


The Weight of Betrayal (Dance of Power Trilogy: Book 2)

by TriumphantFury



Series: Dance of Power Trilogy [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Dark Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Darkness, F/M, Fantasy, Magic, Mythology References, romantic suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 390,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriumphantFury/pseuds/TriumphantFury
Summary: In the wake of their lost heir's dramatic reappearance, Berk has changed for the better. Unfortunately for our heroes, they do not have time to stay and bask in their success. It is time for Hiccup and Ilweran to leave Midgard. As a newly bonded rider, Astrid and Stormfly must now leave with them. Beginning a new adventure in the realms of elves, dwarves, and gods.Now Astrid must struggle to find her niche in this strange new world. A place of magic and madness that is so much bigger than she ever imagined. Where loyalties are bought and sold, power is a twisted dance, and trust is a rare and precious thing. She has the man she loves at her side, but does she really know him?Free from the restrictions of Midgard, Astrid will finally get the answers she needs, but does she want them. As our heroes evolve, secrets will be revealed and relationships will be tested. Astrid will not only learn the truth about her lover, but about herself as well. All while a whole new host of enemies begin to emerge over the horizon.Unfortunately, sometimes the worst monsters are the ones that dwell within...
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Dance of Power Trilogy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693402
Comments: 290
Kudos: 103





	1. Prologue: The Seer’s Blind Spot

**First chapter of the sequel is up. Hooray! If you are just seeing this for series for the first time, I would strongly suggest that you read book 1: 'The Gift of Power' first. Otherwise, you are likely to be very, very confused...lol**

**This prologue is set as a bit of a flashback. About a month before the end of the first book. I will try to have a decently regular posting schedule, but life does tend to mess with even the best laid plans. Anyways, enjoy :)**

____

Odin sat alone in his chamber. Fingers massaging his temples as he furrowed his snowy white brow in frustrated concentration, but it was just no good. He had been trying to scry that blasted Rider for the last few weeks and he was getting nowhere. _How was this insignificant human continuing to block his sight? It just shouldn't be possible!_ This unfortunate fact had bothered Odin right from day one. Although, if he was honest, there was nothing insignificant about the human. Neither of the humans, really.

To make matters even worse, he was unable to scry the half-elf prince either, most of the time. The Allfather just didn't know what to make of this uncomfortable situation. Ilweran and Hiccup had the potential to solidify Odin's rightful claim to power. To rally everyone behind them and conquer the evils that threatened the worlds. People of all races liked them, and were willing to follow them anywhere.

Together, the two part-human Riders were a true force to be reckoned with. He was sure that they were the humans of the lost prophecy. It had been foreseen that the ones who would bring an end to this war were approaching. The prophecy had spoken of two Riders. Both with close ties to Midgard. One of night, and one of light. A pair of polar opposite, yet perfectly matched warriors.

They were fated to restore balance to the nine worlds, and purported to possess gifts that would make them nigh unstoppable. Providing whichever side they chose with unchallenged control over the lands. The moment that Odin had seen Ilweran escorting Hiccup into headquarters, he had known that he was witnessing history in the making. They were exactly as the prophecy had claimed they would be.

Ilweran had always been the golden boy of the elven race. Half-human crown prince; gifted with all of the same physical skill and arcane power as the elves, but with the rugged looks and empathetic charm of the humans. Everything from his white blonde hair to his sunshine eyes and persona making him seem like the embodiment of beauty and light. The women of every realm had fawned over him, and the Æsir and Council members had been equally as enthralled. From the moment that Ilweran had bonded with his dragon, Odin had been sure that they had found the Rider of Light.

Now he just needed to find the darker half that would complete the fated circle. The only problem was that Loki seemed to have somehow learned of the prophecy as well, or at least parts of it. Although the entirety of it remained a mystery, it was clear that this Dark Rider would be from Midgard. Odin had made sure to close the gateway to the human realm right after receiving the vision. Limiting access to the world, but there were always ways around Bifröst if one was clever enough. Despite his other flaws, Loki had always been uncommonly clever.

It became a waiting game between Odin's soldiers and Loki's minions. Each of them anxiously preparing for when a new human would become bonded. It had finally happened, and the race was on. When Ilweran had reported that the newest Rider had been located, everyone in Asgard had breathed a sigh of relief. Relief that promptly turned to nervous uncertainty when the midnight black night fury landed in the square outside Order Headquarters.

The dragon had glared around at the waiting spectators with deeply intelligent eyes of a menacing acid green. The tall and slender man on his back dressed in all black battle armour to match his dragon. Complete with a full helmet that concealed his face. He could easily have been mistaken for a draugr, as he peered around the square as well. Bright green eyes, remarkably similar to those of his dragon, glinting through the slits in his sinister mask.

Finally, the man had pulled off his helmet. Giving a brief shake of his head, not unlike a wild dog, before running a hand through his tousled mop of auburn hair. Looking around at them all again with a crooked grin. Judging their reactions with a twist of humour as he placed the helmet into his saddlebag. Giving everyone their first real look at the ruggedly handsome face; with its high cheekbones, square jaw, and wickedly clever eyes of brilliant emerald.

The ladies had practically swooned as he leapt down from his marvellous night fury and sauntered towards the main hall beside Ilweran. Odin, however, had been uncomfortably reminded of his infamous adopted son. Loki had carried himself with the same cool arrogance. His eyes, the same devious shade of shadowed emerald. The ladies had loved Loki too. At first...

This mysterious human just seemed to command respect and attention. Even walking beside Ilweran, who had been nearly a foot taller than him at the time. He somehow still maintained an imposing presence. Likely thanks, in most part, to the aura of darkness that surrounded him. He simply radiated a dangerous sense of carefully controlled power that was hard to ignore.

 _That's him! That's the dark Rider,_ Odin had found himself thinking in stunned relief. _We have found the Rider of Night! He just has to be the one. Thank the Norns that we got to him first, hopefully..._ What Loki and his minions wouldn't give to control this one. Hiccup and Ilweran really did appear to be the perfectly opposite pair of warriors mentioned in the prophecy. Becoming fast friends and close allies almost immediately after that day.

They were edgy, powerful, and as unstoppable a team as the Order had ever seen. They were also clever and secretive risk-takers who blatantly denied authority at every turn. Only Odin and Skuld knew the full contents of the true vision, but that didn't mean that parts of it hadn't leaked out over the years. Making others long to have the human Riders in their corner. It was disturbing to think that Odin's most dangerous and sought after resources were completely beyond his control.

Both sides of this blasted war desperately desired the Midgard Riders, and as of yet, neither of them had sworn loyalty to anyone but each other. Everyone wanted them, and they both knew it. When they had finally tracked this second human down, it had felt like a huge victory to Odin. Anyone that talented needed to be secured to their side as soon as possible. Especially before his adopted son's minions could sink their claws into him.

Upon meeting Hiccup, Odin and the Council had quickly realized that this Rider and his night fury did not just look dangerous. They were dangerous. The Dark Rider was more powerful than any they had seen before, despite being a human, and much too clever to be contained or coerced. It was worrisome that he had outright refused to be officially sworn in. _Had Loki got to him first after all?.._

As the first bonded night fury Rider in history, no one knew what he was capable of. Night furies, or 'dark ones', were often feared or mistrusted in nearly all of the realms. Even by other dragons. They were powerful, intelligent, and mysterious beasts that gave off a strong aura of danger and malice. Much like the Rider that this particular one had chosen, it seems. The Dark Rider was just as powerful, mysterious, and intelligent as his night fury, and no one knew where his true allegiances lie either. He had blocked their mental probes as effortlessly as he continued to block the Allfather's sight.

After hours of interrogation that went nowhere, they had eventually been forced to take Hiccup at his word and hope for the best. He was simply far too great a prize to let Loki have. Curse that infernal demon and his devious intelligence! Odin thought with an irritated sigh. Their reactions to the sight of him during those first few moments in the plaza had been enough to give up the game. Hiccup knew they wanted him desperately, and he had played them like the fools they were. Odin would have blamed Ilweran for it, except he knew that the crown prince never mentioned his status to anyone.

Everyone had been on their guard around the man for the first couple of years. Convinced that he was a viper in their nest. Simply biding his time before exposing himself as a traitorous supporter of the Trickster. That he would ultimately be revealed as the catalyst for Ragnarok. Hel bent on bringing about the destruction of everything they held dear.

That time had never come. Although he hated it, Odin had to admit that neither Hiccup, nor his dragon, had ever really done anything to call this suspicion to themselves. Carrying out every mission with the proper ethics of honourable Order members. Disposing of many of Loki's top generals without a single moment of hesitation. Would a minion of the Trickster really be willing to kill so many of his own, just to conceal his allegiance? Unlikely... The others had finally begun to relax around the Dark Rider.

Then he had shown up at the palace one day looking like a bloody elf. Although he and Ilweran now looked even more the part of the prophecy brothers, it was obvious that Hiccup had dabbled in some sort of extremely dangerous magic. Only that could have altered his appearance so drastically. Once again, everyone was on tenterhooks around the man and now those accursed swords of his. Certain that it was finally time for the traitor to reveal his true colours. Still, Hiccup had maintained the same calm and diplomatic demeanour that he had displayed since day one. Slowly regaining everyone's trust, despite the evil presence that surrounded his newly procured weapons.

Odin could feel the overwhelming press of energy radiating from those dreaded blades. Even when they were safely sheathed. Legendary weapons were always powerfully magical, but there was just something distinctly sinister about those particular ones. Although only the most ancient or powerful were able to truly feel the pull of such essence, the others were still understandably afraid of the swords.

The man's inherent brutality only serving to enhance the unsettling aura surrounding the blades. The skill with which he wielded them and their unknown enchantments not helping to ease anyone's discomfort in the slightest. They all respected Hiccup, but they remained wary of him just the same. It all culminated into a dangerous man that Odin certainly needed to keep a close watch on. Too bad he couldn't even do that.

Rising from his chair, Odin began to pace the length of the chamber in frustration. Running his hands through his long white hair and causing it to stand on end. There just had to be some way to bring that man under his influence. Ilweran had Queen Lerina's protection and was, therefore, well beyond reach. The Dark Rider, however, had to have some sort of weakness. Something that they could use to reign him in. Some way to buy or force his loyalty. They just needed to find it. If they could break Hiccup, Ilweran would likely follow.

The only problem was that, as far as anyone could tell, Hiccup did not have a weakness. He had severed his ties with his homeland. Been completely unaffected by the revelation of his mother's existence. He refused to be bought with gold, power, or women. He cared for no one, and nothing; aside from his dragon and a few chosen friends.

The only women that he had ever bedded were all inconsequential. Usually priestesses in the Temple of Freyja on either Vanaheim or Asgard. Often denying the advances of other women from these realms. Claiming that it was simply because his tastes were too singular for the average woman to satisfy. Odin had initially suspected that Hiccup only used these excuses in order to keep from forming close personal ties. Outsmarting them at every turn, it would seem.

Unfortunately, the temple ladies and healers had been quick to confirm that Hiccup was indeed a twisted sicko with a taste for erotic violence. This fit with the shadowy image Odin was already coming to accept as reality. Not that it mattered, really. A hired assassin only needed to be good at their art, and loyal enough to their employer. They were rarely ever 'nice' or 'good' people. Ilweran being one of the rare exceptions.

Knowing that Hiccup was honestly just a sexually deviant monster with dark fetishes did ease some of Odin's fear of deceit. It also threatened to destroy his last hopes of reigning in the dangerous man. They had absolutely no hold over the callous bastard. A man that had quickly become known throughout the realms as the 'Dark Rider'. Even by those that had never even heard of the prophecy. The title just seemed to fit him, and he accepted and owned it. Wearing it like a badge of honour.

Using his sharp wit and dry humour, he befriended everyone. While at the same time, getting close to none of them. Those rare few that Hiccup had allowed within his circle, were not ones that Odin stood any chance of asserting power over. Queen Lerina, Prince Ilweran, and Princess Ilmara of course. All untouchable royals. Then there was Golwen, the Order's Head of the Arcane Arts. She was much too powerful. Lastly, Odin's own wayward son, Thor, had befriended the Dark Rider. Of course he had, as fate was always a horribly cruel mistress...

Still, Thor was adamant that Hiccup was a good man around those that he trusted most. Perfectly friendly in fact. Thor had even gone so far as to call him 'generous' and 'loyal'. Either Thor had been hopelessly fooled by an elaborate and ongoing illusion, or he was telling the truth. The latter seeming more likely, if Odin was honest. However, that only served to prove that the monstrous man was capable of honest friendship and basic empathy, at the very least. Not that this knowledge helped in the slightest.

Hiccup simply refused to build relationships with anyone that did not already possess substantial status and sway within the realms. At first glance, it could be taken for arrogance. As if he did not see those of lower status as worthy of his time. This did not really ring true to Odin. It was more likely that Hiccup was just being his irritatingly clever self. Any mercenary assassin worth his salt would be sure to know what a weakness personal feelings of any sort could be. It was absolutely maddening!

Just then, a knock sounded on the door of his quarters. Grumbling at the interruption, he bid the person enter. _This had better be important,_ he thought angrily. He was not in the mood for trivial issues right now. The Riders had been on Midgard for two whole moons and he had yet to receive a single report. He only stopped his pacing when Elder Noldo pushed through the door. Looking up into the elf's delicately handsome and slightly haughty features, Odin waved an impatient hand in the air. Plainly gesturing for the elf to get on with it already, and then get out.

"We have had a visit from young Aldanil. A new Rider has been bonded and they have already located them. Apparently, he and Ilweran will present the new bonded one to the Council once their mission on Midgard is complete." The ancient elf spoke with no formalities, as if he was simply passing on interesting information.

In a way, Odin understood the old Rider's attitude even if he didn't like it. The head of the Order was never deliberately rude to the Allfather, but he did not treat him with any particular respect either. Instead he preferred to act as if Odin was of no more importance than any other non-Rider. As an ancient, and one of those first bonded pairs to ride out into the worlds, Elder Noldo did not have much patience for formality.

Anyways, Light or Dark, the elves simply refused to accept any authority figure beyond their own Queen. Except for their silly little festivals to honour Yggdrasil, as if they thought the tree was actually a true goddess with real power. _Superstitious fools..._ Fortunately, they were loyal enough to the Æsir and served their purpose well in the ranks of Riders. Elves being some of the most skilled warriors and assassins in all the realms. Their general lack of empathy meaning that they were not burdened by such bothersome feelings as remorse and shame.

 _Still, their customs were odd at best,_ Odin mused. _They were like animals!_ Choosing to cling to the wild ways of the nature spirits that they had once been, instead of becoming civilized creatures like the Vanir. They had very few class distinctions in their social structure and held crazy, drunken festivals every other month that no other races were allowed to attend. Never mind the strange name they always used for Hiccup, as if he was someone special...

Suddenly Noldo's words registered in his distracted mind. _There was a new bonded rider from Midgard? There had never been two bonded human riders in the same age before, never mind three; and so close together! He had been sure that there were only two of them currently because of the prophecy, but now..._ The Allfather felt an uncomfortable chill run through him. Something was happening here that he did not understand. Something far beyond a powerful Dark Rider that was able to block his sight.

Seeming to sense his unease, Noldo continued, "Aldanil has assured me that they have only been training the new bonded one to communicate and fly with her dragon. He wanted to be clear that he and Ilweran are leaving her instruction in the ways of the arcane in the hands of the Order. I am quite sure that he knows how little you trust him..." the ancient elf trailed off with a smirk.

Odin grumbled at the snide comment, but the Elder's words did give him pause for a moment. The new bonded rider was a woman from Midgard? This might be just the thing he had been looking for. Humans did tend to stick together and form stronger emotional bonds than the other races. If they could get the woman, they could likely use her to lure in the other two without a fight. Men of every race were often swayed by helpless damsels, after all. Hiccup may seem like a monster, but Odin just couldn't shake the faint hope that deep, deep down, he was really just a man.

Allowing a small smile to form at these thoughts, he turned to face the elf. "I would like to meet this Rider immediately after she has been judged by the council. We need to make sure she swears the oath, no matter what. Do not fail me again, Noldo, or I may just find another to lead the Order in your stead. I will not have one more bonded Rider from Midgard that is outside of our control. You know of the prophecy Noldo. You know as well as I that it is simply too dangerous to leave loose ends when the stakes are this high. Am I understood?"

The elf seemed to bristle for a moment at these words, as the amused expression disappeared from his perfectly sculpted face. Elves did not respond well to direct orders from anyone. Nor did they truly accept Odin's claim of authority over the ranks of the Riders. He also probably took offence to the fact that Odin had basically called the crown prince a 'loose end'. After a deep breath however, Noldo relaxed his stance again and tilted his head in a slightly mocking bow. His shapely lips twisting into a bastardized version of a polite smile as a spark of bitterness shone in his rich brown eyes.

"As you wish Allfather. I will do what I can. Unfortunately, these bonded Riders from Midgard do seem to be a tad more wily than you had given them credit for. It is a shame really. To be played the fool by ones who are so clearly inferior. Bested time and again by this 'lesser' race. It must drive you mad! At least, that would be the assumption if one was to judge your sanity by the state of your hair..." With that he turned on his heel and left the room before Odin could form an angry retort. Noldo's deep emerald cloak billowing out behind him.

Odin felt his face twist into an irritated scowl as he angrily attempted to smooth the fly-away pieces of his now unruly mane. _Curse those disrespectful elves straight to Niflheim. He would feed them all to Nidhogg if he could!_ Still, the elf really did have a point. The Midgard Riders had so far proven to be much more skilled at recognizing and pressing their advantage than he had ever dreamed possible. Probably why nobody trusts the humans, he thought with a huff. They are far too unpredictable.

Returning to his chair, Odin decided to see if his vision was blocked from this new Rider as well. If they had already located her, it meant she was probably with them right now. Which also meant that he likely wouldn't be able to see her either. Placing his fingertips against his aching temples, he peered down into the stubbornly black surface of the scrying mirror and cursed the humans.

***

In her grove, Cuithanna smiled as she stretched her arms toward the life giving star that was her mother. It always amused her to watch The Terrible One struggle. These past ten years had been exceptionally uncomfortable for the man that professed himself a god. Her sister had been incredibly wise to give the rider that seal of protection to wear. Although this was not really surprising, as she was the Goddess of Fate and Future after all. Thankfully, Hiccup had continued to wear it at all times since leaving her sister's cloaking presence.

Although by now he was likely strong enough to shield himself and the others on his own. He knew what the Allfather was and did not trust him. Cuithanna was so proud of her precious Melindo. He had come so far in such a short time, not even a blink of an eye to her. He was honestly powerful enough to complete his true mission already, and was now just waiting for the time to come when he no longer had to hide himself. Providing everything went smoothly with the new bonded one's introduction, it would soon be time to set their plans into motion.

She laughed as she watched The Terrible One take to his scrying mirror once again. It was a pointless gesture. He would not see a thing. She had felt his uncertainty as he had sensed that the balance of power was shifting. Although if he had not been so busy pretending to rule, he would have noticed it before now. All the signs were there, if he had bothered to look beyond his own arrogance that is.

How dare he assume to hold dominion over all the realms? Spreading his lies that he and his brothers created the cosmos. She was the whole reason that the insolent man had any power at all! Who had given him his magic? Her! Such a man deserved to be brought down by his own adopted son. A child that he had turned against as soon as it no longer served his image. Such callous behaviour was often the downfall of every great leader. The weight of betrayal was a heavy burden to cast off, after all.

Not that Loki was much better now, really. The once loyal son with a devious streak had now been twisted and warped by hate. Becoming a truly formidable enemy to all life. His and Odin's mutual hubris, meddling, and power hungry hypocrisy spawning the worst monsters yet. Along with a war that would decide the fate of the cosmos, and all the creatures that dwelled within the nine realms. The only hope of a victory for either side apparently resting within a prophecy that spoke of two Riders.

According to lore, there was to be one of goodness and light, and one of darkness and night. Although such interpretations were rarely entirely accurate. Odin and Loki were both so sure that controlling these two Riders would be their salvation. An assurance of victory. Unfortunately, the future was a tricky thing to dabble in. Cuithanna knew the truth of the prophecy. Just as she knew that both of the Riders that Odin thought he possessed, were in fact, hers. They always had been, and they would serve as she directed.

One of them even bore her mark already. The immensely powerful Dark Rider had been her lover and loyal soldier for years now. The other Rider would receive their mark soon enough. Despite her distaste for both Odin and Loki, she was willing to use her soldiers in whatever way best served to protect the future of all of her children within every realm. Hiccup already knew of this and had accepted his role without question. Ready to do whatever his goddess required of him, he was now simply biding his time until the moment she called.

Regardless of who 'his' Riders really answered to, Odin was certainly right to feel threatened by them. As should anyone with half a brain, really. Light was often foolishly taken to represent innocence, but darkness was where the shadow monsters were known to dwell. Her Melindo was a very dangerous man. The one that she had been waiting an eternity for. One not only worthy of her gifts, but finally able to handle the unmatched powers that he would acquire through them. Able to guide the other Rider as they reached their true potential as well.

She longed to be near him again, but it was simply not to be. She was only able to take on her corporeal form at specific times of the year. The festivals on Alfheim were never too far apart, but she had not been with him since Beltane. Unfortunately, he had been absent from Litha. He and Ilweran having been busy in Midgard during the summer solstice. Not that the humans really celebrated every festival in the ways that the elves did.

Now they would not arrived back in Alfheim until after the bread harvest of Lughnassadh. Likely skipping both celebrations entirely, Hiccup would simply send his love to her from afar. Of course, she would see him at Mabon. That was still almost two whole moons away though, and it was only for the one day. At least they would get even more time together at Samhain.

As the lines blurred between the worlds of the living and the spirit realms, her form was permitted to linger. Still, that festival was even farther away. She was able to visit him during his other meditations or his waking dreams, but it was not the same. No amount of mental focus could convey the true warmth of his touch to her skin. Besides, he would need the other woman now if he was to stay anchored to the light.

After all, the Dark Rider had always carried an added burden that the Light one would never know. Although he fought against it, the staining on his soul would always try to pull him under. The power of the seal he bore unfortunately provided that darkness with an easier way in. It was a battle that he should not have to wage on his own any longer. Not now that Astrid was finally bonded.

Cuithanna would just have to accept that she could not keep him to herself anymore. The women in the temples did not count in her mind. He had never cared for any of them. It was only for appearance purposes anyways. An elaborate ruse created to protect the ones that he truly cared for. This woman was different. This one, he would do anything for. Would be anything for.

Astrid owned him, heart and soul. She always had. She was his perfect match, and his missing piece. Cuithanna had known that it would happen right from the beginning, but it still saddened her. Apparently she would need to do something to help prevent this young woman from swearing loyalty to the Allfather. It was too dangerous for Odin to have his hands on either one of the Riders. If he got the woman, it would give him power over both.

His words and the intent behind them had bothered her greatly. She could feel it in her very roots that The Terrible One would resort to any means to control Hiccup and Ilweran. Convincing himself that he was only doing it for the safety of the realms, instead of to save his own skin. Knowing full well that the clever Dark Rider would not give up his freedom without a fight. Odin was no fool. He also knew that the Dark Rider preferred to use his skills in cunning deception to win where possible. Because of this, Odin would likely be preparing for any number of possible tricks on Hiccup's part.

Hiccup and Ilweran would just have to be smarter. Not that the Allfather really stood a chance against Hiccup, but the heart could pose a dangerous distraction to even the strongest of soldiers. Still, the elves were wonderfully devious creatures of magic. The new Rider being just as clever and quick on her feet as the other two. Surely, between the three of them, they would be able to come up with something. The alternative was just too ghastly to consider.

If Odin was to threaten Astrid, or if she was to come to great harm, Cuithanna feared what may happen to her Melindo. He had a good heart, but he also had such a darkness in his soul. Both were necessary aspects when it came to harnessing his powers. Too much pain may cause the precarious balance to swing out of his favour though. It was not a risk Cuithanna was willing to take. He was too powerful, too important, and far too dangerous.

She was sure that Hiccup was already preparing himself for some sort of confrontation. He knew what Odin was and what Odin wanted. Cuithanna was certain that, if left to himself, Hiccup could and would keep Astrid safe, but at what cost? There was little that he would not do for that woman. Even going so far as to declare war on the Æsir, if it was the only way to keep Astrid from becoming a sacrificial lamb in this twisted game of power. Unfortunately, that would not turn out well for anyone.

 _Perhaps a visit to Lerina was in order..._ Cuithanna thought with dawning clarity. Her son was in the perfect position to negotiate with the Order. The Council was understandably leery of making deals with the potentially volatile and mysterious Dark Rider. However, they were unlikely to directly reject the half-elf prince without a very good reason. Smiling softly, she planned out her words to the Queen carefully.

She was still uncertain what side the elves would choose when the time came, but it would most likely be hers. They always did care more for nature than for any of the other races, and they had no sense of loyalty for the Æsir. The elves chose their own path, rather than following orders. They always had. Continually defending the sanctity of life since the dawn of time, despite the petty and ridiculous power struggles going on around them.

They were also the only race that still recognized and honoured her as the true mother of creation. Not buying into the self-gratifying beliefs of the other realms. Still, she could not risk giving too much away too soon. Not until every piece was aligned. Allowing her mind to wander as she watched the four beautiful deer forage in the glade, she felt a sense of comfort begin to fill her. Everything was finally falling perfectly into place...


	2. Alfheim

**First real chapter! Yay! This one starts exactly where the last book left off. No more confusing time jumps, thank goodness :P**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

____

It had taken longer than Astrid thought it would to get to the world gate. Of course this was because their pace was restricted by Stormfly's size. Hiccup and Ilweran had made the trip from Bifröst to the nest in a matter of hours on Tintallë and Toothless. Although they were admittedly in a bit of a hurry during that particular trip. Still, the other two were just so massive that Astrid couldn't help but feel a little jealous on Stormfly's behalf.

Hiccup had explained that Stormfly would grow larger too once she was free of the bounds of Midgard. As of right now though, she looked like a mere fledgling next to the other bonded dragons. Each night as they camped out, Hiccup and Ilweran would spend time explaining the customs of the elves to her. According to Hiccup, the elves could not lie. They instead partook in what he called creative truth telling. They were also quite separate and withdrawn from the other realms.

Apparently, they only tolerated the Æsir and Vanir because they had to if peace was to be maintained. As for the humans, they were seen as emotional and short-lived creatures, sadly devoid of magic. Apart from their limited number of bonded riders, of course. This meant that the elves were fascinated by them, but still also considered them to generally be a lesser race. Better than the Æsir, but not by much. Somehow, she was supposed to not be offended by this. Though Ilweran did assure her that since she was with he and Hiccup, the elves would likely treat her better than most other visitors to Alfheim.

Finally, Ilweran and Hiccup came to a stop partway through their fourth day of travel. Looking around, Astrid couldn't see anything other than open ocean in every direction. "Why are we stopping here? I thought we were looking for Bifröst?" She was starting to wonder if they were playing some sort of trick on her. Hiccup just gave her a conspiratorial wink.

"Just wait and watch," was all he said as Ilweran grinned. The two men both muttered a strange word as their hands began to glow. The magic flowing from them to mix in the apparently empty air before her. The gold and emerald weaving and twisting together in beautiful waves until suddenly there was a flash of bright white light. When the spots cleared from her vision, Astrid saw that the empty space in front of them had split open to reveal a strange dancing rainbow of colour. It was nothing like she had envisioned.

The Eddas had always called it a rainbow bridge. This was not a bridge. It was more like an enormous arching doorway made of light. It almost reminded her of the doors to the mead hall, only much, much bigger. Looking to Hiccup in confusion, she saw him chuckle at her expression.

"I know. I was surprised too. I suppose the 'Great Big Door' just did not sound as romantic. Humans tend to bend the truth quite a bit when they compose their Eddas, after all." Here he winked at her again and she couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up. Her favourite lines from 'The Naked Duel of Berk' coming to mind at his comment. He was right, of course. Vikings did prefer poetic embellishment to fact most of the time.

"Well, at least it's still made of rainbows. So what do we do now," she asked curiously.

"Usually we would allow Bifröst to transport us straight to Asgard first, where we would announce ourselves to Heimdall. He would then provide us safe passage to the other realms once we received clearance. I have never been much for formality though, so we are going to make our own way to Alfheim. Normally this would not be possible, as the elves have strong wards protecting their boundaries. Fortunately Ilweran and I both live on Alfheim and are able to come and go as we please."

Astrid was surprised by this. "I thought you said that the Order is based in Asgard. I assumed that you just, I don't know... escaped to Alfheim under the pretence of study. How can you both get away with living on a completely different world than the rest of the Order? Is it because you are both mercenaries?"

Hiccup and Ilweran shared a brief glance before Ilweran answered her. "I was born on Alfheim and it has always been my home. Hiccup, for his own reasons, moved to Alfheim shortly after his arrival. Besides, the Order does not actually require all of the Riders to live in Asgard forever. They are simply required to remain there for the first two years of their training. After that, they are free to take up residence in any of the three worlds of the top tier. That is Asgard, Vanaheim, or Alfheim."

"Of course, the elven Riders are free to live in either Svartalfheim or Alfheim. Or really anywhere they wish, I am sure. Elves do not love restrictions, and they happen to make up the entire Council. They also do not usually allow other races to take up a permanent residence on either of their worlds. Hiccup being the rare exception," Ilweran added with another glance at Hiccup.

"Oh, well that makes sense, I guess. Why is Hiccup the rare exception though," Astrid asked interestedly. Wondering what the look they had shared was about. Guessing that they wouldn't tell her, even if she asked.

Ilweran suddenly gave a shocked splutter. "Umm, because of me! Did you not know that Hiccup and I are lovers, and have been intimately involved for years? Hiccup, my darling, I cannot believe that you did not tell her about us!" His already musical voice taking on a distinctly flamboyant tone that Astrid had never even imagined him using before, as he gesticulated exuberantly with his hands.

Hiccup gave Ilweran a simpering and apologetic smile as he clutched a hand to his heart. Speaking in a similarly flamboyant manner. "I am so sorry my precious moon pie. I did not want to frighten her with the explicit details. You know that humans are not nearly as comfortable as the elves when it comes to multiple partners of mixed gender." Astrid felt her jaw drop open as she looked back and forth between the two beautiful men in utter astonishment.

 _WHAT THE THOR?! How in Hel's realm could she have missed THAT?! How could they have hidden it this whole time?! Sure, they were close. That was easy enough to see. They had been always been comfortable hugging, and sure they put their arms around each other sometimes, but..._ Astrid gasped as she put her hands over her mouth in shock. _Dear gods! She must have been completely blind!_

Both of them gazed back at her for another long moment, before their serious expressions suddenly crumpled and they burst out laughing. "Sweet daughters of Freyja, you should have seen your face!" Hiccup chortled as he and Ilweran reached out to bump their fists together. Both of them almost completely doubled over with their hysterical laughter. Their dragons actually dropping a few feet as they wheezed out their own chuckles at her expense.

Ilweran clutched at his ribs as he muttered, "moon pie! I love it bro! I may just have to remember that one for when we come back to visit Eret and Minden. Eret is a 'moon pie' for sure. I bet we could convince Ruffnut to use it..."

"Oh gods! She absolutely would," Hiccup grinned at him through his own laughter. Then he turned to Astrid again. "In all seriousness, his friendship may have gotten me invited to Alfheim in the first place, but he is not the reason that I am allowed to live there. That was approved by Queen Lerina herself, for her own reasons."

Ilweran chimed in then, still fighting off his hysterics. "As for our relationship, or lack thereof, we are definitely not intimate partners in any sense of the word. Despite the fact that some others have believed, or more likely, hoped it to be the case. Elves are free-spirited creatures of the most adventurous sort, after all. The majority of them do not have a gender preference when it comes to love making. Or I guess 'fucking' would actually be a more accurate term for what they do, as I am not sure there is much 'love' involved." Hiccup snorted a laugh of agreement at that statement.

Shooting Ilweran a teasing smirk as he added, "us two, on the other hand, are considered weirdos. No matter how gorgeous he is, or how drunk I get, I just cannot make myself want him that way. Even if all of the other elves do. For one thing, he lacks a few crucial body parts that I absolutely require my bedmates to possess..." he trailed off with a wink as he allowed his eyes to drift lazily over Astrid where she sat astride her saddle. Feeling like the sensual brush of a hand as they lingered on her chest and the apex of her spread thighs.

The heat of his gaze caused a deep scarlet blush to rise in her cheeks, and Ilweran simply laughed harder. "Right back at you brother," he chuckled. "I know the rest of the elves seem to want to jump your bones, but I just do not see the appeal. You are much too flat and manly for my tastes, Hiccup. No matter how lonely or intoxicated I am," he added jovially.

Shooting Astrid a wink of his own, Ilweran gestured between Hiccup and himself. "Alas, my dear, you are in the unfortunate company of a couple of woman-loving weirdos with a terrible sense of humour. Just trying to prepare you for the chaotic new world of free love that you are about to willingly submit yourself to. My sincerest apologies if the thought us two studs together turned you on." If she'd had something to throw, she would've chucked it at him.

Cursing at them both instead, she eventually found herself laughing too. "Oh, I already knew that you guys were weirdos. You two are absolutely ridiculous! Gods in Valhalla, I actually believed you assholes for a minute there! I'm not going to lie, the mental image really was sort of hot. Maybe you guys should give it a try sometime..."

She grinned at the grimace Ilweran threw her way, as Hiccup sniggered and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the blonde man. Earning him a slap in the shoulder from Tintallë's wing tip. Feeling she had gotten at least a small amount of vengeance, Astrid asked, "can we please get to Alfheim now? I want to start pretending that I don't know either of you."

Both men just laughed harder as Hiccup smirked widely at her. "You can pretend all you want mi'lady, but you know you love me. Besides, the elves are honestly a very free-spirited race. We were not kidding about that part, at least. You had better start getting used to terrible jokes, blatant flirting, and obnoxious shenanigans. It is only going to get worse from here I am afraid," he added with a wicked grin.

Then he met her eyes again and his were suddenly serious. "We should actually get going though. I should warn you before we enter Bifröst that it is a very strange place, the land between levels. You must promise that you will stay close to us. Time and distance pass differently in there and it is easy to get lost or distracted."

Nervous now, Astrid turned to look at Ilweran. He looked just as grave. "He speaks the truth. We will lead you through safely, but you must not wander off. Also, no matter how inviting they may seem, do not touch the pools." On this cryptic note he turned to Hiccup, who waved a glowing hand and the doors swung open.

She could see what looked like a wall of green on the other side. Hiccup nodded to Ilweran once and then spurred Toothless forward through the gate. Ilweran motioned for her to follow. With a push of wings, Stormfly made for the opening in the sky. As they passed through the doorway, there was a brief moment of vertigo as everything seemed to disappear. She lost all sense of up and down as only the strangely flickering rainbow light remained. Then they came out the other side and she gasped in astonishment.

It was beautiful. They had arrived in some sort of large and open forest. It seemed to be stuck somewhere between spring and summer. There was no visible sky, only a strange press of green. Still there was sunlight streaming down to light the branches of the trees around them.

The air was pleasantly warm yet smelled of spring. The trees all sporting tender green buds of new growth while summer berries shone ripe and red on the shrubs. Delicate white winter flowers blooming alongside larger masses of bright pinks, yellows and oranges. Small pools of the clearest blue dotted the forest floor. The water looking innocent and refreshing in the dappled light, begging her to wade in.

She was snapped out of her trance by Ilweran coming through the gate behind her. He waved his hand and the door swung shut. Melting into the surroundings until it disappeared entirely. Hiccup's voice in her ear startled her. She hadn't even noticed him come up beside her as she had been so distracted by the majesty and wonder of this place.

"Stay focused and stay close to us please. The quicker we get out of here, the better." He sounded slightly uncomfortable, but she couldn't fathom why. It was absolutely perfect here. Looking around, she could easily see herself staying here forever. The wonderful possibilities of this land beginning to fan out before her.

Resting under the trees beside the blue pools, lost in the intoxicating smell of the masses of wildflowers. Perhaps sampling the glistening red berries. Why should she leave? It wasn't as if she had anywhere to go. Who was there to care, even if she did stay? There was only her and this wonderful, magical forest. Come to think of it, who had told her she needed to leave? She couldn't even remember. She was here all alone. Wasn't she?..

 _"Heed him little one! There is deep magic here and I can feel it trying to draw me in as it is you."_ Stormfly's voice in her head sounded nervous and it seemed to drag her roughly back to reality. She had almost lost herself to this strange magic already. For a while, she had even forgotten who she was.

Giving herself a mental shake, she forced her scattered mind to focus on Hiccup. Instinctively reaching out towards him as if to reassure herself that he was still there. He leaned over to lace his fingers through hers. Bringing her hand to his lips before saying softly, "I will be right here." Smiling her gratitude, she released his hand before urging Stormfly forward alongside Toothless and Tintallë.

She couldn't say how long they were gliding through the forest. Time seemed to have no direction here. The light never shifted, never faded into night. It could have been an hour, it could have been several days. There was simply no way to tell. Astrid could not even gauge the time by the drain on her body, as she never grew tired, or hungry, or sore. Something about this place just made you feel so incredibly alive, while also seemingly completely frozen in time.

There were more of the strange blue ponds as they got farther in. When she asked Hiccup about them, he smiled grimly. "They are vernal pools formed from the overflow of Mímisbrunnr, the Well of Wisdom. Touching the water causes madness to bloom in even the strongest of minds. Once it has taken root, there is no cure. Too much knowledge too quickly is not good for anyone." Glancing down at the innocent looking little pools again, Astrid allowed a small shudder. There was so much she didn't understand about this world.

After a time they began to see what appeared to be a huge wall made of a silvery grey material. No clear beginning or end to it. As they got closer, she noticed that it had strange diamond patterns running through it, forming a startlingly familiar texture. It looked like bark, but it couldn't be. That would be impossible. "Uh, Hiccup. What is that?" She decided to ask, certain that he would understand what she was referring to without her needing to elaborate. He did.

"That, is Yggdrasil." Astrid looked over at him in shock, only to be brought up short by the strangely wistful expression on his face. It was the look one would have while speaking of a lover. Ilweran smiling fondly at the thing in a very similar fashion. Looking back towards the massive wall of grey diamonds it suddenly struck her why.

This was the mother tree; the giver of all life that held up the worlds. No wonder the trunk was so big. As they passed close to it, Toothless tilted slightly. Allowing Hiccup to reach out one hand and brush it gently over the bark. It was an oddly intimate caress that made Astrid feel suddenly jealous, although she couldn't imagine why. Yggdrasil was very obviously a tree. As if in response to his touch, the sudden sound of huge fluttering leaves could be heard from far, far overheard. Almost like the tree was shivering.

Astrid raised an eyebrow at Hiccup, but he just shrugged at her with that same soft smile still gracing his face. Following alongside the trunk, they finally arrived at a huge pair of yew trees standing alone in a clearing. Their twisting branches bowed and woven together into a distinct gate shape. A curtain of vines and flowers hanging down between them. It didn't look very strong, but Astrid had seen enough by now. Obviously intruders were kept out by magic, rather than physical barriers.

With a wave of his hand, Hiccup parted the curtain for them. He and Toothless passed through the gate without hesitation. Astrid swooping through behind him and Ilweran bringing up the rear. She felt a strange pressure on her chest as she entered the gate, but it lifted as soon as she made it to the other side. Sitting up straight in the saddle, she got her first view of Alfheim.

 _"No wonder Hiccup lives here,"_ she said to Stormfly. The nadder simply croaking in agreement. Everywhere she looked there were jagged, rocky peaks reaching towards the sky. Fluffy white clouds curling and drifting around them. Pine and cedar forests covered the ground. Sparkling lakes and rivers peaking through the greenery.

Misty waterfalls poured from the rugged ledges of the mountains. Some splashing down into the cool blue pools waiting underneath. Others simply disappearing halfway down, seeming to drift away in the pleasantly warm breeze. There were wild dragons drifting lazily through the beautiful azure sky. More of them resting in the shade of the forest. Their rainbow bright hides easily visible through the branches, as deer foraged around them without a hint of fear.

The sight was indescribably peaceful. Speechless, she turned to see Hiccup smiling widely at her. "Welcome Home," was all he said. Then he looked over at Ilweran. "I am going to take Astrid back to my place so we can unload all the saddlebags. It might be good for you to go warn your mother in advance that we have brought a guest with us. Although I am sure that she already knows."

Ilweran laughed and rolled his eyes. "I am sure she does. Just as I am sure she has also been waiting impatiently for almost three months to yell at me for leaving without telling her. I will send Ana to come get you once mother is done describing all the ways that I am the bane of her existence." With that, he waved to them and flew off.

Hiccup chuckled and shook his head fondly after the blonde man and white dragon. Then he signalled Astrid to follow him before guiding Toothless down towards the trees. As they neared the canopy, Astrid searched around for any sign of a village or town. It all just looked like forest to her. She doubted that Hiccup had spent the last five years camping in the forest, but she admittedly didn't know him that well anymore.

Toothless was making straight towards a huge cedar tree standing in a small clearing. When they came in low enough, Astrid suddenly realized that the trunk of the tree was shaped like a large house. It looked like an elaborate tree fort. Complete with wide balconies running around the entirety of its two stories. The lower of the two sticking out farther than the upper to allow gigantic dragons to land safely on either one.

Spreading his huge wings wide to slow his decent, the night fury gently touched down on the upper balcony. Stormfly coming to rest beside him. Astrid jumped down right away. Looking around and marvelling at the treehouse. It was massive! More like a hall or palace than a house. "Who else lives here with you?" She was compelled to ask, as she made her way through the huge doorway into what appeared to be a large library.

Scrolls and books were lined up on elaborately carved shelves, the topmost ones stretching up much too high for her to reach. It was a strange, circular room that stuck out from the main body of the house. The centre of the floor open to the room below; the drop-off guarded by a beautifully carved railing. The latter featuring designs of dragons and Celtic knots, mixed together in intricate patterns that flowed down along the curving staircase inside it. Leading to yet more shelves on the lower floor.

There were groupings of comfortable looking chairs covered with either a deep red or rich black leather around a central hearth, as well as beside the doorways to outside. Everything made of the same exotic red cedar wood as the tree itself. Hiccup simply gave her a confused look. "No one. It is just Toothless and myself. Why?"

 _He has to be joking,_ she thought. _Why would anyone need this much room, unless they were running an Inn?_ Back on Berk, her entire family of seven had crammed themselves into four small rooms. She was only allowed to have her own tiny space because she was the only girl child in the household. This house could have fit at least five of her own in it, maybe more. It was madness.

Seeming to sense her disbelief, Hiccup decided to explain. "I had to enlarge every room and doorway in the place as Toothless got bigger. I have also added on rooms as the need has arisen. It was not always this big." Shooting a glance towards Toothless, she realized that made sense. The treehouse would still be a tight fit for the massive black dragon, but he would at least be able to move between the rooms freely. Well, other than the elaborate curving staircase in the library, that is. He'd have to use the balconies outside.

Hiccup cut across her thoughts at that moment. "Shall I give you the tour? You can pick a room and then we will unload your stuff after that. I would also like to change out of this armour before we go to meet Ilweran. I am getting a little tired of wearing the same thing every day." Astrid laughed and followed him to the next room.

As it turned out, the entire upper floor consisted of mainly bedrooms and bathing rooms. The library being the only exception. The decor all featuring the same rich red, black, and silver colour scheme. The effect was both understated and elegant. She was shocked to see that every one of the large and well furnished bedrooms had its own bathing room attached to it.

This was a far cry from the shared bath that she had grown up with. That had just been a large wash tub drug into the main living room once a week. Family members getting first use of the tub and the water based on their status within the household. A thin wall of sheets hung up to act as a temporary screen as everyone gathered around the hearth. Privacy had been a luxury that most families could not afford. Would she ever be able to get used to this much space?

There was a large tub, easily big enough for two, against one wall. A large basin on a small platform beside it, with a strange chord hanging from it, that Hiccup told her was the chamber pot. Pull the chord, and anything in the basin would vanish. Including Sharpshot, apparently. According to Hiccup, Toothless had stuffed the small terror in one of the pots once, when he was annoyed, and pulled the chord. Thankfully, Hiccup was able to bring Sharpshot back.

"Toothless felt absolutely terrible for it," Hiccup said with a laugh. "He refused to eat or fly until the little monster was back safely. Not letting me eat or sleep either, for that matter. They used to fight like true brothers back then, but that was well over four years ago now. These days, they are the best of friends, but Sharpshot still will not set paw in the bathrooms." Astrid couldn't stop from laughing too at the thought.

She had once stuffed her own brother's head in the family outhouse as a young girl, but he had just come out smelly, angry, and covered in filth. Leading to a harsh telling off and a smarting bottom for Astrid. Still chuckling, she gazed around the rest of the bathroom. A counter with a separate wash basin rested on another wall. Above it, a piece of marvellously clear reflective glass was mounted to the wall. Sparkling in the light from the wide window. Sitting beside the wash basin was a basket of what looked like whittled sticks. A small knife laying beside them.

Following her gaze, Hiccup gave a chuckle as he informed her that they were 'wintergreen' branches. Apparently, they could be used to scrape teeth clean, and if you chewed on them it would freshen your breath. Chewing on sticks seemed an odd thing to do, but what did she know. Everything in this home was so elaborate and unfamiliar. It had never even occurred to her that a wash tub might need its own room. Never mind that this 'bathing room' could be considered elegant.

These tubs and basins were all made of some sort of polished stone and tile. The small squares of smooth ceramic laid out in beautiful mosaics. Some of them in varying shaded of red, orange and yellow, resembling dancing flames. Others in an array of blues that looked like flowing water and white capped waves. They were beautiful, and absolutely nothing like the large wooden things that she had known her whole life. There were also strange spouts sticking out of the walls above all of them.

When she inquired about them Hiccup told her that they were 'taps'. "I have installed an auger system to bring water up to a holding tank above the house. There it is magically heated and pipes are connected to it that run to every bathing room as well as the kitchen. This means that when you spin any red tap to open, hot water will flow out. It is a continual system controlled with magic, so you do not really need to worry about running out. As for the blue taps, they are the same idea, but for cold water."

Astrid was astonished. "How do even come up with these things, Hiccup?" It seemed impossible. _Hot water that came out of the wall and indoor toilets?!_ Hiccup just shrugged at her.

"Honestly, I got the ideas from Rome. There they use aquifers, which are like long water troughs, and ceramic pipes to bring water to every town. As well as to channel heated water from natural hot springs into large communal bathing rooms. They also have public use rooms with rows of pots and a pipe system to flush waste away from the city. I just elaborated on it with the help of magic. Plus, I have had a fair amount of free time on my hands over the last five years. Lots of opportunity for inventing. You know my mind has always been a busy and confusing place."

"Oh, your mind is confusing alright," she offered and they both started laughing. The next room they walked into caught Astrid by surprise. It was painted a bright royal blue with patterns of yellow lightening bolts scattered over the walls. Even the furniture and sheets were bright blue or yellow. The decor didn't match the rest of the house at all, and was very obviously not Hiccup's style. Astrid looked at him as she raised an eyebrow.

Chuckling at her expression, Hiccup shrugged. "This is Thor's room when he comes to visit. He thinks that my decor is too boring and asked if he could decorate. I told him to go ahead and do what he wanted with his room. As long as he left the rest of the house alone, that is. This is what I found when he was done." He gestured around the room with an easy grin.

Astrid's head was about to explode. "Thor has sleepovers at your house? As in Thor Odinson? Seriously?"

"Yes," Hiccup stated dryly. "One and the same. He is a good friend, and quite a hoot at parties. Although he does tend to get a bit carried away with the elven liquors, which is why he has a room here. You will probably meet him when we go to Asgard."

Then, at the shocked expression on her face, he added gently, "Astrid, they are NOT gods. They may be immortal, but so are we now. They are still just men. Not nearly as strange and powerful as the elves. Besides, Thor is a bonded dragon Rider, and he is one of us. There is no need to be so intimidated by the idea of the Æsir."

She just shook her head at him. "It's just all so insane, Hiccup! For most of my life I believed that the gods were just silly superstitions created to make people feel like someone powerful cared about them and could fix all of their problems. Then I find out that the gods are real, but they aren't really gods at all, and they certainly don't care about the humans and their problems. Now I find out that Thor Odinson is getting drunk with you and having pajama parties at your house..." she trailed off lamely.

"To be fair, we have never had a pajama party. Although, Thor has also spent plenty of nights at Ilweran's house, so maybe they have had one. You can ask him when we see him later," he added with a smirk. "Now then, that is enough stressing about my strange friends for one day. How about we finish the tour so that you can get settled while I change?"

She agreed with a sigh of defeat, and with a laugh, he led her down a different set of stairs into the main room of the house. There was a large hearth made of smooth black stones along one wall, although it looked to be rarely used. Just as they made their way into the kitchen, a small green and red shape zoomed over.

 _"Lady Astrid!"_ came an excited voice in her head as the terrible terror landed on her shoulder and nuzzled against her. She scratched him affectionately under the chin. Giggling at the exuberant little dragon. Reaching out with her mind, she felt the bright spark of his consciousness.

 _"Hey Sharpshot! I've missed you! Glad to see you're still looking out for this meathead."_ The dragon gave a throaty chuckle and wrapped himself around her neck as Hiccup completed the tour by showing her his gigantic workshop. Then they went back upstairs, Sharpshot still nestled on her shoulders.

She had been tempted to share Hiccup's room, but she wasn't sure how he would feel about that. Was he ready for that sort of commitment? He had told her he loved her, but shared sleeping quarters was a big step. She followed him nervously into what must be his room. He went straight over to a large wooden chest and began to pull out clothes. Astrid simply found herself gazing around in astonishment; trying to take it all in.

Nearest the door, there was a gigantic bed with deep red fabric covering it instead of furs. The entire thing surrounded by an immaculately carved frame and headboard painted in velvety blacks. It would have slept four people comfortably with room to spare, but apparently it was only for Hiccup. She noticed that there was a small black box lying on top of the bed sheets. On either side of it, near the head end, small tables held what had to be some sort of lamps. At the other end of the room, nearest the balcony, was another of the comfortable looking red chairs she had seen in the library sitting next to another small table.

The room was huge! She was still trying to figure out how to voice her desire when Hiccup turned around and gave her a mischievous smirk. "You know you can try simply asking to share my room with me, right? I mean, there really is more than enough space for two. I was trying to be a gentleman and let you get to it on your own, but your thoughts were quite loud." She felt the hot rush of blood blooming in her cheeks. Promptly putting the mental shields she had dropped, back up.

Hiccup moved closer to her for a moment. Taking her hands in his, he trapped her with his lovely emerald gaze. "I would love nothing more than to spend every single night beside you, mi'lady." He placed a tender kiss on her forehead before stepping back and removing his sword sheaths. Tossing them onto the bed beside the little black box before quickly swapping his armoured tunic and trousers for lighter garments in a style she had never seen before.

The trousers appeared to be some sort of extremely soft woven fabric in a medium, earthy brown with calf length boots of the same colour over top. His armoured tunic was replaced with a loose shirt in a bright emerald green. Subtle designs of leaves embroidered around the sleeves and base. A wide belt, of the same soft brown leather material as his boots, snugging it just below his waist. He removed the concealment ring and placed it carefully in the box before turning to face her again.

Sharpshot left her shoulder then. Grabbing the little box from Hiccup's outstretched hand and promptly leaving the room with it. Confused, she watched the little dragon disappear before turning her attention back to Hiccup. His exotic beauty shook her for a moment, despite having seen his real face many times. Now though, the bright green of his tunic seemed to enhance the already otherworldly green of his eyes. The magic in the very air around them causing him to look even more enchanting and wild.

As she stood there gaping at him like an idiot, he strolled closer to her again before speaking into the suddenly heavy silence. "Sorry, but I only wear the ring when I am on Midgard. Otherwise, it is locked up safely where only Sharpshot and myself can retrieve it. I know that my clothes and this place make me seem even more unnatural, but I am sure you will grow accustomed to my terrifying face soon enough."

Meeting her eyes, he offered her his lopsided smile as she laughed at his absurd comment. "Hiccup, there is nothing terrifying about your face. If anything, it is almost painfully beautiful. Which is actually what keeps giving me this ridiculous coherency problem. I seriously doubt that I will ever get used to it, but in a good way."

He smiled and reached out to pull her the rest of the way to him. Leaning down to press his lips to hers as she stretched onto her toes to meet him. Her hands taking the now familiar path up to his hair. He simply kissed her for a moment, wrapping his strong arms around her and lifting her off the ground. Then he set her back on her feet and leaned away. Looking her over with a groan of longing that made her chuckle. "We should get the stuff unpacked before Ana gets here" he said reluctantly.

He bent down to kiss her once more before stepping back and whistling for Toothless. The two dragons came to land on the balcony and they quickly set to work removing her things from the saddle bags. Hiccup also removing what little he had brought of his own to Midgard, while Astrid found places for her meagre belongings alongside his. Then she changed out of her sturdy travelling clothes into something lighter and more comfortable. Most of her clothing was still much too heavy for the climate here, but Hiccup said that he would get her new clothes once everything was settled.

Just as she was strapping her axe back on, a large golden eagle came to rest on the railing outside. Hiccup picked up his swords and slung them over his back again as he looked at her. "That is Ilweran's familiar, Ana. Or, more correctly, Anarama, which means Sun Wing," he said, seeing her studying the beautiful bird curiously. "I guess that means he is ready for us. Well, shall we go introduce you to the Queen of the Elves?"

Astrid simply gaped at him in shock for a moment. Then a startled shout finally burst from her lips. "WHAT?!"

______

**A/N: I have come to realize that I thoroughly enjoy world building. Anyways, I just wanted to say that I love, love, love Hiccup's library. Seriously, I want it. Well, his whole house really, but that circular, two-storey library... *wipes drool from chin while gazing dreamily off into space***

**Well, welcome to Alfheim Astrid. I guess it's not hard to guess that I live somewhere in the Rocky Mountains, and that I absolutely adore my mountain home...lol.**


	3. Family Ties

"Ilweran's mother is the Queen of the Elves!" Astrid was nearly shouting in her surprise.

Hiccup wasn't sure whether to laugh or not at the expression on her face. Turns out that in all the excitement, they may have forgotten to mention that Ilweran was a prince. Oops, he thought wryly as Toothless let out a rasping chuckle. "Yes he is, which would technically make him Prince Ilweran. Although he despises the formalities and would prefer it if we try not to use his proper title."

Astrid looked at him in shock for another moment before dropping down on the edge of the bed. "Ilweran is a prince," she muttered as if she still didn't really believe it. "Oh gods! He's royalty... and I've hit on him, and hit him... and made lewd comments about him and to him... and just generally made a complete ass of myself around him, and... oh gods! Please kill me," she moaned as she flopped back onto the sheets and covered her face with her hands.

Hiccup was struggling very hard against the urge to laugh. Assuming that she probably didn't find this whole thing nearly as funny as he did. Toothless, on the other hand, was nearly in hysterics out on the balcony as Stormfly glared at him disapprovingly. Then Astrid abruptly sat up and looked over at him again. "Wait! Does that mean that Minden is actually a real princess? I thought it was just your pet name for her!"

He couldn't fight back a chuckle at that one. "I do so love calling her that," he supplied with a wicked grin. "She absolutely hates the idea, but yes, she would be a princess since Ilweran is the oldest child of Queen Lerina. Unfortunately, as a Rider, he is not allowed to inherit the throne, despite his mother's protests. The Rider's were intended to be the check and balance in the realms, not the rulers of them, after all. His younger sister is actually the next in line." Hiccup stopped to rub at his chin as a new thought occurred to him.

"Although, since it turns out he never swore the fealty oath, I guess he is actually the heir to the elven throne. Which does indeed make Minden a real princess." Then, hoping to ease her distress he added, "it does not matter either way. You know him and he does not expect you to treat him any differently here. I certainly do not. Continue to make all the lewd comments you want, as I rarely pass up an opportunity to pick on him," he teased with a grin.

She shot him a dirty look. "Yes, but you are also the son of a chief, which means that you hold the same status as him. I am the simple daughter of a fisherman..." Grabbing her by the hand, he pulled her up from the bed and into his embrace. Firmly kissing her quiet as she started to protest.

"Now I will have none of that talk young lady! You are a Dragon Rider. That puts you in a class all your own; separate from the ridiculous social orders of the realms." Then he spun her towards the balcony where their dragons were watching them with distinct humour shining in their eyes.

"We should get to the palace though. Queen Lerina does not like to be kept waiting. You can yell at Ilweran and I later for springing this on you so suddenly." With that, he kissed her once more before hopping up onto Toothless. Still grumbling slightly, she climbed on Stormfly and they took off. Ana lifting off from the railing to fly alongside them.

***

Astrid had meant to stay angry at Hiccup. She really had. Unfortunately, once they left his treehouse, the beauty of Alfheim worked its magic on her. Soon she was simply staring around at the incredible landscape once again. They glided silently over the forest and she came to notice more treehouses scattered here and there. It was much easier to spot them now that she knew what to look for. All of these other homes seemed to be in a style similar to Hiccup's; although most were distinctly smaller and had less balconies.

The palace was nestled in a narrow convergence between three large mountains. A wide river canyon cutting across the remaining side, turning it into a sort of natural fortress. The structure itself was made from a whole series of silvery, twisting ash trees. All growing and bending together to form an elaborate structure of arched towers with countless rooms boasting sparkling glass windows. Many sporting balconies of their own. Some regular sized ones, while other larger ones were clearly built for bonded dragons.

There was a beautifully twining bridge over the river gorge, made from more of the silvery ash trees. It led to a large and elegant gate made of twisting vines between more ash boughs. "Ilweran grew up here," she found herself asking. More than a hint of awe colouring her tone.

"Yes, but he never enjoyed all the pomp and fair of living in the palace. He honestly spends a lot of his time at my place these days." Hiccup's tone was casual, as if this was completely reasonable. Astrid, on the other hand, couldn't imagine someone being unhappy with living here. The palace was somehow beautiful, imposing, chaotic, and peaceful all at once. As if it had just grown up from the ground this way. Perfectly flowing into the world around it, while still managing to command respect from it.

They landed in a large courtyard, just inside the main gates. An elaborate fountain, featuring a large ash tree surrounded by stylized dragons and elves, dominated the centre of it. The soothing sound of gently flowing water filling the peaceful air. Hiccup jumped down and waited for Astrid to join him before starting towards the palace entrance. Ana fluttering down to rest on his shoulder as the huge doors swung open of their own accord. The main hall beyond was surprisingly empty. Astrid had expected to see elves milling around everywhere, what with the size of the place.

Seeming to sense her confusion, Hiccup began to explain in a low voice as he led her towards a side chamber off the main hall. "It is much busier here during festival time, but usually the palace is just a very large home for the reigning family. There is a small force of workers that keep everything maintained and assist the family, but there are no servants on Alfheim. The social structure is quite simple as there are only two tiers. Queen Lerina and the royal family at the top. Everyone else falls into the second tier. There are no wages and no currency. Everyone simply contributes what they can to the good of the whole."

"You will most likely find it easiest to understand and fit in here as it is very similar to Berk in that way. Every resident helps their neighbours so that no one goes without. Many of the other realms have complicated and petty hierarchy systems that can be difficult to navigate at the best of times. I tend to not really bother with them, myself. As I said, Riders are their own social class. We are not required to conform to all of the political pageantry of the other races. Basic niceties should be observed, of course. Beyond that however, you will not be expected to participate in, or bother yourself with, their confusing social finagling."

He stopped abruptly in front of a smaller, yet still beautifully carved door at the end of the hallway and turned to her. "This is Queen Lerina's private meeting rooms. I will introduce you to her formally first. Then you may greet her in the proper fashion, as Ilweran and I taught you. You must initiate the greeting, but after that, only speak to her once she has addressed you."

She took a deep breath to centre herself, squared her shoulders, and then nodded at him. He smiled at her cheekily. "Relax, Astrid. She is really not that scary once you meet her." Then he pushed the door open and strolled in, Astrid trailing nervously behind him and looking around curiously.

Inside was what seemed to be a large and formal sitting room. There were comfortable looking chairs around a central hearth. All of them made of the same silvery ash wood and covered with a soft fabric in delicate pinks and greens. Sitting on one of them, wearing clothes very similar to the ones that Hiccup had changed into and with his sword tied at his waist, was Ilweran. He stood up to greet them as they walked in.

Ana lifted off from Hiccup's shoulder then to settle on the arm of Ilweran's vacated chair. With an apologetic smile at Astrid, Ilweran gestured vaguely around the room. "Welcome to my home; Turion Telepta, otherwise known as the Silver Palace." Then he gestured towards a woman sitting primly in one of the pastel chairs. "This is my mother, Queen Lerina of the Elven Brethren."

Astrid completely forgot her manners for a moment as she took a better look at the woman in the chair. She was absolutely breathtaking. Easily the most beautiful woman in all the realms. Long, blonde hair the same colour as Ilweran's fell in soft waves to frame the most delicate face Astrid had ever seen. The rich tone of her deeply tanned skin bringing out the startling silvery colour of her large slanting eyes as well as the delicate pink of her full lips. Her features slightly backlit with the same ethereal glow as the two men. The sharp points of her ears just barely peaking through her thick, silky tresses.

She appeared to be no older than 25-years herself, yet this was Ilweran's mother. _Are all immortals frozen in this same youthful perfection, or just the elves?_ Astrid couldn't help but wonder as she gazed at the beautiful queen. Hiccup moving gracefully towards the woman snapped Astrid out of her trance as a blush rose to colour her cheeks. He knelt down in front of Lerina. One knee resting on the floor as he placed two fingers over his lips and the other hand over his heart.

He bowed his head low before looking back up into her beautiful face. "Queen Lerina, may I present to you the newest bonded dragon Rider. This is Astrid Hofferson of Midgard."

He moved the hand not currently over his heart. Holding it out in the direction of the doorway and Astrid. As Queen Lerina turned her striking face towards her, Astrid hurried forward to kneel as well. Copying Hiccup's example, she performed the proper symbolic greeting and then said, "your highness, it is an honour to meet you and to be invited into your beautiful home."

The queen gazed down at her for a moment before she spoke. Her voice was like chimes in the wind. "You are most welcome young Rider. My son speaks very highly of you, and since he and Aldanil have vouched for you, you shall be welcome to stay on Alfheim." Astrid looked to Ilweran in shock and he simply smiled and shrugged. Then the queen laughed lightly and batted Hiccup on the shoulder. "Now stand up Aldanil! That is enough with the propriety for one day. You are going to scare the poor girl." Hiccup laughed too and got to his feet. Queen Lerina rising with him.

She was wearing a shining silver dress in some sort of delicate fabric that seemed to flow like water down her tall, slim frame. Stretching out her delicate arms, she pulled Hiccup into a hug that he returned freely. When she released him, he reached a hand down to drag Astrid back to her feet. She had been so startled by the break from formality and confused by the name the queen had used for Hiccup, that she had almost forgotten she was still kneeling on the floor.

The queen gave her a scrutinizing once over before turning back to him. "I must say, she does have very pleasing features for a human. Quite lovely indeed. As well as a rather strong allure that I cannot quit place. I did wonder what she would be like when Cuithanna mentioned the situation to me at her last visit. I could only assume that this woman you had chosen to pair with must be simply extraordinary."

This strange statement seemed to bring Hiccup up short. "Cuithanna visited you to explain about Astrid?" Astrid had no idea who or what they were talking about, but it appeared that she was the only one that didn't. A heat rising in her face at the queen's complimentary words about her appearance, as well as at the blunt way in which she spoke of their relationship.

Queen Lerina nodded at Hiccup, her face suddenly grim, as Ilweran stepped forward and placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Mother has already explained it to me and we have a plan. I will introduce Astrid to the Council instead of you. We will just need to finesse the exact details before we get to Asgard, but I feel that is our best option thus far. They may not like making deals with you brother, but the Order will not risk starting a fight with me."

Queen Lerina huffed and smiled darkly. The expression looking startlingly feline and wild on her beautiful face. "They will not if they know what is good for them. Besides," she waved a hand carelessly in the air, "Elder Noldo will not deny me anything. No doubt he is already expecting something of the sort to be done. Likely he has already planned his excuses for when he must deliver the unfortunate news."

"Knowing him, it is also very likely that he is quite looking forward to causing Odin some more discomfort," she stated with a smirk. "I have always rather liked Noldo. Do not fret, Aldanil. The Allfather will not be permitted to use this young woman against you if I have anything to say about it. If Cuithanna felt the need to ask my assistance, then I can only assume that this woman is of great importance."

Hiccup seemed to almost sag with relief at this. Mumbling his gratitude as he embraced the queen tightly again. Queen Lerina then turned and smiled kindly at Astrid, revealing gloriously perfect and white teeth. "You must be quite a remarkable woman if you have managed to ensnare this one's heart. Cuithanna seems to approve of you, as well. Although, I fear you may face more competition for him than you could ever possibly imagine." Ilweran laughed at this and slapped a grimacing Hiccup on the back jovially.

Astrid felt a deep blush rising in her cheeks along with a host of questions forming in her mind. Fortunately she was spared the difficult task of responding by a sudden flurry of activity at the door. A small, blonde figure in a pink dress had come racing into the room and thrown themselves at Hiccup. Laughing, he caught the girl in his arms and spun her around, before holding her on his hip and looking into her perfect little face.

"Well hello Ilmara! One would almost think that you missed me! You know, we were not gone for very long Little Flower." The little girl hugged him again before he set her gently on her feet, turning her towards Astrid. "I would like you to meet someone very special, Little Flower. This is Astrid Hofferson and she is a new bonded Dragon Rider."

The little girl gave Astrid a speculative look that seemed out of place on her young face. Clearly, this little girl was a full-blood elf. The child was her mother in miniature; all delicate angles and beautiful silvery eyes. Wearing a marvellous dress in varying shades of pink that looked exactly like the gently opening bud of a flower. Without a doubt, this little girl was the most beautiful child that Astrid had ever seen.

Then she turned back to Hiccup and leaned in to speak in a carrying whisper. "She does not look very special. She is just a human." Astrid felt her hackles raise slightly at that, despite Hiccup and Ilweran warning her before hand. Hiccup, however, simply knelt down beside the little girl and met her eyes.

"That is not polite, Little Flower. Every race is important and deserves respect. Besides, she is special to me. Now, you should introduce yourself and apologize to her, or you will hurt my feelings." The adorable little girl shot Hiccup one last disparaging look before walking closer to Astrid. Stopping before her and offering a small curtsy as Hiccup got back to his feet.

"I greet you, Rider Astrid Hofferson from Midgard, and I am sorry to have upset you. I am Princess Ilmara. The daughter of Queen Lerina and sister to Prince Ilweran." Astrid felt her anger ebb just as suddenly as it had peaked. She had always wanted a little sister. Despite the rude comment earlier, she couldn't help being won over by this incorrigible little monster.

On Berk, she had often wondered why Hiccup and Ilweran spoke in such a proper fashion all the time. Now she knew that it was just the way of the elves, though it still sounded weird coming from such a small child. Smiling and bowing low, she returned the greeting. Remembering to use the strangely formal language. "We are well met Princess Ilmara. I must say that your dress is very beautiful."

The princess smiled back at her, the expression lighting up her small face. Twirling her dress adorably, she said, "Do you like it? It is Prince Hiccup's favourite! He is to be my king some day, you know. Once I am old enough, that is..." she trailed off with a wistful sigh.

 _Prince Hiccup?_ Astrid was confused by this and she looked over to meet Hiccup's eyes. At Ilmara's words, Ilweran and Queen Lerina had both covered their mouths to hide their humour. Hiccup himself looked like he was trying not to laugh as he gazed back at her with a shrug. Reaching out, he took hold of Astrid's hand and pulled her towards him as he brought their joined hands to his lips. Placing a gentle kiss on the back of hers before addressing the princess again.

"I am sorry Little Flower. I have told you before that my love has already been given to another, so it would not be fair to you. Astrid is already my queen. She owns my heart and she always has. I am certain that she still has written proof of her claim, somewhere." Astrid could feel her heart practically melting in her chest at his words. Leaning into him with a soft smile, she looked down at the adorable little girl.

"My apologies Princess. I did not realize that I was taking him away from such a worthy opponent. He speaks the truth, however. His heart has remained in my care for the last five years and I do not think I will be giving it back any time soon. Although I do feel that I must thank you. It is nice to know that such a beautiful young woman has been taking care of him in my absence."

Ilmara had been scowling at the display of affection between the two of them, but now a wide smile replaced the frown. "You are most welcome. I like you, Rider Astrid. I suppose it would be alright if we were to share him." Everyone else finally burst out laughing at this. Astrid somehow managed to hold it together, although only barely.

After shooting a coy grin at Hiccup, she offered a deep curtsy to the little monster. "That is very generous of you, your highness. I like you too."

Ilmara waved her hand elegantly through the air, looking exactly like her mother. "You may call me Little Flower, if you like. Everyone else does." Smiling again, Astrid curtsied to her once more as the others laughed harder. Even Astrid found herself chuckling now. Well, the Queen had said she would face competition for him. She had even more questions to ask Hiccup later, but now was not the time. They all moved to settle themselves in the soft chairs. The conversation switching easily from Hiccup's humorous love life to what the group had been doing while in Midgard and questions about Minden's well being.

Astrid was surprised to learn that the Queen knew of Minden's existence. Even more surprising was the tone of sad interest with which Lerina inquired about the girl. Ilweran and Hiccup had explained to her about the boundary to Midgard being sealed to all those that were not human. This meant that Queen Lerina had not stepped foot in Midgard in over four hundred years and Astrid knew that Minden was not able to leave either. _It must be terrible,_ Astrid thought, _to have a granddaughter that you know you will never meet..._

She noticed that neither Hiccup, nor Ilweran made any mention of how the Red Death had actually died. Making it out to seem as if the humans had finished her off. She thought this was strange, but remembered Ilweran's words to her on the beach that day. He had warned her not to speak of Hiccup's powers while in the other realms. Clearly it was not something that Hiccup wanted anyone to know about. Although he had said himself that the magic he had used was dark and dangerous. Perhaps that was why they were keeping it quiet.

At one point, an elven woman knocked softly on the door before entering the room. After announcing that their meal was prepared, she waved in the elven men and women standing behind her. Each was carrying a silver platter with an assortment of vegetables, fruit, and grain dishes. All of the newcomers were unreasonably tall and beautiful, just like the royal family and Hiccup. The men and women all had flawless skin of the same deep tan colour, delicate brows and mouths, and angular faces with large slanting eyes. All of them sporting long, silky tresses of rich blonde, auburn, or brown.

The men all had their hair tied back with a leather thong, similar to the way Ilweran wore his. The first woman's cascade of shining brunette hair fell in a straight, yet elegantly cut waterfall around her striking face. The other women had gently waving hair like their queen. Their marvellous eyes were varying shades of blue, brown, or amber. Although this amber was more of an orangey-yellow, rather than the surreal gold colour of Ilweran's. Still, they all shimmered with that same spark of wild magic. Their tall and perfectly toned frames moving with the same unnatural grace that she had almost grown used to.

Astrid suddenly found herself feeling like the short and clumsy ugly duckling floating in a pond of swans. She had never considered herself to be a vain person. Never really caring much about her looks. She knew that the men of the archipelago had found her attractive and she had often cursed this fact. It brought her a fair amount of undesired attention, after all. Stormheart being the most recent reminder of the dangerous call of attraction.

Still, the only times she had really worried about how desirable she was had been when she was around Hiccup, Ilweran, and Minden. However, Hiccup had told her that she was beautiful on their very first night together. Ilweran often referring to her in the same way. Simply calling her 'beautiful' instead of using her name. It was kind of cute, really. Hiccup also made sure to remind her frequently that he found her attractive, and his opinion was all that truly mattered.

Now she found herself wondering why he still wanted her at all when he was surrounded by these elven women. She didn't have a hope of comparing to them, and her heart sank as she watched a couple of them shoot seductive glances at both Hiccup and Ilweran. It just didn't make any sense for Hiccup to choose her. They were so striking and she was so plain, Astrid realized sadly. These women were somehow even more beautiful than Minden. At least both of the men seemed oblivious to the attention. It was very likely that they were simply used to it by now, as their more rugged blend of features created a strikingly handsome contrast to the delicately angled faces of the other men.

Hiccup must have sensed the direction of her self-deprecating thoughts despite her mental shield, for he reached over and took her hand again. He gave a gentle squeeze of his fingers and she felt the brush of his consciousness against hers. _"No woman, elf or otherwise, has ever held even half the appeal for me that you do,"_ came his soft voice in her mind. He smiled at her once, before turning back to answer a question that Astrid hadn't even heard. Gratefully, she squeezed his hand back and then returned her attention to the others. The rest of the visit passing in friendly conversation.

Astrid found that Hiccup had been telling the truth. Queen Lerina was not nearly as intimidating as she had first appeared. Her silver eyes holding the same continual spark of laughter that she had grown used to seeing in Ilweran's amber ones. The young princess was intelligent and prim. Astrid greatly enjoyed watching the adorable child try to copy her mother's posture and mannerisms as she spoke with the adults. Fluttering her long eyelashes at Hiccup as often as she could and trying to mimic the alluring gazes of the other women, much to everyone's amusement.

As the light outside the large windows switched from warm gold to cool twilight, Astrid found her eyes getting heavy. She was starting to have trouble following the conversation. The emotional ups and downs of the day must have finally all hit her at once. She was simply exhausted. Seeming to sense this, Hiccup suddenly proclaimed that he was going to take her home. Standing up from his chair and reaching over to help her to her feet.

Astrid was shocked when her legs almost gave out under her weight. What was wrong with her? Queen Lerina looked at her in alarm for a moment before looking back at Hiccup. "Is she alright? Does she require a healer?" Astrid was surprised at the kind concern in the Queen's voice. She barely knew the woman. Hiccup simply wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against his side, holding her up.

"No, she should be alright. We just brought her through The Void and she has not rested since arriving. I believe that her body has finally realized how many hours it has been awake, even if she does not know of it yet." This statement confused Astrid greatly and she shot a look at Hiccup. _What did he mean by 'the void'? Also, what was he talking about? Their whole trip through the gate had happened today. Hadn't it?_

Queen Lerina smiled at her softly. "My apologies young Rider. We so seldom interact with humans, I fear that we tend to forget how often they need to sleep. I suppose we shall bid you goodnight. Get some rest and you will feel better. Bring her back here once she has recovered, Aldanil, and we will arrange a plan for when we escort her to Asgard." With that, the Queen hugged them both and waved them towards the door.

Astrid went to walk towards it, and almost collapsed. Before she could even really notice that she was falling, Hiccup had swept her up and was carrying her across the room. Ilweran holding the door open for them. He smiled warmly at her as they passed and she tried to smile back, but her face felt strangely heavy. Her mouth refusing to cooperate in her exhaustion. Instead she simply rested her head against Hiccup's shoulder and closed her eyes. She was asleep in his arms before they even made it back down the hallway.

***

When Astrid awoke, she had no idea where she was at first. It was dark, wherever it was, and it was indoors. She could just make out a ceiling, high above her. Laying on her back and looking around, she realized that she was in a huge bed surrounded by fluffy pillows and wonderfully soft sheets. It was the most comfortable place she could ever remember sleeping. She still didn't know where it was though.

Raising her head slightly and peering around, she noticed that there was a large doorway leading out to a balcony at one end of this strange room. A shadow of a man with tousled hair sitting in a chair was silhouetted against the starry sky outside. That's when it all came rushing back. The journey from Midgard to Alfheim. Finding out that Ilweran was a prince, and meeting his mother and little sister. Then collapsing from exhaustion at the palace as Hiccup carried her out.

That was the last thing she remembered. The feeling of his strong arms around her as she rested her head on his shoulder. He must have brought her back to his home then, since she was definitely in his bed right now. It was also still night outside, so she can't have been asleep for that long. Hiccup must have sensed that she was awake, for he got up from his chair and came over to join her on the bed.

"Finally awake, are you? How are you feeling?" Rolling over and stretching her arms out towards him, Astrid was surprised to find that her muscles felt stiff. As if she hadn't moved in a long time.

"What do you mean by finally? It's still night time!" She grumbled as he moved closer to her and laid down. His eyes glowing faintly in the dark room as he studied her face.

"It is night, but not the same one. You have been asleep for two days, Astrid." At her look of shock, he reached out and laced his fingers through hers. "Your body was exhausted. Remember how I told you that time passes differently in the space between levels? Also known as 'The Void'. Well, I was not lying. Although it may have seemed like a quick trip, we were actually in The Void for seven days. You do not notice while you are in there, but it catches up to you once you are out the other side."

 _We were in that strange forest for seven days?_ The thought was almost too insane to imagine. Now she had lost another two days to the blissful oblivion of sleep. How did she even begin to make sense of this new world that she had been thrown into? At least Hiccup had already known of magic when he came here. She felt as unprepared as a new born babe.

Hiccup sat up then and pulled her into his lap. Likely sensing her shock and discomfort. She leaned into his embrace for a moment, before sitting back to look at him. "Wait, if we were in there for seven days, why aren't you sleeping too? When Queen Lerina said 'we' so seldom interact with humans, was she including you in that? What did she mean about you forgetting how often humans need to sleep?" When he looked uncomfortable and shifted his eyes away from hers, she got worried. How much more crazy could her mind take all at once? "Hiccup?"

He sighed heavily before looking back at her. His strangely luminescent eyes reflecting the starlight shining through the doorway. "You already know that I am not human Astrid. I have also not spent very much time around humans since I became an elf, so I forget some of the minor details about what it is to be human sometimes."

She gazed into his luminous eyes for a moment as she contemplated his words. She already knew that he was faster, stronger, and larger in stature than a human. More beautiful and perfect than a human could ever hope to be. His eyesight and hearing were beyond compare. What else could there possibly be? "Hiccup, just how different are you from me," she just had to ask. Wondering if he would answer her.

"We are nearly as different as night and day Astrid. Although, most of it you are already aware of," he offered with a grimace. "The speed, the strength, and the heightened senses of course. Aside from that, the rest of the changes are more subtle. I do not blush, cry, sweat, grow too cold or too hot, nor do I ever need to relieve myself. My body simply breaks substances down to their base essence and absorbs them," he added with an awkward rub of his neck. She couldn't suppress the giggle that escaped her at his obvious discomfort with bathroom talk, and he rolled his eyes at her.

"The first elves designed these bodies based on what they found appealing at the time, Astrid. Elves are all about beauty, after all. Since I am essentially designed for perfection, I have endless reserves of stamina as I do not feel physical exertion. Exhaustion in not pretty to look at, I guess... I can also remain completely stationary for vast periods of time if I so choose. Although my mind does still get restless, so I have never cared much to test my limits in that regard. I do not get physically uncomfortable, stiff, sore, or fidgety you see. I do not even really feel pain much anymore. At least not the physical kind."

"I could probably survive without sustenance, as I do not get hungry or thirsty anymore either, but elves still eat and drink for enjoyment purposes. Simply for the pleasure of the tastes, textures, and smells. Much the same as humans partaking in mead or wine, except without the unpleasant side effects. It is the reason that elves do not eat meat. We do not require it for survival, and it is cruel to take the life of another creature purely for the pleasure of devouring its flesh," he stated with another grimace.

"As for why I am not tired. The answer is that elves do not need to sleep. We can if we really want to, but it is neither required, nor is it restful when we do try. Filled with prophetic and chaotic dreams as you remain in a constant state of partial wakefulness. I am like a living statue, Astrid. My body is now essentially a humanoid structure produced through manipulating essence. Created to house the nature spirit that I have become. Less of a person or animal; more like a vessel or container." He gave her a gentle shrug as he finished voicing this unsettling proclamation.

She gazed at him for a moment longer before slipping off his lap and crawling off the bed. Noticing vaguely that she was still in her tunic and leggings. Almost as if in a trance, she made her way towards the doorway and the balcony beyond. When she reached the railing and looked up at the sky, she saw two huge moons hanging over the forested mountains, instead of just one smaller one. Everything was so strange and unfamiliar. This world, this life, the things around her. She didn't understand any of it.

The one thing that she had brought with her from her old life was not solid or comforting at all. It was just as strange and unfamiliar as everything else. He was not Hiccup anymore. He was a living statue of a beautiful young god. Frozen, unaffected, and eternal. He would never get tired, hungry, or cold, nor did he need to sleep. One day, she would be the same. How was she supposed to feel about that? She saw again the image of him at the nest. Jumping down from that impossible height and walking towards her with his eyes and swords glowing. Perhaps now was the time to bring up what Gothi had told her...

She felt Hiccup come up behind her. His warm hands tentatively touching her waist. When she didn't pull away or shout at him, he moved closer and wrapped his arms around her. Placing a soft kiss on the back of her neck that made her shiver and relax back into him. She could feel his lips moving against her hair as he spoke to her over the sounds of the night.

"I get it Astrid, and I am sorry. I cannot change what I am, nor would I. You cannot change who you are now, either. I am unable to fully sympathize with what you are going through, as my whole world had already been drastically shaken apart by the time I came here. Still, I can promise that it will get easier and less terrifying with time." He pressed a gentle kiss to her hair before turning her around to face him.

"I know that it all feels overwhelming and crazy right now, but I am still me, Astrid. Deep down I am still that same awkward boy from the forge that is desperately in love with a girl that he does not deserve." He smiled down at the confused look she gave him. His eyes reflecting the moonlight back at her eerily.

"Yet somehow, you are here with me anyways. It is a chance at happiness that I never believed I would have. No matter what else has changed, my love for you is the one thing that has remained a constant light inside this crazy, dark, and mysterious world of mine. I would like to keep that, if you will let me."

Despite the warmth flooding through her at his words, she still had to get this out. It was the only way that this was going to be able to work. That the two of them were going to be able to work. Looking up into his glorious eyes, she steeled herself for his retaliation and rebuttal. Wrapping her arms around his waist in the hopes of keeping him from running away. It was admittedly silly, since she knew that he was much stronger than her. Still, she just needed to know, no matter what.

"Hiccup, is all of this just because you're an elf? Or is some of it also because you are part night fury now?" She watched a whole storm of emotions flash through his emerald eyes as his face stayed carefully neutral. At any moment, surely he was about to start yelling denials at her. Or pull himself from her embrace and run for it. Strangely, he didn't do either thing.

After taking a steadying breath, he met her concerned and guarded gaze with a gentle smile. "How did you figure it out?"

Releasing the breath she hadn't realized that she was holding, she sighed in relief as she said, "I didn't, really. Gothi told me, but she made me swear not to mention it until the time was right. This just felt like that moment..." she trailed off with a shrug of her own.

To her surprise, he barked out a laugh. "I knew nothing got by that woman. Yes, I am part night fury now. No, I will not tell you exactly how that happened yet. The Council is going to interrogate you once you arrive in Asgard. To test your true allegiances, of course," he added with a slight snarl.

"I expect Odin Allfather will want to have his own interrogation session with you as well, except that it will likely be more about me, and our relationship, than you. There are a few things that I would rather they did not know." She felt her eyes go wide in shock. The Order and Odin were both going to interrogate her to try and get information about Hiccup?

She heard Stormfly's concerned squawk from the balcony below. _"I guess that is why this Cuithanna person wanted Queen Lerina to help protect you. Clearly the 'Great Odin' would be more than happy to use you to control your mate. The wise elder was right, after all,"_ Stormfly fumed as she too realized exactly what Hiccup was saying. _"Do not worry little one. We will think of something before we meet them,"_ she added reassuringly as Astrid sent her a gratified 'thank you'.

Seeing that she understood him perfectly, Hiccup continued. "It is why I am so territorial of you, really. Night furies mate for life, it seems, and the primal instincts are difficult to contend with sometimes. It also heightens my senses exponentially. I have better hearing, sight, and reflexes than even the elves, and I can track creatures simply by the scent of them or their blood, if I want to. In short, it makes me faster, stronger, and more dangerous than any other being. Elf or otherwise."

Then he smirked mischievously. "So far, I have yet to grow scales, wings, or breath fire, thank Thor." Astrid heard Toothless rasp a chuckle from below, and she snorted a laugh of her own as Hiccup grinned at her. "Still, it has given me some of my rather more unnatural characteristics. Such as the growls and snarls, the teeth, the claws, and these..." he let his words hang in the air as he gazed into her eyes.

She couldn't stop the gasp of surprise that escaped her lips now. His eyes were changing from the gently luminous, but still relatively normal ones that she knew, into overly-bright emerald green orbs with slit pupils like a dragon. The glow of them brightening as the pupils contracted eerily. It was shocking, and when he pulled his lips back slightly to expose his fangs, she felt her fight or flight instincts kick in without her consent. As if she was facing down an unknown species of wild dragon while unarmed and defenceless.

Finally, at this moment, he looked exactly as dangerous as he and Ilweran claimed he was. Like the most deadly of predators. Still, she couldn't really find a single ounce of fear. Her body's instinctual response at first seeing him for what he truly was, was quickly being overridden by a blazing desire kindling inside her. A sudden longing to give in to this delicious beast. To feel his hands on her body as his sharp fangs grazed over her delicate skin.

Maybe there was something wrong with her, but she didn't really care. She had already come to terms with the fact that her lover was so much more than he seemed. Had already accepted the fact that he was a half-breed monster. Now she could see exactly how dangerous he was and it only made her want him more. The power radiating from him simply making her feel incredibly safe and protected. He was her monster, and may the gods have mercy on anyone that ever tried to hurt her.

"Are the night fury powers what give you the ability to heal without magic," she finally asked. Not afraid of him, or the answers that he could give her anymore. She had made her choice long ago, and it was about time that she stopped letting herself doubt him. He would never hurt her, and the two of them were meant to be. They were simply too perfect together for it to be anything other than fate. Perhaps the Norns had led them to each other on purpose...

Hiccup pulled her out of her thoughts by clearing his throat, somewhat uncomfortably. Raising one hand to rub at the back of his neck before gently placing it back on her waist. "Uh, no. Not exactly... The ability to heal is just one of the gifts given to me by a very good friend. Well, she is a goddess, so I guess it would be more of a blessing than a gift." He shrugged as if this was no big deal, before adding, "Minden knows about it, but no one else does. I am often forced to heal my injuries with magic anyways, because someone has seen them before they disappear. A blessing like that is not something you simply parade around."

"No, I can imagine that you would have similar reasons to keep both your blessing and your night fury characteristics a secret. Most people would be slow to trust anyone with that much power. Why would Minden know about it though, if no one else does," she just had to ask.

"Well..." he started slowly. "Back when I was still mostly human, pretty close to the time I first received the blessing, I had a little accident while on a raid with Minden and Ilweran. It was honestly the first time I met Minden too. She had located an agent of Loki lurking in the south lands of Midgard and notified her father. We thought that it would be an easy hit, since we were in the human realm. Boy were we wrong."

"Anyways, long story short, we got separated after taking out the main target. We were not expecting them to be able to use magic, but they had two mages of their own that were shockingly skilled for humans. The soldiers and one of the mages caught Minden and I by surprise and ended up capturing Minden. I finished off the mage, then went to find Minden. While I was breaking her out, I set off an explosion of zippleback gas to clear the guard tower. Unfortunately, one of the support beams fell and crushed my left leg. Minden pulled me free, but my foot was toast."

Astrid found herself staring at him in absolute shock. _He had lost his godsdamn foot? For Minden? Yet he had somehow never been romantically involved with her! Seriously?!_ Her eyes strayed down to where he now stood on two perfectly whole legs. Following her gaze, he simply shrugged in acknowledgement of her confusion.

"I was in agony, and we were both freaking out. She drug me to a room and barricaded the door while we tried to figure out what to do. We called for Ilweran through the mental link, but there was no telling if he would find us in time. He had been duelling the other mage the last time I had seen him, so we did not even know where he was. Toothless was frantic, but he could not blast the building without hitting us too. I had already exhausted my magic by that point and Minden is not overly skilled in the arcane arts. Not powerful enough to repair an entire leg at least, so we were pretty much screwed."

"That is when a strange heat started flaring in my injury. It felt like my bones were on fire. She stuffed her belt in my mouth to muffle my screams, and we both stared in stunned horror as my leg and foot began to heal and knit itself back together." He grimaced at her then. "It was extremely painful while it was happening, and it was honestly quite gruesome to watch."

"After that we got out of there as fast as we could. Taking out a fair number of guards on the way. We met up with Ilweran and took off, deciding to keep it our little secret." Then his lips twisted up into her favourite lop-sided grin as he said, "and no, I still did not have sex with her after that. Even when she offered. I had already given my heart to you, and it would not have been fair to Minden."

Astrid gaped at him for a moment longer, before bursting out, "You lost your godsdamn foot?! By setting off an explosion?! All to save a pretty girl? You are completely insane Hiccup Haddock! I hope you know that." She chuckled at the grin he gave her, before adding, "thank you for that last bit, by the way, you adorable charmer."

He winked at her and she leant up to kiss him. Breaking away with another chuckle. "That's awesome though! A goddess gave you a blessing. Why?" Astrid couldn't contain the tone of curiosity as she stared at Hiccup. When he only gave a brief nod, still not really meeting her gaze, she added, "which goddess, Hiccup?"

"The elves call her Cuithanna, but you would know her as Yggdrasil. She is also the one that spoke to Queen Lerina about you. As for why she chose me, out of all others on Alfheim or Svartalfheim... that is a question that really only she can answer." He was staring up at the curious sister moons as he spoke. Looking lost in his own thoughts. Or perhaps lost in memories.

Astrid's head, on the other hand, was spinning while she gazed at him in wonder. _Yggdrasil... THE Yggdrasil.... that gigantic tree they had flown past in The Void... she had been the one to give Hiccup a blessing, and she had also vouched for Astrid to the Queen of the Elves? Asking for their help in protecting her. A weak and human nobody-special from Midgard that couldn't even do magic yet... WHAT?! WHY?!_

Seeing her shock and confusion, Hiccup finally settled his eyes on hers as he said quietly, "yes, it is a lot to take in, but Yggdrasil has her reasons for everything she does. I assure you that she is very real Astrid, although she can only take on her more 'earthly' form during certain times of the year. You will meet her at the autumn equinox next month. Then again at Samhain."

He got a slightly wistful look on his face again as he spoke. "Samhain is one of my favourite times. The festival lasts for several days on Svartalfheim, and Cuithanna is able to linger on world for a change. The veil between the living and the land of spirit, or death, is much thinner at that time. I think... I hope that you will like her..." he trailed off with an awkward shrug of his shoulders. A strange shadow passing behind his predatory gaze, but it was gone so quickly that she wasn't even sure if she had actually seen it at all.

"She is the mother goddess of all creation, Hiccup. How could I not like her," Astrid laughed. He grimaced at her again, but she simply stretched up onto her toes and pressed her lips to his. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders as her fingers twined into his hair. His arms pulling her body closer as he returned the kiss. Gently releasing his mouth, Astrid looked up into his strange feral eyes for a moment. Reading the slightly nervous tension still in his gaze, she wanted to make herself as clear as possible. She was NOT afraid of him.

"You are the most incredible monster I've ever met, Hiccup Haddock. A half-dragon elf with crazy healing powers that has been blessed by the mother goddess herself... I am definitely going to keep you. Not that you could get rid of me anyways. I doubt even an elf/dragon hybrid could survive without their heart, and I'm not sure your regeneration magic works quite that well." When he arched one eyebrow in confusion, she grinned at him. "I still own your heart, remember, and I have no intentions of giving it back to you. Just as you have always held mine and I do not want it back."

Then she gave him a coy smile as she trailed one hand down over his chest. "Now please start ravaging me like the deliciously wild beast that you are, before I go crazy with need," she purred, watching the surprise cross his face. Followed abruptly by a devilish smirk, exposing a flash of wickedly sharp teeth, along with a burning hot desire that stole her breath away. That wonderfully animalistic growl starting to rumble through his chest. She was actually shocked to realize that she could hear the tone of need in it now. He had become such an important part of her, that she could now recognize the small nuances in his feral responses.

She could tell the difference between an angry growl, a playful growl, or a growl of hungry desire. A growl like the one he was making right now, in fact. The sound singing to her wicked core as her whole body arched towards him. His eyes shone intensely, and his mouth twisted up into her favourite lopsided grin at her obvious response to him. The glistening fangs standing out brightly against his skin, as he leaned down to close the distance between their lips. Kissing her until she was too dizzy to stand, under the light from the strange sister moons.

______

**Turns out Astrid is entering this world already equipped with friends in high places.Speaking of which, I have to say, I think Ilmara is absolutely adorable!**

**She is actually based off of my friend's daughter, who just happens to be in love with my husband. She is five-years-old, cute as hell, and she actually cried when my husband and I got engaged, because he was supposed to marry her. So damn cute!**

**Things will start ramping up soon enough. I promise. Lol. Anyways, hope you liked it :)**


	4. Positively Diabolical

**Thank you again to any who view, review, or leave kudos on my stories. I appreciate every single one. Stay healthy, stay home, stay safe! :)**

_____

Hiccup was laying on his bed, holding a scroll in one hand while his other arm was wrapped around the love of his life; his mate. Her head on his chest as she dozed, sated and peaceful. Somehow, despite all the crazy truths he had told her this night, she still wanted him. He had been worried, as he had seen the familiar signs of instinctual fear overcome her on the balcony, that it was all finally too much for her. That she had reached her limit and she was about to run away from him, screaming.

Instead, the fear had disappeared as quickly as it had come. She knew he was a monster, but she didn't care. She had accepted him anyways, and wanted him as he truly was. Pressing her warm body to his without any hesitation as she gazed up into his strange eyes. Allowing him to love her as she traced her fingers softly over his wild features. Her obvious desire for the beast that he was, making him burn along with her. She was marvellous and incredible, and she wanted to stay.

He had run his hands over her glorious body. Revelling the fact that he did not need to hide himself from her anymore. Unfortunately, he had not told her everything. There were still so many things that he was keeping from her. Some he knew she would find out eventually, like the truth about who he was, as well as his relationship with Cuithanna and the gifts that she had given him. Others were things that he hoped she would never learn, but would not deny her the truth of if she asked. Things that he had done in his past, and things that he was planning to do in the future.

She was currently alright with having an elf/dragon hybrid as a bed partner and lover. That did not mean that she wouldn't finally run from him when she realized who he truly was. That he didn't just look like a monster; he actually was one. Looking into her beautiful and loving blue eyes, he just hadn't been able to stand the thought of throwing one more hard truth at her last night. For right now, the fact that she still loved the wild beast he had become was enough.

He had been pouring over the prophecy since shortly after she fell back asleep. Summoning it from the library right after sending Lintiëram to Noldo. He was trying to glean some insight from it now that he was back in Alfheim. Of course his elven mind could recall the whole thing flawlessly, but there was just something comfortingly solid and logical about words on parchment. The problem was that prophecies were rarely ever solid or logical. Never clear and straightforward, like they should be. He had no idea how Skuld dealt with this exhausting chaos all the time.

Cuithanna had shared the prophecy with him shortly after placing her mark on him. He knew exactly where he fit into it. That had become abundantly clear shortly after Samhain. He knew some of her plans for him too, but so much of it was still a mystery. Where did Astrid fit into all of this? Did she at all?Looking back at the scroll, he sifted through the prophecy again. Not really having high expectations. He'd already had the stupid thing for five years, after all.

Most of it simply spoke of Ragnarok. That familiar tale of Midgard freezing for three winters as kin slaughters kin. The children of the Iron Wood, Loki, and Muspell crumbling the worlds with their vengeance. Devouring the sun and moon and tearing the very sky open as the fire giant comes to raze the Tree of Life. Coincidentally, the very tree that he and his counterpart were somehow meant to save. He had heard those Eddas sung so, so many times. They had just never been quite so literal to him before meeting Cuithanna.

No, it was the part about the fated Riders that always confused him most. It spoke of the riders of light and darkness that would possess the powers of true gods. With the hearts of man, the souls of dragons, and destined to restore order and peace to all nine realms. Everyone new that part, and it was admittedly the most interesting if you were trying to build an army. Hiccup just couldn't shake the feeling that there was something hidden between the lines. That to focus on the gold and black riders was foolish and small-minded.

The prophecy also mentioned 'Death's Dark Lady'. Apparently this woman would seal some sort of bond by way of Urd's deadly embrace as she cloaked herself in white, whatever that meant. Also that these warriors would all be blessed by the crescent moon, otherwise known as Cuithanna's symbol. The only ladies of death that he could think of were Hecate and Hel. Hecate was Cuithanna's darker twin sister. Gifted with incredibly complex magic of her own. She very likely neither wanted, nor needed, Cuithanna's influence. So why would Cuithanna mark Hel, of all people?

Hel couldn't actually leave Helheim, and Hiccup couldn't really picture her cloaking herself in white anyways. She wasn't super fond of the colour, and the thought of her in a billowing white dress with a rainbow moon plastered on her forehead was honestly slightly amusing. She would be absolutely furious! Hel would probably end up trying to curse Cuithanna for it, which wouldn't turn out well for Hel. Still, it had to be important, or the prophecy wouldn't bother mentioning it.

Then there was a part about some sort of 'Red Phoenix rising from the ashes of war'. Black, gold, white and red. The prophecy made note of four specific colours. There was something to that. Four, not two. That was what his gut told him, but it didn't help in the slightest. None of it really made any sense, and he really, really hated abstract thinking! He knew what his part in it was, at least. He knew that he was the dark rider, and he knew what he would have to do when the time came.

Sure, Hiccup had asked Cuithanna to explain the rest of the nonsense. Even at the time though, he hadn't really expected an answer. She always just told him that he would know when the time came, and he knew better than to make a fuss. She could just as easily take away the gifts that she had given him. He was her soldier now, after all. So he followed orders when they were passed down (mostly). Simply biding his time between festivals. Waiting until she called on him.

It was a bit maddening, but he had little choice other than to trust the Goddess. It was far too late to turn back now, so he carried on every day just as he always had. Pretending he didn't know exactly why Odin wanted him so badly. Playing the sarcastic fool while concealing the fact that he, himself, was more of a God than Odin ever could be. After five years, he had gotten quite good at it.

It just all felt so much bigger now that he had Astrid to worry about. Projecting one image while living another had been his normal for so long now. Pushing the Allfather farther and farther each time they met, just to watch the prick get angry. Both of them well aware that Odin would not do a godsdamn thing to stop Hiccup. The Dark Rider was not a prize to be passed up. No matter how much he pissed you off.

It had honestly been little more than a way to flex his muscles before. A fun way to get under Odin's skin. Deliberately goading the man, and going out of his way to behave just like Loki. Simply for the joy of laughing as the man fumed and squirmed. Of course this role he was playing had always been dangerous. He wasn't an idiot. If he was found out, things could get very ugly, very fast. That fact just hadn't bothered him when he had nothing to come home to. Could he still be that man without hurting Astrid? Was it worth the risk of dropping the charade for her sake, only to put her in danger of far more than a broken heart?..

The sky outside was beginning to gradually lighten, and he decided to just give up for the time being. He was too distracted now anyways. With a sigh and a flash of green magic, he sent the scroll back to the hidden and warded compartment where it usually resided. Along with his serpent ring, among other things. He took to gazing down at Astrid's beautiful face instead. Every perfect line of her illuminated by the gentle morning light. His draconic eyesight meant that his vision was just as good at night as it was during the day. The only difference were the colours.

It had fascinated him to watch the changing hues dance over her hair while they were on Berk. As it went from the rich golden of daylight, to the softly luminous silvery blonde that came with the blues of night, then back again. Now he would be able to watch it forever as she lay beside him. As the light hit her closed eyes, she shifted and sighed. The first signs that she was waking up.

Since she was already coming around, he allowed his free hand to glide over her softly rounded features. They were so different from the hard angles of the elves, and he brushed her silken hair back from her face in order to see them better. Grazing his fingertips over the perfectly rosy tops of her cheekbones, before trailing them over to her dainty nose. Following the bridge of it down to her delicate pink lips before bringing his hand back up to cup her cheek.

Astrid hummed softly and nuzzled against his palm. A soft smile growing on her lips. Finally opening her ocean blue orbs, she blinked up at him sleepily. "Hi," she mumbled quietly, stifling a yawn. Then she looked around at the light coming in the doorway and groaned. "What day is it? Please tell me that it's just the morning, and not morning four days later..."

He couldn't stop the laugh that burst out of him at her words and tone. Placing a finger under her chin, he pulled her face back around to look at him. "No, it is just morning. I promise," he added at her skeptical expression. Leaning over to kiss her as she smiled with relief. "So, are you feeling better? You slept quite well, it seems. Were there no nightmares of monsters to ruin your slumber after last night?"

She laughed and punched him. "I don't need to dream about the monsters, silly. There's one sitting right here. Although I would definitely consider you more of a daydream than a nightmare." She gave him a cheeky wink and he laughed at her. Pressing his lips to hers again.

When he pulled away, she smiled up at him for another moment. Then her delicate brows arched together in contemplation. "Hiccup," she started slowly. "I forgot to ask the other day, but it seemed kind of rude to, really. Then I was a little too distracted last night," she added with a small smirk. "Where is Ilmara's father?"

Sighing, Hiccup met her lovely blue eyes for a moment. "Honestly, her father is Elder Noldo."

"What?! As in the Head of the Order?!" Astrid gasped in surprise.

"One in the same," he replied. Watching her eyes fly wide with shock, and he chuckled despite himself. "It is a pretty closely guarded secret, as Queen Lerina and Elder Noldo do not want Odin to learn of it. It would make it seem as if Noldo's position in the Council has become a conflict of interest."

"Why wouldn't it be," Astrid spouted. "Being the lover of the elven queen does mean that he has a pretty big obligation to her, doesn't it. It would essentially put the Queen in charge of the Order. No wonder Queen Lerina said that Elder Noldo wouldn't deny her anything. Of course he wouldn't! They have a child together!"

Hiccup couldn't help laughing at that. "Essentially, she already is in charge of the Order. The elves make up the Council, and they would never go against their queen. Although Lerina usually prefers to leave the Order to themselves. Also, elves do not form romantic relationships, Astrid. Noldo just happens to be the one that Queen Lerina chose to father her second child. It does not make them a couple."

"Oh," was all she managed to say. Still looking confused. Honestly, Hiccup couldn't blame her. This life of free love and open relationships was very different from Berk. Of course, he had been a little more worldly when he got here, thanks to Rome. Having enjoyed many sexual exploits with married women, Hiccup was well aware of the fact that the humans weren't nearly as proper and monogamous as they pretended to be either. Not that he was going to tell Astrid about that any time soon.

"Elves are not like humans, my love. In far too many ways to count," he offered gently. Giving her an easy smile as he allowed his fingers to trail over the smooth skin of her back. Feeling her shudder deliciously under his touch as goosebumps rose on her skin. Instantly, red-hot need filled his body, but he bit back on it. Looking down into her beautiful face, he saw a mischievous gleam beginning to shine in her azure eyes. Clearly he had not concealed his desires as well as he thought.

"No, they most certainly are not," she said quietly. Then she grinned wickedly as she brought one delicate hand up and began tracing it over his bare torso. The small and feminine feel of it contrasting intriguingly with the trademark callouses of a hard life. _His warrior goddess,_ he marvelled in wonder as her hand slid beneath the sheet. Following the hard line of his abs south.

Groaning softly at the fire her touch ignited, he reached his hand down to twine his fingers through hers. "As much as I would love to stay here and worship your body every moment for the rest of eternity, we really do need to present you to the Council. Before we do that, we need to talk to Queen Lerina and Ilweran about their plan. Which, unfortunately, means that we do need to leave this house eventually."

"Yes, but do we REALLY need to leave right this moment..." she ventured. Pressing her naked body tight against him as she gazed up through her long lashes.

Barking a laugh at her, Hiccup grinned and tugged her closer. Using their intertwined fingers to pull her up so that she was suddenly on top and straddling his hips. His body responding immediately to the warmth of her. Gods, he just couldn't deny this woman anything! Not that he wanted to... Smirking as she ground herself against him, he growled lightly, "and you called me the monster. You are an insatiable little demon."

"You bet I am, and you have only yourself to blame," she laughed. Then with another wicked grin twisting her perfect lips, she leant down to kiss him.

***

As she sat in the wonderfully warm bath later with Hiccup, his marvellous fingers working a delicious smelling soap through her bedraggled hair, Astrid was searching her brain. She was sure that this interrogation by the Order and Odin Allfather would be a mental probe, and she was simply not good enough at mental shielding yet. There was no way that she would be able to keep out ones as ancient and powerful as they would surely be. Still, there had to be a way...

After jumping out of the tub, she braided her hair before quickly dressing in the lightest clothing that she had brought with her. A red sleeveless tunic, brown summer leggings, and black leather boots and bracers. Choosing to forgo her shoulder guards as it was simply too warm out for extra layers and they were only going to the palace today anyways. Sharpshot arrived as she was pulling her tunic on, carrying a tray of food for her. Giggling, she thanked him with a kiss on his scaly snout before he flew off again. She wolfed down the meal, surprised by just how hungry she was, before pulling the last of her clothes on.

When she looked up from lacing her bracer, she barked out a laugh. Hiccup turned at the sound, one eyebrow arched in confusion, before he promptly started laughing too. "Awe, how adorable. We match," he exclaimed with a teasing chuckle. Astrid giggled her agreement, although she seriously doubted that her outfit looked anywhere near as appealing as Hiccup's. A delicious deep red silk tunic and dark brown trouser combination. Black leather boots, belt, and bracers tying it all together.

The tunic was sleeveless as well, baring the golden skin of his toned arms. It had delicate embroidery around the hem and collar. The latter of which sported leather ties at the front. Ties that he had left mostly open. Displaying the enticing curves of his muscular chest. The silky material clinging wonderfully to the rest of his shapely upper body. Sweet mothers in Valhalla, Astrid thought with a sigh. _Would she ever get enough of this man? Surely eternity would eventually deaden this unrelenting desire..._

Biting her lip with a groan, she gave him one more look over. "Gods, I just want to rip those clothes right back off of you," she growled in frustration. "Come on, dragon-boy! We'd better get to the palace before my unruly feminine urges force us to be even later than we already are." Starting to saunter past him, she shot him a cheeky wink as she made for the doorway to outside. Before she could reach the balcony however, he was suddenly behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Dragon-boy? I must say, that is an even more fitting name now than it was ten years ago," Hiccup growled in her ear. "If you would like to talk about unruly urges mi'lady, you should try being inside of my head for a while. It has a whole lot more space to desire you with. Not to mention the primal instincts that would make it uncomfortably easy to disregard public decency..." He let his words swirl around in her mind for a moment as he leaned down to place lips of tingling fire against the back of her neck.

A hot flush climbed her cheeks as she realized exactly what he was saying. Laughing, she tilted her head back for a kiss before he let her go. Making her way out to greet Stormfly, she shot back at him, "hmm, primal instincts you say. I'll keep that in mind if I'm ever in the mood for a little public INdecency. My delicious dark prince..." she added, chuckling at the mixture of surprise and humour on his perfect face. Then she pulled herself up onto the saddle and took off.

Stormfly making a wide loop as she swung around to hover, facing the bedroom doorway. Astrid smirking at her lover as he shook his head in amused disbelief. Just then, the massive form of Toothless came gliding towards the treehouse. Grinning widely, Hiccup took two huge strides and launched himself off the side of the balcony. Performing a graceful double front flip before landing effortlessly on Toothless' saddle as the dragon soared past.

Both Astrid and Stormfly were smiling as they watched the boys shoot past them. The glorious pair twirling up towards the clouds before racing back down, weaving agilely between the wild dragons that drifted lazily through the azure skies. _"We need to keep them safe, girl,"_ Astrid spoke to Stormfly. More than a hint of protective pride in her tone. _"I will not let some self-proclaimed god use us to hurt Hiccup and Toothless. Nor will I allow Hiccup to start a war with the Æsir over me. There has to be some way to block Odin from my mind instead,"_ she finished as her hands clenched into tight fists.

 _"Actually, hatchling..."_ Stormfly began. The note of barely contained glee in her voice instantly piqued Astrid's interest. _"I was thinking it over last night and I have an idea. I could always take and shield all of your memories of Hiccup for you. None can enter my thoughts in that way without my express permission, so the knowledge will be safe with me. Even the evil queen could not see into my mind. She could only control my basic functions through sheer force of will."_

 _"Really? You can do that?"_ Astrid was astounded, and excited. If Stormfly could keep her memories of Hiccup, past and present, safely hidden, then they need not worry about the interrogation. The Council and Odin could look all they wanted then. There would be nothing to find.

 _"Of course I can, little one! Dragons are excellent secret keepers,"_ Stormfly added with a chuckle. Making Astrid laugh too. _"Still, I am afraid that just hiding the memories will not be enough. If the Council and Odin see large gaps in your recollections, they will know that you are hiding something. They will likely suspect the truth simply from that fact alone."_

The nadder shook her head in frustration for a moment before continuing. _"No, what we need is a plan to hide the true memories and replace them with something more benign. Your mate has a significant amount of practice with creating and planting convincing memories in the minds of others. Toothless informed me of this fact when I mentioned my idea to him. I assume that we could convince them to help us, as it is more for your safety than for your mate's."_

Astrid was surprised despite herself. Hiccup could implant fake memories in other people? How would you even do that? Nodding her agreement to Stormfly, Astrid allowed her mind to mull over solutions as they started to chase the boys through the clouds. Finally arriving at the palace, they found Ilweran waiting for them in the courtyard. Ana perched regally on his shoulder. When he spotted them, he got up from his seat just as they were touching down beside the central fountain. Ana spreading her wings and disappearing into the sky at the same moment.

Racing over as she dismounted, Ilweran caught Astrid up in a tight hug and swung her around. "You are alive, my dear!" He exclaimed with a happy chuckle. "You were asleep so long, we were starting to worry that you may never wake up. I offered to come over and kiss you, just in case, but for some reason Hiccup refused my assistance." Ilweran pretended to shrug in confusion as he gave her a cheeky wink.

He was dressed in a stunning gold tunic. Extremely similar in style to Hiccup's and made of the same delicate silken material. The light brown belt and bracers he wore seemed to accentuate the deep gold colour of his flawless skin. He had a pair of impossibly white trousers cladding his shapely legs with some light brown boots over top. His sword sheath tied in its customary spot at his waist. The elegant combination causing his affecting beauty to become almost painful to behold.

Grinning as she met his laughing amber eyes, that was when it hit her. The exuberant hug, followed by the easy banter they often shared, was giving her the spark of an idea. A truly wicked idea, at that. She let her mind shape and mould this spark while Hiccup laughed and punched his friend in the shoulder. Allowing it to form into a full blown plan as she followed the boys into the castle.

Finally she asked Stormfly if she thought it would work. _"I think you may just be on to something hatchling,"_ the nadder replied gleefully. Then she chuckled as she added, _"but I don't think your mate is going to like it much..."_ Sniggering her agreement, Astrid looked around at the huge entry foyer for a moment, before hurrying to catch up to Hiccup and Ilweran as they sauntered down the same hall as last time.

Astrid remained mostly silent throughout their meeting with Queen Lerina. As soon as they had entered her private meeting rooms, the queen had risen to embrace her. Stating that she had been worried about the young woman and her well-being. Astrid was surprised, and more than a little moved. For someone that was immensely powerful and looked so young, the woman was remarkably maternal. The others had gotten right to business, trying to figure out how best to work their advantages, while Astrid sat quietly by and waited for the right moment to present itself.

Eventually, she was given the perfect opportunity. Just like Stormfly, Ilweran brought up the idea of Astrid's dragon simply concealing her memories. Hiccup quickly jumping in to confirm Stormfly's other belief that if Odin saw large blank spaces in her mind, he would know that they were hiding something from him. Likely jumping to the exact conclusion that they were trying to avoid in the first place. Clearing her throat nervously to get their attention, Astrid felt a slight smirk grow on her face.

"Pardon my interruption," she started quietly, "but I believe that I may have a solution to that little problem." Shooting a look at Hiccup, she then addressed her words to Ilweran and Queen Lerina. "The other day, you claimed that neither the Æsir nor the Council would chance starting a feud with your family. Which is why Ilweran is planning to introduce me to the Council in Hiccup's stead. Now, what if we were not to simply take and conceal my memories of Hiccup? What if we replaced them with something much more inconvenient for the Allfather?"

Ilweran looked at Hiccup in confusion, but Queen Lerina looked intrigued. "That is an interesting proposition, young Rider, but what would you suggest that we replace these memories with, exactly?" The queen raised one delicate eyebrow as she directed her question at Astrid.

Swallowing down her nerves about Hiccup's reaction, she reached out to place a gently restraining hand on his arm. All three of them now staring at her expectantly. "I believe it is safe to assume that the queen's protection would not simply apply to the royal family members alone. It is very likely that it would also encompass any romantic partners selected by the prince or princess." Hiccup raised an eyebrow at her, and she smirked lightly at him. "Now, we can not really delay this meeting until Princess Ilmara and you formalize your betrothal..."

Her grin widened as Ilweran and Hiccup both snorted. "A pairing with Ilweran would be much more reasonable. Unfortunately, you two have already made it clear that you do not have romantic interest in each other. That makes it more plausible for Ilweran to have an intimate partner that is female. What I am trying to say, is that I suggest we replace my relationship with Hiccup, with one between Ilweran and myself instead." She felt Hiccup tense under her hand and she gave his arm a reassuring squeeze as she met his suddenly troubled green eyes.

"I am sorry Hiccup, but if there are blank spaces in my mind, they will suspect the truth. However, if we are able to fabricate a believable enough series of memories, we may be able to convince the Council and Odin. It would make more sense for Ilweran to be protecting me if he was romantically involved with me, and it would remove suspicions from you. As you said before, they will not start a war with the Crown Prince, and consequently the Queen, of the Elves. Especially over the fate of an inferior little human woman with no significant abilities of her own. The elves are too powerful. It would be political suicide." Here she paused and bowed her head respectfully to the queen.

Queen Lerina's face however, was splitting into that same startlingly wild and feline grin from the other night. "I completely understand your feelings for this woman Aldanil," she gushed to Hiccup. Causing Astrid to raise her head in confusion at the name again. "She is positively diabolical! I love it!"

Reaching out one of her delicate hands with a devilish smile, she patted Astrid gently on the forearm. "You and I are going to get along splendidly, my dear," she stated with a chuckle. Reminding Astrid strongly of Minden, and she grinned back at the queen. "If you were to replace yourself with my son in her memories, would it be enough," she asked. Directing her question to Hiccup.

Hiccup cleared his throat uncomfortably as he leaned forward in his seat. "It could work... Certainly, it is true that your royal protection would extend to the chosen woman of Ilweran. Giving her the edge required to hold her ground against Odin and the Council. Unfortunately, though it may sound simple to just replace one man with another, there are too many outside factors to contend with. A tangled web of feelings and memories that is difficult to navigate, even with sufficient time on our hands. Time that we do not have."

The he raised one hand to rub at his chin thoughtfully. "It would be easier to simply have Stormfly remove any memory that contains Astrid and I. Then I could weave a tapestry of emotions and visions onto the conveniently blank canvas of her mind. Providing I managed that, we would be in the clear. As long as that was all Odin needed to placate him, that is. I fear, however, that he may already suspect romantic involvement between myself and Astrid."

Ilweran raised a confused brow at him then, and Hiccup clarified. "I doubt that he has acquired anything irrefutable. However, it would not be unreasonable to assume that he has scried the villagers of Berk since we left. Looking for any information about our time there that may help him gain the upper hand." Ilweran's other brow came up to join the first, and Hiccup simply shrugged.

"It is what I would do," he stated easily. "The best way to spy on your enemies is by keeping tabs on their friends, after all. If he caught glimpses of Astrid and I in their thoughts, it is not a hard jump to make. Even if gaining reliable information through scrying is dodgy at best. I strongly suspect that he is likely willing to grasp at any little thing he can find by now."

He turned his bright gaze on Astrid then. "Also, he may not be simply looking for a romantic relationship. Odin is under the impression that I am a callous bastard with ties to no one and nothing. He may indeed just be desperately hoping that I care for you in ANY way at all, mi'lady."

Astrid's heart began to sink as she realized that Hiccup was right. If Odin had checked on the residents of Berk, then he may already know about them. Or suspect them of being involved at the very least. Which meant that they would need to play their parts even more convincingly. How could Hiccup come across as her friend, while also appearing to not really care about her at all? It seemed like a completely impossible task. She was starting to wonder if maybe this plan of hers was too dangerous. If Odin caught them lying, what would he do to them?

Ilweran spoke up then. A contemplative expression on his face as he met Hiccup's eyes. "You are absolutely right brother, and I think he will be searching for any emotional reaction on your part as well as Astrid's. He will also likely be expecting us to try and deceive him. However, if we all play our parts well enough, and Astrid's memories are believable, I think we may have a chance."

Hiccup scowled at him, and Ilweran held a hand up in pause. "Just hear me out. The Dark Rider's image of sarcastic and dirty scoundrel should be enough to keep Odin from becoming overly suspicious of the ruse. Especially if you seem friendly enough, yet still not overly concerned, with Astrid. Of course it might be easier if Astrid and I went without you..." Then, as Hiccup's lip lifted in a snarl Ilweran quickly added, "not that we would even dream of... You know what, forget I even said that..."

Queen Lerina looked over at her son. "That is a very valid point my dear. Odin already assumes that you are a wonderful and faithful man with a heart of gold. What woman would not choose you? Especially when you are alongside the Dark Rider, who Odin sees as a ruthless creature with a moral code that is dark grey at best. It is common knowledge throughout the realms that Aldanil is a volatile playboy with a heart of shadows. Women want to claim him and tame him, but they never will. He is just too soulless to care for them in return."

The strikingly feline smile grew on her lovely face again. "That is what Odin wants to believe of you, Aldanil. So we give him what he wants." Hiccup and Ilweran grinned at each other. Chuckling as they reached out to bump fists. "Let Odin play his games," Queen Lerina added with a tinkling laugh of her own.

Then her beautiful features turned suddenly serious. "Your performance will need to be flawless Aldanil," she reminded Hiccup sternly. "I am certain that Odin will be expecting deception on your part in particular. He will try his best to break you, and you will need to be even stronger to resist the call of emotional attachment. You will need to keep your human side tightly contained if you are to win. Still, I have faith in your impressive gifts of manipulation." Hiccup grinned wider and nodded his head at her.

She smirked back as she continued. "He has always seen humans as inferior, and that will be his downfall. He may not trust you, but he will also underestimate you, and you will use his hubris to your advantage. Now, you two will devise a series of memories that will be enough to convince the Allfather that my son and Astrid are intimately involved. Making sure to display the fact that Aldanil is completely unattached and as heartless as ever. I will take Astrid and get her prepared for the meeting."

"Prepared? How?" Astrid couldn't stop the questions from slipping out. Then she promptly covered her mouth in embarrassment as she cast her eyes downward in apology for speaking out of turn. Everyone simply chuckled at her.

"Well, you cannot very well go to the Order's headquarters dressed up in matching attire with this jerk," Ilweran grinned as he shoved Hiccup before gesturing to Astrid's clothes. "If you are going to be the delicious human lover of the Elven Crown Prince, you need to look the part, my beautiful goddess. Sweet Norns of Chaos, this is going to be so much fun! I could come upstairs and help you change if you would like. Get a head start on those romantic memories..." He gave her a roguish wink that made her giggle.

"I said fabricated relationship, your highness. Not the real thing. I suspect that if you would prefer to keep your limbs attached to your body, it would be best for you to let me dress myself," Astrid shot back at him with a wicked smirk of her own. Causing Hiccup to bark out a laugh, before he growled playfully at Ilweran. Almost as if daring him to try something. All of them bursting out laughing again.

***

Astrid had been measured, pampered, made-up, and bejewelled. Queen Lerina, along with her seamstress and two other elven women had gotten busy choosing an outfit for Astrid. Adjusting its sizing until it fit her perfectly. Selecting a delicate golden garment that was somewhere between a dress and a tunic, with long slits up the sides. Falling to about mid-thigh.

It was belted at the waist with super soft leather in a stunning light tan colour that matched her new boots. Over the belt, the queen had placed a delicate chain of golden leaves. Under this dress-tunic-thing, she had new leggings in an unbelievably bright white. The fabric was a wonderfully breathable material made of tightly woven plant fibres. It also reminded Astrid of Hiccup's silky-soft bed sheets.

After she was dressed, an elven man had come in and proceeded to fuss with her hair. It was now in a half up, half down style complete with intricate braids. The gently curling waves flowing down her back as small tendrils were pulled loose in the front to frame her face. Then he had used magic to do something to her face, although she hadn't been able to see it of course. Finally, the whole ensemble was rounded off with a few jewelled pins tucked into her hair that caught the light beautifully.

Positioned now in front of a full length panel of strangely reflective glass, Astrid was getting her first look at herself. The elegant cut of the long tunic brought out the slender curves of her body. The shiny golden chain and tan belt helping to draw the eyes to her narrow waist. Although she was still much shorter than the elves, the tight white leggings, heeled boots, and long tunic seemed to stretch and elongate her shape. Making her look much more willowy.

The golden hue of her tunic brought out the honey tones in her hair. When she looked closer, she saw that the apples of her cheeks had a rosy glow, almost like she was blushing. The splash of colour lending her face a more angular appearance. Her eyelashes were darker and fuller too, making her eyes seem even bigger and bluer. "I look like a princess," she murmured in surprise. Unable to believe that the beautiful woman in the mirror was her. She had never dreamed that she could look like this.

Queen Lerina chuckled as she rearranged a wayward strand of Astrid's hair. "That was the whole point of this, my dear," she stated with a smile. "I must say, you are a remarkably stunning young woman Astrid. You are going to be absolutely breathtaking once your transformation is complete. No wonder Aldanil chose you." Astrid watched her cheeks flush a much deeper red at these words and the queen grinned at her. "Now, shall we go down and see if the boys are ready?"

"I guess so," Astrid sighed. Taking one last glimpse at the stranger in the mirror before turning towards the door. She caught the queen's concerned gaze then, and she found herself suddenly putting voice to her fears. "It is just that, well, I am so nervous your majesty. What is going to happen to me when my memories have been replaced? Will I still know that I love Hiccup?"

"It will be fine darling," Queen Lerina soothed. Placing a comforting arm around Astrid's shoulders as they made their way back towards the central staircase. "It is only temporary. Your memories of him will not be gone, only concealed by your dragon. You will still know him. Just as a friend, instead of a lover. Still, I am sure that, no matter how convincing these new memories are, deep down you will still love him."

Queen Lerina suddenly chuckled. "I must say, I think this is going to be the most difficult for the men. My son will have to be convincing in his courtship, whilst not overstepping his boundaries. Aldanil will have to watch it happen, whilst convincingly pretending that he does not care. That he is used to seeing Ilweran and yourself together, in fact."

"Ilweran will need to make everyone believe that you are hopelessly in love. Aldanil will be pretending to be a heartless bastard with little regard for emotional bonds. You will be gloriously oblivious, but those poor boys..." she trailed off with another grin. Astrid giggled as she met the queen's beautiful silver eyes with a grateful smile.

"Thank you. For helping me and for the kind words. However, I feel that Ilweran really should be the most uncomfortable with this. No matter how much of a gentleman he tries to be, Hiccup is still going to be furious; and he holds grudges," she added with a chuckle of her own. "Your highness, may I be so bold as to inquire what that name is that you use for Hiccup? I do not recognize it from my lessons."

The queen looked slightly surprised for a moment. "Aldanil?" she asked, with a delicate arch of her slender eyebrow. "It is an ancient word that directly translates to 'Lover of Trees' or 'Lover of The Tree', and it is what he is. You will find that most of the elves use that name for him, although my son and daughter do not. Some of our people prefer to call him Prince Hiccup instead. My daughter being one of those, as you likely noticed the other night."

"I had noticed, but why would the elves call him that," Astrid wondered. Feeling even more confused now than she had been before. _Since when was Hiccup a prince?_

The queen, however, just trilled her wind chime laugh. "Oh no, my dear. If he has not told you yet, then I will not be the one to spoil the surprise for him." Astrid shot a look at Queen Lerina, and there was a wickedly mischievous gleam in her silver eyes. Before she could voice her confusion, they arrived at the top of the large curving staircase, and Astrid was brought up short by the sight that greeted them.

Hiccup and Ilweran were both waiting for them at the bottom. Ilweran in his gold and white outfit that hers now matched, and Hiccup in his rich red, brown, and black ensemble. They looked like polar opposite, yet equally appealing, gods. One of light, one of the night. Both painfully beautiful, and now that she was looking, both incredibly regal. Like two ridiculously handsome princes.

If she didn't know better, she could easily mistake them for real brothers. Both standing here and waiting for her... What woman wouldn't just die at this moment, she thought with a slightly hysterical giggle. There was just something so strikingly similar about them. An indisputable resemblance radiating from their ruggedly exotic features. The likeness even present in the very way they carried themselves.

The only real difference between Hiccup and Ilweran was their auras. The colours being as completely opposite as their nearly matching outfits. Ilweran's white and gold ensemble, along with his white blonde hair and golden eyes, gave him the look of a prince of light and goodness. Hiccup, on the other hand, in his sultry red and black with his gloriously tousled hair, looked like a carefree prince of darkness. Even his wickedly mischievous and clever green eyes reminded her less of his father, and more of the portraits of Loki that she had seen painted around the archipelago.

He looked like a wonderfully delicious demon, even in his princely attire. She had not really noticed it last time, but Hiccup did honestly appear to be one of the royals. She set her questions aside for the moment, so that she could focus on facing this first main hurdle of the Council and Odin. She could demand answers from him later. Taking a deep breath to brace herself, and with a reassuring squeeze from the queen's arm around her shoulders, Astrid started down the stairs towards them. Both of the men turning to look up at her and the queen. Respectfully watching as they descended.

She watched Hiccup's eyes fly wide in shock as Ilweran's face split into a wide grin. "Now that is more like it! You look positively edible my dear," Ilweran called up with a laugh as Hiccup reached over to punch him in the shoulder. Ilweran simply smirked back at him. "You can hit me all you want brother, but for the next few hours, she is ALL mine." Then he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making all of them burst out laughing.

As they neared the bottom of the staircase, both men stepped forwards to greet them. Ilweran reaching out to grasp Astrid's hand and bring it to his lips. "You look stunning, my dear. Just like a real princess," he offered warmly. The gentle kiss he placed on her hand carried a surprising tingle of warmth that radiated up her arm. Although it was nowhere near as potent as the blazing fire that Hiccup ignited in her veins.

Astrid raised her eyes to his in surprise. He simply smiled back at her with a slight shrug. His golden eyes bright with humour at her reaction. "Elf..." he said with a chuckle. Gesturing to himself as if this explained the curious sensation. Perhaps it did, Astrid realized. Elves were strange and powerful magical creatures, after all.

Until now, she had only had intimate contact of any sort with Hiccup. Although, thinking back, she remembered the kiss that Ilweran had placed on her cheek the day she had become a bonded Rider. It had left a strange tingling warmth in its wake too. At the time she had just chalked it up to a mixture of excitement and the rising blush in her cheeks. Hiccup pulled her from her reminiscence then, as he moved towards her.

His luminous green eyes wandered over her before settling on her face. "You are absolutely beautiful, mi'lady. As always," he sighed, and she noticed that there was a shadow of pain in his gaze. Before she could comment, he pulled her towards him and wrapped her in his embrace. Pressing his lips to her hair. "This may very well become the new worst day of my life..." he murmured softly.

"I'm sorry Hiccup," Astrid muttered against his chest. "We don't have to do this. I'm sure we can come up with a new plan..." Hiccup cut her off. Leaning back to look at her again before pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"It is alright, Astrid," he stated calmly. "We do not have time to come up with another plan, and this is very likely the best one anyways. It is just going to be incredibly difficult for me to watch you look at Ilweran as you are looking at me right now, and keep up the charade that I am fine with it. Still, if it keeps you safe, I will do what I must. If it was anyone other than this imbecile I would never agree to it, but I trust him with my life, and yours."

Ilweran placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Thanks for that brother and I will not fail you. I still owe you for protecting Minden, after all. It will be worth it in the end. You will see." Then he met Astrid's gaze as he said, "shall we?" Taking a nervous breath, she nodded resolutely. This was to protect Hiccup, she reminded herself. She could do this! It was her godsdamn plan in the first place! No sense in backing out now.

Stepping back from her, Hiccup drank in her face for another long moment before speaking. "You will need Stormfly to conceal your chosen memories before I add the replacements, or else the conflicting emotions may be too much for your mind to handle. I am not sure exactly what the results will be. I have never attempted to falsify romantic feelings and memories before. Although, I strongly suspect that, once the new memories are in place, they will become your truth. This will make it much easier for you to act as if you are involved with Ilweran."

He paused and closed his eyes for a moment. Taking a deep breath through his nose, as if to calm himself. "You see, your mind will think that you are, and want to be, with Ilweran. You will know nothing more than simple friendship for me. That is the way that it must be. If Odin is to believe it, then you must believe it..." his eyes shifted to the side as his hands clenched into tight fists.

She encircled his hands with her own, much smaller, ones. Peering at his face until he brought his eyes back to meet hers. Stretching up on her toes, he read her intentions and leaned down to kiss her. When he broke away, she cupped his beautiful face in her palms and gazed into his eyes. "I love you, Hiccup, and nothing will change that. This is only temporary. Once we have passed the Council's interrogation, you can remove the magic from me. Now let's get this over with. The sooner it's done, the sooner we can come back here."

"Yes, you must return here right away and let me know how it went," Queen Lerina added, as they made their way back down the hallway towards her private meeting chamber. As they all resumed their seats around the hearth, Astrid reached out to Stormfly. Feeling the painful flutter of fear in her chest as she got ready to willingly forget Hiccup's love, and lose herself right along with it. She would never forgive Odin for making her do this...

 _"Are you ready sister,"_ she asked the nadder.

 _"Whenever you are, hatchling,"_ came the calm reply. _"Do not worry, little one. It will be alright. You have already faced down a monstrous alpha dragon intent on destroying you. You have a vicious and immensely powerful half-dragon lover wrapped around your little finger and guarding your every step. The crown prince of the elves would risk his life to protect you. With all of that in your corner, you can certainly pretend to love a man in order to trick some pompous old fools."_

 _"At least Ilweran is easy on the eyes..."_ Stormfly added with a chuckle. An image of said man, in all his glorious perfection, popping into her mind through the bond. It was from Astrid's memory of the boys lounging shirtless by the pond in the cove, and Astrid found that she had to agree. Ilweran was pretty easy on the eyes. _"It could always be worse," Stormfly joked. "You could be pretending to love Snotlout... or Mildew."_

Astrid snorted a laugh at her dragon. When the others shot her curious glances, she simply said, _"Stormfly is ready."_ Taking her hands in his briefly and looking into her eyes, Hiccup gave her a nod. That same sadness shadowing his gaze as he dropped her hands again. _"Okay, girl. Go for it. Oh, and make sure that you conceal Minden as well. I really don't think that Odin should know about her either..."_

 _"You're absolutely right,"_ Stormfly agreed gently as she began to search for each of the necessary thoughts. It wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as Astrid had imagined it would be when Stormfly raided her mind. As the memories were concealed away, she could still feel them there. As if they were simply behind a screen. Her short friendship with Minden, as well as all her cherished moments with Hiccup. From that very first flight on Toothless, to their tender embrace from moments ago, and everything in between. Hidden from view, but she knew that she would still be able to access them if she really needed to.

"Is it done?" Ilweran asked her after a brief pause. All three of them looking at her expectantly.

"I... think so..." she answered slowly. Receiving confirmation from Stormfly, she nodded with more confidence. "Yes. Yes, it is. Now what?"

Hiccup reached out and took her hand in his. Turning to meet his eyes, she was caught completely off guard by the immediate onslaught of sensations. Her body and mind reeling from the overwhelming feeling. Her eyes closed in self defence as her face scrunched up in a grimace of discomfort. A veritable flood of images beginning to flash past. Disappearing before she could get a close look at them. During this sudden rush, she felt a gentle presence in her mind with her.

Suddenly Hiccup's voice rang out amid the maelstrom in her head. _"I am sorry for the unexpected assault my love, but we needed to plant the new memories before you could start recalling the old ones. Or forming new ones. I love you Astrid, no matter what is said or done beyond this point."_

 _"It's alright. I love you too Hiccup. So much,"_ she answered. Trying to pour every ounce of feeling that she could muster into those words.

 _"I know,"_ he replied softly. _"I have to remove this memory now, but I just needed to tell you..."_ his voice faded from her mind. Seeming to pull the memory of his words along with it. It felt as if she was being separated from something vital. Like a hand or a foot. As the sensation began to die down, she only knew that she had lost something, but she could not identify what. Her head felt strangely heavy, her thoughts jumbled.

Opening her eyes, she was met by a striking pair of forest green ones gazing back at her. There was an unexpected look of concern in them, although she couldn't understand why. Had something happened to her? Was that why her head felt so strange? Looking around, she saw Ilweran and his mother, Queen Lerina sitting nearby.

Why were they all staring at her? She felt so confused. Not really able to remember how she had ended up here in the first place. "How do you feel," Ilweran asked gently. His beautiful golden eyes pulling her into their depths as her heart warmed. A feeling of calm spreading through her. As long as he was here, everything was fine.

"I feel a little weird, but otherwise alright," Astrid replied slowly. Smiling widely at Ilweran as she reached a hand out towards him. "Why? What happened? What did I miss?"

With a brief glance at Hiccup that she couldn't place, Ilweran reached out to grasp her hand in his. "Nothing, my dear. You were just feeling a little off, and Hiccup offered to heal your headache for you. You were grimacing in pain before, but then your eyes closed and you went all rigid. I was worried he may have lost his touch and caused you to pass out or have a fit instead."

Turning to grin at Hiccup now, Astrid said gratefully, "nope, still conscious. Thank you though. I feel perfectly fine now. No headache at all. Seems that you haven't lost your touch after all." Then she punched him lightly in the shoulder with her free hand. "That was very nice of you, by the way. I could have just gone to see one of the healers, you know."

He shrugged his shoulders gently. "I wanted to save you the trip. The healers are not at the palace today, so you would have just been in pain longer while Ana tried to track them down. Alfheim is a big place. I mean, if I did not like you, I probably would not have bothered to be honest. Luckily for you though, I do kind of like you."

She laughed at him then as she punched him harder this time. "Aren't you just the perfect gentleman, Haddock," she added sarcastically. "For the life of me, I can't figure out why you are still playing the lonely bachelor role. How have you managed to keep some fair maiden from snatching you up by now? Especially with how kind and caring you are."

He grinned back, but there was a curious shadow behind his eyes as he answered her. "It is a gift, beautiful. It just wouldn't be fair to women-kind for a handsome stud like me to tie themselves down. Better to spread the love around. Why pleasure only one when you can satisfy them all, I say," he added with a roguish grin while leaning back in his chair. Stretching his long legs out in front of him as he ran a hand through his tousled mane of auburn hair.

There was a bright spark of laughter shining in his emerald eyes. Ilweran snorted as Queen Lerina gave a dainty chuckle. Covering her mouth with a delicate hand, and Astrid found herself laughing along with them. Hiccup smirked at the other two before turning back to her. Gods, he's ridiculous, Astrid thought with a chuckle as she shook her head at him. It was no wonder he and Ilweran were as close as brothers.

They had the same filthy sense of humour. Not to mention the same knock-out good looks. Ilweran was still the only one that she wanted, but she couldn't deny that there was something unreasonably appealing about the Dark Rider. An aura of danger that called to her very soul; begging her to surrender to him and his wicked ways. It was the reason that all the women on Berk had chased him, and the elves here sought him out as well. He was irresistible in every realm.

His shadowy persona and devilish charms were a stark contrast to her lover's image of lighthearted openness. Meeting Ilweran's warm amber gaze, she gave herself a mental shake and fought back the uncomfortable desires that were threatening to overwhelm her. She had spent so much time with the two of them over the last few months, you would think that she would have grown numb to Hiccup's wild allure by now.

 _Was it always like this when she was around Hiccup,_ she wondered distractedly? _Or was it simply because Alfheim was accentuating his natural elven magic?_ Cutting through her internal dilemma, Hiccup suddenly said with a laugh, "well, on that awkward note, shall we head out you two? The sooner we get to Asgard, the sooner we can leave."

"Agreed brother. We have put off this bloody inquisition as long as we can, I think. Are you ready Astrid?" Ilweran's eyes held a measure of concern that melted her heart. _Of course he was worried about her, the mother-henning fool. How had she gotten so lucky?_ Smiling up at him, she smoothed down her golden tunic. The glorious fabric matching his outfit perfectly. The two of them would look simply adorable walking into headquarters together.

"Yes, I'm ready," she exclaimed. "Let's get this over with." Rising to her feet and giving Queen Lerina a hug goodbye. Promising that they would come straight back here after she was approved by the Council.

Queen Lerina gave Hiccup a pointed look then. "If something happens to my son, I am holding you personally responsible," she said sternly. Hiccup nodded to her. Placing a swift kiss on her cheek before turning towards Astrid and Ilweran. Astrid took Ilweran's hand in hers as they all made their way back down the hallway. Trying to steady her nerves as they headed towards the central courtyard and their waiting dragons.

Another curious shadow had flashed behind Hiccup's eyes as he watched her and Ilweran clasp hands, but it was gone so fast that she wasn't even sure that it had really been there. His cool demeanour making her certain that she had only imagined it. He just moved to walk beside them, bantering easily with Ilweran. The two men acting as if they faced interrogations from self-proclaimed gods every other day.

As they greeted their dragons and mounted up, Astrid smiled at Ilweran. His answering grin was absolutely breathtaking. He truly was a glorious sight to behold. All exotically handsome face, perfect body, and intoxicating eyes of liquid sunlight. He and Tintallë, with their matching gold and white, seeming to light up the very air around them.

They were so beautiful that it stole her breath away. She took a moment to marvel at her regal lover again. Feeling her heart warm with affection. Then she glanced over at Hiccup and Toothless. The sight of them causing a strange, and completely unexpected, heat to flare in her belly. _What in Helheim was wrong with her today?!_

 _It's only because of how impressively intimidating the Dark Rider and his massive night fury look,_ she told herself sternly. _Who could possibly deny the raw sex appeal they radiate? Honestly, Ruffnut had been ready to commit public adultery because of it, for Thor's sake!_ Their naturally menacing appearance was absolutely unmistakeable, and completely irresistible. Making her nervousness fade instantly, despite herself.

She was glad that he was coming with them. Although she knew that Ilweran and Tintallë would never let anything happen to her, there was just something so reassuring about Hiccup's presence. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it was definitely there. As if he would bring Helheim to Asgard for her if she asked him to. What had she ever done that was good enough to deserve a friend like that?..

_____

**There you go. Some more insight into this mysterious prophecy. Any guesses as to what it might be talking about? Or is it still too early to tell? Hopefully I've managed to intrigue you at least ;)**

**Also, how do you think Astrid's plan is going to work out? Think their trip to Asgard is going to be seamless and successful?.. lol**


	5. The Noble Order of Dragon Riders

**Initiating plan Astrid. Time to see how this goes... lol**

_____

The trip back to the gateway had been a quick one. As Hiccup and Ilweran wove their magic together to open Bifröst, Astrid tried to gather her thoughts. She had no idea what was going to be expected of her when she met with this strange Council. What would they be looking for in her mind, and what would they ask her to do? She didn't even know any magic yet! A fact that made her uncomfortable, but which both men had assured her was actually a factor in her favour. The others would be less suspicious of her if she didn't appear too powerful.

At least they were allowing Heimdall to transport them straight to Asgard this time instead of travelling through The Void again. Venturing back into the mysterious land between realms was not something she wanted to do in a hurry. It had taken her three days of sleep just to recover basic human functions. At least the lavish rooms in the Silver Palace were extremely comfortable, and she had gotten to be with Ilweran. She would gladly travel through that terrible forest over and over again, as long as she got to spend three days in bed with her handsome prince on the other side.

Memories of their lazy days together flashed through her mind as she reminisced. A small smile growing on her face as she pictured his golden skin glistening in the soft light filtering through the shining glass windows. His silvery hair fanning out across the pillows and a laugh in his warm amber eyes, as he held her against his muscular chest. His fingers trailing gentle feather-touches over her back as she smoothed her hand down over the hard ridges of his abdomen. Following their sensual path south...

When the great arching doorway appeared, Astrid found herself pulled from her pleasant fantasies. Drawn in by the beautifully dancing rainbow colours instead. As the huge doors swung open, all she could see was more flickering rainbow light inside. Hiccup gave her his trademark lop-sided smirk as he turned in his saddle to look at her. "See you on the other side Hofferson," he stated cheekily. Toothless winking at her before they shot through the gate on a solid push of massive black wings.

Laughing, Ilweran gestured towards Bifröst. "After you, my dear," he grinned. "That idiot will be waiting impatiently for us, if I know him. Just let the magic guide you where it needs to. Do not try to fight it. I will be right behind you."

Giving him a slightly nervous smile, Astrid hunkered down in the saddle and spurred Stormfly forward. That same sense of vertigo took over, and she lost all sense of up and down. The disorienting dance of light filling her vision as she passed through the doorway. Feeling a strange tug in her gut, she was pulled in whatever direction she needed to go. The movement completely out of her control.

As she came through the other side of the doorway, Astrid looked around in surprise. It was both exactly as she had pictured it, and nothing at all like she expected. Asgard was indeed a marvellous sight to behold. She only caught a very brief glimpse of white stone buildings glinting with gold far below them. Then that same guiding force pulled her and Stormfly towards a high tower positioned on the outskirts of this bright city. Tugging her forward to so fast that the gleaming buildings turned into little more than a blur of white.

As they drew nearer to the ground, they seemed to pass through some sort of invisible barrier. A weight pressing on her chest briefly as the air around her seemed to waver and bend. It was like trying to force your way into a huge soap bubble. She felt her ears pop, and then they were through the curious border dome. The strange sensation passing as quickly as it had come. Stormfly finally coming to rest on a high balcony that surrounded the entirety of the top floor of this border access pillar.

Hiccup was there waiting for her, just as Ilweran had promised. Standing on the balcony and leaning casually against Toothless' foreleg. Looking for all the world as if he couldn't care less about being in the home realm of the gods. He grinned at the surprise on her face, before looking behind her and tilting his head in acknowledgement. Astrid turned in her saddle just in time to see Tintallë spreading her beautiful white wings. Landing gently beside Stormfly. Ilweran jumping off before his dragon had even touched down. Following their lead, Astrid hopped off of Stormfly and made her way towards the two men.

"We will leave the dragons here and walk to headquarters. It will make Odin happier that way. He does not like new Riders getting a strategic aerial view of the city before they have been deemed trustworthy," Hiccup drawled with an eye roll. "Not that I would normally give a shit about Odin's feelings, but we are trying to start you out on his good side. The dragons can go wherever they wish, but there is a large stretch of wood near the west side gate that contains plenty of wildlife. Ideal hunting ground for gigantic monsters," he added. Smirking at Toothless as the night fury rasped a laugh.

"Oh, okay," Astrid muttered in surprise. Not overly excited to be in this unfamiliar place without her dragon at her side. Still, she had Ilweran and Hiccup. _"You heard him girl,"_ she said to Stormfly. _"Go on and hunt with Tintallë and Toothless, but stay in touch..."_ she finished, slightly nervously.

 _"You will be fine, hatchling,"_ came the comforting reply. _"I will be merely a call away."_ Then the nadder shook her regal crown and rustled her wings. Fixing Hiccup and Ilweran with a piercing look that very clearly said, 'look after my Rider'. Toothless gave Hiccup a strangely pointed gaze as well, before spreading his huge wings and lifting off from the tower. The other two dragons following right behind him. Astrid watched them go for a moment, before turning back to the boys.

"Let's go before I change my mind and head back to Midgard to hide," she teased. Smirking at Hiccup as he barked a laugh at her, before stretching up on her toes by Ilweran. Placing her hands on his sculpted chest as she begged for a kiss. His eyes flickered to Hiccup's again, a curious note of apology in their amber depths, before he leant down to meet her. Placing a chaste kiss of tingling fire against her lips that was too brief for her liking, but still made her heart flutter just the same. Then he put an arm around her shoulders as he led her inside the tower.

After a barely noticeable pause, Hiccup joined them. Unusually silent for once. Astrid shot him a confused glance, and he just shrugged at her. Finally offering her another lop-sided grin as he said simply, "I do not really enjoy being on Asgard. It is best for your sanity if you just try to ignore my weirdness, princess." She chuckled at him as they waved to a handsome, dark skinned man sitting inside a strange translucent dome of rainbow light. Astrid could only assume that this was Heimdall. He smiled and waved back as they started down a winding staircase that circled the inside wall.

When they strolled out into the street, her eyes had a difficult time adjusting to the light. Everything seemed to be made of the same bright white stone. The buildings all reflecting the afternoon sunlight to the point where it actually hurt her eyes. Squinting against the glare, she glanced up at Ilweran's face as she brought one hand up to shield her eyes. Everything was pressing in on them, blinding her and obstructing her view of the buildings to either side of them. "Which way do we go from here?"

He gestured down a wide street on their left. Dropping his arm from around her shoulders as he did so, and taking her hand instead. Thankfully, it was slightly darker once they reached the protective shelter of the stone walls. Allowing her to finally appreciate her surroundings. The lane they had entered was incredibly crowded. Lined on both sides with bright shops hocking all kinds of wares.

Beautiful pottery and colourful bolts of fabric, exotic and familiar foods, and delicious smelling spices were everywhere. The loud sound of many voices filling the air around them with an incoherent blend of languages. Everyone seeming to be speaking at once. There was so much to look at, and she found herself whipping her head back and forth comically. Trying to take it all in at once.

Hiccup let out a chuckle as he watched her struggles. "You know, we can always come back and look around after we meet with the Council. It is not like you have to see everything right this moment. Hel's hound, you look like a terrible terror loose in the larder." Blushing slightly, Astrid stuck her tongue out at him.

He simply smirked back. "Would you like me to show you some better uses for that tongue, Hofferson?" Ilweran barked out a laugh as Astrid gaped at Hiccup in shock.

"Oh my gods, you are so dirty Haddock!" she exclaimed with a laugh. "You should be careful. Ilweran may just remove your tongue for that type of language."

"Ha, I would like to see him try. Anyways, he is used to it by now. Right brother," Hiccup grinned at Ilweran. A devilish light shining in his green eyes. Sending that same uncomfortable heat coursing through her veins again.

Ilweran, in his defence, simply laughed. Grinning back at Hiccup as he replied, "he has a point, my dear. As much as I would love to defend you from this wicked demon, I doubt that I could take him. Besides, that is just the way he talks to everyone. Or have you already forgotten the filthy language that he used to lure in all those poor, unsuspecting maidens on Berk?"

"Very true," Astrid replied with a grimace. "Ever the playboy, huh Haddock," she added. Picturing the array of simpering women that had literally thrown themselves at him. Right from the very first day that he had returned to her life. He winked at her, and she had to fight back against a curious flash of jealousy.

Attempting to sound natural, she joined in with the boys' laughter. They were making their way towards a towering building at the end of the street. A wide open square laying between them and their destination. Interlaced blocks of red and gold stone covering the ground. As they neared the front steps, Astrid stopped and stared.

The building was marvellous. Tall, wide, and snowy white. The gently sloping peaked roof edged in gold leaf and topped with a large dome. Massive carved doors awaiting them at the top of a broad staircase of the same white. On either side of these huge doors, and carrying on to either end of the wide veranda, were vast and intricately carved columns.

All the etchings depicted scenes of dragons and riders twisting around each other. Intertwined with images of nature and battle in equal measure. Accents of gold leaf standing out against the bright white stone. Woven throughout the designs and edging all of the columns, windows, eaves, and doorways. It was undoubtedly beautiful, but also incredibly intimidating. The whole place spoke of power and refinement.

Gulping back her discomfort, Astrid took a deep breath and started up the steps with Ilweran. Hiccup dropping back slightly as he eyed the crowd with his intimidating green gaze. Flanking the couple like an ever-watchful guard dog. Astrid watched in surprise as the people around them actually flinched when they caught Hiccup glaring at them. Moving to give the group a wider berth as they passed by. Were people here really that scared of Hiccup?

The wide doors swung open of their own accord as the trio neared them. Pulling her focus back to the building in front of them. Before she could have time to panic, Ilweran guided Astrid into the huge entryway. Hiccup passing through the doorway right behind them. Inside, there were many more doorways and hallways leading off in every direction. A bubbling stone fountain filled the centre of this foyer. The ceiling above them opening up to the curved interior of the large dome. The entirety of which was painted to look like the summer sky.

The inside was richly decorated with murals and tapestries. All of them depicting scenes of dragons and nature. As the large doors swung closed behind them, the bustling sounds of the street completely faded out. Replaced with the gentle sound of a light breeze rustling through leaves and quiet birdsong. A comfortable warmth surrounded them as the soothing scent of a spring morning seemed to permeate the air. Lush green plants and fragrant flower blooms were everywhere. It was almost as if they were outside in the forest, instead of in the middle of a crowded city.

Astrid was too busy gawking around in wonder to realize that they weren't alone here. She didn't even notice the elf that had approached them from one of the hallways off the foyer. "Hello Prince Ilweran, Aldanil. It is good to see you back in the upper tier." The softly musical voice called Astrid back from her gaping, and she jumped slightly at the sight of this newcomer.

This elf was easily seven feet tall, and just as beautiful as every other elf she had seen so far. His flowing brown hair, tanned skin, and delicately angular face giving no hint as to his true age. He smiled gently at her, his eyes straying down to where her hand was clasped in Ilweran's. "I expect this is the new bonded one then," he inquired politely as he raised a slender brow. Directing his question to Ilweran.

"That would be correct, Elder Noldo," Ilweran answered, equally as politely. Grinning down at her with a twinkle in his gorgeous amber eyes and stealing her sanity for a moment as she lost herself in his beauty yet again. Finally tearing her gaze away from him, she looked back at the man he had referred to as Elder Noldo. _So this is the Head of the Order,_ Astrid thought in surprise. _He doesn't look any older than Ilweran, but he must be positively ancient! I guess all elves really are frozen in time..._

Elder Noldo smiled warmly at her again. "Welcome to Rider Headquarters, my dear. I expect you are quite anxious to get this over with, and frankly, so am I," he stated with a chuckle. A mischievous gleam in his rich brown eyes as Hiccup and Ilweran laughed along with him. Gesturing towards one of the many hallways, he said, "right this way, Miss Hofferson. The Council was notified already and is waiting for you."

"They knew I was going to be here today," Astrid asked in confusion.

Elder Noldo simply nodded his head in response. "Indeed, Miss Hofferson. Aldanil sent Lintiëram to us last night so that we had time to assemble the Council members." Astrid looked at Hiccup in surprise, and he just offered her a casual half-shrug in return. With a smirk and a slight raise of eyebrows, he gestured for her to follow Elder Noldo as the elf made his way out of the foyer.

With a last reassuring squeeze from Ilweran's hand, and a small smile from Hiccup, Astrid moved to catch up to Elder Noldo. Hiccup and Ilweran trailing just behind them. As they arrived in front of a beautifully carved door, Elder Noldo turned to face the two men. "I must take her in alone for the initial questioning, but I will return for you two as soon as it is done. It should not take too long, so you may wait right here if you would like." They both nodded, and Astrid waved to them as she stepped through the doorway.

Inside, she was greeted by the sight of an elegantly dressed array of elves. All of them sporting the same long cloaks of various colours over top. Clearly Ilweran and Hiccup's cloaks truly were Order garb. Some of these elves bore the golden skin that she had come to know well. Others had beautiful ivory skin that was paler than any she had ever seen before. Even in the relatively sunless lands of the archipelago.

These strange fair-skinned elves possessed hair in startling shades of blue, purple, green, and red. Their eyes were equally as spectacular. Instead of the familiar browns, blues, and ambers of the other races, they were incredibly bright violets, indigos, reds, and yellows. Astrid realized in surprise that she had not encountered another set of green eyes thus far, aside from Hiccup's. Perhaps green eyes were just not very common in the other realms, except for Loki of course. Although she couldn't be certain, Astrid strongly suspected that these pale creatures were the ones known as the dark elves.

She had always envisioned dark elves as being sinister little things. Mean of stature and drab of looks. The dark and seedy opposite of the glistening and golden children of the sun that were the 'light' elves. Just goes to show how ignorant the humans are, Astrid thought wryly. These 'dark' elves were certainly the opposite of the light elves, but not in the way one would expect.

They were just as tall, regal, and painfully lovely as the others. Only with much fairer skin. Appearing even more exotic and magical thanks to their fascinating colouring. The same ethereal glow backlighting their pale features. The same bright spark of humour gleaming in their breathtaking eyes. Elder Noldo strolled calmly to the empty seat in the centre of the stunning group then. Making Astrid suddenly aware of rude she must look as she stared shamelessly at these beautiful creatures.

Facing her full on, Elder Noldo folded his slender hands in front of himself. "Astrid Hofferson," he started in a tone of gentle authority. "You have recently become a bonded dragon rider. As a bonded rider, you are now possessing of extraordinary powers that must be honed and applied responsibly. All new riders must submit to an interrogation by the Council of Elders, as a precautionary measure. Do you agree to be questioned by the Order of Dragon Riders?"

He leant forwards then. Tenting his hands under his delicate chin as he rested his elbows on the desk in front of him. "It should be said before you answer," he added ominously. "If you refuse our questioning, you will likely be branded as a traitor and shall be dealt with accordingly."

Feeling her back stiffen at this thinly veiled threat, Astrid gazed back at him defiantly. "That is quite the choice that you are giving me."

"It is no choice at all," he replied evenly. Meeting her blue gaze head on.

"Exactly what I said," she stated with a small smirk. _Oh my gods,_ she thought as she bit back a chuckle. _I'm just as bad as Hiccup. The sarcastic bastard would be so proud of me right now._

The beautiful woman sitting on Elder Noldo's right side answered Astrid's slight smirk with one of her own. Tilting her head in a quiet show of respect. The woman was clearly a 'dark' elf. Her delicate ivory skin enhancing the otherworldly purple of her hair and eyes. Astrid allowed her surprise to show for barely a moment, before turning her gaze on all of the others.

"If you are going to raid my mind for information, you may as well begin. I am not very skilled at shielding yet, so it is not as if I could keep you out anyways. Even if I wanted to," she said to them. Catching a few of them off guard with her bluntness. "Rest assured that you will find nothing in my head that should not be there. I am no traitor."

"Very well, young rider," Elder Noldo stated with his own small smirk. Before she could even wonder if it would hurt, she felt the gentle brush of many minds against her own. Suddenly, colourful images began to flash before her eyes. Long forgotten images of her childhood on Berk with her friends. Playing with Ruffnut when they were toddlers. Acting out war games with the boys when they were slightly older. The constant threat of dragon raids on the village ever looming over them all.

She saw again, the other children beginning to alienate the chief's awkward son. Shunning him for not being Viking-enough. Astrid had simply pretended that she didn't like him either, as she desperately wanted to fit in. The memories made her feel incredibly bad now, but Hiccup had not held it against her. These were followed by fond memories of her father and brothers teaching her to fight, as her mother taught her archery and swordsmanship. The picture seemed to freeze momentarily on her mother's face, and Astrid could have sworn she heard a murmur from someone. Then it was gone.

The images changing to her days of dragon training. A young Hiccup present, but rarely participating. Then he was somehow besting them all, while Astrid raged and stormed at him. Sure that he was keeping secrets. Then he suddenly disappeared without word one day, and life had simply carried on without him.

She watched with pride as her teenage self released the dragons from their pens one night, on a guilty whim. That action preceding all the years of being forced to continue helping with the raids. Protecting her people while trying to avoid hurting the beasts. Then the images raced through her arranged betrothal to Snotlout. A contract that was nullified with the arrival of Hiccup and Ilweran. All thanks to Ilweran fighting Snotlout for her hand; and winning of course. As she watched the two Riders take on the Red Death the first time, she knew what would come next. Bracing herself for the embarrassment.

Sure enough, there they were. Memories of her stolen moments with Ilweran. All of her secrets, laid bare for these strangers. Every touch... Every kiss... Every caress... Each tender word they had spoken to each other. All the intense desire that his touch spawned in her. The fiery tingle of his lips on her skin. The overwhelming love that she felt for him was now theirs to enjoy.

These horrifying scenes were interspersed with all of the witty banter and easy friendship she shared with Eret and Hiccup. Eret offering his kind support to the villagers as they prepared to take on the gigantic alpha dragon. Hiccup and Ilweran spending their days teaching a very select group of Vikings to ride dragons. All of them celebrating with her on the day she had bonded with Stormfly. Even Hiccup had seemed relatively pleased that she was now one of them.

 _Hiccup,_ she thought distractedly, as the images from the last couple months flew past. A boy that she had known in her childhood, tried to ignore in her youth, and rarely given a thought to until his return this summer. Each moment of their reunion was being brought to the forefront of her mind. From laughing with him as they joked and reminisced, to watching him flirt and fool around with the Viking women as they threw themselves at his feet. Ruffnut, Cami, and Heather all chasing relentlessly after the gorgeous Rider as he played them all.

Another unexpected flash of jealousy scorched her at these memories. A small, and terribly confused, part of her wishing that she could have had a chance with the shadowy man. Who wouldn't wonder what it might be like to receive his attentions? Unfortunately, she had lost her shot when she had shunned him as a young girl. He had forgiven her, but he had never really forgotten. Surely he would never be able to love her.

Along with that depressing thought, came the uncomfortable sensations of longing that she still inexplicably felt for the handsome Dark Rider. The repeated urges to give in to her desires for him, and the way that he never seemed to care. Clearly, the feelings were not mutual... She watched again as he terminated the filthy rapist that was Stormheart. The rage and sadness bubbling up inside of her in equal measure as she thought of Heather, and what that man did to her.

Hiccup had killed the pig himself. Simply for the twisted pleasure of taking a life. He and Ilweran laughing about it afterwards, as if was merely a game to them. Ilweran's dark side had surprised her, but it had not made her want him any less. He was a protector and a warrior, not a murderer. Still, alongside these conflicting scenes of love and brutality, came her unbidden need to feel Hiccup's dangerous hands on her body. The horrifying way that his violent actions excited her sexually. The reality of these unfaithful thoughts simply becoming the seasoning in the already simmering stew of her shame.

At last, the awful show ended with the Vikings' slaying of the Red Death. Cleverly burning her with her own fire, before the three Riders left Midgard behind. Leading to Astrid's subsequent arrival atop the entry tower in Asgard. As the images faded and the room swam back into view, Astrid sucked in a shallow breath. It may not have hurt physically, but it had still been incredibly demeaning. Having strangers know every one of her secrets, as if her privacy meant nothing to them. She was merely a potential soldier, being weighed and measured.

Looking around at the Council, she noted shock on many of the faces. Elder Noldo had his eyes closed. A slight grimace on his face as he pinched the bridge of his slender nose between thumb and fingers. The woman on his right however, was giving Astrid a speculative look. Her head tilted gently to one side and her delicate eyebrows drawn together. As if she had somehow seen a deeper meaning in the memories that she had just witnessed. Finally Elder Noldo opened his eyes again.

Settling the warm brown orbs on Astrid as he huffed out a sigh. "My goodness," he stated casually. As if they had merely been chatting about the weather, instead of rudely invading her entire life history. "That certainly complicates things." There were a few awkward chuckles from the other Council members as they continued to stare at her.

Surprisingly, it was the beautiful woman on Noldo's right that broke the tension of the moment. "I do not see what is so complicated, Noldo. The only thing that I understood from our investigation is that this woman is certainly no traitor. I saw no trickery, and I saw no affiliation with Loki or his brood. Clearly, Prince Ilweran recognized the same things in this woman that I do. She possesses a kind heart and impressive strength of character, and I would be honoured to have her as part of the Order. I see great potential in her, with the proper training of course."

With a sigh, Elder Noldo turned his gaze on the elven woman. "That," he said quietly, "is exactly my point. Prince Ilweran is what complicates things. The Allfather is not going to like this..." Then he raised his voice to address the remainder of the council.

"I happen to agree with Golwen," he said, gesturing to the purple haired woman on his right. "I saw no signs of affiliation with the Trickster or his kin. It is my opinion that she be accepted into the Order of Dragon Riders. She should be welcome to take up residence here with the rest of the Order to begin her training immediately."

Astrid was astonished. _That was it? They had accepted her, just like that?_ "Thank you," she proclaimed sincerely. "I would consider it a great honour, though I do have one request. I have no desire to remain in Asgard. Instead, I wish to reside on Alfheim with Ilweran." There were a few uncomfortable glances at these words, but she held firm. This was important to her.

"How did I know that was coming," Elder Noldo muttered. Golwen laughing lightly beside him as she smiled at Astrid. Offering her an inconspicuous wink as Astrid grinned back. Still grumbling to himself, Elder Noldo stood up from his chair. "I suppose I should let the boys in for this. I suspect that they are getting restless out there, and I do not want those two left together and unsupervised for too long." A chorus of laughter rang out as he made his way around the desk and back to the door.

***

Hiccup was losing his mind. He wanted to scream. He wanted to hit something. He had been very close to hitting Ilweran in fact, as he had watched the blonde man kiss Astrid. Admittedly, Ilweran had tried to make the kiss as brief as possible, but it had still stung worse than a thousand hornets.

Keeping a careful grip on his draconic fury, Hiccup simply bit his tongue and put on his most important performance to date. Maintaining his image as the cocky and carefree playboy who was nothing more than a good friend to the two lovebirds. Their success now rode on his reactions, or lack thereof, and he would not blow it. No matter how much it hurt.

Besides, Hiccup thought dryly. It's not like this is the first time I've pretended to be something that I'm not in front of Odin and the Council. The stakes are just much higher this time... As Hiccup rested his long frame casually against the marble wall, he watched Ilweran pace repeatedly past him. In a way, it simply lent credence to their game. Ilweran should look more nervous than Hiccup, as Astrid faced down the Council on her own. Still, it was getting a tad exhausting.

"Would you calm down brother," Hiccup chuckled. "She will be fine. We have done the best we can, and you know as well as I that the Council will not delve overly deep into her mind. It is not as if Elder Noldo, or any of the others for that matter, really care about Astrid's love life."

Ilweran stopped his pacing briefly in order to glare at Hiccup. "You know that is not what concerns me. I know that THEY do not care." He gestured vehemently towards the closed chamber door. "Unfortunately, Odin will! Are you seriously trying to tell me that you are not in the least bit worried about this?" His tone was distinctly skeptical as he arched a slender brow and crossed his arms in disbelief.

"You are the one who said that we could pull this off," Hiccup reminded him gently. "I am completely confident that my illusions will hold up against him, and it is plain to see that Astrid believes them to be true. The most difficult part now rests with us two, but we are both old hands at this. Yes, Odin will absolutely try to push us. Hoping to reveal any attempted trickery or possible advantage he can exploit, but we were already aware of that."

Exactly," Ilweran growled at him. Reaching up to run his hands through his hair, before thinking better of it and dropping them back to his sides. "You know that he does not trust us, Hiccup! Our performance will have to be absolutely perfect if we are to fool him. Just because Astrid believes it does not make it any easier for us. Any delay on my part, or negative reaction on your part, and the game is up..."

"I am fully aware of that," Hiccup drawled as he cut across him. "At least the only one likely to end up in Nagrind for this treachery is me." Reaching out to grasp Ilweran's shoulder and hold him still as the man made to start pacing again at these words. "We can do this brother," he stated in a more reassuring tone this time. "We are doing this for Astrid, and for us. When the time comes, you will not hesitate and I will not react. We are deviously wicked humans, after all, and we answer to none. Remember?"

Then he grinned at Ilweran. "I will not even hit you afterwards. I promise," he teased. Barking out a laugh as Ilweran rolled his eyes in exasperation. Finally, Ilweran cracked a smile as he met Hiccup's joking gaze with his own.

"At least my part in this game comes with certain... uh... perks," Ilweran intoned with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. "Remember that you said you would not hit me," he added with a wink. "I just have to say, she really is a deliciously beautiful woman brother. There is no possible way to deny that she is one of the most desirable women in all the realms. I honestly cannot pretend that I am not enjoying being on the receiving end of her affections for once."

"Yes, she is brother, but do not get used to it. Try not to enjoy it too much either," Hiccup warned with a dark smirk. "Otherwise I will be forced to kill you. Besides, my part may yet come with some interesting perks as well. Who knows what dastardly tricks Odin has waiting in the wings for us."

"Very true, and duly noted. I will try to only enjoy it a little bit," Ilweran grinned back with a laugh. Settling himself against the wall to lean beside Hiccup now as they waited for the Council to summon them. Hiccup wasn't sure what was worse. This waiting and not knowing. Or the watching and faking. It was honestly all equally terrible.

Finally, amid the curious sound of laughter from the chamber, the door swung open to reveal Elder Noldo again. He beckoned for the two of them to enter the meeting. Both men pushed off from the wall and shared one last look. Nodding resolutely to each other before sauntering across the threshold. Allowing his customary smirk to grace his face, Hiccup greeted the elders. Bowing his head respectfully to each one as he and Ilweran came to stand by Astrid. The look of love she gave Ilweran was painful, but Hiccup managed to (mostly) ignore it.

What nearly threw him off his game however, was the distinct heat in Astrid's gaze as she turned her eyes on him. A sort of smug pride combined with an unmistakably lustful hunger. What in Helheim! Hiccup nearly choked in surprise. She should NOT be looking at him like that! Not if the implanted memories were still in place. Judging by the disgustingly dopey eyes she had given Ilweran a moment ago, they were...

Elder Noldo returned to his seat before addressing them. Hiccup dragging himself roughly from his own confused thoughts so that he could listen to the verdict. "Well, she has passed our interrogation with flying colours," Noldo was saying. "This woman is not a danger to the Order, nor is she a friend of our enemies. However, she has stated that she wishes to reside on Alfheim, which does pose a bit of a challenge when it comes to her training."

"Not if she does not swear in," came Ilweran's soft reply. Meeting the gaze of Elder Noldo, Ilweran squared his shoulders impressively. "If she remains a free agent, then she is able to train on any world and with any tutor. As I am sure you have seen for yourself, I have a vested interest in this woman. I wish to keep her with me, and I refuse to allow her to take the oath. It would be impossible for her to join me if she is a sworn Rider. As your crown prince, I must say that it would displease me greatly if my chosen partner was unable to be at my side simply for the sake of placating the Allfather."

He paused to gesture towards Hiccup. "Aldanil has already agreed to assist me in taking her on as an apprentice and Queen Lerina has approved her residency on our world. My mother has also pledged her personal guarantee of protection and aid to Miss Hofferson as my lover, so..." here he trailed of with a delicate shrug of his shoulders. A small smirk playing on his lips.

"I was afraid of that," Elder Noldo muttered. "Why did our godsdamn prince have to fall in love with the human," he grumbled quietly to Golwen; the lovely dark elf with beautiful violet hair and eyes who was the Order's Head of the Arcane Arts. Hiccup's draconic hearing allowed him to catch the remark, and he struggled to contain his laughter at those words. Watching Golwen give a slight chuckle as she shrugged her delicate shoulders. Then Noldo raised his voice in order to address the rest of the room.

"That covers most, but unfortunately not all, of the required training. As Head of the Order, I must insist that one of our own instructs her in the way of the arcane. That should at least help to appease the Allfather when I deliver him this most devastating of news." There was an unmistakable lift at the corners of Noldo's mouth. As if he was trying very hard not to smile now too.

Once again, Hiccup nearly choked in shock. Golwen raised her hand to gain everyone's attention at that moment. "I would like to volunteer my own services to the training of this young woman," she stated with a mischievous grin. Meeting Hiccup's eyes fleetingly with a conspiratorial wink of her own. Sure, she was his friend, but she was now risking her own reputation and position in the Order for him.

She waved her hand carelessly in the air as if offering herself as a tutor was nothing special. _How had he ever managed to acquire such good and loyal friends?_ Hiccup couldn’t help but wonder. _He was an asshole..._ "I am sure that should be enough to placate Odin, and it would be awfully nice to get away from Asgard for an extended period for once," she added casually. Hiccup's smirk widened as he met Golwen's gaze with a barely perceptible tilt of his head.

Thankfully, the others were all too busy staring at the Enchantress to notice this gesture. After gaping at her in disbelief for a moment as well, Noldo shot them all a grin. "Very well," he replied with a chuckle. "It is settled then. I would hate to rob my prince of his lovely woman, so all in favour of accepting Miss Hofferson as a private soldier and letting her train on Alfheim?" There was a loud chorus of 'aye's'. "That is the majority," he stated. With a flourish of his quill, he signed his name to a document on the desk in front of him.

He passed it to Golwen on his right so that she could sign it as well. Then the file was handed across to Saelind. The elven woman that was Head of the Tracking and Resources Team. She was responsible for keeping tabs on every single Rider's whereabouts, history, and status within the Order. With a grin of her own, she signed her name to the page before waving her softly glowing hand. The forms disappearing from the desk, likely to reappear in whatever top secret location she filed all of her paperwork in.

Turning back to face the three of them, Elder Noldo offered a warm smile. "Astrid Hofferson, it is my pleasure to welcome you to the Noble Order of Dragon Riders. As our third ever mercenary soldier too. It appears that the humans will be retaining their full freedoms after all. Oh dear," he added with a dramatic sigh.

"Odin will be ever so upset. It is a shame..." he trailed off amid another chorus of laughs from the Council members. Ilweran and Hiccup grinning at each other in smug victory. Golwen and Elder Noldo rose from their seats then and came to join them. The remainder of the Council filing out a secondary doorway behind the desk.

"I would not get too excited yet, I am afraid," Noldo commented in a bland tone. "Odin would like to meet with Miss Hofferson, of course. Due to the special circumstances, I imagine he will want to meet with you two as well." He gave a pointed eyebrow raise to Hiccup and Ilweran. Hiccup simply smiled easily back at him.

"We assumed that something of the sort was likely to happen," Hiccup replied with a shrug. "Lead the way, sir."

"We will accompany you," Golwen stated smoothly. "I too have a vested interest in this woman's future now, after all." Here she offered another sly smirk in Hiccup's direction.

Inclining his head to her, he added politely, "as do we all, my lady." Meeting her mesmerizing purple eyes, he returned her smirk with a cheeky wink. The bright spark of humour burning even brighter in her gaze as she acknowledged the truth behind his words. She knew that they were playing Odin for the fool, and she was willingly helping them to do it. Anything that caused the Allfather discomfort was good with Golwen, Hiccup thought with a chuckle. She had never liked Odin much.

"Indeed," Elder Noldo stated with a chuckle of his own. "Right this way, Miss Hofferson," he said as he gestured towards the door. Astrid took Ilweran's hand and gazed up at him with a look of tender adoration, along with a hint of nervous unease. Ilweran brought their joined hands up to his lips. Noldo and Golwen seeming to watch the display of affection with carefully appraising eyes.

Elder Noldo grinned happily as he witnessed Ilweran placing a soft kiss against the back of Astrid's hand. The blonde prince smiling gently at her as he said quietly, "it will be alright, Astrid. I will be here with you the entire time." Hiccup could practically feel the heart-melting love in Astrid's eyes as she nearly swooned at the gesture. Reaching out to place her other hand against Ilweran's chest as she stretched up on her toes to beg for a proper kiss.

Hiccup sighed quietly as he tried to block out the sight of Ilweran leaning down to meet her. _At least I know that I did a stellar job on her artificial memories and emotions,_ he thought despondently. Golwen's striking violet gaze remained on the kissing couple for a moment longer before flashing to meet Hiccup's. Instead of joy for her prince, there was a speculative look on her face as she creased her brows in confusion. In reply, Hiccup simply sighed again and lifted his shoulders in a barely perceptible shrug.

Her perfect lips twisted up into a delicate grimace at that. Her enchanting orbs filling with a hint of pity as she glanced back towards Ilweran and Astrid. Resisting the urge to gag or break something through sheer force of will, Hiccup just shook his head at them instead. "Dear gods, get a room you two! You are as bad as rutting deer," he teased with a smirk. Ilweran meeting his gaze over Astrid's head for barely a heartbeat before snorting out a laugh. Astrid looking between the two of them with a confused giggle of her own.

 _Now for the real test..._ Hiccup reflected with a mental grimace. _Okay. Hold it together Haddock. It's just another twisted game, and you always win, because you are the most twisted motherfucker around. You've got this,_ he tried to pep-talk himself. Then he struggled to suppress a snarl as he watched Astrid gaze back at Ilweran with a dreamy sort of lust in her ocean blue eyes. _Who the fuck am I kidding? I don't got this,_ he thought. Running a hand through his already tousled hair in barely concealed frustration.

 _"This is going to suck. So hard..."_ he groaned to Ilweran. Speaking through the partial mental link they had established before leaving Alfheim. He heard the man's answering chuckle of agreement as they followed Elder Noldo back out into the hallway.

______

**Easy part over. Do you think Odin is going to be so easily accepting of the ruse?..**

Thanks for reading! Next chapter should be up on Saturday the 11th. Hopefully.


	6. These Twisted Games

**Well, this one is a REALLY long one. Like REALLY long. The longest ever in fact. Honestly, I just wanted to get it all out at once rather than splitting it in two. I have seriously been slightly nervous about posting this chapter, but here it is anyways. This is the dreaded meeting with Odin, after all. This is where it all holds up or all falls apart, and all it takes is one wrong move.**

**Now, I'm sure you all have guessed that it is going to be tense, painful, and angst ridden. If you know anything about my writing style, you will have already realized that things will likely not go smoothly for our heroes. Before you get too mad at Hiccup, please remember the image that he is required to portray, and the fact that Astrid doesn't really know who that person is. Sure she has heard about it, but seeing it is a whole other beast... Still, his part in this is absolutely going to be the most difficult of all. Hands down... Also, I'm sorry in advance... Stay safe all! :)**

_____

Elder Noldo led them back out to the main foyer, and then down a different hallway on the opposite side. Despite Ilweran's soothing words, and Hiccup's comforting presence, Astrid just couldn't stop the nervous tremble in her hands. Her stomach full of butterflies. Even though the Council had already approved her employment as a mercenary, Astrid couldn't shake the feeling that their meeting with Odin was actually the most detrimental. As if everything they had accomplished up to this point would be useless if they screwed up here.

Surely Odin would be looking for any way to exploit her, and she knew that she was just too weak and human to stop him. So they needed to outsmart him instead. If he found nothing that he could use, then maybe he would leave her alone. She was nobody special anyways. As a prince that lived in a godsdamn palace, surely Ilweran had other women that he could parade around as well. She, herself, had memories of him kissing and flirting with other viking women on Berk. Elves were just free-spirits, and she didn't mind. That much...

In truth, it didn't matter that Astrid felt devoted to Ilweran. That was just a typical response for an emotional human. Her feelings were irrelevant in the grand scheme. She was not uniquely powerful or overly important, and that was where their true advantage lay. The Æsir would not risk a war with the elves over the fate of one inconsequential player. For once, Astrid was incredibly thankful for her complete ordinariness.

Just then, the group came to a halt outside of another carved door. Astrid had been so lost in her thoughts that she honestly couldn't say how they had gotten here. Elder Noldo turned to them for a moment, his mouth set in a grimace. "Odin wishes to see Miss Hofferson alone..."

"Out of the question," Hiccup said firmly. Cutting across the elf and catching Astrid, and apparently Elder Noldo, by surprise. Noldo gave him a questioning look and Hiccup simply gazed back at him. Not a single hint of definable emotion on his perfect face as he squared his shoulders and crossed his arms. "I am charged with ensuring the safety of Prince Ilweran, and by extension, Miss Hofferson. The interrogation by the Order was a necessary evil, and I have great respect for the Council, but I will not allow Odin to harass her without myself present."

He looked so incredibly intimidating, that Astrid wasn't really surprised to see defeat in Noldo's brown eyes. In all honesty, he had probably given up moments after the Dark Rider started speaking. "As he does not trust me, nor do I trust him," Hiccup stated flatly. Leaving no room for argument. Hiccup offered the ancient elf a knowing half smirk then. Clearly sensing his victory. "You can tell him that I threatened you, if you would like," he added blandly.

"That will not be necessary, Aldanil. I am no stranger to Odin's displeasure either, after all. You and Prince Ilweran may accompany Miss Hofferson," Elder Noldo sighed. "It is not as if I could stop either of you, really." Then he raised a fist and rapped his knuckles smartly against the door. Pushing it open without even waiting for a reply. Astrid mouthed a grateful 'thank you' to Hiccup, which he acknowledged with a small smile. Then he shared a glance with Ilweran before following Noldo and Golwen through the door. Ilweran and Astrid right behind him.

Upon entering, Astrid got her first glimpse of Odin Allfather. Sitting behind an elaborate desk and dressed in resplendent robes of a deep red trimmed with gold. His long white hair tied back, white beard trimmed close to his face, and a gold patch covering one of his eyes. Despite his handsome attire, this man did not look nearly as impressive as she had pictured him to be. He was no taller than the average man on Berk. Standing at maybe six feet, but certainly no more than that. He was nowhere close to being as tall as the elves.

His features were very reminiscent of the people of the archipelago. With his square jaw, broad face, light blue eyes, and sturdy build. Although there were some shallow grooves in the skin near his mouth and eyes that hinted at his extreme age. Making him look closer to 50 years, instead of the extreme youthful beauty of the others in this room. Still, he looked remarkably young for how incredibly ancient he must be. Right now, he also looked incredibly displeased at seeing Hiccup sauntering into the room with her.

"So, this is her," he stated without preamble. His voice a surprisingly deep bass as he addressed his question to Elder Noldo in Norse. "I thought I made it clear, Noldo, that I wanted to speak with her alone."

Before Noldo could answer, Hiccup spoke up from beside him. He, Golwen, and Noldo all grouped together on the far side of the room now. "As far as I am aware, double interrogations are not a typical practice when it comes to newly bonded Riders. Forgive me if it raises my hackles sir. Therefore, you may speak to all of us, or you shall speak to none of us. If you have just grounds for subjecting Miss Hofferson to such thorough questioning, then you should not mind that we are all present to witness it."

The musical quality of his voice did not retract one bit from the ring of authority in it. The statement made even more impressive thanks to the full foot of height Hiccup had over Odin. Making him appear to tower over the ancient man. Odin glared at Hiccup for a moment longer before he growled, "very well. You may stay."

"Naturally," Hiccup replied easily. A small, and distinctly arrogant smile playing at the corners of his mouth. There was an undercurrent of hostility between the two men that startled Astrid. Didn't Hiccup work for Odin?..

Elder Noldo clearly decided to cut in then, before Odin and Hiccup could start fighting for real. "Allfather, this is Astrid Hofferson of Midgard. Bonded dragon rider and newest member of the Order." Elder Noldo's tone was polite, but Astrid noticed a slight lilt of humour to it. As if the ancient elf was trying very hard not to laugh.

Odin perked up immediately at his words. "So, she swore the oath then?" There was far too much enthusiasm in his tone for it to be appropriate to the situation. Immediately setting Astrid's teeth on edge. So they had guessed right after all. This man had been hoping to use her as a weapon of submission against those she cared about. Too bad for him. Ilweran would never let that happen, she thought smugly.

"Well, about that..." Elder Noldo started slowly. A wry grin spreading on his handsome face. Rubbing at his chin with one hand, he met the stern gaze of Odin.

Before he could get the words out however, Golwen cut across him. "As a matter of fact, no. Due to extenuating circumstances, she has been accepted into the Order as a free-agent. I have agreed to take on the task of assisting in her training, since she will be residing on Alfheim. The approval has already been signed and filed away. I am afraid there is little we can do to change it now without very good reason."

"Like treachery, for example," Odin drawled quietly. Astrid's eyes flying back to him in surprise. What did he mean by treachery? By who?

"I am not entirely sure what you mean, but I suppose that treachery would be the worst case scenario, yes," Golwen offered with a shrug. "Fortunately that does not appear to be the case here. That would bring our total of mercenary soldiers up to three. All of whom are from Midgard. Quite peculiar really," the elven woman stated smoothly. "Must be something in that Midgard water." A sly grin lifting the corner of her mouth as well.

Odin's face was turning a startling shade of puce as he took in her words. "Another mercenary from Midgard," he growled. Shooting a threatening glare at Elder Noldo. "I trusted that you were going to deal with this situation in the most prudent way possible."

The elf simply shrugged his shoulders in response. "As Golwen already mentioned, there were extenuating circumstance that had to be accounted for. The majority voted for it and now my hands are tied in this. I will not abuse my position by overturning my Council's verdict. I guess you will just have to replace me, sir. Should I go and pack my bags now, then?" Odin raised an angry hand to silence him before pointing a shaking finger at Hiccup. Looking as if he wanted to strike him down where he stood.

"This is all your fault! I knew that you were a traitor and a trickster right from the beginning. You are just like Loki. I don't know why we didn't see the resemblance for what it was and lock you up the moment you stepped foot in Asgard. Your devilish green eyes have always given you away, you snake. We should never have let you into the Order," he spat furiously.

"You think that rules do not apply to you. That you can twist the structure of civilized society to suit your whims; just like your mentor. Loki had absolutely no respect for authority either. Believing that he was more clever than everyone else and well above simple rules and fair play. He caused chaos and unrest everywhere he went, just so that he could watch the worlds burn. Much the same as you it seems, Dark Rider." Odin levelled a challenging gaze on Hiccup, as if daring him to contradict this statement.

At Hiccup's continued silence, he said coldly, "You won't even deny it, will you? So now you find yourself a new piece of tail that suits your fancy for the moment, and you suddenly feel that you have the right to decide her allegiance for her. Singling her out as a traitor as well. Likely intimidating the Council into giving you what you want through threats and dark magic. Once it is revealed, you best believe that I will have the verdict overturned and you will be locked up for good. There is a very good reason that Riders are to be sworn in, young man. It protects them and us. Not that I would expect you to understand that."

A slightly uncomfortable silence settled over the room as everyone gaped between the Dark Rider and Odin Allfather. Astrid was stunned at Odin's reaction. The way he had blatantly accused Hiccup of being a traitor and follower of Loki. Likening him to one of the worst criminals in all the realms and threatening to throw him in prison. For no apparent reason even. Claiming that he had somehow forced the Council into accepting her as a mercenary, as if Hiccup had some deep vested interest in her freedom. She was even more stunned at Hiccup's reaction.

He somehow looked cool as could be, and completely unfazed by the outburst. Meeting the Allfather's angry blue eye with his luminous green ones, he simply cocked an arrogant brow in return. "Comparing my skills of deception to that of Loki is quite the compliment, Allfather. You flatter me sir, and I thank you for that vote of confidence. It is always a pleasurable occurrence when we meet, is it not?" His lips twisted slightly as he allowed a sarcastic half smirk to grace his face.

"However, you may rest assured in the knowledge that I did not need Loki to mentor me. I managed to become this wicked all on my own," he drawled. "Still, I am glad you think me capable of coercing the entire Council into a verdict. Sadly, you are mistaken. Although my ego has now been sufficiently stroked, the extenuating circumstances are not MY doing. Unfortunately for you..." he trailed off with a sardonic chuckle.

"Also it should be noted that, as a mercenary soldier, you never let me into the Order. I refused to join, and you decided to take me however you could have me since you greatly desired my allegiance. So you merely hired me to kill for you instead." Then he gave an easy shrug as he added, "just wanted to set the record straight. You may carry on yelling at me now, if it so pleases you, your mightiness." Golwen snorted a laugh from her place beside Hiccup. Quickly passing it off as a cough, and fooling no one.

Odin scowled at her for a moment, before glancing at Hiccup again. "If it is not your doing, then who's," he inquired. Clearly trying to school his tone into one of polite interest rather that outright hostility. It sounded painful. His furious expression making it obvious that he did not like to be called out for etiquette by one he thought to be beneath him.

"See for yourself," Hiccup replied calmly. Pointing over to where Astrid was still standing hand-in-hand with Ilweran. Too frozen in her shock to pull her hand away, or even move at all for that matter. As Odin caught sight of their interlaced fingers, his white eyebrows shot almost to his hairline. For the first time since she had entered the room, Odin Allfather set his stormy grey-blue gaze on Astrid. The surprise was obvious in his visible eye, but there was also a tinge of something like cool acceptance and sudden resolve.

It was as if they had just confirmed something that Odin had already suspected and now he was trying to figure out how best to deal with it. "As you can see sir, she is not mine to do anything with. I am merely here by request of my Queen. Her son's guard dog, if you will," Hiccup commented dryly. A glimmer of danger shining through the humour in his eyes as he read Odin's expression. "I do not think that Ilweran is much into sharing, and frankly, neither am I if he has to be there too."

This time it was Ilweran that barked out a laugh. Shaking his head at Hiccup as Astrid fought to contain her own laughter. Dear gods, Hiccup was a menace! A hilariously adorable menace. Poor Odin, she thought with a grin. He never stood a chance.

"He makes a valid point, Allfather," Ilweran intoned suddenly. "I share many things with Hiccup, but women are definitely not on that list." Astrid couldn't help the giggle that escaped her at that, and Ilweran turned his head slightly to smirk down at her.

"I think I will be the judge of that. You are hardly better than him when it comes to respecting authority, Prince Ilweran. Just because you are elven royalty does not give you power over the rest of the realms, or the right to sway the Council," Odin stated flatly as he pulled himself up to his full height. Refusing to lose face, it would seem. Making Ilweran's name sound like a dirty word as he effectively cut through Astrid's humorous musings. Everyone knew what was coming next.

"Young lady," he said in a tone of callous authority. Clearly gaining more of his previous angry confidence back. Addressing her for the first time as she rested her gaze on him. "I realize that you have already gone through the interrogation of the Council, but I insist that you submit yourself to my inquiry as well..." he trailed off as Astrid arched a skeptical brow at him.

"Go ahead, Allfather. I have been expecting something of the sort to happen almost since arriving here." Then she added, in an equally sarcastic tone to Hiccup's, "it is not as if I could keep you out anyways, your mightiness. I am merely a simple minded human to be passed around for pleasure purposes, and certainly not worth the effort of common courtesy." This time it was Hiccup and Golwen both that choked out a laugh. Not even bothering to try and hide it either.

Odin had the decency to look ashamed at her words. "My apologies, young Rider. I have been terribly rude, haven't I. I assure you that it was not my intention to portray you as a loose woman. That was completely unacceptable. Astrid Hofferson, is it," he asked gently and she tilted her head briefly.

"I am very pleased to make your acquaintance, my dear. This news has come as a bit of a shock to me, but that does not excuse my behaviour in the slightest and I beg your forgiveness." His tone was sincere at least, and Astrid bowed her head in acknowledgement. Stepping closer, and in a much kinder voice this time, he asked, "may I?" With a nod of consent, Astrid gripped Ilweran's hand tighter as she braced herself for the onslaught of images.

It was somehow even worse than last time, and it was even more embarrassing. Whereas the images had flashed by the last time, this time they were slow. Methodical. Odin seemed to be trying to pick apart each one. Especially those between her and Ilweran. She wasn't sure what he was looking for, but it was getting rather humiliating. Whatever he was seeking though, he didn't appear to be finding it. She could actually sense his frustration as he raided her head, and came up with only what was already there for him to see.

When the last of the memories finally faded back into her mind, she heard Odin huff out a sigh. She looked up at him to see his brows furrowed and his lips pursed in a frown. Chancing a glance at Hiccup, Astrid noticed a barely-there smirk lifting one corner of his lips. "Yes Noldo. I certainly see your point now," Odin stated gruffly. "Although I do not remember approving the training of human riders, this woman herself has done nothing other than fall in love with the handsome prince of the elves. Truly, what woman wouldn't?" Here he directed a smile at Ilweran, though it seemed almost forced. Never reaching his stormy eye.

"Indeed sir," replied Noldo. "Queen Lerina has already placed her protections over this woman for her son's sake. We all are aware that it would be forbidden for Miss Hofferson to join Ilweran on the throne if she swears the oath. I will not go against my Queen simply for the sake of procedure. Beside, it is nice to see that the prince has finally found a wonderful women to call his own. One who is capable of romantic love in the same way as him. Humans are such marvellous beings, are they not." Elder Noldo smiled at Ilweran as well as he said this.

"Yes, yes, it is all very magical. Humans are simply splendid," Odin drawled sarcastically as he answered the ancient elf. "Although Ilweran may not be permitted to ascend the throne either after today. There is the inexcusable matter of the freelancing these two participated in whilst on Midgard. Why did they not send word of the situation with one of their familiars? They should have waited to receive proper approval before they began to train the humans. They have risked the exposure of magic to Midgard through their carelessness."

"Once again, as mercenaries we are not required to ask your permission for anything really," Hiccup intoned then. "The alpha queen was too strong. It was either train human riders, or absolutely reveal the existence of magic to the humans while we alone fought to bring her down. I chose the lesser of two evils. Although I am sure that you would not be overly sad if one of us was to die, that was not a risk that I was willing to take." He gave another easy shrug as he took all of the onus upon himself, as well as any possible punishment. Hiccup really is a good man, Astrid thought sadly. Why couldn't Odin see that?

"Of course it was all your idea," Odin growled quietly. "Ilweran is the better behaved out of the two of you, although only barely. If only he used his time to try and settle your madness instead of wooing fair maidens, then we would likely all sleep better at night." Hiccup grinned at Odin, as Odin glared between the two friends. Elder Noldo and Golwen both quietly chuckling at the display. Ignoring the slight jab, Ilweran simply smiled pleasantly as he wrapped his arms around Astrid's waist.

Pulling her back against his solid body, Ilweran replied easily, "Hiccup is telling the truth sir. The alpha was much too strong, so I followed Hiccup's lead as it was the only plan that made sense. I have no regrets, as it brought this lovely woman within my reach. Surely you are aware though that not even I can settle Hiccup's crazy, Allfather. There is simply too much of it." He grinned at Hiccup briefly before glancing back at Odin. "As for Astrid, I must say that I feel her charms are much more enchanting than my own. The moment I laid eyes on her, I just could not resist wooing her."

Astrid felt her heart melt right into her boots. She gazed up at Ilweran and he glanced down to meet her. His liquid gold eyes full of unspoken emotion. Turning in his embrace, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she pressed her lips to his in a hungry kiss. The flare of heat that his touch provided taking her over the edge of sanity, and she clutched him to her passionately. Completely oblivious to everyone watching them as her feelings overwhelmed her.

"It is rather convenient, wouldn't you agree Ilweran, that your status gives you the opportunity to take over the elven kingdom one day. That way, your mother has reason to offer her protection to this girl as well." Odin's voice pulled her roughly out of her moment with her prince. She felt a hot blush rise in her cheeks as she suddenly realized how very public that display had been. Thankfully Odin was staring at Hiccup at the moment.

Carrying on as if he hadn't even noticed, Odin turned back to look at her and Ilweran. "I would have thought Queen Lerina would prefer to see you with another elf, but our children do not always do as we wish. Still, it would be terrible for you if you had to sit on your throne without your love by your side. She is quite beautiful, after all. Apparently rather affectionate too," Odin acknowledged with a forced chuckle. The words had seemed strangely insulting, but Astrid was too humiliated to bother with that right now.

"My mother is a wonderfully understanding woman, Allfather," Ilweran replied smoothly. Meeting Odin's gaze over the top of her head. "After all, eternity would be extremely depressing without this potent temptress to get me through my days; and my nights..." There was a self-satisfied smirk on Ilweran's face as he stared down Odin. The action seeming oddly defiant.

 _Oh my gods,_ Astrid thought in embarrassment as she watched the exchange. _I just vigorously made out with my lover in front of the Head of the Order and Odin Allfather! Way to make a great first impression Hofferson._ Seeming to sense her discomfort, Ilweran just held her tighter for a moment as he grinned down at her instead. Then he placed a tender kiss on the tip of her nose before turning her in his arms to face back towards Odin and the others.

"My apologies, Allfather," Astrid said quietly. Casting her eyes down in shame. "I am not sure what came over me." Her face must look like it was about to burst into flames judging by how hot it was.

With another chuckle, Odin added wryly, "that is quite alright young lady. I must say, the two of you make a very good looking couple, and you would certainly appear to be in love." There was a strange weight to his words that confused her. Almost as if he didn't believe them. Before she could say anything however, Odin rested his gaze on Ilweran again.

"I am actually surprised that Hiccup did not snatch her away from you, your highness. Especially since he has, shall we say, 'close personal ties' to her." The way Odin said that made it sound uncomfortably suggestive. Instantly, an uncomfortable silence settled on the room. Astrid got the distinct impression that Odin's words had more than one meaning. As if he was implying that Hiccup and her had been lovers once, which was insane.

He had seen the memories of her childhood. He would have witnessed the way that her and the others shunned the scrawny boy. Had seen how she had barely cared when Hiccup disappeared from Berk in their youth. No amount of regret on her part now could change that fact. Hiccup glanced at her in confusion for a moment before raising an inquisitive eyebrow at Ilweran, who shrugged in return.

Odin simply chose to ignore their befuddled expressions. "Word on the street is that Hiccup has quite the voracious appetite for lovely ladies, after all," he added. As if this explained it. "Although he does have a tendency to ruin them, so perhaps it is for the best." He was looking straight at Hiccup while he spoke, as if gauging his reaction.

 _That was rude,_ Astrid thought in astonishment. He was making Hiccup sound like a monster, which was crazy. Hiccup may be a playboy, and a wicked flirt, but he had only ever treated her and the other women with absolute respect. If she was Hiccup, she would be raging at Odin right now. That was ridiculously uncalled for! It was almost as if Odin was trying to piss Hiccup off. Or get him frustrated and jealous, at the very least.

"That was rather uncalled for, I think," Noldo intoned then. Seeming to voice her thoughts for her. "I am not sure what Aldanil's lifestyle choices have to do with Miss Hofferson's status within the Order."

Hiccup glanced over at Noldo with a small smile. "Thank you Elder Noldo, but I am sure that Odin has his reasons. Even if they are not always easy for us to understand. Likely he thinks that my sex life is relevant to this conversation, and I must admit, I am not overly surprised. He does seem to be rather obsessed with me."

Looking back towards Odin, Hiccup shrugged as he folded his hands behind his back. "I would never dream of ruining one so pure, Allfather. I prefer my women to already exist in shades of grey, and I simply paint them black; and blue..." Hiccup's lips twisted up into a slightly animalistic grin as he met Odin's gaze with a barely concealed challenge in his eyes. Odin, on the other hand, looked as if he was trying not to grimace now. Leaving Astrid to stare between the two men in confusion at what Hiccup had meant, and why it had upset Odin so.

Hiccup glanced at her and Ilweran for the briefest of moments then. A shine of humour lighting his eyes again. Ilweran actually huffing a quiet laugh against Astrid's hair as he locked eyes with his friend. The devious expression on Hiccup's face made him look exactly like Astrid had always envisioned Loki Laufeyson. No wonder Odin was so rude to him. He really must be reminded of his traitor of a son every single time that he merely looks at Hiccup. Never mind the sarcasm flowing from that wicked mouth.

"Indeed," Odin growled. Recovering his composure. "Your depravity has certainly become well known throughout the realms. Still, despite your twisted affairs and general lack of emotions, I would think that you would be a little more upset about this," he stated quietly. Gesturing towards where Ilweran and Astrid were standing with their arms around each other.

Hiccup levelled his gaze back on Odin then, and his eyes were now as empty as a shark's. All hints of humour gone from the usually lovely emerald. "I am not sure that I know what you mean," Hiccup replied. His voice coming out as a dangerous purr that made Astrid shiver.

"Oh, I think that you do," Odin answered. Equally as quietly.

Why would Hiccup care about Ilweran and I being together, Astrid wondered in confusion? Odin can't possibly think that Hiccup and I are secretly a thing. That would be completely absurd! It wasn't like this was the first time that she had lost herself to Ilweran's beauty while Hiccup, or anyone else really, was around. Usually resulting in the spectators cracking inappropriate jokes that never failed to trigger her easy blushes. Hiccup had never been upset by it before.

 _Unless he noticed my less than innocent desires for Hiccup,_ she thought with dawning realization, _and he read too far into them._ Could he possibly think that Hiccup wanted her too? That she had already been with him, in fact. Possibly even before Ilweran. Why would Odin even care if the three of them were involved in some sort of twisted love triangle? Astrid couldn't just stand here and let this man slander all of them like this.

"What exactly does mine or Hiccup's sex life have to do with any of this," Astrid stated loudly. A hint of anger seeping into her tone. Odin looked over at her in surprise then. "Do my bedroom activities make me a less able soldier? I do not think so. Which means that frankly, it's none of your godsdamn business who I share my bed with," she growled at him. "I know what you saw in my thoughts, and what you think it means, but you are wrong. Hiccup doesn't see me that way, and he never has."

She was surprised by how disappointed that knowledge made her. Suddenly Hiccup shot her a look that stopped her next words in their tracks. "Although I appreciate your anger Astrid, I would advise you to stay out of this," Hiccup said calmly. "I would hate to see you lose the favour of the great Allfather when it is me that he wishes to irk. He is trying to get under my skin. Do not let him get under yours." She met his eyes, and his contained a very clear message that he would take care of it. Biting her lip, she conceded with a slight nod.

Turning his attention back to Odin, Hiccup gestured casually towards where Astrid was still wrapped in Ilweran's embrace. "As for our relationship, or lack thereof... She is Ilweran's lover; not mine. I certainly care for her as a friend, but it is nothing more than that. Fortunately, my one true love remains myself." Ilweran's chest was actually shaking with silent laughter now as Hiccup spoke. Making Astrid grin, despite herself.

"Now, it would seem you are insinuating that Astrid and I were once intimate partners, simply because we grew up in the same village. I am not entirely sure what you saw in her thoughts, but that is still a rather bold statement, sir. There were many people in my village. Are you suggesting that I had 'close personal ties' with all of them? Or just this particular woman?" He smirked slightly at the look of surprise on Odin's face. Clearly Odin was caught off guard by how quickly Hiccup had turned his inappropriate statements back on him.

"Still, you are not wrong about my appetite, Allfather. I thoroughly enjoy beautiful women, and have therefore been with many of them. It is not all that difficult when you are blessed with looks like mine," Hiccup added with a wicked grin. "I mean no offence to Astrid, but she is no more attractive than the others I have shared my bed with. Besides, as you mentioned yourself, she is much too pure for my liking. She and Ilweran are a much better match."

"Who knows? Perhaps once she is broken in a little more, she will start to yearn for the darker side of intimacy instead," Hiccup offered with a shrug. "Until then, where one beautiful woman is passed by, there will always be another that is more than willing to fill the empty space between my sheets." He turned his head ever so slightly and shot Astrid a cheeky wink that Odin wouldn't see.

The jealousy that Astrid had felt at his words promptly turned to relief as that wink very clearly told her that he was kidding. Her shame at the mixture of emotions causing her to blush in embarrassment. Odin, unfortunately, noticed the sudden flush of red that rose to colour her cheeks. Causing him to look with interest at her and Hiccup for a moment.

Instead of commenting, he suddenly gave a boisterous chuckle as he met Hiccup's gaze again. "Too right you are young man. You may be a wicked devil, but you are an honest one at least. I am sorry for voicing my assumptions in such a callous fashion. It is simply that I know for a fact there are numerous women at court who would willingly jump into your bed."

"I merely assumed that the women of Midgard would very likely behave in a similar fashion," Odin added slyly. "Likely in the hopes that they would finally be able to trap and tame you. As if such a thing were even possible." Hiccup allowed that with a shrug and both he and Odin laughed. Astrid thought that the tense moment was finally over.

Then a curious shadow came over Odin's face as he said casually, "speaking of willing bedmates... I have someone with me that was just overjoyed at the thought of you coming to visit Asgard. She absolutely begged me to bring her along from Vanaheim, and I just couldn't say no to those big brown eyes. She did mention something about 'being ready to pick up where you left off', I think it was." He finished with an arrogant smirk. The uncomfortable shine of chaos appearing in his one stormy orb as he waved a softly glowing hand in the air.

Astrid had a brief moment of confusion as she watched a dark shadow flash behind Hiccup's features. Disappearing as quickly as it had come. He and Odin were now staring into each other's eyes as everyone else seemed to hold their breath. Astrid actually felt Ilweran's whole body tense as he held her to him. There was not a single person in this room that could miss the challenge in that gaze.

"Verdani help us..." Ilweran murmured behind her. It almost sounded like he was praying, though Astrid couldn't imagine why he would be. What could possibly be so bad that he was asking for help from the Norns? Then he leaned down and whispered against her ear. "I am so incredibly sorry, mi'lady."

"For what?" she whispered back in confusion. Unable to tear her eyes off of the showdown happening in front of her. Surely something big was about to happen...

"I was just supposed to tell you that," he muttered in reply. Seeming to almost unconsciously tighten his grip around her waist. Astrid was just about to ask him to elaborate, when Hiccup's face suddenly split into an alarmingly feral grin that instantly set her blood to boil. His gleaming white fangs standing out starkly against his tanned skin as his already luminous eyes seemed to glow even brighter.

The green orbs now sparked with a barely contained flood of power. The very air around Hiccup actually beginning to warp and darken slightly. The whole room dropping in temperature suddenly, as goosebumps rose on her bare arms. It was as if some invisible force was sucking the light and warmth from their surroundings. She now understood why everyone seemed to be afraid of Hiccup. He was terrifying! Ilweran sucked in a sharp breath in alarm, but Astrid just couldn't seem to focus on him anymore.

She also couldn't seem to fight the flood of inappropriate cravings that were taking over her body as she stared at Hiccup. This time, she didn't really bother to wonder why. There was so much raw, unchained appeal in the way he was grinning at Odin. It was a look of pure predatory dominance. Promising glorious ravaging and wicked pleasures to the lucky recipients. It also promised excruciating pain to the unlucky ones. Every man would be wetting themselves in fear, as every woman within a hundred miles was brought to their knees, all by that face.

She didn't need to be a mind reader to understand what that look meant. Hiccup might as well have shouted, "game on!" He was acknowledging Odin's unspoken challenge, and clearly displaying that he fully intended to win this game. No matter what the cost. Odin looked suddenly uncertain as he gaped back at the dangerous Dark Rider. Golwen taking a partial step closer to Hiccup as Elder Noldo looked between the two men in startled confusion.

It was at this exact moment when Astrid realized that all of this had never been about her. She was just an insubstantial human rider that had never posed any real threat to the Order. It had not even been about Ilweran, really. Everything, from the double interrogation to the theatrics that followed, was about Hiccup. About bringing him under their control. He was the strongest soldier they had, and yet he remained a wild card. Odin desperately desired his loyalty or his submission, and he would do anything to get it.

Odin was looking for Hiccup's weak link. Thanks to her godsdamn unruly urges, Odin was sure that it was secretly her. Now, this so called 'god' was planning some sick sort of trick to try and coerce a telling reaction out of them. She was suddenly overcome with a simmering rage for Odin. _Too bad for him,_ she thought angrily. _Hiccup doesn't feel the same about me. He never has! No matter how much I may want him to, he has never shown even the slightest interest in me._

Not that it mattered either way, really. She had Ilweran and she was happy, but even if Hiccup did care about her, he would never let it show. Not now. If Odin thought that he could outsmart Hiccup, he had another thing coming. The feral gleam in Hiccup's eyes would have caused better men than Odin to cower in their boots. Unfortunately, it also made Astrid want to jump his bones.

I really need to get over that, she realized distractedly. That is exactly the type of thinking that landed us in this mess in the first place. Still, despite her uncomfortably strong need for this man that was not hers, she could not help the blaze of pride she also felt for her friend. _Bring on your twisted games,_ she thought smugly. Resting her own gaze on Odin Allfather. _Hiccup is going to destroy you..._

Just as she thought this, a door behind Odin opened up and a woman sauntered in. Astrid's jaw nearly hit the floor as she heard Ilweran groan softly behind her. Burying his face in her neck momentarily as he cursed the gods for being so cruel. Astrid knew what he meant. Even she found herself wondering what it would be like to bed this woman, before angrily shaking away the disturbing thought.

The woman was undeniably beautiful. She may not be an elf, but she was stunningly exotic just the same. With skin of a deep olive brown colour, and shining hair that was the colour of night. Styled in an elaborate fall of many small braids, it framed her glorious face perfectly. A small circlet of gold resting atop her head, like a delicate crown. Above high cheekbones, her slanting eyes were so dark that they almost appeared black. The heavy application of kohl around them making them seem even more elongated and cat-like.

Her full lips were glistening with an unnatural red hue. Looking juicy as a ripe summer berry, and pouty in that just-been-bitten way. Who wouldn't long to taste that mouth, Astrid thought in horror. A nervous tremor running through her at the realization as she clutched Ilweran's arms closer to her. Linking her fingers though his and trying to lock him in place. In a battle of allure, Astrid knew that she didn't stand a chance against this goddess.

The woman's clothing was a simple, but elegant, combination of white tunic and leggings that brought out her sumptuous curves. The tunic was of a curious wrap design that revealed a fair amount of the top and inside curves of her surprisingly voluptuous and perfectly rounded breasts. A shiny gold chain synching it at her impossibly narrow waist. She was wearing a strange pair of glittery golden shoes with incredibly tall heels that increased her height to a solid six feet. Also adding an exaggerated sway to her already sultry walk.

Everything about this woman screamed sex. From her never-muss hairstyle to her glittering heels, and everything in between. Even the smell that wafted into the room with her was an enticing mixture of floral and musk that was curiously arousing. She looked like a walking wet dream. Worst of all though, was the look of predatory hunger that this ridiculously fuckable woman was giving Hiccup...

 _He's not yours to want Astrid,_ she reminded herself furiously. Fighting back against the urge to protect both Hiccup and Ilweran from this she-demon. In all honesty, Hiccup did not really look as if he needed her protection. "Amenmeit," he drawled as he ran his eyes languidly over her, like the soft brush of a cat's paw. Allowing her name to roll slowly over his tongue. Dripping with a luscious sensuality that made Astrid shiver again.

"I could say that I am surprised to see you here, but it would be a lie." Hiccup allowed his eyes to stray to Odin for a moment as he said that, before turning his gaze back to the sex goddess. "You look well, all things considered. I was almost worried that I had given you a little too much rough love last time, and that perhaps I had chased you off, but here you are, back for more. The temple healers must be very skilled indeed."

Ignoring everyone else in the room, Amenmeit sashayed her way past Odin and straight to Hiccup. "They are skilled, lover, but not so much as you. You can give me more rough love any time that you want to handsome," she purred. Raising her hands to run them slowly up his muscular chest before looping a scarlet tipped nail through his crossed leather sword straps. Using them to drag him down into a greedy kiss.

One of his hands came up to grip her slender waist for a moment while his other came up to rest on her jaw. Then he moved it around to grip her chin before pushing her slightly away. Odin was now looking interestedly between these two and Astrid. Reminding herself sternly that she had no reason to be jealous, Astrid simply plastered a confused smile on her face as she watched the woman with Hiccup. In contrast, Hiccup didn't even spare Astrid a glance as he broke the kiss. His eyes remained fixed on the tempting harlot in front of him. The same wicked grin gracing his handsome face.

"Well, that brought back memories," came his chuckled response. "You taste as delicious as ever. Surely I cannot have you any time that I want you though, my lovely sex kitten," he commented smoothly. Running his thumb over her plump lower lip as he spoke. Pulling it down slightly, as he kept his lips close to, but not quite touching, hers. "I can only assume that you would need to check your schedule first, my dear. To confirm you did not already have some other man in your bedchamber..."

Ilweran snorted at that. Obviously struggling not to laugh out loud. Astrid watched the woman, Amenmeit, close her eyes as she sucked in a shallow breath at Hiccup's touch and nearness. Straining to bring her lips closer to his. Attempting to close the gap between them. His breath was obviously teasing her as it ghosted over her mouth, but he held her in place.

There was something so incredibly dominant and sexy about the way Hiccup denied her his kiss. It made Astrid's muscles clench with desire, and she instantly felt ashamed of herself. Clearly, this woman felt the same wave of longing for the Dark Rider. Only she was not ashamed of it in the slightest. When she opened her eyes again, the onyx orbs were shining with so much lust, that Astrid almost felt herself being lured in by it as well.

Shaking away the uncomfortable and unnatural pull of this woman, Astrid tried to ignore another unacceptable stab of jealousy. Barely managing to contain her own laugh at Hiccup's words. _Burn!_ she couldn't help but think. The temptress, however, seemed completely unaffected by Hiccup's rudeness. She just seemed to want him more.

"Amenmeit is a priestess from Vanaheim. One of many in the Temple of Freyja, or Aphrodite or Bast, depending on who you ask. Either way, she is the matron goddess of sex and fertility," Ilweran muttered quietly to Astrid then. At hearing Ilweran's voice, the woman suddenly turned to him instead with a wide grin.

"Prince Ilweran! It feels as if it has been ages. You look as delectable as ever. Would you like to take a walk down memory lane too," she added with a wink as she took a few steps closer to them. Astrid noticed that there were tiny flecks of gold sparkling in her impossibly dark eyes. Making her want to keep gazing into them, just so that she could try to decipher their patterns.

Biting back a growl of frustration, Astrid pressed herself back against her lover. Desperately trying to hold his attentions. Ilweran simply met the woman's seductive gaze with a smile of his own. Gripping Astrid tighter in response to her obvious unease. Glancing down at her for a moment, he whispered, "I am yours princess." Astrid breathed a sigh of relief. Shivering slightly as he placed a gentle kiss against her hair before looking back at Amenmeit.

"You are too kind my dear," he stated quietly. "You look completely irresistible, as always, but unfortunately I am going to have to take a pass on that offer. You see, it would be horribly unfair for me to leave Astrid alone, and she is not much into sharing." Amenmeit glanced at Astrid for a moment as if taking her measure. Apparently finding her blushing innocence wanting, as she waved a careless hand in the air.

"So leave her with someone else. They can entertain her while you, Hiccup, and I get out of this stuffy office," she stated, as if this was obvious. "She is pretty enough. I'm sure that you could find another Rider in this building willing to keep her company for a few hours." Then she added coyly, "all women appreciate a change of scenery every now and then. Besides, I've never had both of you at the same time before." Shooting him an alluring smile as she spoke.

Elder Noldo and Golwen were both watching the scene unfold now. Quietly contemplative expressions on their lovely faces. Elder Noldo looked very much as if he wanted to say something, but Golwen placed a gently restraining hand on his arm. Clearly signalling for him to let the humans handle it themselves. Astrid, however, gaped in astonishment as she felt her anger surge. This slut is hitting on my man, right in front of me! How dare she!

Before she could start screaming obscenities at the woman, Hiccup cut across her. "As fun as that sounds my 'bean na noíche', unlike you, Astrid is not really the type of woman that lets herself get passed around. She is more the 'settle down for eternity with' type of woman. That is likely why Ilweran chose her. He has always been such a good boy, and I doubt he would pass up that sort of magic just for a couple hours of fun with you."

Then he grinned at Ilweran for a moment before adding, "that is where we differ, it seems. I am more of a bad boy, with no interest in being tied down. As a matter of fact, I rather prefer to do the tying..." There was a bright gleam of mischief in his eyes as he spoke and Amenmeit smiled at him in a knowing way.

Ilweran leaned down to whisper in Astrid's ear at that moment. "Bean na noíche is Gaelic for 'lady of the night'," he informed her. "Basically, Hiccup just called her a whore in the most polite way that he could. Likely for your sake too, my dear." Suppressing a laugh, Astrid grinned up at Ilweran before glancing over at Hiccup.

"You know what, Haddock," she started in a teasing tone. "I don't care that you are a wicked demon. That has got to be one of the nicest things that you have ever said about me!" The way he had spoken of her being a lifetime type of woman had been incredibly flattering, and she found herself overwhelmed with gratitude for him. He really was a very good friend. That he had stood up for Astrid to this harlot, even though she wasn't his to protect. It was very sweet of him.

"I am a charmer," he grinned back at her. Giving her an exaggerated bow with a flourish that made her giggle. She was suddenly overcome with the urge to give him some small token of her gratitude. Glancing up at Ilweran, she gave him a small smile before stepping away from him. Moving closer to Hiccup, she placed one hand gently on his arm. Leaning up to drop a chaste kiss of thanks on his cheek. After all, it wasn't as if the two of them had a strict no-contact policy.

She had hugged him loads of times. She was even sure that he had kissed her cheek before. It wasn't as if it meant anything, she told herself sternly. Trying to ignore the flutter of nerves as she thought about how her lips would feel on his skin. _Seriously, a cheek kiss is no more intimate than a godsdamn handshake Astrid!.._ At that same moment however, he turned his face up towards her. If she hadn't been so lost in her own thoughts, she might have noticed. Unfortunately, completely by accident, her lips landed on his.

It was really just a gentle brush of skin. You could barely even call it a kiss. Especially considering the way that she had made out with Ilweran a little bit ago, but the effect was still instantaneous. A sudden flood of memories came rushing back to her. The implanted moments with Ilweran being all but tossed from her mind in order to make room for the real memories of her and Hiccup. The fire he spawned coursing through her veins like a tidal wave of heat as she remembered absolutely everything. She also remembered exactly why no one could know.

She felt Stormfly's sudden concern through the bond as the veil they had created was forced violently aside. _"Hold it together little one! Do not react,"_ came the abrupt and mothering tone in her mind, and Astrid clamped down hard on the sudden rush of feelings flooding through her. Struggling against the need to throw her arms around Hiccup and deepen the kiss. It had all happened far too quickly for anyone to have noticed, but in that split second, everything had changed. She was now going to be forced to play this awful game. Just as much as the other two already were.

"Well, that was unexpectedly generous," Odin muttered. Sounding as if he had just won top prize in the Thawfest games. "I though you said that you two did not share her, Prince Ilweran. I do not kiss my wife's friends on the mouth, but perhaps humans are more similar to elves than I would have thought," he added with a chuckle that set Astrid's teeth on edge. It also made her realize that her mouth was still pressed to Hiccup's.

Hiccup was frozen in place in surprise, and Astrid leapt back from him as if his lips had burned her. Throwing up the strongest mental shield that she could muster, she put her hand over her mouth in shock as she looked into his wide eyes. "Oh my gods, Hiccup! I'm so sorry! I was trying to kiss your cheek! I did NOT mean to do THAT! Why did you have to turn your face towards mine?! Oh gods..." she sputtered. Flapping her hands around and allowing a bright flush of red to colour her face.

Seeing her struggles, Hiccup simply chuckled. She couldn't tell whether he knew or not, but even if he did, he remained in character. "That is quite alright Hofferson. I knew you would come around eventually," he winked at her. "Very few women can resist my devilish charms. Amenmeit is right, you know. If it is a change of scenery you desire, I am right here babe." He gave her a wicked smirk as he added, "you know you want to."

Astrid let another embarrassed blush flood her cheeks as she took a guilty step back from him. Likely looking for all the world as if she had just been caught stealing from the winter rations. "Watch it brother," Ilweran joked easily. "That is my girl you are making moves at. Go get your own."

"Aww, but I have never had this one before," Hiccup moaned. "We both know that she wants me. They all do. Why fight the obvious attraction of all this?" He tossed a lewd grin in her direction as he gestured to himself, and she struggled to suppress a snort. She could hear the tinkling bell sound of Golwen's soft laughter, but she avoided looking at her. That would just make Astrid start laughing, which would definitely give the game away.

Keeping her eyes on Hiccup instead, she tried to think embarrassing thoughts. Hoping to keep a nice red flush in her cheeks. "You are ridiculous Haddock! It was an accident you filthy beast. I resisted you on Midgard, and I'm going to keep resisting you here. You will just have to get your rocks off with someone else," she laughed as she punched him in the arm.

"Ouch! My delicate pride. You know my bed is always open if you change your mind, Hofferson. Even if there is already someone else in it. I am not so adverse to sharing if it is with multiple women," he teased. Offering a lopsided smirk that threatened to blow her cover as her heart melted. Still she managed to sound marvellously nonplused with her response.

"Oh my gosh, you are so dirty! As you said yourself, I'm not the type of woman to be passed around, and you are just too bad to settle down with. I think I'll stick with Ilweran, thanks. Besides, he's much better looking." She grinned at Hiccup as she stepped back towards Ilweran, who held his arms out for her.

Turning to look up into his face as she forced a look of gooey affection to flood her eyes. "I am so sorry about that, my love. I swear it was not on purpose," she apologized. Making her voice as sincere as she could muster, before casting her eyes down in shame.

She could feel the weight of Odin's gaze on her like a tangible thing. Scrutinizing the situation as he searched for a hidden motive in every action or turn of phrase. There was every chance that he had even glimpsed some of her true memories as they had flooded back into her mind. There had been the briefest of moments during the onslaught that her shield had dropped, after all. Which meant that she could not mess this up now. It would ruin everything.

"It is alright Astrid. I know it was an accident. Besides, as Odin said himself, elves do not tend to get overly upset when it comes to that sort of thing," Ilweran chuckled in return. Placing a gentle finger under her chin and pulling her face back up to his so that he could press his lips to hers. There was that same strange tingling warmth from earlier. Flowing from their joined lips and coursing through her veins.

Ilweran's magic may still be singing softly to her blood, but it was certainly nothing like the overwhelming emotions she had experienced the last time she had kissed him. Those fabricated feelings, although incredibly strong, had still been nowhere close to the sway Hiccup held over her body. One tiny brush of lips, and she had nearly blown their cover. All because she was godsdamn putty in his hands.

Suppressing a sigh, she made sure to return the kiss in full. Bringing her hands up to run them over Ilweran's chest as she deepened it. Even following his lips with hers as he pulled away. Gazing up into his face with what she only hoped was a lusty hunger afterwards. Now that she was awake, she could tell that the look of love on Ilweran's handsome face was forced, though she seriously doubted that anyone else would notice.

Suddenly, Amenmeit's voice broke the tense moment. "Uggh," she groaned loudly. "I see what you mean Hiccup. They are absolutely adorable! Could there be a cuter couple in all the realms?"

Astrid looked up in surprise to see the woman smiling pleasantly at her and Ilweran. Her expression was incredibly sincere, as if she really was happy for them. When she caught Astrid's eye, Amenmeit winked at her and said, "he's all yours honey. I could never forgive myself if I got in the way of something that beautiful."

Then she sidled up close to Hiccup again and dropped her voice into a seductive purr. "I guess that just leaves you and me, lover, and watching those two is making me horny as Hel. It has been ever so long since I have had a proper flogging from my Dark Rider." A slight smile twisted Hiccup's lips as she began to run her hands over him again. Pressing her body tight to his as if trying to mould them into one person.

She dragged his face down to hers again and kissed him deeply. At the same time, he slid one of his legs between her thighs. Wringing a groan out of this goddess of sin. The sound making Astrid want to vomit. "What do you say we get out of here and give those two lovebirds some space," she teased as she broke away, and Astrid was shocked at the expression on Hiccup's face.

He was gazing down at Amenmeit with the predatory hunger he usually reserved for her; his mate. This time though, there was also something much darker. The Shadow Demon was shining through his luminous eyes as he pressed her closer to his thigh. Amenmeit was staring back at him with a ravenous look in her own night black orbs as she shamelessly ground against him with want.

Bringing his other hand up, he began to trace the exposed curves of her voluptuous breasts. His fingertips trailing over the tops and down the centre. His eyes strayed to Odin with a look of snide humour, as he followed the valley of Amenmeit's chest back up. Tracing a path all the way up to her throat. Her eyes slipping closed again at his touch as she arched her body towards him.

"I would apologize for making you uncomfortable, Allfather..." Hiccup started as he leered at Odin. "...but I am just not that sorry. If you bring me a toy, you best know that I am going to play with it." It stung like a thousand hornets, but Astrid somehow managed to hold it together as she watched her lover fondle another woman. Odin was staring right back at Hiccup with a carefully neutral expression. The sight of him studying the pair with appraising eyes reminding Astrid why this had to happen.

Hiccup was supposed to come across as the shameless bastard that never turned down an opportunity for a good romp with no strings attached. Even if it was tearing Astrid apart inside as a storm of rage swirled in her gut. It was likely a good thing that she had left her axe at the palace. They had been hoping to make her seem less threatening, but now it was just serving to keep her from running this bitch through right here and now...

"That is very tempting, Amee," Hiccup then told the woman softly. The use of the shortened nickname implying a bond that was closer than just a priestess and her very occasional client. The butterflies in Astrid's stomach began flapping in a wild swarm. Making her feel as if she was going to be sick at any moment. She suppressed a gag as she watched the priestess open her eyes again. The black orbs glazed over with a heady lust.

"Unfortunately, I think we will need to reschedule my dear," he purred at her. His voice as smooth as honey mead. "You see, I am on guard duty from Queen Lerina. It is my job to make sure that 'those two lovebirds' get back okay," Hiccup finished in a louder tone. Gesturing towards where Astrid and Ilweran were standing together, their arms still around each other.

Astrid fought back a sigh of relief as Hiccup dropped his hands from the woman's alluring body. Moving away from Amenmeit swiftly, but subtly. Leaving the priestess pouting in disappointment. Then the last glimmer of hope in this terrible scheme was doused by the very man that had caused all of it in the first place.

"Well, I don't think you all have to leave right away," Odin offered with a chuckle. Astrid's eyes flying wide to gape at him. He met her startled gaze for a moment with a slightly smug look, before turning back to focus solely on Hiccup. That one look told Astrid everything that she needed to know. Hiccup had been right. Odin HAD spied on their friends and families back in Berk. Had probably seen flashes of her true memories. Now he was almost certain that he was being played.

She watched in disgust as a lopsided smile pulled at Odin's conniving lips. "There is no reason that Prince Ilweran and Miss Hofferson cannot do some exploring and sight-seeing while you and Amenmeit get... uh... reacquainted. She did make a special trip all the way here just for you, after all. I am sure the lovebirds will be more than safe without their guard dog. As long as they stay within the city walls."

His tone had sounded humorously awkward, and Astrid didn't buy it for a moment. Odin had seen the horror in her eyes. Had peered into her deepest desires. He already knew that she cared greatly for Hiccup. Her fear at this moment simply confirming the truth of what Odin had already witnessed of her feelings for the Dark Rider.

The images he had gleaned from their friends and families making it seem as if Hiccup cared just as deeply for her. Every tender moment, every embrace, every touch that their friends had reminisced on in the last week. All of it apparently displaying that Hiccup was not only having sex with her, but that he might even love her. Odin also knew that Hiccup would have already realized that fact by now. That was likely why he assumed that Hiccup was just bluffing.

Hiccup was clever as they come, after all. He would want to make it seem as if he could not be bothered with Astrid or her feelings. Carefully distancing himself from her. Odin's comment about the convenience of Queen Lerina's protection made it obvious that he had been expecting them to try and play him for the fool all along. He was not about to give up so easily. Especially when Astrid's reactions kept giving them away.

Hiccup, on the other hand, had accepted the challenge and was playing the game. Much more successfully than her too, as he gave nothing away. Remaining coldly focused on the win. Now, the rest of them stood by and watched as two immensely powerful and dangerous men faced off against each other. Locked in a furious, yet still relatively silent, battle of wills. Odin was pushing Hiccup relentlessly. Trying to see just how far he was willing to go to prove that his armour was flawless. Hiccup was pushing back by behaving exactly like the heartless monster that he was professed to be.

Astrid couldn't seem to help the self doubt that rose up to smother her now. She didn't want to acknowledge the nauseating thoughts, but she just couldn't seem to stop them from taking over. The fear that, maybe the reason Hiccup was doing so well, was because he really didn't care very much. He was the Dark Rider after all. Obviously this was not the first time that he and Amenmeit had been intimate, and according to Odin there were many others like this harlot. Apparently being a charming yet soulless bastard was Hiccup's calling card.

 _Am I the real fool here,_ Astrid wondered morosely. Had all of the beautiful things he said to her been a lie? Was she just another woman charmed into bed by the Shadow Demon? Foolishly convincing herself that he cared too?.. Ilweran's arms tightened around her again, and this time she was truly thankful for it. They may be the only things holding her up right now. Odin rested his gaze on her then. Clearly receiving a boost of confidence when he read the obvious defeat in her eyes.

Now Odin seemed as if he was trying to get Hiccup to look at her as well. Perhaps hoping that the sadness in her eyes would cut through Hiccup's armour. Finally revealing the vulnerable man within. Chancing a glance at Hiccup herself, Astrid noticed that, though his face appeared contemplative, she could practically feel the rage pouring off of him. Likely only because she knew him better than she knew herself. He had not expected to have to go this far, but Odin was leaving him no choice.

Hiccup's obvious displeasure did help soothe her fears, but only barely. Then Hiccup looked over at her as well. Meeting her eyes with his, and there was nothing in them to reassure her. They were completely empty. He saw her overwhelming pain, and he gave absolutely no note of it. As if it didn't bother him at all.

Her fears swarmed back up to choke her as Hiccup looked back towards Odin with a slightly raised brow. Almost as if inquiring as to what he was supposed to be seeing, and there was a look of surprise on the older man's face as he took in Hiccup's cool expression. Hiccup's voice when he answered Odin even remaining light and musical, despite the situation. Still, If you listened carefully enough, there was a razor sharp sheet of ice lurking beneath it. Even her distraught and self-destructive mind couldn't pretend that Hiccup was enjoying this.

"Wow, I am touched sir. You started this meeting by likening me to Loki and calling me a traitor. Now you are trying to help me relieve my sexual tensions. This relationship we share is a strange one, Allfather, but I like it." Hiccup smiled coldly at the man as Odin gazed back at him. A slight smirk replacing the surprise on the older man's face as he now waited to see what Hiccup would do.

Clearly, Hiccup knew that sarcasm would only get him so far. Astrid knew that this was the final test. If they could get past this, they were home free. Once they left Asgard today, Odin couldn't touch them. As soon as she was powerful enough to hold her own, it wouldn't matter anymore anyways. It was only this once, and he could ditch Amenmeit once they got outside headquarters anyways.

She saw Amenmeit glance at Odin, and there was just something in that look that made Astrid sure that the slut knew what she was doing here. That she was just as much a part of this as the rest of them. Astrid wanted to hurt Amenmeit in a way that she had never wanted to hurt another woman before her. Still, they could not blow their cover now. No matter how angry she was. Killing a priestess of Bast would probably not help to remove suspicion from any of them.

Steeling herself to say the words, and hoping she didn't choke on them, she met Hiccup's gaze with her own. "He makes a valid point, you know," she stated as cheerfully as she could. "Ilweran and I can look around the city and you can meet up with us in a couple of hours." As she locked his green eyes down with her own blue ones, she tried to silently convey that it was okay. That he could play along for now, and they would think of something later. Shooting a barely-there glance towards where Odin was still watching them, just to solidify her point.

There was perhaps a heartbeat while their eyes met that she was sure he must know that she was back to herself. Then he just smirked wickedly as he looked away from her. Reaching his hands back around, he cupped Amenmeit's voluptuous bottom. Pulling her tight against him again as she gave a lewd gasp. He was looking into her face with a hungry fire as he purred in his sultry velvet, "that settles it then. Shall we go back to the temple, my dear?"

Amenmeit laughed easily as she ran her hand all the way from his chest to his groin. Caressing his manhood in front of everyone. Astrid bit back the urge to scream or burst into tears at the sight of Hiccup's obvious arousal at this harlot's touch. "If we only have a couple of hours my love, I really don't want to waste it by travelling across the city. There is a comfortable enough bed in the other room," she added with an alluring smile of her own. _Well, there went that idea..._

Odin set this all up right from the start, Astrid realized in shocked outrage. He chose this particular office, exactly because there is a guest room attached. That way, he can monitor for any deceit. _He was always planning to back us into a corner, and we just have to let him!_ It was very likely that Odin had multiple different tricks up his sleeve in order to counter any number of angles they had tried to play. He hadn't even really needed to glimpse her thoughts to be sure of his success.

Of course, it would have been easiest if Odin could have questioned Astrid alone to start with. It certainly would have given him a better opportunity to break her down with magic and get the truth from her. Hiccup had ruined that for him. His and Ilweran's presence alone meaning that Odin could not hope to use magic to get what he wanted, so now he was trying to use their feelings against them instead. She hated to admit it, but she could see Odin's reasoning. If Hiccup is truly the heartless pervert that he seems, then he won't mind getting it on right here. Just to spite authority and claim his victory prize.

Odin was positive that he was bluffing however. Meaning that Hiccup would insist on going to the temple so that he could spare Astrid the pain. Or, more likely, so that he could ditch Amenmeit on the way. Odin had probably planned for that too. Likely he has guards and minions standing by to tail Hiccup if he chooses option two, Astrid thought in disgust. There was nothing for it. They were screwed either way, no pun intended. Odin was not about to let Hiccup out of his sight, which meant that there was no chance to trick their way out of this.

If Hiccup leaves and attacks or deliberately loses the ones sent to tail him, he gets branded as a traitor. Then they hunt him down and throw him in jail. If he drops the charade right now, he proves that he used illusion magic with the intent to deceive Odin. That would make him guilty of treason and he still gets thrown in prison. Of course, if he admits his crimes he could probably cut a deal.

If he and Astrid signed over their freedom, the Allfather would, of course, be lenient with him. Who wouldn't try to protect the woman they love, after all? _Odin thought of everything, didn't he? He's sure that he has Hiccup trapped, and he's right!_ The sound of blood was rushing in Astrid's ears as her vision clouded with red. She was gripping Ilweran's arm so tightly that it must be hurting him as she bit down on the inside of her lip hard enough to draw blood.

She could feel the dangerous spark of Hiccup's anger making her hairs stand on end, and she couldn't be the only one. Obviously he had come to the exact same conclusions as she had. When she glanced towards him though, there was not even a hint of surprise showing on his handsome face. _Hopefully he's trying to think up a new strategy,_ she thought in defeat, _because I've got nothing..._ Another surge of anger for Odin coursing through her at that.

Then Astrid's worst nightmares suddenly became real. Hiccup Haddock, the man that she had given everything to, had been set to spend eternity with... found an option three. "Although I would not normally fuck on command, you are just too tempting Amee," he growled at the seductress. Shooting one last mocking grin at Odin, he added, "it has been ever so long since I have been with a woman that could truly handle me, after all. Human women are just so fragile. Would you not agree, Allfather?"

 _What?!_ Astrid felt like her heart was shattering into a million pieces in her chest. Her knees going weak as her body slumped slightly in Ilweran's arms. It was as if Hiccup had just confirmed the one thing that she had always believed to be true, but that she never imagined he would say out loud. She really wasn't enough for him...

There were sharp intakes of breath from all around her. Odin's eyes flying wide in shocked horror as his face went nearly as white as his beard. "Pardon my hasty leave, sir," Hiccup drawled as he took in Odin's expression with a sarcastic smirk on his glorious face. "I assume you no longer have need of me anyways." Then he pressed his lips to Amenmeit's as he lifted her off her feet. Her arms wrapping around his shoulders as he cradled her in his muscular embrace.

Sauntering right past Odin, Hiccup carried her back towards the door she had entered through. Opening it with a flash of green magic as he held Amenmeit to him. Past their bodies, Astrid saw what appeared to be a well-equipped guest room. From this angle, she could glimpse part of what must be a sizeable bed. Covered in royal blue sheets and with a carved wooden nightstand beside it. Amenmeit let out a joyful squeal as Hiccup tossed her onto the bed before closing the door.

 _So he is just going to fuck her right here then. He didn't even try to find another way. Didn't even look at me as he called me a fragile human that wasn't good enough for him. Not even a hint of apology in his eyes as he broke me to pieces. He simply tossed my shattered remains aside without so much as a backwards glance. Just like that... Turns out, even when you lose you win Odin,_ Astrid thought dejectedly.

"I guess that is our cue to leave," Ilweran muttered quietly. Then he looked past her to where Odin was staring in shock at the closed door Hiccup and Amenmeit had just disappeared though. Clearly, the great Allfather had been so sure that he had them. Had been confident that they were bluffing. He had put all his hopes into whatever insight he had garnered through his scrying. Now he knew that he had been wrong. Wrong about the two of them, and wrong about Hiccup. There was no man beneath the monster.

After all, who could possibly be callous enough to do what Hiccup had just done? Only draugrs and monsters cared for nothing at all. Odin had pushed Hiccup farther than any decent person should be willing to go. All in the hopes of breaking him down and proving that he was truly just a man, instead of a demon. Catching him in a lie, and then offering him his life in trade for his submission. He obviously never imagined that Hiccup would actually dare to hurt everyone, just for the sake of winning the game. Clearly, the Dark Rider really was a soulless monster...

Astrid forced a painfully fake smile onto her face anyways. Even though it felt like trying to sing a happy song while having her nails ripped off one at a time. Ilweran's eyes carrying a carefully concealed measure of pity as he met her gaze then. Suddenly, lewd moans and gasps, along with sultry laughter, could be heard from behind the closed door. This was followed by the distinct sound of Hiccup's rasping chuckle. The fake grin slid right back off her face.

"Are you pleased with yourself, Odin? Do you feel powerful?" Ilweran growled suddenly, and Astrid was surprised at the amount of venom in his tone. "I hope that you got everything that you wanted from today, at least. There is nothing quite as enjoyable as using someone's deepest desires to truly crush them, is there?"

Odin turned slowly to face them at these words. The shock still plain on his creased face. "I don't understand..." he muttered quietly. "He was supposed to love you," he nearly whispered towards Astrid. "I thought... I never..." Odin looked like he had just taken a step, only to find that the ground had fallen away from beneath him.

Ilweran barked out a mirthless laugh at that. Meeting Odin's gaze with a blaze of rage in his golden eyes. "We all knew of Astrid's feelings for Hiccup. It was not something that I bothered with, since he does not return them, and it is obvious that she cares for me as well. I am sure your son has already made you aware of Hiccup's depravity. Astrid is a good woman with a wonderful heart. As you can plainly see, Hiccup prefers to dabble in the dark side, and he wants his women to reside there as well."

Glancing over briefly, Astrid noticed that Golwen and Noldo both looked slightly shell shocked about the whole thing. Especially as their Prince cut the 'King of the Gods' down to size. They were just standing there, staring between the two men now as if finding this all too crazy to be real. "That is the real reason that you brought Amenmeit here with you today, is it not? You thought that you could catch us in lie. That you could catch Hiccup at a vulnerable moment. You knew you could never get to him yourself, so you decided that hurting Astrid was your next best option," Ilweran scoffed humourlessly.

"You should know by now that Hiccup does not have vulnerable moments. Unfortunately, Astrid does, so congratulations on breaking her. I am going to surmise, from this farce of a meeting, that you witnessed trivial scenes of intimacy during your scrying. Likely in the thoughts of Astrid's fellow villagers. Obviously you mistook those fleeting glimpses to represent something much deeper. Did you assume that, just because Hiccup is part human like myself, he too would be capable of love?"

Astrid watched in astonishment as the Great Allfather's face turned suddenly scarlet in his guilty embarrassment. He had been caught, and he knew it. "Well, he is not," Ilweran stated bluntly. Ignoring Odin's unease. "Thank you for reminding us all of that fact in the most cruel way possible. For one who is apparently so informed as to the ways of the humans, you sure as fuck do not know us at all." He gave Astrid another gentle squeeze then, his gaze never leaving Odin.

Ilweran's amber eyes were glowing even brighter than normal in his fury. He looked capable of burning Odin to ashes where he stood. His own powerful magic seeming to shimmer and warp the air around him and Astrid in much the same way that Hiccup's magic had. A faint golden glow starting to shine and ripple over the bared skin of his arms as he held her. Spreading softly up her own arms in waves of blazing fire from where her hands touched him. The magic actually felt warm and comforting to her, like a hearth on a cold day. Though she seriously doubted that Odin would agree with that statement.

Astrid watched in surprise as Odin actually took an involuntary step back at the dangerous light in the Prince's fiery gaze. Golwen had her hands slightly raised now. As if she was ready to weave a protective enchantment at any moment. Astrid had not realized, until this exact moment, that Ilweran was nearly as powerfully magical as Hiccup. In his own, more understated, way that is. Turns out both of her boys were incredibly dangerous. No wonder Odin wanted them...

Then Ilweran took a deep breath to calm himself and the magic simmered down. The dancing golden light fading from his smooth skin. "I do suppose that we are allowed to leave now, Allfather? Or are you expecting us to remain and listen to the show," Ilweran then asked the man coldly.

Odin looked as if he wanted to say something to that. His mouth opening and closing a few times, as if completely lost for words. His visible eye wide with unease. Ilweran couldn't have been any clearer. He was no fool, and neither was Hiccup. They had known all along that Odin would have spied on them.

Both of them would have been expecting Odin to try and gain an advantage over the mercenaries. Making it all the more likely that they would be trying to trick Odin. Well, If they had had something to hide, that is. Fortunately, Hiccup's actions had made it abundantly clear that Odin had been wrong. Now Odin had to wonder if he had just made enemies of the entire elven royal family and their allies. All through his rash quest for power.

Somehow, Astrid could not find a single hint of pride for how well Hiccup had played his part. She just couldn't shake the feeling that he hadn't been playing at all. Everything from his actions to his words seemed designed to anger Odin and destroy Astrid. Maybe this was the real Hiccup, and she was just seeing it for the first time. He did tell her once that he had demons he struggled with. Having no soul would definitely make life a struggle.

Odin rested his grey-blue gaze on Astrid then. Distracting her from her depressing thoughts. There was a look of intense humility and sadness on the man's lined face as she raised her eyes to meet his again. "I just wanted him to acknowledge that he cares for something. To meet the good man that has to be inside of him, for once. I never thought that he would actually... I am so, so sorry, young lady..." he said quietly, but Astrid cut him off.

"Spare me your pity," she hissed at him. Gripping Ilweran's arms for support, and also to stop herself from attacking Odin. "I don't want or need anything from you! You took my private thoughts, and then you twisted and exploited them for your own gain. You didn't want to find the man inside the monster. You were only hoping to find something that Hiccup cares about. Something that you would be able to use to control him with. Isn't it just too bad for all of us that Hiccup doesn't care about anyone other than himself! You think he's a monster, but you're no better!"

She struggled to fight back the tears of betrayal as she shouted at Odin. _This was all his fault!_ Odin was met with the accusing eyes of every single person in the room then. Elder Noldo was standing with his arms crossed and a look of extreme disgust on his face. Ilweran still looking murderous, as Golwen was now positively glaring daggers. Her usually lovely eyes seeming to burn with an equally dangerous violet fire. Odin bowed his head in shame and defeat. Glancing once more at the closed door before waving them out.

Elder Noldo and Golwen offered to join them on their tour of the city, then. Identical looks of sympathy growing on their beautiful faces. As they were all about to leave, the door at the end of the room opened up again. Turning, Astrid saw Hiccup standing there. His belt was removed and he was holding his swords sheaths in one hand.

He tossed them towards Ilweran, saying "catch!" Quick as a flash, Ilweran had reached out to nab them out of the air. Hiccup shot a grin at him, before turning back to the other room. The last glimpse Astrid had was of him pulling his tunic off and kicking the door closed with his foot. Amenmeit's voice calling him back to bed.

______

**Oh boy... yep... that happened... I did warn you... And you all thought the last cliffhanger was bad... Excuse me while I hide away at work for the next 14 hours... *crawls quietly into cave of shame***

**Now, I know you all kind of hate me and Hiccup right now, but...**

**Do you think he's really going to do it? Just how far is he willing to go and how much is he willing to risk to keep Astrid out of Odin's clutches? Can the two of them recover from this? Just who is the real Hiccup Haddock? Also, what do you all think of Odin and Hiccup's working relationship?.. Bit tense, eh?.. lol**

**Also, I love creative truth telling! Such a beautiful art! Notice how Golwen told Odin that treachery didn't 'appear' to be the case here. Love it! You'll likely notice that Hiccup tends to use creative truth telling A LOT. It just struck me as a puzzle that he would enjoy partaking in.**


	7. Dreams of Darkness

**These last two chapters were (clearly) designed to be quite the cliff hanger. Since I am trying to get this site caught up to the others, you are getting this one early. It just didn't seem fair to make you wait though. Besides, there will be many more cliffhangers and tense moments in future chapters for you to hate me for. So, I guess you're welcome...lol. Anyways... stay safe, stay healthy, and enjoy :)**

______

They had been wandering around the market for maybe half an hour. Probably not even that long really, but it honestly felt more like a century. Time was just passing way too slowly to be natural. Clearly the gods were out to punish Astrid for something. Though she couldn't imagine what she had done to deserve this. Ilweran had initially suggested grabbing some food, but Astrid couldn't imagine eating ever again. The whole thing was making her achy and nauseous. As if she was coming down with an illness.

Now he kept trying to distract her with the interesting wares all around them, but it was just no good. Astrid just wanted to go curl up in a ball and die somewhere. She never would have imagined that Odin would make Hiccup screw someone to prove that they weren't lying. More than that, she couldn't believe that Hiccup was actually doing it. _How could he!_ This was the worst day of her life.

She had been tempted to just call Stormfly and head back alone, but Ilweran outright refused to leave without Hiccup. That meant she was stuck here in this personal Helheim for another hour and a half. She couldn't open the gateway on her own yet, after all. She supposed that she could get Heimdall to transport her. Unfortunately, that might just ruin everything that they had accomplished if she was caught sulking off back to Alfheim by herself.

Stormfly had been trying to reassure her since the group had left headquarters. Claiming avidly that she didn't think Hiccup had meant any of it. Saying that she was sure he would never actually follow through with the act. Astrid knew that her battle sister was just trying to make her feel better, but it was only serving to make her angrier. Eventually Stormfly had given up. Simply starting to snap at Toothless for his Rider's actions instead.

 _"It's not his fault that his Rider is a muttonhead,"_ Astrid told the nadder dejectedly. _"Besides, I told Hiccup to do it, so I guess it's my fault. I don't know. Maybe I just fooled myself into thinking that he wouldn't jump at the opportunity to sleep with a sex goddess. That he would try to find another way out instead. Just like I fooled myself into thinking that he loved me, but you heard him. I'm just a weak human..."_

Golwen had been watching her closely as they strolled slowly between the colourful stalls. As if waiting for her to start raging or crying. All while Ilweran and Elder Noldo chatted with each other as if the whole world was not falling apart. Astrid trying desperately to ignore all of them. "Astrid..." Ilweran finally said. The gentle sadness in his tone dragging her out of her depressing thoughts for the first time. She looked up into his kind and handsome face and felt tears prick her eyes.

He pulled her into his embrace then and she buried her face against his chest. Biting back the sobs that threatened to escape her. "As I said, Amenmeit is a temple priestess. She has been gifted with persuasion magic by Freyja, and she is trained to draw in men like us. She is also very good at it. I should have guessed that Odin might try something like this, though I never imagined that he would go this far. Twisting our human emotions into play things is low. Even for him."

"Hiccup is like a brother to me, but I cannot deny that he has his demons. I thought that he was shielding himself against Amee's magic, but it would appear not. Unfortunately us men are not always the strongest creatures when it comes to desires of the flesh and pleasure is Amenmeit's business," he added with a heavy sigh.

 _Is that supposed to excuse Hiccup's actions,_ Astrid thought furiously as she clutched at Ilweran's tunic with trembling hands. Allowing a few stray tears to leak out and stain the silken fabric. _It's alright for him to smash her because he's damaged and she's a professional whore?_ They were standing in front of a cart selling pottery, and Astrid was suddenly overcome with the strong urge to break every single piece of the lovely artwork.

Just then, someone came up behind Ilweran. Astrid only caught the huge shape of the shadow, before a terribly familiar voice stated sarcastically, "wrong in one, bro. Pleasure is MY business. Speaking of which, I believe you have something of mine your highness. Well, actually, you have more than one something of mine."

Chuckling, Ilweran released Astrid. Turning around, he pulled Hiccup's sword sheaths off and passed them back to him. Muttering, "you sneaky son of a bitch... You totally got me," as he did.

Astrid had no idea what Ilweran meant by that, and she frankly couldn't be bothered to ask. She was too busy glaring at Hiccup in utter disgust as he replaced his swords. Her hands balling into tight fists as she looked him over. Dreading that she would see the telling signs of lovemaking. Expecting to find love bites on his neck at the very least. Unfortunately, his wild mane of hair always had that signature 'just-fucked' look.

The sight of the gloriously mussed strands seemed to only feed her rage, as she pictured that dirty slut's grubby fingers running through it. She should probably still stay in character in front of Golwen and Noldo, but she just couldn't pretend any longer. She was too angry and hurt to keep playing this stupid game! "My goodness, that was certainly quick," she shot snidely at him.

Instead of looking ashamed or guilty, he just raised an eyebrow. "Dear gods, I would hope so. It honestly took far too long, in my opinion. Especially since all I wanted to do was get out of there and apologize to you. Honest Astrid. I really did not mean any of what I said in there. I also did not actually have sex with that woman either. I did not even really touch her much after I shut the door, and she certainly did not touch me."

His tone was incredibly sincere, and it could almost make her believe him. Then a feral smirk twisted his flawless lips, and it threw her right off balance. "Not that Amee knows that," he added with a chuckle. Running a casual hand through his already tousled mop of hair.

"What?!" Astrid exclaimed in shocked outrage. How was that even possible? How would you not know that you didn't have sex with someone?! He was probably just lying to make himself seem like less of an asshole. Which was, quite frankly, impossible. The only thing keeping her from attacking him was the street full of people around them. Still, despite her anger, even she couldn't deny that it was somewhat unlikely that he had actually done much with Amenmeit in such a short time.

"Well, as soon as I closed the door the second time, I started weaving the illusion. Once she had lost herself to it and Odin had vacated the adjoining office, I knocked her out with a quick sleeping spell. Then I planted a false memory, waited until Odin had finally left the building, and took my leave. Illusion Hiccup should be sauntering his way out the front door of headquarters in about an hour, before fading along with the locking runes I placed on the doors to the office and guest room." Astrid just continued to gape at him in utter astonishment and he smiled softly at her.

"Do you really think so little of me mi'lady, that you actually believe I would do that to you," he asked her gently. "Little miss honey-pot should be waking up in a few hours feeling as if she is rather sore in the nether regions. Convinced that she has been thoroughly pounded and that there is the distinct taste of stale cum in her mouth..." He trailed off with a snigger. " I just could not resist adding that little treat to the mix."

Ilweran stared at him for a second before barking out a laugh. "Oh my gods! You really are a gigantic asshole bro!"

"I know," Hiccup replied with a dramatic sigh. "You have to admit, she had it coming. Well, not literally, but still. That is what happens when you volunteer to be Odin's puppet, and then try to seduce a vindictive master of the game. As if they could ever Loki me. They should both know by now that I do not fight fair, which means that I always win," he stated with a wicked smirk.

He gave another dark chuckle then. "Poor girl. She got no real satisfaction for her services, but she is still going to be walking funny for days. I hope Odin is paying her well, at least." Both men started laughing again as they bumped fists, but Astrid's head felt like it was about to explode.

"You can do that?!" she nearly shouted in surprise. Quickly looking around in embarrassment to see if anyone was listening in. Meeting the startled gazes of Golwen and Elder Noldo, she felt a hot blush start to rise in her cheeks.

"Do what," Hiccup asked casually. "Pound someone until they cannot walk properly? Absolutely! Would you like to go find out?" He winked at her and she promptly punched him.

"Not what I meant Haddock," she growled. "You can seriously make someone believe they have had sex with you? To the point that they actually feel sore afterwards? Just by planting a fake memory!"

"I can make anyone believe or feel whatever I want them to, mi'lady. As you are well aware," he replied. Giving her a pointed look as he did so. "What is with this continued use of my last name anyways, Astrid? Are you really still that mad at me? I really am sorry. I will even grovel on my knees if you need me to. You must know that I was only pretending, right?" He pushed his lip out in an adorable pout, but she simply crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Did you really have to be so godsdamn convincing? You had me completely believing that you were going to fuck her! That you didn't care about me at all. I have been losing my mind for the last half hour over you, Haddock! Stormfly was ready to barge in there and blast you." She was not about to be won over by how cute he looked with his pouty lips. Nu-uh...

"I had all of you completely believing that I was going to fuck her. That does not mean that I was actually going to," he pointed out with a shrug. "It was an unfortunate necessity, as I have no intention of spending my life in Nagrind, or of giving Odin an eternity of servitude. He already strongly suspected that we were trying to play him. Then he had seen your underlying feelings for me, which seemed to confirm this. He was getting overly suspicious of the lack of reaction on your part."

"He is used to me being conniving and cruel, but you all were far too accepting of my behaviour for it to be believable. I needed real anger in order to throw him off the scent; and oh boy did I get it." His gorgeous green eyes seemed to pierce right through her soul then as he added, "you are wrong, you know. I care very much about a great deal of things. Mostly, though, I care about you mi'lady. Which is why only one woman is allowed inside my trousers these days." 

Astrid simply glared at him. Resisting the call of his magic through sheer willpower. "In your dreams is the only place you'll get me in your trousers, Haddock," she snarled savagely. Noticing that the other three were simply standing there now. All hints of humour gone as they gaped between the two of them uncertainly.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes as he growled low in his throat. "Is that so..." he challenged quietly. A startling gleam of conviction shining in his emerald orbs now. The ache of need bloomed in her gut at the animalistic sound and feral expression, but she simply smirked at him and made to walk away. She didn't even make it a step.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards him. "Not going to happen Hofferson," he grinned wickedly down at her. His eyes flashing dangerously. "You are mine, and I am getting rather tired of seeing your lips dancing with someone else's while I just stand by and resist the urge to kill them. I would be willing to bet that you are too." With that he kissed her. His arms snaking around her waist to pull her tight against him as he crushed his mouth to hers.

That was it. The wonderfully familiar fire ignited in her veins. Burning away every last shred of anger as her knees went weak. Her arms wrapping around his shoulders while her fingers twined into his hair. Their friends, the people in the market, everything just fell away as she pressed her body to his greedily. Trying to get even closer as she moulded herself against him. His hands sliding down her back and cupping her bottom firmly before picking her up.

Her legs automatically encircled his waist as their tongues violently fought for dominance. Without her realizing how, Hiccup had suddenly backed her up against the wall of the building beside them. Grinding his flexing abdomen against her centre as her tunic bunched even higher around her hips. The action wringing a groan out of her before he broke away to trail hot kisses down her neck. Murmuring, "I am so sorry mi'lady," in between each one.

She tilted her head back and let her eyes slide closed. Feeling his strong arms surrounding her as his hard body pressed her back against the cool stone. Her hips rolling against his with shameless need. Wanting him so badly that she simply handed herself over to the sensations. Revelling in the white hot flash burn of his wonderful lips on her. Sending licks of heat searing beneath her skin.

He brought his eyes back to a level with hers then. She was startled to find that his had morphed into the feral ones with the slit pupils that she had seen last night. Clearly, the overwhelming surge of emotions taking over both of them was bringing out his draconic nature. The sight soothing her frazzled nerves more than anything else had. He wouldn't be loosing his grip on himself if he didn't care for her. At least a little bit.

"I am so, so sorry Astrid," he said again, and there was real pain in his velvet voice. "I never wanted to do that, and it was killing me the entire time. Knowing that I was hurting you and not being able to stop. I will despise myself forever for touching that woman, and letting her touch me." He shook his head and grimaced in obvious distaste before looking back at her. "You must know that I did not mean any of what I said. I really do not want anyone other than you, Astrid. I love you."

"I love you too, dragon-boy," she told him with an easy smile. "I guess I should have known that you weren't actually going to do it. From now on though, I refuse to let that bitch touch you ever again. Pretend or not. If I see Amenmeit again, I may just have to cut her hands off. Even if Odin is standing right there to witness it." She felt her lips twist up wickedly at that. "Actually, come to think of it, I hope he is."

Hiccup chuckled and grinned at her then. The combination of sharp white fangs and draconic eyes effectively stealing the last of her sanity. "I would expect nothing less, mi'lady," he replied cheekily. The butterflies in her belly going wild again. For a very different reason this time however, as she traced her fingers beneath his feral eyes. Following the plains of his perfect face down to the hard lines of his jaw.

Smiling wider, she dragged his face back towards hers. Claiming his glorious mouth hungrily. At that moment, she heard someone clear their throat loudly from beside them. Reluctantly, Astrid broke her lips apart from Hiccup's, but refused to let him go. As she looked into his face, she noted with relief that his eyes were back to normal now. Well, normal for an elf. Clearly, he was entirely in control again.

She grinned at him before turning to face the sound that had disrupted their very public make-out session. Resting her forehead against Hiccup's with a sigh as they both met Elder Noldo's extremely confused gaze. "I feel as if I may have missed something very important your highness," he muttered to Ilweran. Both Golwen and Ilweran started laughing at that. "You knew," Elder Noldo spluttered at Golwen.

The enchantress offered a delicate shrug as Ilweran simply patted Noldo on the shoulder consolingly. "I am sorry for tricking you my friend, but it had to be done. Your unfortunate inability to lie would have put us all in a very difficult situation. As you can plainly see, Astrid is not mine and she never has been. Hiccup created and planted those memories so that Odin would believe that Astrid and I were a couple in order to protect her. You know what Odin would do if he thought he could use Astrid to control Hiccup. Trust me on this; it is safer for all of us if Hiccup appears to care for no one."

"Oh, I can believe that," Noldo agreed. "No one could ignore the dark power radiating off of him in there. I have honestly never felt anything quite like it. Odin is probably lucky that you simply chose to trick him. Although I would not have blamed you if you had tried to kill him Aldanil, with the way he was acting."

Then a wide grin split his handsome face. "Sweet Norns of Chaos, sometimes I really wish I could be a human for a while! It must be so much more fun. The three of you are gloriously devious little demons," Elder Noldo exclaimed. Chuckling as he shook his head at them.

Then he rested his warm brown eyes on Hiccup. "The emotions in her mind were absolutely flawless. Only a true master of the illusion arts could have created ones so strong. It seems the Allfather was not too far off the mark when he likened your skills to those of Loki Laufeyson, though his delivery was rather poor. You are honestly telling me that you actually designed all of those feelings and memories Aldanil," he asked Hiccup then. Surprise colouring his tone.

"Yes I did," Hiccup replied easily. As if it was no big deal. "I would also like to point out that creating them was the single most homo-erotic thing that I have ever done in my life. I do not want to think about Ilweran that way ever, ever again." Astrid couldn't help joining in as everyone else started laughing now. Ilweran wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at his friend.

Hiccup kissed her again before looking into her eyes. "Speaking of memories, when exactly did you get yours back?"

"The instant that I kissed you by accident," Astrid answered with a smile. Remembering everything flooding back after only the slightest brush of lips. As if the fire that he spawned inside her had served to completely burn away the illusion magic.

"I thought so," Hiccup chuckled. "Then again, your smooch with Ilweran right afterwards was very convincing, so I did wonder..."

"As I said before, Ilweran is a very sexy man. It really wasn't all that difficult to plant one on him." She turned to smirk at the blonde man, and he winked at her with a chuckle. "That, and it wasn't like we had to pretend to have sex or anything. Everyone was content with thinking we were just adorably in love. You, on the other hand, had to be the heartless playboy that sticks his dick in anything that has a pulse and lays still long enough." Hiccup scoffed at her, but Astrid just grinned coyly at him before pressing her lips to his again.

"Hey now," Hiccup said in mock indignation as she broke away. "I do not stick my dick in just anything that lies still long enough. Only beautiful ladies..." she raised a brow and he chuckled at her. "Kidding mi'lady, but seriously. Do you not think that you could cut me a little slack? That was the hardest role I have ever had to play!"

"Oh, we all saw how 'hard' your role playing was," Astrid added with a smirk. Causing all of them to burst out laughing. Hiccup simply flashed her a wicked grin.

"I wish I could say that I am embarrassed by that, but alas... shame is not something I have allowed myself to experience in many years. I guess I really am just a dirty bastard." He winked at her, making her giggle. "In my defence, the only way I was even able to get turned on was by thinking of you, my dear. Pretending that it was your lovely hands on me instead. My body simply refused to respond to Amenmeit. The poor girl is losing her touch, I think," he added with a smirk at Ilweran. Making the blonde man bark out a laugh.

At his words, Astrid snorted a laugh too. "You know what Hiccup? I change my mind." When he arched a confused brow at her, she grinned in response. "THAT has got to be the nicest thing you've ever said to me." The whole group started laughing again as Hiccup grinned wickedly at her before bringing his lips back to her neck.

"I am thinking of you right now," he growled quietly. His warm breath ghosting over her and making her shiver with want. "You, and how much I would like to partake in some very public indecency at this moment." He teethed at the sensitive skin of her throat. Running the sharp edges of his fangs over the delicate skin at the base and stealing her breath away. He pulled back then and gazed at her with that wonderful predatory hunger, making her muscles clench in need.

She suddenly wasn't sure if they were going to make it back to Alfheim before she took this man to bed. If they were even going to make it off this street, for that matter. Public indecency was starting to sound pretty good. They were already part way there. It was really just some terribly thin fabric standing between them and Valhalla right now. They didn't need to get completely undressed, after all...

"Hmm..." came Golwen's contemplative voice. Cutting across the moment, and calling Astrid back to her senses. Get a grip on yourself girl, she cursed herself sternly. You are in the middle of a crowded market, for Thor's sake! Golwen simply smiled at Astrid knowingly before continuing. "This is a very interesting situation indeed. I had suspected, when I witnessed the curiously conflicting emotions in the young lady's mind, that there was likely something being concealed from view. Although I never could have imagined something this miraculous."

"Those illusions were some of the strongest that I have ever seen. I just knew they had to be your doing Aldanil. I also assumed that you would not have put so much effort into them if this woman was not important to you. They were powerful enough to fool the Council and Odin Allfather. It was so well done in fact that Astrid, herself, had no knowledge of the magic even being present. Yet a simple kiss broke the entire spell in an instant..." she trailed off as she tapped a speculative finger against her delicate chin.

"You cannot possibly be thinking what I suspect you are," Elder Noldo intoned. "You know those legends are just stories used to entertain the children at festival time. How many have died in the pursuit of that magic? Convinced they had found it, only to be proven wrong." He was staring at the enchantress as he crossed his arms. Arching a skeptical eyebrow in emphasis.

"Indeed I am," Golwen answered with a mysterious chuckle that sounded like bells. "The legends have only become so because they are older than time itself. Just because none that live today have experienced it, does not make it any less real. Those that sought it out and failed, had never truly understood the magic in the first place. It is not something that can be found. It must be earned. I am quite sure that these two," she paused to gesture in their general direction, "are actually a soul pair."

Elder Noldo gasped in shock. Turning to gape at where Astrid was still clinging to Hiccup, before his face broke into a wide smile. "Well shave me down and call me a mole rat," he exclaimed happily. "If you are right, then that means that something BIG is in the works! It also means that it is a very good thing they have both remained beyond the Allfather's control. If the legends are to be believed, that is..."

Golwen nodded her agreement as she continued to examine the couple with her stunning violet gaze. The rest of them were completely lost it would seem. Astrid and Ilweran met each other's eyes for a moment. Astrid tilting her head in confusion as Ilweran shrugged his shoulders in response. Hiccup blurting out, "a what?! Perhaps one of you would like to explain to us just what in Helheim a soul pair is?"

Elder Noldo continued to stare at them for a moment longer, still with that same huge grin on his beautiful face. Then he lowered his voice a bit as he said, "not here. We will explain everything once we get back to Alfheim, as I assume that Queen Lerina will want to voice her opinion on this development." He glanced around the crowded street as he added, "the Allfather has too many ears here. Not that he ever bothered to put much stock in the ancient tales, but it is still better to be careful."

"Unfortunately, we will have to wait at least an hour before we can head back," Hiccup informed them as he let Astrid drop back to her feet. "Illusion Hiccup needs to disappear from headquarters before we take Bifröst back to Alfheim, or it will look incredibly suspicious." He smirked slightly then. "Even I cannot actually be in two places at once," he added, and there was a curious gleam of humour to his eyes. Then he shot a glance over Astrid's head and his eyes widened perceptibly. "Shit," he cursed quietly.

Astrid turned to see a large man with blonde hair making his way through the bustling market. Headed in their direction with his head down. She had never met this man before in her life. Still she knew who he was instantly. The fact that he was clearly part way through his transformation from man to elf didn't make him any less recognizable.

Everything from his shoulder length blonde hair and handsome square-jawed face, to his tall and muscular body clad in methril armour, was incredibly familiar. Right down to the heavy war hammer hanging from his waist. He looked just like the multitude of statues dedicated to him all over the barbaric archipelago. Thor Odinson. "I have to go. If he sees me here, he might tell his father," Hiccup muttered quickly.

"Yes, go," Golwen said as she waved him off. "We will meet you at headquarters in an hour so that we can retrieve our dragons," she added hurriedly. Hiccup nodded and leant down to give Astrid one more quick kiss before slipping away. Pushing his way through the throng surrounding them.

Astrid watched him go with a new lightness in her heart. Hiccup had promised that he would always be hers, and here was the proof. Not even Odin Allfather and his carefully selected temptations of the flesh could come between them. As she followed his movements, she noticed that his outline seemed to be getting strangely fuzzy. The air around him warping and darkening again. _Must be the residual tears in my eyes,_ she thought distractedly.

She blinked to clear her vision, but by the time her eyes had opened again, he was gone. _How the heck did he disappear so fast,_ she wondered in surprise. Searching the street for the familiar tousled mane of auburn and coming up empty. He was seven feet tall, for goodness sake! It wasn't as if he could really just blend in with a crowd. _Probably another illusion magic thing,_ she marvelled. _Seriously, what couldn't he do with it?!_

Shaking her head in wonder at her immensely powerful lover, she tried to focus instead on the role that she had to play right now. Unable to conceal the self-satisfied smile on her face as she recalled the heat of Hiccup's lips on her skin, she turned to face the newcomer. Ready to slide back into character for just a little while longer. She twined her fingers through Ilweran's as he glanced down at her. Grinning up at him in return, she prepared herself to meet the one and only Thor Odinson.

***

Barely managing to escape before Thor spotted him, Hiccup decided to simply head back to Order headquarters and wait out the time. He couldn't really chance someone important spotting him right now anyways. It had been worth the risk to go and find Astrid though. She had needed to know that he was not getting intimate with Amenmeit, no matter what it had looked like at the time. The furious fire of disgust in her eyes when she had seen him in the market had been proof enough of that.

As he made his way back down the crowded street, he summoned the darkness to him. The very air around him shifting and warping as the sinister magic took hold. He couldn't stop a smile from twisting his face as the strange emptiness of the cross-over filled his body. Leaving him feeling light as air. In less than the blink of an eye, he had become little more than a phantom. As silent as a shadow and less substantial than smoke. Anyone watching would think that they had just imagined him being there in the first place.

This was not illusion magic. It was so very much more than that. This was true power. Sure, a carefully placed concealment spell could make you blend seamlessly into any background, but you were still solid. Using his connection to the shadow realm, he could be as invisible and non-corporeal as he wanted to be. Thankfully, the enchantments woven into his new swords allowed them to follow him through the veil, unlike his old blade Inferno. Unsurprisingly, that had been one of the most difficult, and most expensive, abilities of his blades.

Like a ghost, he sauntered his way easily down the lane. People on the street passing right through him. They would feel a wave of chilling cold at the moment of contact, but nothing more than that. The curious sensation passing as quickly as it came. He was now straddling the divide between the land of the living and the realm of the dead. Occupying both and neither, all at once. An impossible place for most, if not all, to visit at will. To be here usually meant that you were on a one way trip to Niflheim.

For him, it was more of a convenient disguise, or a quick access route around and between realms. Or a way to keep an eye on disgusting rapists that were after your woman, he thought with a dark chuckle. The sound echoing eerily across the vast empty chasm. The sheer amount of times that he had vanished and reappeared while in Midgard, just so he could keep watch over Astrid, was staggering. The subsequent surprise on peoples faces when he seemed to materialize out of nowhere behind or beside them; now that was priceless.

When you were not truly alive, time, space, and distance did not really apply to you anymore. Still, it wasn't an overly safe place for him to dwell for extended periods. Even if it was a part of him. There was always a danger of going in too deep. Especially as the icy tendrils of death that were now enveloping his physical form continued to claw hungrily at his soul. Hoping to claim the rest of him. Longing to bring him home to where they felt he should be.

He honestly wasn't actually bothered by the cold anymore. He had been here so many times that it was almost too easy to pass through the veil these days. What had once been surreal and terrifying, now just felt like an old friend. The insubstantial realm of shadows welcoming him in with open arms. The ability to become darkness was yet another perk of being the Dark Rider of prophecy. He was the night. Bearing the weight of mortality on his shoulders. It was not simply an image. It had become his reality.

Of course, it had taken a fair amount of getting used to at first. By now though, he was able to appreciate and enjoy the heady rush of such limitless power. Even better than simply possessing this ability, was the fact that only a very select few aside from Cuithanna and Toothless knew about it. Just as very few knew of his mastery in the illusion arts. Together, the two powers made the whole world his playground. It would be so incredibly easy to misuse them both if you weren't disciplined enough. The illusion magic being nearly as dangerous as the phantom realm, really.

The fact that he was able to plant memories of a sexual encounter that were strong enough to leave the recipient sore and satisfied, was proof enough of the dangers of illusion. The mind was an incredibly powerful thing. Once you controlled that, you controlled everything else. The fantasy he had woven for Amenmeit had been dark and violent, as he had wanted to punish her. The illusion of tight bondage and erotic torture being convincing enough that her body would feel pain in the affected areas for days afterwards. Even still, that was relatively harmless child's play compared to what he was truly capable of.

He could make even the strongest loose their mind or harm themselves, if he wanted to. Could utterly destroy someone without ever laying a finger on them. Simply by implanting thoughts in their head. Preying on their deepest secrets or their most twisted desires. He could kill someone using fear alone if the mood struck him. That was why illusion magic was considered one of the darkest arts in the arcane world. Highly restricted and tabooed in all the realms.

Sure, it could be used for good. You could create happy and positive distractions for someone wounded in battle, or allow someone to relive a moment with a loved one they had lost. Hiccup often used it at festival times to put on elaborate shows that kept the children entertained. Those displays were some of the simplest forms of illusion magic. Making him seem hardly more skilled in it than any other master mage. More often than not however, the magic of suggestion was used for power and control. Such was the way he was using it today.

At least they had managed to make Odin feel terrible for his actions. The satisfaction of that making it almost worth Astrid's rage. That would teach the overbearing prick for trying to gain the upper hand through scrying. Second hand information was so often unreliable, after all. Positioning all of your players based on the location of the traitor was rarely a winning strategy in Maces and Talons. Play with cursed fire and you are going to wind up getting burned.

Hiccup couldn't really blame Astrid for being angry at him either. For believing the worst of him. His performance had been uncomfortably flawless. Calling up just enough of the darkness in order to shield himself from the pull of Astrid's pain, as well as from Amenmeit's persuasion magic. Allowing him to do what was necessary while avoiding being dazzled. Achieving exactly the response out of his friends and Astrid that would be expected in such a situation, all at the same time. In all honesty, he had almost wanted to punch himself in the face for being such a perverted dickhead.

Not that he really needed the darkness to shield himself from Amenmeit. Hiccup just hadn't wanted to chance it with Astrid there. She distracted him enough even when he wasn't crushing her spirit and breaking her heart. Amee's second-hand (or rather, third-hand) persuasion magic, though powerful, was not nearly strong enough to get through his own shield. Only Freyja or her direct descendants could even come close to that.

It was said that Freyja's powers were a gift from Hecate, the Dark Goddess, herself. He supposed that meant that Hecate and her descendants would certainly be able to overpower almost any shield. Maybe even his. Not that he had ever met the Dark Goddess. He had never met any of her descendants either. Apparently, she spent the majority of her time at the Well of Fate with the rest of the Norns. Still, no amount of persuasion magic, from any source, would have excused him giving in to Amee and hurting Astrid like that.

 _What kind of horrible person would you have to be, to behave like that,_ he wondered in disgust as he meandered his way through the mass of people. In no particular hurry to get back to headquarters now. _Especially when you knew that your lady friend had feelings for you. How would you justify hurting her like that?_ Even if you did not return her feelings, what kind of callous asshole screws someone in front of everybody? Just to prove a point?

 _Exactly the callous asshole that Odin assumes I am in fact,_ he thought darkly. _That's who._ The Allfather was so sure that he had Hiccup figured out. Was convinced that the 'Dark Rider' was a sick bastard that cared for nothing and no one. Aside from a few carefully chosen friends in high places, that is. He and his night fury were merely powerful wild cards. Unaffected by personal relationships and material gains. Although he clearly still held on to a faint hope that there was really just a man beneath the monster, but that was rather foolish of him.

Obviously, they were just here to get their rocks off through the pain and debauchery of sanctioned murder. Living the lifestyle of mercenary assassins. Dark, twisted, and complete with copious financial rewards for discrete brutality. With added bonuses for taking on higher stakes targets of course. Although Hiccup and Toothless had managed to convince everyone that they did not really need such a motive for the atrocities they were paid to commit.

Instead, they were simply offering their expertise in magic and murder to whichever side benefited them most at the time. None of the employers could even be certain exactly which side that currently was. That was the image Hiccup portrayed, and it was this image that would keep Astrid safe. Odin would not question her directly again after the horrific failure of today. Mission accomplished, Hiccup thought with a smug twist of lips as he climbed the marble steps of the wide building.

Slipping into headquarters effortlessly, he made his way back to the office. Waving away the locking runes before passing right through both doors, but leaving the exterior guest room door locked. Finally casting off the shadow realm with a grimace once he had stepped across the threshold into the bedroom. Returning to corporeal form always left his body feeling unnaturally warm and heavy at first. As if molten metal had just been poured into his veins.

Flexing the uncomfortable sensation out of his hands and arms, Hiccup took a glance around the sparsely furnished room. There was Amenmeit. Still stripped down and passed out on the bed. As he knew she would be. Looking for all the world as if she had just been thoroughly fucked by a twisted lover. Reddish pools of congealed blood blooming and spreading beneath her lovely olive skin. Particularly wide marks standing out starkly around her slender wrists that were absolutely real.

Her tender flesh had been chafed raw by his own leather belt, in fact. As soon as he had climbed onto the bed with her he had made quick work of restraining her. Pulling her tunic and his belt off before lashing her hands together tightly and securing them to the headboard. He already hated himself for this, and Ilweran cursing at him through the partial link was not making it any more enjoyable. Honestly, he just really didn't want Amee to touch him any more than she already had.

She had moaned and struggled, as one was expected to do in such a situation. Desire rising in her at his rough manhandling. Alternating between laughter and lewd groans of pleasure as he stripped the rest of her clothes off. Deliberately trailing his fingers over her skin to wring more noises out of her. Then he had wrapped the thin golden chain from her waist around her throat instead. Forming a slender collar by way of a simple slip knot; quick, dirty, and incredibly dangerous.

The gleam of instinctual fear beginning to shine in her eyes as he used the trailing end of it to raise her from the bed. Bringing her mouth to his. The natural resistance of her body had pulled it tight enough to make her gasp for air. As he watched her eyes grow worried and begin to flutter slightly, he was amused to see that she honestly thought he might simply kill her. The knowledge making him smile as he basked in her fear for a heartbeat longer.

Then he released the pressure. Granting her permission to fill her lungs again. He had even allowed a dark chuckle to escape him at the sight of the angry red line appearing on the tender skin of her neck as she struggled for breath. The action fitting nicely with his carefully constructed reputation as a twisted monster with dominance fetishes. Her mind had gradually returned to full consciousness as her hips began to grind against him with want.

She had surrendered complete control to him then. Finally releasing her attempts at persuasion magic, as she became convinced that she had won. That she was about to be thoroughly pleasured, in fact. Placing her very life in his hands now, as her eyes became even darker pools of lust. The high of adrenaline taking her over, and he despised the fact that the sight had turned him on. Amee enjoyed erotica, after all. She got off on pain and forced submission. The rougher, the better.

It was one of the reasons that Hiccup had chosen her at the temple five years ago. He only took bed partners often enough to keep up his image as a dark playboy. Using illusion magic when he could, while brutally dominating the rest just so that rumours would spread faster. Carefully selecting those that would willingly submit to his wicked ways, and would not get emotionally attached. He could not risk appearing to care for anyone, and he didn't care for any of them. Honestly, he had never really wanted to do it before and he certainly didn't want to do it now. Even if it was all part of the game.

He may be twisted enough to find pleasure in inflicting pain, but his inner demons would never be enough to make him give in to the temptation of this seductress. There was only one woman he wanted to ravage these days. Only one woman he had ever really wanted. His mate. The same woman that was being torn apart through his apparent actions for her own protection. Still, he couldn't risk using his magic yet. Not while Odin was still monitoring for signs of treachery and deceit. No matter how much Hiccup disliked having to touch this harlot.

He had heard Astrid and Ilweran's furious disgust in the other room as they spoke to Odin. Felt Ilweran's pity and rage collide through the link as the prince's powerful magic nearly bubbled over. At least he knew that Ilweran and Golwen would both protect Astrid if anything was to happen now. Both of them resigned to the fact that Hiccup was choosing to have sex with Amenmeit. The pain in Astrid's voice though, as she had proclaimed that Hiccup didn't care about anyone; that had almost been too much to bear.

Calmacil and Guruthos, in fact, had been infuriated with the situation. Both of them outraged that he was being forced to hurt Astrid. It was touching that his blades cared for his mate's well-being, but killing Odin right now would not really help the situation. They were trying to avert suspicion, not out Hiccup as a traitor. When the swords had begun to glow and writhe in their sheaths of their own accord, he had decided it was best to separate them from the enemy for the time being. Asking them if they would please go guard Astrid and the others for him instead.

They had grudgingly accepted, so he had tossed them to Ilweran. Letting the blonde prince know to get the swords to Astrid if trouble struck. Neither of them trusted Odin enough to let their guard down now, after all. Then he terminated the mental link. Making a big show of eagerly taking his shirt off as he returned to Amenmeit. Letting Odin catch a glimpse of the priestess, naked and trussed up on the bed, just to round the whole thing off.

He could finally take confidence in Odin being humiliated and shamed enough to leave them alone. No longer bothering to pay overly close attention to what was happening in the guest room anymore as he returned to the palace with his guards. Able to use his magic at last, Hiccup had begun to weave the illusion as soon as the door had thumped shut. After putting Amee to sleep, he had retrieved his belt from her wrists. Making sure to loosen the choke chain enough that she wouldn't suffocate. Then he had cloaked himself in darkness and locked the doors behind him as he snuck out to find Astrid and apologize.

Now that he was in here again, he found his eyes drawn back to that delicate golden leash. The links of it glinting softly against Amee's lovely olive skin. Its tail was flowing down between the voluptuous mounds of her breasts and over her taut stomach as she slumbered peacefully. The red line beneath it would turn to a vicious purple bruise. Ringing her slender throat for all to see. The temple healers would remove the marks from her supple flesh, but not before word of them had spread.

She really is a beautiful woman, he thought with a sigh. He had respected her greatly before this day. It was a shame that she had put herself in this situation. The priestesses in Freyja's Temples were not prostitutes. They were artists. Schooled in the ways of music, seduction, and pleasure. Young boys were often taken to the temple after puberty to learn about the magic of intimacy and how to treat a woman right. They were marvellous examples of the female form, and were often chosen to accompany high status Æsir to social functions.

Likely, the stodgy old men selected the priestesses in the hopes that a lovely and intelligent woman at their side would make them look better too. The ladies of Freyja were knowledgeable in everything from politics to pottery. Equally good for a satisfying romp or a stimulating conversation. Now Amee had sold herself short by becoming a puppet in Odin's game. _Foolish girl..._ Hiccup settled himself on the edge of the bed beside her. Hunched over with his elbows on his knees and hands folded together. Waiting impatiently for his hour to be up.

When, at last, he figured that he had been here long enough, Hiccup got up from the bed. Making his way back out into the study instead. He waved his hand to dispel the illusion that was about to pass through the outer door of the office. Then he opened the door himself and stepped out into the hall. Cloaking his swords in case any had seen Ilweran leave with them, he put on his most arrogant smirk and swaggered towards the foyer.

Passing Riders on the way out shot him looks of fear, humorous awe, or barely concealed jealousy. Some of them even grinning or cheering. Holding up their hands for a high-five on his way past. Confirming his belief that word had spread about what he had been doing at headquarters with Amenmeit. _The gossips did have their uses,_ he mused as he grinned back at them. Returning their high fives with an added fist bump.

At least they would confirm to Odin that he had strutted out of headquarters an hour and a half later. Looking like the perverted bastard they all thought he was. He stepped outside into the bright sunlight and leant casually against one of the pillars beside the stairs. Uncloaking his swords as he waited for the others to return from the market. People coming through the doors, or passing by on the street, kept casting curious glances in his direction. Quickly averting their eyes when they noticed him watching them stare.

 _Another typical day in the life of the Dark Rider,_ he thought with a sigh. _They love and hate me in equal measure. Never sure whether they want to bed me, befriend me, or run from me in terror. Just one of the many reasons I despise Asgard._ Finally he caught sight of the gang emerging through the throng and he pushed off from the sun-warmed marble to go meet them.

He was not really surprised to see Thor still with them, but it was annoying. Normally he liked Thor. Not right now. The man's presence meant that they would have to play their prospective parts in this game a little longer. Astrid's beautiful eyes landed on him as he was almost to the bottom of the steps. Seeing him looking at her, she glanced at Thor for a moment with an exasperated eye roll. Then she aimed a wicked grin back at Hiccup as everyone else finally noticed him too.

"Wow, you're done quick," she teased easily. "We gave you two hours, showed up early ourselves, and you're already outside waiting for us..."

"Funny Hofferson," he smirked back at her. Impressed at how well she was falling back into character with him. "I am likely just better at it than most, as I do not require two hours to render a lover sated and unconscious. Really, there is only so much of this," he added, gesturing to himself, "that any one woman can handle before she explodes anyways."

"Maybe if you had joined us, it would have taken me the full two hours. Or perhaps even more. I really think I would want to take my time with you princess," he teased. Allowing his voice to drop into her favourite velvet purr. "You are so delightfully innocent, after all. It would be my pleasure to darken your world a little..."

He leered suggestively at her then. Letting his eyes drift over her body. Thoroughly enjoying the way it always responded to him. Her nipples growing visibly taut beneath the silky gold tunic as her back arched enticingly. Her eyes darkening ever so slightly as her lips parted to suck in a shallow breath.

The thin leggings and delicate silk that she was wearing clung tightly to her gloriously toned frame. Displaying the fact that she had not lost any of her wonderfully feminine curves. Even with the intensely physical rigours of dragon training. Gods she really is perfect, he marvelled with a smug twist of lips. His woman was always unreasonably lovely, but she now looked completely irresistible in elven attire.

Hiccup felt desire for her course through him as he looked her over. The strange pull of her calling to his blood even as she laughed and punched him. He wanted to ravage this woman right here in the square. Unfortunately, that would be a little too obvious. Fighting back a growl of needy frustration, he simply flashed his fangs at her in a cheeky grin instead.

"You filthy dog Haddock. Go ahead and keep trying, but it's never going to happen. Certainly not while I've got this stud of a man catering to my every sexual need," she joked. Wrapping one arm around Ilweran as she ran her other hand slowly over the prince's chest and abs. Ilweran looked down at her for a moment, and promptly burst out laughing.

"I knew I was with you for a reason, beautiful," he chuckled. "Speaking of catering, I suddenly have a ravenous hunger for some luscious Viking flesh, and I am in the mood to play with my food. I bet I can make a meal out of you for a full two hours, my dear. Even after you explode. More than once." He grinned coyly down at Astrid as he turned to place both arms around her. "I always say, why bother eating something if it is not going to get messy..." he added with a wink and she snorted a laugh.

"My goodness, you have such a way with words darling. That sounds absolutely delightful," she grinned back. Barely holding it together as she added, "I vote we leave right now." Hiccup himself was barely holding it together. Ilweran didn't often talk dirty, but when he did, he always made sure that it was hilariously awesome. That was actually funny enough that Hiccup might not even punch his friend for it afterwards.

Ilweran directed a smug smile at Hiccup then. "Tough luck bro. This delicious little morsel is ALL mine. Since I plan to be face deep in cream puff by dinner time, we should probably get going." It felt like Hiccup's ribs were going to crack from trying to hold in his laughter. _This was just way too much!_ Ilweran's golden gaze shining with humour as it met Hiccup's.

Thor rolled his eyes at Hiccup then. "Ugh, how do you stand it H," he groaned. Chancing a look at where Ilweran and Astrid were gazing into each other's eyes very convincingly, before pretending to gag. "These two are absolutely disgusting. They've been making goo-goo eyes at each other since I ran into them in the east market. Even feeding each other adorably from the food stalls. Dear gods, I think I honestly have a toothache now from all the sweetness in the air."

Hiccup finally barked out a laugh at that. "I know what you mean, man. There is nothing quite as repulsive as two people that are hopelessly in love with each other. The way they just cannot keep their hands to themselves. This one time, they were practically going at it against a wall in the middle of a crowded street, if you can believe it. While the poor people around them were just trying to go about their shopping in peace. It was disturbing..." he joked.

Turning his head, he winked at Astrid. She promptly buried her face in Ilweran's chest to hide her laughter. Her cheeks flaring a lovely red in embarrassment as Ilweran's amber eyes flashed with barely contained mirth. Elder Noldo was struggling to conceal a smile as well, as Golwen covered her mouth with a dainty hand. Both of them glancing at Hiccup with bright sparks of humour in their eyes and he grinned back at them.

Thankfully, Thor was oblivious to all of it. "Oh, I can believe it, and disturbing is the word all right. Speaking of going at it," he added with a conspiratorial snigger and a wiggle of his eyebrows. "Are these untrustworthy jokers telling me the truth, H? Did you seriously just bang Amee at headquarters, and almost right in front of my father to boot?"

"It would appear that way," Hiccup answered with a shrug. "To be fair, your father did pretty much tell me to do it. Although, I am not sure he actually expected that I would take him up on the offer. He seemed more than a little shocked when I picked up Amee and carried her past him into the guest room, to be honest." Meeting Astrid's eyes for a moment, and seeing the wide grin grow on her face, he let a cocky smirk twist his own lips. Thor burst out laughing at that.

"Oh my gods man," he exclaimed as he threw his head back dramatically. "You are my fucking hero! I could never get away with something like that. He'd lock me up in Nagrind for a thousand years for even thinking about it, but Dad knows that he can't touch you. It's beautiful." He held his hand out for a high-five and fist bump, which Hiccup returned with a chuckle.

"Well, your father may not have touched him, but Amee certainly did," Ilweran intoned. Making all three of the guys laugh. "I may have to gouge my eyes out after witnessing that." Then he smiled down at Astrid as she turned her face up towards him. "Or better yet, I can just worship your body until I forget about the pain that Hiccup has inflicted on us today." Astrid blushed and giggled as she stretched up on her toes to give him a brief peck on the lips.

Hiccup choked back a laugh as Thor made exaggerated vomiting motions behind them. _It was much easier to resist the urge to pummel Ilweran now that he knew it was almost all over,_ Hiccup thought in mild surprise. Although the intense make-out session with Astrid in the market had probably also helped, he supposed.

"Can I just ask," Astrid said suddenly. Looking pointedly at the three of them. "You boys all seem intimately familiar with 'Amee'. Have any of you not slept with that woman?" There was a moment of uncomfortable silence where Hiccup, Ilweran, and Thor all looked at each other. Then they all glanced at Elder Noldo, who looked just as uncomfortable as he met Astrid's suddenly shocked gaze.

Then Thor shrugged his shoulders as he turned back towards Astrid. Breaking the awkward silence at last. "Honestly, there probably isn't a Rider between here and Helheim that hasn't slept with that woman. Amee is HOT. Though not nearly as hot as you. Ilweran is a very lucky man," he added with a wicked grin. Astrid's cheeks flushing red as everyone finally burst out laughing.

"I would like to point out that I have not slept with Amee," Golwen offered then and Astrid turned to look at her instead. "Although, that is more a matter of personal preference than anything else really," she added with a smirk. "I freely admit that Amee is a very sexy woman, but she is just too coldly predatory for my liking. Man or woman, I prefer my lovers to be a little more open and warm." Everyone laughed even harder as Astrid almost choked on her surprise.

"On that awkward note," Hiccup said loudly. "I think it really is time we get out of here. I will probably invite you over to my place after things get settled on Alfheim man," he offered. Holding his hand out to Thor. Grinning, Thor pulled both he and Ilweran into bone-crushing hugs instead before placing a kiss on the back of Astrid's hand. Making her blush bright scarlet.

"It was lovely to make your acquaintance, beautiful lady. I shall count down the days until we meet again," he delivered in his most charming voice as he kissed her hand once more. Turning his incredibly blue eyes on her with a roguish wink as he let his lips linger far too long against her lovely ivory skin. _Seriously?! Another one?!_ Hiccup almost growled out loud as he caught the distinct scent of lust on the air.

Here was yet another man that was already hopelessly hot for his mate. Clearly, her curiously strong allure was just as potent in Asgard as it was in Midgard. Then again, it was Thor. He was a disgustingly charming playboy that loved all the ladies. The ladies usually loved him back, despite the fact that he was married. Unfortunately for Thor, this particular lady fair just happened to be Hiccup's. Which meant that Thor would never get to touch her. They may be friends, but Hiccup was not THAT generous...

"Hey! Back off horn-dog!" Both Hiccup and Ilweran had growled the words at the same time, before looking at each other and grinning. The whole group laughing again as Thor held his hands up in surrender. Then he stepped back with a chuckle as the five Riders called for their dragons.

Golwen's lovely iridescent purple-black thornridge, Thornshade, landed beside them first. Nuzzling her rider before coming over to beg for a scratch from Hiccup. Elder Noldo's green titan wing dramillion, Bonnefire, doing the exact same thing. Astrid looked at Hiccup in confusion for a moment. She had one eyebrow raised as she watched him scratch under the gigantic dragon's scaly chin. Bonnefire closing her eyes and purring in contentment as she leaned into his hand.

"The dragons all like him for some strange reason," Golwen said casually when she noticed Astrid's surprise. "I cannot, for the life of me, figure out why. Although, he has always seemed to be more animal than man, so perhaps they simply recognize a kindred spirit," she added with a delicate shrug. Hiccup met Astrid's eyes for a long moment, before they both burst into uncontrollable hysterics. Everyone looking at them in startled confusion at what was so funny.

"I've always said that you were a filthy beast, Haddock! I guess this proves it. Even the dragons know it," Astrid choked out. Recovering her voice first as she wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes.

"You got me there, Hofferson," he chortled back. "A filthy beast and rotten to the core. One might almost believe that I am part dragon myself." He winked at her, causing her to break down again. The others simply gaping between the two of them. Dumbfounded and absolutely lost. Except for Ilweran. He was giving Hiccup a speculative look, and Hiccup gave him an answering smirk and an inconspicuous nod in return. Watching as Ilweran's eyes flew wide in understanding, before he just shook his head with a chuckle.

Just then Tintallë and Stormfly landed in the square, followed by Toothless. Both Hiccup and Toothless let out identical rasping chuckles as the people nearby screamed at the sight of the huge night fury. _"That never get's old, hey bud,"_ Hiccup remarked. Toothless grumbled an affirmative as he peered around menacingly at the nervous spectators and flexed his massive wings. Pure smugness radiating through the bond.

 _"Run in fear from the mighty Toothless,"_ Hiccup teased. Earning him a smack from the night fury's tail. Hiccup rasping another chuckle as he scratched behind his blood brother's ear flap. Ilweran shot Hiccup another glance at the draconic sound of his laugh and raised one eyebrow. Hiccup just grinned at him. Displaying a flash of sharp white fangs as he leapt onto the saddle. Everyone else mounting their dragons before waving to Thor and making towards the tower gate and protective border dome.

As they neared the boundary, Toothless flipped around to fire a spiteful plasma burst back towards the city. Rasping his own draconic chuckle as it exploded high over the square. Showering down a rain of harmless blue-purple sparks onto the screaming crowd. Hiccup throwing both middle fingers up in the direction of Valaskialf's silver roof and tower at the same time. Hopefully Odin had returned to Hlidskialf after the fiasco at headquarters. His high seat would offer a wonderful view of the whole display.

 _Suck it Allfather! I win again,_ Hiccup thought arrogantly. A wicked smirk curling his lips as Astrid and Ilweran both burst out laughing at the two of them. _When will you finally learn your lesson, you old fool? You would have been better to try to earn my loyalty rather than hoping to force me into submission. Just like with Hadrian, in a battle of wits you never stood a chance against me._

______

**Of course he wouldn't actually do that to Astrid! He loves her! How do you think he handled it? Was it as you expected?**


	8. Legends and Lovers’ Quarrels

**Honestly, this one is a bit of an emotional rollercoaster. Hope you enjoy. Stay home, stay healthy, stay safe :)**

_____

The trip back to Turion Telepta seemed to simply fly by (no pun intended). Astrid supposed it was because she was no longer dreading anything. The worst was over. They had passed the test and fooled Odin. She was free to be with Hiccup on Alfheim and to train her way. Without the ever watchful eye of the Æsir and the Order looming over her.

As soon as they arrived over the main courtyard, Hiccup had leapt off Toothless before he was even close to the ground. Becoming practically invisible as he raced over to pull Astrid off Stormfly's saddle. Spinning her around and laughing before kissing her senseless again. "Welcome to the extremely elite mercenary forces mi'lady," he said with a grin as he placed her back on her feet.

Ilweran came over to hug her then as well. "We did it, my dear," he chuckled. "You were absolutely wonderful!" His eyes were alight with giddy happiness as she hugged them both again. Feeling like a child as she practically jumped around in her exuberance.

"So were you two! Oh my gods! I can't believe we pulled it off you guys," she exclaimed excitedly. "That was the most stressful day I think I've ever had, but we made it! Thanks to you too, Golwen," she added with a bow and a warm smile of gratitude for the enchantress. Golwen giving her an easy smile in return as she tilted her head in acknowledgement. "Seriously, we couldn't have done it without you! We even managed to make Odin feel like a complete ass. Which actually feels like more of a win, really."

Then she put her hands over her mouth as the realization struck her. "Oh my gods... I yelled at Odin Allfather! Like, I actually yelled at him... and he just stood there and took it. The bastard deserved it, but still..." Lowering her hands to grin widely at her two favourite boys she added, "us humans are fucking awesome!"

"Fuck ya we are," both boys chorused at the exact same time. Parroting her words with identically mischievous smirks on their ridiculously handsome faces. Throwing their arms around her and making her feel like a child again as she was sandwiched between their seven foot tall frames. Everyone burst out laughing as the group made their way into the palace. Elder Noldo and Golwen seeming just as exuberant as the three human Riders as they joked with each other all the way down the hall. Entering Queen Lerina's private meeting chamber amid another boisterous eruption of laughter.

"Judging by all of the noise, I take it that everything went well in Asgard," came the queen's wind chime voice. All of them sobering instantly as they turned towards the sound. Hiccup, Astrid, and Ilweran still with their arms around each other. Queen Lerina was seated in one of the plush pastel chairs around the hearth. Looking breathtakingly lovely as she smiled pleasantly at them. Rising to greet them as Elder Noldo and Golwen approached her and performed the formal greeting.

"Am I to assume that you had a part in all this madness then," Elder Noldo asked Queen Lerina as he rose from his bow. In answer, she simply smiled even wider and offered a delicate shrug of her shoulders. Noldo laughed at her. "I should have known. Anything to upset the Allfather," he grinned as he shook his head at his queen.

"Naturally," she replied easily. "Now, come sit down and tell me what happened." They all moved to take seats around the hearth then. Astrid went to take her own chair, but Hiccup grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap instead. Wrapping his arms around her as she leant back against his solid body.

As she listened to the others recount the whole laughably awful tale for the queen, Astrid kept feeling Hiccup's lips against her neck, shoulders, or hair. It was terribly distracting. Although after what they had just gone through she couldn't imagine ever wanting him to stop. Twining her fingers through his, she tried to focus on the conversation. Tuning in just in time to wish she hadn't. They were recounting Amenmeit's attempted seduction of Hiccup for Lerina and all laughing about it. Reliving that particular memory, however, just made Astrid want to vomit. Or hit something. Or both...

"I don't get it," she suddenly exclaimed. "I thought Odin was the good guy! Why would he do that to us? I mean, I know that he was hoping to have me as a weapon of control, but still! That was unreasonable from any perspective!" To her surprise, it was Hiccup that answered her. She had taken him to be the last one out of all of them willing to stand up for Odin Allfather. Especially after what she had witnessed today.

Somehow, there was no anger in his voice when he spoke. "Unreasonable it was mi'lady, but you can hardly hold it against him. I did tell you that Odin sees the two of us as irritating thorns in his side. Ilweran and I are the strongest soldiers that the Order has ever seen. Every side wants us, yet we refuse to swear loyalty to anyone. Though they are sure that Ilweran is firmly on the side of good it is of little comfort. He is still a mercenary, as well as the elven crown prince. Placing him well beyond Odin's control."

Ilweran barked out a laugh then and Astrid turned to look over at him. "That is right, brother. I am the good boy and you had better not forget it. Now you on the other hand, are a dirty and untrustworthy bastard. Close to no one but me and completely incapable of empathy or love. You have no personal ties, extremely questionable morals, and no clear allegiance at all. I am not even sure what side you are on half the time." His golden eyes were shining with humour and Hiccup promptly flipped his middle finger at his friend. Making the rest of them laugh too.

"I hate to admit it, but the asshole is right mi'lady," Hiccup continued with a chuckle. "They have no idea which side I am actually loyal to. I may very well be a soldier of Loki's for all they know, but they keep me around anyways. I am exceptionally powerful and good at what I do. Despite my mad skills, Odin is still not overly fond of me though. As you saw. To be honest, I do deliberately instigate his wrath fairly often. I just cannot help it. He reminds me strongly of someone that I knew in another life. Still, Odin will not risk declaring outright action against me. "

"That means that he is forced to resort to petty battles of will instead. Although he is mostly resigned to the fact that he has absolutely no way to control me by now. He wants us too badly to really chance losing me and Ilweran to the enemy. Odin is sure that if he can get a hold over me Ilweran will likely follow. We are close as brothers, after all. That means that they will need to either find a way to buy me, or forcefully persuade me to join them instead." Astrid found herself shivering slightly at the matter-of-fact tone that Hiccup was using as he spoke of being bought or enslaved.

As he felt the small tremor, Hiccup began to brush his thumbs soothingly over the backs of her hands. Ilweran chiming in again. "Obviously Odin is getting more than a little desperate in his search for a weakness he might exploit. He was clearly hoping that it would be you, in any form. Ladies do seem to love the Dark Rider for some strange reason and water does tend to seek its own level. Us humans would be expected to bond together and friendship can be just as much of a trap as romantic involvement." Astrid huffed out a breath in disgust, and Hiccup and Ilweran both laughed again.

Tightening his arms around her, Hiccup added, "unfortunately, that is the way things are with any kind of warfare, mi'lady. Who the 'good' guys are, and are not, all depends on which side of the war you are sitting on. Odin has had unchecked power in the realms for millennia. How do you suppose he achieved that status? Through kindness, charity, and a keen sense of honour? Not likely," he added with a dark chuckle.

"Honestly, you will be hard pressed to find a leader anywhere that has both ultimate authority and common decency. Most kings or emperors are not really 'good people', per say. More often than not they are just as ruthless as their enemies. Sometimes even more so. Maintaining order over vast quantities of land and people often takes rulers off the path of righteousness. Turning them down the winding road that leads into 'morally grey' territory instead. The common folk usually just do not know about it." When Astrid turned to gape at him in shock, he just shrugged his shoulders at her. "That is the simplest truth of being a soldier. Albeit not an overly pleasant one."

"To be a good soldier, mercenary or conscripted, you are not required to like the man that you are fighting for. You just have to believe that their rule is better than the other guy's. To believe that you are fighting on the right side of a history which is yet to be written. The Riders are actually more like officers or generals among the ranks. Which means that there is no Rider more dangerous than one that does not appear to have chosen a side and apparently cares for nothing. After all, they know many of your secrets and command your troops, yet they could just as easily turn against you at any moment."

 _Wow,_ Astrid thought in surprise. Marvelling at her lover. _How experienced is Hiccup in politics and warfare? That answer would have put his father, or any other chief for that matter, to shame._ She noticed that Hiccup had remained deliberately vague about his allegiance. She resisted the urge to ask him which side he was actually on though. Seriously doubting that Hiccup was truly a follower of Loki. Astrid didn't like Odin very much either, but Loki was a monster.

Ilweran nodded his head in agreement to Hiccup's words. "He is right, Astrid. We are not so much fighting for Odin, as we are fighting for the ideals of his empire. Whether we like him or not has little to do with it. We fight for the people, not the man that rules them. A leader like Odin will do almost anything to gain an advantage over a perceived threat. Powerful wild cards in the ranks are nothing more than loose ends that must be tied down at all costs. As one of those loose ends now, sometimes you will have to be just as morally grey in order to maintain your footing within this dangerous dance of power."

Astrid pondered their words for a moment. She supposed that it made sense. It had just never occurred to her that she may one day willingly choose to risk her life bolstering the ideology of a man she despised. That she may have to consciously allow the line to blur between right and wrong in order to do what was necessary for survival. It went against everything that she had been raised to believe. Everything that her father, and Hiccup's father, had believed.

"My son and Aldanil speak wisely, young Rider," chimed in Queen Lerina suddenly. "We are sworn to defend the creatures of the realms from that which threatens the sanctity of life. There was a time long, long ago that Odin Allfather and his brothers were the danger. Now it is Odin's adopted son that poses the greatest threat. So we find ourselves required to stand beside those that we once defended against. Some day there will be a new threat, and new allies. It is simply one more event in the ever changing cycle of life." She gave a delicate shrug of her shoulders.

Golwen smiled at Astrid then. Adding her own sweet bell tones of wisdom to the conversation. "That is why the elves have never sworn true allegiance to any side, my dear. We stand on our own side. Offering our assistance to whichever group we choose. Unfortunately, there will always be a need to ally with some undesirables in order to avert the greater evil."

Astrid returned her smile, but she was still unconvinced. All this sounded incredibly complicated. It was like being forced to choose the least unappealing of two equally terrible options. How did you know which was the 'right' side if nobody was 'good'? The world was so much bigger and so much more confusing than she could have ever imagined while growing up on her island home.

In the archipelago, the villages were small. The communities tightly knit and few in number. If a chief was disliked by enough of their people, they were often overthrown and stripped of their title. It was hard to maintain your leadership when you alienated all of your people. Although it did make sense that with powerful magic and powerful allies to support you, you did not exactly need to be friends with your subjects. Fear and wealth would achieve much the same results as respect, in the end.

"Speaking of the Allfather and his unchecked power," Elder Noldo segued. Pulling Astrid from her thoughts. "Lady Golwen has a particularly crazy theory that I feel you may want to hear." Clearly, he had decided that it was about time to broach the topic of the suspected soul pairing. Queen Lerina's beautiful silver eyes flew wide as he spoke. Her gaze turning to where Astrid and Hiccup were sitting together.

"That is a very interesting proposition," she stated quietly as he finished his explanation. "There has not been a true soul pair since well before the races left The Void. Though many have tried and failed to achieve such a status over the millennia. Still, if Cuithanna was concerned for this woman's welfare, then perhaps..." she trailed off. Tilting her head slightly as she tapped a slender finger against her lips in contemplation.

"Cuithanna had a hand in this as well," Elder Noldo suddenly exclaimed in surprise.

"Of course," Queen Lerina replied easily. "Honestly Noldo, what does she not have a hand in? At first I thought that it was only for Aldanil's sake. Now I am not so sure."

"I don't understand," Astrid chimed in. Deciding to voice the question for the three of them that didn't understand. "Just what is a soul pair, and why would you think that Hiccup and I are one?"

The three elders shared a look before Noldo turned to address the three younger Riders. "That is just the thing, my dear. No one really knows exactly what a soul pair is. There are tales from before the time of Odin that speak of bonded beings that are able to share everything they possess. Just think of it. Two bodies, two minds, two arcane reserves, and one shared soul. If the stories are true, that magic would make such creatures almost unstoppable. There has not been a true soul pair in living memory though." Then he smiled at them benignly as he added, "and in my case, that is a VERY long time."

Golwen grinned at Elder Noldo mischievously. "Yes, you are a terribly old man, dear Noldo. Still as handsome as ever though," she said with a laugh as he rolled his eyes at her. Then she faced Astrid and the boys as well. "We may not know what a soul pair is capable of, but there are tales that speak of how to recognize one. It is said that this pair would each carry an incomplete soul inside of them. Feeling almost like a fracture or void. They could not be truly complete without their other half."

"Due to this, these beings would transcend time and space to connect with each other. Fate herself even conspiring in their favour. Their partial souls would be forever seeking the one that would make them whole. Creating an insatiable need for togetherness in both of them. Much like the bond between Rider and dragon. Except it would likely be even more powerful"

She offered them both a warm smile then. "Once this pair was joined however, nothing could separate them. Neither the Æsir or the Fates, nor even death itself would stand a chance. Certainly no magic of illusion would be able to withstand such a powerful connection. Hence, your kiss broke the spell immediately."

"I do not know about the spell-breaking kisses, but the rest is pretty typical. It just sounds like how most people would describe 'true' love. The kind of hopeless emotion that childhood tales of fair maidens and handsome rogues are woven from," Hiccup stated slowly. "What would be the difference between a true soul pair and just a couple of infatuated bleeding hearts? Convinced that they were meant to be together through some divinely ordained intervention?" He was trailing his fingertips up and down Astrid's arm as he spoke. Leaving those same searing fire trails in their wake.

"You are not wrong," Golwen replied calmly. "That is indeed where the danger comes in. The only way to confirm the presence of a true soul pair is through a ritual that has been lost to time. There have been many attempts at discovering it by those that believe they have the connection. Blood rituals, soul rites, and even splicing and binding magic. All of which ended in the death of the seekers. I am sure you, of all people, can imagine that they were not pleasant deaths at that."

Astrid turned her head slightly in time to see Hiccup grimace. She, herself, had no idea what any of those things were. Blood rituals and splicing or binding magic sounded awful. It made her think of cages, cutting, and sacrificial animals, and she shuddered. "So where does that leave us," Hiccup asked Golwen as he wrapped his arms around Astrid again. Likely in response to her trembles.

"If no one knows the ritual, and it cannot be confirmed without one, then why would it even matter if we were a soul pair. Do not misunderstand me. I do feel all of those things for Astrid," he said as he pressed a tender kiss to her shoulder again. Making her shiver as she closed her eyes. "It is not really about my feelings though," Hiccup added as he smiled gently at Astrid. "I am not about to risk her life or mine in the blind pursuit of absolute power."

Golwen gave a curiously pleased smile at his words. "My goodness, I would hope not. You see, it has always been my belief that the knowledge must be earned, rather than sought after. The pair would likely need a blessing from Cuithanna before they even had the slightest hope of success." Astrid felt Hiccup go rigid behind her and she turned her head again to look at him in confusion. He, however, was now staring at Golwen with wide eyes. Ilweran glancing between the enchantress and his friend with a contemplative look gracing his handsome face.

"Yes Aldanil," Golwen said smoothly. Her voice like bells in the wind. "Cuithanna spoke out in order to safeguard this woman of yours. Which means that she trusts Astrid, at the very least. You have already been blessed by the goddess. You carry her mark as none other has in living memory. If I am correct, then it is likely safe to assume that she has already deemed you worthy of her gifts. Well, among other things..." she trailed off with a devilish smirk. Giving Hiccup a sly wink that didn't really fit with the conversation. As far as Astrid could tell at least.

"What? I thought you said she just blessed you... Cuithanna actually put her mark on you," Astrid couldn't help asking. Twisting in his lap so that she could see him better. "What does that even mean?" She was even more lost now than she had been before.

"It means that she has staked her claim on him. For eternity." Queen Lerina stated gently. _A claim,_ Astrid thought in confusion. _What kind of claim?_ Hiccup met her gaze for a long moment, before he sighed and closed his eyes.

Before she could ask what he was doing, a glowing light started blazing on the centre of his forehead. Just above his eyebrows. Gasping in wonder, she watched a beautiful waxing crescent moon design bloom on his skin. The universal symbol of the goddess. This was surrounded by a swirl of twined leaves and vines. Reminding her strongly of a matrimonial knot. The pattern dancing with bright rainbow light similar to that of Bifröst.

Suddenly everything made sense. From how uncomfortable he had been speaking of Cuithanna last night and today, to Golwen's suggestive comment from a moment ago. The wistful look he had worn while gazing at the tree trunk in the Void. The sensual caress of his fingers over the bark and the curious jealousy that it had spawned within Astrid. Those peculiar titles that the elves used for him, his position as one of the royals, and the fact that gifts from the divine rarely came without a price. Ilweran must have seen the spark of dawning realization in her eyes, as he gave a sudden snort of laughter.

When Hiccup opened his eyes to glance over at him, Ilweran simply said, "you should probably start running bro. She knows..." Hiccup met Astrid's eyes again and there was a hint of nervous fear in his green gaze. Before her mind could catch up with her body, she was rising off his lap. Her hands shaking as they balled into fists in her rage. She could feel small tremors starting to quake through her as her shocked anger rose up to consume all rational thought.

"You guys might want to get out of here while you still can," Hiccup said calmly to the others as he eyed her warily. The glowing symbol on his forehead fading as he held his hands out in a gesture of pause. Begging her to get ahold of herself as the rest of the group glanced once more between the two of them. Then they all got quickly to their feet and exited the room at elf speed.

Ilweran paused at the threshold with a chuckled, "good luck bro." Astrid shot him a furious snarl and he promptly shut the door. She stared at the door for a moment longer before turning her gaze back to Hiccup. A strange tingling warmth beginning to course through her.

"Now Astrid," he started in a soothing tone. Like he was trying to calm a wild dragon. "I know you are upset, but if you would just listen..."

He didn't even get the rest of the words out before she launched herself at him. Going for his throat. She slammed into him as his hands came up to catch her. The force of the impact tipping the chair over backwards. He rolled her off of him before she could get a good grip though, and she sprang back to her feet with murderous intent. Finding Hiccup already standing with his hands out again. As if trying to ward her off.

"You hope I like her, do you? 'Lover of The Tree'," she growled at him. "Or would you prefer 'Consort of the Tree' instead?" Enraged and sarcastic mirth coating every syllable. That same curious warmth seeming to cloud her vision with blue light as she glared at her unfaithful lover.

This stupid man that she had waited years for! Given herself to completely! Worst of all, he had taken her. Even though he clearly belonged to someone else. This man just bedded any woman that would spread her legs for him whenever the need struck apparently. Her limbs were actually trembling with the sheer force of her fury. A small part of her wondering if she was getting too wound up about this, but she stamped it down angrily.

Taking a step towards him, her foot bashed against the chair they had tipped over. In a surprising show of strength that she hadn't known she possessed, she picked up the pastel thing in one hand and hurled it at him. Watching it become little more than a silvery blur. He ducked out of the way. His eyes flying wide as it smashed against another chair behind him instead. Both of them splintering apart with a loud crash as they tumbled violently across the floor. She didn't have time to be amazed at herself though. She was too focused on HIM.

"No wonder you wanted me to get along with her 'Aldanil'. It would make it much easier for you, wouldn't it. Since you are fucking both of us. I see you are betrothed to her too. How lovely." Her words were dripping with derisive venom as she picked up a small table and threw that at him too. He batted it aside as he took another cautious step back from her. "Are there any others I should add to this list? I seem to have lost count of just how many women you are currently servicing. It's going to be a mighty big wedding some day. What with all those brides..."

She kicked another chair out of her way furiously as she stalked closer to him. Aiming it towards him with all the force she could muster. He side stepped to get out of the way, and the poor thing soared across the room and smashed against the wall. Promptly joining its rubble brethren amid the sound of snapping wood and a shower of splinters. Hiccup cringed slightly at her words and the noise, but kept his eyes locked on her. It was probably a good thing too. Astrid was not entirely in control of herself at the moment.

"How did you ever resist the urge to fuck 'Amee' today? She was throwing herself at you and it clearly wasn't the first time. You seemed intimately familiar with both her mouth and her body." She felt like an angry dragon right now. Out for blood and ready to attack her prey at its first sign of weakness. "Obviously you have never bothered to deny her, or any of them, before. You're the wild playboy and dark rider, after all. Sick, twisted, and untrusted by all those that don't want a ride on your dick."

A snarl twisted her lips as she saw the look of shocked denial on his face. Denial that she didn't buy it for a minute. "Were you perhaps hoping that I would be up for a threesome at Mabon," she asked dryly as she hurled another table at him. The shards of it flying past his face as he brought his forearms up to block it. Before he could start trying to defend his actions, she spat at him. _What a fucking player,_ she thought savagely. _It's as if he takes me for some kind of fool..._

Watching him back up another nervous step from her, she spewed more furious accusations at his fantastically stunned face. "Did you picture us all getting down and dirty in a wild little drunken fuck-fest? Having a great time as you banged all of us at once. Maybe you could round up a few of your other whores as well? Is that why you wanted me to like Cuithanna? So we could all have one huge orgy together with you at the centre?"

Giving up on the furniture, she screamed and ran at him. Fists raised. Landing a hard punch to his diaphragm that had his breath huffing out before he caught her other fist and made to pull her towards him. Dropping, she spun and swept his legs out from under him instead. He landed flat on his back on the ground with a satisfying thud. Before she could try to pin him however, he had already sprung to his feet again.

"It is not like that at all Astrid," he insisted as she circled him. Suddenly wishing that she had her axe. His voice was almost pleading as he followed her movements with his bright green eyes. "The Beltane festival is just a ritual to bring on the new year. It is not supposed to be a romantic relationship."

His words brought on a new round of hysterical rage as she thought of Amenmeit again. _Just how many 'goddesses' had Hiccup been with since leaving Midgard five years ago? What kind of marks have the other sluts left on him?_ "Oh yes, how stupid of me to forget. None of them were 'romantic' were they? You and Cuithanna, and Amenmeit, and gods know how many others. You were all just 'fucking'..."

"You're a liar and a dog, Haddock," she screamed at him in disgust. "You said that you hadn't been with anyone other than me in years! That was just a ploy to get back in my pants, wasn't it?!" She couldn't believe that she had let herself fall for him, again! _Gods he was such an ass!_ And like a naive maiden, she had trusted him! He met her eyes with his deep emerald ones and his looked almost sad.

"I never said that, Astrid," he stated quietly. His calm tone was in stark contrast to her shouting anger and his words brought her up short. What?! He just shook his head despondently at her expression. "I never claimed to have been celibate since you. I simply said that you are the only woman I have 'wanted' to be with since. That was not a lie. I have only ever wanted you."

Astrid felt her face grow hot in embarrassed fury as she realized that he was right. He had never claimed that he hadn't slept with anyone else. She had just read too far into his cleverly worded apology that night. Creative truth telling, as he and Ilweran had called it. "Fuck you Haddock! I waited for you! I pined and grieved for you, and what did you do? Spend five years forgetting about me. One willing slut's gaping pussy at a time, apparently. How many did it take before you didn't care about me anymore?"

She growled furiously before lunging at him again. Noticing distractedly that it seemed like there was a curious blue shimmer dancing over her skin. Chalking it up to angry hallucinations and the colour clouding her vision, she simply ignored it in favour of swinging her fist at him instead. Making as if she was going to punch him in the gut again. Faking out at the last moment and twisting around him, she kicked out at the back of his leg instead. He dropped to one knee with a grunt as her foot connected solidly.

Before he could get up she aimed a hard blow at his kidney. It had him doubling over as she swept his other leg out from under him. He landed on his side with a dull thud before rolling to his back. Pouncing on top of him, she straddled his hips and pinned his legs with her own. Twisting one of his arms around viciously. Effectively disabling it as she trapped the other with her knee. She then planted her fist hard into his other side. Feeling the satisfying crunch as a couple of his ribs cracked under the impact. Only barely registering that she would normally not even be able to hurt him, never mind break his bones with her fist.

In his defence, he did not fight back. Even with the hot rage flooding her mind she knew that it should not be this easy. Hiccup had his swords, his reflexes, and his strength, but he was using none of it. He was letting her throttle him. Not even trying to defend himself as she lashed out. She brought her faintly glowing fist back and readied herself to bring it down on his stupid, pretty, face anyways.

He could have stopped her. Could have torn his hand free and grabbed her wrist. Or flipped her over and pinned her instead. He could have hit her back even. He was so much bigger and stronger than her. It would take no effort on his part to incapacitate her. Despite this, he did nothing to prevent the coming pain.

He just laid there and gazed up at her with his beautiful eyes. "I love you Astrid. I always have. Even before I knew what my feelings meant, I still loved you. I cannot take back what was done when I thought that you could never be mine, but I am here with you now. You can hit me all you want. It will not change my feelings one bit though. I am yours for eternity, mi'lady."

Her arm felt frozen in place. Fist raised threateningly as she stared back down into his face. She wanted to hit him. She should hit him. He deserved it, but she just couldn't do it. The longer she stared into his eyes, the more her rage began to fade. Quickly being replaced with that same irresistible hunger that she always felt for him.

His words were washing over her as she gradually became more aware of the way that she was straddling him. Their bodies pressed together in the most delicious way. The bulge between them making it abundantly clear that the violence had been a turn on for at least one of them. Adamantly refusing to admit that it had turned her on too. She tried futilely to rekindle her anger then, but it was just no good.

The blue light glimmering on her skin fizzled out. Along with the last of her righteous fury. As it did, she watched the spark of passion already in Hiccup's luminous orbs flare abruptly to life. Causing her own muscles to clench with desire. Then he suddenly wrenched his arm from her grasp as if she wasn't even holding it. Proving her right that he could have broken free at any moment if he had wanted to. Bringing his hand up to the back of her neck, he pulled her mouth down to crash against his as he rose up to meet her.

The wildfire of lust raced through her veins, and suddenly they were all hands and mouths. Grasping at each other desperately as their need consumed them entirely. She was loosening his belt and swords. Then tugging his tunic off of him before her mind had even caught up to the situation. Her hands and lips mapping his bare skin greedily while he pulled off her top and bindings. Taking one of her taught nipples between his teeth, he slid his leg up to hook around hers. His other arm wrapping around her back and pulling her closer.

Before she knew what had happened, he had flipped her over so that he was on top. His mouth leaving hers to venture south. Each touch of his lips devouring her resistance as he worked his way down towards her leggings. Her fingers were twining into his hair as she arched her body to meet his hot mouth. Lewd moans escaping her lips as the blazing tendrils of heat scorched through her at his touch.

Hooking his fingers through the top of her leggings, he peeled them and her boots off of her so fast that it made her gasp in surprise. Tossing them aside, he stopped to gaze at her with that deliciously predatory hunger for a moment. The dark heat in his eyes searing her to ashes where she lay. Then he leaned forward as he grasped her legs. Pulling them over his shoulders before moving his hands under her ass. Lifting her hips off the ground as he bent down to taste her.

His mouth on her centre, lapping up her juices as he parted her lips, had her breath hissing out through her teeth and her toes curling. Humming in obvious appreciation, he plunged his hot tongue into her depths. Making her cry out with desire as she threw her head back and closed her eyes. Her hips rising higher to meet him as her hands knotted into his mane to lock him in place.

When he brought his fingers around to plunge into her she actually forgot how to breathe for a moment. Her head was spinning as he moved to teeth and suckle at her pleasure bead. Her whole body starting to ache from the fire that was building too fast inside of her. The flashes of pain from the bites he placed on her skin might as well have been oil thrown on a raging flame. He began to slide his other hand across her rear then. Coming to rest with his thumb brushing tantalizingly close to the centre of her backside.

 _What was he doing?_ She felt her body tense in alarm for a moment. Her distracted mind trying to make sense of this new situation. Then he pressed the pad of his thumb gently against her anus, rubbing slightly, and her mind shut down. An intense flare of heat coursed through her as she arched her ass into his hand. The curious sensation was as wonderful as it was unexpected.

The way he was teasing her sent tongues of glorious need straight to her core. It felt like he was stimulating every part of her at once. Disoriented from the overload of pleasure, she suddenly felt a startling desire for him to slide his finger into her. Her body twisting around of its own accord. Trying to put the digit even closer to the focal point of this new aching need. Her lust drunk mind wondering if it would feel good to have his manhood in her rear instead...

What in Helheim was she thinking?! Good girls don't do this type of thing, one part of her mind was screaming at her. The other part was all in with this new discovery and telling that prude part to shut up. She tossed her head back and forth in ecstasy as the confused desires clashed in her mind. Pleasure quickly rising up to override propriety. How did he even know that would feel good, she wondered in stunned surprise.

 _Gods, he's so much more experienced than me! Seriously, what is wrong with me?!_ Just then, he pressed down harder with his thumb as he began to stroke it back and forth over the sensitive region. A strangled moan broke through her lips as she felt a gush of her own juices rush out of her. Her body shaking and trembling in his wicked hands.

 _Do I even really want to go down this road,_ she wondered desperately as she gasped for breath. She didn't want him to stop, and that scared her more than anything. Her body was pushing greedily back against his hands. Craving more of whatever this was. Despite her 'good' upbringing, her instinctually lusty reactions kept giving her away. Yes, she did want to go down this road, but should she...

He really was a dark creature. That much had been made abundantly clear today. Every move, every touch, every word took her deeper down the rabbit hole. She couldn't find her own way back to the light and she had long given up hope of escaping him. She couldn't even trust herself around him.

He was not the calm in the storm. He was the storm, and she had sailed too close to his dangerous waters. Hiccup truly was the Dark Rider. It was not just an image. What scared her the most though, was that she didn't want to be good either when she was with him.

This gloriously dangerous man was the shipwreck that was going to take her down. She knew it, but it didn't seem to matter. She would gladly drown over and over again if it felt like this. Her hands and legs clung to him as his relentless skills took her higher. She was spiralling out of control. Screaming his name as her pleasure soaked her thighs.

If he let her down now, she would probably die. She was already in far too deep. Needed him far too much. It wasn't healthy. His touches were more potent than any medicine. Numbing her senses just like the opium that the trade ships sometimes carried.

Like the fool she was, she had become addicted to him. Losing herself to the euphoria until she was well beyond the point of no return. No matter how angry he made her or how dangerous he was. No matter how much she should give him up. He still owned her completely.

She had been a goner from the first hit and now she could not be happy without him. Her life had become consumed with the next fix. The next high. His magic singing to her body until she gave in. If only to stop the painful sickness of withdrawal. He was the illness, and he was the cure.

"Cum for me baby," he growled against her stomach. Driving his fingers even deeper and sucking hard on the delicate flesh beside her hip. Leaving his own mark on her. The intense blend of sensations, along with his words and tone, pushed her right over the edge and she shattered. As if she really was just a puppet at his command. Her body clenching and writhing around his fingers. Pushing back and grinding his thumb against her as she gasped his name through her rushing release.

 _This is it then,_ she groaned to herself in resignation. Feeling all of her muscles twitch deliciously as her body rode the intense wave of climax. She was completely lost to him. He was just too good and he knew it. _Well, if she was just another one of his helpless sex slaves at least he took care of her,_ she mused. He always made sure to leave her sated and fulfilled before finding his own release. There was a small measure of comfort in that at least. _If you had to be a mistress, better a satisfied one,_ she sighed inwardly.

She was only vaguely aware of the sound of his soft moans as he licked the mess from the apex of her thighs. Then he began to kiss and lick his way back up over her sweaty and exhausted body. Dipping his tongue into her navel and making her groan before moving on. Giving careful attention to her ribs, breasts, and the centre of her throat. Her orgasm seeming to drag on and on. Every touch pulling her back in.

Eventually settling himself over her, he claimed her lips hungrily. The salty-sweet taste of her was still on his tongue and she moaned into his mouth. Her tremors finally beginning to slow as she smiled softly at him. Her eyes almost drifting closed in her contentment. "No way, Hofferson," he chuckled at her. "I am so not done with you yet." Then he pushed to his feet as he dragged her up with him. Picking her up so that she could wrap her trembling legs around his waist and carrying her over to the hearth.

He set her on the edge of it before reaching down to undo his trousers and expose his manhood. He rubbed the length of it over her slit a few times. Making her pant with need. Her muscles clenched again in expectation as he moistened the tip against her. Her hands working their way back into his hair to pull him in for another kiss. Then he plunged into her and she moaned loudly against his mouth.

Her body was almost singing at the relief it gave her. Finally making her realize just how much she had needed this. How much she needed him. Her muscles clamped tightly onto him as he stroked against her. His hands cupping her ass again. Tilting her hips up as she cried out to the gods. He was hitting some spot deep inside of her that sent jolts of lightening through her body. Stunned, she felt another climax approaching. Far too soon. She hadn't even stopped clenching from the first one yet!

Clutching wildly at his broad shoulders, she simply gave in to the building heat as she dragged his mouth to hers again. Kissing him deeply as he enveloped himself in her folds. Pulling all of the way out, before sliding slowly back in. It was driving her crazy. This torturous pace. The way that she could feel every single wonderful inch of him. She knew that she was going to peak at any moment and she found herself begging him desperately not to stop as she tugged at his auburn mane.

He broke away and trailed hot kisses down her neck and over her shoulder. Murmuring her name in his sultry velvet voice. She was panting and arching her hips forward to grind even harder against him. Teetering right on the brink. He brought his face back up to gaze deep into her eyes then. "I love you so much Astrid. Now and forever." That was it.

She crushed her mouth to his to muffle her own screams as her body fell apart again. Somehow splintering even more violently than last time. Her arms and legs clamping tightly around him. Barely a heartbeat later, she could feel the rushing warmth as he released his own pleasure inside of her. The pulsing sensation pushing her right back up as she clung to this infuriating man.

 _How in Helheim does he always do this?!_ How did he always manage to take her anger and twist it into desire? Was it simply his magic? Or was it maybe something more, as Golwen and the others thought? As she slowly floated back down from her high, she tilted her head back to meet his lovely emerald eyes. "You are the absolute worst, Haddock! Can we not just have one fight that doesn't end in passionate love making," she teased. The humour in her voice making it clear that she was done yelling at him for now.

"Nope," he replied with an easy grin as he pulled out of her. Readjusting his trousers before wrapping his arms around her again. Bringing her still naked body tight against his warm torso. "Maybe that is the real sign of a soul pair. The relentless urge to hump like rabbits. No matter the situation or location, they can solve any problem with fornication. Now THAT is my kind of ultimate power!" She started laughing and punched him while he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She enjoyed the contentedly light feelings of the moment briefly. Gazing at him seriously as she decided how best to word her thoughts. Finally, she settled on the cold, hard truth. "You do know that this isn't normal, right? This insatiable desire for each other. The uncontrollable and unstable range of emotions that comes with it. I know the others claim this is supposed to be love, but I'm just not sure. You are really more like a drug to me Hiccup. An overwhelming, debilitating, and indescribably addictive drug."

Despite the heavy words, she just couldn't seem to keep her hands from wandering over his muscular chest. Feeling him shiver slightly at her touch as the emerald of his eyes darkened again. She shook her head gently. Trying to clear it. Drinking in the painfully beautiful face of this man that she would never be able to live without. Even if it killed her. All her feelings simply compounding on her as she inhaled his intoxicating scent.

The wonderfully musky mixture of cedar wood, charcoal, and night rain was making her head spin again. The power of his magic completely overwhelming her. Just like every other time. She took a deep breath through her mouth then. Attempting to compose her scattered thoughts before she continued remorselessly. Laying all her worries out in the open for him to see.

"It's unnatural Hiccup. I can't be mad at you. I can't deny your touch and I certainly can't walk away from you either. Even if it might be the right thing to do. I would never be able to bear the idea of leaving you. Yet I barely know you at all. Even now. You should be all mine, but you're not, and I don't know if I can handle that. I need you like I need air to breath. The reality of wanting you though is nearly suffocating sometimes." She saw a hint of something like regret flash behind his eyes as they met hers.

"I know," he replied. Almost sadly. "I am not so sure that you even want to know me, Astrid. Honestly, sometimes I think that I should just let you go. That it would be healthier for both of us. I cannot do it though. You may not believe me, but I am just as addicted to you. The pleasurable pain of your touch completely overwhelms my sense of reason. No matter how hard I have tried over the years I was never able to forget you. I could not even make myself want to forget you."

He shook his head slowly as he gazed at her. A look of pleading apology in his deep emerald eyes. "I really have not been with very many women since you, and none of them were ever for pleasure purposes Astrid. Other than Cuithanna, I only ever bedded them to maintain my image as a heartless and twisted playboy. Using illusion magic on as many of them as I could. Cuithanna was more out of a sense of duty. Though it felt nearly as unbearable at first. I already loved another and she knew it when she chose me, but it did not upset her."

"It bothered me of course, but that mattered little. Although I have come to terms with it now. Yet it still hurts sometimes to know that I do not have a choice." He let out an agonized groan then that nearly broke her. "I wish there was an easy way to explain this. You simply do not deny Cuithanna, Astrid. Once she chooses you that is it. It is even more binding for me. She placed her seal on me at the very first Samhain festival I ever went to. That is why I was permitted to live on Alfheim."

"No other has ever borne her seal and I cannot simply cast it off. Nor would I, now. I did try at first. Once I began to realize just how heavy the burden it carried was. Clearly it did not work very well..." He gestured vaguely to his own forehead where the rainbow mark had shone. "That was five years ago now. I knew that it meant something special, even then, but I just could not seem to care. Now I am wiser. I bear the weight of it with honour and acceptance, if not necessarily joy and pride."

His green eyes searched hers imploringly then. Likely hoping for even a faint glimmer of understanding. He must have found it, as he kissed her forehead gently before continuing. In truth, she really was starting to get it. "It very nearly broke me when that first Beltane came to pass," he said softly. "Ask Ilweran if you do not believe me. The ritual is supposed to be a beautiful and intimate joining of god and goddess, but I just felt hollow. There was no satisfaction from the deed."

"That is how it was with the others as well. I was just running through the motions on the outside. While inside I was bleeding. I was betraying you and hating myself for doing it. You were the only one I ever wanted, but I was so sure that I could never have you again. It would have been too dangerous..." He sighed then as he offered a lopsided smirk, but there was no humour in it. "I wish I had known then that you would be with me one day. It might have changed everything. Not with Cuithanna of course, but with the others certainly."

"I just needed to keep you safe. At any cost. If I appeared to be nothing more than a sick and unhinged bastard, then Odin would not try to delve too deeply into my past. Who knows? Maybe they are right and we are a soul pair. Perhaps you are the day to my night. My other, lighter, half. It would explain why, all those years, I still held onto a seemingly pointless hope that we might be together again some day. Why I cannot walk away from you now. Even if I know that I should." He stopped to run a hand through his hair in frustration then as he gazed towards the windows.

"Gods, you are so much better than me Astrid! I know that all too well. I am sure that you will realize it one day too, but it does not seem to matter to my heart. Every time I think about leaving you, my body rejects it. It makes me... uncomfortable... to be away from you for too long and I am never really happy without you. You are my mate and you always will be. Even after you decide that I have too many shadows and you do not want me darkening your life anymore. I will never love another the way that I love you." Bringing her hand up, Astrid cupped her palm gently around his cheek.

Seeing his anguish brought it all into focus for her. She was not the only one that was hopelessly hooked on whatever this was. He may be the shipwreck, but he was also drowning right along with her. With a gentle pressure on his cheek, she brought his face back towards hers. Allowing herself to get lost in the shadowy forest of his eyes as his words clung to her soul. "It's okay Hiccup and I get it now, but you're wrong in one thing. I do want to know you."

"I would love nothing more than to know the man that I plan to spend eternity with. Know him inside and out. I'm not happy without you either and I don't want to be," she said softly. Immensely relieved that he felt the same way at least. She saw a faint glimmer of what could be hope beginning to blossom in his eyes and she smiled at him. "You may be dark and dangerous, but I actually kind of like it."

He barked out a laugh at that. Smiling even wider, she studied his handsome and brooding face again. No wonder Cuithanna had chosen him, she realized distractedly. No wonder the other women had given themselves to him so easily as well. Even though they must have known that he did not care for them at all.

There was just an irresistibly dark allure about him that called to the wild thing within. An undeniably menacing power that sang to the blood. He really was dark and dangerous. The delicious bad boy that the girls always wanted for all the wrong reasons. He was also oh so good. A good man and a good lover. Somehow, he was incredible enough to be everything that she could ever want.

What goddess wouldn't want him to be her consort? What woman would pass up the opportunity to hopefully claim this beautiful devil as their own? _Too bad for all of them,_ she thought smugly. _He has always been mine and now I can finally cross the realms to keep him if I have to. Time to re-stake my own claim on this god of perfection._ Her smile grew wider as she drank in the potent love pouring from his beautiful green eyes. He really did want only her.

"No matter what you say, I refuse to be afraid of your demons anymore Hiccup," she told him. Her voice ringing with sincere conviction. "So what if I have to share you with Cuithanna once a year. You are still mine, even then, and you always have been. I have my proof right here," she teased lightly. Holding up the silver pendant that was still hanging from her neck. "We will find some way to make it work, because I am not giving you up. Especially not now. You happen to be exactly the man that I want and need Hiccup. Shadows and all. I love you, my dark prince."

She watched as the corners of his mouth lifted in the beginnings of a smile. Then she pressed her lips to his again. His arms pulling her tightly against him as he returned the kiss. Just a tender joining of lips this time. Rather than the flash burn of passion they had recently experienced. Still, that same raging fire seared beneath her skin at his touch. A fire that she had come to cherish as a sign of something powerful and right.

When he pulled away, he looked at her intently for a moment. "Do you realize what happened earlier, by the way? Before the passionate sex I mean," he added in a curiously pleased voice. The darkness in his emerald gaze seeming to pass as quickly as it had come. The sudden light making her feel slightly off balance as his mood did an abrupt about-face.

"Umm, I beat the shit out of you and you let me," she offered with a blush. "Also, I feel it important to mention the fact that apparently violence turns you on. Like, it REALLY turns you on..." Meeting his eyes with hers, they both burst out laughing.

Shaking his head at her, Hiccup chuckled darkly. "Essentially yes on both counts. I will freely admit that I am not typically on the receiving side of the arousing pain though. I very much doubt that it would have the same result if anyone else was to attack me. That, however, is a conversation for another time. Although I would like to point out that you were already soaking wet when I put my mouth on you. Which means that violence excites you too, my dear."

He rasped another chuckle. Dropping his voice even lower as she shifted her eyes away from his guiltily. "Not to mention the incredibly sexy way you squirted when I stroked your backside. Making a right bloody mess as you pushed back against my hand. Begging for more." Her eyes flew wide in shock at his bluntness as she met his gaze again. He simply shot her a devious smirk. "Welcome to the dark side babe," he purred at her. "Deep down inside of you, there truly is a very bad girl just waiting to be let out of her cage."

A wicked grin began to pull at his lips as he watched the hot flush climbing up her chest and face. _Of course he had noticed all of that,_ she thought with a grumble. Rolling her eyes at him for good measure. "Do not worry Princess Prudence," he offered with another laugh as she grimaced at him. "Your darkest secrets are safe with me."

Then he chuckled darkly as that same shadow flashed behind his eyes. "It is not as if I am really in a position to judge anyone for their sexually deviant desires anyways," he teased with a wink. She suddenly found herself wondering exactly how many sexually deviant desires he had. _Would she enjoy the rest of them as much? Was she actually just as wicked as him?.._

"Regardless mi'lady," he stated quietly. Bringing her back from her musings. "That was actually not what I was talking about for once. Did you not notice how strong you were, Astrid? How you wrecked the place before taking me to the ground and breaking my ribs..." he raised an eyebrow at her, and her eyes flew wide in realization. "Astrid, you unlocked your own magic. You should not have been able to do any of that. You were so mad at me that you actually tapped into your arcane reserves in order to punish me."

She felt her cheeks flare with another hot blush as she gazed back into his eyes. He honestly didn't even look mad that she had broken his bones. Although they had likely already healed on their own by now, but still... The only emotion that she could find in his face was immense pride. With a tremulous laugh, she grinned at him. "Ya, I guess I did. I'm sorry about your ribs by the way. You have to admit though. You had it coming Haddock."

"I will never claim otherwise mi'lady, and I truly am sorry. Although I would gladly take the beating all over again if it culminated into the same unchained passion," he replied smoothly before pressing his lips to hers again. Lifting her down from the hearth as he did so. "Now, we should probably put our clothes back on. That way Ilweran and the others can come in here and laugh at how much stuff you broke."

"Of course I could mend it all right now, but I would hate to steal their fun. They will surely want to tease you for your impressive skills of destruction. Then they will make fun of me for coercing you into hate sex like the filthy beast that I am." She blushed again, and he winked at her before tossing her the leggings and tunic off the floor.

Then he quickly pulled on his own tunic. Securing his belt and replacing his swords while he watched her sort herself out. A shadow of disappointment in his eyes as she pulled on her leggings and began to rewind her bindings. She was just leaning down to pick up her tunic when she caught him staring at her bent over backside with a look of unmistakeable hunger. "Gods I wish I did not have to let you put all that back on," he growled suddenly. Glaring at the shirt in her hand as if it had personally wronged him.

"Although, perhaps it is for the best," he added with an exaggerated sigh as she straightened up. One brow raised as she gazed at him in confusion. "I would never be able to control myself around you if there was not multitudes of fabric constantly in my way," he clarified. "Your body intoxicates me in a way that no liquor ever has, mi'lady. No, I am not just saying that to charm you either. You really are far more desirable than any other woman I have ever encountered and I am certainly not the only one that thinks so."

Blushing again, she grinned at him. "Aww! How sweet of you to say. You're pretty alright yourself, Haddock," she crooned. Making a show of sliding back into her long gold tunic and laughing as he grumbled at her. Once she was satisfied with her clothes, she moved to check her hair in a piece of reflective glass at the end of the room as Hiccup went to the door.

Opening it as he ran a hand through his tousled mane, he said nonchalantly, "you guys can come back in now. The monstrous nightmare has been tamed. Watch out for the furniture though. Astrid broke some stuff."

There were a couple of tinkling laughs and a distinct chuckle from Ilweran at that. Then the four of them strolled back into the room and stopped short. Gaping at the splintered piles that used to be three chairs and two tables. All solid wood. Well, they had been solid. "How..." Ilweran started in surprise, but Hiccup cut across him.

"It seems that all Astrid needed to unlock her magic was for me to do something really stupid. She even broke my ribs with her bare hands. Her foray into enhancement magic has proven quite impressive already." He turned to grin at her and she felt a wave of embarrassment flood through her at their scrutinizing gazes. Suddenly ashamed that she had flown off the handle like that in front of everyone.

Then Ilweran strode forward and picked her up in an exuberant embrace. "Hel yes, beautiful! You are going to be amazing!" He set her back on her feet and placed a tingling kiss against her cheek before smirking at her. "Good job breaking this asshole's ribs," he said as he jerked a thumb in Hiccup's direction. "You are probably the only one that he would ever let get close enough to manage it," he joked.

Then he glanced back at Hiccup before turning his attention to Astrid again. "By the way... Did the rib breaking happen before, during, or after he had you screaming in ecstasy," Ilweran asked innocently. Laughing at the look of horrified shock on her face as Hiccup grinned wickedly. Not a single hint of shame to be found on his ruggedly handsome face. _Oh my gods,_ Astrid thought. Mortified. Her hands flying up to cover her mouth as she gaped at the beautiful blonde man. _They would have heard EVERYTHING!_

Hiccup just laughed harder at her. Meeting her embarrassed gaze, he gave her an easy smile before waving a glowing hand in the air. The furniture near his feet beginning to mend itself as it shone with his emerald magic. "Either way, I would call it impressive," Golwen stated with a chuckle from her place at the entrance. Waving her own hand and lending her magic to the repair efforts. Astrid was only slightly surprised to see that is was a lovely shade of violet. Similar to her eyes.

Although she had not been around magic for long, Astrid was starting to notice a definite correlation between magic hue and eye colour. Her own magic had appeared to be the same shade of blue as her eyes as well. Which only proved her right. Now she watched, mesmerized, as the purple and green light melded together. The scattered pieces of wood seeming to slide across the floor and slot in around each other. It was like an army of invisible carpenters were repairing it all at top speed. The cushions even fluffing themselves up before returning to their prospective seats.

After barely a moment, three flawless chairs and two undamaged tables stood where the unidentifiable rubble piles had been just a moment ago. Golwen clapped her hands once in obvious satisfaction as she scrutinized the perfectly mended furniture. Finally smirking at Hiccup as she gave a nod of approval. "Always a business doing pleasure with you Aldanil," she teased. Grinning cheekily as Hiccup barked a laugh.

"Likewise, enchantress," he purred back. His sultry velvet voice turning the words into a sensual masterpiece that sent a shiver down Astrid's spine. He bowed low to Golwen with another easy smile.

She gave one of her chiming laughs as she shook her head at him. Her glorious purple tresses swaying softly with the action. She turned to address Queen Lerina and Elder Noldo then. Both of whom were still standing beside her on the threshold. "If she has unlocked her own magic then there is no reason to delay her training. I will go and fetch my supplies from Asgard."

They both nodded in agreement. Elder Noldo smiling at Astrid too as he said, "my congratulations as well, my dear. If you ever have need of anything, feel free to contact me. Aldanil and Ilweran's familiars can always find me." Astrid bowed to him with a smile of gratitude. His brown eyes twinkling then, Noldo turned to Golwen.

"I should leave with you I think. I am certain that, once Odin has nursed his wounds, he will be looking for someone to yell at about all of this. Luckily, that someone is usually me." Golwen and Lerina both laughed loudly at Noldo's words. Lerina offering him a soothing pat on the shoulder that made Noldo laugh as well.

Golwen looked to Astrid now. Smiling brightly as she added, "I look forward to training you, my dear. Very few can show such mastery of the arcane so early on. I think Aldanil has finally met his match." Hiccup scoffed in apparent disbelief. When Astrid glanced over at him though, his eyes were shining with nothing other than love and pride.

_____

**Well, that was an adventure... lol. Surprise sexy scene! :)**


	9. Tangled Webs

**Well, I’m almost caught up to the other fanfic sites as far as uploaded chapters goes. Hopefully this One answers some questions for you while still managing to raise others in their place. Stay home, stay healthy, stay safe. Enjoy :)**

______

Back in Midgard, Ryker was pacing furiously around his tent. Chomping at the bit. He wanted to get rid of the beasts already in the hold. They were just costing money in there, and they were already so close to the markets. Then he wanted to get out there and trap some more dragons. He hated this! Hated being forced to stay in this shit ass camp. Sleeping in the cold surrounded by a bunch of idiot hunters for weeks on end. The mindless fools were driving him crazy. Making him drink himself stupid each night just so that he could fall asleep.

Viggo had said that they had to make a special trip to the Northern Markets. They had travelled as far as this pitiful spit of land even farther north than the blasted markets. Then Viggo had proclaimed that he needed to go the rest of the way alone. Stating that they had to remain here for their own safety. Now they were on a ridiculous forced lockdown. Just sitting around and waiting for his godsdamn brother to get back from whatever in Hel's realm he was doing.

They were running low on supplies for the men. Not to mention the serious lack of food for the captured dragons in the hold. Dragons that would be worth nothing more than the limited price of their hides if they were dead. Ryker was also beginning to run dangerously low on patience. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

Suddenly one of the nameless fools pushed through his tent door. Shaking him out of his bitter griping. "Excuse me sir," the man started nervously.

Looking up angrily, Ryker glared at the man for a moment. Watching the hunter shift under Ryker's gaze. "This had better be good," he growled and the man flinched noticeably. It always made Ryker unreasonably happy to see the way the men cowered before him. Sure Viggo scared them all with his ruthlessness and his wits, but Ryker was the powerhouse. The brute force behind this machine of cunning.

Too bad Viggo never seemed to appreciate that. Constantly leaving Ryker to babysit the troops while he went off to run secret errands. Apparently for employers that Ryker had never met and that Viggo would not refer to by name. Like he didn't think that Ryker was able to be trusted with important information. It was infuriating. Pushing up from his chair with a grunt, he followed the hunter out of the tent.

As they two men pushed through the flap of another tent, Ryker heard his brother's unmistakeable voice. "You. Get out."

"Yes sir," the hunter replied quickly. Backing out of the tent hastily and leaving the brothers alone.

"So, you're back," Ryker started gruffly. "Good. Does that mean that we can get off this rock and go someplace warmer."

"In good time, brother. We have to run one more errand first," Viggo drawled slowly. That same underlying tone of arrogance in his voice as always. Setting Ryker's teeth on edge. Seeing this, Viggo just smirked at him as he folded his hands behind his back in a deceptively casual fashion. "After we drop off my purchase and the last of our dragons, we shall be laying low for a while."

"What?! Why," Ryker spluttered in horror. "We have already been hunkered down here. Why do we need to go and hide somewhere else now? What exactly did you purchase from the markets?"

"It is safer if you do not know all of the details," Viggo replied smoothly. "I have managed to procure a very rare item that one of our partners has been searching for. For quite some time too. Along with it, I managed to obtain an amulet that will help to conceal me for now, but it will not last forever. Unfortunately, I had to pay for these items with information. Information that I was not supposed to share. I suspect that our activities here will have attracted attention by now. The attention of one man in particular that I would rather avoid."

"You mean the mysterious 'dark rider' you all seem so afraid of," Ryker scoffed. Thinking of the fantastic tales that Viggo and some of the men spouted about a dangerous and terrifying creature from beyond the edges of the world. Apparently this beast was over seven feet tall, stronger than ten men, and rode a night fury. To Ryker, it sounded more like the type of story you made up to frighten children into behaving themselves. Too much like the mythical draugrs he had heard about as a young boy.

Those corpse soldiers brought back from Helheim with magic in order to punish the living. Cloaked in all black with covered faces. Agile as a wild cat, stronger than a rampaging bear, and faster than a speed stinger. He had thought those stories were ridiculous, even then. What sensible person would actually be gullible enough to believe that such a being could even exist? Never mind that they were actually crazy enough to tame the offspring of lightening and death? As if that was even possible!

"Yes, dear brother. The Dark Rider. I assure you that he is real, and he will be looking for us," Viggo growled. Shaking Ryker from his thoughts. "I am sure that he will soon be made aware of my visit to the Markets and he will want to know why I was there. If we set out immediately, we may just reach the contact point and disappear again before he arrives. Then we will be laying low until I say that it is safe to proceed with trapping activities." He levelled his intelligent brown eyes on Ryker then as he added, "are we clear brother?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Ryker growled back. Turning towards the doorway and waving his hand in the air carelessly. Shouting to round up the hunters, Ryker ordered them to start packing up the camp and get their sorry asses on the ship. Reminding them not to ask questions if they knew what was good for them. Watching them bustle around as they scurried to obey him, he couldn't help the wave of resentment that rose up inside of him.

They needed to trap if they wanted to keep the fighting rings supplied with dragons. Not to mention the dragon trade routes that they currently held the monopoly in. If their presence disappeared, others would move in to fill the vacancy. That was intolerable. No matter what Viggo was involved in, Ryker was not going to just sit by and let their empire fall to ruin.

Sure, he would lie low for a while. Just to make Viggo happy. It would not be for very long though. A month, maybe two. Then Ryker would be back out there and running his trap lines again. Viggo could stay behind and cower behind his little amulet like a superstitious fool if he really wanted. Ryker had no need for such things. He knew better than to believe in fairy tales, magic, or crazy stories about ridiculous dark riders.

Besides, if the monster came for him, Ryker would simply shoot him down and trap his night fury. It was just a stupid dragon, after all. Even if it had a madman riding on its back. _They wouldn't be nearly as powerful and terrifying when they were beaten and locked in a cage,_ Ryker thought with a chuckle. _They would probably even make a great addition to the fighting ring too. If they were real, that is..._ Pulling his sword from its sheath on his back, he swung it around menacingly. Laughing as he watched the hunters shoot him nervous glances while they rushed to dismantle the camp.

***

The Royals had decided to follow the Riders outside as they got ready to leave the palace. Hiccup was a little confused, until he saw the surprise that was waiting for Astrid in the courtyard. Queen Lerina's seamstress was standing beside their dragons. At her feet, a heaping basket of clothing. Clearly all of the very best quality and finest fabrics. Apparently Queen Lerina had seen fit to supply Astrid with an entire wardrobe while the three of them had been in Asgard.

Little Flower had even come down from her lessons to help present Astrid with her new clothes. Then the little monster had almost swooned when she realized that Astrid and Ilweran were wearing matching outfits. "You two look absolutely gorgeous together," she gushed in her tinkling little girl soprano. "Are you going to be my sister now, because that would be lovely! I do not mind taking care of Prince Hiccup again until you want him back." Hiccup snorted loudly at that as the others all struggled to contain their own mirth.

"Sounds good to me. Come run away with me, beautiful," Ilweran taunted smoothly. Shooting a wicked grin at Astrid. "There is no point denying that your luscious lips are wonderfully intoxicating, and you do look absolutely edible in those clothes. Probably even better without them," he added with a wink. "I know you have acquired a bit of a taste for danger now, but I promise to only be as bad as you want me to be."

Astrid was about to reply, when Hiccup suddenly let out a feral growl from beside her. "Speaking of running your highness... You may want to," she shot back at Ilweran with a grin of her own. She glanced over at Hiccup, and smiled wider when she saw his lips pulled up in a cross between a predatory grin and a snarl. Displaying a bright flash of fangs as he dared the prince to push his luck a little further. Ilweran held his hands up in surrender, and everyone finally burst out laughing.

Oblivious to what all the fuss was about, Ilmara tried to pull Astrid's focus back to the clothing. Pointing out which tops would go best with which bottoms. As well as what boots were her favourite, and what they would look best with. Oh the marvellous innocence of childhood, Hiccup thought with a chuckle. Watching as Astrid knelt down beside the little girl and began complimenting her outfit pairings. The sight of Astrid humouring the child sending a slight ache of longing through Hiccup's chest.

The new clothes were going to be a godsend for Astrid. Especially once she started sparring practice here. It wasn't nearly as humid on Alfheim as it was on Svartalfheim, but it was still hot. The temperature ranging between fairly hot in the summer, to comfortably warm in the winter. It was one of the best things about this world, in Hiccup's mind. The weather seemed almost frozen in place. Constantly cycling from spring through to fall, before beginning all over again.

The seasons did change of course. The air grew cooler in the winter and warmer in the summer. Spring buds bloomed, summer berries ripened, and the leaves turned colour and drifted down in the fall. Despite this, winter remained virtually non-existent. It rained more frequently, but that was about it. Aside from one week a year during winter solstice/Yule festivities. That was when Cuithanna and the elves brought enchanted snows to decorate the land.

Astrid had been beside herself with gratitude for them all. Nearly bursting into tears as they had loaded her new clothes into the saddlebags. Giving the Queen and Princess tight hugs of thanks, as well as the seamstress. Hiccup was only partially surprised to see that each item was of similar style to the royal family. Setting Astrid apart from the rest of the elves, and firmly in the top tier of society alongside the Royal family, Hiccup, and the Council members.

It was a bold move, but the other residents of Alfheim would not dispute their queen's decisions. Astrid was the 'apparent' human lover of their crown prince, after all. At least as far as Odin and the other races were concerned. She was also the legitimate lover of Cuithanna's Consort. This fact would earn her a great deal of respect rather quickly. Hiccup knew that it was going to be a huge and intimidating step for Astrid, but she had yet to pass up a challenge. She would be just fine.

That evening Hiccup started teaching Astrid meditation. She was not very good at it. After trying and failing to get her settled enough to focus at his home (their home, he reminded herself with a giddy smile), he had whistled for Toothless and Stormfly. Taking her out into the expansive forest instead. Stopping when they came to a beautiful stream running through a glade. A misty waterfall splashing into it.

The peaceful surroundings and relaxing sound of the brook were enough to settle her body, but not her mind. She still hated it, as he had known that she would. Astrid had always been a physical person. Learning by touching and doing in an active, hands-on environment. Even Hiccup had to admit that this was painfully boring. They were sitting crosslegged beside the waters edge. Their dragons snoozing behind them. Despite the soothing atmosphere, she just couldn't stop getting distracted by the smallest things. Like a leaf drifting to the ground, or a squirrel running up a tree.

When he had chastised her for the third time, she grumbled furiously at him. Inquiring as to how someone as restless and creative as him could just sit there. Finally he had burst out laughing. "You are not wrong," Hiccup conceded. "I was absolutely terrible at meditation when I first started. Bríghid used to get so frustrated with me. I am still not the best at it, really, but it is a necessary part of learning to centre your mind. Magic use requires incredible strength of focus, and the slightest distraction can be disastrous for more than just the caster."

He grinned at the disgruntled grimace she gave him. "You will get it Astrid. Honestly, if I could do it, then you certainly can. You are Astrid Hofferson. Fearless shield maiden, top of the class in dragon training, and my own personal warrior goddess. There is nothing that you cannot do when you put your mind to it." Her eyes filled with love at his words and she pounced on him. Toppling him over backwards with her exuberance, and pressing her lips greedily to his as he chuckled against her mouth.

"Anything to avoid meditating," he drawled as he rolled them over on the grass. Placing himself on top of her as he began to kiss his way along her jaw and down her neck. _This really was better than meditating anyways,_ he thought with a smirk. Admitting defeat for the day, Hiccup let her pull his tunic off again. "Did you really not get enough of me at the palace this afternoon, mi'lady," he inquired innocently as she tossed it aside. When she shook her head and bit her lip at him, he rasped another chuckle.

"You really are an insatiable little demon," he teased. The insistent ache of need building as she ran her hands over his skin. Shivering at her touch, he ground himself against her. Making her groan loudly in response as her hips lifted to meet him. Then he was laughing through his desire at the smug look of triumph on her face. _That's my girl,_ he grinned to himself.

When they arrived back at the treehouse, it was to find a black bird perched on the edge of the hearth in the library. Astrid looked at the creature in confusion for a moment before turning back to Hiccup. "Huginn or Munin," she asked warily. Eying the bird again with distrust.

"Neither," Hiccup replied smoothly. "This is a not a raven. It is a hooded crow, and her name is Nemain." The clever beast lifted off from the hearth then to come land on his shoulder instead. He quickly untied a small scroll from her leg before stroking her wings once with a gentle finger. Croaking softly at him, the bird nuzzled his hair before taking off out the still open doorway. Fading into the night.

Without looking at Astrid, Hiccup read the brief message on the parchment. 'We need to talk,' was all it said. Nothing else. With a sigh, he set fire to it. The emerald flame flaring from fingertips to paper. The ashes drifting down to disappear before they hit the floor.

"Umm, what? Who was that from," Astrid asked in surprise.

Finally meeting her confused gaze, Hiccup offered her an easy shrug. "No one important. Now, I think it is dinner time for the human," he added with a laugh as Astrid's stomach rumbled loudly. She rolled her eyes at him, but followed him into the kitchen where Sharpshot was preparing their meal. Astrid kept glancing at him and asking about the note, but he pointedly ignored her questions, and eventually she let the matter drop. Crawling into bed beside him without another word.

Thankfully, all the stress of the day had left her completely exhausted. Shortly after Hiccup kissed her goodnight, she had drifted off into the pleasant oblivion of human sleep. He had simply enjoyed the feeling of her resting peacefully in his arms for a moment longer before sighing gently and calling to Toothless. _"Hey brother, I need a favour."_ He heard the quiet grumble from outside and gave a breathy laugh. Toothless hated being woken up.

 _"I need to take a little trip. Do you think you could cover for me for a few hours?"_ Toothless grouched an affirmative, before projecting an illusion of himself laying beside Stormfly. Then the night fury came to land silently on the balcony outside the bedroom. A curious shimmer of blue-purple magic beginning to ripple over his huge body as he crawled down from the railing. The edges blurring and distorting as his shape began to shrink. After a few brief moments, another Hiccup stood on the balcony where the black dragon had been.

There was still a hint of shadowy scales spattered here and there on his skin. They were not overly noticeable against the dark tan colouring though. What was noticeable were his distinctly draconic eyes, large fangs, and forked tongue. The last two features giving him a distinctly hissing slur when he did choose to speak out loud. There were also the large black wings tattooed on his back where Hiccup's own night fury mark usually resided. Stretching right from his shoulders to his knees.

It never ceased to amaze Hiccup how far his blood brother had come in a short time. From barely being able to direct his magic at all right after the blood-bonding, to becoming a master of illusion and transmutation magics in just three years. Honestly, the night fury had many of the same powers as Hiccup now, aside from those that Cuithanna's mark provided. Still, it was a huge accomplishment, and something that no other dragon had ever done.

Toothless strolled his way in from the balcony then. Easing himself out from the bed so as not to wake Astrid, Hiccup gave his blood-brother a once over. Toothless raised an eyebrow at him, and it made Hiccup chuckle. _"Yep. Still weird,"_ Hiccup teased as he gazed at a near perfect copy of himself. (Not that he was prone to vanity or anything, but even Hiccup had to admit that he really was hot as fuck now...) Toothless rolled his strange eyes and crawled into the bed. Wrapping his arms around Astrid as Hiccup moved to pull his clothes on.

 _"She smells good. For a human,"_ Toothless noted vaguely. Nuzzling against Astrid's hair and breathing deeply.

Hiccup had to stifle a laugh as he strapped his twin swords on over his tunic. _"Yes, she does. Don't get any ideas brother,"_ he added with a grin. _"You're just here in case she wakes up while I'm gone. An illusion wouldn't be quite, uh, solid... enough..."_ he sniggered.

 _"Don't be gross,"_ Toothless grumbled. _"I may look like a man, but I'm definitely still a dragon. Speaking of which, please hurry back. If she wakes up and wants to mate with me, I will be very angry with you."_ Chuckling quietly, Hiccup backed out towards the balcony. Not wanting to chance Astrid being woken by a wave of cold magic. Then he summoned the darkness again. Shooting Toothless one last grin before disappearing entirely through the veil.

Once he stepped through the shadows he took a moment to look around the empty space. It was always a bit disorienting at first, with no sound or smell to bombard the body. Just an eerie sense of complete stillness. Not even a rustle of wind to stir the monotone grasses that covered the formless ground. There was just the chilling emptiness of creeping death to keep you company. Like the cold that radiates from a corpse. A cold that feels more like the total absence of warmth and life, rather than an actual physical temperature.

Here, he could see the layers of each realm. Overlapping and blending together into one vast plain filled with nothing and everything all once. He could watch people and animals going about their lives as the ghostly buildings and forests surrounded them, but nothing was solid. Through each tree of Alfheim he could see a piece of something else from Asgard, and through that a piece of Vanaheim. Like many pictures painted on top of each other in gradually more transparent tones. The colour bleeding from them until the whole world existed in shades of grey.

Contrary to popular belief, there were no monsters of torment that resided here. No nightmares from the shadows set on taunting the living from beyond the veil. Sure, he could summon or create them if he so chose, but any others he met were simply passing through this land. Just like everything else. Merely taking the expansive and lonely bridge between life and death. Sometimes Hiccup would see other souls crossing through, but they rarely noticed him. Too intent on their own sorrows to bother with much else.

As time and space were creations of life, they did not truly apply here. Death did not bother with either, and so neither did he. He could bend this world to his will. Travelling within a realm like a ghost, or jumping to other realms simply by visualizing where he wanted to go. Warping the land until his destination was brought to him. Then he need only step through the veil again. He could go almost anywhere. Do almost anything. Create almost anything.

Everyone thought that Cuithanna's mark meant that he was her lifelong consort. That was partly true. As such, he had seen no reason to dispel this somewhat incorrect assumption. It was simply easier to let them all carry on thinking it. Especially since she had not seen fit to choose another since that Samhain five years ago. Even though she certainly could. That was not the true meaning of her claim, after all.

No, Hiccup was not Cuithanna's personal sex slave. He was her soldier. She had marked him out as the Protector, and she had bestowed upon him unimaginable powers in order to fulfill this purpose. Hiccup was now the Dark God. The Collector of Souls and Raider of the Storm. The day that Cuithanna had placed her seal on him had certainly changed his life and set the course of his future. It had also done so much more than that. At the very core of his being, it had changed him.

According to ancient lore, the Dark God was supposed to be Hecate's lover. Once again, such legends were often misleading. It was more that the Dark God was to be selected by Hecate to act as her male counterpart. The balance of male and female required by the laws of nature. The Dark Goddess had apparently approved of Cuithanna's choice and allowed her to bestow the seal upon Hiccup in her place. The twin sisters shared all of their powers with each other anyways. It really did not make a difference which one granted the blessing. The end result was the same.

Taking a human man with an already impressive array of arcane abilities and making him more powerful than any one mage should be. Turning him into something only spoken of in song and story. He was now the personification of night. The Hunter. Death given form. A heavy burden to bear. Along with his night fury blood, it made Hiccup the most dangerous being to walk the realms.

Few wards could stand against something that didn't really exist, after all. The only real restriction to this life was that he could not bring Toothless with him through the veil. The dragon had never been able to access the shadow realm. Despite having tried many times. This was the main reason that Hiccup did not use this method of travel very often. It made him extremely uncomfortable to be without his blood brother. Still, it was a necessary evil sometimes. Like right now for instance.

Calling up his destination, Hiccup emerged out the other side into a large and familiar home. He was now standing in the middle of a wide and opulent entryway. The whole place gleaming with smooth black stone. There was a curving staircase against one wall that led up to the second floor. Multiple doorways branching off from the main hall. Large sconces on the walls in between them flickered with a bright green fire. Casting as eerie light over everything as it played upon the silver and green scrollwork that fanned out around the brackets.

It was an intricate blend of runes and decorative lines. Ancient spell work that stretched all the way up to the impossibly high ceiling above. He had barely even made it all the way from shadow to solid before he heard a woman's voice squealing behind him. "Hiccup!" Turning towards the sound, he caught Hel just as she was launching herself at him. Laughing, he spun her around briefly before setting her back on her feet.

"You called," he said with a grin. Laughing again at the huge smile lighting up her face. She may be half dead, but she was still relatively beautiful, all things considered. Her dark hair falling in softly curling waves around bright blue eyes and a perfectly lovely face that was quite human in appearance. The silky tresses styled to conceal much of her clouded eye, as well as the greyish skin that covered half of her body. Her black silk dress hugging her slim frame before fanning out just below the hip. Creating a very pleasing silhouette, indeed.

"Yes, but I didn't think that you would come right away," she said. "I wasn't sure if you would be back from Midgard yet and I wasn't sure how long it would take Nemain to find you there. Or how soon you would be able to sneak away." She was trying to make her tone sound dignified and nonchalant, and failing terribly. Hel so rarely got to see outsiders. Which meant that she viewed every single time like a gift to be cherished.

Hiccup couldn't help feeling a little bad at not visiting more often. He couldn't imagine spending eternity trapped in the underworld, simply because of who your father was. "You were in luck as I am back on Alfheim now. Of course I would always jump at any reason to see you, beautiful lady. No matter what realm I am in," he teased. Watching a bright blush colour one half of her face as she nudged him playfully with her shoulder. Linking her arm through his as she pulled him out of the foyer.

Hiccup chuckled again at her enthusiasm as they made their way down one of the hallways and into the main dining room. A deceptively cozy space, despite its size. Complete with long dining table filled with an assortment of foods in the centre and large chandeliers of black candles overhead. A pleasantly warm hearth flickering against one wall. The massive form of Garmr was snoozing contentedly beside the fire. The huge blood-red wolf looking more like a gentle lap dog than the guardian of Helheim at the moment.

"So, what did you need to talk to me about," Hiccup asked easily. Glancing around the room and vaguely wondering where everyone else was. Before Hel could answer however, two shaggy boulders crashed into Hiccup. Nearly toppling him over as Hel backed away quickly to avoid getting knocked down. Then she promptly burst out laughing.

Stumbling back with a laugh of his own, Hiccup seized the two youths that had just about taken him down. Catching them before they could get away. He lifted the savages off the ground slightly by their collars so that he could see their faces. "Hati. Skol. What did I say about pouncing?! People do not do that," he scolded gently. "You are getting far too old for such nonsense. You are practically men now, and yet your manners are still appalling; and why are your faces so filthy! I thought you knew better than to eat with your hands."

"Sorry Uncle Hiccup," the brawny young men both chorused. Wiping their scraggly beards with the backs of their sleeves. Their shoulder length brown hair was wild and tangled as always. Their nearly identical bright yellow eyes shining with laughter as they grinned at him with mouths full of sharp canine teeth. With a chuckle, he dropped them both on the ground again. They wrapped their sturdy arms around him before racing back to the heavily laden table. Grabbing more fistfuls of food and stuffing their mouths greedily.

Despite being several hundred years old, the twins were aging incredibly slowly. Physically, they appeared to be roughly 18 years. Mentally, they were more like 5. Maybe it was the mixture of wolf and Jotun? As far as he knew, they were the only ones that existed. There really was nothing to compare them to.

"I keep trying to break them of that," came a dignified voice from the end of the table. "Unfortunately, it is turning out to be as effective as my attempts at getting them to use cutlery. As you can plainly see. I fear there is just too much wolf in them." Vali was rising from his chair to come and greet Hiccup as well. Pulling him into a hug before stepping away. "It is good to see you again. You have been in the land of the living for far too long my friend. I can barely even remember the last time you made it down here."

"It has not been THAT long," Hiccup pointed out with a laugh. "As I am sure you are already aware, I have been a little preoccupied in Midgard over the past few months." Hiccup had always liked Vali. He may be a powerful shapeshifter, but he was also a rather refined and intelligent man. Inquisitive and inventive like his father. He was tall and slender, yet athletic. With dark black hair to his shoulders that curled gently, shifting grey eyes like his mother's, a fine nose, and a sturdy jaw. Handsome in an understated sort of way.

"So we heard," Vali chuckled back. Slapping Hiccup on the shoulder. "Getting dragged to the freezing north and saving entire archipelagos from massive alpha dragons. You know, I never really took you for the self-sacrificing hero type. The Golden Boy maybe, but certainly not you."

"Why can I not be the hero for once? You know that I love any chance to flex my muscles in front of pretty maidens," Hiccup shot back with a laugh. "Also, for the record, I dragged Ilweran there. Not the other way around."

"Wish you'd drag Ilweran here," Hel muttered quietly. Causing both of the men to look at her in surprise. She just shrugged her delicate shoulders. "What? He's absolutely gorgeous. I am a woman, after all. Even if I am a monster. Sometimes I pass the boring hours by just replaying images of you two sparring together on Alfheim. Feel free to bring him next time, so that I can trap him and play with him for a few centuries," she added with a grin that made Hiccup bark out another laugh.

"Anyways..." Vali started again. "With that little visual to haunt us now, I suppose you want to know why we called you. I am afraid we have run into a bit of a problem pertaining to the human man that has been supplying our troops. I know that you are far too important to run errands, but as he is in Midgard it unfortunately must fall to you again. You know father would not trust anyone else anyways."

Hiccup nodded in acknowledgement of Vali's words. He was about to ask what they meant by a 'problem' when Hel suddenly spoke up again. Her expression much more somber now. "He was making a transfer at the Northern Markets, but then I lost him," she said quietly.

Hiccup's head whipped around to peer at her in angry surprise. "He was at the Northern Markets? I do not suppose you saw what he was doing there, did you? He knows better than to expose himself like that, so he had better have a good reason." Hel shook her head, and he sighed in frustration. "How do you suppose he lost you, then?" Hel tracked souls, not minds. It was nearly impossible to escape her, unless you could douse your life spark like Hiccup.

At his expression, she shook her head with a scowl. "I don't know how, but he just disappeared. I have been watching him for weeks without issue and then one day, he was just gone. I mean, he is always hard to track and he moves around constantly for obvious reasons, but this is different. It's like something or someone is shielding him. I don't think Odin's men have him, but I just don't know for sure.”

Hiccup pursed his lips before huffing in frustration. "That is a problem... Why he would not just send his idiot brother is beyond me? Unless he was trying to lose us, which is worrying. He knows too much, and his willingness to deal to both sides makes him a liability. I will get one of my Midgard contacts to see if they can track down his men for us." Hel nodded slowly as she looked away from him in shame. Placing a finger under her chin, Hiccup pulled her face back around to look at him. Leaning down to put his eyes on a level with hers.

"Hey," he said softly. "Do not feel bad. He has always been a remarkably clever man, which is exactly why he is so good at his job. Intelligent and trustworthy lieutenants in Midgard are far and few between. Unfortunately, we must settle for either one or the other. If he resurfaces, let me know. If not, I will deal with it. He cannot stay hidden forever, and I would like to ask him why he was even at the Market at all."

"I'm sure it's not what you think," Hel said quickly. "He knows how you feel about that and he wouldn't risk it. You're right that he is a clever one, after all," she said with a sigh. Letting a slight smile lift her lips again. "I just really hate that he got away from me. I'm not used to being foiled by a simple human." She spat the word out like a curse and Hiccup raised a brow at her. "Not you of course," Hel quickly added. Blushing scarlet again. "You were never just a human Hiccup. Not to me..." she trailed off quietly as she gazed longingly up into his face.

"Do not look at me like that, beautiful. You only like me because I am the first man in your life that is not already dead, or related to you. Save those doe eyes for the Golden Boy," Hiccup teased gently. Winking at her and tugging on a lock of her hair to make her giggle. "You are like a sister to me. Besides, you know very well that I have no heart to give," he added lightly.

Then he straightened up again. Raising his voice slightly. "Speaking of relationships though. Have either of you ever heard of a soul-bonding ritual?" Hiccup looked between Hel and Vali with a raised brow. Waiting for an answer, but not really expecting much. Still, Hel had quite a well stocked library and her and Vali had plenty of time to read. Vali being more inclined to peruse the old tomes than his sister was, admittedly. Hel preferred to dabble in spells and potions, as well as experiment with cooking. Something that she was remarkably good at.

"I have heard about something of the sort," Vali answered thoughtfully. Stroking his chin in contemplation for a moment before meeting Hiccup's eyes. "I cannot really remember it though. Why would you want to know about that, Mr. Heartless Bastard," he asked with a smirk. Gazing intently into Hiccup's face now with his piercing grey gaze. "You would first need to have a soul in order to find a soul mate."

"Funny," Hiccup drawled. Offering a casual shrug in return. "We all know that if I desired a soul, I could just take someone else's." Vali allowed that with a chuckle as Hiccup grinned at him now. "Anyways, I simply heard some of the elves speaking of it, and it sounded intriguing. Ultimate power and all that. Who would not be interested in learning more about such a thing?"

"Very true," Vali grinned back now. "Although I am not sure why you would need it. Do you not already have ultimate power with the whole 'God of Death' thing? Why would you need more?"

"Everyone could do with a little more power," Hiccup replied with a smirk. Deliberately letting his fangs show more than usual. "I am not nearly as terrifying as I could be."

Vali rolled his eyes at Hiccup, making all three of them laugh. The twins even joining in now as they flashed their own fangs back at him. "You are already terrifying enough to me," Vali drawled. "Which is saying something, as I spend every single day with real monsters. Still, if you really want to know, maybe you should ask Dad. He is always full of pointless information about obscure rituals and legends. You can let him know about the human for us while you are there."

"Good idea man. I think I will. I wanted to talk to him anyways," Hiccup said easily. "Actually, I should probably head back to the land of the living if I am going to get to the cave and back home again before anyone decides to start missing me. I will see you all later," he added. "Hel, let me know if our friend turns up again." She nodded, and he hugged her and Vali again before waving at the twins. Skol and Hati waving back and mumbling their goodbyes through mouths packed to bursting point.

Chuckling, Hiccup began to fade back into shadow. Vali reached out a hand and passed it through Hiccup's ghostly torso. Holding it there with a grimace. "Still creepy Hic," he said with a grin as he pulled back his frost coated fingers and wiggled them in the air. "You know, you could totally end this war all by yourself. Odin would have absolutely no idea what to do with you. How do you kill something that doesn't exist?"

"I know, right," Hiccup smirked wickedly. "I am a whole different kind of monster, man. Odin really has no idea who he is dealing with, but I would still hate to take all of the fun away from the rest of you." Stepping backwards through the veil with a last echoing laugh, Hiccup disappeared from Helheim. Re-emerging between a cliff and a wide basin in a long deserted part of Asgard. Taking a moment to gaze around at the oddly familiar terrain of Franang's Falls, where waters that once drained into a sea now produced a roiling river instead. The landscape looking like a little slice of Midgard; because it was.

Shortly after Loki's binding, Odin and his brothers had brought the Falls, along with their cliff, cave, and prisoner, to Asgard. Odin had not trusted the humans enough to leave his greatest enemy on Midgard. Wanting the Trickster far enough from civilization to isolate him, but close enough to be watched by the Æsir. Mostly it was so that Odin could keep an eye on his adopted son himself. Not that this was working overly well. Hiccup, as well as many others over the centuries, had managed to visit the cave undetected.

He waved away the wards with a careless hand, but left himself concealed. Just in case. Then Hiccup trudged his way up the cliff to the cave. Not returning to solid form until he was already in the belly of the cavern. Sure enough, there in the centre, was Loki Laufeyson. Bound to a stone with rope-like bands of hard greyish entrails. A grotesque snake hanging over him. Dripping down globs of sickly green venom. Loki was asleep for the moment, but not for long.

Sigyn looked up from her spot beside Loki with a soft smile. "Hiccup! How nice to see you."

"Same to you," he said easily. Waving a gently glowing hand in the air and freezing the snake, and consequently its venom, in place for the time being. "Rest your arms for a while," Hiccup told Sigyn gently then. "Go and get some fresh air." Taking the wooden bowl from her, he moved to empty it into the wide rock basin that held the bubbling pool of long fermenting poison.

"Thank you, Hiccup. You are a sweet boy," Sigyn sighed. Rising to hug him gratefully before making her way towards the cave entrance. Coming back over by Loki, Hiccup took up roost on Sigyn's vacated stool. Prodding Loki in the ribs until the man awoke with a snort. Looking around in startled surprise, his intelligent emerald eyes landed on Hiccup. A smile growing on his handsome face now.

"What is it that you want this time Hiccup," Loki asked brightly.

"Can I not just come and visit you purely for the pleasure of your company? Do I always have to have some sort of ulterior motive," Hiccup replied innocently.

Loki rasped a laugh at that. "I suppose that you could. However such a thing is rare bordering on impossible," he teased. "Not that it matters. I like you and you are my best lieutenant, so I put up with your shit. Besides, it is always nice to talk to someone that is not my lovely wife, this blasted serpent, or my adopted father's useless goons for a change."

Hiccup laughed at that too. "Actually I do have a question for you, but I thought that you might appreciate a little story first. Something that you can share with Sigyn later when you both need a good laugh. To be fair, you never just call on me for a chat either." Loki allowed that with a grin as he looked at him in interest, and Hiccup launched into the tale of their trip to Asgard that day. How they had tricked the Council and Odin, what Odin had done, and how Hiccup had beaten the Allfather at his own game.

By the end of the story, both men were laughing so hard they were gasping for air. "Odin is a fool," Loki chuckled. "He suspects you of treachery one moment, only to underestimate you in the next. I wish I could have been there to see the look on his arrogant face. You must remind him so much of me. Honestly, I am surprised that he has not attempted to lock you up in Nagrind yet."

"I am sure that he is sorely tempted sometimes, but I would love to see him actually try," Hiccup replied darkly.

"As would I," Loki answered with a grin. Both of them laughing again before Loki met Hiccup's eyes with a smile. "So, what was it that you wanted to ask my boy?"

"I was wondering if you had any information about something called a 'soul-bond'. Hel and Vali suggested that I ask you about it." Hiccup met the man's gaze as Loki searched his eyes for a moment before smiling wider.

"I will not ask, because I know that you will not tell me. The short answer is yes, I have heard of it and I have studied it." Loki stated bluntly and catching Hiccup by surprise. He hadn't really expected anyone to have useful information about an old child's story. Loki offered a half-hearted shrug and a grimace. "I have long thought that myself and Sigyn were a soul pair, so I delved deep into the old legends. I could never come up with anything conclusive enough that I would be willing to risk her life to it though."

"The ancient tales are vague and poorly translated, but I did get the feeling that the process has something to do with Urd and Urdarbrunnr," he said quietly. His eyes far away as he gazed towards the frozen serpent above him. "As far as I can guess, the seekers must die and be reborn as one soul, but I cannot be certain. The ritual itself was lacking. Now I may be crazy, but even I think that it is rather pointless to go somewhere and deliberately die in the faint hope that you and your love will be reborn."

Hiccup snorted a laugh at that. "Valid point. Although you have actually helped me more than you know." Then Hiccup glanced towards the cave entrance. He could see Sigyn sitting on a rock just outside with her head tilted back. Blonde braid draping gently over her shoulder as she gazed up at the starry sky. His heart aching for her, Hiccup turned his attention to the time. Judging the hours until sunrise by the angle of the moonlight coming through the door. He had been here longer than he thought.

"Unfortunately my friend, I have to return to Alfheim before someone notices that I am missing," Hiccup said gently to Loki. Sigyn must have heard him, for she pushed to her feet and made her way back into the cave then. Getting up from the stool, Hiccup gave Loki a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Then he hugged Sigyn again before handing her the wooden bowl back. When he reached the entrance of the cave, Hiccup locked eyes with the couple and raised his hand in a gesture of farewell.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Hiccup started quietly. Suddenly remembering why he was here in the first place instead of in bed holding Astrid. Watching as Loki perked up in interest at his change of tone. "Viggo has disappeared. Hel said that he was last at the Northern Markets, but she has lost track of him. She does not think that Odin's men have found him, but it is impossible to tell as he is being shielded somehow."

Loki swore colourfully. "That fool. He should be sending his brother if he needs something." Then Loki looked up at Hiccup. "If he was there, it was not under my authority. I assure you. I would like you to find him for me. If he is dealing both sides again, I would like to know about it. I do not care what they are offering him in return for his information, we cannot afford disloyalty in the ranks. Make sure that he is safe and that he is not compromised. Then put the fear of the dark gods back into him. He knows better than to disobey direct orders."

"As you wish," Hiccup answered with a respectful tilt of his head. "I will keep you informed of my progress, but do not expect anything too immediate. I have just returned to Alfheim after an extended stay in Midgard. It will look incredibly suspicious if I am to disappear again so soon after arriving home, and Viggo will take some time to track." Loki nodded his head in understanding and Hiccup turned to leave.

"Wait Hiccup," Loki called quietly. "Cannot you just release me before you go. I know that you must have the power. If anyone can do it, you can! I have shared my knowledge with you. I have welcomed you into my family. Have I not proven that I care for you? Sigyn and I love you as one of our own children. Do you not care for us in return?"

Loki's tone grew hopeful as Hiccup stopped with his back to them. As if to ponder his words. "Please do not leave us here," he pleaded. "We cannot bear one more day. If I were freed, you would not have to hide yourself anymore. You could finally take your proper place at my side with Astrid at yours. I could even help you find the ritual for you and your lovely lady."

"She has waited so, so many years for you, after all. Through heartbreak and arranged betrothals she has remained faithful, and you have loved her for as long as you can remember. Imagine how you would feel if she was in Sigyn's place? You should understand," he begged. A heavy helping of emotion layered on top. "Astrid would do anything for you, and you for her. You would want to be free for her sake, more than anything else. If that does not mark a soul pair, then what does," he added imploringly.

His black eyebrows raised expectantly as he glanced between Hiccup and Sigyn. The fact that he was trying to startle Hiccup with his knowledge of Astrid, as well as tug at Hiccup's human heart strings, was painfully obvious. Too bad that shit had never worked on Hiccup. Not even when he was completely human. Being backed into a friendly corner was still a corner that he didn't want to be in.

Turning around slowly, Hiccup levelled his gaze back on Loki. Two pairs of cunning green eyes clashing in the darkness. "We go through this every single time, and I usually give you the same answer. That I cannot release you yet because I do not know how to. That was quite the risky move, however. Bringing Astrid into this. Comparing her to Sigyn even in an attempt to stir my sympathies," he said quietly. "I commend you for that leap of faith and you are very lucky that I like you. In truth, if I did not care for you and Sigyn, you would already be dead for it."

"For your efforts and as a sign of gratitude for sharing your knowledge with me, I will let you in on a little secret instead. You are right. I most certainly do have the power to release you. If I wanted to, that is," Hiccup answered with a smirk. "Unfortunately, I do not want to," he added easily. "Not yet, at least. Ragnarok will come my friend and you will have your revenge. It will be on my terms though, not yours, and certainly not because you coerced me or tricked me."

He turned towards the door before looking back at Loki again. "I should warn you. It would be unwise to try to use Astrid for your own benefit again. No amount of friendship will ever make that alright with me." Hiccup allowed his voice to drop into a dangerous purr at these words. His fangs flashing menacingly in the reflected moonlight as his eyes glowed brightly through the dark cave. "Surely you are clever enough to realize that it was never really going to work. I have chosen to overlook it for now, but I may not be so lenient the next time."

He watched Sigyn and Loki's eyes fly wide in surprise at the thinly veiled threat, before unfreezing the serpent with a flash of emerald magic and a rasping laugh. Hearing one hoarse cry before Sigyn was able to move the bowl back beneath the venom. Still chuckling, Hiccup cloaked himself in darkness until he was back by the Falls. The boiling cauldron marking the boundary of the containment magic. _No one manipulated Hiccup Haddock,_ he thought darkly. _No matter how much he liked them or not._ Besides, Loki's Jotun heritage would heal him from the venom burns before the morning.

He re-erected the protection wards before disappearing from Asgard. Crossing the vast and desolate plain of the shadow realm in the space of a heartbeat. Stepping through the icy cold veil for the last time, he cast off the darkness as he reappeared on his own balcony. _"I'm back,"_ he shot at Toothless with a grin. Flexing the uncomfortable heat from his arms again as the tousled mop of auburn lifted off the pillow to peer at him. _"Did she wake at all while I was gone?"_

 _"Once. She cuddled me tighter before rolling over and drifting off again,"_ Toothless replied. _"She has been sleeping like the dead ever since. No pun intended."_ Hiccup chuckled as he removed his sword sheaths before pulling off his tunic and trousers. Toothless easing gently out of the bed then. The shimmering magic dancing over him as he headed back out towards the balcony. He had phased fully back into a night fury by the time Hiccup had crawled into bed and snuggled up to Astrid.

 _"How did it go anyways? What did Hel need you for,"_ Toothless inquired. Unfurling his leathery black wings and stretching them gratefully before placing his fore paws on the railing. Then he turned his great head back to meet Hiccup's eyes.

 _"It went both good and bad, I guess,"_ Hiccup answered with a quiet sigh. _"I stopped by to visit Loki. He was actually able to shed some light on the whole soul bond thing, but it seems Hel lost track of Viggo shortly after he went to the Northern Markets."_ Toothless gazed at him speculatively and Hiccup nodded gently at him. _"Yes, I thought the same thing. He was likely dealing more than just dragons there. Loki would like us to find him."_

Toothless huffed at him in disgust. _"I was afraid of that,"_ he grumbled. _"You know how I feel about the cold. That man is like trying to track down a ghost! It's going to take us forever to find him without a lead."_

 _"I know bud,"_ Hiccup answered with a quiet chuckle. _"That is why I was going to see if Valka could track down some of his men for me instead. They will not be expecting a human to follow them, and will be less careful around her. When we do go to speak to him, maybe we'll bring Ilweran along. Hel would like a chance to play with him."_ Toothless rasped a laugh at that before shaking his wings again.

 _"Good idea. I'm sure Ilweran would love that,"_ he joked lightly. _"Now, I'm going back to sleep,"_ Toothless added with a grumble. _"If you call me again, I will probably ignore you."_ Hiccup stifled a laugh as the night fury opened his massive wings to glide down from the balcony. Likely to replace his illusion self that was currently 'napping' beside Stormfly.

Propping himself up on one elbow, Hiccup gazed down at the sleeping goddess in his bed now. Marvelling at the perfect lines of her shining softly in the bright moonlight coming in the doorway. Would he ever really get enough of looking at Astrid? Could anyone ever really grow numb to her beauty? He doubted it. He was glad that she was sleeping so deeply, as he really hadn't felt like watching suspicion light in her lovely blue eyes again.

Perhaps one day he could take her to visit Helheim, but certainly not any time soon. She was too knew to this life. He would let her find her own place in it before he forced his complicated web of tangled loyalties on her. Besides, in order to take her to visit his other, other family, he would first have to tell her the truth. That he was the Betrayer of Realms. The one that would bring about Ragnarok for the sake of peace. It was indeed a heavy burden, and a title that he did not really carry with pride. Flopping down onto his back, he slid one arm under Astrid as he stared up at the beams of the ceiling.

If Astrid knew the truth, she likely wouldn't want him anymore. Hiccup hadn't been joking when he told her he wasn't good. He was a traitor in the most literal sense of the word. Betraying everyone that cared for him. Discreetly keeping Loki's ranks in line and bolstering his powers, while continuing to follow orders from Odin as well. Killing those on both sides of the line without a second thought. At least every supporter that Hiccup had killed was one the realms could do without. Methodically removing some of the worst criminals and making it look like sport. He only ever helped the worthy ones escape.

There were always those that grew too used to the power and began to abuse it, after all. Wasting precious resources and drawing too much attention to themselves. Others trying to play both sides. Foolishly believing that they could get away with it. Then there were those that Hiccup had gotten rid of happily. The ones that had joined Loki simply because they thought that there were no rules on his side of the war. That Hiccup and Loki would put up with them and their twisted ways. Using your authority to harm the innocent was not something that went down well with either one the green-eyed Tricksters. They had both seen enough of that in their own lives.

Yet it was also so, so much more complicated than simply choosing a side. Hiding in plain sight was only one small part of the bigger picture. Hiccup had not sworn loyalty to Loki either. Nor would he. Hiccup only truly answered to Cuithanna. Through the years, Loki's good heart had been warped by hatred for his adopted father. Making him yearn for revenge. Not caring how many died in the process. Not that Hiccup really held it against him.

At least Hiccup had always known that his own father loved him. He just hadn't felt like he deserved it. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to know that your father hated you. Despite sympathizing with Loki, Hiccup still retained his own will. Just like he had with Odin. Deciding where he went, who he allowed to live, and what orders he followed.

The others would label him as a traitor, but Hiccup didn't really feel like one. To be a traitor, you needed to be on the 'wrong' side of something. As if he had actually chosen a side in this ridiculous feud between self professed gods. He was more powerful than both of them after all. Hiccup Haddock ran with giants. Now it was certainly true that Loki, Sigyn, and their children had taken Hiccup into their family. Hiccup cared for them all in return, but it was not more than that. He did not really need another family. He already had one.

Sure it was a fucked up and broken one, but it was still his. Complete with a father that never knew how to show love, a mother that ran away from her problems, and a crazy blacksmith that had been more of a father to Hiccup than his own. Astrid and Ilweran were also his family now, and Hiccup hated lying to them. Fighting alongside them and against them all at once. Of course, he had never outright lied to them about his allegiance. He probably wouldn't if they asked him directly either. He just carefully omitted the full truth. At the heart of it though, omission is still betrayal.

He would tell them one day. He would have to. He just didn't know how to start explaining any of it to either of them. Ilweran was his friend, but would that matter when it came down to it? Likewise, Astrid had said that she didn't care about his shadows, but she also had such a strong sense of honour. Could she really love him enough to justify tying herself to someone like him? Most of all though, Hiccup was worried for his friends.

If he got caught, the Æsir were likely to come for Ilweran. That meant they would take Astrid as well. Just as they had punished Loki using his wife and sons. The less his friends knew, the better. At least if they could claim honest innocence, Odin would be lenient with them. Ilweran was the elven prince after all. Odin would be forced to release him anyways without hard evidence, but with the added bliss of ignorance, Ilweran would receive a full pardon. Getting to keep his place in the Order.

The guards would simply break him and Astrid down, get as much information about Hiccup as they could from them, and then let them go. Shattered and broken mentally, but otherwise mostly unharmed. Hiccup knew it was just good politics, but that didn't matter. It was a disgusting practice. To cut at your enemy where you know that you can hurt them most. Targeting the weak to break down the strong. Worst of all, both sides did it. There truly was no honour in love and war. The fact that those he loved could be hurt instead of him was the thing that pissed Hiccup off the most. That was the true cost of his power.

Astrid stirred slightly then. Pulling him out of his troubled thoughts as she rolled over and nuzzled her delicate face into the crook of his neck. Sighing softly in her sleep as her hand came up to rest on his chest. His heart thrummed painfully as another wave of worry for her pulsed through him. Turning his head towards her, he pressed his lips to her hair. Breathing in the comforting scent of lavender and struggling to settle his nerves as he placed his other hand over hers. Linking their fingers together over his heart.

Gods, she had only been in his world for four days and he was already going mad. The need to protect his mate was so strong that it was nearly suffocating. He tightened his hold around her as she brought one slender leg up to drape over his waist. His heart nearly stuttering to a halt for a moment at the unconsciously intimate gesture. There really was very little that he wouldn't do for this woman, Hiccup thought with a sigh.

His enemies and his allies were all so sure that they could use Astrid to get to him. They were absolutely right too. Not that such a thing would help anyone really. Hiccup did not hand over control. Ever. Instead, he played both sides just enough to keep everyone guessing. Right when someone thought they had him figured out at last, he did the unexpected just to confuse them again.

Not even those closest to him knew where his true loyalties lie, apart from Cuithanna and Toothless of course. That was how he liked it. It was better to simply sit back and watch the show with detached amusement. Laughing as all of the key players in this war fought desperately for the Dark Rider's allegiance. He had made sure to reinforce that hint of fear inside Loki tonight as a reminder to be very careful. Hiccup was not to be toyed with. He did not fight for Loki. He fought with him by choice.

Although the Dark Rider appeared to be on the Trickster's side right now, he owed no real loyalty to either side. Loki knew full well that if he pissed Hiccup off, he would simply walk away. Loki trusted Hiccup, but he was also afraid of him. As he should be. Astrid had already proven that she was more than capable of some of that same deception. She really was Hiccup's perfect match. If they could make it work, the two of them would likely be unstoppable. Even without a soul-bond ritual.

Tomorrow he would send Lint to his mother. It was about time she did something useful for him after all these years. Smiling to himself, Hiccup allowed his hands to trail lightly over Astrid's back. Goosebumps rising beneath his fingertips. She moaned softly and shivered in his embrace. Snuggling herself in even tighter. Her wonderfully naked body pressed against his, but she did not wake.

Astrid was a part of his world now, and he would just have to deal with that accordingly. Loki was right, after all. Hiccup would do anything for Astrid. He refused to see his love for her as a weakness. A low growl rumbling through his chest at the very thought. This woman had always been his strength. If either side tried to use her against him, well... Then they would all learn the true meaning of fear.

______

**Mythology! Yay! So what do ya think. Guess we know who the Betrayer from the title is now. Or do we... ;)**


	10. An Introduction to Magic

**Next update should hopefully be tomorrow, and then I should be all caught up. Then it will only be single chapter updates from that point on. I usually try to update on Saturdays (MST). This one is pretty information rich. A lot to think about. At least after I post tomorrow, you’ll have an entire week to digest all of the new complicated and tangled imagery I’ve just thrown at you. Good luck! lol**

**A huge thank you to all that have read and left kudos on my stories so far! I appreciate them all! I also really love comments and reviews :P**

______

After the double interrogation, Astrid had just wanted to go back to the treehouse and relax. Try to erase the undesirable memories of Asgard from her mind by settling herself and her entire assortment of new garments into 'their' room instead. The thought of that making her unreasonably happy. Princess Ilmara had come down to visit with her and Hiccup before they left the palace, and she had fawned over Astrid's new clothes. Admiring how pretty they all looked. Commenting that Astrid was like a beautiful princess in her elven outfit.

Astrid was sure that Little Flower would happily pick out outfits for her every single day if she let her. It was absolutely adorable. Still, she had been somewhat glad when they finally escaped the palace. She had been looking forward to just laying around with Hiccup for a few hours. Then lazily exploring her new home with the boys over the next few days. Too bad they had different plans for her.

Sure, she had managed to side track Hiccup during the first meditation practice. Unfortunately, her victory was short lived. He made her start all over again the next day. Waking her up with the sunrise and refusing to be side-tracked when she tried to coerce him into bed. "What will Golwen think if she gets back and you have not practiced at all," he joked easily.

Then he was barking out a laugh as she groaned at him and rolled over. Pulling the blankets over her head in the hopes of blocking out the early morning light. He finally lured her out of bed with the promise of a flight and breakfast before the torture. Once again she asked him about the crow and the note, but he just claimed that it was nothing important. They both knew that he was keeping secrets, but Astrid was slowly becoming smart enough to recognize a lost cause when she saw one. Eventually deciding to just let it alone.

She spent the next two days waking up at the crack of dawn. Her and Stormfly going for a flight with Hiccup and Toothless, and then straight back to meditating. Ilweran joining them most of the time now. Once they had tortured her enough mentally, they would move to sparring practice. Hiccup dulling her axe for her before hand, and removing the spell afterwards, as she hadn't really trusted herself to use her untested magic on her beautiful betrothal gift.

Back on Berk, against the other Vikings, Astrid had been unbeatable. She was a natural warrior and her father and mother had taught her well. It had given her great satisfaction to watch her opponents get moody and disgruntled as they lost to her every time. Now, after sparring with Hiccup and Ilweran, she suddenly felt awful for laughing at her defeated challengers. This was terrible.

She just couldn't beat them. They were too fast, too strong, and too skilled. She couldn't outmaneuver them, and they never got tired. It was impossible for her to wear down their defences. Of course, it didn't help that she constantly found herself getting distracted by them. Watching the sensual way that their toned bodies moved. They were both so similar, and so gloriously beautiful. It really wasn't all that surprising that her mind would wander off while she was with them.

Hiccup had always been an incredible weakness for her. That he distracted her so easily was to be expected. What did surprise her though, was Ilweran. Their short time together on Berk had been packed with so much battle prep, drama, confusion, and exhaustion. Astrid hadn't really had time for much else. She had never really taken a moment to assess just how she felt about Ilweran. Of course she liked him. They had become fast friends pretty quickly and they got along really well, but she was starting to realize that it was more than that.

Watching him spar, or feeling his eyes on her, would stir unwelcome feelings inside of her. Not in the same overwhelming way as with Hiccup, of course. It was in a much more unassuming and natural way. Similar to the way the other village girls would talk about their first crush. Like a gently smouldering fire rather than a blazing hot flame of need. Then her treacherous mind would start to venture down dark and confusing paths that she did not approve of. That is until one of them disarmed her and brought her roughly back to reality.

Shaking her head to clear the uncomfortable fantasies, she would pick up her axe. Resuming her fighting stance with a quiet grumble. No real enthusiasm behind the motions, as her heart grew heavy with confused guilt. Always with the desperate hope that the boys hadn't noticed anything. It made her overly thankful that she was remembering to keep her mental shield up these days.

She kept at this horrible torture because Astrid Hofferson was no quitter, but she just couldn't see the point. It would take a miracle for her to even get a shot in. Winning was just completely out of the question. In all fairness, they did go easy on her. Both of the boys spent more time on teaching her different moves and styles, than they did on actual sparring. Still, they were so much more graceful than her, no matter what they were doing.

Astrid was sure that she looked like an awkward child learning to walk while sparring. In contrast, Hiccup and Ilweran looked like beautiful gods performing an elaborate dance. Their lithe frames flexing and curving in the most intriguing ways. She had always thought the term 'bloodlust' was a gross exaggeration before. Not anymore. Somehow, her boys managed to effortlessly blur the lines between sex and battle. Lines that she had always assumed to be miles apart.

Turns out, they were actually uncomfortably close. She had been surprised at herself before when violence had turned her on. Now, as she watched her handsome princes, Astrid was starting to realize that it was more because of who the violence was with. Fighting was just like sex when it came to Hiccup and Ilweran. Every movement raising goosebumps on her flushed skin. The way they twisted around her, or brushed against her never ceasing to make her head spin. Causing her to lose her focus, and the spar, every single time.

She had now met many more of the residents of Alfheim. Elven Riders that had come to meet the newest member, as well as other elves that just wanted to watch the sparring. Some even turning up and offering to help with her training. Although they were all beautiful, they did not have the same dangerous allure for her as the two part humans did. Their movements, though sensual and graceful, did not heat her blood in nearly the same way.

Now that she was meeting more and more elves, it was becoming easier to notice the distinction of the royals. She would have recognized Hiccup's status here much earlier if she had seen any of the other residents first. All of the elves had clothing designed in the same airy and flowing fashion. However, where the royal family often wore embroidered silks and soft leather accessories, the other elves wore clothing mostly made from tightly woven plant fibres.

It was a soft and breathable fabric perfectly suited to the climate. The feather-light material was also exceptionally comfortable. It may be slightly less elegant in appearance, but that didn't make it any less flattering. They were elves. This meant that even in grain sacks, every single one of them would still be just as painfully gorgeous, unnaturally fast, and ridiculously graceful as Hiccup and Ilweran. Stupid elves, she found herself grumbling over and over again.

At last, Golwen and Thornshade returned. They settled themselves in at the Silver Palace and Astrid began taking her lessons there instead. The first day, she had flown to the palace alone. Landing in the wide courtyard and giving Stormfly a scratch behind the crest. Then she straightened her tunic and made her way nervously towards the front doors. Marvelling again at the way they swung open of their own accord.

As she entered the main foyer, she looked around in frustration. There was no one around. This was typical, but how was she supposed to find Golwen? Did they just expect her to wander around the palace until she ran into someone? That seemed incredibly rude. She was just considering if it was worth leaving to find Hiccup and Ilweran and forcing them to come back with her, when a sleek black shape came darting down the curving staircase. Before she could shout in alarm, or even wonder what it was, it came to a stop in front of her.

Looking down in surprise, she saw a small black cat sitting at her feet. Its shiny fur was like the darkest of nights and it looked incredibly smooth and soft. The cat was staring up at her with a look of intelligent expectation in its bright green eyes. "Hi, kitty," Astrid said gently. Kneeling down to reach her hand out towards the little beast. "Where did you come from?" The cat simply gazed at her hand for a moment before nuzzling against her palm. Allowing Astrid to stroke its silky fur briefly as it purred softly.

Then it got to its feet and began to saunter back towards the stairs. Turning at the bottom and gazing back at Astrid with those uncomfortably wise eyes. It let out an imperious mow. Looking up the staircase and then back at Astrid. Was this normal cat behaviour, Astrid found herself wondering. Seeing her still standing motionless at the door, the cat seemed to grow impatient. Huffing out what could only be taken as a sigh, the cat trotted back to Astrid. Batting her on the leg with a feather-soft paw and meowing again, before heading back over to the stairs.

Suddenly Astrid realized that the cat wanted her to follow it. Alright, she thought with a chuckle as she made her way closer to the adorable thing. _Now I'm taking orders from animals. Welcome to the world of magic, Astrid..._ Reaching the cat, she waved a hand in the direction of the stairs.

"Lead the way," she grinned. It meowed at her once more and then promptly started prancing away. Taking her on a winding path through the sprawling palace. Finally stopping at an elaborately carved door bearing images of what had to be spell casters, on the fourth floor of one of the towers. Astrid reached out her hand to knock, but the door suddenly flew open on its own.

"About time," Golwen muttered at the little cat. It simply huffed again and sauntered past her. Golwen looked after it for a moment and shook her head. Then she met Astrid's eyes with her lovely violet ones. "Hello my dear. I figured that you would need help finding my rooms, so I sent Kaitlyn down to get you. Although, I was not entirely sure that she would actually bother herself with it, to be honest." She opened the door wider and waved for Astrid to come in.

Stepping across the threshold, Astrid gaped around in shock. She had just entered what appeared to be a sitting room with doorways leading off of it in every direction. At the far end was a pair of huge glass doors that were currently open to the wide balcony. Thornshade, curled up in the sun outside, raised her head in acknowledgement of Astrid before going back to sleep. This room honestly looked like a house of its own. Everything decorated in beautiful blacks, purples, and silvers. All the tables topped with glass that glittered in the golden light filtering through the multitude of windows.

Shelves of books were lined up against a far wall and there was a large open space in the centre of the floor. There weren't really chairs in this room. Instead, scattered around this open space, were plush velvet cushions of a fantastic shade of royal purple. Gods! Would she ever get used to all of this opulence, Astrid wondered. Everything was so much bigger and fancier than anything that she had ever seen on Berk.

Trying to reassemble her scattered thoughts, Astrid's eyes fell on the little black cat again. It was curled up on one of the purple velvet cushions and it was staring at her with those incredible eyes. "Kaitlyn?" Astrid asked Golwen as she gestured towards the cat. "That's a curious name. I have never heard anything like it before." Golwen just smiled at her. A bright spark of humour in her enchanting eyes.

"Indeed. It is the name she came with, and I have not seen any reason to change it." Then she added with a laugh, "not that she would let me."

"What do you mean when you say that she came with it? Where did she come from," Astrid asked in confusion. _How would an animal come with its own name. They didn't talk..._

"I do not really know where she came from, but she has been with me for many, many years now. I think it is safe to assume that she is happy to spend her time with me at least. Good thing too as I quite enjoy her company. You see, Kaitlyn is my familiar." Golwen smiled again at the look of surprise on Astrid's face. "Not all familiars are birds, dear," she pointed out with a chuckle. "Not all of them are summoned either. Sometimes they just adopt you."

"I should warn you," she stated then with a grin. "Do not be fooled by her dainty size. She has powerful magic of her own, and more attitude than a monstrous nightmare with a toothache." Astrid sniggered as she glanced at the tiny black feline again. Golwen moved to sit on one of the plush cushions and Astrid followed suit. Crossing her legs as she sunk onto the surprisingly comfortable velvet. Kaitlyn rising from her spot a moment later to come and settle herself on Astrid's lap.

Astrid just stared at the cat for a moment before a remarkably regal, and distinctly feminine, voice sounded in her mind. _"Well, are you going to pet me or not? Honestly human! What good are hands if you do not use them for scratching?"_ Astrid actually squeaked in surprise. Gaping down at the cat, and the cat just gazed back. Giving her another impatient meow and what had to be the feline version of an exasperated eye roll.

Finally bursting out laughing, Astrid reached down and started scratching by Kaitlyn's ears. The sleek fur feeling absolutely wonderful under her fingers. "I see what you mean about attitude," she chuckled at Golwen. The enchantress simply shrugged with a chuckle of her own.

"So my dear, shall we get started." Astrid agreed excitedly. Sure that she would start learning magic right away. That was not to be. Golwen insisted on continuing with her meditation. Claiming the same reasons for it as Hiccup had. Personal and bystander safety. With a disgruntled sigh that made Golwen laugh, Astrid resigned herself to more boredom.

Closing her eyes, Astrid tried to focus on her dratted breathing. Trying to get back to that vast open field of intangibles that Hiccup had taught her to access in Berk. Sometimes she would catch colourful glimpses of memory. Other times she would see only the comforting form of the layered walls she had created with him. Only to be snatched right back out of this world each time, by one errant thought or another.

So it went for weeks. Meditation practice all morning and afternoon, followed by either mental or physical sparring practice in the evenings. The nights spent cuddled up against Hiccup's warmth in their gigantic bed. Surrounded by his strong arms. Since elves didn't sleep, she had no idea how he passed the twilight hours between sunrise and sunset. Sometimes she would wake to find him sitting up in bed beside her and either sketching or reading. More often than not though, it really seemed as if he just spent the entire night holding her.

Despite the monotony of watching someone sleep, he was always there. Holding her as she drifted off as well as any time she woke during the night. Still cradling her gently in the morning. Every time sunrise rolled around, those wonderful emerald forests were gazing back at her. Drinking in her sleeping face with more admiration and desire than she could possibly deserve. The heart stopping emotion flooding from his eyes never ceased to set her blood racing. Usually leading to a passionate round of lovemaking before she finally crawled out of bed.

So far, her unrelenting need for him had not lessened in the slightest. Although it really had only been a few months since they were reunited. Not that she wanted the incessant craving to stop. It was just terribly distracting when she was trying to focus on her meditations. Thoughts of his hands and mouth on her that morning kept creeping back into her head. Pulling her focus to... other... parts of her body as a hot blush flooded her cheeks. Then she would have to start all over again as Golwen chuckled knowingly at her.

At least the trips to the palace were becoming quicker as she grew more familiar with the layout of the sprawling building. Stormfly now coming straight to Golwen's balcony instead of landing in the courtyard. Queen Lerina and Little Flower even coming to Golwen's room sometimes to visit with Astrid while she trained. Astrid had to admit that she was slowly adjusting to life on Alfheim. The long, warm days and the pleasantly cool nights. The bright light of the sister moons that kept the darkness from ever really taking over. Although it still did get quite dark once the time of the New and Mystic Moons came around though.

Despite Ilweran and Hiccup's initial warnings, the rest of the elves were treating her perfectly kindly. Likely because of her relationship with Hiccup. Not to mention her friendship with Ilweran and his family. Both of the boys were technically princes, after all. She still didn't look or move like the elves, but at least she felt like she fit in better now. Especially as she had taken to wearing the clothing that Queen Lerina had provided her. Not realizing until the following days that it made her look like one of the royals too.

This fact had made Astrid slightly uncomfortable at first. She wasn't anyone special, even though Hiccup was. Still, the lighter fabric really was much more suited to this climate than her own. Ilweran and Hiccup had both reassured her that no one minded her wearing the elegant silks. In truth, most of the elves did seem to like her.

Many of them calling her beautiful, or pleasing on the eyes. Which seemed insane. She was nowhere near as beautiful as the rest of them. Even Queen Lerina had been sure to compliment Astrid's appearance whenever she saw her. Seeming to sense Astrid's self-deprecating views of her image. Princess Ilmara going so far as to frequently offer to help Astrid choose outfits each day as if she was a life sized doll. All while gushing enthusiastically about her rosy blushes as if she was actually a little jealous.

The little girl loved to sit beside Astrid in Golwen's chamber and tell her about her own lessons. Astrid found herself sliding easily into the role of big sister as she listened to Little Flower gripe about how difficult the princess found the meditation. It made Astrid feel slightly better about her own dislike of the process. Despite all of this stress and confusion, she was already growing to think of Alfheim as her home and the elves as her people. Even finding their diet to be a relatively easy transition as well.

Meat had always been a main staple on Berk, as most of the vegetables grown there were small and bland. The grains limited. The soil was not very fertile, farmable land was scarce, and the weather was too unpredictable for growing a wide variety of crops. Fresh fruits, aside from berries and the small winter apples, were only brought to Berkian tables by way of the trade ships. Alfheim had such a wide variety of delicious fruits, vegetables, and grains that she hadn't really found herself longing for meat.

She wished that she could say she was adjusting to the world of magic equally as well. It was so difficult to settle her mind when she was constantly overwhelmed by her new surroundings. Still, her and Golwen kept at this painful mind training until Astrid could remain focused. Even despite deliberate distractions being carried on around her. Remarkably, the soothing presence of Kaitlyn on her lap helped Astrid to centre her mind like nothing before had. Eventually she was able to enter her mental landscape within moments of closing her eyes. Finally Golwen proclaimed that she was ready.

Sitting cross-legged on her cushion, with the little black beast purring away on her lap, Astrid listened intently to Golwen explain the arcane. "Magic is both creation and destruction. Order and chaos. It all depends on the caster and their intentions," the enchantress lectured. "It is a vast and fluid thing. Ever evolving and changing as we discover more and more uses for it. Old spells are forgotten or tabooed as new ones are created in their place. Requiring those that wish to be learned in it to become both artistic and scholarly if they want to advance beyond the basics."

"I will be teaching you how to unlock your magic. How to access the reserve of arcane energy that resides inside of you. As well as the use of the ancient languages to channel it in the way you desire. All magic is performed using essence, which stems from The Void. Born from the twin Goddesses, Cuithanna and Hecate, in a time before time existed. These two were the original Norns. Unfortunately, I cannot truly teach you how to use the essence though, as you must find it within yourself. What you do with it after that is only limited by your imagination and your particular gifts, my dear."

"My gifts," Astrid asked. Confused by the term. Also, _Cuithanna has a twin sister?!_

"That is what we call it. You see, although every caster can certainly use most types of magic, we also each have a specialty. A certain branch of the arcane that we will have a natural proficiency in. Meaning that it is usually less draining on our system. Some gifts are more wide spread; such as healing and enhancement magics. Abjuration is also quite prominent, which is also known as protection magic. Warding and the like," Golwen clarified at Astrid's confused expression.

"Others are incredibly rare however. Examples of these would be illusion, transmutation, persuasion, and necromancy. As well as all of the elemental magics, as usually only the giants are truly gifted with those. It does not mean that you would never be able to use those abilities. Just that they would take more energy from you, thus limiting your use of them. Within each category is a vast array of subsets of course, and a very few casters will even have more than one specialty," she added. Making Astrid think of Hiccup. She couldn't help wondering just how many types of magic he was proficient in. It seemed like a lot.

"It is said that both Necromancy and Persuasion magics belong to Hecate," Golwen pointed out. Once again breaking into Astrid's thoughts. "That she shared those gifts with Cuithanna, but then deliberately limited their use beyond The Void. This would make sense, as they are both considered some of the darkest arts and Hecate is the Dark Goddess of Night. Cuithanna's shadowy opposite, but no less important, twin sibling. Everything in nature requires balance, after all. Apparently both of these powers must be gifted by the goddesses, but I do not think that is true. Aldanil and myself have both managed to learn basic persuasion magic on our own terms. It is just extremely difficult, and disastrous for everyone if you get it wrong."

"Isn't persuasion magic what Amenmeit tried to use against Hiccup," Astrid asked. Not really wanting to think about that day again. Still, she couldn't help remembering the strange power that Amenmeit had held. The curious and uncomfortable feelings of longing that she had even managed to stir within Astrid. The way her aura had seemed to pull Astrid in. Clouding her mind slightly and making her dizzy.

"Yes it is," Golwen answered lightly. "Persuasion magic is ultimately the power of suggestion. It was gifted to Freyja by Hecate. In turn Freyja passes it to her offspring or gifts it to her priestesses. It can be used to force someone to do your bidding in whatever way you desire, including calming or discouraging overly aggressive clients. It does not need to be sexual in nature. Though that is how it is most often used, unfortunately. Thankfully, Amee's attempts to claim Aldanil have always fallen short. His defensive shields have always been far too strong for one such as her. Even when he was still a human."

"He is perfectly safe now, as elves are not affected by the magic in the same way as the other races. Our own natural allure creates a type of shield that often overpowers all but the most potent of such spells," Golwen added with a shrug. "The true persuasion magic possessed by Hecate and Freyja has the potential to steal someone's will permanently. Turning them into a thrall of the caster, which is a terrible thing. Luckily, that type of power must be passed through direct lineage. It cannot be gifted to a woman like Amee. Still, it is not really about the magic, but rather the intent behind it. No magic is truly all dark or all light."

"Just as no one person is all dark or all light. Aldanil and his aptitude with illusion magic is one such example. His rare gift gives him the ability to create the most beautiful fantasies, or destroy a mind through incredible darkness. How he chooses to use it relies more on his personality than the actual ability itself. Many of the other rare gifts have the same level of risk. Power is a heady thing. You must be even stronger to resist the urge to misuse it." Her words felt incredibly ominous and Astrid couldn't completely suppress the shiver of unease that ran through her.

Seeing this, Golwen offered her a gentle smile. "I know it is a lot to take in. That is enough with the scary part for now. We will turn our focus back to the essence instead, as it is really the basis of all magic. Every being possesses it, and therefore has a connection to the arcane. Not all creatures are able to access and channel it though," she added. "Some will be able to delve deep, while others will only ever skim the surface. Most will never be able to touch this hidden world at all."

"I get that every being has essence, but why can some people use it and some can't? That doesn't really seem fair," Astrid couldn't help asking.

"It is unclear why not all races have access to the arcane," Golwen added. Tapping a slender finger against her delicate chin. "I suspect that they may have simply lost the knowledge over time. As is the case with the dragons. Or perhaps they never received the knowledge to begin with. I am not sure that we will ever know the real reason. It is very likely due to more than one contributing factor, to be honest. Still, you are now one of those lucky few that have gained access to the world of magic."

"The level of this access varies greatly. Even amongst those races that are the most gifted with the arcane, such as the elves and the giants. Just as the amount of arcane reserves each being starts with varies greatly. I say 'starts with' because a practiced caster is able to draw on the energies around them to increase their own power. As a bonded rider, you will already possess a greater amount of essence than a non-rider would."

"Dragons naturally have vast stores of magic, but as I said, they are amongst those that can no longer access it on their own. Through your bond with Stormfly, you will be able to tap into her reserves to boost your own even more. It is also possible to create objects able to store additional reserves of essence that are good for one time use. You would simply draw in energy from the world around you, and channel it into the object, rather than yourself. Precious jewels are the best repositories for this, and you will notice that all legendary weapons have one such jewel somewhere on them."

"Now, a true master of the arcane may have even discovered a way to permanently absorb and store this essence inside of themselves. Truly merging it with their own. This would mean that their base arcane reserves would be exponentially more than any other being could ever hope to possess. Yet they would still retain the ability to access more from the world around them if required. There are even tales of dark magics that take incredible levels of initial reserves and discipline of focus to cast, but then they can be left to feed on their hosts essence instead. Leaving the caster free to carry on with other spells without worrying about their own stores being dangerously depleted."

 _Sounds like the Surt's Fire spell that Hiccup used,_ Astrid though distractedly. _No wonder Ilweran was so horrified by it. If it can power itself by feeding on the life force of the world, there would be nothing that could stop it. You could destroy an entire realm, and everything in it, with just one spell. While you simply walked away and let it die..._ Golwen rested her lovely violet eyes on Astrid then. Shaking her from her disturbing thoughts as Golwen almost seemed to read her mind.

"Yes Astrid. Such a mage would indeed be enormously powerful and nearly unstoppable. One could really only hope that this person was already on their side. Especially as they could likely destroy every last realm if they so desired, and would possess powers the rest of us cannot even imagine. At least we can rest comfortably in the fact that there are not very many that exist. Gaining that sort of power would be an incredibly complex process that requires an extremely advanced tutor to begin with. I do have my suspicions about a certain Rider, though..." she said. Trailing off as she arched a slender brow for emphasis.

"You're talking about Hiccup," Astrid supplied. Thinking of the ridiculous amounts of power he had already portrayed. From the use of Surt's Fire to destroy an entire alpha dragon, to his illusion magic and the way his strange powers had warped the air around him with waves of shadow.

"Of course," Golwen replied easily. "Aldanil is by far the most powerful mage that I have encountered in well over a thousand years of life. Now there are others that are exceptionally powerful as well, but that is often inherited by birth. The fire giants of the south lands, for example. Marked out by their unique golden eyes, red skin, and talents with elemental magic. Most particularly, fire. There are also the ice giants of the far north. With their green eyes, blue skin, and the gift of elemental ice magic."

The enchantress gave a small shudder as she spoke of the giants. "They are both aggressive and war-loving races that have been blocked off from the other realms though; and for good reason. That is why Odin and Loki are so powerful, my dear. They are both born of Jotuns. Albeit of slightly different races," she explained calmly. "Those born of the Norns, Goddesses, or select other highly magical beings would also possess great and terrible powers from birth, but those are rare as well. Thank goodness."

It all sounded very complex and crazy to Astrid, but she wasn't about to back out now. Settling herself deeper into her velvet cushion, Astrid listened raptly as the enchantress then began to explain how to access your magic. Describing it as a drawer or container, or possibly even a door, in the mind that must be opened. Claiming that it was different for everyone, but that Astrid would know when she had found it. Assuming that it would be easy, as she had already used her magic once before, she dove straight in.

Astrid soon realized that it was not going to be that simple. Although she had accessed her magic once, she had no idea how she had done it. Now she was searching her mind desperately. Grasping for some fragment of that curious tingle of power that she had felt that day. Stormfly had no idea how to access her own magic either, so she was of little help. Seeing Astrid's distress, Golwen put a reassuring hand on her forearm. Calling her out of her trance as she raised her eyes to those ancient violet orbs.

"You will never find it if you keep trying to force it, Astrid. This is not an enemy that you need to concur. It is a friend that lives within you. It has always been a part of you and it wants to be found, but only on its own terms. You just need to relax and let it happen." Then Golwen sat back with a small smile on her perfect lips. Signalling for Astrid to continue. With a frustrated sigh, Astrid focused on her breathing. Pulling herself back into her meditative state to wander aimlessly through her seemingly empty mind.

It wasn't until the next day when something finally changed. She was strolling through her mental landscape, very nearly resigned to the fact that she was never going to be very good at this, and was ready to call it a day. That's when she stumbled across something. It appeared to be a closed door, but she had no idea where it had come from. Approaching it, she could see blue light seeping through the seams. This must be it, she thought in excitement. Reaching out, she grasped the handle and tugged.

Nothing happened. The door stayed firmly shut. She pulled on it again, with two hands this time. Even rattling it furiously on its hinges in frustration, though she had never really believed that would work. It remained stubbornly closed while that blue light danced around the edges. Teasing her with its nearness.

She almost gave up and walked away, but something stopped her. Hiccup had taught her about the art of mind magic. He had been teaching her how to erect and tear down barriers for nearly two months. Was this really any different?More often than not, brute force was not the answer. Cunning was.

Inspecting the door again, she saw no lock. No bolt or bar holding it in place. So it had to be her mind holding it closed. She was keeping herself out, but why would she do that? Sitting down and staring at the door, she tried to search her deepest thoughts.

To her surprise, she found fear. That same fear of the unknown. Fear of change, or loss of control. Fear of letting go of the comfortably familiar in order to embrace the dangerously strange. Instantly Astrid just knew that it was this fear that was keeping the door shut from her. Accepting change was hard, though. Especially this type of drastically life altering change.

Magic was not a physical thing. She could not wield it like an axe. Just like the mental shielding, the meditation, and this insubstantial world of dreams she was currently visiting, it was all about focusing your mind. She had already proven that she was not overly good at that. What if she opened this door and let her magic out, but then lost control of it? What if she hurt someone with it?

When Hiccup had spoken of his first foray into magic, he had made it seem effortless instead of scary. Although for him, it probably had been. Hiccup had never been afraid of the unknown. He always dived headfirst into everything. Ever seeking for the next crazy scheme to occupy his busy mind. It was why he had been the first Viking to ride a dragon.

He learned everything that he could from anyone that would teach him, and then he expanded on it. Experimenting and manipulating to create something new. Resolving to deal with any consequences later. Why couldn't she be more like Hiccup? If he could find a way to become an elf/dragon hybrid, then she could certainly open this godsdamn door!

Getting to her feet, she faced the door again. Putting her hand on it and giving it a gentle shove. Unsurprised to find it still tightly sealed. "I am not afraid of you," she murmured quietly to it and pushed it again. Still nothing. There just had to be something that she was missing... _Wait... This was not about a fear of magic itself..._

Squaring her shoulders and facing down her own mind, she put both hands against the door. Raising her voice she stated clearly, "I am not afraid of me! I am not afraid of what I am, or what I can be! I am Astrid Brenna Hofferson. Only daughter of Troels and Brenna Hofferson. I was one of the best warriors on Berk, and I am the mate of the most powerful and feared Dark Rider the realms have ever seen. I can do this!" Before she could even try to push on the door, the light around it flared brightest blue. The glare of it nearly blinding.

The door swung suddenly wide open on its own as that strange tingling warmth began to flow through her. Travelling from her mind, and down into her body. Filling every limb with a curious heat that sang of power. Opening her eyes, she met Golwen's deep purple gaze with her own blue one, and a huge smile grew on her face. "I did it," she exclaimed happily. Golwen's answering smile was breathtaking as she grabbed Astrid's hands in her own.

"I knew you could, my dear," she grinned back. "Now, call on the magic and summon something. Preferably something relatively small and close-by to start with. All you need to do is focus on what you desire, and tell the magic what to do. You will have to speak the words out loud at first. It will help you to channel the essence."

Looking around, Astrid settled her eyes on a vase of flowers resting on one of the little tables around them. "Flower, rise," she said clearly. Holding one hand out in front of her. She watched in astonishment as a blue shimmer of pure light rippled over her skin, but she reigned her surprise in. Pushing slightly harder with the magic instead of dropping it in frustration. Finally, one of the stems pulled itself free from the rest to hover above the vase.

"Come to me," she added. Extending her arm out towards it and trying to maintain focus on exactly what she wanted. Slowly, the delicate bloom began to drift towards her. By the time it came to rest on her hand, she had to release the magic. Feeling strangely overwhelmed and exhausted.

Golwen must have noticed her fatigue. Or she was simply experienced enough to expect it as she suddenly stated, "we will leave it there for today. Magic use is very draining on the system. Every caster only has a certain amount of essence to give before the balance tips out of their favour, after all." Astrid gaped at her in shock for a moment. _If she used too much magic to complete a task, she would die?!_

Seeing her worry, Golwen offered her a gentle smile. "The amount of essence that a particular task takes varies greatly. Either because of the complexity of the spell, or the strength needed to maintain it. Magic use takes a great amount of mental focus, but it is also quite a tangible thing. At the beginning, an apprentice will often use most of their reserves just to cast the simplest of spells. Much like the physical tasks of dragon training, it is difficult at first. However, with time and practice, it begins to become instinctual. Until one day you can suddenly complete vastly impressive tasks with only the bare minimum of energy required."

"We will practice with the more universal magics first. Such as summoning, conjugation, and basic warding," Golwen supplied as they both got up from their cushions. "After you have learned to channel the essence a little better we will branch out into more difficult terrain. Along the way, I am sure we will discover which type of magic you are proficient in. Although I have strong suspicions that you may have more than one specialty as well."

Astrid raised a brow at her in surprise. "Why would you say that?"

"Many reasons," Golwen replied enigmatically. Her perfect lips twisted up into a slight smirk. "Mostly though, it is because I doubt that Cuithanna would allow Aldanil's soulmate to be anything less than remarkable. As I said before, I see great potential in you Astrid. Together, we will unlock it."

Astrid smiled at her for a moment. "If you don't mind me asking," she started nervously. Wondering if it was rude, or if Golwen would even tell her. "What is your specialty?"

Golwen gave her a mischievous smile. "I happen to be one of those special beings born with large reserves and some very interesting gifts. My main specialty though is amongst those rare few, as I am perfectly proficient in transmutation. Most particularly, animal transmutation." As Astrid continued to stare at her in confusion, Golwen's grin grew wider. "I am a shapeshifter, my dear," she clarified. "Thanks to my mother who also happens to be one of Huldra's Nymphs."

"The nymphs are real?!" Astrid gasped in surprise. She had always assumed that the tales of beautiful and powerful female shapeshifters that roamed the forests were just crazy legends. Used to explain away infidelity and the like. 'No honey, I didn't cheat on you. Those tricky nymphs just lured me in with their magic. That beautiful women you saw me with was threatening to steal my soul if I did not have sex with her. I didn't really want to do it.'

"Yes my dear," Golwen replied with a smile. Seeming to read the direction of Astrid's thoughts. "Huldra's Nymphs are very real and very powerful. Although promiscuous by nature, I can assure you that they have absolutely no desire to lure in human males. They are also incredibly beautiful women that would likely have no need to threaten violence in order to get such men to fornicate with them either. Much like myself," she added with a cheeky grin.

Astrid snorted a laugh at that. Thanking her warmly before heading out on Stormfly. The two of them now making their way back to the treehouse to get some sleep. Astrid couldn't believe how tired that one simple task of summoning a flower had made her. She could have walked to the table and picked up the flower a thousand times, and it would have taken substantially less effort. If lifting one flower made her this tired, how powerfully magical did Hiccup have to be in order to kill the Red Death all by himself.

Astrid now had a new appreciation for just what her lover had accomplished on the beach that day. Would she ever be even close to that strong? No matter what Golwen said about her 'potential', Astrid doubted that she was THAT gifted. Golwen had claimed that the most advanced casters were both artistic and scholarly. Describing magic as fluid, ever changing, and chaotic.

The enchantress might as well have just been describing Hiccup instead. Unfortunately, even Astrid had to admit that she was none of those things. She never had been. Astrid Hofferson was steadfast, orderly, and not creative in the slightest. Unless Golwen was privy to information that Astrid was not. Astrid just couldn't help feeling like she was going to be rubbish at this.

_______

**Definitely an information rich chapter, but at least it should give you a good idea as to the role of magic in this world as well as just how it works. It just felt better having the readers learn about it alongside Astrid instead of separately from her.**

Some new foreshadowing seems to have found its way into the chapter. Much more of it. As well as some possible new angst. Guess we'll have to wait and see... :P


	11. Shadow Magic

Hiccup had decided to take advantage of Astrid's absence this afternoon to finally have his uncomfortable talk with Ilweran. He knew that his friend had picked up on the hint he had dropped while in Asgard, but Ilweran had not pushed Hiccup to explain it. Just another reason that the two men got along so well. They were both immortal elves with nothing but time ahead of them. Neither of them felt the need to pester the other for information. Content to just let them get to it when they were ready.

He and Ilweran were lounging around the unlit hearth in the main sitting room of his house. Just tossing around pointless topics. Hiccup had no idea where to start. How do you tell someone that you have been friends with for five years that you are not the person they think you to be? _"Just man up and tell him,"_ came the disgruntled voice of Toothless. He and Tintallë were curled up on the sun-warmed grass outside the wide glass patio doors.

 _"Easy for you to say,"_ Hiccup retorted. _"He already knows that YOU are a dragon..."_ Toothless just rasped a chuckle at him and rolled over. Putting his tail between his face and the doorway. _He's right though,_ Hiccup realized. _There was never going to be an easy way to say this._ Clearing his throat and rubbing his neck uncomfortably, he met his friends amber gaze.

"Look man, there is something I need to tell you," he started. Leaning forward in his chair and placing his elbows on his knees, he folded his hands in front of him. Ilweran leaned forward too before giving him a nod to continue. Clearing his throat once more, Hiccup dived off the edge into uncharted waters.

"Well, I am sure that you have already noticed that I am not your typical elf..." he started awkwardly. Ilweran just nodded and waited patiently. Taking a deep breath to steady himself and staring at his hands, Hiccup continued nervously. "See, the thing is, I am now also part dragon. Or, more precisely, part night fury." He looked at his hands for a moment longer, before finally glancing up to meet his friends eyes. To his surprise, Ilweran was smiling at him.

"I figured as much," he said with a chuckle. "Honestly Hiccup, I have suspected that you are more beast than man for a while now. Your hint in Asgard simply confirmed what I already believed to be true. Only a dragon could have snarled at Valka like that three years ago. I did not mention it then because I figured that you would tell me when you were ready." He folded his hands in front of him then as well. "I assume that you did not tell me because you thought that I was sworn into the Order? Am I right?"

Sighing with relief at Ilweran's easy acceptance, Hiccup just grinned at him. "Essentially, yes. If you were sworn in, you would be required to report experimental magic such as this. I did not want to put you in a position where you had to choose between me or the Order. I have been carefully guarding my abilities and trying to conceal some of my stranger attributes for years because of it."

Ilweran laughed at that. "Wow, thank you for caring about my discomfort," he chortled. "I have to say, some of your stranger attributes still slip out man. I am sure that everyone has noticed your godsdamn fangs by now. Even if only Astrid, Minden, and I have witnessed your other oddities. Thankfully, as a mercenary, I am not required to tell Odin or the Order anything. That is how I like it," he added with a smirk.

With a laugh of his own, Hiccup reached out to bump fists with Ilweran as he said, "you and me both, brother. There is something else though," he grimaced as he met Ilweran's confused gaze. "I know, right? Just when you think that I cannot get any weirder than an elf/dragon hybrid. So, you know how Cuithanna placed her mark on me." Ilweran nodded slowly. His amber eyes slightly wary now.

"Well, you see, it may have come with some unexpected side effects. One of them is healing magic," he commented with a shrug. Deliberately trying to downplay it, he was unsurprised that Ilweran did not completely understand. It was really the type of thing that needed to be demonstrated to be believed anyways. Summoning a knife from the kitchen, he caught it as it came flying towards them. Twirling it once in his left hand as Ilweran's eyes darkened slightly with concern.

Giving him a reassuring grin, Hiccup held his right hand out where Ilweran could plainly see it. Then, quick as a flash, he drew the knife across his palm. Leaving a deep wound in its wake before Ilweran could even shout in alarm. "What the hell, Hiccup," Ilweran growled. Looking at the gaping wound weeping a steady stream of blood.

"Just watch," Hiccup replied calmly. Feeling the searing fire of the regeneration magic as it began to do its work. All magic had a cost after all. The cost of the healing was pain. Still, he was enjoying the sight of his friend's eyes growing wider by the second as the blood seemed to suck back into the gash.

The edges were drawing together as fresh tendrils of skin began to weave through the gap. Pulling the two sides into the middle like stitches in cloth. Meshing them into a puckered pink line that looked like a days old scar. As they continued to watch, even this pink scar began to lighten and fade. Eventually leaving the skin of Hiccup's palm just as smooth and flawless as it had been before he'd sliced it open.

"What the hell, man," Ilweran exclaimed. A hint of awe in his voice. "That is very freaky bro. Very cool, but seriously gross to watch." Hiccup drew his shoulders up in a shrug of agreement, and both men started laughing. "Does it work for everything," Ilweran asked. Continuing to stare at Hiccup's palm for another long moment before meeting his eyes again.

"I think so. The most I have ever had to heal was my entire left foot, and that was excruciating enough. The bigger the wound, the longer it takes to completely heal. If I get the sudden urge to start cutting limbs off, I will let you know though," Hiccup stated with a chuckle. Making Ilweran laugh again. "It also does not work with sacrificial wounds or injuries inflicted with a runic dagger. Hence, I nearly bled out in the ancient forge while creating my swords. Just like everyone else."

"Is that when you became part night fury," Ilweran asked curiously. "When you created your swords, I mean."

"Yes," Hiccup answered easily. "The swords were too expensive for one life to afford. So Toothless and I blood-bonded ourselves in order to make it happen."

"You can perform a blood-bonding," Ilweran gasped. Arching one white-blonde eyebrow in surprise.

"Indeed, brother," Hiccup replied nonchalantly. "Although, I would not advise it unless you have a very, very good reason. Or if you really enjoy pain and suffering. It is not an overly pleasant experience and can be tricky at the best of times." He smirked at Ilweran as he leant back in his seat. Stretching his legs out in front of him, and feeling as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

There were still so many things that he hadn't told Ilweran, but being a 'traitor' was a hard subject to broach with a man you considered to be a brother. In the last month since learning that Ilweran was a mercenary like himself, it had become increasingly more tempting to just unload the truth on the man. Just to see what his reaction was. He was in no rush to face his friends possible anger, fear, and rejection though. Hiccup was also still waiting for a reply from his mother in regards to Viggo's men.

It was taking an impressively long time to locate them. That fact only serving to remind Hiccup why he had not gone to search for the illusive man himself. A month spent alone in Midgard when Astrid was here, was a month wasted. Despite the possibility of rejection, he was still honestly considering the coercing Ilweran into joining him in Midgard when the time came. Coming up with some story as to why he was there to avoid outing himself as a traitor. Having another powerful Rider there would definitely put more fear into the clever man and his idiot brother. Was it a risk that Hiccup was really willing to take though?

Ilweran was just so 'good'. As he was supposed to be. He was the calm, cool, and collected one. Positively oozing with the sunny light of honour and morals. There was a good reason that many throughout the realms referred to him as the Golden Boy. Still, it was getting really exhausting having to lie to his friends all the time. Besides, it would be a little more enjoyable to be the embodiment of chaos if he had Astrid and Ilweran alongside him.

Ilweran mouthed a 'wow' and rubbed at his chin. Gazing off into space as if doing some very hard thinking. Pulling Hiccup out of his own musings. Then he turned to look at Hiccup, and his amber eyes were incredibly serious for once. "Actually, I have a confession of my own," Ilweran started slowly. Wringing his hands nervously and piquing Hiccup's interest. Ilweran never got nervous. Then he huffed out a sigh as he said, "I know what your serpent ring really is. I know where you got the idea from, and I know how it works."

That brought Hiccup up short. _How in Helheim did Ilweran know about Loki's ring? No one did! When did he find out?!_ Likely seeing the sudden alarm on Hiccup's face, Ilweran added, "I have known from day one." He fully levelled his intense golden gaze on Hiccup then, and there was a curious light of resolve burning behind the amber orbs.

"I recognized that ring the moment that I saw it on your finger in Midgard. I did not mention it at the time, because I was worried that you may be a traitor and try to kill me before I could out you. Not that I would have, but still. It would have also brought up some very uncomfortable questions that I would not have known how to answer at the time. Especially as I assumed that you were sworn in and all as well..." He trailed off with a shrug.

"If you know about the ring," Hiccup started slowly. "That can only mean..."

"Yes," Ilweran said, just as slowly. "I have been to see the Trickster. More than once. I assume by your reaction that he never mentioned it to you, but that is not surprising. Discretion does seem to be another of his many gifts. Thank goodness. Not that simply visiting Loki inherently makes you a traitor, but we both know that the Æsir would likely see it to be a pretty good indicator of betrayal."

Hiccup just whistled softly as he gazed at his friend. Reassessing everything that he thought he knew about the half-elf prince. Seeing his speculative gaze, Ilweran continued. "I know what you are thinking. It is unbelievable right? I have always been the good boy. All sunlight and honour..." he trailed off with a slightly twisted smirk. "Quite the opposite from you, my dark brother."

Then he gave another shrug and a roll of his eyes. "At least that is the image that I portray to the world, and it has served me well for centuries," he added easily. "We both know that I am not quite so innocent. I initially went to the cave while seeking out ways to conceal Minden from Odin. I have never been able to trust the Allfather as the others do. I suspect it must be the human in me."

Hiccup couldn't help snorting a laugh at that one. Ilweran grinned at him before continuing. "Now, as a father that has spent years trying to protect my child from the very man that I was fighting for, I must admit that I feel a sort of kinship with Loki. Naturally, he understood my plight and offered me a solution. Unfortunately, I would never have been able to replicate that ring. Trying to trap a living soul inside of an object would have likely cost me far more than my sanity. You can do it though, and you did."

Hiccup acknowledged this with a careful nod as he leant forward in his seat again. Folding his hands patiently and trying not to give too much away. Wondering just why Ilweran was telling him this. Surely he was not offering to join with Loki? Was Ilweran simply trying to find out what side the Dark Rider was really on? Was this supposed confession just some sort of ploy or trick? How could it be, though? Ilweran had kept the truth quiet for three years now, apparently. Not to mention that he had refused to swear the oath of loyalty before Hiccup was even around.

If he had told someone about the serpent ring, that would have confirmed everyone's worst fears about the Dark Rider. Hiccup would have been clapped in irons and hauled before the high court of the Æsir faster than you could say 'traitor'. Well, they would have tried to bring him in at least. Not that they had a hope in Helheim of taking him. If Odin ever imagined he and Toothless would go quietly, then the man was a bigger fool than Hiccup had thought.

Toothless now perked his head up outside. Arising from his nap in order to study the blonde man intently. Both he and Hiccup had been nearly certain that Ilweran was firmly on the side of the Æsir. Still, the prince knew how the ring truly worked, and his reasoning for visiting Loki seemed legitimate enough. Hiccup doubted very much that there was anything Ilweran was not willing to do to protect Minden. Providing this was not some sort of elaborate ruse, then it meant that Ilweran had even managed to fool the blood brothers. Not an easy thing, that...

Ilweran met Toothless' acid green gaze for a long moment before looking back at Hiccup, who raised an expectant brow at him. The next words out of his mouth nearly making Hiccup fall out of his chair. "Truthfully Hiccup, I do not really care what side you are on. I am not even sure what side I am on anymore to be honest. After our visit to Asgard, I am actually starting to wonder if Loki would be the better option. He has yet to use his knowledge of Minden against me, at least. Maybe I already am a traitor and just have not realized it yet."

"After all, I often go out of my way to rebel against Odin and yet I was completely unconcerned when I confided to Loki about my daughter. Otherwise known as the destructive wild child and my single greatest weakness." His lips twisted up into a sardonic smirk at that before he continued. "Anyways, regardless of your loyalties or mine, I would like you to teach me dark magic. Not just the incantations, but how to properly channel it and use it. If you are willing that is." The man spoke so calmly. As if he was simply asking Hiccup for a lesson on sword fighting or dragon grooming techniques.

Hiccup just sat there speechless. Gaping at his friend in shock. Ilweran, the light-hearted golden boy of the elven race, didn't care if his best friend was a traitor? Even going so far as to admit that he had no real loyalty to Odin and might already have switched sides himself. Not only that, but he wanted to delve into shadow magic alongside a possible lieutenant of Loki? _Seriously?! Maybe the idea of bringing him to visit Viggo with me isn't actually that far off the mark..._

Before Hiccup could collect his thoughts enough to form a coherent answer, they both heard the sound of incoming wing beats. Reaching out with his mind, Hiccup sensed Astrid returning early, and he found himself smiling despite the tense situation. She must have managed to access her magic then, he thought happily. Sure enough, the huge grin on her lovely face was easily visible before Stormfly had even gotten close enough to land.

After their infernal trip to Asgard and the passionate row that had followed, life had settled down beautifully for the two of them. It had been nearly a month since the destruction of the Red Death. During those first few days after leaving Midgard, Astrid had been forced to wear her heavy Viking clothes. Furs, leathers, and lined leggings that were all far too heavy for her new home. Nowadays she was resplendent in the rich silks and sumptuous leathers of elven royalty instead.

The elves, both light and dark, all knew of the complex ruse now. Every one of them being more than willing to continue weaving the yarn of deceit whenever they were off realm. Using their mastery of creative truth telling whenever Odin attempted to weasel information out of them. They would simply confirm that Astrid was the consort of the Prince. It wasn't a lie either, as Hiccup's bond with Cuithanna made him tantamount to a prince.

Of course, it actually made Hiccup a God. Although the elves likely suspected something of the sort, they had no way of knowing just how powerful he was. Hiccup did not really enjoy the distinction either. Thankfully, the others were not overly concerned with technicalities. Elves just loved their tricks. Relishing any opportunity to stir up mischief. As a bonded Rider, Astrid really was close enough to the upper class anyways. No one was bothered by her unexpectedly abrupt status jump.

The elves all loved her, as Hiccup had known they would. Astrid was a wonderful and caring woman. Gifted with the relatively rare combination of stunning looks and glorious mind. Truly, she was everything that the elves valued most in this life. Talented, hard working, clever, and beautiful. They found her softer features and easy blushes incredibly appealing, which never ceased to amaze her. The strange allure that she held over the men of Midgard, as well as he, Ilweran, and apparently Thor, called to the elves as well it would seem.

Hiccup was well aware of how others looked at his mate. He was also aware of how Astrid saw herself. Convinced that she was the awkward ugly duckling amongst the graceful swans that were her people now. No matter how many times he and Ilweran told her otherwise. She did not realize the sway that she held over menfolk. Likely of all realms, if Hiccup's suspicions were correct. The elves were undeniably perfect, but that shouldn't matter. None of them could understand why she felt their beauty somehow lessened hers.

Astrid remained somewhat uncomfortable of all of the attention that she received here. Still, she had adopted the style of the elven royals and found her niche within the family. Hiccup and Ilweran both had to agree that it all suited her perfectly. Astrid simply seemed to have been born for this life. She had always carried herself more like a princess, or a goddess, despite her rough edges. Her features much too fair and delicate for a place like Berk.

Even as a child, she had looked different from the other kids. Moved and spoke differently. More closely resembling her beautiful Grecian mother than her rugged Norse father. It was one of the reasons that she had been so competitive with the other children and youths. Feeling that she had to be tougher than all of them, just to prove that she was a Viking. Whereas Hiccup had struggled to fit in and never succeeded, Astrid had fought tooth and nail to belong.

Eventually, she had become one of the village's top warriors. Despite the fact that she looked more like she should be receiving courtship from kings instead of swinging a battle axe and chopping firewood. She had simply kept her glorious head held high and her right hook at the ready. Daring anyone to refer to her as delicate. Snotlout had called her his 'princess' once when they were kids. That little slip-up had resulted in two black eyes and a dislocated shoulder for Hiccup's burly cousin. Although Snotlout had been right. She really did look like a warrior goddess, even while encased in armour.

Today however, she simply looked like a goddess. She was dressed in a sky blue sleeveless tunic that flowed down her toned frame. Pale beige leggings clinging to her shapely legs. Calf length healed boots, bracers, and a narrow belt all in a matching light tan pulling it together. The effect was incredibly lovely as the blue silken fabric brought out the bright kaleidoscope of her eyes. The light tan accents seeming to enhance the rosy tones in her fair skin and the honey streaks in her long golden hair. The latter remaining in its customary braid for ease.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Ilweran staring at her as well. Hiccup knew that his friend was attracted to Astrid. Honestly, who wouldn't be? She was absolutely perfect. Still, what had already been present had simply grown more potent after their trip to Asgard. As Hiccup had known that it would. It was impossible to taste Astrid's lips and not get hooked on them. To hold her in your arms and not want more. Ilweran was doing surprisingly well at resisting her call though. A fact which only made Hiccup respect his friend even more.

"I did it!" Astrid exclaimed happily. Jumping from the saddle the moment Stormfly touched down, and practically skipping across the grass. Her ocean blue eyes positively sparkling with her overwhelming joy as her face seemed to glow with pride. Stealing Hiccup's breath away, as always. This woman of his was just too beautiful for words. As she passed through the open patio door, she launched herself at him just as he was rising out of his chair to congratulate her.

Thanking his lightening fast reflexes, Hiccup caught her mid-leap with a slightly bemused expression. Feeling her bury her small face against his neck as she clasped her arms tightly around his shoulders. Breathing in her wonderfully heady scent, he held her tighter against himself for a moment longer before lowering her gently to the ground again. "I never doubted you for a moment mi'lady." Hiccup grinned at her as he set her back on her feet.

Leaning down to place a tender kiss against her shell pink lips, he brushed a stray lock of blonde hair out of her flushed face. She broke away with a huge smile as she turned to face Ilweran. He had just risen from his own chair and she flung herself into his embrace as well. He caught her with a chuckle. Giving her a tight hug before setting her down with a grin of his own.

"Welcome to the world of magic, my dear. I guess we had better start watching our backs now, brother." His golden eyes were alight with laughter as he watched her bounce around like an exuberant child. Her delicate hands clasped beneath her chin and a huge smile on her face. She hugged him once more before coming back over by Hiccup. Grasping her around the middle, Hiccup pulled her onto his lap as he sat back down. Letting out an adorable giggle, she collapsed onto him. Relaxing back against his chest easily.

"Oh my gods, you guys," she laughed as Hiccup wrapped his arms around her. "I never imagined how godsdamn exhausting magic use was! All I did was summon a bloody flower and I'm pooped. Wired and exhilarated, but tired as Hel after a hurricane. Yet you guys use it all the time for the stupidest things! It's frustrating!" She pretended to glare at them as Hiccup chuckled and Ilweran shrugged. An impish grin growing on the blonde man's face.

"You will get used to it, my dear," Ilweran offered easily. "As with anything else, it just takes practice. Think of it as exercising a muscle to gain strength and endurance. Everything is difficult to begin with. Even us professionals had to start where you are now and we were equally as weak and tragic." Astrid sighed dramatically as she grimaced at him. Making them all burst out laughing.

"Speaking of learning from the pro's and starting at the beginning," Hiccup ventured enigmatically. Ilweran and Astrid both glancing at him. He met Ilweran's gaze with his own as he added seriously, "if you want to delve into murkier waters, I have no problem teaching you. Are you really sure that you want to do this, though? It is a big risk to take, and not just for obvious reasons."

"If anyone was to find out, you would lose the trust that you have spent centuries carefully cultivating. They would place you alongside me on their 'most watched' list." Hiccup was trailing his fingers over Astrid's lovely skin as he spoke. Waiting patiently for an answer now and enjoying the way that goose bumps rose on her flesh as she shivered temptingly under his touch. Leading his mind down distracting paths. At least he didn't have to wait long. Ilweran looked towards Tintallë for a moment before huffing out a sigh that shook Hiccup from his pleasant fantasies.

Turning back to Hiccup, there was a bright light of determination shining in his amber eyes. "Honestly Hiccup, I am well aware of that. It is true that I have spent centuries gaining the trust of the Æsir. However, their trust is not truly deserved, now is it? As a part human I have always possessed the added advantage of being able to lie and it has served me well. Still, I am certain that Odin has long carried doubts about my allegiance. As he does with you. For good reason on both counts it would seem..."

Then his handsome face twisted up in a wry grin. "If he still wants to see wickedness in me despite my best behaviour, then what exactly am I hiding from. It is about time that I embrace my darker side. It has always been a part of my heritage, and I am not any worse of a man for it. Obviously I am not going to flaunt my skills to the world, but nor do you. Odin just thinks that you are an evil, traitorous bastard. Lurking patiently in the shadows before you rise up to kill us all. He does not actually have proof of it."

"Good thing too, or I would be in a cell in Nagrind right now. I am sure Odin already has one earmarked for me," Hiccup shot back. "Shall I save you the one right next to mine, brother?"

"Absolutely! It will make it much easier to plan our escape that way," Ilweran answered with a laugh. Reaching out to bump fists with him, Hiccup laughed too. Astrid looked extremely confused at this exchange, but Hiccup just offered her a grin in response.

Reaching out with his mind, he summoned Sharpshot from wherever he was currently residing. _"Hey Sharpshot! You awake little buddy?"_

 _"I am now my lord,"_ came the sleepy reply. It sounded far off. The little monster was probably curled up on the bed in the master suite. It was one of his favourite spots to spend the afternoons. The sun angled perfectly through the balcony doorway at this time of day. Creating a very warm patch on the sheets. Perfect for basking.

With a slight chuckle, Hiccup commented dryly, _"I'm sorry to wake you, your highness. Now that you're up though, do you think you could bring down tomes one and two of the Rökkr Manuals, and grab the runic dagger from the workshop? Pretty please?"_ He heard a grumble from the bedroom and laughed out loud. _"I'll go out and get you three whole Alfheim tarpons later..."_

 _"Right away my lord,"_ came the excited voice of the greedy little dragon. Meeting the confused gazes of the other two he shrugged easily.

"Sharpshot is bringing down a couple of books from the library for you. I woke him from his nap though, so he may be a tad grumpy." Both Ilweran and Astrid burst out laughing at that. Not long after, the bright green terrible terror came zooming into the room carrying two large books in his claws. He dropped the weighty tomes unceremoniously into Hiccup's outstretched hand, before buzzing straight back out.

Astrid looked at the books for a moment in surprise. Then Sharpshot returned clutching the silver dagger and she turned to watch him instead. Placing the gleaming blade carefully on the edge of the hearth, Sharpshot then fluttered down to curl up in Astrid's lap. She chuckled as she scratched beside the row of bright spines on his back. A loud purr beginning to reverberate from the tiny, contented body.

Shaking his head at the little monster, Hiccup leant slightly forward in his seat. Seeing the confused gazes of the other two, Hiccup held the books up to show Ilweran. Splaying them in his hand like ungainly fortune cards. They were both heavy, leather bound volumes. Covered in a weather beaten and time-decayed dragon skin of a bright scarlet. Most likely changewing hide.

Faded golden script across the front and spine displayed their titles in an oddly twisting and distorted language. The very shape of the letters looking dark and menacing. The books were clearly ancient. Darker rust coloured stains on them were unmistakably old blood from previous rituals. They looked just as sinister on the outside as they were on the inside. Astrid was eyeing the morbid tomes with a look of moderate distaste, while Ilweran wore a slightly intrigued head tilt.

"These," Hiccup started quietly as he met Ilweran's eyes, "are the first two tomes of the Rökkr Manuals."

"The what," Astrid interrupted. Still grimacing at the books.

"The Rökkr Manuals. 'Rökkr' meaning 'shadow'. Or more accurately, 'the darkness that consumes the worlds'. They are a highly restricted series of spell books, of course, and virtually impossible to get ahold of in the realms now-a-days. The Manuals cover everything you could ever want to know about shadow magic." Hiccup glanced over at Ilweran then. "These particular volumes will provide you with a base understanding of what you are getting into and will make my job significantly easier when I start to teach you."

Ilweran's large slanting eyes had grown even wider as he gaped at the books Hiccup held. "The Rökkr Manuals," he gasped. Shock evident in every syllable. "I thought those were all destroyed or locked away by Odin and the Order. How in Helheim did you get them?! Please do not tell me that you somehow stole those from headquarters..." he trailed off with another uncomfortable glance at the scarlet books.

"Although I have reallocated many volumes from headquarters to my private library, the Manuals are not some of them," Hiccup replied casually. _Funny he should mention Helheim,_ he chuckled to himself. "There are still places amongst the realms that the Allfather and his goons cannot hope to tread. A friend of mine from one such place heard that I was looking for them, and she offered me one of her complete sets. As you can clearly see, they are authentic copies. They have also been well used. Probably not by the nicest people either." Ilweran reached out tentatively towards the books, but Hiccup moved them just out of his grasp.

"There is just one teensy little thing that I will need to do before I give you these to study," he added at Ilweran's confused glance. As the golden prince searched his face, Hiccup allowed a slightly twisted smile to grace his lips. "I need to blood-bind you to them," he stated smoothly. It was a truthful enough answer, but it was also a test. If Ilweran was just trying to play him, then he would certainly not agree to something as dark as a blood-binding. It would essentially make any information he had garnered completely useless.

Ilweran and Astrid's eyes both flew wide at this proclamation, but he had expected that. "What?!" They both gasped the word at the exact same time. Shooting concerned glances at each other and him.

"It is unfortunately a necessary precaution for both you and me, brother," Hiccup added with a cool shrug. "It is relatively harmless, as it is a blood-binding with an inanimate object, rather than with another being. All it will really do is allow you to read the demonic language contained within the tomes, as I am sure you are not well versed in it. It will also ensure that you are the only one that will be able to read them at all, as well as barring you against reciting anything from them. No others will even be able to see their true form. Never mind open them. Aside from myself of course."

Ilweran gazed at the blood stained and tattered old books for a few more moments. Seeming to contemplate his answer. He glanced towards the patio where Tintallë and Toothless were curled up, now with Stormfly beside them. Then he finally moved his eyes back to Hiccup's with a resolute nod. "What do I need to do," he asked calmly, and Hiccup found himself impressed with his friend's conviction. Apparently, Ilweran had really meant it when he claimed to want to learn dark magic.

"Not much really," Hiccup answered honestly. "A small binding rune and a drop of your blood. That is the gist of it. It all sounds much more dangerous and sinister than it is. Blood rituals do not have to be used for evil. In all actuality, blood-binding was the primary way of bonding with one's chosen weapon in the time before the ancient forge was created. It is why sacrifice is still such a major part of the process now."

Ilweran looked moderately surprised at this tidbit of information. Hiccup offered a raise of shoulders and a half tilt of his head. "I read a lot of books," he stated with a grin. Ilweran laughing in agreement at that. "Anyways, as with any magic, the spell itself is often neither inherently good nor bad. It is the intent behind it that is what makes it so." Astrid looked at him in disbelief at that, and he felt the need to elaborate for her.

"A mood enhancing spell will certainly cheer someone up, but you could just as easily use the same spell to force someone to laugh until their ribs crack and splinter as they suffocate on their own joy." He gave Astrid a gentle squeeze as she shuddered. Her face growing pale at the truth of his words. "I will not deny the fact that blood magic can be used to bind one or more persons to another. Forcing them to do your bidding against their will.”

"That is what most casters think of when they refer to binding runes and blood magic. That is really the very darkest use of it though. I, myself, do not particularly enjoy practicing such methods. To be quite honest." When Astrid raised a skeptical brow at him, he grinned mischievously at her. "Honestly mi'lady. Binding people through blood magic is so bothersome and messy."

"Mind control truly is much, much easier. The victim barely even notices it. In fact, they will often receive some form of pleasure from it if the user is skilled enough. You simply convince the body that it desires nothing more than to do your bidding. Less forcing, more coercing. That is the way I like it." He winked at her. Watching the beautiful rosy hue rise to colour her cheeks as she remembered the touch of his minor persuasion magic during their love making back in Midgard.

Ilweran let out a bark of laughter at that. "Too right you are brother," he stated with another easy laugh. "Point well made. All magic really is dangerous, after all. Especially when you are the one casting it. Thank the gods you have never tried to 'pleasurably persuade' me into doing your bidding. I would never forgive you."

Hiccup snorted a laugh before wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Ilweran. "Do not tempt me brother."

Astrid shook her head at the two of them as she snuggled in tighter to Hiccup's chest. Stifling a yawn with her hand. Tightening his arms around her, Hiccup slid his hands under the hem of her tunic. Allowing his fingertips to trail over the smooth skin of her toned stomach. In response she gave a sharp intake of breath as she squirmed ever so slightly on his lap. Clearly reading Astrid's desire despite her attempts to hide it, Ilweran added, "should we get on with the dastardly deed then? That way I can leave you two in peace?"

He grinned slyly at Hiccup, who smirked back at him. "Oh, you don't need to go Ilweran," Astrid chimed in. Her cheeks flushing a light pink at being caught. "I think I'm going to need an actual nap anyways. I just want to see what horrible thing you are letting Hiccup do to you first." They all laughed again as Hiccup shifted Astrid, who was still holding Sharpshot, to his knee then. Removing his arms from around her for the moment, but still keeping her close. Her presence centred him, which was always especially important with dark magic.

Placing the heavy tomes on the black stone of the hearth, he picked up the runic dagger instead. The immensely powerful blade almost vibrating with its embedded magic. Ilweran scooted forward in his seat as well, as Astrid leaned closer. Staring at the silver dagger curiously.

"This..." Hiccup stated. Holding up the blade for her to see. "...is a runic dagger. Also known as an athame. It is actually used in a variety of rituals, such as this one, as well as used symbolically while constructing an altar. It is also a necessary tool in the creation of any extremely powerful magical objects. You will make your own eventually, but not for a while yet. Until then, if you have need of one, mine is usually always kept in the workshop."

He passed it to her then. Watching as Astrid cradled the dagger carefully in her hands. Her eyes flew wide as she felt the tingling power radiating off of it. The humming vibrations of the magic. "Is it dangerous," she asked nervously. Holding it away from her face like it was a gronkle egg that was about to explode.

Chuckling slightly, Hiccup grinned at her. "Not inherently, no," he replied easily. Hoping to ease her discomfort. "It is an incredibly powerful object in its own right, but the power is contained within the silver. It needs the rest of the ritual to channel its magic outward. If you cut one of us with it right now, the worst that would happen is that we might bleed on the furniture. Messy, but not very scary."

Astrid sighed in relief as she gripped the handle tighter and brought it closer to her face. Inspecting the vast array of runes carved into it. Some were Norse runes that she would recognize. Others were elven and mostly unfamiliar in nature, as she had just begun learning to read and write the language. The elegantly sweeping lines blending with the sharper angles. She studied it for a moment longer before passing it back to Hiccup.

Taking it from her, Hiccup waved a softly glowing hand over the hearth. Astrid gasped softly as a small crystal vial and a black candle seemed to materialize out of thin air. "Blessed water," he said as he held up the vial for a moment. "This one is just a candle," he offered with a grin as he held it up as well. "No, I did not create them from nothing. They are from the workshop. I used a summoning spell to retrieve them, just a slightly more complex one than what you used today."

"Oh, cool! So you don't always have to be able to see what you're summoning? That's handy! What are they for," she asked curiously. Looking interestedly over the small collection of items now resting on the black stone. Ilweran chuckling at the sight of her giddy enthusiasm at watching them do more magic.

"Purification mostly," Hiccup answered truthfully. Glancing over at Ilweran then as he added, "dark magic differs from 'light' magic in many ways. The most important thing to remember though, is that the spell always requires containment of some sort. Either by way of a physical barrier or powerful shielding. It depends on the type of spell that you are using, as well as the strength of it. You see, dark magic wants to be set free, but you cannot let it or it will consume you entirely."

"It must also be physically halted once the desired effects are achieved. Otherwise it will keep draining your essence or the essence of the victim, for lack of a better word, until there is nothing left. Providing it does not reach the heart or mind first. There it can begin to twist and warp you into something truly monstrous as you lose yourself to the darkness."

"This is one of the main reasons that apprentice casters are strongly discouraged from dabbling in shadow magic. They often end up killing themselves as well as their intended target. Or worse. After all, the misuse of shadow magic is the basis for the creatures that eventually became known as draugrs." Ilweran looked surprised for a moment, but then he just nodded in understanding.

Placing the scarlet books side-by-side on the hearth, Hiccup lit the black candle with a snap of his fingers. Picking up the silver dagger, he ran the blade through the flame three times. Muttering purification spells under his breath. Then he quickly carved a small binding rune into the leather cover of each book using the now cleansed athame. Astrid and Ilweran were both staring intently at the manuals, as if expecting something to happen. He cracked a grin as he met Ilweran's golden gaze.

"Now for the exciting part," he said with a chuckle. Holding out his empty hand towards Ilweran. "Hand me, brother!" Laughing, Ilweran placed his own hand in Hiccup's, palm up. With a couple quick strokes, Hiccup carved a shallow binding rune into Ilweran's palm. The blonde man hissed through his teeth at the stinging touch of the dagger, but didn't flinch or pull his hand away.

"Sorry bro," Hiccup offered with a slight shrug. Feeling the same stinging pain in his own palm. With dark magic, the pain was always shared. You had to be willing to want the end goal enough to suffer for it. "I know it is not the most comfortable feeling," he added honestly.

"I should survive it," Ilweran grinned back. "As long as you promise to kiss it better afterwards."

"You know it," Hiccup joked as Astrid laughed at the two of them. Hiccup then placed the very tip of the athame against the pad of Ilweran's index finger. "The candle flame will change colour once the spell has finished its work. Now, I want you to focus on forming a barrier inside of your body, between your arm and chest. Try to extend your mental shield rather than using your magic, as the rune will feed on the essence if it is available." Ilweran looked mildly concerned for a moment at those words.

"I will do my best to stop the spell as quickly as possible," Hiccup added. Trying to reassure his friend, whilst not downplaying the seriousness of the situation. "If something goes wrong however, I would rather the magic did not travel into your heart. No matter how much it hurts, you need to maintain the barrier. Do not fight the magic, but do not let it take over or spread either. Keep it restricted to just the one arm. Think you can manage that?" Ilweran nodded at him again. His mouth set in a grim line.

Astrid was nearly biting her nails off as she watched the two men. Ilweran glanced down at the gleaming dagger Hiccup held, before looking back up into his face. "Deep breath buddy," Hiccup told him gently. Meeting his intense golden gaze with a reassuring smile. Then he pierced the skin. Feeling the draw on his own arcane reserves as blood from the wound seeped eerily up the enchanted dagger. Exactly two fat drops worth.

He watched Ilweran grimace as the icy cold tendrils of the magic began to slowly seep beneath his skin. Having done this many times before, Hiccup was well aware of how painful the process was. "Maintain your shield," he warned. Feeling the phantom shadow of the spell flowing up his own arm. It was like thousands of pins and needles crawling beneath the flesh, but that was still nowhere near as uncomfortable as what Ilweran was experiencing.

He also felt the pull of the magic on his mind. Prodding at his shield gently as it quietly begged him to let it go. Urging him to release his control of it, as always. Promising untold power in return. He knew that it would be whispering the same dark words to Ilweran, and Hiccup watched the prince shake his head vigorously. As if to clear the voices out of it. Hiccup readied himself to project his own shield, just in case.

Before the magic could venture too far up Ilweran's arm, Hiccup moved the athame over top of the Rökkr Manuals. Allowing a single drop of blood to fall onto each one. He released Ilweran's hand then as the binding runes on the man's palm and the books all began to glow with a dull orange light. Astrid and Ilweran were both staring at the runes in fascination. Grabbing the crystal vial, Hiccup unstoppered it and waited. Watching the orange hue darken towards a bloody red.

Suddenly, the flickering candle flame turned black. So did the runes on Ilweran and the tomes. Astrid gasped loudly and Ilweran let out a yelp of surprise and pain. The icy magic suddenly starting to sap his essence as it began to climb more rapidly up the affected appendage. Hiccup promptly grabbed Ilweran's hand again. Holding it over the black candle, he quickly doused both the rune and flame with the blessed water. The black glow on the books fading out at the same moment. Leaving only a fresh red blood stain behind.

"Holy shit," Ilweran exclaimed quietly. Taking his hand back and flexing the cold stiffness out of it as he checked for any residual signs of the magic. "That was one of the scariest fucking things that I have ever done with magic. It talks to you..." Hiccup barked a laugh as he cleared the ritual affects away with a wave of his hand. Stacking the two books and passing them over to Ilweran.

"That it does. Creepy huh," he teased lightly. "A blood-bonding ritual is much worse. Think ice and fire combined, and all over your entire body. Worst of all is that you have to let it spread and devour you, or else it will not work," Hiccup offered with a shrug then. Laughing again as Ilweran gave an exaggerated shudder at the thought. "When you are done with those two, come back and I will have you remove the spell on your own before giving you the next tomes." Smiling as Ilweran nodded his acknowledgement.

Astrid's face was still stark white as she continued to gape at Ilweran in concern. Her hands clutched over her mouth as her eyes shone with wholly unnecessary levels of emotion, in Hiccup's opinion. Ilweran gazed at the taboo books in his one hand. Then he studied his other hand again before finally raising his golden eyes to Astrid's face. "Aww, she cares about me," he chuckled as he caught sight of her expression.

He shot a sly grin at Hiccup, who rolled his eyes in return. Resisting the urge to growl, if only barely. "Do not look so worried beautiful. I am just fine," Ilweran told Astrid gently. Holding his hand out for her to see. Astrid grabbed it and looked it over closely. Flipping it back and forth and running her fingers gently over his palm where the sinister-looking black rune had been. Ilweran's eyes darkened ever so slightly at her touch, but he blinked it away quickly. Astrid finally relaxing her posture when she found no scarring.

"You guys are insane! How are you not freaking out right now, Ilweran?! I'm ready to pass out after watching that, and you two are laughing and joking around as if one of you didn't almost just die! What in Helheim was that Hiccup," she asked angrily as she let go of Ilweran's hand. Hiccup couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him at her motherly tone, and she glared at him reproachfully.

"I am sorry we scared you, mi'lady," he apologized. Trying to bite back his smile now. "Blood bindings look awful, but Ilweran would not have died. At worst, he would have become the sexiest draugr in all the realms. Enslaved by me and forced to do my wicked, wicked bidding for the rest of eternity," he joked. Hearing Ilweran snort a laugh at that, and he shot a cheeky wink at the blonde man.

Astrid, however, continued to scowl at him and Hiccup couldn't help snorting a laugh now too. "I am kidding, Astrid. The magic is just painfully cold, and it pulls essence from the rune bearer in order to power itself. It is only really dangerous if it reaches the heart, or the mind. Those are the two places that darkness can really take root and do some serious damage." Then he cracked a grin at her.

"Anywhere else, the blessed water stops it in its tracks and cleanses it from the body instantly," Hiccup added. Pulling Astrid closer and kissing her on the cheek. "I had Ilweran set up his own barrier because this was a relatively safe way to start learning how to. If things had gotten dicey, I had my own shield standing by. Or I could have channeled the magic from the rune into myself and contained it within my own arm instead. He was never in any real danger, just moderate discomfort."

"Hiccup would never have let me become a draugr, Astrid," Ilweran offered with a grin. "I mean, he is kind of an asshole, but he is not THAT much of an asshole. Besides, he loves me too much. How would he carry on living once I was nothing but an emotionless corpse soldier? Well, I suppose he could relieve his inner pain by forcing me to do wicked, wicked things to him..."

At that, Hiccup twitched his fingers slightly. Using the darkness to shield the telling green magic. The kitchen knife that was still laying on the hearth suddenly went flying towards Ilweran. Astrid squeaked in alarm at the silver blur, but with a minuscule wave of his own hand and a flash of gold, Ilweran had already stopped the blade in its tracks. It was now hovering in mid air, barely a foot from his face.

Ilweran casually reached up to grab the knife as he met Astrid's shocked gaze again. Twirling it lazily between his long fingers as he added, "never mind. He IS that much of an asshole." Then he shot a devious smirk at Hiccup. "Speaking of wicked things, you still owe me a kiss bro. Pucker up, handsome." With that, he flicked the knife back towards Hiccup with equally blinding speed. Burying it hilt-deep in the floor by Hiccup's foot.

All three of them burst out laughing then as Ilweran got up to leave. They waved goodbye to him and Tintallë before Hiccup turned back to face Astrid. "So you accessed your magic today, and you performed a successful summoning. Did I mention how proud of you I am," he asked her softly. Watching the light of pride bloom in her azure eyes as a rosy blush coloured her cheeks.

"You don't need to lie to me, Hiccup. I already know that it's nowhere near as impressive as what you two just did," she scoffed at him. Swatting him in the chest gently when he chuckled at her.

"It is impressive, Astrid," he stated firmly. "I have been working with magic for ten years. I am also an elf and a night fury, which means that I have much deeper arcane reserves now than I ever did as a human. Still, I remember what it was like at the beginning. How exhausting and frustrating it was. Did you know that many casters take months, or even years, to gain any semblance of control over their magic?" She shook her head at him in surprise and he grinned at her.

"It is the truth. Besides, much like illusion magic, dark magic is more about manipulation and shielding than actual physical spells. That being said, I was a shockingly quick learner when it came to the arcane, and it seems that you will be too. Just give it time Astrid," he reminded her with a smile. Reaching up to push her bangs away from her eyes so that he could see them better.

"Thanks Hiccup," she sighed. Leaning into his hand before turning and placing a kiss on his palm. The touch of her lips sending tingling jolts of fire coursing through him. Groaning softly at the sudden aching need she always spawned, he leaned in to claim her lips. Sharpshot huffed at them in disgust as he took off from Astrid's lap then. Flying over to curl up on one of the sun-warmed chairs by the doorway instead.

After chuckling at the little dragon, Astrid returned the kiss greedily. Her hands straying into his hair as she twisted her body towards him. Her soft breasts crushing against his chest as the low cut of the tunic gave him a spectacular view of her deliciously tempting cleavage. Moving to straddle him instead, she brought her body even closer to his as she shifted around on his lap.

She wrung a much louder groan out of him then, as her toned ass rubbed enticingly over his growing erection. Breaking away for a moment, she looked into his eyes as a wicked smile curled her delicate lips. Swinging her leg over his so that she was fully straddling him now. Then she ground herself down harder against the bulge in his trousers, and he growled at her.

In response, she simply rolled her hips again. Exaggerating the motion this time. "I thought you were going to take a nap," he teased as he gazed back into those hungry pools of blue. Happily drowning himself in her eyes.

"Oh, I will. Afterwards..." she answered back with another wicked smirk. He barked a laugh at that. Claiming her mouth again as he clasped his arms around her, Hiccup picked her up with him as he rose from the chair. Giggling adorably, she wrapped her legs around his waist now. Pressing her soft lips gently to his neck.

Then she was suddenly kissing and teething her way up to the corner of his jaw. Inhaling his scent as she let out soft lift mewls of want that shot straight to his groin. _Gods he loved this woman!_ Shivering briefly from the raging fire of her touch, he raced up the stairs at elf speed.

_____

**Bit of an in-depth look at shadow magic and just why it is so dangerous. Frankly, I envision it as being just like a parasite. It does not want to break free and escape. It wants to take over its host, as it is pretty powerless on its own. It needs a mage to direct it. Scary stuff...**

**Well, the truth is out (mostly) and Ilweran is now taking a dive into shadow magic with Hiccup as his teacher. Should be interesting... Seriously, can I just say that I love the banter between Hiccup and Ilweran! I feel like I’m actually starting to ship those two in a weird sort of way. Lol :P**


	12. Cuithanna

**A late update, but in my defence, it is still Saturday where I am! Lol**

**Another long one for ya. We've seen a fair amount of Astrid's development as a character within this new world, and we are likely going to see some more. For those of you that are big fans of the bloody violence and are wondering where it is, I assure you that it is coming. I think Astrid just deserves some time to grow, and she has really only been a bonded rider for two months. Give it time. lol. Never fear though. This sequel is certainly not going to be all drama, politics, and angst, and no blood or smut. It's coming, and the ride there is not going to be a gentle one...**

**Even so, I feel like the Asgard chapters and 'Lovers' Quarrels' were pretty emotional and violent already... I mean, I managed to fit in callous bastard Hiccup, badass Astrid, and bondage/erotic breath play. Honestly, Hiccup strips a bitch before binding her wrists and choking her the fuck out with her own belt. All before planting memories of violent erotica that leave her as a roughed up mess even though they weren't even real. All as punishment for volunteering to help Odin hurt Astrid... Does it get much darker than that? That's honestly a little scary... Anyways, here's your first Cuithanna (Yggdrasil) chapter! Yay! :P**

_____

The days were passing wonderfully fast now that Astrid had finally found her magic again. After honing her summoning spells, Golwen taught her some minor warding and healing spells. Now they had progressed into basic enhancement magic. To Astrid's great surprise and pleasure, she had a definite aptitude for it. Likely because it was something that she could see immediate use for and benefit in. She still got tired quickly, but that was slowly improving as well. Golwen constantly reassuring her that she was doing extremely well.

Astrid found that she got along very well with Golwen. She may be an immensely powerful dark elf and nymph, but she was also an incredibly kind woman. Never making Astrid feel weak or inferior because she was a human. Golwen also had a devious streak that rivalled that of Heather or the twins. Pair that with a wonderfully wicked sense of humour like Cami or Minden, and Astrid felt like she had found a kindred spirit here.

It was no wonder that Hiccup, Ilweran, and Golwen had all become friends. They were so similar in so many ways. Dangerous, yet playful. Wickedly clever, yet kind and generous. Golwen had even admitted that she, herself, dabbled in shadow magic occasionally. Although she was also willing to admit that she was nowhere near as skilled as Hiccup when it came to the illusion arts. Apparently no one was. Except for Loki, of course.

Those in the know kept Hiccup's proclivity in the darker arts as a closely guarded secret. Even concealing it from the rest of the elves. If Odin was to learn of Hiccup's powers, he would surely be brought in front of the Æsirian Council for questioning. A capture and trial that would not go down smoothly or peacefully. The result of which would probably be a one way trip to Nagrind for Hiccup. This knowledge made Astrid somewhat uncomfortable. Not just with fear for her lover, or those that angered him, but rather at what it meant.

She just couldn't help but wonder at Hiccup's training. How did one even become a master of the dark arts? Surely not just from reading books. You had to practice. Have a tutor. Who had taught Hiccup shadow magic, if not Loki? He was so godsdamn secretive about his past, even now, and it never ceased to drive her crazy. Then there was the fact that he was definitely keeping secrets from her after that whole scene with the hooded crow and the note. Still she avoided confronting him about it.

In truth, if Hiccup was a traitor, she didn't really want to know. The simple reason being that she was with him. For better or worse. If he was on Loki's side then so was she. They were a matching set and a mated pair. Where he went, so she would follow, and vice-versa. Although she still had a hard time envisioning Hiccup as a loyal follower of the Betrayer.

Then again, there had also been a time when her and an entire archipelago had refused to believe that he would willingly kill someone. That had turned out to be an uncomfortably dangerous assumption that had resulted in the publicly brutal death of a man. No, in this one case, oblivion really was better. So instead of stressing over Hiccup's allegiance, or lack thereof, Astrid decided to focus on her training.

She had gotten quite good at reading elvish script and she had taken to perusing Hiccup's library for books that would help give her ideas on ways to expand her skills. Now that she had a base knowledge of enhancement magic she had hoped that her sparring would improve too. In truth, she had gotten better. Astrid was almost positive that there was not a single human or non-magical warrior that she would not be able to destroy now. Even her friends from Berk wouldn't last two seconds against her. Well, aside from Minden, of course.

Yet here, it was still no contest. The elves were just too fast, too strong, and too graceful. Even without magic. Hiccup and Ilweran somehow even more so. It was starting to get disheartening. She tried to pretend that she didn't care. That it didn't bother her to lose over and over again, but of course Hiccup saw through her. He always did.

As she summoned her axe to her again with a quiet sigh after being disarmed for the upteenth time one day, she had watched Hiccup's lips twist up in a look of concern. She could practically see the cogs of his brain working as he shared a loaded glance with Ilweran. Hoping to keep them from commenting, she smiled at Hiccup as convincingly as she could while raising her axe in readiness. He arched one slender brow at her then, but said nothing as he lifted his own swords again. Still, Astrid was sure that Hiccup would now be focused on finding some way to help her gain her confidence.

In the time between her exhausting lessons, she couldn't help but notice that signs of celebration were all around her. The elves seemed to be preparing for a party. When she asked Hiccup about it, he just laughed. "It is mid September, mi'lady. Mabon is just around the corner. Next week in fact."

"Oh..." was all Astrid could manage. How could she have been so stupid? Time may have felt like it was flying past, but she hadn't thought it was going that fast. Apparently she just hadn't been paying attention to it. Or, more likely, she had just been blocking it from her mind. Now that she thought about it, of course she knew that it was nearly Mabon. It had been over a month since her passionate row with Hiccup about Cuithanna, after all.

Astrid had been sure that a month would be more than long enough to come to terms with this strange relationship she was now a part of. Long enough to get over her jealousy and confusion. She had been convinced that she would have accepted it by now. That she would be able to meet Hiccup's other lover, the mother goddess herself, with her head held high. Now, though, she was no more ready than she had been a month ago, and she was all out of time.

Hiccup must have sensed her discomfort, for he suddenly pulled her into his embrace. Gratefully, she buried her face against his chest. His heady aroma beginning to soothe her nerves. "Oh honey," he muttered against her hair. "You know that I love you, Astrid. I may be required to stand at Cuithanna's side, but that does not mean that I will not be with you."

Astrid choked out something part way between a laugh and a sob. "I didn't think that you would be allowed to spend time with me. I mean, she's a goddess and I am nothing to her."

Hiccup squeezed her tighter for a moment. Then he moved one arm to place a gentle finger under her chin. Pulling her face up so that he could meet her eyes. "That may, or may not, be so. Regardless, you are everything to me," he said quietly. His emerald gaze shining with undeniable love. Astrid's heart felt like it might just explode. _This man,_ she thought with a slight head shake as she leant up on her toes to kiss him. As long as he wanted her, she supposed that she could probably do anything. Or at least try to...

Still, over the next week, she threw herself relentlessly into her studies. Working with Golwen until she was completely exhausted. Flying home to take a quick nap and eat dinner. Then she would spar with the boys until her bones and her brain ached. Using what remained of her time to study various tomes that she selected from Hiccup's vast library. Finally dropping into bed each night in order to escape to the peaceful oblivion of sleep. The rigorous routine serving to distract her from the signs of the coming festivities going on all around her.

At last, the time came. During her lesson, Golwen had informed her that they would not be practicing magic the following day. According to her, the festivities would start at dawn and last well into the night. That evening she curled up beside Hiccup with her stomach full of butterflies. Extremely nervous for the coming morning. Hiccup had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. His warm lips brushing against her skin helping to distract her, but only temporarily.

Thankfully, Golwen and Queen Lerina had invited her to the palace to get ready with them in the morning. When Astrid woke up with the sun, Hiccup was already gone. Her heart sunk for a moment, until she noticed a folded piece of parchment lying on the pillow beside hers. When she opened it, she found a note in Hiccup's elegant script. Reminding her that he loved her, and claiming that he couldn't wait to see her later.

Feeling slightly better, she had a quick wash. Wolfing down her breakfast as she threw on her clothes from yesterday. She wouldn't be wearing them for long anyways. Astrid had been stressing over what to wear to the party for the last few days. On Berk, some people had dressed up for the festivals, but it was not mandatory by any means. Here though, the elves seemed so much more concerned with appearance. Her everyday clothes were already fancier than anything she had worn back in Midgard, but she wasn't sure that they would be enough.

Apparently, Golwen had relayed Astrid's fears to Ilweran and his mother. Yesterday Golwen had informed Astrid that she needed to come to the palace in the morning. According to her, Lerina and Ilmara had an outfit all picked out for her. Arriving at the palace, Astrid was greeted in the courtyard by Ilweran. Grinning in response to his easy smile, she hugged him tightly. Then she was looking around at all of the understated decorations as she followed him to the entrance. Still distracted she asked, "why aren't you at the festival with Hiccup already?"

He simply laughed as he started walking with her up the steps. "That would probably be because I have the enviable task of escorting all of you lovely ladies to the party. A task that seems much more enjoyable this year, as there are finally two beautiful women in the group that are not related to me." Laughing at that, Astrid shoved him playfully. He merely smirked back as he led her to a hallway that she had not ventured down before.

After a light knock, he pushed open a door at the end. Astrid following him into what must be the queen's private chambers. They had just entered a large room with a few comfortable chairs scattered around. Vases filled with branches and fall blooms where set atop the scattered tables throughout. Filling the space with their glorious aroma. She caught the eyes of Lerina and Golwen and offered them an easy smile. Still surprised by how comfortable she felt around the enchantress and the royal family.

They both greeted her warmly, but before she could answer, she was almost taken out at the knees. Ilmara, wearing a fluttering gown of golden yellow, had come barrelling across the room. Wrapping her tiny arms around Astrid, she gave her an exuberant hug before jumping back with an excited squeal. "I picked out your clothes, Rider Astrid," she stated proudly. "You are going to look so pretty!"

Then she looked over at her brother with a stern glare. Pointing at him and then the door behind him. "You, out! You are not allowed to see her until she is ready!"

Her tinkling soprano carried so much authority, that all of the grown-ups laughed. "Yes ma'am," Ilweran chuckled. Saluting his sister and winking at Astrid before leaving the room. "I will wait with bated breath," he joked before shutting the door behind him. Astrid giggled at the closed door, before turning back to face Golwen and the Queen.

Lerina smiled at her again and patted the chair beside her. "Come, my dear. Partake in some refreshments before we set Little Flower loose on you. She has been waiting impatiently for you to arrive since last night." Laughing again, Astrid came over and took the seat beside Lerina. Accepting a delicate glass goblet of some deep reddish-purple liquid from Golwen.

Raising it to her nose, she gave it a tentative sniff. It smelled fruity and delicious, with the distinct aroma of fermentation. "What is this," she asked the other two nervously.

"Blackberry wine," Golwen answered with a grin. "It is Mabon, after all. Though I should warn you; elven liquors are quite potent. It is positively delicious, but I would suggest that you sip it slow. Especially as you are not used to it yet."

Astrid eyed the goblet for a moment. Then she took a very small sip. Golwen was right, it was delicious! Light and slightly sweet, with the delicate flavour of warm summer berries. She could barely even taste the alcohol in it. This was nothing like the bitter ales or super sweet honey meads of her homeland. No wonder Hiccup and Ilweran never drank very much while in Berk. After this delicious nectar, who could possibly go back?

She just wanted to gulp this stuff down. Remembering what Golwen had said about it being strong though, Astrid limited herself to another small sip before setting the goblet down on a table beside her. Humming slightly in appreciation of the flavour on her tongue. Seeing her with her hands empty, Ilmara came over and started tugging Astrid back to her feet then. The other women laughing and shrugging as Astrid let the little princess drag her into the queen's sleeping chamber.

Astrid stopped and gasped. The room was massive! In the middle of it was a bed that was easily as large as Hiccup's, maybe even bigger. Only, where his was all black and red, this one was made of the lovely silvery ash of the palace. Ornate posts rising up from the base and connected with rails at the top. Creating a tall structure around the bed that held delicate curtains in a shear white, currently tied back with wide, trailing ribbons of a light silver. Contrasting perfectly with the sheets on the bed, which were a wonderful pale gold colour.

Scattered around were tables with more vases of flowers. As well as a long table with a wide bench tucked under it and a large glass mirror on the wall in front of it. There was also another huge full length mirror taking up a large section of wall beside the gleaming patio doors. A door on the opposite side of the room was standing partially open. Inside Astrid could glimpse rows of clothing in various silky fabrics hanging along the wall. This room was definitely fit for a queen.

Giving her barely a moment to take it all in, Ilmara darted into the room with all of the clothes. She came back out with a heap of fabric in her arms. Laying it tenderly on the bed, she motioned for Astrid to take a look. Glancing down, Astrid found her breath catching in her throat. She was going to wear this?! She shot a look at the princess in surprise.

Ilmara just grinned at her. "You are going to look wonderful Rider Astrid. All of the elves will be dressed up for the party. If you are going to be escorted by my brother and standing with him and Prince Hiccup, then you need to look as special as you are."

Astrid felt a hot blush rise in her cheeks. Kneeling down, she pulled Ilmara to her in a tight hug. Feeling the little girls impressively strong arms wrap around her as well. "Thank you Little Flower," Astrid managed to choke out. Ilmara smiled at her again as she started helping Astrid get dressed.

The pale gold leggings were lovely and soft. Made of the familiar silken material that many of her tunics were made from. Glints of gold within the fabric shimmering softly in the sunlight streaming through the huge windows. There were tall boots in a dark earthy brown to go over top. The tunic however, was like nothing Astrid had ever seen before.

It was a lovely deep purplish-red colour, similar to that of the blackberry wine. Made of the same silken material. The cut was still somewhat loose and floaty, but much more form fitting than any of her other tops. It was shorter as well. Falling to only midway down her hips, which meant that it would leave the curves of her butt completely exposed! _Dear gods!.._

This tunic also had much more embroidery on it. Patterns of leaves and vines, complete with plump berries attached, created intricate designs all over the bodice. Understated due to the fact that they were stitched in thread of the same colour as the fabric. The back of it though was what was the most shocking.

It was mostly non-existent. Just an elaborate pattern of woven threads in the same leaf and vine designs connected the front of the shirt to the back. Leaving a whole lot of the skin of her back exposed. Her shoulders would be completely bare. Never mind that the designs were open enough to let her body show between and through them. Putting her charcoal black mark on bold display, for all to see.

She had never worn anything this revealing before! _Could you even call this a tunic?! It would be less provocative if she were to walk around in only her breast bindings!_ One thing was for sure. There was no way that she was going to be able to wear said bindings under this thing...

With an encouraging nod from Ilmara, Astrid swallowed her nerves. _When in Alfheim..._ she thought to herself with a small sigh. After removing the wrapped cloth, she pulled on the immaculate tunic. Holding her hair aside as Ilmara made a small bow in the ties at the collar. Leaving the long tails of the wine-red ribbon to flutter down Astrid's back.

Standing back up and giving a twirl, Astrid asked her, "what do you think?" Ilmara looked about ready to burst with happiness. Astrid went to look in the large mirror, but Ilmara grabbed her before she could get close enough to see herself.

"Not yet," she cried firmly. Tugging Astrid out of the room and back to the sitting room. As she entered, both Lerina and Golwen looked up. Lerina clasped her hands to her mouth. A wide smile showing beneath her delicate fingers. Golwen was smiling at her too, but then she tilted her head and furrowed her slender brows.

"You look absolutely stunning my dear," Golwen started slowly. Then she glanced over at Lerina. "That hair, though..." she trailed off with a mischievous grin.

"I know just what you mean," Queen Lerina added with a chuckle. "Something will certainly have to be done about it. Come my dear." She gestured to the bedroom again as she rose from her own seat. Passing Astrid back her goblet of wine, Lerina then led her through to the vanity table with the bench. As Astrid settled herself on it, the queen and Golwen both promptly got to work on her hair. Unwinding her braid and running a brush through the long golden strands.

Astrid was slightly alarmed at how much of her skin she could already see. Her shoulders were completely bare! Just a slender ribbon holding the tunic closed around the base of her throat. The rounded curves of her unbound breasts visible beneath the thin fabric. The silky fabric brushing over her skin causing the buds of her nipples to stand slightly erect. If this was what her front looked like, she couldn't even imagine her back... Trying to ignore how exposed she felt, she watched the two lovely elven women fuss with her thick mane.

It was times like this that it was hard to believe that Lerina was actually a queen. Her and Golwen just seemed so laid back and carefree. As they braided and teased her hair, they sent Ilmara to fetch one of the vases. Once she returned, both Lerina and Golwen began selecting bits of flora. Weaving the delicate blooms into her hair as they pulled it all up into an elaborate knot on the back of Astrid's head. It felt like she was being prepared for a wedding ceremony. When Astrid voiced this opinion however, both women just laughed.

"Why would you save this for only one day in your life? We honour ourselves by pampering and preening at every chance that we get," Lerina replied lightly. Her silver eyes bright with humour. "Elves absolutely love to dress up and celebrate! You will get used to it in time, my dear. It took Aldanil a while to settle into our lifestyle as well, but he got there eventually. Now look at how handsomely he is dressed every day!" They all started laughing at that.

Before they were done, Golwen pulled a few tendrils of lightly curling gold loose from the rest of Astrid's do. Letting them fall around her face in gentle wisps. Then they announced that she was ready. In her nervousness, Astrid had been sipping the elven wine perhaps a little fast. She felt a bit wobbly as she got to her feet. Putting a hand out on the desk to steady herself as the women laughed at her again.

Then Ilmara grabbed her other hand and pulled over to the huge mirror. Astrid's eyes flew so wide, they felt like they may pop out of her skull. The woman in the mirror looked like a sultry harvest princess. All smooth naked skin and hints of enticing curves beneath silk. Holding her breath, she turned slightly to glance at her back.

Despite her discomfort of showing so much of her body, she had to admit that the effect was quite lovely. The way that her deadly nadder mark showed through the open back of the shirt. The lines of her shoulders and spine peeking out from beneath the intricate embroidery. Finally allowing a gentle smile to grace her lips, she turned to the three ladies again. All of them waiting for her reaction. "I cannot wait until Hiccup sees me in this," she stated with a wide grin.

Princess Ilmara smiled brightly at that as the two older women burst out laughing. "Never mind Aldanil," Golwen answered with a gleam in her eyes. "He is already smitten with you. I think Prince Ilweran may just die when he walks back in here." Astrid flushed bright red at the thought. In all the excitement, she had completely forgotten that Ilweran would see her before Hiccup did.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Lerina added with a smirk at Astrid. "My poor boy. He always strives so hard to be a gentleman, but it may be an exceptionally difficult task today. Escorting this fair lady to the festival whilst trying to keep his wandering hands to himself." She winked at Astrid then, and they all started laughing again. Astrid even joining in as she noticed the slightly confused look on Ilmara's tiny face.

"Well, shall we get ready," Lerina asked Golwen with another tinkling chuckle. "You should probably have some more wine to steady your nerves my dear," she added with a conspiratorial grin at Astrid. "You look absolutely parched!"

"I would have to agree," Golwen grinned as well. "You should go grab some more wine while the two of us change into our gowns. Then we can summon Ilweran back and watch the poor man swoon." Still chuckling, Astrid grabbed her empty goblet and headed back out into the sitting room with Ilmara. Splashing some more wine into it as the two elven women quickly changed. Taking another slow gulp of the fruity beverage, she let the warm flavour linger before swallowing. Then the queen and Golwen came back out of the bedroom and Astrid nearly choked.

They were both wearing gowns in the same delicate silk. The hems of which stopped just above the knee, with a wide slit that stretched nearly to their hips. The dresses were only slightly longer than the golden tunic that Astrid had worn to Asgard, except that they were not wearing leggings beneath these. The slender curves of their smooth and shapely calves exposed as they wore only delicate sandals on their perfect feet. Astrid had always wondered if it was maybe just some quirk about Hiccup, but now it was uncomfortably obvious that all elves lacked body hair... Astrid felt her cheeks flushing pink at the thought.

Queen Lerina's gown was the golden yellow of wheat at harvest, and it shimmered gently as she moved. The colour blending beautifully with her tanned skin. Dainty patterns of leaves embroidered around the bodice. Her long white-blonde hair was gently curling as it draped down her back, while a small gold circlet of leaves rested atop her head. Astrid was only slightly surprised to see that most of her shoulders and back where exposed as well. Only a lattice work of ribbon, running from her neck to the base of her spine, was holding the flowing fabric in place.

Golwen's dress was similar in design, except that it was a deep indigo colour. Tied around her neck with a slender ribbon. The tails of which fluttered down a back that was left completely exposed. The draping fabric of the gown open to the waist. Giving a completely unimpeded view of Golwen's lovely thornridge mark. The charcoal black standing out darkly against her incredibly pale skin as her violet hair was twisted up into a knot similar to Astrid's.

Ilmara's flowing silk and lace gown was of a similar golden yellow to her mother's. Making them look more like sisters than mother and daughter, but the effect was still adorable. Golwen looked absolutely lovely, as usual. Her exotic colouring giving her an added boost of appeal. At least next to them, Astrid didn't feel quite so naked. She had been worried at first that she would be the only one with so much skin hanging out.

"You both look incredible," Astrid gushed with a smile. Both women grinned back.

"Thank you my dear," Lerina replied easily. "So do you. Now, I think that we are all ready. Should we call for Ilweran?"

"I will go get him," Little Flower announced. Springing to her feet and rushing out the door. Before it closed all the way Astrid heard her little voice calling out, "big brother! Where are you? You can come back now!" Chuckling, Astrid took another sip of wine. Feeling distinctly light headed now, she set her goblet down on the table beside her again. Figuring it was time to take a break from liquor for a little while. _Perhaps she should have eaten a bigger breakfast..._

Just then, Ilmara came bursting back into the room. Dragging a laughing Ilweran behind her. As he walked through the door Astrid's insides suddenly filled with unacceptable butterflies. While she had been getting ready, it seems he had also been busy dressing for the party. Swapping his casually handsome attire for something much, much hotter. Unreasonably so. _Sweet mothers in Valhalla..._ was her only thought. Her stomach performing uncomfortable somersaults as her brain took leave of her body.

He was now sporting a red sleeveless tunic the colour of bright autumn leaves. Designs of vines embroidered onto it. The fabric was cut very close to his lean form. Hugging the delicious ridges of muscle beneath it as it left his tanned arms bare. A wide 'V' at the top exposing a fair amount of smooth skin and the curves of his solid pectorals beneath open leather ties. It was nearly as form fitting and dangerously sexy as his dragon-scale armour was. _WHY?!_

Also like his armour, he was wearing his tunic tucked into the dark brown trousers that clad his long legs. Providing an unhindered view of his firm backside. As well as the large bulge in the front. _Gah!.._ her overwhelmed mind sputtered to a halt as her wide eyes wandered over him. From the dark brown boots that snugged the fabric at his calves, to the wide black belt synching the waist low around his hips. Then on up his powerful abs and chest. The combination of tight fabric and sleek lines just seemed to extend and elongate his already sexy torso and legs. Making the trip from bottom to top feel like an endless journey for her eyes.

Finally, she was running her gaze up over the gloriously masculine lines of his neck and face. The white-blonde hair that he usually kept tied back with a leather thong was hanging loose now. Two small braids started just above his slightly pointed ears and were twisted together at the back. Clearly there to keep his hair out of his eyes, but feathery wisps had still broken free. The silky strands framing his face beautifully as the rest of it fell to his shoulders. Making her long to run her fingers through it to see if it was as soft as it looked. The man was undeniably perfect and too irresistible to be fair.

Her clearly drunken mind suddenly wanted to go to him. Put her hands on him. Feel the warmth of his hands on her bare back as his strong arms held her close. She already knew what it was like to be wrapped in his embrace. How it felt to press her body tight to the lean power of his. Now her hazy thoughts were wondering if his lips would still taste like tingling fire.

Astrid shook her head slightly in the hopes of clearing it, but she just couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from him. Instead she found herself looking Ilweran over appreciatively again. Albeit hopefully discreetly, as he teased his little sister. When he caught sight of Astrid standing next to his mother and Golwen however, he stopped dead in his tracks. His gaze beginning to wander just as slowly over her very exposed body. As his eyes finally reached her face, she saw pure shock in them. There was also something like hunger buried in his golden orbs as he mouthed a silent 'wow'.

Blushing at the unexpected heat that was building in his gaze, Astrid cast her embarrassed eyes to the side. Only to be brought up short by the expressions on Golwen and Lerina's faces. It was a look of smug satisfaction mixed with wicked humour. Ilweran glanced at them too and raised a slender brow. "You two are absolutely vicious," he stated quietly. His usually musical voice more of a dangerous purr now. "Did you know that? This is beyond cruel."

"Do not be dramatic, dear. She could not very well go to the festival looking like a boring old human," Queen Lerina stated nonchalantly. Waving her hand carelessly in the air as Golwen chuckled her agreement. Both of them seeming completely unaffected by the sudden change in his normally sunny mood.

"Of course. We would not want that, now would we," Ilweran said quietly. Then he turned his smouldering amber eyes back to Astrid. The moment they settled on her, she felt her knees go shockingly weak as the butterflies already fluttering in her belly went wild. There was no light spark of humour in his gaze anymore. No familiar glow of the playful sunlight that she was used to. Instead, he looked like a ravenous wolf on the hunt.

She had never imagined that Ilweran would ever look at anyone that way. Never mind her. He was the good boy. The sweet and innocent one. Or so she had thought. Then again, he had never unleashed the full power of his surreal eyes on her before. It was like being consumed by fire, but without any of the pain. Now she knew how Ruffnut had felt the day of the duel. No wonder the crazy woman had turned to complete mush under the heat of this gaze.

"Sweet daughters of Freyja, Astrid. You look incredible! How in Helheim can I be expected to keep my hands off of you when you look like that?!" His voice came out in a low growl that sent a jolt of lightening through her veins. Once more reminding her of a wolf and leaving her almost panting as her needy muscles clenched unexpectedly. "Hiccup may be my brother, but I suddenly find that I do not care," he added quietly.

"You don't look half bad yourself, your highness," Astrid teased. Trying to relieve the tense atmosphere between them and failing horribly. The words coming out far too breathy and wanton. _What in Helheim was wrong with her?!_ She became suddenly aware of just how badly her body wanted Ilweran right now. Even though her mind knew full well that she really shouldn't.

He stepped forward and lifted her hand to his mouth then. Pressing a lingering kiss of tingling fire to her skin and making her blush even brighter red. Turns out his lips would feel the same... "Hiccup is probably going to run someone through with his swords before this day is over. Honestly, it might even be me," he purred softly. "It would absolutely be worth it though." Astrid gaped at him in confusion, and he just winked at her. That dangerous light still shining behind his amber gaze as he smirked playfully.

He released her hand then. Holding his arm out towards her with a flourish instead. Laughing now, she linked her arm through his. Golwen and Lerina shot the two of them matching evil grins before heading out into the hall on a swish of silk. With a shake of her head at them, Astrid allowed Ilweran to escort her towards the doorway behind the two older women. Ilweran paused for a moment at the threshold. Holding his other hand out as Little Flower ran up beside them in a flutter of yellow lace.

With a softer grin, Ilweran glanced down at his little sister. "How lucky am I," he said with a chuckle. "I get to arrive at the party with all four of the most beautiful women in the realms." Ilmara clasped her hand in his much larger one with a wide smile on her perfect little face. Lifting her chin proudly as she pranced alongside him. Astrid couldn't help but giggle at how smug the little girl looked, and Ilweran winked at her again.

Nudging him with her shoulder, Astrid grinned back. They made their way out into the courtyard then and started toward the large gate and the arching bridge beyond. The space around the fountain conspicuously empty. "We're not taking the dragons," Astrid asked Ilweran in confusion. Wondering where Stormfly had gone to.

"No, we are walking. The glade is just a short ways beyond the bridge. As night begins to fall, the party will spread to include the palace courtyard. I expect the dragons will turn up every now and then throughout the day. They usually do," he added with a slight shrug. "I could carry you if you want," he then offered with an eyebrow wiggle, making her laugh.

"That sounds like a fun idea! I would just love to see the look on Hiccup's face when you turn up holding me while I'm dressed like this," Astrid shot back with a grin. Ilmara smiled at Astrid and Ilweran then, before letting go of her brother's hand and running up to walk with her mother and Golwen instead.

"Not me. I am quite partial to my arms and would like to keep them attached to my body," Ilweran replied with a grimace as he watched the little girl skip away gleefully. Making Astrid laugh even harder.

"Speaking of Hiccup, is Cuithanna there already," Astrid couldn't help asking. Her stomach rolling over uncomfortably as she thought about it.

Ilweran could obviously sense her unease, as he pulled her closer for a moment. "No, she is not. It is customary for her to arrive last of all, so that all of the other elves are there to welcome her. Only her escort is permitted to arrive with her."

"Her escort..." Astrid started slowly. "Meaning Hiccup. So he has actually been spending the morning alone with her instead of with the other elves..." Her voice wavered slightly as she said it. To her surprise, Ilweran leaned down and placed a gently fleeting kiss to her hair. To her even greater surprise, it soothed her instantly as a wave of tingling magic flowed through her. Feeling like a bright burst of warm sunshine on a chilly fall day. She glanced up at him in shock.

Chuckling softly at her expression he simply said, "yes, Astrid. Her escort would be Hiccup. Well, technically it is always her consort from this year's Beltane festival. Since she marked Hiccup five years ago though, it has been his honour to meet her when she arrives as well as escorting her to the festival. She selects the following year's consort and escort at Samhain. Even though that process is a little moot now I guess. Cuithanna has not chosen another since she laid eyes on Hiccup."

"Does she love him, then?" Astrid couldn't help the nervous tremor that ran through her at the thought. Hiccup had assured Astrid that she owned his heart, but that was not really her worry. She was not fool enough to believe that Cuithanna couldn't take him away in a heartbeat if she really wanted to. Cuithanna was an actual goddess. She was Yggdrasil, for Thor's sake! Astrid was just a human woman that happened to ride a dragon.

"Love..." Ilweran said slowly. "That is a very strong word. I am not sure if she loves him, per say. I do not understand what they have well enough. They are close, and she certainly cares for him greatly, but she also cares for many other things just as greatly. There is probably no reason that she could not choose a different consort at this year's Samhain as it is really not the type of relationship that you think it is. I should know." Astrid glanced up at him in confusion, and he huffed out a sigh.

"Although their bond is certainly closer than mine ever was, there was a time when I was Cuithanna's consort more often than not Astrid. For quite an extended period even." Astrid felt her eyes fly wide in surprise and Ilweran barked out a laugh. "Do not look so shocked. I may not be the 'Dark Rider', but I am more than handsome enough for a goddess to take to bed. After all, what did you think our beds were for," he asked with a mischievous lilt to his musical voice. "Elves do not sleep. Remember?"

Laughing herself at his ridiculous comment, Astrid punched him lightly as they passed over the ornate silvery bridge. "Oddly enough, I had already kind of figured out what the beds were for. Thanks though," she added with an eye roll. "Although, the fact that you are more than handsome is an accurate statement. You're absolutely beautiful, Ilweran. As I'm sure you are already well aware of. If you don't mind me asking though, why don't you bear her mark too? Especially if you were her consort for so long?" She wasn't sure if it was rude or not to ask, but she couldn't help it.

"That I do not know. Only Cuithanna does," Ilweran replied with an easy grin. Clearly the fact didn't bother him. "I can, however, tell you that the position of Cuithanna's consort is not one that requires exclusivity. Meaning that she will not challenge you for Hiccup's affection. Before I met Minden's mother and fell hopelessly in love, I had many bed partners while still managing to fulfill my role at festivals."

Astrid couldn't stop the snort that escaped her at that point. "All at the same time? That sounds absolutely exhausting. Thank goodness you have endless stamina, or you'd never manage. Just how many bed partners are we talking about anyways, your highness," she asked with a sly grin. Only slightly guilty at the suggestive feel of the words, but it was Ilweran! They were friends!

"Far too many to count my dear," he replied with his own sly grin. "And yes, sometimes even at the same time. Suffice it to say that I am rather fluent in the language of pleasure. Unlike my kin, I have no interest in men. That meant that I got to devote the better part of nearly 400 years to solely worshipping the female form... thoroughly..." He winked at her then and she couldn't help laughing. Even as another rush of heat spread through her cheeks and a wave of curious desire flooded her belly.

 _Dear gods, she was flirting shamelessly with Ilweran,_ she realized in shock. _Not to mention that she was enjoying it far too much. Her surprisingly wicked mind wandering down dangerous roads that had never really occurred to her before._ Well, that wasn't entirely true. They had occurred to her. She wasn't blind, and Ilweran was sexy as fuck, but it had never been like this. Suddenly feeling light-headed again, she pressed her free hand to her forehead for a moment. _She really should not have drank so much wine._

"It is the magic of the festival in the air," Ilweran said easily and she raised a brow at him. "You are wondering why you feel so strange. It is Cuithanna's presence combined with the natural essence of the realm. It sings to the wild within. Leading to increased freedom and euphoria as all of your inhibitions take a hasty leave. Thor once ended up running naked and drunk through the forest with a spectacular pair of antlers sprouting from his head." Astrid couldn't fight back the ridiculous giggles that threatened to overwhelm her at that mental image.

Ilweran smirked at her before continuing. "It was highly amusing. Still, things like that are the main reason why other races usually are not permitted here during the celebrations. It is too dangerous, as the magic affects them even more strongly than it does the elves. The urge to make a fool of yourself and just generally procreate with everything will only get worse as night falls, I am afraid. Welcome to Alfheim," he stated with a chuckle and a wave of his hand.

"To be fair, I was flirting with you too. I just cannot help it. Have you seen yourself right now? That colour looks lovely with your skin, by the way," he added quietly. "Especially with that rosy blush colouring your beautiful face." It was as if he had read her thoughts, despite her mental shield, and she looked up into his incredible eyes for a moment. Her heart stuttering slightly at the unexpectedly sweet words he had spoken. The gleam of hunger still lurking in those disorienting golden orbs surprised her, though it was clearly being carefully restrained now.

Meeting her gaze, his alluring mouth twisted into a slight grimace. "I am sorry for being inappropriate, Astrid. I swear that it was all in good humour and I hope that I have not upset you. The magic still affects me, but substantially less so as I am part elf. I should have tried to be the better behaved one. Unfortunately, my manners are not always what they should be. I may look like sunshine on the outside, but Hiccup was right about me. I am truly just as filthy as the rest of them on the inside."

"That's alright," Astrid answered with a slightly hysterical giggle. "I was flirting with you first. Not to mention shamelessly checking you out earlier. While having some very inappropriate urges, I might add. It's not even the first time either. Sometimes I find my mind wandering off to my happy place while I should be focusing on other things. It's a wonderful land where you and Hiccup are always shirtless. Your trousers untied and resting dangerously low on your hips. All perfectly chiseled abs and enticing obliques exposed for my viewing pleasure. Those sensual V's leading straight to Valhalla..."

"It's just like in Berk when you boys all took a swim in the pond, except somehow even better. The sight of your hot bodies nearly did me in that day," she muttered dreamily. Her mind taking a lovely side trip down memory lane. "Ruffnut would have died of sexy overload if she had been there. I know I almost did. You two are just so similar and so perfect. Sometimes I honestly want to run my tongue over both of you. Just to see if you taste the same..." Cutting herself off abruptly, Astrid covered her mouth in shock when she realized what she had just vocalized.

Ilweran glanced sideways at her then with one brow raised. Looking as if he was trying very hard not to laugh. "Dear gods! I can't believe I just said that! Please ignore all of the horrifying words that are finding their unfortunate way from my brain to my mouth right now," Astrid groaned in embarrassment.

Feeling her face heat crimson red, she dropped her hand back to her side in defeat. His obvious humour at her words helping to ease the awkward moment somewhat. "I'm so sorry Ilweran," she said with a grimace. Peaking up at him guiltily. "And here you were just apologizing for being inappropriate. Apparently I'm way worse!"

"Gods, I'm not even sure where that came from. Honestly. What is wrong with me today?! You know, it's probably the magic combined with all of the elven wine that your mother and Golwen kept feeding me. What on earth were they trying to do? Get me drunk and easy?" She couldn't help joining in with the easy laugh that Ilweran barked out then.

"That would certainly excuse your behaviour, my dear. Not mine," he said with another laugh. Then his perfect face grew suddenly serious. "You may not be too far off the mark, however. I am not sure what it is about you Astrid, but you really are a wicked siren. Likely for every race. The elves, both male and female, will probably be all over you tonight. Not that I blame them," he added with a quiet sigh. Leading Astrid to gaze up at him in confusion again.

He met her gaze with a gentle shrug and a slight twist of lips. "It would be pointless to deny that you also appeal to me on so many levels. I am a man, Astrid. The magic in the air simply intensifies what was already there," he clarified. "Clearly, my mother recognizes it. Judging by the way she dressed you and the amount of wine the two of them coerced into you, at the very least."

"She worries for me," he added. A tinge of sadness shadowing his lovely eyes now. "My relationship with Minden's mother, Celeste, changed my whole outlook. My mother is not overly sure that it was for the better, as I have not been able to truly return to the carefree man that I was before her. I knew when I allowed myself to love a mortal that I would eventually lose her. Such is the curse of immortality. I have since come to terms with her death, but I am just not sure how to start over again in this life after realizing that there is more out there. I think my mother hopes that you will reawaken the old me."

"Oh..." was all Astrid could think to say. Tightening her grip on Ilweran's arm briefly as she blinked back her tears. Ilweran just seemed like such a ray of sunshine most of the time. Handsome, loved, and surrounded by friends and a happy family. It was hard to believe that he could be sad or lonely on the inside. The thought positively broke her heart. No doubt it would break his mother's too. Now that he said it, that would certainly explain the smug looks on Lerina and Golwen's faces when they caught Astrid and Ilweran making eyes at each other.

Seeing that she understood, Ilweran gave her another easy shrug. "Elves are very free spirited creatures that do not experience romantic love," he explained. "Children are a rare gift to be adored and cherished. An emotional relationship is not required for their creation though. In any species. For most, it just takes sex. For elves, it takes sex and magic. Two things they already participate in freely. Why complicate things?"

"Elves do not understand why someone would actively choose to ignore the call of desire. Nor do they understand why anyone would choose to tie themselves to only one partner. Especially when they lust for others. To them, attraction and desire are beautiful things to be embraced and enjoyed. Not denied and scorned." He glanced over at her again, and Astrid felt her eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh my gods, how would they even know whether or not I lust after you? I mean, I sometimes do, but that's not the point. I really try not to, and I usually don't even notice that I am until after the moment has passed," Astrid almost whispered. Knowing that Ilweran would still hear her. "Discounting the incredibly mortifying things I just said to you, of course. Please tell me that it is only your mother and Golwen that know about this," she groaned as she went to clutch at her hair in frustration. Ilweran grabbed her hand in his before she could mess up her fancy hairdo.

"I am afraid everybody knows, my dear," Ilweran said with a gentle chuckle as he dropped her hand again. "Well, all of the elves at least. If you were trying to keep it a secret, you are doing a terrible job. After all, it is a little hard to miss. You get this adorably dreamy look on your face sometimes. A bit of drool slipping out as you blatantly stare at both of us..." He winked at her then. The familiar shine of playful humour back in his eyes.

"Great... just... great," Astrid grumbled. Already resigned to the fact that she really was a horrible person. "Excuse me for a moment while I go back and throw myself off the edge of the bridge," she moaned. Huffing out a disgruntled breath and causing Ilweran to laugh again.

"I would never let you do that, so do not even think about it," he said firmly. "Besides, thankfully I understand romantic love quite well. Having experienced it myself and all." Ilweran gave her arm a gentle squeeze at that, and Astrid looked back up into his face with a grimace as he spoke. "I am all too familiar with those feelings. The wonder of an emotional bond with an outside soul that is so much deeper than basic lust. Choosing to spend your limited human life with the one that is your complimentary match. It is something that the elves will never know."

"However, at the instinctual level, such things are rarely so foolproof." Ilweran smiled at her then in a reassuring way. "All species of life tend to desire more than one mate, Astrid. None of us are so different from our animal kin. If we were dragons, you would expect Hiccup and I to battle each other for the right to mate with you," he added with a cheeky grin. Making her snort a laugh, despite her embarrassment.

"Humans are not above such cravings simply because they choose to pair for life instead of selecting a different mate each year. The desire for something new is ingrained in us. Whether we like it or not. It does not make you a horrible person. You may be surprised to learn that many, many humans have more than one partner in their short lifetimes, and they are often less than faithful to their chosen one. Your desires just mean that you are perfectly normal," he said as he gave her a gentle nudge with his shoulder.

"My magic sings to your body, just as his does. It is not your fault, and it does not change the way that you feel about him," he stated as he gave her a pointed look. "You love him, and you always will. That you find both of us attractive is just an unavoidable side-effect of he and I being elves," he added with a chuckle. "At least your mind is not nearly as vast as ours. Your desires may feel overwhelming while they are right at the forefront, but you can also distract yourself from such things quite easily."

"What do you mean by that," Astrid asked quickly. Wondering what he meant by her mind being less vast and easily distracted. Was he calling her simple minded or stupid? That didn't seem like something Ilweran would do though.

"Hiccup and I are a rare breed, Astrid," Ilweran joked lightly. Laughing as Astrid raised her eyebrows at him. "If you think you are confused now, just wait until you finish your transformation to elf. To put it bluntly my dear, the rare combination of human and elf unfortunately leaves us uncomfortably hot blooded and needy. Complete with a greatly expanded consciousness that can focus on many things at once and potent wild magic that beckons our willing victims into our dangerous web of lusty desire," he added with a very Hiccup-esque lopsided grin that made her heart melt.

"Willing victims is a good way to put it," Astrid grinned back with another giggle. Understanding what he meant about distractions now. At least when she focused on sparring or magic, she was too busy to dwell on her other troubles. How terrible would it be to still have them nagging at her despite whatever else was going on? It was like the equally awful opposite of shutting everything out through meditation. Trying to shake off that thought, she added, "you boys really are like candle flames and us ladies are the moths. You both could have had every single woman in the archipelago if you had wanted them. Twice."

"That we could have," Ilweran chuckled. "Unfortunately, our emotional human side often leaves us incredibly guilt ridden if we give in to those temptations. Not to mention that our minds can perfectly recall that guilt for eternity. Making us much less likely to fool around with just anyone at any time. Hiccup even more so, as he has the additional night fury instincts to contend with."

"Still, it means that there is a part of both of us that probably would not mind sharing a woman, while the other part remains rather territorial. I do not overly want to test the theory though," he added with a laugh and a shake of his head. "What I am saying Astrid, is that I get it. I know how you feel about me and how confused it makes you. If it helps ease your guilt, then you should know that the complicated desire is mutual."

"Oh! Well, umm, thank you. It actually is nice to know that I'm not the only one," Astrid murmured quietly. Feeling her cheeks heat again. "thank you for being so honest with me too. That can't have been easy." She sighed as she leaned into his side slightly. "Where exactly does it leave us though," she asked quietly after a moment. "If you can't help wanting me for my body, and my body desperately wants to answer the potent call of your magic, what do we do about it?"

"I don't really want to stay away from you. Not just in the way that you think either. You are a part of my world now, Ilweran. I want you both to be a part of my world, but isn't that going to be impossible?" She bit back unexpected tears of shame now. Ilweran and Hiccup were so close. Would she be the wedge that drove them apart?

His gaze softened as he met her concerned eyes. "Nothing is impossible Astrid and I am not going anywhere. Now, I doubt that the three of us will ever have 'that' kind of relationship with each other, but I am happy to be here for you in whatever capacity you want me. Eternity is an awful long time and I know better than to try and foresee the future," he stated kindly.

"After all, there was a time when I was convinced that I knew it all," Ilweran said then. A faraway look in his eyes now as he seemed to gaze unseeingly into the forest around them. "So sure that there was nothing else that I could possibly need or want within this privileged playboy life I had been born into. Though half human, I was mostly elf. Living like one and happily doing so, as I spread my love around like I was the Norns' gift to womankind. I was never going to fall in love and I was never going to have children. Clearly, I was wrong on all counts."

"One day things may change for us too, but for now we are left in exactly the same place we started, my dear. As close friends that find each other sexually appealing, I guess. It is not that unique of a position to be in really. I did not tell you the truth so that you would feel sad. Or like I wanted to either chase you, or chase you away. I told you the truth in the hopes that you would stop beating yourself up over things that are beyond your control," he answered gently. Making her choke back a sob of gratitude instead.

"Hiccup is like a brother to me. Unlike our little friend Stormheart, I have spent many years denying my more unruly male urges. Especially at festival time. I kept my respectful distance from the women of the archipelago and I will do the same with you. As a matter of fact, I plan to continue to treat you exactly as I always have. Even if you blurt out incredibly sexy things to me after you get a bit of wine in you." He gave her a wicked grin then and she couldn't help laughing. Even as another hot blush rose in her cheeks. Ilweran was just too easy to get along with.

Astrid shuddered slightly at the thought of Stormheart, before leaning her head against Ilweran's shoulder. "Thank you for that. I wish I understood why men seem to always want me so badly. It can't be normal." He squeezed her arm tighter again as she leaned closer into him.

"I am not sure what type of strange magic you possess, but it is not really a bad thing. You are a fierce enough warrior that you could likely protect yourself. Although Hiccup and I would never let anyone get close enough to hurt you anyways. He loves you more than anything; and I care for you too. I would not quite call it love, but it is certainly more than simple friendship," he added with a cheeky wink.

Huffing out a laugh, Astrid brought her other hand up to rest it on Ilweran's arm as well. As she breathed in again, she caught the scent of what she could only describe as sunshine, leather, spring buds, and most surprisingly, honey. It was a wonderfully warm and comforting aroma that filled her senses and made her heart stutter. The balance and texture of the fragrance just as perfect as the godlike man that bore it. Somehow, she had never really noticed that Ilweran smelled like that.

No wonder she couldn't help being attracted to him. What woman with a pulse wouldn't be? With another loud sigh, she gazed off into the sky far above them. Simply finding comfort in the warmth radiating off of his side. "At least you don't hold my own unruly urges against me," she said with a chuckle. "It's nice to know that my confused feelings aren't quite as unreasonable as they seem."

"Indeed they are not," he chuckled softly.

Astrid turned back towards him again with a small smile of her own. "I care for you too, you know. Of course it's not in the same way that I love Hiccup, but it's still there. I know it's probably selfish and crazy, but I can't help thinking of you both as mine, in a way. My boys. My handsome princes."

Ilweran snorted a laugh at that before he grinned wider at her. "I am flattered, my dear. I guess I can accept that. Might be tough to get used to though. It has been many years since I last belonged to a woman and I have almost forgotten what it is like. Is there something special I need to do? Wear a collar and lead perhaps?.." he added with a mischievous wink.

Laughing herself, Astrid shoved him playfully with her shoulder. "Oh shut up! You know what I meant! You and Hiccup are completely ridiculous and adorable dorks. Seriously. I'm not sure what I could have possibly done to deserve either of you boys in my life, never mind both. I have always been so sure that I was nobody special, but you two make me feel like, just maybe, I am."

"You are special," Ilweran muttered quietly as they made their way through the shaded cover of the huge trees. "Everyone else already sees it. You just need to see it in yourself." Astrid tilted her face up to him and his golden eyes were shining at her with a friendly light. She offered him a slightly wider smile, and he grinned back. Just then, Astrid heard the sound of many voices singing in harmony. A curiously intoxicating music filling the air around them.

Looking around for the source, Astrid noticed that Queen Lerina, Golwen, and Little Flower had paused for a moment. Clearly they were waiting for Ilweran and Astrid to catch up to them. Lerina smiled widely at them both as she saw them gazing into each other's eyes, and Astrid couldn't help but laugh again. Ilweran rolled his eyes for Astrid's benefit as he held out his other arm for his mother. Astrid went to step away, but he gripped her tighter. "No way, beautiful lady. Mother wants me to escort you in, and I will not go against my queen," Ilweran stated with a chuckle.

The rest of them started laughing at the look of surprise on Astrid's face as Golwen took Ilmara's tiny hand in hers and Astrid reached down to take Ilmara's other hand. Then with a last deep breath on Astrid's part, they stepped out of the shelter of the forest into a wide open and sunlit glade. Astrid's eyes widening in surprise as she took in the decorations. It was absolutely incredible! There were wreaths and garlands hanging from every tree. Fall blooms and colourful leaves wrapped in ribbon draped between them like colourful waterfalls. The air smelling of a delicious mixture of apple cider, wine, and warm nut breads.

Everywhere Astrid looked there were painfully beautiful elves of both races. Many of them dancing, singing, or playing strange string or reed instruments that she had never seen before. The sound coming from them a mix of haunting and magical. It made her want to dance too, despite her nerves. Filling her with a curious sense of weightlessness and glorious freedom.

All of these beautiful creatures were dressed in similarly or even more revealing clothing than what she was currently wearing. Some of them barely wearing anything at all. It was such a stark contrast from the life she was used to, that Astrid actually found herself blinking a few times. Just to make sure that she wasn't dreaming or hallucinating. Apparently, body shyness and modesty were not things that the elves bothered themselves with. Why would they really, when they were all so perfect?

At the sight of their Queen, crown prince, and little princess, the elves in the glade stopped their celebrating for a moment. Every one of them bowing low in respect. Greeting them as one. Astrid felt her face flush as she suddenly became the centre of attention. All of the elves gazing interestedly at her standing amongst the royal family, arm linked through Ilweran's. Then they all resumed their previous activities as if it didn't matter either way.

Ilweran gave his mother a one armed hug and a kiss on the cheek before she moved away. Then he finally released Astrid's arm. Placing a gentle kiss on her hand and Golwen's. Picking up Ilmara last, he twirled her around and then held her on his hip. Kissing her tiny nose in such a tender and fatherly way that Astrid's heart felt like it was going to melt right into her boots. "Happy Mabon Little Flower," he said with an easy grin. "Thank you for dressing up Astrid so beautifully for Hiccup and I."

Ilmara grinned back at him. Wrapping her little arms around his neck in a tight hug. "You are most welcome big brother," she twinkled sweetly. "Happy Mabon, Illy!" As soon as he set her back on the ground, she curtseyed to him and Astrid. Both of them giving her a low bow in return, and the little girl's face split into a wide smile. Blowing kisses to Astrid and Golwen, the adorable princess disappeared into the crowd of colourful bodies. Likely to seek out what few other children her age there were here. Golwen chuckling lightly as they watched the little girl go.

"Aww, she calls you Illy too," Astrid gushed exaggeratedly as she smirked at the blonde prince. "How cute! Can I?!"

"Oh yes, it is absolutely adorable. Little Flower is only six years and has me wrapped around her tiny little finger. Meaning that she can get away with pretty much anything. Unlike you, who is more than old enough to be punished. Start calling me Illy and I refuse to be held responsible for my actions," he replied flatly. His amber eyes glinting with a wickedly dangerous light. Astrid made a big gesture of sealing her lips with a wink, and they both promptly burst out laughing.

"You should know that she is absolutely convinced that you two belong together," Golwen added with a grin as she watched Astrid and Ilweran joke with each other. The three of them making their way over to a table to grab goblets of wine. "Well, more accurately, she thinks that the two of you and Hiccup all belong together." The lovely enchantress held her goblet out towards the two of them then in a mock toast. A wicked gleam in her violet eyes. Both Astrid and Ilweran snorted laughs at that and Golwen grinned even wider.

"It is an interesting prospect," she stated with a chuckle of her own. "If I were you Astrid, I certainly would not say no to such a delicious grouping. What woman would turn down the opportunity to possess both of the handsome princes? Sharing her bed with two glorious men for eternity. You would be the envy of every woman in every realm, and oh the pleasures you would reap my dear." Ilweran looked over at the crowd then. Taking a large mouthful of wine as he studiously pretended not to hear Golwen.

The enchantress' lips suddenly pursed into a speculative twist as she tapped her chin with a delicate finger. "Although I suspect that both boys are far too emotional and human for it to work out very well for long. Perhaps you should simply start with one night and build up from there, dear. Keep your expectations low."

Golwen winked at Astrid as Ilweran suddenly choked on his gulp of wine. Astrid couldn't stop the hysterical laughter that bubbled out of her then at the look of shock on Ilweran's handsome face. Golwen simply grinning at Astrid again as she patted the spluttering prince on the back. "Not going to happen," Ilweran finally managed once he could breathe again.

Laughing with the two women now, he added, "as much as I might enjoy bedding you Astrid, any pleasure would be cancelled out the moment that I accidentally touched Hiccup's naked body." He gave a dramatic shudder, and they all laughed harder. "Besides," he chuckled with a wicked grin. "I do not permit low expectations in my bedroom." Ilweran winked at her, and it was Astrid's turn to choke as both he and Golwen started laughing again.

Trying to distract herself from that thought, Astrid looked around at the wide clearing again. Sipping her wine much more slowly now in case one of them tried to make her laugh again. "I thought that there would be more elves. Aren't all the elves of both races here for the festival," she wondered quietly. Sure the clearing was packed with scantily clad bodies, and they were also dispersed throughout the trees around them, but not nearly as many as she would have thought.

Ilweran glanced down at her then. "Not all of the elves are here. All of the Council Members, as well as all Riders of elven decent, are mandated to be here. Many others, however, celebrate in their own ways. Either by venturing out into the forests of either world, or by meditating quietly in the mountains. As long as they pay tribute to the Goddess, it is considered acceptable practice. Still, there are likely not as many elves as you would expect for two realms. We are eternal and barren creatures, Astrid. We have no need to mass reproduce."

At her raised brow, he smirked wickedly at her. "Do not get me wrong. We love to procreate," he teased. Laughing as her face flushed bright red again. "We just do not usually end up with children afterwards. You will find that many of the other realms are much the same. Humans and their limited years are the only ones that need to continually breed just to keep their species alive."

Now that she thought about it, Astrid realized that what Ilweran said made sense. Thinking back to her family of seven back on Berk, as compared to the shockingly small number of children running around here. In the archipelago, more children meant more hands to help with the work, and more chances that at least one of your offspring would survive to adulthood. Honestly, why would you need to have a whole horde of children if you could do everything with magic, and the one child that you did have would live forever.

Just then, the clearing began to quiet down again. As if in expectation of something. All of the elves beginning to turn towards a section of trees that had been decorated with a sort of archway made of woven vines and flowers. "Here comes Cuithanna," Ilweran said quietly. Him and Golwen sharing a look as Golwen moved subtly closer to Astrid.

"How do you know," Astrid asked him quietly. Giving a nervous gulp as she turned towards the trees as well. She noticed that Queen Lerina was now standing near the archway. Likely she was to be the first to greet Cuithanna, aside from Hiccup.

"Because I can feel it," Ilweran answered easily. "The wild magic that is making you feel so free right now, is coming from her. The closer she gets, the more potent it becomes. Almost like there are strings attached to my veins that are pulling me towards her. Someday, you will feel it too."

The fluttering sensation returned to Astrid's stomach as she downed the rest of her glass of wine. It was probably a stupid thing to do, but she couldn't help it. Sensing her unease, Ilweran reached out and wrapped his arm around her waist. Grateful for his comforting warmth, she leaned against his solid body as she tried to slow her racing heart. Sucking in shallow gasps of air as the shape of two tall and lean figures suddenly began to emerge from the shadows.

They were walking slowly. Standing close together, with their arms linked around each other's. Much the same way that Astrid and Ilweran had entered the glade. As they stepped out into the light, Astrid got her first sight of the couple. Her heart skipping a beat as she noticed how absolutely perfect they looked together. The reality of it causing her already nervous heart to freeze with fear.

Ilweran gently tugged her closer to the front of the group with him then. Nearly carrying her in fact, as Astrid's feet didn't seem to want to work right. Golwen walking alongside them as she placed a soothing hand on Astrid's arm. As the last of the elves made space for them, Astrid suddenly found herself right at the front of the crowd. Giving her an intimately close view of the two people by the archway. The two perfectly beautiful and incredibly lovely people. The tallest of which was undeniably Hiccup.

He was dressed extremely similarly to Ilweran, except that his tunic was a deep wine burgundy. Exactly the same colour as Astrid's, which surprised her. She had assumed that he would be dressed to match Cuithanna. His emerald eyes were shining brightly as the rainbow mark shimmered on his forehead. The messy strands of his auburn hair falling over it, but failing to block it from view. Her heart broke slightly as she took in just how absolutely, maddeningly, glorious he looked. Just like a god.

The woman beside him however, nearly made Astrid's heart stop beating altogether. Her features were strangely familiar. Yet they were also as unlike anyone else as it was possible to be. Making it hard for Astrid to figure out exactly who the goddess reminded her of. The pain of seeing her with Hiccup making it not really seem that important. What did it really matter anyways? She was too beautiful for words and had her arm wrapped around Astrid's man.

Cuithanna looked like a fluid mixture of human and elven, but somehow even more perfect than both. Standing well over six feet tall, likely closer to six and half really. This woman's skin was somewhere between the dark tan of the light elves and the pale fairness of the dark elves. Appearing to waver gently between one and the other. Her gently curling hair was a bright, glistening white. Not the silvery blonde of the royal family, but an actual iridescent white. Seeming to shimmer with every colour, and none at all, all at once. The feathery soft waves draping around her face and hanging to midway down her back. Throwing rainbows like the purest crystal in the sunlight.

Her face was somewhat rounder and softer than that of the elves, but still impossibly lovely. Complete with dainty nose and shell pink lips that formed a perfect bow shape. Even from this small distance, Astrid could plainly see that the woman's large slanting eyes, positioned above perfectly prominent cheekbones, were a positive rainbow of colour. Glowing and shifting exactly like Bifröst and framed by incredibly long and dark lashes. The colour of her eyes perfectly matching Hiccup's mark. As well as the waxing crescent moon that was shimmering on her forehead, nestled between her slender white brows. The dancing light of both strongly resembling a strangely coloured fire.

Her long, athletic body was graceful and elegant despite having a noticeable baby bump. The toned lines of her sheathed in a dress that looked to be made of nature itself. Covered in delicate vines and bunches of grapes, along with scattered fall leaves and fruits. All of it seeming to be a part of the dress, rather than simply woven onto the outside. Even these images seemed to be shifting and shimmering with some sort of strange magic.

Undoubtedly, this was the most beautiful woman that Astrid had ever, or would ever, see. "So that's Cuithanna," she muttered quietly to Ilweran as a single tear of defeat slid down her cheek. Watching as Queen Lerina greeted the goddess warmly. Ilweran glanced down at Astrid for a moment. Then he pulled her tighter against his body. Reaching up his other hand to wipe the lone tear from her face. She choked back a sob at the tender gesture.

"Yes it is," he answered gently. "Before you allow your heart to break the rest of the way, just wait and see what happens. Remember, Hiccup loves you. Cuithanna is undeniably lovely, but escorting her is a duty that he must perform as her chosen one. It is an honour certainly, but it is also not really his choice. He wants to be with you, Astrid. That is a notably significant difference."

Nodding slightly, Astrid tried desperately to bite back on her jealousy. Bowing low to the goddess and her consort along with all the gathered elves. When she raised her head again, there were Hiccup and Cuithanna. Standing directly in front of her and Ilweran. A predatory smile on Hiccup's face as he allowed his eyes to wander slowly over Astrid's frame. His emerald gaze positively smouldering as he took in her bare shoulders and the obviously unbound breasts beneath the silk. Scorching her even more thoroughly than Ilweran's eyes had.

That look just about knocked Astrid right on her ass. She had been so sure that Hiccup would be mostly focused on Cuithanna, despite what he had said. That she, herself, would be more of an afterthought that he struggled to make time for. Yet here he was, arm in arm with the most beautiful women to grace the realms. A true goddess in the flesh. Yet he was dressed to match Astrid. Gazing at her with unbridled desire as Cuithanna looked between the two of them with interest.

"Astrid," Hiccup started in his wonderfully velvet voice. "May I introduce you to Cuithanna. Mother Goddess of all existence and Light Goddess of the Grove." Astrid bowed low again as the butterflies already in her belly flapped around wildly. Making her suddenly want to throw up. Hiccup was singling her out to introduce her to Cuithanna! As she straightened up, she looked at Hiccup in slight confusion. He simply smiled wider as he held a hand out towards her, and she reached out her own instinctively.

Twining his fingers through hers, he said smoothly, "Cuithanna, this is Astrid Hofferson. My mate, my other half, and the absolute love of my life." Just like that, Astrid's frozen heart shattered. Taking a solid portion of her fear with it. All of her love for this man rising up to consume her. Leaving her feeling lighter than air. She suddenly found herself getting completely lost in the forests of his eyes as she gripped his fingers even tighter. Almost as if she was trying to keep herself from floating away.

Then a ringing bell voice, the most lovely that she had ever heard, pulled her back to the ground. Cuithanna was now smiling at her as well. She unwound her arm from Hiccup's, and he dropped Astrid's hand. The goddess then reached out both of her arms towards Astrid. Confused, Astrid allowed Cuithanna to grasp her trembling hands as she gazed up into those remarkable rainbow eyes.

"It is wonderful to finally meet you, Astrid," Cuithanna said gently. "I have been waiting and hoping for this moment for many moons. Ever since my sister and I first sent Stormfly to you, in fact. I am so glad that you and Hiccup have found each other again. My Melindo has been so sad for so long. Now that you are here, he can finally be truly happy." Now Astrid really did let out a sob. Tears suddenly clouded her vision. The next thing she knew, Cuithanna was pulling her into a warm embrace.

Shocked, Astrid simply stood there for a moment. Trying to get her body to move as she cried all over Cuithanna's incredible dress. Then her own arms were coming up to wrap around the goddess as she began to laugh and cry in equal measure at how ridiculous this all was. She had been so worried about meeting Cuithanna, and then so jealous once she had seen the goddess with Hiccup, that it had never occurred to her that this was Yggdrasil! She was hugging, and crying on, Yggdrasil!

 _Cuithanna and Hecate had even sent her Stormfly! How could she ignore that show of faith?_ Reaching out a hand, Astrid grabbed Hiccup's arm. Pulling him into the hug as well. Surprisingly, Cuithanna did the same thing to Ilweran. Both men wrapping their arms around the ladies as they stood there in a strange group huddle for a moment. She could hear the deep musical tenor of both Hiccup and Ilweran's voices, but she couldn't make out their words past her own blubbering.

Eventually, her laughing sobs began to slow. The outside world abruptly tuned back in then, and she became aware of a press of noise filling the clearing. Peaking out past the cocoon of arms, Astrid saw every single one of the elves smiling at them and cheering loudly. With another hysterical giggle, she met the eyes of Cuithanna, Hiccup, and Ilweran. They all grinned back at her. At this exact moment, she felt as if it everything might actually be okay.

If she could find it in herself to accept this crazy situation, then this, whatever this was, was going to be okay. She had Hiccup as her lover, she had Ilweran as a friend (or more like something between a friend and a lover), and she had Cuithanna. The mother goddess of all existence was also a part of this new and odd little family. She wasn't sure yet exactly what role Cuithanna would play, but she was now firmly planted into Astrid's chaotic new life. Feeling incredibly loved, Astrid hugged them all again before pulling away.

"Thank you," she said sincerely to Cuithanna. "It really is such an honour to meet you." She received another warm smile and a nod in return. Then Astrid glanced up at Ilweran and Hiccup. "I don't know about you boys, but I think I need another drink," she stated with a grimace as she wiped the tear stains from her cheeks. Causing them all to burst out laughing.

_____

**Astrid, meet Cuithanna. She may not be what you expected, but she is the mother goddess after all. If anyone can dispel a tense situation, it's a true goddess. Although, Mabon is just beginning... Also, you may notice that Cuithanna mentioned that her and Hecate sent Astrid Stormfly. I know you're probably like, "but didn't Stormfly come back with Minden?" It's true that she did come back with Minden, but if you would return your attention to chapter 1 of TGoP, you will notice that Astrid feels a strong urge to reach out and touch the nadder on the very night that she sets the dragons free from the kill ring. Boom! Mic drop :P**

**I seriously love the character of Ilweran so much. He's so honest, gentle, and truly beautiful. Inside and out. He doesn't hold anything back, and he seems to know just what to say. Setting his own discomfort aside to try and ease Astrid's. It's no wonder that Astrid finds herself drawn to him. As she says, "what woman with a pulse wouldn't be?" He is like the calm and grounding force amidst the otherwise passionately volatile relationship that is Hiccstrid. lol. Truthfully, the poor man is kind of like an island stuck in the middle of a hurricane. If I was him, I might be running scared instead...**


	13. The Goddess’ Consort

**First part of a double chapter update! This originally started as just one relatively short chapter, but then the dynamic webs of the characters just kept growing and evolving until I was left with an unmanageable behemoth. It has been split into two for ease and flow, but they are being posted together because it just doesn't feel right making you wait for the second part. After all, they both occur on the same day. Anyways, enjoy :)**

_____

Slipping out of bed well before sunrise, Hiccup had been very careful not to wake Astrid up. She had looked so beautiful and peaceful while she slept. All he wanted to do was crawl back into bed and wrap his arms around her again. Unfortunately that was not really an option. After scrawling a quick note, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead as he set it on the pillow next to her. She scrunched her brows slightly, but didn't stir.

With one last look at her, he sighed before leaping off the balcony and heading into the forest at a run. He had to be at the sacred ash before Cuithanna arrived with the first rays of sunlight, but he needed to clear his head first. He knew that this day was going to be the hardest on Astrid. For someone that was such a fierce warrior, she doubted herself so much. Constantly worried that she wasn't enough to deserve him. Not desirable enough, not powerful enough, not special enough. As if that was even possible. In truth, he didn't deserve her.

After running up and down the mountainside a few times, he raced to the tree. Leaning against the trunk as he waited patiently for the sun to peak over the horizon. Watching the colourful prayer ribbons tied to the boughs flutter in the slight breeze. Then, in a flash of bright golden light, Cuithanna was there. Gloriously naked and as beautiful as ever.

The sight of her noticeable baby bump caused the same curious flutter in his chest that it always did. The new year would be partly his. That was big. No matter how you looked at it. Hiccup bowed low to her before taking her in his arms. Embracing her tightly as he leaned back to look into the dancing fire of her lovely rainbow eyes. "I have missed you," he said quietly. Offering her a gentle smile.

"And I you my Melindo," she replied in her beautiful bell voice. More lovely than any flute. She stretched up towards him and Hiccup pressed a tender, yet fleeting kiss to her exquisite mouth as her overwhelming magic swirled around him. Numbing his brain slightly. A part of him did love her. He had always known it. He just loved Astrid more. Maybe if he had not spent that one night with Astrid before leaving Midgard five years ago he would have been able to give himself fully to Cuithanna.

He would never know though, as you could not take back the past. Nor would he. The idea of loosing even one moment of his time with Astrid was unacceptable. Even more so now that he had a bright future with her stretching out ahead of him. That truth did not make Cuithanna any less attractive though, unfortunately. Nor did it lessen the bond that he already had with her and the incredibly strong pull she naturally possessed.

His hands slid down her smooth back as her arms twined around his neck. Her wild magic singing to his blood like very little else ever could, aside from Astrid. They shared another, deeper, kiss as she crushed her flawless form against him. Hiccup's body responding immediately to her touch and her nearness. Realizing what was happening, he cast off the potent magic with a groan of mild frustration. Releasing Cuithanna before his body could get carried away and taking a few small steps back to allow himself room to breathe.

The image of Astrid in his bed that morning flashed through his mind then. His love for her rising up to crush anything else. To him, Astrid's call was so much stronger than any wild magic could ever be. The power of it serving to clear what little remained of the numbing haze from Hiccup's mind. He would not betray her again. Not now that she was finally in his arms and his bed. Cuithanna smiled at him with gentle understanding. Then, in a swirl of rainbow magic, she cloaked her unreasonably perfect body in a marvellous fall dress.

Moving closer again, she wound her fingers through his now. Hiccup smiled warmly at her as he raised their joined hands to his lips in gratitude. She had always been able to read him so well. Cuithanna placed her other hand against the sacred ash for a moment. A soft smile gracing her beautiful face. Then, with a sigh, she followed him into the forest.

They spent the rest of the morning walking and running through the trees so that Cuithanna could enjoy the world that she had created. Of course she could watch over and tune in to the pulse of the realms from her grove, but it was just not the same. There was something special about being able to touch and feel the world through a corporeal body. The way the very air affected the earthbound spirit. The exhilaration of racing through the forest like a gust of wind, simply because you could.

Afterwards, they had simply lounged beside a sparkling waterfall. Hiccup propped up against the trunk of a huge cedar as Cuithanna rested her head on his chest. Her fingers playing idly with the ties on his tight burgundy tunic while he ran his through her incredibly soft hair. Watching the sunlight dance through the shimmering iridescent strands. At any other time they would have been making love before the festival, but not today.

True intimacy was something that she so rarely got to enjoy, as she was so often encased in her tree. Hiccup had always felt a certain obligation to please her during her time here. Giving her the passion she desired, but was cut off from. At least he cared for Cuithanna which did make it slightly easier. Even if she wasn't the one he really wanted. This time though, he would not do it. Even with the pull of her wild magic washing over him again. Despite the fact that she was toning it down as best she could, for his sake.

She could never stop projecting it entirely, just as he could not. It was simply a part of them. Another one of the copious side-effects of being the Dark God and Light Goddess. Still, Hiccup forced himself to resist the heady allure of this woman for Astrid's sake. At least Cuithanna was not upset by this necessary distancing. Of course, she already understood why it had to be so. "How is Astrid settling into her new life," she suddenly asked. Pulling Hiccup out of his trance.

"Well, I think. She has found her magic and she is learning remarkably quickly. It is just all so very strange and scary to her though. This life of magic that she has been thrown into. This world of trickery, deceit, and power struggles is also so foreign. Especially compared to the life of cooperation and family that she grew up in," he answered truthfully.

With a mirthless laugh he added, "I never had that. It was easier for me to adjust to the life of an outsider. I had already been one for most of my life, after all. Still, the elves absolutely adore her and she is fitting in well with them. I fear, however, that she may never be truly ready to learn the truth about me." Sighing, Hiccup dropped his hand from her hair to place it on her shoulder instead. "I do not want to hide from her forever though."

Cuithanna hummed softly as he trailed his fingers over the bare skin of her arm. Then she raised her head slightly to look into his face. "Do you love her, Melindo?"

"You know that I do," Hiccup grumbled. Trying to look away from her disorienting eyes and failing terribly.

"Does she love you," Cuithanna persisted relentlessly. Not letting him drop this.

"I certainly hope so. She says that she does and she seems to want me despite the fact that I am a monster. Although admittedly she does not know how much of one I am yet. She still desires what she has seen of me though. Love is much tougher to read than lust of course, so I can never really be sure. Maybe she only wants me for my body and my power. She is almost equally as attracted to Ilweran, after all." Saying it out loud hurt more than he thought it would. Even though he and Ilweran had already talked about it.

Cuithanna, however, let out a tinkling laugh at that. "You and Ilweran are very similar in many ways. She would need to be dead inside to not feel the call of him. As if I would allow my warriors to be anything less than absolute perfection," she added with a wink that made him chuckle. "It is not her fault, Melindo. I did make you both gloriously irresistible after all."

"Fair point," he conceded with a chuckle. "Speaking of your gloriously irresistible warriors though..." Hiccup segued with a grin. "I have begun to teach Ilweran shadow magic. By his own request too. I hope that does not ruin your plans for him. He is supposed to be the good one, after all."

"Who says the light one has to be good and innocent," she answered with a sly smirk. "We both know that he is far from innocent. Sunlight and candle flames are beautiful and warm as well, but they will burn you if given the chance. The light one is just another part of the whole. Neither one is 'all good' or 'all bad', as they are complimentary forces rather than opposing ones. Already he is the calming balm to your hot temper. He has matured greatly since meeting Celeste, but he will still need to prove his mettle before he is granted his extra powers," she added with a sigh.

"He is powerful, wise, and kind, but he has also spent many centuries sheltered behind his title. Hiding his family and his beliefs, just as he hides himself. Safe within his comfortable walls where he is loved by all and no one can hurt him. He will need to throw off his safety blanket and prove that he is willing to risk it all for what is right. Just as you have, Melindo," she added quietly. "It is probably best that he receives as much training as he can get first. It will help prepare him for the difficulties ahead, as the fall from comfortable oblivion is never easy and the landing is a rather rough one."

"Very true, my lovely Lady of the Grove. Thankfully I had fallen so far from oblivion by the time you found me that I was already well braced for the rough landing. I never imagined that he would join me one day, but I suppose light does not inherently mean innocence. You are purity incarnate after all, yet you are as devious as they come," Hiccup teased with a grin. Receiving an eye roll in return. "I just always assumed that he was meant to be the creation to my chaos. Coming along after all Helheim breaks loose and proceeding to clean up my messes like the steadfast Golden Boy that everyone thinks he is."

"Creation can be chaos," Cuithanna reminded him gently. "Just as chaos can lead to creation. Two polar opposite, yet perfectly matched warriors. Remember? You cannot really have one without the other for long. After all, nature demands balance."

"In that case, it will definitely not hurt for him to have some extra training," Hiccup added as he rubbed at his chin with a chuckle. "Especially if we are to be perfectly matched. I had a hard time managing my own abilities at first and I had already ventured deep into unfamiliar and dangerous terrain before you marked me. I am honestly not even certain that I have discovered all of what I can do yet." Hiccup couldn't help laughing at the smug grin Cuithanna shot him now.

"Indeed Melindo. I am rather overwhelming. Stop trying to distract me though. We were talking about you and your lady." Her sparkling rainbow gaze became suddenly serious again as he grimaced in defeat.

"She is with you. Not your handsome brother. She may desire him, but she is not acting on that desire. You must not ignore that fact, Melindo. Certainly she will have some hard choices ahead of her. We all do. Regardless of that fact, do you really take her for the type of woman that selects her men based on their looks and power?" Cuithanna arched a slender brow at him then. Quietly demanding an answer.

Hiccup ran a frustrated hand through his already tousled mane. "No, of course I do not really take her for that type of woman. I know that she is smarter than that, but she is also much too good for me. She claims that she knows I am dangerous, but then admits that she is addicted to me anyways in the next breath. She senses that she should run from me. Yet she cannot bring herself to do it. You know, she told me once that wanting me is suffocating. The worst part is that she was absolutely right."

"For fuck's sake Cuithanna, I AM the Dark God. I AM Death! My powers are undeniable and she very likely senses that she could not get away from me if I did not want her to. You and I both know that I could simply force her to stay with me. To be in thrall with me. I could easily steal her will from her if I so desired, and she would not even know that it was happening." He spat the words out like a curse as he gestured to himself angrily. "I would never do that to her though. If she stays with me, it needs to be because she wants to."

He cast his head down for a moment before looking back up at her face. "I do not think she will though. Do you honestly believe that she is still going to want me when she learns the truth of what I am? Of what I can do? I can see her slipping towards the darkness more and more each time I lay her down. I am like a poison for her! I could not even blame her if she decided to give in to the pull of Ilweran's magic instead. He is a far better man than me and he is attracted to her too. It is not her fault or his, but it is there all the same."

He shifted his eyes back to the waterfall then. Not wanting to see the disappointment in those haunting rainbow orbs. "Honestly, it would be my own fault if she did. I am like an evil blight on her life, while he is like a ray of sunshine amidst my darkness. He is escorting her to the festival today, you know. Perhaps they will give in to their mutual attraction while they are alone together. What with your potent magic in the air and all that..."

Sitting up straighter, Cuithanna placed a firm hand on his cheek. Pulling his gaze back towards hers and there was a surprisingly stern look on her face. "You are not a poison Melindo! I will not have that from you. Your heart is pure, even if your soul is stained. Being the Dark God does not make you evil. You may have more shadows than your sunshine brother, but you are not a bad person."

Hiccup could feel the counter arguments welling up, but she cut him off swiftly. With the practiced ease of one that was all too familiar with his dynamic mood swings. "Do you really think that I would have chosen you if you were evil, Melindo? That I would have gifted you with such powers?" She allowed a slight smile to lift her lips as her gaze softened. "Do you truly believe that my sister and I would grant you unimaginable powers of darkness if we were not absolutely certain of the strength of your inner light?"

She had seen him spiralling down and her expression allowed no room for argument. Nor did her words, as they called him abruptly back out of his dark mood. Her magic was just too potent to completely ignore, after all. Allowing a small smile to grace his lips, Hiccup met her beautiful eyes with his again. "Thank you for that," he said with a sigh. "Sometimes I get pulled so far into the darkness inside that I forget I am not entirely lost to it."

"Of course, Melindo. I will always be here to remind you of who you are," she answered gently. "If not always in physical form. I have seen the good in you since day one and I am sure that Astrid does too. She is no fool. If she is willing to admit that you are dangerous for her, then that just means that she is wise. She already knows what you are. Maybe not completely, but she can feel it and still she wants you."

"You need to trust that, just maybe, she feels the same way for you as you do for her. To believe that she just might be strong enough to handle you and your demons. Mostly though, you need to trust in her and let the web of truth unravel on its own." Then she smirked at him. "Who knows, Melindo... Perhaps you are the one that will not be able to handle her truth," she added cryptically.

"What is that supposed to mean," he asked quickly. Peering into her perfect face suspiciously. Although Cuithanna had told him plenty about the prophecy and her plans, he was not fool enough to believe that she was not still holding many things close to the chest. "What do you mean by 'her truth' exactly? Is there something that you would like to share with me? Oh wise Lady of the Grove."

"No, I do not think I do Melindo. We all need a little agonizing anticipation to keep us entertained," she answered with a grin. "It gives you something to look forward to. As I said before, sometimes you just need to let the web of truth unravel on its own. You have placed her up on a pedestal as a beacon of light and goodness. Perhaps that is more your perception of her rather than her reality. Perhaps she is just as capable of wickedness as you are. My glorious god of darkness." She winked cheekily at him then.

"Well that is a mighty comforting thought," Hiccup said with a laugh. "You just gave me the chills. Not an easy thing to do to the God of Death." She smirked at him, and he laughed again before sighing and leaning back against the tree trunk. "Not that it really matters anyways. I would never willingly give her up without a fight. No matter what it takes. The truth is, I need her Cuithanna. She centres me and she keeps me in the light. Now that I finally have her with me, I am terrified of what I may become if I lose her again."

"I have always had complete faith in you. Besides, if she is half the woman that I suspect her to be, she will not let you go without a fight either," Cuithanna stated firmly. "Now let us go to the festival. I am willing to bet that they are all waiting impatiently for us by now. We should arrive before they get too drunk to remember who I am."

Laughing, Hiccup pulled her to her feet with him. Holding out his elbow to her with a flourish. She linked her arm around his with a bright smile as she leaned into his side gently. As they strolled through the forest towards the glade Cuithanna suddenly let out a tinkling giggle. When he raised his eyebrows at her, she gave a mischievous smirk.

"I cannot wait to see what Queen Lerina and Golwen have dressed Astrid in for this! Knowing those conniving ladies, they are hoping to get Astrid both the light and dark prince in her bed by the end of this night. The elves have never understood you boys and your aversion to sharing."

Barking out a laugh at the truth of that, Hiccup smirked back. "You are probably not wrong. Unfortunately for them and Astrid, I would have to be more intoxicated than I have ever been for that to happen. I mean, Ilweran is a very sexy man and all, but that is just not enough for me. I need more than simple primal attraction to get me excited." Hiccup winked at her and they both burst out laughing again.

"Do not knock it until you try it Melindo," Cuithanna offered with a giggle.

"I do not want to try it," Hiccup retorted promptly. "I strongly suspect that Ilweran feels the same," he added with an eye roll.

"Things that feel too certain often are not," Cuithanna said softly. "Two thirds of your mind is already quite open to promiscuity Melindo. You are a half-human/half-elf who also happens to be the Dark God. Have you not already shared yourself with multiple women at once? Is it so different? It is mostly your night fury side that protests. More out of a territorial mating display than anything else."

Hiccup scoffed loudly then. Rolling his eyes again at that as Cuithanna lifted her shoulders in a delicate shrug. "Deny it all you want, but it is all still a part of you. None of us can truly escape from what we are at our core. As for Ilweran, he may not feel as adverse to the idea either some day..." she trailed off with a smirk. Causing Hiccup to look over at her for a long moment as she smiled sweetly up at him.

Then Hiccup choked out a laugh. "Dear gods, not you too! The Queen and Princess are both absolutely certain that Ilweran, Astrid, and I are meant to be together. I do not care how conniving you all are, or how sexually deviant Ilweran or myself are. It is not going to happen," he stated firmly.

"If you say so," she replied lightly. Hiccup grumbled incoherently at her, and she simply gave a tinkling laugh. "Do not look so upset Melindo. I am not saying that you are going to experience a sudden and irresistible urge to jump into bed with your sunshine brother. I am merely suggesting that eternity is a terribly long time and things have a tendency to change. Often in the ways that we least expect."

There was an uncomfortable grain of truth to that, so he chose not to answer. "Speaking of Ilweran though," Hiccup started again after a moment. Glancing sideways at Cuithanna as she hummed in response. "Just to clarify... If Astrid does choose him, I am not allowed to kill him. Right?"

"That is right. I need him alive Melindo," she answered with a grin.

"Okay, but does he really need to be in one piece," Hiccup countered.

"Preferably yes," Cuithanna answered sweetly. Chuckling now at his suddenly martyred expression. "You should know that Astrid may have to fall right smack off that pedestal of light in order to find herself. Then she will pick herself up afterwards and realize exactly what, and who, she wants. I am certain that she will choose you. Although she may honestly still want both of you after all is said and done. At least a little. You know perfectly well that the Light God's natural allure will be just as strong as yours is now. You three will just need to decide how you deal with that reality."

"Astrid is not perfect, even if you like to see her that way. She will make her mistakes as she learns and grows. You will forgive her for those mistakes. As she has forgiven you for many of yours. You two are both quite volatile, emotional, and absolutely made for each other. Frankly, I think you need Ilweran. Someone has to serve as the grounding force in this relationship. The island in the storm, if you will," Cuithanna added with another tinkling laugh.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at her. "I am the Dark God and I am part dragon. Of course I am volatile," he offered with a shrug. Then he added calmly, "so we really are a soul pair. I spoke to a friend about the ritual, but all he could tell me was that it had something to do with Urd and the Well of Fate. Based on the prophecy I was able to put two and two together. Mostly. Although the rest of it still makes absolutely no sense at all."

"It will continue to not make sense until the moment that it suddenly does," Cuithanna replied casually. Hiccup rolled his eyes at her, and she chuckled softly. "You are not wrong about the soul pairing though, and she will likely already be able to tap into some of your base emotions and arcane knowledge. However, she needs to find herself before I will offer the complete ritual. Not to mention that she will need to prove that she can handle it. Such immense power is not to be simply handed over just because the seeker desires it. You should know by now that I never give up anything before I am good and ready."

"I figured as much," Hiccup chuckled. "That does make me wonder though. How come you never made me 'earn' my seal? You just gave it to me." She tightened her grip on his arm ever so slightly, and Hiccup glanced sideways at her again. There was a sad smile gracing her beautiful face now as she looked up to meet his eyes.

"My sweet Melindo," Cuithanna offered with a soft sigh. "You had already earned your seal long before you left Midgard. The brutality, the hardship, the isolation, and the utter despair that you suffered before coming here should have broken you, but it did not. It certainly hardened you and shadowed you. That much is to be expected, but you have managed to keep your good heart through it all. My sister and I always knew that you were going to be the Dark God. Right from the moment of your birth, Fate has worked to guide you and shape you to your destiny. After all, not many could handle such dark powers and yet still manage to remain in the light."

"Fair enough. Nice to know that all of my childhood woes were for a good cause at least," Hiccup replied ruefully. Giving her a teasing nudge to lighten the mood before adding, "so... Even with the soul pair thing, I am STILL not allowed to kill Ilweran if he touches her?"

"Nope."

"Damn," he grumbled. Making Cuithanna laugh as she leaned her head against his shoulder. The rest of the walk passing in comfortable silence.

Arriving at the glade, they could hear the sound of the many voices celebrating. As they drew nearer to edge of the ring of trees the elves closest to them began to feel the hum of Cuithanna's magic. Just like that, silence began to spread through the gathered elves like a wave. Trying to bite back his nervousness about Astrid's reaction Hiccup suddenly felt Cuithanna's other hand on his arm. Giving him a comforting squeeze as she glanced towards the open sunlight before them.

With a resolute nod, Hiccup stepped through the shadows. Cuithanna greeting Queen Lerina by the archway while his eyes were searching the crowd for his love. She would likely be with Ilweran. Finally spotting the blonde prince and locking eyes with him over the crowd. Hiccup could tell even from here that Ilweran had his arm wrapped around somebody that was much shorter than him. Ilweran glanced down and then back at him with a slightly concerned gaze. Hiccup gave him a small smile in return and a discreet gesture to bring Astrid to the front. Trying to convey that it was going to be alright.

With a barely perceptible nod Ilweran started carrying Astrid forward. As she emerged through the crowd of bodies the look of defeat on her face nearly destroyed him. Watching Ilweran wipe a tear from her cheek, even more so. She looked absolutely ravishing despite her sadness. He would have to thank Lerina later for the sheer amount of skin that Astrid had showing right now. Her clearly unbound breasts beneath the silk causing him to suddenly struggle against his own building arousal and the urge to drop Cuithanna's arm and run to her instead.

Leading Cuithanna forward as all of the elves bowed low to them, he halted right in front of Astrid. The surprise on her face was almost comical. Then he was introducing her and Cuithanna to each other. "May I," Cuithanna asked softly. Glancing towards Astrid, and Hiccup nodded and dropped Astrid's hand as Cuithanna reached out towards her. Next thing he knew, the two ladies were hugging and Astrid was crying. Then Astrid was pulling him in and Cuithanna was pulling Ilweran in. Shrugging at each other with a chuckle, both men embraced the ladies.

"I am afraid that we have become little more than comfort food brother," Ilweran said quietly. Rolling his eyes at Hiccup over the two blonde heads of lavender-scented hair.

"So it would seem, brother," Hiccup answered with a grin. "I am okay with it if you are." Ilweran grinned back and they both chuckled softly again. Smiling warmly at Astrid as her hysterical sobs finally slowed and the rest of the elves cheered.

"I don't know about you boys, but I think I need another drink," she stated then. Grimacing at them in mild embarrassment as she wiped her face with the back of a hand. All four of them bursting out laughing.

"I second that," Ilweran added with a grin. "I could definitely do with another one. Or ten."

"I have not even had a drink yet. So I absolutely agree," Hiccup stated. Placing a lingering kiss on Astrid's wonderful lips before he let her go. Then he leaned back and looked into her slightly dazed eyes and laughed. "Although it looks and tastes as if you have already had enough for all of us."

Her face flushed bright scarlet again and Hiccup glanced at Ilweran with a raised brow. "How much wine did you feed her? Were you trying to get her drunk and easy brother?" Cuithanna let out a soft laugh as she smirked up at Ilweran. Hiccup couldn't help smirking too as Ilweran scoffed at them.

"Do not look at me like that," Ilweran stated in a dignified tone. "I have, mostly, behaved myself. My mother and Golwen, on the other hand..." At those words Hiccup shot a look at Golwen. The lovely enchantress acknowledging the accusation with a delicate shrug and a grin. Shaking his head at her and laughing, Hiccup turned back to the other three. All of whom were still huddled close together with him.

"I suppose that I should go and mingle with the elves," Cuithanna stated then with a sigh. "They will want to greet me as well. It was absolutely lovely to finally meet you Astrid," she said as she gripped Astrid's hand in hers briefly. Then she turned to face the two boys. "I expect a dance tonight Ilweran and I shall see you later Melindo," she said gently. Placing one warm hand against each of their chests. Both of them leaning in to place a chaste kiss against her cheek.

With a warm laugh, she leaned up and placed a tender kiss of her own on Hiccup's cheek before sauntering away. Hiccup followed her with his eyes for a moment before looking back at Astrid. Her lovely blue orbs were watching him nervously and he grinned at her. Reaching out to pull her to him. Running his hands over her fantastically exposed back now as his body practically sighed in relief at finally holding her again.

"You look absolutely incredible mi'lady," he stated quietly. Deliberately letting his voice drop into a sultry purr and watching as her body responded gloriously. Arching her lovely breasts towards him as her pupils blew wide with desire. The potent magic in the air only serving to exaggerate what was already an incredibly strong pull between them. "Good thing I left my swords at home this morning," he added cheekily. "I feel I will likely be given good reason to run someone through with them before the end of the night and I am sure it is bad luck to commit murder during a festival."

She blushed scarlet again. "Oh hush you," she grumbled as she swatted his chest half-heartedly. "I'm not nearly as beautiful as Cuithanna. My gods, she is even more lovely than my worst nightmares imagined her to be." Hiccup felt his heart break for her as she gazed off to where Cuithanna was now standing with Queen Lerina and Golwen. Elder Noldo coming over to join them with little Ilmara resting on his hip. Her tiny arms wrapped tightly around her father's shoulders.

Hiccup allowed his gaze to rest on the Goddess for a moment as well. "She is beautiful, Astrid. It would be foolish to deny that," Hiccup offered gently. Turning back to look at her. "However, despite her stunning looks, I do not want to bend her over a refreshment table right now. You, on the other hand..." Her face flew back towards him in shock as Ilweran barked out a laugh.

"You know what Astrid," Ilweran started with a sly smirk. "Perhaps you should just run away with me. This dog is much too wicked for a lovely lady such as you."

Astrid's face finally broke into a smile then as she looked between the two of them with a chuckle. "No he's not. He's perfectly wicked enough," she stated quietly. Searching Hiccup's eyes again before leaning up on her toes to beg for another kiss. More than happily he obliged. Invading her mouth hungrily before breaking away and kissing the tip of her dainty nose.

With another laugh, they all made their way over to grab goblets of wine. Then they began to stroll through the glade and trees beyond. Astrid's eyes alight with wonder as she took in the wild chaos around them. Groups of elves simply breaking into dance or song as the mood struck them. Spreading out deep into the surrounding forest as Cuithanna's potent magic in the air washed over them. The very realm alive with it as even the animals came out to join in the festivities.

The children were running around now. Playing with the small forest creatures that ventured out into the glade. Hiccup watching with a slightly heavy heart as they fed the squirrels bits of nut bread out of their palms. The bushy-tailed fiends crawling all over the tiny elves excitedly. Tinkling bell voices giggling as tiny, cold noses tickled their necks. Sniffing at their clothes and hair in search of more food.

Astrid had been watching the children too. A wistful expression on her delicate face. Then she actually squealed with delight as a small herd of beautiful deer emerged from between the trees beside them. Grabbing some apples off of one of the tables, Hiccup passed them to her. Watching as Astrid held them out hopefully.

The nearly tame creatures stepped forward instantly to accept the tasty treats. As the huge buck with them lowered his majestic head to her hand as well, Astrid turned bright eyes brimming with wonder on him and Ilweran. Her smile absolutely breathtaking. Just like that, Hiccup knew that she would never leave Alfheim, and not just because he chose to live here. This was her home now, just as much as it was his. It really was difficult not to be won over by the beauty of this place.

His heart somehow filled with even more love for this woman. Coming up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist. The large buck looking up at the movement and settling his watchful eyes on Hiccup. His huge neck muscles quivering and his ears twitching nervously. Scenting both the predator and the God of the Hunt within. Clearly, the stag was yet unsure which part was most prominent.

The two alpha males gazed into each other's eyes for a long moment, before the buck lowered his glorious head to Hiccup in an unmistakable bow. Offering his blessing to the Dark God. Hiccup bowed his own head in return. The marvellous beast then huffed at him gently before turning and leading his ladies back into the cover of the trees. Astrid looked up at Hiccup in surprise and he shrugged at her. "Part night fury. Remember," he stated nonchalantly. Flashing his sharp white fangs at her for emphasis. Watching as her mouth formed a silent 'O' in understanding.

The three of them went to sit by one of the large cedars rimming the clearing then. Sharing easy banter for the rest of the afternoon, as they watched the elves beside them pick up instruments and start dancing again. Hiccup watching Cuithanna laugh and joke with the elves out of the corner of his eye. The animals practically flocking to her. The dragons showing up sporadically throughout the day too of course. Stopping in to visit the goddess as well before heading out again.

The magic in the air usually made the beasts just as restless as the elves. For some reason, the wild pull of Cuithanna made Toothless a hot target for the female dragons during Mabon though. Hiccup suspected that it was the call of the alpha genes. What lady dragon wouldn't want the most powerful mate she could find? Fall was the start of mating season for most creatures, after all. Unfortunately, all the attention often caused Toothless to just gripe incessantly.

He usually spent this day hiding somewhere rather than face his unwelcome harem. Bonded dragons did not mate. Apparently in solidarity for their barren riders. Not that this stopped their base instincts from kicking in every year at festival time. Cuithanna's powers pushing them back to their more primal roots for one day a year.

This year, Stormfly and Tintallë were not letting him get away. Thornshade helping the others track and pester the huge night fury. Chasing him around like a bunch of lovesick maidens. It reminded Hiccup strongly of the women of Berk, and he couldn't help but laugh.

 _"Cheer up bud,"_ Hiccup scoffed at his blood brother. _"What's one day of ruined naps?! Let them have their fun. You used to love playing with the kids in the village! Is this really that different? Besides, it's not like they could ever actually catch you."_

Toothless grumbled at him. _"Yes, but those children did not want to mate with me! You're one to talk, Mr. Hypocrite! You run away from women too!"_ Then Hiccup heard the night fury's rasping chuckle through the bond. _"You make a good point though, brother,"_ Toothless said then. _"They will never be able to catch me..."_

 _"Indeed brother,"_ Hiccup agreed with a laugh. _"Just as they never catch me. Unless I let them."_ Toothless rasped another laugh as he flipped around and began taunting the three females instead. Brushing them with his wing tips as he flew effortless over and through their ranks before turning tail and flapping away. Just like that, the chase was on.

Astrid and Ilweran looked up to watch now too. Smiles of humour on their faces. The two slightly smaller dragons and substantially smaller nadder were tailing after the huge black one as they flew over the clearing then. Their sleek bodies backlit by the glowing sunset as more female dragons joined the hunt. Bonded and wild. Toothless letting them get almost, but not quite, close enough to catch him.

All of the elves were looking up now. Watching the display with interest. The ones beside Hiccup even putting their instruments aside for the moment. Toothless leading the flock of dragons over the festivities multiple times, just for the fun of it. Causing quite the scene as everyone laughed.

Suddenly, with one huge push of wings, Toothless rocketed forward. Almost disappearing into the darkening sky as he quickly reached top speed. The familiar loud crack echoed out behind him. Leaving the smaller dragons hopelessly far behind. Flapping madly to right themselves as the ground and forest shook from the air burst. Hiccup couldn't help rasping a chuckle as the elves around them started cheering loudly. Astrid looked at Hiccup in surprise, and he just grinned at her.

"Still the best," came Cuithanna's soft voice from beside him then, and he turned to smile up at her instead.

“Always," he replied cheekily. She laughed easily as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder then. Sending a shot of tingling magic racing through him, and he had to close his eyes for a moment against the sudden rush of feeling. Opening them again, he gave her another warm smile.

"I am sorry to have to steal him," Cuithanna offered to Astrid with a grimace. "It is sunset Melindo. Time to make our way to the palace," she added softly.

"Certainly," Hiccup answered with a grin. Looking over at Ilweran and Astrid. "I will see you two in the palace courtyard. Astrid, I expect you to keep this fool in line," he added. Gesturing towards Ilweran. "Ilweran, keep your godsdamn hands to yourself or risk losing them." Both of them laughed as Ilweran saluted him. Rising to his feet, Hiccup took Cuithanna's hand as they left to fetch Queen Lerina. Hiccup offering the Queen his arm before escorting the two ladies back through the forest.


	14. The Spaces Between

**Second part of the double chapter update! Enjoy :)**

_____

Ilweran had been covertly watching Astrid as she followed Hiccup and Cuithanna with her eyes. A small tightening around them the only hint of her true feelings. He had to admit that she was handling this all remarkably well. Although the wine probably helped some. Still, he wasn't sure if he would be able to keep such a tough face on if he was in her place. If had seen Celeste walking away with another man... Well, Ilweran likely would have killed that man. Brutally.

"What does Melindo mean," Astrid asked quietly. Her gaze still resting on Hiccup and Cuithanna.

Chewing his lip in discomfort for a moment, Ilweran debated whether or not he should answer. "It is ancient elvish for 'my love' or 'lover'. It is her pet name for him," he finally said. Then he abruptly wished that he hadn't said anything at all.

As Astrid turned towards him, the sadness buried in her blue gaze cut him right to his mushy core. Stupid human sensitivities, he grumbled to himself. Reaching out towards her instinctively, and she linked her fingers through his gratefully. Her tiny hand feeling so fragile in his. "It will be alright Astrid," he offered. Hoping to soothe her fears. "It is just customary for Cuithanna and her consort to share the first proper dance of the evening. After that, Hiccup is free to do what he pleases again."

"I know it has to happen, and Hiccup is paying so much attention to me already, but I just..." her voice trailed off as she tried to put words to her feelings. A shine of tears glistening in her lovely eyes. "She's a goddess, Ilweran," she suddenly blurted out. "A real goddess! What chance do I have of holding his attentions when he has her?! I thought that I was going to be okay with this, but I'm really not so sure anymore. For Thor's sake, she's pregnant! With his child!" She gave a shuddering breath then before adding, "I don't think I can do this..."

"Technically, she is not really pregnant with his child. It is more of a symbolic pregnancy as her belly grows round with the coming birth of the new year. A literal baby does not pop out of her at Yule," Ilweran couldn't stop himself from saying blandly. Astrid raised a snarky brow at him then and Ilweran conceded with a grimace. "Though I cannot deny that the process to create both is essentially the same."

"That's what I thought," Astrid replied dejectedly. "Gods, she's so beautiful! Did you see the look they shared just now? You cannot tell me that they only have sex at Beltane. They probably do it at every festival! They probably even screwed this morning too while he was alone with her and her wild magic. There is no way that he would be able to deny that woman his body. Not when she calls once, and he comes running." Astrid dropped her gaze to the grass then as the tears began to slide freely down her cheeks.

Without even pausing to think about it, Ilweran wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her onto his lap. She gasped slightly in surprise, but then she simply buried her face against his chest as she clutched at his tunic. Struggling against the sobs that were starting to quietly rock her body. He wanted to say something to comfort her. Assure her that Hiccup had not been intimate with Cuithanna that morning. He didn't know for sure though, and he just couldn't bring himself to lie to Astrid. In his experience, lying about something like that never helped anyone.

Instead, he just held her while she cried. His heart breaking for both of them. He knew that Hiccup did care for Cuithanna. They shared an unnaturally close bond that no consort had ever held with the goddess before. Ilweran knew his brother better than anyone though. He could still see the gut-wrenching pain that sometimes shadowed Hiccup's eyes as he performed his duties. Ilweran had no doubt that Hiccup would choose Astrid over Cuithanna in a heartbeat. If it was an option that was available to him.

"Oh honey," he murmured against her hair. Her delicious scent of sunshine, citrus, and cinnamon flooding his senses against his will. "Hiccup loves you so much. No matter what he and Cuithanna have, that fact will never change. I am positive that he would rather be sitting here with you right now, but he cannot. I am sure that it is tearing him apart inside just as thoroughly."

Her wracking sobs suddenly intensified at his words. Biting back a groan, he just held her tighter. He caught Golwen looking at the two of them then, and he offered her a grimace in return. A gleam of sadness filling her lovely violet eyes as she felt for him and Astrid. Golwen had always been more in tune with emotions than the other elves. Probably why he, Hiccup, and her had become so close. Thanks to her own half-breed heritage, she understood them better than the rest.

Rubbing Astrid's back gently and trying to ignore the strange tingles that her bare skin was sending through his arm, Ilweran sighed in defeat. This was all so fucked up. Hiccup, Astrid, Cuithanna, and him. The whole bloody thing was a confusing mess. They were in a strange love square that at least three of them (him included) didn't really want to be in. Astrid was certainly a beautiful and wonderful woman, but she was not his to want. His mind knew that full well, but his body was still drawn to her anyways. Worst of all was that he didn't know how to help any of them. He just didn't understand what any of this was well enough to try and shield himself and his friends against it.

He had never been the type to protect himself while leaving those he cared about to suffer without him. The father figure in him feeling like he should be able to do something about it instead. A good dad could fix anything! If there was a threat, you destroyed it. If there was an oww-ey, you kissed it better. Unfortunately, not all problems had such simple solutions. His attraction for Astrid and vice-versa, as well as Hiccup's complicated relationship with both Cuithanna and Astrid, was just one of those complex problems. All he could do was grit his teeth, put on his game face, and deal with it. Just like Hiccup was.

Eventually Astrid's sobs began to settle. Her slender body relaxing in his embrace. Sniffling slightly, she peaked up at him in embarrassment. Her blue eyes on him making him feel slightly dizzy. _Gods, she's still stunning even after a good cry. This has to be some sort of cruel joke,_ he noticed distractedly. _It almost feels like she's dazzling me, but that's impossible. My shield usually blocks it, and Astrid shouldn't know how to use persuasion magic anyways..._

"Thank you," she said quietly. "I'm sorry for blubbering all over you." Her face flushing bright red as she cast her eyes downward again.

Shaking away his confusing thoughts and laughing, Ilweran simply grinned down at her. "That is quite alright, my dear. You can ruin my clothes any time you want," he teased. Hoping to lighten the mood. "Although, next time I would rather you tear them off of me instead of pouring salt water on them. I hate seeing a beautiful lady cry."

To his relief, she gave a soft chuckle. Leaning back to look up into his face properly now. "I'll try to remember that the next time I feel like falling apart," she teased back. Giving him a weak smile.

"Speaking of falling apart, if you are feeling somewhat put back together now then I would suggest that we make our way to the palace," he stated calmly. Ignoring the uncomfortable call of her lips as he experienced another wave of vertigo ( _elves don't feel vertigo,_ he scolded himself firmly). Figuring he probably just drank too much too fast, he looked up at the darkening sky for a moment instead before meeting her gaze again.

"It is nearly nightfall. That means that it is almost time for the real party to start. Besides, we should probably get out of this cuddle while I still have my hands." He winked at her then, and she giggled adorably. Wiping her tear stained face with another quiet sniffle and a nod.

Helping her to her feet as he stood up, he held his elbow out to her again. With another laugh, she wound her arm around his. Just as they reached the edge of the glade, the enchanted lanterns lining the pathway to the palace suddenly sprang to life before them. Filling the trees on either side with glowing orbs that lit the gathering darkness with shifting green, blue, gold, and purple light. _I couldn't have timed that better if I'd tried,_ Ilweran thought with a chuckle as Astrid gasped in wonder.

"How..." she started. Looking around with wide blue eyes that reflected the lights beautifully.

"Magic," he replied with a shrug. Laughing as Ilmara ran up and grabbed his other hand then. Smiling at both of them, he nodded toward the trees. "Shall we." Two giggles answered him, and he led the ladies forward through the forest. The rest of the elves taking the departure of their prince and princess as their cue to head to the palace as well. All of them falling in behind him as they strolled down the colourful path.

Arriving at the twining ash bridge, they found it lined with glowing orbs as well. Leading directly to the huge palace courtyard that was giving off a gentle glow of its own. The ornate gates standing wide open as the soft splash of the fountain could be heard through the still night air. "Oh my goodness," Astrid breathed quietly. "It's beautiful."

"I suppose it is alright," Ilweran drawled slowly. "If you are into this frilly sort of thing, that is." Deliberately sounding as unimpressed as he could muster. When she turned her eyes to him in disbelief, he simply offered her a lopsided smirk. Making her laugh again.

As they passed through the gates, they found scattered tables around the edges of the space. Each of them topped with fountains of cider and wine. Gleaming goblets stacked beside them. A group of elves carrying instruments behind them passed by and greeted him warmly. Making their way over to a corner where a small stage had been assembled.

Astrid was still gaping around in wonder at everything, and Ilweran couldn't help but laugh as he watched her. The festivals always seemed so much more exciting through a new pair of eyes. Not that they were ever really boring or routine for him. The potent magic in the air made sure of that. It was just nice to be equally as impressed with the little things again. The attention to detail that he usually overlooked, as his human half made him somewhat less fussy than the rest of the elves.

Smiling, he dragged Astrid and Ilmara towards one of the tables. Giving the little girl a goblet of watered down cider before grabbing himself and Astrid goblets of the pure stuff. Figuring that she might enjoy a change from the blackberry wine. She took a careful sniff and a small sip. Humming in appreciation before taking a bigger swig.

"Careful," he warned. "This stuff is just as strong as the wine." She stuck her tongue out at him and took another gulp. Chuckling, he resisted the urge to spout a very Hiccup-esque comment by a hairsbreadth. Before he could really get himself in trouble, Elder Noldo and Golwen came over to join them. Saelind following shortly after. Looking beautiful in a silver dress with her long black hair hanging free down her back. Blue eyes bright in the reflected light beneath perfectly arched black brows.

The Order's Head of Tracking was just as lovely as every other elven women. All tanned skin and flawless looks. Yet she still couldn't hold a candle to Astrid. It was maddening. Saelind smiled warmly at all of them. Stopping to talk to Golwen before turning her attention to Ilweran. "So, handsome. Do I get a dance later," she asked. Her tone distinctly suggestive. Trailing a hand down his arm as she leaned closer to him and Astrid looked towards the two of them for a moment. Tilting her head and furrowing her brows when she noticed Saelind's obvious flirting.

"Of course. I will add you to the list," he joked lightly. Resisting the urge to sigh, Ilweran returned Saelind's smile briefly. Then he turned to speak to Noldo instead. Adjusting his body discreetly to gain a modicum of space between he and Saelind again. Side stepping both her touch and her intentions before she could take his words the wrong way. He would hate Saelind to think that he was offering something that he wasn't really in the mood to give.

Astrid moved slightly closer to Ilweran then. Catching him off guard with her sudden nearness, as she shot another look at Saelind. Nearly four centuries worth of experience with women letting him see the slight tightening around her eyes now for what it was. Jealousy. Her arm brushing against his sent more tingles shooting through him in that blasted way that only she could. This woman is going to be the death of me, he grumbled to himself. Closing his eyes for a brief moment against the overwhelming rush of feeling and studiously ignoring the sudden urge to wrap his arms around her now.

It was at moments like these that Ilweran really wondered just what had happened to him. How had he gone from the wildest horn-dog to the type of man that put up barriers against goddesses? Willingly turning down beautiful women that would be more that happy to offer themselves to him for the night. It was not as if he had a woman of his own anymore to stay faithful to, but it wasn't really about being faithful or not. He just didn't want to play the game anymore. _Gods knew he had been with enough women already..._

Sometimes it felt strange to look back and remember how loose he had been with his morals in the past. Never mind how little that fact seemed to matter to the rest of his kin. Or to anyone else really. He was still the Golden Boy. No matter how many lives he had taken, or how much of a sleaze he had been for more years than he cared to admit. Having no one around that could explain to him why he had felt so godsdamn empty all the time despite rarely spending his nights alone. No one that understood his inner turmoil, because he had been the only one of his kind.

 _How had he ever managed to function in this world before Hiccup,_ Ilweran thought with a sigh. Saelind was a good woman and he got along well enough with her. Yet she was still just another one of far too many that he had bedded over the last 400 years. Blindly searching for something that he was never going to find here. Sure, the Æsir and Vanir had feelings that were more complex than the elves, but elves did not often mingle with the other races. Even now, the elves rarely ventured beyond their home realms if they did not have to. The Riders being the exception, but mostly out of duty rather than desire.

Ilweran had never bothered to get to know his bedmates. Not on a personal level, at least. Being intimately familiar with their naked bodies did not a bond make... He had simply wanted them, and then wanted them to leave him alone. Not knowing that this endless parade of lovers was likely causing more problems than it was solving. All those women, friends and strangers alike, from every widely accessible realm, and he had not experienced a single shred of real feeling between them. It had just been empty sex and a pleasurable way to pass the infinite time.

He never let any of them get closer than that. Never even permitting them entry to his private bedroom, because that was HIS space and they did not belong there. If they were in their own room, then he could simply get up and leave when he had taken his fill. That way, they wouldn't get the wrong idea and think that they had any sort of claim to him. He was sexy, royal, and wickedly charming. With looks and wealth to spare. Why would he ever want to allow a woman to own him? There was more than enough of him to go around.

Until Celeste had stumbled into his life, that is. When a friend in Midgard had introduced them, he had never imagined what the delicately lovely woman would do to him. Change him, that's what. So thoroughly that he could never change back. Just as Astrid had changed Hiccup. Sometimes it still surprised Ilweran how shockingly similar his and Hiccup's paths to this place were. The fact that all it had taken to reverse their entire outlook was a soft and fragile female from Midgard. Different women of course, but very similar in their own way as well.

Human women, it seemed, were like some sort of double-edged blade. So wonderfully warm and caring, yet as wickedly dangerous as an assassin's stiletto. Handing you their beautiful hearts as they distracted you with their tender love and absolutely innocent devotion. You would start congratulating your own cleverness at luring them in, just to find that they had quietly stolen your heart while you weren't looking. Providing you with more happiness than you could ever possibly deserve in return. Only to have them die too soon and leave you broken...

Like the rest of the elves, Saelind could not understand why the wild prince had suddenly changed his ways. Likely thinking that he had simply grown bored and would come back around eventually. Very, very few knew of Celeste, after all. Even fewer knew of Minden. The family that Ilweran concealed was like the rarest of jewels that he had never thought he would find. He just couldn't help feeling that if too many knew about it, then it would be snatched away. So he buried his feelings and tried to blend in as best he could.

Thank the gods he had Hiccup now. A man so similar to himself that it was almost unnatural. The two of them helping each other to hide their pain and their tainted pasts amidst this chaotic dance. Ilweran couldn't help wondering how Astrid felt about Hiccup's jaded past. Did she even know about it yet? Probably not. It had taken Ilweran many years to come clean to Celeste. Admittedly, such things were not the easiest to fess up to.

How do you even begin to tell the woman you love that you are not worthy of them in the slightest? That before you found them, you were the very definition of a soulless bastard. Your hands and heart now so filthy that they will likely never come clean. Would Astrid feel disgusted or betrayed when she learned of it all. The blood and the violence. The plethora of willing ladies in her own lover's past and the deplorable way that he had treated them? The things he had done to them? Or would she simply choose to overlook it with only a hint of sad acceptance as Celeste had?

 _Maybe Astrid would be good for him in some way too,_ Ilweran mused with a sigh. Maybe in his efforts to distract himself from his brother's woman, he would manage to find some small piece of the carefree playboy that he thought was long dead. Ilweran seriously doubted it though. He was not the same man he used to be. He had experienced 'more'. How do you just go back after that? Never mind the fact that Hiccup had struggled for five years to distract himself from just the memory of Astrid, and had not succeeded in the slightest.

Noldo, Golwen, and Saelind had all grabbed their own goblets of cider, but then hung back by the table with Ilweran and Astrid instead of moving towards the front. Usually Ilweran and Ilmara would be standing beside the empty thrones positioned on a small raised dais near the fountain. Ilweran waiting to offer Cuithanna and his mother dances in that order before the rest of the elves took to the floor. This night though, Ilweran didn't give a shit about propriety or tradition. Not that he ever really had, but Astrid needed him more than his mother did anyways.

Ilmara was free to do as she wished, but she often preferred to stay with her brother if given the option. The adorable little munchkin. Still, it left Ilweran eying those ornate thrones with a hint of remorse now. There should be five of them, but there were always only two. No matter how much his mother complained. Both he and Hiccup adamantly refused to be portrayed as special or above anyone else and Ilmara always wanted to copy whatever her big brother and 'Prince Hiccup' did. A habit they were trying to break her of. Clearly having little success.

He knew that his mother desperately wanted him to take his place at her side, but Ilweran just couldn't do it. He was not made to rule a kingdom. He was too emotional, too wickedly human, and he enjoyed his freedom far too much. He hardly managed being responsible for himself most of the time. Never mind the entire elven race. His refusal to ascend the throne was the sole reason that his mother had been forced to eventually produce a new heir. Selecting Noldo as the father this time before going through the whole dangerous ritual all over again. At least Ilmara was full elf, and probably better suited to rule because of it.

Golwen put a comforting arm around Astrid then. Shaking Ilweran from his musings. Ilmara started tugging on his arm at the same time and complaining that she couldn't see from back here. Picking her up, he set her on his shoulders before holding his hand out for Astrid again. She twined her small fingers through his just as Hiccup started making his way down the palace steps with Lerina and Cuithanna. The time had come for all the formal fanfare before the rest of the party. Although, without him in his customary role, it would likely be much shorter this time.

Frankly, standing next to a shattering Astrid, Ilweran had to say this whole thing was turning into the worst part of a very emotional day. Clearly the others could see her pain too. Golwen rested her head against Astrid's as Ilweran gave Astrid's hand a gentle squeeze. Elder Noldo and Saelind both coming up to place a hand on her shoulders. All of them offering her their quiet support as she watched her lover with another woman. The elves may not understand her pain, but they were familiar enough with humans by now to recognize it just the same.

The band had started playing now. After escorting the Queen to her throne, Hiccup guided Cuithanna out into the centre of the courtyard. Taking her in his arms and spinning her gracefully as they began to dance. Astrid's azure orbs were glistening with moisture again, but she didn't cry. Holding her head high like the true warrior goddess that she was. Her sad eyes following Hiccup and Cuithanna as they spun under the flickering orbs of light floating above the courtyard.

It was hard to deny that Hiccup and the Goddess looked wonderful together. Both of their faces shining with an unfortunate depth of hard-to-miss emotion as they gazed into each other's eyes. Moving effortlessly in the intimately elaborate steps of a dance that spoke of love and desire. A small smile turning up the corners of Hiccup's mouth as his mark shimmered brightly in the pale light. Astrid tightened her grip on Ilweran's hand when Hiccup picked up Cuithanna and spun her around with him, but she said nothing. Miraculously holding it together somehow.

Finally, the blasted ceremonial dance came to an end. Ilweran was pleased to see that Hiccup simply bowed to Cuithanna again as he pressed his lips to her hand. Normally they would have shared a passionate kiss, but clearly Hiccup was more concerned with Astrid than Cuithanna today. He met his friend's green eyes and offered him a brief smile as more elves began to take to the dance floor now. Another man approaching Cuithanna as Hiccup stepped away from her and offered the man her hand.

Hiccup then began to make his way towards their little huddle instead. "Well, I suppose I should go and ask your mother for a dance," Elder Noldo stated with a grin. Giving Astrid a nod, and mussing Ilmara's hair, before moving away. Saelind giving Astrid a reassuring nod and shooting a flirtatious smirk at Ilweran again before heading off into the crowd as well. As Hiccup reached them, he offered Astrid an apologetic smile.

Before he could say anything though, Ilmara suddenly piped up in her tinkling soprano, "that was beautiful, Prince Hiccup. I wish you could spin me around on the dance floor like that." She sighed wistfully at the apparently dreamy mental image. All of them bursting out laughing at her expression. _The kid really did know how to lighten the mood,_ Ilweran thought with a chuckle as he grinned up at his sister. _Even if she didn't do it on purpose._

Hiccup grinned at her too as he picked her up off Ilweran's shoulders. "One day, Little Flower, I will spin you until you are dizzy," he replied easily. Turning in a fast circle once in emphasis. Making the little girl giggle brightly as he proceeded to hold her in his arms and smooth her hair back down. "Right now though, it is Astrid's turn. You dressed her up so beautifully, and I have been waiting all day to dance with her. You should go and find the other children before they devour all of the honeyed bread without you." Then he kissed her tiny nose and set her on her feet.

"They would not dare," Ilmara answered in an impressively regal tone. Blowing them a kiss before racing off through the throng. They all laughed again as they watched her go.

Then Hiccup held his hand out towards Astrid. "Mi'lady," he started gently. "May I have the honour of your first dance?"

Blushing, Astrid glanced over at the twirling elves nervously. "I don't know how to dance like that," she whispered quietly. Ilweran could understand her unease. The elven styles of dance were nothing at all like those of the humans. Consisting of close contact, elaborate footwork, and copious spins and lifts just to make it even more showy. The slower dances seeming more like making love than anything else. As gyrating hips and gently swaying bodies were pressed together like ripples on a pond. Elves did not do anything halfway, after all.

"It is all in the leading mi'lady," Hiccup replied smoothly. "How will you learn if you never try? Do you really think that I would let you fall? Or allow you to make a fool of yourself?" He raised an expectant brow at her and she finally grasped his hand. Letting him pull her onto the dance floor with a laugh.

Ilweran shot a look at Golwen where she was still standing beside him. She really did look absolutely ravishing, as always. Her black thornridge mark flowing over her lovely ivory skin. She was baring much more of her perfect body than was strictly necessary tonight, but you would never catch him complaining about it. Just as he had reminded Astrid, he was still a man.

There was a time, many years ago now, that Ilweran had shared a bed with Golwen too. More than once. That connection had felt slightly more significant than the rest thanks to Golwen's more empathetic disposition, but it was not more than that. Golwen was not the type of woman that settled down, after all. Now they were simply very good friends. "Shall we," he said. Offering Golwen his hand.

"Oh, I suppose so your highness," she grinned back. "How could I ever turn down a handsome and charming man such as you?" Barking a laugh, Ilweran spun her out into the crowd. Letting the music and magic finally seep the tension from his mind as he watched his friends give themselves over to the wonderfully heady feeling of the festival. The soft light flickering down onto the crowd as the shadowy shapes of dragons soared overhead

Astrid now looked positively radiant as Hiccup led her around. The steps seeming to come quite naturally to the beautiful woman. The two of them looked easily as perfect together as Cuithanna and Hiccup had. Perhaps even more so, as the sight of the powerful love they shared was as potent as elven wine. Ilweran caught many of his kin watching the couple with interest as well. This did not really surprise him though. It was hard to not want a taste of whatever those two had.

No one could deny that Hiccup's heart and soul belonged to the woman in his arms right now. No matter how he felt about the true goddess that he had held earlier. As the music began to switch between the upbeat rhythms and more sultry melodies, Ilweran watched as Hiccup began to teach Astrid the other style of dancing. His arms holding her close and one thigh between her legs as they swayed together. Her cheeks flushing a delicate pink at the incredibly suggestive nature of it as they gazed into each other's eyes. Golwen smiled at them as well, before pulling Ilweran into the crowd again with a tinkling laugh.

A good while later, Ilweran found himself standing alone by one of the pillars surrounding the courtyard. Feeling a pleasant buzz from the copious wine and cider in his system as he leaned against the cool wood. Allowing his gaze to wander over the others. It felt as if he had danced with everyone aside from Astrid. Including Cuithanna twice and his mother once. Hiccup was dancing with his mother now though, so Ilweran had taken the opportunity to escape for a moment.

Now he was watching a laughing Astrid dance with Ilmara. Spinning the little princess in tight circles on the noticeably emptier dance floor. Astrid's delicate face slightly flushed from the combination of exertion and alcohol. Many of the other elves had already slipped off into the palace or into the night to celebrate in their own way. Festivals were an ideal time for intimacy, after all. The wild magic of Cuithanna making what was an already pleasurable experience even more enjoyable somehow.

It was a practice that he had not participated in for many years now. His private and ridiculously vast wing of the palace remaining pathetically empty as he simply wandered through the vacant rooms. Feeling like the shattered ghost of a once proud and heartless man. The purportedly wonderful oblivion of dreamless sleep forever beyond his reach. So very far from his wild days, yet no closer to becoming fit for kingship, he existed in the spaces between now. Just another side effect of being both immortal and human enough to fall in love, apparently.

Ilweran hadn't realized just how long he had been staring at Astrid. Too lost in his musings to bother with the passing of time. Until he heard a dryly sarcastic voice at his shoulder, that is. "See something that you like, your highness?"

"You know that I do," he answered Hiccup with a sigh. "Honestly, show me one that does not brother." Hiccup allowed that with a chuckle as he leant against the pillar beside Ilweran then. It was the truth, after all. The elves had been all over Astrid. Just as Ilweran had promised her they would be.

Both genders of his kin had danced with Astrid tonight. Many others shooting her suggestive grins or attempting to kiss her. Letting their hands linger on her nearly bare back. Before either he, Hiccup, or Golwen had chased them off, that is. Astrid laughing and blushing the whole time as if she was confused by all of the attention.

 _She really has no idea just how appealing she is,_ Ilweran thought in wonder. _How could a woman that alluring not know that she is? Most would be wielding such a gift like it was a weapon at every possible opportunity..._ "I told her," he stated softly as he finally tore his eyes away from his brother's woman. Seeing Hiccup's brow lift in confusion. "About my feelings, and what we know of hers," he clarified.

To his surprise, Hiccup barked out a laugh. "Did you now? How did that go," Hiccup chuckled. "I do not see a blackened eye, so either you healed it already, or she actually did not hit you."

Ilweran couldn't help laughing too. "Surprisingly enough, she did not hit me. She did threaten to throw herself off of the bridge in shame, which I put a firm stop to. I just got tired of watching her feel guilty about something that she has no control over, you know." Then he offered Hiccup a wicked smirk. "That, and thanks to the wine my mother fed her, she may have said some incredibly dirty things to me on the way to the glade. Things that I found highly amusing, but that she was mortified by."

"Oh? What kind of things would that be," Hiccup asked with a grin of his own. Intrigued now.

"She may or may not have said that her happy place involves both of us being very nearly naked," Ilweran answered. As if it was no big deal. "She may have also said that she wants to run her tongue over both of us. Just to see if we taste the same..." he added in a voice of forced calm. A wide smile beginning to split his face as Hiccup stared at him for a moment longer. Then both of them broke down into hysterical laughter.

"Oh my gods! Did she seriously," Hiccup managed to force out between gasping laughs. "That is absolutely hilarious. I really wish I could have been there. I bet you were such a gentleman about it too," Hiccup teased. Shoving Ilweran gently as he acknowledged that with a shrug. "I would not have been so well behaved in your place," he added in a calmer tone. "I know what she does to you, after all. What she does to all of us, really. If you were not such a good man I would never let you be alone with her."

"Go dance with her brother," he said quietly then. Ilweran looked over at him in surprise, and Hiccup just placed a hand on his shoulder. Offering a friendly smile before looking over at where Astrid, Golwen, and Saelind were now dancing together. "I should probably give Cuithanna another dance before I take her back to the sacred ash, and at least you will be able to distract Astrid. She is so happy right now. I would hate to see her crushed again."

There was a heavy weight of sadness in his friends voice, and Ilweran shoved Hiccup with his elbow. "Thanks brother. I promise to behave myself," he said. Equally as quietly. Hiccup smiled at him again before going off to find Cuithanna. Ilweran pushing off from the pillar with a steadying breath before approaching Astrid and asking for a dance.

Her face lit up with startled joy as she fell easily into his arms. Placing her small hand in his, and her other on his arm, as she pressed her body tightly against him. Ilweran tried not to think about it too much as he spun her around. Keeping the dance deliberately less sensual than he normally would have by this time of the night. Instead, he simply focused on ignoring the strange and powerful pull of her. The feel of her smooth skin beneath his hands. Her ocean blue eyes gazing up at him as a gentle smile lifted her lips.

Lips that were beckoning him forward, but he forced himself to block it out. All while keeping his own golden eyes light and playful. Maintaining a tight hold on the hungry fire that he had unintentionally unleashed on her earlier. Hoping to avoid swaying her feelings now. He was well aware of what his unique amber gaze could do to a woman's sanity.

Still, it was less of a struggle than Ilweran had thought it would be. Their easy friendship rising up to crush any awkwardness after their earlier talk. Pushing other, less appropriate, feelings firmly to the back of his vast mind where he hoped they would stay for good. At the end of the dance they paused with the rest of the elves to bow low to Cuithanna. This day was nearly over. The next one almost set to begin, and that meant that it was time for her to leave this plain for her grove.

Hiccup led her over to the two of them then. Cuithanna hugging Astrid warmly before leaning up to give Ilweran a kiss on the cheek, which he returned in kind. Hiccup pulling Astrid to him and planting a hungry kiss on her lips that left her eyes even more dazed than the liquor had. "I will be back before you can miss me, mi'lady," he told her quietly. Giving her one more quick kiss.

Then he grasped Cuithanna's hand in his and they darted across the courtyard and out the gate. Cuithanna moving like a graceful deer or gazelle, while Hiccup looked more like a panther. His run had always been impressively sinuous and feline. Just like a night fury, Ilweran mused with a chuckle as the couple crossed the bridge and disappeared into the dark forest. His little brother was certainly a confusing and dangerous man.

Astrid watched them go with a look of wonder on her lovely face. Muttering quietly, "my gods. They are so graceful and perfect together..." Before she could dwell on it, Ilweran grabbed her hand and twirled her into his embrace. Dragging her back into another dance as the music started up again. The elves did not stop celebrating just because their goddess had to leave, after all. The party would not end until the first rays of sun broke the horizon.

"They are both elves," he pointed out gently. "All elves look like that when they run. Well, except for Hiccup's aggressively feline gait. That is a distinctly Hiccup run," Ilweran added with a chuckle and Astrid gaped at him in surprise. He just grinned at her. "I suspect it is the night fury in him. Or perhaps not, since he ran like that even before he became an elf," he supplied with a shrug.

"I, on the other hand, have been told that I run more like a wolf. Although I suppose that would mean that I lope. I guess both of your boys are just predators on the prowl..." he teased. Shooting her a wink that made her giggle as she flushed a delicate pink. "As for perfect, that is the term that I would use to describe the way you and Hiccup looked together my dear."

"Only because our clothes match. Cuithanna looks like she truly belongs with him though," she said with a sigh. That was unfortunately undeniable, so instead, Ilweran said nothing. "They are probably running off to have one last romp before she disappears," Astrid grumbled. Casting her eyes down and cutting him to the quick again. He was supposed to be distracting her from sliding back into sadness, but he wasn't doing a very good job.

"I do not think that is true," he said honestly. It was really too close to morning for that, but he wasn't going to tell her that part. It would likely sound as if he was claiming that Hiccup would have gladly had sex with Cuithanna but simply ran out of time. That is not the way that he wanted to portray his brother. Hiccup was better than that.

Astrid huffed out a breath as she raised a skeptical brow at him then. Ilweran was about to say something to defend Hiccup, when he caught sight of a dark shape bounding straight over the gorge rather than waste time on the bridge. "You do not believe me," he asked Astrid. A hint of humour creeping into his voice.

"No, I don't. You would absolutely lie for him," she stated bluntly.

"You are not wrong," he conceded with a chuckle. "Luckily, I do not need to lie for him." She looked confused for barely a moment. Then, with a quick flick of his arm and a gentle push to her waist, Ilweran spun her away from himself. Directly into the waiting arms of Hiccup.

"I did tell you that I would be back before you could miss me, mi'lady," Hiccup offered with a grin as he caught her. Both men laughing at the look of astonishment on Astrid's face.

"You're back already," Astrid exclaimed in shock. "But you literally just left! How in Helheim..."

Hiccup cut her off with a swift kiss. Pulling away, he grinned at her. "Nothing is faster than a night fury," he said with a wink. Both Ilweran and Astrid laughing at that. "I also had a very good reason to test my speed."

"Oh," Astrid grinned back. "What were you running from?"

"It is what I was running to, mi'lady" he stated smoothly. _Ever the charming devil,_ Ilweran thought with a chuckle. Watching as Astrid became instant putty under his brother's words and gaze. _Honestly, if he and Hiccup hadn't already given their hearts, no woman would be safe,_ he mused. Ilweran knew full well that he had been bad enough on his own before he had met Minden's mother, Celeste. Gods help the realms if the two of them were ever unleashed. He bit back a laugh at the thought.

“Thank you for looking after her for me bro, but I think I am going to take her home now," Hiccup shot at Ilweran with a smirk. Clearly recognizing the overwhelming feeling pouring from Astrid's eyes now, as well.

"Anytime," Ilweran replied with a smirk of his own. Laughing as the others all made their way over to say goodbye to Astrid and Hiccup. Then Hiccup coerced her into climbing on his back. As Astrid tightened her grip around him, Hiccup saluted Ilweran once more before bounding over the wall and taking off at a run.

Chuckling, Ilweran watched them fade into the night. A surprising lightness in his heart. Not to mention immense pride in how well he had behaved himself with Astrid. Perhaps he wouldn't have to find some way to shield against her after all. Maybe, just maybe, there was hope for them to figure this out before it got out of hand.

_____

**The title of this chapter could really apply to so many things. The blurred lines between love and lust that the 4 of them are existing again, or the space between the man Ilweran was and the man that he is expected to be.**

**I honestly love the character of Ilweran. He started out as more of a secondary character, but he doesn't really feel like one anymore. His own story is so well formed in my mind, and he really is just as complex a character as Hiccup and Astrid. Also, it should be noted that he even states in the chapter that he does not really want to be attracted to Astrid. Although he was by no means celibate or innocent in his past, he is a genuinely good guy now...**


	15. Nightmares

**Sorry for the late update folks, but I worked night shift last night. This means that I slept all day, before waking up and spending 14 hours at work while the rest of the world slumbered peacefully in their beds. Of course, by the time I got home at 9am, I fell right back to sleep. Lol. Anyways , enjoy :)**

**I just want to give another huge thank you to those who have left kudos on my stories so far. Especially to those readers that have taken the time to leave reviews. I love them, I read them, and I try to respond to them all. Whether they are for TGoP or this second book. Those wonderful moments when you are having a terrible day, and then you check your phone and find that your passion-project has succeeded in making someone else’s day a little better... Frankly, that is what keeps me inspired. So, once again, thank you all so, so much! Stay safe!**

_______

Astrid woke up at mid afternoon the following day. Feeling the warmth of Hiccup behind her, she went to roll over before flopping back down with a groan instead. Apparently she had been having too much fun to notice it at the time, but all the dancing had left her sore as a day of dragon training. Impressively though, the elven liquors had not given her a hangover. How would she ever be able to stomach mead again after this? Hiccup helped her to heal the stiffness in her legs of course, but despite being able to move again, she couldn’t seem to make herself get out of bed.

Rolling over for real this time, she rested her head on the pillow and proceeded to lose herself in the green eyes that were staring back at her. Hiccup brought his hand up to skim over her hip and side then and she shimmied closer to him under the sheet. Then her worries from yesterday came rushing back to interrupt her happy moment. “Hiccup,” she started nervously. Biting her lip as she cast her eyes to the side. He hummed to show he was listening as his fingertips continued to trail lightly over her skin. Making her shiver. “I understand if you don’t want to tell me, but I just have to ask. Did you have sex with Cuithanna yesterday?”

Hiccup propped himself up on one elbow then as he gazed down into her face. His eyes brimming over with love as a small smile curved his lips. “No Astrid. I did not. Although I will freely admit that her wild magic is extremely potent and it is quite capable of numbing my brain and making me do unfortunately male things sometimes if it catches me off guard.”

“I am sorry for that,” he added gently. “She really does not try to lure me in on purpose. It is just one of the side-effects of being her. If she desires something, even a little, her magic tends to make that thing desire her too. Fortunately, your own special brand of magic is much more powerful than hers and effectively cleanses the haze of stupid from my head before I can get too carried away.”

Astrid raised her eyebrows skeptically at that, and Hiccup chuckled lightly. “Honestly Astrid. Do you have any idea how much I love you? There really is no woman, goddess or otherwise, that holds even half the appeal for me that you do. It takes an extremely powerful dose of persuasion magic to even coerce a kiss out of me. Something that did happen unfortunately, but not because I intended to do it by any means.”

“As soon as I realized what was happening, I put a stop to it. I may love her a little, but it is not like that, and it could never even come close to the way I feel about you,” he said quietly. Bringing his fingers up to trace over her neck and face now. Sending tingles through her scalp and making her slightly dizzy. “She may desire me, but that matters little to me. Unfortunately for her, she found me much too late. I had already given myself to you completely by the time I left Midgard, which means that Cuithanna never stood a chance. Especially now that you are here with me.”

“I don’t see how you could say no to her,” Astrid grumbled. “I mean, she’s so godsdamn beautiful and perfect...”

“So are you,” Hiccup cut her off gently. Turning her eyes back towards his now, and his were as open and honest as she had ever seen them. “How do you not know how absolutely perfect you are, Astrid,” he asked as he searched her face. “Everyone else sees it. We have all told you a million times. Men throw themselves at your feet, and you just blush and think that they are joking, or that they are simply trying to make you feel better. Well, they are not. Even when we were kids, all the boys chased you, and they have never stopped. Gods Astrid, I have been in love with you since I was about six years old, and no goddess of any sort is ever going to take me away from you. You are the only goddess I need.”

“Cuithanna and I actually spent the entire morning either running through the forest or talking about you. As her consort, I may be required to answer her summons, but that does not mean that I have to give her the rest of me anymore. She understands my feelings, and she likes you too, you know. Cuithanna already knows why I need to set boundaries these days. My role at Beltane is another matter however,” he added with a grimace. “There are many reasons that I cannot refuse it, but it still may very well be the death of me. Especially since my body, my heart, and my soul all belong to you mi’lady. They always have and they always will.”

Astrid’s heart nearly burst in her chest at that. “Thanks babe,” she sighed softly. Tilting her face up to beg for a kiss. “I love you too,” she told him as he broke away. Bringing one of her hands up to cup his jaw as she gazed into those mesmerizing green eyes. Still marvelling at how he always knew just what to say to win her over. Ever since that first night in the cove ten years ago. No wonder she had fallen hopelessly head over heels for him. The boy he used to be, and the man he had become.

“The thought of you and her was kind of eating me alive yesterday,” she mumbled sheepishly. Seeing his eyes darken slightly with a shadow of pain and she hurried to reassure him. “It’s not really your fault. You devoted the entire godsdamn rest of the day to me. I probably should have just asked you about it last night, but I was a little worried about your answer, to be honest. I feel somewhat better now though.”

“I hope she picks someone else at Samhain, but I can’t really blame her if she doesn’t. I mean, who would? If I was a goddess with limitless power that could take any man as my consort, I would pick you too. Every time. It is nice to know that you won’t be enjoying it. Not like you seem to enjoy this at least,” she added slyly. Then, with a mischievous grin, she tried to pull this glorious man over top of her as she kissed him hungrily. With a rasping chuckle and a needy growl, he rolled her on top of him instead.

Astrid had to admit, the festival really had not been anywhere near as horrible as she had thought it would be. Aside from the pain of first seeing Cuithanna and realizing just how perfect her and Hiccup looked together. Not to mention the torment of watching how amazing they looked as they danced together. The sight of Cuithanna’s baby bump reminding her that Hiccup and this indescribably beautiful woman had, in fact, had sex with each other already. More than once. Even if he and Ilweran had both firmly insisted that Hiccup had not really wanted to do it, and she couldn’t help but believe them. At least a little.

The fact that Hiccup really had devoted every single other moment of the day to Astrid had eventually helped to ease the pain slightly. The tender touches, embraces, and kisses along with the constantly murmured ‘I love you’s’ reminding her that he was hers. Even Saelind had made a point to comment on how perfect Astrid and Hiccup looked together. Claiming with a chuckle that the magical pull between the two of them was nearly as intoxicating to the senses as elven liquor. Stating that it honestly made her wish she was able to experience romantic love even just one time so that she could feel it too. That had been wonderful to hear.

There had been that awful moment when she had completely fallen apart in Ilweran’s arms though. The glorious blonde prince simply holding her and letting her cry all over him. She still felt pretty bad about that. He had told her that he found her attractive, but he was determined to behave himself around her. So what did she do to reward his honesty? Blubbered all over him as she curled into his chest and bawled about Hiccup.

She had fallen into his embrace as easily as she did Hiccup’s. Soaking up his comfort like it was hers to take. Knowing full well that her closeness might be making it difficult for him or get him in trouble, and not caring in the slightest. A part of her had even been vindictively pleased to be cuddled up with Ilweran. Hiccup was off with his goddess, after all. Why should she care if he wouldn’t like Ilweran holding her?

Astrid didn’t like Cuithanna touching Hiccup, but that obviously didn’t matter to anyone else. _Except Ilweran. He seemed to care about her feelings,_ her slightly intoxicated mind had told her. Reminding her that it was Hiccup’s fault anyways that she was now in Ilweran’s lap! A place she felt perfectly comfortable to be in. She had started wondering what Ilweran would do if she tried to kiss him...

Then Ilweran had tried to comfort her by reminding her that Hiccup loved her. That he didn’t really have a choice in the matter with Cuithanna. His attempt at soothing her only falling short because it made Astrid feel even worse for having such inappropriate thoughts about Hiccup’s best friend. His big brother, really. Ilweran had been such a gentleman too. Ever so careful with his words and his touches. Trying not to make it awkward, even after their talk.

Even behaving himself flawlessly as he danced with her. Despite the fact that he couldn’t have missed her blatant jealousy over Saelind’s flirting at the start of the evening. Saelind had certainly noticed, and laughed about it. For goodness sake, Astrid had backed up until she was touching the prince while glaring at Saelind. As if Astrid had any claim at all on Ilweran. The fact that a small part of her wished she did just making her feel even worse. Still, the guilt she felt was not enough to block the pull of him. Apparently even the realization of how terrible of a person she was could not truly counteract the magical elven allure of the godlike prince.

Astrid knew that Hiccup was her soulmate, and her heart belonged to him completely. Yet she had still shamelessly pressed herself against Ilweran during their dance. The mixture of liquor and Cuithanna’s magic making her give in to her unacceptable desire to feel his body next to hers. Looking up into his face, she had almost wished that he would just lean down to kiss her. Thankfully, he had ignored the call of the wild as if he didn’t even feel it at all. His easy friendship slowly bringing her back down from the enchanted high until she had her priorities properly sorted again.

Gods, what had she ever done to deserve him and Hiccup? She would have to apologize to Ilweran when she saw him later. Finally crawling out of bed the following morning, she made her way to the palace for her lesson with Golwen. She was put through a hard morning of practicing enhancement magic and more summoning spells. Both of which she was getting pretty darn good at. Then Golwen started teaching her some conjuration spells that would eventually be useful as weapons, but were also handy for day to day tasks. The first one being a basic fire spell.

According to Golwen, only fire giants had true control over the scorching element. Skilled casters could use their powers to manipulate the temperamental flames into doing what they wanted though. Astrid had always been impressed by Hiccup and Ilweran’s ability to light candles and fires with just a snap of their fingers. Now that she was learning it, she realized that such a skill was more of a fancy trick rather than complex magic. It looked cool, more than anything else.

Channeling her arcane reserves to create fire was simple. What was difficult, was having the fire go where she wanted it to. Also, not burning herself with it, as she was having a fair amount of trouble projecting the flames away from her body. Just like every other type of magic, apparently. Still, she had managed to (mostly) get the hang of it by the end of the lesson though. Of course, the bigger the fire, the more difficult it became to create and control it. She had singed fingertips by the time she left Golwen’s room. Still, she was pleased with herself. Her and Stormfly taking some celebratory loops though the clouds before heading back home for her evening sparring lesson.

Arriving back at the treehouse, she found Hiccup and Ilweran both already outside. Apparently just sitting on the grass. She glanced around, looking for Toothless and Tintallë. Suddenly there was a strange tingle up her back, and she heard a loud shout and clashing metal. When she looked back at the boys again, she realized that they were actually sparring. _How could she have missed that?.._ Clearly they were locked in a fierce battle, and it appeared to be no holds barred.

“Welcome back, mi’lady” Hiccup called to her. Ilweran, on the other hand, didn’t even look around. Remaining strangely focused and still. Hiccup raised one hand in greeting as he casually brought his other hand around in a wide arc. Using the short sword he held, he sliced right through Ilweran’s arm.

The action seemed oddly exaggerated and slow compared to Hiccup’s regular style. Still, the blonde man hadn’t even tried to raise his own sword to defend himself. Blood spurted grotesquely as Ilweran’s hand, still clutching his weapon, flopped to the grass with a muffled thump. Scarlet soaking into the ground as Ilweran cried out and staggered back in horror. Clutching at his stump with a look of confused agony on his handsome face. Astrid screamed and started running towards them.

Suddenly Hiccup grinned at Ilweran, and the whole scene faded. Both boys were sitting cross legged on the grass facing each other. Completely unscathed. Just as she had originally thought. There was no carnage, no blood on the grass, nothing. Ilweran was simply glancing down at his right arm in mild interest. Flexing his fingers a few times as if to confirm his hand was really still there.

“Son of a bitch! You did it again,” the blonde man cursed quietly. Turning over his completely unmarked arm and flexing his fingers again. Then, to her surprise, he chuckled. “Why in Helheim do you have to make it so believable, you twisted bastard?! That visual was sick, bro.”

Hiccup just grinned wickedly at him. “That will teach you for checking out my woman,” he replied loftily. “You are just lucky that it was not your real hand that I cut off.”

“I was not checking her out, you pervert. I was just looking at her,” Ilweran countered in a slightly exasperated tone as he rolled his eyes.

“Umm, what the actual fuck,” Astrid spluttered as she stood there, frozen in her tracks. Gaping back and forth between the two of them in shock.

It was Ilweran that answered her with an easy laugh. “I have been practicing illusion magic with this asshole, but I cannot beat him. He is just too damn good, and a warped sicko to boot. Did you see how far that blood sprayed? What is wrong with you, man?!” Ilweran shook his head at his friend with another laugh.

Hiccup smirked at him again. “To see it is to believe it, my friend.” Then he glanced over at her. “Sorry for the lack of warning mi’lady. I pulled you into the illusion with us so that you could see what was happening. Otherwise you would have been even more confused when Ilweran started screaming like a little girl for no reason. I would hate for you to think that he was losing what little brain he has.” Hiccup laughed as Ilweran threw a handful of grass at him.

“All kidding aside brother...” Hiccup started with another chuckle. Brushing the green blades off his trousers. “...You were doing exceptionally well that time. Until you let yourself get distracted that is. Treat the illusion as you would treat your life. You would never let your guard down in a real spar. Likewise, you must maintain the illusion in the same way. Alert to the outside world, but with one part of your mind remaining focused on the magic. You cannot just pull your enemy into the false world. You must keep them there.”

Then Hiccup leaned back on his hands as he stretched his long legs out in front of him. “To be fair, you would not often be using your illusion against another illusion. Or against one so skilled in it. Usually, you would be using it against a real person that possessed no significant ability in the art. Giving you the immediate upper hand.” Astrid came over to sit beside them then as she listened to Hiccup in fascination.

Golwen had described illusion magic to her briefly. As far as she could tell, it was an incredibly complex branch of the arcane. Filled with deception, projection, and requiring an extremely disciplined mind. Astrid had no idea how you would even project false images that others could see without having to invade their mind first, so it intrigued her greatly. It seemed like the ultimate power. Not to mention that she was having trouble actually projecting any of her magic at all. Her control-freak nature likely making her limit herself in the most ridiculous and unfortunate ways.

“Why would it give you the upper hand to fight with pretend weapons against real ones,” Astrid couldn’t help asking. Despite the obvious power of the magic, it just didn’t seem like a very good idea to bring a daydream to a sword fight.

“It would give you the upper hand because your opponent generally does not know that you are using an illusion against them,” Hiccup pointed out. “A flesh and blood soldier is only capable of a certain level of speed, strength, agility, and so on. An illusion is only limited by your imagination. Meaning that you do not need to follow the laws of the natural world. You could disappear and reappear elsewhere at will, shape shift into Hel’s hound, or even open up a sinkhole below your opponent that traps them instead. Or so they believe, that is.”

“As long as you maintain that illusion, they will be incapacitated by it. To them, the illusion is real. Which means that you are free to do whatever you want as your opponent remains powerless to stop it. You could hypothetically kill a fully armed soldier with nothing more than a spoon this way, if you really wanted to. While they simply lay there and wet themselves. Bawling like a baby the whole time at something that only they can see,” he offered with a shrug.

“Not that you have to physically hurt them at all,” he added nonchalantly. “A strong enough illusion can drive someone to lose their mind, or even die from terror as their heart gives out. It all depends on why you are using the illusion in the first place. Or, perhaps more correctly, how merciful you are feeling at the time.” His voice carried a barely noticeable lilt of cold humour as he said this. The emptiness in it bringing her up short as a chill ran through her veins.

That had to be the most truly monstrous thing that she had ever heard him say. The idea of killing someone while they couldn’t fight back was bad enough. The idea of finding amusement in the sight of someone slowly losing their mind until they finally died of fear was much worse. Shocked, Astrid looked at her lover in surprised horror, but he just stared back calmly. Not a single hint of shame to be found in his fathomless green eyes.

Giving herself a mental shake, she spoke up before she could dwell too long on his words. “If it is so powerful, then why isn’t it used all the time? It would save so much training and manpower. You would only need one skilled mage to take out an entire army.”

Ilweran gave her a shrug then as well. “Illusion magic is highly tabooed in all the realms. For good reason obviously. It is still used during some forms of warfare, but it is definitely not the dominant method of battle. Firstly, many of the races are all about honour and glory. Where is the honour and glory in taking a life that has already given up the fight?”

“Although, it should be noted that as both elves and assassins, we are not burdened by those same desires for glorious battle. A quick and effortless kill is the ideal for us,” he added as he gestured between himself and Hiccup. Seeming to sense the uncomfortable direction of her thoughts once again. “Secondly, there are extremely few mages that are skilled enough in illusion magic to even make a dent in an army. Besides, there is a limit on how far any one caster can extend the illusion. Whereas the enemy can have hordes and hordes of soldiers, and mages of their own.”

“What do you mean by the illusion having a limit? I thought it would be infinitely powerful. It’s not as if it’s a real and tangible thing that can run out or get hurt,” Astrid pondered. Looking between Hiccup and Ilweran in surprise.

“Indeed, it can be nearly limitless with a powerful enough caster behind it,” Hiccup replied easily. “Unfortunately, as with any magic, the more you extend yourself, the more the spell drains your reserves. A small illusion can be made immensely strong with very little effort expended. In order to maintain a huge illusion though, you would need to significantly cut back on the strength of it. Meaning that your opponents would be able to break free with ease. Leaving you as a lone soldier with drained magic facing a melee fight against an entire army.”

Ilweran gave a dark chuckle then. “Sounds like the type of job that Odin typically sends us to do anyways. Except we usually do not get to use the illusion magic first.”

“I was actually just thinking the exact same thing,” Hiccup grinned back. “Honestly, I am not sure that he likes us very much...” Both of them bursting out laughing as they reached out to bump fists. Astrid just shook her head at the two of them.

When she thought about it, what Hiccup had said made sense. She had already noticed that there was a distinctly bigger draw on her reserves when she tried to combine multiple aspects of spells. Such as with summoning. If she tried to call multiple items from a long distance, it drained her powers way faster than just one item from that same distance. It would only make sense that the same principle applied to illusion magic as well.

Hiccup calling her name broke her from her musings then. He and Ilweran were both gazing at her interestedly, and she realized that she had been completely lost in her own head for the past few minutes. “So, mi’lady. What did you learn today,” Hiccup asked with a soft chuckle. “Golwen was mentioning at Mabon that she was going to start you on some basic offensive magic.”

“Oh, she did,” Astrid grinned back. “I learned a fire spell today. I burned myself a fair amount though, but I got it by the end.” Hiccup and Ilweran both started laughing again, and she scowled at them.

“That will happen sometimes,” Ilweran choked out finally. “Even us pros burn ourselves occasionally. We just do not tell anyone about it.” He winked at her and she finally started laughing too. “Come on fire goddess, show us your new skills,” he teased. His golden eyes bright with mirth. Grinning at him, Astrid held out her hand, palm up.

“Fire,” she said clearly. Watching in delight as the lovely bluebell flames sprang to life on her palm. Flickering gently in her hand. She could feel the heat from them on her skin, but it wasn’t unbearable. Hiccup, however, was studying her hand closely. “What,” she asked him. Wondering if she was doing something wrong.

“Those flames are practically coming right out of your skin,” he said matter-of-factly. As if he was pointing out something obvious in dragon training that she should have noticed on her own. “No wonder you have scorched fingers.”

“Ya, I know, but they don’t really hurt that much,” she replied. “Golwen kept trying to get me to push the flames away from my body, but they didn’t seem to want to move. Why?”

“I want to try something,” he started quietly, and she raised her brows at him in confusion. “I am going to project an illusion on you. It will not hurt you, I promise. I just need you to focus on maintaining that flame, okay?”

“O-okay,” she stammered. Slightly worried about what he was about to do to her after she had just watched him maim Ilweran in an illusion. He just gave her an encouraging smile. “Yes, okay. I can do that,” she said again. Her voice more steady this time. She trusted him. Hiccup would never hurt her.

Focusing on the blue flames in her palm, she waited for some sort of sign that he was using his magic on her. Perhaps the same tingle as last time, but there was absolutely no warning. Instead, a small pool of water began to form in the minuscule gap between the flames and her hand. She knew that it wasn’t real, but that didn’t seem to matter. She just couldn’t stop herself from feeling the coolness of the liquid in her palm. The slight tickle as the gentle ripples lapped against her skin whenever her hand twitched. No wonder someone could lose themselves to this magic. Surprised, she looked up at Hiccup.

“I am going to make the water deeper now, Astrid. If you are going to keep that flame alive, you need to keep it afloat,” he continued. She nodded and focused on her hand again. That didn’t seem too difficult. As she watched, the small pool of water began to swell. Despite how slowly it grew, she struggled to push the flames away from it. Trying to keep them on top of the water as it continually threatened to consume them. It was surprisingly difficult, as her body kept wanting to pull them back in tight.

Then she had a thought. If she could release the flames slightly, would they actually be able to float on the water all by themselves? She wouldn’t be expending so much energy to fight it then. Just like when she had released her magic from her mind, sometimes the simplest solution was the best. Sometimes you just had to surrender control of something, and simply let it be.

She began to visualize tying off a tether to her little bundle of azure fire. When she was sure that she had it, she let the flames go. The invisible filament she had woven maintaining just the barest hold on them so that the flames did not leap off her hand. Her mind instantly relaxed as she watched them float. As the water level on her hand rose to unnatural heights, her ball of flame simply went with it. Then she heard Hiccup’s quiet voice.

“I am going to drop the illusion now,” he said softly. His tone gentle enough to avoid breaking her focus. With another nod, she watched the curious dome of water suddenly disappear. Leaving her palm completely dry beneath. To her surprise, the flames stayed where they were. Leaving a decent gap of air between them and her palm. This meant that she could barely feel any heat from them at all. If she could repeat this, she could actually start learning to project her magic like Golwen had been trying to teach her to do for weeks! This was huge!

Her eyes sought Hiccup’s, and she found him grinning widely at her. “Well done, Astrid. All you needed was a little visual aid,” he chuckled. With a last look at the hovering flames, she closed her palm to douse them with a soft sigh. _She had done it!_

“Thanks Hiccup,” she replied with a grin of her own. “That helped a lot.”

“I thought it might,” he offered with a small shrug. “You work better in the physical world than you do in the spaces between. So I gave you a physical challenge.” He sat forward to lock his eyes on hers then. “Magic is not like swinging a battle axe, Astrid. If you do not hold on tightly to your weapon in a fight, you risk losing it. Magic is the opposite. If you hold onto it too tightly, you smother it. Keeping it from reaching its full potential, and doing little more than draining your powers while you fight it for control.”

“Easy for you to say,” she grumbled. “I’m just not as powerful as you two. Of course it’s easier for you guys to do this stuff. You’re elves!”

“I would like to point out that I spent seven years as a human that could work with magic quite efficiently, so that is not exactly true,” Hiccup stated smoothly. “I have naturally greater arcane reserves now which certainly makes more complex spells less taxing. It does not, however, necessarily make me more powerful. Not to mention that you will eventually learn to draw additional essence from your surroundings in order to increase the power of your own spells.” As he spoke, Astrid couldn’t help recalling what Golwen had said about Hiccup. How the enchantress believed him to be a master mage with the ability to absorb essence for long term use rather than just one time bursts.

“He is right, my dear. Hiccup was already terrifying before he became an elf,” Ilweran chimed in with a chuckle. Holding his hands up in front of him then. “Just surrender the reins and let the magic take you where it will.” With that, his hands were suddenly coated in gloves of rolling golden flames. Astrid’s eyes widened in wonder at the incredible sight. She could feel the immense heat of it from where she sat, but it wasn’t bothering Ilweran at all.

Then he turned his hands to place his palms close together, but not quite touching. All of the fire dancing on his hands seeming to flow over his skin like water now. Collecting together into a tight ball at the centre of the gap that was beginning to glow as brightly as the sun. It actually hurt her eyes to look at it. Somehow, with a gentle push of his hand, he lobbed this ball of magic fire at Hiccup. The other man reaching out to effortlessly catch it in his own hands. Hands that seemed to now be encased in icy green gloves.

As Hiccup held the intense ball of magic fire, the covering of transparent green ice miraculously began to flow from his hands to the golden ball. Somehow encasing the swirling flames without melting. Then Hiccup tossed it up into the air, where it exploded into a wide starburst and a beautiful shower of green and gold sparks. “You two can share your magic with each other!” Astrid exclaimed. Feeling the warm, tingling kisses of the magic sparks raining down around her.

“I thought only dragons and their riders could do that! Golwen explained it to me, but I just assumed that essence was like, the same as the soul. How can you absorb energy from something else’s soul without a bond of some sort,” she asked in surprise. “That, and how can you use fire and ice magic like that? Don’t those powers belong to the giants.”

“Magic is just magic Astrid,” Ilweran said simply. Plucking a blade of grass and rolling it gently between his fingers. “It is neither yours, nor mine, and it does not overly care about any of us. I cannot answer for Hiccup’s ice powers, though his green eyes might be a bit of a giveaway.”

Hiccup barked a laugh at that. “He is right, mi’lady. You have both seen my father. Would you really be surprised to learn that he was part Jotun? I know I would not be. The man is absolutely enormous. For a human. Besides, it has been suggested in the old legends that the first humans were originally created from the Jotuns. Though I have always felt that our race has more in common with the Norns,” he added with a shrug. “Still, Jotun heritage would shed some light on why humans are such an inherently violent species, and why green eyes are much more prominent in Midgard. Although they are still quite rare there too.”

When Astrid just raised her eyebrows at Hiccup in confusion, Ilweran chuckled at her. “I thought Golwen described the giants to you, my dear. The ice giants are known for their ice powers and green eyes, which are not common traits amongst any of the realms. As for me, though I have other gifts such as healing, abjuration, and some minor enhancement magic, fire just happens to be my main specialty. In case you could not already guess that by my own incredibly rare golden eyes.”

He grinned at her cheekily then. “Thankfully that is the only physical trait that I happen to share with the fire giants. Being twenty feet tall, bald, and sporting a wicked sunburn is not really a great look for me. Although Hiccup might look better if he was blue...” Ilweran added with a wink that made Astrid laugh as Hiccup shoved him. “Now, we may or may not have any actual relation to them, but it is still a relatively good indicator of our extremely unique powers. Much like Hiccup’s proclivities in both illusion and ice magic, I do not spread the knowledge of my particular gifts around. For similar reasons as well. No one likes the giants much.”

“As for essence. It is not the same as the soul.” He held up the grass in his palm then for her to see. “For example, this blade of grass does not have a soul, but it still has essence.” She looked at the insignificant piece of grass again with a skeptically raised brow. Then she gasped as a shimmer of pure white light rose up from it before dissipating like smoke. Leaving a blackened and wilted blade where the fresh green shoot had been.

 _He had just made a living thing expel its essence... umm, how?_ She glanced up at Ilweran in surprise and he offered a lopsided smirk. “I have been reading and practicing too, my dear. Remember? Turns out, the Rökkr Manuals contain an impressive number of ways to kill. Among other things...” he added cryptically.

“Now, granted it wouldn’t be much of a boost, but I could have simply absorbed that essence into myself or an object as I was casting, instead of releasing it back into the Void,” Ilweran stated. “Honestly, absorbing it is actually a much easier process than forcing it out. Though the end result would be much the same for something so small. Death. Also, what I just did would be substantially more difficult with a sentient creature.”

“Not impossible though,” Hiccup pointed out. Causing Astrid to look at him in shock again. He offered an easy shrug in response to her expression. “You are simply forcing emptiness into the space normally occupied by the essence. It just takes more emptiness for something bigger, and a whole lot more focus. Not to mention that you first need to crush its will to live. Admittedly, probably one of the most difficult and pointless methods of murder, truth be told.”

Ilweran laughed at that. “Agreed. Still a handy skill to have, but blades are far quicker. Anyways, we were not talking about my monstrous new abilities. Astrid, essence is simply the natural energy of life that flows through all things,” he supplied with a shrug of his own. “It is an awful thing to think about, but you could technically live on without your soul. Although you would be more of an empty shell than anything, you would still survive. That is really the basis of necromancy, after all. Without essence however...”

He crushed the withered blade in his fist before letting the ashy bits float away in the wind. Astrid felt another chill run through her. He leaned back on his hands as he stretched his own legs out now. “This essence wants to serve you. You just need to gently guide it in the right direction. Do not attempt to force it, or it will fight you like a stubborn child. Become one with the magic instead,” Ilweran added with a grin. “It is a part of you. Not just a toy that you are playing with. Try to surrender absolute control for once, beautiful. Once you do, the possibilities are nearly endless.”

Both the boys were smiling warmly at her now, and she was struck again by how lucky she was to have them. They were both so ridiculously good at all of this (and admittedly slightly terrifying), but they never made her feel like she was less. Patiently sharing their knowledge instead. She spent their entire sparring session mulling over what they had told her. It wasn’t as if focusing on the fight was going to help her win anyways. Magic was her bigger issue right now.

It was obvious that she needed to surrender a measure of control. It was just not something that she enjoyed doing, or was very good at. Still, it obviously worked. Hiccup’s visual aid had made the process feel effortless. Now she just needed to replicate that same acceptance without the added illusion. At least it gave her a clear idea of where she had been going wrong before.

When they finally called the training for the night, Astrid let her axe drop from her aching arms with a groan. Heading inside with the boys to eat whatever delicious dinner Sharpshot had concocted. The idea of a dragon that liked to cook still amused Astrid greatly, but she had to admit the terror had a talent. This life was just far too strange for words, really. She couldn’t help but wonder what her father or Gobber would think of it. What Stoick would think of it.

Astrid considered cornering Ilweran before he left, but everything was just going too well. His tone had been light and friendly every time he spoke to her today. Not a single shred of awkwardness between them. Hiccup, thankfully oblivious of her behaviour, as he laughed with his friend just like any other day. She just couldn’t bring herself to ruin it all. So instead she simply curled up in Hiccup’s arms that night with a heart weighed down by guilt. Running it over in her mind until, exhausted, she finally drifted off into a fitful sleep filled with nightmares.

There were dreams of Hiccup and Ilweran fighting each other for real. She would try to run to them and make them stop, but she could never get her feet to move fast enough. Struggling through the slow motion of dreams. Instead she was forced to watch helplessly as Hiccup screamed at Ilweran that he had trusted him before running the blonde man through with his swords. Blood spurting repulsively, just like in the illusion Hiccup had projected earlier, as Ilweran crumpled to the ground. Smoky wisps of white light rising from the gaping wounds in his chest. Only to blow away in the wind a moment later.

There were visions of Hiccup learning of her behaviour and simply turning his back on her in disgust. Leaving her alone and broken. Watching him walk away to embrace Cuithanna, Amenmeit, or countless other faceless but equally perfect women instead. The ladies laughing cruelly at her obvious pain, as they offered their bodies in comfort to Astrid’s wounded man. Sometimes he would even laugh with them.

The last of these was the worst. Amenmeit and Cuithanna were both there. Hiccup joking with them about how his love had only been an illusion all along. That he had only wanted to take Astrid’s body and break her spirit. Just for the sake of watching her fall apart. All of them laughing darkly about how stupid Astrid had been to believe that he could ever want a weak and pathetic little human like her. Then the three of them were suddenly making love as she looked on in horror.

She made to turn and run away, but the repulsive sight reappeared to block her path every time. Finally dropping to her knees in defeat, she began to choke on bitter tears of self loathing and anguish. A part of her knew that she was dreaming. That it was not real. She kept trying to get herself to wake up, but it wasn’t working very well.

Kneeling on the ground amidst the sunlit forests of Alfheim, she tried to reassure her unconscious mind that the man in her dreams was not Hiccup.He could never be that cruel and heartless. Hiccup would never torture someone just to bask in their pain. Clutching desperately at her head, she tried futilely to drown out the lewd moans. Chanting over and over to herself. “It’s not really Hiccup. Hiccup is not a monster. It’s not really him...”

Suddenly, the whole dream changed. The sunlight, the forest, the awful sounds of the lovemaking, all of it disappeared. Instead, she was now standing in what seemed to be a large command tent and it was clearly nighttime. The eerie flicker of a strange blue-purple fire lighting the scene from outside. She could hear crying, and she looked around in confusion. Her eyes falling on two other figures in here with her. The first and largest of them was very clearly her godlike dark prince.

He was sauntering slowly towards a moaning and helpless figure that was trying to crawl away from him across the dirt floor. Astrid tried to reach out to Hiccup, but she couldn’t move. Tried to call to him, but she couldn’t seem to speak. Looking on in mute horror, she was shocked to see that this other person was clad in the shining methril armour of a general. A curious seal of what appeared to be three joined triangles stamped into his breastplate, as well as the crests on his shoulders and bracers.

The man may be of average height and build for a warrior, but he made a pitiful sight now as he writhed and sobbed on the ground. Moaning for something to stop, although there was nothing there. Hiccup, on the other hand, looked dangerously sexy in his all black armour. Menacingly twirling a gleaming silver blade between his long fingers. The metal object almost seeming to blink in and out of existence.

Upon closer examination, Astrid realized that it was an athame. The runes on it glinting in the strange light. Only they were not Norse or elvish. This athame was covered in a twisting and malevolent language that she had only seen once before. On the Rökkr Manuals. She felt a chill run down her spine, even as a spark of unacceptable desire flared in her belly. The unhinged menace pouring from her dark man singing to her blood in unexpected ways.

Trying to shake off the feelings of longing, Astrid turned her attention back to Hiccup. A twisted smile was gracing his handsome face as his sword hilts and draconic eyes glowed with a sinister green light. It was almost like on dragon island when the queen’s stain had attached itself to him. It was also somehow so very much worse too. He was watching in satisfaction as his unsuspecting victim desperately struggled to fight off a nightmare. Clearly lost in an illusion of the worst kind.

A rasping chuckle broke through Hiccup’s full lips as the man started pleading for mercy in fluent Norse. Completely unaware that the true pain was yet to come. There was a strange haze of darkness surrounding this Hiccup’s powerfully lean form. Seeping through the air like a crawling shadow. His body appearing to be half-solid at best. Astrid wanted to touch him. Just to see if her hands would pass through him or not. Wanted to feel if the power radiating from him would be blazing hot, or freezing cold. The lack of revulsion on her part surprised her, as the clinging darkness made him look like Death itself.

He began to speak in his dangerously smooth drawl then and his voice startled her. She had been expecting the slightly warped monotone from dragon island, but this was not even close. “Why should you deserve mercy,” he asked coldly. “You did not show them any. Do you think that you are somehow better than those you destroyed? That you are perhaps more worthy than the children?” The sound was echoing strangely. As if there was more than one Hiccup in this tent. Or rather, it was more like he was speaking across a wide and empty chasm that bounced his voice back in distorted layers.

Hiccup waved his hand then, and the general was thrown to his back as his chest plate vanished in a flash of emerald. Baring his vulnerable flesh for Hiccup’s dagger as he began to beg piteously. Trying to rise. Claiming that he was just following orders. Kneeling down beside him with a dark smile, Hiccup pushed him back to the dirt with a hand on his shoulder. The general cried out in agony as his body went curiously rigid and Astrid was shocked to see the waxy texture of frostbite spreading across his skin from where Hiccup touched him. “Well, I have some new orders for you,” Hiccup said quietly.

Then Hiccup grasped the dagger in his hand and leaned over the man. Thankfully blocking her view as the screaming somehow grew even louder. If she had been able to, she would have clasped her hands over her ears in the hopes of blocking it out. She couldn’t see what he was doing, but it sounded terrible. Astrid had no idea where she was, or how she had gotten here. She didn’t really care about details. All she could think about now was getting away, but how do you escape from a dream like this?! Was this even a dream?!

Just then Hiccup glanced up. His chilling green eyes landing directly on her while the general continued to scream and write behind him. It was as if Hiccup was actually looking out through the dream and right into her soul. A part of her knew that such a thing should not be possible, but there was just something about those eyes that warned her not to doubt her instincts. It was like looking your own corpse in the face and realizing with cold certainty that you were already dead.

His perfect lips twisted into a lopsided grimace then. Seeming almost apologetic, but that was crazy... The sinister glow of his eyes even softening slightly as they rested on her. Displaying a certain cruel charm as well as an undeniable glimmer of love. The pull of him calling to her body, even as the reality of the moment froze her to the core. Somehow, he knew that she was here. His voice still carried that same horrible echo as he purred softly in his lovely and musical velvet. “This IS who I really am, mi’lady. A monster.”

Astrid awoke with a start. Her aching body coated in a thin sheen of cold sweat. Gasping down gulps of cool night air she suddenly became aware of the solid arms that were wrapped around her. Turning her head slightly, she met the green glow of eyes through the darkness. A wave of uncontrollable fear washing over her at the sight.

She wanted to run, but her body felt frozen in place. _This monster was going to hurt her! As soon as he was done with the other man she would be next! He knew she was here! She needed to get away!_

“Astrid?..” Hiccup’s voice was soft through the silence. Worried even. “Are you alright?” The gentle concern in his tone was what finally brought her back to herself. Then she fell apart. Overcome with far too many emotions, she started sobbing for real. Hiccup pulled her closer to his chest then. Holding her tight and rocking her slightly as she cried so hard that it made her throat hurt. Not even sure exactly which dream she was crying about. Maybe all of them.

Eventually the wracking sobs slowed. Finally able to catch her breath, she tilted her face up to glance at Hiccup. Worried that the same fear was going to consume her again. When she met his eyes however, they were the same comfortingly familiar and warm emerald that they always were. Clearly the sinister glow had just been residual from the dream.

As she read the anxious love filling those wonderful eyes, she felt a wave of calm flow through her now. It was just a dream. It was just a crazy, stupid, horrible dream, she reminded herself. “Better,” Hiccup asked gently. Studying her face closely.

“I think so,” she answered quietly. “Sorry about that. I’m not really sure what came over me.”

“Well, you have been tossing, turning, and muttering incoherently for quite a while,” Hiccup pointed out. “I am going to assume that you were having nightmares. Pretty bad ones too I would say. I resisted the urge to break into your mind to check on you, but would you like to tell me about them now,” he asked. Arching a slender brow at her in expectation as he ran his hands soothingly over her back.

Astrid thought over the dreams that she had been having before that last one. The ones that her guilt ridden mind had concocted to make her pay for her poor behaviour. Thank the gods he hadn’t broken in and seen those, she though with a shudder. She certainly wasn’t going to tell him about them now either. That last one, however, had felt different than the others. More real somehow. Consisting of things that she had never seen, or even heard of, before.

The way he had seemed to speak to her through the dream, rather than just in it, had chilled her to the bone. Honestly making her afraid of him for a moment, and she didn’t want to be. She hadn’t wanted to ever be afraid of him again. She had no idea where her mind had pulled any of that from. Perhaps it was her subconscious telling her that if she kept ignoring her problems, she was going to go crazy.

After all, her feelings towards Ilweran were certainly not the only thing that had been bothering her after today. Hiccup was always so secretive about his past, which only made her wonder about it more. He had also claimed that he was a monster, more than once. The way that he had laughed about using illusion magic to drive someone insane though; that had been the first time since Stormheart that she honestly wondered if maybe he was telling her the truth. Maybe he was a monster.

“Hiccup,” she started tentatively. Not entirely sure that he would answer her, even if she did ask. “Have you ever tortured someone before? For real? I mean, before Stormheart of course.” This wasn’t coming out right. She needed to just say it and not be afraid of his answer. Taking a deep breath, she started again. “I guess what I’m trying to ask is, have you ever tortured and killed someone using illusion magic?”

He levelled his gaze on her fully then, and it was completely unreadable. “Why would you want to know that? Especially at this exact moment, while you are already looking at me like a deer facing down a drawn bow,” he almost growled. Making her flinch slightly, despite telling herself that she wouldn’t let her fear get the best of her.

“I just... I was having a nightmare just now. Well, I was having a lot of nightmares, but one really stood out. I’d rather not talk about the details, honestly, but I just need to know. Have you ever used your illusion magic to hurt someone on purpose?” She tried to stare back into his eyes, but it was impossible. There was a curious darkness in them now that reminded her strongly of the weird creeping shadows from her dream. Instead, she gazed off into the moonlit room behind him. Feeling like she already knew...

“Yes,” he answered simply. His voice completely empty. As if she had asked him nothing more serious than whether or not he had ever worn a red shirt. Her eyes flew back to his face, and there was no remorse in his expression. “I have killed more than one person that way mi’lady. Although it was only ever the ones that truly deserved it.” He raised his eyebrows at her obvious shock. A humourless lopsided smirk twisting his lips.

“I did tell you that I have a lot of blood on my hands, but do not worry. Thanks to Odin Allfather, I am sure that you will soon take your first life as well. Though I will do my best to save you the pain for as long as I am able. We are mercenary assassins, after all. That makes us highly paid, council sanctioned, murderers. A job which I happen to excel at. That I have excelled at for the past nine years, since I took to this admirable career path in Rome first.” Her eyes widened in surprise, and he shrugged at her.

“What did you think Odin kept me around for? My superb sewing skills,” he drawled with a dry laugh. “Hardly. Odin puts up with me because I am the best that he has on his side. I take on the highest ranking targets, the most dangerous hits, and I deliver flawless results. Often with Ilweran at my side, though not always, and he has an impressively high death toll too. Second only to me, in fact. Every accepted job equals a confirmed kill. Along with any who stand in my way. My body count is unrivalled and my reputation is as horrendous as my name.” Every word that he spoke felt like an icy dagger, but he carried on relentlessly anyways.

“I am absolutely a murderer and a sick fuck Astrid,” he stated easily. “A cold and ruthless sadist, but you already knew that.” He fixed her with his piercing green stare then. “When I let that dog bleed out all over my hands in the village square, you could see it. It was ever so easy to read the horror on your face as you looked back at the monster that was standing before you. A monster that drove a blade through a man’s throat and laughed as he slowly drowned on his own blood, simply because he talked about wanting to hurt you. You realized then what I was, or at least close to. You just did not want it to be true.”

“Well it is true, and it is so much heavier than just one rapist that was lightly tortured in front of a village. As for the lives that I have taken... There really are far too many to count. You cannot wash away the past, Astrid,” he said quietly. “Believe me, I have tried. Although, in my defence, I have always done my best to avoid hurting the innocent. My soul may be far beyond saving by now, but that does not mean that I take pleasure from the kill alone. Even if a small part of me has died along the way, I am not that much of a sicko yet.”

He glanced off towards the sky behind her then. The starlight reflecting in his bright eyes as his voice dropped even lower. “Still, there is a substantial amount of innocent blood on my hands anyways and I will carry that forever. I do not ever want to forget it. What I have done, and what my actions have allowed those around me to do. I told you once that I have demons and this is unfortunately just one of many. An inescapable future of more death amidst a life that is already littered with the skeletons of my past.”

His tone was cold and empty. Almost making her believe that he really was the shadowy monster that she had seen in her dream. A dream that could have easily been a vision of one of his sanctioned murders based on what he had just said. If she was prone to visions, that is. What gave him away though were his eyes. The deep green forests contained a carefully concealed weight of pain that very nearly broke her heart. He may sound like he didn’t care, but he did.

Her mind wandered back then to the scene in the tent. The dream had been uncomfortably erotic in a sick sort of way, but that was not what she should be focusing on. Astrid shook her head in disgust at herself, even as the ache of need flared unacceptably inside of her again. Hoping to clear that unwelcome thought from her mind, she tried to recall what she had actually seen and heard instead. The man had been begging for mercy, and Hiccup had asked him why he deserved it. Claiming that the general had not shown mercy to others.

Hiccup had been angry in the dream. He had not been torturing the man for sport, he had been punishing him. Likely for something terrible judging by how he had mentioned children. Somehow, even the most monstrous Hiccup that her delirious mind could create still had morals. If someone preyed on the innocent around him, he would make them pay.

She had already seen proof of that in Berk. After all, Stormheart’s death had not been a pleasant one either. Just as Hiccup had said, she had seen it then. She had also come to terms with it then. So why was it bothering her so much now?

The love that had been visible in the dream Hiccup’s expression was not so far off from the deep concern for her that filled his eyes right now. The two together bringing everything into perspective. Hiccup may be a bit of a monster, but he still cared. That fact making her think that her wild imagination had probably turned him into something far more evil than he really was. Most likely, she had let her mind get carried away after hearing his somewhat morbid descriptions of illusion warfare and shadow magic earlier. Shadow Hiccup, as she was calling the man in the dream, was not HER Hiccup.

He may be even darker than she had first thought, but he was likely nowhere near as dark as her dream. Still, it felt slightly easier to accept now that he had just come out and said it. Even the shadowy man from the dream seeming less sinister somehow. As if knowing the truth made it less terrifying. Besides, she was with him. For better or worse, she was hooked. “Okay,” she said then. Watching as his eyebrows shot even higher.

“Okay?!” he scoffed. “I tell you that I am a murderer of the most twisted sort, and you say ‘Okay’. What am I missing here? You looked like you were about to attack me, before running away into the night a moment ago. All because you had a nightmare about me torturing someone. Now that you know it is absolutely true, you are totally fine with it?” He looked so perplexed that she almost laughed.

“That’s right,” she said, in an impressively flippant tone. “I’m not going to describe the dream to you, as I don’t really want to relive it. Partly because it was gross and terrifying. Partly because it kind of turned me on.” Her voice fading to nearly a whisper as she neared the end of her confession. “Just like it did when you killed Stormheart.” She had never voiced this horrifying truth to anyone before, but this was Hiccup. He had been honest with her about his darker nature. She supposed that earned him a few of her own dirty little secrets in return.

Now she offered a half hearted shrug as his eyes widened noticeably. “I’m admittedly a little mortified by it, but there you go. Apparently I’m a twisted sicko too, since watching you kill people gets me hot,” she added with a slight grimace. Seeing the corners of his mouth lift in an unmistakably wicked smirk. “Tell anyone and I will murder you,” she added darkly. Noting the gleam of mischief that was starting to shine in his devilish green eyes.

“That would probably just get you more excited,” he teased and she rolled her eyes at him. Schooling his features into a more serious expression, he promptly added, “on my honour, mi’lady.” Then he chuckled. “Well, what little of my honour I have left, at least...”

“Thanks babe. You’re honourable enough for me,” she grinned at him. “As for the dream, I’m pretty sure that my imagination turned it into something way worse than it ever would be. Regardless of my sexual desire for you and your monstrous tendencies, it was a wee bit over the top. Still, I think it was just the talks of illusion warfare, combined with the far-too-realistic imagery of you pretending to cut off Ilweran’s arm. Honestly.”

“I am still not sure if I believe you. You are far too okay with this for it to be normal,” he said quietly as he searched her face for signs of fear.

She gave him her own lopsided smirk instead. “I guess I’m not normal. Not sure why you would have trouble believing that. I told you that I am not afraid of your demons anymore Hiccup, and I meant it.” Then her smirk widened slightly. “Why? Would you rather I just attack you before running off into the night?”

“No, of course not,” he grumbled. Not meeting her eyes now. “Besides, I am faster than you and my night vision is flawless. I would just catch you and drag you back here to my torture chamber.” She chuckled at the tone of sarcasm in his voice. Punching him lightly in the arm so that he would turn his face back towards her.

“Good,” she grinned at him. “If that is all sorted, can you shut up and kiss me already? I want you to remind me exactly why I am willingly lying in bed naked with a real life nightmare of the darkest kind.” He shook his head once in exasperated confusion before pressing his lips to hers. The heat of his touch burning away any residual unease as it cleansed the lingering fragments of that dark dream from her mind.

***

After the horrific portion of the night filled with visions of shame, disgust, and monsters, she had slept quite well. Somehow, talking about that incredibly dark dream had made it easier to stomach. Hiccup’s touch making her forget about what little remained of her fears and frustrations. Even if he was the cause of a fair few of them. Not that she would forget the dreams any time soon, but that was to be expected. You don’t just forget things like that. Besides, she needed to deal with her shit, or every single night was likely to be the same awful mess.

The next day started much the same as the previous one. Although her lessons with Golwen went significantly better today. No singed fingers at all. Apparently she had really benefited from the talk with Hiccup and Ilweran yesterday. Not to mention the incredibly effective helping hand from Hiccup’s illusion magic. Golwen had been impressed with his ingenuity, and professed that she probably should have thought of it herself. Still, a part of Astrid’s mind just kept wandering back to her nightmares from last night.

She had talked to Hiccup about the dream. Dealt with that worry, and moved on from it. What wasn’t as easy were the other dreams. The ones that left her heart heavy with guilt. Somehow, watching her lover murder a man was less uncomfortable to dwell on than her relatively harmless behaviour towards another. There really must be something wrong with her... Finally she decided that the only thing to do was to talk to Ilweran about it first. If she could face him, then just maybe, she could fess up to Hiccup.

After her magic lessons came the sparring. Ilweran joining her and Hiccup again for training and dinner, as he often did. He really did seem to spend more time at their place than at the palace. Later on, as Ilweran was making his way outside to leave for the night, Astrid ran out to catch up to him. Clearly he either sensed or heard her behind him, as he stopped and turned around. Raising a slender brow at her in confusion. “Is there something I can do for you, my dear,” he asked easily. Once again without a hint of awkwardness in his eyes or tone.

Astrid glanced back at the house. She could see that Hiccup was still in the main room, but he just waved a hand and headed towards his workshop. Clearly giving her and Ilweran a bit of privacy, though his draconic senses would likely still let him hear them. Trying to ignore that fact, she turned back towards Ilweran. Keeping her eyes on a point slightly to his left as her cheeks grew warm, she took a deep breath before diving in.

“I just wanted to apologize for leaning on you so much the other day. For crying in your arms, and almost getting you in trouble, and all of the inappropriate things I said to you, and well, for everything really. I was such a mess, but you stood by me anyways. Thank you for that. Even though I was probably making it very difficult for you to behave yourself, you were still an absolute gentleman and a better friend than I probably deserve.” There was a moment of silence that made her slightly nervous. Then Ilweran surprised her by laughing.

She looked up to see his striking amber gaze shining with bright humour. “It is all good Astrid. You have absolutely nothing to apologize for. Both Hiccup and I were well aware that Mabon was going to be difficult for all of us, but for you most of all. Honestly, you handled it remarkably well in my opinion,” he said with a warm smile.

“As for anything else that may or may not have happened, it is already behind us my dear,” he added lightly. “It is certainly not something to lose sleep over anyways. I know that I will not.” With that, he threw her a cheeky wink.

Laughing with him now, Astrid gave Ilweran a hug which he returned easily. “Thanks for not making it weird,” she said with a grin that made him laugh harder. Stepping back from him, she marvelled at how easy that had been. Of course Ilweran was not about to make her feel bad or yell at her. Why had she been so worried about this?

“Anytime beautiful,” he grinned back. “Although, if you ever want me to make it weird, you just let me know,” he teased brightly. Giving her a wicked smirk as he performed an impressively graceful backflip onto Tintallë and took off. Astrid watched them disappear with a sigh. Sure, they still had a whole host of confusing feelings to sort out. As long as they could talk about it though, they could get through it.

“He is a good man. Much better than me at least,” she heard from just behind her then as a slight chill ran over her skin. Hiccup’s soft voice making her jump. She hadn’t even heard him approaching and she turned around guiltily. Looking up into his face and expecting to see hurt or anger there. Instead he was smiling at her. “Ilweran told me about your little chat at Mabon, and I knew about the rest from what the elves relayed to me during the dance.”

Astrid felt her eyes go wide as a hot blush raced up her face. “You knew,” she choked out. “Why aren’t you mad at me. Or him?” She would be furious if she were in his place. Sure Hiccup had Cuithanna, but Astrid was also fully aware that he did not have much choice in that matter. The idea of telling a real life goddess that you were not interested in her was admittedly scary, and yet Hiccup had been adamant that he had not been intimate with Cuithanna in any way during Mabon.

Hiccup just shrugged at her. “I have known how Ilweran feels about you for a while now. Since Midgard in fact. Just as I have known about your confusion as well. Ilweran and I have talked it over, and I still trust him just as much as I ever did. It is not his fault. Nor is it yours. His magic is nearly as irresistible as mine, after all. It is likely only going to get worse too, I am afraid.”

Astrid was about to ask him to elaborate, when his face twisted into her favourite lopsided smirk. Effectively robbing her thoughts. “You know, you are not the first lady that has fantasized over both of us Astrid. I doubt very much that you will be the last either. You are, however, the only lady that actually gets to be relatively close to both of us. In both a sexual and an emotional context I might add. Even if it is not quite as close as you may wish sometimes.” He chuckled quietly when she rolled her eyes at that.

“As for Ilweran’s desire for you... You are unreasonably lovely, mi’lady. Everybody desires you,” he said simply. Then he reached out and pulled her into his arms. “Unfortunately for all of them, you are already spoken for, but that does not stop them from wanting you anyways. Having men pant after my mate everywhere she goes is just something that I am slowly learning to get used to,” he stated with a grin.

Laughing now, Astrid gazed up into his eyes. _Gods, he was just too painfully perfect despite his darkness,_ she thought with a sigh. _Turns out there was such a thing as a kind-hearted murderer. Who knew?.._ she mused. She, on the other hand, was just a mess. Without even a good excuse as to why. No skeletons in her past, no concealed demons shadowing her steps. Just bad choices and surprisingly unruly urges.

“So you are really not mad at me,” she asked quietly. Wanting to make absolutely sure that he wasn’t just pretending to be okay now, and then snapping later instead. “To be clear, I’m really not in trouble for basically hitting on your ‘brother’? As well as snuggling with him and wanting to do unacceptably dirty things to him. You’re not mad at him for comforting me either? For holding me in his arms while I was barely dressed?”

“Well, when you put it that way...” he said softly as he gazed off into the sky. His voice a low and menacing growl that made her heart flutter nervously. Reminding her of the Shadow Hiccup from her dream last night. Hiccup met her eyes again then, and his were still the luminous green of easy humour. Releasing the fearful breath that she had been holding, she wrapped her own arms around his shoulders now as he looked down at her.

“No, Astrid. I am not mad at Ilweran. Besides, you were more dressed than many of the elves,” he pointed out with a chuckle. Astrid found that she couldn’t deny that statement and she gave her own chuckle in response. “You are not in trouble either, you know,” Hiccup added gently. His voice soft, but his eyes glinting a wicked green.

“I mean, I suppose that I would have every right to punish you,” he offered then. A predatory smirkgracing his handsome face that made her knees go weak. “However, I would much rather just hold you in my arms and enjoy the fact that you are mine. I can punish you later if you still want me to, mi’lady.” The words and sound cut straight through her, and she sucked in a sharp breath. Stretching onto her toes to meet him as he leant down to press his lips to hers.

 _What had she ever done to deserve this man’s love,_ she marvelled with a sigh. Melting into his embrace as she moulded herself to him. She couldn’t believe how wonderfully kind he was. How accepting of her faults. If she had needed more proof that the Shadow Demon from her dream was not the real Hiccup, or at least not entirely, this was it. She wasn’t sure what dark corner of her mind she had created that monster from, but surely the Hiccup in that tent would not have been quite so generous.

______

** So, what do you think? Dream? Vision? What does it mean anyways? What exactly is going on in that tent with ‘Shadow Hiccup’? **


	16. Missions and Misdeeds

**A Saturday update on a Saturday. Oh man, I’m on the ball this week! Lol!**

**A big thank you to *Halfdemonpyro that left a comment on the last chapter predicting that Astrid’s dream was a vision mixed in with a projection of her fears. That’s a very good guess. After all, it didn’t seem like a typical dream, now did it?.. Though I don’t blame her for being confused by it either. I know I would be. Unfortunately, we will just have to wait and see whether it was past or future, and what it all means ;)**

**____**

Hiccup was perfectly comfortable. Laying in bed with one arm under his head and the other wrapped around Astrid as she dozed on his chest. The sun gradually rising outside. Breaking over the rocky peaks of the surrounding mountains and beginning to warm the rustling needles of the huge cedars outside. The gentle breeze carrying the scent of warming earth, dewy grasses, and the slightly nutty musk of small, furry creatures in with it.

As the long golden rays streamed in through the open doorway, they lit up the fascinating dust motes floating gently through the air above him. Each of them shaped like a tiny little crystal. As individual as a flake of snow. Hiccup had been watching the lovely specks twirl around for hours. Illuminated by the cool blues of moonlight first, and now by daylight’s fiery glow. Being lifted and tossed on invisible swirls of air as they glistened brightly with reflected rainbows. His mind completely, wonderfully blank.

It had been two weeks since Mabon, and there was still another three weeks until Samhain. Ilweran had read through all the Rökkr Manuals now. That meant that they were merely practicing previously learned spells these days. Instructing a powerful and experienced half-elf in magic was turning out to be a much quicker process than trying to train anyone else. Especially since that half-elf didn’t need to rest, eat, or sleep unless he wanted to.

Without anything new to teach Ilweran just yet, and with Golwen covering most of Astrid’s arcane lessons, there was nothing to do. Nowhere to go. Now he was just waiting for Lint to return with an update from Valka. It was a little surprising that Viggo was managing to keep his men in check for so long. Unfortunately, Hiccup’s own menacing reputation was now likely working against him. All Viggo need do was threaten a visit from the ‘dark rider’ and his men would hide forever. Cowering in their boots, and soiling themselves at the very thought of stepping foot outside.

It wasn’t that big of an issue really. Hiccup had all the time in the world. Eventually Viggo or his idiot brother would get antsy, or they would run out of supplies. Someone would get careless. They always did. Until then, Hiccup was content to just spend every day with Astrid. Celebrating her successes in the arcane with her, or gently guiding her through her struggles and failures. Not that there were many of the latter two, as she really was doing incredibly well. Of course she was, Hiccup thought with a soft smile as he trailed his fingers over the smooth curve of her spine. She was absolutely perfect.

Suddenly his tranquil moment with his love was rudely interrupted by incoming wing beats. The sound of them too quiet to be Lint or Ana. Which could only mean one thing. A mission. Sighing heavily, he watched the moats dance wildly now. Scattered by the sudden gust of warm breath. Then he raised his head off the pillow and glanced towards the balcony. Just in time to see Saira soar through the open doorway. Coming to rest on the swell of Astrid’s hip as her large talons gently clamped down on the silky fabric of the sheet draped over the couple.

The weight of the barn owl and brush of sharp claws woke Astrid and she opened her eyes groggily. “What the...” she mumbled as she blinked up at Hiccup before looking around through bleary eyes. Clearly noting the early hour by the angle of sunlight through the doorway, and a frown creased her delicate brows. Then she turned her head slightly to gaze at the beautiful tyto. Saira just peered back at the two of them expectantly with her large yellow eyes. “An owl? What in Helheim is an owl doing in our bedroom and why is it sitting on me,” Astrid asked in cranky confusion as she glanced back at Hiccup.

He couldn’t help laughing at her grumpy expression. Astrid was usually a pretty early riser, but she liked to wake on her own terms. To disturb her before she was ready was to incite the wrath of the gods. “Well, you are the most desirable thing in this realm. If I was an owl, I would perch on you too,” he teased with a grin. Chuckling as she rolled her eyes at him. “Since this particular owl happens to be Elder Noldo’s familiar though, I would suspect that it is because we have a mission,” Hiccup then supplied with a shrug. “Or, more precisely, it means that Ilweran and I have a mission.”

Astrid scowled at that. She sucked in a deep breath, likely in preparation to start protesting, but he cut her off with a gentle finger to her lips. “Do not test me woman. Skilled warrior though you may be, you are not practiced enough in magic to face most dangers beyond Midgard yet. Nor do I want your lovely hands sullied with blood before it is absolutely necessary. If this is a paid hit, and not just an investigation, you are staying here. Or, more correctly, you will be staying at the palace so that Lerina and Golwen can keep an eye on you. That is final, and I am quite certain that Ilweran will side with me on this.”

Then he cracked a devious grin at her. “If it is another round of dragon training on Asgard though, you are free to take it and I will stay behind.” Her mouth twisted in a grimace beneath his finger as she grumbled incoherently at him. Laughing now, he removed the digit and replaced it with his lips instead. Feeling her melt against him now as she deepened the kiss. His body instantly responding to her nearness. Breaking away for a moment with a groan, Hiccup reached over to grab the scroll of parchment from Saira’s leg. Then he gave a light scratch to the silky feathers on her chest.

Freed of her burden, the owl stretched her large wings and flapped them once. Giving his finger an affectionate nibble and Astrid’s hip a tender squeeze, she then took off back into the breaking dawn. After pressing another kiss to Astrid’s intoxicating lips, Hiccup unrolled the scroll. It bore three symbols. A dark moon, a star, and a crossed pair of lines meant to represent a pickaxe. No names, no explanations, no expectations. Nothing that could give away the nature of the communication. Typical.

With another sigh, Hiccup promptly dropped the parchment. Rolling to his side and wrapping his arms around Astrid instead. Pulling her close, he claimed her mouth greedily again. She kissed him back for a moment before breaking away. “What is it,” she asked interestedly. Gazing towards the parchment.

“A targeted hit,” Hiccup replied easily. Passing her the parchment before running his nose over the sensitive skin behind her ear. Then he started teething his way down her throat as his hands began to wander over her bare skin.

She shivered and giggled as she tried to read the parchment while he distracted her. “A circle, a shooting star, and a wonky sort of cross,” she said in confusion. “What in Helheim does this even mean? How does this make any sense to you?”

“It is Order code, mi’lady. We use symbols instead of names and places,” Hiccup mumbled against her throat. “That way if the message is intercepted, none aside from Order members will be able to interpret it. We will have to go to headquarters first to get the full details,” he added casually before running his tongue over the pulse point at the base. Astrid groaned and tilted her head for him.

She allowed him to tease her for a moment longer before looking back down at him. “Okay, so what do these symbols mean?”

Hiccup glanced up from her delicious neck to gaze into her wonderful blue eyes instead. “The circle represents the dark moon, which is me of course. After all, I am dark, mysterious, and perfectly evil. The shooting star is Ilweran’s symbol because he is absolutely heavenly,” he replied lightly. Astrid snorted a laugh in response to his tone and Hiccup couldn’t help cracking a grin too. “Every member has their own symbol, and you will eventually have one too. Noldo’s is an owl, Golwen’s is a fox, and Thor’s is obviously a lightning bolt. As for the cross-like thing, that represents Nidavellir.”

“The realm of the dwarves,” Astrid spouted in surprise. Looking at the symbol again. “Oh, I get it. The droopy cross is a pickaxe,” she said then. Tossing the parchment back onto the bed in favour of carding her fingers through his mane instead. Her slender leg coming up to wrap around his hip.

Running a hand down her back as he nuzzled against her neck, Hiccup chuckled at her response. Looking back up into her face as he replied, “yes, mi’lady. The realm of the dwarves. I think it is safe to assume that one of our half-sized allies has done something terribly naughty.”

“Oh, why do you say that,” she asked. Her brows furrowing slightly in confusion.

Humming at the tingling magic of her touch, Hiccup offered her a devilish smirk as he pressed his body even closer to hers. “Because Odin is sending me.” Her eyes widened slightly at that as she met his gaze. “The Riders are not Odin’s armed guard, Astrid,” he reminded her. “In fact, we are rarely ever sent out for interrogations or check-ins as we are much too expensive for such trivial tasks. On top of the salary that we already receive from the Order, every hit requires additional payment from the one ordering it. We do not clean up the messes of others for free.”

“Think of us as the special forces within the ranks. The elite of elites and top of the pecking order. The Riders are most often used to deal with the highest ranking targets that require complete stealth. We also tend to get the very worst or most dangerous of criminals tasked to us, for either transport or elimination. Ilweran and I even more so for the latter option. After all, the Dark Rider does not often detain mi’lady,” he said softly. Answering the unasked question behind her eyes now. “He usually disposes...”

Her mouth formed a silent ‘oh’ for a moment. Then she nodded in understanding. “Do you have to leave right away,” she asked quietly. Sounding slightly worried. His heart swelled with love as he suddenly realized she was worried about him. She had no reason to worry, of course, but it was wonderful enough just to know that she did.

Hiccup could still vividly remember that night of horrible nightmares two weeks ago. Where she had asked him about his history of torturing people after waking up consumed by a sudden and overwhelming fear of him. He still had no idea what she had been dreaming about, but it was obviously terrible. He had been worried then that she was going to finally run away in terror, but he had told her the truth anyways. Already resigned to the fact that she would think he was a disgusting monster when she heard it.

Still, the day she had bonded with Stormfly, he had made a choice. If she asked him a direct question, he would not lie to her. No matter how uncomfortable the answer. She was his mate, after all, and she was the most important thing in his world. Instead of screaming and running though, she had accepted his darkness. Even admitting that his wicked ways turned her on, while a lovely flush of pink coloured her cheeks in her embarrassment. Her own somewhat darker nature had surprised him that night, but it shouldn’t have.

Hiccup already knew that this woman was his perfect match. Every moment with her simply making that fact more and more obvious. Looking into her azure orbs now, he grinned cheekily. “No mi’lady. I am a mercenary soldier and assassin, not a trained animal. I do not come when I am called.” Allowing a feral smirk to twist his lips, he flashed his fangs at her. Watching her eyes darken at the predatory sight he added coyly, “Much like a wildcat, I come when I feel like it, and right now I feel like eating breakfast first.” Then he wrapped his hand around her thigh and rolled her over with him.

Once she was on top of him, he grasped her hips and lifted her up his body until she was kneeling over his face as she squealed in surprise. Her wide blue eyes gaping down at him in confusion for a moment. Then he raised his head slightly to put his mouth on her as he slid both hands down to cup her fine ass. Trailing his fingertips over the incredibly sensitive skin where cheek met thigh. She moaned deeply now. Throwing her head back as her hips rocked forward. Surrendering herself to him as her hands wandered back down to twine into his hair...

***

After a thorough morning romp, Hiccup donned his armour while Astrid packed a bag for her stay at the palace. Toothless and Stormfly coming to land on the balcony outside. Hiccup was strapping on his bracers when Astrid came over and wrapped her arms around his waist. Resting her head against his back with a sigh as she hugged him tightly.

“I will be just fine mi’lady,” Hiccup assured her. Giving her hands a gentle squeeze before moving away to his weapons stash. Pressing a concealed latch in the wall beside the clothes chest, and then stepping back as the two wide doors hidden in the wall swung wide. Exposing a large closet lined with shelves and rows of pegs on the walls. Lit by softly glowing orbs of magic light. The wide array of death devices within gleaming brightly in the morning sunlight.

He had everything in here. Small throwing knives, axes, and three pointed daggers called sai arranged in matching pairs on the top shelves. All the way down to the lower shelves stocked with heavy battle axes, retractable spears, and a spiked weighted mace head and chain attached to a handle known as a morning star that he had taken from a troll he had killed. Bows and atgeirs hanging from the pegged racks and quivers of enchanted arrows stacked beneath them. Not that he used many of them now that he had become an elf, but you didn’t just throw out weapons.

Not to mention that many of them had been gained as spoils of war, like the morning star. It was always handy to have an assortment of such things, after all. The more dangerous missions usually meant that you left home with a small army’s worth of weapons, only to lose many of them along the way. Better to already have spares. Astrid squealed in delight and ran over for a better look then. Glancing sideways at her exited face, Hiccup couldn’t stop a laugh from bursting out of him.

“I see that you like my personal armoury,” he teased. Seeing her nod her head in mute wonder as she knelt down to inspect the lower shelves. Asking him about unfamiliar items as he proceeding to strap on his knives. Looping several more daggers and a set of throwing axes through his belt, along with a gleaming silver garrotting wire.

“Why do you need so many weapons,” Astrid inquired as her eyes trailed over the multitude of blades strapped to him. “You can use magic in these realms, can’t you?”

“You certainly can, but Nidavellir is crawling with monsters and dwarves are immune to most magic,” Hiccup replied simply. Then he grabbed two thigh holsters containing black canisters off of one of the shelves and headed back out of the closet. The hidden doors closing on their own after he and Astrid had cleared the threshold.

Following behind him and peering interestedly at the holsters he carried, Astrid asked, “what are those?”

“These,” he said, passing one of them to her, “are zippleback bombs.” As she looked them over in surprise he added, “remember how I told you that I lost my foot in Midgard by setting off an explosion of zippleback gas? Well, that was before I invented these. Now, instead of lighting the gas yourself, you just pull the pin and throw one of these. Then you run.”

“The pin holds tension on a spring located inside the firing mechanism,” he stated. Pointing to a tiny pin and loop at the top of the canister. “Once the pin is removed, the spring triggers a striking mechanism. That lights a fuse which leads into the gas cavity, the gas ignites, and BOOM... Incredibly destructive, but also works as a handy diversion if you set it off down a side passage. For some strange reason, people tend to get awfully distracted by large explosions.”

“Your brain is terrifying Hiccup Haddock,” Astrid said simply. Handing the holster back with a chuckle. Hiccup just grinned at her as Toothless and Stormfly rasped laughs from behind them.

“I know, and you love me for it,” he teased. Allowing that with a grin of her own, she leant up on her toes for a kiss. Then she grabbed up her bag as Hiccup strapped his dual swords on and grabbed his stupid cloak. Both of them leaping onto their waiting dragons and waving goodbye to Sharpshot then. In a flash of emerald, Hiccup had cast a strong warding spell over the treehouse before he and Astrid made their way to the palace.

Landing in the courtyard, they found Ilweran already geared up in his armour and waiting for them. A multitude of blades strapped onto his belt and concealed in his own bracers. His legendary sword, Menelmacil, sheathed at his hip and Tintallë waiting beside him with his white cloak draped over her saddle. “Good morning, Moon Pie,” Hiccup called out. Dropping down from Toothless and giving Ilweran a deliberate once over. “I must say darling, you really are so much more scrumptious in leather,” he stated with a chuckle and an eyebrow wiggle as Astrid snorted a laugh.

“Gross,” Ilweran drawled. Flipping his middle finger at Hiccup. “Why have I not just let you die on one of these missions? Preferably painfully.”

“Because you would miss me if I was dead,” Hiccup offered cheekily. Smirking at Ilweran as he tossed him one of the holsters he had brought. Ilweran strapped it onto his leg with a muttered ‘thanks’ before looking back up at Hiccup.

Cracking a devious smirk of his own now, he met Hiccup’s eyes. “Maybe I would miss you for a moment... but then Astrid and I could start easing each other’s suffering hearts,” he joked flippantly. His amber eyes bright with humour as Hiccup growled and Astrid gasped in shock at his words. Seeing her expression, Ilweran started laughing. “That was a joke, my dear. Of course I am not going to let him die. If he was gone, then I would be the one with the highest death toll again. No thank you.”

They all laughed at that as they headed back across the courtyard with him. Astrid asking interestedly, “why do you two both have such a high kill count? I mean, wouldn’t someone like Noldo have a much higher one simply because he is so ancient?”

“Age has nothing to do with it,” Hiccup answered truthfully. “The majority of elves do not bother themselves with the politics and warfare of the other realms. The Riders even less so, as uprisings are what Odin has an army for. The Order deals with individual threats. One hit at a time staggered over millennia does not really wrack up the numbers.” He shrugged at her startled gaze. “Ilweran and I, on the other hand, have both fought in true wars. Both in Midgard and outside of it. A couple weeks of that, and you find your body count rising at an exponentially alarming rate.”

“He is right,” Ilweran chimed in. “One skirmish can lead to quite a few deaths. Though the melee fighting does tend to make it slightly more impersonal as well. Eventually, you do not even see their faces anymore before you kill them,” he added quietly as Astrid looked between the two of them with a small shudder. Ilweran just gave her a somewhat apologetic shrug as he said quietly, “war is not pretty Astrid, but given enough time you eventually become deadened to the horrors of it. The first death is always the most difficult, but it gets a tiny bit easier each time after that. Until one day you realize that it no longer bothers you at all to take a life.”

“That sounds terrible,” Astrid muttered. “Although I suppose I will eventually get used to it too.” She gave another dramatic shudder this time before glancing at Ilweran. Then her eyebrows lifted in surprise as the sunlight caught the blades at his wrists. “Since when did you have the same contraption thingies in your bracers as Hiccup? Is that new,” she inquired.

“I have had them for as long as Hiccup has,” Ilweran answered easily. Holding his wrist up so that she could see the concealed mechanism a little better. “I just had no reason to use them on Berk. I doubt you were studying me close enough to see them while we were there anyways. The bracers do quite a good job of hiding them, after all, and the sleeves of the cloak cover them completely.”

“I freely admit that I was sorely tempted to whip them out when I saw Snotlout trying to manhandle you against your will that first day, but I did not. You were not my woman. I figured that if anyone was going to put a blade through the idiot’s throat for touching you, it should be Hiccup. At any other time they would likely already be in my hands before I could talk myself down, though.” Ilweran grinned as Astrid flushed slightly at that. “If I had gotten to Stormheart first, you would certainly have seen them. Unfortunately Hiccup already had two knives stuck in the pig by the time I arrived and it seemed a bit unnecessary to add a few more. The early bird gets the worm, I guess,” he added with an exaggerated sigh as Hiccup chuckled.

“Enough with the heavy though. I assume by the pack you are carrying that you are going to be staying at the palace while we are away,” Ilweran started again as they entered the bright foyer. Astrid nodded in confirmation, and Ilweran and Hiccup shared a loaded glance. Both of them knowing that this was likely about to get very awkward very quickly. “Well, in that case, I suppose we should put you in my wing,” Ilweran added with a much quieter sigh. “Just in case Odin decides to take advantage of us two being off realm and sends someone to check in on you.”

“Oh, okay,” Astrid said in surprise. “Is he likely to do that?”

“It is hard to say, but I am not really willing to risk it. Without Hiccup here, Odin will likely be able to scry you much easier as well since most elves do not bother to keep barriers up at all times. Such a thing usually takes a fair bit of focus and is simply not worth the massive effort. I used to shield myself, Minden, and Celeste whenever I was on Midgard, but even I do not keep a block up against Odin all the time. Regardless, it is always better to be safe than sorry,” Ilweran pointed out. Giving a slight lift of shoulders before heading up one of the curving staircases with Hiccup and Astrid in tow.

As they followed Ilweran into his private wing, Astrid gasped quietly. Gaping around in shock as her hands came up to cover her mouth. Ilweran had an entire branch of the palace all to himself, after all. The entire three stories of this section decorated in whites, ivories, and golds with sparkling glass everywhere. Ornate bookcases lining the walls on this middle level that served as the prince’s private library. Second only to the huge communal one in the heart of the palace. Multiple curving staircases in it leading up to the bedrooms and down to the main sitting room. The shining gold of the gilt banisters moulded into elaborate designs of twisting vines.

The whole wing screamed of wealth, power, and extravagant excess. Hinting at the man that Ilweran had been in his younger days. Making their way to the top floor, the sight of multiple smaller doorways leading off either side of the hall, before the main double wide one at the end, caused Astrid’s brows to furrow in confusion for a moment. Staring at Ilweran in wonder as he read her expression and began glancing around at the opulent gold and white decor too. A much less enchanted look on his face. “This is all yours,” she muttered quietly. The prince grimaced slightly before meeting Astrid’s gaze again.

“Yes,” he said blandly. “This was my mother’s wing before my grandfather stepped down and passed the rule to her. She gave it to me when I was born and I just redecorated it and added more bedrooms as I reached manhood. It is nothing special, and my mother’s wing is much larger. What you saw was just her bedroom, also known as the royal bedchamber.”

She arched a brow and scoffed at him as she dropped her hands to her hips instead. “Royal bedchamber... I slept in a room half the size of your mother’s closet for over twenty years. Sounds pretty special to me,” she pointed out. “Why do you need more than one bedroom though? Elves don’t sleep and Golwen said the guest rooms for festival times are located in the public wings.” Ilweran rubbed at his neck in discomfort for a moment as Hiccup sniggered quietly.

“You want the honest truth Astrid,” Ilweran started with a sigh. Shooting a glance at Hiccup before looking back at her in resignation. “The other bedrooms were for the women that I welcomed to the palace for pleasure purposes. The elven ones would simply leave, but the non-elven ones needed somewhere to sleep after I was done with them, and I was not much of a cuddler in those days. My bed was for me when I felt like using it. Which was rarely, since elves really do not sleep much.”

“Oh! That makes sense in a weird sort of way I guess, but wouldn’t you just need one extra room then,” she asked in bewilderment.

Ilweran just offered her a half shrug. “Well, often a wide array of ladies would come here at once. Æsir and Vanir alike. Their sights set on a tryst or two with the handsome elven prince. Knowing that he was half human and apparently capable of emotion, unlike the rest of his elven kin. Each believing that they would be the one to nab him. Clearly once they got between his sheets, he would realize just how amazing they were and fall madly in love with them forever and ever,” he stated with an eye roll. “Too bad for them that I had no interest in love back then. I did not even know what it was.”

“Any hope they had of tying me down emotionally was tossed out the moment they never stepped foot in my private bedchamber,” he stated blandly. Astrid’s eyes growing wider in surprise at the callous tone and words. “They did not really want me anyways. They just wanted the lifestyle. None of them bothered to get to know me either. Not that I would have let them.”

“I drew careful lines between myself and every single one of them. Using and being used and not caring in the least. Unknowingly searching for something that I was never going to find while acting that way. Very few women of any race have ever been in there,” he said as he gestured at the doorway to his bedroom. “Here or on Svartalfheim.”

Sharing one more loaded glance with his best friend first, Ilweran then took the rest of the plunge that Hiccup hadn’t gotten up the balls to yet. “I would simply give them their own room, fuck them there, and then leave once they passed out. That way I could just walk out if they started to get clingy instead of forcing them to leaving me alone. Not that I would have felt bad tossing them out the door naked, but it just seemed like too much effort to bother with when I could simply add multiple extra bedrooms instead. Besides, just one woman was never really enough for a horny bastard with endless stamina. You non-elves tire out ever so quickly, you see.”

At that, Astrid’s eyebrows shot right up to her hairline as her mouth popped open in surprise. Gaping at Ilweran as if she had never seen anything like him before. Ilweran shot Hiccup a sideways glance at her obvious ignorance. The unfortunate truth was that Astrid had already met someone as filthy as Ilweran. Long before even leaving Midgard. She spent every night with them, and Ilweran knew that, but it was now pretty clear that Astrid didn’t. Unsurprisingly, Ilweran’s gaze also carried a heavy measure of understanding within the golden depths.

“I know it is not nice to hear Astrid, but there were times that I had a different lady in each of these rooms and I simply alternated between them,” he continued relentlessly. Seeing her horror and plowing on anyways. “Sometimes all in the same day. Sometimes all at the same time, even. Until I got bored and sent them back to their home realms that is. Only to replace them with new women when the mood struck. To put it bluntly, I was a heartless playboy and a piece of shit,” Ilweran added calmly with another glance at Hiccup.

Then his wise amber eyes grew mildly apologetic as they met Astrid’s startled gaze again. “I was behaving like the very wildest of my kin. When I was not out taking lives for profit that I had no need of, I was busy searching for the next thing that might fill the empty void inside of me instead. Burying my troubles in the warm bodies of willing women as I grew more and more numb to the world around me. Yet somehow, despite all of that, the ladies continued to want me and chase me. They still do.”

Everyone just looks at me and sees the Golden Boy on the outside, no matter what I do behind closed doors. Honestly Astrid, if you are handsome enough, charming enough, and wealthy enough, the rules of common decency no longer apply to you. You get to do whatever you want and everyone just looks past it. Or they congratulate you on your stunning male prowess. As if being the biggest sleaze in the realms is some sort of position of honour,” he scoffed in disgust.

“I am not overly proud of it now, but it truthfully did not bother me back then and I probably would not change it if I could. I am nearly 400 years old Astrid,” he reminded her with another sigh. “That is more than enough time to make terrible mistakes and learn to come to terms with them. I am not that man anymore, and I have not been for quite some time. It took a human woman with a heart of gold and infinite patience to finally make me see what I was missing all along.”

“Still, I fucked her and left her behind too,” he added coldly. A definite hint of self loathing seeping into his voice. “Just like Hiccup, I found a human woman that was absolutely perfect in every possible way. For once I actually did not plan to touch her. I wanted to keep her pure and free of my shadows. I knew that the humans’ rules about chastity were so much stricter than the other realms, but I unintentionally lured her in anyways thanks to my looks, my dangerous aura, and my devilish charms. Until the day I finally gave in.”

“I stole her virtue and her heart before taking off on my dragon without telling her where I was going or why. Resigned to the fact that I would never be able to see her again, but failing to tell her that. Leaving her on her own in Midgard; broken, confused, and unfit for marriage according to the humans. Yet she had managed to do what no other woman ever had in those nearly 400 years. She got to me.”

“Like Hiccup, I desperately tried to wash my hands of her. Thinking about her often, but resisting the urge to see her again because it was too dangerous for her. Still, the memory of her was like a constant, nagging itch in the back of my mind. I did not understand it, but something about her made me completely unable to just go back to my old ways because it suddenly felt like a betrayal. Unlike Hiccup though, I did not bother to scry her to check if she was in danger, or to see if I had left her with child or not.” Astrid flushed slightly at those words as she looked at Hiccup for a moment. Hiccup offered her a gentle nod of his own. Hoping that she could read the apology in his eyes too.

She turned her gaze back to Ilweran then and he gave a humourless laugh. “What did you expect, Astrid?I was a dog. In my defence, I did not think that I was physically able to get a woman pregnant back then. Not that it makes it any less deplorable. When I finally listened to my heart and went back to her, it was to have my entire world upended. Nowadays, this wing of the palace is like an overly large gilded cage. With no one to impress with it anymore, it is just an unnecessary amount of space for one, and far too fancy for my tastes.”

“Why do you think I spend so much time at your guys’ place instead? It is because this one is just a constant reminder of the dirtbag that I used to be. As well as the man that I am supposed to become, but can never manage to find. The man that I know I will likely never be. My rooms have just been like this for so long that I cannot be bothered changing them, and why should I? Deep down inside, I am probably still more of a dirtbag than a king anyways,” he finished with another shrug.

“I see...” Astrid mumbled quietly. Her lovely and innocent blue eyes still overly wide and slightly mortified. “So, which one of your whores’ rooms do I get to stay in,” she asked then. Disgust evident in her tone and her expression as she looked at the doors on either side of them.

“You will be staying in there,” Ilweran said as he gestured to the elegantly carved door at the end of the hall again. Gazing at her now stunned expression for a moment longer before he let out a soft chuckle.

“What?! You’re actually letting me stay in your private room,” she gasped in surprise. “Why?!”

“Well, since you are not one of my ‘whores’ as you so elegantly put it, it would be completely inappropriate to put you in one of the mistress suites,” Ilweran replied with a lopsided grin. “You should know that you will be one of the first women that is not a family member to actually step foot in my private room. Not only that, but you will be the only woman that has ever lain her beautiful body down in that bed. With or without me.”

“What about Cuithanna,” Astrid spouted in confusion. “Weren’t you her consort before Hiccup.”

“I certainly was, but that does not mean that I screwed her in my royal bedchamber either,” he stated bluntly. Giving an impressively cold smirk now as he met her wide eyes. “Why in Helheim would I? She may be a goddess Astrid, and she certainly cared for me in her own way, but do not kid yourself that it was more than that. Cuithanna was using me just as much as the rest of them were. She is using Hiccup too. No matter how wonderful the woman is, or how prestigious the role may be, can you really call it love if one side of the coupling does not have a choice?” With that he turned on his heel and sauntered the rest of the way down the hall. Still chuckling at the dumbfounded look on Astrid’s face.

Laughing himself now, Hiccup put an arm around Astrid’s shoulders as they followed Ilweran through the large double doorway. Hiccup guiding her past the sitting area and into Ilweran’s actual bedroom. “I see you are finally realizing that Ilweran Lerinasson is a much more colourful and complex creature than you originally took him to be. He may look like a sunny summer’s morning, but just over the horizon there is a storm a-brewing,” he teased gently. “He really is a good one though. Despite his past and because of it.”

Astrid sighed gently at that. Still looking mildly shocked and uncomfortable as she gazed around at the rich decor and enormous bed draped in gold cloth. At least she knew that this particular bed was not well used by anyone. Although Hiccup doubted that made her feel any better about what she had just heard as she tossed her pack onto it with a slight twist of lips. With a sigh of his own, Hiccup pulled her closer against him for a moment. Painfully reminded of how awful it was going to be for Astrid to hear about his own past and the dirtbag that he used to be. That he still was really, as his own shadows were not buried anywhere near as deeply as Ilweran’s. No wonder he kept putting it off.

Ilweran wandered over to a large chest across the room from his bed then. Looking back towards the two of them and taking note of Astrid’s expression, he gave her an apologetic grimace. “You have every right to be disgusted with me, Astrid. I assure you that I am just as disgusted with myself,” he said quietly. Then he pressed two hidden latches to release the lid of the chest. Opening it to reveal an array of gleaming silver weapons on tiers of fold-out trays.

Squealing in delight, Astrid ran over to the chest now. Standing close to Ilweran and looking over the display with a shine of longing in her eyes. Ilweran glanced sideways at her for a second before he burst out laughing. “I see you have decided to overlook my filthy nature because I also have a large collection of pretty and sharp things in my bedroom.” Astrid snorted a laugh and shoved him before turning her focus back to the chest. “I guess we know what to get her for Yule, brother,” Ilweran joked lightly with a look at Hiccup.

“So it would seem,” Hiccup grinned at him. “You should have seen her face when I showed her my weapons cache.”

“My gods,” Astrid muttered. “You guys have enough weapons between you to supply most of Berk!” Running her fingers tenderly over the gleaming blades, she paused over an elegant pair of engraved throwing axes. “These are so beautiful,” she moaned softly. Allowing that with a grin of his own, Ilweran took out a small dagger and sheath from the top shelf before closing the chest again.

“Those particular axes were my grandfather’s and are roughly five thousand years old.” At Astrid’s awed expression he added, “why am I not surprised that expensive heirloom weapons are the way to your heart?” Giving her an affectionate shake of his head at that. “Maybe if you are a very good girl, someone will leave a similar set in your boot at Yule,” he offered with a wink. Finally making Astrid giggle.

“If you like this, you should see the palace armoury. Feel free to wander as much as you would like while you are here, by the way. My home is your home, and I have nothing in my rooms that I care to hide from you. Now, the releases for the chest are here and here,” he told her. Pointing out the concealed buttons. “You are more than welcome to use whatever of my weapons you desire during your practice sessions.”

Then he slid the dagger into the sheath before holding it out to her. “This blade is enchanted to never miss its target. No matter what sort of shield they put up. The wound does not need to be deep or fatal either, as it releases a toxin into the bloodstream that will paralyze its victim. It should stop any magical attacker long enough for the others to arrive.”

“Will it paralyze me if I touch it,” Astrid asked in alarm. Eying the dagger as if it was a venomous snake about to strike.

“No,” Ilweran replied simply. “It still requires a decent wound to be effective, but I would not suggest cutting yourself with it. Now, I would like you to keep it near you at all times. Even while you are sleeping. This house may be like a fortress, but we do not often keep it on lockdown and it would look rather suspicious if we were to start now. It is unfortunately the first place that Odin’s men, or anyone else really, will come looking for you though.” Astrid took the sheathed dagger from him in surprise, before she nodded and resolutely strapped it to her thigh.

“He is right,” Hiccup supplied promptly. “Anyone that decides to check on you will most certainly be trained in magic. Lerina and Golwen will keep an eye on you most of the time, but I very much doubt that you actually want them to babysit you every moment of the day and night. You will need to watch out for yourself as well. The enchantments in your axe will protect you from most threats, but not all of them. If anyone does get through the warding spells, do not play the hero. Just use the dagger and call for the others, please.” Ilweran seconding that as he crossed his arms and peered at her too.

“I’ll be careful you guys,” Astrid exclaimed with an exaggerated sigh. “I’ll keep my axe and the dagger on me at all times when I’m awake. I’ll sleep with the axe beside the bed and the dagger under my pillow, and I’ll keep my head on a swivel when I’m walking around. I’ll cry for help if I get attacked and Stormfly will sleep on the balcony too. Stop worrying so much! You’re like a couple of mother hens!”

They all burst out laughing at that. The three of them now making their way back down to the main foyer, as Astrid wanted to see them off before her lesson. Though she was still glancing at the bedroom doors down the hall from Ilweran’s with a grimace and a blush on the way past. Hiccup and Ilweran met eyes again and there was a very definite question in the prince’s golden gaze as he shot a look between Hiccup and Astrid. Hiccup just lifted his shoulders with a gentle sigh and a shake of his head.

Hiccup knew that Ilweran was wondering why he hadn’t confided to Astrid about more of his past, but he honestly didn’t want to. She may have already called him a dog more than once, but she didn’t need to know that she was right. Her reaction to Ilweran’s sexual exploits before she was even born was proof enough that she wouldn’t love hearing about Hiccup’s. After all, the last time she had learned about a very select few of Hiccup’s indiscretions (and not even the details of them), she had tapped into her magic and his before kicking the shit out of him. Those weren’t even his worst ones either...

As they reached the courtyard where Toothless and Stormfly were still waiting with Tintallë, Hiccup and Ilweran both pulled their Order issue cloaks on with a grumble. Astrid letting out a giggle at the sight of their grumpy expressions. “You boys don’t look half bad in those, you know,” she teased. “It covers a bunch of the weapons and makes you look mysterious instead. The armour and assorted blades just make you look dangerous.”

“I would rather look dangerous than mysterious,” Hiccup grouched at her as he looped his sword straps over top of the cloak now and adjusted the hood. Ilweran muttering an affirmative as he adjusted his own sword so that it didn’t jab into him under the cloak.

Astrid just smirked up at them. “Maybe, but ladies do love a little mystery sometimes,” she added with a sly wink. Hooking her fingers through Hiccup’s sword straps and pulling him down for a kiss. Chuckling against her lips, Hiccup wrapped his arms around her and picked her up off the ground. Kissing her greedily as her legs came up to circle his hips. “That was for luck babe. Come back in one piece and you’ll get another,” she said with a bright smile as he finally set her down again.

“What? Am I not mysterious or sexy enough for a good luck kiss,” Ilweran joked lightly as Astrid took a small step back. Pouting his lip out at her as Hiccup shoved him.

“Judging by what I now know about you, I would say that you have had more than enough good luck kisses to last an immortal lifetime your highness,” Astrid replied flippantly.

“Perhaps, but they obviously work,” Ilweran countered easily. “I mean, can you really ever have too much good luck? Those kisses are probably the only reason that I am still here and in one piece after all these years. What if I have already used them all up and now I am walking into mortal peril completely unprotected?” He levelled his golden gaze on her then, and his eyes were shining with the faintest hint of cocky mirth. “You should be asking yourself, are you really willing to risk that?”

Astrid stared at him bemusedly for a long moment, as if searching for something witty to say back and coming up blank. Then with a shrug of defeat, she leaned up and pressed a kiss to Ilweran’s cheek before backing away again with a giggle. Her cheeks flushing a light pink. “I am not going to lie buddy, that was bloody smooth,” Hiccup said with a laugh. “So smooth in fact that I am not even going to hit you for it,” he added. Reaching out for a fist bump instead.

“Game must always recognize game, bro. That is just written into the code of man,” Ilweran returned with a smirk as he bumped his fist against Hiccup’s. Astrid crossing her arms and shaking her head at them.

“You are both lucky that you’re cute, because you are also absolutely ridiculous,” she stated with an exaggerated sigh. Rolling her eyes at them as they started laughing and leapt onto their dragons. Both of them saluting her cheekily before spurring their dragons towards the gateway as she headed off for her lesson with Golwen. Reaching the portal, they set a concise location as they opened it. Allowing Heimdall to transport them straight to Asgard to save time.

Shortly after, Toothless and Tintallë were landing in the wide open square in front of headquarters. Intentionally kicking up a cloud of dust amidst a few squeals of fright. As the two Riders dropped to the ground, donning Order cloaks and armed to the teeth, the crowd within the square began to filter away nervously. Grabbing their children’s hands and tugging them off down one lane or another. Scattering like timid mice when the cat comes around.

It was the same every time. The people normally shied away from Hiccup and Toothless when they were away from the elven realms, no matter what they were wearing. Likely thanks to that same instinctual fear of the Dark God and night fury that all beasts had. They wouldn’t understand it, but it happened anyways. The humans of Midgard had felt the same unease, despite the fact that they were completely unfamiliar with the role the Riders served. Admittedly, it was probably also due to the fact that the Dark Rider was honestly terrifying. Even Hiccup couldn’t deny that his horrible reputation was not entirely undeserved.

The funny part was that once Ilweran strapped on his weapons and put on his cloak, the people became nearly as afraid of him. The charming Golden Boy seemed to finally melt away. Leaving a predator on the prowl in its place. Riders, civilians, and Æsir alike would all flinch slightly at the touch of the wolffish amber eyes glinting beneath the hood. Possibly due to the fact that Ilweran had the second highest body count next to Hiccup. If the two half-humans set out on a mission, someone was going to die. Likely more than one someone, and no one ever knew who their target was until it was much too late to run.

With a wicked grin at each other, the two men started up the steps. Strolling through the front door of headquarters, they were greeted by Noldo. Clearly he had been waiting for them. He gave them a brief nod before heading down one of the offshoot hallways. Leading them to an office where they were confronted with Odin Allfather for the first time since Astrid’s induction into the Order.

Lowering his hood, Hiccup met the Allfather’s stormy grey-blue eye with his own cool green gaze. “Good morning sir. Lovely to see you again. Did you happen to bring another woman with you for me to make sweet love to? It is always better to be relaxed before a mission, I think,” he said brightly. Smirking slightly at the look of shock on Odin’s face as Ilweran snorted a laugh. Noldo coughing to conceal his own chuckle.

“I would apologize for our last meeting,” Odin started coldly, “but you do not seem overly upset by it.”

“It was never me that you needed to apologize to anyways,” Hiccup reminded him. “I was not the one that you hurt.”

“Indeed,” Odin answered quietly. A look of remorse replacing the arrogant glare of a moment ago. Settling his gaze on Ilweran now, he added, “I really am sorry your highness. Can you please relay my sincerest apologies to Miss Hofferson again, as I doubt very much that she is ready to see me yet without putting an axe through my neck. I hope that she is settling in alright on Alfheim.”

“You are not wrong and it would be your own fault if she did behead you. Despite her awful experience in Asgard though, she is settling in remarkably well on Alfheim,” Ilweran replied easily as he pushed back his own hood. “The elves have been wonderfully kind to her and they absolutely adore her. I doubt that they would love the way you treated her either, and you are rather lucky that the five of us have mostly kept it to ourselves. I did warn you that her charms are much more potent than mine,” he added with a shrug.

A gleam of dangerous challenge was beginning to shine in his amber gaze now as he met Odin’s wide eye. “I assume you have a mission for us,” Ilweran then stated coldly. A slight growl to his voice. Clearly catching Odin by surprise with his bluntness. “Or did you just bring us here to check on how severely you had wounded us? You see, there is a rather beautiful women in my bedroom and I would sure like to get back to her. So if we could cut to the chase, I would greatly appreciate it. You can grovel for your actions some other time.”

Now it was Hiccup snorting a laugh as Noldo’s eyes widened perceptibly. Hiccup and Ilweran shooting a smug glance at each other as Odin flushed slightly pink at Ilweran’s words and tone. Looking distinctly shocked; as if a dog that he thought was friendly had just bitten him. Ilweran did not often bite back at Odin with the same sarcasm as Hiccup, after all. His instigating was much more subtle. It was one of the reasons that Odin was usually more polite and respectful to Ilweran. That, and the fact that Ilweran was elven royalty.

Such blatant attitude however made it rather obvious that Ilweran was still pretty pissed about the whole deal with Astrid too. Odin shouldn’t really be surprised at the undercurrent of hostility in Ilweran’s strange amber eyes, though. Really, he and Hiccup weren’t all that different beneath the surface. The Æsir and the elves had all equated Hiccup to a panther from the moment they met him. Those unpredictable, and incredibly deadly, predatory hunters with a penchant for playing with their food, and they were not wrong. Ilweran, on the other hand, was seen as the dangerously playful wolf. Wild, but in a charming sort of way. It was always good for Odin to be reminded that this particular wolf was far from tame.

“As a matter of fact, I do have a mission for you two,” Odin said. Recovering himself quickly as he straightened his shoulders. “It will be a detainment, not an elimination, but only because we need to question the man first. After that, he will be executed.” Hiccup arched a brow at Odin, and the Allfather grimaced slightly. As he had told Astrid, he and Ilweran were not usually asked to take prisoners. The Æsirian guard did that.

“It would seem that Volgar Bluntaxe has landed his province in ruin,” Odin clarified. “He has gambled away the treasury and sold the grain rights to pay part of his dept. The people are starving while he hordes whatever wealth is left for his own purposes, and we need to replace him before I will begin to fund the relief efforts. Otherwise the money will most certainly not go to the people.”

Hiccup and Ilweran nodded at that. It was pretty typical, but usually did not require Riders. Seeing their slightly confused expressions, Odin added quietly, “Volgar has also apparently been dabbling in dragon breeding for sport and profit. Likely hoping to recover some of his losses in this way. Dragon cross-breeding, that is.”

“What,” Ilweran blurted out. “He is cross-breeding dragons for sport?”

“As far as we could find out, yes. That is why I need Riders,” Odin added with a grimace. “Our intelligence officers have managed to glean very little information other than the fact that he is doing it. I honestly do not know what you will find once you arrive there, and I will not send my guard into a situation that they may be horribly unprepared for. It will only provide Volgar with the opportunity to run.”

“You are to meet up with Ve, who will be awaiting you at the palace in Moghdarom. He should have slightly more information to provide to you there, but not much.” He gave a mildly apologetic shrug then. “I will not lie to you, this is a dangerous one boys. You will likely be forced to do much of the reconnaissance yourselves and you will probably have to adjust tactics as you go.”

“Very well, sir,” Hiccup answered with a sigh as he and Ilweran shared another loaded glance. As Hiccup had told Astrid, dwarves were immune to most magic and they were also tough. A skilled dwarven fighter could certainly hold their own against an elf for a while, but with the addition of unknown dragons the advantage was now in Volgar’s corner. Most dragon hides were naturally impervious to many kinds of magic as well, and there were some extremely nasty species on Nidavellir. Being of the most primordial species and living mostly underground will do that to a creature.

Sure Hiccup could turn non-corporeal if he was about to take a death blow, but he couldn’t exactly do that in front of Ilweran. Besides, Ilweran couldn’t. Hiccup was not about to cross the veil temporarily, only to let Ilweran cross it indefinitely a moment later. Riders do not abandon each other. Brothers even more so. Meaning that this was going to suck. Hard. No wonder Odin was picking his least favourite Riders as the sacrificial lambs.

“Boys,” Odin said quietly as Hiccup and Ilweran turned to leave. Both of them turning slowly back around at the sound of his voice. Odin offered them a genuine smile then. “Good luck,” he added brightly. Saluting them as they both chuckled once. Hiccup and Ilweran each gave him a sarcastic thumbs up as they headed out the door.

Noldo followed them back to the main foyer again. Stopping by the doors and looking between Ilweran and Hiccup. “I take it that Miss Hofferson is currently residing at the palace then,” he asked quietly. Arching a brow at Ilweran as the prince gave a soft chuckle.

“Of course. It is where Odin expects her to be. She also happens to be occupying my personal bedchamber. What can I say? That woman is a special one,” Ilweran answered with a grin as Noldo’s other brow came up to join the first in surprise. “I doubt very much that Hiccup would have let me put her in one of the mistress suites anyways. Not that I ever would have. Astrid is much too good for that,” he added with a shrug. Hiccup acknowledging that with a smirk.

“I cannot wait to hear what your mother and Golwen have to say about this,” Noldo chuckled. “Good luck boys. I really want to see the razzing you get once you arrive back on Alfheim, so you had both better survive. Not that I do not already have complete faith in you two, or I would have never agreed to send you on this mission.” Shaking his head once more in disbelief, Noldo waved them out the door.

As the huge double doors shut behind them, Ilweran looked off towards the square for a moment. Then he glanced back at Hiccup with a smirk. “Dwarves and cross-bred monster dragons. I guess it is a good thing that Astrid gave me a kiss too. It sounds like we are going to need all the luck we can get. I really do love being expendable,” he added with a dry laugh.

“Me too,” Hiccup agreed with his own chuckle. “It really adds a special sort of spice to life. Boy am I glad we left Astrid at home for this one. Although, after what she recently learned about you, I would guess that she has some rage to unleash. At least she knows that you are really just a perverted man-whore now. It was getting rather tiring, having her think that you were the sweet and innocent one all the time.”

“I am the sweet and innocent one,” Ilweran replied promptly. “At least, as compared to you.” Hiccup allowed that with a lift of shoulders and Ilweran cracked a wide grin in return. “Perhaps I should have told her exactly how similar we are, brother. It would have taken some of the heat off of me. She already knows that we are both killers, but I hate having her think that I am the only disgusting pervert that she is in close contact with,” he countered slyly. “I bet we could just stand back and let her go on a rampage after that. Unfortunately, we would both likely become casualties as well.”

“That we would, brother. There is no need to rush it though, as I am sure that she will find out soon enough,” Hiccup said with a sigh. “At least she just gets snarky with you. She is probably going to cut my dick off and feed it to Stormfly when she learns about my past exploits.”

“Ah well, can you blame her? You really were a piece of shit, bro. We both were. Still kind of are, actually,” Ilweran said with a shrug. “At least you can say it had a good run before its gruesome demise. After all, you have stuck it in far more than your fair share of willing ladies too, and not always gently,” he teased with a wicked smirk “I am sure your dick will be mourned by at least one of them. Maybe not Astrid though. I will keep her much too busy for tears.”

“I hate you,” Hiccup replied simply. “I hope there is some really terrible hybrid dragon waiting for us in Nidavellir. I am going to feed you to it, and then I am going to go back to Alfheim and fuck my girlfriend in your bed.”

“Not if I get back to Alfheim and Astrid first,” Ilweran joked. “No one gets to have sex in my bed before I do.”

“Fair point bro,” Hiccup conceded. “I will just bend her over your weapons chest instead. That should get her extra excited.” Ilweran snorted as Hiccup smirked at him. Both of them started laughing again as they clasped forearms in the customary Rider salute. Then the two men sauntered down the steps as they pulled their hoods back up.

As they passed a group of Apprentice Riders heading in the opposite direction, Ilweran grinned wickedly at them from under his hood. Flicking his wrist to activate the mechanism in his right bracer and twirling the stiletto once before letting it retract back into place. Hiccup simply giving them a teasing wiggle of fingers as he flashed his fangs at them in a feral smirk, but that was enough. Both men chuckled darkly as they watched the group flinch and run the rest of the way up the stairs.

“That really never gets old,” Ilweran added with a smirk. Leaping onto their waiting dragons, Hiccup and Ilweran shot one last grin at each other before spurring their dragons into the sky. Both of them relaying the mission to their scaly friends as they headed back towards the gateway again. Letting Heimdall transport them to Nidavellir this time.

Emerging through the powerful boundary wards, Hiccup looked around at the rolling mountains and conical peaks of the Dwarf Realm far below them. Much of the mountainous land freckled with a pretty evenly divided mix of extinct and active volcanoes. A fair amount of forested area sprouting up around them as sparkling blue rivers twisted through everything like vast, lazy snakes. Large lakes dotting the ground and reflecting the shapes of clouds above. Conspicuously devoid of signs of settlement. After all, volcanic soil was often some of the most fertile. There should be swaths of farmland dotting the surface, but there was not. All the activity in this world carried on just out of sight.

The leaves on the birches and larches were just beginning to turn to gold with the changing of the seasons. The air chilly with the nip of autumn, but as elves, it really didn’t bother either of the Riders. Hiccup’s impressive vision allowing him to see the buildings nestled within the peaks. The vast gatehouses carved out of the mountainsides. Using the landscape to create natural fortresses. Not a single home or animal to be seen amongst the trees below. It was still a beautiful and plentiful land during the day, but all of the dwarves had taken to the world beneath the surface anyways.

They were hiding from the volcanoes, as well as the monsters. Creating their cities inside vast caverns where it was safe, and the world was under their control. Caverns that had already been carved out by their own hands in search of gemstones and precious metals. Both of which the dwarves were known for. Methril, the incredibly strong and light armour widely sought throughout the realms, was only made in Nidavellir, after all. The methods used to create it were a carefully guarded secret, as it provided a livelihood and a place of status for a race that was not all that gifted with magic.

As such, the mines were extensive. Honeycombing the land and creating a vast network of tunnels, caverns, and chasms that led through every mountain range and beneath every plain. After exploiting all of the minerals near the surface, the dwarves had been forced to dig deeper and deeper to find them. Eventually they had gone so deep in their greed that they wound up unleashing monstrosities that had lain dormant for millennia. Dragons and demons that had not been seen, and were barely even spoken of in legend, since the races left The Void.

The world was crawling with violent and hideous beasts now. Once awakened, these monsters had flooded through the mines and up to take over the world above. Killing a good portion of the wildlife before the weaker creatures had been able to escape and adapt. The remainder of the dwarves had been forced underground with their mine-dwelling kin, and the native animals now took refuge from the nocturnal beasts in the well lit caverns or the high mountains at night. Only venturing into the forests to eat and drink during the daylight hours, when the monsters were asleep in their dens.

Hiccup gave a shudder at the thought of what might be waiting for them down there. Toothless and Tintallë were strong bonded dragons, but they could not maneuver well inside the smaller tunnels, and they certainly couldn’t fly in them. Their own massive size working against them now. At least Toothless held an advantage over other dragons. His sound waves (one of the traits Hiccup had not acquired through the blood bonding) were able to locate even the smallest threats concealed within the oppressive darkness. At least Hiccup was comfortably certain that whatever dark spirits the dwarves often referred to as ‘demons’ would likely keep their distance from the Dark God.

The dragons angled downwards then. Taking them towards the nearest and largest gateway into the caverns, which also happened to be the most direct route to Moghdarom. Thankfully it was still daylight out, so they did not have to worry about getting attacked. Yet... Seeing them approaching, the heavily armed guards at the fortress aimed the huge ballista launchers at them. Then offered them a wave of greeting instead once they recognized the Riders. The dwarves’ methril armour and weapons glinting brightly in the autumn sunlight.

Coming to hover beside the command post, Hiccup called out, “we are seeking entry to the city. Ve Allfather is apparently awaiting us at the palace.”

“Aye lad. Ve is indeed here already,” the captain replied smoothly. Stepping forward through his men and eyeing them up with his astute and practiced gaze while he ran a hand over his braided red beard. Then he chuckled at the two Riders. “I would normally ask visitors to state their business first, but I know better than to risk my neck. Shall we say, same payment as usual?”

“Certainly Meririk,” Hiccup replied with a grin. Ilweran offering his own laugh as well. “We shall be waiting at Grimlok’s with flagons of mead for you and your men this evening.”

“You two are good men. I don’t care what anyone else says,” the stalky man saluted with a smile. Signalling for the vast dragon-proof steel gate to be raised. With one last wave, Toothless and Tintallë soared through the gate and into the massive cavern beyond. Following the familiar and well lit path to the vast Dwarven City of Moghdarom. First, they would meet up with Ve. Although Hiccup didn’t have high hopes on him having any better information than his brother.

They would probably glean much more useful insight from Meririk and his most trusted men over a few drinks in the pub. These men watched over some of the poorest districts. Making them tough, compassionate, and privy to the much shadier dealings of the city. The people did have a penchant for gossip after all, and dragon cross-breeding and gambling rings would be very hot topics indeed.

Such was the way of true assassins. You did not put all your eggs in your employers basket. You gained knowledge from the lesser known sources as well. Treating your trustworthy contacts like the treasures that they truly were. Still, even with Meririk’s assistance, this was not likely to be a quick overnight mission.

_____

**Can I just say, Holy Hairballs Ilweran! Although, if you have studied or learned about the monarchy at all, you would know that he was honestly behaving like a typical handsome prince. Women did throw themselves at them. Scheming and plotting, all in the hopes of nabbing them. Not out of love, or a real desire for them. It was purely for the end goal of becoming a royal themselves. Gods, no wonder he was so callous and bitter about it.**

**Not that this worked out well for any of those women really. Like... Anne Boleyn got Henry VIII for a while, but then lost her head, so...**

**Anyways, I guess something exciting is about to happen, eh? What do you think the boys will find in Nidavellir? Do you think anything is going to happen back at the palace with Astrid and the others?**

**Also... was that a shoutout to Lord of the Rings that she just slid in there? ;) Did any of you Tolkien fans catch it? Yes, it was on purpose. Gods I'm clever... lol**


	17. Unlikely Allies

**Sorry that it’s late all, but life does have a tendency to get in the way. I was babysitting my niece all day, and she kept me a wee bit busy. Lol. Anyways, enjoy :)**

**_______**

As the two bonded dragons soared out of the main tunnel into the cavern beyond, many of the dwarves gathered in the streets below glanced up in interest. Despite being underground, the city was undeniably beautiful. Lit with natural skylights, as well as torches and orbs of magic light, it was bright and welcoming. Bustling with life, as the people wound their busy way between the immaculately carved buildings of stone. Gardens, trees, and wildlife sprouting up unexpectedly within this underground cavern, as the skylights allowed life giving sunlight to breach the surface.

At one end of the city, in the wealthiest district, an enormous waterfall poured down from the land above. The churning cauldron at the bottom creating a beautiful pool of frothy water that then separated into three wide rivers. Each of which snaked away to cut a different path through the city. The waterfall provided both drinking and irrigation water to Moghdarom. Bright amulets given as gifts by Odin and his brothers in trade for the dwarves allegiance glowed brightly at the crest of the falls. Keeping the water purified for consumption, while the surplus of natural hot springs beneath bubbled up to supply the wash houses with a continual supply of hot water.

The population was predominantly dwarf, but there were still many other people from Asgard and Vanaheim that had come to live and work in the realm. Easily distinguishable amongst the crowds thanks to their taller statures. As elves, Hiccup and Ilweran were already taller than the rest of the races. It was just something that you got used to, but they couldn’t help feeling a bit like real Jotuns when they came to Nidavellir. Standing at least three full feet taller than even the very tallest of the dwarves, their flawless golden tan skin and smoothly chiseled features were distinctly noticeable next to the ruddy complexions and rather homely appearance of the dwarves.

Frankly, the two of them stood out like cultured red roses in a field of snow drops. It was an impressive testament to their skills that they were able to be stealthy at all while they were here. Landing in the courtyard outside Greatmail Palace, they looked up at the huge double wide doors bookended by armed guards. The building itself was named for the first family to have taken to the mines; setting in motion the series of events that would eventually earn the dwarves their livelihood and wealth. The family that still ruled over the realm, though they shared their authority with the parliament now.

It was a beautiful and elegant stronghold carved from a solid piece of red stone that used to be one of many vast support pillars for the cavern. As such, the roof of the castle stretched all the way to the high ceiling above. The entirety of the marvellous craftsmanship illuminated by strategically placed flickering orbs of magic fire. As the central palace in the central city, it was meant to be a display of the dwarves mastery of stone masonry. As well as a bold display of power over the people and the harsh land.

It was irrefutably impressive, but Hiccup hated to think how many dwarves had given their lives to carve this masterpiece for a greedy king. Unable to use magic, it would have to have been chiseled out by hand. At least the new king, Garkas Greatmail, was a much kinder ruler than his predecessors. Having been the first king to establish a parliament that was elected by the people to represent them. It was not perfect, and there was still corruption, but Garkas did not deal with corrupt council members very kindly. Clearly hoping to stop greed from abusing a system meant to protect the weak, and Hiccup could only respect that.

As he and Ilweran dismounted and made their way up the wide palace steps, Toothless and Tintallë folded up their massive wings and followed them. The guards at the doors eyeing up the Riders and their dragons nervously for a moment before nodding and allowing them to enter. The doors swung wide of their own accord then, and the two men and their dragons sauntered into the vast hall beyond. Making straight for the high throne and council room, where Ve Allfather would most certainly be awaiting them. It was very likely that he already knew that they were on realm, as the gatehouse guards would have relayed word ahead.

Pushing their way through the doors of the throne room, the Riders were greeted by King Garkas and Ve Allfather waiting with some of the council members in their black robes. Glancing in their direction once, Garkas greeted them with a wave before signalling them forward. The council members sharing a few nervous glances between their king and the two half-elves. Likely wondering which one of them had the target on their back.

The King was dressed in a regal combination of white and gold garments, with a long fur cloak over top. Beads of gold wound into his bushy brown beard, and a large golden crown studded with precious jewels perched on his neatly braided brown hair. Strands of grey throughout his beard and mane hinting at his vast age, as the King was well over 5000 years. Having occupied the throne for a thousand of those years. Hiccup couldn’t imagine dealing with ruling a kingdom for a thousand years. It would be enough to give any immortal grey hair. No wonder Garkas had assembled a council to oversee the rest of the nobility.

With a sigh, King Garkas offered the dwarves around him a kind smile. “Don’t worry friends. If they were here for you, you would likely be dead already,” he reminded them in his deep, and somewhat gravelly, voice. A few of the council members chuckled at that, but they still looked a little uneasy. With a shake of his head, Garkas turned back towards the Riders. “Welcome back to Nidavellir. My sincerest greetings to you, your majesty, and you as well Hiccup,” he said with a slight tilt of his head towards Ilweran.

“Likewise, your highness,” Ilweran returned with a respectful nod of his own head as Hiccup offered a bow. “I hear there is a lord that is abusing their privileges in one of your outlying provinces,” he added quietly. Speaking in the rather harsh and guttural language of the dwarves, which admittedly sounded a little odd with his and Hiccup’s musical elven voices.

“When is there not,” Garkas replied with a grimace. “Still, this one is unusually unpleasant.”

“Bluntaxe is a dog and a disgrace. He should have been eliminated long before now,” one of the council dwarves intoned. A look of pure loathing on his face as some of the other dwarves gaped at him in surprise for his outburst.

“Peace Momor,” the King said gently, and the angry man bowed his head once. “I have never much liked Volgar either, but we do not jump to rash and irreversible decisions simply because the mood strikes us,” Garkas added firmly. “That is what our ancestors did, and look where it has gotten us. His father was a good man. Young Volgar deserved a chance to prove himself, but it would seem the apple has fallen very far from the tree.”

“That it has, but the apple was pretty rotten to begin with,” Ve cut in then as Hiccup and Ilweran turned their attention to him now. Odin’s youngest brother looked much like him. Complete with white hair and close cropped beard. However, where Odin’s visible eye was a serious and stormy blue-grey, Ve’s eyes were brightest blue and twinkled with mischief. A constant shine hidden in their depths as if he was always just on the verge of laughing at a good joke. His features a slightly more rugged and handsome. Where his brother was all business, Ve was much more simple. Still clever and professional, but less stodgy somehow. Hiccup had always thought that Thor resembled his uncle much more than he did his father.

“Unfortunately, I cannot give you much more information than my brother probably did,” Ve said with a shake of his head. “A fact which I am sure you already suspected. I can, however, tell you that Bluntaxe has increased his guard over the last few months. Likely suspecting that he is now on Garkas’ naughty list,” he added with a chuckle as Hiccup and Ilweran laughed softly. “So you can add armed guards at the ready to your list of undesirable things about this situation. Sorry about that boys. Much of this mission must fall to your discretion, and you may request whatever additional resources you desire, though I know you elves prefer to work alone.”

“Aye. My men are yours if you need them,” King Garkas offered with a warm smile. His brown eyes crinkling above his beard. “Take out Volgar, but spare his family. His eldest son will be appointed the lordship once Volgar is gone. He is the one that has been informing us of all he knows about his father’s dealings and he will be a fine governor.”

“Certainly sir,” Hiccup said. Switching to dwarvish as well with a grin of his own. “Is that all?”

“Indeed it is, young man. I trust that you two will deliver the same outstanding results as always, so we will leave you to it. Your rooms have already been prepared for you,” Garkas supplied kindly. “As we have nothing more for you, I am sure that you would like to feed and water your dragons before you head to Grimlok’s.” He shot them a wink, and both Riders chuckled again. Hiccup and Ilweran both bowed to the king again before exiting the council room.

After depositing many of their weapons in their quarters, Toothless and Tintallë curled up on the massive enjoined balcony as Hiccup and Ilweran left to make their way to Grimlok’s Pub. The two of them not even bothering to try and blend in to the crowds, as that would be a hopeless endeavour. Instead they simply strolled down the lanes and watched many of the dwarves skitter away from them. A group of rowdy, and clearly drunken, male dwarves gathered outside a tavern began to jeer at the ‘sky-walkers’ (a somewhat derogatory term dwarves often used for the unnaturally tall elves) and challenge them to a duel.

Down another street, a handful of less-than-lovely female dwarves outside a brothel loudly offered them a ‘good time on house dime’. “Have I mentioned that I hate Nidavellir,” Ilweran grumbled as he grimaced at the ladies. “All these short and drunken things running around under your feet and you have to constantly make sure you do not trip over them. It is like being surrounded by a horde of rude children with beards; and they are so... unattractively rugged.” He glanced back at the dwarven women that were still wolf whistling at them and shuddered. “Honestly, the only nice thing to look at here is us...”

Hiccup burst out laughing at that. “Your royal elven snob is showing bro,” he teased. “However, if it so pleases you, your highness, I give you permission to check out my beautiful backside all you want while we are on this realm. Just keep your wandering hands to yourself, or it is going to cost you. Unlike them, I do not offer a good time on house dime to anyone.” Ilweran snorted and punched him before they both broke down laughing again. Finally reaching the small pub, the two Riders ducked through the doorway. Receiving a smile and a wave from Grimlok as the rest of the patrons shuffled nervously in their seats.

Taking their standard corner table at the back of the room, the two Riders sat side-by-side with their backs to the wall. The doorways to outside and the kitchen clearly visible from their position. Not that they were expecting an attack, but it was simply habit to protect one’s back on a mission like this. Soon enough, Meririk and and a few of his men arrived and came to join them. Grimlok bringing over flagons of mead for everyone as Hiccup passed the man a sack of gems in return. Ensuring that the drinks kept coming for the men.

Usually they would spend most of the night drinking with the men before pressing them for information, but Hiccup really wanted to get this mission over with as quick as possible and get back to Astrid. Unsurprisingly, Ilweran seemed a bit on edge as well. He was probably impatient to get back to Alfheim too, and Hiccup wasn’t even bothering to pretend that it was only because of the prince’s dislike of the dwarven realm. Astrid’s magnetic pull was undeniable, after all. It was very likely that Ilweran was nearly as uncomfortable as Hiccup with the idea of leaving Astrid on her own while the two of them were on another realm that resided on a completely different level of the universe. After a few rounds of mead, Hiccup shared a knowing glance with Ilweran before placing his elbows on the table and diving right in. “So, what do you all think of Volgar Bluntaxe?”

Grimlok had just made his way over with a tray full of tankards, and he suddenly growled, “Volgar Bluntaxe,” and spit on the ground. Hiccup glanced up at him in mild surprise. Grimlok usually stayed out of things and kept his thoughts to himself. It was one of the main reasons they always met contacts here. Grimlok set the flagons down as he added bluntly, “it’s nice to hear that the King and his council have decided to finally eliminate the father-killing scoundrel. That man deserves to be hung up by his innards and left for the deathgrippers.”

With that, Grimlok walked back to the bar. Hiccup stared after him bemusedly for a moment, before glancing back at the others. “I take it that nobody here likes Lord Bluntaxe very much,” he stated with a soft chuckle. There was a quiet chorus of ‘ayes’ as the men began to tell tales about Volgar. How his father had been a great man, but that he was always disappointed in his useless son. Apparently the old man was going to out his own son and put his eldest grandson in charge of the province. When Volgar found out about these plans, he killed his father, took his place as Lord, and exiled his son to the outlands for conspiring against him.

“It has never been proven, but everyone knows it,” Meririk grumbled. “Then he gambled away everything and put his people on the chopping block while he began to play creator with the monsters of this land instead. If it is him that you are here for, then I offer you my assistance in taking him down.” The other men all nodded at this as well. “Ve is correct. He has indeed increased his guard as of late,” he added quietly. “There is something else that you should know. I had some of my men spy on him recently, and they reported a heavily warded tunnel beneath the western wing of the estate. They were not able to breach it, no matter what they tried.”

Hiccup and Ilweran shared a loaded glance at that. Dwarves were not skilled with the arcane. If Volgar had paid to have the tunnel warded that heavily, it meant that he was likely afraid of whatever was down there too. “That must be where he is holding the dragons,” Ilweran said softly.

“He is certainly hiding something down there that he does not want anyone to find,” Meririk agreed. Leaning back in his chair and stroking his beard in thought as he likely understood their concern completely.

The two Riders locked eyes again for another long moment. Silently communicating in the way they often did, before looking back towards Meririk. “I think we will take you up on your offer of assistance,” Hiccup said quietly, as he met the stalky dwarf’s warm brown eyes. “Whatever he is hiding in those tunnels is likely going to be nasty and will require both of us to take it out...”

“...And that leaves Volgar free to escape with his guard,” Ilweran finished for him.

The captain and his men nodded in agreement, and Hiccup smiled at them. “If Ilweran and myself eliminate off all of his escape routes and take out the dragons, you and your men will be able to cut the bastard off at the main gates.”

“If you are willing, that is,” Ilweran added with a smile of his own. “Unless you would prefer to take the tunnels...”

“Aye, we’ll take the gate,” Meririk replied with a grin. “Whatever plan does not involve me going into those tunnels below the estate is the better one,” he added with a laugh. “It will be nice to finally make that scoundrel pay for his actions. He is a disgrace to Dwarven Honour.”

“I am sure that it will,” Ilweran intoned with a grim smile. “Unfortunately we need him alive. Odin wants to question him before he is executed.”

Meririk’s face fell slightly, and Hiccup chuckled as he pointed out, “we said we need him alive. We did not say that we need him in one piece. As long as he can still be interrogated, that is good enough for me. Feel free to rough him up a bit while you kill his men. After all, he does not really need his knee caps to answer questions. He might even answer more honestly without them.” There was a chorus of cheers and clanked tankards as the men drank to that.

That very night, Ilweran and Hiccup donned their cloaks and headed out of the city. Toothless and Tintallë carrying them as far as they were able until the tunnels began to narrow too much. Then the dragons simply followed their Riders on foot. Refusing to leave them alone in this dangerous and disorienting world of darkness. Complete with collapsed tunnel sections and long drops into vast chasms, at the bottom of which even the Dark God would find his painful demise. Reaching the tunnels beneath Volgar’s estate, they began to systematically find and close off the countless escape routes concealed within.

Using Toothless’ sound waves, they would locate and clear each passage hidden in the darkness, before sealing it up. All the while, Hiccup couldn’t help being reminded painfully of his years in Judea. Or more particularly, Betar. Ilweran shooting him knowing glances, but saying nothing. Unlike when Hiccup and Toothless were hunting Kokhba, they could not simply blast these tunnels shut, as the explosion might be heard by one of the patrolling guards. Giving up the whole game early.

Instead, they were forced to seal them off with magic. Collapsing them one at a time before casting strong enough illusion spells on them to fool a dwarf and make them look undamaged. Suddenly Hiccup was extremely grateful that he had taught Ilweran illusion magic, and also that the man had a definite knack for it too. Not nearly to Hiccup’s level of course, but better than most could ever hope to be. Spells strong enough to fool a dwarf were next level shit, and far out of reach for many casters. No wonder Cuithanna wanted Ilweran as the Light God.

They weren’t overly worried that their ruse would be uncovered either. Both men knew that the passing guards would be unlikely to branch off from the main passage into the dark caverns beyond. None freely chose to wander these tunnels if there was any way around it. Still, if they met any of those guards, they killed them anyways. Making sure to splatter the tunnel walls with gore before disposing of the bodies, so as to give the appearance of a dragon attack.

Meririk and Ve had not been lying when they said that Volgar had increased his guard. Hiccup’s gleaming stilettos had already claimed at least another thirty lives in these dark passages. Ilweran’s likely another twenty or so as well. So many missing men wouldn’t go unnoticed for long, which is why they needed the ruse. Although the cramped spaces and need for deception was certainly causing the process be quite a bit messier than it usually would be.

After taking down three heavily armed men at the end of a tunnel, Hiccup slit their throats while their hearts were still beating. Allowing the bright red arterial blood to spurt out onto the cavern walls as they died, where it glowed like paint in the pale torchlight. Some of the splash back landing on his and Ilweran’s already scarlet soaked faces and armour. Once again, he thanked the fact that they could leave Astrid behind for this one. Hiccup couldn’t help picturing her horror as he and Ilweran dragged the still bleeding corpses along the floor to leave a trail before throwing the bodies off the edge into the deep chasm below. At the bottom of which, they likely would become dragon food for real.

It was a slow process. They had to be silent, stealthy, and they could only work at night to avoid discovery. After all, no sane man would creep around in the tunnels at night while the monsters were roaming, unless they were being forced to do so by a paying employer. The two Riders met some of those voracious beasts as well, but thankfully they were mostly grim gnashers. The little bastards may be clever pack hunters, but Toothless and Tintallë still made short work of the much smaller dragons.

The warded tunnel hadn’t been too difficult to find during their ventures either, but they stayed away from it for now. No sense rushing in and causing a fuss before they needed to. Those monsters would still be waiting for them tomorrow. The fact that it was sealed off so completely making the Riders uncomfortable. Clearly, whatever was in there was beyond reason or control. No dwarf would seal off a workshop with magic, unless they wanted to keep everyone out, including themselves. Unless they were trying to keep something in...

Finally the night of the raid arrived. Hiccup and Ilweran, in their Order cloaks, with all of their weapons strapped on plus additional ones borrowed from the palace, headed out to meet up with Meririk. The captain and his chosen men were awaiting them at the gate out of the city. Clad in methril armour that had been tinted black, and carrying heavy battle axes and war hammers. With a resolute nod, the Riders helped the dwarves to climb up onto their dragons before taking off into the dark world of the mines.

***

After her first lesson, Astrid had wandered around the palace. Checking out the sprawling building and getting lost a few times along the way. Golwen had promised that they would start sparring practice tomorrow after her arcane lesson, but said that Astrid should take some time to get accustomed to her surroundings first. This had turned out to be a good idea.

There was just so much to see inside the palace. So many rooms full of interesting stuff. She found the armoury pretty quickly, and it was exactly as impressive as Ilweran had promised it was. On every wall, beautifully crafted weapons hung in tidy rows. Spears, atgeirs, battle axes, and bows. Shelves upon shelves arranged beneath them brimming with knives, axes, and swords of all shapes and sizes. There were also many more styles of the three pointed daggers that Hiccup had called ‘sai’.

Astrid did note that there was a definite lack of bludgeon type weapons. Clearly the elves elegance and grace even extended to murder. Honestly, she couldn’t really see someone as beautiful as Golwen or the queen swinging a mace anyways, and her suspicions turned out to have been correct. At their first sparring practice together, Golwen had revealed a deceptively delicate set of black and silver sai with purple elvish script etched into them. Complete with two large purple gemstones in the hilts. Lerina joining them, and bearing a slender black and silver sword, similar in design to Hiccup and Ilweran’s, with the clearest of diamonds in the hilt.

Astrid herself really had no desire for blunt force weapons either, so she wasn’t surprised. Golwen and Lerina’s legendary blades seemed to suit them perfectly. If Astrid was honest, Thor, Stoick, and Gobber were probably the only people she could think of that were brutish enough to pull off a hammer. Still, Astrid just couldn’t help thinking that the heavy bludgeons were a bit silly. What good was a war hammer? Aside from being an overly messy way to expend too much energy while standing too close to your target. Sure Hiccup and Ilweran had made her learn to use them, but even they had said that it was only so that she would better be able to fight someone that was wielding one.

Golwen and Lerina were both excellent sparring partners. Of course, Astrid still had no chance of winning, but the ladies made it fun. Where Hiccup and Ilweran were all business when it came to practice, the women spent a good portion of the time laughing. Switching from fighting to dancing and back again in a seamless display of grace, and cracking jokes non-stop. Astrid had been fascinated by Golwen’s sai and the incredibly deadly way she wielded them. The mid-length daggers flashing through the air like maypole ribbons. Nearly invisible as Golwen danced and twirled around her opponent. Astrid had promptly borrowed a set from Ilweran’s weapons chest the next day. Asking the enchantress to please teach her how to use them, and Golwen had consented with a wide grin.

Astrid had also discovered an enormous library within the public section of the palace. This one was even bigger than Hiccup’s or Ilweran’s. With new and ancient spell books packed on the shelves. Astrid had selected a few of the ancient ones that looked interesting and taken them to Golwen at her next lesson. Asking if Golwen would mind teaching her the old language too. Now she was spending her time before bed lounging in Ilweran’s room with her most recent book selection open on her lap. The glowing orb lamps beside the bed illuminating the pages enough for her to read. Stormfly curled up on the large balcony outside as the doors remained open for her.

Stormfly, her marvellous axe, and Ilweran’s dagger thoroughly helped to settle her nerves. Allowing her to feel moderately comfortable on her own in this unfamiliar place. Dressed in leggings and a tunic of Hiccup’s that she had swiped for use as a sleep shirt, Astrid was surrounded by reminders of her boys. The tunic still smelled strongly of Hiccup’s intoxicating fragrance. The bed smelled just like Ilweran. Both serving to keep the nightmares mostly at bay while the two of them were off in Nidavellir facing unknown dangers without her.

Still, propping herself up against the pillows on this overly plush bed as she read, Astrid couldn’t help feeling incredibly loved, and just like a princess. Admittedly, it had been tough to get used to at first. Seeing those doorways down the hall from this one and knowing what they were for. Although she had found a concealed staircase closer to this end of the hall so at least she didn’t have to walk past them all the time. When she had finally gotten up the nerve to look in the rooms however, she had been mildly surprised.

That uncomfortably jealous part of her had been certain that the rooms were maintained in good order. Just waiting for whenever ‘Prince Ilweran’ decided he had mourned Celeste long enough and could go back to his wild ways. Instead, she had been greeted with the sight of dimly lit rooms with heavy shades drawn. Once beautiful furniture stacked neatly against the walls while the mattresses, pillows, and bedding were all conspicuously absent. A fine layer of dust coating everything.

It was easy to see how impressively luxurious these suites would have been. Each of them having their own bathing room attached, just like at hers and Hiccup’s treehouse. They were not quite as fancy as Ilweran’s room, but they were still lovely. Their shadowy disuse making Astrid think of an old woman who had once been beautiful. When you took the time to look closely, you could see that all the lines and colours of glorious youth remained, but they now felt faded and sad. Like the ghost from an old story.

It could not be clearer that these ‘mistress suites’ really had not been used in many years. That realization making Astrid feel slightly better about what she had heard about the dangerously handsome prince. Sure, the way Ilweran had treated women was still somewhat appalling, but he had obviously changed. Astrid couldn’t imagine the Ilweran Lerinasson that she knew behaving in such a way nowadays. He was 394-years old, after all. Could she really hold his past against him. She had made some pretty bad choices of her own and she was only 24 years, for Thor’s sake.

Still, in a morbidly curious sort of way, Astrid kind of wanted to know exactly how many women had passed through this wing before Celeste came along and changed everything. At the same time, she really didn’t. Did it actually matter how many women there were in his past? Obviously it was a lot. At least she was the only woman that he had ever let in his bed, and without him even. That thought gave her a strange warmth in her heart as she realized just how much he must trust her.

Despite Ilweran’s care and kindness, it was Hiccup’s arms that she really longed to feel around her during these lonely nights, and there was a small measure of comfort in that. Snuggled under the silky soft sheets, with one hand clutched around the dagger in its sheath and her axe leaning against the bed, Astrid couldn’t help missing Hiccup. She hadn’t noticed just how accustomed to his presence she had become. After sleeping alone for most of her life, it now felt strange and uncomfortable to not have that warmth beside her. The ache in her chest making her wonder what had happened to her? She used to be a warrior, and now she really was just a lovesick maiden.

They had been gone for four days already and it felt like time was absolutely dragging by. Astrid had somehow expected a quick overnight mission. That the boys would be gone and back in one day. Honestly, how long did it take to kill one person? At least Noldo had come to visit once already. He had laughed with Lerina and Golwen about Astrid sleeping in Ilweran’s room, as they all joked about Astrid being the first woman to ever have both of the boys under her thumb. A teasing comment that never ceased to trigger Astrid’s easy blushes.

Noldo had been quick to dispel her illusions about time frame. Pointing out that most of these jobs were rarely simple. That it often took more time to gather intel and form a plan than it actually did to complete the hit. Noldo was sure that this was what was taking them so long, but he was not able to tell her much about the mission in general. Claiming that he didn’t have much information himself. All Astrid knew was that they were in Nidavellir and that they were actually on a capture mission for once, albeit an unusually dangerous one. That knowledge just making time go even slower as Astrid began to fret over her boys.

Apparently the man they were after had been cross-breeding dragons as well. Golwen and Lerina had been terribly angry when they heard that, and Astrid had to agree. The idea of forcing dragons of different species to mate with each other for sport seemed like a monstrous thing to do. Never mind the nightmares that could be created from such a process. She couldn’t help worrying about her boys at that, though Noldo promised her that they would be just fine.

At least Astrid’s skills with magic were improving in leaps and bounds, now that she had started to surrender a measure of control. Golwen following Hiccup’s example and using illusion magic to aid Astrid whenever she began to struggle again. Before now, Astrid had been nervous to tap into Stormfly’s arcane reserves. Her strong desire to keep a tight grip on the magic making it so that the sudden influx of power would often cause her to lose control of the spell entirely.

Now she was starting to draw on this extra reserve freely. Meaning that her enhancement magic left her much stronger and faster than she had ever believed possible. Still not anywhere close to the elves, but certainly better than any other non-magical being. There was a very good chance that she would be able to fight twenty warriors now and win as well. Honestly, Astrid couldn’t wait to go back to Berk and challenge all of her friends to a match, just to see the looks on their faces.

Needing a change of scenery, Astrid had actually ventured out into the forest around the castle this afternoon. Going for a run just to clear her head, but being careful to take the axe and dagger with her. After spotting a young deer running through the trees near her however, Astrid had put on a burst of speed. Racing it though the forest now, simply to see if she could, as Stormfly kept pace with her overhead. Turns out, the speed was just as exhilarating as she had thought it would be. She had barely even felt tired afterwards. This life was amazing!

Arriving back at the palace afterwards, she was met by an extremely unwelcome sight. Golwen, Lerina, and Noldo were all standing in the main entryway and Thor was with them. Astrid actually didn’t mind Thor. When she had met him on Asgard, he had been cheerful, easy to talk to, and had a great sense of humour. No, Thor was not the unwelcome one.

Standing beside him however, looking just as unreasonably appealing as last time, was Amenmeit. All five of them turned at the sound of Astrid’s approaching footsteps. Thor raising a hand in greeting while the elves all shot uneasy glances at each other. Amee just smiled pleasantly at Astrid. As if completely oblivious to the sudden tension in the air.

“What is SHE doing here,” Astrid hissed from her spot at the doorway. Her hand already reaching for her axe, as she glared at Amenmeit. Wanting to run this women through right here and now. Thor’s eyes widened in surprise, but Golwen was already at Astrid’s side. Having raced across the foyer in a blur to stop Astrid from drawing the blade.

“Thor has come for a short visit, and Amee has decided to accompany him,” Golwen answered in a deceptively friendly tone. One hand casually clamped onto Astrid’s shoulder to restrain her. “I think she was hoping to see Aldanil or Prince Ilweran, and was unaware that they were away on a mission at the moment.” Then she dropped her voice as she whispered to Astrid. Her lips barely moving at all. “They have been sent to check up on you. Do not do anything rash. The two of them are leaving tomorrow, as Lerina refuses to allow Amenmeit to stay for longer than that.”

At Astrid’s surprised glance, Golwen shrugged minutely. “It is not actually that unusual. They will not suspect anything. Us elves do not generally permit the other races to remain on realm for very long, and especially not without being invited. Thor is able to cross the boundary wards because he is a Rider of the Order, but any others would need to request entrance at the gateway. I do not know what Amee wants, but we will play nice for now and simply keep an eye on her,” Golwen added. Throwing a very convincing smile at the priestess who just grinned back.

Astrid grumbled, but relaxed her stance slightly before walking over to join the group with Golwen at her side. As they neared the others, Thor stepped forward. Smiling brightly at her as he reached for her hand and raised it to his lips. “It is lovely to see you again. You are just as stunning as last time we met, beautiful lady,” Thor said with a cheeky wink.

Astrid scoffed at him and rolled her eyes. “Thank goodness Hiccup and Ilweran already warned me that you were just a charming bastard, or I might be tempted to think you were hitting on the hen while the rooster was away,” she teased. Thor allowing that with a shrug as everyone else laughed.

Then Amenmeit stepped towards Astrid, and all three elves tensed. It was subtle, and likely only Astrid noticed because she was so used to them, but it was obvious they still expected Astrid to attack Amee. As if they doubted her ability to restrain herself. Sighing inwardly, Astrid forced a smile onto her face as she met the priestess’ gaze. To her surprise, Amee bowed her head slightly. “I know that the last time we met was not under ideal circumstances and I am sorry for that, but I hope that maybe we can start over?”

Astrid’s jaw might have actually hit the floor. She simply stood there gaping at Amee for a long moment, until the priestess extended a hand towards Astrid in a sign of truce. “I do not expect you to like me, but I would like us to not be enemies. I have great respect for Hiccup and the royal family, and by extension, you.” Astrid shot a glance at Golwen then and it was easy to read to prompt in the enchantress’ eyes.

With a sigh, Astrid reached out her hand and grasped Amee’s. If she was going to live in this world as a mercenary, it was time to learn how to play her advantage. After all, Amee thought that Astrid was a consort of the elven prince. “This does not mean that I forgive you for your behaviour, but Ilweran would want me to permit you a second chance before passing judgement. Do not make me regret this choice,” Astrid stated as she shook hands with the woman she would rather be killing. Her voice ringing with an impressive amount of authority.

Amee smiled at her in gratitude. Golwen and Lerina offering Astrid discreet nods when Amee dropped the handshake and turned away. With that, Thor and Amee went to grab their bags and take them to their rooms in the guest wing, while Astrid and Golwen headed off to their afternoon practice session. Golwen leading her to the library instead so that Thor could come and watch. That way he could relay back to Odin about how Astrid was progressing with her magic.

When Thor and Amee joined them in the library, accompanied by Noldo and Lerina, Astrid was glad that Golwen was apparently limiting her to summoning and warding spells. Usually they would be practicing enhancement magic or conjugation in the afternoons. Clearly, Golwen did not really want Odin to know about Astrid’s affinity for enhancement magic. It turned out to be especially good, as Astrid was having a rather hard enough time keeping her focus while Amenmeit was in the room.

Still, Thor and Amee were both incredibly impressed with what they had seen of Astrid’s skill level. “You have only been practicing the arcane for a little over two months,” Amee spouted in surprise, as Astrid effectively blocked the muttered spell Golwen directed at her. Thor’s eyebrows lifting in disbelief as well.

“Yes. Why,” Astrid couldn’t help asking. It didn’t seem like that big of a deal to her. After all, the elves were way better than her.

“That’s amazing, Astrid,” Thor intoned. “Most apprentices are barely getting the hang of calling on their magic and summoning simple items by their third month of training.”

“Oh,” was all Astrid could think to say. Apparently Hiccup had been telling the truth when he called her a remarkably fast learner. She caught sight of Golwen’s half smirk then, and was once again thankful that the enchantress was sticking with ‘simple’ spells today. She could only imagine what Thor and Amee, and consequently Odin Allfather, would think if they knew that Astrid was lifting boulders, racing deer, and projecting fire spells already...

At that thought, Astrid couldn’t stop her lips from twisting up in a smug smile. “Well, I do have the Order’s Head of the Arcane Arts as a teacher. Not to mention that Hiccup and Ilweran have been instructing me in the mental arts for months,” she offered with a shrug. Trying not to sound too full of herself, and Golwen chuckled softly as she grinned at Astrid. Astrid smirking back at her.

“Still impressive,” Thor repeated with a smile of his own. “At this rate, you’ll be a full fledged soldier of the Order in record time.” After that, despite the presence of Amenmeit, Astrid just couldn’t help but smile for the remainder of the day. Still, she headed off to Ilweran’s wing earlier than usual after the nightly sparring practice. Normally she would sit around and talk with Golwen, Lerina, and Little Flower, but she just couldn’t stomach it. She wished Thor had come alone. _Why oh why did he have to bring that bitch with him? Why were men so weak when it came to attractive ladies?_

Though, admittedly Thor did not know of Astrid’s bitter resentment for Amee. Since no one aside from the elves knew that Astrid was actually Hiccup’s lover, they obviously would not know that Amee’s apparent seduction of the Dark Rider was a cause for jealousy. An unfortunate side-effect of the ruse, it would seem. It was rather difficult to explain a deep hatred for someone that had apparently done you no wrong.

Sensing her Rider’s unease, Stormfly had shuffled her way into the enormous bedroom. Croaking sympathetically before laying beside the bed and gently resting her head down on Astrid’s stomach. Astrid simply lay there, wide awake, running her hand aimlessly over her battle sister’s warm scales while mulling it all over. How did Hiccup and Ilweran do this? Constantly playing nice with those they obviously disliked. How did Hiccup remain so cool and collected when those around him were actively pushing him to his limits? No wonder the two of them lived on Alfheim where they could just be themselves most of the time.

Astrid had no idea how long she had been staring at the ceiling, lost to her thoughts. The room around her lit with the gentle blue glow of the sister moons. Stormfly had long since dozed off and was snoozing peacefully beside her. Suddenly the nadder awoke and peered towards the doorway. A barely audible growl issuing from her throat. Sitting up herself, Astrid followed the dragon’s gaze as she listened for any sound that her weak human ears might pick up.

Finally, there it was. The distinct sound of muffled footsteps out in the hallway. This was followed by the soft swish and subsequent thump of doors being opened and closed as quietly as possible. Checking her axe and noting the lack of glowing runes, she knew she wasn’t in mortal peril at least. Clearly whoever it was was not here to outright attack her. With a glance at Stormfly, Astrid grabbed Ilweran’s dagger instead and crept out into the sitting room. Pressing herself against the wall beside the door where she would be able to ambush the intruder. Stormfly creeping just out of sight in the bedroom as the poison spines on her tail lifted in readiness.

As the noises in the hallway drew closer, Astrid focused on steadying her breathing. Hoping to remain as silent as possible. Finally, the unwelcome guest reached the last door at the end of the hall. After a long pause, the handle turned and the door swung open. Astrid could see a dark and slender shape silhouetted by the moonlight. Golden headband glinting faintly. Waiting until they had just crossed the threshold, Astrid pounced. Grabbing the intruder in a tight headlock as she pressed the tip of the dagger against their side hard enough to make the person squeak in alarm, but not enough to pierce the skin.

“One wrong move and I’ll gut you like a fucking fish,” Astrid growled at Amee as the woman tried to twist away while grabbing at the arm around her throat. At her tone, Amenmeit stopped struggling as she wheezed through her compressed windpipe. Then a barely noticeable dizziness started to swirl in Astrid’s head. The feeling confusing her momentarily, as she felt a slight desire to suddenly let the woman go. Realizing that Amee was trying to use her persuasion magic, Astrid abruptly threw up a much more solid mental barrier to block it out. Her head cleared instantly, and she jabbed the point of the dagger harder into Amee’s side.

The subtle push of the magic against her shield suddenly disappeared, but Astrid refused to let her guard down. She was a quick learner, after all. “I’ve been taught shielding by three of the most powerful mages in all the realms, you foolish woman. Did you really think I would be so easy to sway? Try that again, and it will be the last thing you ever do,” she purred dangerously.

“I’m sorry,” Amee gasped quietly as Astrid tightened the chokehold around the woman’s neck. “I just want to talk to you.”

“Why,” Astrid asked abruptly. “What is so important that it couldn’t have waited until tomorrow? What possible reason could you have for sneaking into my bedroom in the middle of the night? It had better be good, or I’m going to assume you came here to attack me and my dragon will happily tear you apart for me.” Stormfly croaked in furious agreement as she stalked around the corner of the bedroom doorframe. Her pupils the narrowest of slits as she gazed at the unwelcome harlot that had angered her Rider.

“I just wanted to apologize again for my behaviour in Asgard. Away from the prying ears of the others,” she said softly. “After all, I know that you have feelings for Hiccup...” Then, as she felt Astrid tense, she quickly added, “please don’t kill me! I haven’t told anyone! I swear it on my life!”

Tightening her hold slightly, Astrid glared at Amee as she prodded her side with the dagger. “Your life is what it will cost if you are lying to me, or trying to trick me. My dragon is much less forgiving than I am, and I am not forgiving in the slightest. Push me once bitch, and there will be nothing left of you for the others to find in the morning,” Astrid replied pointedly. Stormfly coming over to block Amee’s path to the door now as she squawked angrily too.

Amee’s gaze flicked nervously between Astrid and Stormfly for a moment. “I’m not trying to trick you, I promise. It’s just that I could see it in your eyes. That day in Asgard,” Amee gasped out then. When Astrid finally dropped her arms and took a step back from Amee, still holding the dagger at the ready, the priestess eyed her warily as she brought a hand up to rub at her aching throat. Gazing at Astrid with those impossibly dark orbs lined with kohl.

“I have been a priestess in the temple of Freyja for 150 years, and you learn to recognize emotion when you see it. No matter how well it’s hidden,” she said with a sigh. “I didn’t say anything then, and I won’t say anything now. After all, it’s not as if you are the first woman that has fallen for both of them. So, so many of us have longed to be the one to finally nab either of them, preferably both, but we never could. There is just something about those two, you know,” she added quietly as she glanced around the darkened room.

“I’ve never been in here,” Amee said then. A slight hint of what could be jealousy concealed carefully beneath the friendly tone. “I’ve been in one of the suites down the hall, of course, but no one was ever allowed in here. Ever.” Amenmeit levelled her gaze back on Astrid then. “Prince Ilweran must really love you.” That brought Astrid up short. Surely Ilweran cared for and trusted her, but Astrid doubted very much that it was love. Not that she was going to tell Amee that...

“I would ask how you did it, but I know better than most that love is a tricky and confusing mistress. She tends to do her own thing without a single care about how we feel about it,” Amee added lightly. Chuckling softly as she shook her head, and Astrid couldn’t help agreeing with that statement. “I have wished more than once that someone would love me like that. I had hoped that it might be Hiccup one day, but that will never happen. Don’t get me wrong, he was certainly never cruel to me, but I’m honestly not convinced that he is truly capable of love...”

At that she gave Astrid an apologetic shrug, as if to show sympathy for Astrid’s plight. Astrid barely resisted the urge to bark out a laugh instead. Clearly Amee was just as clueless as the rest of them when it came to Hiccup’s feelings. Fighting back against the smugness that was threatening to blow her cover, Astrid simply cocked one hip and pressed her fist to it as she gave Amee a pointed gaze. “That might be because you were trying to use persuasion magic on him,” she stated coldly. Shifting her gaze to the dagger for a moment as she added, “people don’t tend to enjoy having feelings forced upon them.”

“You’re right,” Amee agreed. “I just wanted him to want me back, you know. Even just a little bit, but he never did. Apparently it didn’t actually matter whether or not I was using my magic. He knew that I was, but he never got mad about it. Ilweran never got mad either, though all of us priestesses have tried to sway him more than once. Just to see if we could. It’s not like it ever worked anyways, and they both know that us ladies of the temple are not nearly powerful enough to make either of them our thrall.”

She sighed softly as she met Astrid’s gaze again. “I’m not really here to talk about my desire for Hiccup or Ilweran though, since I am just one of far too many that will never have any claim to them. A sentiment which I am quite certain that you understand all too well when it comes to Hiccup, though you have at least managed to ensnare the elven prince. No, I’m here to apologize about the way I acted that day. That had to have been absolutely terrible to watch, and I am not proud of myself for it.”

“Then why did you do it,” Astrid asked bluntly. _Ensnare the elven prince,_ she thought in disgust. As if Ilweran was just some sort of trophy animal you sought out for bragging purposes. _Pathetic..._

“Because I had to,” Amee replied simply. “I’m a ward of the temple, and in the employ of the governing body. That means the Æsir own me.” That shook Astrid roughly out of her thoughts. Seeing her surprise, Amee just shrugged. “There are worse things I could be. Anyways, when Odin required a priestess for the job and was offering a hefty reward in return, I volunteered. Thinking that it would be an easy one. Seduce Hiccup.”

“I’d already done that before and he had seemed receptive enough. Well, as receptive as he ever is, I suppose. As he told Odin, he is not one to be swayed, coerced, or controlled after all. Still, why should this time be any different? At the point I realized just how much I was helping to hurt everyone, I wanted to back out. Unfortunately, Odin reminded me that I chose it, and he was absolutely right,” she growled in disgust. Her delicate brows furrowing with unexpected anger.

Then her expression became apologetic again as she looked back at Astrid. “I grew up dirt poor, Astrid. I took the job in the temple because it was good pay, and it would finally get me out of the slums. It was better than being sold off to some stranger as their second wife or mistress, anyways. Now my income is what supports the rest of my family. Odin would have every right to cut off my wages if I disobeyed him, and I will not allow my youngest siblings to starve because of my feelings.”

“Hel, he could even have me thrown out of the temple if he wanted to. Making me live on the streets or take up work in the ‘pleasure district’ as a lowly prostitute. Neither option sounds very appealing to me. I don’t expect you to pity me or forgive me though,” she hurried to add. “Hel, I wouldn’t forgive me either. I just really don’t want us to be enemies, as that woman that you met is not who I truly am. I was playing my part in this awful game just as much as you were. Deep down, aren’t we all willing to do a certain amount of terrible things just to not end up as the losers?”

Astrid glanced at Stormfly for a moment as she asked the nadder about her thoughts on this. Stormfly, however, was studying Amee with a speculative gaze. _“I think we should take her up on the offer of truce, hatchling,”_ came the motherly voice suddenly. Sensing Astrid’s stunned rejection, Stormfly was quick to add, _“she is a priestess in the temples, little one. She has access to every Rider and every noble. We have already seen that. She could prove useful some day.”_

Then the nadder let out a gentle croak of laughter. _“It is time we start playing our role in this chaotic world too, hatchling. You know what they say. Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer. Besides, she is clearly much weaker than you. We can always kill her later...”_

 _“Good point girl. I like how you think,”_ Astrid chuckled at her battle sister. Hiccup wasn’t the only clever one! “Alright. I suppose I will try to overlook your appalling behaviour and agree to an actual truce with you instead. Giving you an undeserved chance to prove that you are not the classless whore that I took you to be,” she said to Amee. Seeing the woman’s lips lift in a small smile as she laughed lightly in acceptance of that. Before she could get too excited though, Astrid added, “but it will not be given freely. It must be earned.”

“If there is information I require that you can provide, or if there is something that I need your particular ‘skills’ for, I will call on you. I assure you that I will make it worth your while financially. Riders are certainly paid well by the Order, but I too know what it is to grow up poor and have to work hard for every little thing that you get. Before being sold off for your looks to the highest bidding husband, that is. Also, as a showing of faith,” Astrid added with a wicked smirk, “I will not tell Hiccup and Ilweran that you snuck in here tonight. They are not overly happy with you either, and I’m sure you are well aware that they are not exactly kind to those that anger them.” Amee nodded vehemently as she held her hand out again.

Grasping it, Astrid met the black and gold flecked eyes of her newest ally in this twisted dance. “Oh, and one more thing,” she said as she released Amee’s hand. Twirling the gleaming dagger she still held and watching in satisfaction as the bright silver metal flashed dangerously in the moonlight. Amee flinching slightly at the sight of the plainly visible runes of power decorating the blade. “Truce or not, if you EVER touch Hiccup or Ilweran again, I will cut your fucking hands off and feed them to my dragon,” Astrid threatened. Not bothering to conceal the tone of callous rage in her voice now. Stormfly growled menacingly and licked her lips, and Amee gulped nervously before nodding again. With one last glance between Astrid and Stormfly, she hurried back out the door.

 _“That was an unexpected turn of events. Pity I didn’t get to stab her, but this works too I suppose,”_ Astrid shot at Stormfly. Flipping Ilweran’s dagger into the air and catching it again before returning it to its sheath. _“I still don’t trust her, but I feel completely comfortable using her for my own gains. After all, she did the same to us.”_ The nadder gargled a laugh at that as Astrid moved to watch the dark shape of Amee disappear back down the long hallway. Astrid now had a spy firmly planted into Odin’s midst, and if Amee tried to double cross her, Astrid would simply kill her. With another smug smile, Astrid closed the door before making her way back into the bedroom. Feeling mighty proud of herself indeed.

***

Back in Nidavellir, the group had just arrived outside the boundaries of Bluntaxe’s estate. A sprawling and immaculate stone manor complete with large gardens. A wide river acting as a natural barricade around the outside edge as smaller streams burbled their way through the terraces. Winding pathways lit by brightly glowing lamps were everywhere and the skylights overhead allowed the bright moonlight to stream in between the latticework of dragon-proof steel bars. Casting strange shadows over the scene. It was easy to see that this province had once been a wealthy and prosperous one before Volgar took it over.

There was a small army’s worth of guards stationed at the entrance and around the perimeter. There would be more in the tunnels that ran beneath. Blocking every known access to the house and its occupants. Sharpened wooden spikes were set into the earth on each side of the bridge that spanned the river, as well as ringing most of the way around the fence. Leaving the bridge as the only access in or out. The whole place looked poised for a battle of some sort. It would seem that Volgar really was expecting an attack.

The two Riders cast extremely strong sight spells on Meririk and his men then. The magic wouldn’t last forever on the dwarves, but it would hopefully grant them improved night vision for long enough to give them a better chance against so many. Then, with a last nod, the dwarves headed off towards the bridge and the main gate. Blending into the shadows between torches, so as to avoid being spotted before the signal. Hiccup and Ilweran heading off down a concealed staircase into the much darker passage below. Their massive dragons remaining above to help the outnumbered dwarves with the much larger guard.

Finding the patrolling guards on the lower levels, Hiccup and Ilweran made quick work of them as they moved to seal off the last accessible tunnel before backtracking to the warded off section. Using their throwing knives and extreme stealth, they simply left the bodies where the fell. It would not overly matter if someone discovered them now. Only taking the briefest of moments to summon their blades back before moving on. Reaching the entrance to the heavily warded tunnel, Hiccup and Ilweran glanced at each other. Gold eyes locking on green. “Are you ready for all Helheim to break loose brother,” Hiccup asked his friend brightly.

Ilweran grinned back. Amber eyes dancing in the dimly flickering torchlight. “Absolutely. There is no one I would rather go to Niflheim with.” Then he smirked cheekily. “At least if we lose here, we can gain our merits back by challenging Nidhogg at Nastrond. I refuse to be devoured twice without putting up one heck of a fight...”

“Agreed,” Hiccup answered with a grin of his own. “Although the Shore of Corpses might be a welcome escape from what would be waiting for us in Alfheim. Can you imagine how angry Astrid would be with us if we died?!” Both of them burst out laughing again. Clasping forearms in the Rider Salute before channeling their magic together to smash through the ward. As the powerful blast of gold and green light hit it, the incredibly strong barrier exploded with a sound like shattering glass. The earth around them shaking violently. The torches blinked out in a cloud of dust as the tunnel was thrown into darkness.

That was the signal. They knew that up above them, Toothless would now be using his magic to douse the lamplights. Leaving the scene lit by only the massive skylights above. That way Meririk and his men could use the darkness as an advantage to take on the small army positioned at the gates. Toothless and Tintallë hiding and helping from the shadows. As the dust below settled, both men peered into the dark passage before them. The empty tunnel ahead still somewhat visible thanks to Ilweran’s elven eyesight, and Hiccup’s draconic vision.

The acrid stench of urine and faecal matter, mixed with the rusty iron of old blood, filled the air. Overlaid by the sickly sweet smell of decay that was wafting out towards them now. Making Hiccup want to gag. They waited for an attack, but there was no movement beyond the warded zone. With one last glance at each other, the two Riders drew their swords and walked forward into the all-consuming darkness.

_______

**So...that was a chapter...**

**Turns out Odin did send someone to check on Astrid, but at least it was Thor. I know you all felt like Astrid was progressing slowly with her Magic, but now we know that she is hella advanced. She should NOT be where she’s at already. Seems Golwen might just be right about her... :P**

**How do you all feel about the way Astrid dealt with Amee? Better yet, what do you all think of Amee now? Bit of an uncomfortable truth to realize that she is basically an Æsirian Geisha. A classy escort owned by the temples. Given status and wealth, but only as long as she serves her purpose and her employers. We all wanted to see her as simply a hoe-bag villain, didn’t we? Do you think Astrid was right to accept a truce with her? Do you think she will prove useful, or is she going to double-cross them?**

**As for the boys in Nidavellir, I really enjoyed the world building there. The underground world that feels like it’s not, but only if you don’t stray from the beaten path. The tunnels beyond the torches however, feels like something straight out of the Mines of Moria. I also couldn’t help myself from having a sort of discreet animosity between the dwarves and the elves. It’s not hostility or hatred by any means, but in every single other fantasy series I have ever read or watched, the gruff dwarves and the haughty elves always have some sort of grudge against the other for no apparent reason. I thought they should here too. If the dwarves refer to the super tall elves as ‘sky-walkers’, what do you think the elves call the dwarves in return? Lol**

**I know I’ve said it before, but I just love the relationship between Hiccup and Ilweran so much. The banter between them, as well as the comedic shenanigans are so much fun to write. They are just such good friends that are so beautifully comfortable with each other. The same sense of humour and magnetic personalities, similar pasts, a shared path of pain and pleasure, both of them born with the weight of a role of authority forced upon them that they never had any interest in carrying, and one incredible warrior woman that has them both wrapped around her dainty little fingers. No wonder the two of them get along so well. Honestly, in a strictly emotional sense, their relationship could hardly be closer if they were actually gay, and I love that fact.**

**I guess we get to see the capture of Volgar Bluntaxe next chapter. What do you think the Riders are going to find in the tunnels? How about their efforts so far? I think Hiccup is right to believe that this mission would have been a bit much for Astrid’s first. Perhaps it really is a good thing that they left her behind. Things have already gotten pretty messy, and they are probably going to get even messier from here...**


	18. What Lies Beneath

**Ooooh boy, this is a big one. As it should be because it is exciting as all heck. You guys waited so long for it, I wanted this to be the full meal deal of emotional rides. So, enjoy and stay healthy everyone :)**

**_____**

Hiccup and Ilweran crept their way down the dark tunnel. On high alert, and heads on a swivel as they held their swords at the ready. Keen ears listening for any slight rustle of wing or scrape of claw. Muscles relaxed, but ready to spring into action the moment something showed its hideous face. There was absolutely no way of knowing what was waiting for them down this passage. The sooner they dealt with it though, the sooner they could return to the upper level and assist Meririk. His soldiers were vastly outnumbered by Volgar’s guard. Though they were certainly excellent fighters, there was only so long they could hold their own against so many.

The Riders came to an intersection of tunnels then where this one split into three. The vile odour seemed to be radiating from the one on the left. Reading each other like seasoned battle brothers, they both turned towards the smell. Inching forwards slowly, and peering through the shadows. Suddenly there was the sound of ragged breathing ahead of them. Echoing quietly though the otherwise silent space.

Glancing around and finding nothing, Hiccup and Ilweran looked at each other before heading towards the sound. At the end of the tunnel, the passageway suddenly widened out into a decently sized cavern. The putrid stench was almost overpowering, as strange shapes loomed in the darkness. Hiccup conjured up a ball of light then. Projecting it into the centre of the cavern, and instantly wishing that he hadn’t.

Now they knew where the smell had been coming from. All around this large ‘room’ were cages of dragons. Deathgrippers, grim gnashers, singetails, and even a bright yellow and black hornettle or two, along with others that were not so easy to identify anymore. Some of the beasts were already dead. The flesh rotting off their bones and some of their limbs missing, leaving only unrecognizable masses in their place.

The other dragons were still alive, but barely. Their eyes clouded with cataracts, teeth ripped from jaws muzzled shut, and their scales flaking and faded. Scars of past injuries crisscrossing their skin in a horrific tapestry. All of them had their wings chopped off along with many of their tails, and the wounds had clearly been cauterized. Likely while the beasts were awake enough to feel the pain. Probably done to make them easier to handle.

Chunks had been torn out of the rotting dragons’ hides too. As if something down here had been feasting on the carrion. If elves could vomit, Hiccup would have. This was absolutely disgusting. He could feel rage rising up inside of him now. Draconic fury starting to tinge the edges of his vision red. _Who treated living animals this way?! Even if these dragons were monstrous and violent, no creature deserved to die like this!_

There was an oppressive feeling of chilling darkness in here that stemmed from more than just the atmosphere of hopelessness. So much so that it was even uncomfortable for Hiccup. He could only imagine what Ilweran was experiencing. Some of the cages actually stood open, while only small fragments of past creatures remained on the floor near them amidst rusty brown blood stains. Dragon-proof steel doors torn clean off the hinges as they hung uselessly from their chained latches instead, and he shuddered to think what could have done that.

There were pieces of parchment covered with dwarvish runes, broken quills, and shattered ink jars scattered everywhere. As if Volgar’s men had left in quite a hurry. Leaning down, Hiccup read part of one of the pages nearest him. What he saw made him want to hurl all over again. “They were experimenting with them,” he said in disgust. “Breeding multiples together to see is they could find a combination that would survive. It says here that they might have discovered some sort of binding essence, but it does not say what that was.”

Standing and meeting Ilweran’s eyes as they both sheathed their swords, he saw the same fury and disgust that he felt mirrored there. Then his highly sensitive hearing picked up a scraping from outside the dead-end cavern they were in. “We should put them out of their misery,” Ilweran was saying quietly as he gazed around at the poor beasts. The half-elf visibly shivering at the touch of the evil presence seeping through the air around them.

“I agree, but I doubt that we are going to have time for that right now,” Hiccup answered casually. Selecting two shining silver throwing axes from loops on his belt, so as to give himself the advantage of maintaining distance from this unknown threat. When Ilweran glanced at him with one brow arched in confusion, Hiccup shrugged his shoulders. Spinning the axes in his hands once as he gave Ilweran a lopsided smirk. “Something is coming down the tunnel outside, and we do not really have a way out other than right past it. Also, it has claws, so we can scratch the magic based escape idea.”

“Fuck,” was all Ilweran said. Calling up his own orb of golden light and directing it towards the entrance as he grabbed a set of ornate hatchets off his weapons belt as well. Both of them moving to the opening and peering down the now illuminated tunnel outside. They could both hear something large moving down the passage towards them. Strange squelching and clicking noises echoing through the cavern now. Before Hiccup could even wonder what was making the sound, a dark shape emerged into the light as it filled the entire space from floor to ceiling, and it was the single most hideous dragon that Hiccup could ever remember seeing.

It looked to be a cross between a cavern crasher and a deathgripper. Its large and squat body slung low to the ground. Wide and flat as a cavern crasher, but with the twisted and scythe-like front pincers of a death gripper. Elongated jaws protruding out of a strangely squashed head, and long lower tusks dripping a thick mixture of saliva and venom. Where a deathgripper’s wings and armour plated spines would have been, there were only weeping pustules covering its back instead. Its long, scorpion-like tail curled over top and brushing the tunnel roof. The end of it tipped in a strangely pulsing bulb complete with a fat stinger.

The fact that it did not shy away from the bright golden light was worrisome. Making Hiccup strongly suspect that this hybrid beast, though terrible already, was not all that it appeared to be. _There went any hope of simply scaring it off._ “Can I just be the first to say it,” Ilweran intoned drily. “Eww...”

“Yeah, that pretty much sums it up,” Hiccup grimaced in return as the dragon snapped its oddly mismatched jaws at them. Looking back and forth between the two men like it was deciding which one to eat first. Hiccup reached out with his mind, but all he found was thoughts of murder tinged with that same chilling darkness. _Guess it wasn’t going to be reasoned with either..._ “Why would anyone want to make a dragon that could bite, sting, ooze, slice, and spray venom,” he added then. “All at the same time even?”

“Sounds like the sort of friendly household pet you get for the kids,” Ilweran laughed. Shaking his head with a laugh of his own, Hiccup stepped forward to call the dragon’s attention to him. In a blinding flash, the dragon brought its stinger arcing towards Hiccup. At the same time, Ilweran threw one of his axes to chop off the end of the tail while the dragon was distracted by Hiccup. In an unnatural display of speed and cunning, the dragon swung its tail around to knock the hatchet out of the air instead. Even as it spewed a stream of sickly green poison at Hiccup now.

With a curse, Hiccup rolled out of the way. The venom hitting the cave floor where he had been standing barely a moment ago. Coating Ilweran’s thrown axe and proceeding to bubble and hiss as it started to eat through both the metal and the solid rock. “Oh good,” Hiccup drawled as he dived out of the way of another stream. “It has acid venom.” Ilweran laughed as he made towards the dragon. It turned its attention to him, intent on striking him down with its tail. At the last minute he turned and ran up the wall instead. Bringing his other axe around to cut the tail off as Hiccup lunged at the dragon’s other side.

Before the axe could touch it, the tail unwound as it divided into three. The strange bulb opening up like a flower bud to reveal not one, but three, foot-long spears concealed within. Two dagger-tips striking out at Hiccup and one at Ilweran. Using the hatchet to knock it aside now, Ilweran leapt off the wall to land behind the dragon instead. Hiccup dodging the first tail and bringing his own remaining hatchet around at night fury speed to slice through the barbed end of the other that was aiming straight for his face.

The thing screamed and flailed as the useless stinger swung from a strip of sinewy skin for a moment before flopping to the ground with a sickening splat. Poison beginning to weep out and sizzle on the floor. Enraged now, it struck out at Hiccup with one of its bladed front pincers as it spewed more venom at him. Not even bothering to strike back, Hiccup simply flipped over its squat body. “I guess it is safe to assume that it is also part triple strike,” he said mildly as he landed beside Ilweran. That explained why it wasn’t afraid of the light.

Ilweran nodded as they started backing away from the thing. Quickening their pace to a run as it swung around to face them again. Somehow, it kept up with them. Plucking two of the zippleback bombs from his leg holster now, Ilweran pulled the pins with his teeth before chucking the live devices slightly ahead of them. The two men bolted past the black canisters and dived down one of the other two tunnels. Taking cover just as the bombs went off.

Rubble cascaded down behind them as a cloud of choking dust encased everything. Closing off the dead-end tunnel and trapping the monster within it. The two men got to their feet and glanced back at the wall of rock, about to congratulate themselves. Just then, there was a strange gargling and clicking from behind the blockade. The compressed body of the large monster almost seeming to ooze through the minuscule spaces between boulders.

“Cavern crashers...” Ilweran spat furiously. Then he flipped out of the way again as another stinger came flying towards him. Hiccup shouting as he dodged the second tail. The confined tunnel was really hampering their agility and Hiccup felt the sharp barb graze his bicep. Slicing through the sleeve of his cloak and part of his armour. Leaving a searing pain in its wake. Hissing through his teeth, he dived out of the way again as the dragon continued to strike out at him and Ilweran with tail and scythe-like pincers. Both of them barely blocking the blows in this narrow space.

Hiccup’s bicep was starting to burn and his arm was going numb. He could feel the poison seeping unusually quickly through his blood stream now as his own healing magic desperately raced it towards his heart. The resulting pain nearly making him double over as his chest cramped up, but this was no time for displays of weakness. “The spines can cut through our armour,” he informed Ilweran with a grimace as the fiery heat scorched through his veins.

“Fucking great! Have I mentioned that I hate this realm,” Ilweran grumbled sarcastically as he managed to slice through one of the other barbs before it could strike him in the thigh. Leaving the beast with only one stinger now. Some of the poison leaking out of the sack and coating the blade Ilweran held. There was a sizzling sound and the acrid scent of burning metal, and Ilweran dropped the hatchet with a hoarse shout as the poison began to melt the enchanted elven steel away.

“Son of a bitch! I loved those hatchets,” Ilweran growled furiously. His eyes glowing strangely as his reactive elemental magic rose to the surface with his anger. His hands and lower arms became encased in the rolling gloves of his uniquely liquid fire, and he ran at the beast with an enraged yell as a wall of dripping fire sprang up behind it. The beast made a strange hissing sound as it felt the immense heat and tried to run, but Hiccup blocked its path with a wave of his hand and a well placed shield spell. In barely a blink, Ilweran had flipped over the last tail as it lashed out at him. Grabbing the dagger end as it passed by.

The smell of roasting flesh assaulted Hiccup’s sensitive nose as Ilweran ripped the stinger right off of the beast before landing in a crouch on its head and jamming its own foot long barb right through its skull. The beast screamed and writhed. Shuddering violently as the poison from the sack flowed into its brain. Then it suddenly began to collapse in on itself until it simply disappeared. Leaving Ilweran crouched on the stone floor.

The wall of melting fire disappeared with Ilweran’s anger and everything went eerily silent and cold again. Looking around in confusion for a moment, Ilweran stood up and brushed his hands off. “That was easier than expected...” he said quietly. His tone distinctly on edge. “Where did the body go?”

“To Helheim with it hopefully,” Hiccup shrugged. “Has anyone ever told you how sexy you are when you get angry, by the way? Good thing it does not happen very often or I would never be able to keep my hands off of you, my sweet little Fire Goddess,” he added with a teasing wink. Still trying to shake the feeling back into his numb arm. After all, Ilweran’s attack on the beast had happened in barely the time it takes to draw a breath.

“Well, I really am quite a bit hotter than you, my frigid little Ice Princess. Feel free to ogle, but keep your hands to yourself for now please. The battlefield is no place for romantic distractions,” Ilweran shot back. Both of them laughing as Hiccup flipped his middle finger at his friend. Ilweran making a rude gesture of his own in return. Then, with that same strange sucking and clicking sound, a shape began to reform down the tunnel they had originally entered through. The monster dragon was back, and it had all its barbs again.

“Son of a bitch, it’s semi-corporeal,” Hiccup swore inelegantly. “That thing is definitely not all dragon!”

“I guess we know what the bonding agent was then,” Ilweran groaned.

“Yep. Demon essence,” Hiccup finished with a sigh. At least his healing magic had finally won the internal battle and he could feel his arm again. They also weren’t dead yet, so that was a win.

“Excellent,” Ilweran drawled then. “For a minute there I was worried that I might have actually killed it.” Hiccup chuckled at that as he flexed his stiff fingers. The monster glared at them before letting out a low growl. The oozing pustules on its back beginning to quiver and shake. Globs of goo dropped to the floor with grotesque splatting sounds as small black bead-like things inside of them began to roll out of the slime.

Eyeing them warily as he backed away, Hiccup grabbed for a dwarven style dagger and a couple of borrowed throwing knives. Not really willing to risk his swords now that they knew the poison could melt through enchanted elven steel like it was yak butter. Ilweran selecting a handful of methril blades as well. They watched in horror as the rolling pebble things began to morph and swell into smaller copies of the original monstrosity.

“Look, it can make little freak babies pop out of its back too. This just keeps getting better,” Hiccup said drily as he and Ilweran backed up towards each other. New blades held at the ready.

“Uh-huh,” Ilweran muttered in disgust. A horrified grimace twisting his lips. “Any ideas, dragon-boy?”

“Yep,” Hiccup answered as the smaller hybrids started crawling towards them on those weirdly splayed legs. “Run.” With that they turned tail and booked it down one of the two remaining tunnels. Letting knives fly behind them to take out any of the smaller copies that got too close, but knowing full well that they couldn’t fight them all in the cramped space. Hopefully this route led somewhere that they would have more room to maneuver, and not back out to where Meririk’s men were.

Unfortunately, luck was not on their side. This tunnel dead-ended at a sheer cliff instead. They noticed the drop-off and skidded to a stop just in time. Ilweran reaching out to grab Hiccup by the cloak and hauling Hiccup back from the edge with him as part of it suddenly crumbled beneath their feet. “Thanks bro,” Hiccup sighed in relief as the two men peered into the seemingly bottomless pit gaping below them. This was bad. Really bad. They could hear the creatures scurrying up the passage behind them and they were trapped. Outnumbered and vastly outmatched. Hiccup could feel Toothless’ anger through the bond and it seemed to almost seep through his own veins as well.

With an enraged snarl Hiccup stepped out in front of Ilweran now. Facing down the pack of hybrids as he felt his draconic instincts rising up to consume him. The night fury within that refused to lose a fight to lesser beasts, and he didn’t even bother using the darkness to reign it in this time. As the edges of his vision swirled with the familiar reddish haze, he felt a sudden longing to rip these creatures apart with his teeth. At the same instant, a sharp ache cut through his jaw. Without warning, his already exaggerated canines suddenly snapped out into full fledged fangs. The sharp points piercing his lip as the coppery tang of blood filled his mouth.

He could feel a feral growl rumble through his chest, and he knew that his eyes would now be over-bright with menacingly slit pupils. He heard Ilweran suck in a sharp breath at the sight, but he ignored it. Ilweran already knew that he was part night fury. He just hadn’t seen that in action until this moment. Although, to be fair, Hiccup didn’t know that he had extendable fangs until this moment either.

As the dragons came crawling down the passage towards them, some of the creatures took to the walls like spiders. This was it. They were toast. Hiccup thought of Astrid, alone and waiting for them back in Alfheim. _He couldn’t leave her now that he finally had her back._ Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Ilweran’s jaw set in determination as he held his blades up. Ready to die fighting. Hiccup refused to leave his brother either. _They had been through too much shit together for some nightmare dragons to bring them down!_

There was a strange current rushing beneath Hiccup’s skin. A curious tingling that made his hairs stand on end as his scalp prickled painfully. Little shocks of lightning arcing through him, and he suddenly knew what to do. It may not kill the creatures, but it would certainly buy them some time. Turning back to glance at Ilweran again, he saw that the prince was rubbing at his own tingling neck in confusion. Then he looked towards Hiccup and his eyes widened almost comically.

“You may want to shield yourself,” Hiccup said calmly. “When I take them down, we run. Once we get to the end of the tunnel, use Menelmacil to trap them in here until we can think of something.” Ilweran nodded before hunching down and casting a golden dome around himself. Satisfied that his friend would be safe, Hiccup walked forwards to meet the beasts. Blue-purple and green energy beginning to crackle and dance over his skin.

The beasts paused slightly as they sensed the alpha predator stalking towards them now. Clearly sensing the danger as the pops and fizzes echoed through the dank space. With any other dragon, it would have ended here. Sensing a losing fight, the other dragons would have fled. These creatures were too twisted and crazed for reason though, and after that moment of hesitation, they launched themselves at Hiccup. With one last breath, Hiccup released his hold on the new power.

Flashes of lightning filled the cave. Lighting it up like daylight as they arced around the cavern from the man in the middle. Striking the beasts down where they stood. There was the pungent smell of ozone in the air, along with the scent of burning flesh. The creatures were dropping like flies as the bolts cut through them. Leaving them twitching and stunned on the ground. Some of them no longer moving at all as they collapsed back into the little beads and returned to the host.

As the large ‘parent’ dragon came into view, Hiccup brought his hands together and directed a massive bolt of pure energy straight at the thing. Its whole body seized up for a moment under the onslaught, before it collapsed on the floor and rolled over to its back. Legs curled in just like a spider. Shaking and spasming as the remaining copies seemed to drop right along with it, though they had not been struck.

Allowing the lightning to return to him, Hiccup glanced around briefly at the beasts on the ground. Feeling slightly drained for the first time in a long time. Then he looked to Ilweran. Seeing the elf unharmed and already back on his feet now. The two of them shared a loaded glance that clearly said, ‘we’ll talk about this later’ before they wove their way through the bodies on the floor and took off back down the tunnel. Some of the monsters already beginning to stir as the ‘parent’ beast began to fold in on itself again.

Reaching the end of the tunnel, Ilweran took out Menelmacil. “Thangail,” he muttered before driving the blade into the stone floor. With a ringing like a bell, a solid barrier of golden light spread out from the sword to fill the entire opening. Waving and dancing like water as it creeped out into the rock and down the passage to block the cracks and crevices around the tunnel as well. “Okay, now what,” Ilweran asked as he backed away from the completely impenetrable wall of magic. Ilweran really did have quite a gift with abjuration... “We cannot just stay down here forever, and we cannot leave my sword behind. Maybe we can just trap them down here with an ice wall or another strong ward until they starve to death...”

“Nah, they would just melt through it with their acid. Or chip it away with their multiple toxic daggers. Or ooze themselves through the cracks in the walls, or conjure some other miraculous way out since it is obviously part shadow spirit,” Hiccup muttered. Looking around for inspiration of any sort and coming up empty. “I think it only stayed in the tunnel system before because it had something to eat trapped with it. Eventually it would have broken out when it ran out of food...”

Ilweran shuddered at that as Hiccup growled angrily again. “Could you imagine this thing roaming free through the mines? The people would not stand a chance! What sort of ankle-biting dwarvish asshole actually breeds something like this?! Gods, I really hate this infernal realm,” Hiccup cursed in frustration.

“Ha! Looks like it is not just my royal elven snob that is showing,” Ilweran chuckled. Then his face grew serious again. “Whether we like this place or not we still need a plan, and fast, or else Meririk and his men will be dead and Volgar will escape to make more of these. Or he will tell someone else how to.” He gestured vaguely towards the golden barrier, indicating the beast behind it.

“I know! I know! I am working on it,” Hiccup grumbled past his elongated fangs. Pushing his hood back and running his hands distractedly through his already messy hair. Raining rock dust down onto his shoulders.

“Those are super creepy by the way,” Ilweran pointed out blandly as he gazed at Hiccup’s elongated fangs. “It kind of makes me feel like you are about to tear my throat out and eat my innards.”

“Sorry,” Hiccup muttered again. Thinking about how terrifying he had found it when Toothless had first snapped out his retractable teeth before snatching that fish out of his hands. Maybe his teeth were retractable too?.. It was worth a shot, at least. Trying awkwardly to flex the muscles in his cheeks, Hiccup was only mildly surprised to find that the fangs drew themselves back into his jaw. The unfamiliar feeling of them sliding against the sensitive tissue actually making him shiver and gag for a second. There was no way he was going to be doing THAT again very soon. “Better,” he asked then as he grinned at Ilweran.

“Maybe...” Ilweran offered with an awkward grimace. “Have you always been able to conjure lightning,” he asked casually. Eying Hiccup warily with those surreal amber orbs.

“Nope. First time,” Hiccup answered truthfully. “I actually do not even think Toothless knows that he can do that.” He received an affirmative from his blood brother and shrugged at Ilweran again. “Nope, he did not know either. Although night furies are apparently the offspring of ‘lightning’ and death, so I guess I should not really be surprised...” Then both of them flinched instinctively as the first of the beasts hit the magical barrier at full tilt. Bouncing off of it and squealing in pained outrage before launching themselves at it again and again as the teardrop citrine in the sword’s hilt flared brightly.

“That will not hold forever,” Ilweran said quietly. “So what now? Can you do the lightning thing again?”

“I probably can, but I do not think it is going to help,” Hiccup supplied with a sigh. “I mean, I am pretty sure that a couple more of the little ones died, but I sent a pure bolt straight at the big one and it is clearly still alive,” he added. Pointing to the barrier where the monster dragon had just come charging against it. “Though it did take it some time to reform again, so maybe we are tiring it out?..”

“Good. Only twenty more times each and then we might have a chance,” Ilweran stated blandly. Sarcasm dripping from every syllable.

“I do not think I have twenty more lightning blasts in me, but I do think we need to kill that one,” Hiccup mumbled slowly. Ignoring Ilweran’s sarcasm as an idea started to form in his mind. “When I struck that one, the rest fell with it. I think they are tied to it like parasites. If you kill the parent, the offspring die as well...”

“Yeah, but the parent is semi-corporeal,” Ilweran reminded him with an eye roll. “We have to find a way to kill it while keeping it from blinking out of existence and then reforming before it can actually die. All while not getting eaten, gored, stung, sprayed, stabbed, or sliced by it or its gross back-skin ooze babies.”

“What we need is some sort of ridiculously destructive fatal attack. Something so big that there will be nothing left of it to reform...” Hiccup said slowly. Rubbing at his chin thoughtfully.

“What do we have that will have that effect on a dragon like this,” Ilweran started. “A blade strike is not going to be enough, and our most powerful magic apparently only stalls it. It will have to be something really big and really crazy...” Trailing off, he watched a wide grin suddenly split Hiccup’s face. Then he followed the line of Hiccup’s eyes to the holster with the remaining zippleback canisters in it still strapped to Ilweran’s thigh.

“How much do you trust me,” Hiccup asked then.

Ilweran raised an eyebrow at him as he crossed his arms. “I am not going to like this am I,” he stated simply. Then, sighing heavily, he unstrapped the thigh holster and held it out to Hiccup. With a smirk, Hiccup took it before removing his own holster as well. Taking the silver garrotting wire from his belt and muttering a quick spell to lengthen it, he then strung it very carefully through all of the pins on the canisters. Tying a quick finger loop into the end of the long trailing line.

“Probably not no,” Hiccup offered with a shrug as he held up the string of connected bombs that now formed one massive one. “I need you to serve as the bait and the distraction. Two things that you already excel at, you handsome devil you.” When Ilweran snorted at that, Hiccup smirked at him. “When you drop the barrier, I need you to distract it. Keep its attention on you. I would cast an illusion instead, but, you know, that really doesn’t work very well on dragons...Anyways, I need you to get it to open its mouth.”

“It prefers to fight with its tail and it front pincers,” Ilweran pointed out. “It only opens its mouth to spit acid. Or to eat things, I suppose...”

“Yep,” Hiccup grinned at him. “And I need it to not be spraying acid preferably, so it is the latter option we are aiming for Moon Pie. I bet it has worked up quite an appetite after having to reform twice. Unfortunately, it cannot be able to see me, or it will not let its guard down enough to try and eat its hard earned meal of tasty tasty elf flesh instead of just killing it and coming back for it later.”

“Ugg... I hate you. What exactly are you going to do while I am playing the carrot on the stick,” Ilweran asked with another eye roll.

“Its poison is super fast acting and does not really leave time for a healing spell. Since I heal much quicker than you, I am going to be planting our bombs,” Hiccup replied simply. Taking one of his knives from his belt and muttering a quick spell over it, he then used it to scratch some quick runes into the canisters. Hoping desperately that it would work. Too bad he hadn’t thought to bring an athame with him, but he never imagined that he would need one. “When I give the word, we run as far away from it as we can before it goes boom.”

“Sounds easy enough,” Ilweran chuckled. Then he moved to grasp the hilt of Menelmacil as Hiccup pressed himself into the side of the tunnel. Trusting in the darkness to conceal him enough that Ilweran wouldn’t notice that Hiccup’s body was now as partially solid as the dragon there were fighting. Ilweran met the glow of his eyes through the darkness, and Hiccup nodded once.

With a last deep breath, Ilweran pulled the sword out of the ground. The light barrier disappearing in a flash of gold. Just as Hiccup had expected, the creatures charged forward. Seeing Ilweran standing alone in the centre of the tunnel, they all made a beeline for him. Not even bothering to wonder where the other man had gone. The blonde prince spun and darted out of the way of the smaller dragons. Barely a blur as he dodged their tails and venom. Slashing Menelmacil through many of them, and launching more dwarven blades at others. Hiccup watching as they dropped to the ground dead before shrinking back to the black beads and returning to the parent beast, just like with the lightning attack.

As the largest of the dragons drew closer to Ilweran, Hiccup inched his way along the shadows with it. Staying concealed within the darkness as he tried to help Ilweran as best he could without drawing attention to himself. Launching knives at the smaller hybrids and using the darkness to shield his magic as he summoned them back. Still, there were so many of them. It felt like for every one they killed, two little beads would drop to the floor to create more spawn as the demon-dragon stalked forward. Still oozing out its back.

Reaching Ilweran, the beast struck out with its tails and Ilweran knocked them aside. Careful not to rupture the poison sacks in case it got on Menelmacil. The dragon screamed in rage and swung its blade-like claws while stabbing out with its tails again. Ilweran blocked the stingers as he dodged out of the way of a jet of venom from one of the copies, but the right front claw of the parent caught him by surprise. Knocking his legs out from under him and taking him to the ground. Seeing his moment approaching, Hiccup used his blunted off claws to climb the rough stone of the tunnel wall. Watching as the other foreleg hooked Menelmacil, which skittered away back out towards the intersection.

The dragon gave a weird clicking laugh then, as if celebrating its victory. Disarmed now, and clearly resisting the urge to call on his magic again, Ilweran scooted back until he was against the cavern wall as the dragon scuttled towards him. The smaller copies tried to move in, but the bigger beast hissed at them before turning back to Ilweran. Its putrid maw opening wide and its slimy tongue running over its teeth in expectation of a feast as the dripping tusks oozed a viscous acid/venom mixture in a sickly green. “Anytime now,” Ilweran muttered as he cringed away from the thing.

Not wanting to sacrifice his good hand right now, Hiccup hooked one finger of his right hand through the loop on the end of the wire as he clutched the holsters tightly. Then he dropped down from the ceiling to land between Ilweran and the beast. Before the creature could react, Hiccup jammed his fist right down the thing’s throat. Feeling the venom drip onto his armour and neck where it began to sizzle and burn, but the arm in its mouth successfully blocked it from closing its jaws.

Dropping the payload, Hiccup removed his arm from the dragon’s mouth before it could find some other way to tear the limb off. The attached loop tugging the garrotting wire free. The silver steel band came flying back out of the creature’s maw then, with a string of tiny loops and pins attached. “RUN!” Hiccup shouted at Ilweran. Grabbing him and pulling him up from the ground as the two of them took off down the passage. The creature gagged once and swallowed the bombs the rest of the way before it and its offspring started running after them. Sounding like a stampeding herd of thunderpedes. Ilweran quickly summoning Menelmacil and sheathing it as they passed by the white sword.

The venom was searing through Hiccup’s shoulder and neck, creeping into his face, but his regeneration magic was already fighting it back. Thanking Cuithanna’s mark again, Hiccup dived down the last of the three passages with Ilweran. Both of them ducking down and covering their heads as the first of the explosions ripped through the creature. The bombs were not exactly precision timed after all. Peaking out past the gold and emerald of their rushed shields, the two men watched the thing scream in agony as part of its tender underbelly was ripped open from the inside.

It rolled over and started to vanish again, but the runes on the canisters (similar to those Hiccup had used when making his legendary blades) allowed the bombs to cross the veil with it. Lighting up with a familiar emerald glow as soon as they crossed the boundary. More of the blasts tore through the monster then. Forcing it back to solid form, and it clawed at its own chest violently as it lay on its back now. Seeing its end, it began to shriek in terror while trying to get the devices out, but it was no good. In a final symphony of explosions, the thing blew apart into dozens of smaller fragments.

The explosion was so violent that it wiped out the mild shields the two men were projecting. The smaller parasitic copies beginning to burst as well like some sort of horrible fireworks crescendo. A mixture of blood, gore, and poison flew everywhere. Coating the tunnel walls and the two men. Hunched over with their hoods pulled as low as they would go over their heads, all they could do was cover their faces against the debris now raining down on them.

Just as everything grew silent, there was the sound of tumbling rocks above them as the floor began to shake. Clearly, the tunnel was about to collapse. “Fucking run!” Ilweran shouted. Hiccup didn’t need to be told twice. Both men sprang to their feet and raced down the tunnel ahead of them. Hoping that this one wasn’t a dead-end as well, because otherwise they were screwed. They could hear the crashing rumble of the boulders behind them. Feel the rush of wind and rock dust at their backs, and they put on an extra burst of speed as Hiccup conjured a quick ice wall behind them now to buy time. Ilweran quickly casting the strongest shield he could muster on the run as well.

The sound of rockfall was suddenly muffled slightly by the thick ice dam and shield spell. All too soon though, the sound of cracking ice was echoing around them as the warding spell splintered apart. Seeing a lightening at the end of the tunnel, they both tumbled through it. Coming out at a staircase just as the ice wall gave way and the rest of the tunnel came down. After one last glance at the collapsed opening, they both started up the stairs. Emerging into what had to be a disused side wing of Volgar’s estate.

There was a heavy ward blocking their path here too, but the gold and green smashed through it as if it wasn’t even there. Thankfully, they could hear the sounds of battle still raging at the gate over the roar of the shattering barricade. Taking the nearest exit out of the structure, they looked back at the collapsed expanse of ground above the tunnels where thy had been. Then they both raced around to the courtyard where the two groups of dwarves were locked in fierce combat. The bright silver methril of Bluntaxe’s guard as easily visible as stars in the flickering light while Meririk’s men blended into the darkness like shadows.

Many of Volgar’s men already lay in pieces on the ground. Some hacked apart by dwarven axes or smashed with heavy hammers. Others had clearly been blasted apart by a well aimed shot from either of the bonded dragons. There were patches of Tintallë’s liquid flames burning sporadically across the ground. Lighting the scene as the remains within them continued to burn.

With one glance at each other, the two elven men drew their swords before leaping into the fray. Taking out at least ten of the soldiers before they had even realized the elves were there. Running a dwarven soldier through with Mordo, Hiccup left the blade protruding from the man’s chest as he fell. Taking advantage of his free hand, Hiccup launched two throwing knives at the men that were fighting Meririk. Both sleek blades sinking deep into their eye slots and through to their brains. Killing them instantly.

Looking around in confusion and seeing Hiccup, Meririk grinned through the blood soaking his beard. “Thanks friend. Welcome to the party,” he shouted before taking off to help another one of his men. With a chuckle Hiccup summoned his blades back as he ran another dwarf soldier’s neck through with Cala. The man’s head promptly departed his torso as blood fountained up from the collapsing body. Splashing onto Hiccup’s already gore coated armour, and he barely even noticed.

Just as he turned to summon Mordo from the first dwarf, a gleaming silver blade flew past his face. In mild surprise, he watched it sink through the throat of a resourceful dwarven soldier that had been using the dead bodies of his brethren to gain height. Crawling up onto them before launching himself at Hiccup’s back. Hiccup sidestepped slightly, and with a gargled squeal, the dwarf dropped to the ground at his feet and didn’t move again. “Aww, you do love me,” Hiccup teased as he grinned at Ilweran. Rolling his eyes, Ilweran summoned his own stiletto back before grabbing an axe from a fallen dwarf’s carcass and chucking it into another dwarf’s head. The handle sticking comically out from the helmet as the blade buried itself deep into the man’s thick skull.

With another laugh, Hiccup grasped Mordo’s hilt. Both elven men darting and spinning through the throng of enemy soldiers. Probably looking like beautiful and nimble nadders amidst a stampede of gronkles as they used their knives, swords, and scavenged weapons on any that came within their reach. Using bursts of magic where they could, but there were very few things that worked on dwarves. They would blast some of the soldiers into the wide river, or create physical barriers out of rock or fire, but it was tough to do without hitting their allies. Magic did not distinguish between friend or fo, after all. All the while, the tough and battle hardened dwarves continued to put up one Hel of a decent fight. Each life that the two Riders’ added to their count was not earned easily.

Hiccup had just picked up a war hammer from one of the fallen when he spotted a dwarf with unnecessarily decorative armour and shield now locked in combat with Meririk and one of his men. A large group of guards rushing to the man’s aid. Dropping down and placing one hand on the ground, Hiccup called a barrage of stones out of the cavern floor. Raising them into the air before casting them at the soldiers like hailstones. They weren’t big enough to kill the men, but anything larger was too dangerous with the tangle of enemy and friendly soldiers.

He just hoped that he had at least slowed them down, and that the painful projectiles were not hitting too many of Meririk’s men. Then Hiccup sent the hammer in his other hand careening towards the dwarves by Ilweran now with enough force to take out both. Their methril helmets caving and melding together as blood and grey matter splattered the ground. “I found Volgar,” Hiccup shouted. Pointing towards the separate grouping when Ilweran turned to glance at him. With a nod, both men started cutting their way over to the target. Simply stepping on or over the bodies on the ground rather than carefully treading around them. Respect for the dead did not exist in this sort of combat.

As a group of soldiers broke away from the melee and made straight for them, Hiccup raised up the bodies of a few mutilated dwarfs near the incoming soldiers and hurled them at the group. Caught completely by surprise, the soldiers didn’t even pause in their charge. It was equal parts morbid and comical, and Hiccup couldn’t stop himself from rasping a dark laugh as the short and brawny men all tripped over the new obstacles like children in a game of follow the leader. Landing in a dog pile of tangled limbs and weapons on the blood soaked ground.

Reaching Volgar and his closest guards, Hiccup and Ilweran joined in the fight. It became immediately clear that these dwarves were much more skilled than the others. They blocked many of the blows before striking back. Hiccup caught one of the heavy hammer strikes on Cala, and the force vibrated through the sword and up into his already stiff shoulder. In retaliation, he sliced off one of the dwarf’s arms instead. The man shouted hoarsely, but picked up his hammer with the other hand and kept on fighting as he bled out all over the ground. Until he finally collapsed that is. Screaming as the icy tendrils of Mordo’s dark magic seeped through his veins.

It was chaotic, it was bloody, and Hiccup was once again thankful that Astrid didn’t have to experience something like this yet. She didn’t need any more nightmares to contend with. No wonder Odin and Noldo had picked the mercenaries for this mission. Already having suspected that it wouldn’t be a quiet capture and knowing the other Riders wouldn’t care for this sort of outnumbered warfare... Still, they eventually fought their way through to Volgar.

As Volgar locked blade and shield with the Dark Rider, the Lord eyed Hiccup up and down nervously. Taking in the sheer amount of blood, gore, and dust coating his cloak, face, and hair. Noticing this, Hiccup laughed darkly. “Sorry for the mess,” he said lightly as he disengaged. “You see, we just arrived from the tunnels beneath the estate where we were busy killing your pet dragon.”

“You killed my dragon? How is that even possible,” Volgar asked quietly. Clearly shocked.

“Because we are the best,” Ilweran intoned then while removing his still gleaming sword from the torso of one of Volgar’s soldiers. Letting the blood and excrement coat his boots as the disemboweled dwarf dropped limply to the ground. Gargling and moaning his final breaths as he tried futilely to stuff his innards back in. “I will admit that it gave us quite the run for our money, but no one beats the Riders,” Ilweran taunted as he stepped over the dying dwarf. “Beast, demon, man, or any combination of the three.”

“Unfortunately for you, we also found all of the other dragons. The abused and enslaved ones that you created it from,” he added coldly. “You should know that us Riders do not take well to the mistreatment of dragons.” Twirling Menelmacil once, he paced towards the man and his remaining guards with a dangerous glint in his amber orbs. Volgar’s eyes stretched wider, and his men closed ranks around him, as Meririk cursed angrily under his breath and glared at the Lord.

“We certainly do not, and my brothers and sisters would like me to take their revenge for them” Hiccup growled. Allowing his pupils to turn to slits again as he gazed down at the dwarf that had tortured his fellow dragons. “We have been asked to bring you in alive, and you should know that it will be much less painful for you if you surrender.” Volgar barked a tremulous laugh at that. Muttering ‘never’ as he raised his heavy war axe and shield again. “Excellent. I was hoping that you would continue to resist,” Hiccup purred. Flashing his fangs at the man in a wicked grin as he lunged at him again.

Volgar was a good fighter. He knocked the swords aside repeatedly with his shield as he dodged out of the way before coming in for his own attack. Using his densely heavy frame to put tooth-rattling force behind each strike as methril weapons and legendary blades screeched and clanged against each other. Volgar was moving much quicker than his short legs and stout stature should allow. Swinging his axe with brute force while keeping his shield tucked in enough to easily defend himself. Striking low as he used Hiccup’s height against him.

He was forcing Hiccup to continually contort to save his own legs or dance back out of the way to avoid a devastating hit. Keeping him distracted from using what magic he could. Still, Hiccup was faster, and much angrier, despite the fact that he was toning down his abilities somewhat because of the audience. He knew that Meririk would struggle greatly against this stalky man, and even Ilweran would have his work cut out for him. So instead of risking anyone else cutting in, Hiccup pushed Volgar back further and further from the protection of his guard instead. Ilweran, Meririk, and his men holding the rest at bay.

Finally, it was just Hiccup and Volgar. Elf against dwarf, but Bluntaxe didn’t know that he was not simply fighting an elf. With a dual strike aimed towards Volgar’s head that forced him to use both shield and axe to block, Hiccup waited until Volgar’s arms were above his shoulders. Then in a display of unnatural speed and strength, even for an elf, Hiccup kicked out at the dwarf’s now undefended chest. Catching him completely by surprise and knocking him backwards. Sending him sliding across the ground before he even knew what was happening, and with enough force to crush his nearly indestructible methril chest plate.

The dwarf lay there, dazed and winded for a long moment before looking around for his adversary. Meeting Hiccup’s gaze, he began to open and close him mouth, but no sound came out. Only the agonized wheeze of a severe chest injury. At least it didn’t sound like his lungs were punctured. Hiccup hated the idea of having to expend even the smallest amount of energy to heal this piece of shit.

“Okay, I surrender,” Volgar finally choked out. Spitting out a mouthful of blood as he gasped raggedly for each breath. His solid dwarvish ribs clearly shattered. Hacking and grimacing now, he glared at Hiccup with a new glimmer of fear in his eyes. “I give up. Take me in like a good little servant. You won’t get paid if you kill me.”

Stalking towards the stunned and wounded dwarf, Hiccup smirked darkly. “Afraid to die, are you? Well, you might be surprised to learn that we do not all do terrible things simply for the money. Some of us just do it for the fun of it, and killing you would certainly be great fun,” he pointed out with a truly evil laugh. “Now, it may not really be my style, but I am actually going to take you in alive. I just feel that you should get a taste of your own medicine first. After all, they only said that they need you alive. They did not say anything about needing you to be in one piece.”

“I’ve surrendered,” Volgar wheezed at him. “That’s a crime! You wouldn’t dare!” His ruddy complexion turned deathly pale as he tried to roll over. Shaking his arm free of his heavy shield so that he could use it to try and clamber to his feet. Before he could even really start to move, Hiccup kicked the shield away before placing his foot in the perfectly sized indent in Volgar’s armour. Pressing him back into the dirt, he began to summon the dwarf’s axe. Volgar struggled desperately to hold onto it as he clutched the weapon with both hands now. His arms rising into the air with it as his stubby fingers clung to the handle like his life depended on it. Likely expecting Hiccup to disarm and then torture him. Silly dwarf...

As soon the the dwarf’s arms were extended enough, Hiccup brought Mordo around in a blur of black and sliced through Volgar’s arms. Just above the wrists. Volgar’s hands flopped to the ground. Blood now streaming out of his severed forearms to splatter down onto his face. With nothing to hold it up anymore, the large battle axe dropped from the air. Pinning its owner to the ground by his shoulders as it landed heavily on his upper chest. Sheathing his night-black blades now, Hiccup watched Volgar stare at his bleeding wrists is horrified shock. Clearly still struggling to comprehend what had just happened.

“I am the Dark Rider, halfling,” Hiccup stated with another laugh. “There is very little that I will not do. Your hands for their wings and tails. A fair enough trade, I think. I should take your legs as well, but you did let the dragons keep those, so I suppose you can too.” Volgar had finally started screaming by the time Ilweran made his way over. Seizing the axe in one hand and the dwarf in the other, Hiccup hauled them both up from the ground. Holding Volgar by the back of his armour as he met Ilweran’s eyes. “You mind, bro?”

“With pleasure,” Ilweran grinned in return. Calling up his magic again before grabbing the useless and hemorrhaging stumps of Volgar’s arms and holding the flaming gloves of fire over the ends. Cauterizing the wounds shut as Volgar thrashed and screamed even louder. The soldiers around them halting in their fighting and everything else going eerily quiet as the man they were all here for had his flesh cooked off his bones by furious elves. As Ilweran released the now sealed and blackened stumps, Hiccup let Volgar drop to the ground where he curled into a ball and sobbed piteously. “Now you truly know how the dragons felt,” Ilweran said coldly.

Summoning the two severed hands as he conjured a cloth sack, Hiccup placed the still weeping appendages into it. Swinging it around as scarlet began to soak through the bottom, he knelt down beside Volgar. “It is understandable that you are upset,” Hiccup offered in mock sympathy, “but at least you will not bleed out before you can be questioned. Of course, there were less painful ways we could have done this as us elves are rather gifted with magic, but I like this way better. After all, if it was good enough for the dragons, then it is certainly good enough for you.”

“Now, maybe if you are a good boy and do not put up any more fuss, I will give you your hands back,” he teased brightly. ‘Boop-ing’ the sobbing dwarf on the nose once as one would to a child, and hearing him choke in response, before standing and looking around at the silent soldiers. Some of whom had actually hoisted their weapons again and were simply waiting for the order from Bluntaxe. “If not, I am afraid that this is likely going to get even more unpleasant for you. As well as any others that choose to keep fighting for you. Much more enjoyable for me though.”

With a feral smirk twisting his lips and a flash of green magic, Hiccup summoned one of the lance-like perimeter stakes right out of the ground. Catching the crude wooden pole as he glanced at Ilweran. “If I stack them ass to mouth, how many dwarves do you think I can fit on this thing,” he asked loudly. Seeing many of the dwarf soldiers blanch noticeably in fear at the thought of being skewered on a splintery wooden stake at the hands of the deranged Dark Rider.

Ilweran chuckled as he smirked around at the now motionless and completely terrified soldiers. “At least three,” he replied with a shrug. Spinning his sword menacingly as the flickering firelight danced over the beautiful white blade. “Four if you pick the littlest ones,” he added with a sneer, and a few barely audible whimpers sounded through the ranks as some of the shortest dwarves shifted nervously.

“I would say you are probably right. Means I should not need to fill up too many stakes before the rest finally start surrendering. Might need the dragons to come out and help hold them still though,” Hiccup said easily as he sighted down the long post, as if measuring it. Then he turned back to the gasping Bluntaxe. The man’s eyes overly wide as he stared up at Hiccup in mute horror now instead. “I certainly hope you and your men have strong stomachs, as this does have a tendency to get rather messy. Especially when the victims start to struggle...”

As he spoke, both enormous dragons emerged from the shadows as they came to stand with their Riders and Meririk. At that, the rest of the soldiers in silver threw down their weapons and dropped to the ground. “That is what I thought,” Hiccup drawled arrogantly. “Pity. It really has been far too long since I got to properly impale someone. Perhaps next time,” he sighed. Giving an exaggerated shrug as Ilweran started laughing.

Driving the sharpened post back into the ground point first, Hiccup then summoned the methril weapons of Bluntaxe’s soldiers into a pile at his feet. Lighting them on fire with a wave of his hand before gesturing at the exhausted and disarmed soldiers now kneeling on the ground. “Do you mind dealing with this while we take Lord Bluntaxe here to the palace,” Hiccup asked Meririk. “Make sure that his family is safe too, please. We will come back for you as soon as we can. As for them, I am sure that the King will be more than happy to send a cart for whatever is left of them,” Hiccup added darkly. Receiving a wide grin in return.

“Certainly,” the dwarf chuckled. With a grin of his own, Hiccup pulled the still sobbing Volgar back to his feet.

“Now, you can walk into the palace under your own power, or mine,” Hiccup asked Volgar. Receiving a groan of defeat and a muttered ‘my own’ in response. “As you wish,” Hiccup said brightly. “Toothless, if you would carry this for me?” Grasping Volgar by the back of his methril armour, Hiccup tossed him into the air. Keeping his teeth retracted, Toothless caught the dwarf in his mouth with a rasped laugh as Volgar squealed like a stuck pig through his agony. Tintallë rasping her own laugh as she blew a puff of smoke at Volgar’s face that made him scream again.

The Riders then removed whatever was left of the now unnecessary sight spells from their allies. Toothless re-lighting the torches in a flash of blue-purple magic that had Ilweran raising an eyebrow in surprise, but saying nothing. Then, without a backwards glance, Hiccup and Ilweran leapt onto their dragons and headed back towards the city. Not really caring whether Meririk and his men killed the rest of the soldiers or not.

As they arrived back over Moghdarom, the citizens peered up again. Then, as they touched down in the square, there were audible screams of alarm at the sight of the gore-drenched Riders. Grinning at them and knowing that his white fangs would stand out brightly against his scarlet soaked skin, Hiccup dropped down from Toothless. Ilweran jumping down from Tintallë at the same moment. His armour and cloak more red than white now. Toothless then lowered his head and dropped the still sobbing and now saliva coated Volgar on the ground.

When the people realized who exactly was being brought in by the Riders, it became instantly clear just how disliked Lord Bluntaxe was. As Hiccup dragged Volgar back to his feet and shoved him towards the palace steps, people came out of side streets to jeer at the man. Rotten food from compost piles being snatched up and hurled at the once arrogant Lord. Volgar didn’t even flinch as he was pelted with the rancid waste. Completely shocked, he simply shuffled ahead with a limp and a wheeze as he continued to stare at his charred stumps. Muttering over and over, “my hands... he took my hands...”

At the top of the steps, King Greatmail’s guards took one look at Volgar before they all started laughing. The general stepping forward with a grin as he said, “I’ll take him from here boys.” Then he kicked out Volgar’s knee. Knocking him to the ground where the dwarf lay still. Tears still leaking into his beard as he clutched his useless stumps to his aching chest, as if to protect what was left of them. “I don’t suppose we need to tie his hands, since he’s got none. Looks like we are going to have to cut that armour off of him though, men. Might be easier to just remove the rest of his arms instead. Better get the saws sharpened up,” the general added. All of them laughing harder as the Lord whimpered in fear.

Gazing down at him coldly, Hiccup could not find a single ounce of pity within himself for this repulsive man. He had earned this punishment. As the guards dragged Volgar through the entrance and towards the dungeons, Hiccup and Ilweran started towards the throne room instead. Their loyal dragons trailing behind. Before they could get out of earshot, Volgar suddenly yelled out desperately, “wait! You said that if I came quietly, you would give me my hands back.”

Hiccup and Ilweran glanced at each other for a moment. “He makes a valid point bro,” Ilweran said with a shrug. “You did promise.”

“Aye, that I did,” Hiccup agreed. “I am a man of my word, after all.” Chuckling slightly at how much he sounded like his own father all of a sudden. With that, he unhooked the blood soaked cloth sack from his belt and tossed it to Volgar and the guards where it landed on the stone floor with an oddly wet thump. “There are your hands. Consider them returned.” With identical rasping chuckles, Hiccup and Toothless bumped fist to forepaw at that.

“I thought you would heal them,” Volgar screamed in outrage before releasing another stream of hacking coughs. “What the fuck am I supposed to do with those,” he finished furiously once he could speak again.

“I said that elves are gifted in magic. I never said that we were going to use it to heal you,” Hiccup replied with an evil grin as Ilweran laughed. “Perhaps one of the palace ladies will sew your hands back on for you instead. Although I am sure you will get about the same amount of use out of them as you would leaving them in that bag.” Chuckling darkly along with the guards as Volgar raged and cursed about cheating ‘sky-walkers’, Hiccup and Ilweran turned and sauntered the rest of the way to the throne room. Toothless and Tintallë rasping their deep dragon laughs as they followed their Riders.

Pushing the door open, they found Ve and Garkas awaiting them already. “The guards are taking Bluntaxe to the cells as we speak,” Ilweran offered with a slight bow of his head. “He did not give up easily, but we did manage to bring him in alive for you, if a little worse-for-the-wear. We found the tunnels where the dragon breeding was taking place, as well. Most of them collapsed during the skirmish that followed, but Captain Meririk Bloodstone of the Eastern Guard can direct your men to the location if you require. There are still dragons down there, though the ones that remain are held in cages and they have long lost the will to fight.”

King Garkas and Ve Allfather both blanched at those words as well as the copious amount of blood on the two Riders, and Hiccup simply shrugged as he and Ilweran pushed their hoods back. “You were not wrong about the hybrid dragons or the increased guard. Bluntaxe had a small battalion waiting for us as well as an uncontrollable monster residing in the tunnels below the estate. At best, we figure that it was a blend of multiple species of native dragon as well as a healthy measure of demon essence. It was tough to take down, but not impossible.”

“Captain Meririk and his men assisted us in the raid,” Hiccup supplied as Ve paled even more and Garkas reached out for a chair to hold onto. Toothless and Tintallë glaring and growling low in their throats at the King and Æsir as if angry at how much danger their Riders had been put in. “They are currently tying up loose ends at the estate, as well as seeing to the family. We will fetch the captain and his men, but a much larger transport will likely be required for Bluntaxe’s personal guard.” Hiccup flashed a wicked smile at the king then as he added, “I am honestly not sure how many of them will still be alive when you get there.”

“Very well, boys,” Garkas said with a sigh. “I never bothered to fool myself that this was going to be a quick and clean capture. As long as the family is alright, the council will still be appeased. The son will be sent for, and the family compensated for their suffering. Although I doubt very much that any of them will miss the scoundrel. Now, for your payment,” he muttered distractedly as he searched his robes. Pulling out two bursting sacks of gems with an ‘aha’ and offering them to the Riders.

“Thank you sir,” Ilweran said with a grin as he and Hiccup looped the small money bags onto their belts. “Always a pleasure doing business with you. If there is nothing more that you require, I think we would like to fetch Meririk and his men, have a wash followed by a stiff drink, and then head home.”

“Understandable,” Garkas chuckled as Ve grinned at them now. Both men reaching out to shake hands with the Riders. “A transport will be sent to pick up the remaining soldiers as soon as it can be assembled. Thank you again, and safe journey boys.” They bowed to the king again before making their way back out to the courtyard. Waving at the remaining guards cheerily before mounting their dragons. Arriving back at the estate, Hiccup was admittedly surprised to find many of the remaining soldiers tied together in a huddle, but still relatively unharmed.

After checking on Volgar’s wife and children themselves, Hiccup and Ilweran helped the captain and his men clamber back onto the dragons. Heading into the city, they made their way straight to one of the upper class bathhouses in the pleasure district as the two dragons headed back to the castle to be pampered by Garkas’ stable hands. Needing some comic relief for the men after that battle, Hiccup and Meririk even made sure to purchase a bath service on the sly while Ilweran wasn’t paying attention. “He might be a bit reluctant at first,” Hiccup whispered to the Madam, “but that is just because it has been ever so long and he is a wee bit shy. He secretly likes it rough, though. Send Henka in if you need too.” The woman smiled and chuckled as she accepted the gems Hiccup offered her.

Meririk snorted behind his beard as they all filed into the changing room. At Ilweran’s confused glance, the captain just smiled innocently at him. Tossing their combined armour and garments into a hamper to be washed, dried, and mended, they all took a first rinse under the wide waterfall at the entrance to the bathhouse proper. Though it looked natural, it was simply cleverly constructed by the dwarves. Channeling a few of the multitude of natural hot springs that flowed through the caverns into one large one instead.

Free of blood, dirt, and gods know what else, they then headed into the room of bathing tubs full of steaming water. Each one large enough for two people (or roughly four dwarves, Hiccup thought with a chuckle) and inset into the floor. Everything heated by more branches of those same natural hot springs. Each man took one and slumped down into it as the hot water soothed aching muscles. Meririk and Hiccup kept grinning at each other, but said nothing. After letting them soak for a while, the first group of women came in. Scrubbing and rinsing the mens’ hair for them, and leaving a tray of food and drink beside each tub before shuffling back out.

When the scantily clad dwarven woman arrived afterwards and started trying to wash the prince down however, Hiccup, Meririk, and his men all broke down into hysterical laughter. At Ilweran’s continued struggles and protest, another dwarven woman with big, beefy arms and a slight moustache came in and proceeded to lean over Ilweran and hold him down. He gave up struggling then and just muttered death threats under his breath. The words muffled by the large bosom now pressed to his face as the first dwarf began to slowly rub the prince’s chest and abs with a moist sponge. Smiling suggestively at him the whole time.

“I hate you,” Ilweran grumbled past the ample breasts as he used his foot to splash bath water at Hiccup. Then, when the dwarf’s hand strayed beneath the surface, Ilweran nearly jumped right out of the water. “Hey now! Those royal goods are strictly off limits,” he growled at her and she just grinned back mischievously. Making all of them laugh even harder.

“Cheer up brother,” Hiccup joked as they dried off afterwards. “You look well scrubbed.” Ilweran flipped his middle finger up as he threw his wet towel at Hiccup’s face. Still grumbling slightly as they made their way back out into the street donning their clean (and in Hiccup’s case mended) armour and cloaks. With a laugh, Hiccup draped an arm over his friend’s shoulder as he added, “would you have preferred it if I had washed you down instead, Moon Pie?”

“Dear gods no,” Ilweran said with a laugh of his own now as he shoved Hiccup away from him. “If that is my only options, I will take the lady dwarf with the moustache any day.” They all chuckled boisterously at that as they made their way to the tavern. After a few drinks at Grimlok’s, Hiccup and Ilweran handed Meririk the sacks of gems that they had received as payment.

“You know what to do with this,” Hiccup said lightly as the captain tied the pouches to his own belt.

“That I do,” Meririk replied with a smile. “My men and I will purchase the food and supplies tomorrow, and I will take them down to the east side myself. The King owes us a day or too off anyways after what we just went through for him. It would have been easier to just kill the bastard rather than trying to capture him and clean up his mess.” Then he raised his tankard respectfully to Hiccup and Ilweran as he added, “you know, no matter how scary you both are, not many would give their entire earnings to help the poor of a people that are not even their own. You two sky-walkers really are good men.” Using the somewhat derogatory term with a grin of good humour.

“As are you lot of halflings,” Ilweran replied with a teasing smile of his own. They all laughed as they raised their tankards to toast to that. After a few more rounds, the dwarves followed them outside and waved them off as the two massive dragons headed back towards the main gatehouse. With one last glance around and a cheerful farewell for the guards, they soared out of the cavern and into wide open sky for the first time in five days. Taking a few deep breaths of fresh air and a moment to enjoy the fiery oranges of the sunset, they made straight for the boundary and Bifröst. Having Heimdall transport them to Alfheim instead. Ve could provide Odin with a report when he transported the criminal back to Asgard.

It was night on Alfheim when they came through the gateway. Toothless and Tintallë making straight for the palace. Arriving on the third floor balcony of Ilweran’s private room. Stormfly raised her head to peer at them for a moment before cracking a toothy smile. Signalling for her to be quiet, the two men crept their way into the bedroom as they stripped off their cloaks and remaining weapons. Then Ilweran gently removed his dagger from her hand so she didn’t stab them before they both carefully climbed onto either side of the bed. Ilweran laying down in front of Astrid as Hiccup scooted up behind her and wrapped his arm around her.

She murmured softly and snuggled back against him for a moment, before her eyes suddenly flew wide open. Landing first on Ilweran’s laughing golden gaze on the pillow in front of her with a startled jolt. Then she looked around in confusion until she saw Hiccup behind her. “You’re back,” she squealed in delight. Giving Ilweran a quick hug as he chuckled softly before she rolled over and wrapped her arms tightly around Hiccup. Nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck as she did. “I missed you guys so much,” she murmured against his skin.

“We missed you too,” Hiccup laughed as he held her to him for a moment before letting her flop onto her back. “No amount of dwarves, dragons, or money could keep us away for very long when there was such a beautiful woman waiting for us back home,” he teased. Watching a lovely blush colour her cheeks.

“So, how was your stay at the palace, princess,” Ilweran asked then. He and Hiccup both propping themselves up on their elbows and gazing down at her now instead.

“It was surprisingly pleasant,” Astrid grinned back. “Despite the fact that Odin sent Thor and Amenmeit to check up on me.” As both Hiccup and Ilweran tensed noticeably, Astrid placed a hand soothingly on each of their chests. “It went just fine, you guys. Queen Lerina sent them packing after only one night, and they were thoroughly impressed with my skill level. Even though Golwen and I only practiced the most basic of beginner spells in front of them. I didn’t even kill Amee while she was here,” Astrid added smugly, and Hiccup couldn’t help laughing at that.

“And what exactly did Amee want with you,” Hiccup asked interestedly. Still impressed with Astrid for not attacking the priestess on sight. She had good reason to, after all.

“Well, I think she was partially hoping to see either of you two,” Astrid supplied with a grimace. “That wasn’t the whole reason though. She wanted to apologize to me for her behaviour in Asgard, since she obviously noticed my feelings for you just like everyone else did. Though she did offer her sympathies to me for the fact that I will never have you. Turns out that I am just one of many bleeding hearts at your feet because the Dark Rider is not actually capable of love. At least my devious feminine charms have managed to trick the lofty and detached elven prince into letting me into his private bedroom,” she added with a smirk and Hiccup and Ilweran both snorted laughs at that.

“So we agreed to a truce,” Astrid finished with a shrug. “Though I did make sure to tell her that if she touches either of you ever again, I will cut her hands off and feed them to Stormfly. I’m pretty sure that she got the message that I wasn’t kidding either, since I was very close to putting Ilweran’s dagger through her at the time.” Ilweran laughed and reached out for a high-five at that as Hiccup rasped a chuckle at her.

“I knew you would be just fine without us,” he teased. Leaning down to kiss her for a moment and feeling her fingers twine into his hair as she deepened it with a soft moan. When he broke away, she smiled up at him for another few seconds before looking over at Ilweran again.

“Anyways, your family and Golwen are always absolutely wonderful to me, and there are so many interesting things to look at here. Although I think you boys are in for quite the relentless teasing when the others find out you’re back.” She looked between the two of them then and a sly smile twisted her perfect lips. “Especially when I tell them that I was in bed with both of you. I mean, this is a sight that a girl could really get used to waking up to every morning. Although, preferably you would both be naked...”

“Nope,” Ilweran said as he quickly rolled off the bed.

“Not happening,” Hiccup spouted at the same time as he rolled off the other side.

“Well, that’s one way to get the entire bed to myself,” Astrid joked. Exaggeratedly stretching her arms out wide and smiling innocently at them. The two of them gaped at her for a second before they met eyes over the bed and burst out laughing.

“What are we going to do with you,” Hiccup chuckled as he shook his head at her.

“Oh, I can think of a few things...” Astrid trailed off with a wicked grin.

“Sweet Thor! And she thinks we are the perverts,” Ilweran laughed. Astrid just shrugged her shoulders at him, before attempting to conceal a yawn with her hand.

“You guys are the perverts,” she pointed out indignantly. Then her lip pouted out slightly as she looked between them. “I missed you both so much,” she added sheepishly before yawning again. “Please don’t leave. I was kidding.”

“She has a point, bro. You and I are the filthy and twisted fiends, while she is like the innocent little butterfly that we are slowly corrupting,” Hiccup reminded Ilweran. “It really is our own fault that she is now having un-pure thoughts about us.” Then with another chuckle, Hiccup crawled back onto the bed to lay beside Astrid again. Wrapping his arm back around her.

“Mmm.... that’s better. I love you, by the way. My favourite twisted fiend,” she mumbled tiredly as she rolled onto her side and snuggled in closer to him.

Laughing softly, Hiccup kissed her neck gently before whispering, “I love you too,” into her ear. Feeling her shiver once at the touch of his lips before she glanced back up at Ilweran through slightly hooded eyes.

Meeting her sleepy gaze, Ilweran offered her a mock sigh. “True enough. In that case, welcome to our dangerous web, little butterfly,” he joked. Golden eyes laughing mischievously in the darkness. Shrugging his shoulders then, he came back to lay on her other side as she giggled at him.

“I don’t really mind being corrupted by you two,” she answered honestly. Her voice coming out breathy and on the verge of dreams.

With a quiet laugh, Ilweran put one hand on the bed near her while still leaving a careful gap between their bodies. “We know. Now sleep, princess. We are not going anywhere,” he said gently. With a small smile and a sigh, she linked one set of tiny fingers through Hiccup’s and the other through Ilweran’s as her eyes drifted closed again. Curled between their warmth as Hiccup held her close.

Remarkably quickly, her breathing settled back into the restful rhythm of sleep, and Hiccup met his friend’s eyes over Astrid’s head. “Try not to enjoy this too much,” Hiccup teased. Speaking in a low whisper so as not to wake Astrid, and chuckling quietly when Ilweran stifled a snort.

“That would be impossible,” Ilweran shot back. “There is an extremely beautiful woman trapped in the middle of an extremely manly cuddle fest that is happening on my extremely neglected bed. This is all of my favourite things combined into one and you are telling me not to enjoy it? Well, it is already much too late for that,” he added with a cheeky wink.

“You are ridiculous Moon Pie,” Hiccup grinned back. His chest shaking with silent laughter. “I thought you said that you were not much of a cuddler? Yet here you are, all snuggled up.”

“You bet I am Sweet Cheeks, and you love it. I always knew you wanted to jump into bed with me. Unfortunately my bed will never be the same again though. I will never be the same again,” he said with an exaggerated sigh. “Apparently both of us remorseless assassins are just spineless push-overs where Astrid is concerned.”

“Sweet Cheeks,” Hiccup snorted as he met Ilweran’s laughing gaze.

“If you are going to refer to me as Moon Pie, there will be retaliation,” Ilweran said simply as Hiccup coughed to suppress another laugh.

“Fair enough, bro,” Hiccup acquiesced with an eye roll. “There are worse things you could call me.” Then he glanced down to check that Astrid was still asleep before adding, “if only they could all see the terrifying Dark Rider now, eh. I would probably have to impale a thousand dwarves just to get any semblance of respect back.”

“Same here. At least you can blame it on your inner dragon and the fact that she is your mate. She has me wrapped around her godsdamn finger and she is not even mine! It is a bit pathetic really,” Ilweran grumbled jokingly before taking a brief look around his bedroom with a softer sigh. “You know, I can honestly say that I never imagined my first time lying in this bed with a woman would involve another man being here too...”

“I never fathomed that I would ever find myself in bed with another man either. His bed or mine. Beautiful woman in the middle or not. Nor did I think that I would be able to shoot lightning out of my body, or that I would ever see a dragon/demon hybrid, or that I would let another man actually lay in a bed beside Astrid without me tearing his arms off and beating him to death with them,” Hiccup mused with a shrug as Ilweran snorted out loud this time. “Today is just a day of firsts for everyone, I guess.”

“So it would seem,” Ilweran replied lightly. “I used to be such a callous bastard too. The tough guy with his own space and strict intimacy guidelines. Sticking to my no-cuddle rules even after Celeste, because cuddling is when the ladies get attached. Now I am breaking all of my own rules and turning into a big ol’ softy, as Minden would say. I blame your woman for ruining me,” he pointed out with a smirk as Hiccup rasped a laugh at his friend.

“To be fair, she is ruining both of us bro,” Hiccup replied swiftly. “Just be glad that she did not pout enough to get us naked first. I have to admit, I have rarely ever been so thankful that elves do not sleep. At least we do not have to worry about waking up in the morning to find ourselves cuddling each other instead of Astrid...” Ilweran acknowledged that with another quiet chuckle as Hiccup grinned at him.

Then Ilweran’s face grew serious for a moment as he gazed at the goddess slumbering in his bed before meeting Hiccup’s eyes again. “All joking aside, you do know that I would never, ever try to take her from you. Not just because you are a terrifying elf/dragon hybrid that can apparently generate lightning at will and has retractable fangs. She truly is all yours, bro. Even if her strangely potent charms muddle my brain sometimes, I would never forgive myself if I did that to you. Or her.”

“I know,” Hiccup assured his friend with an easy smile. “I have never doubted you, brother. After all, you really are the sweet and innocent one. Well, when compared to me, at least. Besides, I love her, and so do you. Even if you do not know it yet,” Hiccup teased as Ilweran muttered incoherent denials. “As long as she wants you here, I refuse to hurt her by chasing you away. Even if you were not already like family to me.”

“It really is my own fault anyways. I should have warned you about her strange allure before we landed in Midgard, though I did not realize at the time that it would affect anyone else as strongly as it does me. Still, I know that you would never do anything to hurt her or abuse my trust, and I do not blame you in the slightest for the fact that she is attracted to you too, either. Gods know all of the other ladies are,” he added with an eye roll. “Can you really blame them, though? I mean, we are both pretty sexy and incredible.” He winked at Ilweran then as the prince allowed that with a grin.

“Can you honestly imagine what they would all think if they could see us now,” Ilweran added softly. “What they would do? Both to us, and to her? There are women in multiple realms that have been plotting and scheming for years; desperately seeking some way to get to where Astrid is right now without even trying. If anything, she is the one wrapping us up in her dangerous web.” Ilweran glanced back at Astrid again as he said, “this glorious goddess is going to be the death of us. You know that.”

“That she is,” Hiccup sighed. Nuzzling against Astrid’s hair for a moment and enjoying the sweet scent of her mixed with undertones of lavender. Recalling Cuithanna’s cryptic words about Astrid’s inner darkness even as his mate slumbered peacefully in his embrace. Looking achingly innocent and incredibly, deceptively, fragile. Ilweran may just be right, but knowing it wouldn’t change a godsdamn thing.

“She is more than strong enough to chase off almost anyone that threatens her, and you and I would happily take care of any that she could not,” Hiccup pointed out quietly. “I may not love the idea, but we are like two fish trapped on the same hook. We are already all tangled up bro, and it is far too late for me to escape. You may still be able to break free, but as long as she wants me, I am here to stay. Besides, as long as the death is at her lovely hands, I will probably welcome it gladly,” he finished with a small shrug of defeat.

Ilweran sighed in agreement as he rolled his eyes at that. Muttering ‘ruined’ under his breath. The two friends chuckled quietly again before settling into a comfortable silence. Both of them simply laying there beside Astrid as she slept comfortably between them. Her dreams thankfully devoid of nightmares tonight.

______

**So... there it is... We managed to fit in a fight with a horrible demon/dragon, a bloody battle complete with both Riders fighting this time, beautifully twisted Dark Rider antics, Ilweran and Hiccup's fantastic friendship, and then we wrapped it all up with some adorable fluff at the end! Lucky Astrid...**

**So, what did you all think of it :P Was it worth the wait?..**

**Also, you will notice that there was a fair bit of influence from Fellowship of the Ring in these last few chapters. Particularly, the Mines of Moria. I did reference the Balrog, but it wasn’t the actual monster. Just maybe part of it. (The dark spirits/demons of Nidavellir maybe?... :P) At least nobody actually yelled out “You shall not pass!”**

**You may have noticed that there were not 1, but 2 names for the dwarves that our two fave elves used. One being 'ankle-biters' which I am quite sure they rarely use to their stalky friends' faces. As a hat-tip to Mr. Tolkien, of course the other one was 'halflings', because the dwarves are half the size of the elves. I love it, and it was too perfect to pass up. Lol**


	19. Svartalfheim

**I have seriously been waiting impatiently to post these next four chapters since I started posting this story. I keep reading them over and over myself, just because I love them so much! I mean, there is just so much in them to love! Some questions answered, some new ones arising, and every emotion tweaked along the way. Not to mention, a whole new world for me to create and you all to explore :P Hope you like it! Stay healthy everyone and see you next weekend :D**

**______**

Astrid had woken up the following morning snuggled between her two beautiful boys. Her hands still holding theirs tightly. She had been almost certain that they wouldn’t stay past the time it took her to fall asleep, but they had. Both of them smiled warmly at her as she gazed at them, and her heart nearly exploded. Even she had to admit, it really was a view that a girl could get used to. Not that she ever even let herself really consider it, but this was still a perfect moment that she would cherish forever. After hearing Amenmeit talk about women having a tendency of falling for both of them, Astrid couldn’t help wondering how many of said women would honestly kill to be right where she was.

That thought made her feel incredibly smug as Hiccup kissed her on the lips and Ilweran pressed a kiss to her cheek before both of them left the room to let her get dressed. After gathering her stuff back into her bag, she returned Ilweran’s dagger to the weapons chest. Then she headed downstairs to find them. When she got to the Queen’s sitting room, it was to find Lerina, Golwen, and Noldo all teasing the boys relentlessly already as Hiccup and Ilweran adamantly insisted that they had all been fully clothed. Apparently the other three were already aware that they had both spent the night in Ilweran’s room with Astrid. Likely thanks to the gossip-loving dragons.

With a chuckle, Astrid made her way over to them and plopped herself down on Hiccup’s lap. Rasping a laugh, he wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her neck as Golwen grinned at her. Shivering slightly at the touch of Hiccup’s lips, she listened raptly as they began to relay the raid of the previous day to the others instead. When they were describing the caged dragons and the hybrid monster, Astrid felt bile rise in her throat. Suddenly very glad that she hadn’t been there. She wouldn’t have stood a chance against that thing. “If it wasn’t all dragon, then what else was it,” she asked interestedly.

To her surprise, it was Noldo that answered her. “There are dark spirits within all of the worlds, Astrid. Life demands balance after all, and these beings were created at the same time as the lighter spirits that became the elves. Most of these dark spirits simply chose not to take a fully corporeal form, although there are those such as Nidhogg that did. Choosing instead to hide within the darkest depths as they shied away from the light. It is said that they will rise from the shadows at the end of days, but I really hope not.”

“Usually, they prefer to be left alone, and they do not mingle well with each other. Rather, they exist in a sort of hibernation state, but the dwarves encroached on their domain in Nidavellir and awoke them.” Then he rubbed at his chin thoughtfully. “Though I have no idea how anyone would even begin to convince one of these spirits to give part of their essence to another being, it is clear enough from what you describe that Volgar Bluntaxe found a demon that was willing. At least it seems that he only created one...” They all met eyes and shuddered at the thought of more of those horrible things wreaking havoc on unsuspecting victims.

After that, Hiccup and Ilweran had hung out at the palace all day during her lessons. Even eating dinner with the others instead before flying back to the treehouse to spar afterwards. Hiccup showing her his strange new abilities of generating lightning and extending and retracting his fangs. Both of which raised the hairs on her neck with instinctual unease before she was able to settle her nerves again. Honestly, it seemed a bit excessive. Wasn’t he terrifying enough already?! Ilweran giving her a knowing look and an eye roll, as if he sensed her thoughts and agreed whole-heartedly.

The days started slipping seamlessly back into their usual routine after that. The next couple weeks flying by in a blur, as Astrid spared barely a thought for Amenmeit. There were just too many other things to worry about. She didn’t really want to dwell on the priestess until she absolutely needed to anyways. Besides, it was now nearly time for Samhain. That was a much more pressing issue.

They were travelling through the Void, so they would be leaving early to get there in time for the festival. Some of the elves had already left. Some would be accompanying the Royal family. Yet others with large bonded dragons would be filtering their way to Svartalfheim over the next few days. The bonded dragons being able to travel much faster through the Void, of course.

Astrid was both excited and anxious. She hadn’t handled the last meeting with Cuithanna exceptionally well. She seriously doubted that this time was going to be much better. She also hadn’t done very well resisting the wild allure of Ilweran once Cuithanna’s power was thrown into the mix. Thank goodness he apparently had will of iron. Admittedly, rather than trying to sort out any of her feelings, she had simply pushed them aside. Constantly telling herself that she would deal with them later. _She just wasn’t good with emotional crap! Obviously..._

Later had arrived and her shit was still not even close to sorted. She hadn’t talked to Ilweran about their dilemma since apologizing to him, as she didn’t want to make it awkward between them. She hadn’t talked to Hiccup about any of it, because she didn’t really know how to start. Dreading that she would see pain or disappointment in his eyes. Astrid knew that he loved her and had claimed that he understood, but his calm acceptance somehow just made her feel even worse.

So here she was a month later. Wiser at magic and still just as much of a fool with life. Figures. Still, she would finally get to visit Svartalfheim. Golwen’s home realm. That was something to look forward to, at least. The enchantress had described it as a lush land of eternal night. Filled with exotic plants and species of animals that were not found anywhere else. Hot, humid, and hauntingly beautiful.

“Just like me,” Golwen had teased. Making Astrid laugh as she was strongly reminded of Minden. Although she had only known Minden for a short time, Astrid still missed her. It was nice to have a friend here that was just as easy to get along with. It was also nice to have a girlfriend to talk to. The guys were awesome, but Astrid was sure that only hanging out with men was probably not great for her mental state. Although, she hadn’t mustered the courage to talk to Golwen about her problems yet either.

She was sure that the wise woman could give her a different perspective on things. Maybe even help her figure out a way to deal with it. Unfortunately, admitting her problems felt like a weakness. Elves didn’t feel shame, guilt, and remorse after all. What could Golwen possibly say that would help Astrid through problems that she, herself, had no experience in?

Oh well. Golwen had her own house on Svartalfheim. Maybe after a few goblets of wine, she could curl up at Golwen’s place and finally talk to her about all of it. Ilweran, and Cuithanna, and Hiccup. Then she would deal with it, and move on. All of them laughing about it years down the road. Marvelling at how stupid they had all been. They were set to leave tomorrow, so it was too late to start that conversation now anyways. She just had to get through Samhain. Sighing to herself in frustration, Astrid continued on with packing a saddlebag of clothes.

Astrid curled up in Hiccup’s arms that night with a belly full of butterflies. Sleeping in spurts and waking up with the sun. Which seemed to have risen earlier than usual today. Feeling as if she hadn’t even slept at all, she struggled her way into her clothes. Idly chewing on a wintergreen stick as she re-checked her supplies. Hiccup shot her a few worried looks as she got ready, but she just offered him a grin in return. He didn’t look convinced, but he didn’t push her to talk either, of which she was grateful.

Mounting their dragons, they took off to the palace to meet up with Golwen and the royal family. When they arrived, they found a group of other light elves there as well. A colourful assortment of wild dragons spread throughout the courtyard. The elves milling around and tying off bundles of supplies to the beasts. Clearly Stormfly would not be the only smaller dragon holding the bonded ones back. Although Astrid could see that the nadder was starting to grow bigger, it was certainly not an overnight process.

Eventually, everyone was ready to go. Queen Lerina and Princess Ilmara sitting primly on the back of a bright red wild timberjack as they led the group towards the gate. Toothless, Tintallë, Thornshade, and Stormfly following close behind. Astrid felt that same strange pull of the magic in the Void, but she was ready for it this time. Her shields were already up and she simply took a moment to appreciate the beauty of the open forest with its vernal pools of clearest blue. Then she spurred Stormfly forward with the others.

Wiser this time, Astrid made sure to take as many naps as she could during the flight. She didn’t really want to spend all of Samhain unconscious. Although, now that she thought about it, that didn’t actually seem like such a bad idea. At least she wouldn’t have to watch Hiccup and Cuithanna together again if she was sleeping. Wouldn’t be forced to acknowledge how absolutely perfect they looked. The Goddess’ marvellous rainbow eyes dancing in time with Hiccup’s shining mark as her pregnant belly constantly reminded Astrid of the fact that the two of them had fucked at Beltane.

Shaking these thoughts from her head, Astrid let the days pass over and around her instead. She honestly couldn’t remember which way they even went to reach the next gate. Not that she had any sense of direction within the Void, really. All she knew was that she was suddenly waking up to Stormfly’s gentle voice calling her name. Rubbing her eyes and stretching as she sat up in the saddle, she saw that they were approaching a large archway. Very similar to the one guarding Alfheim.

This one, though, was made out of strange trees with a dark brown and oddly liquid looking bark that she had never seen before. Their slender limbs twining together like strange, many-legged creatures. A coating of squishy moss blanketed much of their trunks as brightly coloured toadstools poked out here and there through the lush green. A curtain of softly swaying vines hanging over the centre. Large and shiny looking leaves protruding into the space from either side.

The opening in the gate was an almost inky black colour, so different from the dappled green light of the Void. Against this curious darkness, the leaves and toadstools seemed to be giving off a faint glow. Although Astrid suspected that it was probably just because of the contrast between their joyful colours and the black background. Plants simply did not glow.

Queen Lerina and Golwen both waved their delicate hands at the gate. The lovely silver and purple magic twisting together and flowing towards the twined trees. Parting the vines for the rest of the group. The Queen and Ilmara went through first, followed by Ilweran and Golwen. Hiccup turned to Astrid with a wide smile and gestured towards the gate.

“After you, mi’lady.” His grin was infectious, and she couldn’t help smiling too. With an exaggerated salute, her and Stormfly glided through the gate. There was that same curious press of magic as she passed under the twisted branches, and then she was out the other side. Blinking around in stunned wonder with her mouth actually hanging open. Honestly tempted to pinch herself, just to make sure that she wasn’t still asleep and dreaming.

Hiccup had explained to her that Svartalfheim was not like any other realm. Apparently, it was ‘tidally locked’ around its blue dwarf of a parent star, meaning that one side was trapped in eternal daylight. The other side was a fantastic world of night. The winds of the world carrying heat from the scorched daylight side around to the back. Dispersing them more gently over the dark side of the world and creating what he called ‘a veritable paradise’.

Astrid had assumed that this world would be dark and drab. Sure, the elves had decent night vision, but she would need to carry a torch around just to get anywhere. She was able to cast a decent enough sight spell on herself now, but that was much too disorienting for long term use. Leaving her resigned to the fact that she would be stuck inside the palace most of the time. Turns out, just like nearly everything else about the lands beyond Midgard, she had been terribly mistaken.

Although it may be night, it was not dark. Not by any means. Sure, the sky was dotted with stars, but there was also an enormous moon reflecting the sun’s strange blue light back down onto the world. A world that was honestly glowing. More of the twisting trees filled the area on the other side of the gate. Among them were huge ferns that were taller than a man and strange shiny-leafed plants with enormous flowers on them. The ground littered with what appeared to be positively massive crystals. Clusters of them growing right up out of the earth and shining with their own bright inner light.

Toadstools and exotic flowers in every colour imaginable were growing in mass along the trees and ground. A stream on her left had layers of glowing moss lining the rocks on either side of it as hairlike trails of algae within danced in the current. Reflecting their surreal light into the clear water with an array of beautiful blues and greens. Even the animals and curiously large dragonfly-like insects that she could see flitting through the trees seemed to have some of the same curious glow decorating their bodies. Lighting up the whole world in such a way that even her weak human eyes had no difficulty seeing.

It was also hot! The air humid and heavy. Making her clothes stick to her skin as it felt like she was trying to breath underwater. The moist air filled with the heady scent of the large night blooms, mixed with the underlying hint of natural decay. There was a steady breeze blowing around her though. Cooling the beads of sweat forming on her arms and neck enough to make it bearable. She was still trying to take it all in when the huge night fury suddenly came soaring through the gate behind her. Hiccup and Toothless looping around to hover just out of the way of the rest of the elves now entering the realm.

When Astrid caught sight of Toothless, she almost squealed in delight. He was glowing too! Patterns and speckles all over his night black hide and wings shimmered with blue and purple light. Closely resembling the sky during the dark moon, when it was filled with millions upon millions of stars. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. She put her hands over her mouth in awe as she met Hiccup’s gaze. Finding him grinning widely at the look of wonder on her face.

“Have you taken a look at your dragon yet, mi’lady” he asked with a laugh. Confused, Astrid tore her eyes from the incredible sight that was Toothless to look down at Stormfly. Letting out an audible squeal when she realized that the nadder was also glowing with that same strange light. Patterns that had not been visible before were now shining with a soft glow. Shades of blues and yellows decorating her wings and crest. Bright reds wringing her whiplike tail.

 _“Stormfly! You can glow,”_ Astrid exclaimed excitedly. _“Did you know that you could do that?”_

 _“No, I didn’t little one, but I like it,”_ came the chuckled reply. Stormfly shaking her regal head and making the colours dance through the night. Astrid laughed at her dragon as they followed Hiccup and Toothless though the trees. Astrid too busy looking at her surroundings to bother trying to figure out which direction they were flying in.

Eventually they reached a palace that looked like the night version of Turion Telepta. The wide courtyard scattered with more crystals, glowing plants, and a gently splashing fountain. Casting a soft and magical light over everything. The dark trees that made up the body of the palace covered in more of the glowing moss and ferns as well. Giving the whole structure the appearance that it was wearing a blanket of Aurvandil’s Fire.

Astrid couldn’t wait to explore this world! Meeting up with Ilweran and his family in the courtyard, they all grabbed their bags and headed up the steps. As far as she could tell, this palace was a perfect copy of the one on Alfheim, so at least she would know her way around. She had gotten pretty familiar with the palace, thanks to her lessons and those days she had spent sleeping in Ilweran’s room a few weeks ago.

Her and Hiccup walked up with Ilweran to drop their bags and weapons in their rooms on the third floor. Hers and Hiccup’s being the farthest one down the hallway from Ilweran’s. This ‘mistress’ suite converted to guest room may not be quite as impressive as the royal bedchamber, but it was still fancy. The opulent space had lamps on the bedside tables, but they were mostly unnecessary as the room was gently illuminated by the glow from outside. Hiccup gave her a moment to look around. Then he took her hand and led her back down the staircase nearest them. Ilweran loping down to join them as they were making their way through the library. Both boys laughing the whole time at how excited Astrid was.

They strolled casually through the alien forest around the palace. Apparently heading towards the large glade where much of the festivities would take place. Astrid stopping at almost every new plant and crystal along the way. “It is called bioluminescence,” Hiccup said with a chuckle. Watching her inspect a wide fern leaf to see if she could find where the glow was coming from. “There are creatures in Midgard that glow too, just not quite this many.”

She looked at him in surprise, and he just shrugged. Draping his arm around her shoulders as they moved on. Astrid wrapped her arm around his waist in return. Leaning into his side as she began to look around at the signs of the festival instead. Decorations of painted gourds and wreaths of fall fruits and branches were spread out everywhere along the way.

Carved pedestals depicting scenes of ghouls, Niflheim, and Helheim lined the path. Some of them carrying platters of fresh fruits and breads. Others held illuminated gourds and cuttings of strange flowers or sprigs of heather. Scattered amongst these were displays of tall black candles. The two boys pointing out and explaining each different thing to Astrid as they came across them.

Apparently, the illuminated gourds lit the way for passing spirits. The platters of food were offerings for those visiting spirits, since the veil between life and death was now at its thinnest. When she asked about the black candles, Hiccup stopped by one of the pedestals. Showing her the small basket of parchment strips and charcoal pencils that was lying beside the candles. “What are those for,” she asked interestedly.

“They are banishing flames,” Ilweran answered before Hiccup could. Astrid shot him a confused look, and he clarified. “You write down a bad habit or memory on a strip of parchment. Then you burn it in the candle flame. This will banish it from your life.”

“Oh,” she exclaimed in surprise. Thinking how convenient that would be for her current situation. _Could she really just wish away her inappropriate desire for Ilweran? Was it really that easy?_ “That sounds handy. Have you ever done it?”

“No,” Ilweran answered simply. When she glanced up at Hiccup with the same question, she saw him looking at the candles with a far-away expression. “Life is rarely so simple as that, and I have never been one to cast off my problems,” Ilweran said quietly. Pulling her attention back to him. His golden eyes, usually so open, were almost impossible to read as they gazed back at her now.

“I would rather face them, do what I must to deal with them, and then move on. Learning from them along the way, so that I do not make the same mistakes twice. It is easy to repeatedly fall off the same cliff if you keep making yourself forget where the edge is.” It felt as if he was speaking directly to her own conflicting worries, and she stared back into his eyes for another long moment. Wondering if perhaps he was. Then she let her eyes wander to Hiccup again, only to find him smiling gently at her now.

“No, mi’lady. I do not cast off my problems either,” he stated softly. “Certainly there have been times that I would have liked to. Images and regrets that I would rather not carry, but my scars are what give me strength. My burdens remind me of who I am, how I got here, and what I am capable of. I would not willingly choose to forget the beautiful moments, or the bad decisions, that have shaped me into the man that I am now.”

“Why? Is there something in particular that you would like to banish from your mind beautiful lady,” Ilweran asked her. The slightest lilt of a laugh lifting his musical voice as well as the mood. “Would you like to tell us about it instead? Sometimes that works just as well, you know.” Looking back into his eyes, she saw that they were shining with a devious humour now. Turns out, he did know exactly what she was thinking about.

“Oh shut up,” she grumbled at him. _Why did her boys have to be able to read her like a book? It just wasn’t fair._ Both of them now laughing out loud at her grumpy expression as Hiccup pulled her close again. Placing a kiss against her hair as they meandered on down the path. Coming across many more dark elves during their wanderings. Astrid was surprised to see that their exotic hair and skin carried hints of the same ethereal glow as their world. It was absolutely stunning.

When they arrived at the clearing, they found Golwen there with Saelind. Both of the striking elven women turning to greet them with warm smiles. Golwen’s violet hair shimmering with streaks of brightest purple as small starbursts dotted her cheeks, as well as the bared skin of her chest, shoulders, and arms. “Oh my gods, Golwen! You’re so beautiful,” Astrid gushed before she could stop herself. Then she quickly tried to recover from her outburst.

“I mean, you’re always beautiful of course, but you’re actually glowing, and it’s lovely, and...” she babbled. Feeling her face grow redder by the moment. “You know what, I’m just going to shut up now. Forget I said anything.” With a laugh, Golwen pulled her into a tight hug.

“Thank you, my dear,” she said with a tinkling laugh. “I am just vain enough that you have successfully made my day. Now, I think I will take her from here boys.” She grinned at the look of confusion on Astrid’s face. “Did they not tell you that you are getting ready with me, and then arriving to the festival with me?” At Astrid’s head shake, Golwen scowled at Hiccup and Ilweran.

“Shame on you two! Well, anyways, she is mine now,” she said airily. Shooing them away with her hands. “It is almost time for the festival to start! You boys need to go and meet Cuithanna, and then you still need to get ready for the opening ceremony.” Both Hiccup and Ilweran grinned at her. Hiccup giving Astrid a greedy kiss, and Ilweran placing a feather kiss on her cheek. Then they saluted Golwen before heading back towards the palace.

Astrid followed them with her eyes until the darkness swallowed them up. “Both of them meet Cuithanna when she arrives here,” she asked Golwen in confusion. “I thought it was usually only her consort.”

“Her chosen consort escorts her from Yule to Mabon. Then at Samhain, a member of the royal family welcomes her at the sacred ash instead, as she used to select the new years consort at this time. Not that she has selected one other than Hiccup in five years, and before him it was usually Ilweran. Still, traditions are hard to break,” Golwen supplied with a shrug.

“Now that we have two delicious princes instead of just one, they both go to the sacred ash together. Those two might as well be brothers, honestly. Lucky Cuithanna. If I was her, I would mark both of them. A Beltane threesome with the god-princes sounds simply marvellous,” she added with a wicked grin. Astrid couldn’t help laughing in agreement to that statement. Even if it did make her feel a little guilty at the same time. _Cuithanna and Golwen weren’t the only ones that wanted both..._

“Besides, the boys put on a splendid show to open the festival now-a-days. The Duel of the Gods,” Golwen sighed with a soft smile. Pulling Astrid out of her somewhat depressing thoughts. “You do NOT want to miss it, so we should get going my dear.” With that she gave Astrid a cheeky wink before grabbing her by the hand. Pulling her through the forest in a different direction towards her tree house as they waved goodbye to Saelind.

Astrid was only slightly surprised to find that is was just like Hiccup’s home. Minus the huge workshop and library of course. It was also decorated in much the same fashion as Golwen’s rooms at Turion Telepta. The rich silver and purple making it look incredibly warm and inviting. Golwen immediately went up the stairs to a large bedroom. Astrid following behind and gazing around in wonder.

The bed was covered in lovely lilac sheets of the same soft material as Hiccup’s. A large table with a bench and mirror similar to the queen’s resting along one wall. On the opposite side was a large closet filled with more silky fabrics that Golwen had disappeared into. Clearly, Golwen’s status within the Order permitted her a measure of luxury similar to Elder Noldo and the royal family. Before Astrid could wonder too much about what she was doing, Golwen emerged carrying two dresses.

One was a deep burgundy colour with strips of fabric over the back. The other was black, with a curious pattern of what looked like stars on it. The bright specs shimmering and moving intriguingly with the fabric. Reminding Astrid strongly of Toothless’ hide in this realm. This black dress had a draping design with an open back. Much like the one that Golwen had worn at Mabon.

“This one is yours,” Golwen stated. Handing the black one to Astrid along with a set of the elven style of tight fitting undergarments. Holding up the dress, Astrid felt her heart stutter with nerves. _She could NOT wear something like this! Maybe once she was an elf, but certainly not now. She’d look ridiculous!_ She had just opened her mouth to protest, when Golwen cut across her.

“I do not want any attitude out of you, young lady. You are damn near elven royalty, you are a beautiful woman, and that dress is going to look absolutely stunning on you. Now, you will go put it on, or I will be forced to resort to drastic measures. If you push me, you will be going to the festival in something much more uncomfortable than a dress that shows a little skin!” She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at Astrid. Finally wringing a laugh out of the blonde woman.

“Yes ma’am,” Astrid saluted with a giggle. “I shudder to think what drastic measures means. You wouldn’t happen to be the one that gave Thor his splendid antlers, would you?”

“As a matter of fact, I would,” Golwen replied with a laugh. “They were marvellous, and they suited him beautifully. He was like a majestic stag prancing through the forest. Without the majestic part, that is. Now stop stalling.” She pointed towards the bathing room before shooing her hands at Astrid. Still giggling at the mental image of Thor, Astrid went to slip into the dress.

She felt nearly naked in it, but it did fit her well. The unfamiliar undergarments making her feel slightly less exposed. As least she wouldn’t accidentally flash her womanhood at someone. Astrid cringed at the mortifying thought. Making her way back out into the main room, she found Golwen already sporting the burgundy dress. The colour looking absolutely lovely with her glowing hair and pale skin.

At the sight of Astrid, Golwen grinned and tugged her in front of a large piece of reflective glass. Giving her a pair of shining sandals with heels to slip on her feet as Golwen made quick work of braiding Astrid’s hair up off of her sweaty neck. With her cheeks slightly flushed in embarrassment, Astrid looked herself over in the mirror. The heels on the sandals forcing her to stand straighter. Making her rear end and chest stick out as they increased her height to closer to six feet. It made her look much more curvy and alluring too. Golwen was watching her closely as she twisted her own hair up into an elaborate knot. Carefully evaluating Astrid’s reaction.

Then Golwen’s perfect lips twisted into a slight frown. “I almost forgot the most important part,” she exclaimed, before waving a softly glowing hand. Suddenly, a beautiful black design began to spread across Astrid’s face. Starting at her nose and growing outwards. Twisting into a delicate half mask of midnight black that covered her eyes and the bridge of her nose, but left the rest of her face exposed. Providing a false sense of anonymity. It was in the shape of an elaborate butterfly, and was covered in softly glowing stars to match the dress.

Matching glimmering lights were also now shining in Astrid’s hair. The black mask around her eyes causing the blue of them to seem much brighter. All of it together made her look more like one of the dark elves, rather than just a simple human. Especially thanks to her naturally pale skin. Astrid almost couldn’t believe that it was really her and not just an illusion. That, along with the mask, giving her enough of a confidence boost that she was no longer worried about going outside in this dress. She turned to see Golwen wearing a similar mask in a deep burgundy to match her own dress.

Giving Golwen a tight hug as she tried to blink the tears out of her eyes, Astrid found herself choking out a sincere thank you to the enchantress. Golwen hugged her back with a chuckle before slipping on her own sandals. Heading back down the stairs to the main room, Astrid was startled to find a large black cat waiting for them at the bottom. She shot a nervous glance at Golwen, who seemed completely unconcerned, before looking back at the sleek cat.

That was when she really looked at the animal. There were starburst shimmers shining through the cat’s impossibly marvellous coat, but that was not what surprised Astrid the most. The wise green orbs that the beast turned on her were so shockingly familiar, that it halted Astrid in her tracks. “Kaitlyn,” she stammered. Disbelief evident in each syllable.

“Obviously,” came the regal voice in her mind. With a sigh of relief, Astrid trotted the rest of the way down the stairs. Reaching out to scratch behind the panther’s ears in the same place she knew the little cat had enjoyed. Hearing a rumbling purr of pleasure in response, Astrid looked up at Golwen with a smile. She had only ever seen drawings, or heard fanciful tales of panthers back in Midgard. They had sounded beautiful to her, but she had never imagined how much so they would truly be.

“I did tell you that she has powerful magic of her own,” Golwen said with a shrug. “Much like myself, she is a shapeshifter. Sometimes she is a small wild cat. More often for ease than anything else, I assume. When we are here however, she usually prefers to take on the form of a jaguar. They are more native to this realm than the smaller cats are. Being incredibly sassy and demanding are only small snippets of her vast array of gifts.”

Kaitlyn huffed and turned her tail to them at those words. Both women starting to laugh then. Linking their arms through each other’s, they followed the large black cat back out the door. Making their way back to the clearing. Astrid’s mood feeling substantially lighter now after spending time alongside Golwen’s comforting presence and easy humour.

Arriving back at the clearing, they found a good portion of the elves already there. All wearing similar masks as her and Golwen. Many of the bonded dragons were also scattered throughout the surrounding forest. Kaitlyn going right up to Thornshade and rubbing against her. Stormfly was beside herself with glee when she saw Astrid all dressed up again, and Toothless warbled happily at her. Flashing his gummy smile as Tintallë blew a heart shaped ring of smoke at the two women.

Chuckling at the dragons, Astrid and Golwen grabbed goblets of cider before winding their way through the throng. Queen Lerina and Elder Noldo spotting them and waving them over. As they drew nearer, Elder Noldo’s eyes got slightly wider. “My goodness, Miss Hofferson. You look just like an elf. A very lovely elf indeed,” he started in a tone of surprise. “No wonder Aldanil has finally decided to act like a human and settle down.” His warm brown eyes gave her a once over that made her blush, before he winked cheekily at her from behind his own silver mask.

He and the queen were dressed in matching silver and black. The queen’s silver dress flowing down her lithe frame like a sparkling waterfall and her black mask making a startling contrast with her silver eyes. Noldo’s tight silver tunic and black trousers making it very obvious that he was just as fit and gloriously perfect as the younger elves. It was the first time that Astrid had seen the two of them look like a couple, even though she knew that they really weren’t. Noldo may be Ilmara’s father, but elves did not tie themselves into romantic relationships.

“You do look absolutely stunning, my dear,” Queen Lerina added kindly, as Astrid and Golwen both bowed to her. “Well done, Golwen. I cannot wait until the boys see her now.” The two women shared a smile and a laugh as Astrid’s cheeks grew even redder. That comment bringing all of her nervousness back to the front of her mind. She downed her goblet of cider and went to grab another one. Firmly ignoring the little voice in her head telling her that it was a bad idea.

After milling around for a while, and downing two more goblets of cider in quick succession, Astrid was feeling a pretty good buzz. Her nerves slowly being washed away by the potent elven liquor. She knew it probably wasn’t wise, but she wasn’t really in the mood to be wise right now anyways. A group of elves turned up then and began to tune their instruments off to one side of the clearing. At the sight of them, Lerina announced that they should take their places for the show.

Confused, Astrid went to sit on the grass with the other elves. Before she could make it more than a few steps, Golwen had grabbed her by the arm. “No way, my dear. You and I are sitting with Queen Lerina, Princess Ilmara, and Noldo. All of the Council members are as well. Queen’s orders.” Golwen started laughing at Astrid’s shocked expression, as she pulled her towards a slightly raised dais with two thrones and a whole host of other seats set on it.

Climbing up the dais and taking one of the chairs to the side of the thrones, she looked down at where the other elves were assembling. Laughing with each other as they found good spots on the grass. It made Astrid feel like a real princess again for a moment, and she couldn’t help feeling a little uncomfortable at the same time. She should be on the grass too. She was nobody special. As they waited, some other members of the Council made their way up to take seats behind the Queen and her chosen few.

Just then, Ilmara came running up the steps. She quickly hugged Noldo and her mother, before running over to climb into Astrid’s lap. The little munchkin was dressed in a fluttering gown of silver and black to match her parents, and it looked exactly like a night lily. The mask on her tiny face resembling a bird with its wings spread wide. She looked absolutely adorable, and Astrid laughed as she wrapped her arms around the little girl. Ilmara grinning up at her and Golwen with bright silver eyes, so like her mother’s.

“You are going to love this, Rider Astrid,” she tinkled in her little bell voice. Clapping her hands together in excited emphasis. Both of the women laughed again as a few haunting notes wavered through the air. A hush suddenly settling over the clearing. The band then started playing a beautiful and slow song as orbs of light sprang to life in a previously pitch black section of the clearing. Astrid gasping in surprise as the soft golden glow revealed what had been hiding in the darkness.

It was Ilweran and Cuithanna. They were holding each other in a tender embrace as they gazed into each other’s eyes. Clearly poised for something. Cuithanna looking just as lovely as last time. Resplendent in a beautiful dress of gold and red fall leaves with a half mask to match. Obviously more pregnant, but no less gorgeous because of it.

Ilweran was dressed in a tight gold tunic tucked into white trousers. A wide gold belt synching them low around his hips. A white mask in the shape of what looked like dragon wings covering his eyes. They looked just like a god and goddess of light. Beautiful and elegant, even in stillness.

Then they began to dance. Their movements so graceful and comfortable. So perfectly in tune, that they honestly felt like lovers. Although that didn’t seem as surprising to Astrid when she remembered that Ilweran used to be Cuithanna’s consort. As they danced, a choir of elves began to sing along with the melody.

It was a beautiful song that spoke of the goddess and the god. Bringers of light and love. Suppliers of the harvest. Two perfect beings that were made for each other. Astrid kept picking out parts of it that clearly described Cuithanna. Lines such as, “I wear the moon upon my brow,” and “The Lady of light magic.” Also speaking of the ‘Mother of All Life. From her womb the year is born anew.”

Along with these were lines meant for the male god. Describing the way that his golden glow brought light to the children of the realms. His eyes, the colour of harvest grain, signifying bounty. Born with the first golden rays of the solstice, he brought love and peace to the worlds through his gentle sacrifice. Giving of himself so that the goddess’ children may thrive. Astrid couldn’t help thinking that sounded an awful lot like Ilweran.

The two were twirling around together like leaves drifting down in the fall. Calm and close as he lifted her easily in his arms. The dance speaking of gentle love, trust, and quietly intimate moments. Telling the story with their bodies as the singers wove it with their voices. It was hard not to believe that they truly were deeply in love with each other. The two ending this incredible and emotional journey in a lovely pose of the god kneeling reverently before the goddess. Her hand pressed to his lips as he offered her his gentle affection and worship.

Then a dark figure strolled out of the shadows. Astrid would recognize that tousled mop of auburn anywhere. Hiccup was wearing a tight blood red tunic and belt paired with black trousers. A half mask of stylized dragon wings covering his eyes as well. The deep black of it making the already bright green orbs seem even brighter. There was an aura of sultry menace about him; like a delicious god of war. Just like that, the song began to change.

The painfully sweet sound of reed flutes became swallowed up by heavy drum beats that thudded through Astrid’s chest. Instantly calling up feelings of power and aggression as half the orbs suddenly changed to a deep red colour. Casting an eerie light over the trio. Hiccup made straight for the couple and wrapped one arm around Cuithanna. Pulling her hair aside with his other hand, he ran his nose up the side of her neck in such a blatantly sexual manner that it made Astrid shiver, despite herself.

Cuithanna pulled her hand from Ilweran’s then. Raising it to Hiccup’s neck instead as she turned to look up into his face. Astrid couldn’t help feeling like she was watching herself falling for Hiccup again, only played out in dance form. Hiccup and Cuithanna were positioned with her back to his front. He was running one hand down her arm and side as they swayed to the music. This dance clearly speaking of raw, hungry passion as Hiccup began to hunt this woman. Cuithanna still staring up into his blazing eyes even as she stepped away. Seeming to lose herself to them.

Ilweran backed away slightly to give them room to perform now. As he did, the elves began to sing again. A much darker edge concealed within this song. The words now speaking of the Dark God. With lines such as, “I am the reminder of mortality in the midst of joyous life,” and “I am the shadow cast by the sun on the brightest of days. The knowledge that all life feeds on life. Both pleasure and pain are my domain. Watch for my raid when the storms are roiling and the lightening crashes.”

Every time Cuithanna started to move away, Hiccup would pull her closer. It didn’t feel like he was forcing her though. More like she was playing hard to get. Just to see if he wanted her badly enough to chase her. All too soon though, she was no longer moving away anymore. Clearly ready to give in as she pressed her body tight against him. In answer, he slid his hand down her side as her leg seemed to instinctually lift at his touch. Grasping it, he raised her leg until her ankle was resting against his shoulder as she leaned herself back over his other arm.

Her limp form being carried across the grass felt like the ultimate surrender to desire. Then he dropped her leg before spinning her away from him. Only to drag her back a moment later. Holding her close as he lifted her. Their lips almost appearing to join as he set her back down. Then he spun her away from himself again. It was as if he was teasing her now to make her want it more. Holding her in ways that were distinctly, albeit discreetly, sexual and Astrid actually felt goosebumps rising on her skin.

The song was incredibly sinister. The dancing dark and lustful. Still, it somehow carried strangely bright tones of comfort woven into the complex tapestry. The lyrics referring to the Dark God as the strength that protects. The source of solace and release. The final embrace as you enter the tomb, only to be reborn from the womb.

“Follow my lead and find thy immortality through ecstasy. Together we shall laugh at the threshold of death,” the elves sang of the Dark God. “For only through death is life found anew.” Cuithanna had begun to pursue him now. Tracing her hands sensually over his back and chest as she paced around him. Returning the passion instead of shying away from it, although it was much less obvious than with his movements. A strong sense of innocent wonder still buried within the primal nature of the choreography.

Obviously, the goddess was not restricted to merely light or dark. She was free to choose whichever God she desired. Hiccup was watching her with a familiar predatory gleam in his emerald eyes. A look that Astrid knew all too well. Ilweran, as the Light God, standing off to the side as his hands slowly balled into fists of anger. He could see that he was losing his lady to the wicked call of carnal pleasure just as easily as the audience could.

Then Ilweran was grasping Cuithanna and spinning her back into his embrace. The music adjusting slightly as they repeated parts of their dance of peaceful love. Cuithanna gazing into his golden eyes as if she was being swayed back by his tender embrace. Only for Hiccup to steal her away again. The boys even pacing aggressively around each other at some moments. As if they were about to start fighting for real. A look of fierce fire in both of their unique eyes as the music wavered sporadically between the two melodies. Building the tension.

It was Dark God versus Light God for the goddess’ favour. Lust versus love. The powerful mixture of dance, music, and wild magic causing Astrid to feel like she was trying to ride an untrained dragon through a hurricane. A feeling of unchained masculinity radiating from the two men that sang to her blood. Her emotions were twisting and turning in time with the story as the haunting voices of the singing elves told it. Making her stomach churn and her heart beat painfully fast.

It was too exciting, too intense, and too closely resembled her own inner turmoil. She couldn’t even say which god represented love and which was lust now. They seemed to be melding together. Astrid knew how the goddess in the dance felt. For a moment, she honestly wasn’t even sure which god she wanted to win anymore either. They were each so perfect in their own way. _Was it so inexcusable for the goddess to be swayed by both..._

Everything finally culminated into Hiccup and Ilweran facing off with each other as the goddess looked on distraughtly. The men’s legs spaced wide, bodies turned aggressively, and their hands in tight fists. Their right forearms held against each other’s as if fending off a blow. The sound of thunder crashed over the glade then, making Astrid jump. The glowing orbs flashing just like colourful lightning.

Their faces were close together as they scowled into each other’s masked eyes. The goddess moved to place a hand on each of their chests then. As if trying to break them apart. Then the orbs of light went out at the exact moment the last beat of music struck. Throwing the dancers into complete darkness and leaving Astrid on the actual edge of her seat. Emotionally and physically. _Who won,_ her head was screaming. _Who did the Goddess choose?! Was the dance really supposed to just end without a decision being made?_

Clutching Ilmara tightly to her chest, Astrid gasped for breath. Her mind lost in memories of the dreams that still sometimes haunted her. Dreams of Hiccup and Ilweran fighting over her. Those had never had a clear winner either. As far as she had seen, everyone had lost... There was a moment of pause, and then the clearing erupted in cheers. Shaking Astrid roughly out of her thoughts.

Ilmara jumped off her lap as she squealed happily in her tinkling soprano. All of the elves, including those on the platform, rising to their feet as they screamed and applauded. Astrid somehow convincing her legs to rise with them. The orbs of light came back on. Ilweran, Cuithanna, and Hiccup were all standing in a line now and holding hands. Cuithanna in the middle. Wide grins on all three of their faces.

They took a deep bow together as the elves kept cheering. Then both Hiccup and Ilweran moved to take a knee before Cuithanna. Still holding her hands in theirs. Both of them placed a kiss to the hand they held before bowing their heads low in reverence to the goddess. All of the elves in the clearing bowing low to Cuithanna as well, as she smiled around at all of them.

Then the trio began to make their way towards the royal platform as a new group of dancers took to the stage. All of the elves settling themselves back onto the grass. Ilmara turned to look at Astrid then. “I told you that you would like it,” she stated smugly. Finally making Astrid chuckle even as her stomach churned uncomfortably. It really had been a very good show, after all.

Everyone embraced Cuithanna as she stepped up onto the platform. Noldo, Lerina, Golwen, and the other council members all complimenting her and the two boys on the dance. Astrid hanging back. Still not overly sure how she felt about this whole thing, and not wanting to make a fool of herself by breaking down again. Golwen must have sensed her unease, for she leaned over and whispered into Astrid’s ear. “Would you like to go grab another drink with me? Give yourself a few extra minutes before you have to deal with this?”

Looking at her in surprise, Astrid nodded in agreement. Golwen taking her hand as she muttered a quick, “we will be right back.” Then she led Astrid off the dais and over to one of the refreshment tables instead. Astrid downed another goblet of cider right at the table, before filling it again as the two women strolled over to find a place on the grass. Quietly watching as the new group of elves performed a beautiful dance about spirits meeting in the afterlife.

“Thank you,” Astrid finally said. Breaking the easy silence that the two women had been sharing, as she applauded the performers with the rest of the elves. Watching as the group moved away from the stage. Those sitting on the ground around them beginning to rise and wander off to get drinks of their own. Golwen looked over at her with a kind smile.

“You are very welcome, my dear. I could feel that you were not ready to face it quite yet, and I figured that some more liquid courage and time may be just the solution.” Astrid looked at her in surprise again and Golwen simply offered an easy shrug. “Compared to the rest of my kin, I am what one would call an empath. Thanks in large part to my nymph mother. It means that I can feel the emotions of those around me, to an extent.”

At Astrid’s sudden alarm, she added, “it is not anything to look so worried about, my dear. I only sense the emotions that someone is feeling at the moment they are feeling them, and only if they are close enough to me. I do not know why they are feeling them. To do that, I would need to break down your mental barriers, just like anyone else. Unfortunately though, unlike your thoughts, it is impossible to shield your emotions from an empath.”

“Oh,” Astrid exclaimed. Sudden understanding washing over her. “So all those knowing smiles you gave me during meditation practice, and the way you knew that Hiccup and I were together even with the illusion magic,” Astrid speculated. “That was because you could actually feel the emotions that we were experiencing at the time?”

“Indeed,” Golwen stated with a chuckle. “I despise Asgard because of it, although most do not know why. I like to keep my particular mixed heritage a secret as a strategic advantage, you see. Anyways, there are just too many petty concerns and childish arguments racing through the air there. It gets horribly distracting.” Then she settled her lovely violet eyes on Astrid, and there was an unexpected look of sympathy in them. “Anger and jealousy are incredibly common and relatively easy emotions to understand. What is not so simple, are matters of the heart.”

“What do you mean,” Astrid asked nervously. Her voice wavering slightly.

“Aldanil’s complicated relationship with both you and Cuithanna, though extraordinary, is not entirely unique,” Golwen said quietly. A soft sigh leaving her perfect lips as she gazed back towards the platform. “Ilweran used to be the goddess’ consort without issue for many years. Sharing a bed with her, as well as many, many others. Living the life of a gorgeous and wild elven prince. Using his rugged looks and uniquely human charms to lure in whatever lucky women he desired at the moment. Myself included.”

At Astrid’s surprised cough, Golwen just smiled at her. “Yes, my dear. I have shared a bed with Ilweran as well, many years ago now. No woman was able to resist his charms when he set his sights on her, and nor did we want to. He was the very epitome of glorious perfection, after all, and as wild and free as a lone wolf hunting for a mate.” She gave a small shake of her head at that. “Then one day, everything changed. He suddenly began to resent the role that he had worn like a badge of honour for most of his life. He was still the sunshine prince, but his light had dimmed.”

While Golwen told Ilweran’s tale from an outside perspective, Astrid found her eyes wandering back to the royals as well. Her gaze seeking out Ilweran and Hiccup where they were sitting in chairs beside Cuithanna on her throne. “He carried on with Cuithanna because he had to,” came Golwen’s soft voice. “However, he began to seek out fewer and fewer lovers. Refusing to invite women to the palaces anymore, he began to take to the temples of Freyja instead. Only bedding enough priestesses to avert the suspicion of the other ladies, as it is incredibly unlikely that such a lusty playboy would suddenly lose all interest in women.”

“He continued to studiously maintain that ruse for years, while inside he bled. The others did not see it, but I did. Though they do all notice that he is not as happy and carefree as he once was, they do not suspect why. I, on the other hand, happen to be one of the very few that know about Minden. And about her mother,” Golwen added quietly. “Did you know that Princess Ilmara is named for her?” Astrid’s eyes flew back to her in shock. She didn’t know that... Golwen just shrugged again.

“Ilweran used to refer to Celeste as his Flower. After Lerina learned of Celeste’s death, she decided to name her second child in honour of her. That way the memory of Celeste would be able to live on for eternity, although the woman herself could not. Ilmara is actually ancient elvish for Little Flower.” At Astrid’s continued gaping, Golwen shrugged again. “The only real difference is that Celeste was never forced to watch this all happen. I am honestly not sure how she would have handled it. Although, judging by what I have learned from you humans, I seriously doubt she would have loved the idea either.”

“Now, I am not pretending to understand what you are going through,” she stated easily. “Although I can certainly feel a much broader range of emotions than my full elven kin, it is still not quite the complex web that you humans experience. I am simply pointing out that Aldanil already has someone that he can talk to about his troubles. You, on the other hand, do not. I would just like you to know that you can talk to me. If you want to. Not now of course, but rather, when you are ready.”

“Thank you,” Astrid replied. “That means more to me than you could ever imagine. I may just take you up on that offer. If I can make it through the nightmare of Samhain without losing my head, that is.” She bit back a sob of gratitude as Golwen simply put an arm around her shoulders. Giving Astrid a tight squeeze of reassurance. Then Golwen smiled at her.

“You will get through it just fine, my dear. Drink some more cider and try to have some fun. At least it will distract you. We can wallow together with wine and honeyed bread later.” Astrid gave a choked laugh at that and Golwen winked at her.

“So, do you think you are ready to face the twisting labyrinth of adulthood now? I promise that I will be right by your side,” she offered with a grin. “Besides, it is about time that those boys got a good look at you. A little competition never hurt anyone. It just makes a man properly appreciate what he has.”

The devilish humour in her eyes was positively infectious, and Astrid couldn’t help but laugh again. Rising to her feet as she pointed out, “Hiccup has Cuithanna. She is the most beautiful woman in all the realms. I am just me. If anything, I am the one with the competition problem.”

“Nonsense,” Golwen stated firmly. “You are absolutely stunning Astrid, and you are much more powerful than you give yourself credit for. Anyone would be lucky to have you. I am sure that Aldanil already knows this. However, if he has forgotten, then perhaps you need to remind him.” They made their way back over to the drink table to grab another refill as Golwen added, “never let a man steal your power my dear. No matter how roguishly handsome and charming he is.”

She gave Astrid a devious smirk then. “If in doubt, simply think of the dance they just put on. The gods were battling for the goddess’ favour. Not the other way around.” Both the women started laughing again as they made their way back up onto the platform. Golwen climbing up with the easy grace of the elves. Thanks to the copious amounts of cider she had been nervous drinking, Astrid was not quite so graceful.

She stumbled slightly as she bumped her toe against the step. Trying to right herself as she wobbled on her fancy sandals. The heel of the unfamiliar shoe caught between two planks of the main platform and that threw her the rest of the way off balance. As she felt herself falling backwards, the hand not holding her goblet of cider flailed pointlessly for something to grab onto. All Astrid could think was, _great... So this is how I humiliate myself this festival. Falling ass over feet off the royal dais..._

Suddenly a pair of strong arms reached out to catch her. Pulling her back onto the platform, and she fell against a rock hard body instead. The arms instinctively wrapping around her in response. Her one hand was still gripping her half full goblet of cider while the other came up to brace herself against the wonderfully solid chest now in front of her face. Seemingly of its own accord, that hand started drifting slowly over the rippling pectorals. Then on down over the first ridges of a set of perfect abs. The feel of hard muscle and silk under her fingers drawing her in like a helpless moth to a deadly flame.

Then she heard a familiar chuckle by her ear. The sound snapping her out of the weird trance she had fallen into. She quickly slid her hand back up to the man’s chest as a blush raced into her cheeks. At the same time she suddenly became aware of the smell of sunshine, leather, and honey that was invading her senses. “Easy there beautiful,” a musical voice laughed lightly. “I may be used to women falling for me, but it is usually not quite so literally.”

“Since when have I ever done things halfway,” Astrid giggled. “Thanks for catching me before I fell right onto my ass, Ilweran.” Looking up into his disorienting golden gaze with a grin she found herself getting sucked in to his beauty again. The white mask around his eyes granting a certain air of dangerous intrigue to him that she normally never saw. Accenting his exotic blend of hard lines and delicate angles that she had rarely ever allowed herself to study this closely.

She hadn’t really noticed before, but his flawless skin was slightly lighter in colour than Hiccup’s. More of a gold than a golden brown, and it didn’t have quite the same surreal backlighting to it. More of a natural glow. The ears framed by the silky hair carrying more the suggestion of an elongated elven shape, rather than the sharp points of the others. His eyes seeming naturally bright because the unique amber colour was always glinting with humour, instead of being strangely luminous like the rest of the elves. It didn’t make him any less perfect though, just a little more human.

Ilweran smirked at her, but he didn’t instantly let her go. He was staring back into her eyes as if he couldn’t look away either. Then he shook his head ever so slightly, as if trying to clear it, before relaxing his grip. Stepping back from her as he slid his hands around to hold her by the arms instead. “Are you all good now, Swan Princess,” he asked lightly. Arching a slender brow at her. “If I let you go, are you going to try and dive off the platform again?”

Astrid rolled her eyes at him. “No! Of course not,” she huffed as primly as she could. He dropped his hands from her then and she fussily straightened her dress before looking at him again. “Swan Princess? As in because I ‘swan dive’ off of things? Very funny...”

Ilweran chuckled at her. “Actually, I was referring to the fact that you normally see yourself as the ugly duckling, but you are truly as beautiful as a swan tonight. Your way works better though. After all, that fall would have been nearly as graceful as a majestic swan landing on a pond.”

“Thank you for that you charming bastard. You’re still not funny,” she drawled with an exasperated eye roll. “I just tripped is all. I’m not used to such tall shoes, but I’m fine now. Look! I didn’t even spill my cider,” she added proudly. Holding the goblet out for him to see.

He glanced at her for a second before he reached out, snatched the goblet, and downed the remaining cider in one gulp. Holding the glass upside down then as he said, “seems like you spilled all of it. You should probably get a refill on this thing. Though perhaps I should get it for you instead,” he teased. “I would hate to have to save you yet again simply because you cannot manage two little stairs. I mean, even Little Flower can do it without falling down.”

“Maybe if you ask really nicely, she will teach you how to walk some day,” he added cheekily. Astrid laughed and punched him. With a laugh of his own, he made a big show of walking backwards off the platform. Pausing at the bottom to say, “you really do look lovely by the way. Just like a beautiful dark elf.” She started to blush and thank him, when a wide grin suddenly split his handsome face. “Albeit, a shrimpy one.” Then he took off into the crowd before she could yell at him instead.

Astrid turned back towards the rest of the group with a grumble. The sight of Golwen, Noldo, and Lerina all standing now and looking at her with big grins on their faces brought her up short. Lerina’s silver eyes sparkling brightly as she held a dainty hand over her mouth. The knowledge that they had been watching her and Ilweran just now made Astrid’s cheeks flush an even brighter red for some reason. “What are you guys looking at,” she grouched at them.

“Nothing,” they all replied in unison. Golwen shooting her a sly wink before turning to address Cuithanna with the others. The Goddess standing as well, and conspicuously alone too, as she spoke to the Queen and Council. Ilmara was likely off playing with the other children already. Astrid had barely a moment to wonder where Hiccup had gotten to, when she felt another pair of strong arms wrapping around her. An equally solid body pressing against her from behind this time. The smell of cedar wood, charcoal, and night rain washing over her as a pair of warm lips brushed against her neck.

“Hi,” she murmured. Melting back against Hiccup as she turned her head to look up at him. He kissed her gently, before leaning back to smile at her.

“You look just like an elf, mi’lady,” he said quietly. Turning her in his arms so that she was facing him now. “I almost did not recognize you at first. Almost. Then you laid your beautiful blue eyes on me and your curiously strong allure hit me full force. Not to mention the incredibly lovely deadly nadder mark on your very exposed back,” he added softly. Trailing his fingers over her spine as he spoke and making her shudder.

Astrid found herself wondering yet again what they all meant by ‘curiously strong allure’. She was nowhere near as alluring as the elves. Resting her palms against his solid chest, she gazed up into his perfect face. His green eyes and rugged jawline looking painfully glorious with the addition of the elaborate half-mask. She knew what he meant about almost not recognizing her. If she didn’t know him so well, she could almost pretend that he was someone else too. Almost. “You know, you’re not the first one that’s told me I look like an elf right now,” Astrid replied with a laugh.

“Oh,” Hiccup said interestedly. “Who else has been hitting on my woman? Do tell,” he teased, and she laughed again.

“Nobody important really,” she stated flippantly. “Just the Queen and Prince Ilweran. Oh, and Elder Noldo, of all people.” She shot him a grin as he barked out a laugh.

“That is quite the high ranking harem you are amassing for yourself, mi’lady,” Hiccup stated with a chuckle.

“I don’t even know what a harem is,” Astrid replied truthfully.

“Never you mind what a harem is,” Hiccup smirked at her. “I would like to keep you innocent to the wicked ways of the worlds for as long as I can. That way you hopefully will not get any crazy ideas.” She chuckled, but before she could ask him to elaborate, he crushed his lips to hers. Kissing her until she felt even dizzier than the liquor was making her.

Just as he broke away, Ilweran came strolling back up the steps carrying four goblets of cider. Meeting Astrid’s eyes, he pretended to stumble before righting himself and looking anxiously at the goblets. As if making sure that he hadn’t spilt any. Then he gave a dramatic sigh of relief as he shot Astrid a devilish wink. Astrid couldn’t help chuckling in return as Hiccup gave her and Ilweran a very confused look.

“He saved my ass, and my pride,” Astrid informed Hiccup as Ilweran sauntered past with a smug grin on his face. Hiccup raised a brow at her and she clarified. “I tripped and almost fell off the platform, but I think he must have been on his way to grab a drink at the same time, because he saw me falling and caught me before I could hit the ground. Then he stole my cider and my goblet, insulted me, and took off into the crowd before I could yell at him.”

“She is not wrong,” Ilweran said then. Coming up beside them as Hiccup started laughing again. “She was flailing like a lunatic, but she made sure to point out that she did not spill her drink. So I stole it from her and called her a shrimpy elf.” Astrid noticed he now only had two goblets in his hands. Looking around, she saw Golwen and Lerina each holding one. Elder Noldo and Cuithanna were gone.

“Is one of those for me,” Hiccup asked Ilweran. Still chuckling slightly.Astrid turned in time to see him glance at the goblets. Ilweran simply smirked at him in return.

“Not a chance bro. My services are only available to beautiful ladies and my mother. If you would like me to service you, you will need to put on a dress first.” He looked Hiccup up and down once before winking at him.

Hiccup glanced down at himself too for a moment before he looked back at Ilweran with a devilish glint in his eyes. “Really wish you had told me that a few hours ago, Moon Pie. I will make a mental note of it for Yule, though.” Then his grin widened as he added, “do you prefer knee length or shorter, handsome?”

“That depends. How short are you willing to go Sweet Cheeks,” Ilweran asked casually. “I mean, I do not want to be able to see your balls hanging out the bottom or anything, but a little upper thigh never hurt anyone.” There was a brief pause before all three of them burst out laughing at that. Queen Lerina and Golwen joining in now as well, since they could obviously hear the banter between the two boys. “Looks like I won that round,” Ilweran joked. Raising one of the goblets in a mock toast as he smirked at Hiccup.

“Dear gods! You are both absolutely terrible! And you honestly wonder why people think that you two are gay,” Astrid exclaimed. Still trying to get her gasping chuckles under control as she wiped tears of humour from under her mask.

“I happen to have no interest in men at all, which is exactly why I like Hiccup,” Ilweran grinned at her as Hiccup shook his head at his friend.

“I always knew you had the hots for me,” Hiccup countered. Giving Ilweran a firm punch in the shoulder that sounded like it hurt as Ilweran started laughing again and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at him. Then Ilweran handed Astrid one of the two goblets he was still holding. Hiccup gave her another quick kiss and made a rude gesture at Ilweran before jumping down from the platform to go grab a drink of his own.

Making her way over to join the two women with Ilweran beside her, Astrid saw that the elves had begun dancing now. Spread out around the clearing and spinning in a colourful mass. She caught sight of Elder Noldo dancing with Cuithanna at the centre of the crowd, and her stomach rolled over. Cuithanna would be selecting the next consort sometime soon. According to everyone, she had not chosen another since laying eyes on Hiccup five years ago. That meant that Astrid was very likely going to have to watch the Goddess pick Hiccup yet again.

Golwen reached out and put a hand on Astrid’s arm. Smiling at her gently before turning back to the Queen. Astrid was still watching Cuithanna and Noldo when she felt Hiccup come up behind her again. Wrapping one arm around her waist and taking a gulp of cider as he looked towards Cuithanna as well. Seeming to somehow sense the direction of her thoughts. “Who knows,” he started quietly as he lowered his goblet. “Maybe Cuithanna will pick someone else this year...”

All Astrid could do was offer him a half-hearted smile as she raised her face to look at him. “Doubt it,” she mumbled sadly. His mouth twisted into an apologetic grimace. Then, with a sigh, he leaned down to kiss her again. She caught Ilweran gazing at them with a look of intense sympathy, and Astrid realized for the first time ever just how well Ilweran understood their pain. Turning back to watch the dancers, Astrid refused to let herself get her hopes up. She was starting to realize that life was rarely ever kind enough to just give you the easy way out.

**______**

**So. Much. World building! Ahhh! I love it! That’s Alfheim, Asgard, Nidavellir, and Svartalfheim now. Did you like it? I want to go to Svartalfheim... Which realm do you think will be next?**

**I have to say that I absolutely love the next three chapters so, so much. I love this one too! That dance! I can see why Astrid would feel like it was her own dilemma playing out before her eyes... These four chapters really will be one heck of a roller coaster ride with all the feels, but it is also so, so important To the characters and the story. Just warning you all now so that you can start emotionally preparing yourself for almost anything to happen. After all, Cuithanna is going to be selecting the next consort soon. As much as we may like to think otherwise, whether she picks Hiccup or Ilweran, Astrid is not gonna love it...**

**By the way, Ilweran and Hiccup are fucking priceless. I seriously laughed so hard as I wrote that end bit there. I suspect my husband thought that I was slowly losing my mind and was ready to have me committed. Lol**


	20. All Falls Down

**Before you read on, this chapter was inspired by two songs. ‘Dirty Diana’ by Shaman‘s Harvest, and ‘Blood Like Gasoline’ by Against The Current. In that order. Do me a favour and listen to them before you read the chapter. Of course you don’t have to, but I find it is sometimes fun to see if you can guess what might be coming down the winding road ahead... Or they may just help prepare you somewhat for that journey...**

**Well, I’m sure you can all guess by the title that this one is going to be emotional. Much like the agonizingly slow climb before the peak of a roller coaster, you know that something gut-churning, exciting, and possibly terrifying is waiting for you just over the horizon. How bad will it be? How good will it be? Is it building up to something crazy, something wonderful, or is it just building you up to let you down? As we race through this unknown obstacle course, there will likely be peaks of pleasure, peaks of pain, quick turns of uplifting joy, and downward spirals of crushing despair. Everything and anything could happen. You want it, you got it. You don’t want it, you might just get it anyways :P**

**If you want to take a few extra minutes to prepare yourself before you dive in, I don’t blame you. Once you climb on board though, I suggest that you buckle up, snug your belt, and keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle for the entire duration of the ride. This roller coaster is not in the kiddie section of the park, and it is certainly not for the feint of heart or weak of stomach...**

**_______**

When the first dance was over, Astrid watched as Elder Noldo kissed Cuithanna’s hand before leading her back towards the dais. As they drew nearer, she couldn’t help noticing that Cuithanna was looking at Hiccup expectantly. With another sigh, Hiccup said softly, “that is my cue.” Then he leaned down for one more kiss. Stepping away and downing his cider before he met Astrid’s eyes, he added, “I will be back for you, mi’lady.”

Astrid sighed as well. Watching as he jumped off the front of the platform and bowed to Cuithanna before leading her out to the centre of the dance floor. Elder Noldo jumping up and offering Queen Lerina his hand. Escorting her down the steps instead as another elf came over to ask Golwen for a dance. Everyone else filtering away too, until only Astrid and Ilweran were left alone on the platform. She could feel Ilweran’s eyes on her, but she just took another gulp of cider. Noticing distractedly that she was definitely starting to feel slightly intoxicated. Not that she cared. She wasn’t in the mood to be sober right now.

“May I have this dance, beautiful lady?” She turned in surprise to find Ilweran smiling gently. At her expression, he simply offered her a shrug. “There is a method to the first dances at Samhain. Cuithanna dances with the Head of the Order first, followed by the previous year’s consort. Then she dances with a member of the royal family, which has been me for well over 300 years. Until that time comes though, I am all yours.”

He jumped off the front of the platform as well then. Downing his cider dramatically and setting his goblet on the edge beside the others before holding his hands out to her. “Come on Swan Princess,” he teased. “Come fall for me again. I promise that I will always catch you.” His golden eyes were sparkling with humour, and Astrid couldn’t help the small giggle that bubbled out of her.

“Oh, why not,” she grinned back. “What woman in their right mind would turn down a dance with the God of Light?” He barked a laugh as she chugged her own goblet of cider. Setting the empty glass down too before allowing him to lift her down from the platform. The feel of his large hands around her waist as he effortlessly held her made her head spin for a moment. Her own hands resting on his flexing biceps stirring the same dangerous desire inside of her, and she bit it back with a groan.

He twirled her into the crowd then. Moving her in the steps of this unfamiliar dance, but just like at Mabon, somehow it came to her naturally. The light headed spinning and upbeat music serving to help distract her from her troubles for the moment. She grinned up into Ilweran’s handsome face in gratitude. He just smiled back as he lifted her in his arms in time with the other elves. Holding her gently against his body as he lowered her back to the ground.

There was an unmistakable sensuality to the action that made her heart flutter. She looked at Ilweran in surprise, but he just gazed back at her blankly. Seemingly unaffected by it. Until he winked at her mischievously that is, as a wide grin split his face. Then he spun her away from him before she could say anything, only to pull her back in again. Finally succeeding in making her laugh and settling her nerves the rest of the way. The illusion of anonymity from the masks, along with the buzz from all the cider, simply making her feel wonderfully free.

As the song ended Astrid found herself gazing up into those mesmerizing amber eyes again as he looked down at her. Both of them seeming to get lost for another long moment. Then someone cleared their throat beside them and Ilweran shook his head again. A curious look of confusion shadowing his eyes briefly. Astrid turned to see Hiccup and Cuithanna standing there. A slight smirk on the Goddess’ face.

“Ugh... she is doing it again,” Ilweran said with an exaggerated groan. “Take this dangerous thing away from me please. Before it makes me do something that will get me in trouble,” he added as he handed Astrid over to Hiccup.

“With pleasure. Unlike you, I love playing with dangerous toys,” Hiccup grinned back. Making all of them laugh. He pressed his lips to Astrid’s, and she melted against him as he started dancing with her. Ilweran twirling Cuithanna off towards the centre of the crowd. After that, they all went to retrieve their goblets and grab more cider. Ilweran kept shooting confused glances at her, but he didn’t say anything. Confused enough herself, Astrid simply pretended that she didn’t notice. She danced with more elves and drank a little more. Honestly, she drank a lot more.

Astrid hadn’t been this drunk since that horrible festival for Freyr back in Berk. She was just thinking that she should probably slow down and eat something instead, when a hush suddenly began to settle over the clearing. “Time for the consort selection,” Hiccup sighed. He and Ilweran escorted Astrid and Golwen back up to the royal dais then. Saelind and a few other female Council members already standing up there. Then the boys headed around to join the rest of the male elves standing in front of it. Elder Noldo leading Queen Lerina over shortly after.

A group of female elves started the first chords of a new song. This one speaking of tender intimacy. Abruptly reminding Astrid of the reality of what was about to happen despite the numbing haze of alcohol now clouding her brain. If Cuithanna chose Hiccup, it meant another year as her consort and escort. It also meant that Astrid would have to watch her lover have sex with another woman in the spring. While she just had to sit by and let him.

Astrid’s heart was thudding painfully in her chest as Cuithanna started towards the group of men. There could be no doubt that she was making directly for Hiccup and Ilweran. Please pick Ilweran, please pick Ilweran, Astrid found herself wishing. Although an unacceptable part of her, a part that was getting more insistent with each passing second, didn’t really want that either. As Cuithanna drew nearer to them, Astrid’s breath started coming in shallow gasps. It felt like she was suffocating. Golwen moved closer to her then. Gripping her arm firmly, as if she almost expected Astrid to collapse. Admittedly the mixture of cider and air shortage was making her rather dizzy.

Cuithanna stopped right in front of the two boys and reached out a delicate hand. Before she had even touched Hiccup, his mark flared to life. Cuithanna simply took his hand as if no one else was even there and pulled him out onto the dance floor. Golwen gave Astrid a sympathetic smile then, but Astrid barely saw it. There was an overwhelming flood of anger, jealousy, and crushing pain coursing through her. Her vision was clouding over and she felt like she was going to pass out.

A part of her wanted to hurt Cuithanna, but any fool could realize that attacking Yggdrasil was tantamount to suicide. As her pathetic human-ness washed over her, her knees suddenly gave way as she began to crumple. Next thing she knew, a pair of strong arms were wrapping around her. Keeping her upright and pulling her close as the comforting scent of Ilweran washed over her. Obviously he had seen her falling apart. He must have positively vaulted onto the platform to have been able to grab her in time. Catching her well before she could make it to the ground.

Astrid could hear the elves singing and the music playing and she knew that Hiccup was dancing with Cuithanna again. She didn’t want to see it. Burying her face against Ilweran’s chest, she tried to use the steady thrumming of his heart to drown out the music. It partially worked and she eventually heard the song starting to wind down. With a final deep breath she glanced up. Just in time to see Cuithanna stretch onto her toes as Hiccup leant down to meet her. His eyes looking distinctly dazed, as if he was quite drunk, though he had not actually consumed much cider.

Still, the moment that their lips joined, something snapped in Astrid. Tingling waves of a fluctuating icy warmth suddenly bloomed in the centre of her forehead. Spreading out like wildfire until they encompassed her whole body. Leaving her feeling light as a feather and confident as a wild cat on the hunt. It was like a cross between finding her magic and being just the right amount of drunk.

That strange cold tingle remained on her forehead even as it died down over the rest of her, but it didn’t make her nervous. It felt perfectly right and natural. The power coursing through her feeling strangely familiar. Like it was a part of her that had always been there and she had simply forgotten about it. Leaning back slightly, she gazed up into Ilweran’s handsome face again. The light of determination burning in her mind. _Maybe she couldn’t hurt Cuithanna..._

Ilweran had been looking at her sadly, but now his expression was somewhere between startled and concerned. His brilliant amber orbs seeming to glaze over just like Hiccup’s, before he shook his head vigorously to clear them again. Almost like he was fighting against some invisible force that was trying to take him over. “A-Astrid...” he started nervously. She had never heard him stutter before, and it made her unreasonably pleased that she could have such an effect on this beautiful man.

Golwen and Queen Lerina were glancing at the two of them. Golwen’s slender brows furrowing in confusion as her eyes settled on Astrid’s face, but Astrid ignored them both. Curious tendrils of dark purple and blue magic were erupting from her and beginning to seep through the air towards Ilweran. Strongly resembling snakes. Complete with lashing tongues, glowing eyes, and hissing voices that were whispering softly to her. Promising revenge.

On instinct, she pushed gently at the edges of Ilweran’s shield with this new-found power. “Dance with me,” she purred at him. Willing him to obey her, as her voice came out like liquid velvet. Disarmingly alluring and unreasonably convincing. The sound of it startled her for a moment, but she forced that thought aside quickly to focus on Ilweran again. Pressing gently against his chest with the dark tongues of light.

He still looked slightly uneasy, but he started backing towards the edge of the platform anyways. As if he couldn’t resist her and the strange magic even if he wanted to. Some small part of her realizing that he likely couldn’t, and not caring about that fact in the slightest. “O-okay,” he stammered as he hopped off the dais. Reaching out to lift her down again.

She placed her hands on his broad shoulders this time as his hands encircled her waist. Falling against him, she deliberately put her body close to his. Holding his gaze with hers and wrapping her magic tightly around the two of them as she brushed her fingers through the loose strands of his silky hair. He shook his head again as he lowered her to the ground, attempting to regain his senses, but Astrid barely bothered herself with his struggles. Soon enough, he would have no fight left in him. Little more than a beautiful and powerful puppet on her strings.

Positioning themselves right at the centre, Astrid took vague note of all of the other elves that were also moving to dance now. The song switching to one that spoke of heady desire and lust. Complete with heavy drum beats and pulsing rhythms. _Perfect,_ Astrid thought. A vicious smirk twisting her lips as licks of pins and needles raced beneath her skin. Making her heart feel ice cold and empty as they swirled around it and through it. It was a surprisingly welcome change compared to the crushing weight of emotions she had been suffering under a moment ago.

Glancing over briefly, she saw Hiccup and Cuithanna start dancing again. Their movements close and sensual as if they were about to make tender love on the dance floor. Astrid levelled her gaze on Ilweran again and he almost seemed to flinch under the heat of it. She placed one hand against his solid chest and he put his own over top of it. He looked at her uncertainly, but she simply began to stalk him.

Every time he tried to put space between them she just moved herself closer again. Winding herself sinuously around him as she brushed her skin against his. Teasing him ruthlessly and then giving him a bit of room to breathe. Only to pounce again before he could break free. Allowing her body to press against his enticingly as her fingers trailed over his toned muscles. Leaving more glowing purple and blue strands in their wake that began to slither around him as they morphed into the beautiful serpents of darkness.

She was enveloping him tighter and tighter in the lovely tendrils of her new magic. The serpents sinking through his skin as their forked tongues licked over him. Their shadowy bodies and glowing blue and purple eyes an almost tangible thing to her. Although she somehow sensed that no one else would be able to see them. Just as she somehow knew that there was no way for Ilweran to block them as they swirled over him. Wrapping him up like a helpless butterfly in a spider’s silken web. She watched in satisfaction as desire began to overwhelm him. Despite his best efforts to resist.

She had never used this magic before. Never danced like this before either. She hadn’t even thought that she knew how to. Her body was just instinctually leading the way. Every movement was easily as graceful as an elf. Aggressively feline and inescapably sexual. She was hunting him, and he knew it. This was not making love on the dance floor. This was so raw that it was almost indecent. Astrid smirking in wicked triumph as Ilweran’s walls predictably came down. His resolve crumbling away like dust in the wind.

The sunshine prince that he pretended to be was quickly disappearing. That wonderfully savage gleam beginning to shine in his amber gaze again. He was stalking her back now. Prowling like a voracious wolf as he joined her in the darkness. Her precious serpents licking at his face and neck as they caressed him. Unlike Cuithanna in the Dance of the Dark God however, Astrid was not playing hard to get. She was beckoning him closer. Using both her magic and her body as she set her sights on the win.

They were trading passion for passion in equal measure now. No traces of innocence to be found in this dance. Her unknown magic was calling out to the dark and primal beast within this man. She could see surprise on the faces of those closest to them as they watched their wild elven prince re-emerge. Likely as suddenly as he had disappeared. The monster within that had been buried so deep for so long was rearing its head again at last as he and Astrid became panther and wolf. Locked in a vicious duel for dominance.

It was nothing like the quietly sensual dance that Hiccup and the Goddess were enjoying now. Far more powerful than the pretend performance for the festival could ever be. This was real and this was carnal. She was offering Ilweran her body through dance, and he was responding as she had known that he would. Her precious snakes were whispering to that concealed darkness within. She could hear them calling out to him. Urging him to let go, and he was.

As he pulled her in close, she raised her leg to wrap it around his hip. Pressing her centre close to his before letting herself drape back over his arm. Knowing that he would not let her fall and handing herself over to his mercy as she catered to his inner beast. Exposing her curves to him, she invited him to touch her. In return, Ilweran ran his hand from her throat, down between her breasts, and all the way down to her knee. Sliding it back towards her hip, he bunched the skirt of her dress up as high as he could without exposing her undergarments to the crowd.

He grazed his thumb across the sensitive skin beneath the hem then. Almost as if he was about to pleasure her right here and now. His finger pad actually slipping inside the fabric as it slid over the moist slit briefly. The resulting flood of sensation caused Astrid to shiver and moan as her muscles clenched with needy desire. Her hips straining towards him. Ilweran simply smirked darkly at her before skimming his hand back to her knee. Denying her the stimulation that his touch had made her begin to crave.

Pushing her leg roughly away from him instead, he brought her body back up against his solid chest. Locking his eyes on hers as he lifted his hand up and boldly licked the glistening pleasure from his thumb. The warmth of desire flared in her belly as she watched him taste her. Unable to look away from those disorienting eyes of dangerous golden fire. With that one taste, she knew she had him. He had fallen. Allowing her lovely serpents to return to her, she left only their faint trails of light surrounding him. It would be enough now.

Then he was sliding his fingers down over the dimples by her spine and making her gasp. Another sharp ache coursing through her as he grinned wickedly. Moving his hand around to grip her hip tightly, bordering on painfully, before spinning her away and back again. Sliding a leg between her thighs then and cupping her ass to pull her tighter to it as they swayed together. He was manhandling her in ways she never really thought him capable of and the feeling was more intoxicating than any liquor. His body against hers causing the mixture of ice and fire inside to flash over into a raging storm of sensation.

His smouldering eyes never left her as the gloriously dangerous predator came out to play. Astrid could see many of the elves around them stopping in their own dancing to watch. Forming a wide circle around her and Ilweran now. Likely they were all feeling the intense magic playing between the two. It would undeniably be washing over them as well. Seemingly mesmerizing them with its potency. Not to mention what they were witnessing.

It was like the elves were getting an extra, and completely unexpected, show. The opening dance in reverse, except somehow even more. This time, it was the Light God that was being swayed by the Dark Goddess. With no Light Goddess to intervene, he was powerless against the lust that was consuming him. Rather than fight it, he was now becoming the Dark God. Every move more sexual and provocative than the last as he came over to join her on the dark side. Astrid couldn’t help letting out a sultry laugh as she ground herself against this man. Calling him to her now with nothing more than a look or a twitch of finger.

Astrid was no longer the weak little moth. She was the deadly flame. Where she beckoned, Ilweran would follow. What she desired, he would give. She was the Dark Goddess of Night and she fully intended to make this man her thrall. She very nearly owned him completely already. Once he surrendered himself to her it would seal the deal. He would be hers to do with as she pleased. Using him until she grew bored and then casting him aside. Or perhaps keeping him as her puppet. After all, next to Hiccup, Ilweran was the next most powerful slave that a goddess could ask for.

As the music began to wind down to the end, Ilweran lifted her in his arms again. Holding her right up against him as he spun her around, before lowering her slowly back to the ground. Their bodies sliding deliciously over each other. When the final beats of the song struck, he kissed her. His mouth hot and demanding. She had not realized just how badly she wanted this man until his lips met hers. The tingling magic of them having the same result as throwing oil on a fire, as the smouldering ember of lust flared into an explosive inferno of needy desire.

Astrid kissed him back greedily then as his hands trailed sensually over the bare skin of her exposed back. Sending hot tongues of need shooting through her again. Her own hands clutching desperately at his muscular shoulders and neck. She was aching, wet, and wanting. Just waiting for him to take the final plunge. She would not suggest it, as she did not really have to. If she willed it, so it would be.

They both suddenly became aware of the sound of cheering and whistling. Breaking apart, her and Ilweran gazed at each other for a long moment. Devilish grins on both of their faces as they realized that the elves were applauding them. “Well, that was something,” Ilweran chuckled softly. His eyes still a raging inferno that nearly scorched her to ashes at the same time as it sang to her wicked core.

“It certainly was, my handsome prince,” Astrid answered with a laugh. Running one hand down along his rugged jaw to trace her fingertips over his perfectly full lips. Watching his eyes glaze over again at her touch. “I think the audience enjoyed it.” Then she rubbed herself against the obvious bulge in his trousers. “It would appear as if you enjoyed it as well, big boy. I knew there was a savage beast still lurking beneath that shining persona,” she added. Shooting him a coy wink.

Ilweran laughed darkly. “You have no idea,” he growled back. Then he kissed her once more before resting his forehead against hers. “Want to get out of here, Swan Princess,” he asked quietly.

“I thought you’d never ask,” she grinned back at him. Taking his hand in hers and leading him from the clearing. She caught a glimpse of a pair of bright emerald eyes watching her and Ilweran. Seeing pain and rage shining though them in equal measure. Cuithanna already had a firm hand placed on Hiccup’s chest to restrain him, and she laid the other on his cheek now. Trying to pull his attention back to her as she spoke quietly to him. Likely hoping to calm him down.

Seeing that, Astrid felt a stab of vindictive glee course through her. _Good,_ she thought smugly. Hearing the crooning hisses in her mind, and almost wanting someone to try and stop her just so that she could unleash her own anger or her powerful new servant on them. After all, wasn’t Hiccup just Cuithanna’s puppet? At that, the darkness swirling within reminded her that Hiccup deserved this pain for being unfaithful to her first. _He should know how it feels,_ the voices whispered softly...

***

Honestly, Ilweran couldn’t really say how he had gotten here. One moment he was watching Astrid fall apart as Cuithanna approached Hiccup, just like every year now. As the Goddess had taken Hiccup’s hand he had seen Astrid begin to drop to her knees in defeat. Leaping over the others and onto the platform, Ilweran had caught her before she could make it far enough for anyone else to notice. Holding her in his arms as he watched his brother dance with the Goddess. It had left Ilweran feeling incredibly useless. Especially when Hiccup leant down to kiss Cuithanna.

 _What are you doing bro,_ Ilweran had thought in frustration. _Can’t you see that Astrid is broken enough already!_ It was at that same instant that something had changed. The woman in his arms suddenly began to grow cold. Very cold, as if she was sucking the warmth out of the world around her. Out of him. A curious feeling of power thrumming through the air around the two of them. Astrid almost vibrating with it. His hairs stood on end as painful pins and needles raced beneath his skin. It felt like he was trying to hug a very large and powerful athame.

Next thing he knew, Astrid was looking up at him like a hungry panther. The lovely blue eyes surrounded by the elaborate black mask were now shimmering with a haunting indigo light. Darkening them with hints of shadow as they cut straight through him. The colours swirling and twisting within the disorienting orbs. There was a curious deep purple crescent moon in the centre of her forehead now. Glowing softly with its own dark inner light. He couldn’t really remember if that had been there before or not. _Had Golwen done that?.._

Then a wave of dizziness had shaken him to his core. He tried to fight it off, but it rose back up to suffocate him as she purred at him in a wonderfully sultry velvet. Asking him to dance with her and leaving no room for argument. He knew it was a bad idea, but he just couldn’t stop himself from obeying her. Sure, Astrid had been dazzling him a little bit all day. She always did. This was different though. He had never felt anything like this before.

It was definitely persuasion magic, but it was by far the most potent that he had ever experienced. Much stronger than Freyja’s. Leaving him absolutely powerless in the face of it. As Astrid ground against him and trailed her hands over him, he struggled futilely against the beast within. Trying to give himself space to breathe, but it was just no good. The tendrils of submission were whispering to him and even his super strength shield couldn’t begin to block them out. For the first time in almost four hundred years, he was as helpless as a human.

This woman was hunting him. Worse than that, a small part of him didn’t really want to run away. That part was growing stronger with every sensual caress of her hands or her magic. Gods knew he wanted her and they both knew that she wanted him too. He wasn't sure why she was choosing to finally give in to the mutual desire at this moment, but he couldn’t stop her anyways. Whatever overwhelming power she possessed was effectively crushing what little was left of his resolve.

He had returned her passion then. Holding her in his arms and enjoying the fragile feel of her. Looking into her strangely luminous yet shadowed eyes as her gloriously perfect body intoxicated him. The waning crescent moon on her forehead simply making her even more beautiful. He was drowning in her magic and he no longer wanted to swim. They were very nearly fucking on the dance floor and he couldn’t even make himself feel bad about it.

Ilweran was allowing his hands to run over her body shamelessly. Teasing and torturing her in return. Skimming his thumb over her slit as her slender leg encircled his hip. The slick feeling of her obvious desire causing his member to strain against his trousers. The resulting ache making him even bolder. Giving her little tastes of what he had to offer, only to withdraw and leave her wanting more. Soaking up every one of her gasps and lewd moans like they were the only things that mattered anymore.

The sound of the cheering elves had cleared a small bit of the fog for him, but her touch quickly pulled him back under. Before his mind could begin to dwell on what had just happened, he found himself suddenly asking Astrid to leave with him intead. He wasn’t even sure where exactly that had come from. Not having consciously chosen to say it. Then a mixture of surprise and white-hot lust was coursing through him when she said yes. As if she had simply been waiting patiently for him to suggest it. Another wave of pleasant vertigo washed over him as this enchanting creature dragged him from the clearing. Numbing his mind as his body yearned to please her.

He knew there was a reason that he shouldn’t be doing this, but he couldn’t seem to remember it right now. He was in a trance. At the mercy of this dark goddess that was taking him over and whatever she wanted, he would provide. Whoever she needed, he would be. He had no desire to fight against her anymore. He had no idea why he had even wanted to fight against her in the first place. Why would anyone ever want to resist this woman?..

Before he knew it, he was pulling Astrid through the door of his private sitting room in the palace. Taking her straight through to the bedroom. A place no woman got to go. Kicking the door shut behind him, he took her in his arms and shoved her roughly up against the wall. Devouring her mouth as he had wanted to for months. She kissed him back hungrily as her hands wandered over his body. Running her fingers down over his chest and abs in the same way she had earlier.

This time he didn’t stop her. Letting her trace every ridge until she reached the curve of his obliques. Following it right to his package, where she began to caress him through his trousers. Needy hands grasping at him as she gave soft little moans of want against his mouth. Sending jolts of energy sparking through him.

In a flash of gold he had vanished their masks. Wanting to take in every perfect line of her without any of the false anonymity getting in the way. Surprisingly, he found her searching his face greedily too. As if she was really seeing him for the first time. Then she was loosening his belt and tugging at the hem of his tunic. A little voice in his head was telling him that this was a bad idea. Ignoring it, he let her pull the shirt off anyways. The flash burn of her delicate fingers mapping his skin pushing that little voice right back out of his mind.

He let his hands wander down her flawless form and back up under the skirt of the dress. Enjoying the way her sumptuous curves felt under the thin silk. Releasing her mouth so that he could kiss his way along her smooth throat instead. Following the pulse of blood beneath the skin until his mouth was over the delicate wing of her collarbone. Biting down just hard enough to make her shudder and gasp as she arched towards him in response. Her heady scent invading his senses as her soft moans cut him to the quick.

He needed this woman so badly. Needed to please her. Hooking his fingers through the top of her undergarments, he lowered them until they slid themselves the rest of the way down her legs to pile at her feet. Astrid kissed him hungrily as she stepped out of the bundle of fabric and kicked it aside. Then she was bringing her leg up to wrap around his waist again.

Another wave of dizziness washed over him and some very small part of him knew that he was lost. She was making him her slave and he was just letting it happen. Bringing his hand up under the hem of the skirt, he ran his fingers slowly up the inside of her supple thigh. She shivered at his touch as he wrapped his other arm around her to hold her against him. Then she was gasping as he brushed over her moist slit again. Without the annoying restriction of modesty garments this time. The feel of her naked flesh making his cock twitch expectantly.

She was straining her hips towards him as she begged for release, and he couldn’t deny her. His fingers were sliding into her before he had even consciously decided to do so, and it caught him off guard for a moment. Her resulting needy moan was like sweet music to his ears though. Washing away any sense of unease or confusion, so he began to tease and stroke instead. Biting back a groan at how incredibly wet she was already.

She was so responsive. So easy to read. Making it ever so simple to find her sweet spots. Letting him know the exact amount of pressure to put where, and for how long. The return of all his old arrogance reminding Ilweran just how long it had been since he had pleasured a lady out of real desire for her body. He had honestly almost forgotten just how much he truly enjoyed the challenge of a new woman.

Now he was kissing her mouth viciously while she fell apart in his hands. Loving how she sighed his name loudly in between gasping breaths. Clutching at his arms and shoulders as she rode the waves of climax. He tightened his hold around her to keep her standing as he paused to watch her shatter, and he couldn’t help the smug smile that twisted his lips.

As her tremors slowed, Ilweran dropped his arm from around her. Letting her lean back against the wall again as she slid her feet out of her sandals. Smiling contentedly at him now, but he was not even close to done with this goddess. Locking down her disorienting blue eyes with his golden ones, he brought his hand up and licked her slick pleasure from his fingers again. _Sweet fuck, she tastes amazing!_

She stared right back at him, just like in the clearing. Her perfect lips parting slightly as her eyes darkened even further. Abruptly making his head spin as the predator within reared its head again. “Mmm, delicious,” he purred at her. Watching her pupils blow wide. “Want a taste, princess,” he asked quietly as he ran one of his moist fingers over her parted lips now and she gasped with wanton surprise at his tone.

He claimed her mouth again then. Feeling her moan as she tasted herself on his tongue. Her fingers straying into the loose strands of his hair. Sliding his hands up her back and loving the way she trembled for him, he began to undo the ties on her dress. Stepping back slightly, he held the ties up for a moment longer as he met her eyes again. Then he dropped them. Letting the fabric drift slowly down her slender frame until her glorious body was completely naked before him. The glimmering silk pooling on the floor at her feet.

As her dress fell to the floor, Astrid couldn’t help a sudden rush of nervousness. Ilweran’s hungry eyes were wandering over her naked body now, and it made her oddly shy for the first time in a long time. She was completely exposed to this man. What if he didn’t like what he saw? He had been with so many perfect women, elven and other, yet she was just a plain old imperfect human. Looking away from him, she felt a slight blush heat her cheeks. Then there was suddenly a gentle finger under her chin and the action was so painfully familiar that she almost choked up.

Ilweran brought her face back up to look at him. His golden eyes burning so brightly that they may just leave her as nothing more than a pile of ashes. “You are the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen, Astrid,” he told her quietly. “You are so much more than just a human. You are a goddess. Never doubt that, and never be ashamed of your body.” Then he crushed his mouth to hers. It was as if he had read her mind in that way he always did, and her heart nearly burst from the overwhelming range of feelings coursing through her. The sounds of the festival were drifting in the balcony doorway, and the intimately slow song that the elves were playing now nearly made her cry.

Sweeping her up into his embrace, he began to carry her over to the bed as she held herself against him. His muscular arms laying her down tenderly before he rested himself over her. Her legs came up to circle his waist of their own accord as he kissed her deeply. Her hands sliding up the ropey muscles of his back to twine into his wonderfully soft hair as her hips lifted to grind against him. The hissing whispers of her lovely serpents telling her that this was good. That she needed this. Needed him to take her and become hers. They promised that it would be worth it. Her legs pulled him closer to her then, and he moaned into her mouth as he returned the pressure.

Then he started kissing his slow way over her face and down her throat, and she lost herself again. Her head was spinning. Far too many sensations crashing together in her mind. She was too intoxicated on liquor, Ilweran, and the darkness to make sense of any of it. She didn’t even really want to try. She had been angry at Hiccup. Wanting to hurt him as she was hurting. Wanting to make him watch her with another man. She had felt the power coursing through her and knew that she could have chosen absolutely anyone at that moment.

Astrid had already known that Ilweran would be her victim. He was perfect, glorious, powerful, and she already desired him. She had also known that it would hurt Hiccup the most. Although the pleasure of making the sunshine prince fall in front of everyone had been surprisingly gratifying too. Now that she was here with Ilweran, she couldn’t believe how good it felt. He hadn’t been kidding when he claimed to be fluent in the language of pleasure. Just how many women had it taken before he mastered his art, she wondered vaguely as he ripped shrill moan after shrill moan from her throat. The noises almost embarrassing with their volume.

His hands were absolutely magical. His pace and technique flawless. The blend of rough and gentle touches perfectly balanced. Making her shiver and burn all at once, as if he already knew her inside and out. This marvellous man that was so gloriously beautiful that it hurt. The charcoal black monstrous nightmare on his back moving in a sinuous dance while he teased her. As her hands slid over his shoulders to rest on his solidly flexing biceps, another shudder ran though her. The feeling of his smooth skin and hard muscle under her fingers making her more excited than she could ever have imagined.

 _She loved Hiccup. Why was she enjoying this so much?_ She had not really intended to go this far, but now her body was singing for Ilweran. The shadows swirling through her mind as well as her heart. It was too late to turn back. The darkness and the lust making her crave Ilweran’s touch in a way that she had never thought possible as he worshipped her with ridiculous skill.

Astrid couldn’t stop now, even if she wanted to. Which she didn’t. She wanted to taste him back. Pleasure him and have him take her. The voices crooning their devious plans to her, and her body going right along with them. Soon enough, this man would be hers forever. That was what she wanted, after all, wasn’t it? To possess the god-princes?.. _Wait, what?! What in Helheim was wrong with her,_ her disoriented mind wondered in horror as it suddenly started struggling to push the voices out.

Just as these thoughts all clashed in her confused head, he took one taut pink bud into his mouth. Grazing the sensitive skin with his teeth as his hands continued to touch and tease the rest of her. Another blaze of heat seared through her. Effectively wiping her mind with it. All that mattered now was Ilweran and she threw her head back with a gasp as she handed herself over to him completely. Him and the darkness. Her fingernails trailing back up over his hard back as she clutched him to her with her hands and her magic.

Ilweran was kissing his way down Astrid’s naked body and she was arching up to meet his lips. His blood boiling beneath his skin at the feel of her taut nipples in his mouth and her naked skin beneath his hands. Her toned form like a delicious play land that he wanted to frolic in for days. As he ran his tongue slowly over her, she moaned loudly and clutched at his shoulders. Leaving grooves of sweet pain in his skin that took him deeper. He would have marks on his back, but he could heal those later.

She was responding so beautifully to even the lightest of his touches as he worshipped every inch of her. Tasting his way slowly down her entire body. From her hair, right down to her dainty toes, and then back up the inside of her toned legs again. Trailing his fingers over her skin as little mewls of want burst out of her. This woman was utterly perfect. When he finally reached her mound, he took a moment to just enjoy the heady scent of lust pouring off of her.

Nuzzling his nose into her glistening curls, he breathed in deeply. Soaking in the smell of a woman completely consumed by desire. The musky odour causing the last of the blood from his brain to venture south. His cock pulsed again and he just wanted to rip off his trousers and bury himself in her, but not yet. He had planned to savour this woman, so he ran his tongue up her slit instead. Lapping up her sweet pleasure as her legs came up to wrap around his back and pull him closer. Yet another wanton moan escaping her lips.

That little voice was still nagging at him, but her potent magic was doing a good job of smothering it. He looked up from between her legs with a wicked grin then, as she looked down between the marvellous mounds of her breasts to meet his eyes. _This had to be the best view in all the realms..._ “You taste so fucking good Astrid,” Ilweran growled at her. “I have wanted to devour you since the moment I met you, and I am not going to stop until you cum for me again.” She sucked in a sharp breath at his words and threw her head back again. Her small hands wrapping around his biceps as her nails dug in sharply.

Her hips bucked up towards him and he lowered his mouth to meet her. Plunging his tongue in and out of her hot centre before bringing his hand around to slide his fingers back into her again. Stroking against her unique ridges in the way he now knew she liked. Milking every last gasp out of this sex goddess. He felt her clench tightly around him with her need as he parted her folds and circled her pearl with his tongue before wrapping his lips around it and suckling gently. Another strangled mewl escaping her as she ground her pelvis against him.

He wanted her exhausted. Wanted her to be completely lost to him before he took her. Leaving her as little more than a sweaty, quivering, and incoherent mess by the time he was done. Hel, for the first time in a long time, he even wanted to hold her afterwards. To watch her as she slumbered in his bed, like a magnificent trophy dedicated to male prowess. It was honestly one of Ilweran’s favourite things about fucking non-elves, even if he never stuck around to enjoy it. The complete physical surrender of these beautifully imperfect beings. Their blemishes and blushes simply making them more interesting. Each of them as unique and rare as a snowflake.

He kept alternating between rough and gentle until she was crying his name to the gods again. Her fingers knotting in his hair as she suddenly tensed up. Her thighs clamped around his face then as a rush of juices flooded from her. Her walls twitching and spasming around his fingers. Her second orgasm leaving her shaken and stealing the voice right off her lips as she muttered soundlessly. Eyes closed and head rolling from side to side in the throws of ecstasy.

After giving her a few moments to shudder and gasp, he gently pressed her thighs apart enough that he could breathe again. Grinning up at her as he did so. She smiled down at him somewhat sheepishly with those mesmerizing eyes. Then she was dragging him back up to kiss her as she ground herself against him. He moaned into her mouth as his erection strained painfully against his tight trousers. His head was full of Astrid. Her taste. Her smell. The incredibly sexy sounds that she was making. He just wanted to ravish her. To take her, and to become hers, all at once.

He had pleasured her enough that she would let him do pretty much anything to her now. Settling himself over her again, he felt her hands begin to wander down to his waistband. Taking his weight on one elbow, he brought his other hand down to grip the perfect curve of her hip and pull her tighter to his bulge. Her fingers grazing over his lower back and making him shiver as she arched her body towards him. Then he felt something small and immensely cold brush against his chest. At the same time, that little voice came back in full force.

 _“WAKE UP IDIOT,”_ it practically screamed at him. Sounding oddly like Hiccup as it pulled him roughly back to himself, and he froze. The jarring pain of emptiness shaking him to his core. Partially released from the haze of the persuasion magic, Ilweran shook his head and tried to regain his bearings. “What’s the matter,” a gentle, and uncomfortably familiar, voice asked quietly.

He suddenly became fully aware of a pair of soft, yet calloused, hands touching his skin. A pair of slender and perfectly toned legs encircling his hips. Looking down, he saw a naked Astrid laying beneath him. Sinfully sweaty and looking sufficiently sated already. _What the fuck,_ his confused mind wondered in shock. _How in Helheim did I get here?!_ Her pleasure flushed face, along with the heady lust in her luminous blue eyes, almost sucking him right back under.

Looking away from those shadowed orbs before he could lose himself again, his eyes fell to her chest instead. There was a small silver pendant nestled between her perfect breasts. Glinting brightly against her pale skin. That must have been the cold thing that had shocked him awake, he thought distractedly. Noticing that it had an impossibly small night fury insignia adorning the centre of a beautifully carved dragon-scale rose.

That was when everything came flooding back to him. Hiccup leaning down to kiss Cuithanna, followed by the overwhelming persuasion magic pouring off of Astrid. The numbing haze clouding his brain. That dance. Inviting Astrid back to his room and her pulling him from the clearing as Hiccup watched them leave together. He could still feel her luscious body in his hands and taste her sweet pleasure on his tongue. He was remembering all of it, and his body tensed in realization of what it meant.

He was very, very close to doing something that he could never take back. Something that he would very much regret. If only because she would probably hate him afterwards. Almost as much as he would hate himself, in fact. Not that he would have any of his own will left to hate himself with.

 _Sweet fuck! How pissed is Hiccup right now! I’m so dead..._ Hiccup had to have sensed the magic as well. They both knew that if Ilweran made love to Astrid right now, the true persuasion magic would make him her thrall. Sure, he had jokingly said that they might one day be willing to share, but not like this! “This is so wrong,” he muttered quietly. Rolling himself off of her with a groan of frustrated anguish as waves of pain shot through him.

Landing with his feet on the cool floor, he paced back from the bed to give himself space from this temptress. Astrid looked so confused and hurt that he just about went right back to her, but he somehow resisted. Trying desperately to keep his focus instead. “I cannot do this, Astrid,” Ilweran said. His voice marginally louder this time.

“Why not? I thought you wanted me. Did I do something wrong,” she asked quietly. Insecurity colouring every syllable and it almost broke him.

“Gods, everything about this is wrong! Never mind the fact that Hiccup is going to murder me for this! Did you not realize that, or do you just not care?” He very nearly growled it at her. The words coming out much harsher than he had intended as he continued to struggle against her magic and his building anger.

Then he looked on in horror as the naked embodiment of perfection in his bed started crying softly. “Son of a bitch,” he growled again. Moving back towards her, he wrapped her in his embrace. Biting his cheek hard enough to draw blood, he focused on the physical pain in an attempt to fight down the other urges. In particular, the wracking waves of need that were flooding through him at the feel of her bare skin in his hands.

Pulling her tearstained face up to meet his, Ilweran pressed a gentle kiss to her lips now as she searched his eyes desperately. “Gods Astrid, please do not do this to me,” he practically begged. “I did not really mean it like that. We both know that I want you. More than you can possibly imagine, but that is not the point. I know that you are hurt, but this is not the right way to get back at Hiccup. There is no going back from this.”

Letting her go, Ilweran backed towards the balcony doorway behind him. It was one of the toughest things he could ever remember doing. Akin to every single time that he had been forced to fly away from Celeste and Minden. _Why was ‘the right thing’ always so godsdamn painful to do,_ he cursed inwardly. “I refuse to let you use me to make the worst mistake of your life,” he said then. The words still carrying a certain weight of accusation, despite his calmer tone.

“I’m not using you,” Astrid gasped. “How could you say that?! You know that I want you too. We can talk about this. Just, please don’t leave Ilweran...” Her voice was soft and pleading. Her overwhelming magic calling him back as her needy desire washed over him again.

The numbing fingers of submission were still clawing and whispering at the edges of his shield. Searching for a way in and he knew that he couldn’t fight them back for long. The pain of it making him clutch at his head with a frustrated snarl. This unaccustomed feeling of utter helplessness causing his normally well restrained rage to bubble to the surface in uncontrollable waves as his reactive fire magic raced beneath his skin. He raised his eyes to meet Astrid’s again as he dropped his hands back to his sides, where they balled into tight fists. Seeing her flinch slightly under the heat of his anger.

He knew that his own amber eyes would be glowing strangely now too, as they flickered faintly with their own inner fire. “You and I both know that if I stay there will be no talking. I can smell your lust and I can feel your desire trying to lure me back in. You will want me to finish what we started and I will not be able to refuse you,” he stated quietly. The dangerous tone, unmistakeable. “After that I will be yours and it will be far too late to talk about it. Now get the fuck out of my head before I am forced to remove you myself. I assure you that you will not enjoy my methods so much this time around.”

Instinctual fear seeped into her beautiful eyes for a moment as she saw the true monster within rise up for the first time. That predatory animal kept carefully concealed beneath the distracting beauty. One that was fully capable of real darkness. Killing thousands without mercy. Long, long ago, he had even fucked some of the women first. Using his own body as an irresistible trap or a heady distraction. Mixing business with pleasure like a twisted sadist, and brushing off his moderate disgust when he looked back on his actions. Reminding himself that they had wanted it, after all.

Astrid had never seen this side of him, though he had warned her that it was there. The familiar fear on her face now was something that Ilweran usually only saw in his victim’s eyes. Right before death took them. Now it came from someone that had viewed him as a good friend and a kind man. Carrying a heavy helping of startled confusion right along with it. It was surprisingly painful, and he wondered if this was how Hiccup felt most of the time. After all, Astrid likely had no idea exactly what the magic she had unleashed was capable of. Too lost in her own pain to see the truth of his.

She probably thought that his struggle was mostly emotional rather than a real and physical thing. _Of course she wouldn’t have experience with the effects of true persuasion magic,_ Ilweran realized furiously. It shouldn’t be surprising that she didn’t really know how very close he was to losing his hold on his temper either. Biting back on his savage anger now, Ilweran cursed loudly instead. Slamming a fist through the wall beside him as he fought against the unrelenting pull of this woman. The slight burst of pain in his hand helping to clear his head for another all-to-brief moment.

He watched as her eyes flew even wider with shock. Her face paling even more at the sight of his unexpected outburst. Finally understanding that his threats had not been completely empty. The callous predator beneath would hurt her to save itself. Unfortunate and deplorable, but true none-the-less. Of course, he would hate himself for it immediately afterwards, but it would be too late to fix it... Regardless of that fact he almost stopped to apologize, but he needed to get out of here while he still had some semblance of sanity left. Before he either gave in to her, or lost control of the reactive magic and attacked her.

With one last look at her lovely face, he launched himself backwards off the third floor balcony. Flipping over to land lightly on the grass before taking off into the forest. Forcing himself to run away as the woman of his dreams sat naked and crying between his bed sheets. Scared and confused in equal measure. Astrid would very likely be afraid of him now. If Hiccup didn’t kill him that is...

Thankfully, the further he got from the palace the weaker the pull became. Finally, after what felt like ages but was likely only a few minutes, he had his own mind back completely. Reaching out then, Ilweran searched until he felt the emerald spark of Hiccup’s consciousness. Breathing a sigh of relief when his friend acknowledged him enough to let him in. _“I need to talk to you,”_ he told the man firmly. Knowing that this may very well be the end of him.

 _“Do you now...”_ came the cool reply. _“Well then, come and find me.”_ Fighting back a tremor of fear, Ilweran altered course to where his friend was. Following the powerful thrum of Hiccup’s magic. Knowing that Hiccup was likely waiting for him now. Coming to a stop in a small glade with a stream bubbling through it, he looked around in confusion.

He could definitely sense that Hiccup was here. Why couldn’t he see him? And why hadn’t he grabbed a godsdamn shirt before leaving! His near nakedness was not going to help the situation. Never mind the blatant scratches marring his back and shoulders. Was there time for a quick healing spell before Hiccup showed up?

Just as he thought this, a tall shape suddenly began to materialize within a patch of swirling darkness on the other side of the glade. Seemingly appearing out of nothing. The tousled mop of hair and dual swords making the man instantly recognizable. This terrifying ‘Hiccup from Helheim’ started strolling slowly towards Ilweran then. The rigid set of his shoulders belying his casual pace. His form crawling with menacing shadows as he gradually shifted from see-through phantom to solid being.

“Somehow you are not in thrall to my woman yet, so start talking if you have something to say,” Shadow Hiccup said quietly. “Before I decide to simply kill you anyways and be done with it.” His voice was echoing strangely around Ilweran. As if he was speaking across a vast and empty plain that was separate from this one. The layers of it overlapping upon themselves until it sounded like there was more than one man speaking. Just slightly out of sync.

 _What the fuck?! Well, I guess this is it then. I’m dead..._ Ilweran thought in defeat. _I mean, it’s not as if I haven’t earned it. At least I can die with the knowledge that I was trying to be a good man._ Fighting down the urge to defend himself as he wracked his brain for anything even remotely brilliant to say, Ilweran resigned himself to a (hopefully) quick death. Meeting the sinister slit pupils of his brother’s brightly glowing green eyes as he felt a chill run right through his body and straight into his soul...

***

Astrid was in shock. Ilweran had threatened her, punched a wall, and jumped backwards off a third floor balcony just to get away from her. The ferocious anger in his eerily burning and wolfish amber eyes had been startling to behold. Whatever inner monster she had called forth was finally out in the open, and it was terrifying. The surprisingly unhinged rage pouring off of him reminding her strongly of Hiccup. Honestly making her believe that he may just kill her where she sat if she didn’t reign back on her magic.

Ice cold fear had flooded her veins even as confusion swirled in her mind. _She couldn’t call off her magic! If Ilweran left now, it meant that she would lose both of them!_ The whispers of the darkness assuring her that he wouldn’t really harm her. Telling her that he may be a bit upset, but it wasn’t like she was hurting him physically. Just emotionally. Besides, he was supposed to be the calm and kind one. _Wasn’t he?!_

As the realization of her actions hit, she pulled her knees to her chest and dissolved into hysterics. One hand clutching desperately at the warm pendant hanging from her neck. What had she done?! One moment of jealous rage and she had ruined everything. Everyone had seen her seducing Ilweran before dragging him from the clearing. Hiccup had seen her.

There would be no denying it or hiding it. They had sensed the magic that she was using, but they all thought that Ilweran had wanted it too. Why wouldn’t he go with her? Their mutual attraction was already pretty obvious. Not to mention, Golwen had explained to her about persuasion magic. It usually didn’t effect elves in the same way as it did the other races.

The elves had no way of understanding her and Ilweran’s feelings, or why they denied them. Nor did they have any idea just how powerful Astrid’s magic really was. How could they know that she had simply handed herself over to it rather than attempting to control it? For the first time, she had truly tasted the darkness; and she had completely lost herself to it. There was no way that Hiccup would ever forgive her for this. How could he, when she had betrayed him so thoroughly?

She had lost him for real, and through her own stupid actions this time. That truth was like a bitter poison coursing through her veins. Making her body ache as she began to hate everything about the woman that she had let herself become. Hiccup was her other half. Her soul mate. She would never stop loving him or wanting him. So what was she supposed to do without him?

How could he look at the cruel and ruthless creature that she was now and feel anything other than revulsion? Did she even deserve his love anymore? Either of their love? Ilweran would probably hate her now too. As he should. She was like some sort of cursed flower. Drawing those she wanted to her with her beauty, only to cut them apart with her thorns.

Honestly, they both had every right to be furious with her. If Ilweran never wanted to speak to her again, Astrid wouldn’t be surprised. She was absolutely disgusted with herself. She was a monster. A real one. The type that hurt others for her own pleasure. She had stolen Ilweran’s will from him without a single care for what might happen. So focused on getting back at Hiccup that she hadn’t bothered to think about what she would do after the fact.

She had known right from the beginning that what Ilweran had said was true. If they had made love, he would be hers forever. That thought had made her unreasonably glad at the time. There was a spiteful and vindictive side to her that she had never even known was there. This dark creature inside knew that if she did the same to Hiccup, she would have both men and Cuithanna would have neither. The perfect little Goddess of Light would just have to find someone else to serve as her Beltane romp. That vicious reminder of what landed them all here just making Astrid cry even harder.

Astrid honestly had no idea how long she had been sitting in Ilweran’s bed. Sobbing until her throat ached as every poor decision swirled around in her mind. Making her sick to her stomach. It had been a bit of a struggle, but at least she had finally managed to fully cast off the dark magic. Now she was left with nothing more than a severely fractured heart full of self-loathing and an overwhelming dose of emotional fatigue. She knew that she couldn’t stay here forever, but where could she go?

She had just crawled her way off the bed and slid her black dress back on when she suddenly heard quiet footsteps outside the door. There were only two people she could think of that it might be. Hiccup or Ilweran. Although she couldn’t imagine why either of them would be coming to find her. She couldn’t even be bothered to care about herself right now. Why would they be worried about her? Unless it was Ilweran coming back to yell at her to get out of his room.

Just as she thought this, a sleek black shape pushed its way through the door. “Kaitlyn,” Astrid gasped, as the large cat came over to sit in front of her. “What are you doing here?” Then Golwen came walking across the threshold. Taking one look at Astrid’s face, Golwen came over and pulled her into a tight hug. Astrid promptly fell apart again. More wracking sobs shaking her as Golwen led her gently back towards the edge of the bed.

When she could finally catch her breath, Astrid looked up at Golwen in confusion as she wiped her face with the back of her hand. “Kaitlyn brought me here,” Golwen told her with a shrug. “She seemed to think that you needed us right now.” Looking between the woman and the panther, Astrid let out a choked laugh of gratitude. Reaching out to scratch behind the cat’s silky soft ears.

“She’s not wrong,” Astrid answered softly. Then she nearly broke down again. “Gods Golwen, I’ve screwed up so badly!” With that, she proceeded to tell the enchantress everything. Needing to talk to someone about it. Someone that wasn’t a dragon with primal instincts, of course. Golwen listened patiently as Astrid described her anger, jealousy, pain, and confusion. Both over Hiccup and Cuithanna, as well as over Ilweran and now what she had done to him because of it. Not a single hint of judgement gracing the enchantress’ lovely face.

“The worst part is that I don’t even know how I did it,” Astrid finished sadly. “Obviously I was using persuasion magic, but I have no idea how to. I’ve never used it before in my life! It just burst out of me. Like some sort of uncontrolled wave that I never even chose to unleash. How is that possible? How can I use powers that I don’t even I have?”

 _“Do not be ridiculous, young Rider,”_ came the regal voice of Kaitlyn in her head. _“If you were able to use the power, then of course you have it. You have always had it. You just did not know it.”_

“What do you mean, I have always had it,” Astrid asked in shock. Gazing down into the wise green eyes of the jaguar.

 _“Is it not obvious,”_ Kaitlyn replied. _“We both saw the goddess’ crescent shining on your brow. Miss Hofferson, you bear Hecate’s mark. Now, if you had been blessed by the goddess you would certainly remember it, and I would not need to tell you. It is as we suspected Lady Golwen.”_

“So it would seem,” Golwen said quietly. Clearly Kaitlyn was speaking to both of them at once.

“I had a mark on my face? What?! What in Helheim are you two talking about,” Astrid blurted out. Extremely confused now as she looked between the enchantress and the cat.

 _“It would appear as if you are a direct descendant of Hecate, Miss Hofferson,”_ Kaitlyn said calmly. As if she was commenting on something as plainly visible as the fact that Astrid had blonde hair. _“Your mother closely resembles the goddesses, after all. I am surprised that you do not already know this. Have you not seen the similarities when you look upon Cuithanna?”_

“I was usually too jealous and upset to notice much about Cuithanna. Other than her ridiculous beauty of course. As for my mother, she told me very little about her past,” Astrid answered truthfully. Her head spinning uncomfortably as her mind tried to reject this new possibility. “I only know that she grew up in Rome and that she is Greek, because of Hiccup. How would I be related to Hecate without knowing it? Wouldn’t I have shown some sort of weird powers before now? Wouldn’t my mother have? I wonder if my mother even knows about it?..”

“My dear, you have been projecting your powers before now. Just not quite this strongly. As for your other questions, only your mother or the goddess herself can answer those,” Golwen said, and her tone was almost apologetic. “At least you are now aware of it. I never mentioned my suspicions because I thought that you already knew of your heritage and were trying to conceal it. I suppose I am partially to blame for this unexpected loss of control. I should have been helping you to understand and channel your unique powers long before now.”

Astrid looked at her in surprise. “So it’s true? I’m actually related to Hecate? The Goddess of Night?”

Golwen smiled gently at her. “Yes, my dear. You are. How closely I do not know, but it is obvious that you have inherited some of her magic. As I inherited some of my own mother’s magic. Now that you have found it, we should probably start learning to use it in a more strategic fashion, I think. Perhaps in a controlled and intentional way rather than an emotionally reactive way.” Here she offered a slight smirk, and Astrid couldn’t stop herself from choking out a laugh.

“That would be great,” Astrid said. Giving Golwen a half-hearted smile. “Too bad it’s a little too late. I’ve already hurt the two men that I care about most and thoroughly ruined my life.”

Golwen pulled Astrid closer to her and Astrid rested her head against Golwen’s shoulder. Letting out a sigh as Golwen rested her cheek against Astrid’s hair. Kaitlyn coming over and rising onto her haunches to place her gigantic paws and head on Astrid’s lap. The enchantress and jaguar simply comforted her like that for a moment as Astrid ran her fingers through the cat’s night black fur.

Then Golwen leaned away to look into Astrid’s eyes again. Her luminous violet orbs glowing brightly in the dimly lit room. “It is never too late to try and make it right, my dear,” she said softly. “The sooner the better, in fact. Our mistakes rarely begin to look more appetizing the longer we leave them to stew.” Astrid snorted a laugh at that.

“Oh, I am all too aware of that,” Astrid replied. “I just don’t even know where to start. I have hurt them both so deeply. I’m not sure either of them will even talk to me after what I’ve done.” Astrid looked down at her hands for a moment before glancing back at Golwen. “I’m not the person that I thought I was, Golwen. I don’t actually know who I am anymore.”

Golwen grinned at her then.. “You are a goddess with incredible power, Astrid. That is who you are and that is who you have always been. Knowing it does not make it more real. Besides, I do not think either of those boys would deny you much of anything,” she said with a chuckle.

“You just need to ask them the right way, and show them how much they mean to you. As Ilweran does not seem to be in thrall to you, then we have managed to escape any lasting damage. Of course, Cuithanna would have been able to reverse it, but it is not a pleasant experience for either party. Hopefully escaping that particular nightmare works out in your favour. In the long run,” she added with a gentle sigh.

“Hopefully... I guess you were wrong about the soul pair thing,” Astrid couldn’t help saying. Her voice coming out as barely more than a pathetic whisper.

“That depends,” Golwen stated calmly. “Do you still love him?” When Astrid could only nod a dejected affirmative Golwen tightened the arm around her shoulders briefly. “Then I do not think that I am. Anger and passion often dwell within the same plain, but love is in a realm all its own.” She dropped her arm from around Astrid at that. Getting up from the bed, Golwen made her way back over to the doorway. Kaitlyn padding over to join her.

“I will leave you to your thoughts, my dear. I cannot tell you how to fix this, but I can tell you that I have complete faith in you,” Golwen added. “You are part true goddess, after all. If you cannot solve this, no one can. You are more than welcome to come stay at my place if you desire. Even if you run away right now though, your problems will still be here waiting for you when you get back.” With that she gave Astrid one last reassuring smile before walking out into the hall and closing the door behind her and Kaitlyn.

 _She’s right,_ Astrid thought as she stared at the closed door. She could run away from this all she wanted, but eventually she was going to have to face it. Her heart was already smashed to pieces. Might as well break it the rest of the way right now. Why prolong the agony?

Getting up from the bed herself, she made her slow way towards the balcony instead. Still feeling the strange new magic thrumming inside of her. Where it would likely always be now. Not that she ever really wanted to use it again. Golwen had claimed that she could channel it, but as far as she could tell, all it did was hurt people.

Stopping by a piece of reflective glass on the wall, Astrid drew on it until she felt that same tingle in her forehead. Watching as a lovely deep purple spark bloomed on her skin. Spreading outwards until it formed the shape of a waning crescent moon between her brows that was glowing with a dark inner light. Her light blue eyes now shining with strangely swirling indigo shadows. The effect was actually quite beautiful, really. Sighing, she cast off the magic again and walked out to lean against the railing. Gazing off into the surreal landscape around her as she watched the oily looking bodies of small creatures wind through the trees rimming the palace.

It was always dark here, so she had no way of knowing what time or day it was. The moon travelled through the sky like on any other world of course, but the gentle glow of life never faded. She truly couldn’t remember if the moon had already set and rose once since they had arrived, or if it was still the same day. It was a little disorienting, to be honest. Just then, the shadow of a deadly nadder appeared in front of the blue lunar orb. The familiar dragon touching down softly on the balcony beside Astrid.

 _“Little one, are you alright,”_ Stormfly asked worriedly. Looking her over and nuzzling her, as if checking for injuries. _“I could sense your distress, but Toothless and Tintallë warned me that this was something you humans needed to sort out on your own. Were they wrong?”_

Reaching up to scratch behind her battle sister’s crest, Astrid leaned her head against Stormfly’s neck. Sighing gently as the comforting feeling of the bond washed over her. _“No, they were right girl,”_ she replied sadly. _“All my wounds are internal, I’m afraid. I’ve made a real mess of things, Stormfly.”_

The nadder warbled softly. Resting her large head lightly on top of Astrid’s. _“Is there anything I can do,”_ Stormfly asked. Waves of support and love washing over Astrid from her dragon.

 _“Unfortunately not,”_ Astrid told her with a sigh. _“This emotional human just has some things to sort out now, and they are not going to be fun or easy. I will probably need a shoulder to cry on afterwards though. You go off and enjoy the festival for now. I will call if I need you. I love you girl.”_

 _“I love you too little one,”_ Stormfly croaked gently. Nudging Astrid with her snout. _“I will not be far.”_ Astrid gave her a nod and a wave, before Stormfly spread her softly glowing wings and took off into the night again. Astrid following her shape until her weak human eyes lost it to the darkness. Then she gazed back down into the alien forest again.

 _Was Hiccup still with Cuithanna? Had they left the festival together? Were the two of them currently in the room down the hall making love too?_ Astrid shuddered at the thought, but it would serve her right. She hadn’t even thought to ask Stormfly about Hiccup, and she wasn’t going to now. If she had to search for him, that just meant she had more time to think up what she was going to say. _And where had Ilweran disappeared to?.._

The only thing that she knew for sure was that she was not going to get any answers standing here. Heading back into the room, she grabbed Ilweran’s discarded tunic off the floor. She peered at it guiltily for a long moment before pulling it on as a cover up. Feeling far too exposed in just the little black dress now. Then she headed out the door. Carrying her heeled sandals in her hand. She would have to stop by hers and Hiccup’s room to change her clothes before she went to find the boys.

Hopefully they weren’t off somewhere fighting over her. Making her nightmares a reality. Hopefully she could talk to Hiccup first. Astrid hated to think that he was blaming Ilweran for this, when it really was all her fault. She allowed the self-loathing to consume her again as she padded down the hallway. Reaching the room at the end, she listened at the door for a moment. Everything was silent, so she took a deep breath to steady herself and pushed it open.

The room was dark as a moonless night, which surprised her. She was sure that the glow from outside had been lighting it earlier. Just as it had been lighting Ilweran’s. Guess she would have to try and find one of the lamps without breaking something. If only she had learned how to project light orbs the way the elves did. That would be handy. She’d have to ask Golwen about it later.

With a resigned sigh, she closed the door and turned away from it. Only to freeze in her tracks. Her heart leaping into her throat. Across the room, a pair of gut-wrenchingly familiar green eyes were shining though the darkness, and they were staring straight at her.

**_______**

**Unexpected! Did she just manage to write a double cliff-hanger?! How f*cking cruel is that?! Though I did warn you all that it would be an emotional ride... For you, and for our favourite trio... Obviously the raw and gritty sexuality of ‘Dirty Diana’ was the inspiration for Astrid’s initial seduction of Ilweran and their dance, but ‘Blood Like Gasoline’ is probably completely opposite to what we all would expect. Ilweran was the rose, while Astrid was the thorns. After all, she really did spark the fire that burned down everything. Now that the storm has passed, all that’s left are ashes...**

**I guess the truth is out now. Why Astrid seems to dazzle her boys (and everyone else), why she is so powerful, and why her mother is significant, and the council members thought they recognized her in Astrid’s memory. Why her and Hiccup are a perfect match, and why Cuithanna never mentioned anything about Astrid needing to earn her seal. She already had one... All the clues were there. All along... Did anyone pick up on them? Or are you only realizing what they meant now?**

**Honestly, I think I love Ilweran even more now. I had originally intended for their sex scene to be awkward and short, but of course it wouldn’t be. As I typed, it gradually morphed into a touching and romantic, albeit intense, love scene that has its beautiful edges stained by shadows. Which is, to be blunt, exactly what it is. What did you all think of it? Not what you expected for their first foray between the bed sheets together, I’m sure...**

**What do you think is going to happen next chapter? Any guesses? Or are you all stumbling off to the nearest waste bin to vomit up your lunch instead? Probably shouldn’t have eaten all those corn dogs before you got on the roller coaster, kiddies :P**


	21. Death’s Dark Lady

**This one is a bit of a roller coaster too, but I urge you to read past the beginning and get into the meat of it. Not everything is as it first appears...**

_____

Astrid felt like a cornered animal. Draped in another man’s tunic and waiting for an arrow through the heart as those alarming eyes held her in place. Then Hiccup waved a gently glowing hand and the heavy darkness suddenly lifted. Allowing her to see the room, and him, clearly. He was sitting in a chair by the balcony door. One ankle crossed over his knee as he pressed his fingertips together beneath his chin. Gazing at her with a coldly calculating expression.

He was still dressed in the same red tunic and black trouser combination as earlier. His dual swords propped against the chair beside him. She kept waiting for him to say something. Perhaps start raging and screaming at her, but he didn’t. He just sat perfectly still and silent as he continued to stare her down with those disorienting eyes. A feeling of ice cold and barely contained menace radiating off of him that raised goosebumps on her skin.

Finally she couldn’t take it anymore. “Hiccup, I...” she started. Floundering around uselessly for the right words and coming up empty. Wanting to break the silence, but not really knowing what she had even planned to say. How do you even start to apologize for something like this? How angry was Hiccup? He kept himself so locked down most of the time. It made it nearly impossible for her to get a read on him right now, but he had seemed pretty pissed off in the glade.

“Yes Astrid,” he said quietly. The lack of anger in his voice startled her. Almost as much as the chilling emptiness of it. “Is there something that you would like to say to me? If so, just spit it out. I find that it is usually better to get all of the unpleasant things over with all at once.”

She tried to hold her head up and meet his gaze, but she just couldn’t. The shame she felt was simply too heavy. “Hiccup, I... I’m so sorry. Gods, there is not even a word powerful enough for how sorry I am. You have no idea how much I wish that I could take back all of it. I don’t even really know what happened. I just snapped. I was angry at you, and hurt when you kissed Cuithanna, but that doesn’t make what I did okay.”

She shifted uncomfortably as the press of his gaze felt like a crushing weight on her chest. “I could tell that she had dazzled you, but that just didn’t seem to matter to me at the time. I was too jealous. We didn’t actually have sex though,” she felt the sudden need to point out. “Not that that makes it better, or anything.”

“I know,” he answered easily. His voice a cold monotone and her eyes flew up to search his face. At her expression, he added, “I have already spoken to Ilweran. He made it very clear that he did not have sex with you. A fact which was already blatantly obvious, given the fact that his will was still his own. Nice touch that. Using persuasion magic to lure him in. He would have been yours without it you know. If you had asked him nicely enough, that is.”

He placed his other foot on the floor now as he leant forward in his seat. Resting his elbows on his knees and folding his hands together in an unreasonably calm manner. Astrid, on the other hand, felt her heart stutter painfully. “You already spoke to Ilweran,” she asked nervously. A cold sweat breaking out on the back of her neck as her head spun dangerously. Images from her nightmares clawing their way back to the surface of her mind again. Was Ilweran alright?!

“He came to find me right after escaping you. I listened to his side of the tale and dealt with him accordingly,” Hiccup replied casually. Astrid felt her stomach roll over at that. Sure that she was going to be sick as the bitter taste of bile bit at the back of her throat. Seeming to sense her unease, he added, “I assure you that Ilweran is still alive. Now, where do you propose we go from here, Astrid?”

“What do you mean,” she spouted in surprise.

“I am asking you what you want out of all of this,” he answered blandly. “It is quite clear that we cannot all simply carry on as if today never happened. It is a little late for games of pretend and pointless denials after all, so if you have some suggestions I would love to hear them.”

“Does it really matter what I want,” she asked sadly. Her voice barely more than a whisper.

“It matters very much what you want.” His tone was somewhat more gentle now, and she met his eyes again in confusion. “More accurately, it matters who you want,” he added softly. “I would hate for you to come back to my arms strictly out of guilt or a sense of duty. Especially if you would rather be in another’s.”

“Ha! As if you would take me back,” Astrid snapped. Resenting the idea of false hope being dangled in front of her face like that. She knew he would never want her and she didn’t blame him. She didn’t even want her. “I’ve betrayed your trust and seduced your best friend. Worst of all, I enjoyed every moment of it. I wanted it. So much so that I even tried to force him to stay while he was trying to break free,” she spat out. Wanting him to hate her as much as she hated herself. Wanting him to understand just how terrible she was. Wanting him to rage at her, because she deserved it and because anything would be better than this terrifying lack of emotion.

Hiccup’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly at her then. “Of course you enjoyed it,” he growled back. “Welcome to the wonderful world of promiscuous sex, Astrid. Now, I did not ask you if the man I consider to be my brother was a good fuck or not. I asked you what you want now that you have had a taste of that so called ‘forbidden fruit’. If you want to be with him instead of me, please let me know now. That way I can walk away before I do something that I may regret one day.”

“Of course I still want him,” she choked out in disgust. Hating herself so thoroughly that she actually wished that she knew a spell for instant death. It would be easier than this. “I want you too. Apparently I’m just a godsdamn whore like that! Why in Helheim does it matter either way,” she scoffed at him. Self loathing and anger feeling better than giving in to her urge to break down into ugly tears again right now.

“I’ve fucked up royally and ruined it with both of you. Don’t think that I’m not already well aware of that fact. I stole Ilweran’s will from him. I fucking raped him, for Thor’s sake! I hurt him and used him for my own pleasure and vengeance. Committing adultery at the same time. The worst crime against you that I can think of!” She clutched at her hair desperately then as she doubled over. A sharp ache of painful remorse shooting through her stomach and making her want to vomit.

“Gods, I’m such a horrible person,” she almost wailed. “I’m a real monster, Hiccup! I hurt people for fun! If anything I should be the one to walk away because I don’t deserve either of you. At least if I leave, you and Cuithanna can be together without me complicating things. She’s much better for you. I’m disgusting and pitiful, and not worth your time. I just needed to change my clothes before I go or I wouldn’t even be forcing my presence on you right now. I’m surprised that you are even talking to me at the moment, to be honest. If I was you...”

“Self-pity serves no one, and it is not going to get you anywhere with me,” Hiccup said. Cutting off her self-deprecating rant mid sentence. His eyes flashing dangerously. “Now, I will only ask you this one more time Astrid before I simply say ‘to Helheim with you’ and walk away anyways. I will not be used or played for the fool by anyone, and I suggest that you think very, very carefully before you answer because I will not do this again. So, what do you want?”

She really didn’t need to think about it. After the initial pain of the situation had worn down, the truth had been like a hard slap to the face. There would only ever be one answer to that question. Although she may still desire both men, and the thought of losing Ilweran was painful, it was nothing compared to this. Astrid knew very well who she could never live without.

She was an addict after all. Given the choice between something that may be healthier, or the wickedly dangerous crutch, she would pick the crutch. Every single time. “You...” she whispered. So quietly that he would never have heard her if it wasn’t for his super senses.

“What was that Astrid? You are going to have to be a little more sure than that. If you cannot even say it, then how can you really mean it.” Hiccup’s eyes gleamed brightly through the semi-darkness as he peered at her. A slight smirk even lifting one corner of his mouth, but it was not an overly friendly gesture.

Her stomach rolled over again as she raised her eyes to meet his. Her hands balling into clammy fists as she struggled to get the words out. Ready to have it all thrown back in her face once she had shown him that he was her biggest weakness. She could only imagine what horrible punishments he could line up for her afterwards. “I want you, okay!” She practically shouted it at him, but he didn’t react at all.

Still, Astrid found herself needing to get it all out. Now that she had finally found her voice. “I was angry and jealous, and I wanted to make you pay. To make you know how it feels to watch the one you love get intimate with another by choice! When I saw you kiss Cuithanna it was like something good inside of me shattered to pieces and out came a monster instead. It promised revenge, and I just handed myself over to it. Gods Hiccup, I wanted to hurt you so badly. I did just that too, didn’t I? Getting exactly what I desired and destroying all three of us in the process.”

Once she had started speaking, she found the words simply flowing out of her mouth like flood waters in the spring. Every horrific truth getting laid bare to him. “Gods, I have always wanted you Hiccup! Even when we were kids and everyone else was shunning you. I pretended that I didn’t like you, but it was a big, fat lie! You were incredibly clever, fascinating, resourceful, and everything that I wanted. The others called you weak, but you were honestly the strongest person that I had ever met. Your beautiful green eyes have always made my knees weak and your rare smiles were some of the most wonderful things in my hopelessly sheltered life.”

She looked away from him again. Feeling a hot blush rise in her cheeks. “Of course I still want both of you. I care for both of you, after all, and I doubt that is ever going to change. I didn’t realize until it was too late that my feelings for Ilweran were that strong, but it doesn’t change the way I feel about you in the slightest. If, by some miracle, I could still have even one of you in my life in any way at all after all of this, I would want it to be you. It has always been you, Hiccup, and now I’ve ruined it all. I don’t know what I’ll do without you, but if you want me to go I will. I don’t deserve your love, or your forgiveness. His either.”

“There, I said it. Now you can go ahead and remind me that you can never trust me again and it’s my own damn fault. Tell me about how you want nothing to do with me anymore and to get the fuck out of your life for good. That you never want to see my lying, cheating face again. Be as cruel as you want Hiccup. You can truly never hate me as much as I hate myself right now.”

“Come here, Astrid.”

His calm tone brought her up short, and she simply gaped at him in shock. “What?”

“I said, come here. Do not make me force you. I, too, am more than proficient enough in persuasion magic to steal the will of most. Including you. Although, I do not really need to use persuasion magic on you at all, now do I?” He raised a brow, and she shuddered as she pictured the Red Death, thrashing and paralyzed as he tormented it. Her mind shattered and broken as he smashed through her defences before brutally tearing her to pieces.

Seeing her fear, he smirked darkly. “Yes Astrid. I have many other equally powerful weapons in my arsenal and we both know that you are not strong enough to keep me out. Now come here.” His eyes were burning much too brightly now, and Astrid found her feet carrying her forward. Almost of their own volition and likely to her doom.

She came to a stop right in front of him. A part of her honestly worried that he was going to hurt her. He was right, after all. She wasn’t strong enough to keep him out. She never had been. If he wanted to make her suffer, she would be powerless to stop him. Which only made her feel even worse about what she had done to Ilweran. This was horrible.

Hiccup gazed up at her for a long moment. Then he reached out and pulled her onto his lap. Her legs straddling his hips with easy familiarity as she landed facing towards him. Gasping in surprise, Astrid braced her hands against his chest. Looking into his face with wide eyes. He simply smiled at her. “That was all I needed to hear,” he said gently.

She looked at him in confusion. Before she could ask him what he meant though, he leaned forward to press his mouth to hers. That wonderfully familiar blazing inferno raced through her at the touch of his lips. Without even thinking about it, she was twining her fingers into his hair and kissing him back passionately. Pressing her body against him as if clinging to a life raft amidst stormy waters. Her arms clutching him so tightly that it likely would have been more of a choke hold to a human man.

His hands were warm and comforting, yet still unreasonably sensual through the thin silk of Ilweran’s tunic. The tingling magic sending little jolts of lightning through her. She was trembling in his hands as his touch sang to her body in that way only he could. Making her realize just how stupid she had been. She would never have this with anyone else. No matter how good it had been, or how furious Hiccup made her sometimes, no one could make her feel like he did; and she had almost thrown it all away by choice.

Finally pulling away to catch her breath, she gazed into his luminous eyes. Feeling an intense wave of vertigo wash through her. Along with an overwhelming relief. Somehow, despite everything, he still wanted her. “What? Why?..” she started, but he silenced her with another kiss.

“I know why you did it and you have absolutely nothing to apologize to me for,” he said with a slight shrug. “I too am intimately familiar with the pull of the darkness and just how easy it is to lose yourself to it. Making you do things that you never intended to do and that you never believed yourself capable of. Everyone has a breaking point Astrid and I pushed you to yours. I should not have kissed Cuithanna. Her persuasion magic may be just as overwhelmingly powerful as yours, but it was still inexcusable. It is difficult, but not impossible, for me to cast it off, yet I did not. I cannot take it back, but I am truly sorry for hurting you. Can you forgive me?”

His green eyes were so kind. Carrying a depth of apology that was incredibly unexpected, and that she didn’t deserve in the slightest. Just like that, Astrid crumbled. The floodgates breaking again as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks. She buried her face in the crook of Hiccup’s neck then and sobbed. He simply held her and ran his hands over her back. Muttering soothing sweet nothings against her hair.

Finally getting herself under control after what felt like forever, Astrid sniffled and gazed back up at him. He offered her a gentle smile in return. “Only a fool would not have foreseen something like this happening one day. Thankfully, I happen to pride myself on being substantially more clever than the average man,” Hiccup stated easily. “In truth, I have been emotionally preparing myself for this moment for months.” Astrid felt her eyes grow wide at that. He had known this would happen?!

Seeing her surprise, Hiccup lifted his shoulders in a half shrug. “I must say that I was not expecting something quite this drastic. I would have been much happier with just a rather awkward and emotional conversation between the three of us instead. After all, it is not as if I was not already well aware of the way you two feel about each other. Perhaps even more aware of it than you two were. I thought that I would have more time to ease myself into accepting it, but maybe it is better this way...” he trailed off with a soft sigh. “Admittedly I was expecting you to choose him over me. He really is the better man.”

“There is no better man than you Hiccup,” Astrid mumbled quietly. “Not for me...”

“Thank you mi’lady, but that may not be entirely true,” Hiccup countered with a grimace. “Just because our souls sing to each other does not necessarily mean that I am good for you. Regardless, I am glad that you still want me. Cuithanna said you would, but I did not really believe her. At best, I was hoping that you might want both of us instead of just him, and she did mention that you probably would.”

“You would do that,” Astrid gasped at him in shock. He was right though. She already knew that she was addicted to him. It honestly didn’t matter if he was good for her or not. If it killed her. She would do absolutely anything to keep him, and clearly he felt the same. Why had she ever let herself doubt that?..

“If it was anyone else in all the realms, I would not even consider it,” Hiccup answered easily. As if he really had already spent a fair amount of time mulling it over. “I love him like a brother. If it was anyone other than you victimizing him, I would likely have intervened and killed them. As he would do the same for me. Besides, he cares for you almost as deeply as I do. It would hurt both of you for me to chase him away, and I do not want to lose the best friend I have ever had that is not a dragon or my mate.”

“As long as you do not try to rush me into it a second time around, for you I would be willing to try just about anything. Gods know I would never be able to make myself walk away from you when you still want me. How can I ask him to do the same,” he added bluntly. Gazing up into her face and there was so much love in his eyes that it felt like her already shattered heart was now nothing but a pile of dust. “I know better than most that it really is possible to love two people at the same time, and I would rather have half of your love than none of it at all,” he said quietly.

Biting back another sob, Astrid cupped his perfect face in her hands as she pressed her lips to his again. Overcome with too many feelings to put into words. How would she ever deserve this man? Breaking away, she gazed into his eyes for a moment. “You already have all of my love Hiccup. You always have. My feelings for you have never lessened or changed. Nothing could ever do that. I think my heart just got bigger instead...” Then she gave him a sly smirk. “On that note, do I only get to have each of you in turns, or can I have both at the same time?”

Hiccup snorted a laugh at that. “Do not start with me woman. Give me time to fully get over my rage, as I am not actually quite as calm as I seem right now. Then let me come to terms with whatever in Helheim this is too, before you try to get me in bed with another man. I do not care how sexy he is. Elves may be notoriously promiscuous, but I am also part night fury. Although, if Toothless was not the last of his kind, he might just whore it up like an elf too. Who knows...”

Now Astrid was giggling too, and it felt so wonderful. How did this man still manage to make her feel better even when she was actively trying to break his heart (admittedly not on purpose)? She gave him an exaggerated sigh then as she said, “a girl can dream, can’t she.”

“More like a nightmare,” Hiccup drawled with an eye roll. “And here I thought that I was the pervert. It turns out you are the pervert and I am actually just a masochist. Why oh why did I have to lose my heart to the very wickedest of creatures,” he pretended to moan, but the humour in his eyes gave him away.

“Because you are the evil Dark Rider and a filthy beast. No one else would be able to handle you,” Astrid offered brightly. Hiccup allowed that with a shrug, and both of them were laughing again as Astrid met his eyes. “All kidding aside, that would actually be pretty hot. Honestly, I can’t imagine my life without either of you boys in it, but I refuse to risk what we have for something straight out of one of Ruffnut’s dirtiest fantasies. If I had to make a choice between the two of you, it would always be you,” she told him seriously.

“I would never force you to choose,” Hiccup replied simply. “My very being shies away from anything that may cause you pain.” Just like that, her heart melted again.

Smiling softly at him, Astrid ran a tender hand over his jaw. “Every single time I think that you are as perfect as you can possibly be, you do something like this,” she teased. “How could you ever think that I would pick someone else over you?” Hiccup just gave a half-hearted shrug in response, and she leant forward to press her lips to his again. Breaking away, she smirked at him. “I’ve honestly never really thought about actually sharing before, but it sounds amazing,” she added deviously. Making him snort a laugh at her. “I know Ilweran has had multiple ladies at once and I’m guessing you have too. Is it really so different?..”

She grinned cheekily again as Hiccup rasped a laugh at her. “I did not love any of those ladies and I seriously doubt that Ilweran did either, but your point is still well made, mi’lady,” he pointed out. Then his lips twisted up thoughtfully. “Although, to be fair, neither of us has ever actually had feelings for the same lady before either. How about this? The moment that I get a sudden and irresistible longing to roll around in the buff with him, you will be the first to know.”

“Sounds good to me babe,” She countered brightly. “I mean, he is pretty sexy. I’m not sure how long you’ll be able to resist his roguish charms.”

“Ugh... Roughish charms...” Hiccup gave a dramatic shudder as Astrid laughed again. “Dear gods, Cuithanna said you might actually be just as wicked as me, but I never thought to emotionally prepare myself for the awakening of such a beautiful and dangerous monster.” He grimaced then, as if someone had just force-fed him a mouthful of bitter sorrel leaves. “We are a fucking mess, mi’lady. You do know that, right?”

“We really are, aren’t we,” Astrid found herself giggling in return. “Apparently we are both volatile and sadistic monsters though, so it works for us. I kind of wish that I had lashed out and killed someone instead. It would have been far less awkward. Probably would’ve gotten me equally as excited though. There is something seriously wrong with me...” she trailed off with a sigh. Casting her eyes down as her lips twisted into a disgusted grimace.

Hiccup chuckled quietly at that. “I think you are just fine, but then again I am pretty twisted myself. Honestly, it was only a matter of time before I made you angry enough to snap again. I am still a bit of an idiot. Feel free to take your anger out on me next time though. Leave the innocent bystanders out of it,” he supplied with a smirk. Making her snort a laugh as she looked back up to meet his eyes. He smiled warmly at her for a moment before his face got serious again.

“It may have been nice to know that you can use persuasion magic,” he added with a sigh. “Just so that we all might have been a little better prepared for such an outburst. I may have to speak to Golwen about that. Although Ilweran did say that it was stronger than anything he has ever felt before. If that is the case then I doubt there was much we could have done. I could not even get in the middle of it in the glade without risking you attacking me. Something I would rather avoid at all costs, frankly. Once the darkness takes over, it becomes very hard to differentiate between friend and enemy, and there is no controlling what happens...”

“He’s right,” Astrid said quietly. Casting her eyes down again as he trailed off vaguely. Arching a confused brow at her. “There was nothing that Ilweran could have done to stop it. Please don’t be mad at him,” she added. “It really was all my fault. I just handed myself over to it, and I probably would have attacked you if you had tried to stop me. I actually even considered making him attack you for me. I remember you telling Ilweran that it was important to shield against and contain the darkness, but I didn’t even bother to try. It never occurred to me that I should, since I didn’t know that I could use persuasion magic until today either. Golwen certainly didn’t teach me dark magic.”

“How is that possible,” Hiccup asked. The doubt plain in his tone. “If not Golwen, then someone else would have had to teach you to channel dark magic. It is not really an instinctual art Astrid. Even I had Bríghid teach me the basics before I started to expand my skills on my own. Unless you were born with the ability, that is...” his voice trailed off at that. His eyes resting on her face with a look of speculation now, and she could tell that he was starting to suspect the truth.

“I was born with it,” she confirmed gently. Watching as he arched an eyebrow at her.

“Freyja,” he guessed, and she shook her head at him. His other eyebrow coming up to join the first in shock. “But... No way.” Astrid gave him an apologetic grimace. Calling on that strange power that was still thrumming inside of her, she brought it closer to the surface until she felt that same tingling sensation between her brows. Hiccup’s eyes flying wide as he took in the glowing crescent moon mark on her forehead.

Then, to her utter astonishment, he barked out a laugh. “Well, what do you know,” he said as he continued to chuckle quietly. “Death’s Dark Lady. No wonder she approved of Cuithanna’s choice. Hecate had already staked her own claim long before I had even left Midgard. Albeit through blood and souls...” Astrid just continued to gape at him. The cryptic words he spoke made absolutely no sense, as far as she was concerned.

“What is that supposed to mean,” she asked him. He met her eyes with a gentle shake of his head.

“Nothing mi’lady,” he stated smoothly. “Just the answers to some questions that I have had for quite some time. I guess Cuithanna was right, after all. You truly are just as wicked as me. Maybe even more so,” Hiccup teased. Making her blush again.

“You know, I always thought that Cuithanna and you bore a striking resemblance to each other,” he added thoughtfully. “I just assumed that it was simply my mind trying to make it easier for me to perform my duties. I guess not. I am even more impressed with Ilweran now. That asshole somehow broke free from Hecate’s own persuasion magic, even if he says it was your pendant that initially shocked him awake. The fact that he was able to escape at all is incredible enough. He really is a much better man than me,” he grumbled with another shake of his head. “I will never doubt him again.”

“You really didn’t kill him? You’re not even mad at him,” Astrid asked in confusion as she fingered said pendant distractedly through the silky tunic. Of course she was happy that he didn’t blame Ilweran, but he also seemed far too accepting for it to be normal. Honestly, he had apparently killed lots of other people for far less valid reasons. Like money.

“No Astrid. I did not kill him,” Hiccup replied gently. “I was going to at first. Right there in the glade in fact, but thankfully Cuithanna talked me down since I would have very much regretted it afterwards. I am still not overly happy with him, but I would never want to hurt you like that. If you had wanted to be with him, I would not have stopped you. I love you enough that I would rather see you happy than get my revenge. No matter how gratifying it would be at the time. I would have had to walk away for a while, but only so that I did not do anything rash.”

“Despite that fact, I would always be waiting in the wings. Sticking close and hoping that you would decide that you wanted me back. I would wait forever for you, mi’lady.” Astrid’s heart melted at those words and she leant forward to kiss him again. “I freely admit that I did almost scare the life out of him tonight,” he added darkly as she broke away. A wicked smirk twisting his shapely lips. “He should recover though. It is not as if he did not earn it. At least a little bit.”

“Besides, who am I to judge? We both know that my record is far from flawless. I do not feel that we really need to delve into all of the times that I have been unfaithful to you in the last five years, though. Just suffice it to say that we have both made mistakes. Never mind the fact that I have been in Ilweran’s place as well, far more than once. Except, unlike him, I was not being forced and I was only there for the sex. Not to mention that I followed through and consummated the thing. Every. Damn. Time.” At Astrid’s startled head tilt, he gave a humourless laugh.

“I am not overly proud of it, but there was a time when I was catering to a plethora of married women Astrid,” he answered with a sigh. “Yes, sometimes multiples at once. They didn’t even need to use real magic to charm me into bed. As a matter of fact, I charmed many of them into bed with a combination of sex appeal and minor persuasion magic. Though I should point out that I absolutely did not rape any of them. I am not that much of a monster.”

“I only ever gave a gentle nudge to the ones that were already on the fence, and though it did not happen often, I stopped and let them walk away if they changed their mind. That still does not make it okay,” he added in a tone of disgust. “I even considered doing the same thing to you five years ago. It would have been all too easy. Your mind was already screaming your desire at me. A few whispered words and tender caresses, some gentle persuasion to quell your nerves, and I would have had you. Although I did manage to resist the urge.”

“Not that it mattered. I got what I wanted in the end anyways,” he stated relentlessly. Making Astrid blush at the memory. Even as she realized the shocking reality of what he could have done to her if he had wanted to. Frankly, exactly what she had done to Ilweran. He grimaced at her expression. Offering an apologetic shrug of shoulders. His lovely green eyes looking ancient beyond their years. Bearing the hard earned wisdom of a decade of pain and bad decisions. It was as if talking about his deplorable past had aged him a thousand years in the span of a heartbeat, and Astrid felt her heart break again for him.

“I have been comfortable bedmates with the darkness for far too many years, Astrid,” he answered her shock with a sigh. “I resisted my own desires only because I had intended for you to remain as the one shining ray of goodness in my otherwise shadowy existence. As for those other women, I was more than happy to provide whatever services their husbands were not, and I performed them well. Well enough to make it certain that they would come back for more. Luring them in with my charms, my looks, and very occasionally my magic. Keeping them through the heady addiction of potent lust and a skilled touch. Then casting them aside or chasing them away with persuasion magic when I got bored of them, or if they got too clingy.”

“Oh my gods, Hiccup! That’s terrible,” Astrid gasped. Looking at her lover in disbelief. He had willingly seduced and bedded married women?! Intentionally getting them hooked on his touch, just so that they would continue to stray? She had seduced Ilweran out of jealousy, pain, and a loss of control. Now Hiccup was confiding that he had done the same thing on purpose, multiple times, and that it had only ever been for the sex. _What?!_ “I feel like an absolute shit for doing it once, and I didn’t even consciously choose to do it really. How could you do this to someone on purpose? Never mind that actually. How did the women even get away with it?”

“Sometimes I forget just how innocent you are,” he said quietly. Trailing his fingers over her arms and making her shiver. He gave her a soft smile then. Gazing into her eyes, and there were curiously dark shadows buried within his lovely green orbs. “Infidelity is so, so much more common than you think mi’lady. Even in a place as small and isolated as Berk.” Despite her surprise, there was not a hint of either shame or accusation to be found on his handsome face.

“It is simply a little trickier in a small village, but certainly not impossible. Think of how often we were together before we got caught,” he stated easily. “Rome, however, is a very big place with a lot of people. A hooded cloak and a little diversion, a loyal servant willing to lie for you, and it becomes ever so easy to lose oneself in a crowd. Ending up on your forbidden lover’s doorstep instead. A lover that gives you exactly what you need. Pleasuring you enough that you can go back to your disappointing arranged marriage to a man you do not love, and pretend that you are happy for a little while longer. Taking it one day of varied abuses at a time.”

“Every woman I bedded was of high status. Each of them equally beautiful, and beautifully broken. I know better than most that all it can take is one little push to make even the strongest woman stray. Especially when she is expected to uphold a certain moral code, or project a certain public image, no matter how much of her world is crashing down. Always there, quietly supporting her wealthy, abusive, or unfaithful husband. No matter how much of a useless dog he is,” Hiccup explained.

“Their hours with me provided an escape from that life of propriety, false affection, and forced obedience. Usually I did not even need to coerce them. They simply handed themselves over willingly. Their bodies yearning for what only I could give.” Then his lips twisted into a grimace. “Do not feel too bad for their husbands. Most of them had multiple live-in mistresses that their wives were just supposed to put up with. Not to mention the prostitutes and the sex slaves of both genders, and all ages, that could be purchased for enough coin. Your own mother almost became one of those sex slaves, but luckily for her she was ‘bought’ by your father.”

“WHAT?!” Astrid shouted in horror. _Her mother was almost sold as a sex slave?!_

“Yes Astrid,” Hiccup said quietly. “Your mother. You will have to ask her about it though, as that is really not my story to tell. The Romans destroyed the temple where she lived and then they auctioned off her and her fellow priestesses like livestock. Likely raking in a fair amount of coin too from the assortment of beautiful and mostly virginal young women. It was a disgusting practice, but it was also just a way of life. Your mother would not have been overly surprised by it, to be honest. She may have been more surprised that the man who bought her wanted to marry her...” he added with an eye roll.

“Still, I had no interest in any of those things. So I fucked the bastards’ lovely and long suffering wives and daughters instead. Reaping the benefits of being a handsome, wealthy, and exotic dragon-riding mercenary from the North. Strutting around the courts amidst the upper class like some sort of stud stallion and loving the attention.” He laughed mirthlessly then. “You were right about me all along, Astrid. I am a dog. If you were disgusted by Ilweran, you should be horrified by me. When I was not killing for money and fighting Hadrian’s wars for him, I was dividing my time between study and sex. Not even as a way to bury my troubles either. That is what the studying was for.”

“Unlike Ilweran, I did not have a void inside of me that I was desperately trying to fill. A yearning for something more that was just out of reach. Probably because I had already found you. I was doing it simply because I wanted to; because I enjoyed it. My revolving door was not a kind one either Astrid,” he stated coldly. “I did not provide them with their own rooms and a few days lavish living. I lured them into my own bed and then threw them outside when I was done. Forcing them out if I had to. Drawing careful lines between myself and them as well, and taking extra care not to leave them with child. Many thought that they could trap me too, but I refused to let that happen. I did not want or need their love.”

“Eventually, you really do grow numb to the nature of the beast. It took your hesitantly innocent love and completely unbridled trust in me that first night to finally wake me up and make me see what a heartless asshole I was,” he closed his eyes for a moment. Taking a deep breath through his nose before opening them again. “I have stolen the virtue of so many maidens, and the honour of so many good women, all through my devilish charms,” he added quietly. “Twisting them into creatures of darkness like myself before passing them back to men that could never hope to satisfy their newfound cravings. I only did it if they wanted me to though, and it was never just for the sake of hurting them. Yes, I was truly just using them for the sex, but they were using me too.”

Astrid could feel the blood rushing from her face and knew that she must be ghostly pale. Her stomach churning with the same repulsed feelings as it had the first time she had seen all those bedrooms in Ilweran’s wing of the palace and learned what they were for. She just couldn’t help being mortified by the thought of it. “That’s disgusting! How could anyone be okay with any of that?! How could you be okay with that?! Wasn’t it terrible? Knowing that they belonged to someone else and doing it anyways. Getting them hooked and then leaving them wanting and broken. How could you do that?”

“Honestly Astrid? It was because I was young, stupid, and horny,” he answered gruffly. “For the first time in my life, women were attracted to me. They were willing to risk everything just to get a taste of what I had to give. By the age of 17, I had learned that you did not need to love someone to enjoy sex with them. It was not a sacred act, as we were taught. It was a carnal hunger. I savoured the sweet nectar of their affection like a fine wine as I catered to their riskiest desires. Getting my own rocks off at the same time, and I did not have to give a single shit about any of them while I did it. I simply used them until I grew bored and then tossed them aside, like I said.”

Astrid was drinking in his words ravenously as he finally shared glimpses of his jaded past with her. A past he normally kept locked away so tightly. Seeing her interest, he met her eyes with a look of pained resolve. “I did things that most decent people, and even some indecent people, would be horrified by and I enjoyed every moment of it. Learning about the darker sides of lust and venturing down paths that I never would have discovered if I had remained on Berk. Finding pleasure in brutal domination as my victims begged for more. Even learning how to provide erotic pain and restraint without leaving marks, for obvious reasons, as those women could not simply be healed with magic. All while using my ability to read and control minds as a way to push their limits as well as my own.”

“You see Astrid, I have absolutely no right to judge you for your actions. I did not understand what my feelings for you were and I did not think that it would have mattered anyways. I was surrounded by sex, violence, politics, and war. While you were sheltered and safe in the land I had left behind. You were not mine to fantasize over and you likely never would be,” Hiccup added with a sigh. “Besides, those really were just the rules of society. Those without had to serve the wealthy to avoid death. Men of all ranks were allowed to screw around as much as they wanted. Especially those in power or those that served in the emperor’s guard, such as myself. We were almost expected to, in fact.”

“Women were barely seen as human, Astrid. Simply there to mind the household, increase your wealth through her dowry or family connections, and bear you children. If even that. Sometimes they were only seen as a hole to stick your dick in. Certainly not equal to the obviously superior menfolk,” Hiccup said in disgust. “If a woman was ‘ruined’ by rape, it was her own fault. If she was caught having an affair, she would be cast out of her home. Both occurrences leaving her with nothing to her name, and very few options. Unlike Berk, the council would not help her after the initial punishment period. Usually she would end up working in one of those brothels just to survive. So they were forced to seek out discreet lovers instead. Ones that respected them enough to not jeopardize their reputation.”

“Which is where you came in,” Astrid cut in quietly. Finally gleaning a small idea of what life had been like for him. Young, handsome, and relatively alone in a strange world full of violence, sex, and confusing politics. No wonder it hadn’t been that big of a change for him to leave Midgard. He had already spent years navigating the horrors of humanity. Using and being used. Honestly, Rome sounded worse than Helheim. She spared barely a moment to contemplate just how furious and disgusted she would have been if she had heard all this at any other time, but now, so much had changed. Did she really have any godsdamn right to get mad at him when he had forgiven her?

Sure, he had pushed his moral limits over and over again until he eventually grew numb to the monstrous nature of the beast within. Seeing things that she was only barely starting to be able to imagine, but did that make him a bad person. She loved the man that he had become. That both of her boys had become. Despite their deplorable pasts, and because of them. Now that she had heard both of them, Astrid couldn’t help noticing that the paths Hiccup and Ilweran had taken to this place were almost unreasonably similar. They were also equally horrifying to the woman she had been raised to be, but in truth, was she actually a better person than either of them? She used to think so, but now she knew better, and they had both clearly changed.

“Naturally,” Hiccup agreed gently. Reading the understanding in her eyes. “The Shadow Demon was terrifying, dangerous, and incredibly desirable. Yet he treated each of them ever so well. A true gentleman and a perfect lover. Unlike their husbands. Whatever you desire he will oblige with relish. I used those twisted skills in the bedroom to help create my image here too. I was not gentle with the temple priestesses, and word spread quickly, but the women all still chase me anyways. Not overly surprising, since murder is certainly not the only wicked thing that I am shockingly good at.” He winked at her cheekily then. Lifting the dark mood, just like that.

Astrid couldn’t help snorting a laugh now. “I can’t argue with that,” she teased. “Dangerous, desirable, and a perfect lover. Sounds like you alright. I can’t say I blame them for chasing you, but I will happily kill them if they think they can touch you without my permission.” Then she peered into his face again. “I really am sorry Hiccup. I never, ever wanted to hurt you, and I never dreamed it would go that far. That I would go that far. Honestly. I don’t even know what came over me in the glade.”

“Then again, I have been fully convinced that something was horribly wrong with me for even being attracted to Ilweran in the first place,” Astrid confided with a small grimace. “Turns out, I’m not the person that I thought I was. The innocent fisherman’s daughter that was raised to believe in black and white. Good and evil. There was no such thing as morally grey, and intimacy was only something to be shared with your husband. Good girls simply don’t lust for men, after all,” she added sardonically. Making Hiccup chuckle and she shrugged at him.

“Apparently that good girl was a lie that I freely bought into. Other than you, there was never anyone or anything on Berk that called to me enough to challenge those beliefs. No lines to blur. I think because of it, I just always assumed that I would never want anyone else anyways. Or that even if I did suddenly desire someone else, it would be a passing thing. Easily ignored or cast off. After all, according to my parents, sex without love was not worth wanting or having.” Astrid shook her head in slight disgust at herself. “Turns out, just like everything else, I was wrong about that too...” she trailed off with a sigh.

Hiccup rasped a laugh and rubbed his hands over her back again. “If sex without love was not worth having, then Thor would have far fewer notches on his belt mi’lady. As would Ilweran and I,” he teased lightly. “Although, you still have not really had sex without love, my dear. It was just tainted by the shadows of dark magic, but you still have feelings for Ilweran,” he pointed out as Astrid’s cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment. “I freely admit that the innocent fisherman’s daughter routine was hot and all, but I happen to really like bad girls. Well, one bad girl in particular,” he added then. Giving her another wink.

Astrid chuckled softly at that, before leaning in to kiss him again. “Speaking of Ilweran and murder though,” she started quietly as she broke away. “Thank you again for not killing him. It really wasn’t his fault and I feel terrible for what I did to him. I hunted him and then used him as a play thing. Wrapping him up in weirdly hissing serpents of dark magic that whispered to me. It was like I was some sort of vicious predatory animal and he was simply my helpless prey.”

“I am quite sure that he did not mind overly much,” Hiccup pointed out dryly. “Even if he did eventually run away, I doubt he will complain about the initial experience.”

“I as good as raped him,” Astrid stated firmly. “It was completely unacceptable and I would really like the chance to apologize to him for it. Even if he never wants to speak to me again afterwards.”

Hiccup offered her his lopsided smirk then, and her heart melted again. “You certainly did pretty much rape him, which is why I thought that you might want to apologize to him for it. Anyone else would already be dead for touching you. Whether they were being victimized or not. Luckily for you though, you picked someone that I not only care for, but that I also have a certain obligation to keep alive. As for the whispers, well that was just true dark magic for you. It wants to consume you and use you, and your job is to ignore it and restrain it. Two things you will obviously need to do better in future,” he added, and Astrid felt her cheeks heat again.

“The serpents, on the other hand, are a symbol that is strongly associated with Hecate. Not many could even hope to conjure them. Much like Ilweran’s amber eyes and my green ones, they are more a signifier of the root of the caster’s power. Often marking a direct connection to the Dark Goddess herself.” He brought his hand around where she could see it then. Holding it palm up. Astrid gazed at it in confusion for a moment, then she gasped as tendrils of dark purple and green magic burst from it. Morphing into lovely and remarkably familiar shadow serpents with glowing green or purple eyes and lashing tongues, before dissipating like wisps of smoke.

“True persuasion magic. The serpents only appear when using the most powerful forms of it,” he offered with a shrug. “When I choose to use it to its full potential, mine is much more potent than any you will ever encounter in the temples, or even from Freyja herself. It is actually equal to that of Hecate and Cuithanna, and yours obviously is too. After all, Ilweran’s shields are some of the strongest I have ever encountered. Yet you bypassed them like they were not even there.” That idea shocked Astrid. _Could she really be that powerful?! On par with Hiccup?!_

“I usually prefer to break down the shields of my target and use a lesser form instead. It has the same effect and takes much less focus and energy on my part. I am willing to bet that you felt substantially drained afterwards,” Hiccup asked mildly as he arched a brow at her expectantly. She nodded at him with a grimace and he ran his hands over her back soothingly again as he added, “handing yourself over to the darkness will do that to you.”

“I must admit, the way you hunted Ilweran with it was actually incredibly sexy though,” Hiccup offered with a smirk. “It probably would have turned me on, to be honest. If watching him touch you had not also made me indescribably furious, that is. I know how deeply he cares for you, and that he would never do anything to hurt you, but I just could not manage to make myself care about his feelings at the time. It was a bit too sudden, unexpected, and painfully public for that.”

Astrid felt another hot blush stain her cheeks as she cast her eyes down again. She hadn’t been concerned with Ilweran’s feelings either. He had simply been her puppet and her play-thing. A means to an end... Hiccup simply raised her face back to a level with his. “Ilweran will forgive you, you know,” he said quietly. His green eyes warm and reassuring. Much more so than she deserved.

“No he won’t,” Astrid mumbled back dejectedly. “Why in Helheim would he?”

“Because he loves you too,” Hiccup replied simply. “Even if he did not realize it before and has never said it, that does not mean it is not true. He admitted as such tonight, which is one of the main reasons that he is still walking around unharmed. I never thought to warn him that he might lose his heart, so it is my own fault. Perhaps you should give him a little time before you talk to him though,” he added with a chuckle. “He is not the happiest fellow at the moment, for some strange reason. The overly emotional sap...” he rolled his eyes at her dramatically, and she chuckled through her surprised embarrassment.

It had honestly never occurred to her that Ilweran might actually love her. She had known that he desired her of course, but love?.. _Dear gods, what had she done?!_ She had unknowingly snuck through someone’s defences, only to cut them so deeply that they may never stop bleeding. She really was the very worst kind of monster...

“I actually feel worse for Ilweran than I do for myself,” Hiccup added then. Pulling Astrid out of her musings as he let out a quiet snigger. Causing Astrid to raise a confused brow at him. “Aside from the fact that he is going to have a seriously uncomfortable case of blue balls, he has now officially experienced a small portion of what I have. It is almost cruel to take you away from him. That does not mean that I feel bad enough to just walk away and let him have you all to himself. No amount of feelings on his part could ever make me do that.”

“You see, one night is never enough when it comes to you mi’lady. The taste and feel of you is impossible to forget. The memory of your gloriously naked form is likely going to drive him to distraction. The poor man...” Astrid felt her face flush red hot at that realization. Would she ever be able to look at Ilweran the same again? Probably not. Hiccup just laughed, before shooting her a wicked grin. “Despite his discomfort, we take this at my pace. A good portion of my mind may be adventurous, but there is still that other, thankfully smaller, part that will happily tear his throat out if he touches you again before I say so.”

“I promise that I won’t risk his life for my sexual gratification ever again. I already tried that once, and look where it got us,” she drawled back in mock resignation as Hiccup snorted a laugh. “After all, you are both ridiculous and ruthless Haddock,” Astrid added with an eye roll. Feeling another blush heat her cheeks.

“You know it,” he teased. “It is part of why you love me. Speaking of which, how come you have never used your persuasion magic to try and make me your thrall? Do you not want me as your personal sex slave for eternity?” He pouted his lip out adorably and she laughed and punched him.

“I don’t need to use persuasion magic on you silly,” Astrid replied with a grin. “You already are my personal sex slave. You have only denied me twice in ten years and that was half-hearted denial at best, babe. I would also like to point out that I may have actually used a minor form of persuasion magic on you both of those times. Especially since you were certainly not able to resist me for very long.”

“Valid point, mi’lady,” he chuckled. “I am already in thrall to you so I likely would not even notice. It is probably for the best that you decided to keep me around. I mean, sure Ilweran has a dark side, but all my sides are dark. I can teach you how to properly shield and harness your wickedness while our inner monsters have play-dates together.” He smirked at her then. Making her laugh. His emerald eyes were gleaming dangerously again, as if to prove a point, and her stomach filled with butterflies even as her muscles clenched with need. Gods, how was she still in the mood after all of this?...

Hiccup sniffed the air for a moment. Then he levelled his gaze back on her. “It would seem the son of a bitch managed to leave you rather hot and bothered,” he growled quietly. Causing Astrid to gape at him in surprise and he simply shrugged again. His voice light and melodic again when he answered. “I can smell your desire and it is unreasonably potent. It is actually making me slightly dizzy, which is not a typical thing for elves to feel. Your magic certainly is ridiculously powerful.”

Then his lips twisted into a grimace as his eyes wandered over her for a moment. “Speaking of things that stink, can you please take Ilweran’s shirt off? It smells like him. That is not really helping my resolve to be a good person right now.”

“Oh gods! Sorry,” she exclaimed. Tugging the tunic off quickly and tossing it aside. She looked back at Hiccup apologetically. Only to find his smouldering emerald gaze wandering over her again. Promptly reminding her that she was still wearing the very revealing little black dress that was bunched high up her thighs as she straddled him. Also making her suddenly realize that she had left her undergarments in Ilweran’s room. _Dear gods, no..._

She wasn’t sure which was more mortifying. The idea of leaving them there for Ilweran to find, or making the embarrassing walk of shame to go get them. _What if she met Ilweran in there! She was sooo not ready for that yet!_ Astrid was desperate enough to avoid both of those options that she was almost tempted to see if Hiccup was able to summon them or something. She had no clue whether or not it was even possible to summon solid objects through closed doors, but Hiccup would probably have an idea. Before she could say anything though, Hiccup suddenly asked, “do you want to go for a run?”

“Huh,” Astrid asked in confusion. Too startled at the curiously casual phrase to come up with anything more intelligent to say.

Hiccup simply smirked at her again. “A run, mi’lady. I find that it is one of the best things when I need to clear my head. According to Golwen, your enhancement magic is remarkably well developed, and that was before you found your inner goddess. So, do you want to go for a run?”

“Right now,” she asked. Still a little dumbfounded.

“Right now,” he answered firmly. Standing up as he pulled her to her feet and led her out to the balcony. She looked over the railing and her head spun at the sight of the drop. Hiccup laughed at her expression. “I will get you to the ground safely. After that, all you have to do is keep up.” With that he passed her the glittering sandals that she had dropped on the floor. Somehow he had summoned them without her even noticing.

“O-okay,” she stammered nervously as she slipped the sandals on. She had never actually run WITH Hiccup. Only held onto him as he ran. Never mind the dangerous heels that she was now sporting. Grinning disarmingly at her, Hiccup swept her up into his embrace before she could even blink. Then he leapt off the balcony like it was no big deal. She braced herself for the landing as she heard him quietly mutter a protection spell. Touching down as gently as a dragon, no surprise there, before setting her on her feet.

“Catch me if you can,” he smirked. Kissing her swiftly on the mouth before taking off across the courtyard. With a laugh, she started after him. Muttering speed and vision spells, followed by a quick balance spell so that she didn’t break an ankle in these ridiculous shoes. She was running much faster than a human, and she could see the shape of Hiccup ahead of her, but she was nowhere near fast enough to actually catch him.

Slowing to let her almost catch up, he turned around and began running backwards. Somehow not tripping over the multitudes of roots and rocks in his path. “Come on, Astrid. You are a daughter of Hecate. An actual goddess, not just some self professed deity,” he teased. “You can do better than that. The power is inside of you. Just let it out, my dark princess.” He shot her a wink, and she laughed at the turning of the nickname.

Then with a jolt she realized, he was right! She, Astrid Hofferson, was not merely a human. She was part true goddess. Calling on the tingling magic, she felt her mark flare to life again. The rush of cold power radiating through her body as it left her feeling wonderfully light and free again. She put on a solid burst of speed as her movements suddenly became sinuously graceful and fluid again. More like a panther than an elf. Just like Hiccup, she thought smugly.

She blew past him then. The glowing plants and luminous crystals of this dark and chaotic world becoming little more than a blur of bright colour as small creatures darted out of her path, so she boosted her sight spell. Now she could easily pick out the reflection of eyes watching her from beneath the shelter of a vast fern ahead. Looking closer, she spotted the shapes of small lizards with six legs that looked like a cross between flightless terrible terrors and salamanders cowering out of her way. A pack of large dog-like creatures with stubby tails, oddly short snouts and glowing tusks coming to run alongside her. Cackling eerily human sounding laughs as massive dragonflies buzzed overhead. Their six luminous wings throwing rainbows of colour in the blue moonlight.

Suddenly Hiccup was on her other side, easily keeping pace, and she gazed at him in wonder. “Now that is more like it,” he grinned at her. Leaving her laugh trailing behind them on the humid wind. The two of them tearing through the glowing forest like wild cats on the hunt. Leaping over the twisting roots of those shiny black trees, and ducking around the low hanging fingers of branches and trailing clumps of bright moss. Astrid laughing like a child the whole time. Gaining more confidence, she began to put on an extra burst of speed. Lengthening her strides now to try and outpace him.

A feeling of immense pride swelled in Astrid’s chest as he fell back slightly. _Was she seriously outrunning Hiccup?!_ She shouted and pumped her fists in the air as he disappeared into the darkness behind her. Then, just as she was wondering if she should slow down and wait for him, he was suddenly bounding down from a tree in front of her. Astrid skidded to a stop to avoid crashing into him and nearly fell over, but he caught her before she could hit the ground.

“What the Thor, Haddock!” she growled at him. “I thought that I was actually beating you! How did you do that?!”

“I am both an elf and a night fury,” he reminded her lightly. “You will get faster with time my dear. You look incredibly feline and sexy when you run by the way,” he added. Closing the gap between them and wrapping his arms around her as he spoke. “Just like a beautiful and deadly panther.” His voice had dropped into her favourite sultry purr and it made her shiver with need again.

“So do you,” she pointed out. Watching his luminous eyes glow brighter as he laughed. The enhanced vision allowing her the rare opportunity to properly appreciate the immense beauty of his perfect face. She could hear the sounds of the festival now, mixed in with the hoots, cackles, and clicks of the wildlife, and she realized that he must have led her in a wide arching path back towards the clearing. There was still music playing. Another slow and sensual melody. He began to sway her gently to the beat as he grinned down at her.

“I have heard that before, yes. Seems we are a match made in Valhalla mi’lady. Or should I say, Helheim...” Then he crushed his mouth to hers. Running his hands down her bare back and wringing an embarrassingly loud groan out of her as a numbing fog began to fill her mind. Chuckling against her lips, he slid one hand down her side and grasped her thigh as her leg instinctively came up to meet his hand. Just like he and Cuithanna had done in the opening dance.

Unlike with Cuithanna, he wrapped her leg around his hip before skimming his hand back up her thigh. Rucking up the hem of her skirt right to her waist. Exposing her womanhood to the humid night air and moving closer to grind himself against it. Then he began rubbing the pad of his thumb over her clit at the same time. A noisy gasp escaping her at the intense sensation.

She should want to cover herself as they were so close to the party, but she didn’t. Should be embarrassed at being caught, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care if someone might see them. There was a wonderful haze of freedom washing over her. Barely perceptible voices whispering to her. Urging her to surrender herself and making her long to let this dark man have his wicked way with her. Promising that she wouldn’t regret it. Unable to fight them, she simply threw her head back as the waves of pleasure shot through her.

Her head was spinning like she was drunk as her hips bucked greedily towards him. Hiccup’s other arm supporting her as she draped onto it. Unable to hold herself up any longer as instinctual lust pulled her centre towards this devil like a puppet on strings. The force was unrelenting and completely irresistible. She couldn’t deny him. Didn’t even want to try. Rather, she wanted to give him whatever he desired of her. Needed to please him...

He brought his head down to run his nose over the silken fabric between her breasts. Following the path from her chest to her throat as he gently pulled her back up against his body. She could hear him inhaling her scent deeply along the way. Humming softly in appreciation. The sound making her shudder as her back arched for him. The resulting flood of need causing her to cry out his name to the night. Not even caring who heard her.

He moved his hand to the outside of her thigh for a moment to allow her to catch her breath then. Finally, she was able to open her eyes and bring them back to meet his. Finding the gloriously predatory gleam of the Shadow Demon shining in his now feral eyes, complete with the slit-pupils. That numbing haze clouded her mind again at the sight and he smirked wickedly at her. Her disoriented mind realizing vaguely that he was giving her a taste of what true persuasion magic felt like.

It was nothing like the gentle power of suggestion Hiccup had used on her in Midgard. Not even close to the slight head-spins and curious longings she had felt near Amenmeit. This was ridiculously potent and absolutely inescapable. Her mind couldn’t even begin to block it. The haze of magic was completely numbing her sense of self and she could envision those shadowy serpents wrapping glowing tendrils of submission around her. Forming a dangerous web of lust. No wonder Ilweran had fallen to her so quickly and completely.

This was both the most wonderful of highs and the most terrible of weapons. He could do anything at all to her right now. Force her to do absolutely anything for him, and she would be more than happy to oblige. No matter how horrific, shameful, wrong, or painful, and that thought was utterly terrifying. Easily as overwhelmingly dangerous as Hiccup’s illusion affinity. _How could one man possess so much darkness and still be so incredibly kind?!_ Hiccup released the magic then and the resulting emptiness was unexpectedly jarring and painful. Like missing a stair in the dark.

It made her almost miss the wonderful oblivion of that numbing haze, as waves of strangely cramping aches rolled through her body for a moment. Well, that explained why Ilweran had seemed to be in physical agony as he continually fought it off. _Turns out his struggle wasn’t just emotional after all,_ she thought as she bit back a remorseful grimace. “Now that you know just how it feels to truly lose your will to another, perhaps you will be more hesitant to use such powers in future,” Hiccup stated bluntly. Astrid met his serious emerald eyes and grimaced for real now.

“Would you like to know the main difference between myself and Ilweran mi’lady,” Hiccup asked softly as he took in the hints of both shame and instinctual fear in her expression. His voice a menacing purr as his fangs flashed a bright blue-white in the strangely glowing light around them. “Even with your magic calling to his darker nature, Ilweran still has a sense of decency and self-restraint. So much so that he was even able to break free, despite the physical pain of it. Not exactly the shining beacon of goodness that everyone thinks he is, but certainly lighter than me.”

His eyes were searing into her. Curiously crawling shadows lurking within the luminous emerald now. The menacing sight calling to the new power now pulsing through her own body. “I, on the other hand, have embraced my wickedness with open arms. I really am the Dark God, Astrid,” Hiccup said quietly. The words seeming more like an admission of truth rather than just a casual comparison. The bold statement feeling perfectly right to her somehow. As if she had always known it to be true.

Before she could dwell on it though, he added in a low growl, “I would not have been so morally light in his place. Rather than run away, I would have used my own darkness to cast off your magic and then fucked you anyways. It would not have been gentle either. I would have punished you for your arrogance at the same time as I let you think that you were winning. Then I would have simply left you lying alone in the bed afterwards. Abused and aching. Ensuring that you would not easily forget just what the cost of your hubris was.”

“That is exactly what I did with Amee. Along with countless others before her that thought they could use me for their own gains. Except you would not have gotten the luxury of an illusion after unleashing such dark magic on me. The pleasurable pain would have been very, very real,” he stated coldly as Astrid sucked in a sharp breath. “Once the pleasure fades, the pain becomes the only thing left,” he added quietly.

“As the red marks fade to purple and blue and the ache of the swelling sets in, the realization that you were the one getting used would slowly consume you as well.” His eyes were glinting menacingly, and she felt a shiver run through her. Almost as if he sensed it, his lips twisted up into a slight smirk in response. “I really would have laughed as it broke you. Completely confident in the fact that no one stood a chance of ever making me pay for my actions, and I would never allow myself to feel a single shred of remorse for it. And the best part of all, you would still come back for more and you know it. They all did. Eventually your mind lets you forget about the painful fall, as you only remember the pleasant high of ecstasy.”

Astrid felt her eyes fly wide at that. He was right. That utter remorseless darkness really was the main difference between the two men, but it did not scare her the way it would have before. The instinctual fear had once again been washed away by desire for him, and now she knew that she was obviously capable of being just as cruel. Deep down, Astrid knew full well that she only felt remorse for her actions because it was Ilweran that she had hurt. If it had been anyone else, she likely would have laughed as Hiccup killed them because it would have made her feel loved. After all, it had not bothered her for a moment to watch Stormheart die. She had only been shocked by how easily Hiccup had done it, when she had never pictured him as a killer before that moment. She knew different now.

The bleak and unavoidable truth was that his darkness sang to her. It had turned her on in Midgard, and it turned her on now, and that was apparently because she was just as much of a monster as he was... “I will never lose a war of dominance to anyone, and I did warn you that I was not a good man,” he reminded her quietly. Dragging Astrid’s swirling and chaotic thoughts roughly back to the present. “That being said, I would much rather share this darkness with you instead of residing here alone.”

“You do still have more light in you than I do mi’lady,” Hiccup added in a softer voice. A note of warning now concealed within the gentle tone that made her meet his eyes nervously. “I need your love to help keep me walking the boundary too. When you lose control, you risk hurting those nearest you. If I lose control of the darkness within, all you will be able to do is hope to kill me before it consumes the worlds.”

“You own me completely Astrid, and that means that you could very well hold the fate of the universe in your lovely hands. Be careful with me and my heart please. Not just for the sake of us, but for the sake of all.” Then he leaned in to kiss her again. Stealing the gasp right off of her lips as he brought his hand back around to pleasure her until she was falling apart in his arms.

As he carefully laid her down on a bed of the softly glowing mosses and settled himself over her, Astrid felt as if every nerve ending in her body was coming to life. Her new magic seeking him out as his immense power washed through her in floods of dark ecstasy. Hiccup’s mouth left hers to start kissing his gentle way down her jaw and neck, but she didn’t want it gentle. She wanted him to take her. Wanted it aggressive and possessive. She wanted him more than she wanted air to breathe. Needed him like life giving water in a sea of hot sand.

She was dragging his lips back to hers and fumbling desperately for his belt before he could even tense in surprise. Rasping a laugh against her mouth, her gave in to her desire. Letting her tug his trousers down enough to free his erection as he rucked her skirt up. Sitting back on his knees and grasping her hips, he pulled her roughly towards him. Arching her back up and plunging into her hot depths without a moment’s hesitation.

Astrid cried out loudly as she tightened around him. A violent shudder running through her as she clutched him to her. Bringing him back down on top of her body and crushing her lips to his again as she reached out to brush against his consciousness this time. Asking to connect like they had in Midgard. Wanting that same feeling of being one person all over again. She felt his smirk, but before she could open her eyes, another wave of intense ecstasy was crashing over her as his desire suddenly joined with her own too.

His lips on her were so hot they burned, but that was still not as hot as the fire that raced beneath her skin for him. His hands rough and needy, but not nearly as rough and needy as her in this moment. As he claimed her body on the soft forest floor, a few short steps away from an entire crowd of elves, she finally understood what he had meant all those years ago in the cove. When she had wondered how she compared to the other women he had been with and he had told her that it was so much more with her.

At the time she had thought that he was just trying to make her feel better. Now she knew different. She had tasted desire without emotion. Though she certainly cared for Ilweran, the icy tendrils of darkness had sufficiently smothered her feelings at the time. Leaving nothing more than carnal lust in their wake. It had certainly been good, but not like this. Hiccup was her dark prince and she was his dark lady. They were a perfect fit. Two shadowed souls destined for each other from birth.

From now on, she was going to treat his heart like the rare and precious gift that it was. He trusted her with it, and she would not risk damaging it again. Whatever else may happen between the three of them, or how their relationships would change or grow, only time would tell. Astrid refused to let it drive the two of them apart though and she suspected that Hiccup felt the same. After all, this right here was what ‘more’ truly felt like.

_____

**Well, they weathered the storm. Of course Hiccup was never going to hold it against her. Though he probably came across as pretty callous at the beginning there. I tried to give you all the hints that he was trying to shield himself with the darkness to keep from doing something rash, but if you missed it, I will say it now. Remember, he truly believed that Astrid was going to pick Ilweran over him. He said as much in Chapter 13.**

**Some of you may feel like Hiccup was a bit of a dick to Astrid at the start because of it. Maybe he was, but if you were in his place and preparing to hear the woman you love tell you that she would rather be with your best friend, wouldn't you be a wee bit of a dick too? Not because you blamed them, but because you were trying to protect your heart. Letting her go with your chin held high, just so that you could break down later while no one was looking...**


	22. Amends

**Here it is. The final of the four super emotional chapters of self-discovery. Thank goodness I was fully aware that these ones would likely lead to some pretty strong reactions from some readers, and I was not disappointed. The best part though, is that I warned all of you at the very start that things are rarely exactly as they appear. So, with that in mind, here you go...**

**____**

After their passionate love making in the forest, Hiccup had bundled Astrid into his lap and just held her. An unexpected wave of peace flowing through her at the casually tender gesture, as the two of them sat curled together on the mossy ground amidst the glowing crystals. Leaning her head against his chest and listening to the steady thrumming of his heart as the racing pace of hers slowed, Astrid finally allowing herself to truly cast off all of the emotional baggage of this dark day. Along with all of the stress and worries from the last couple months.

She knew who she was (sort of), what she was capable of (mostly), and what she truly wanted (absolutely). Thanks to some very poor choices, and a shipload of luck, she was now more sure than ever about who she wanted to be; and who she wanted to be with. It was a wonderfully gratifying thing. Although she still couldn’t help being a bit shocked that Hiccup wasn’t even mad at her for her behaviour tonight. Honestly, she would be totally pissed in his place. After a while, Hiccup’s soft voice broke the silence. “I am sorry for earlier, mi’lady.”

His words confused her. What in Helheim could he possibly be apologizing for?! Furrowing her brows in surprise, Astrid turned her head slightly to gaze up into his face. Meeting her eyes, he offered her a lopsided grimace. “I was so worried about guarding myself against the pain of losing you, that I did not see just how badly I was hurting you because of it. I am sorry for that. When I use the darkness to shield myself, it tends to make me rather cold as well...”

He trailed off as he turned away from her to gaze towards the crystals instead. As if he would find the words that he needed concealed within the gleaming pillars. She started to tell him that it was okay, but her cut her off. “It was never your fault, and the fact that I let you feel that it was for even a moment is unacceptable. I mean, I really, really wish that you had just yelled at me or hit me instead. Unfortunately the darkness does not exactly let you choose your poison when it decides to take over.”

His lips twisted up in a grimace for a moment. Clearly he was picturing the events of the night again. Astrid had the sudden yearning to apologize again, but of course he didn’t let her. Placing a gentle finger over her lips as he took a deep breath, he turned warm eyes back to her. “I know I said that I would never be played the fool by anyone, but that was not entirely true,” Hiccup confided with a sigh. “I have always been, and will always be, your fool Astrid. The thought of losing you made me more afraid than I have ever been in my life.”

“I knew that my connection with Cuithanna caused you pain and that her magic is extremely potent. I knew what it could do to me, and that we were essentially a zippleback bomb just waiting for someone to pull the pin, but I did not stop it. I was never really angry with you, Astrid. I was angry at myself for letting it happen. Angry at myself for letting it get that far, but I took it out on you anyways. I am sorry that I am not the perfect man that you deserve. I am sorry that I sometimes get angry and say things that I do not mean. I may look like a god, but I am still human. Beneath all this,” he added. Gesturing vaguely to himself as he looked away again.

Reaching up to pull his face back to her, there was so much self-loathing in his green eyes that Astrid almost felt like she was drowning in the weight of his guilt. “Stop it, Hiccup! You are exactly the man that I want, and you are far too perfect sometimes,” Astrid told him firmly. “You had every godsdamn right to be a little out of control of your emotions this time. Gods know that I was, and that’s what started this whole mess.” She offered him a soft smile then as she added, “I honestly thought that I was going to have to grovel on my knees to get you to even talk to me. Never mind letting me explain.”

“You will never have to beg me for anything,” Hiccup replied lightly. “You mean more to me than my own life. If anything I should be the one grovelling on my knees, and I still will if you would like me to. After all, I inexcusably let you think that I might actually be able to leave you. As if I ever could. It would take a heck of a lot more than a dark magic tantrum to chase me away. I love you.”

Feeling as if her heart may just burst in her chest, Astrid chuckled lightly at that before leaning up for a kiss from his marvellous lips. “I love you too, Hiccup. Besides, I wouldn’t let you get far anyways. You’re mine for eternity, remember,” she added cheekily. “I told you back at the end of summer that I had no intention of giving you your heart back, and I meant it. I also told you that I don’t want mine back either, and I don’t.”

Casting her eyes down for a moment, Astrid took a deep breath to steady herself before meeting his gaze again. Knowing full well that this meant the end of whatever she might have had with Ilweran, and vaguely wondering how much it would hurt to watch him walk away from her forever. However bad it was and however deeply it cut, Astrid felt that she entirely deserved it. No matter what Hiccup said to the contrary. “Not even so that I can share it with someone else,” she started again. Her voice coming out surprisingly steady, all things considered. “I know who I am and what I want Hiccup, and it will always be you. Only you.”

“Thank you mi’lady,”Hiccup sighed in relief. “I know I said that I would try to share if it was the only way, but I was really hoping that I would not have to. I am still a night fury, after all. I seriously doubt that it would end very well for Ilweran...” She felt a small growl rumble through his chest at that and she couldn’t stop from shivering slightly at the thought.

His eyes softened in response to her tremors as he tightened his arms around her. “Sorry... Primal instincts,” he replied with a grimace. “Animalistic nature aside, I still have no intention of giving your heart back either. Not now or ever, but I do not actually mind sharing that one small part with him. Just not the rest of you.” Startled by his words, Astrid simply arched a brow at him and Hiccup offered her a small shrug in return.

“I know that you have been worried that you would drive a wedge between he and I by choosing one of us. That you would have to hurt one of us, or say goodbye to one of us to do it, but that is just not so. You do not need to take any of your love away from me in order to be able to love him too Astrid. Love does not work like that.” When she continued to gaze at him in confusion, she couldn’t help noticing that same curious light of hard earned wisdom shining in his beautiful emerald eyes now. Reading her expression, he allowed a small smile to grace his lips. “Did you love your family less when you started to love me,” he asked.

“No, of course not,” Astrid replied quickly. “That’s not the same type of love though.”

“Exactly. There are so, so many types. Love is not a loaf of bread that must be divided into smaller pieces if it is to feed more than one,” Hiccup clarified. “It is a patchwork blanket of many colours that we spend our entire lives creating. Every time a new type of love is found, another section is stitched in. Another colour joining the pattern as the blanket continues to grow. Your love for him may not be quite the same as your love for me, but that does not make it less real. Less meaningful.”

“The woven bonds between each individual strand of thread only serve to make us stronger than we could ever be alone. The more bonds we have, the safer and warmer we are. Real love is not fragile Astrid,” he added softly. “It will surely twist and bend with the tides because it must, but as long as you allow it to be flexible, it can never be broken.” _This man..._ Astrid thought, as she felt her heart melting straight into her feet. She likely would have swooned at his eloquence if she hadn’t already been sitting down.

Gazing up at him in wonder now and placing a tender hand on the hard line of his jaw, Astrid felt tears of happiness prick her eyes. “How could you have ever let yourself believe that I wouldn’t want you,” she asked him in utter amazement. “You are the most wonderfully romantic idiot that I have ever met, and you are so sweet that it makes me teeth hurt sometimes,” she teased. “Who in all nine realms wouldn’t pick you if given the chance? Not that they will ever have the chance, but still!” He just rolled his eyes and grumbled at her before leaning back down to kiss her again.

The two of them had run back to the palace hand in hand after that, and she had never felt so free. After a quick bath, Astrid dressed in fresh clothes that were much less revealing. Hiccup now donning an outfit in colours that blatantly matched her own. Clearly displaying for everyone that they were still together. As she finished braiding her hair up, he came over to take her in his arms and kiss her. “Are you ready to talk to Ilweran now,” he asked gently. Trailing his hands softly over her back and making her shiver pleasantly.

Astrid searched her mind for any lingering feelings of unease and came up empty. Sure, she wasn’t overly excited to talk to Ilweran. She was definitely in a better place now than she had been though. Hiccup was right again. That run had been just what she needed. “I think so. Are you coming with me,” she asked. Not sure if he was ready to let them be alone together yet.

Of course, he surprised her again. “No, I am not. I have already talked to Ilweran. Now you two need to sort this out with each other. I am sure that it will be awkward enough already without me there. I need to be able to trust both of you together without myself there chaperoning if we are going to return to any semblance of normalcy after this. Well, as long as you promise not to try and lure the poor man in against his will again,” he added with a cheeky wink. Astrid huffed at him and rolled her eyes. Making him laugh.

“Though I am sure that he will be somewhat braced for another assault anyways,” he teased. “I expect he would probably start screaming and running for the woods at the first sign of dizziness.” Astrid couldn’t stop a snort of laughter from escaping her at that, and Hiccup smiled at her as his voice took on a gentler tone. “I trust you Astrid. Completely. You said that you want me, and I believe you.”

“I still trust him too,” he added quietly. Surprising her yet again. He just shrugged at her. “How could I not? After all, he forced himself to run away from something that nearly every man would surrender to in a heartbeat. Including him, I should add. Stormfly will be able to find him for you and I will be listening if you need me. Just reach out with your mind until you find something green.”

“Thanks Hiccup,” she sighed as she leant her head against his chest. “I don’t deserve you, but I love you so much that I don’t really care. I’m not giving you up for anything.”

“I am the one that does not deserve you mi’lady, but I plan to spend every day from this point on trying to remedy that. Especially since I have no intention of letting you get away from me now.” She looked up into his face and he cracked a grin at her. “Besides, you two need to deal with this before we get back to Alfheim. Otherwise things are going to be very, very awkward at home. Although I suppose we could use it as an excuse to ditch the charade...”

“What are you talking about,” she asked. Peering up at him suspiciously. “What do you mean things are going to be awkward at home? Ilweran doesn’t live with us.”

“Actually... He is going to be living with us for a while...”

“WHAT?!” She was too stunned to care that she was shouting.

“I figured out a way for you to practice your sparring without losing all semblance of sanity,” he stated calmly. Clearly choosing to ignore her outburst. “Thor and his wife Sif are going to be coming to stay with us for a while right after Samhain. Sif is a Valkyrie. Gifted with magic, but nowhere near as powerful as the elves. I already sent Lintiëram to them, and received confirmation, so it is a little late to back out now. As you are supposed to be Ilweran’s lover as far as the Æsir are concerned, it only makes sense that Ilweran come to stay with us. Unless you would rather we go and stay at the palace...”

As Astrid continued to gaze at him stupidly, he chuckled softly. Pushing her mouth closed with a gentle finger under her chin before pressing a kiss to her lips. “It will be fine, Astrid. I had already talked to Ilweran about it, and he agreed. He confirmed tonight that he is still willing, if we are. He is going to stay in the room next to ours, NOT in ours, and there will be a concealed door linking the two. One that I am sure he will probably keep well warded from his side now that he knows what an evil creature you are,” he added with a laugh as she felt her cheeks heat again. “Anyways, it will not be nearly as awful as the fiasco in Asgard, and it will only be until Yule.”

Blowing her bangs out of her face with a disgruntled breath, Astrid glared up at him. “You didn’t think to mention this sooner,” she asked grumpily.

He raised an eyebrow at her as his eyes darkened ever so slightly. “It was only decided very recently. I was planning to tell you about it tonight, after the consort selection where Cuithanna inevitably chose either him or me. Both of which I knew would hurt you deeply, no matter how much I may have tried to deny it. I was hoping to brighten your day with a somewhat more pleasant surprise. Unfortunately, that did not get to happen.”

“Until today, I did not really think that it would be an issue either. Despite your confusion, Ilweran has never had any intention of giving into his desire for you. So much for that, I guess...” he trailed off quietly. The slight catch in his voice reminding her that she should be careful. He was handling this remarkably well, but that might not last. “Besides,” he added in a somewhat lighter tone. Clearly trying to keep his mood cheerful for her sake. “Would it have changed anything?”

“Probably not, no. I’m so sorry, Hiccup. I know you keep saying that it’s not my fault, but I still feel terrible just the same,” she sighed. Feeling his arms tighten around her in response. “I do have a question though.” Hiccup hummed for her to continue as she gazed up into his face. “Are you truly the Dark God? If you are, does that mean that Ilweran is actually the Light God?”

“That is two questions,” Hiccup said with a chuckle. She grumbled incoherently at him and he laughed again before his face grew serious. His lips twisting up thoughtfully, as if he was considering how to word his response. “Yes Astrid. I really am the Dark God. Lord of the Hunt and Death in the flesh. Master of both pleasure and pain. Does that bother you,” he asked quietly.

Astrid pondered that for a moment. She didn’t really understand exactly what it meant, but she was smart enough to know that it was a big deal. If the new energy dancing through her own body was any indication, then Hiccup was even more powerful than she had ever imagined. Powerful enough to truly destroy the universe if he lost control, just as he’d said. The thought didn’t frighten her though. It really was as if she had already known and was just admitting it to herself now.

“No,” she answered firmly. “It doesn’t bother me at all. I love you. Besides, it would be more than a little hypocritical of me to say yes,” she pointed out with a smirk. “Isn’t the Dark God supposed to be Hecate’s lover though,” Astrid couldn’t help asking in confusion.

“Am I not your lover,” Hiccup countered cheekily, and Astrid felt her mouth pop open in surprise again. “Actually, I am just Hecate’s male counterpart. Either goddess can claim either god whenever she chooses. Although personally I much prefer bad girls,” he added with a wink. Then he barked out a laugh at the stunned look on her face before leaning down to kiss her.

“But you bear Cuithanna’s seal,” she stated in confusion as he broke away.

“Actually, I bear my own seal and Hecate is just supposed to be the one that bestows it. She has not left Urdarbrunnr in many years though, so she let her sister do the honours,” Hiccup clarified. Astrid was going to ask him why the Dark God’s mark so closely resembled Cuithanna’s, but he was gazing into her eyes with such a look of loving wonder that it cut her straight to the core. Distracting her thoughts. “You never cease to amaze me mi’lady,” he said softly. “As for Ilweran, that is a difficult one to answer. He is not the Light God, but he will be some day. He does not know this though, and he is not supposed to yet.”

“Ugg, more secrets,” Astrid grumbled. Making Hiccup chuckle again. “We’re gods,” she drawled then. Even surprising herself with the casual use of the term. “Why do we still have so many godsdamn restrictions?!”

“Welcome to my world, mi’lady,” Hiccup teased. “I guess it keeps us from running amuck,” he added with a shrug at the sight of her raised brow. “After all, that is why Loki is imprisoned and creatures such as Fenrir and Jörmungandr exist. The rest of the races are not really supposed to know exactly what we can and cannot do. Just because you have power, does not mean that you should flaunt it.”

“Why not?! It was incredibly sexy when you bested Odin on his home turf,” she joked. Giving him a teasing wink as she trailed a finger suggestively down his chest and abs.

Hiccup chuckled darkly at that. “We bested Odin on his home turf mi’lady. It was not just me, but it is still good to know that you find my viciously callous behaviour sexy,” he smirked back before claiming her lips again. Then he grinned at her. “Just because you can crush an island beneath your fist does not mean that every man on it deserved to die because of one that angered you. Magic such as ours is surprisingly indiscriminate and incredibly destructive. Which means that you do not get to tell Ilweran the good news yet. It will go straight to his head, and monstrous nightmares are so cocky and emotional,” he added with an eye roll that made Astrid giggle.

“And night furies are the evil offspring of lightning and death. So what? He’ll be stoked about it. Maybe he can earn it faster if he knows about it, and then he can be a god too and we can all bask in our awesomeness together...” Hiccup arched a brow at her in response. “Alright, fine,” she huffed in defeat. “I’ll go make amends with our new housemate and future Light God and I won’t tell him anything fun or exciting that may distract him from how terrible a person I am.”

Hiccup burst out laughing at her deliberately martyred expression. “I happen to quite like the terrible person that you are,” he offered brightly. “I always assumed that you were meant to be the light to my dark, but I was wrong. You are my perfectly shadowy match. Maybe we do actually need Ilweran around, if only to keep us both somewhat in the light. Not too much though. Bad just looks far too good on me,” he added with a wink. Astrid couldn’t help chuckling in agreement at that.

“I suppose we’ll just have to hope that he’s not too afraid of me now to stick around,” she added blandly. “Maybe he’ll run away screaming before I even get to apologize.” Still grumbling, she stretched onto her toes to beg for another kiss. Then she stepped away and whistled for Stormfly. The nadder must have still been waiting close by, as she was touching down on the balcony barely a moment later.

“I am sure he will listen, as long as you are gentle with him. He is quite a delicate little flower, after all,” Hiccup stated with a chuckle. Making Astrid roll her eyes again even as she giggled softly. Thinking how mad Ilweran would be at hearing someone call him a delicate little flower. “I will see you at the festival mi’lady” he said then. Giving her a reassuring smile as she hopped into the saddle.

Blowing him a kiss, she spurred Stormfly into the sky. The two of them simply gliding over the strange landscape. Astrid was in no real hurry to go anywhere at the moment anyways. The coming talk would be just as uncomfortable in an hour as it would be right now. _“You and your mate seem to be alright,”_ came the warm and motherly tone in her mind after a while.

 _“We are, Stormfly. Better than alright even,”_ Astrid replied with a grin. Laying down on the saddle as she ran her hands over her battle sister’s softly glowing scales. Simply enjoying the memory of her recent run and romp with Hiccup. _“I did something so terrible that I didn’t think I would ever forgive myself for it, but he somehow forgave me enough for both of us. I just hope Ilweran is at least half as kind...”_

She felt Stormfly chuckling beneath her then. _“Those boys will not deny you anything, hatchling,”_ she said with another laugh. _“Ilweran is a gentle soul. He will forgive you too. You know, if you were a nadder, you could mate with both of them as much as you wanted...”_

 _“STORMFLY,”_ Astrid gasped. Clutching at the saddle as her dragon actually rolled over in the air with croaking chuckles. _“That is so not funny, Stormfly! Oh my gods! Don’t ever say that to Toothless! I know that nadders don’t mate for life, but night furies do,”_ she stated firmly; and somewhat guiltily.

 _“Relax little one. I was only kidding,”_ Stormfly said. Her tone much more serious now. _“You and your mate will figure this out. You love each other. Sometimes we just need to fall in order to remember why we fly in the first place.”_

 _“Thanks girl. I’ll remember that,”_ Astrid told her gently. Then she let out a sigh of resignation. _“Can you find Ilweran for me please? I need to shake the rest of this weight off of my shoulders. I refuse to let it keep me down and hold me back anymore.”_ The nadder warbled in agreement. Banking back around as she sniffed out the half-elf prince. Making towards a small clearing with a brightly glowing stream babbling through it.

It wasn’t until they were almost to the ground, that Astrid realized the large purplish mound she had taken to be more crystals, was actually Tintallë. As they came in to land, the huge monstrous nightmare raised her beautiful head. Meeting Astrid’s eyes for a long moment and giving a very low growl. Stormfly gave an angry croak in return and flapped her wings once. The spines on her tail lifting slightly. With a grumble Tintallë huffed a breath then, releasing a puff of smoke, and curled back up under her wing.

Looking away from the enormous dragon, Astrid caught sight of Ilweran sitting on a rock by the edge of the stream. His long legs dangling over the water as small squirrel-like creatures with bushy red tails, glowing horns, and tiny fangs ran around in the grass nearby. A large doe with a speckled hide of blue and purple foraging beside him. It really was a magical sight and Astrid was reminded once again of the Light God in the dance. Ilweran had changed his clothes as well and his white-blonde hair was glistening with the same purplish colour as his dragon. Not a single hint of anger, menace, or pain shining through the flawless features. No aura of chilling emptiness to shadow his beautiful glow.

Ilweran appeared as warm and kind as ever. Yet, in his own way, he was almost as dangerous as Hiccup. Would be as dangerous as him one day. Looking Ilweran over, it was so easy to see the similarities between the two men, as well as the differences. No wonder everyone thought of them as brothers.

Ilweran already seemed like the light to Hiccup’s night. The calm and reassuring lighthouse within a raging storm of swirling darkness. Where Hiccup was prone to dangerous mood swings and chilling cruelty, Ilweran seemed nearly unflappable. When a certain someone wasn’t using dark magic to entrap him, that is. _Would becoming the Light God for real change him much? Or was he already so close that she would barely notice?.._

His musical voice suddenly cut through the magical moment and her musings then. “Please do not tell me that you came here to dazzle me again. It was quite hard enough to break free the first time and I am not sure I would be able to walk away from you a second time. I highly doubt that Hiccup would let me live if it were to happen twice, and I am not fool enough to believe that you are here to profess your undying love for me.”

He hadn’t even turned to look at her. Simply continuing to gaze blankly down into the crystal clear water. He sounded slightly wary and hurt, and Astrid was instantly caught between the unreasonable urge to both laugh and cry. Wanting to run over and wrap her arms around him, but seriously doubting that he would appreciate that very much right now. “No, I’m not here to dazzle you,” she started quietly. “I’m here to tell you how incredibly sorry I am for doing it in the first place, Ilweran. I stole your will from you and that will never, ever be okay. If you decide to hate me forever I really wouldn’t blame you for it.”

“Hel, if you never want to talk to me, or even see me again, I would totally understand. I was jealous and angry, but that is no excuse. I used my powers to hurt two of the people I care about most in all the worlds. I can’t take that back. No matter how much I wish I could.” She studied the side profile of his handsome face as she spoke. Looking for some sign that he had heard her, but it remained completely blank. Still, she had to believe that he was listening as she at least tried to make it right.

“I would just hate for you to spend the rest of eternity thinking that I was only using you, because I wasn’t. I wanted you too. I love you,” she said softly. Realizing wth a jolt that she meant it. Somewhere along the way, she had come to truly love Ilweran.

“I just...love Hiccup more,” she finished lamely. “I can’t lose him. I won’t lose him. Not for anything, and no matter how much it hurts. I do love you Ilweran, but if you need me to profess undying devotion to you in order for you to stay, I can’t do that. Hiccup is my soul mate, and that will never ever change...” Her voice was audibly choking up as she forced the last of the words out. Biting down hard on her lip now to try and stop the tears from falling.

“I was so sure that, after Celeste, no one would be able to get to me again. That I was safe inside the shell I had created around my heart,” he said quietly. Still not looking at her. “After knowing the joy of love and then having it ripped from me by fate, I chose to lock myself away rather than risk feeling that pain again. It may have been empty and lonely in my shell, but at least I was protected. I swore that I was done with making a mess of my life. I was older, wiser, and stronger, and I would not let myself give into temptation again because I was better than that. Turns out, I really am still the same idiot that I always was...”

Astrid made a sound somewhere between a whimper and a groan at that as she felt her heart rip in two again. Huffing a sigh, Ilweran pushed to his feet and walked over to her. Looking into her face for a moment before holding his arms out for her. Falling into his embrace, Astrid started bawling again. Hugging him back tightly as she choked out apology after apology between gasping sobs. His hands making soothing circles on her back. _Gods, she had done so much crying today. It was amazing she still had any tears left._

“It is alright Astrid. Trust me, I get it,” he said softly against her hair as her sobs finally slowed. “Despite my best efforts to resist it and deny it, I have come to love you too, you crazy woman. You are a terrible influence on me, but I am not sure that I would have behaved much better in your place, really. At least I am not in thrall to you right now, so that is one thing to be thankful for,” he added with a chuckle. “Although, other than painful death by Hiccup, being your personal sex slave might not be all that bad. I cannot really think of a better way to spend the last hours of my life, if I am being honest.”

Astrid choked out a laugh at that. Leaning away from him to look up into his face as he gave her an easy smile. “I would never let Hiccup kill you,” she said with a sniffle. “He already knows that you couldn’t have blocked me out. No one else can,” she added in a slightly more smug tone now. “Except for Hiccup apparently, but it’s not very easy for him to do either.” At that, Ilweran’s eyebrows drew together slightly in confusion. As she gazed up into his face, she called just enough of the magic to her to make her crescent moon glow again.

Ilweran’s eyes flew wide as the mark blossomed on her forehead. “Apparently I’m related to Hecate,” Astrid told him before he could ask. “I know, right. That fun fact might have been nice to know before today. Golwen suspected as much, but she thought that I already knew.” She offered him a half-hearted shrug as she said, “so there you go. The Light God got spelled by the Dark Goddess herself, but he somehow managed to escape her web. Even if he had to punch a wall, threaten violence, and take a jump shirtless off an almost fifty foot high balcony to do it.”

He continued to stare at her forehead for another long moment. Then Ilweran started laughing. “Whatever it takes to keep my freedom I guess,” he chortled. “I suppose that explains the strong resemblance between you and Cuithanna. I thought that it was just coincidence, but apparently not.”

“I am sorry about the threats of violence though,” he added quietly. “I wish I could say that they were empty, but they were not. My temper is usually not quite so close to the surface, but your dark magic was calling to it. It was like I was the tinder, you held the flint, and everything was just waiting to go up in smoke. It was all getting to be too much. Fighting you off while trying to settle the storm within. My fire magic has a tendency to react much the same as my dragon’s does. When I get really angry, which is thankfully not often, it just sort of bursts out of me. Then I have to reign it back in before I unintentionally hurt someone.”

“I am not proud of it, but I would release my hold on the storm before I handed over my will,” he sighed in resignation. “Do not get me wrong Astrid, I would lay down my life for you. I will never become your slave willingly though. Since both actions would have resulted in my immediate death anyways, I would rather it be on my own terms.” He gave her an apologetic grimace as she gazed up into his face.

Astrid fought back a shudder at that. “That’s okay. I don’t blame you in the slightest,” she assured him. “I was raping you for Thor’s sake! You would have had every right to lash out and attack me for it. I know I would have.”

“True. Although it should be noted that rape is not usually that enjoyable for the victim, so I guess I can forgive you,” he said with a wink that made her giggle. “Honestly though, after I had gotten my mind back the shirtless part started to scare me the most,” Ilweran added then. Grinning at her look of disbelief. “Seriously. I thought your evil lover from Helheim was going to murder me on the spot when he walked into this clearing and saw me half naked with she-demon claw marks on my back and shoulders...”

He offered a lopsided smirk before his gaze darkened slightly. “He was all dark and menacing and crawling with these weird shadows. I was sure that I was already dead. After he scared the shit out of me though, he just listened to me instead. Seeming to understand my feelings better than I did, and I think he has for some time really. He apologized to me for letting it get this far, and then he told me that whatever happened from here was up to you and not him. That he refused to hurt you by hurting me. It was a bit surreal actually, since his unreasonably calm acceptance was honestly a fair bit more terrifying than if he had shown up with swords drawn.”

“You’ve got that right,” Astrid agreed. Thinking of that same chilling calm when she had first gotten back to the room and found Hiccup waiting for her. It really had been much worse than rage could ever be. Even if she now understood exactly why Hiccup had to keep his anger on such a tight lock-down, it was still scary to imagine what might be lurking just out of sight beneath the surface. “My man is pretty terrifying though. Both of them, really,” she teased and Ilweran snorted a laugh at that as he shook his head at her bemusedly.

“Sorry about the scratches by the way,” she added guiltily. _Weird crawling shadows,_ Astrid thought as she mulled over his words. Suddenly remembering her crazy dream from a month ago. As well as the shadows in Hiccup’s eyes tonight. She looked up at Ilweran then. “Can I just ask you something? When you say ‘weird crawling shadows’, what do you mean?”

“I am not sure how to explain it really,” Ilweran replied with a small shudder. “He seemed to just appear out of the shadows. Like the darkness was somehow alive and clinging to him. Or I guess, more like he was the darkness.”

“I see,” she said quietly. “One more thing, and then I will try to stop making you think about it. Was Hiccup... solid... the whole time?”

Ilweran looked at her intently for a long moment. His eyebrows furrowed slightly. “No, he was not,” he answered slowly. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, I had a dream a while back. I don’t really want to talk about it, because it scared me half to death at the time. In the dream he was hurting someone and he wasn’t exactly solid. He was sort of see-through and there was this weirdly creeping darkness covering him. Then he spoke and his voice echoed strangely. Like there were a whole bunch of Hiccup’s talking.” She shivered slightly at the memory. Feeling Ilweran’s arms tighten around her slightly in response, before she continued. “It was pretty unsettling, but I thought that it was just my delirious and stressed out mind creating it. Now I’m not so sure.”

“Partially solid, crawling shadows, sinister green eyes with the slit-pupils, and oddly echoing voice as if he was occupying many realms at once,” Ilweran summarized. “Yeah, that pretty much sums it up. He looked like Death itself. Hence, I thought that I was already.” He shuddered again as he gazed past her into the dark forest.

“When we were talking earlier, after he forgave me, he told me that he is the Dark God,” she confided. Careful to keep from saying anything that might give the full game up as she remembered that Ilweran wasn’t supposed to know everything yet. “I’m pretty sure that he meant it literally too,” she added softly. _Ilweran should know this much at least,_ she thought resignedly. He continued to gaze into the darkness for another long moment. “Ilweran,” she asked quietly, and he finally met her eyes again. A far-away look still in his bright amber orbs. “Do you ever get the feeling there is something important that Hiccup isn’t telling us?”

“Honestly? I think there are a lot of important things that Hiccup is not telling us,” Ilweran answered easily. Surprising her with the lack of discomfort or judgement in his tone. “I have suspected some things for quite some time, but I refuse to confront him about them. For one, he really is terrifying. Mostly though it is because he will tell us when he is ready. He always does. For how forgiving he is of the faults of others, I think that Hiccup is sure we will reject him once we learn the truth about him.”

Then Ilweran smiled at her. “Not that anything he could tell me would really bother me. I would much rather be his friend than his enemy. No matter what or who he is. I would not be overly surprised to learn that he truly is the Dark God, as Hiccup has always been far more powerful than is strictly natural or necessary.”

“Even when I first met him in Rome, I could feel how strong his magic was,” Ilweran added thoughtfully. “Unnaturally so for a human, and even for an elf, and it has only grown stronger since his arrival here. If he is the Dark God, then it explains why Cuithanna seemed to know him the moment she laid eyes on him, and why you and he are such a perfect fit. I suppose it also means that I am especially lucky to be alive right now.”

Astrid’s heart ached at those words as she once again realized exactly what she had willingly risked in her desire for vengeance. “I’m so sorry Ilweran. I never meant to put you in this situation. I was just so mad in the moment that I didn’t even bother to think about what might happen afterwards. You were just trying to be a good friend while I simply handed myself over to the darkness instead of trying to restrain it. You let me into your shell, and the first thing I did was show you why you shouldn’t have. I’m sorry that I’m such a monster,” she offered sadly. Resting her head against Ilweran’s chest with a sigh as she apologized yet again for her stupid choices.

“We are all a bit monstrous my dear,” he chuckled before adding gently, “I did not ‘let’ you into my shell, Astrid. I never had any intention of ‘letting’ you into my shell. I hated the fact that I was even weak enough to want you in the first place. You were not mine to want, you never would be, and I was perfectly fine with that. I still am, in fact. You and Hiccup are made for each other and I have never seen him so happy as he is with you. I would never willingly get in the way of something like that.”

“I certainly cared for you as a friend and of course my body desired you, but I was thoroughly convinced that it would never be more than that. Desire. I really did not want it to be more than that, and I was more than strong enough to resist basic lustful urges. Unfortunately for us, life rarely works out the way we expect and feelings do not simply disappear because we want them to. If anything, they tend to grow stronger. I should have already known that better than most, but I seem to have forgotten it along the way,” he stated quietly.

“I hated myself for wanting you too,” Astrid reminded him. “That just didn’t seem to matter though. My feelings for both of you just got stronger with each passing day. Really, it’s your own bloody fault for being so damn similar and so damn perfect.”

“I mean, come on,” she groaned exaggeratedly. “He’s dark, dangerous, and ridiculously sexy, but such a sweetheart on the inside. You’re like a delicious ray of golden sunlight, both inside and out, no matter what you try to say to the contrary. It’s not fair to a woman’s sanity. Being surrounded by you two at every moment is enough to drive anyone crazy.” Ilweran allowed that with a shrug and a cheeky grin that made her giggle.

“I think Hiccup recognized the mess we were in long before either of us did,” she added softly. “Rather than getting mad or forcing me to choose though, he just let me make my own mistakes. Even though it had to be tearing him apart inside to think that he might lose me to his best friend at any moment. I don’t think I could have done the same if I was in his place. After all, I snapped and used dark magic on you simply because Hiccup kissed Cuithanna while under the influence of dark magic himself. I mean, I really snapped...”

Ilweran huffed a quiet laugh at that. “You certainly did. I was sure that Hiccup was going to murder me anyways, despite the fact that I was the helpless victim here. For the first time in my entire existence I might add,” he teased. Making her blush. “Yet somehow I am still alive. You know, for how evil he can be, he is truly just a genuinely kind man underneath it all.”

“It’s not just him. You are both pretty gentle souls. Yours just shines through the surface a lot more,” Astrid offered kindly. Receiving an eye roll in return as Ilweran muttered something that sounded suspiciously like ‘ruined’. “It’s a good thing,” she made sure to add. “I didn’t expect either of you to ever forgive me for how much I hurt you, but somehow you both have,” Astrid said with a slight grimace.

Then in hopes of brightening the mood, she added cheekily, “still, if you’re willing to stick around, then I’m gonna keep you. I guess you’ll just have to get used to having a weirdly jealous lady friend in your life. Honestly, I probably would have still snapped if Cuithanna had picked you instead, so it was always bound to get messy.” Ilweran looked slightly surprised at that and she just shrugged at him with a lopsided grimace.

“It’s the truth. I do feel pretty possessive of you too, even though I know full well that I have no claim to you,” she revealed with another slight blush. “Besides, I would miss you if you were dead. Especially if you were my thrall. All that wasted effort.” He snorted another laugh and hugged her tighter as she smiled into his shirt. “Speaking of surreal things though,” she started again. “I hear you are going to be living with us for a while. That should be interesting...”

“Yep,” he replied. Making the ‘p’ sound pop. “Interesting is a good word for it. As long as you promise not to force me into yours and Hiccup’s bed though, we should be fine. It would probably take me at least a century to forgive you for that, if he did not kill me first.” She giggled at the thought of that for a moment. An image flashing through her mind of the two boys coming out of a drunken haze, only to find themselves naked in a bed together. Priceless.

Looking up into his amber eyes again, she was glad to find them shining with that wonderfully familiar light of easy humour. Not a hint of awkwardness between them somehow. Despite everything that had happened. She was also pleased to find that the intense confusion she had been fighting with for months had now disappeared. The attraction for him was still there of course, but it was far less distracting and came without all the gut-churning guilt attached to it. Even standing here in his embrace felt perfectly comfortable in all the right ways now.

Sure, she could clearly remember the feel of his insanely skilled hands on her. Not to mention his mouth. The way his golden eyes blazed with a wolfish light in his desire, as well as the perfect lines of his marvellous body. All of it was now tattooed on her mind. It probably always would be.

It just didn’t affect her in the way she had expected it to. Even with Cuithanna’s wild magic still swirling in the air. It felt more natural now. Less of a raging fire of forbidden desire, and more a gently smouldering ember of love and respect. Still more than a friend and not quite a lover, but this ‘something in the middle’ felt much healthier.

It was like she had needed to almost lose everything in order to finally find herself and figure out what was truly important. She did not have to chose between them in order to love them both. Hiccup was right. There were so many different kinds of love. She would not bottle up her worries until they exploded again. She knew who she was and what she wanted. Thankfully it seemed that her boys were on the same page, so that was a double win.

Still, a very tiny part of her mind couldn’t help wondering what it would have been like to lay down with Ilweran without the stain of shadow magic robbing her feelings and darkening the experience. Not wanting to dwell on that in the slightest though, she brought her focus back to the blonde man in front of her instead. “Hey Ilweran...” she started. Deliberately leaving the words hanging in the air. Keeping her tone light, yet expectant, as he met her eyes.

Tilting his head slightly, he furrowed his brows in confusion. “Yeah...”

“Thanks for not making it weird,” she finished brightly.

She hadn’t been able to resist saying it. Grinning up at the dumbfounded look on his face. Then he promptly burst into slightly hysterical laughter. His head actually coming down to rest on her shoulder as his whole body shook with the force of it. Eventually getting himself back under control, he leaned back to meet her eyes again. “Dear gods, you are terrible woman!”

“Weird does not even begin to describe this,” he said with another laugh. Gesturing between the two of them before replacing his arm around her. “I freely admit that the image of your incredibly perfect body in both of my personal beds is now permanently burned into my mind. Along with your taste, and your smell, and everything else that I probably should not know about you. As I am sure that it will always be thanks to my cursed elven mind. You have completely ruined me, and invaded all of my sacred spaces at the same time, you evil wench.”

Astrid choked out a laugh and Ilweran smirked again before his gaze softened slightly. “Despite that, I would rather move on from this like it never happened. Going back to whatever it was that we had before. Or onto whatever new, and hopefully healthier, direction our relationship takes instead as I doubt we can actually go back after this. That sounds much more appealing than dwelling on our bad decisions until I am forced to walk away from you. You and Hiccup are far too important to me to let this come between us.”

“Mistakes were made, yes, but we are humans. We fuck things up all the time, and then we bounce back. It is our gift.” She fought back a sob now instead as she hugged him tighter for a moment. Ilweran rested his cheek on her hair with a sigh. Then he spoke again, and his words caught her off guard. “If, and that is one heck of a big if, it ever happens again, it has to be consensual honey. Is that clear,” he asked quietly.

There was a barely noticeable hint of warning in his voice and she nodded against his chest as she bit her lip. Remorse for her actions crashing through her again. “It is alright Astrid. I promise that I am not mad at you,” Ilweran offered as he obviously sensed her pain. “After all, I love you. As long as you want me around, I cannot really walk away. You should know, I still have no desire to crawl into bed naked with another man. If I ever did it for anyone though, it would be for you, and it would be with him. Anyone else I would kill first...” He trailed off with an exaggerated eye roll and a grimace.

Astrid choked out something between a sob and a giggle as she buried her face in his tunic. “Funny. That’s the same thing that Hiccup said when he forgave me,” she mumbled against the silky fabric. Grimacing slightly as she pictured her months of tormenting nightmares again. Excessively glad now that they hadn’t come true. Probably only because the whole thing had been her doing, and not either of theirs. “I can’t deny that the thought does seem kind of tempting,” she added teasingly. “You are both pretty godsdamn sexy, after all. What woman wouldn’t fantasize about it? At least a little? I mean, isn’t that just a common desire amongst the ladies of the realms anyways...”

Ilweran barked out a laugh. “Thanks for that, and you are not wrong. An unfortunate number of ladies seem to harbour that particular fantasy. Though there is also an unfortunate number that would simply like to see Hiccup and I together without a lady in the middle, but that is never, ever, ever, ever, ever going to happen. No matter how much persuasion magic you use. I would happily go back to Nidavellir and feed myself to a deathgripper first,” he stated with a dramatic shudder that made her giggle.

“I’m so sorry Ilweran,” Astrid mumbled dejectedly then. “I’m sorry that I can’t give myself to you in the way you deserve. I hate that I am still hurting you, even when I’m trying to make it right...”

You are not hurting me Astrid,” Ilweran cut across her. His tone allowing no room for argument. “I did not think that I would ever be able to love again. It is nice to know that I was wrong, even if it is not entirely in a way that I expected. Still, love between a man and a woman does not need to be a physical thing to be real, my dear. It is not as if anything will really change for us at all. Our feelings are just out in the open now, but I find that everything is a little less confusing when you look at it in the light.”

“After all, I have felt rather protective of you for quite a while now. Since Midgard in fact, though it was certainly not love at the time. At least I am not quite as overwhelmingly possessive as Hiccup can be since I am not part night fury,” he added with a small smile. “Thankfully, that also means that I do not expect anything from you, and I never have. I doubt that I will ever be able to see you as a sister now, but I am more than happy with us simply remaining as close friends.”

“That sounds good to me,” she sighed as she gazed up into his face. “And thank you for not hating me. You had every right to, but I honestly can’t imagine my life without you in it now.”

“I cannot imagine my life without you either. Even if you really are a just a vicious little demon,” Ilweran added pointedly. Astrid peeked back up at him in confusion at that, and he gave her a lopsided smirk. “You seem to have weaselled your wicked way into both of our fractured hearts of stone. I am afraid I may never be the same again for it,” he drawled. “You know, most goddesses select side consorts that they want to have sex with. Not you. You prefer yours to be of the abstinent variety.”

“I would never ask you not to sleep with other people,” Astrid assured him. Even though a small part of her really didn’t want to share him, she knew that she had absolutely no right to feel that way. She had given up any claim on him the moment that she had made her choice to stay with Hiccup.

“Do you want me to start having sex with other women, Astrid? Would that make you feel better,” Ilweran asked blandly. She grimaced before she could stop herself, and he simply chuckled in response. “That is what I thought.”

His bright humour was so infectious that Astrid couldn’t keep from laughing as well now. “Gods, I wonder how mad I’ll be when you do start dating other women,” she offered thoughtfully.

“Probably pretty mad,” Ilweran replied easily. “You know what though? I have been practically celibate, aside from Celeste of course, for nearly fifteen years. Despite having been single for eight of those, I might add. I think I can hold out a little longer,” he added with a wink. Making her giggle again.

“Now, what other men are you planning to add to this unusually abstinent harem that I am now the first lucky member of,” he asked with another eye roll. “Just so that I know in advance. That way Hiccup and I can dispose of them sooner rather than later. I may not be sharing a bed with you, but I will still happily put a blade through the throat of any man that gets even remotely too close to you...”

“Ugh, you two are worse than my father and brothers,” Astrid grumbled indignantly. “I can look after myself, you know. Besides, I still have no idea what that even is. You and Hiccup have both now accused me of amassing one, though. What in Hel’s realm is a harem?!”

“Nothing that you need to concern yourself with,” Ilweran smirked. “If you do not know what it is, I will not be the one to enlighten you and put crazy ideas in your head. Gods, I am not sure how we did not figure out that you were related to Hecate earlier, since you are pure evil,” he joked lightly. His laugh rumbling through his chest even as his words made her cheeks flare with heat again. A tinge of remorse seeping in despite his return to a more playful tone.

Grinning at her sudden blush, Ilweran released her and stepped away. “Well, should we head back to the festival, my dear? I am sure they all want to stare at us, whisper about us, and just generally make us feel incredibly uncomfortable. We should not deny them the joy,” he teased flippantly. Giving her another easy smile and making her laugh now instead.

“That sounds absolutely awful, but I suppose so,” she replied with a smile of her own. “At least someone should get to find pleasure in our pain. Maybe your mother and Golwen will finally stop trying to hook us up. Especially since the wild elven prince is back,” Astrid added as an afterthought.

“Is he now,” Ilweran asked with a devilish smirk twisting up one side of his shapely lips. “I mean, we never actually consummated the thing. Maybe I just lied about all those women before you, and maybe Minden actually is my little sister. Humans lie all the time, after all. I could still be a virgin for all you know...”

“Pfft, yeah right. Trust me, your centuries of experience were on full display in that bedroom,” Astrid scoffed with an eye roll before she could stop herself. “If you’re a virgin, I’ll eat my kransen.” They looked at each other for a long moment. Then they both broke down laughing again. Astrid climbing back on Stormfly and clutching her aching ribs as tears of humour ran down her cheeks now.

Landing by the clearing, Astrid jumped down and gave Stormfly another scratch and a hug. Ilweran leaping down from Tintallë a moment later. Looking around, Astrid spotted Hiccup standing with Golwen, Lerina, and Cuithanna. His back to her. Grinning at Ilweran once more, Astrid made her way quickly towards Hiccup. Darting as sneakily as she could through the crowd of elves she launched herself at his back before he could see her. She had meant to surprise him, but somehow Hiccup turned and caught her. Wrapping his arms around her instantly as he rasped a laugh.

“I take it everything went well,” he asked gently. Hugging her tighter for a moment and placing a kiss to her hair before setting her back on her feet. Draping one arm casually over her shoulders now as Cuithanna and the others all smiled gently at her. Looking up, she saw Hiccup gazing past her, and she turned to see Ilweran strolling up to their group too. Astrid noticed that many of the elves were pausing to watch the three of them. Most of them looking interestedly between Ilweran and Hiccup, more than anything.

“I certainly think so,” Ilweran said easily. Coming to a stop a few feet from Hiccup. “We still all good, bro?” There was a slightly nervous light in Ilweran’s golden eyes, but he didn’t look away from Hiccup’s intense green gaze.

Hiccup looked down at Astrid for a moment. One brow raised. She nodded at him in response. Placing her hand against his chest and leaning into him as she wrapped her other arm around his waist. Hiccup smiled softly at her before glancing at Ilweran again. “Yeah, we are just fine bro.” He held his hand out to Ilweran. When Ilweran grasped it, Hiccup pulled the blonde man into a three way hug with him and Astrid. Making them all laugh as they broke apart again.

Then Hiccup grinned down at her. “So, mi’lady. Would you like a dance with the real Dark God,” he asked lightly. “Dark God and Dark Goddess for a change. The elves have never seen that before.” There was a gleam of wicked humour in his eyes now. As well as the slightest hint of a challenge. As if he was daring her to try.

“Absolutely,” Astrid answered back with a devious grin of her own. Laughing again as he smiled and pulled her into the middle of the crowd just as a new song started up. This one just as sensual as the one she had used to help lure Ilweran in. Complete with the heavy drum beats. As they began to dance she couldn’t help wondering what the elves were seeing this time. True magic, most likely. Her and Hiccup were stalking around each other. Their eyes never leaving the other, but it was nothing like any of the previous dances. Not even close.

This was not hunter and prey. This was perfectly matched predators playing with each other. She could feel the night drawing in around the two of them. Could see the air around them warping with the strange magic as Hiccup called it up. His pupils turning to slits as his fangs flashed in the oddly glowing light of this realm. Her waning crescent mark was shimmering on her forehead again and she knew that her own eyes would be radiating that strange darkness too. Swirling and writhing with shadow as the dangerous magic coursed through her body as well now.

She was not using her gifts on him though. She didn’t have to. He simply brought out the darker side of her and she was more than happy to let him. His intense power was pulsing through the air in waves, but it didn’t feel cold to her anymore. Rather, it felt perfectly right. Neither of them sacrificing even an inch to the other, but simply letting their demons play. Twirling sinuously around the grassy clearing together instead.

No one else was actually dancing anymore. They were all too busy watching. The elves actually backing away to give Hiccup and Astrid much more space now. The glowing orbs hovering around the outer edge of the clearing even began to switch between a bloody red and a strangely luminous black. Apparently of their own accord.

The play of colour spoke of dangerous desire and dark power. It made Astrid truly feel like the two gods that they were. Powerful beings of the dark or waning moon, showcasing their might through shadow magic, and Samhain was their time. They were the Hunter and the Huntress. Raiders of the Storm. A mated pair of gloriously dark panthers. Prowling the night in the throws of ecstasy while they laughed at the gates of mortality.

He had been right. They were sharing the darkness now and it was wonderful. Everything else disappeared aside from the two of them. Their souls singing to each other in a way that no others could ever hope for. When he held her, it left her feeling as light and insubstantial as a phantom. Making impossible lifts an incredible reality and leaving her hovering in the air a little too long to be natural. Like she was no longer restricted by the world around her. They made their own rules now.

As the song came to a close, Hiccup dipped her back almost to the grass as he pressed his lips to hers. Her hand coming up to twine into his hair as she kissed him back deeply. Breaking away, he grinned wickedly at her and she smirked back. Suddenly becoming aware of the heavy press of silence all around them. The ominous way the music had suddenly stopped as a hush settled over the entire clearing. Hiccup pulled her back upright and kissed her again before allowing her to finally glance around at the crowd.

The elves were all standing perfectly motionless. Staring at the two of them with unmistakeable awe in their lovely eyes. Gaping around in confusion, Astrid caught sight of Cuithanna then. The goddess was staring at her too. A wide smile on her face as her rainbow eyes danced. Now that she knew, it was much easier for Astrid to recognize the resemblance between the goddess and Brenna Hofferson. It must have been the additional elven features that had distracted her at first. That and her jealousy...

Catching Astrid’s gaze, Cuithanna raised her goblet to Astrid. Tilting her beautiful head in an unmistakeable bow. Then Hiccup startled Astrid by dropping down to one knee in front of her. Holding her hand in his and pressing a kiss to it, before bowing his head low to her. Just as he and Ilweran had done to Cuithanna.

Promptly, all of the elves began to follow suit, including Ilweran and Queen Lerina. Rendered completely speechless, Astrid gaped at them all in shock. Her heart was pounding and her face felt incredibly hot. Looking down at the reverent form of Hiccup before her. Then around at the silent clearing. _Everyone from the Dark God himself, right up to the most elite of the elves, were all paying respect to her!_ Gazing back at the goddess for a moment Astrid bowed her own head low. When she met Cuithanna’s eyes again, the goddess winked at her cheekily.

 _Son of a half-troll,_ Astrid thought in shocked wonder. _She made Hiccup kiss her on purpose, didn’t she?! Just to push me..._ “I did tell you that she has a reason for everything that she does,” Hiccup suddenly said from beside her. His voice tugging Astrid out of her daze as she realized that he was standing again. All of the elves also rising and beginning to dance as the music started back up. Ilweran offered her another small bow and a kind smile from across the glade, before turning away to talk to Golwen and Cuithanna.

Chuckling at Astrid’s blush, Hiccup pulled her back towards him as they began to move to the new melody. Pressed close together in a much more tender and intimate dance now. “It is just not always easy to understand her methods at first. You will get used to it though,” he added gently. Astrid looked up into his face and he smiled at her. Leaning down to press his lips to hers again, he kissed her until she was perfectly dizzy.

After that, the rest of the festival seemed to pass by in a happy blur. The relationships between them somehow even better and stronger than they were before as the magic of the festival singing through Astrid’s veins helped serve to keep her awake. They had watched the other elves perform more of their own dances, songs, or poems over the next couple of days. Ilweran even taking over Hiccup’s usual role and putting on an illusion based show of old histories for the entertainment of the children. Something which impressed everyone with the extent of Ilweran’s mastery of the challenging art. Hiccup simply grinned at his friend while holding Astrid on his lap, as they shared a seat on the dais instead.

Since everything fell apart and somehow managed to get put pack together, Astrid’s glorious Dark God was now remaining firmly at her side. Apparently refusing to leave his mate again and Astrid wasn’t complaining about it in the slightest. With Hiccup’s arms around her, she watched Ilweran dance with other women with a new lightness in her heart despite that ever present possessive jealousy she would probably always feel. It was still nice to see that he was allowing more of the wild predator to shine through his sunshine image again.

He really did seem like a lone wolf on the prowl. Amber eyes flashing and taking on a slightly silver hue under the blue light of the moon as a predatory smile twisted his perfect lips. Although it only served to make him more beautiful as he burned even brighter somehow. Now she understood what Golwen had meant when she spoke of Ilweran’s glow having dimmed after Celeste. No wonder ladies had thrown themselves at his feet before, despite the callous way he had treated them. Who could possibly resist him? He already looked like a marvellous god of light and he hadn’t even received his bloody seal yet!

Still, Ilweran had not really returned to his wild ways, despite Astrid reawakening his inner shadows. At least, not completely. Though he was certainly much more carefree and flirty, he was not exactly offering his body up on a platter. As a matter of fact, he denied every single advance that came his way. When Astrid finally mustered up the courage to ask why, he simply pointed out with a smirk that he had already hooked up with a lady at this festival. Stating that it had nearly cost him his life, and he was now sworn to a life of celibacy because of it. Words which made her cheeks heat with a sudden flush as Hiccup and Ilweran both chuckled at her.

Now that she was not distracted by emotional baggage, Astrid started to notice just how desired her boys were. It really did seem like everyone wanted them. She actually lost count of how many times she had found herself laughing freely with Golwen as they watched numerous elves of both genders flirt with Hiccup and Ilweran over the remaining days. Both of the men politely refusing before attempting to discreetly run away. Frequently using her and Golwen as excuses, which they both thought was utterly hilarious.

Although it actually wasn’t all that surprising that the elves chased them, to be honest. That everyone in every world so far seemed to chase them. Ranging between six and a half to seven feet tall on average, the elves were already something of giants amongst the realms (excluding the Jotuns, of course). At a little over seven feet tall now at least, Hiccup was even tall for an elf. Ilweran sitting at close to the same, if not a tiny bit taller. At five foot nine, Astrid had never felt short in Midgard, but standing between the two of them made her feel like a child. Her face only coming up to their mid-chests. Not that she was complaining about the view or anything...

Though the other elves were certainly beautifully toned and perfect, the well-muscled frames of the god-princes remained somewhat broader and bulkier than the rest of their kin. Likely thanks, in large part, to their mixed heritage. Serving to make the already tall men seem even more imposing. Likewise, their half human features carried a much more rugged and intensely masculine appearance. Something that stood out noticeably amidst the sea of slender faces with triangular jawlines ending in delicately pointed chins. Who wouldn’t fantasize about taking a frolic between the sheets with either of these glorious men? They really were absolutely perfect.

Now that things had settled down, Astrid had actually danced with Ilweran again. More than once, though it was in a much more friendly way this time around. Although he had pretended to be afraid and run away from her the first time she asked. Actually warding her off with some of the strange flower cuttings and making everyone laugh. Then he gave in with a shrug and a grin. Throwing the flower cuttings at Hiccup, and leaving he and Golwen chuckling behind them as Ilweran spun Astrid out into the crowd. The other two following suit shortly after.

Since unlocking her true powers, Astrid had found a new connection to the world around her. The dragons, both wild and bonded would stop to nuzzle against her when they saw her. Just like they did with Hiccup. The animals of the realm even seeking her out as well to pay her tribute. One of those massive deer-like creatures she had first seen by Ilweran in the clearing, this one with similar starbursts in its fur and sporting brightly glowing antlers, had even brought his ladies over to meet her. The magnificent beast bowing to her in much the same way as the stag had bowed to Hiccup at Mabon.

Now she understood the real reason why. The stag at Mabon may have scented the night fury at first, but he had bent his head in respect to the God of the Hunt. Astrid may not actually be Hecate, but as her descendant, she was still a Goddess of the Hunt. It was an incredibly heady and powerful feeling. _How long had it taken Hiccup to stop being awed by this magic?.._

At one point Astrid had found herself making her way over to one of the pillars topped with the banishing flames. Strongly considering casting off the memory of her foray with Ilweran. As she gazed into the flickering black flame, she thought back to what he and Hiccup had said. Realizing that they were right. She didn’t really want to simply wish it away. She wanted to remember her mistakes instead. Not so that she could dwell on them, but so that she could learn from them. She now knew who she was and the incredible darkness that she was capable of if she wasn’t careful. She would never choose to willingly forget what had brought her here.

As Samhain drew to a close, and the time came for Cuithanna to return to her tree, Hiccup surprised her yet again. Grasping Astrid by the hand and pulling her towards Ilweran and the Goddess with a determined light in his eyes. Cuithanna had nodded and smiled at Astrid before all four of them took off into the trees. The other three adjusting their pace slightly so that Astrid could keep up. When they had reached the sacred ash, a beautiful and twisting old tree fluttering with brightly coloured prayer ribbons, Cuithanna hugged each of them in turn. Pausing as she released Astrid.

“I am so sorry for angering you my dear,” she started in her lovely bell voice. “Your self-doubt was holding you back and you needed to find your strength. My twin sister has always had a tendency to respond rather aggressively when goaded, and I suspected that you might as well. Apparently I was right.” She smiled wider as Astrid gave her a sheepish grin. Astrid looked up at Ilweran guiltily again, but he just laughed and nudged her with his elbow. Blushing scarlet, Astrid searched for the right words to ask Cuithanna what was on her mind now.

Of course, she didn’t have to. “Your grandmother will be very proud of you when I tell her. I am sure that she knows already, but she will likely want to brag about it. Hecate has grieved every single day since she gave your mother up to the care of humans. Something that she has regretted greatly for many years,” Cuithanna said sadly. “Sadly, her human lover had fallen in war shortly after they were together. As is the tale for far too many of your kind, as humans can be a rather aggressive race.”

“How is that possible,” Ilweran asked suddenly. “How could Hecate take a human lover? The boundary has been closed since shortly before I was born. Is Brenna immortal?”

“No, she is not,” Cuithanna offered gently, “although she was born as an immortal.” Ilweran started mouthing the word ‘how’, but Cuithanna cut across him. “I do not have much time to explain it, but there are ways. Just as there are ways around the boundary wards for those powerful, resourceful, or clever enough to find them. Now, at the time, Hecate believed that returning the child back to the care of humans was the only right option left to her. Unfortunately, as with the rest of our mistakes, the thing could not simply be undone once it was carried out.

“Hecate was the one that took away your mother’s immortality, you see. There is a potion that can be used for such a purpose. Though it has mostly been forgotten amongst the other races, for it must be willingly drank and no immortal would willingly give up their immortality. A baby will happily suckle it from a finger though. Sadly, after consuming the potion, Brenna could never be permitted back to Urdarbrunnr. Mortals cannot cross the boundary, as you are well aware, and immortality cannot be granted quite as easily as it can be taken away.” Cuithanna’s tone was gentle. Her rainbow eyes overly bright as she met Astrid’s startled gaze.

“Hecate gave my mother up and took away her immortality? Why?!” Astrid couldn’t help the question from bubbling out. Even if it might be rude to ask, or not Cuithanna’s answer to give.

Cuithanna offered her a sympathetic lift of shoulders. “Our younger sister, Skuld, was cast out of our home for falling in love with a human and having a child of him. Cut off from her family and banished to Midgard for many centuries, she has only recently returned to Urdarbrunnr.”

“Bríghid is Skuld?!..” Hiccup interrupted. His tone distinctly surprised. Astrid looked at him in confusion, but he was gazing intently at Cuithanna now. His posture rigid and his eyes wide. Ilweran looking equally as stunned.

That was when Hiccup’s words about his training all came back to her. He had definitely mentioned learning the arcane arts from a Druidess named Bríghid. “Skuld, the Norn of Fate and Future, taught you magic,” Astrid gasped at him in shock. _No wonder he was so godsdamn powerful and good at everything! He really had been destined to become the Dark God, even before receiving his mark, and the Norns knew it! Those plotting and scheming..._

“Indeed,” the goddess answered her with a chuckle. Cutting off Astrid’s grumbled thoughts mid-rant. “My sister was very taken with her Little Shadow Rider. In fact, she still speaks of him often. Even though he is not quite so little anymore.” She looked over at Hiccup again with a coy smile. “I think she misses you.” Hiccup let out a hoarse laugh at that. Still looking slightly dumbfounded.

“She also happens to be the friend that introduced me to Celeste,” Ilweran said quietly. Astrid gaping at him in shock now too. Ilweran gave a hollow laugh before he glanced at Hiccup. “Do you ever feel like your fate is not your own and your path has already been chosen for you,” he drawled sardonically.

“Every godsdamn day bro,” Hiccup agreed with another chuckle.

Cuithanna gave a tinkling laugh and winked at the two of them before turning back to Astrid. “Now, I suspect that Hecate feared suffering much the same punishment as Skuld. So she sent her child to Midgard instead, where Skuld secreted it away to a vast city to keep it safe. Taking away her immortality so that the bright spark of her untapped power could be more easily concealed amidst a swarm of humanity. That way, the child would have the best chance at a normal and happy life, away from meddling and power-hungry fools. The blood of the goddess running through her veins would have painted an immense target on her back, after all.”

“Do you realize what a weapon you could be in the wrong hands, my dear,” Cuithanna asked gently. Astrid bit her lip in acknowledgement as she felt her face blanch slightly. She had lost control of the darkness within once already, after all. Astrid was well aware of just how dangerous she was. Thank the gods she wasn’t alone in this. Cuithanna’s beautiful rainbow gaze shone with sympathetic understanding as Astrid met her eyes again.

“Raised by human women in the temple of Aphrodite, your mother likely grew up resenting her heritage. Ever cursed with the magical allure of the Night Goddess, but unable to explain it or understand it. Much like you my dear,” she added. Giving Astrid a knowing look as both of the boys chuckled quietly. Cuithanna smiled half-heartedly at Astrid then. “Hecate has watched over your mother ever since her birth, with a heaviness of guilt in her heart. Confining herself to the Well of Fate as a self-imposed punishment.”

“When she foresaw that Brenna’s temple was to be raided, Hecate begged Skuld to save her. Skuld and her child then carefully arranged for your father to arrive in Rome on the very day that Brenna was to be sold. His little island home in the northern archipelago became a safe haven for your mother, and you, as well. A place where Brenna was finally able to have a family of her own. The bright magic passed down through the female line was masked by the multitude of dragons that thrived in the area. It was one of the few gifts that Hecate was able to give to a daughter that would never know her. Not because Hecate did not want her to, but because it was not safe,” Cuithanna finished sadly. A depth of pain filling the goddess’ striking rainbow gaze now.

Astrid felt a tear slide down her cheek as she listened. No wonder her mother rarely spoke of her past. No wonder Brenna had never made mention of the family that she left behind when she married Troels Hofferson. It was because she didn’t really have one. Raised as an orphan in a temple before being sold for her looks, she would have sensed that she was different, but not how much so. Probably hating it too, just like Cuithanna had said. All while being completely unaware that she was actually part true goddess. “Can my mother still use magic then? Even if she is not immortal,” Astrid couldn’t help asking.

“I expect so,” Cuithanna answered gently. “She has just never been taught to access it. Even without it, Brenna is still more powerful than a mere human could hope to be. The loss of her immortality would have lessened her abilities greatly, but not enough to make her fully human. You have likely never seen her take up a weapon or respond with violence, and that would be why. Unlike Minden,” she added with a glance at Ilweran, “Brenna has worked so hard her whole life to blend in with those around her, that she instinctually shies away from anything that might mark her out as different or strange. In fact, your mother has done so well concealing her truth, that I suspect she may have now forgotten it herself.”

Cuithanna pulled her in for a tight hug then, which Astrid returned gladly. As the Goddess released her, Astrid stepped back with a sniffle. Feeling Hiccup’s arms wrap around her waist and his solid body press against her back as Ilweran’s fingers twined through hers. She looked up at both of them gratefully as their warmth seeped through her. They smiled down at her in return for a moment, before Hiccup looked over at Cuithanna.

“I wish to bring Astrid with me at Yule,” he stated casually. Making it sound more like a proclamation than a question while still remaining polite. “I will not put her through the same traumas of the last two festivals. We are a mated pair, and I want her with me.”

Cuithanna beamed at the two of them. “Certainly Melindo! I would love for my grandniece to meet me as I arrive.” Then she leaned in to give Astrid a kiss on the cheek. “I shall see you again at Yule, my dear. We have much to catch up on.” Astrid smiled at her as she stepped away.

“You had better get used to seeing me at the tree too from now on,” Ilweran added loftily. Hiccup looking over at him in mild surprise for a moment. “What? You do not honestly think that you two are abandoning me. I have been used and abused by all of you and that means we are now a package deal,” Ilweran said with a shrug.

He offered Cuithanna a mischievous smirk then. Not looking ashamed in the slightest as Hiccup and Astrid both chuckled. “If her and her sisters are going to meddle with my fate and continually set beautiful sirens loose on me, then she is just going to have to get used to me imposing myself into her personal space as well. It is really only fair. Besides,” he added with a grin at Hiccup, “I want to be there to watch Astrid chase you through the forest with an axe when Cuithanna’s magic makes you do something stupid again.”

Hiccup choked a laugh at that and Ilweran grinned even wider. Recovering, Hiccup grinned back at him. “You had better be careful, brother. Unfortunately for you, she is just as likely to chase you through the forest with her axe. I mean, I am sure that Astrid will save me from the wicked sirens...” He shot a teasing wink at Cuithanna then that made her tinkle a laugh as she shrugged in return.

“I would absolutely save you babe,” Astrid chimed in. Glancing up at Hiccup with a somewhat smug grin as she tightened her grip on him possessively.

“My hero. First you protect my pants, and now my neck. I am forever in your debt mi’lady,” Hiccup answered smoothly. Grinning at Astrid when she giggled before placing a tender kiss on the end of her nose. Then he glanced over at Ilweran again. “Tough luck bro. I doubt the persuasion magic embedded in her fancy love pendant is powerful enough to save you from a serious maiming.”

“Fair point,” Ilweran agreed with a shrug. “Not that it matters, since I would probably let her catch me anyways. It sounded like the make-up sex was pretty amazing the last time you allowed her to kick the shit out of you. What are a few shattered ribs when the rewards are so sweet?” Astrid felt her face go straight to scarlet at that.

Ilweran chuckled wickedly at her embarrassment as Hiccup gave a hoarse laugh and punched his friend in the shoulder before replacing his arm just as possessively around Astrid’s waist. “Try it, and you will have more than a few shattered ribs,” Hiccup growled.

“Might be worth it. I mean, healing magic is my specialty bro,” Ilweran reminded Hiccup with another laugh. Hiccup let a feral growl rumble through his chest warningly then, and Ilweran grinned at him. “Jealousy fuelled sex certainly has its perks, after all. Right princess,” he added with a conspiratorial wink at Astrid and she blushed again.

“Oh I have missed you, Meldanyo. It is good to see your light shining again,” Cuithanna replied with a laugh of her own. “You must admit, those beautiful sirens have done you good.” She placed a hand against Ilweran’s chest with a bright smile as he allowed that with an eye roll. “Of course you should come too. It is always best to change all the traditions at once, I think.” Then she gave each of the boys a kiss on the cheek as well. Clasping Astrid’s free hand in hers once more as she backed up towards the trunk of the ash.

Before Astrid could say anything, there was a bright flash of golden light. The Goddess’ form simply fading from being as the hand Astrid was holding disappeared. Leaving only a curiously tingling warmth in its place. A gust of warm wind circled them, and the leaves on the ash rustled gently as if in farewell, before everything returned to stillness. Astrid sighed quietly as she lowered her hand while continuing to stare at the prayer flags. Hiccup’s solid arms still wrapped around her waist and Ilweran’s fingers still twined through hers. “What does Meldanyo mean,” she asked quietly.

“It means ‘my dear’ or ‘my beloved’ in ancient elvish,” Ilweran answered easily. “It is what she used to call me many years ago. Before I started privately resenting my role as her consort, that is. After that she sensed my unease and began to use my given name instead. Likely for my sake rather than a sudden loss of concern for me,” he clarified with another shrug. “I did tell you that she cares for a great many things. I did not see it at the time, but I did realize afterwards that I was one of those things. Even though I did not deserve it in the slightest.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Astrid replied promptly as she glared at Ilweran. “Of course you deserved to be loved. You both do. You boys are absolutely perfect just the way you are, so stop beating yourselves up about your bad choices. Gods know I’ve already done that enough for all of us. It’s about time we stop wallowing and doubting ourselves already.” _Turns out Cuithanna loves both of them too,_ she mused to herself then as she took in the stunned looks on both of the boys’ faces. _Then again, who wouldn’t... I know I do._

“Well, that certainly put us in our place brother,” Hiccup said then. His devilish green eyes shining with mirth as Ilweran muttered an affirmative. Both of them shaking their heads at her with a laugh. “Shall we finish packing you two,” Hiccup asked after leaning down to kiss her again. “As much as I love Svartalfheim, I am ready to see the sun again.” Ilweran and Astrid both agreed with another chuckle. Turning as one to head back to the palace.

As she ran beside her boys, Astrid couldn’t help thinking that her time here had been such an emotional ride. Nearly losing everything, including herself. Only to gain it all back and more. She would almost be sad to leave, but Hiccup was right. Though Astrid may be related to the Goddess of Night, she was definitely looking forward to seeing the sun again too. She had to admit, tomorrow looked much brighter now than it ever had before.

**_____**

**And so ends our crazy roller coaster ride from hell. Hopefully that answered some long held questions you had at the same time as it assuaged your fears about our favourite couple/trio's future. Now we can get back to the Hiccstrid we know and love. Carrying on with the more exciting, action packed, devious, and (hopefully) less emotionally taxing, part of the journey. Though I have no promises that the feels with end here. I am a cruel, cruel mistress, after all ;)**

**This is also another moment where I got to do the unexpected. I know many of you suspected that this might be the point where they all happily start partaking in a polyamorous relationship. Some of you loved it, and some of you downright hated it, but honestly, would this really be that moment?! I did say that there very well might be a dream three-some down the road, but it is certainly not going to be any time soon. It is also not going to be brought about by something like this. Hiccstrid are absolutely made for each other, and if it does happen, it would be a one time dealio. Not a forever 3-way. Could you all really see Hiccup happily sharing Astrid with another man? Even if that man was his best friend? Not bloody likely!**

**It would be more likely that Cuithanna would be looking for a new man to fill the role of Light God after Ilweran's untimely death...**


	23. Full House

**Thank goodness the uber-emotional chapters are over. I think it's time for something lighthearted or violent, now. Don't you?! Lol**

**_____**

Arriving back in Alfheim, they had barely a day to unpack and get Ilweran settled in their treehouse before Thor and Sif were set to arrive. Hiccup couldn’t help feeling slightly uneasy about this. Not about Ilweran staying at their place. Despite everything that had happened, the blonde man had proven that he was more than strong enough to fight off the pull of Astrid’s magic. Even when she was deliberately using it at full force to lure him in and trap him. The three of them were in a much better place now for it anyways. Cuithanna had been right. Again.

Astrid had needed to fall face-first right off that pedestal that they had all placed her on in order to find herself and figure out what she wanted. Now that she had, he could not sense any lingering confusion from her. Nor was there an increase in possessive desire from Ilweran, as the night fury in Hiccup was happy to note. He really had no desire to destroy his friend just for the rights to keep his mate. Not that he wouldn’t, but it was just better to avoid it. Somehow, everything was even easier than it was before the mess that was Samhain. All three of them learning some very important lessons about themselves and each other that they were unlikely to forget any time soon.

No, he was more worried about another man that was not already aware of Astrid’s powerful allure sharing their home. More for Astrid’s sake than anything else, really. Sif would be here too, and he trusted Thor. He also trusted Astrid completely. Not to mention that he and Ilweran wouldn’t let Thor within five feet of her if he showed even the slightest hint of poor behaviour. Still, Astrid was not overly comfortable with her newfound powers. That much was plain to see.

A new man panting after her was only going to serve as a constant reminder of what she was. Unfortunately, it was a necessary evil if she was going to regain any of her previous confidence with sparring. More than anything though, Hiccup was simply not looking forward to spending the next couple of months pretending that he and Astrid were only friends. At least he wouldn’t have to hurt her, or be an asshole to her on purpose this time.

That night, Hiccup had lain down with Astrid in his arms. Loving her slowly and tenderly as he tried to pour every shred of feeling he could into it. The idea of even the small degree of separation they would be forced to endure making the night fury in him anxious and needy. Yes, he would still get to hold her every night, but normally he got to touch her during the days too. That was going to be the most difficult part. Passing over those little moments of intimate contact that he rarely even thought about. Unconsciously touching her at every opportunity was not going to be an option for the next little while.

The following morning the three of them were seated on the grass outside. Hiccup keeping a careful distance from Astrid as they waited for their guests to arrive. He was just starting to wonder how long they would have to wait, when the hairs on his neck suddenly stood on end. It felt like he was about to be struck by lightning. Ilweran smirked at him knowingly as Astrid shot them both a confused look. “What...” she started nervously as she raised a hand to her neck in confusion.

Before either of the boys could answer, there was a rumble of thunder from the clear blue sky. This was promptly followed by the screech from a gigantic skrill. “It would seem Thor has arrived. Get ready brother,” Ilweran drawled with an eye roll. Making Hiccup bark out a laugh. All of them holding their hands up in greeting as the massive blue and yellow dragon came into view over the treetops. Toothless, Tintallë, and Stormfly looking up in moderate interest as well.

“Hello fellow crazy people,” Thor yelled out, and the three of them laughed now. Leaping down from Joltalon as soon she touched down, Thor jogged his way over to their little group. Sif following right behind him with a wide smile on her pretty face. “Hi Hiccup. Ilweran,” she greeted warmly. Pushing to his feet, Hiccup moved to hug the two of them. Ilweran following suit. Sif then turned towards Astrid and stretched out a hand in greeting.

“I take it that you are Astrid Hofferson. Otherwise known as my new sparring partner. I’m Sif. Æsirian warrior, gifted Valkyrie, and the lovely and most amazing wife of this idiot,” Sif stated with a grin. Gesturing towards Thor with an eye roll as Astrid giggled and grasped her hand in return. Still clasping Astrid’s hand in hers, Sif looked her over once. “My goodness,” she said quietly. “No wonder Ilweran chose to settle down with you.”

“Thor told me that you were incredibly beautiful, but I thought that he might just be exaggerating again. You know what, you actually remind me strongly of Freyja. You have the perfect body, the perfect looks, the blonde hair and blue eyes. Everything. Right down to the curiously strong allure that Freyja radiates. You’re a lucky man Ilweran,” Sif added. Smiling widely at Ilweran now.

“Luck has nothing to do with it,” Ilweran replied with an easy smirk before meeting Hiccup’s eyes. Then the two men were grinning at each other as they both fought back their laughter.

Astrid blushed bright red at the compliment instead, as she shot a startled look at Thor. He just shrugged and smiled at her. “What? You are,” he stated with a chuckle. “She makes a valid point too. You remind me a lot of Freyja. Not sure why I didn’t see it before, but us men are pretty blind,” he added as he winked at her. Making her giggle again.

“More like Hecate, I would say,” Ilweran intoned quietly. “At least, judging by how much she resembles Cuithanna anyways. They are supposed to be twins after all, but Astrid just has a certain something... darker, you know...” His amber eyes were glinting brightly with mischief when they met Hiccup’s again. Making Hiccup barely suppress a snort of laughter. Coughing loudly, he rubbed at his face instead.

“Very true Il,” Thor said as he stroked his chin in contemplation. “She really does look more like Cuithanna than she does Freyja.” Then Thor grasped Astrid’s hand and raised it to his lips as he added, “you truly are a stunning goddess, lovely lady. ”

Astrid blushed again as she pulled her hand back and rolled her eyes at him. “Seriously Thor,” she grumbled. “The rooster is standing right here this time!” Thor shrugged and grinned at Ilweran with a devious light in his blue eyes. Shaking his head in humorous exasperation, Hiccup slapped Thor on the back with a chuckle of his own.

“Okay, you charming fool. Stop flirting with my housemates and get your shit unpacked,” Hiccup teased. Pushing Thor back towards his skrill with a covert wink at Astrid. She giggled quietly again and bumped him with her shoulder. All of them moving to grab one of Thor and Sif’s bags before heading into the house. Taking everything straight up to Thor’s bright blue and yellow room that perfectly matched Joltalon.

Thank the gods I had the foresight to give him the farthest room from mine, Hiccup thought. Suppressing a sigh as he glanced around at the gaudy colours. “Hiccup,” Sif started in a low voice. Leaning towards him and speaking in a very carrying whisper. “Why have you not painted this room for me yet?”

Hiccup just laughed at her now as he tugged jokingly on her ridiculously long golden braid. “If you would like a change of colour scheme my dear, you will need to take that up with your husband. I promised that I would not touch his room as long as he did not touch the rest of the house. You know that I am a man of my word.”

“The H-man knows better than to cover over my hard work,” Thor chimed in. “I’m sensitive and it would hurt my feelings. When my feelings get hurt, I throw tantrums. Just like a child. Except even worse and much messier. Besides, you love my flamboyant side babe,” he added with a smirk. Pulling Sif towards him and wiggling his eyebrows at her. She shook her head, but leaned up to kiss him anyways as the rest of the group chuckled. Tossing their bags on the bed for them and leaving them to unpack.

Hiccup, Ilweran, and Astrid made their way back downstairs then. Taking up chairs in the sitting room instead as they waited for the other two. They spent the rest of the day simply swapping stories as they dipped into his stores of elven wine. Thor and Sif both wanting to hear more about the fight with the Red Death. Thor especially found it immensely funny that they had willingly submitted themselves to dragon training while in Midgard. No experienced Rider would do that on purpose, after all. They all despised it, and for good reason.

“You know, it was not nearly as bad as usual,” Hiccup allowed. “That and it did certainly come with its fair share of perks for a change,” he added. Shooting a glance at where Astrid and Ilweran were sitting beside each other. Close, but not overly so. “Right brother,” he asked Ilweran with a grin. Watching Astrid cover her smile with a delicate hand as Ilweran barked out a laugh.

“That it did,” he grinned back. “Those Viking women were something else. Relentless, clingy, and crazy as Hel, but still as beautiful as a summer’s morning. Well, some of them were at least. The rest you would need to love with the lamps out, if you know what I mean.” Astrid burst out laughing and tried to shove Ilweran out of his chair at that. He simply smirked at her as he playfully tilted her chair onto the two back legs. Making her squeal and grab at his arm; thinking he was going to tip her over. Thor and Sif smiling at the whole display as if they thought it was cute.

Hiccup rolled his eyes briefly before glancing back at the group. Finding Astrid grinning at him with bright humour in her lovely blue eyes now, and he couldn’t help smiling back. “I barely remember most of them, to be honest,” he chimed in. Directing his words to Thor now. “I mean, sure, that archipelago may be loaded with gorgeous warrior women, but we stole the most perfect one and brought her back with us. That is all I care about.” Hiccup gestured vaguely towards Astrid at that. Making everyone laugh again as Thor raised his goblet in agreement.

As the sky darkened outside, he could see Astrid starting to get tired. Ilweran noticing as well when Astrid struggled to conceal a yawn. “Well, I think I am going to take my lady to bed,” Ilweran said softly. Standing and pulling Astrid gently to her feet with him. “I will see you all in the morning.” They all bid Ilweran and Astrid goodnight. Astrid shooting one last look at Hiccup before heading upstairs.

Hiccup stared after them for a few moments before Sif’s soft voice broke into his thoughts. “They really are quite adorable,” she said quietly. A small smile playing on her lips as she continued to gaze towards the stairs as well. Normally she would be actively flirting with both him and Ilweran, but she had been mostly leaving Ilweran alone now that she thought he had Astrid. _If she only knew,_ he mused with a quiet chuckle.

“I guess so,” Hiccup offered with a shrug. “I have personally never really thought of Ilweran as adorable, but I suppose he is a bit on the cute side. Like a sweet little puppy. I wonder if he comes when she calls and messes on the floor too? Perhaps we should ask Astrid...” Sif snorted a laugh at that. Thor holding his hand out to Hiccup for a high five as the two of them chuckled and grinned at each other.

The three of them sat around talking for a little while longer after that. Until Sif’s eyes finally started glazing over with exhaustion too, that is. Thankfully, although Thor may be elf enough now to not need sleep, his wife still did. Deciding that he had been here long enough to not look too suspicious, Hiccup downed the last of his wine. Placing his goblet on the edge of the hearth and gazing over at Sif and Thor. “Thor, your wife is getting tired. Take her to bed before she has to try and carry you there. We can ask Astrid if Ilweran messed on the floor tomorrow,” he teased.

Thor raised his glass in a mock toast again at that. Chuckling as he finished his own wine. Then he got up and dragged Sif out of her chair. “I guess I might as well go up too,” Hiccup added easily. “No sense sitting by myself down here.”

“If it’s company you want, I could join you in your room,” Sif shot at him. Only partially kidding. She had long since given up on him actually taking her up on the offer of sex, but it didn’t keep her from trying every now and then.

Hiccup barked out a laugh at her as he made his way up the stairs beside them. “Oh no, pretty lady. You are not using me to get out of that royal blue nightmare. You married him,” he teased. Sif giving an exaggerated sigh in return. “Besides, you know that widdle baby Thor does not like to sleep alone in a scary room full of monsters,” Hiccup joked in a mock baby voice. Then he deepened his tone back to his usual sultry velvet. “I am a big boy that can take care of himself. After all, the only monster in my bedroom is me,” he added with a wicked grin. Causing Thor to choke out a laugh in response as he punched Hiccup in the shoulder.

“See you guys in the morning,” Hiccup said at the landing. Receiving a partial wave and another chuckle from both as they took off down one hallway. He watched them go for a minute before heading to his own room. Opening the door quietly, he glanced in to see the shape of Astrid laying on the bed. Gloriously naked and silhouetted by the moonlight streaming in the balcony doorway behind her.

Her eyes were open and she smiled softly when she saw him. Patting the bed beside her. Grinning widely in return, Hiccup stripped his tunic off enthusiastically as he shut the door with his foot. Kicking his boots off before racing over and taking her in his arms, he began to greedily kiss his way over her jaw and throat as she chuckled quietly. _Yep,_ he thought. _This was WAY better than the trip to Asgard had been._

***

The first few days had been strange, but now Astrid was realizing that she really liked Thor and Sif. Thor was incredibly flirty, but in a humorous way that never felt gross or pushy. He was also pretty easy on the eyes. With skin of a beautiful pale gold, shoulder length blonde hair, impossibly blue eyes, and ruggedly handsome features. At six and a half feet tall, he was the average height for an elf, but he carried more muscle bulk than Hiccup and Ilweran. Making him quite an impressive figure, even without all his gleaming armour on.

Sif, on the other hand, was laid back and easy to talk to. A beautiful woman with skin as pale as Astrid’s own, and long golden hair nearly to her knees that she kept constantly braided. Bluebell eyes and a dainty, heart shaped face. Slightly shorter than Astrid, but with the same athletic build. Sif was a true Valkyrie and an immensely strong warrior for a non-elf. Apparently gifted with enhancement magic as well. She even preferred to use a double-sided battle axe that was much like Astrid’s own.

Although Sif’s weapon was certainly beautiful, it was still nowhere near as beautiful and perfect as the one Hiccup had made for Astrid. Reminding Astrid once again just how wonderful her lover was. The first time that Sif had seen Astrid’s axe she had been thoroughly impressed by it. Inspecting the remarkable craftsmanship closely when Astrid handed it over. Running her fingers lightly over the Celtic knots, Sif had glanced over at Hiccup. “You made her this. Didn’t you,” she asked bluntly. A hint of suspicion in her tone as she looked between the two of them and Ilweran in confused interest.

“Naturally,” Hiccup replied without hesitation. When she just continued to gape at him, he offered a gentle shrug of shoulders. “I was a blacksmith long before I became a Rider and a soldier. I made Astrid her first axe many years ago and I decided to replace it with a new and better one before I left Midgard. A farewell gift for a good friend, you could say. Astrid unknowingly helped me through some rather difficult times and I owed her one.”

He smirked at Astrid then as Sif returned her attention to the axe, and Astrid grinned back at him. “It looks like an incredibly deadly love letter,” Sif moaned enviously. Tracing the decorations and protection runes etched into the blade with unmistakeable awe in her eyes.

“Anything that I make for a beautiful lady is likely to end up looking like a love letter,” Hiccup offered with another shrug. “I am simply a charming asshole. You should know that by now.”

“Indeed I do,” Sif replied with a chuckle. Gazing at the weapon longingly for a few more moments before handing it back to Astrid with a sigh. “I would love to keep this, but I suppose you want it back.” Astrid reached out to take it from her with a laugh, as Sif pretended to fight her for it. “That axe could pass as a betrothal gift for a goddess, girl. I’d protect that blade like it was my first born if I were you,” Sif added with a jealous grimace as she finally let it go. “Hiccup has a point though. His work is always ridiculously beautiful.”

“That it is,” Astrid replied with a grin. “Ridiculously beautiful and ridiculously deadly. Just like him and Ilweran,” she added. Shooting them a coy wink. A hysterical laugh threatening to burst out of her at the ‘betrothal gift for a goddess’ part. _Oh, if they only knew..._ she thought as she bit her lip to conceal her humour.

“You’ve got that right girl! I wish the handsome devil would make me one. You lucky bitch,” Sif joked. “Unfortunately, my goofball of a husband gave me my axe as a wedding gift. I can’t really toss it aside for another man’s work. Even if I would like to some days.”

“Hey now! I made you that axe with my own two hands,” Thor cut in. Holding a hand over his heart dramatically as if Sif had just stabbed him in it. “Slaved over it for days! I can’t believe my own wife would shun my gifts. I thought you loved me,” he added. Pretending to wipe a tear from his eye as Hiccup chuckled quietly.

“Of course I love you babe. I just love Hiccup’s smithing more,” Sif teased. Giving her husband a cheeky grin before looking back at Astrid with an exaggerated eye roll. “Thank goodness Ilweran isn’t as prone to jealousy as Thor is.”

“Hiccup can make her all the weapons he wants. I prefer to pound softer things,” Ilweran offered flippantly. “Besides, I am better looking than both of them. I really have no reason to be jealous of their skills with a hammer. My gifts can be taken to the bedroom, whereas theirs must remain in the workshop.” Thor scoffed loudly at that as Hiccup snorted a laugh. Both of them shoving Ilweran as they all burst out laughing now. Astrid shot another grin at her two boys, which Ilweran answered with a discreet wink of his own.

The two women had dived right into their training after Astrid had gotten back from her lesson with Golwen the following day. Astrid happily discovering that this was a much closer spar pairing. Sure she still lost most of the time, but at least she stood a fighting chance now. Even managing to get some pretty good hits in. Sif was an excellent, and incredibly patient, teacher. Taking the time to stop and correct Astrid in her stance, hold, or the force requirements or best use of a speed or strength spell, before carrying on. Somehow managing to do all of this without making Astrid feel like an idiot so that was good.

Hiccup and Ilweran had also begun teaching her to channel her newfound powers some evenings while Thor and Sif went out to visit some of the other elves. Much like the shadow magic that Ilweran had been studying, they didn’t really want Thor and Sif to learn about it. Golwen helping as well in between other lessons. Astrid wasn’t really progressing with it as much as they all hoped she would. Mostly just using it to boost her other spells rather than testing for new abilities. The memories of the wounds she had caused with it were simply too raw right now. Making her afraid to lose control of it again and hurt someone else.

Still, she was trying. At least she no longer doubted whether she was powerful enough for spells anymore. With all of the extra work that they were doing with mental shielding she was getting pretty darn good at that too. Hiccup and Golwen had even taught her how to block some of her own allure magic. Ilweran helping as best he could too, as he was incredibly adept at shielding thanks to his abjuration affinity. It was easier now that Hiccup had finally told Ilweran about the whole Dark God thing. Even fading in and out of existence in a swirl of crawling shadows that looked exactly like her dream, to confirm it.

At the sight of Hiccup’s see through torso, Ilweran had poked a nervous finger into the spot where Hiccup’s stomach would be. When his hand simply sunk straight through and disappeared, Ilweran pulled it back out with a surprised yelp. Both he and Astrid staring in shock at the fine coating of frost on Ilweran’s hand afterwards. At their stunned expressions, Hiccup had stated calmly that he was simply crossing through the veil between life and death, and that it was rather cold on the ‘other’ side. His voice echoing strangely around them, and Astrid had to fight back a shiver.

“Can Toothless cross over too,” Ilweran muttered distractedly. Watching the sunlight dance over the curious ice crystals.

“No, he cannot. He can certainly call on and feel the shadow realm, but he cannot cross over.” Hiccup’s answer was so nonchalant that even Astrid found herself staring at him in surprise. “Yes, Toothless can use magic,” Hiccup drawled at their stunned expressions. “Honestly, Ilweran. You have already seen him do it before.” Ilweran’s eyes got slightly wider for a moment at that, but then he acknowledged it with a laugh and a shrug. Brushing it off as easily as he did the ice on his hand. Without a second glance or word, before going back to their practice session as if nothing had happened.

Of course, the boys would never be able to shield against her, and there was no way to stop projecting the wild magic entirely. Thankfully Astrid was able to tone it down to a reasonable point now though. Her own natural pull now hovering at around the same level that Hiccup usually allowed himself to project. Astrid had to admit, it was refreshing to finally understand just why women always seemed to flock to her man. She hadn’t really blamed them before, since Hiccup was incredibly sexy, but it had still been rather irritating. _Why couldn’t they just stop wanting what would never be their’s!_ Men had always done something similar to her after all, and it had driven her nuts. At least she now understood why.

Turns out, it really was not the others’ fault that they were drawn in by the wild magic. Not even Snotlout could be entirely blamed for his behaviour, though she hated to admit it. The allure of the true gods and goddesses was just too strong to ignore. _Poor Ilweran thought he had it bad now,_ Astrid had mused to herself one afternoon as she watched the blonde prince discreetly shy away from Sif’s flirting. At least with her new shields in place, Astrid no longer unintentionally dazzled Ilweran anymore. A fact which he had seemed incredibly relieved about. Even breathing an exaggerated sigh of relief when she gloated about it and giving her a congratulatory fist bump in return.

Hiccup had been attempting to teach her how to access the shadow realm as well, but she just couldn’t seem to do it. Every time she tried to summon the darkness to her, she would lose it before it had even started to gather. The shadows just didn’t want to stick around. At least Hiccup didn’t make her feel like a failure because of it. Explaining to her that it had taken him almost a year to be able to fully cross the veil at will.

He then reminded her that she may, in fact, be a little too human to cross over without help. No one else could aside from Hiccup and Hecate herself, after all. Astrid apparently hadn’t acquired the goddess’ healing magic either. Although, if she was honest, the icy cold tendrils of the crawling shadows reminded her strongly of dead hands grabbing at her from beyond the grave. It kind of made Astrid feel nervous and gross and she didn’t overly want to summon them anyways. She couldn’t fathom why Hiccup did, aside from the super quick transport between realms that the veil provided.

Despite the chaos of Samhain, the whole ruse with Hiccup and Ilweran was going remarkably well. Astrid had to admit that it was a heck of a lot easier to stomach when she wasn’t constantly worried about one of them being thrown in prison. That, and it also helped that all of the awkwardness between her and Ilweran seemed to have finally melted away. It was all too easy to hold hands with or hug Ilweran now. Keeping just enough contact to pass as a couple, but in a strictly friendly sort of way. Honestly, Astrid had never really had a problem doing any of those things with Ilweran before Samhain anyways. It was just much less confusing now that their feelings were all out in the open.

Unfortunately, Astrid just couldn’t seem to avoid touching Hiccup as well. Sure, to Thor and Sif it probably just appeared as friendly or accidental contact. Astrid seriously hoped that it looked accidental or innocent, because it certainly wasn’t. In fact, it was distinctly more sexual than any of her contact with Ilweran was. Since he had charged back into her life five months ago, Astrid just hadn’t really gone many full days without her dark prince. She certainly didn’t want to start now either. She had no real intention of starting now.

Instead she found herself trying to covertly put her body near him. Or brushing her fingers over him when no one was looking. Usually he played it cool, but his eyes would still darken noticeably at the contact. Although Astrid did catch him staring at her more than once as well. His eyes drinking in her face when no one was watching, or following her hips as she walked away. Or he would ‘accidentally’ brush his fingers over her skin as he reached for something. He started every one of their private shielding or dark magic practices with Ilweran by taking her in his arms and kissing her until her knees gave out. His warm embrace the only thing holding her upright.

When Ilweran went off to hide and grant them some extra alone time, Hiccup would try to break her focus by touching her and teasing her instead. Claiming that if she could maintain her calm through that, then she could handle anything. His fingers and lips would dance over all her most sensitive spots, as she tried desperately to keep control of the magic despite her intense yearning for him. Until she inevitably gave up on the magic and took him right there on the grass. They just couldn’t seem to stay away from each other for an entire day. It was a bit pathetic, really.

Sometimes she would actually lose herself for a few obvious moments as she gazed at him longingly. Needing to put her arms around him and taste his lips. Feel the delicious fire of his hands on her skin. Until she caught Sif watching her with a speculative look in her bright blue eyes, that is. Then Astrid would have to quickly look away as a blush coloured her cheeks. Trying to act natural while hoping that Sif wasn’t reading too far into it. It felt like dragon training on Berk all over again. Just like Ruff and Fish, Astrid was positive that Thor and Sif could sense the magnetic pull between herself and Hiccup too, but they said nothing.

So far, they had managed to keep Astrid’s heritage a secret from their guests at least. None of them were really sure how the couple would react, and they weren’t entirely sure if they wanted anyone else to know about it anyways. The elves were excellent at keeping secrets, but others might not be so careful. Astrid really didn’t want Odin to learn about it. Surely he would renew his efforts to wrangle her into a binding oath before she could complete her apprenticeship if he found out how powerful she was. As a blood descendant of Hecate, Astrid now seemed like even more of a dangerous loose end than the two boys.

Still, everything seemed to be going well. It had now been almost a month of living with their new housemates and they had settled into a comfortable routine. The days always the same. Astrid would wake up with Hiccup, and after an early morning romp she would then head down to breakfast with Ilweran. Next came arcane lessons at the palace with Golwen. Followed by sparring practice with Sif. Then it was time for communal dinner and her practice session with Hiccup and Ilweran. Finally heading upstairs with Ilweran before making her way back to her room to wait for Hiccup.

Sif, like the rest of them, had been trying to get Astrid to open up and use more of her magic for weeks. The Æsir warrior seemed convinced that Astrid had so much more to give. In truth, Astrid knew that she did. She was just so leery of the new shadows inside of her that she was having a bit of trouble releasing her true powers again. What if some new and horrible ability burst from her again and hurt someone else? Sif kept looking for new and gradually more drastic ways to push her. While Astrid found herself struggling to let go and hold on at the same time.

Of course, the physical exhaustion she was starting to feel wasn’t really helping things. This morning Astrid woke up in Hiccup’s embrace like always. Giving him one last lingering kiss before crawling out of bed with a groan and heading over to their shared clothes chest. Suddenly Hiccup was behind her. His strong arms wrapping around her as he pressed a soft kiss to her neck. “You do not have to practice every day mi’lady,” he said softly when she tilted her head back to look at him. “How about you take the day off and just rest?”

Knowing that Hiccup probably wouldn’t agree with her reasons, but that he would not fight her on it either, Astrid simply grimaced up at him. “I want to get as much training from Sif as I can before she leaves, and I need my training with Golwen. I want to get signed off by the Order as soon as possible so that we don’t have to play these stupid games anymore. I don’t want you to have to play these games anymore. The sooner I am no longer an apprentice, the sooner we can start our life the way it should be.”

“As long as you do not kill yourself in the process Astrid,” Hiccup told her firmly. “I would drive stakes under my own nails before I would allow you to hurt one hair on your beautiful head for my sake. If you are pushing yourself because you think it is what I want, I will take you straight back to that bed and tie you to it right now.”

Trying to ignore the pleasant fantasy that began to race through her head at that, and failing terribly, Astrid groaned again and leant back against his gloriously naked body. Hiccup had never actually tied her up before. Although he had jokingly threatened to more than once, and she knew from their new openness about his past that he had done it to more than one lady before her. Astrid had no idea if it would be sexy or scary to be restrained and completely at the mercy of a man, but her body seemed thoroughly convinced that it was the first option. Especially given the fact that it was Hiccup...

“I’ll be fine Hiccup, but I need to do this. For me. You can tie me to the bed after practice,” she teased. Trying to lighten the mood. Chuckling quietly even as he sighed in defeat, Hiccup pressed a hungry kiss to her lips before stepping back from her again and selecting his own clothes. Being ever careful not to match her outfit. Once dressed, she headed through the concealed door into Ilweran’s room as Hiccup left to make his way downstairs. Astrid and Ilweran leaving Ilweran’s room together shortly after.

After breakfast, Astrid made her way to the palace again for her lessons with Golwen. It was all getting rather stressful, to be honest. Golwen must have seen this too. After they had finished for the day Golwen followed Astrid out to the balcony where their dragons were curled up together. Astrid hadn’t noticed it when she arrived, but Thornshade was already wearing a saddle with fully loaded bags, and Kaitlyn was sitting primly atop the dragon.

Astrid gave the enchantress a confused glance and Golwen answered with an easy smile and a shrug of her delicate shoulders. “I am going to accompany you back to your house today, my dear,” she stated casually. “I think it might be easier for all of us if I was to come and stay at your place for a while. At least as long as Thor and Sif are there. For appearance sake, I should probably ask Aldanil for permission before I just start moving all of my stuff in though.” Then her smile widened. “Not that he would ever say no to me.”

“I mean, the house is already so full. What difference will one more body make? Besides, I am very good at distracting people if you and Aldanil want a moment alone together. Or if all three of you want a few hours alone together,” she added with a wink. Causing Astrid to burst out laughing as they both mounted their dragons. The two of them landing on the grass outside the main room just as Hiccup and Ilweran started out the door. Thor and Sif rising from their chairs to join them.

“Let me guess,” Hiccup drawled. “I am going to have yet another beautiful woman residing in my house.” Kaitlyn hopped down from Thornshade’s back then and rubbed against Hiccup and Ilweran’s legs once. Then she sauntered straight past them and into the house with her tail held high.

“You are absolutely correct,” Golwen grinned back. “It will be easier for Astrid if she does not have to travel around and everyone else is already staying here anyways...” she trailed off with a delicate shrug. “I was going to ask your permission for the sake of propriety, but I did already bring all of my stuff with me.”

“Of course you did,” Hiccup answered with an easy smirk. There was also an overwhelming measure of gratitude concealed within his green eyes, and Golwen winked at him. “Well, you know the house. Pick whichever room you would like while the big, strong boys bring your stuff up for you.” He gestured towards Ilweran and Thor who both moved to grab Golwen’s bags from Thornshade’s saddle with him. The three women laughing before making their way into the house and up the stairs. Their arms linked together. Golwen conveniently selecting the room right across the hall from Hiccup and Astrid’s, and Ilweran’s.

Astrid had to admit, having Golwen already at their house definitely made life easier. With six of them living here, it was starting to feel more like her home back on Berk too. Complete with large and happy family, two ‘pets’, five dragons, and a packed house filled with laughter. Sharpshot and Kaitlyn could often be found curled up with each other. Snoozing in the nearest patch of sunlight, despite whatever chaos was going on around them. The main difference was that hers and Hiccup’s house was far bigger than the one Astrid had grown up in. This one didn’t feel crowded in the slightest, and of course, everyone had their own bathing room.

They were getting closer to Yule now. Astrid had been trying to find time amidst all of the chaos of training to write letters for all of her family and friends back on Berk. Hiccup and Ilweran were already sending Ana and Lint there anyways. This was going to be the first time that Astrid wasn’t with her family for Snoggletog. It was a strange feeling, but it didn’t make her as sad as she had first thought it would. Her life was so packed full of love and happiness that it was making the separation easier to bear.

She was also trying to come up with some sort of gifts for Hiccup and Ilweran. No doubt they were both planning to give her something. Probably weapons, honestly. Knowing those boys and how they were perfect at everything else, they would likely be excellent at giving gifts as well. She already knew that Hiccup was, after all.

Astrid, on the other hand, had never been great at that kind of thing. Usually spending too much time stressing over what to get, that she ended up running out of time to buy or make anything at all. She knew that they likely wouldn’t care if she gave them nothing in return, but she still wanted to try. Spending their communal meals as a time to brainstorm instead of focusing on eating. After all, it was the only time she wasn’t training, sleeping, or trying desperately to get her fill of Hiccup before the next day.

Astrid had been surprised at first to find out that Thor, the ‘god of thunder’, also loved to cook. Like, he really loved to cook, and he was good at it. Him and Sharpshot made most of the meals together these days. While the rest of the group lounged around the kitchen and stole snacks whenever Thor’s back was turned. Last night he had finally caught them stealing his prepped veggies. Things quickly dissolved into a full out food fight then. Leaving them all laughing until Astrid, Sif, and Thor were all in tears as they clutched at their aching ribs. It was wonderful, and exactly the way that Astrid had envisioned her future home.

She had snuggled into Hiccup’s warm embrace that night with a smile plastered on her face. After her lesson in the library the following morning Astrid went outside for her sparring practice. Sif wasn’t there yet, so she took a seat on the grass while she waited. Looking around at the surrounding forest for a moment. Marvelling again at how lovely it was here. Apparently they were in the midst of winter on Alfheim now, and the weather actually had changed somewhat. Not nearly as much as one would expect though.

The colourful leaves had fallen from the deciduous trees a few weeks ago. The temperature dropping slightly as a colder wind swirled through the forest. Astrid had switched to long sleeved tunics, but that was about it. The days remained impressively warm compared to what she was used to. She had also yet to see any snow. Just rain. Sure Hiccup and Ilweran had already informed her that it didn’t snow here, but it was still a hard thing to believe. Winter was just a way of life on Berk.

Turning her face up to the sun as she closed her eyes now, she began to reminisce over that rowdy battle from last night instead. There had actually been a point where she had jumped on Hiccup’s back. Clambering up him like a terrible terror, as she tried to snatch a piece of carrot out of his hand. Nearly taking him to the ground in her enthusiasm as she put a little too much power behind her strength spell. It would be impossible to miss the fact that she was flirting with him, but Astrid just hadn’t been able to help it and Hiccup had flirted back just as relentlessly.

Laughing, he had pulled her off of him and tickled her ribs until she was gasping for breath and begging for mercy. Then he had stuffed the carrot in her open mouth when she went to curse at him. Holding out his hands to help her up from the floor as she scowled with her cheeks distended ridiculously. Probably looking like a frustrated squirrel. She had attempted to chew the large piece of carrot in as dignified a fashion as she could while Ilweran and Hiccup both chuckled at her.

Finally able to swallow it, she had proceeded to stick her tongue out at Hiccup. “There really are far better uses for that thing, princess,” Hiccup had teased. His green eyes shining with humour. “I would love to demonstrate a few for you if you require a visual aid, and my bedroom is right up the stairs,” he added with a wink.

Astrid blushed at that, but quipped back, “empty promises,” and stuck her tongue out at Hiccup again. Watching his eyes darken with primal lust as the muscles in his jaw clenched in response, as if he was biting back very hard on something. Ilweran covered up the moment by reaching over to shove him playfully then. The result being a friendly wrestling match between the two beautiful men. The others had thought the whole scene was hilarious, but Astrid still noticed Sif studying her and Hiccup closely. The sight of the woman’s raised eyebrow causing the telling red of guilt to colour Astrid’s face again.

The sound of Sif’s voice shook Astrid from her musings then, and she felt a blush rise in her cheeks despite herself. As if she had been caught blatantly flirting with Hiccup all over again. Sif gazed at her knowingly, but said nothing. Simply drawing her weapon and diving right in as soon as Astrid was ready. While they sparred, the rest of the group made their way out to take up spots on the grass. The dragons landing a short ways away. All of them watching the training, like they often did now.

After a few hours, Astrid was aching and sweaty. She had also lost every fight. She kept feeling the weight of Hiccup’s eyes on her and it was distracting her terribly. She just couldn’t stop herself from glancing over at him. After another of these unfortunately obvious moments, Sif lowered her weapon as she met Astrid’s eyes. A slight heat creeping into Astrid’s face again as she felt the concealed judgement within that gaze.

“Would you like to leave it here for the day Astrid,” Sif asked quietly. Removing the dulling spell from her axe as she spoke. “You seem distracted. As if there is something, or someone, else that you would rather be doing.”

Rolling her eyes, Astrid tried to play off her embarrassment as she removed her own dulling spell in a flash of blue. “I just don’t love an audience when I’m losing,” she replied lightly. Letting a hint of humour creep into her voice and Sif grinned in response.

“Understandable,” she offered with a chuckle. Raising her axe again and attacking Astrid with a startling amount of brutality. Not even bothering to dull her weapon again. When Astrid’s gaze inevitably wandered to Hiccup, Sif took her out at the knees. Pinning her with her axe handle over Astrid’s throat and pressing down hard enough to make her choke. Astrid looked up at the woman in surprise as she heard a sharp intake of breath from one of the other four and an angry croak from Stormfly.

Ignoring this. Sif leaned down to place her mouth right by Astrid’s ear. “I know you want him Astrid, but you need to focus. How are you ever going to fight alongside him if you can’t even spar in front of him right now?” Astrid felt her eyes fly wide, but Sif simply removed her axe and got back to her feet. Reaching down to pull Astrid up from the ground.

“I can’t help being distracted by Ilweran,” Astrid finally managed to say as she rubbed her aching throat. Raising her voice a little in the hopes of sounding less guilty as she deliberately played dumb to Sif’s accusations. “He’s gorgeous.”

“I wasn’t talking about Ilweran,” Sif retorted. Loud enough for everyone to hear this time. “We can all see it and I’m surprised Ilweran is actually putting up with it.” She was smirking at the look of shocked denial on Astrid’s face. Then she lunged at Astrid again. Astrid barely raising her axe in time to block the heavy blow aimed at her face. “You want to fuck Hiccup, and why wouldn’t you. Everybody does,” Sif growled at her. Pushing her back with a relentless onslaught. “For years I have been trying to get in that man’s bed myself.”

Astrid felt her eyes somehow grow even wider. A whole host of rather rude things flying through her head that she wanted to say, but she held them back. “But you’re married,” she finally gasped out as she struggled to defend herself. Feeling that was the best retort that she could be expected to muster, given the circumstances. Sif was not holding back anymore. Giving Astrid a taste of the full might of a seasoned Valkyrie, and it was a little terrifying.

Sif just laughed at her. “Don’t you see! That absolute innocence is why he will never want you in return,” she added cruelly. Speaking in a tone that Astrid had never expected. It was as if Sif was deliberately trying to hurt her or upset her.

“You are too weakly human and pure. The Dark Rider is a wicked sex god of the most dangerous kind. Delicious and terrifying. You are just another simpering fool panting after him. As if you would ever have a chance. You can’t even beat me in a fight. He would just break you before tossing you aside. If he even bothered with you at all.”

“You should be thankful that you have a nice guy like Ilweran,” Sif growled. “You should be showing him your affection rather than throwing yourself at his best friend at every opportunity. Flirting with him and thinking that we don’t all notice. It’s disgusting. Hiccup probably only tolerates your swooning because you’re Ilweran’s girl. Otherwise he would never even look at you.”

Astrid was hearing Sif’s words, but she was barely paying attention to them now. She could feel that strange power welling up inside of her again. The curious whispers telling her that this woman needed to pay for her insolence, and that they could help her do it. The magic was filling her body with that wonderful lightness as her constantly simmering rage rose to the surface. Along with her crescent moon mark.

“Uh-oh,” she heard Ilweran mutter. “Hiccup...”

“I know,” Hiccup started in a slightly louder voice. “Astrid... She is just winding you up. Do not lose control of it...”

“Control of what?” Thor blurted out in alarm. Clearly feeling the strange magic building in the air too.

“Stay out of it if you know what is good for you. She is more likely to lose her grip if you try to distract her right now,” Golwen said firmly. Putting a restraining hand on Thor’s arm as he made to get up from the grass. The enchantress simply shook her head at Thor again when he looked at her in surprise.

Hiccup completely ignored all of them. Continuing to focus on Astrid instead as he added, “remember that the darkness does not lead you. It serves you. You are its master...” She could feel that he was trying to calm her. Sense the waves of his own magic subtly brushing across the edges of her shield. His powers were very likely the only thing that could stop her right now if she lost herself to the shadows and he knew it. Clearly he was getting ready to jump in if something started going horribly wrong, risking himself to protect the others if need be. Despite his obvious discomfort at the idea of fighting his mate for any reason.

“Thank you Hiccup, but I can handle this,” she purred at him. “Stay close though, please. You will know if I need you.” He really need not worry. She was in complete control this time, despite the dark magic urging her to let it go. It was whispering to her just like last time, but she was wiser now. Astrid would not allow it to take her over. There was no need for her mate to intervene and expose his own dangerous magic to these unworthy fools.

Using the thrumming swirls of magic Astrid simply boosted her existing enhancement spells instead. Pushing Sif back with purely physical force, even as her anger threatened to crash over her carefully constructed walls like a storm surge. _“As you wish, mi’lady. I will be right here,”_ came Hiccup’s comforting voice in her mind. His presence helping to anchor her as the sound of him eased some of the storm for her. His emerald magic easily bypassing her shields as she had no desire to keep him out.

Her Dark God. Her lover. The dark soul that matched her own. The man this foolish woman was accusing her of hopelessly chasing. Of not being good enough for. As if such a thing was even possible. As if Astrid did not already own him completely. _This bitch has no idea what her and Hiccup have..._

“You think that Hiccup doesn’t want me,” Astrid stated quietly as she stalked forward. Her movements sinuous as a panther once more. “That I could not have him right this moment if I so chose. Well you are wrong. They would all be mine if I wanted them to be. I am as utterly irresistible as the Dark Rider,” she added with a dark laugh. “Surely even you can feel it. The way your body yearns for me even though you don’t want it to. It’s because I am seduction, my dear. I am the night.”

She brought her axe around in a quick arc that Sif barely blocked, before twisting it around in her hand and using the butt end to place a hard blow to Sif’s now undefended ribs. Hearing the woman gasp for breath as the weapon connected solidly, catching her by surprise. Calling on even more of the dark magic, Astrid felt the temperature drop suddenly. The grass at her feet wilting as crystals of ice formed on the tender blades. The air around Astrid darkening and warping as her movements sped up to very near elf speed. This was the closest she had ever gotten to being able to summon the shadows like Hiccup, and it was awesome. She barely even felt the clawing darkness right now.

“Do you honestly think that I’m just an innocent little princess? A weak little human woman that will never amount to much,” Astrid asked Sif calmly. Seeming completely unfazed by the immense power that was now coursing through the air around her in waves. Knowing that her eyes would be crawling sinisterly with indigo shadows as she paced easily towards the stunned woman. Blocking Sif’s attempted retaliations with barely a nudge from her own axe as the Valkyrie’s blade seemed to move in slow motion towards her.

“I am not a mere human,” Astrid growled now. “I am the darkness that creeps into your mind and leads your soul astray. The cold detachment that drives you to commit acts of true evil, if I so desire. Capable of twisting and warping you into something unrecognizable and far beyond saving. The Huntress of the Storm and the Lady of the Dark Moon.”

“You are but an ant beneath my foot,” she laughed. “I could make all of you bend to my will. Could utterly destroy you with a simple thought, or careless wave of my hand. You think that the Dark Rider is terrifying? That he holds all of the power? If you had any sense at all you would be just as afraid of me...”

Astrid was now moving so fast that Sif was only managing to block half the strikes, if that, despite using all of her arcane abilities. The steel and wood of the Æsir’s axe squealing and creaking as the strength spells struggled to hold up under the force of Astrid’s fury. Loose tendrils of Astrid’s hair were flying around her face in a wind of her own creation. Wisps of white essence rising from the frozen grasses as she crushed them beneath her feet. They roiled around her before melding with the aura encasing her. The essence simply seeking her out on its own now as it sensed her blood connection to the veil. She could even feel the slight warmth as each one boosted her magic minutely.

Astrid knew that she must look like a vengeful goddess, and she was. Seeing Sif’s eyes fly even wider in surprise at Astrid’s words and carefully controlled brutality. The obvious aura of power that was radiating off of her. “You are the one that is weak,” Astrid growled at the woman. As Sif dodged away from the backhanded slice directed at her left side, Astrid faked out and spun around her. Wrapping her neck in a swift chokehold. Being careful to restrict her strength enough so as not to snap Sif’s neck like a twig, Astrid kicked Sif’s legs out before she could even think to react.

As Sif hit the ground hard, Astrid brought her blade down towards the woman’s neck. Sif cast a quick warding spell to try and block it. Dropping one hand from the handle as her axe continued to arc downward, Astrid simply waved the spell away in a casual flash of blue light. There was definite fear in Sif’s eyes now as she desperately hoisted her own weapon to try and block the blow instead, but Astrid’s glorious axe sliced it in half like it was made of yak butter. Astrid holding the strike just before it could decapitate the woman. In a last ditch effort, Sif brought the two halves of what remained of her axe around to strike at Astrid’s legs.

Hooking one side of her blade around Sif’s axe head, Astrid twisted it viciously out of her grasp as she caught the wooden handle with her other free hand. Yanking it out of Sif’s grip as the woman struggled to get to her feet. Before she could make it farther than her knees, Astrid brought her axe back up. The beautiful blade coming to a stop right against Sif’s throat. Sif was holding her hands up in surrender now as she tilted her head back nervously. Trying to keep the razor sharp edge from slicing her to ribbons as she gasped for each ragged breath. Beads of sweat running down her pretty face.

“And just like that, you’re dead,” Astrid stated wickedly. Relishing in Sif’s fear. “You have no idea who you are dealing with you foolish woman,” she purred dangerously. “I would make you bow down before me, but you are already on your knees.” The words rolled over her tongue like honey, and she watched as Sif shivered noticeably at the velvet sound. Even closing her eyes briefly. Unable to completely fight off the waves of potent allure pouring from Astrid right now.

 _“Well done mi’lady,”_ Hiccup told her then. _“By the way, your Dark God really wants to have his wicked way with you right now. My glorious Dark Goddess...”_ Astrid smirked at that and brushed her consciousness over his like a sensual caress. Beckoning him closer and begging him to touch her. Needing him to touch her.

Hiccup chuckled softly as he and Ilweran pushed up off the grass. Both of them coming over by Astrid now. Hiccup gave her a cheeky grin before throwing a casual arm around her shoulders. Making Astrid smirk even wider as she felt his immense power meld with hers for a moment. Pins and needles racing beneath her skin at his nearness, and she was leaning into his side slightly before she could stop herself.

Without lowering her weapon from Sif, Astrid then lobbed the broken axe handle towards where Thor was still sitting on the grass. The burly man reached out instinctively to catch it. A look of dumbfounded shock plastered on his handsome face. “Sorry about your wife’s wedding present,” Astrid shot at him, as she smiled darkly down at his wife. “I guess you’ll just have to make her another one. Perhaps you can even get Hiccup to make her one now that the old one is broken.”

To her surprise, Sif chuckled and started smiling too. “Now that’s more like it, girl! I knew you were so much more powerful than you pretended to be,” she exclaimed happily. Astrid gaping at her in surprise now as the boys both started laughing at her expression. Her axe even dropping slightly as she struggled to comprehend what was so funny. “Umm, can you please lower your axe,” Sif inquired lightly. “I promise I didn’t really mean what I said. I just wanted to make you mad enough that you would let go for once.”

“You were just lucky that Hiccup was here. If she had let go a little too much he would have been the only one that could stop her,” Ilweran offered calmly. Sif looked at Hiccup in surprise and he offered a nod in return. Astrid withdrew her axe from the woman’s throat at that. Holstering it again before lifting her shoulders in acknowledgement of Ilweran’s words as well.

Then Astrid reached out to twine her fingers through Ilweran’s as she wrapped her other arm around Hiccup’s waist. Unable to completely resist returning the contact, but still making it look like a casually friendly gesture. “Believe me when I say that you do not want her to let go too much...” Ilweran added with a shudder. Giving Astrid’s fingers a gentle squeeze in return. Golwen made her way over then as well, and she placed a reassuring hand on Ilweran’s shoulder. Tinkling a laugh as she winked at Astrid.

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Hiccup chimed in. Smirking at Ilweran too for a moment before looking back at Sif. “We probably should have warned you guys about what happens when Astrid gets angry. That was our bad. To be fair, I think it is actually kind of hot when she loses it. I am a bit of filthy beast though.” He grinned at Astrid again and she giggled in response. Then he dropped his arm from her shoulders as he offered his other hand to pull Sif to her feet.

Sif got up and promptly fell against him. Astrid would have snarled at Sif, if she hadn’t noticed the woman’s legs still trembling. Hiccup just chuckled as he leant slightly back from Sif. Keeping the contact strictly friendly as he patted her gently on the back, while glancing at Astrid with green eyes so full of loving admiration that it made her knees turn to jelly. That look alone settled Astrid’s nerves again, and she cast off the dark magic with a sigh. Hiccup was her lover and he always would be. Sif just didn’t know that, so Astrid would play nice.

Thor made his way over to join them now. Still staring stupidly at Astrid. “Uh, do any of you four want to explain what in Helheim that was just now,” he finally managed to choke out. Waving the broken axe handle around vaguely. “Creepy crawling eyes, glowing purple moon, and dark clouds of freezing cold magic warping the air and killing the grass. I’ve never seen anything like that before.”

“It turns out that Astrid is Hecate’s granddaughter,” Golwen stated smoothly. Causing both Thor and Sif to turn to her in shock. Thor actually dropping the axe handle in surprise as he gaped between Golwen and Astrid. “We have kept it a secret as it is not really something that should be common knowledge. If you know what I mean. We do not want others to believe that they can use Astrid as a weapon,” the enchantress added pointedly. Giving Thor and Sif a warning glare that looked startling on her lovely face.

“Well that certainly explains a lot,” Sif muttered quietly. Stepping back from Hiccup as Thor offered his arm to hold her up now, and Astrid suddenly realized just how much arcane reserves Sif must have expended while trying to fight her off. It made Astrid feel both smug and a little bit ashamed. “The looks, the allure, the powers...” Sif added with a shake of her head. Then she met Astrid’s eyes again.

“I can see why you wouldn’t want to spread that around. It would put you in incredible danger. At least you have Ilweran and Hiccup to protect you, although you clearly do not really need them to.” She held her hand out to Astrid in a sign of truce then. “We promise that we won’t tell anyone, and I really am sorry for what I said, by the way. I don’t actually believe any of that and I hope that you don’t either. Hiccup would never be that cruel to anyone, despite his reputation.”

Hiccup grinned at Sif as Ilweran chuckled softly. “Oh, he most certainly would be that cruel,” Astrid offered with a chuckle of her own. “Not to someone that he or Ilweran care about though, which I assume is what you mean.” Gently unwinding her fingers from around Ilweran’s so that she could shake hands with Sif, Astrid gave her a bright smile as well. “I realize now that you were just trying to rile me up. I’m sorry for snapping and beating the shit out of you. At least I was in control this time, and Hiccup was ready to intervene if needed. I mean, it could have ended up much worse.”

“You could say that again...” Ilweran muttered. So quietly that only those right beside him would hear. Hiccup, Astrid, and Golwen all broke down laughing at that. Leaving Thor and Sif to stare at them in confusion as Astrid turned and wrapped her arms jokingly around Ilweran’s waist now. Gazing up at him innocently.

“I have no idea what you mean darling. You seemed to enjoy it when I dazzled you,” she teased. Grinning at him as he chuckled lightly before shaking his head at her.

“I refuse to respond to that statement on the grounds of self preservation,” Ilweran stated blandly as he put his arms carefully around her shoulders, hands on his forearms. “I vote that we just avoid talking about it instead. As a matter of fact, I have been actively trying to forget that it ever even happened in the first place.”

“Me too brother, but I doubt that we will be able to,” Hiccup added with a laugh. Receiving a grumble and an eye roll from Ilweran. “I know for a fact that the sight of you two almost going at it in the middle of a crowd is not something I will likely ever forget.” He and Ilweran met eyes for only the briefest of moments, but Astrid could still practically feel the unspoken understanding between the two of them. “Still, I would prefer to be able to eat my dinner tonight so I am going to pretend it did not happen either. On the topic of dinner though, Sharpshot is ready for us,” Hiccup segued smoothly. Gesturing towards the house. With another round of laughter, the group started back across the grass.

 _“Speaking of things I want to eat tonight...”_ Astrid felt a blush rise in her cheeks as she suddenly heard Hiccup’s suggestive words in her mind. An image of her own naked body from an incredibly intimate angle even flashing through her head briefly. Reminding her that the partial connection between their minds was still open from the sparring meltdown. Chuckling at her expression while he severed the connection, Hiccup slapped her on the ass as he walked past to join Sif and Thor. Turning his head to grin at her when she gasped in surprise as Ilweran snorted a laugh. Astrid just shook her head at the two of them. Her lips twisting up into a wide grin as well.

**_____**

**How about something both lighthearted and violent?! You’re welcome :P**

**Oh Astrid, you and your temper... Although, I must say that I really love badass Astrid. So much! She will have been sparring against elves and seasoned Valkyrie warriors for the entirety of her training, by the time she gets set loose on the worlds. No one else is going to stand a chance against her. Lol**

**So, what do you all think? Do you think Hiccup and Astrid are going to be able to keep their relationship hidden for another month? Or do you think they are going to get caught, like in Berk? How do you think Thor and Sif would react if they found out the truth?**


	24. Choices

**I bet that last chapter was a nice change after all the feels I gave you recently. Not that the feels are ever really over when it comes to my stories, but still... :P I did promise that we were getting back into the twisting adventure part of our story now that the relationships between our characters are firmly established, even if all of the truths are not quite out yet... Since we are over halfway to the end, it’s about godsdamn time shit gets moving eh?! Lol. As such, I think it’s time for some correspondence from an old and relatively neglected friend now... ;)**

***Just a note to clarify, in case anyone was confused. The apprentice portion of Rider training is based much like an actual apprenticeship for a trade. During the time of training, you are supposed to be highly scrutinized to make sure that you gain the right skills and are a good fit for the job. At any time during that point, your apprenticeship can be terminated by the powers-that-be if you prove yourself to be lazy, or a hazard (or similar). Though a bonded rider that was lazy would likely just remain as an apprentice for eternity, since you can’t really un-bond a dragon and rider...**

**Anyways, after your official training is complete, your ticket (trade) can never be taken away from you. You continue to learn of course, but you are your own teacher at that point. This is why apprentice riders are supposed to live on Asgard for the first couple years of their training. It is so that they can be studied carefully to make sure that they are not misusing their powers, and will uphold the ideals of the Order. Once they are signed off as full Riders, they are free to live where they want and do what they want, aside from reporting for missions when called upon. This means that Astrid and Hiccup only need to really hide their relationship while Astrid is still an apprentice, since after that, Odin will no longer have any authority over her future. It would be like him trying to control Noldo, Saelind, or Golwen. None of whom are royals, but they are still quite safe anyways. Hope that helps...***

**_____**

Sitting around the hearth after dinner, Hiccup kept finding his gaze wandering back to Astrid. He couldn’t get the glorious image of his Dark Goddess serving divine justice out of his head, no matter how hard he tried. She was just so incredibly perfect. He could see Thor eyeing her up every now and then with a speculative gaze and it was driving him mad. Ilweran too, judging by the definite narrowing of the prince’s eyes and the way he angled his chair minutely closer to Astrid every time he caught Thor checking her out. Hiccup strongly suspected that Ilweran was a few short moments away from pulling the concealed dagger out of his boot and pretending to clean his nails with it.

Still, the night fury in Hiccup was far worse than Ilweran could ever be, and it was all he could do not to snarl at Thor for even looking at Astrid like that. Needing to wrap his arms around his mate and hold her close. The predatory animal within longing to make his claim on Astrid clear. To kiss her until she couldn’t breathe as she moulded herself against him. His distracting thoughts were making it terribly hard to follow the conversation, and there was very little chance that Thor and Sif would fail to notice. As a matter of fact, he had already caught Sif watching him closely, but he just shrugged his shoulders at her. Offering a smirk as well, just to make himself seem less guilty at being caught.

He had already been treading a dangerous line since the night before. Teasing Astrid back as she openly flirted with him. Leading to Sif thinking that display would be a good way to push Astrid’s buttons. Honestly, it had taken all of his willpower just to keep the flirting strictly friendly last night instead of throwing her over his shoulder and hauling her upstairs. It had only been a month, and maintaining this charade was already pushing his limits. Hiccup wasn’t sure he would make it another month without blowing the whole thing wide open. Although, everyone thought that he was a dirty bastard anyways. It wouldn’t really surprise Thor or Sif that he was checking out and hitting on a beautiful woman. Might be surprising them more that he wasn’t, actually...

Still, it was probably getting a little too obvious. As his eyes wandered over to Astrid again, and her azure orbs found his in return, Hiccup lost himself for another long moment. Then he snapped himself out of it when he felt Sif’s gaze on him again. Finally deciding that it was better to just escape for a bit instead, hopefully with Astrid, he set up his excuse. Leaning forward in his chair and clearing his throat as he settled his gaze on Thor. “So, I have had a thought. Not that I want to remind you of emotionally painful things right now, but it would seem as if your wife is in need of a new axe.”

Sif grinned widely. Fidgeting excitedly in her chair as she looked between Hiccup and her husband. Obviously she had figured out what he was going to say. Thor shot a glance at her before grimacing at Hiccup. “Way to get her all excited man! Now I can’t say no.”

Sif clapped her hands together with glee before reaching out and wrapping her arms tightly around Thor. He chuckled and hugged her back. Looking over her head, he met Hiccup’s eyes again. “Well, what’s the damage,” he asked with a sigh. “How much is it going to cost for you to make my wife an axe, H?”

“Your soul might be enough. Though I would also consider accepting Mjölnir in trade,” he said easily. Watching as Thor’s eyes flew wide at Hiccup’s serious expression. Then Hiccup burst out laughing and Thor let out an exaggerated sigh of relief. Making everyone else laugh as well. “Obviously I am kidding, you gullible fool. I was actually going to make her one for free since she is training Astrid for us.”

“Consider it a mix between a thank you gift and an early Yule present,” Hiccup offered lightly. Then he smirked at Ilweran. “Really Ilweran should be making it. It was his lady that broke Sif’s axe. Since I am such a nice guy and all, I guess I will make it for him.” Ilweran chuckled at that as he saluted Hiccup in sarcastic gratitude.

“I suppose I should at least help,” Ilweran chimed in with a sigh of his own. “I mean, he has a point. Astrid’s man really should be responsible for replacing the broken weapon since he clearly has absolutely no control over his woman.” He and Hiccup grinned at each other as Astrid scoffed loudly from beside Ilweran. Punching the prince in the shoulder when he shot a wink at her.

“I’d like to see either of you two dorks try to control this woman,” Astrid drawled with an eye roll. “I guess I’ll help too. Not that I’m any use in the forge, but I did break the thing.” Then she looked over at Sif with a mischievous smile. “You did say that you wanted an axe from Hiccup though. So... I guess you’re welcome,” she teased. Sif laughed and reached over to high-five her.

All three of them pushed to their feet at the same time then. Thor and Sif made to follow suit, but Golwen shot a quick glance at Hiccup before suggesting that Thor and Sif go for a flight with her before night fell completely. The couple agreed happily and started out the door with a wave. Hiccup giving Golwen a smile of thanks. She grinned back before following the other two outside. He, Ilweran and Astrid heading towards the workshop instead.

Once they were out of sight, Hiccup pulled Astrid close to him and pressed a kiss to her hair as she giggled and leant into his side. As soon as they entered the workshop however, Hiccup practically pounced on her. Pushing her up against the wall and devouring her mouth greedily. Needing to taste her as he crushed her body to his. Running his hands over her sides and back while forcefully reminding himself to be gentle with her. Though she may be powerful as a goddess, Astrid was currently still as physically fragile as a human. _Gods, he couldn’t wait until the day she finally wasn’t. Only a hundred more years or so..._

She moaned softly against his lips. Her hands taking the familiar path to his hair. After a few long moments, he broke away with a groan to let her catch her breath. Resting his forehead against hers and smiling at her as she grinned up at him. “You are the most incredible creature that I have ever seen mi’lady,” he murmured quietly.

“You’re not so bad yourself, Haddock,” she replied with a smirk. Running her hands down to his chest and leaning up slightly to bring her lips back to his.

“I think you are both revolting and dangerous,” Ilweran grumbled. Firing up the forge with a wave of his hand as he shook his head at the two of them.

“Nope. You think we are sexy,” Hiccup chuckled. “Do I detect a hint of jealousy? Do you want a smooch too, Moon Pie,” he asked cheekily. Winking at Ilweran before puckering his lips and making ‘kissy’ sounds as Astrid giggled adorably.

“From Astrid sure, but certainly not you,” Ilweran countered easily. Laughing, Hiccup finally released Astrid before putting on his apron and rounding up his supplies. Actually looking forward to the manual labour for a change as he poured the molten steel into the cast. He quickly formed two sturdy retaining rings as it cooled before freeing it from the mould with a flash of green magic. Sure, he could easily make the entire axe with magic instead, but where was the fun in that?

As Hiccup began to work the axe head, Ilweran plopped himself down on a stool by the workbench. A solid piece of ash wood in his hand. Plucking the concealed dagger from his boot, Ilweran then proceeded to rough carve the handle. Getting the main meat off before switching to the actual woodworking tools. Their natural elven strength and speed, combined with little bits of magic here and there, still making both processes much quicker than normal.

Astrid hopped up onto the bench to watch them work. Playing with the wood shavings beside her as they all laughed together. It felt so perfectly normal that Hiccup found himself having a flash of painful nostalgia for their days in Berk. He couldn’t help wondering how they were all doing. The dragons would be getting close to the time they would normally leave to lay their eggs. At least Minden would be able to explain it to the villagers. Still, Hiccup wondered if maybe the dragons would stay in the archipelago this year instead.

Ilweran pulled him from his thoughts then as he got up to grab the athame off one of the side shelves. Stopping briefly on the way past to look over the nearly completed axe head. Hiccup hadn’t even noticed that Ilweran had the handle almost done as well. After muttering a spell over the athame and running it over a flame from his fingertip, Ilweran then started carving the customary runes of protection, strength, and wear resistance into the handle. Along with an array of beautifully decorative lines and swirling symbols of blessing.

Astrid’s eyes grew wide as she took in Ilweran’s work. Even leaning forward to inspect it closer. Ilweran glanced up at her and smirked when he saw the shock on her face. “What,” he started in a dry tone. “You did not really think that Hiccup was the only one with any artistic talent, did you? Or did you assume that my nimble fingers were only useful in the bedroom?” He winked at her as a blush coloured her cheeks. “I can make pretty things too, you know. When I want to.”

“Apparently,” Astrid acknowledged with a laugh. “Guess I’m the only one that can’t then. You two are WAY too similar for it to be natural, by the way. It’s a bit creepy,” she pointed out. “Are you absolutely sure that you aren’t real brothers, somehow?”

“I do not think we are that similar,” Hiccup muttered distractedly. Raising the formed steel up to his face as he gave it one more look over to confirm it was close enough. Checking the final bevels on the blades for straightness and uniformity, though he did not really need to. Of course it was perfect. “For starters, I am far better looking than Princess Ilweran. Much less delicate too,” he added.

Without even needing to look, Hiccup reached up and caught the athame that Ilweran had just chucked at his head. “Sweet! Thanks bro,” he said with a grin. Twirling the gleaming silver blade in his hand once, Hiccup moved towards the workbench as well. Quickly etching his own runes and designs into the blade now before the final quench. It would be virtually indestructible after that point.

Astrid leant back on her hands then as Ilweran set the axe handle on the table. Both of them watching Hiccup work now as Ilweran began to idly flick wood shavings at Astrid. She pointedly ignored Ilweran at first, before suddenly gasping in surprise when one of the pieces flew straight down the open ‘V’ of her tunic. Shoving him lightly (for Astrid) and almost knocking him on the floor as he burst out laughing. Blushing scarlet and grumbling curses under her breath, she tried to shake the piece loose from her breast bindings while still maintaining some small measure of dignity.

Finally content with his work, Hiccup casually flung the athame back at Ilweran. The silver blade pointedly burying itself in the table between him and Astrid and almost taking off one of Ilweran’s fingers. Ilweran chuckled and flipped his middle finger up as he pulled the athame from the wood, to which Hiccup just smirked in reply. Grabbing the tongs and shooting Astrid a wink when she grinned at him. Then he heated the blade once more before plunging it into the oil bath to harden it.

Cooling it with a wave of his hand, he took the handle from Ilweran and slid it onto the tang. Locking it in place with the retaining rings he had forged earlier. The almost full-length tang was a much more discreet trademark of Hiccup’s than his artwork, but it is what made his creations so strong. Sif’s new axe would not be quite as indestructible as Astrid’s, but not by any huge margin. At least it would certainly beat any old methril weapon. Allowing a tiny hint of smugness to grow in his mind, Hiccup inspected the new blade from edges to butt and back. Then he grinned and tossed it to Ilweran. The blonde man catching it easily and looking it over as well before making his way over to the supply cabinet.

Hiccup moved to place himself between Astrid’s thighs instead. Leaning in to kiss her as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She smiled gently at him then. “I’ve always enjoyed watching you work in the forge you know,” she said quietly. “Even when we were kids. You were always so confident and focused when you were smithing. It was the only time that you really let anyone see the Viking beneath the boy.”

“Unfortunately that intense focus meant that I did not notice much going on around the forge mi’lady,” Hiccup replied with a shrug. “Which usually got me into trouble. I always thought that only Gobber cared about what I was doing in there anyways. It is probably for the best though, as I used to get incredibly nervous and clumsy whenever you were around. I likely would have accidentally burned the smithy to the ground if I had ever realized I had such a lovely audience,” he added with a smile. Astrid laughing softly before pressing her lips to his again.

Just then, there was a quiet flutter of wings at the doorway and Lintiëram suddenly soared through the open glass. Coming to land on the workbench beside Astrid. Glancing down, Hiccup noticed a scroll of parchment tied to the falcon’s leg. “Finally,” he exclaimed happily. Reaching out to remove the scroll and receiving a tender nip from Lint in return. Unrolling the parchment and scanning it quickly, Hiccup felt a dark smile twist his lips. Looking up, he saw both Ilweran and Astrid gazing at him in mild interest.

“Are you going to tell me who that one is from,” Astrid asked drily. “Or are you just going to burn it and then tell me it’s not important again?” She sounded as if she wasn’t really getting her hopes up. _Well, this is as good a time as any,_ he thought with a sigh, as he lit the parchment on fire. Hearing her grumble in exasperated defeat as the ashes sifted to the floor again.

Meeting Astrid’s eyes for a moment, he said simply, “it was from Valka Haddock. Although I am not sure how much claim she still has to that name anymore. Anyways, she lives in a dragon sanctuary on Midgard, keeps an eye on dragon trappers in the northern seas, and also happens to be my mother.”

Astrid’s expression was exactly as he had pictured it would be. She gaped at him in complete shock. Mouth hanging slightly open and lovely blue eyes wide. “Your mother is alive,” she gasped. Bringing her hands down from his shoulders to clasp them over her mouth.

“Apparently,” Ilweran drawled. Looking up for a moment from the leather that he was wrapping around to create the grip of the handle. “I have known her for roughly fifteen years, but I had no idea who she really was. Her and Hiccup only met each other, again, three years ago. It was... an experience...” he trailed off vaguely as Astrid glanced at Ilweran in confusion.

Hiccup chuckled softly. The sound pulling Astrid’s attention back to him. “That is one way to put it. I snarled at her and almost killed her.” He offered Astrid a half-shrug at her startled expression. “Imagine my surprise when I went with Ilweran to check on a possible rogue dragon rider. Only to find that it was actually my supposedly dead mother. A mother that Odin had decided to spring on me during his quest for a weakness to exploit. Turns out she had befriended a stormcutter that took her to a large alpha dragon’s nest, and she decided to stay there instead of coming home.”

“WHAT?!” Astrid actually shouted the words at him. The sound making him wince as it cut sharply across his sensitive hearing. “Sorry,” she muttered sheepishly. Then in a quieter tone she said, “your mother chose to hide away in a dragon’s nest for over twenty years! Letting us all think she was dead! Even though she had a whole family waiting for her? Is she a bonded rider too?” As Hiccup shook his head ‘no’ he watched Astrid’s face grow red with anger now. Her blue eyes sparking dangerously. “You were just a baby,” she growled furiously. “How could she do that?”

“That is a very good question that you will have to ask her some day,” Hiccup replied with a sigh. “I will never understand how she could have done it in the first place. I do understand why she stayed away though. After a while, you start to fear the idea of facing your past. Having them all reject you for the person that you have become. The truth is, the farther you run from your problems, the harder it gets to turn around. I was not so different really,” he reminded her gently. “I came back, yes, but it was only because of you.”

“Still doesn’t make it okay,” Astrid grumbled. Raising her voice slightly to be heard over the grinding stone that Ilweran had just started running the new axe over. Then she crossed her arms and pursed her lips adorably. Hiccup barked out a laugh before leaning forward to kiss the scowl marks from her brow.

“You are absolutely right. It does not make it okay and it never will be. I will likely never be able to forgive her for it. Still, I have chosen to overlook the past and start fresh with her in the now,” he answered lightly. “As such, she has been doing me a favour. Keeping an eye out for some people that have been hiding from me. It seems that she has finally found them and now I need to, shall we say, tie up some loose ends.”

“They need to be reminded of what happens when orders are disobeyed. I would also really like to find out how they managed to conceal themselves in the first place.” Hiccup caught Ilweran’s speculative gaze, and offered him a slight shrug in return. “It means that I will unfortunately have to make a quick trip to Midgard mi’lady,” he said then. Turning back to face Astrid. “As I do not have a location, I will not be able to travel through the veil. Do you think that you will be okay without me for a few days?”

She studied his face closely for a few moments. Her lips still slightly pursed. As if she was making up her mind about something. Then she glanced over at Ilweran briefly before huffing out a sigh. “Hiccup,” she started quietly. “Do you work for Loki?” Hiccup just stared back into her eyes. Readying himself for her fury, rejection, and disgust. Then, with one deep breath, he told her the truth. Or as close to it as he could right now.

“No, mi’lady. I do not work for Loki.” She started to breathe a sigh of relief, but he cut across her. “I have indeed been working alongside Loki, but Hiccup Haddock does not swear allegiance to anyone.”

Astrid gazed back at him silently for the span of a few heartbeats. “Why,” she suddenly asked. “Why would you side with Loki at all? Isn’t Loki a heartless monster intent on destroying the worlds?”

“He is not a heartless monster,” came Ilweran’s voice. The abruptness of it startling Astrid, and she turned to gaze at him in surprise.

“You know Loki too,” she asked. Shock and disbelief blatantly evident in her tone. The fact that the Dark Rider was a traitor obviously was not that surprising to her, but the idea of the Golden Boy sitting on the Trickster’s side seemed to be a stretch too far. Hiccup barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Ilweran was not THAT innocent!

Ilweran met her eyes with a soft sigh as he let the grinding wheel coast to a stop. “Of course I know him too. Though I have never worked for him, so you can stop looking at me like that. Still, Loki is a decent man and a lost soul. Abandoned by his true father and rejected by his adopted father. Odin raised him and then used him for his skills and his cunning. Shaping and moulding him into the man that he became. Then Odin betrayed Loki when he no longer served the Great Allfather’s self image.”

“Loki was sentenced to eternal torture because he tricked and killed one man that happened to be everyone’s favourite. Odin has killed millions and no one seems to care. Yes Loki has been twisted and warped by hatred, but can you blame him? Would you not be the same if you had to watch your own son murdered? His entrails then cut out and used to bind you to a stone for eternity. Those ropey bands serve as a constant aching reminder of all that he has lost. All that has been taken from him by those he thought were his friends and family.”

“Odin and Thor may not have actually participated in the binding, but they allowed it to happen. What family does that?! I know that I would likely be just as bitter and vengeful if I were in his place. I would rain down fire and brimstone on everything Odin held dear if he was to lay one finger on Minden, and no amount of torture and confinement would be able to stop me for long. It would just make me angrier as the darkness slowly consumed whatever good part was left in me. The Æsir may refer to Loki a monster, but Odin Allfather really is no better.” With that, Ilweran studiously turned his attention back to the axe in his hands.

Astrid continued to stare at him for another long moment. Then she just shrugged her shoulders. “Okay,” she said easily. Looking back at Hiccup now. “That makes sense to me. Just wanted to confirm which side we were on and why we picked it, you know. Just so that I know who I’m fighting for.” Hiccup’s felt like his jaw may actually hit the floor at that.

He began to search her face for any hint of anger or betrayal. Incredibly, there was nothing to find. She just grinned back at him when she read the surprise in his expression. “What? I told you that I’m with you, dork. If you’re with Loki then so am I,” she clarified with an exasperated eye roll and a gentle punch to the shoulder. As if this should already be obvious. “Besides, Ilweran is right. Odin is an asshole.”

Hiccup finally barked out a laugh at that. Leaning forward to claim her glorious mouth again. When he broke away, he just gazed into those azure eyes in wonder. “You never cease to amaze me, mi’lady,” he told her with a soft smile. At that, she pressed her lips to his again with a chuckle. Hiccup kissed her back exuberantly. Enjoying the wonderful feel of her hands in his hair. This glorious woman that was absolutely perfect and absolutely perfect for him.

Finally breaking away to let her catch her breath, he glanced over at Ilweran. The blonde prince was now applying the final coat of polish to the handle of Sif’s new axe. Feeling Hiccup’s gaze, he looked up. “What? You already know my stance on this. I do not really care what side you are on,” he stated casually. Looking back down to inspect his work.

“I know,” Hiccup said quietly. “I was not going to ask you about that. I was, however, going to ask you if you wanted to accompany me to Midgard...” he deliberately let the sentence hang in the air. Leaving it up to Ilweran. Judging by his words, he may just be ready to start earning his seal. The willingness to come out from behind the safety of his title and open his eyes and his mind to the truth of the worlds was all that was required after all, but Hiccup could not force him. Still, both of them knew that this was a huge moment. Even if Ilweran did not realize how much so.

Would he continue to follow, or choose to make his own path and lead? Ilweran could simply carry on as he was. Safe behind his royal status and acting as Odin’s personal (if somewhat disobedient) mercenary soldier and high ranking elf. Pretending to be the good boy on the ‘good’ side, while secretly sympathizing with the enemy. Learning dark magic on the sly as he turned a blind eye to the fact that his best friends were technically traitors. Nothing lost and nothing gained.

Or he could take the final plunge and join them. Turning traitor against his entire race in the process. Turning against his own family. To be one of them while thoroughly betraying them, all at once. Hiccup would never hold it against his friend for choosing to stick with his people and his family. It would not make Hiccup respect him any less, nor would it change their friendship in his mind. There were always other ways he could earn his seal.

Ilweran rubbed at a spot on the handle with the rag. Lifting it to his eyes again and twisting it around to catch the light better. Smiling in satisfaction, he got up from his stool and walked slowly over to the workbench where Hiccup and Astrid were. Placing the rag and the beautiful new axe down carefully beside them. After a deep breath, he finally turned his amber eyes back to Hiccup.

“Sure. Why in Helheim not,” Ilweran said with a shrug. “I mean, I am already a mercenary and a near traitor. Odin has never really liked me and I do not like him. Might as well jump the rest of the way off this ledge of insanity and throw out my status in the process. At least if we all end up in Nagrind we will still have each other. Though I would like to see Odin try to hold the three of us for any substantial length of time.”

“You do know that you will be just as much of a villain as I am if you do this,” Hiccup clarified. “If we are spotted or suspected, you will be labeled as a traitor. A betrayer of the realms and enemy of both Odin and the Order. You will be forced to run or face capture and imprisonment. Or even more likely, execution. Your claim to the throne has been the main thing protecting your neck all these years, after all, but if your mother disowns or renounces you...”

“I am well aware of that,” Ilweran cut him off coolly. His amber eyes unusually serious. Then a wide grin suddenly split his handsome face. “I never wanted to be king anyways, bro. You know that. Besides, a life on the run could have its perks too. No propriety, no rules, no expectations. Either way, I sure as heck am not about to stand on the opposite side from you two. Especially you, you terrifying demon woman,” he added. Winking at Astrid as she snorted a laugh.

Chuckling himself, Hiccup moved one arm from around Astrid to bump fists with Ilweran. “Are you leaving tonight,” Astrid asked them quietly.

“Yeah. We will give Sif her axe, make our excuses, and then head out before Valka can lose the trail,” Hiccup answered with another glance at Ilweran. Receiving a nod of understanding in return before looking back at Astrid. “Do you want to come with us, since I do not love the idea of leaving you here alone?”

“I assume you are not getting Heimdall to transport you for obvious reasons, so Stormfly and I will just slow you guys down,” Astrid pointed out with a shake of her head. “It’s okay though. I’ll stay behind and keep training. This time. It will serve to keep Thor and Sif from getting suspicious, anyways. Just, hurry back please,” she added quietly. Leaning forward slightly and looping her legs tightly around his hips, she pulled Hiccup the rest of the way to her. Pressing a hungry kiss to his mouth that had him seriously considering just letting the hunters wait another night. Or two... Or ten... Forcefully pushing those thoughts from his head, he leant back to meet her lovely blue eyes again.

“It should not take us too long,” Hiccup assured her. “You are right that we will need to go through the Void, but our dragons are much faster than Stormfly. Are you sure you are going to be alright without us though,” he asked her again. A hint of worry creeping into his voice and his stomach clenching with unease at leaving her as he drank in her perfect face. The features that were so delicate and feminine that it made his heart ache with the need to protect her, even though he knew she was fully capable of looking after herself. “Especially now that you know the truth and will be forced to lie?”

Astrid grumbled incoherently at that. Ilweran crossed his arms then as he peered into her eyes. “We are allowed to worry about you, you know,” he said as he arched his own slender brow at her. “It is imperative that the others do not learn of what we are really doing. Hiccup and I trust them entirely, but that is not really the point.”

“Unfortunately Golwen and Thor are both magically bound by their oath to the Order. They would be forced to report us. Even if they did not want to. You may not be my lover in a physical sense, but I do still care about you a great deal,” he added casually. Chuckling as a blush heated Astrid’s cheeks at that. “As such, I do not want to see you taken in for questioning by the Æsir either, my dear.”

Astrid raised an eyebrow at him. “I actually don’t think that Golwen is bound by anything,” she said blandly. “Since she is only half-elf as well, I am quite sure that she is able to lie. She is also clever enough to find a way around a ‘binding’ oath too. I did a fair amount of reading on Huldra’s Nymphs while I was staying at the palace and apparently they lie and manipulate all the time.” Then she gave a giggle. “Judging by the way she treats Odin, I doubt she feels any real loyalty to him either.”

Hiccup chuckled softly at her adorable stubbornness as he ran his hands over the sensual curves of her tiny waist. “You are not wrong mi’lady, but while we are off realm on a traitorous mission for Loki is not really the time to test that theory. We can always find some way to talk to her about it once we are back. Not while you are outside of our sight and protection though,” he finished pointedly. Ilweran nodding his agreement as he settled his own gaze on Astrid with a stern glare.

She rolled her eyes at them both then. “I’ll be fine you guys,” she assured them in a slightly exasperated tone. “I’ve gotten quite good at playing the game by now, if you haven’t noticed. Besides, I’m Hecate’s granddaughter, the mate of the terrifying Dark Rider who is actually the Dark God, and Ilweran’s... Well, honestly I’m not really sure what we are either,” she added with a laugh. “Anyways, he is still the insanely powerful Prince of the Elves and really is rather protective of me as well.” Ilweran grinned at her and she smiled back at him.

“No one in their right mind is going to want to risk getting anywhere near me. I doubt they would be brave enough to attempt to force information out of me either. I am the most desirable, and yet extremely undesirable, target in all the realms,” Astrid stated with an exaggerated sigh. Making both men chuckle in agreement. “Regardless of that fact, I think that I am more than powerful enough to manage for a few days in our house with Thor and Sif.”

“I’ll still have Golwen, Stormfly, Thornshade, and Sharpshot here with me too,” she pointed out. “I doubt anyone will come, since they don’t know that you’re both gone this time. I’m also sure that the others will probably still protect me even if I can’t tell them why.” She fixed her beautiful blue eyes on both of them in turn as she added sternly, “I expect you two to be careful. Just scare the humans and then get your butts straight back here. Frankly, you are both mine and I will not tolerate overly reckless behaviour from either of you. If you get hurt, get caught, or do not come back, I will be very angry with you and whoever hurt you. Do not make me get angry.”

“Yes ma’am,” Hiccup and Ilweran both chorused in unison. Looking at each other briefly before all three of them burst out laughing. Hiccup was struck with a sudden inspiration then. There was a way he could still protect Astrid without being with her. He had just never tried it before. If Skuld and Toothless could do it though, there was no reason that he couldn’t. He was the godsdamn Dark God after all, and every person in this room knew that.

“May I see your pendant for a moment, mi’lady,” he asked her quietly. Looking mildly confused, Astrid pulled off her silver necklace and handed it to him. Picking up the already cleansed athame, Hiccup carved his seal (his real seal) of a dark moon with a waning crescent resting over it onto the back of the pendant. Then he added a quick rune to the back of the silver case as well. Feeling a startlingly noticeable draw on his magic as both symbols flashed briefly with green, before fading again.

 _Good thing he had time to recover on the flight,_ he thought as he handed it back to her. “Your pendant now bears the seal of the Dark God, as well as a strong concealment charm,” Hiccup informed her in response to her arched brow. “It will keep Odin from being able to scry you or those near you. Just as Skuld’s seal protects me,” he added as he pulled his own pendant out to show her.

“Oh,” she exclaimed in surprise. Glancing at the necklace for another moment before turning her eyes back to her own pendant. “Your seal is a horned moon,” she asked in surprise. “I thought it was a waxing crescent, like on your forehead.”

“A horned dark moon,” Hiccup clarified. “For the Lord of Shadows. Its opposite would be the horned full moon, just as your mark is a waning crescent rather than a waxing one. This is the actual mark that I bear on my brow as well, though Cuithanna and I agreed five years ago to keep a constant glamour of illusion over it to conceal my true role. The horned dark moon is much too recognizable, and no one is supposed to know what I am. They all just think that I am Cuithanna’s consort.”

At that, Hiccup called his glowing mark forward again. Allowing the illusion to slip and the black horned moon to shine in front of others. For the first time since Cuithanna had placed it on him too. Its curiously luminous colour may be strange and sinister with the pulsing hints of deep purple within, but it was his mark. Not Cuithanna’s. Of course Hel had seen through the glamour and recognized the seal right away, but this was different. This was him consciously choosing to show it. Cuithanna had concealed the mark for him that first night and he had continued to conceal it ever since. Growing so used to the illusion that he barely even thought about it anymore.

“That mark suits you better,” Ilweran intoned then and Hiccup glanced over at him with an arched brow. Ilweran just chuckled in response. “Seriously. I never thought rainbow was your colour. You are much to evil for rainbow. The black matches your wicked soul.” Hiccup couldn’t help laughing in agreement to that.

Astrid simply stared at it with wide eyes. Seeming lost for words. “It’s beautiful,” she finally muttered softly. Calling his attention back to her. “Reminds me of the shadow serpents,” she added thoughtfully as she traced her fingers over it. Making Hiccup shiver and close his eyes momentarily at the potent magic of her touch. Her fingers on his seal feeling more right than Cuithanna’s ever had.

“Ilweran’s right. The rainbow crescent never suited you, and I did wonder why you bore it when it just didn’t seem to fit. I was going to ask you about it at Samhain, but then I forgot.” He could see the glowing black and purple mark reflected in her beautiful blue eyes, and he gave her a half shrug of agreement. After all, he had always known that the rainbow crescent was really not his style either. It was just too... rainbow. “I like this mark much better,” Astrid sighed. Leaning forward, she pressed a soft kiss to his brow then before placing her pendant back around her neck and tucking it safely under her tunic.

Then she gazed back up at him with a huge smile on her face. “If you guys are going to fly to Midgard, you should probably get going,” she said quietly. “The sooner you leave, the sooner you can get back.” Chuckling, Hiccup cast off his mark again and kissed her once more before lifting her off the workbench. Then he removed his apron and hung it back on the hook. Ilweran clearing away their mess with a wave of his hand before picking up the beautiful new weapon and giving it a small twirl.

Ilweran handed Astrid the new axe as they made their way out of the workshop. “I think you should give this to Sif,” he said when she looked at him in confusion. “Since both of your boys made it for her, it is only fair for you to present it. You did destroy her wedding present after all,” he added with a chuckle. Smirking at her as another pink flush crept into her cheeks. She promptly elbowed him in the ribs and they all dissolved into easy laughter again. Hiccup’s shoulders feeling incredibly light for the first time in a long time.

***

Thor, Sif, and Golwen got back from their flight shortly after the other three had finished in the workshop. When Astrid had handed Sif the new axe, Sif had just about died of excitement. Jumping up and down like a child before hugging all three of them. “It’s so beautiful,” she gushed happily. Holding it like it was a precious baby. “Still not a nice as yours, but I guess I can live with that,” she added with a grin at Astrid.

Astrid allowed that with a shrug of shoulders. The women all laughing as Sif hugged Astrid tightly again. Then she hugged Thor and Golwen too before proclaiming that they needed to go outside and spar ‘right this instant’. Laughing now as well, Hiccup glanced at Ilweran and Astrid for a moment. Astrid met his gaze with a slight nod before he looked back towards the other two.

“Unfortunately Ilweran and I have to take a trip to Midgard. It seems that Valka has located some dragon hunters that are giving her trouble.” Sif’s face fell and Hiccup chuckled as he mussed her hair. “We will not be gone for very long and Astrid and Golwen will both be staying here,” he added lightly.

“You’re staying,” Thor asked Astrid in surprise as Sif smoothed her braid back down with a grumble.

“You bet I am. I’m having way too much fun with you two crazies. Besides, I just annihilated Sif in that last spar. I’m not about to let her off the hook now,” she teased lightly. Then, with a shrug she added, “their dragons are also much faster than Stormfly. I would just slow them down, and they need to catch up to the hunters before Valka loses their trail. I’d rather stay here and practice than freeze my butt off in the frozen north anyways.” Astrid made sure to give an exaggerated shudder at that. Feeling quite proud of herself for her cleverness.

“Spoken like a warrior goddess and a prissy princess,” Ilweran offered with a smirk at her. “I did not think it was possible to be both. Until now, that is.” Astrid laughed and punched him. He pretended to rub his shoulder in pain as he glanced over at Golwen. “You will make sure that she does not kill anyone while we are gone?”

“Of course,” Golwen answered with a chuckle. “I cannot promise that the house will remain in one piece though, and all of the wine will most certainly go missing,” she teased. Astrid snorted loudly and grinned at Golwen. The enchantress offering her a cheeky wink in return as everyone else started laughing.

“I guess that is the best I can hope for,” Hiccup drawled with an eye roll. Golwen shrugged in agreement as she smiled sweetly at him. “I should probably get Sharpshot to order more wine to restock the cellar then. Before you drink it all,” he added with another laugh. Then he and Ilweran headed upstairs to change into their armour and grab their weapons as the rest of the group went outside to spar. The bright light of the sister moons and a quickly muttered sight spell providing more than enough light for Sif and Astrid to spar with Golwen and Thor.

When Hiccup and Ilweran came back down clad in their delicious armour, looking ready for battle, Astrid’s heart swelled with a mixture of love and trepidation. They were just so godsdamn beautiful. She had not been lying when she said they were her boys. Astrid felt just as possessive of both of them as they were of her. She would honestly travel to the depths of Niflheim to retrieve them if anything happened, and she was beginning to suspect that she probably could if she set her mind to it. May the gods have mercy on anyone that tried to hurt her boys on her watch.

The gleam of silver in the bright moonlight winked at her from within their bracers then. The mixture of concealed and visible blades bringing everything sharply into focus. There would be danger, and she wouldn’t be with them. Even though it only made sense for her to stay here, it still bothered her. She wouldn’t be able to protect them, and she wouldn’t even know if they were hurt. Astrid didn’t know that much about the magical world yet, but the fact that these humans were able to hide from Hiccup had her worried. What if they had some sort of ambush set up?

Everyone was busy saying goodbye now while Astrid simply stood rooted to the spot. Her stomach clenching with worry as Tintallë and Toothless landed on the grass beside them all. The dragons now sporting their saddles and looking just as amped up for the hunt as the two men were. Looking over at her in slight confusion, Hiccup and Ilweran shared a glance before walking over to her. At the sight of her anxious expression, both of them pressed feather kisses to her cheek before turning towards their waiting dragons. As her beautiful boys sauntered away from her, Astrid’s heart seemed to stutter in her chest.

Suddenly, she didn’t care about the secrets that they were trying to keep. Didn’t care if this would seem fucked up and crazy. Her feet simply started carrying her forward and she let her instincts lead for a change. The two of them must have heard her approaching as they both turned back around to face her. Grabbing the front of Ilweran’s armour, Astrid dragged him down to press a firm but still restrained kiss to his lips. Hoping that he would take the hint.

He went rigid in surprise at first. Then he chuckled against her mouth. Pulling her ever so slightly closer to his solid body as he kissed her back gently. The curious tingle of his wonderful lips was coursing through her, but not overwhelmingly so. His warm hands holding her tenderly, but carefully. Never straying from her waist. It was a pleasant kiss. The type that you could do for hours without getting either bored or carried away.

Her hands came up to rest on his chest as she rose up on her tiptoes. She could hear Thor and Sif laughing at them in between wolf whistles. Breaking away after a few brief moments and meeting Ilweran’s gaze, she couldn’t stop herself from grinning when he winked at her cheekily. Then Astrid turned her attention to Hiccup. Seeing him eyeing her in wary confusion now.

In response, she simply looped her fingers through his crossed sword straps. Pulling his face down to hers and planting a hungry kiss on him too. A much hungrier kiss, in fact. Right in front of everyone. This one was not tender and refined, or restrained in the slightest. This was a scorching inferno of passion that devoured all sense of reason that got in its path. There was absolutely no chance that the others could even remotely pretend this was innocent. Or merely a friendly smooch.

Astrid could hear dead silence from behind her now, but she didn’t care. She would think of an excuse later. Right now, she just needed to feel the blazing fire of Hiccup’s lips. Needed to taste him once more before she watched he and Ilweran fly away from her and into possible danger. Her worry for the two of them overwhelming her sense of propriety and discretion.

Who cares if Thor and Sif thought that she was a slut, or that this relationship was weird? She was the godsdamn granddaughter of Hecate! They could all go to Helheim for all she cared. After the briefest of pauses, Hiccup’s arms snaked around her. One of his hands wandering down to cup her ass as the other slid up her spine. Holding her tight as he picked her up off the ground and kissed her back exuberantly. Seemingly unable to resist the magic between them either. Even if it gave everything away.

Her hands were straying up to twine into his hair even as her legs came up to wrap around his waist. His sheathed swords were jabbing into her calves and she barely even noticed. She was too busy clinging to him like a leech as that familiar fire raced through her veins. He moaned softly at her enthusiasm as his tongue invaded her mouth. Tasting and stroking with the perfection of familiarity and sending an ache straight to the warm space between her thighs. Her body arching towards him in response as she clutched him to her even tighter. Taking his lip between her teeth and biting it gently just to hear him groan again.

She kissed him until her head was spinning and she was in real danger of passing out from lack of air, but it still wasn’t enough. Before she could actually swoon in his arms though, Hiccup broke away. Still holding her, he gazed into her eyes for a moment, and there was so much love in that look that she nearly swooned again. Her heart stuttering in her chest as she thought about letting him go and promptly decided against it. “What was that for,” he asked quietly. Making sure that the others wouldn’t hear him.

“I was just about to ask the exact same thing,” Ilweran muttered softly as well. Leaning closer to the two of them with equal parts humour and confusion buried in his amber orbs.

“Well, I couldn’t very well just kiss Hiccup without the others getting suspicious,” Astrid replied indignantly. Then she felt a blush heat her cheeks as she admitted, “well that, and I’m worried about you two.” She had one of her arms still clasped tightly around Hiccup’s shoulder and neck. Fingers still twined into the silky strands of his hair. Reaching out with the other arm, she ran a gentle hand over Ilweran’s jaw. Then she was wrapping that arm back around Hiccup again as her body refused to lose contact with him for very long. “I don’t know how long you’ll be gone, and I couldn’t just let you walk away without knowing that I love you. Both of you. What if you got hurt?”

“We will be fine, mi’lady,” Hiccup reassured her. “The humans do not pose much of a risk. Besides, you know that I will always come back for you.”

“As will I,” Ilweran offered gently. “Though there is no real need to accost me for it,” he added jokingly as Astrid giggled now.

“It is a little too late for that bro. You have already been thoroughly accosted, and Astrid is right that it looks slightly less incriminating this way... Though I would not get used to it if I were you,” Hiccup drawled with an eye roll. “From one masochist to another, I would suggest you simply take the small perks where you can get them and be grateful for it.” Then he smirked at his friend for a moment when Ilweran huffed out a grumbled sigh, before both of them glanced back at Astrid.

“There you go mi’lady, we both love you too. Do not worry about us. We are pretty tough,” Hiccup reassured her with a grin. Smiling at Hiccup as he kissed her once more, Astrid finally dropped her legs from around him. Still, she grumbled slightly as he set her back on the ground, just the same. In response, Hiccup allowed his hands to glide slowly over her back and sides as he released her and she shivered at his touch. Extending all of her willpower not to throw herself back into his arms and never let go.

Chuckling knowingly at the sight of her distinctly clenched jaw and fists, he mouthed ‘later’. That one simple word sent a hot rush of need flooding through her in response, and he flashed her favourite feral smirk before raising his voice so that the others would be able to hear him. “That was an unexpectedly pleasant farewell.” Then he looked over at Ilweran. “How come you never kiss me goodbye like that when I leave you behind?” Finally, there was a chorus of laughter from the others at that.

Ilweran snorted a laugh of his own as he shook his head at Hiccup. “Probably because I never knew that you wanted me to,” he replied cheekily. Offering a half shrug that made Astrid giggle. “I will try to remember for next time, handsome. Although I would personally think that making out with Astrid is much better.” He shot her another wink and Astrid smirked in return.

“Fair point, brother. As adorable as you are, she is still a much better kisser,” Hiccup grinned back and Ilweran choked on his laughter now as Thor wolf whistled loudly.

“If you know how good I am at kissing, then apparently I really need to stop drinking,” Ilweran grumbled.

“You can stop drinking after Yule, Moon Pie, since you are probably going to want to be as drunk as physically possible then,” Hiccup teased, and Ilweran arched a slender brow at him in confusion. “I specifically remember that you promised to service me at the festival as long as I showed just the right amount of thigh,” Hiccup clarified. “I already have my dress all picked out.” Astrid and Golwen both burst out laughing at that.

Ilweran looked dumbfounded for a long moment before shaking his head with a chuckle. “There is not enough liquor in all the realms to get me THAT drunk, bro...” he stated blandly. Hiccup blowing him a mocking kiss that made the others laugh again.

“And that round goes to me. I really do love leaving you speechless,” Hiccup stated with a smirk at Ilweran, who flipped his middle finger up in return. Turning his devilish green eyes back to Astrid then, Hiccup’s smouldering gaze made her knees go weak all over again. “That was lovely princess. Perhaps the hunters can wait until morning...” he teased. Trailing off as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her. Ilweran barked a laugh and shoved him roughly. Smirking at the two of them now, Astrid crossed her arms and casually cocked her hip out to the side.

“Think of it as incentive to come back in one piece,” she shot back. Hearing the others laugh behind her as she winked at Hiccup. “Just get your sexy behinds back here as quick as you can. I’ll be waiting,” she added with a laugh of her own. Backing up a step from them as they saluted her and leapt onto their dragons. Both dragons rasping chuckles too as Stormfly came over beside her. Toothless and Tintallë pressed their heads against Astrid’s stomach and received hugs in turn. Then they nuzzled Stormfly before taking off into the night.

Astrid turned back to the rest of the group then to find Golwen grinning widely. Her lovely violet eyes bright with humour. Thor and Sif looking slightly dumbfounded instead. “Umm... Not that I blame you, but... What the heck was that,” Sif suddenly asked. Her voice rising slightly in her shock.

“It’s complicated. That’s what,” Astrid supplied with a shrug. Making her way back over to them with Stormfly trailing behind her.

“I’d say. Although that is not actually the most complicated thing I’ve ever seen in my life,” Thor stated with a grin. Then he glanced over at Sif with a mischievous smirk. “Hiccup seemed pretty receptive to that display of aggression. Apparently all you had to do was grab him by the sword straps and force him into a kiss babe.”

Sif rolled her eyes with a laugh. “I’ve tried that darling. It didn’t work. Maybe if I had the magical allure of Hecate though,” she added with a wink at Astrid.

“That must be it,” Thor added cheekily. Shooting a wicked grin at Astrid as his blue eyes danced with humour. “You two looked like you were about to make sweet, sweet love on the lawn just now. Although, that is just what happens when Hiccup actually allows anyone to kiss him, really. Perhaps Ilweran should have warned you about that before now,” he chuckled. Then he asked brightly, “if you three are spreading the love around, does this mean that I get a kiss too?” Puckering up his lips and making lewd smacking sounds at her as Golwen started chuckling.

“If you wanted a kiss, you should have said something earlier. Now you’re just going to have to wait until the boys get back and hope that they’re still in the mood,” Astrid replied in mock sympathy as Sif started laughing too and Golwen winked at her. Astrid grinned in return before putting one hand on her hip as she tapped her chin with the other one. “Now where were we? Oh yeah, I remember now,” she stated. Promptly grabbing her axe and lunging at Thor, who’s eyes flew wide as he quickly reached for Mjölnir to block her.

**______**

**Oh Astrid, you are a beauty. Poor Thor and Sif must be so bloody confused right now. Good thing Thor rarely takes life too seriously, and Golwen is there to help Astrid smooth things over.**

**Also, the full truth is now out! Or, at least as much as Hiccup is allowed to give up. Both Ilweran and Astrid now know that Hiccup is a traitor, and they are even joining him on the dark side! Did you expect anything else? Maybe for it to be like HttK, where Astrid tries to sway him back to the side of ‘good’? Of course it wouldn’t be! Astrid and Hiccup are absolutely meant for each other, and Odin unknowingly made sure that Astrid wasn’t overly fond of him to begin with. Setting everything in place for our glorious dark goddess to turn traitor as well. Taking the ‘Golden Boy’ right along with them. As Ilweran pointed out, who in their right mind would ever stand on the opposite side of Hiccstrid? I would love to see Odin actually try to capture the three of them. Perhaps one day, we will. The gears have been set in motion, after all... ;)**

**Astrid would never willingly choose to stand on the opposite side from Hiccup anyways, just as he would never willingly stand against her. They really are a soul-pair, aren’t they :P**

**BTW, what did you all think of Hiccup’s true mark? The Lord of Shadows really would bear the horned dark moon, after all. Did you guys ever wonder about it? Did it ever stir a nagging itch in your mind? I guess Astrid’s suspicious in Svartalfheim were right, after all. The rainbow crescent never really fit his personality, and why would the Dark God bear the same seal as the Light Goddess anyways? Red flags, anyone?.. I’m so evil... ;)**


	25. A Betrayal of Blood

**I’m actually getting the new chapter up on time, even though I’ve been working and writing ‘Upside’. Hooray! Sometimes my brain even impresses me :P Just kidding, but anywho, here you go. Enjoy and stay safe out there!**

***Another huge thank you to those that left comments and kudos! Every single one is appreciated :)**

**_______**

Hiccup and Ilweran had been laughing about that little display most of the way through the Void. Speculating about the conversation that had followed afterward and partially glad that they weren’t there to field the awkward questions and glances. _“Thor and Sif must be so bloody confused right now,”_ Hiccup shot at Toothless. Receiving a rasping chuckle of agreement as Hiccup plucked his serpent ring out of his pocket and slipped it on.

He did still feel a little bad for leaving Astrid to explain on her own, but he likely would have ruined her careful cover up if they had stayed much longer. Even hours later, every part of him was yearning to turn around and head straight back to her. Unfortunately, they were nearing the gateway and it was time to focus on the task at hand instead of allowing his mind to stray to pleasant fantasies. The faster they dealt with this, the sooner he could get back to Astrid.

He and Ilweran opened Bifröst before grinning at each other and passing through into Midgard. Judging by the position of the sun in the sky, it was mid-afternoon. They had made good time in the Void. Not even pausing to look around, they simply made a bee-line northward. Heading towards the Northern Markets. Valka had noted that she had last seen Viggo’s men heading northeast. She couldn’t tell where exactly they had come from, but after sneaking on board their ship, she knew that they would have to stop at the Markets soon.

The hold was only half full of dragons, but they were running desperately short on supplies. This was good news. It gave them an easy starting point in a known location, at least. As they flew, Hiccup relayed to Ilweran what he could about Viggo and Ryker. When Hiccup had explained that Viggo was the main supplier of dragons for Loki’s troops at the northern boundary, Ilweran had raised a brow.

“I know,” Hiccup sighed. “I do not love it either. As long as they do not harm the dragons though, there is little I can do at the moment without ruining everything I have worked to build these last five years. It is a necessary, but hopefully only temporary, evil...” he trailed off with a shrug. Ilweran grumbled, but did not press the matter further. Likely sensing that Hiccup was not about to divulge everything all at once. Instead, the two of them settled into a comfortable silence.

“So what is our plan when we get there,” Ilweran said after a while. Speaking just loud enough to be heard over the wind. His lips still twisted in a slight grimace as he pondered over what Hiccup had told him.

“Well, I assume that it is just the hunters and not Viggo himself that Valka has spotted,” Hiccup answered with a sigh. “That means that our appearance alone will scare them into talking. Unless Viggo’s brother Ryker is with them. Then we will be forced to get more aggressive with our intimidation tactics if we are going to coerce the information out of him.”

“Can we not just take the information we need from their minds,” Ilweran asked thoughtfully.

“We could,” Hiccup assented. “However, much like any other humans, I prefer not to let them know that I can. Thanks to Viggo, they have spread stories of my abilities and suspect that I can read minds, but they do not know for sure. That, and intimidation is much more fun. I like to watch them squirm.” Ilweran smirked wickedly at that and Hiccup grinned at him.

“Exactly the attitude I want to see brother,” he added with a laugh. “Ryker is an asshole, but he is more brute strength than smarts. Honestly, he is a bit of an idiot. As such, I doubt that Viggo has told him anything overly important. Mostly we will be getting Viggo’s location out of him. Unfortunately, Ryker will probably try to attack us and our dragons the moment he sees us. He may also be ready for us. As I said, the men like to spread stories about me.”

“Well, you did mention that he was an idiot,” Ilweran pointed out. “An illusion would work well enough to thwart any ambush they have set up for us. It will also ensure that they trim the sales for us which will make it easier to land on the ship.”

“I was just thinking the same thing,” Hiccup grinned at Ilweran. Genuinely impressed with him.

Ilweran laughed softly at that. “I guess they will be spreading scary stories about me soon too,” he added with a shake of his head. “Speaking of which, we may not be allowed to kill all of them for hunting dragons, but can I at least kill one?”

“Certainly,” Hiccup answered brightly. “I know I usually do, but I suppose I can let you have that pleasure this time around. This is your first actual day as a traitor, after all. It does help to get some of the rage out, and it makes for scarier stories too.”

“Excellent! This is sounding more enjoyable every moment...” Ilweran trailed off with another devilish grin. Both of them laughed at that before leaning lower in the saddles. Toothless and Tintallë picking up speed as the air whipping past them grew steadily colder. The sun was just beginning to fall towards the horizon as the two Riders finally caught sight of the market. The shapes of traders bustling around between colourful stalls as other groups of men helped to load newly purchased cargo onto the ships waiting in the docks.

Judging by the activity, many of these trade ships would be setting out again soon. Allowing the next round of vessels to dock and unload their various wares before restocking. It was not an ideal time to be arriving here, as two new faces suddenly appearing would be incredibly suspicious. Especially amongst sailors that had spent the last week at port and drinking together. Glancing over at Ilweran, Hiccup signalled for them to bank up above the cloud cover for the approach.

Promptly, both dragons shot through the freezing clumps of mist. Coming out the other side and shaking the icy droplets off of their hides as the two men brushed off their armour and hair. “We will need to land on the outskirts and hope that we find Valka there,” Hiccup told Ilweran once they had levelled out. “Otherwise we will need to wait until we see a ship coming in to port and try to blend in with the sailors when they disembark.”

“Blend in,” Ilweran scoffed lightly. Arching a brow as he looked over Hiccup and himself pointedly.

Hiccup couldn’t help laughing at that. “I know, bro. It is a bit of a hopeless endeavour. Still, it is better than simply sauntering in without a ship.” Ilweran accepted that with a shrug and they both started laughing again.

“I am willing to bet that Valka will be waiting for us outside of the market,” Ilweran added after he had stopped laughing. “She does not care to mingle with the hunters and the drunkards if she can help it.”

“Yet another thing we have in common I guess,” Hiccup drawled sarcastically. Making Ilweran snigger, and Hiccup smirked at him. They travelled the remainder of the way in silence. Passing market before doubling back to land in the mountainous terrain behind it. The dragons dropping the two men on one of the wide ledges partway up a craggy outcropping of rock. “We will go and find her, and then call you when we are ready to go.” Hiccup told Toothless and Tintallë. Receiving two nods in return before the dragons took off again.

Easily tracking Valka, they were pleased to find her and Cloudjumper waiting in a make-shift camp just upstream from the main market. As they emerged out of the trees, she leapt to her feet and grabbed her staff. Holding it out threateningly as Cloudjumper displayed his wings behind her. The two of them looking distinctly dangerous. Seeing who had just walked into her camp though, Valka quickly dropped her staff and came over to greet Hiccup and Ilweran warmly instead.

Hiccup couldn’t help being impressed at her choice of location. She was close enough to the market, and most importantly the docks, to keep an eye on it easily. Far enough away to not be stumbled upon accidentally by a drunken sailor in the middle of the night. The clearing she was in wasn’t huge, but it was still big enough to escape on dragon back if need be, as well. It even looked large enough for Toothless and Tintallë to land in, if they were careful.

“Nice spot,” Hiccup offered truthfully to Valka. Receiving a smile in return as she hugged Ilweran.

When she approached Hiccup for a hug though, he stepped back and held his hand out to her instead. Not quite ready for that level of familial closeness yet. He could see a flash of pain flash behind her eyes, but she bit back on it and grasped his hand. Then she gestured for them to join her around the fire as she began to explain in greater detail where she had spotted the men and what they had on board for supplies and dragons. All the while, she was carefully packing up her sleeping role and cooking pot.

“So they should be roughly a day’s hard sailing southwest of the Markets by now,” Hiccup clarified. Glancing at Ilweran and receiving a nod in return before both of them called for their dragons.

“I would assume so,” Valka agreed. “At least, as long as they didn’t alter their pace or route. I seriously doubt they would though, judging by their pathetic supplies and the rate at which the lanes are icing over.” She snugged up the last strap on her saddle bag and turned back towards them just as Toothless and Tintallë landed in the clearing. Their massive wings barely clearing the trees. “I’m coming with you,” Valka added then.

Pausing mid-leap, Hiccup turned back to her with an arched brow. “Umm... no you are not,” he said simply. “It is likely going to be messy, and possibly even dangerous. Besides, there is information that we need to coerce from them that you cannot be privy to.”

“I assumed as much,” Valka drawled. Crossing her arms and leaning back slightly as she rolled her eyes at Hiccup. Reminding him strongly of himself, and he had to forcefully bite back a laugh now. “I don’t care what information you need to get. I only care about the dragons, and I know how to mind my own business. I can help you. Someone needs to release those poor beasts from the hold, and you two draw more attention than Cloudjumper and I ever could.”

Hiccup and Ilweran shared another glance at that. “She makes a valid point,” Ilweran pointed out drily. “They will certainly notice you or I trying to sneak into the hold, but I doubt they would bother with her once they catch sight of us.”

“Fair enough,” Hiccup acquiesced. Gazing back towards his mother again. “You are sure about this,” he asked her. Giving her one last chance to back out.

“Absolutely,” she replied. Dousing the small fire with water from a bucket at her feet before picking up her elaborate mask from the ground. “I want to help, and I have experience with raiding hunter ships. As you well know.”

“Alright,” Hiccup said with a grin. Extending his hand out to his mother again. “I cannot argue with logic that sound. Welcome to the party, Dragon Master,” he teased. Valka snorting a laugh and grinning as well as she clasped his hand in return. Then she pulled her mask on and climbed onto Cloudjumper as Hiccup and Ilweran leapt onto their dragons. All three of them taking off into the now darkened sky.

***

The slender man hunkered down against the biting winter winds as he made his way alongside the river. Clutching his hooded cloak tightly around him in hopes of blocking out the weather as he gazed in disgust at the frothy brown water meandering past on his left. Then over at the simple row houses lining the other side of the lane on his right. Dirty smelling smoke curling up from their chimneys as the remains of whatever rubble they had found to burn smouldered in the grates. Heating the space just enough for the families to sleep in a huddle around the hearth.

This outlying area extended well into the sands around the city. The buildings here were small. Shabby. Filthy sheets hanging over empty window frames waved gently as they tried futilely to block out the world. Barely sturdy enough to shelter those within against the bitter cold, never mind offer shelter to passers-by on the street. As so much of Vanaheim had become desert after the way, its temperatures were extreme. It would heat up to near unbearable during the day, as the bright sun beat down on the orange sands. At night however, it was freezing. Especially during the winter months, when the dry air cooled rapidly as the sun set.

The man was hurrying, despite his disguise and deceptively casual pace. Trying to look inconspicuous, even as he kept his head bowed low. Partially against the cold and partially to conceal his face. If someone was to spot him, they would ask questions. Questions he did not much care to answer right now. One such as himself did not wander into the poorest sections of a town simply as a change of scenery. One such as him did not wander here at all. Thankfully, there were still a few hours before dawn and the streets were blessedly dark and empty.

The man’s cloak was just as shabby and dismal as his surroundings. Ragged and weather worn. With patches hither and thither all throughout the grimy grey fabric. At first glance, he seemed as if he belonged in this world of starvation and shadows. That is, until you caught sight of the richly adorned black and gold velvet robes beneath the disguise. Or the glint of brightest gold on the man’s finger of a ring bearing three joined triangles. One typically worn by generals of the highest honours or members of the Æsirian court. Representing the union of the worlds of Asgard and Vanaheim, with the Aesir at their centre. The all powerful rulers of the nine realms.

 _What a load of horse shit,_ the man cursed to himself. Kicking a broken scrap of pottery that lay in his path with a disgusted grimace. Scowling as the bright tinkling sound of it echoed faintly off the mud shacks. How many years had he been fed those lies. Believing them to be true. The Æsir may have been strong once, but Odin had gone soft. Too worried about impressing the elves and the dwarves to enforce his rule over them. Continuing to chase the promised riders of light and dark that would be his salvation. The realms needed a proper leader if peace was ever going to be obtained.

A leader who knew when to let the people be, and when to enforce his might. A leader that would be his own salvation instead of chasing shadows and dreams. The primitive humans should not be left sheltered and apart from the rest. They were simple creatures that would make better slaves than subjects. The dwarves were hardly better. Holding far too much power and wealth for such violent beings.

They could keep their mines, but Æsirian blacksmiths should be working the methril that outfitted Æsirian soldiers. What ruler in their right mind trusts a possible enemy with something like that. Sure, the dwarves were peaceful now, but what if they decided that they wanted more one day. What if they decided to rise up? Without their precious methril armour and weapons, the Æsirian Armies would be as good as dead.

Then there was the elves. He spat on the ground at the thought. Those creatures were a whole other matter entirely. Wasting their gifts while they danced around in the woods like children. Or sauntering around the cities with their noses in the air, as if the rest of the races were beneath them. With their looks, wealth, and power, the elves could easily take over control of the realms. Yet they chose to alienate themselves instead, as they denied the Æsirian authority at every turn. Odin himself even turning a blind eye to the danger they might pose. The ‘Great Allfather’ had put all his faith into peaceful alliances, rather than the war and conquest of their race’s Golden Age.

If wildness was left to flourish in the outlying realms, how long would it be until it spread to the civilized world? Disobedience and disorder could not be permitted to take root. For too long, the general had sat idly by and watched as the worlds slowly fell to ruin. For too long, he had been little more than a puppet in Odin’s games of power. Taking what was freely given, and not daring to ask for more. Eating the scraps offered to him once Odin had eaten his fill. It was time to change the game. Odin had no more claim to rule than any other of the elder three.

Still, If there was one thing the man knew for certain, it was that you did not play your hand until all of the pieces were aligned in your favour. He could wait. He was sick of playing loyal sidekick to Odin, whilst having no real power of his own, but he was no fool. To risk his comfortable life on a whim was pointless. Instead, he was simply working behind the scenes. Pitting both sides against each other and stoking the fires of unrest. Carefully concealing his identity so that he could continue to watch from the sidelines as the worlds burned.

Unfortunately, this had become an even more risky role thanks to recent events. A certain item had been reallocated from Odin’s personal treasury. An item that had put the Great Allfather on his guard. As such, it had made it incredibly difficult to follow up on leads without raising suspicion. He had names, but he had been unable to do anything with them. Being smart meant playing the long game. You did not make rash decisions, you did not rush into things, and you did not trust anyone with the full story. Simply using those around you in the way they served best, and leaving before they could ask questions.

That was why he was here tonight. Sneaking his way around this gods forsaken hovel, dressed like a peasant. Making his miserable way through the garbage cluttered and filthy streets of Yngvilia. Vanaheim’s largest city. He had finally gotten the opportunity to follow up on one of his leads, and he was taking it. Needing a powerful priestess, he had sought out Amenmeit. Paying the beautiful and ruthless seductress to lure a young lord away from the protection of his guards for an evening. Giving her the assignment without explanation. Being the intuitive woman that she was, she did not demand answers that she would not receive. Simply performing the task without question.

Instead of taking him to the Temple, Amenmeit had brought the young man to a dirty pub full of drunkards before disappearing into the night. A pub where a man in a hooded cloak was waiting in a shadowy back room and the bar man was paid well to keep his silence. The lord was a traitor, and the general was looking information he might use to his advantage. Unfortunately, his meeting with the traitor had not gone overly well.

After finding young Aleixo’s mind too well shielded to probe, he had then tried to wipe the memory of the meeting from it instead. That had proved unsuccessful as well, so now he was forced to eliminate the man. Revealing the traitor’s identity to Odin under guise of a cover story and through a secondary source, and having the dark rider sent for the job, should do the trick. Sending Hiccup was the only way to ensure that Aleixo would not be brought in for questioning. The only way to ensure that Hiccup was sent, was to make the mission too unpredictable, messy, or dangerous for the other Order members to want anything to do with.

It would not be the first time that the general had made the dark rider dispose of his problems. Many, many times he had sent anonymous warnings to those that he needed rid of. Once the sadistic man was set loose on them, the general need no longer worry about being discovered. Most recently, he had sent the two mercenaries after that idiot dwarf in Nidavellir. Bludvist had seemed like such a promising contender to chaos at the beginning. Until his greed and gambling had gotten in the way. The general had given Bludvist everything he needed to build an unstoppable army, including access to one of the few ancient shadow spirits that was willing to assist. Instead of using his head, Bludvist had created an uncontrollable monster and then tried to sell it for a profit. Leading to the need to eliminate him before he could spill his secrets.

Yes, the dark rider may be an arrogant and unhinged maniac, but he did have his uses. The general was comfortably sure of the fact that Aleixo had not recognized his interrogator, but others might. That was why he had planted the idea of danger in the young man’s mind before knocking him out with a sleeping spell and leaving the pub. It was not much, but at least it would put Aleixo on his guard. Hopefully making him increase his protection detail and hold out in his estate. If he was on the run, Odin’s guards may be the ones that find him first, and that simply would not do.

The cloaked man was still lost in his brooding when he finally made it back to the main Temple of Freyja. A lovely building made of smooth red sandstone and surrounded by palm trees and fountains. Nestled right near the centre of the oasis the city was built on. Entering through a side door, he made his way up to Amenmeit’s rooms. At his knock, the priestess bade him enter.

As the highest paid priestess in the largest Temple of Freyja, Amenmeit’s rooms were lavish. Decorated tastefully with clean whites and warm browns. Splashes of red and gold here and there as accents. Being alone in her chamber, she had all the curtains pulled aside. Allowing the bright moonlight to stream in through the wide double doors that led out to a balcony large enough for a bonded dragon to perch on.

When she saw who it was, Amenmeit quickly waved her hand to shut the curtains. Blocking the view of her room from prying eyes. Her windows faced the river, but that was no guarantee of privacy in the city. “Why have you come here rather than returning to Asgard,” she asked politely. Turning back to face him. “Did you not get what you needed from him, my lord?” She was gazing at him with those dark and unreadable eyes now.

Lowering his cloak, the general offered her his best version of a grim smile. “Unfortunately, I did get what I need,” he told her with a sigh. Soundly impressively disheartened. “It would seem that Young Aleixo has seen fit to join with Loki. I have suspected it for a while, though I so wished to find it untrue.”

“No,” Amenmeit gasped. Her hands coming up to cover her mouth. “I mean, I never particularly liked him, but to call him a traitor! That is a terrible accusation, my lord. How can you be sure?”

“He admitted as much,” the man informed her. “I am unaware as of yet whether or not his father is involved, but it was clear that Aleixo is preparing to stand and fight rather than go into hiding. It would also seem as if he expects to be discovered soon. He is already preparing to increase his guard and fortify his estate because of it.”

“Foolish man,” Amenmeit scowled. Her brows furrowing slightly now. As if she could not comprehend why anyone would choose to stand and fight against Odin and the Riders. Truly, only a fool would, really.

“I agree, my dear,” the general offered with a grimace. “I am afraid that it may be best if you were to bring this development to Odin’s attention in my stead though.” Amenmeit arched a questioning brow at him and he offered her a shrug in return. “There were witnesses that saw you with Aleixo last night, so it is not overly surprising that he may have divulged something incriminating to you during a drunken tryst. If I bring the information forward, his father may feel threatened or suspected, and go into hiding. Or he may begin to fortify his own defences instead. It is anyone’s guess.”

She stared back into his stormy grey eyes for a long moment. As if considering how plausible his reasons were. In response, the general rested the right hand baring the Æsirian ring on the hilt of his methril broadsword. The smokey quartz jewel in the pommel began to glow faintly, and Amenmeit’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly at the thinly veiled threat. “As you wish, Vili,” she finally consented. Bowing her head respectfully. “I will allow you a few days to get settled back in Asgard to remove suspicion, and then I will seek out a private meeting with your brother.”

“Always a pleasure,” the Æsir replied with a smile. “I do not know why some people insist on calling you ladies whores. You temple priestesses should be known for your intelligence and discretion instead,” he chuckled. Seeing her full lips pull up in a beautiful imitation of a sneer at his words. Pulling his hood back over his face, Vili made his way out of the Temple before Amenmeit could say anything else.

The sun had fully begun to rise while he was in the Temple. The pale pinkish hue just starting to dance over the golden domes on the tallest buildings. As he made his way back to the portal tower, he couldn’t help feeling slightly smug. Odin may have his ‘sight’, but it would not help him. Vili had always had a special knack for abjuration, and for getting people to do what he wanted. It was not persuasion magic per-say, but it was still a powerful gift.

As the middle brother, he had gotten little of the love or the power. Learning to make his own way in the world and fight for what he got. He had been fool enough to believe that things would change as he and his brothers grew up. Then the three brothers had united the realms together. They had all fought. They had all suffered. Vili’s own wife had fallen in that first war with the Vanir, and he still felt her loss like a knife in the back. A knife put there by his eldest brother.

As the dust had settled, it was Odin that the people rallied around. It was Odin that received all of the credit, and he did nothing to stop it. Soaking up the admiration as if he, alone, had earned it. Someday soon, that was going to change. Ve may be too kind-hearted and simple to see how unjust this all was, but the time would come when Odin began to regret taking all of the power for himself. When Ragnarok came, Odin would fall. Someone would have to take his place, and who deserved it more than the brother Odin had stomped upon during his climb to the top. After all, the most dangerous betrayal of all was a betrayal of the blood.

***

The men were nervous. That much was plain to see. They had only been back on the water for a week, but the men were already wanting to turn back. Clearly Viggo’s nonsense stories about a demon on dragon back had served to scare the fools out of what little sense they had. Not that Ryker was about to let a single one of these nameless bastards turn back now.

It had taken a good portion of his profits from the fighting ring to convince this half-assed group of so-called soldiers to join him. None of the hunters seemed willing to risk upsetting Viggo or chance facing the mysterious rider. He had barely managed to lure out enough sailors to run the ship and successfully work their trap lines. It was pathetic. The closer they got to the Markets, the more uncomfortable the men looked. He could see them shooting nervous glances up into the sky. As if they were expecting to see a large black shape bearing down on them at any moment.

The hold was only half full of dragons, but that would have to do. They needed to re-stock. That meant that they had to sell whatever they had found at their first stop. Most of the beasts had either died in the traps, or managed to eventually gnaw their way out. A couple of zipplebacks, a scrawny nadder, and a fat gronkle were all that was left. It wasn’t much, but at least they were alive. They were worth more that way. If necessary though, the hides would still fetch a fine enough price if traded to the right buyer and nadder spines were always sought after. At least then they would have enough supplies to check the traps on the rest of the route and hopefully turn up something better.

They were still at least a days sailing from the Northern Markets, but the wind was currently in their favour. If they could maintain this pace, they should be able to make it there before the next round of trading vessels arrived. The sky had grown dark now. The chill winds gradually replaced by the bitter breeze of night as the sky became a blanket of stars. A bright half moon lighting the surrounding sea as the boat chased its reflection through the gentle waves. This would likely be one of the last sailings before winter closed in and made the journey near impossible. Even now, the waters were crusting over and everything to the north of the markets was already out of reach. They needed to empty the rest of the traps now, before the ice choked the shipping lanes entirely.

Taking a deep breath of salty air, Ryker felt that familiar sense of calm flow through him, despite the cold. There really was very little in this world that compared to the magic of the sea. The men had just rotated shifts after a meagre dinner of stale rations. The new group now coming up from the shared quarters below deck. Rested and fresh for the night watch as the others took to their bunks. Ryker couldn’t be bothered to sleep. He would sleep after they got to the Markets.

After shouting some orders at the new men, Ryker headed to the bow. Wrapping his calloused fingers around the salt crusted and weather-beaten wood of the rail. Digging his nails in just to feel the spongy press of the fibrous material between the beds as he peered over at the dark water. Keen eyes remaining constantly watchful for any bubble of scauldron or glint of shiny sliquifier. Those dangerous water dwellers that loved to attack unsuspecting ships at night. These straights were dangerous, especially at this time of year. Still, he had sailed this lane so many times that it now felt more like home than any patch of dry land ever could.

He was shaken from his moment of solitude by a hoarse shout from one of the men. Turning abruptly and gazing up at the sky, Ryker caught sight of a large black shadow blocking out a huge swath of stars. The only thing that big in the skies was a dragon, but they were rarely spotted over open water aside from migration time. Ryker felt a shiver race down his spine as the massive shape glided silently over them again. Looking like no type of dragon that he had ever seen before. Even larger than a timberjack. Perhaps the men’s stories of the dark rider weren’t so crazy after all...

Ryker bit down furiously on his unacceptable wave of cowardice. He did not believe in ghost stories or fairy tales and he would not pass up an opportunity like this one. Large and unexpected though this dragon may be, it was still just a dragon. Signalling to the men, he had the sails trimmed to slow their speed, as one of the deck hands rushed below to wake the crew while others cranked the net launchers around. Following the path of the shadow through the darkness as they waited for their captain’s next orders. The hunters clambering back out of the hold with pale faces and weapons drawn.

As the eerily quiet beast swooped by again, Ryker brought his hand down in a slicing motion. With a click and a loud crack, multiple nets careened out of the modified ballista. Lead lines trailing behind them. Invisible against the dark water and night sky. There was the familiar ‘whip-snap’ of the weights pulling the net closed and they watched as the dragon’s huge wings folded in, encased by the ropes. It gave one loud screech as it struggled against the confines of the netting, before dropping through the surface of the water with a great splash. There was a moment of complete silence then as the reality of their catch settled in. An unknown and enormous dragon caught over open water in the dark of night was certainly something to be proud of.

Only the sudden feeling of the ship rocking to and fro as the new swells of waves hit it could shake the men out of their surprise. A cheer rose up from the hunters then, but Ryker shouted for them to shut up and haul in their prize. They could celebrate later with drink and women after they had gotten the beast to market. All the while, he was rubbing his hands together in barely contained glee. This dragon was absolutely massive, and flying alone over open water no less. It may even be a new species. No matter what it was though, it would still be worth a fortune; just from the size alone.

The hunters reeled the lines back in as fast as they could. Anxious to get the beast in before it had a chance to escape. Watching the process, the lack of strain on the pulleys had Ryker confused. A dragon this big should be pushing their rigs to the limit, but the wood was not even bending. No splash or struggle from the trapped creature. As the men hoisted the nets back onto the ship, it became undeniably apparent why. They were completely empty. No sign of a dragon, and no sign of an escape. It was as if the beast had simply vanished after it had hit the water.

“It was a phantom,” one of the hunters said nervously. Glancing down at the calm sea and up at the sky again, as those around him nodded.

“Maybe it was the dark rider,” another whispered. The men huddling closer together at that. Ryker was just about to shout at the men for their shameful behaviour, when a sarcastic voice suddenly cut through the cold air.

“Maybe it was both,” a man drawled. A bunch of the hunters squeaked and cowered like timid maidens. Raising their weapons in fear and staring around for the source of the sound. Turning to face the newcomer, Ryker saw a massive black shape perched on the starboard side of the ship. Its clever green eyes flashing in the darkness.

The beast opened its mouth in a oddly human grin before splaying its wings out. Then it gently pushed its side of the ship down before lifting up again. Rocking the vessel as the sound of cresting waves hitting the hull filled Ryker’s ears. He gazed back over the side of the bow, but the water remained calm. “You really should not believe everything that you see,” that same voice stated from somewhere near the enormous black dragon. “Thank you for gathering the crew on deck and trimming the sails already. It makes my job that much easier.”

“Who are you and what are you doing on my ship,” Ryker growled at the stranger. Realizing furiously that he had just played right into the demon’s devious hands. “Stop hiding behind your dragon and face me like a man.”

“That may be difficult, but I suppose I can humour you,” the voice added. Sounding very much like it was smiling now. Ryker had barely a moment to wonder what in Helheim the voice meant by that, before a dark shape leapt down the twenty feet from the back of the dragon. Landing lightly and soundlessly on the railing as if the distance of the fall and the gentle rocking of the ship were of no bother to him at all. Balancing on the edge like a nimble cat, and reminding Ryker strongly of the draugr legends of his people.

There was a distinct wildness about this creature. An aura of danger that even had the hairs on Ryker’s neck raising. The twin swords sheathed at his back contained teardrop gemstones the size of chicken eggs that winked in the pale moonlight. His midnight black leather armour carried faint smoke patterns, much like the scales of his dragon, and the crest adorning his chest shone faintly. The texture of the red colouring was oddly thick and liquid-looking, as if it had been recently painted in fresh arterial blood. He carried himself like a god or a king and his arrogant attitude and unique attire screamed of wealth and power. Clearly this man was not the type Ryker could persuade with bribery.

Many of the men whimpered now. Despite the lack of light and his position above the deck, it was still obvious that whatever else this person was, he was certainly incredibly tall. Well muscled, but not bulky, and lithe as his dragon. His tousled mop of dark hair was blowing in the breeze as his own emerald eyes shone almost as brightly as the monstrous and unusual beast he rode. Looking closer, Ryker felt his breath catch in his throat.

 _Was that... a night fury?!_ They were supposed to be extinct. As mythical as the creature that rode it. What the Grimborn brothers wouldn’t give to capture one of those. _They weren’t supposed to be this big though..._ “You see, I am so much more than a man,” the figure said then. His tone humorous, but also carrying a distinct note of warning. “I am the Dark Rider, and I am quite sure that you have already heard of me.” He gave a mock bow then as his full lips twisted into a smirk. His ruggedly handsome face suddenly morphing in something incredibly menacing. Still handsome, but with a distinct blood-lust lurking behind the intelligent eyes.

“Oh, aye,” Ryker sneered back. Removing his pale green sword from its holster and leaning on it casually. Trying to maintain his bravado for his men, even as he felt another tremor of unease run through him. “I have heard of you, but grown men know better than to believe in fairy tales. You sure look like a man to me, and a pathetic one at that. Now just what the fuck are you doing on my ship.”

“I am here because I need to talk to your brother,” the rider answered with a careless shrug. Completely ignoring Ryker’s rudeness and drawn blade. “You see, he has been hiding from me for far too long, but that time is over. If you direct me to him then I just may be persuaded to let you go without incident.”

“Hold your tongues and wipe your minds men. Think of dirty wenches if you must,” Ryker growled at his crew as he tried to block his own thoughts like his brother had taught him to. Remembering Viggo mentioning that the monster could read minds. Seeing his men blanch, but their jaws set in determination, he turned back to the rider. “I don’t take orders from phantoms,” Ryker stated gruffly. “I don’t have to tell you a bloody thing. Whatever quarrel you have with my brother is not my business, and I don’t care to get involved either.”

The ship suddenly rocked again as the wooden rail on the port side creaked in protest. Glancing around, Ryker was met with the sight of the single largest monstrous nightmare that he had ever seen in his life, and he had seen plenty of monstrous nightmares. Its hide was a beautiful crystalline white with patches of brightest gold, and Ryker spared a moment to appreciate just how much that dragon would be worth. Alive or dead. It appeared to be smaller than the night fury, but not by much. Either one of these dragons in the hold or the fighting ring would ensure a wealthy retirement, never mind both dragons. How had this stranger managed to tame such enormous and dangerous creatures?

He was pulled from his greedy musings when more of the crew yelped. Another unnaturally tall man in white armour had just jumped down onto the other railing. This one seeming ever so slightly taller and broader. A golden dragon emblazoned into his chest plate, a jewelled sword sheathed at his hip, and an arrogant smirk on his equally handsome face. That same untamed aura radiating from him as well, despite his well groomed appearance of obvious wealth. His features haughty and chiseled as a nobleman. None of the tales had ever mentioned a second rider?!

This one’s odd amber eyes seemed strangely wolfish and inhuman as they settled on the burly captain. “You are absolutely right,” this new rider supplied. His voice curiously musical and accent clearly foreign, though he was also speaking fluent Norse. “It is not your business, but he is your brother and you do know where he is hiding. I know that I usually like to keep tabs on my little brother,” he said with a grin at the dark rider, who smirked back. _They’re brothers,_ Ryker thought in surprise. _Viggo never said the dark rider had a brother!_

“You may not have to tell us anything, but it would be far better for you and your men if you did,” the blonde one stated coolly as he rested a casual hand on his sword hilt. The action and words shaking Ryker from his thoughts. Ryker felt the first tremors of true fear then as he let his gaze wander back and forth between the two huge beings and their enormous dragons. The contrast between the two of them reminding Ryker of himself and his brother, and he honestly was not sure which one to be more wary of.

“Although, it will be much more fun for me if you do not,” the dark rider added with a wicked grin. Incredibly white teeth with unusually exaggerated canines gleaming in the faint light. The sight of them calling to a primal fear that Ryker did not even know he possessed, as it became quickly apparent that the dark one was indeed the more dangerous one. “It will not be the first time I have ‘coerced’ information out of men that fancied themselves to be soldiers. Unfortunately, I have yet to find one who’s mind can hold up for very long under my questioning though.” The man and his dragon both rasped eerily similar laughs at that, and Ryker got a strong sense of unhinged and animalistic savagery from the monstrous man now.

Swallowing down the lump that had risen in his throat, Ryker glared at his crew once before barking out a bold laugh at the man in black. “Your threats don’t scare me. Now, if you could get off my ship, I’ll be on my way. My brother is somewhere southwest of here if you would like to go search for him instead of bothering me. I have places to go, and dragons to trade.” Ryker hoisted his custom broadsword and rested it against his shoulder then as he glared at the dark rider. Hoping to intimidate him. These creatures were certainly taller than him, but Ryker was clearly stronger, based on bulk alone.

The dark rider simply glanced over Ryker’s shoulder for a moment before chuckling. “Oh? And what dragons would those be,” he asked cheekily. There was a rustling from the forward hatch then. Ryker and his men turned around just in time to watch the two zipplebacks and the nadder climb through the opening and take off into the night. The gronkle already happily buzzing away ahead of the other three. Another tall and slender person wearing elaborate armour and a mask adorned with spikes following behind them. A strange wooden staff clutched in one hand.

This person turned to face Ryker and his crew as they leant arrogantly on their staff. “You really shouldn’t allow yourself to get so easily distracted” they said lightly. Voice distorted by the mask they wore. “Anyone could just sneak onto your ship and steal all of your cargo while you weren’t looking. Better to leave at least one man guarding the hold. Not that they would have stopped me, but still...”All three of the strangers laughed, before this third one ran to the side of the ship and jumped over the railing. A magnificent stormcutter swooping by to catch them on its back.

Ryker faced the dark rider again with a snarl. “Those were my dragons,” he growled.

“Not anymore,” the monster teased. “Since you no longer have any reason to hurry to the Markets, how about you stick around for a while instead?” He waved his hand then, and there was a flash of green light. Suddenly, the entire mainmast creaked and swayed. Sheering in half as the bulk of the mast and tacking pulled it off kilter. Anchors tearing out of the wooden framework as it came crashing down towards two of the net launchers and the jib. Twisting unpredictably due to the many lines still connecting it to the cockpit. The boom swinging wildly.

The blonde haired man in the white let out a dark laugh as the crew of hunters screamed and dived out of the way before the mast could crush them. Shards of wood flying through the air as part of the deck splintered apart under the weight. Ropes under tension were snapping free and whipping around with enough speed to kill a man. Metal eyelets still attached to some of them. Ryker and his crew shouted in alarm and ducked down. Laying on the deck and shielding their faces. Both of the strangers and their dragons somehow completely unaffected by the falling debris as the stormcutter and its rider now came in to perch on what remained of the mainmast post.

“Do you really think that we are leaving this up to debate,” the dark rider asked then as the chaos settled around them all. A bright silver blade seeming to magically appear in his left hand, as his eyes narrowed slightly. “I can always simply force the information out of you, Ryker Grimborn, but I am giving you a choice first. I suggest that you make the right one. Otherwise, I will kill every single man on this ship and leave their corpses for the submarippers to feast on. Yours included. Though I may just leave you alive enough to feel the beasts tear you limb from limb instead.”

 _Oh shit,_ Ryker thought desperately. Clambering back to his feet as he looked over his crippled ship and terrified men. _Maybe he should have heeded some of those ghost stories after all..._

**_______**

**Oh M Goodness! This is starting to feel like GoT level intrigue here! And you guys all thought Hiccup was the ‘Betrayer’ :P**

**This chapter is so descriptive with each scene. I even find myself getting dragged into it, despite the fact that I’m the author. I love it, and I hope you guys do too :) I also love the fact that we have Valka back now, and as an active participant in the story. She even managed to impress Hiccup, which can’t be an easy thing to do.**


	26. The Brothers

**Ooooh Boy! Even more world building in this chapter! I love, love, love it! Seriously hope that you guys do too :D Anyways, enjoy!**

**Just a side note, this is really starting to reminding me of Game of Thrones as I go back and read it over. (Although without all the incest...) It feels like we are going to eventually have a very bloody civil war on our hands, doesn’t it...**

**_____**

Hiccup watched in satisfaction as Ryker and his men dropped their weapons on the deck. He had expected more of a fight from Viggo’s idiot brother. The man may have been taught to shield some of his thoughts like his brother, and he had been smart enough to make his men use distracting images to hide theirs as well, but Ryker did not really have enough hunters with him to hold his own against the dragon riders for long. Not that any of these men looked willing to fight the dark rider anyways. Judging by their pale faces and trembling knees, at least. With a dark laugh, Hiccup jumped down from the railing and strolled towards them as they all cringed away.

Ilweran jumped from the other railing as Cloudjumper lowered Valka down to the deck alongside them. At a little over six feet tall, Valka may be shorter than the two Riders, but she still looked impressively intimidating in her custom armour and horned mask. She walked calmly to the helm and disabled the rudder before returning to stand beside Ilweran and leaning on her staff. Hiccup was thoroughly impressed with her so far. Effortlessly sneaking aboard and freeing the dragons while he and Ilweran distracted the men, and then cracking a sarcastic quip before making her dramatic exit. Maybe he took after her even more than he thought...

Grinning now at Ryker’s look of furious rage, Hiccup walked over to the eldest Grimborn brother. Twirling the stiletto between his fingers as Ryker flinched slightly. Stopping in front of him, Hiccup summoned Ryker’s custom broadsword off the deck. Looking it over as he said brightly, “nice sword. Dragon-proof gronkle iron imbued with essence of dragon root I take it. Not really my style, but I must admit that I like the colour.” Ryker grumbled under his breath and glared, but said nothing. Chuckling, Hiccup rested it against his own shoulder as he added, “I think I will keep this one. The rest we can get rid of, bro.”

“That colour suits you, bro. It matches your eyes,” Ilweran agreed jokingly. Sending the rest of the men’s weapons overboard with a careless wave of his hand and a flash of gold. Daggers that had been concealed beneath their clothes began cutting their own way out through the fabric, as those stored in the hold all flew up through the hatch to join their kin below the icy swells.

There were a few whimpers and some nervous shifting as the symphony of splashes sounded, and the three riders laughed again. “Now that you are all paying attention, how about you tell us where Viggo is,” Ilweran said with a smirk.

“I’m not telling you anything,” Ryker growled. Glaring at his men again as if warning them to keep their minds blank and their mouths shut.

“You don’t have to,” Valka pointed out. “Your men know Viggo’s mooring just as well as you do.”

“Agreed,” Hiccup added casually with a grin at his mother. Then he rested his eyes back on Ryker. “I doubt that they feel the same loyalty to your brother as you do when it comes down to it. After all, it really is more of a choice between life and painful death, and I am sure you feel no loyalty to them either.” At that, Ilweran grabbed one of the hunters up from the deck. Twisting the man’s hands viciously behind his back and holding him in place with one of his as the hunter gasped in alarm.

“Perhaps you would like to tell us where Viggo is,” Ilweran asked him calmly. The man clamping his lips shut and shaking his head. Even as he shied away from the prince’s strange golden gaze.

“He doesn’t look like he has much fight in him,” Valka drawled with a chuckle.

“Not in the slightest,” Ilweran agreed. “Some soldiers you have here Ryker,” he stated mockingly. Still not taking his eyes off the hunter he held. “I expected a ship full of lions, but all I see is a little boat full of timid mice. So easily crushed.” The hunter started trembling as he pursed his lips even tighter. Leaning his face as far away from Ilweran as he could. As if he thought the prince was going to bite him.

“I would hold that mouse at a distance if I were you. It looks like it is about to wet itself,” Valka quipped then. Both Hiccup and Ilweran snorted laughs at that. Each of them reaching out to offer her a fist bump, and Hiccup just knew that his mom would be grinning behind her mask.

Hiccup was moderately surprised that the hunters were managing to maintain their mental distractions though. Even as those eerie, and distinctly inhuman amber eyes laughed at them. Though it was pretty obvious that Ilweran’s wolfish wildness was still absolutely terrifying to them. As Hiccup had known that it would be. “Perhaps you can prove us wrong though,” Hiccup said to Ryker then. “Show your men that you value their lives, and maybe they will return the favour and continue to hold their tongues.”

“If they so much as try to speak, I will remove their tongues,” Ryker countered gruffly. “You can’t scare us with your little magic tricks and ghost dragons,” he added. Glaring around at his men threateningly again. The three dragons all growled menacingly in response. Making the hunters pale even more as they looked between their captain and Ilweran nervously. It was obvious that Ryker was trying to call the Riders’ bluff. Too bad they weren’t in the mood to be challenged.

“You hear that men,” Hiccup asked. Raising his voice slightly and gazing around at the nervous hunters. “His brother is more important than every single one of you. You left the safety of Viggo’s hideaway for a captain that will not even stand for you. I hope he paid you well for it, though gold will do you little good in Helheim.”

He glanced over at Ilweran and the hunter he held then, signalling that it was time. In one swift motion, Ilweran had forced the man to his knees. Releasing his hands and grabbing his hair instead, he pulled the man’s head back as he flicked his wrist to activate the mechanism in his bracer. Grasping the gleaming stiletto, he drew the razor edge of the blade over the man’s throat before anyone could even blink. Leaving a deep gash in its wake that spanned from ear to ear like a widely grinning mouth.

Blood gushed out, pulsing in time with his heartbeat, as the hunter’s eyes flew wide in shock. His blood-starved mind still alive for the moment, but unable to comprehend what had just happened as his hands came up to clutch at the gaping wound. The remaining crew all shouted in alarm as Ilweran simply dropped the man to the deck where he lay face down. Gargling, gasping, and trying to grab at his throat for a few more seconds before going silent and still. A pool of scarlet slowly spreading across the planks of the deck as the men all scurried away from it in horror.

Valka shifted ever so slightly beside Ilweran to get clear of the mess, but showed no other signs of discomfort. A fact of which Hiccup couldn’t help admiring. It was never easy to watch someone die if you were not already overly conditioned to it, and death by slit throat was not nearly as quick as people tended to assume. “Do you still think that we are bluffing,” Ilweran asked calmly as he twirled his still gleaming silver knife. “If so, which one of you would like to be next?”

“Or maybe you would like to start talking instead, Ryker,” Hiccup offered. Even as Viggo’s location flooded in on him from all sides now. The men forgetting their distractions in their fear. “I do not actually think that I am going to kill you anymore. Once we get the information we need, we will simply leave you here on a broken ship with only these men to keep you company. What do you think will happen to you if you continue to sacrifice them for your own benefit?”

Ryker glanced around at the hunters that greatly outnumbered him, and sighed in defeat. “Viggo’s ships are moored at Breakneck Bog,” Ryker grumbled. Confirming what Hiccup already knew to be true.

“Thank you,” Hiccup grinned at him. “I knew you could be reasonable, and your surrender is so much more validating than your death.” Then he turned and walked towards Toothless as Ilweran and Valka made towards their dragons as well.

“Wait,” Ryker called out. “You’re just going to leave us stranded here? What if I lied?”

“Well then we will know right where to find you,” Hiccup answered easily. “My friend, the Dragon Master,” he added as he gestured at Valka, “would be happy to come back for you. I do not think the Stormcutter has eaten recently.” Cloudjumper growled and licked his lips in response as he stared around at the men hungrily. Clearly playing it up. Hiccup, Ilweran, and Valka all laughed at that as they saluted the hunters before taking off into the sky. The sound of Ryker shouting curses at them ringing through the chilly night air behind them.

“That was gratifying,” Ilweran said brightly as soon as they were out of earshot of the ship.

“That was gross,” Valka countered. “You two are savages.”

“Beautiful savages,” Hiccup teased. “I did warn you that it might get messy. Do not worry though. We will grant Ryker’s brother the opportunity to save him and his men before they starve to death.”

“Well, that makes me feel slightly better,” Valka drawled with an eye roll. Then they were all laughing again. The rest of the trip to Breakneck Bog passing in comfortable silence. Thankfully it was a wonderfully quick flight for the dragons. Toothless and Tintallë guiding Cloudjumper through the mists as they sniffed out the hunter ships.

Locating the fleet, Valka and Cloudjumper remained hidden on a nearby sea stack in case any of the hunters decided to try and sneak away. The other two dragons dropping their riders on the lead vessel before flying out of sight and range as well, but staying close enough that Toothless could easily destroy the ships at the first sign of danger. There was a chorus of startled shouts from the men at the sight of the riders. The crew on this ship all scurrying away from the two armed men as those on other ships rushed to direct bows with dragon-root tipped arrows at them.

With a wave of his hand, Hiccup casually set fire to the weapons. Ilweran doing the same to the various net launchers and ballista on the decks. Both of them smirking as they heard the satisfying yelps of hunters promptly dropping the weapons in alarm before racing to put out the new fires. Obviously alerted by the commotion, Viggo suddenly emerged from the captain’s quarters. His furious expression quickly disappearing as he eyed up Hiccup and Ilweran nervously.

His gaze then settling on the distinct sword that Hiccup carried. “How did you find me and what have you done with my brother,” Viggo asked quietly. Nothing in his calm voice to betray his true feelings, despite the worry in his eyes. Maintaining his coolly arrogant manner for the sake of his men it would seem.

“We coerced your position out of him before leaving he and his men stranded in open water,” Hiccup replied with a shrug. “I will not take up much of your time though, as I assume you would like to rescue him before the submarippers get him. He is drifting dangerously close to their breeding grounds, after all.”

“Indeed...” Viggo drawled with an arched brow. “Although he did leave without my permission, so perhaps I would not overly mind that.”

“Harsh,” Hiccup teased with a chuckle, before fixing a serious gaze on the head of the trappers. “Do not try to play me, Viggo. We both know that you are not cruel enough to leave your own brother to become dragon food, so let us get down to business instead of playing your usual games. I tire of your banter and I have places that I would rather be.”

“Unfortunately you make a valid point. He is my brother, after all. We cannot all be as cruel as you, Dark Rider. Now, if you are not here to kill me, what is it that you want,” Viggo asked. Crossing his arms behind his back and rocking arrogantly onto the balls of his feet. Hiccup resisting the urge to cut the insolent man down to size by a hairsbreadth. He could feel the pull of some sort of powerfully magical object around Viggo, which must be what had blocked him from their sight. The sooner they got the information and the object, the sooner they could get out of here. They still had to stop in Asgard after this.

“Simple,” Hiccup replied. Jumping right in and allowing no room for misunderstanding. Whatever object Viggo had acquired was serving to block his discreet mental probes as well, but Hiccup did not want to attack the man if he could avoid it. Loki still needed a hunter to supply the troops, and Viggo was the best. Unfortunate, but true. “I would like to talk about your recent trapping activities. You were spotted at the Northern Markets under suspicious circumstances and your brother was on his way there with dragons in the hold when we found him. You know how I feel about that.”

“Very well,” the man replied loftily. “I suggest you come with me.” Viggo looked around at his men pointedly as he added, “if you do not want to be fed to the eels, you will refrain from listening at the door.” Then he turned on his heel and headed back towards his quarters. Hiccup signalling for Ilweran to follow him.

As soon as they had crossed the threshold, Viggo turned back to face the two of them. “Now that you have found me, what is it that you really want? Are you here to kill me,” he asked nervously. A distinctly greyish colour to his skin now.

“We want to know what you were doing at the markets before we decide whether or not to kill you,” Hiccup offered with a smirk.

“Clearly it was something terribly naughty. Since you felt the overwhelming need to hide in the mists for the past few months,” Ilweran chimed in with a smirk of his own. Viggo gulped at that. His Adam’s apple bobbing erratically as he eyed Ilweran up now as well. Hiccup taking advantage of the distraction to study the lines of Viggo’s tight tunic carefully. Reaching out with his mind and the darkness to zero in on the magical object the man concealed. Even as he cast a quick charm on the room to prevent eavesdropping or entry.

“I thought you worked alone, friend,” Viggo said quietly. Still looking at Ilweran. “Which of Master Loki’s henchmen do I have the honour of meeting now.” There was a slight quaver to his voice, and Hiccup bit back on a laugh at the man’s obvious fear.

“You may refer to him as the Light Rider if you must speak of him at all, and he is my brother,” Hiccup replied easily. “Though I assure you that he is not quite as light as he appears to be,” he added as Ilweran grinned at Viggo. A dangerous gleam shining in his golden eyes as his slightly elongated ears poked through his white-blonde hair.

“So it would seem,” Viggo stated with an even more pronounced catch of unease in his voice now as he took a closer look at the blonde prince. “I must admit, you two do look strikingly similar, but... You do not look as if you are from this realm, friend,” he said quietly to Ilweran then. “Nor do you look completely human. Where are you from and what exactly are you,” he finished. Allowing his gaze to wander over Ilweran again in mild interest. Hiccup barely suppressed an aggravated sigh as Ilweran chuckled softly. His grin widening as he rested a casual hand on Menelmacil’s hilt.

“What he is and where he is from does not really concern you, now does it? You are paid to deliver dragons, not ask questions,” Hiccup reminded Viggo blandly. “Now, hand over the amulet that you are wearing.” Viggo visibly paled from his hairline to his collar and opened his mouth to argue, but Hiccup cut him off. “Let me stop you right there. I know that you have an amulet concealed beneath you tunic. Likely, it is carrying some very powerful runes on it that no simple human could hope to produce. Now hand it over or I will be forced to take it from you myself.”

With an exasperated sigh, Viggo reached beneath his tunic. Removing a leather cord with a medium sized pendant attached to it. Handing it over to Hiccup with an angry twist of lips, but nothing more. As Hiccup looked at it, he noticed that it was a wide and flat disc made of some sort of shiny metal. Likely methril. There was a mixture of Norse and elvish runes around the edges and a large piece of softly glowing smokey quartz suspended in the centre. He had seen something like it before, but he just couldn’t remember where.

Setting that riddle aside for now, Hiccup set his gaze back on Viggo. “Thank you,” Hiccup said. “Now, who gave it to you, why did you need it, and what did you give them in return?”

“I do not have answers for all of those questions,” Viggo countered with a shrug. “I cannot remember myself, you see. I will tell you that I was forced to give up the names of my contacts in return though.” With a growl, Hiccup smashed through Viggo’s flimsy human shield with immense ease now that he no longer wore the amulet. The man grimaced under the unnatural onslaught, but Hiccup could care less about Viggo’s discomfort. He needed better answers than this fool was giving. Rifling through his mind instead until he found the memory of that last trip to the Northern Markets that Hel had witnessed.

There were large blank spaces in the vision Hiccup was watching. Viggo was leaving Ryker and the hunters at a camp and heading off alone one moment, only to skip a couple of days. Appearing in an unidentifiable tavern the next moment. Speaking to someone that was hidden by the shadows beneath their hooded cloak and never spoke back. Then Viggo was clutching the amulet beneath his tunic as he hurried through the forest back towards his men. The spaces between seeming to have simply disappeared.

Clearly, whoever Viggo had made contact with was relatively skilled in the mental arts, but not in illusion. They had certainly done a decent enough job of removing any incriminating memories, but they had carelessly missed one. They had also been unable to cover up their theft. Hiccup would never have been so sloppy. The thief had left their footprints out in the open for anyone to find. Not that this helped overly much, since the only memory they had missed did not contain their face, voice, or any other factor that may help identify them.

The only thing left in Viggo’s mind was the two names of the now doomed contacts, and the remnants of Viggo and Ryker sailing off towards the west. Some sort of unidentifiable cargo in the hold that must have been placed there by this faceless person and was then picked up by an unmarked ship over open water, before Viggo and his men had gone into hiding. With a frustrated snarl, Hiccup pulled out of Viggo’s mind. Looking over at Ilweran as Viggo dropped into his chair and clutched his hands to his aching skull. “He is telling the truth. His memory has been wiped.”

“Who from Midgard could do that,” Ilweran wondered distractedly.

“I doubt that it was someone from Midgard. This amulet appears to be made of Methril,” Hiccup answered truthfully. Holding the amulet out and watching Ilweran’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

“But the gateway is closed, and there are no other humans beyond Midgard aside from us...” Ilweran started quietly.

“I know brother,” Hiccup answered. Tucking the amulet safely away inside a pocket of his armour. “There have always been ways around the restrictions for those resourceful or clever enough though,” he reminded Ilweran pointedly. “I have long suspected that there is someone powerful playing both sides and hiding in plain sight. I just do not understand what their intended purpose for doing so is, as Loki does not know who they are either. Even Cuithanna and her sisters have been unable to see them, which means that they likely have no clear objective aside from chaos at the moment.”

Ilweran arched a surprised brow at that, and Hiccup offered a half-hearted shrug. “The unfortunate bane of being a seer is that it is much like scrying. You need to know who you are looking for before you can see them. After all, where would the fun be if you could simply wish for the answers and they would be dropped into your lap,” he added ruefully. “Still, it does not overly matter. The amulet will help point us in the right direction, and I know someone that can track it for us. It just means that we will need to take a side trip.”

Then he turned back towards Viggo, who was still holding his head gingerly. “I know that hurts, but I am going to do it again anyways. Unfortunate necessity,” Hiccup drawled. Then he paused and glanced at Ilweran again. “Actually brother, care to try your hand?”

“With pleasure,” Ilweran grinned back. “I have been itching to try this since you taught me.” Then the blonde man plunged into Viggo’s mind as well. Hiccup watching carefully as Ilweran pulled the memory of their own meeting from it. Then the prince wove a quick, but thorough, illusion of them denying any ties to Loki and threatening Viggo about dragon trapping instead. Leaving out the knowledge of the amulet all together, before he planted it. Impressed, Hiccup gave Ilweran a satisfied nod, and they both pulled out of Viggo’s mind and closed the connection again.

If the mystery contact came back for a follow up now, they would find nothing aside from two Riders threatening a dragon trapper about mistreating dragons. If they checked, they would know Viggo’s amulet was gone, but not where it went. Viggo sucked in a sharp breath and eyed them angrily. Of course, Viggo still knew who Hiccup was working for, but the stranger would need to delve very deep into the trapper’s subconscious to find that. Something that would take immense discipline, and a sort of refined touch that this mystery person apparently did not possess.

“Hmm,” Ilweran started quietly as he gazed back at the scowling man. Keeping his voice low enough that the human could never hope to hear. “I thought that would cut into my reserves more than it did. I mean, I feel drained, but not significantly so.”

“Alter the mind of someone with heavy shields, or more than one person, and you certainly will feel drained. It did not become easy for me until after I had blood-bonded with Toothless,” Hiccup offered honestly before turning back to smirk at Viggo. “I do not want to hear of you trading dragons at the Northern Markets again Viggo Grimborn,” he stated in a tone of menacing authority. “Remember that it is by my mercy that you continue to enjoy the simple act of breathing, and you would do well to remind your brother of this.” Then he buried the blade of Ryker’s broadsword into the desk in front of Viggo as the man leapt back in alarm.

“We will be watching and we have eyes everywhere,” Ilweran interjected. “Do not make us return to remind you. Now, your brother is adrift about six days hard sailing northeast of here. If they are wise with their rations and the winds are favourable, you should be able to reach him before they run out of food and have to start partaking in cannibalism instead. Though we did leave them one corpse they can start feeding on if need be. Unless they were stupid enough to toss it overboard and risk attracting the shockjaws and the sharks.”

The two Riders laughed evilly as Viggo blanched again, before turning and heading back towards the door. “Well men,” Hiccup started in a loud voice as he and Ilweran emerged from the captain’s quarters. “This has been lovely. Great weather out here,” he teased. Glancing around at the cold and damp mist swirling around them, accentuated by the choppy iron-grey waters below.

“Great scenery too,” Ilweran added with a chuckle. “I can understand why you would want to spend valuable trapping time hiding out in a beautiful place like this. Although, if you hang out here long enough, the smothering smokebreaths will come to you.” They both started laughing as they signalled to their dragons, who swooped down barely a moment later. “Now, mind you do not step out of line again,” Ilweran teased. Resting his amber gaze on Viggo, who had just walked out onto the deck with a livid scowl on his face.

“We may not be so civil if we have to return,” Hiccup finished with a grin. Flashing his fangs at Viggo and his hunters before both dragons took off into the mist. Meeting back up with Valka and Cloudjumper as they made their way silently towards the Markets again. Landing on the outskirts, they all dismounted.

“So,” Valka started quietly as she took her mask off and shook the ice out her long braids. “Did you get what you needed?”

“We did,” Hiccup answered. “You were incredible, by the way. I would happily work with you by my side any day,” he couldn’t help adding. There was a shine of joy in his mother’s eyes as she gave him a bright smile at that. Nodding her head respectfully, but looking too choked up to say anything. Hiccup just grinned back at her before glancing over at Ilweran. “I wish we had time to dawdle, but unfortunately the two of us should probably get going. We now have two stops to make before we go back home, and one of them may be trickier than the other.”

Ilweran arched a brow at that, but left it alone for the moment. Hiccup gave him a small shrug in response. Valka looking between the two of them interestedly. “If you catch the hunter ships heading towards the Markets with dragons on again, go ahead and sink them,” Hiccup added bluntly. “They have been warned.”

“Certainly,” she grinned back, before huffing out a sigh. “I suppose Cloudjumper and I will go and find those dragons they had in the hold and escort them back to the sanctuary for treatment now. I don’t like how thin that nadder was,” she said worriedly. Gazing off towards the ocean as she bit her lip.

 _Sure, she mothers the dragons..._ Hiccup couldn’t help grumbling to himself. Ilweran glancing at Hiccup and giving him a discreet eye roll, as if reading his thoughts. The two of them choked back a laugh then before Hiccup turned back to his mother. “We will make sure to come and visit you properly the next time that we are in the area. There is someone that I would like you to meet,” Hiccup stated simply.

Her ‘mom’ instincts suddenly kicked in then. Clearly serving to clue her in to what he was hinting at, and Valka smiled brightly at him. Looking ridiculously happy for some strange reason. “I would be overjoyed to meet the woman that can ensnare your heart, son. Does she know about me though?”

“She does,” Hiccup replied easily. “In the five years that we have been betrothed, that woman has managed to ensnare far more than my heart. She owns my soul.”

“You’re betrothed,” Valka gasped. Covering her mouth with her hand. “Have been for five years?!”

“Indeed,” Hiccup answered smoothly. “To the single most beautiful Valkyrie in all the realms. Now you know why Minden and I were never romantically involved,” he added with a chuckle. Smirking at Valka’s look of shock, he simply held his hand out to her again.

Grasping it, Valka pulled him in for a hug instead. Hiccup tensed for a moment as she caught him completely by surprise. Then he sighed softly and wrapped his arms around her too. Returning the hug as he felt her body relax in his embrace. Her relief at not being rejected again, painfully evident. She buried her face into his chest then, sniffling once. Hiccup squeezed her tighter for a moment in response before releasing her and stepping back slightly. Her eyes were still glistening, but she held the tears back as she gazed up into his face.

“I’m so proud of you, Hiccup,” Valka said then. Reaching up to run a careful hand over his cheek and obviously gaining courage when he didn’t immediately pull away from her touch. Cupping his jaw now, she smiled gently at him. “You have the heart of a chief, and the soul of a dragon. No woman could want for more in a husband and no mother could ask for more in a son,” she added kindly. “Thank you for giving me another chance to get to know you.”

Hiccup just offered her his signature lopsided grin in response as he told her, “be careful what you wish for.” She choked out a laugh as she dropped her hand from his face. Then she gave Ilweran a tight hug as well and donned her mask again before they all leapt back onto their dragons. Taking off to go their separate ways after one last wave. Ilweran and Hiccup heading for the northern entrance of Bifröst as Valka went south in search of the four dragons they had freed tonight.

***

As they flew over the frozen waters of the northern seas, Ilweran could not believe how light he felt. How absolutely free. Though he had not realized it, all those centuries of dancing along the line had been wearing him down. Pretending to care what Odin and the others thought of him. Trying to be the respectable crown prince they wanted on the outside while sneaking around behind their backs.

He had been keeping every emotion locked tightly away his whole life. Just incase it gave up the game. Constantly fearful of being caught and outed for who he really was. Afraid to see disappointment in his mother’s eyes, or disgust on the faces of his people. How do you tell everyone that cares for you, that you will never be who they want you to be. That your whole life has just been a game of pretend, and you do not want to play by their rules anymore.

Elves did not feel guilt, doubt, or remorse. They saw in black and white. Odin was the good guy this time around simply because Loki was clearly the bad guy. Nothing anyone said would change that. The elves would never swear allegiance to Odin, but they did not question his image either. The just and fair ruler doing what was needed to maintain peace, while his shameful burden of an adopted son stirred up trouble.

Ilweran just couldn’t see Odin that way. He just couldn’t shake his doubt that this all felt wrong. Ilweran’s people would never understand his dilemma. The guilt that tormented his hours. Split down the middle by the man he should be and the man he wanted to be; but Hiccup saw it.

When Hiccup had offered him an out, Ilweran had almost turned it down at first. The thought of losing his safety net was admittedly terrifying. Taking the time to think about it instead of using his typical knee-jerk reactions, he had realized that sometimes you just have to jump anyways. No matter how scared you are, or how far the fall looks from where you stand. So he had made the decision to go with his gut for a change. Stepping off the ledge and trusting that his brother would keep him from hitting the ground too hard.

If they fell, they would fall together, and Ilweran was surprised to find that he was perfectly alright with that. Lurking in the shadows beside his inner demons had left an immensely heavy weight on his chest. Now that it was lifted, Ilweran felt like he could truly breathe for the first time. Casting off his title meant casting off the expectations that had followed him his entire life. Out here in the badlands, there were no expectations. No rules.

He could become whoever he wanted to be without feeling shame in his choices. Didn’t have to worry if it was wrong, unnatural, or improper. If they took away his claim to the throne, what did it matter? He had already renounced it himself the moment that he chose to step out of the light and into the grey. That was how a mercenary soldier should live. Should feel. Ilweran wasn’t sure if he would ever be able to, or even want to, dive as far into the depths of darkness as Hiccup had, but he certainly wanted to venture away from the safety of the shoreline.

Ilweran glanced over at his best friend then. Catching his eye, Hiccup offered a lopsided smirk as he seemed to read the direction of Ilweran’s thoughts. As they so often did, and had done since almost day one. It was moments like this that made it feel as if they really were brothers. Or maybe something even closer, though he wasn’t exactly sure what that might be. Twins, maybe?

“Admit it. This feels good,” Hiccup teased lightly. “Just let that glorious freedom sink in, and shout your feelings to the world. Really let go for the first time in your life. There is no one to judge you out here.”

Holding his arms out to the side and closing his eyes, Hiccup tilted his head back. Taking a deep breath of freezing cold air before letting out a loud tribal yell as Toothless roared. The two of them performing a few quick loops through the misty clouds. The dragon’s eyes closed too and his tongue lolling out comically.

Ilweran shook his head at the two of them with a chuckle. “Oh, it feels good alright,” he agreed as Toothless levelled out beside him again. “I am not sure it feels quite that good though, and I do not ‘let go’. Ever.”

 _“Oh, don’t be a spoil-sport,”_ came Tintallë’s laughing voice in his mind. _“You’re only 394-years, you know. Loosen up and act your age.”_ She let out a tiny growl and shook her beautiful head as steam began to dance over her body in delicate waves. The regal monstrous nightmare struggling to contain her fire magic for the first time in a long time. Her excitement at finally being unleashed flooding though the bond in waves of euphoria as her yellow eyes gleamed mischievously, and Ilweran had to bite back hard on a laugh.

“You guys are seriously all going to gang up on me now. You know that I am not prone to open displays of emotion, Tintallë. I am a dignified gentleman prince, and you are supposed to side with me over those heathens,” Ilweran grumbled at her as he pointed at Hiccup and Toothless. Receiving three nearly identical grins in return.

“Fine, you savages! It feels AMAZING,” he shouted into the icy wind. Holding his own arms out now as he let the weightlessness crash over him. With a roar of her own Tintallë rolled over and lolled her tongue out too. Blowing a quick series of vast smoke rings and soaring through them as Ilweran and Hiccup burst out laughing.

As the nightmare levelled out again too, Ilweran settled his gaze on Hiccup and Toothless again. “Now that childish nonsense is out of my system, what is the first of the two stops, and is it the difficult one? I assume that it is, since we are heading north when we usually take the gateway in the south. We are not travelling between the top two tiers, are we?”

“You are not wrong. Helheim is actually our first stop, since we are already on this level and I do not care to backtrack if I can avoid it. Terrible waste of time,” Hiccup answered calmly. As if that was a completely reasonable answer. At Ilweran’s surprised cough, Hiccup lifted one shoulder in a partial shrug. “I did mention that one of the stops was trickier than the other,” he added blandly.

“Tricky is a heck of an understatement brother,” Ilweran countered gruffly. “How do you propose we get there, and more importantly, how do you propose we get back out? Is not being trapped there for eternity one of the enchantments placed over Helheim by Odin and his brothers? You know, to keep the monsters in and the living out.”

“Not that those enchantments succeed overly well for either of those things, but essentially yes,” Hiccup replied with a grin. “Are you forgetting who you are going to Helheim with?” When Ilweran simply raised a brow at him, Hiccup’s grin got wider. “I am the God of Death, bro. Rider of the Storm and Gatherer of Souls, blah blah blah, and my dragon is a night fury. Sure, it comes with a shipload of responsibility, but it does have its perks. You see, Odin’s magic does not work on Toothless and I. Since we walk the boundary, we can go anywhere we please. Helheim is as much our home as Alfheim is.” He laughed then as Ilweran felt his jaw drop open.

When Hiccup had admitted to being the Dark God for real, Ilweran hadn’t really allowed himself to consider just what that might mean. As Hiccup had crossed the veil in front of Ilweran and Astrid, it had certainly seemed like a handy skill, but Ilweran had not dwelled much on it. After all, Toothless couldn’t access the shadow realm, and what Rider wanted to travel without their dragon? The fact that Hiccup could walk between all of the worlds, including those of the dead though; well, that was just absolutely unprecedented. Enough to blow anyone’s mind and leave them speechless.

 _“Thank the Norns that Hiccup is a good man at his core,”_ he told Tintallë. _“He would be as absolutely unstoppable as that stupid hybrid dragon we fought on Nidavellir. Likely even more so. He probably could have just crossed the veil with the thing and escorted it straight to Helheim on a collar and lead if I hadn’t been there.”_ Feeling her shiver slightly in her agreement as she eyed up the massive form of Toothless as well.

Somehow, a dragon that had started out similar in size to a small nadder, had grown to monstrous proportions once released from the restrictions of Midgard. All bonded dragons were huge, but this was ridiculous. Just like Hiccup, the dragon had also gradually continued to grow after the blood-bonding ritual between the brothers nearly four years ago. At 90 feet long from tip to tail now, Toothless was 15 or so feet longer than Tintallë, which was not actually that big of a difference if you discounted the fact that monstrous nightmares were supposed to be larger than night furies.

What he lacked in body bulk though, Toothless made up for with wing span. At 150 feet easily, the night fury had the largest wing span of almost any bonded dragon that Ilweran had ever seen, aside from Elder Noldo’s dramillion, Bonnefire. She was a titan wing though, whereas Toothless was just a natural born alpha. All in all, the imposing beast that was Toothless simply provided even more unnecessary proof that those two were far more powerful than any beings beyond Urdarbrunnr ever should be.

Catching Tintallë’s gaze, the night fury smirked and winked one of his acid green eyes cheekily at her. Reminding Ilweran strongly of Hiccup, and he couldn’t resist laughing out loud as Tintallë snorted and looked away in her embarrassment. Though all of this did raise another question in Ilweran’s mind. If the Dark God was not only a real man, but Ilweran was also looking at him right now, did that mean... “Hiccup,” he said softly. Likely startling his friend with the use of his first name, and Hiccup turned to glance at him with an arched brow.

“If you are the Dark God...” Ilweran started slowly. Staring down at the moonlight dancing over Tintallë’s back instead as he tried to figure out how best to word his question. Hiccup hummed for him to continue, but there was a slight catch to the sound. As if he was almost hoping that Ilweran wouldn’t say what was on his mind, which was strange. Hiccup never denied his friend direct answers.

Shrugging it off for now, Ilweran finished his thought instead. “...then who is the Light God? Is there not supposed to be two of them? You did mention that your seal has an opposite, which only makes sense since nature always demands balance.” At Hiccup’s extended silence, Ilweran finally glanced back over at him. Meeting his brother’s eyes, it was easy to see that the question had made him distinctly uncomfortable.

Ilweran was about to apologize when Hiccup held up a hand to stop him. After a steadying breath, Hiccup said softly, “yes, Ilweran. There is supposed to be two of them. Right now it is only me. The Light God has already been chosen of course, but he is not aware of it as of yet. Though he will be soon enough, I would think. After all, nature does require balance, and it has been out of balance for too long already.”

“Oh,” Ilweran spouted in interest. Moderately surprised at how honest Hiccup was being despite his discomfort at the subject. “Who is it?! Are they one of the Riders? I understand if you cannot actually tell me a name, I guess, but can you at least tell me if it is someone we know?”

“As a matter of fact, he is a bonded rider. I cannot give you a name of course, but I can tell you that it is someone you happen to know quite well indeed,” Hiccup answered easily. A slight smirk twisting one side of his mouth as Toothless rasped a quiet laugh. Confused, but sensing that Hiccup was unlikely to say anymore, Ilweran left it alone for now.

If Hiccup was right about the imbalance needing to be corrected, then he wouldn’t have to wait long to find out who it was anyways. After all, Hiccup had explained that the moment Cuithanna had placed her seal on him he had become the Dark God. So Ilweran figured that he would now just have to wait to see who Cuithanna put the other seal on then. Would she wait until a future Samhain, or could she place the seal at any old festival?

According to Hiccup, he had been marked out by birth for the role, but he did not receive his full powers until that Samhain. He had also made sure to point out that it was not as wonderful as it seemed. Stating that he had actually tried to cast off her seal when he realized exactly what it meant. Unfortunately, it had turned out to be a permanent and irreversible thing that you just had to deal with. After hearing that, it made the idea of becoming a god really seem like one heck of a heavy burden to bear. _Hopefully it was someone that deserved such a gift and would know how to use it. Someone good, like Hiccup._

At that thought, Ilweran couldn’t help feeling a strange swell of sympathy for the unknown man. Would he be ready for the weight of it when it got heaped on his shoulders? Could you ever really be ‘ready’ for something like that? What if it was too much for him and he snapped? Ilweran fought back a shudder at that mental image. _Better him than me,_ Ilweran mused to himself. Being a future king and a father had been quite heavy enough already. At least whoever it is will have Hiccup to help guide them through, rather than facing it alone like he has...

The sudden press of magic in the air called him out of his distracted thoughts then. He had been through the gateway far too many times by now to have to think about it, and though this one may be in the north, it was essentially the same. Without pause, Ilweran started weaving the spell to call up Bifröst. Hiccup’s magic flowing over to blend with his in beautiful waves of gold and green. Reminding him vaguely of the fact that it was almost Yule, and he bit back a laugh. Glancing over at Hiccup, he saw him smirking too.

“Let me guess, the pretty colours are making you think about Yule,” Ilweran said brightly as the huge doors materialized in front of them. Swinging open to reveal a curious wall of shadowed greenish brown instead of the brightly dappled light that he was used to. “Are you picturing how excited Astrid is going to be when she gets her presents?”

“You know it,” Hiccup grinned back. “I personally think that she is going to love my gifts and will, therefore, reward me greatly.” Ilweran couldn’t keep from snorting a laugh at that. There was no doubt in his mind that what Hiccup said was true, but he just couldn’t resist riling his brother up when given the chance. What kind of older brother would he be if he didn’t?

“Maybe...” Ilweran allowed with a shrug. “She might like my gifts better though. Then you can be the one laying in your room all alone with aching loins and a stiff one while you are forced to listen to your neighbours hump like vigorous rabbits. By the way, is she always that vocal,” he added coyly. Laughing as Hiccup actually choked for a moment in surprise.

Recovering, Hiccup grinned wider. “She sure is, bro. Subtlety really is not her forte. You should know that by now. Why? Does hearing how much pleasure I can give her make you jealous, Moon Pie?”

“Not in the slightest, Sweet Cheeks. As a matter of fact, it provides great entertainment and gives me something to look forward to. Seeing if I can make her scream even louder some day,” Ilweran grinned back. It was pretty clear that he was only joking, but Ilweran still got a kick out of the way Hiccup’s pupils contracted ever so slightly before returning to normal again. When he had first seen that happen, it had truly made him nervous. Now he just thought it was cool.

Getting himself back in control, Hiccup shot Ilweran a menacing scowl. It honestly would have been scary if Ilweran didn’t know his brother so well. Hiccup would never hurt him just for making jokes. “One more word and I am going to leave you in Helheim,” Hiccup grumbled.

“Too bad Sweet Cheeks, but you are not allowed to,” Ilweran teased with a wink. “Astrid specifically said that we BOTH had to come back, or she would be very angry. Do you want to have to explain to her why you left me in the Underworld?”

Shaking his head now, Hiccup finally started laughing again. “You know, Astrid might just be right about us,” he replied with an eye roll. “We really might be brothers. I am not sure how we could be, but you have to admit, it is a bit weird how similar we are.”

“Extremely weird,” Ilweran agreed with a laugh of his own now. “I would not change it for the world though,” he added honestly. Then he gestured towards the doorway. “Speaking of which, I suppose you get to lead me through the Void for once. After you, little brother.”

With a grin, Hiccup and Toothless shot through the alien gateway. Ilweran and Tintallë close on their heels. As he came out the other side, Ilweran realized his first glimpse had been right. This level of the Void was certainly darker than the upper tier. Stunned, he took a moment to just look around at the unexpected surroundings.

Here, there were none of those widely spaced trees of summer green with pools of the brightest blue between them. Instead there were twisting trees with oily looking leaves of mottled green and brown. Growing in sporadic clumps on scattered islands capped with spongy black dirt. Curling vines crawling up the trucks as masses of stringy mosses hung down from the boughs. It left them looking like oddly distorted and hairy spiders. The ground covered in a soupy mixture of reedy plants, fat toadstools, and brackish water as the cloying scent of decay filled the air. Fallen trees creating natural bridges between many of the islands as a chilly mist clung to everything in ghostly wisps.

The ceiling overhead was not one of dappled green and golden sunlight. It was misty and grey as an overcast day. The light filtering through it in distorted waves of sun and shadow. Still, there was an unexpected sort of beauty to the swampy land. Not in appearance so much as in the absolutely natural feel of it.

This place was not frozen in time. It was chaotic and messy. The cycle of life on full display. Glistening toadstools were thriving on the carcasses of the fallen logs as fat bullfrogs perched atop them. Belching out their low bass notes. New trees sprouting up from the rich black soil the mushrooms left behind. Compared to the immortal world between the upper levels, where the passing of time seemed completely irrelevant and nothing ever changed or died, it was oddly refreshing.

The wind gusts from the dragons huge wings battered the ground beneath them. Causing the reeds to dance and knock together, creating an impressively melodic sound like little wooden flutes. The disturbance stirring up tiny glowing bugs that took flight out of the bundles en mass. Circling the Riders a few times before buzzing away over the murky waters in every direction. Hiccup waved a gently glowing hand to close the gate then as he studied Ilweran’s face closely. Obviously gauging his reaction.

Hiccup had clearly removed his serpent ring while Ilweran was too distracted by the surroundings, and his friend’s elven features looked even more surreal in the odd half-light. His luminous eyes dancing and sparking through the gloom just like the fireflies. Meeting his friend’s intelligent green gaze, Ilweran offered him a smile. “This place is amazing,” he told Hiccup truthfully. “I never realized that the levels of the Void were so different. I just assumed that it was one continuous land of endlessly perfect and eerily empty forest that simply had different entry points for ease. I have never even heard anyone speak of this place before,” he concluded with a shrug.

Hiccup laughed dryly at that. “That is understandable, since there are not many that are able to access the Void at all on the mid-level. Those that can, prefer to use the comfortably familiar land of sunshine and wildflowers above. Rather than the distasteful border of the Underworld below. Down here, there be monsters,” he drawled sarcastically.

Glancing around for a moment before meeting Ilweran’s gaze again, his eyes became intensely serious for once. “The tales of your people do not speak of this place because they have never bothered to come here. Why would they? They dwell in the upper tiers and cut themselves off from the other realms. Who wants to delve into the murky underbelly of the universe when you are surrounded by beauty everywhere you look?”

“If your life is already perfect, why would you ever go searching for more? Especially if that more might be beneath you, and you may have to get your hands dirty to find it,” he stated. His tone somewhat harsh, and Ilweran felt a curious sense of shame wash through him. In nearly a century as a bonded rider, Ilweran had never bothered to venture beyond the known either. Midgard was the farthest he had ever tried to go, and it took a while to even convince himself to go there. Hiccup’s words struck far, far too close to home for comfort and he couldn’t stop from casting his eyes down in disgust with himself.

Hiccup sighed quietly and softened his tone slightly then. “I cannot really hold it against you, brother. It is the way you were raised, and the way of your people. It is never easy to be the only different one. Especially when you are expected to uphold a certain image and fill a certain set of shoes that will never, ever fit. It is never too late to right our wrongs and learn from our mistakes, though. It is never too late to change.” Glancing up again, Ilweran found a lopsided smirk on Hiccup’s face now, and he nodded at him as he tentatively returned the smile. Feeling properly reprimanded, yet curiously uplifted, all at the same time.

Hiccup signalled for Ilweran to follow him then as they took off through the swamp. Ilweran’s mind reeling from the sheer amount of life around him. Slippery bodies slithered along the springy mosses as the silvery flashes of fish glinted through the dark water. The surprisingly large creatures poking their heads above the murk to snap at plump dragonflies that were drifting past. He heard Hiccup chuckle and glanced over at him in wonder.

“The overflow from Mímisbrunnr only flooded the upper plain. It left this one unscathed,” Hiccup offered in reply to Ilweran’s unasked question. “These islands you see are parts of the twisting roots of the world tree poking above the surface, and the water bubbles out from the inflow of Hvergelmir.” Ilweran felt like his eyebrows might be melding with his hairline as he took a closer look at the oddly rounded islands that were actually parts of Cuithanna’s roots. Making him realize just how close they were to the bottom of the worlds.

Hiccup just chuckled again. “The light here may not change or fade, and it never gets brighter than this, but life is rather resilient. It still flourishes just the same,” he pointed out gently. Sounding wise beyond his years, which he truthfully was. “It is just a little grittier version of life than you are used to, your highness. Although I would say that it is about bloody time you got some dirt under those royal nails of yours,” Hiccup added teasingly then. Ilweran huffing a dry laugh at that.

Before long, they arrived at a gateway built out of smoothly hewn blocks of a black stone swirled through with patterns of green. Torches carrying a dancing green fire perched in elegant silver brackets were set onto the front of it. Gleaming black doors decorated with an assortment of runes and lovely silver scrollwork filling the centre. It was an unexpectedly friendly and beautiful sight, and Ilweran found himself staring at in surprise.

Stopping to hover before it, Hiccup shifted in the saddle to face Ilweran full on now. His jaw set. “Before I permit you entry through this gate, I need to know something,” he started in a tone of authority that Ilweran had rarely ever heard his brother use. Shifting to face him as well, Ilweran nodded for him to continue.

“Firstly, are you willing to keep an open mind? To throw out everything that you think you know and start from scratch? To judge not by appearance, past deeds, or the glorified tales of others that have been spoon fed to you since birth, but rather making use of this rare opportunity to form your own opinion? Free from the bias of others. I hope you understand exactly what I am asking of you, and that you do not answer before you are ready.” Hiccup leant back in his saddle and folded his arms as he waited patiently for a response.

Instead of blurting out a yes, as he was wont to do, Ilweran took a moment to actually mull over Hiccup’s request instead. He had always thought of himself as quite open-minded, but he had never tested it like this before. He had been raised to fear this realm and despise its residents. Hearing monstrous tales of them told over and over until he barely noticed the true words anymore. His mind simply interpreting the meaning that it was told to, instead of looking deeper. Could he throw all of that out now? Four hundred years of conditioning in the span of a heartbeat?

It was a daunting concept. To forget everything that you ever believed. Yet, as Ilweran glanced at the magical world of thriving plenty around him, he knew he needed to try. For so, so many years he had failed to dig deeper. Content to merely go on existing in his sheltered world of glistening glass and gold. All the while having no idea of the true beauty that he was missing out on.

Meeting Hiccup’s gaze with a determined light in his golden eyes, he gave the only response that felt right. “I am not going to pretend that it will be easy, brother, but I would like the chance to try. I need to do this. For myself. For the man that I am not yet, but that I hope to be one day. If you are willing to help me, I promise I will do my very best to not let you down.”

“Excellent. That is all I can ask of you,” Hiccup said with a lopsided smile. Then he added quietly, and somewhat cryptically, “I will always be here to help you become that who you are destined to be.” Before Ilweran could ask what he meant by that, Hiccup turned towards the gateway and waved it open in a flash of green magic. The torches sputtered once, and then the vast black doors swung wide to reveal a gaping tunnel of complete darkness within.

Gazing into it nervously, Ilweran muttered quietly, “what is the other thing you needed to know?” When Hiccup hummed in confusion, Ilweran clarified. “You said firstly, so I assumed that there was a secondly...”

“I did, and there was,” Hiccup replied brightly. A definite grin in his voice now. Ilweran glanced at him with a raised brow, and Hiccup smirked deviously at him. “Secondly... How adverse are you to the idea of having a second girlfriend of the exiled and half-dead variety? One that you also probably will not get to have intercourse with, since I refuse to make special trips down here just for your sexual gratification.”

“Umm... what,” Ilweran blurted out stupidly. His already overwhelmed mind not really picking up what exactly Hiccup was asking. Did Hiccup have another girlfriend down here? One that Astrid didn’t know about, and he wanted to know if Ilweran was going to out him for it?

“You will see,” Hiccup answered with another smirk. Toothless rasping a quiet laugh as he and his Rider shared a knowing glance.

“Okay...” Ilweran trailed off slowly. Arching a confused brow at his brother. “How do we get to Helheim anyways,” he asked then as he glanced towards the smothering blackness of the gateway. Fingers of those same creeping shadows that had surrounded Hiccup were swirling and grasping at the edges of this door. The biting cold of death wafting out towards them and sending an uncomfortable shiver down his spine. “Is there some sort of fancy spell or ritual that we need to use to get in?”

“Nope,” Hiccup said brightly. “The decent into Helheim is easy, brother. Getting back out, on the other hand... I suppose you will just have to blindly trust that I did not bring you all the way here just to leave you behind for the monsters to play with.” He offered Ilweran a shrug and a wink. Then he and Toothless both started laughing at the stunned look on Ilweran’s face before they soared through the gateway and out of sight. With a grumble and a shake of his head, Ilweran and Tintallë followed the brothers into the oppressive darkness of the Underworld as the gleaming doors swung shut behind him. _Guess there was no turning back now..._

**______**

**Can I just say, I giggled like a child when I was writing Ilweran’s sequence in this chapter. I mean, I absolutely love their badass-ery of course. I love the banter between Hiccup and Ilweran, and even Valka now too. Most of all though, I love Ilweran’s total cluelessness as to the destiny he’s about to have dumped on his sexy, sexy shoulders. My poor oblivious Golden Boy :P**

**What do you think his reaction is gonna be when Cuithanna approaches him to place the seal? How long do you think it’s going to take for him to figure out what’s about to happen? Is he gonna need the seal on him before he gets it, or do you think he’s gonna guess it before hand?**


	27. Expectations

**Another hella long chapter, but I just couldn’t find a good spot to break it. There’s simply too much happening over such a relatively short period. Lots to take in this chapter, and it may not be quite what you expected, but I hope you still enjoy it just the same. On the upside, I can promise a hefty dose of mythology, a good serving of laughs, some badass Astrid, and a fair few feels. Stay safe all :)**

**______**

Back on Alfheim, Astrid had been working her ass off at magic and sparring since the boys left. That first night, she had totally stomped both Thor and Sif in their spars. The thorough beating she gave Thor leading him to apologize for his lewd comments, but Astrid had just laughed at him. Assuring him that she wasn’t offended in the slightest. It simply felt too good to win for once. How could she possibly be mad? Not only that, but she was now able to beat both of them at least half the time. Even her spars with Golwen were quite evenly matched now that Astrid was no longer holding herself back.

The fact that she was still essentially human, but was now able to beat Golwen sometimes, only stirred up questions that had been bothering Astrid for a while. She decided to bring it up on the third night while sitting on Golwen’s bed with the enchantress, Kaitlyn, and Sharpshot. The two women sipping elven wine, joking about the open display of affection the other night, and contemplating how scared the boys were going to make the trappers when they got there. It was how they had been spending the end of each day so far, and it made Astrid overly glad that Golwen had decided to come stay with them.

“Golwen,” Astrid began, as she leant back on her hand. Her ribs still aching from laughing. “How come elves never use enhancement magic?”

The enchantress’ flawless lips twisted into a thoughtful frown at that. “I suppose it is because it would be extremely taxing on our systems,” she supplied with a shrug. “I mean, our bodies are using a constant supply of enhancement magic just to function. Regulating the use of it much like our heartbeat and breathing. When we run or fight, we expend essence instead of physical energy, and everything has a limit. If it was life or death we could certainly use a short burst of it, but it would cost us.”

“We are essentially essence balls in a flesh sack, my dear. Even more literally than the other races,” Golwen added with a chuckle at Astrid’s look of disgust at the term ‘flesh sack’. “It is why we do not move at top speed all the time. It is better to reserve such things until they are truly required. That, and our bodies tend to literally tear themselves apart if we try to push them more than we already are.”

When Astrid’s eyes flew wide at that, Golwen smiled grimly at her. “All the other races and most of our animal friends are all fully capable of that same awful ability in times of high stress, my dear. Many a soldier has torn their own shoulders from the socket, or ripped tendons right off of bone, during battle. It is quite normal. Our muscles are, quite frankly, stronger than our connecting tissues can handle.”

“I guess that’s true,” Astrid grimaced in return. “I mean, I know quite a few vikings back home that have severely injured themselves by lifting more than their body could actually handle. It just never occurred to me that the same would apply to elves. Aren’t you guys supposed to be perfect?”

Golwen choked out a laugh at that. “We only look perfect, my dear,” she supplied with a grin. “Of course such injuries can be healed with magic, but those precious few moments could mean the difference between life and death in a real battle. When the first elves designed these bodies, they had no need for additional bursts of power or strength. They never needed to worry about pushing their strength to the limit. Remember, there was no such thing as war back then, and life was slow. The first elves only wished to keep up with the dragons for sport.”

“Now there have been a very few part elves, like Ilweran for example, that are able to use some enhancement magic above and beyond the typical, but that is extremely rare. He also needs to be very careful with it, for he is more of a risk to himself than to others. Still, it is why he is able to move somewhat faster than a normal elf,” Golwen clarified at Astrid’s arched brow. “Ilweran is not exactly normal though, is he,” she added cheekily. Catching Astrid by surprise. Did Golwen know more than she was letting on?..

Honestly, Astrid wouldn’t be overly surprised if she did. Before Astrid could think up anything to say though, Golwen simply winked at her before carrying on. “As Ilweran becomes more elf than human, that gift may gradually fade away, as they so often do. Aldanil’s certainly did. Though, like Aldanil, it will likely transfer to naturally increased abilities rather than magically enhanced ones. I strongly suspect that, much like Aldanil and Ilweran, you will also be able to function at a somewhat higher level than the typical elf. You already were when you fought Sif the other day.”

“Was I,” Astrid gasped in shock. She hadn’t felt like she had been moving that fast! Although now that she thought about it, whenever Sif, Thor, and Golwen sparred, it was a pretty close match. Astrid had just been the odd one out before now. The slow human.

“Indeed you were,” Golwen pointed out. “A true goddess will always be more powerful than the ‘lesser’ beings that challenge her. Not that you are invincible either. That pace would certainly not be sustainable for any significant length of time,” she stated bluntly as she settled her violet eyes on Astrid. The expression in them unexpectedly serious.

“I know,” Astrid reassured her. “I mean, I certainly wasn’t as tired as Sif, but I still felt the drain on my reserves from that spar. I would never do that during a real battle. I’d be completely useless after the first twenty minutes of fighting...”

“That you would. Then you would be dead, Aldanil would be in a towering rage, and the coming of Ragnarok would likely be the least of our concerns. May the gods have mercy on us all if that ever happens,” Golwen chuckled lightly.

Astrid couldn’t help but giggle in agreement. “Hiccup is a wee bit protective of me, isn’t he,” she grinned.

“You two are the most terrifying creatures I have ever seen,” Golwen grinned back. “Good thing you are a soul pair, since no one else would be able to handle either of you monsters. Anyways, back to the matter of elves and enhancement magic, are we not strong enough and fast enough already without it? Why would we even need more,” she added with another shrug. “No being should ever be completely unstoppable, Astrid. Cuithanna would never allow it. I did tell you before that there is nothing quite so dangerous as absolute power, and I think you now have an even better idea why.”

Those statements were still lingering in Astrid’s mind as she made her way back to her own bedroom later. The prospect sending a chill down her back. Making her once again thank the Norns that both Hiccup and Ilweran were such good men. It also made Astrid realize that she really needed to work on controlling her own temper. Especially after talking to Golwen. Astrid hadn’t fully realized it until now, but she really was almost as dangerous as Hiccup in her own way. Perhaps she should learn to be a little more in control of her powers, so that she didn’t destroy the worlds during a tantrum either.

Still, her new physical prowess meant that they had at least moved onto sparring with magic as well now, instead of strictly physical weapons. That added a whole new level of challenge, and Astrid couldn’t wait to show the boys her new skills. Speaking of new skills, ever since that explosive meltdown with Sif, Golwen had suspected that Astrid might have some elemental magic as well. Turns out that she was right about that too.

Now, Astrid was spending a good portion of their arcane lessons learning how to call on her newly discovered wind magic. Honestly, it was pretty cool, but she wasn’t great at it yet. It also sure made one heck of a mess when she lost control of it. A fact which never ceased to amuse the two ladies. Leaving them in fits of giggles as they both tried futilely to straighten their tangled hair and clothes.

For the first couple of days, Sif and Thor had taken to constantly badgering Astrid about the whole scene with Hiccup and Ilweran. Oddly enough, they weren’t incredibly surprised that Ilweran hadn’t snapped at Hiccup for kissing Astrid. As Thor said, Hiccup did what he wanted, and everyone else was too scared to try and stop him. No, they actually seemed more interested in the fact that Hiccup had not pushed Astrid away. That he had, in fact, picked her up and held her closer.

Of course, women tended to lose their heads when they were near him, but it was always one sided. Though he had fooled around with some temple priestesses over the years, it was rarely, and only ever on his terms. Apparently Hiccup did not usually respond well to attempts at forced intimacy from anyone. He was never cruel or violent of course, but Sif did refer to him as cold and detached instead. Often using subtle actions or sarcastic teasing as a way to discreetly assert dominance over the situation. The result of which usually meant the women just wanted him even more, before he simply walked away without a backward glance.

Sif’s words reminded Astrid strongly of that first trip to Asgard. The way Amenmeit had kissed Hiccup, and he had managed to maintain his charade while holding her at bay at the same time. The way he had literally held her chin to keep her from kissing him again. It wasn’t until Odin continued to push the matter that Hiccup actually reciprocated any ‘real’ interest. According to Sif, that was the way Hiccup normally behaved.

Though countless women still tried, it was generally accepted that no one would ever actually be able to seduce the Dark Rider. For most, it had become more of a fun pastime now to try and hook him, or even just coerce him into a bed. They had long given up any real hope of success. Apparently his response to Astrid’s kiss had been the first time in five years that Hiccup had seemed just as willing as the woman that was trying to accost him.

 _So Hiccup hadn’t been lying when he said he had remained hers, even while they were apart._ Astrid couldn’t help feeling a smug sense of pride wash though her at that. Even as she continually brushed off their questions. Repeatedly telling them that it was complicated, and insisting that it was ‘not a big deal’. When they pushed for more juicy detail however, Astrid informed them that she and Hiccup had grown up together. Claiming that the two of them had been friends since childhood. Insisting vehemently that it had simply been a friendly kiss that had gotten a bit carried away.

“And really, can you blame me,” Astrid asked Sif with an eye roll. “As you said, no female can deny Hiccup’s strange sexual pull. That man is downright dangerous.” Sif had giggled and sighed in agreement. A comically wistful look on her face that was incredibly reminiscent of Ruffnut, as Thor laughed at his wife’s antics.

Golwen had thankfully backed Astrid up by reminding the other two that elves were very free spirited creatures. Pointing out with a laugh that some of that promiscuity was bound to rub off on Astrid after all her months on Alfheim. That explanation seemed to finally satisfy the other two, and they left it alone after that. At least all the drama was helping to keep Astrid busy from thoughts of her boys, and keep the others from asking questions about what the boys were doing.

It may have only been five days since Astrid had kissed them both goodbye, but she still needed the distractions. Not to get her through the days of course. Her boys were tough. They would be fine. No, it was the nights that were the hardest. Unless she was absolutely exhausted by the time she dropped into bed, she would spend the whole night tossing and turning in a depressingly empty bed. Lost in chaotic dreams and surrounded by the smell of Hiccup, as she longed to feel a pair of warm arms wrapping around her. Waking up to her hands searching for something that wasn’t there to find.

Sharpshot had even taken to curling up beside her at night now. His warm little body offering some comfort, but not enough. She just hated not being able to talk to them when she wanted or needed to. Sure there was Lint and Ana, but familiars took time to get a message to someone. It was not instant. All this worrying got her thinking, though, and she came up with a plan. If Hiccup could place a rune on her pendant that could conceal her from someone as powerful as Odin Allfather, what else could the runes do?

“Umm, Golwen,” she started nervously during their lesson the following morning. The enchantress just smiled and hummed for her to continue. “So, I have been trying to think up some sort of gifts for Hiccup and Ilweran, for Yule you know, because I know that they are both probably going to give me something amazing, but I suck at gifts,” Astrid mumbled. Mentally scolding herself for babbling. “Anyways, that’s not the point. I meant to ask you, is there a way to create an object that will allow two people, or more than two people, to communicate with each other instantly? Regardless of distance? Like how dragons and their riders communicate, but without the bond.”

Golwen took a moment to ponder that. A delicate finger tapping her chin thoughtfully as her brow furrowed slightly. “I am honestly not sure that anyone has ever attempted such a thing before,” she finally said. “I do not see why not, though,” she added with a shrug. “We would just need to find the right rune and spell combination. We would also need to create a powerful enough object to carry such magic first.”

“You’re going to help me,” Astrid spouted excitedly. Unsure if she was ready to start meddling with experimental magic without help yet.

“Of course I am, silly,” Golwen grinned back. “If there is a chance to discover some new use for magic, you would have a rather difficult time keeping me away, to be honest. Now, I have a hunch that if anyone has a book that may help us, it would be Aldanil. I am quite sure many of these tomes are not ‘Order approved’ reading material, and as such, they will be much more interesting and informative.” The two women burst out laughing at that before fanning out to start scanning the vast collection of books.

Locating several that looked promising in the concealed section of the library, Astrid headed back to meet up with Golwen again. The enchantress conjuring up three plush cushions in the middle of the floor and setting her own bundle of volumes down before taking a seat. Kaitlyn trotting over from the doorway to join them as the two women opened up the books and started leafing through them. After a few hours, they had a pretty good list of spells and runes to start testing. That night, Golwen had turned a bowl from the kitchen into a magical object strong enough for them to experiment on.

Sif and Thor had eventually joined them in the library. Offering their own skills to the ordeal. Finally, after two more days, they had found a combination that worked. Casting the enchantments on two other bowls, the Riders then each took one and flew off in different directions. Feeling a nervous sort of excitement churning in her belly, Astrid held her bowl in both hands as she focused her mind on it. Feeling a slight tingle flow from the wood and into her fingers.

 _“Can anyone hear me,”_ she thought towards it. Feeling a little stupid, and Stormfly chuckled at her.

 _“I can,”_ came Golwen’s gentle bell voice. Sounding as if the enchantress was speaking from right beside her.

 _“Me too,”_ Thor chimed in. _“I must say, you ladies sound just as beautiful like this as you do up close,”_ he added teasingly.

 _“Keep it up and I’m going to hit you,”_ Astrid grumbled at him. Even as a sense of giddiness threatened to overwhelm her. They had done it!

 _“Can’t. I’m much too far away for physical retaliation,”_ Thor reminded her cheekily. _“Feel free to keep throwing insults at me instead, princess. I like it rough.”_

 _“My gods, you are absolutely terrible,”_ Astrid groaned back.

 _“The absolute worst, darling. Can you blame me though,”_ he offered with a chuckle. _“Aggressive women turn me on. Why do you think I married Sif?”_ That made Astrid snort a laugh of agreement as Golwen’s tinkling chuckle sounded through the connection. Meaning that the enchantress could still hear everything Thor and Astrid were saying.

Rolling her eyes in exasperation as Stormfly continued to laugh at her, Astrid grumbled again before focusing back on the bowl. _“Why, exactly, did we let Thor hold the magical bowl,”_ she asked Golwen.

 _“Because he would have cried like a little girl if we hadn’t,”_ Golwen drawled back. Surprising Astrid with the unusually casual language. Although, she supposed that someone’s ‘thought-voice’ likely wouldn’t need to be as proper as their spoken words. The dragon’s certainly weren’t...

 _“Believe me, no one wants to deal with that kind of drama,”_ Golwen added with a chuckle that made Astrid giggle. Astrid could practically envision the enchantress rolling her own eyes too. Thor barked out a laugh at that, and Astrid could almost feel his shrug of acceptance.

 _“Okay, so we know it works. Unfortunately... I’m going to cut the connection now, you guys. Meet back at the house?”_ Astrid inquired with another laugh. They both agreed, and Astrid felt another slight tingle run through her fingers as the magic died down. Her and Stormfly giving a joyful yell and performing a couple graceful loops in celebration before heading back towards the tree house.

Once they got back, Astrid decided her best option was to seek help from Thor now for the next part. After all, he was the only blacksmith left in the house. She described to him exactly what she wanted, and he agreed with a grin. Heading off to the workshop as the women went outside to spar. Using strictly magic instead of weapons today. Astrid still on a high from their earlier success and feeling pretty confident in herself.

As Astrid blocked a well aimed freezing jinx Sif aimed at her legs, she called up a fire ball and lobbed it at Golwen. The enchantress throwing up a ward to deflect it back. Forcing Astrid to flip out of the way before it struck her in the chest. At the same time, Sif summoned a huge boulder and hurled it at Astrid while she was distracted. Noticing it too late, Astrid was forced to call on her enhancement affinity to avoid being crushed to death. Catching the boulder with a small grunt as the waves of magic pulsed through her muscles. Feeling like an intense stretch.

With a sudden inspiration, Astrid boosted her power to near-goddess level for a brief moment as she pressed her hands together harder to smash it instead of simply throwing it back. Raising the smaller rocks into the air with a muttered spell, she then launched those at the two women. As they both cast hurried spells to block the unexpected barrage of multiple projectiles, Astrid summoned up the wind. Causing gusts of fallen leaves to surround and blind Golwen and Sif. Conjuring a set of ropes during the chaos, Astrid sent them flying towards Sif now. They wrapped around her legs and arms, making her stumble as she struggled against them for a moment before dropping to the ground.

Astrid had just started to congratulate herself when she felt a sudden tug at her ankle. Before she could react, she was hoisted into the air by one leg and left to dangle as Golwen smirked at her. “Excellent job, Astrid. Never let yourself get distracted by a victory though,” Golwen reminded her. “Just because one opponent is down does not mean that the rest are.” Then she waved a hand and released the magic in a flash of purple. Astrid only barely managing to flip around and land in a crouch instead of face-planting into the dirt, just as Thor walked out of the house.

“Wow. That was quick,” Astrid exclaimed in surprise.

“You know, that has got to be the first time a woman has ever said that to me,” Thor replied cheekily. Choking out a laugh and rolling her eyes, Astrid muttered a spell to vanish the ropes around Sif before helping the woman to her feet.

“Honestly, I just can’t get over the fact that you are already holding your own against multiple opponents in a magical spar. Not to mention the way you crushed that boulder into pebbles! The strength that would take. I mean, it’s just... unprecedented,” Sif stated quietly. A distinct tone of awe in her voice as she gazed past Astrid to meet Golwen’s eyes.

“Well, Astrid is not like anyone that we have encountered before,” Golwen offered with a shrug. Coming to stand beside them. “I am quite sure that Aldanil would have been blowing us all away too, but he was already trained when Ilweran found him. I, myself, am constantly amazed at the ridiculous displays of power Aldanil is capable of and I doubt he has even let us see the full extent of it.”

“I know what you mean,” Sif agreed. “Hiccup has been incredible right from the start, and he has only gotten more powerful with each passing year. I can still remember the ridiculously strong aura of that man when he first arrived in Asgard. Tall, handsome, and incredibly dangerous. I was there that day, and you should have heard the ladies of the court talking about him.” Sif’s blue eyes met Astrid’s then as she added, “believe me. You are certainly not alone in being attracted to both of them.”

Astrid was saved having to think up a response when Thor suddenly called out, “tall, handsome, and dangerous. You ladies wouldn’t happen to be gossiping about me, would you?”

“Of course not babe,” Sif called back. Shooting Astrid and Golwen a devious grin before clarifying, “we were talking about Hiccup and Ilweran.”

“Figures,” Thor grumbled as he meandered closer. “I mean, even I kind of want to take a tumble between the sheets with them, and I can honestly say that I have never wanted to do that with a man. Ever. It is rather disturbing, to be honest,” he pointed out with a shudder. “You know, there was a time when women desired me too,” he added with an eye roll. “I guess this is what happens when you become a decrepit old mule deer. All the young bucks move in to take your herd.” All three ladies burst out laughing and shook their heads at Thor. He simply smirked and held up his hand in response.

Two silver pendants on leather chords were dangling from his fist and a tiny silver disc was pinched between his fingers. Glistening in the golden sunlight. With a squeal of delight now, Astrid ran over to meet him. Taking the pendants and looking at them excitedly before throwing her arms around him in thanks. Actually making the thunder god stumble with the force of her enthusiasm. “You’re welcome, princess,” Thor chuckled as he hugged her back. “I mean, Hiccup probably could have made them prettier, but...” he trailed off with a shrug and Astrid stepped back and swatted him in the chest with a laugh.

“Don’t be ridiculous! They’re perfect,” she gushed. The other two women coming over to take a look at the necklaces as well. One a stylized panther with glinting green eyes and its mouth open in a roar. Lips pulled back menacingly as it bared its impressive fangs at some invisible foe. The other was a beautifully intricate wolf with golden eyes slitted partially closed. Its head tipped back as if baying at the moon. The carefully carved wisps of fur looking perfectly soft enough to run your fingers through. The amount of detail in them was breathtaking, and she felt a huge smile split her cheeks. They really were absolutely perfect! Just like her boys.

Astrid hugged Thor again before rushing into the house as the others laughed behind her. It might be rude, but she was too excited to care. Heading into the workshop, she grabbed the athame and a candle off the side shelf before plopping herself down at the workbench. Laying both the new necklaces on it tenderly along with the tiny silver disc. Lighting the candle with a snap of her fingers, she ran the athame’s blade through it three times. Muttering the purification spells that Golwen had taught her.

Satisfied, she proceeded to carve the communication rune into each of the pendants and the disc. Then she held each one in her hands and muttered the ancient spell over them. Feeling the small drain on her reserves each time. At the end of it, she was left feeling tired for the first time since she had discovered her new powers. Not that it bothered her. She was way too happy for that. Taking off her own delicate silver amulet, she carefully unhooked the metal clasp before sliding the plain silver disc onto the chain and closing it again.

A giddy sense of accomplishment was washing over her as she slid her necklace back on and tucked it safely back beneath her tunic. Then she wrapped the other two carefully in pieces of silk that she had gotten from Golwen. One green and one gold. Cradling the little bundles, Astrid rushed upstairs to hide the pendants. Placing them at the bottom of one of her drawers of clothing, and patting them lovingly before making her way back downstairs. As she rejoined the others in the main room for dinner, Astrid couldn’t help wondering just where her boys were and what they were up to right now.

***

The grasping fingers of shadow honestly felt like death. Reminding Ilweran strongly of rotting corpses grabbing at him with dead hands, and he fought back a shudder as he and Tintallë flew through the pitch black gateway. An odd sort of pressure weighing down his chest and stealing his breath away. It truly felt as if he was suffocating and he struggled futilely to draw a breath. His mind instinctually panicking. Before he could get really concerned about it though, they were emerging out the other side into an unexpected world of dark beauty as his lungs filled with precious air again. Looking around in relief, Ilweran felt his jaw drop.

They were hovering over a wide courtyard, complete with flickering torchlight and splashing fountain. Rainbow crystals of light dancing within the water. Small benches and softly glowing lamps of green and white were scattered here and there. Strange black trees with mysteriously dancing red leaves sprouting up around them. The ruby red foliage shining faintly as it knocked together with an oddly crystalline tinkling, as if the trees were shivering. Flower beds overflowing with pungent night blooming flowers decorated the spaces in between with tasteful disorder.

Beyond this bright area of mystical light and colour, Ilweran could see ghostly spectres lurking in the icy mist. Seeming to follow some sort of grey stone road that wound its serpentine way though the endless expanse of the afterlife until disappearing into the gloom. At the end of the road nearest them was the golden roofed bridge of Gjallarbrú. The tall and willowy form of Modgud in her long black robe watching over the newly departed souls seeking entry across the bridge over the wide river of Gjöll. The choppy iron grey waters looking cold and dangerous as it churned its way through the formless landscape.

Modgud turned in interest at the presence of new arrivals, before waving a friendly greeting in the direction of the two Riders. Without even pausing to think about it, Ilweran waved back. Catching himself off guard with the ease of the action. Wasn’t Helheim supposed to be loaded with vicious and bloodthirsty monsters?! Not pleasantly cheerful bridge guardians.

He could feel a strange wind battering his face, despite the fact that the air should be still. Looking around in confusion, Ilweran caught the shape of a truly monstrous eagle through the gently swirling fog. Aimlessly flapping its impressive wings in a slow and steady rhythm as its sharp yellow eyes scoured the lands below. From what he had learned of Niflheim, that must be Hraesvelg. Though Ilweran had never imagined that the giant eagle would be quite so... giant...

Now he wondered, if he peered far enough in the right direction, would he be able to see Nidhogg? Even if Nastrond was incredibly far away, a monster that was able to feast on the World Tree must be positively titanic in size. That, and Ilweran could certainly see the hulking shapes of other massive monsters stumping around far beyond the wards. The combination of high walls, Gjoll River, and runic magic keeping them at bay. Nothing in, nothing out. That was the way it was supposed to work, at least.

Completely awestruck, Ilweran turned back towards the fortress in front of them again. Everything from the surrounding fence and fountain, to the gleaming walls of the towering palace was made of the same black and green stone as the entrance gateway. Polished smooth and reflecting the light of the lamps and torches. Enhancing the glittering diamond-like structures embedded within the stone and making them seem like dancing waves of green water. It was absolutely breathtaking. It also felt unreasonably inviting, given the location. Ilweran could easily picturing himself sitting on one of the benches beneath the fluttering trees, immersed in a good book.

“Not what you expected from the realm of the dead,” came Hiccup’s slightly sarcastic drawl from beside him. Shaking Ilweran out of the trance he seemed to have fallen under. Glancing over at his brother to find a lopsided smirk on his face, all Ilweran could do was shake his head. “Everyone appreciates beauty bro, and Hel has had a long time to decorate,” Hiccup added with a laugh. Then he and Toothless were gliding silently down to land in the courtyard and Ilweran had no choice but to follow.

Jumping down from the saddle, Ilweran found himself following Hiccup through the gardens towards the main entrance. He and Tintallë both staring around in awe at the unexpectedly massive trees that had seemed much smaller from above. As they got nearer, Ilweran allowed his gaze to wander over the palace of stone in front of them. The immense doors decorated with more of the shining silver runes and scrollwork. A large pile of what looked to be red leaves from the trees mounded beside the steps.

As they neared it, the mound suddenly started to shift. A deep bass growl issuing from it that shook the ground and chilled Ilweran straight to his core as hot, putrid breath swirled around him. What he had taken to be leaves was actually a ridiculously massive wolf. At least forty feet tall at the shoulder with a shaggy coat the colour of clotted blood. The fur seemingly wet and matted in places. Huge orangey-yellow eyes glaring hungrily at the approaching group as three foot long teeth dripped saliva in ropey strands.

Ilweran could feel Tintallë readying herself for a fight. Knew that there would be steam dancing over her scales, and he made to reach for Menelmacil. Before he could though, Hiccup suddenly spoke. “Hey Garmr! It is me, buddy.” Just like that, the savage mound of muscle, fur, and teeth became a gigantic simpering puppy. The vicious snarl changing to a ridiculous smile as its massive pink tongue lolled out comically. Leaning its head down to sniff at Hiccup as he reached up to scratch behind its huge, floppy ears. A low grumble of pleasure rumbling through its chest now.

“Sorry for waking you from your nap,” Hiccup apologized with a chuckle. The beast giving him a disgruntled huff of agreement before gazing past him to where Ilweran stood rooted to the spot. Mouth hanging slightly open. Hiccup just shook his head with a laugh. “Get over here scaredy-cat. He needs to know your scent if he is to keep from killing you in the future.”

Ilweran just stared at his brother for a moment. Sure that he had lost his mind. You do not just offer your hand to the hound of Hel, unless you want to lose that hand! Hiccup just continued to gaze at him with that lopsided smirk on his face. A glimmer of challenge in his eyes.

Grumbling to himself, and somehow convincing his legs to move, Ilweran finally took a step closer to the wolf. Then another. Tintallë’s unease flooding through the bond and nearly making his turn around and run. Where would he go though? He was trapped in Helheim until Hiccup got him back out.

Once he was near enough, Ilweran held his left hand out to be sniffed. Sure that he was never going to see it again, and his cursing his decision to come here in the first place. When Garmr looked at the offered hand and began to lean towards it, Ilweran actually turned his head away. Not wanting to watch his own appendage get gobbled up. _Gods, was this how Tyr had felt during the binding of Fenrir?!_

There was a brief pause. Warm breath from the beast’s nose wafting over his skin as the impossibly loud sound of avid sniffing filled the otherwise silent air. Then Ilweran felt something wet and warm pressed against his hand. Very wet, and very warm. The texture slightly ridged and bumpy. It actually felt like...

Chancing a peak, Ilweran felt a tremor of surprise run through him instead before he burst out laughing. The terrifying wolf had his nose pressed against Ilweran’s hand as he gazed at him with huge puppy dog eyes. “Well, that was unexpected,” Ilweran chuckled. Reaching out with his other hand now to scratch the dog’s fur. The feel of it the perfect blend of rough and smooth. Much like a regular wolf. “I was sure I was about to kiss my hand goodbye.”

“Pfft,” Hiccup scoffed. “As if he would simply eat your hand. If Garmr was going to kill you, it would have happened already. Right boy?” The wolf seemed to growl in acknowledgement of that. Nuzzling against Hiccup and Toothless again before laying back down. Curling up in a ball with his nose buried in his bushy tail.

Hiccup and Toothless both rasped laughs at Ilweran’s startled expression before starting up the wide steps towards the open front doors. Sharing a brief glance, Ilweran and Tintallë started up behind them. Shooting another look back at the unexpectedly gentle and now slumbering mound of fur on their way. So much for their first encounter with a real ‘monster’ of Helheim...

Entering through the doors, they stepped into a brightly lit and surprisingly grand foyer. Complete with vast crystal chandelier overhead that was throwing an oddly soothing green light down on everything. Silver brackets carrying torches of green and gold fire flickered on the walls amidst yet more of the magical, yet decorative, scrollwork. There were hallways and staircases branching off in almost every direction, and Ilweran found himself turning in circles like an idiot as he tried to take it all in. Honestly, anyone watching would think that it was his first time in a palace.

“So, where do we go from here,” Ilweran asked when he found his voice again. “Where is everyone, and where are all the other monsters?”

“No idea,” Hiccup answered with an easy shrug. Ilweran gaping at him in shock at his casual tone. “Probably in the dining room or the library, or both. We may have to wander around to find them, as the runes make it hard to track individual sparks of magic within the walls. I am sure that Hel already knows that I am here though. Nothing happens here without her knowing about it, and she will likely find us first to be honest...”

Just then, there was a scuffling sound from one of the hallways behind them and Hiccup cut off abruptly. Glancing over Ilweran’s shoulder and his eyes got wider. Slightly nervous, Ilweran made to follow Hiccup’s gaze, but before he could turn all the way around, he was suddenly hit by something that honestly felt like two fury boulders. The force of the blow making him huff out all the air in his lungs as he was taken to the ground. Tintallë growled and started forward, but Toothless snapped at her and held a wing out.

Ilweran had no idea what had hit him, but the smell of wet dog was invading his nostrils. Setting him instantly back on guard after the run-in with Garmr outside. Without even having to think about it, his battle training kicked in and he was twisting out from under the heavy creatures. Rolling back to his feet, Ilweran reached for his sword again. Before he could grab it, there was a flash of green and a sharp pain seared through his hand. Making him hiss out a breath through his teeth and pull his hand back quickly.

Glancing at Hiccup in surprise, Ilweran saw a grim smile on the man’s face. “Consider that your one and only warning shot,” Hiccup stated smoothly. Then he casually stepped between Ilweran and whatever the beasts were that had attacked him. “Hati, Skol,” he said in the stern voice that one would use on children. “What have I said about pouncing? That is not how we greet visitors.”

“Sorry Uncle Hiccup,” two gruff voices chorused then. The stout creatures clambering upright before lunging at Hiccup now. Wrapping their sturdy arms around him in a tight hug. Without a moment’s hesitation, Hiccup hugged the beasts back.

The unexpectedly tender gesture shook Ilweran out of his stunned and battle-ready state as everything flooded in on him at once. Looking closer, he realized that the creatures that had attacked him were actually two burly young men that seemed to be about eighteen years of age. At a little over five and a half feet tall, they were short and compact. Incredibly muscular, with sparsely scruffy beards gracing their rather heavy jaws and bedraggled ginger hair hanging past their shoulders in a tangled mass.

When they released Hiccup and stepped back from him, they set their gazes on Ilweran again. Despite their slight difference in height, their remarkably similar facial features, including their bright yellow eyes, made him strongly suspect that these two were twins. Then he suddenly remembered what Hiccup had called them. “Hati and Skol...” Ilweran started slowly, and Hiccup turned slightly to meet his gaze.

“Yes,” he said coolly. Brow raised as if daring Ilweran to say more. When Ilweran remained silent however, Hiccup gestured vaguely between the three of them. “Ilweran, meet the twins. The slightly taller one is Hati, and the more talkative one is Skol. Twins, this is Ilweran Lerinasson. The Prince of the Elves, and my big brother.”

The two sturdy young men stepped forward then and offered Ilweran what could only be seen as a bow. Even if there was a somewhat animalistic quality to it. “Nice to meet you, your highness,” they both chorused in unison. Looking up out of the side of their eyes and meeting his gaze with slightly bashful expressions now as they folded their clawed hands behind their backs.

“Sorry for pouncing on you, sir,” the one that had to be Skol added then. “We didn’t know you were a prince, and Uncle Hiccup says it’s not nice to greet people like that. No matter who they are.” They both shrugged and rolled their eyes at that. As if they thought that ‘Uncle Hiccup’ was just overreacting. “Nobody EVER comes to visit though and the others never want to play! It gets so boring,” Skol finished with an exaggerated moan. Hati nodding vigorously in agreement.

Their behaviour and their mannerisms reminded Ilweran strongly of children, and he found himself staring at them for a long moment. These two stalky young men that bore a definite resemblance to the wolves they were supposed to be, but also carried such an air of childlike innocence that it called to the father in him more than anything else. The moment he realized that, Ilweran burst out laughing. “That is alright boys,” he chuckled. “I am a prince, not a flower, and I am really not that delicate. I just was not expecting it. That was a pretty good job of pouncing though, you two. You caught me completely by surprise which is never easy to do.”

The boys grinned at him in obvious pride. Displaying wide mouths filled with rather sharp teeth. Then, just like toddlers, they swooped in and wrapped their arms around Ilweran’s waist as well. Catching him by surprise again for a brief moment, before he chuckled and hugged them back. “Next time, give me some warning first,” Ilweran teased as he released them. “And call me Ilweran please, boys. I hate all that ‘your highness’ stuff. Gross...” He grimaced as if he had just eaten something distasteful, and the two men laughed in response as their smiles got even wider.

“Okay Uncle Illy,” they said at the same time. Reminding him strongly of Ilmara, and Minden when she had been a small child, and his heart warmed to them instantly. Who could deny the affection of children? Even if those children looked like grown men, they clearly were not mentally. He met Hiccup’s eyes then and saw his friend smirking widely at the use of the awful nick-name. Ilweran just rolled his eyes with a shrug, but let it slide.

“Alright you two,” Hiccup chimed in then. Reaching out to muss the twins’ already messy hair and making them squeal and dance away from him. “Leave ‘Uncle Illy’ alone for now. Where are the others?”

“In the library,” Skol answered brightly. Hati grimacing in distaste at the thought, and Ilweran had to bite back a grin.

“Thank you Skol,” Hiccup replied with a laugh as he mussed Hati’s tangled mane again. Causing the young man to bat him away with a small growl. “We are going to go visit with the others, but I am quite sure that the dragons would be happy to play with you. As long as you play outside, that is,” he added pointedly.

“Okay,” they both chorused excitedly. Smiling hugely at Hiccup and Ilweran and hugging them both again before taking off towards the massive doors to the courtyard. Calling to Toothless as they went. The two dragons promptly turned tail and loped excitedly out after them without so much as a backwards glance. With a chuckle and a shake of his head, Hiccup gestured for Ilweran to follow him towards one of the staircases instead.

Once he was sure that the twins were out of earshot, Ilweran glanced over at Hiccup again. “They are not what I expected them to be,” he told his friend honestly. “Are they not the offspring of the dreaded Fenrir though? Destined to devour the sun and moon during Ragnarok? I will admit that they do not seem incredibly dangerous, but would it not be better to destroy them now? Before Ragnarok comes?”

“Oh, they are certainly dangerous,” Hiccup replied easily. “They are maturing incredibly slowly mentally, but they are as powerful as their father physically. Perhaps we should just go back downstairs and kill them right now. Before they have the chance to give us a reason to.” Then Hiccup paused and turned to face Ilweran full on. “If your mother had told you that you had to devour the sun or risk her disappointment when you were five years of age, what would you have done?”

“I would have done my damnedest to devour the sun,” Ilweran answered without thinking. Then he paused too as his own words crashed over him. Finally meeting his friend’s green gaze, Ilweran offered an embarrassed grimace. After all, he had basically just suggested that they kill innocent children because of the possible future sins of their parents. A truly monstrous idea, no matter how you looked at it and who those children were. Which made Ilweran the real monster here. “Point well made, brother,” he added as he cast his eyes down in shame at himself.

“They have accepted you as part of their pack now,” Hiccup informed him bluntly. “As such, they will be loyal to you until the end. Do not abuse such a gift by assuming that you know what the future will hold.” Then Hiccup simply patted Ilweran on the shoulder before continuing on up the staircase and down a large corridor on the left. Halfway along which was a set of wide double doors. Immaculately carved out of some sort of dark wood with bright silver fixtures.

Hiccup turned to him with a devious grin now. “You wait here,” he said cryptically. Then he pushed open the doors and walked out into the room before Ilweran had the chance to ask why. He suddenly heard a woman’s excited voice greeting Hiccup warmly, followed by the distinguished voice of a well-spoken man.

“Welcome back,” the man stated brightly. “I did not expect the God of Death to grace us with his glorious presence again so soon,” he added in a clearly teasing tone. “Why are you not out stealing the hearts and souls of innocent young maidens instead? They do tend to throw their virtue at your feet, man. I have never understood why you deny them.”

 _What?! They know that Hiccup is the Dark God?!_ Ilweran felt his eyebrows raise slightly in surprise at the easy familiarity between Hiccup and these people. Clearly he had been here many times before. Ilweran also couldn’t keep from feeling slightly miffed. He, himself, had only recently learned about Hiccup being the Dark God, yet these people talked about it as if it was old news. _Just how long had he been on Loki’s side anyways?_

He was shaken from his musings by the sound of Hiccup’s sarcastic drawl. “We all know that neither the hearts nor the souls of innocent young maidens hold any pull for these dangerous loins. Only a true goddess of darkness could sway this savage beast, and there are not many of those beyond Urdarbrunnr.” Ilweran could practically sense Hiccup’s smirk as he danced around the joking question like a pro, and there was a chorus of laughs in return. “Is anyone else here though,” Hiccup added then.

“Not today,” came a women’s soft voice. “I actually even gave most of the servants the day off, aside from a few kitchen staff. Though I can’t for the life of me figure out what the dead do with a day off. Especially since they can’t exactly leave,” the woman giggled. Two male voices laughing in response.

“Excellent,” Hiccup replied. A grin still in his voice. “I have some news about our missing human. Also, I brought you a surprise Beautiful,” he added brightly.

The lilt of musical humour in his voice and words made it blatantly obvious that he was still speaking to Hel. Ilweran couldn’t help wondering if the use of the pet-name ‘Beautiful’ meant that there was something between Hel and Hiccup. After all, didn’t Ilweran himself refer to Astrid by the same name. Was Hel the second girlfriend, perhaps?

“Oh, really,” came Hel’s trill of excitement. “What is it?”

“Something else that sorely tempts the virtue of many a young maiden,” Hiccup offered with a chuckle. Deciding to ask Hiccup about his relationship with Hel later, Ilweran assumed that this was his cue. Taking a steadying breath, and vowing to deck Hiccup for that jibe once they were out of here, Ilweran walked around the corner and into the room.

The first thing he noticed was the sheer size of the library. It was multiple stories tall, and had innumerable shelves of books lining every wall. Silver ladders on casters were staggered on each level, and plush chairs of leather were scattered about beside a vast fireplace. Complete with cozy fire crackling away within. The next thing he noticed were the two people standing with Hiccup. One was a tall and slender man with an athletic build. Shoulder length black hair framed his angular face as his intelligent grey eyes studied the newcomer closely. His features reminding Ilweran strongly of Loki, but the eyes were definitely Sigyn’s.

The other was a woman. She would be slightly shorter than Astrid, but she was still tall for a non-elf. The figure beneath the simple wrap-style black dress she wore was slender, yet curvy, and her long black hair fell in gentle waves down her back and over one side of her remarkably pretty face. The slightly scarred and greyish skin that he could see covering one half of her body did not really diminish her appearance the way one would expect. She just seemed so very alive, that it honestly served to make her more intriguing.

The bright blue eye on the visible side of her face was staring back at him in complete and utter shock, however. “Hi,” Ilweran offered with a small wave. Feeling rather awkward all of a sudden.

She stared at him for a moment longer. Then she squealed. Her hands coming up to clutch at her mouth with giddy excitement as she gaped between Ilweran and Hiccup. Ilweran arched a brow in confusion as he met Hiccup’s gaze, but his friend just smirked at him.

“Oh. My. Gods,” Hel said slowly, once she had found her voice again. “You actually brought him! Is it my birthday?! Oh my gods! Quick, somebody pinch me!”

Ilweran was even more confused at that, as Hiccup just started laughing at his dumbfounded expression. “Hel may or may not have something of a crush on you, your highness,” Hiccup teased. His eyes shining with humour as Hel scowled and punched him.

“Oh my gods, Hiccup,” she gasped as her visible cheek flushed pink. “You don’t just tell people things like that! Now he’s going to run away, and I’ll never get to talk to him, and you know I’ve been watching him for three hundred years, and now he’s here, and...” Then she abruptly cut herself off as she realized just what she had said. Clasping one hand over her mouth again in horror as she peeked at Ilweran from behind her hair. “Please forget I said that...” she moaned softly. Voice muffled by her palm.

Struggling to hold back a laugh, Ilweran sauntered forward. Leaning down and grasping her other hand, he brought it to his mouth. Pressing a gentle kiss to it before meeting her blue eye with a smile. “It is a pleasure to meet you as well, my dear,” he offered. Trying to dispel her embarrassment. “I assume that you are Hel Lokisdaughter. I must say, I did not realize that I had such a lovely lady waiting to meet me down here. Although, if you have been watching me, then you should already know that I never run away from beautiful women,” he added with a wink. Watching her flush pink again as a small smile replaced the grimace twisting her lips.

“Dear gods,” the other man spouted then. “Is charming the undergarments off of ladies something that they teach you handsome bastards up on the top tiers, or is it just part and parcel with being an elf?”

Hiccup snorted a laugh, and Ilweran couldn’t help joining in as he turned to face the speaker. “Believe me, we are not all so gifted with words up there. Many on the upper tiers could not even charm the underpants off of a troll. Not that you would want to, but still,” he added jokingly as the man who had to be Vali snorted a laugh of his own now. Grinning, Ilweran offered his hand to the man. “Ilweran Lerinasson, but I am sure that you already knew that.”

“Wild elven playboy prince and most sought after bachelor in all the realms for nearly four hundred years until Hiccup came along and forced you to share the coveted title,” the man replied with a chuckle. “Who does not know of you,” he stated with an eye roll. “Vali Lokisson. Pleasure to make your acquaintance,” he added as he grasped Ilweran’s hand in a firm handshake.

“Likewise,” Ilweran smiled back. After the introductions, they all settled into seats by the fire. Hel choosing one right beside Ilweran, as Hiccup began to explain about what they had learned from Viggo.

Vali was listening intently to Hiccup, and asking impressively intuitive questions. Hel, on the other hand, was more focused on the man beside her. Ilweran could feel her staring at him and inching closer to him as Hiccup spoke, but he pretended not to notice. _At least he now understood Hiccup’s vague question about a second girlfriend of the half-dead variety..._ he thought. Suppressing a chuckle while wondering vaguely how jealous Astrid would be right now. Despite the fact that they were nothing more than friends.

When Hiccup mentioned the amulet though, Hel seemed to snap out of her lusty trance. Turning to Hiccup, she arched a brow at him. “You say the amulet appears to be made of methril?” When he nodded in response, she sat forward in her seat. “Did you happen to bring it with you, by chance?”

“Of course I did,” Hiccup replied with a laugh. “I thought that you might want to look at it.” He removed the amulet from his pocket and passed it over to her. Hel taking it and studying it closely as Hiccup added, “we were also hoping that you might be able to give us some idea as to where it may have come from.”

Hel flipped the thing over a few times and ran the fingers of her scarred hand over the engravings. “You’re absolutely right,” she said distractedly. “This metal is definitely methril, which means that this certainly did not originate in Midgard. If you are willing to leave it with me, I can probably figure out where it started its journey. Though I cannot tell you exactly who gave it to the human, or even how it made its way to Midgard in the first place.” She gave a delicate lift of shoulders as she passed the amulet over to her half-brother. The look on her face distinctly grumpy.

Assuming that she was just as upset at being foiled by a human as the rest of them were, Ilweran reached out to place a hand over hers. “Even having a starting point would be of great help at this point,” he supplied kindly. Hel turning to smile at him gratefully as she placed her other hand on his. Noting the dramatic difference in temperature between the two appendages with mild interest, Ilweran made to pull his hand back then, but she was holding onto it with a surprisingly strong grip. Of course he could have still pulled his hand away with a bit of force, but that felt rude. Looking over, he met Hiccup’s gaze then. His brother shooting him a smirk, and Ilweran suppressed a sigh as he rolled his eyes discreetly.

“It is made in the old style. I have not seen one like this in well over five thousand years. I will look through the archives and see if I can find any trace of such an amulet changing hands,” Vali offered then as he studied it now. “It may be a bit of a long shot, but I seriously doubt that many of these have made their way across the boundary lines.” The four of them dived into speculation about the amulet then.

As they spoke, Ilweran was surprised to find that he quite liked both of Loki’s children. Much like the wolf twins and Garmr, these two were nothing like Ilweran had been raised to believe. They were not monsters by any definition of the word. Vali was a refined and highly intelligent man. His understated good looks and stately bearing meaning that he would have no trouble mingling with the upper classes of any realm. If he was in the upper tiers, he would likely have his pick of the ladies, and be a welcome dinner guest amongst the courtiers.

Hel was vibrant, feminine, and bubbly. Possessing of a beautiful figure and pleasing features on the living half of her face that seemed to light up with her excitement. It was impossible to resist being drawn in by the animated way she spoke. It was also incredibly obvious that, as an exile her entire life, she was desperate for affection. She was still holding onto Ilweran’s hand as she talked, and continuing to inch minutely closer. Then, without warning, she slowly leant the rest of the way into his neck. Her cheek resting on his shoulder and her nose brushing against his skin gently as she sniffed him.

Ilweran tensed in surprise. Barely resisting the urge to jump out of his seat, he simply glanced down at her instead. Embarrassed, Hel suddenly sat back in her chair as her cheeks went straight to scarlet. Her vibrant blue eye looking positively mortified. “Oh my gods. I’m so sorry. I don’t even know what came over me. You just smell so good, and you’re so warm and I couldn’t help it, and...” she stammered. Releasing his hand finally so that she could clasp hers over her face again.

Looking over at his brother, Hiccup and Ilweran locked eyes. Then they both burst out laughing. “It is not your fault, my dear,” Ilweran chortled then. Meeting Hel’s gaze again. “That really is just an elf thing. My face, my body, and my smell are all perfectly designed to draw you in. As you can see, they are exceptionally effective at it. I am sure Hiccup has drawn you in, in much the same way. Do not be ashamed by it,” he added with a reassuring smile.

“It is the truth,” Hiccup added with a grin of his own as Hel grimaced at the two of them now. “Being elves, I can assure you that we are incredibly used to it by now. On that note though, we should probably get going before Ilweran gets himself in trouble,” he added with a sly wink and Ilweran grumbled in response. Barely resisting the urge to make a rude gesture at his friend.

It wasn’t like Ilweran really owed Astrid any sort of loyalty in that way, but he still couldn’t fathom fooling around with anyone else anyways. Didn’t even want to. Not just because it would upset Astrid and make her jealous, either. Although the idea of hurting Astrid was honestly still incredibly distasteful to him. “We still need to make one more stop before we head back to Alfheim anyways,” Hiccup finished with a chuckle at Ilweran’s obvious discomfort.

“Oh, can’t you stay just a little longer,” Hel asked quietly. Her eyes resting on Ilweran’s face hungrily again, and making him bite back on another laugh instead.

“It is not goodbye forever,” Hiccup told her with a grin. Rising from his chair at the same time as Ilweran. The other two following suit shortly after. “I will bring him back with me next time I come to visit. We really do need to get back though,” he added with a glance at Ilweran.

“But you only just got here,” Hel moaned. Reaching out to grab onto Ilweran’s tunic jokingly as Vali started laughing. The latter shooting Ilweran a mildly sympathetic look as he rolled his eyes. Ilweran offered him a grin and a shrug in response. Hel ignored them both.

Still clutching Ilweran, she glanced over at Hiccup. “Are you really going to take him away from me so soon, Hiccup?! You know how long I’ve waited for this. Can’t you just leave him here for a while, and then come back for him later. Like, perhaps a century or two? Or three? You promised that I could play with him...”

“I promised nothing of the sort,” Hiccup laughed lightly in response. “That is not really up to me though. I suppose if he wants to be played with, then I probably could just leave him here and come back for him later,” he joked. Shooting a devious glance at Ilweran.

“I dare you to try it,” Ilweran drawled back before flashing a wicked smirk at Hiccup. Receiving a grumbled sigh in return.

Turning his attention back to the woman in front of him, Ilweran found her gazing up at him with huge doe-eyes that would tug at any man’s heartstrings. “You aren’t really ready to leave, are you,” she asked imploringly. Her bangs falling back with her tilted head as both her bright blue and her clouded orb cut him to the quick. The open plea in them hard to miss. Huffing a sigh, he reached up to gently remove her fingers from his tunic. Holding her hands in his for a moment instead as he met her eyes.

“I am sorry, my dear,” Ilweran started gently. “Unfortunately, I cannot stay.” He locked eyes with Hiccup again for another moment. Receiving a barely perceptible nod in return. “You see, one of the most sought after bachelors in all the realms is not really a bachelor anymore. I happen to have a rather beautiful woman waiting for me back on Alfheim, and I doubt she would be very pleased with me if I stayed down here instead of returning to her.”

“She would be super pissed bro,” Hiccup supplied with a chuckle. Surprising Ilweran slightly with the lack of resentment in his voice, and he glanced at his brother with an arched brow. Hiccup offered Ilweran a small smirk and an eye roll in response as he added blandly, “though extremely beautiful, she also happens to be rather temperamental and violent. If I leave him down here, I will likely suffer a very painful death for it.” Ilweran barked out a laugh at that as he grinned at Hiccup now. Receiving another eye roll in response.

“She really is rather violent,” Ilweran told Hel with a shrug when she gazed between the two of them questioningly. “More like a wildcat than anything else. As such, now that she has been allowed to sink her claws in, I am afraid that I am at her mercy until she decides to let me go.”

“Oh...” Hel’s face fell noticeably as her voice trailed off now. “Being trapped down here sucks. By the time I meet anyone, it’s already too late. They’re either dead, not interested in love, or already spoken for,” she grumbled sadly. Dropping her eyes to the floor then, and Ilweran felt oddly terrible for hurting someone that he had only just met. Someone that he would never in a million years have imagined ever could or would have a thing for him.

At least it was painfully obvious that Hel’s crush was of the girlishly innocent and genuine variety, and not the money and status grabbing kind. Placing a gentle finger under her chin, Ilweran pulled her face back up to meet his eyes. “I am sorry my dear. If she ever tires of me, you shall be the first to know,” he teased. Hel choked out a laugh then as a small smile lifted her lips.

“I doubt she will, but I’ll hold you to it,” she shot back. Then she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Laughing as well, Ilweran hugged her back. Brushing her bangs aside and pressing a gentle kiss to her cold and scarred grey cheek that made her flush bright scarlet again before stepping away. Then he shook hands with Vali while Hiccup hugged Hel goodbye before kissing her cheek as well. The other two following them back downstairs and out into the courtyard where they found the twins and the dragons curled up together under one of the softly glowing trees.

At the presence of their Riders, the two huge dragons looked up. “Come on sleepyheads,” Hiccup laughed. “I know you guys probably played pretty hard, but we still have one more stop before you two get to take a nap.” Grumbling, Toothless and Tintallë unwound themselves from around the twins. The two young men simply yawning and rolling over to cuddle with each other instead.

Ilweran felt his heart warm again at the sight of them as he had a sudden fatherly yearning to take them inside and tuck them into bed. Hiccup seeming to read his thoughts and giving him a gentle smile and a nod. The two of them walked over and picked up the surprisingly heavy youths. _“Those things were fun. Can we come back and play with them again soon,”_ came Tintallë’s chuckling voice in his mind then. The huge white dragon coming over to press her muzzle against Hati’s forehead once as Ilweran held him.

 _“I suppose so,”_ Ilweran grinned back at her. _“After we see how difficult it is to get back out of the Underworld that is,”_ he added pointedly. Receiving a rasping chuckle in return before heading back across the courtyard with Hiccup. Carrying the twins up the steps and into the palace like a couple of oversized toddlers.

Hel and Vali led the way to the twins’ shared bedroom then, and turned the sheets down on the beds for them. As Ilweran set Hati down gently and pulled the blankets back up around him, the young man rolled over and clutched his hand for a moment. Waking up just enough to mutter, “thanks Uncle Illy,” before drifting back off to sleep.

“You are very welcome little man. Sleep tight,” Ilweran muttered back. Feeling like his heart might explode. Giving the young wolf’s hand a gentle squeeze and mussing his hair slightly as he glanced up in time to see Hiccup run a gentle hand through Skol’s tangle of ginger hair too. A soft smile on his face as he gazed down at the slumbering man who still looked so childlike, despite his size.

“Gods, you’re just as perfect as I thought you’d be. I already knew that Hiccup was perfect, but I never imagined that you two would be so godsdamn similar,” Hel moaned quietly from the doorway. “I mean, it’s just not fair to womankind,” she added grumpily, and Ilweran turned around with a chuckle at that.

Offering her a shrug in return, Ilweran answered lightly, “I believe I have heard that somewhere before, yes.” Then he grinned cheekily as he added, “how about you brother?” Hiccup choked back a laugh and smirked at him, before all of them headed outside again.

“So, how do we get out of here,” Ilweran asked Hiccup now as they made their way down the front steps.

“Well, that is where it gets weird,” he answered vaguely. “You will need some of my blood to get through the barrier, and it needs to be inside of you if Tintallë is going to get through as well.” At Ilweran’s raised brow, Hiccup rasped a laugh. “Do not worry brother. We do not have to blood-bind with each other or anything. Just a small flesh wound will do.”

Coming to a stop beside their dragons, Hiccup pulled out one of his stilettos and held it against his palm. Then he gazed at Ilweran imploringly. “I will only cut my hand once. You know I heal fast bro, so if you want to get out of here, I suggest you do not spend overly long dwelling on it. Unless you are suddenly changing your mind about becoming Hel’s play thing...” With that, Hiccup closed his eyes and scrunched his face up slightly. His black and purple mark flaring to life again before he drew the blade across his palm. Leaving a deep gash in its wake as the blood started to well up.

Faint flickers of green and dark purple were dancing within the viscous liquid as Hiccup opened his eyes again to gaze at Ilweran with an arched brow. Those same eerie shadows dancing within the emerald. With a chuckle and a shake of his head, Ilweran flicked his wrist. Grabbing the knife from its holster and drawing it across his own palm before clasping hands with Hiccup. He had expected something to happen, but he had not known what. What he was not ready for was the sudden rush of barely contained power that flooded through him at the touch of Hiccup’s blood.

A wave of icy cold started in his palm and proceeded to flow up his arm and into the rest of his body. It was not like the painful pins and needles of dark magic. It was more like the cold tendrils of the crawling shadows, except that they were inside of him. Pulsing with a weird sort of dangerous and animalistic energy that he had to extend impressive amounts of focus just to control, as it longed to burst out of him. He felt like he could probably do absolutely anything right now. Challenge gods, level mountains, destroy an entire village with one tantrum...

Ilweran had to wonder if this is what it always felt like to be the Dark God. No wonder Hiccup kept his anger reigned in so tightly most of the time. Mesmerized, Ilweran watched his palm seal itself back up now. Courtesy of Hiccup’s temporarily borrowed powers. Feeling a searing hot pain shooting through his hand as the magic did its work, and it didn’t bother him in the slightest. His brain was too overwhelmed for much else. “Does your blood do this to everyone,” he couldn’t help asking.

“No,” Hiccup answered simply. “There are very few that could even withstand the magic to begin with. Most would either lose their minds or die. Not to mention that the power has to be shared willingly, which is not something that I am prone to partaking in. Especially since it feels so disturbingly intimate.”

“I know what you mean,” Ilweran muttered as the waves of icy power pulsed uncomfortably beneath his skin. Making him feel like Hiccup had become a part of him. He had wondered briefly what Hiccup meant by most not being able to withstand the magic, but the overwhelmingly potent sexual energy of Hiccup’s power was disturbingly enticing, and trumped all other coherent thought. Ilweran was immediately horrified at the way it pulled him towards his brother. Giving an involuntary shudder, he backed up a step to give himself more space from the almost magnetic source of the magic.

Hiccup just chuckled in response. His horned dark moon mark fading back out of sight again. “Yeah, it does take a bit to get used to. Just keep your hands to yourself handsome and we should be fine. Oh, and try not to get angry or you might unintentionally destroy something,” Hiccup said with a shrug as Ilweran gaped at him in mute shock now. “It will not last long though, so we should probably get going before it wears off,” he added pointedly. Speechless, Ilweran simply nodded before leaping onto Tintallë as Hiccup got back on Toothless.

They both waved goodbye to Hel and Vali before taking off. Hiccup muttering a strange spell that sounded like it might be from the Rökkr Manuals, though Ilweran had not known the language could be spoken. Still, the words were definitely demonic in origin, judging by the oddly raspy and crackling sound of them. Almost like dancing flames as they devoured dry pine needles. Maybe he would ask Hiccup to teach him the language of shadows when they got home.

Just as he thought this, the gateway opened up in front of them. Shaking Ilweran from his musings. Without a word, Hiccup and Toothless soared straight through it with Ilweran and Tintallë tight on their tail. There was that same pressure on his chest, but the unfamiliar power flowing through his veins lessened the weight of it greatly. Allowing him to pass though with only limited discomfort at the touch of the deathly tendrils.

As they emerged back into the swampy world, Ilweran couldn’t help mulling over everything that he had just seen. Everything that he had felt. The two of them making their way towards Bifröst in relative silence. Speaking occasionally, but Hiccup mostly left Ilweran to his thoughts.

Everything that he had been told and everything that he had thought to be true and real, was a lie. The solid footing that he had based his entire life’s path on, had not been solid at all. For nearly four hundred years he had walked around with blinders on. Part of him doubting small portions of the tales, but never seeking out answers. Opting to follow despite his gut telling him that things were not as they appeared. Simply because he was too godsdamn scared to be even more different than he already was. Too scared to be labelled as a traitor

Who were the real traitors here, though? He had met the monsters now, and they had turned out not to be monsters at all. As far as he could tell, the only villain that he had met in Helheim today, had been him. That thought in itself was incredibly sobering. Ilweran honestly couldn’t even recall most of the journey to Asgard. At some point, the cold magic had faded from his body, along with the feeling of unimaginable power. Instead of shaking him from his thoughts, it had only served to give Ilweran even more to think about. He had been so distracted by it all that he had missed the entire trip through both levels of the Void.

He cursed himself for being so out of it, before setting his thoughts aside for later as they arrived at the white marble and wrought gold gateway of Asgard. Coming out the other side, they bypassed the city of Asgard completely. Thankfully it was nighttime, so no one was likely to spot them. Staying high to avoid the bright orbs of light that lined streets covered in a fine dusting of powdery white snow. Making their silent way towards Loki’s cave. Landing in the shadow of the cliff where the roiling river started, the two of them gazed up at Franang’s Falls.

Ilweran couldn’t pretend that it wasn’t weird to be here with someone else. He had snuck here a fair few times over the last twenty years, but it was always alone. The ever present worry of being caught hanging over his shoulders. Though he was somewhat surprised to find that he wasn’t so worried anymore. He was wiser and more skilled now, and he wasn’t alone. He would not have to rely on stealth, cunning, and his abjuration affinity as he struggled to hold Odin’s wards at bay.

With a slight smile twisting his lips at that thought, Ilweran watched as Hiccup simply waved away the immensely strong protection ward instead. Once again displaying just how powerful he was. They both jumped down then. Ilweran casting a concealment illusion over himself as Hiccup summoned up the darkness. Both of them becoming little more than shadows, before making their leisurely way up the path to the cave.

Ilweran had to admit, this was a much more enjoyable climb with the illusion masking him. Rather than trying to hurry and hope that he wasn’t spotted as he scaled the cliff. Thankfully, elves were quick, and his minor enhancement magic certainly helped, but it was nice to not need either of those things for a change. Reaching the dark opening, they both cast off their disguises. Grinning at each other before sauntering the rest of the way into the cave.

**______**

**I’m sure it’s not exactly what you all expected from Helheim, but that was the point. If it was a chaotic world of blood and violence, it would only stand to prove that Ilweran’s original teachings were right all along. Now though, he is truly being forced to reassess everything that he thought he knew. About the larger picture, and about himself.**

**What do you think is going to be the end result of this trip?**

***Also, for those who expected violence, that will be coming soon enough, but it will involve both our boys AND Astrid* Finally! :D**


	28. Revelations

**Happy Saturday all!**

**I have some bad news for you. Frequency of updates is likely going to change. No, I don’t have writer’s block. I promise. I am just working on some very intense chapters right now, so updates may need to move to every second Saturday for a little bit. Honestly, I thought I would have to do this sooner, but I’ve managed to keep up until now. Unfortunately the second half of this novel is pretty heavy... here’s hoping I don’t have to, but I figured that I should emotionally prepare you all in advance. Just in case.**

**______**

As they walked into the heart of the cave, Sigyn glanced up from her stool. Loki following her gaze as he turned his head towards the mouth of the cavern as well, and Hiccup had to bite back a laugh. A look of comical surprise had quickly replaced the mildly curious expressions of a moment before when they realized that it was both Hiccup and Ilweran, and not just one or the other.

“Hiccup. Ilweran,” Sigyn exclaimed brightly. “How nice to see you both!”

“And at the same time too,” Loki interjected. “This is an unexpectedly pleasant surprise!”

“It had to happen eventually,” Hiccup offered with a grin. Freezing the serpent above Loki with another flash of his green magic. He could sense Ilweran gaping at him in surprise, but he ignored it. Although it would have worn off already, thanks to Hiccup’s blood allowing his brother to share in his magic briefly, Ilweran had now experienced a small taste of what it was to be a god. He could not pretend that he was overly shocked at the things Hiccup could do anymore.

“You both look well,” Sigyn stated brightly. “A bit skinny though. When was the last time you boys ate anything,” she asked worriedly.

Moving over to place a tender hug around Sigyn’s shoulders, Hiccup chuckled as he rested his chin on her blonde head. Her free hand coming up to clasp his arms gently. “We are elves mom,” he reminded her sarcastically as Ilweran chuckled. “We do not need to eat.” Then he pressed a kiss to her cheek as he took the bowl of poison from her before heading over to empty it into the basin again. Loki barking out a laugh as Sigyn huffed at him before getting up to hug Ilweran as well.

“It is the truth. I do not think I have changed size in over three hundred and seventy years, and I have certainly never been called skinny,” Ilweran teased as he hugged her back. “I have missed your mothering though.” He gazed down at her with a gentle light in his golden orbs then. “The stars are beautiful tonight, you know,” he added lightly. “Rest your arms and your eyes for a while, if you like. We will keep him company.”

Sigyn chuckled at that. “You two are such sweet boys,” she muttered. Stepping back and reaching up to pat Ilweran on the cheek tenderly as she smiled at them both kindly. They grinned at her in response, and she laughed softly. “I will be outside if you need me,” she added before making her way to the entrance and out into the night. Choosing a perch that was close enough to still hear them and participate if she chose, but far enough to give her a moment of peace.

“So, what brings the both of you here at the same time,” Loki started interestedly after watching his wife leave. The affectionate gleam of love in his green eyes was almost palpable, and Hiccup suddenly wondered if that was how he, himself, looked at Astrid. “I must admit, I was starting to doubt that this day would ever come,” Loki added. Pulling Hiccup out of pleasant thoughts of his own beautiful soulmate.

“Well, as it turns out, Hiccup is a terrible influence on me,” Ilweran pointed out with a grin. Seeing Hiccup heading towards Sigyn’s stool now and racing over to steal it instead. “He threatened and coerced me into joining him on a traitorous mission to Midgard. I, being the innocent and gentle Golden Boy, was forced to do his evil bidding.” Rolling his eyes and flipping his middle finger up at Ilweran, Hiccup leant his long frame against a stalagmite instead. All three of them bursting out laughing.

Hiccup and Ilweran preceded to fill Loki in on what had happened in Midgard then. As well as what they had learned from Viggo. “You say his memory had been wiped,” Loki said distractedly after they had finished their story.

“Yes, but it was not covered up well,” Hiccup added with a shrug. “Still, it had to be someone powerful to have gotten around the Midgard wards and to have meddled with his mind in the first place. Viggo may be a human, but as we all know, not many are skilled enough to perform that type of magic on any being. We left the amulet with Hel and Vali, and they are going to try and track it for us. Unfortunately, Alastair and his son Aleixo have already been compromised,” he concluded with a sigh. “Odin has not ordered a hit on them yet, but I am sure it is only a matter of time before he learns of their true allegiance.”

“We did expect as much,” Loki reminded him gently and Hiccup muttered an affirmative.

“It is a pity that they have both been compromised,” Loki added with a grimace then. “I had hoped that it would only be one or the other. Even if they were never the brightest orbs to begin with, and not the best of men to boot, they still served a purpose. I suppose another will have to be assigned to Viggo in their stead now as well, as they cannot be used as contacts any longer.”

He shot a look between Hiccup and Ilweran then before resting his gaze on Ilweran. “That you are here with Hiccup means that he has revealed to you the truth of his allegiance. Have you decided to switch sides as well, young prince,” he asked casually. The deeper meaning of a pledge was obvious, if well concealed, and Hiccup bit back the urge to warn Ilweran of it. If Ilweran was to play the part that Cuithanna required of him though, then he needed to be smart enough to do this on his own.

Glancing over at the prince for the briefest of moments, Hiccup could read complete understanding in Ilweran’s amber eyes. He suppressed a sigh of relief now as Ilweran turned his gaze back to Loki. “I have decided to stand with my brother. Wherever that may take me,” he said simply with a gesture towards Hiccup. Loki and Ilweran locked eyes for a long moment at that. Ilweran’s deceptively open gaze displaying no signs of hostility, but giving no quarter either.

Sensing that he was not likely to win this battle, Loki huffed a quiet sigh. “I guess that is the best I can hope for,” he grumbled half-heartedly. Then he cracked a wide smile. “After all, you two are notoriously impossible to tame. Reminds me of myself in fact, and I suspect that it may be the human in you,” he added with a chuckle. “Us half-breeds are never content to simply follow, are we? Tell me, is Astrid equally as rebellious my boy,” Loki then directed at Hiccup.

Ilweran tensed noticeably at Loki’s casual mention of Astrid, but Hiccup shot him a discreet warning glance. “She is something of a free spirit, yes,” he replied easily as Ilweran relaxed back onto the stool again. Managing to look calm and carefree by the time Loki turned back to him.

“Pfft, free spirit,” Ilweran scoffed. “No one in their right mind would try to control that woman. I would think violently reactive is a somewhat more accurate description of her. Although that in itself is a rather human trait, is it not,” he drawled with an eye roll, and Loki burst out laughing at that. Hiccup chuckling softly as well, as he smirked at Ilweran.

Loki looked between the two of them again then. His jaw set, and Hiccup knew what was coming. “I would like you to eliminate Alastair and his son,” Loki stated bluntly. “They are no good to us now, and they know too much. They know you,” he added with another glance at Hiccup. “I will not risk having one I consider to be a son outed by men that are disposable.” Ilweran arched an eyebrow at that, but said nothing. “You are far too important to me,” Loki continued. “Wait until you hear that Odin is giving the order of course, but then make certain that you are the ones that take them out.”

“Of course,” Hiccup replied with a respectful nod of his head. Ilweran nodding in agreement as well when Loki turned to him with inquiring eyes. “Is there anything else,” Hiccup offered then as Loki locked his green eyes on the dark rider again. “We have been away from Alfheim for quite long enough now, and I do not enjoy leaving Astrid outside of my protection.”

“I understand your discomfort, and I will not keep you much longer,” Loki agreed. Glancing out at the shape of Sigyn silhouetted by the moonlight as a gentle smile twisted his lips. “I could not imagine leaving Sigyn alone for any length of time either,” he added softly. Then he turned his attention back to Hiccup. “I would like you to arrange for Senator Sophos to become the new contact for Midgard.”

“That may be difficult, since Sophos is on Odin’s side,” Ilweran intoned blandly.

“No, he is not,” Hiccup answered with a shrug. Watching Ilweran’s brows lift in surprise. “He has just played his part very convincingly. His name does mean ‘wisdom’ after all,” he added pointedly. “Perhaps you need to brush up on your Ancient Greek bro. Freyja would be so disappointed in you.” Then he chuckled as Ilweran grumbled at him and flipped him the middle finger.

“Yes it does,” Loki stated with a chuckle of his own at the display. “As such, he will likely be smart enough to conceal his identity from Viggo. Especially now that we know someone is actively using him to play both sides.”

“As you wish. And before you ask, the answer is still no,” Hiccup drawled. With that he signalled for Ilweran to join him before calling Sigyn back in. Each of them hugged her again and bid Loki farewell. Then they made their way over to the cave entrance as Sigyn moved to take up her usual spot beside her husband. Getting as comfortable as she could and holding the now empty bowl under the snake, she then nodded her head resignedly. With an apologetic grimace, Hiccup waved his hand to unfreeze the serpent before turning and strolling back outside as Ilweran loped along silently beside him.

Without a word, they concealed themselves before stealing back down the cliff to their waiting dragons. Hiccup reinstating the boundary wards as soon as they were back at the river. Then they took off back towards the gateway and Alfheim. Ilweran didn’t speak again until they were already back in the Void. Slowing Tintallë slightly so that he did not need to shout over the wind. “Why do you unfreeze the snake before you leave,” he asked when Hiccup and Toothless had levelled out beside them.

“Because if I did not, Odin would know that someone was there, and not just any someone. Someone powerful enough to pose a real risk,” Hiccup replied simply. “What do you think he would do then? Who do you think he would suspect? Of all the possible traitors in all the realms, which one seems even remotely strong enough to strike fear into the Great Allfather?”

“You of course, and why not if Loki considers you to be family. It is hard to keep a bond that close a secret.” There was no judgement in Ilweran’s tone when he spoke. No disgust.

“Loki and Sigyn like to think of me as an adopted son, but the feeling is not exactly mutual,” Hiccup answered with a sigh. “I certainly care for them and the others, but I do not need another family. I already have one. Two actually. The one of my childhood, and this new one that is my future. It may be a strange and dysfunctional family mind you, but it is ours and I think we wear it well brother. All things considered,” he added pointedly.

Ilweran glanced at him in surprise for a moment before barking out a laugh. “I think we do too brother,” he offered with a grin. Then his face grew thoughtful again. “I did notice that none of them know the full story. I suppose it does help that both groups are essentially imprisoned. That way none of them can get to know the real you. They must rely on only what you see fit to reveal.” There was a surprising mixture of hurt and accusation buried within his amber orbs as they settled on Hiccup now. “Do I even know the real you,” he asked quietly.

“You do now,” Hiccup responded with a shrug. “Aside from Cuithanna and Hecate of course, you and Astrid are the only ones that do. You have always known me better than the rest have brother. Even if you were not aware of the specifics until recently.”

“I suppose that is true,” Ilweran said. Running a hand over his chin. “I have always suspected that you were more powerful than you let on, more complicated than words can describe, and kinder than most would ever suspect. Although anyone that saw you with Astrid or Ilmara would know that beneath all of your wickedness hides a heart of pure gold.” Hiccup snorted a laugh at that and Ilweran grinned at him briefly. “I assume that neither Odin Allfather or Loki Laufeyson actually know how powerful you really are though. Am I right,” he then asked calmly.

“No, they do not,” Hiccup confirmed. “Hel realized that I was the Dark God right from the moment she met me, but she and Vali respect me enough to keep their silence about just how powerful I am. Not that they actually know the full extent of it either, and that is the way it should be. The way that it needs to be.”

“Because Cuithanna says so,” Ilweran stated bluntly. Catching Hiccup by surprise with his astuteness. Ilweran easily taking his silence as an affirmation. “I have a feeling that the hooded man is not the only one playing both sides and hiding in plain sight, is he? I doubt that it is simply to cause chaos though, so what is your real motivation brother,” he inquired pointedly. Hiccup only offered him a half shrug in return.

Hiccup honestly wished that he could tell Ilweran everything, but now was not the right time. He would know soon enough. Really, Hiccup had been sure that Ilweran had figured everything out earlier when he had asked about the Light God. A part of Ilweran just had to suspect the truth behind Hiccup’s casual hints. The signs were all there, and Ilweran had always been an excellent reader. Still, becoming a god was a daunting prospect, and Hiccup couldn’t fault his brother for wanting to hide in his denial for as long as he could...

“Are you going to free Loki one day,” Ilweran asked now as he arched a slender brow. Shocking Hiccup from his musings. “I have felt the power coursing through your veins, and I strongly suspect that you are fully capable of releasing the Trickster from his prison. You have not yet, but that does not mean that you do not plan to.”

His golden eyes were incredibly serious as they studied Hiccup closely now. “What would you do if I said yes,” Hiccup countered. Arching his own brow in response as he stared straight back into Ilweran’s eyes. “Would you report me to the authorities brother? Or perhaps try and stop me? If you knew that I was about to bring about Ragnarok, would you try to talk me out of it?”

“If it is what needs to be done, I would not try to stop you,” Ilweran answered with a shrug. “I have seen people that I believed to be on the side of good do incredibly monstrous things, myself included. I have now also met true monsters that turned out to be some of the most genuine beings that I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. Of course I do not love the idea of Ragnarok because of all the death that it will bring, but if it means the truly good people of the realms will finally have freedom and peace...” He trailed off with another shrug. “Well, then I would stand beside you brother and help you burn down the worlds.”

Hiccup stared at Ilweran for a long moment. Searching for any sign of possible betrayal, and coming up blank. Ilweran was genuinely offering his help to bring about the end of the world if it was the right thing to do. If it meant the end of a tyrannical regime. No matter what the cost to himself or those closest to him. If it meant peace for all, he would risk it all, which meant that he was ready to take his place amongst the true gods. That was all Cuithanna and Hecate had ever asked of their soldiers, after all.

It had happened far quicker than Hiccup would have ever allowed himself to hope. Then again, Ilweran had never been a foolish, rash, or cruel man. He had also long held doubts about the role that he was playing, even before Hiccup had come along. It should not be all that surprising.

“Thank you,” Hiccup told him simply.

“For what,” Ilweran spouted in confusion now.

“For standing by me,” Hiccup clarified. “For being the best older brother that I never thought to ask for. For being willing to open your mind and see the world for what it really is rather than what you are told that it is. It is never an easy thing to take off the blinders and see the truth of both the darkness and the light, but it is worth it in the end.”

Ilweran just chuckled at that. “Oh, my blinders are certainly off now, and the world looks terrifying from where I stand. At least my little brother is a half-dragon demon god,” he added cheekily and Hiccup snorted another laugh. “Which brings me to my next point...” Ilweran started again, and Hiccup hummed for him to continue. Then he nearly fell off his dragon at Ilweran’s next words. “I would like you to help me blood-bond with Tintallë. I know the principle, but it would be nice to have someone experienced there in case things get out of hand. If you are willing, of course.”

“Are you serious,” Hiccup choked out in surprise.

“Completely,” the blonde man answered simply. “I know what I am getting into, but I want to be prepared for whatever is coming down the road. I want the best chance I can possibly give myself of being able to protect those that I care for. Tintallë and I have already spoken about it many times since you told me about Toothless and yourself. I know that it will tie my life to her as hers is to me, but that is a risk I am willing to take. I cannot imagine wanting to live on without her anyways,” he added with a shrug. Running one hand over the lovely white scales of his dragon and receiving a rumbling chuckle in response as Tintallë glanced back at him with yellow eyes brimming over with love.

“You are just full of surprises right now Moon Pie,” Hiccup teased. “If you are not careful, you are going to end up just as terrifyingly irresistible as I am. I may not be able to stop Hel from kidnapping you next time.” He received an eye roll in response before they both burst out laughing. “Okay brother. If you are sure, then I will help you.”

“After Yule though,” Hiccup added thoughtfully. “Once Thor and Sif have gone home. You know the risks of it, and I am not sure what will happen after the magic takes hold. It may be rather difficult to conceal the immediate results from them.” Ilweran nodded in agreement, and they flew on for another few moments in silence before Hiccup added, “do you think we should tell Astrid.”

“Normally I would say yes, but I think we should keep this one to ourselves for now,” Ilweran muttered dryly. “I do not want her to worry about me while she should be focusing on her own training. Besides, if I turn into a weirdly deformed elf/dragon hybrid, she probably will not desire me in the slightest anymore. An occurrence that I am sure you would not be overly disheartened by either,” he pointed out with a laugh. Clearly joking as his eyes sparked with easy humour.

“If she was that shallow, she would never be with me,” Hiccup couldn’t help laughing in return. “You did not know me back when I was a talking fishbone, but she somehow still wanted me back then. She just has way too big of a heart. If anything, she would probably murder me instead for letting you risk your life with dark magic. At least it will probably get all of the other ladies off your back though when they realize how scary you are.”

“Yeah, sorry to be a downer, but it did not really have that effect on you man,” Ilweran stated blandly as he arched a brow at Hiccup. “I think it actually made them want you more. I will not hold my breath, in any case,” he added with an eye roll. They both started laughing again at that.

“Speaking of Astrid though,” Hiccup offered vaguely as they sped up their pace again. “Are we going to wake her up? Or surprise her again like last time?”

“Definitely surprise her,” Ilweran grinned back. “I hope she is sleeping naked this time,” he added cheekily.

Barking out a laugh even as he flashed his fangs in warning, Hiccup shot back, “she usually does sleep naked when she is in my bed. If you touch her though, I refuse to be held responsible for my actions. I would hate to have to explain to your mother and sister why you were murdered at my house.”

“I would never do that,” Ilweran answered promptly. “I may not be able to stop myself from appreciating a beautiful woman, but Astrid and I have a strict hands-off policy. It works better that way, since I am not at all ready to die.”

“Fair enough,” Hiccup chuckled. “Surprise her it is. You do realize that she is probably going to suggest we get naked too this time though, and that is a hard pass for me.”

Ilweran choked out a laugh at that. “Me too, man. If she tries to lure me into bed with you two, I will just go and visit Golwen instead.”

“Astrid will probably kick your ass straight into next week if you do that,” Hiccup pointed out with a chuckle.

“Not that Astrid has any say in who I spend my nights with, but I never said that I was going to have sex with Golwen,” Ilweran replied simply. “I was actually going to very carefully broach the subject of loyalties with her, for Astrid’s sake. She could do with a female friend that she doesn’t have to lie to.” Then his lips twisted into a thoughtful smirk. “Although, a night of wild sex might not be so bad and Golwen would likely be more than willing. I mean, it has been a long time. Maybe I should just go over to let off some steam,” he joked.

“I know that is what I am going to tell Astrid you are doing with Golwen. Releasing some tension,” Hiccup teased as Ilweran chuckled and shook his head. “Who knows? The jealousy perks will probably be worth it...” He trailed off with a wink at the prince. All four of them chuckling now as the two dragons joined in with their own rasping laughs at their Riders.

“Lucky pervert,” Ilweran grumbled lightly. That same teasing gleam still in his amber eyes. “If I am risking her fury for your benefit, at least give her one screaming orgasm on my behalf then.”

“If you insist bro,” Hiccup pretended to sigh in resignation. The two of them laughing again at that. Sobering for a moment, Hiccup turned his gaze back to Ilweran again. The man that was his very best friend. Even closer than a brother. Would be even closer than a brother after he received his seal. A man that had accidentally fallen in love with the same woman as Hiccup, and through absolutely no fault of his own. Yet he was keeping his respectful distance just the same.

Huffing a sigh, Hiccup added in a much more serious voice now, “thank you for not pushing me. For real. I know that you love her too, and that it must suck to watch me with her. I know I would hate it in your place, but I just cannot let her go. I need her...” Trailing off with a lift of shoulders, he peered down into the vernal pools on the forest floor instead.

“I know you do,” Ilweran replied lightly. “Just as she needs you.” Hiccup glanced up again to see an easy smile on his friend’s face. “I most certainly would not be up for sharing her if I was in your place either. It may be a little painful at times, but not overly so, and it makes it easier when I see how happy she makes you. I would rather have her in my life as just a friend than not at all. Astrid is your mate, and you two have something that she and I never will. I find that I am perfectly fine with that.”

“I finally feel like I have closure from Celeste,” Ilweran added with a shrug. “Now I am too busy searching for the man that I want to be amidst the scattered ashes of the man I was told to be. I am sure one day I will start having sex just for fun again, but I am in no rush. I mean, after almost four hundred years of being a sleaze, I think I have earned some more time off.” Laughing in agreement now, both men leant lower in the saddles. Picking up speed again as they drew nearer to Alfheim and home; and for Hiccup, Astrid.

The sister moons were high in sky as the two dragons finally soared out of the twisting gateway of yew branches. Toothless and Tintallë making straight for the treehouse and quietly dropped their Riders on the second floor balcony outside of their adjoining bedrooms. Then they flapped down to curl up with Stormfly, Thornshade, and Joltalon on the grass below without a backwards glance. Well overdo for a long nap.

Peeking in the doorway to the master suite, it was easy to see the sleeping shape of Astrid silhouetted in the bed. With a grin at each other, Hiccup and Ilweran padded silently into the room while stripping off their weapons. Sharpshot rising from the bed with a toothy grin and coming over to take Hiccup’s serpent ring from him, before the two men climbed onto the bed with Astrid again. Both of them biting back a laugh when she woke up just as surprised and excited as last time. After hugging them both tightly, she rolled back towards Ilweran as she snuggled up against Hiccup. Getting comfortable before asking how it went.

Both of them propped themselves up on an elbow as Ilweran then proceeded to tell her about their trip to Midgard. Hiccup simply allowing his fingers to trail over the bare skin of Astrid’s arm, shoulder, and back as he gazed down at her. Clearly, she was naked beneath the sheets. Hiccup had to give Ilweran credit for how well he was pretending to ignore that fact for Astrid’s sake. Hiccup wasn’t bothering to. The feel of goosebumps rising on her flesh in response to his touch was just too delicious to resist, and he met Ilweran’s laughing gaze once with a wicked grin when Astrid shivered noticeably. Her hips pushing back against him almost of their own volition.

“Anyways, we found him,” Hiccup cut in after Ilweran had finished describing the initial meeting. “Turns out Viggo was forced to sell out the names of his contacts on Vanaheim in trade for a magical amulet as well as something else that has been wiped from his memory. Good thing we did not use the best we had as his contacts, but Loki and I already knew that Viggo had a tendency to play both sides before slithering away into the night. Ryker was a little reluctant to direct us to his brother’s usual hiding spot, but we were eventually able to persuade him. They were using the mists of Breakneck Bog to hide their ships and Viggo’s amulet to hide everything else.”

“I expect we will be getting a mission very soon,” Ilweran offered with a grin. “Although, I am surprised that we have not received one already. Especially since it is very likely that Odin Allfather already knows the names of the doomed men. Unless the stranger we saw in Viggo’s memories was there with his own agenda, that is.”

“If that is the case, then I suspect they will do whatever they can to ensure any loose ends are truly eliminated instead of just captured by Odin. That means making things messy enough to ensure that myself or Ilweran are sent for the job,” Hiccup pointed out. “Unfortunately for him, I am no one’s servant, and only I decide who lives or dies by my hand.” Meeting Ilweran’s golden gaze over Astrid’s head and seeing complete understanding in the other man’s eyes now. When Astrid glanced back at him, he offered her a slight shrug.

“The mysterious stranger has been sitting on the names of known traitors for quite a few months now. I very much doubt that they do not have a shady reason for doing so. Likely, they are playing both sides. If they have confronted either Aleixo or Alastair for information, then the double-crosser will want to make damn sure that those men cannot sell him out in exchange for their own lives. As long as they are unwilling to sell me out though, I refuse to condemn decent men to death. Even if Loki would like me to.”

“It is true that the double-crosser will want to eliminate any that could out them on this side of the Void now as soon as they know someone is onto them,” Ilweran added. “They went to great lengths to cover their tracks in Midgard, and they will likely do the same here. I just wish we knew why... Still, I doubt they were expecting someone like Hiccup to come along and discover their footprints in Viggo’s mind though. Unfortunately for both Viggo and the stranger, we confiscated the amulet. Something like that is simply too powerful for a mere human to be playing with. It needed to be taken away before the man or his idiot brother could hurt themselves with it.”

Astrid giggled at that. “So where is it now,” she asked interestedly. “The amulet, I mean.”

“We dropped it off in Helheim,” Hiccup replied with a shrug. Astrid turned her head to gape at him and Hiccup chuckled at the surprise on her face. “Hel and Vali want to know how it works, so I left it with them. Hel should be able to tell us where it came from too. She is quite good with that sort of thing.”

“You know Hel Lokisdaughter and Vali Lokisson?!” Astrid struggled to keep her voice quiet in her shock as her eyes bugged out of her face at his words.

“Yep,” Hiccup answered easily. “You will meet them one day soon too, mi’lady. Both of them are actually quite nice, and Hel is rather taken with Ilweran...”

Hiccup smirked at his friend now as Ilweran rolled his eyes. “Rather taken is quite a large understatement,” the prince drawled and Astrid glanced at him again. “She practically begged Hiccup to let her keep me for a few centuries so that she could play with me.” Now Astrid was snorting a laugh at that as she grinned at Ilweran. “Luckily for me, Hiccup backed me up when I told her that I had a beautiful woman that was waiting for me back on Alfheim. Hel will just have to wait until you get tired of me, I guess.”

“Well she’s shit out of luck then. You boys are mine forever,” Astrid replied flippantly. Making them all laugh again. “Speaking of which, does this mean that I get to spend the night with both of you again, because that would be positively lovely. I’m naked this time though, so you both should probably be too. It’s only fair,” she added coyly. Smiling up at the two of them in mock innocence as she raised her arms above her head in an exaggerated stretch. Purposely letting the sheet slip slightly to reveal the very top curves of her bare breasts.

Probably luckily for Ilweran’s self-control, the silky fabric stopped long before much of her chest could be exposed. Still, Hiccup coughed to hide a laugh as Ilweran grumbled incoherently at her. His golden eyes straying halfway down her neck before he stopped them and brought them back up to look into her face again. “You are the most evil creature that I have ever met,” he said simply.

“I’m sorry,” Astrid said quickly. A slight blush colouring her cheeks as she folded her arms over her chest now. “I was only kidding. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“I know princess. So was I. You will never catch me complaining about seeing a beautiful woman naked,” Ilweran grinned back. “Since I would rather not take an extremely painful one way trip straight back to Helheim though, I think I am going to go talk to Golwen instead.” Ilweran shot a devious smirk at Hiccup now, who flashed his own knowing smile in return. Then Ilweran rolled off the bed and headed for the hallway. Summoning Menelmacil off the floor as he went and closing the door silently behind him.

“What is he going to talk to Golwen about,” Astrid asked quietly. Still gazing at the door Ilweran had just disappeared through as she relaxed her arms again.

“Well, talk is maybe not the right word,” Hiccup replied with a chuckle. “Proposition might be a better one...”

Astrid’s eyes flew back towards him in surprise. “He’s going to hook up with Golwen,” she asked in shock.

“Maybe he has some tension to release...” Hiccup joked lightly. “And do not look at me like that, little missy! It is not me that is heading over to Golwen’s room,” he told her with another grin. “You will need to take that up with him, since I could not care less about his sex life.”

“I only care about mine,” Hiccup added. Bringing his hand back up to brush over her delicious pink buds through the sheet. She shuddered and moaned softly as her chest pushed up into his palm. The covers slipping the rest of the way off of her now. Her eyes sliding closed as her arched back caused her toned rear to rub against him enticingly.

“You’re trying to distract me,” she mumbled. Grinding herself back harder against him when she felt his growing erection twitch through his trousers. Then she forced her eyes open again so that she could study his face closely. Seeing the humour in Hiccup’s eyes as confirmation, she rolled back towards him with a slight glint of accusation in hers. “Have they been having sex with each other this entire time?” Her tone was distinctly grumpy and Hiccup barked out a laugh before he could stop himself. Her eyes narrowing dangerously in response.

“I am honestly not sure,” Hiccup answered with a shrug. “You will have to ask him.” Then he smirked wider at her as he continued to trace her perfect mounds with gentle fingers. “Do I detect a hint of jealousy mi’lady,” he teased. Watching her cheeks flush red in embarrassment even as another shiver of longing ran through her.

“I could go stop him if it is that upsetting to you,” he added. More seriously this time as he met her blue gaze again.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she scoffed. “I’ll freely admit that I am a teensy bit jealous, but not anything like what I was when you simply kissed Cuithanna. Not nearly jealous enough to have you break in there and drag him out into the hall by his hair at least.” Astrid winked at the laugh that Hiccup rasped out then.

“I’ll yell at him tomorrow. Right now, my mouth is going to be far too busy for that,” she added with a devious grin of her own. Crawling out from under the covers and tugging Hiccup’s tunic off. Tossing it aside dramatically and making him laugh, before kissing her way slowly down towards his belt.

The warm touch of her lips on his bare chest was already making his blood heat. The feel of her tiny fingers on his skin sending jolts of painfully pleasant energy through him, and Hiccup sighed quietly. There really wasn’t much that he wouldn’t do for this woman if she asked him too. There was very little chance that Astrid wasn’t aware of the power she held over him either. Over Ilweran too. Honestly, if she really pushed, she probably could have gotten them both naked. She truly was the most dangerous creature in all the realms.

As Astrid pulled his trousers down and took the tip of him into her hot mouth, a shiver ran through Hiccup’s body. Her teasing touch promptly reminding him just how long he had been away. Propping his head up on an arm to glance down at her, Hiccup offered her a smile. “Gods I missed you,” he teased. Twining his other hand through the golden mass of loose hair that she was fighting to hold out of the way.

Astrid gazed up to meet his eyes in return. “I missed you too babe,” she grinned back. “So much. You’re home now though, so just shut up and let me play with you,” she joked. Circling her tongue over the end of his member and making him suck in a sharp breath through his teeth. Seemingly spurred on by the sound, Astrid carried on placing gentle kisses and feather touches over the super sensitive region. Making his hips buck up towards her like a puppet on strings and exploring every inch of skin she could reach, but never actually taking him into her mouth.

“Are you torturing me for leaving you behind,” Hiccup finally asked with a laugh. “Or are you just really enjoying driving me crazy?”

“I’m not sure I know what you mean,” she replied flippantly before running her tongue from base to tip again. Holding her open lips over the end for a long moment as her warm breath ghosted over him. Before simply placing a gentle kiss to the tip and moving away again. All while gazing up at him with mock innocence that he didn’t buy for a minute.

“You are a wicked temptress mi’lady,” he teased. “If I did not know better, I would almost think that you were trying to distract me now instead.”

She smirked cheekily at him before beginning to kiss her way back up his body. Hiccup sitting up slightly to meet her partway, and their lips crashed together with hungry need. His arms wrapping around her to crush her gloriously naked body against him and pull her back down to the bed on top of him. Breaking away and gazing down into his eyes, her ocean blue orbs were dancing with laughter now.

“You’re not wrong,” Astrid offered with a casual shrug.

“You are playing a very dangerous game darling. Get me too riled up, and I might just decide to simply take what I want,” he shot back at her. Encircling her wrists with his much larger hands, and pulling her hands gently behind her back until he could grip them both in one of his. Holding her just tight enough that she couldn’t easily get away and bucking his hips upwards as he placed his other hand on her toned ass to press her into him. Growling low in his throat as he did.

He had only been joking, but now he watched in stunned amusement as the action made her eyes suddenly darken with lust as her pupils blew wide. “I kind of wish you would,” Astrid groaned quietly. Grinding herself against him needfully. “Just, maybe not right now. There are a few too many people in the house for those sorts of games.”

Chuckling now at his look of surprise, she grinned at him as he released her hands. After kissing him once more, she slid back down his body again like some sort of evil and sensual serpent of darkness. Smirking at him once more before finally closing her incredibly warm lips over his member. Placing one hand under his head and twisting the other through her golden locks to help hold her hair, he simply lay back and watched his goddess work her magic. Gods, this woman was absolutely perfect...

At first Astrid had been embarrassed and slightly mortified when Hiccup called her out for her jealousy over Ilweran. Then again when he had rightfully accused her of trying to distract him. She wanted to be with Hiccup of course. It just felt a little off to think of Ilweran having sex with someone else in the other room. Someone she considered a friend. The fact that Hiccup could sense it just made it that much worse. Thankfully her mouth on him was serving to distract both of them now.

Pushing that small inkling of jealousy firmly back out of her mind, she simply focused harder on the man beneath her instead. The way his hips rocked up to meet her. The deliciously husky moans he made as his fingers tightened in her hair. The way he sucked in a sharp breath when she brought her other hand up to fondle the tightening flesh beneath his member. Gods she loved this man. The texture of him and the taste of him. She knew every one of his ridges by heart, and exactly how to play him. Just as he knew every inch of her.

Astrid may have started this as a distraction, but now she was aching for Hiccup. The feel of him in her mouth and the sounds of his pleasure were driving her crazy. Making her muscles clench with need as she tried to discreetly rub herself against his leg to ease some of the pressure, but of course he noticed. With a chuckle, he bent his knee up to massage her centre with his shin, and she groaned with relief. The low sound making him pulse in her hand, and she stroked him faster in response.

Grinding her hips against him now, she handed herself completely over to instinct. Using both hands and her mouth to massage every inch of him. Wanting more. She could feel the veins bulging under her torturous touch and knew that he was close. Tasting salty pre-come on her tongue, she sucked harder. “Astrid...” Hiccup started warningly. Giving her the chance to ease off if she wasn’t in the mood for a mouthful, but she didn’t want to. Glancing up at him, she just shook her head with a grin. Not backing off an inch or letting him breathe.

His hand tightened around her hair convulsively as she pushed him the rest of the way over the edge. His hot pleasure filling her mouth somehow only serving to make her more excited. Honestly, she would never get over how good he tasted. That must be an elf thing. She had heard from enough women on wash day in Berk to know that the ending of such things was not usually overly appetizing. Swallowing it down, she placed a tender kiss to the tip before looking up at him with a smug smirk as she wiped her mouth.

Hiccup’s eyes locked with hers, and the love and awe on his face made her heart stutter. “Have I ever told you how good you are at that,” he laughed then as he pulled her back up towards him. Pressing a soft kiss to her lips before he began to taste his slow way along her jaw to her ear.

“Every single time, but I know it’s a lie,” she grumbled. Still slightly embarrassed. “I can’t possibly be that good. I mean, it’s not like I have much experience,” she pointed out dryly. Giggling slightly as he teethed at her earlobe. Making her shiver.

“Experience is not everything, but feel free to practice your skills on me any time the mood strikes,” Hiccup muttered against her ear. Tilting his head back to gaze into her eyes again. “I have never been so thoroughly distracted in my life.” Astrid felt a blush race into her cheeks as she met Hiccup’s eyes, and she opened her mouth to speak. Desperate to say something, anything, to reassure him.

Hiccup just pressed a kiss to her lips to silence her. “It is okay, Astrid. I am not mad,” he added with an easy smile. “I know you love me. Just do me a favour and give him a hard time tomorrow,” he teased.

“Oh, I certainly will,” Astrid smirked back. “He’s not getting off the hook that easy.”

“Excellent,” Hiccup chuckled. “Now, where was I? Oh yes, I remember,” he mumbled as he started kissing his way down her neck again. “I do believe that I owe you at least one orgasm mi’lady,” he stated with a laugh as he ran his tongue around one of her nipples. Making her gasp and arch towards him again as another ache of want shot through her. Her fingers twining into his hair as she pulled his mouth subtly closer to her needy breasts.

Astrid couldn’t believe how quickly her body was coming to life at his touch. After being just fine for days without him, she somehow felt as if she could not last another minute more now that he was back. At her low groan of hungry expectation, Hiccup added cheekily, “preferably many more than one.” Then he grazed his teeth over her sensitive peaks.

The heat of his wonderful mouth was sending her straight to the stars as her legs wrapped tightly around him. Then he was sliding his solid body over her. Kissing his way down her stomach at a nearly excruciatingly slow pace. Dipping his tongue into her navel and making her shudder violently before moving on. Finally nuzzling against the moist curls between her thighs, he hummed in appreciation.

Gripping his hair tighter then, she felt his tongue slip between her folds. Teasing and torturing her as it moved in ways she would never understand or be able to replicate. His nimble fingers never too far from her sweet spots as he quickly pushed her to the edge. Her hands moving to wrap around his biceps now just so that she could feel the muscles flexing as he worked. She had honestly been so excited already from pleasuring him that it didn’t take long before she was shattering for him.

Hiccup shimmied his trousers the rest of the way off then before kissing his way back up her quivering body. Claiming her mouth greedily as he gave her a few moments to recover. Ever careful not to push her while she was still too sensitive. Then he was sliding his fingers back into her soaking wet centre as he teethed at her throat and ear lobes again. Tasting his way back down to her breasts as her chest pushed up to meet him. Her hips grinding hard against his hand as she clutched him to her.

Lewd moans were bursting from her lips even as she tried to quiet them for the sake of their house guests. It was no use though. Her sensitive body was singing for him again, and she was completely at his mercy. Seeing her struggles, he brought his mouth back up to help her silence her screams. Then she was kissing him back viciously as one of her hands strayed down to rest over the flexing forearm atop her lower belly. The knowledge of what was making the muscles dance beneath the skin pushing her even higher while her other hand fisted tightly into his hair.

His lips on hers were like magic. His tongue teasing and toying with hers, even as she tried desperately to devour him. The unexpected hint of playfulness amidst the throes of intense passion making her head spin. All too soon, she was crying out to the gods as he brought her to climax again. Her entire body still trembling as he settled back between her thighs and finally slid himself into her.

Astrid was already sweaty and exhausted, but she knew by the predatory gleam in his green eyes that this night was not even close to over. She was probably going to be stiff as a day of dragon training in the morning, but she couldn’t be bothered to care. He was simply too good. Wrapping her legs around him and groaning loudly now as she forgot about their neighbours entirely, she felt a shudder run through her as her body clenched tightly around him. At that point she gave up trying to think and simply handed herself over to this wicked devil. Body and soul. He was her glorious sex god, and no matter how exhausted she was, she would never get enough of this man.

**______**

**Looks like the futures of our handsome god-princes are beginning to fall perfectly into place...**

**You’re welcome for that surprise sexy scene at the end there, too. I just couldn’t leave it as Astrid and Ilweran being the last lemon you read. It simply didn’t feel right to not give Hiccstrid some love.**


	29. The Truth Comes Out

**I made you wait extra long for this one, but it’s a pretty good one (I think). Hope you enjoy it :)**

**______**

Hiccup was still laying on his bed as the sun reached its zenith the next day. A snoozing Astrid half draped over him with her arms and legs properly twined through his and her hair in her mouth. She had passed out like an unconscious drunkard after being thoroughly fucked and he just couldn’t bring himself to rouse her. Happily staying in their room with her all godsdamn day, he had already decided that they would just figure out some sort of excuse tomorrow. Though he was getting rather sick of this whole stupid ruse anyways. He hadn’t heard Ilweran return to his room yet either, so he was obviously still across the hallway with Golwen.

Perhaps this was the perfect opportunity to reveal the truth. Honestly, Thor and Sif had watched him shamelessly fondle Astrid as he made out with her the other night. Not to mention all the times that they had caught the two of them staring at each other like lovesick and lusty fools. They likely already suspected that there was something more than basic friendship between he and Astrid. They also already knew that Astrid was Hecate’s descendant now. _Would it really matter overly much if they found out about the rest of it too?.._

A squirrel suddenly started chittering outside at that exact moment. Shaking him from his musings as Astrid finally began to stir. Raising her head enough to peer at his face, she found him grinning at her. “Good afternoon mi’lady,” Hiccup said brightly. Watching in amusement as her sleep-sluggish brain struggled to pick up the words.

“Afternoon,” she mumbled in confusion as she pulled the hair from her mouth with a disgusted grimace. Gazing at the bright light streaming in the balcony from a distinctly wrong angle. The sun much too high in the sky. “You let me sleep straight through the morning? Why didn’t you wake me up?” Unwinding herself from around him, she scrubbed her hands over her face now as Hiccup chuckled at her.

“I know better than to poke the bear while it is sleeping,” he teased. “Besides, the longer you remained unconscious, the more my male ego was stroked.”

“I’ll give you a stroked ego,” Astrid muttered grumpily. Trying to make her disoriented way out of the bed to start the already half-over day. Struggling with the still somewhat tangled blankets wrapped around her legs as her perfect ass stuck up in the air.

“My ego was just one of many things that you already stroked last night darling, but I am always good for another round,” Hiccup quipped. Watching her crawl awkwardly across the mattress as she kicked her legs free of the sheets with a grumble. “Just where do you think you are going, by the way? I was not done with you yet,” he added with a laugh. Grabbing her by the hips, he dragged her back towards him. Making her squeal in surprise. Then he turned her around and pressed his mouth to hers as his hands started to wander over her skin and she moaned instead.

“Gods I love you,” she murmured against his lips. Moulding herself to him again as she brought her leg back up to circle his hip. In response, Hiccup rolled himself on top of her then and rubbed his length against her centre. Wringing a strangled groan out of her as she clutched at his shoulders and bucked her hips up towards him. He could feel how wet she was getting already, and decided to forgo foreplay this morning. Her legs were wrapping around his and pulling him closer, so he let himself simply sink into her folds with a moan. The two of them fitting together like perfectly matched puzzle pieces.

Just as things were starting to get really heated, there was a loud knock at the door. This was followed by the somewhat confused voice of Thor. “H, is that you in there? I noticed that Toothless and Tintallë were back, but I can’t find Il and Astrid anywhere. They’re not in their room and we’ve already checked the rest of the house too.” There was a slight pause, followed by another knock. “H, can you hear me? Saira just showed up and we’ve got a mission.”

After dropping his head to Astrid’s chest with a grumbled sigh, Hiccup hollered back, “just a minute, man. Be right there.” Then he looked back down at Astrid with an eye roll. “What timing the Great Allfather has... How much do you want to bet that it is one of the contacts Viggo gave up? Odin must really want these guys dead, since he has interrupted my morning sexy time for it. You know how grumpy that makes me.”

Astrid shrugged at that. “I have to agree that Odin’s timing could certainly have been better,” she giggled as she pushed up against him. The combined feeling of her laugh and her perfectly delectable warmth clenching around him making him throb with need and he buried his face in her neck to suppress another groan. Astrid carded her fingers though his hair as she giggled again. “Maybe he’s giving us this mission as an early Yule gift,” she offered with a smirk.

“Uninterrupted sex would have been a much better Yule gift...” he growled against her neck. Grazing his fangs over the tender skin and feeling her shiver. Astrid biting down on her lip to hold back her own lusty mewl now.

“We can do that later babe. For the entire rest of eternity in fact,” Astrid finally mumbled with another laugh. Trying half-heartedly to squirm away from him as he kept teasing at her sensitive throat and collarbone, even though her hips were rocking against him again. Craving the release that he was already perfectly positioned to give her. That his body wanted to give her, and he felt himself twitch inside of her again.

 _Curse Odin and his stupid missions straight to the depths of Niflheim..._ “The more pressing issue is what we do about this,” she added more seriously this time as she gestured at the door. “They already know that Ilweran and I aren’t in ‘our’ room apparently,” she pointed out. Enunciating the ‘our’ with a roll of her eyes, as if she was pretty done with this whole ruse too. “Should I get on Stormfly and sneak off somewhere?”

“Your sexual gratification has always been, and will always be, the most pressing issue to me mi’lady. Therefore, I refuse to leave you wet and wanting for any reason. Everyone else can just go fuck themselves while they wait,” Hiccup countered blandly as Astrid snorted a laugh now.

“Speaking of which, I am getting a little tired of keeping my hands to myself all day when I could be fondling you. As such, we are going to show them exactly where you are. Then I am going to bring you right back to this godsdamn bed and finish what they have so rudely interrupted,” he stated firmly. Not really leaving her room to argue.

Wiggling his hips, he pressed against her sweet spot before she could think up a counter argument. Making her suck in a sharp breath through her teeth instead, as her eyes fluttered shut and her back arched. A wanton moan escaping her lips despite her best efforts to hold it back. “This is about to get rather interesting,” he added as he pulled out of her.

Rolling out of bed then and snatching a pair of loose trousers and tunic from the clothes chest, Hiccup slipped the pants on as Astrid giggled behind her hand. Tossing the tunic to her, he added quietly, “throw this on, but nothing else. I am not nearly done with you.” Then he strolled over to the door and opened it up partway as Astrid crawled off the bed behind him and pulled on the too-big shirt.

“Oh, hey. Sorry to bother you, but I thought I heard noises in there and I couldn’t find any of the others, so...” Thor trailed off as he looked Hiccup over once. Taking in the extra tousled mop of hair, bare torso, and loosely tied trousers hanging low around his hips, and he tilted his head as his brow furrowed slightly. Sif coming down the hallway behind him and looking Hiccup over too.

There was a gleam of obvious hunger shining in her eyes as they followed the intriguing path of the night fury tail south. Drinking in Hiccup’s barely dressed and blatantly aroused state as his still visible erection strained against thelight fabric. “Did you just get out of bed,” Sif asked in confusion. Shaking herself out of her fantasies.

“I did,” Hiccup replied with an easy grin as he leant his long frame against the door jamb and crossed his ankles casually. One hand holding his door from swinging the rest of the way open. “It was a bit of a long night.”

“Elves don’t sleep,” Sif countered with a raised brow.

“How very astute of you,” Hiccup teased. “No, we do not. I never said that I was sleeping though.” He offered her a wink, and watched as her cheeks turned slightly pink at that. Her eyes flashing down to his groin again as the potent magic of the Dark God called to her.

“Oh... I guess that explains the noises... Though I thought you of all people would have silencing charms cast on your bedroom,” Thor stammered in confusion.

“Of course I do,” Hiccup offered with an arched brow. “You would not have had to ask what I was doing if there were no charms, and you likely would not have bothered knocking either.”

“Oh, right... Well, then I won’t bother you two much longer,” Thor said awkwardly. Likely assuming that Golwen was currently in Hiccup’s bed and Hiccup fought back a laugh. Thor handed Hiccup a rolled up piece of parchment as he added, “we have a mission, and Elder Noldo wants all five of us it seems. If you could just direct me to the other two, I’ll let you tell Golwen. Then you can get back to... whatever you were doing... From what I could hear, it sounded like it was going well,” he finished with a chuckle.

“Hmm...” Hiccup started. Rubbing a hand over his chin as Astrid stifled another giggle beside him. Her body hidden by the partially closed door. “The last time I saw Ilweran, he was going to talk to Golwen. That was late last night though. I am not entirely sure where he is now, but I never heard him come back to his room so you might try in there.” He gestured towards the room across the hall and watched absolute shock and confusion flicker across both Æsir faces at that. A humorous smirk started twisting Hiccup’s lips at their obvious discomfort. The cogs of Thor and Sif’s brains almost visible as they tried to process the possible implications of what he had just said.

Just then, the door to Golwen’s room opened up. Revealing Ilweran, who moved to stand in the doorway while dressed in only trousers. A lopsided smirk on his face too. “Thought I heard my name out here,” he said as he leant against the doorframe as well. “What can I do for you?” Then he shot a grin at Hiccup as Thor’s mouth dropped right open and Sif’s eyes looked in danger of popping straight out of her face.

“Uh, what exactly are you doing in there,” Sif asked in confusion. “Why are you nearly naked and where in Helheim is Astrid? Is she in there too? And who...” she spluttered as she glanced back at Hiccup, who just smirked at her in return.

“It is just us two in here,” Golwen said then. Cutting across Sif’s confusion as she came out to stand in her doorway as well. Smiling deviously at Hiccup and dressed in Ilweran’s armoured tunic. Her shapely legs sticking out the bottom and completely bare, though Hiccup could see the faint outline of her own tunic concealed beneath the thin leather shirt. “I expect Astrid is likely in the same place that she usually is in the mornings, and she just overslept. It would seem you rode her a little too hard last night, Aldanil,” she joked.

“You know it, but that is what happens when you prefer your dragon to be untamed. Not that she minds. That woman is both irresistible and insatiable,” Hiccup grinned back. “You should try it some time brother,” he added with a wink at Ilweran.

The prince barked out a laugh and shook his head at Hiccup as Golwen chuckled softly. “Been there and tried that once. Almost died for it,” Ilweran drawled with an eye roll. “As gloriously perfect as Astrid is, even she is not worth that much pain.”

“But... She said... You two... Just friends...” Somehow, Sif’s eyes managed to get even wider as Thor started making choking sounds.

“What,” Hiccup asked with a chuckle. “Did you guys honestly not figure it out after learning that Astrid was Hecate’s granddaughter? Or how about the other night when she and I were only moments away from having sex on the grass in front of you all? Friends do not kiss friends like that.” Hiccup allowed a feral smirk to twist his lips then as he took in the expressions on Thor and Sif’s faces. “If anyone gets to share a bed with a real life goddess of darkness, you should have realized that it was always going to be me.”

At that, Hiccup pushed his door open wider. Letting the rest of the group see that Astrid was standing beside him. Draped in one of his silk tunics and backlit by the sunlight streaming into the room. Looking distinctly sex rumpled, but still unreasonably beautiful. The enticing silhouette of her body through the thin fabric making it blatantly obvious that she was wearing nothing else aside from the laugh in her ocean blue eyes.

“Hey guys,” she said brightly. Moving to stand closer to Hiccup as he dropped his arm to her shoulders now while she wrapped one of hers around his waist. “Golwen’s right. I accidentally slept in this morning. I’m usually a pretty early riser, but someone decided not to wake me up after they screwed my brains out last night.” She shrugged daintily as Hiccup, Ilweran, and Golwen all laughed again.

“What in Helheim is going on here,” Thor spouted. Looking between the four of them in shock. Clearly lost. “Are you guys like, couples swapping or something, and you just decided not to tell us?”

Astrid snorted a laugh of her own at that. “Umm, no. Not quite. You see, this is my room that I share with Hiccup, and Ilweran normally lives at the palace. Although, I may just decide to keep him here from now on, to be honest. I have gotten rather used to it,” she teased with a wink at Ilweran.

“Works for me,” Ilweran grinned back. “Thank goodness I do not need to sleep or I would have to ask for a different bedroom though,” he added cheekily. Making Hiccup bark out a laugh, and Astrid’s cheeks turn slightly pink as she glanced back at Thor and Sif again.

“Now, if we were couples swapping, you would have found me in Ilweran’s room and Golwen in here.” Then Astrid tapped her chin with a finger as her lips twisted slightly. “Actually, that’s not entirely true either since Ilweran and Golwen are not actually a couple,” answered nonchalantly. Then she glared up at Ilweran. “Speaking of which, I’m mad at you.”

“What in Helheim did I do,” Ilweran blurted out.

“I’ll give you three guesses, but I think we just ascertained that it most certainly wasn’t me,” Astrid countered. Giving a very convincing huff and putting her hands on her hips now as Hiccup choked back a laugh.

“I did tell you that you were going to be in trouble,” Golwen chimed in with a laugh of her own.

Ilweran started spluttering as he gaped at Astrid in utter astonishment. “How is this even fair,” he growled. Equally as convincingly. “You know very well that I am not allowed to touch you! Even when you deliberately flash your naked breasts at me to try and lure me in. Hiccup would still kill me for it!”

“Details,” Astrid replied flippantly. Waving a careless hand through the air now and reminding Hiccup strongly of Lerina. “The fact that you are afraid of Hiccup is not really my concern. That you slept with someone else is. You’re mine, and you had better not forget it a second time.”

“I beg to differ. Unlike Hiccup, I belong to no one,” Ilweran pointed out blandly. “Yet for some reason, you seem to be labouring under the delusion that you have the right to make me abstain while you guys continue to hump like rabbits,” he asked as he crossed his arms over his bare chest and arched a brow at her.

Astrid simply smiled sweetly up at him now. “Delusional as I may be, you still know better than most what happens when I get upset. Though I suppose if you really needed relief that bad, it might be worth the inevitable pain...” She trailed off with an exaggerated sigh and a gentle lift of shoulders. Laying it on extra thick and barely concealing the humour in her voice at the completely ridiculous statements.

“Tough luck bro,” Hiccup teased. “Better start running. Looks like you are going to be the one that gets chased through the forest with the axe after all.”

“You wish,” Ilweran replied simply. Cracking a grin at Astrid as he added, “although you really have no say in the matter what-so-ever princess, you may still be interested to know that I did not consummate the thing with Golwen either. I did not even take my tunic off and give it to her until we heard you guys out here.” Golwen nodded with a gleam of laughter in her eyes as Astrid gaped at Ilweran now. Her jaw dropping open as she was completely thrown off her game. Clearly they had both been joking earlier, but now she could tell that Ilweran was being absolutely serious.

Ilweran reached out and pulled Astrid across the hallway towards himself with a chuckle. Closing her mouth with a gentle finger under her chin before pushing her back towards Hiccup. His amber orbs bright with humour as he met Astrid’s stunned gaze again. “You honestly think that I would do that? What kind of man do you take me for? Only Hiccup would deny one pushy woman just so that he could walk across the hallway and have sex with her friend. Although I should point out that he would not do it out of lust, but rather to prove a point.”

“Although it has been many years since I played that game, I am not even going to bother trying to deny it,” Hiccup smirked back. “You know me too well and the old Hiccup was an asshole. Thankfully a very good woman cured me of my awful, awful ways,” he added. Winking down at Astrid when she giggled at him. “Thanks for making her perfectly jealous last night, by the way. Not over the top, but just enough.”

“A little jealousy never really hurt anyone,” Ilweran pointed out with a shrug. “Well, maybe me. Still, I suppose it was only fair that I returned the favour as best I could. I mean, she was never really mine to begin with, so it is a bit more difficult for me to push her to the dark side,” he teased as he flashed a smirk at Astrid.

“You guys planned this,” Astrid blurted out in surprise. Looking between Hiccup and Ilweran accusingly.

“Plan it we did not,” Hiccup countered. “It was merely a happy set of coincidences based on a very predictable set of circumstances, but I appreciated the blow job all the same.” Ilweran made a choking sound, as if struggling to hold back a laugh, and Hiccup smirked at him. “I told you that she would make it worth it.”

“You two are completely unbelievable,” Astrid grumbled then.

“Unbelievably in love with you maybe,” Hiccup joked. “Well, I am at least.” That earned him a blush and an eye roll in return. Astrid swatting him playfully in the chest before leaning into his side again, and he wrapped his arm around her in return. Grinning at her as he stuffed the paper he held into his pocket.

“I love you too dragon-boy,” Astrid assented with a giggle as Hiccup pressed a kiss to her hair. Her free hand straying up to trace over his abs now. Tingles of pleasure spreading out from her fingertips and leaving fire trails over his skin. Making his body stand at attention for her again with nothing more than the potent magic of her touch. A tremor ran though Hiccup’s body then, and it was impossible to hide what she was doing to him.

Hiccup growled low in his throat at her, and his little evil temptress simply smirked up at him with feigned innocence. Gazing around at the rest of the group, Hiccup let a feral smirk twist his lips. “Well, as fun as this has been, I usually prefer to start my day buried dick-deep in this goddess instead. In fact, Thor should be able to testify that I was already there when all this drama started. As soon as he finds his voice again, that is.”

He shared a glance with Astrid at that. Watching her fight back another giggle, before looking at the others again. “You are welcome to stay and listen at the door if you want, but if I do not get my daily dose of Astrid I tend to get rather cranky. Noldo’s mission, and your many questions, will just have to wait,” Hiccup said cheekily to Thor and Sif as he turned his body towards Astrid.

Glancing at Sif, Astrid offered a shrug. “Sorry to be downer, but as you can imagine I’m more than a little possessive of this one. If you guys are in the mood to couples swap though, maybe you could try those two instead.” She gestured towards Ilweran and Golwen, who both laughed in return. “Ilweran’s right, after all. He’s free to be with whomever he wishes, whenever he wishes...” she trailed off with another shrug.

Then Astrid grinned up at Hiccup as she slid her hands up over his chest until her arms were around his shoulders. “The Dark Rider on the other hand...” she started. Her voice taking on a much more sultry tone as her smile grew. “No one gets to touch him but me,” she added quietly. Hiccup smirked at her in return as his hands skimmed down to encircle her tiny waist.

“Likewise mi’lady,” he purred at her. Then he was lifting Astrid up so that she could wrap her bare legs around him as one of his hands slid down to cup her perfect ass under the baggy tunic. His other hand reaching for the door as she clung to him like a sexy leech. “Excuse us,” Hiccup said then. Pressing his lips to Astrid’s again before shutting the door with a thump. The two of them chuckling as he carried her back to the bed. Guess the secret was out...

***

Astrid could feel the huge grin on her face as she sauntered down the steps with Hiccup a good while later. Her hand clutched in his, and their outfits perfectly colour coordinated now. They had just sent off their letters with Lint, their relationship was finally out in the open, and Astrid couldn’t be happier if she tried. It actually felt like her cheeks might just split right in half, but she couldn’t stop smiling. She had also been right in thinking that she would be stiff and sore after all the sex last night and again this afternoon, but she couldn’t find it in herself to heal the aches, or even care about them right now.

Thank goodness it was nearly dinner time though, since she was absolutely starving. Though, judging by the audience gathered at the bottom of the stairs, it looked like they may not be eating any time soon. The other four were all waiting for them by the hearth in the main sitting room now. Ilweran and Golwen both grinning at them as Thor and Sif just started staring again.

“So, these two have explained everything to us,” Thor dived in as soon as Hiccup and Astrid had taken a seat as well.

“Everything,” Astrid asked with an arched brow. Opting to sit on Hiccup’s lap now that they didn’t have to hide anymore. “We must have been up there for quite a while,” she added with a glance at Hiccup. In response, he simply rasped a laugh and wrapped his arms around her. Placing a tender kiss to her neck as she leant back against him.

Thor gaped at the two of them for a long minute, before shaking his head in wonder. “You two have seriously been together this entire time? I saw you guys in Asgard during the summer and I never would have guessed that. I mean, it was obvious that there was physical attraction between you two, but that’s no surprise to anyone that has met either of you, and Astrid and Ilweran just seemed so in love...”

“I will admit that we are as protective of each other as a brother and sister would be,” Ilweran supplied with a shrug. “Perhaps even more so. However, our love is not romantic by any stretch of the word. We have simply played our parts well and have been exceptionally careful up until now. Although I am quite sure that Hiccup was already getting pretty close to breaking point before this.”

“I am rather surprised that it has even taken this long. To be honest,” Golwen stated with a shrug of her own. “Astrid and Aldanil are both pretty violently possessive of each other. Something we elves have gotten to witness on more than one occasion, and you have as well.”

“The day you decided to goad Astrid into using her powers,” Golwen clarified when Sif gaped at her. “You truly are very lucky that she was in control that day,” the enchantress finished with a chuckle as Sif’s mouth formed a comical ‘O’ in realization.

“We all are. As you can imagine, it can be rather daunting to play the part of Astrid’s pretend lover. I would not recommend it,” Ilweran added with an eye roll. Hiccup chuckling and smirking at him in response. “I had Hiccup’s explicit guarantee that he would not murder me on the spot for touching Astrid that day in Asgard, but that boon certainly did not extend to Alfheim. In fact, if you were paying attention, you would have noticed that Astrid and I have had very limited physical contact this time around.”

“Actually, now that you mention it, I had noticed that,” Thor muttered. “I just thought that maybe the honeymonth phase was wearing off.”

“Exactly,” Ilweran offered with a grin. “That would be expected, and we were relying on it. Thankfully we no longer needed to be overly intimate to keep up the charade. Especially since Hiccup would honestly dismember me slowly with a rusty blade if I had touched her too much or overstepped the careful lines we had drawn.”

“Lines that you did cross once, and did almost die for,” Hiccup pointed out. “Just saying...”

“Yeah, well that was not exactly my fault now was it,” Ilweran countered with a glance at Astrid that made her flush scarlet. Then Ilweran leant back in his chair as he casually stretched one of his long legs out in front of him. “Just let that sink in for a moment,” he shot at Thor with a smirk. “If you had tried to bed Astrid like you normally would with other beautiful ladies, it would certainly not have been me that brought you to task for it.”

At those words, Thor glanced over at Hiccup nervously. In return, Hiccup gave him an evil grin that made his sharp white fangs stand out starkly against his tanned skin. Astrid watching in amusement as Thor paled slightly and tried to hide a shiver. “Wish I’d known THAT a little sooner,” Thor grumbled. “Good thing I’ve learned to keep my hands to myself when it’s important, I guess. How in Helheim have you managed to keep something this huge a secret though?”

“Well, it is not exactly a secret amongst the elves,” Hiccup pointed out with a shrug. “Only from your father and any that would reveal it to him, and only because of his never-ending mission of entrapping me. Just one of the many perks of being me and living where I want. Another perk is getting to spend every single night with a real life goddess. As you can imagine, it has been rather difficult to keep my hands off of her during the day.”

Astrid felt her lips twist into a smug smile at that. “Same here babe, but can you blame me? You are a wicked sex god of the most dangerous kind after all,” she teased. Smirking at Sif, who snorted an embarrassed laugh in return. Then Astrid shifted around on Hiccup’s lap to press a kiss to his glorious mouth. One hand straying up to his hair as the other came to rest on his solid chest. Breaking away and resting her forehead against his, she found herself gazing into his eyes as she became completely lost in the emerald orbs again.

“Your wicked sex god, my delicious dark lady,” Hiccup purred softly. Staring right back at her as his lips lifted in a small smile. Then he scrunched his nose up before rubbing it against hers. Making her laugh now instead as the trance finally broke.

“Oh my gods, you guys are absolutely adorable! I can’t even,” Sif gushed then. “I always thought that Ilweran would be the first one to settle down. He’s just so... good! Not that Hiccup’s not a nice guy and all, but he’s not exactly relationship material. He never showed much interest in the ladies at all, really. Tended to push them away more than anything.”

“Probably because he was already mine,” Astrid supplied with a chuckle, and Sif shook her head slowly.

“All those years of denied advances, and I just thought he was scared of being tied down. The possibility of Hiccup already being in love with someone honestly never crossed my mind,” Sif admitted. “Probably because I just never imagined that someone would actually be able to tame the Dark Rider in the first place. You know...”

“I don’t want to tame him,” Astrid stated honestly as she continued to gaze into Hiccup’s eyes. “I love him just the way he is. Shadows and all,” she added. Receiving a smirk and a kiss on the nose from Hiccup in return. Dragging her gaze away from his finally, Astrid was surprised to find a shine of tears in Sif’s eyes and her hand clasped tightly over her mouth now. The other one fanning her face. It looked as if she was trying to hold back a sob.

“Are you seriously crying,” Astrid asked with another laugh.

“She is,” Hiccup stated with an eye roll. “Nothing gets to Sif quite like true love and open displays of affection.”

“Yep,” Golwen chimed in. “I also believe she called you adorable, Aldanil,” she added slyly.

“Gross,” Thor drawled. “That makes both of you now. Guess I’m the only real man left in this place.”

“So it would seem,” Hiccup said with a glance at Ilweran. “Our reputations are never going to recover from this, Moon Pie.”

“You said it Sweet Cheeks,” Ilweran grumbled in return as the rest of them all chuckled.

“Wait! I’ve had a thought,” Thor cut in again. “Did you not actually sleep with Amee at headquarters that day then?”

Hiccup just smirked at him. “She certainly seems to think we did,” he answered with a shrug. At that, Astrid couldn’t hold back her laugh as she smiled at Hiccup. Leaning back to plant another kiss on his wonderful lips.

“You sneaky son of a...” Thor trailed off with a grumble. “I knew you could plant minor memories, but that’s just...”

“I said the exact same thing that day,” Ilweran offered blandly. “Speaking of our reputations though, your father should probably not know about this either,” he added. “Once Astrid is no longer an apprentice the truth will surely be revealed sooner rather than later, but it would be pretty unwise to rush into it right this moment.” He was giving Thor a surprisingly menacing glare that sent a chill up Astrid’s spine. Ilweran may not be quite as powerful as Hiccup yet, but the sunshine prince was definitely still dangerous.

“I don’t feel an overwhelming need to tell my father anything, and I haven’t for centuries,” Thor offered with a shrug. “If Golwen and the rest of the Council aren’t bothered by this, then neither am I. If Odin makes me swear on it, I will just remind him that Astrid cares for both of you. He already knows that,” he added with an eye roll. Looking completely unfazed by Ilweran’s barely concealed threat this time.

“I mean, I would hope that my father would not actually be stupid enough to use Hiccup’s lover to entrap him. I just can’t say for sure though, and I am not overly willing to risk the consequences of that,” Thor stated in a more serious tone. “I doubt any of us would respond well to having our partner used as a weapon of subservience,” he added with a glance at Sif. Receiving a smile in return as his wife reached out to twine her fingers through his. “Thankfully, I have spent enough time around the two of you and the elves to know how to bend a lie all the way around until it becomes the truth.”

Then he leant back in his chair and stretched his legs out in front of him. “Lets just say that reigning in the infamous Dark Rider is more of a personal vendetta for my father rather than an actual ‘Order’ issue. Honestly, I don’t see why it matters so much to him in the first place. Who really wants to control everything and everyone all the time? Besides, what us young people get up to outside of work really is none of his ‘godsdamn business’. I believe that’s what Astrid told him at least, and I think it stuck with him,” he added with a wink.

They all burst out laughing now as Astrid felt a blush creep into her cheeks. She had almost forgotten that she actually shouted cuss words at Odin Allfather and the memory made her feel both extremely smug and a teensy bit embarrassed. Finally, after reaching out to fist bump her, Ilweran saw fit to change the subject. “Speaking of work,” he started. “What exactly is this mission that we all got out of bed for?” He smirked at Astrid as Golwen tinkled a laugh from beside him.

“Oh, right! I forgot all about that for some strange reason,” Thor drawled with an eye roll of his own. Pulling out another rolled up scroll of parchment and handing it across to Ilweran, as Hiccup retrieved his from his pocket. Holding it out so that Astrid could read it too. Next to the symbols for Hiccup, Ilweran, and Thor, was a new symbol of a swan bearing a crown of moons. One empty circle representing the dark moon in the middle, and two reverse crescents on either side.

It was absolutely beautiful, and Astrid grinned at Hiccup for a moment. “I guess I’m going on the mission too,” she stated with just a hint of smugness before looking back at the note.

“Heh, what do you know,” Ilweran grumbled sardonically as he caught sight of the symbol too. “A swan princess.” Hiccup, Golwen, and Astrid all started laughing at that. Thor and Sif gazing at them with furrowed brows instead. As if trying to figure out why that was so funny. Rather than filling them in on the awkward joke, Ilweran just scowled. “When we get to Asgard, remind me to punch Noldo in the jaw for this,” he stated blandly. He and Hiccup sharing a glance at that. Then they both promptly broke down laughing again.

Finally calming her own giggles, Astrid looked back at the parchment again. “Why isn’t Golwen’s fox on here,” she couldn’t help asking in confusion. Elder Noldo must already know that Golwen was staying here.

“Because, as your ‘official’ tutor, I am already required to accompany you on your first mission,” Golwen replied simply. “As with any other apprentice, the use of your new symbol implies you and your mentor are required. The use of my symbol would imply that I was required as a Rider, rather than as a mentor.”

“Oh! Well, that makes sense,” Astrid chuckled before looking at the note again. The last symbol of which was a diamond set inside of a circle. “What does this one mean,” she asked interestedly. Pointing to it when Hiccup hummed and turned his attention back to her.

“That, mi’lady, is the symbol for Vanaheim,” he stated easily. Meeting her eyes briefly, and there was a discreet warning in his not to react. Fighting back the urge to glance at Ilweran again, Astrid simply chose to look at the symbol again.

“Why a diamond,” she questioned then.

“It is the rune Ingwaz, for the god Yngvi,” Thor answered then and she turned to gaze at him instead. “He is said to be the patron god of Vanaheim. The first nature spirit that took physical form on the world. At least, according to their legends that is.”

“Oh,” Astrid spouted stupidly. Suddenly feeling like she really should study the histories of the other worlds and their symbology if she was going to be a Rider. “So I guess we are going to Vanaheim.” Then she glanced between Hiccup and Ilweran in concern. “Please don’t tell me that Vanaheim is full of demon/dragon hybrids too,” she groaned.

“I really hope there are not any mythical monsters this time, but I will not make promises that I cannot keep either,” Ilweran said with a chuckle as Hiccup huffed in agreement. “Though there will certainly be flesh and blood monsters of the humanoid variety. Many of whom can use both magic and weapons.” He shared another glance with Hiccup then before sitting forward slightly in his seat. “Which reminds me... If you are joining us on this mission, I think you should probably get at least part of your Yule presents a little early,” he added cryptically.

“Good thinking bro. Yule is less than a week away anyways,” Hiccup added. Lifting Astrid gently to her feet then as both of them stood and walked back up the stairs together. Heads bowed close as they spoke in hushed voices to each other.

“What...” Astrid mused. Looking after the two of them in surprise before glancing towards Golwen. “Do you know what they’re talking about,” she asked the enchantress.

Golwen just offered her a delicate shrug in response. “Perhaps,” was all she said. Pretending to seal her lips and smiling when Astrid scowled at her. Sitting down with a huff and crossing her arms, Astrid couldn’t help joining in as the other three all laughed at her. Before Astrid could have much time to fret over what they might have gotten her though, Hiccup and Ilweran were both making their way back down the stairs. Large bundles wrapped in silk cradled in their hands.

They glanced at each other once more, before both of them locked eyes on Astrid. “Well, we talked about it and decided that you should open this one first,” Hiccup said with a smile. Holding his own gift out to her. “It is a little early, but I know I will certainly feel better if you have this on the mission. Happy Yule mi’lady.” Feeling her cheeks heat, and very conscious of their audience, Astrid got up from her chair and went over to the two of them. Taking the package from Hiccup and leaning up on her toes to kiss him in thanks before carefully unwrapping the silk.

Underneath was a decently large, yet plain, wooden box that felt curiously light for its size. It was also impressively silent when she shook it slightly. Shooting Hiccup a confused glance, she then opened up the lid and gasped. Inside was a beautiful sky blue tunic made of the same tough yet flexible leather material as his and Ilweran’s armour. The incredibly strong and thin material carrying the same cloud white and pale gold designs as Stormfly. A dark blue stylized nadder emblazoned onto the cream coloured chest plate of it.

Setting the box down on the chair closest to her, she took the tunic out to marvel at it. Finding more material underneath that turned out to be matching trousers, boots, and bracers with Hiccup’s signature knife-holding mechanisms inside them. There was even a sturdy weapons belt, though she had nothing to put on it yet. Though she supposed Hiccup had enough extra throwing knives and daggers in his armoury that she could just borrow some of those.

Hiccup had made her a full set of dragon scale armour in the elven style. Astrid knew from talking to Golwen that it usually took months to collect enough dragon scales to construct a complete set of armour. Followed by another month at least to slowly heat soften, work thin, and meld together every individual scale. Taking extra care not to sacrifice any of the strength or spell shielding qualities while achieving maximum flexibility. The process was a closely guarded secret similar to methril, except that the elves did not give their armour out as a trade item. It was for the elves alone. A sign of their status and power within the realms.

According to Golwen, there were very few that had even mastered the skill. Very few had the patience for it. As such, those craftsmen and women were highly valued amongst the elves. She had apparently forgotten to mention that Hiccup was one of those craftsmen however, but of course he would be. Hiccup jumped at every chance to learn and master a new skill and his artistic talents were legendary. Even back in the archipelago.

The armour was so incredibly beautiful that she felt tears well up in her eyes as she turned back to him. “Oh my gods, Hiccup,” she exclaimed quietly. Forcibly resisting the urge to dance around like a child on Snoggletog morning, only because the others were watching. She would dance around later. “When did you find the time to make this?”

“Well, I started collecting scales back in Midgard right after you bonded with Stormfly,” he stated with a shrug. As if it was no big deal. “She is still a relatively small dragon, so it took a little longer than usual. Once I had enough, I started working on it during your lessons with Golwen. Very occasionally taking to the workshop while you were sleeping too, as Golwen would meet me there to help with the sizing when I needed it.”

“A necessary evil. Though you know how I hate to miss any of those hours of holding you for any reason,” he added then with a grin. Choking back a sob, Astrid ran over and threw her arms around him as she buried her face in his neck. “You are very welcome mi’lady,” Hiccup chuckled against her hair.

“Thank you Hiccup. I love it,” she told him with a sniffle. “I love it so much, and I love you so much, and oh my gods! It’s absolutely perfect!”

“I love you too, Astrid,” he answered softly. “More than anything.” Then he pressed his mouth to hers. Clutching him to her, Astrid kissed him back until she couldn’t breathe. Not wanting to let him go, ever. Finally breaking away when she heard someone clear their throat from behind them. Laughing now, Hiccup locked eyes with her as he kissed her once more before setting her back on her feet.

Turning to glare at Thor with her hands on her hips, Astrid said pointedly, “yes, Mr. Thunder God? Is there something that you would like to say.”

“Absolutely, princess,” Thor replied easily as he grinned at her. Not looking ashamed in the slightest. “I was just wondering if you were going to try that armour on, or just leave it in the box? I mean, what if it doesn’t fit,” he offered with a shrug. “Hiccup will want a chance to fix it before we head to Vanaheim.”

“Oh! Oh yeah! I’ll be right back,” Astrid said brightly. Kissing Hiccup once more before grabbing the box and racing up the stairs with it.

Before she had made it to the top, she heard Hiccup’s deep velvet voice ring out again. “You, sir, are a dog,” he shot at Thor with a husky chuckle. Pausing just out of sight in the upstairs hallway, Astrid peeked back around the corner. Just in time to see Ilweran punch Thor firmly in the shoulder as Golwen and Sif giggled.

“You know it boys,” Thor laughed back. A devious grin lighting his handsome face as he rubbed his aching arm. “The dirtiest of dogs. Admit it though, I’m a genius. Every single one of us wants to see that beautiful woman in her tight new armour. You can thank me when she gets back,” he added with a wink. Leaning back in his chair and folding his hands behind his head as the others all burst out laughing.

Just as Astrid turned to start back down the hallway, there was the crashing sound of someone tipping Thor out of his chair at that. Likely Hiccup. Astrid felt her cheeks flush slightly, but continued on to her room anyways. Dirty scoundrels or not, she couldn’t wait to try on the beautiful armour either. Completely forgetting about how hungry she was as she practically skipped down the hall in her giddy enthusiasm.

Slipping it on, Astrid found the strange material to be wonderfully light and breathable. Fitting her like a second skin and moving with her, it almost felt like she was wearing nothing at all. Easily as comfortable as her silk tunics and woven leggings. If not more so. Standing in front of the large piece of reflective glass on the wall, she turned this way and that to admire her new outfit from every angle. Stormfly squawking her approval as she nuzzled her Rider affectionately.

Astrid had never been prone to vanity, but even she had to admit that she looked ridiculously sexy in this. Easily as appealing as Minden. In fact, she seriously doubted that she could look more alluring if she was properly naked. This armour hugged every curve perfectly. Leaving very, very little to the imagination. Just like Hiccup and Ilweran’s, except as with Minden’s armour, her bottoms were tighter fitting than theirs. More like leggings than trousers.

Honestly, Astrid knew her mother would probably throw a fit if she were to see Astrid dressed in something like this. Still, it just seemed to suite her. As if she had been born to wear it, and in truth, she had been. The lovely colouring even seeming to enhance her eyes to an almost surreal blue at the same time as it brought out the pink flush in her cheeks. Grinning widely and performing one more twirl for Stormfly, Astrid then made her way back downstairs.

Pausing just out of sight in the hallway again, she took a deep breath before sashaying out to the top of the staircase. Sensing her presence in that way he always did, Hiccup glanced up first, and froze. His eyes comically wide. Noticing him, Ilweran looked up next, and froze too. His mouth hanging slightly open. Slowly the other three followed suit. “If you two don’t plan to share her, can Sif and I,” Thor asked Hiccup then. His tone distinctly teasing.

“I dare you to try it,” Hiccup growled back. An even mixture of humour and warning in his tone that made the others burst out laughing.

Smiling widely at her lover, Astrid sauntered her way down the steps. Stopping at the bottom to strike a pose as Sif whistled at her. Making her giggle. “I think it’s safe to assume that it fits perfectly,” Astrid offered innocently as she batted her eyelashes at Hiccup.

“You could say that again,” Hiccup growled as he came over to take her in his arms now. “You may have been born to wear this armour mi’lady, but I’m pretty sure I was brought into the worlds for the sole purpose of taking it back off of you,” he added quietly. His voice a sultry purr that made her shiver.

He ran his hands up her arms and down her sides with a wicked grin before crushing his mouth to hers, and she stretched up on her toes to meet him. Loving the wonderful feel of his touch through the super thin leather. Spawning that all too familiar warmth in her blood that no one else ever could. “I’m not sure how we didn’t see it before,” Astrid heard Sif mutter then. “Could two people in all the realms possibly be MORE suited for each other?”

“Nope,” Ilweran chuckled in return. “They really are a match made in Helheim,” he added cheekily. Hiccup chuckled low in his throat at that and held his middle finger up at Ilweran, but continued to kiss Astrid as if no one was there. Her body coming alive at his touch as she leant in tighter to him. Completely forgetting their audience for a moment.

“Alright, alright. Break it up lovebirds. This is no time for romance. We have a serious mission of the utmost importance awaiting us,” came Ilweran’s teasing voice from right beside them. Her and Hiccup finally broke apart with a chuckle as the others started laughing. Astrid glancing over at Ilweran questioningly. He had never interrupted her and Hiccup before.

She was about to jokingly ask him if he was jealous, when he cracked a grin at her. “Sorry, princess. I just thought that you might want to open your other gift before you get too carried away,” he offered with a wink. Holding out his wrapped parcel now.

“Good point,” Astrid replied in a serious tone. “This is no time for fornication. There are presents to be unwrapped.” At that, she reached out to grab the long and slender package as Ilweran snorted a laugh at her. Deciding it was best to sit down before she tried to open it, she settled herself in the nearest chair and placed the gift on her lap. Proceeding to carefully unwrap the silk covering and reveal another wooden box just as plain as the one Hiccup’s gift had been in. This one was also shockingly light, though it did rattle slightly when she gave it a gentle shake.

Intrigued by the sound, she opened the lid excitedly. Then she promptly dropped the lid on the ground in surprise. Inside the box, nestled in a bed of white cloth, was the most beautiful bow she had ever seen. Made of ash wood, and fashioned in the recurve design of the elves, it was the same lovely sky blue as Stormfly’s scales and Astrid’s new armour. Both the bow and the beautifully made quiver and arrows laying with it were decorated with inlays of bright yellow gold and a lovely whitish silver to match her armour, and there were swirling lines of blessing all over them that she recognized immediately.

“Did you make this,” she asked Ilweran in shock. Picking up the bow in one hand to marvel at the incredible lightness of it as she ran the fingers of her other hand over the delicate blend of artistic and magical symbols.

“Of course I did,” he answered easily. “I did tell you that I am fully capable of making pretty things too. Besides, every Rider worth their salt needs a bow, and no ordinary one would do for the granddaughter of Hecate herself.” Astrid glanced up at him in wonder, and he just offered her a half-shrug in return. “Like mine and Hiccup’s, it is made through the elven process of ‘singing’ and it will not easily miss or break. The arrows are also enchanted to always return to the quiver. Although you will likely need to use your enhancement magic to be able to draw it for now, the resulting power of the projectile is unrivalled.”

“I have been begging you for an elf-made bow for well over a century. Even offering to pay shockingly obscene amounts of gold for it, and now Astrid just gets one given to her as a Yule present,” Thor grumbled then. “What does she have that I don’t,” he added with a pout.

“Would you like me to make a list,” Ilweran drawled sarcastically. Hiccup sniggering beside him and reaching out for a fist bump as Golwen and Sif giggled.

Still completely speechless at the unbelievable bow, Astrid ran her fingers over the intricate inlays of gleaming metal again. Then she set the box down carefully beside her before standing and throwing herself into Ilweran’s embrace. Wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest to stop from tearing up. _Gods, these two were just far too perfect for words!_ “Happy Yule, Swan Princess,” Ilweran murmured quietly. His cheek resting on her hair.

“Happy Yule, Illy,” she teased with a grin. Leaning back to look into his eyes again. “I think I just might like you a little tiny bit.”

Scoffing, he dropped his arms from around her as he rolled his eyes. “I love you too princess,” he growled softly, “but do not push me woman. My promise of punishment still stands.”

“Really,” she quipped brightly. “Because that would be an absolutely lovely second Yule gift! I may need your help getting back out of this armour though,” she told Ilweran with an innocent smile. “Maybe the three of us can just go back upstairs right now and get started on that.” There was a chorus of laughter from behind her, and Astrid turned slightly to wink at Thor, who gave her a thumbs up in return.

“Try it bro, and I will run you through with the nearest blade I can find,” Hiccup growled as Ilweran snorted a laugh and shook his head at Astrid bemusedly. Astrid grinning at him even as she placed a reassuring hand on Hiccup’s arm and leant into him. Letting him know she was only kidding, and Hiccup glanced down at her with her favourite lopsided smirk. The humour in his eyes blatantly obvious.

“I would not dream of it brother,” Ilweran drawled back. His amber eyes gleaming with the same spark of laughter as Hiccup’s green ones. “For one, I know that you are rarely without at least one stashed stiletto, and I would like to keep my hands attached to my body. Secondly, she said the three of us, and I do not want to get naked with you. That would likely be the absolute worst Yule gift I have ever gotten.”

“Likewise,” Hiccup smirked at Ilweran. “Well, now that all the emotional rigamarole is over and done with, I suggest the rest of us get suited up in our armour as well,” he finished with a chuckle. Everyone else rising and laughing as they all started up the stairs. Astrid grabbing her new bow and quiver of arrows before heading up with them. She still needed to get her axe and borrow some other weapons. That, and you would never catch her passing up an opportunity to watch Hiccup get undressed...

**______**

**Well, there you go. The truth comes out. Big time...**

**How did you like Thor and Sif’s reactions? Or Ilweran and Golwen’s dirty humour and conniving trickery?**

**PS: Astrid is going on her first mission! Ahhh! So excited! (I did promise violence :P)**


	30. Thrown to the Lions

**The title for this chapter is from 'Limits by Bad Omens'. Such a good song, and it perfectly fits not only the chapter, but Astrid's emotions. Anyways, it's looking like the next update will be another two week wait. I'm trying to get all caught up, but the action chapters are quite time-exhaustive to write well. Hopefully the end result makes up for the painful delays :S**

**See ya'll in two Saturday's time. Oh, and a huge 'Thank you!' and 'Welcome!' to all the new readers, followers, favers, and reviewers! I absolutely love to see that my work is reaching new eyes, minds, and hearts :D**

**______**

After making her way upstairs with Hiccup to prepare for the mission, Astrid laid the box containing the incredible bow gently down on the bed. Gazing at it lovingly as she suddenly felt Hiccup’s warm arms wrap around her. His solid body pressing against her back. “Have I told you lately that you are the most beautiful woman in all the realms,” he teased. His voice soft as he bent down to press a tender kiss to her neck as his words and touch sent another wave of tingles through her scalp.

She was just about to turn in his embrace when a gentle knock and Ilweran’s voice shouting, “are you decent,” suddenly sounded at the adjoining doorway. At Hiccup’s laughed acknowledgement, Ilweran pushed into the room with a smirk at the two of them. “Sorry, just needed to make sure that you were not naked before I came in here,” he shot at Hiccup.

“Pfft, yeah right,” Hiccup grinned back. “You were probably hoping I was naked, you pervert.”

“A guy can dream,” Ilweran pretended to sigh in return. “Seriously though, do you mind if I borrow a few extra weapons from you bro? I do not much feel like stopping at the palace and talking to mom first.”

“Help yourself,” Hiccup replied with a chuckle. Stepping back from Astrid and pressing the release on the wall beside the clothes chest. Ilweran darting inside to grab a handful of daggers and a strange silver wire loop like the one that Astrid had seen Hiccup take to Nidavellir. As he came back out, Ilweran let his golden eyes wander over Astrid for a brief moment. That startling light of hungry fire shining in them for the first time since Samhain. Though it was carefully restrained, and obviously intentional, this time.

“You really are absolutely stunning my dear,” he purred at her. Seeming to parrot Hiccup’s earlier words as his alluringly musical voice sent an unexpected shiver down her spine. His elven charms clearly turned up to full strength. “I strongly suspect that you are going to be the most dangerous assassin the Order has ever seen.”

“What’s that supposed to mean,” Astrid spouted in surprise.

Ilweran just smirked at her question. “Put it this way princess. I know that if you showed up in my bedroom in the dark of night, I would certainly let you do whatever you wanted to me. Including murder,” he added in that wonderfully low and wolfish growl he rarely used. Glancing down her body once more before meeting her eyes again with a devilish wink. Hiccup choking out a laugh from beside her at that, before snarling at Ilweran.

Astrid was taken completely off guard by Ilweran’s words and tone. _Was he seriously hitting on her for real right in front of Hiccup?! Did he have some sort of death wish?!_ Then Astrid looked down at herself as she suddenly remembered that she was wearing her brand new set of body hugging and incredibly appealing armour. Honestly, she might as well just be standing here naked, and she promptly burst out laughing.

“You’re not wrong, you charming bastard. I am unreasonably beautiful,” Astrid shot back jokingly. Putting her hands on her hips as she flipped her bangs back with a dramatic head toss. “Speaking of which, shouldn’t you handsome devils both be putting on your yummy armour too? We can all stand around and ogle me later.”

“You sound just like Minden,” both Ilweran and Hiccup chuckled in unison. Looking at each other and grinning. The sight of their unnaturally similar movements and mannerisms making a hysterical laugh bubble out of her now instead.

At Ilweran’s raised brow, Astrid just grinned and shrugged at the two of them. “Are you absolutely sure that you guys aren’t twins,” she teased.

“He wishes,” Hiccup joked. Shoving Ilweran back towards the concealed door.

“Meet you guys downstairs in ten,” Ilweran chuckled as he walked the rest of the way to the door and opened it back up. Then he turned back to Astrid with a wicked gleam in his golden eyes. “Want to come help me get undressed instead, princess? I promise to make it a good show.” Glancing over at Hiccup he added cheekily, “I would need WAY more than ten minutes though.” Then he shut the door with a laugh. Right before a gleaming blade buried itself to the hilt in the wood exactly where his face had been.

Giggling as she watched Hiccup summon his knife back, Astrid made her way back over to the bed to look over her beautiful new bow. Hiccup silently stepping up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist again. Tilting her head back to beg for a kiss, Astrid grinned up at him. “Have I told you lately how much I love you?”

“Yes, I think you made that quite clear last night,” he quipped back. Astrid laughed and kissed him again. Then she stepped back from him with a smirk.

Before he could say anything, she turned him around and pushed him towards the clothes chest instead. Giving him a gentle swat on the butt as she teased, “I didn’t come up here to be romanced, Haddock. I came up here to watch you get undressed. Now start stripping.”

Plopping herself down on the edge of the bed, Astrid crossed her arms and legs pointedly as she stared at him with an arched brow. As if waiting to inspect a prized yak at the markets. Glancing back at her, Hiccup burst out laughing. “As mi’lady wishes,” he said with a smirk and a bow. Winking at her as he pulled his tunic and trousers off with exaggeratedly slow motions before sliding into his armour.

She was gripping her own forearms almost painfully by the time he was done. Every part of her wanting to take him back to bed instead. Unfortunately the stupid mission, and their friends, were waiting for them. Laughing at her grumpy expression, Hiccup came over and pulled her up from the bed and into his embrace. Kissing her hungrily as she ran her hands over his chest and abs now. Loving the feel of the perfect ridges of muscle moving beneath the super thin leather.

After a few moments, he broke away with a groan. “I am going to ravage you when we get back,” he teased. Running his hands over her back. Then he laughed as her stomach let out a loud grumble. “First though, I think we need to feed you some dinner.”

“Yes please to both,” Astrid replied as she leant in tighter to him. Stretching up for one more kiss before moving to the weapons closet. Selecting an assortment of daggers and throwing axes that she secured through the loops and sheaths already on her belt, she then started stashing throwing knives in her wrist bracers. Hiccup carefully showing her how the mechanisms worked, before moving away to strap on his same weapons from last night again.

Darting into the weapons closet himself for a moment, he also grabbed a selection of extra daggers, a small black object that she recognized as the half-mask he had worn in Berk, and one of those slender filaments of silver wire that Ilweran had just borrowed. “What’s that for,” Astrid asked curiously. Watching him secure the blades and wire to his belt before putting the mask in Toothless’ saddle bag, as she hefted her axe onto her back and pulled her braid back out from under it. When Hiccup glanced at her, she pointed to the strange loop of metal.

“This...” he said. Taking it off his belt and holding it up so she could see it. “...Is a garrotting wire.” At her confused head tilt, he stretched the loop out, clutched one end of it in each hand, and mimed wrapping it around his own throat and pulling tight as he pretended to gag.

“That sounds absolutely awful,” Astrid couldn’t help spouting. Feeling herself blanch slightly at the thought of wrapping something around a person’s throat and slowly choking them to death. _How horrible..._

Hiccup let out a dark chuckle at her expression and wound it back up. “It certainly is awful. For both sides of the job. Requiring a strong resolve and an even stronger stomach. Not exactly the type of weapon you would be using as a first timer,” Hiccup pointed out as he hooked it onto his belt with another laugh. “Regardless, they are still handy to have with you even if you do not plan to use them for their intended purpose. A length of strong, thin, and flexible wire has many uses. It saved mine and Ilweran’s life in Nidavellir, remember.”

“Oh yeah,” was all Astrid could think to say. She knew that Hiccup had looped the zippleback bombs together with wire of course, and she had seen him put the garrotting loop on his belt that morning. She just never thought to put two and two together. Without looking at Hiccup now, she moved to secure her new bow and quiver onto Stormfly’s saddle instead. Adding a spare tunic and set of leggings to her bag, just in case. The stark and violent reality of this moment finally starting to win out over her previous excitement.

“Are you sure you are ready for this, Astrid?” Hiccup’s tone was much more serious now. Shaking her out of her thoughts as she turned back to meet his intense green gaze. “Most apprentices would have a year of training, at least, before they even started accompanying experienced Riders on tracking and/or capture missions only. You and I both know that this cannot be a capture mission.”

“Even if I am able to use my powers to help our target escape, the process is rarely clean and I still need to provide a decoy. That means that someone is going to die in Vanaheim,” he clarified grimly. Her stomach lurching slightly in response as she recalled the oddly sexual yet intensely morbid scene with Stormheart in Berk. Was she ready to face something like that again? To watch her lover take yet another life?

Reading the understanding in her eyes, his lips twisted into a humourless smirk. “Not only will you have to watch Ilweran or I commit murder, again, but you may very well have to yourself. It will not be sexual or romantic either, by any stretch of the words. This will not be justice dealt to a despicable criminal. This will be the cold-blooded murder of a man whose only misdeed is choosing to stand on the opposite side from Odin Allfather. Or possibly a guard that is merely being paid to protect him.”

“This is a test Astrid,” Hiccup reminded her. “Noldo clearly thinks that you are ready to be signed off as a full fledged Rider, but Odin will not be so easy to convince. Once you are no longer an apprentice, he holds no more sway over you. I suspect Thor is largely being sent along with us so that he can report to his father on exactly how your first mission went. If he is held under oath, he may not be able to shield you so you will need to be careful. That means no uncontrolled outbursts and no magic beyond the normal, practical, and reasonable.”

Astrid gazed back at him as she thought about what he said. He was right, after all. This was going to be huge. Controlling and limiting her magic was not really the thing that worried her most. It was the prospect of what she may have to do. What she may have to bear witness too. No matter what she might try to tell herself, the idea of taking a life was still alien and uncomfortable to her. The thought of watching Hiccup and Ilweran do it was equally as unsettling. There was no denying that from this point on, nothing in her world would be the same. She would not be the same.

Could she stain her hands with blood and still be her. Could she commit horrific acts and still come out the other side undamaged? Looking out to the balcony, she met the wise yellow eyes of her beloved dragon, and it gave her comfort. She could do this! No matter what happened, or how it changed her, Astrid was not alone in this. She had a wonderful man at her side, and she was loved by so, so many others. That was more support than any one person could even begin to hope for.

Locking her eyes back on Hiccup’s, she gave him a resolute nod. “As long as you are there with me...” she started.

“Always,” Hiccup promised. Coming back over to take her in his arms.

“Then I suppose I could probably do just about anything,” Astrid finished with a grin. Leaning up to kiss him again. Stepping away, she linked her fingers through his as she pulled him back towards the doorway. “Now let’s go feed the human some dinner before she starts getting cranky,” she added teasingly.

With a chuckle, Hiccup reached into one of the drawers to grab his Order cloak. Draping it over his shoulder before allowing Astrid to drag him the rest of the way out into the hallway. Laughing, her and Hiccup headed back downstairs hand-in-hand. Ready to stand together in the face of whatever life threw at them.

After a quick dinner, the other four Riders all donned their hooded cloaks over their armour. Golwen looking painfully lovely in gently shimmering iridescent black leather and a dark purple-black cloak. Her long violet hair braided back from her perfect face. Thor looking impressively large and masculine in his moulded methril body plates. His cloak a deceptively friendly shade of royal blue that seemed to perfectly match his personality.

There was no denying that with the wide hoods shadowing their faces, and the remarkably perfect lines of their powerful bodies beneath the close fitting leather, it made them all look like an imposing league of elite warriors. Created by the gods for the sole purpose of war. There really was just something about those cloaks, Astrid thought with a chuckle. Noting the way the blend of mystery and danger still sang to her blood as she looked over the handsome god-princes admiringly. Both of them still looked positively scrumptious, even with the matching scowls twisting their lips.

The other two Riders didn’t actually seem to mind the long garments nearly as much as Hiccup and Ilweran did either. Now Astrid couldn’t help wondering whether she would hate the cloak or love it when she finally got hers. Or more importantly, would she look equally as impressive, or just ridiculous. Dressed, armed, and ready, they all mounted their dragons and took off for the gate. A flash of green lighting the treehouse behind them for a moment as Hiccup reinstated the defensive wards over it.

With a little instruction, Astrid was able to help Hiccup and Golwen open Bifröst for the entire group. Not that either of them needed her help, but it was nice to finally know how to use the portal herself. As soon as the massive doorway of light appeared, the other three all passed through the gate without a moments hesitation. Ilweran and Hiccup, on the other hand, hung back with Astrid.

“You ready for this princess,” Ilweran asked gently. His tone equally as serious as Hiccup’s had been.

“As I’ll ever be,” Astrid told him with a sigh.

“You can do this Astrid, and we will all be right there beside you,” Ilweran offered softly. Then, with a last reassuring smile, he and Tintallë disappeared through the shimmering doorway as well.

“Remember, you do not need to land on the tower this time,” Hiccup reminded her. “Heimdall will already know who he is transporting. Break the connection after you cross the boundary wards over the city and just head straight to Order headquarters instead. Everyone else will already be waiting for us there.” Astrid nodded to show that she had heard him as she continued to stare at the gateway. Offering her a small smile as well, Hiccup gestured for her to pass through before him. Screwing up her resolve, Astrid spurred Stormfly forward and into the strange space of disorienting dancing rainbows.

There was that same tug in her gut that she had felt on the last trip to Asgard. As if there was a fish hook in her belly that was dragging her where it wanted her to go. Her whole world rolled over and she lost all sense of up and down for a moment. Then, just like last time, she was out the other side. Gazing down at the gleaming white and gold of Asgard far below as the connection pulled her in. Noting in surprise that the whole scene was covered in a soft blanket of snow as most of the buildings bore festive decorations for the holiday season.

The air was cold as it rushed past her, but not exceptionally so. Then Astrid felt the press of the boundary dome over the city and her ears popped. At that point, she focused on releasing herself from the connection. Envisioning herself almost reaching a hand into her abdomen and unhooking the lure from her body before letting it go. Instantly, her and Stormfly began to slow to a coast. Astrid barely resisted the urge to shout with joy and pump a fist in the air. She had done it!

Shooting a smug grin at each other, her and Stormfly banked towards the massive square that fronted Order headquarters instead. Stormfly spreading her wings wide and kicking a cloud of snow at Ilweran and Tintallë that had everyone laughing as she touched gently down beside them. Barely a moment later, Hiccup and Toothless set down silently beside her. Without a word, all of them leapt off the dragons and started towards the marble front steps of the huge white and gold building.

It wasn’t until they were halfway to the double doors that Astrid realized there were still six of them. “Are you coming with us,” Astrid asked Sif in surprise. Moving to walk beside Golwen, Sif, and Thor at the front of the group.

“I would think so,” Sif replied with a shrug. “I mean, it’s not exactly customary, but Elder Noldo usually allows me to accompany Thor on missions. We have been fighting together for more years than Thor has been a bonded Rider, and I am already wearing my armour,” she added. Glancing down at her methril chest plate, bracers, and greaves pointedly.

“Oh. I guess that makes sense,” Astrid offered as she noted Sif’s obvious armour now too. “I thought maybe you just wanted to witness all your hard work paying off,” she teased with a smirk.

“That too,” Sif grinned back. “I want to see you kick ass out there girl. Golwen and I worked our butts off to make you the perfect warrior that you are, after all.” At that, the three women all burst out laughing. Reaching out to high-five each other.

At the boisterous display, a group of Riders that had to be from either Asgard or Vanaheim glanced up from the spot beside the doors. Judging by their features and height, Astrid was quite certain that all of them were quite newly bonded as well. When they caught sight of Thor and Golwen, they all waved their hands and smiled in greeting. Then, as Astrid reached the top of the steps, she felt their gazes wander over her with curious interest. A distinct gleam of appreciation on every face.

Before Astrid could blink, Hiccup and Ilweran were suddenly on either side of her. Hiccup pushing his hood back slightly so that the young men could see his face better. “You should really work on shielding your thoughts better boys,” he started quietly. An unmistakable tone of menace to his velvet voice. “It is never a good idea to let another Rider know that you are coveting his woman.”

“That woman especially,” Thor stated blandly from just ahead of them.

The group blanched in unison at that. Gaping fearfully between the light and dark rider for a moment. Hiccup flashing his fangs at them as Ilweran cracked his knuckles with a scowl. Just like that, the huddle of men turned and booked it down the steps. Reminding Astrid strongly of scared little mice when they see the cat come around.

“Just like timid little mice,” Hiccup chuckled. Almost as if he had read Astrid’s thoughts as well, and she glanced at he and Ilweran in surprise. Meeting her gaze, Hiccup offered her a grin. “Apprentice Riders are so skittish,” he joked brightly.

“To be fair, you did threaten them,” Astrid felt the need to point out.

“We did not,” Ilweran chimed in. “We simply reminded them of proper etiquette. For some reason they just always run away from us.” He pretended to sigh forlornly and Astrid had to fight back a giggle then.

“Can you really blame them,” Thor drawled from in front of the now open doorway. “You two are terrifying.”

“Terrifyingly sexy maybe,” Hiccup countered. “Just you wait, Beautiful. You are running with the baddies now, which means everyone will be scared of you too.” He winked at Astrid then and she nudged him with a shoulder.

“I look forward to it,” Astrid shot back with a grin. All of them laughing again as they made their way into the vast foyer. The huge doors closing behind them and shutting out the sounds from the street as the soothing symphony of nature flowed around them instead. Just like last time, Astrid couldn’t help being impressed with this little sanctuary of wildness that the elves had created. Right within the heart of a bustling city. Now, rather than inspiring awe and wonder though, it simply made her feel at home. Like she was back on Alfheim.

Just then, Astrid caught sight of Elder Noldo striding towards them from one of the side corridors. Long emerald cloak billowing around him, and Astrid felt a sudden rush of nerves. This was the moment. She was here, she was going on a mission, and she had absolutely no idea what to expect. At least Hiccup and Ilweran were with her.

“Finally,” Noldo started in a tone of mild humour. “Odin has been here since early this morning. Waiting for you all to arrive. He has admittedly started to get on my last nerve.”

“I bet he has,” Hiccup chuckled. “Though I am not sure why he thought we would jump just because he said to? He knows very well that I never come when I am called. Only when I feel like it. The harder he pushes, the more I rebel,” he added with a shrug.

“Oh, we know. You are too much like a wildcat Aldanil,” Noldo grinned in return. “If I did not know better, I would think you were one. I did tell Odin that he was wasting his time showing up here so early, but he insisted on staying,” he added with an eye roll. Gesturing for them to follow him back down the hallway as they all laughed.

Reaching a partially open door halfway down the corridor, Elder Noldo rapped once with his knuckles before pushing it open. All of them filing in behind him and removing their hoods respectfully. Standing in the middle of the room, dressed in impressive gold robes with blue detailing and holding a long golden spear with a large sapphire in the end, was none other than Odin Allfather. He looked every bit the god that he claimed to be, and at the sight of him Astrid felt an unexpected flood of rage coursing through her. A tingling wave of her magic pulsing beneath her skin in time with her anger.

She had thought that she was over that display with Amee. Was sure that she would be able to face Odin with her head held high. Playing the game just like Hiccup and Ilweran. Apparently the wounds were still a little too raw for that right now. Before she could do anything rash though, Astrid felt the gentle caress of Hiccup’s emerald presence brushing across her mind.

 _“It would not do to use your magic here, mi’lady,”_ he warned when she permitted him access. _“Besides, it is much better revenge to never let them see that they are getting to you. That makes people much more uncomfortable.”_

Astrid knew perfectly well that he was right, but such things were much easier said than done. Still, she needed to try. _“Ugh... fine,”_ Astrid grumbled. Glancing up at Hiccup and seeing a smirk twist his lips as he discreetly met her eyes. With a tiny sigh, she focused hard on containing her emotions. Envisioning using her hands to ball up only her reactive dark magic until it was little more than a tiny spot of burning bluish-purple light crammed into the farthest corner of her mind.

 _“Well done,”_ Hiccup offered with a small smile. Clearly sensing the barely discernible change in the air. _“Now just keep it there until after the mission, and we will be fine.”_ Astrid rolled her eyes at him before gently nudging him with her elbow again. Glancing around at the others now, Astrid realized that the entire exchange had taken little more than a moment. No one had noticed a thing, thank goodness.

Well I’m certainly off to a great start, Astrid thought grimly. Now she just needed to hold it together for the rest of this meeting... “About time,” Odin suddenly growled at them. Shaking Astrid back to the present. “What in Helheim took you all so long?” Odin was glaring at his son, but Thor just gazed back at him mildly. Completely unruffled by his father’s outburst.

“The long and short of it is that we had to wait for the lovebirds to finish up. We came as soon as we could, but some things just can’t be rushed,” Thor responded cheekily. Lifting his shoulders in a casual shrug as Astrid felt her cheeks heat with a telling blush at the double meaning behind the words. Thor shot her a grin then as Hiccup and Ilweran both choked out laughs.

Odin looked like he really wanted to say something to that. Peering over at them and seeing Astrid’s blush, his stormy blue-grey eye then wandered between Ilweran and Hiccup. Both of whom were standing noticeably close to Astrid, like towering elven sentinels. Without missing a beat, Ilweran grinned back at Odin and moved slightly closer to Astrid. His arm now brushing against hers. Astrid’s face got even hotter then as she gazed up at him in return. Despite the fact that they had not really done anything to display their relationship (or lack thereof) that one action seemed to satisfy Odin’s moment of mild curiosity.

His lips twisted into a small grimace beneath his beard then. “Elves...” Astrid heard him mutter in a tone of disgust. Making it sound like a dirty word. Astrid felt Ilweran shake with silent laughter, and she had to fight back a laugh now as well. With a last glance at Ilweran, and a shake of his head, Odin raised his voice to address the lot of them this time. “Since you have arrived so late, I won’t drag this out. It has been brought to my attention that a young lord on Vanaheim has chosen to side with the Trickster...”

“Which one,” Thor asked interestedly. Cutting his father off, and Odin arched a bushy white brow at him. “Obviously the Trickster is my baby brother Loki, but which lord is it,” Thor clarified. Not looking abashed in the slightest at Odin’s grimace of discomfort at the familial term. Astrid hadn’t thought it possible, but she was somehow starting to like Thor even more now as she bit back on another laugh.

“Aleixo Katsaros,” Odin said simply, and Sif gasped in surprise. “Yes, you heard right,” Odin added in a more somber tone. “I greatly respect Aleixo’s father, and this news disheartens me. As of yet, I do not suspect that Alastair Katsaros is involved in his son’s scheming. As such, to hopefully avoid retaliation from his father, this needs to be a clean elimination. That way I can deal with Alastair without his son, or his son’s guard, getting involved and possibly swinging him to Loki’s side as well.”

 _“By ‘clean hit’ he means eliminating enough people to ensure Alastair maintains a healthy respect of Odin’s authority,”_ Hiccup told her blandly. _“It is a tactic widely used by both sides. If they fear you, they are less likely to retaliate against you. No one really likes a suicide mission, no matter how righteous.”_

“Sounds like a pretty standard hit. So why are you sending us two? Why not just Thor, Astrid, and Golwen? Or better yet, one of the other Riders perhaps,” Hiccup drawled in a tone of distinct boredom. The sound of his voice catching Astrid off guard, since he had just been speaking to her through the mental link barely a second before. Talk about multi-tasking...

“Most trained Riders should be more than able to dispose of one man and a few guards. Five of us seems a bit excessive. Even if you ignore the fact that it will be much harder to sneak five people into a secure estate,” he added with an arrogant shrug. Hiccup’s words shocked Astrid, and she couldn’t help glancing sideways at him. Wasn’t he supposed to go on this mission by decree of Loki? To take care of ‘loose ends’? Also, he would seriously let her go alone?!

 _“The game has many facets,”_ Hiccup suddenly reminded her. _“Odin is no fool. If I appear too eager, he will suspect that I have ulterior motives. Of course I would never let you go on a mission without me, but Odin does not need to know that.”_ That made sense, and Astrid glanced towards Odin again to see him looking at Hiccup with an appraising eye. Confirming what Hiccup had just said to her.

“I thought you of all people would be thrilled at the idea of yet another kill to add to your already extensive list,” Odin sneered. Clearly resenting the way Hiccup continued to question and bait him.

“You are not wrong,” Hiccup assented calmly. The tiniest hint of a laugh in his musical voice. “I just like to know the why’s before I kill someone, you know. After all, this is the second unusual mission you have sent Ilweran and myself on in less than six months. Just wondering if this was going to be our new thing or not. If so, can I just say that I love the way you make sure to keep me on my toes Allfather.” Odin scoffed and rolled his eyes in exasperation.

Ilweran snorted loudly though, and Hiccup smirked at him. All of the others simply gaping at Hiccup in stunned silence. As if lost for words at the sheer gall of him. Ignoring this, Hiccup just turned back to Odin again. “So, we go to Vanaheim, sneak in, and kill Aleixo and any of his guard that get in our way. Then we sneak back out and disappear into the night as if we were never there. Like I said, it sounds pretty straightforward.”

Then his eyes narrowed slightly as he continued to stare down Odin. “A little too straightforward. Pardon my suspicious nature, but what is the catch? It is not customary for an apprentice Rider’s deciding mission to involve their love interest, after all. Things tend to get rather messy and complicated that way. So I repeat, why, exactly, do you need Ilweran and myself in particular.”

Glancing back at Odin, Astrid was surprised to see his face redden slightly. As if he had just been caught in a lie. “Well...” he started slowly. Rubbing at his beard nervously, and even Noldo was now glaring at Odin accusingly. Clearly he had not been aware of any ‘special’ circumstances when he had allowed Astrid to be selected for this mission. “It seems that someone has alerted Aleixo to the fact that he is a target, and apparently he has decided to make a stand.”

“I knew it,” Hiccup growled. His whole demeanour changing in a second, and Astrid felt a sudden wave of unease wash through her. Hiccup’s rage actually seeping through the connection between their minds. “You know that he has a potential ambush awaiting us, yet you still see fit to send Hofferson? The last mission you sent us on was a godsdamn bloodbath, and this one may be no different! What good could you possibly think that would do for her?!” The look in Hiccup’s eyes was pure murder incarnate, and Astrid watched as Odin actually flinched. The others all staring between the two men in mild fear now.

There was a long moment where no one moved or spoke. The silence seeming to drag out endlessly around them. Astrid hadn’t thought it was possible, but this suddenly felt much more dangerous than their last meeting. Hiccup had been prepared for that. Right now Hiccup was mad enough that he wasn’t even letting her into his mind so that she could try to calm him down. Everyone else also seeming to sense the danger as well, as all aside from Ilweran and Astrid took a subtle step further away from Hiccup.

Odin gulped once. His Adam’s apple bobbing nervously. Then he straightened his back and met Hiccup’s furious gaze with a determined expression on his creased face. “Noldo and the Council gave me the impression that Miss Hofferson is ready to receive full Rider status. This seemed a very good way to test whether or not she was truly ready to complete her apprenticeship, as we cannot afford to coddle our Riders these days. I would think that you would be happy for her,” he added. His tone slightly suspicious now as he glanced between the two of them.

“There is a mighty big difference between coddling a Rider and simply easing them into murder. Why would he be happy that you are sending a first timer on a potential suicide mission,” Ilweran intoned then. Astrid hadn’t even noticed it, but Ilweran’s expression was equally as menacing as Hiccup’s, and his hands were balled into tight fists. “I know that I am certainly not.”

Odin blanched slightly as he met Ilweran’s furious golden gaze now. “In your position, that is understandable,” Odin acknowledged awkwardly. Offering Ilweran a small, yet still respectful, head tilt. “I regret putting you in this situation with your beloved, your highness. I would have sent my guard to assist, but I assumed that you would not disapprove of the chance to be there to help ensure her safety instead.”

Ilweran’s amber eyes narrowed as he grumbled something unintelligible under his breath at that. “Ultimately, the decision must come down to Miss Hofferson,” Odin added softly. “I wanted to give her the opportunity, but she is more than free to turn it down. If she does not feel ready, there is no shame in admitting to it. There will always be other, less risky, missions that she can go on.”

Astrid knew what he was doing. Odin was both trying to make up for doubting her when they had first met, and also trying to prove Noldo wrong. Odin didn’t think she could possibly be ready. Had no idea just how powerful she was, and he wouldn’t find that out any time soon either. He was just deliberately sending her on a dangerous mission because he was sure that she would back down. Assuming that she would run instead of fight. Meaning that he could overrule Noldo by shining doubt on his judgement and drag out her apprenticeship a little longer.

Well, Odin could just go fuck himself. Astrid Hofferson did not back down from a challenge. If Odin was going to throw her to the lions (a wonderful expression she had heard Hiccup and Golwen both use), she wasn’t only going to go down fighting. She was going to win. Then she was going to come back and rub her victory in his stupid face. Odin would regret these rash decisions. Maybe not right away, but someday...

“I want to go,” Astrid stated firmly. When every single one of them turned to gape at her in astonishment, Astrid had to resist the strong urge to look at Hiccup. Instead, she simply stood up straighter and met Odin’s disbelieving eye. “Elder Noldo and the Council are right. I feel ready. If you believe this is the best mission for me to test my abilities, then so be it. One would hope that you would not be cruel enough to send me like a lamb to slaughter.”

She stared Odin down now, as if daring him to try and backtrack. The tension in the room so thick that you could probably cut it with a spoon. “Very well Miss Hofferson,” Odin finally said. A barely detectable tremor in his voice as he looked between Astrid’s set jaw and Ilweran’s savage scowl. The predatory wolf shining through the amber eyes in a way that Astrid had never seen before. It honestly even made her a little nervous.

Clearly Odin was now worried that Astrid was going to get hurt or die and Ilweran would hold him responsible. Then the elves would turn on the Æsir. Little did Odin know that the elves turning against him was really the least of his concerns if Astrid got hurt. Resolving to watch her back for the sake of all the realms, Astrid placed a reassuring hand on Ilweran’s arm as she reached out the other to subtly rest it on Hiccup’s. Feeling her hairs stand slightly on end at the low thrum of magic pulsing off of both of them, though it was much more noticeable from Hiccup.

With another sigh, Astrid gazed back at Odin. Clearly it was falling to her now that everyone had suddenly become mute, and she forced herself to keep up her calm facade. “Now that’s settled, is there anything else that you need to tell us before we go, Allfather,” she asked politely. Her voice seeming to snap everyone else back to attention as well.

“Yes,” Odin replied with a tentative smile at her now. Though it never reached his eyes. “We have had limited time for scouting missions, as we did not want to allow Aleixo too much time to recruit. We have been able to map out the estate, and provide a way in and out for you though. Ve is waiting to meet you at the Temple in Yngvilia with the information you will require, as well as any new details his scouts may have uncovered.”

“In one of the meeting rooms I hope,” Golwen suddenly stated. Chiming in for the first time since they had arrived, and Astrid felt Hiccup abruptly break the connection between their minds. The link snapping back on her almost painfully. Unable to avoid glancing at him, Astrid noticed that Golwen, Ilweran, and Hiccup were all gazing between each other intently now. Almost as if they were silently communicating something amongst themselves.

Odin glanced towards Golwen in surprise. As if he had only just remembered that she was there. By the time his eyes landed on her though, Golwen and the boys were already back to normal. Leaving Astrid even more confused then before. Until Odin uttered his next words, that is...

“Of course not,” he said. His voice slightly perplexed, as if wondering why Golwen would need to ask. “Amenmeit was positively delighted at the thought of seeing Hiccup and Ilweran, since she missed them in Alfheim. She has, therefore, offered up her private rooms for our purpose.” Those words struck a nerve in Astrid that she wasn’t overly surprised to discover was still rather sensitive. The rest of her already so tightly wound that she barely even noticed her sense of reason fluttering away.

“This just keeps getting better and better,” Ilweran muttered quietly. He and Hiccup meeting eyes over Astrid’s head before both of them looked down at her with matching grimaces. Then several things seemed to happen at once. Ilweran barely managed to grab Astrid by the waist just as she started lunging across the room. A blade in her hand and her eyes locked on Odin’s throat. Only vaguely aware of Ilweran’s strong arms wrapping around her.

The prince pulled her tight to his body then in an attempt to restrain her. Astrid was too focused on Odin to really care. Watching as the Allfather blanched and took a couple of hurried steps back from them, and she knew her eyes must be wild with rage. Odin gripped Gungnir in both hands then. Raising the spear slightly as the sapphire in it began to glow. In response, Hiccup stepped sideways. Placing part of his body in front of Astrid and Ilweran.

“Give me a reason,” Hiccup purred dangerously. A feral smirk twisting his lips and his stance noticeably defensive. Even in her near-blind rage, Astrid could see the green magic dancing over Hiccup’s hands now as he readied himself to defend his mate. Could feel the waves of power thrumming through the air around him as he stared down Odin. Not a single chance in all the realms that everyone else couldn’t feel it too. The entire room falling deathly silent as Odin blanched right to the roots of his white hair before lowering Gungnir ever so slightly. As if that was a sign of truce.

Astrid couldn’t care less about gestures of peace right now. Refusing to let Odin out of her sight, Astrid flailed against Ilweran’s solid embrace. Not even realizing how much of her enhancement magic she was using against him, though she was thankfully sane enough to not use her knife on him at least. She just wanted to get to Odin before the stupid old man forced Hiccup to start a war. “Let me go,” she finally growled at Ilweran when he seemed determined to keep his hold on her.

“Not a chance,” Ilweran ground out between his teeth. Struggling to drag her back towards the doorway now as she still fought to escape him. Desperately trying to get to Odin, even as Thor casually stepped between the three of them and his father. His face unusually pale as he eyed up Hiccup warily. “A little help man,” Ilweran shot at Hiccup then.

With a last sneer at Odin, Hiccup finally relaxed his stance. Moving closer to the two of them instead. As Hiccup used his body to fully block her view of Odin, Astrid felt herself settle down slightly, but not nearly enough. It wasn’t until Hiccup, being mindful of the sharp blade she held, actually grabbed her wrists in his hands and locked his eyes on hers that she finally started coming back to herself. The wonderful haze of mild persuasion magic beginning to swirl through her mind and numb her body. Urging her to calm down, and she couldn’t have resisted him if she’d tried. Didn’t really want to either.

Feeling Astrid go limp in his arms, Ilweran hauled her out of the room with him as Hiccup and Golwen both followed along behind. Everyone else just gaping at the four of them in stunned silence now. “This was fun, but we should probably get Astrid some air. We will be outside if you need us,” Hiccup quipped with a grin before shutting the door. Then he grabbed Astrid as soon as Ilweran placed her on her feet and planted a firm, but fleeting, kiss right on her mouth.

Even with such brief contact, the wonderful tingle of his lips made Astrid melt the rest of the way as her body leant in towards him of its own volition. “You are the sexiest creature I have ever seen,” Hiccup teased as he released her and quickly stepped away before anyone else could see them. “I think Odin may now be more afraid of you then he is of me.” At those words, Astrid felt a blush race into her face.

“Not likely,” Ilweran intoned dryly. “Everyone knows that you are the most terrifying creature to walk the realms, bro. Did you see his face when you stepped in to protect her? Not to mention the way he submitted and lowered his spear. Absolutely priceless. Although, the way he tripped over his own feet trying to get away from Astrid’s outburst was pretty good too.”

“Well, you did warn him that she was probably still ready to put a blade through him. It would be his own damn fault if any of the three of us attacked him,” Hiccup stated with a chuckle. “As your personal guard dog, it is my responsibility to protect you and your lady after all,” he added with a wink that made Ilweran bark out a laugh.

“You know it,” Ilweran shot back. “Speaking of my lady, thanks for not stabbing me by the way,” he added as he glanced over at Astrid now. The best she could manage was to offer Ilweran an apologetic grimace in return. Bashfully peering up to meet his bright amber eyes. Pleased to see that at least he and Hiccup both looked rather amused by the whole thing.

Still, as she carefully placed the knife she held back into her bracer, Astrid felt her cheeks reddening even more. The realization of what she had just done setting in. Not only had she shouted cuss words at Odin the first time they met, she had now rounded that off by attempting to kill him. She was never going to live this down...

Golwen simply moved to wrap an arm around her shoulders with a laugh as they started heading back down the corridor towards the foyer. “I am just proud of her for not immediately resorting to volatile magic in her anger this time,” Golwen pointed out with a grin. That just made Astrid blush even harder.

“Only because Hiccup had already warned me not to,” Astrid grumbled now. “I already had that part of me under control. My temper on the other hand...” She trailed off with a lift of shoulders, and then they were all laughing. Emerging through the massive double doors and out into the soft orange light of the setting sun. “I just, wasn’t ready for it is all,” Astrid offered in her defence. “I know that I agreed to a truce with Amee, but that doesn’t mean I wanted to see her again this soon.”

Ilweran just smirked at her. “That, my dear, was rather obvious,” he laughed. “I am sorry for manhandling you though,” he added lightly. “I just could not let you kill Odin in front of Thor. It seemed wrong.”

“Thanks for that,” Astrid grimaced at him. Then she let her lips twist into a cheeky smile instead. “As for the manhandling, it was actually kind of hot,” she teased. “You should be careful, handsome. Behaviour like that might just give a lady inappropriate ideas,” she added with a wink. Golwen tinkling out a laugh and dropping her arm from Astrid’s shoulders as she reached out to high-five her now instead.

“I will make sure to remember that if I happen to encounter a lady in my travels,” Ilweran chuckled as he shook his head at the two of them. Receiving indignant scoffs from both Astrid and Golwen now as Hiccup laughed and reached out to bump fists with him. “Speaking of being careful though,” Ilweran started again as he glanced back at Astrid. “One of these days I may just misconstrue your jokes as a real offer, princess. Then you will have to live with the guilt of my death on your conscience AND explain to my mother why I died.”

They all started laughing at that as Hiccup smirked at Ilweran. “I am sure your mother will figure it out,” Hiccup pointed out. “Unlike myself, you are just a filthy horn-dog at the core. It was only a matter of time before you reverted back to your old sleazy ways,” he added. Slinging an arm around his friend’s shoulders now and Ilweran shoved him in return. Rolling his eyes and muttering curses at Hiccup as Golwen and Astrid laughed even harder.

At that moment, Thor, Sif, and Noldo started coming down the steps towards them. Gaping in confusion at the jovial display mere moments after Astrid had been in a murderous rage. “Are we all okay now,” Thor asked loudly. Arching a brow at the four of them.

“Absolutely,” Astrid shouted back. “It was just a little fit, but I’m over it now. He did ask for it,” she reminded Thor with a dainty shrug.

He allowed that with a chuckle as he came over to her. “I freely admit that tact has never been my father’s strong point,” Thor replied with a grin as he held something small and black out to her. When she glanced at it in confusion, he added, “since we are going to Vanaheim, you may want this.”

“Oh! Thanks,” Astrid exclaimed. Taking the object from Thor and looking it over, she realized that it was a mask. Much like the one that Hiccup had used to disguise his face in Berk in fact, but without the snarling teeth.

“I am sorry that it does not match your armour,” Elder Noldo offered with a shrug. “You will receive your ‘official’ mask and a cloak after you complete this mission. Then you can come back and rub it in the Allfather’s face; and so can I,” he added with a grin at her. “This is not what I expected, but I have complete faith in you Astrid. You are a goddess, after all. It is time that Odin learned to respect and fear you in the way he should.”

Astrid smiled back at Noldo gratefully. His words spawning a surprising warmth in her chest, and she was darting forward to hug him without even thinking. Then feeling slightly embarrassed at the gesture. She had never really had much contact of any sort with Elder Noldo after all, and now she was hugging him. That felt like a pretty big step. At six and a half feet tall, he was certainly shorter than Hiccup and Ilweran, but still much too tall for her to easily read his expression with her head pressed against his chest like this. Now she was suddenly nervous that he might be mad or offended by her exuberance.

Before she could move away and apologize though, he simply embraced her back with a chuckle. Then she heard a spluttering cough from the direction of headquarters. Glancing out from around Noldo’s arms, Astrid noticed Odin standing in front of the doorway with a look of utter astonishment on his face. A fair few non-elven Riders staring at them in shock as well. Apparently public affection was not a common practice for the Head of the Order.

Peeking up at Noldo now, Astrid saw that he was gazing back at Odin. A small smirk playing around his shapely lips. Then Noldo surprised Astrid by placing a tender kiss to her hair before releasing her. Odin’s face turning a splotchy red in response as his mouth dropped right open. Visible eye wide in shock.

Glancing back up at Odin, Noldo lifted his shoulders in a shrug. “What can I say? Miss Hofferson is quite the enchanting goddess. As you can imagine, we elves have become rather attached to her,” he joked.

“That we have,” Golwen agreed. Moving closer to Astrid again to drape an arm over her shoulders and place a kiss on her cheek. Making Astrid’s face feel like it might be on fire as she gave Golwen a small smile in return.

“I did warn you about that,” Ilweran intoned cheerfully as Hiccup sniggered quietly beside him.

Odin stammered wordlessly in reply for a few long moments. Staring between the four elves and Astrid in stunned silence, and then glancing at his son and Sif, who both simply grinned and shrugged. “Not gonna lie,” Thor offered in a tone of easy humour. “Maybe it’s just that Alfheim air, but Sif and I have grown rather fond of her too.”

At that, Odin’s mouth twisted into a scowl beneath his beard. “Elves...” he muttered again before stalking off angrily in a swirl of golden robes. Gungnir tapping out an angry staccato on the polished stone floor every second step. The sight of his scandalized fury making Astrid have to bite back on a laugh, and she wasn’t sure whether she should thank Noldo or not.

“I really do love a good rumour to round out the evening,” Noldo stated flippantly as Hiccup and Ilweran barked out laughs at him. Shaking his head, he added, “Odin is going to have so many questions for me now that I will not feel the slightest need to answer.” With another chuckle, Noldo gazed back at Astrid again with a warm smile.

“Dear gods! Now he’s going to think I’m sleeping my way through the Council just to get signed off as a Rider earlier,” Astrid found herself giggling in mild embarrassment.

Noting her slight blush, Noldo scoffed dramatically. His smile morphing into a wicked grin instead. “That would never work. For a bribe to succeed, you need to offer something that is otherwise difficult to obtain. As an elf, finding bedmates has never really been a problem for me,” Noldo pointed out cheekily, and they all started laughing.

“Perhaps now he will be slightly less surprised when he finds out about you and Aldanil though,” Noldo mused in a quieter, but still teasing tone. “Odin will simply assume Aldanil is just one of many high ranking immortals lured in by your exquisite charms, which is not technically incorrect...” That made Astrid snort a very unladylike laugh and smirk at Hiccup as he met her eyes and shrugged in acceptance.

“He is not wrong,” Hiccup assented. “They all want you mi’lady. They just cannot have you.” Astrid longed to reach out and touch him at those words, but knew full well that she couldn’t. Not here. Not quite yet, at least. Instead she had to settle for simply granting Hiccup a coy smile in return.

“Exactly,” Noldo added with a wink. Glancing over at Ilweran now instead. “Speaking of which, what did you think of Miss Hofferson’s new symbol,” he asked in a deceptively polite tone. “The Council and I all felt it rather suitable.”

“You all are hilarious,” Ilweran growled in return. “Maybe next Samhain, we will set her loose on you instead. Then we will see if you still think it is funny to be her helpless play thing.”

Elder Noldo just chuckled at that. Grinning down at Astrid again as he said, “do not let him give you any ideas Miss Hofferson. Despite your beauty, I have no real desire to find myself on Aldanil’s hit list.”

“Darn,” Astrid pretended to grumble. “I mean, you are pretty sexy for a really, really old man.”

They all burst out laughing again at that. Sif and Golwen chiming in their agreement as the Riders and Sif all leapt onto the waiting dragons now. Noldo waving at them from the steps with a laugh still on his handsome face as they took off for the gateway again. Astrid making sure that her dark magic was still firmly locked in place in her mind as she watched Hiccup and Golwen weave the spell again to take them out of Asgard.

**______**

**What did you all think? Was it worth the wait? :P**

**Also, I love that even Elder Noldo does what he can to irritate Odin. Although, we already saw hints of that right from the beginning. I mean, he's absolutely ancient and a ridiculously powerful elf! No wonder he would chafe under Odin's 'rule'. No one orders the elves around without some backlash and attitude in return ;)**

**Side note, did you guys notice the way that Thor spoke of Loki? Calling him his 'baby brother', even though Odin would obviously rather he didn't. His familial nonchalance is very telling of the man that Thor is, and also might be more important than we all realize... Everyone has shadows...**


	31. Yngvilia

**You're getting a surprise update (and a big one to boot) on this one as a special gift to a pretty hardcore fan who never fails to brighten my day with quotes, thoughts, songs, or impressively on point insight into the story. The next update will be two Saturdays from now, but I will make sure to have a new chapter of 'Upside' ready to go for next Saturday. Just to tide you over. Hopefully :P**

**______**

Barely a heartbeat after passing through the rainbow gate, the group was emerging into a totally alien land of hot wind and scorching sand. The bright red sun hanging low in the sky and seeming much closer than she was used to. Casting a curiously reddish light over all of them, and making Stormfly’s scales appear purple instead of blue in many places. The massive orb feeling like it was mere moments from engulfing them. Still filling most of the sky in the west, even as it continued to sink down below the horizon.

Looking around in wonder, Astrid was completely blown away by the world beneath them. Never, in her entire life, had she imagined that so much sand could exist in one place. A veritable ocean of it spanned out around them. Mounds of the minuscule structures piled together in scattered ridges across the surface of the world like rolling red ripples frozen on a pond of rust. Not a single tree in sight.

There were plants of course, but they were sparse and alien. Scrubby bushes and odd little tree-like structures with fat, stubby branches and no leaves dotted the ground in small groupings. Huddling together around what little water reserves they could find in this harsh land. She couldn’t even see any animals around. It was so different from anything that she had ever encountered in Midgard, that Astrid couldn’t help wondering if this world wasn’t already dead. How did anything survive in a world without water?

Just then, a large black shadow blocked out the sun for a moment. Snapping her out of her confusion as Hiccup and Toothless came to hover beside her. “Welcome to Vanaheim,” Hiccup offered. Chuckling at her look of shock.

“Where is everything,” Astrid asked as she glanced around again. “It all looks so... dead.”

“You can thank the Æsir for that,” Ilweran suddenly intoned from her other side. Astrid turning to peer at him instead with an arched brow. Noticing vaguely that her eyes were definitely starting to hurt from the mixture of direct and reflected sunlight, and she held a hand over her face to shade them. “This portal used to come out right over the main gate of the capitol, but they had to move the city to follow the water,” the prince added blandly. “A secondary entrance has been established near the port of course, but it is only for trade traffic or large passenger vessels.”

“Oh... But how did the Æsir do this,” she questioned. Squinting to see Ilweran as the fading red sunlight bounced back off of Tintallë’s white scales. Making the beautiful dragon look like she was on fire. Then Astrid promptly remembered that she was a goddess, and muttered a quick shielding spell instead. Smiling in satisfaction as her vision cleared, she gazed between Ilweran and Hiccup expectantly. However, it was Thor that answered first. Joltalon and Thornshade soaring over to join their little group now.

“The first war in all the realms was fought here between the Æsir and Vanir,” he said quietly. Looking around at the barren desert before meeting her eyes again, and there was a startling measure of guilt in his vibrant blue orbs. “Vanaheim used to be lush and beautiful once. Tropical, moist, and full of life. Much like a daylight version of Svartalfheim.”

Then he gestured around them with a sigh. “This is what was left after millennia of battle. The lands stripped bare. The trees gone. The life extinguished. Of course there is still life here, and pockets of habitable land, but it is nothing like it should be. The sands continuing to spread with each passing year, as if intent on smothering whatever was resilient enough to survive. The cities and towns are warded to keep it at bay of course, but there is no real way to stop it.”

“That’s terrible! Were you here for the war then,” Astrid asked in surprise. The reality of what must have happened here feeling completely unimaginable. What could possibly be a good reason for fighting until you almost killed a world?

“No, but I feel like I owe this land a certain debt anyways,” Thor replied sadly. “You see, my father and uncles started that war in a quest for expansion, power, and riches. Then, when it became clear that neither side could win, they agreed to a cheaply bought truce instead. A truce that my father conned his way through so that he got the best deal anyways.” Sif wrapped her arms around Thor’s middle and rested her head on his shoulder in response to his words. Her eyes glistening with unshed tears, and Astrid suddenly had to fight back a wave of sorrow as well. Bearing the weight of guilt for the crimes of your family must be absolutely stifling.

His tone changed to one of disgust now. “By the time the Vanir discovered the treachery, they were too tired of fighting and simply let it slide,” Thor growled. “After all, what is the point of winning when the cost is so high? Someone needs to properly repay that debt. It might as well be me. I’m just not sure how you make up for something like this,” he added with another glance at the scorched world. “It’s much too late to turn back the hands of time and bring back what was lost.”

This melancholy and guilt riddled man was such a far cry from the Thor Odinson that she had come to know and love, that it actually startled Astrid for a moment. Somewhere beneath all the boyish charms and youthful beauty lay the shadows of an ancient and weary soldier. “I am sure an opportunity will present itself when the time is right,” Golwen offered gently. Reaching out to place a reassuring hand on Thor’s arm and he nodded at her gratefully. The gesture shaking Astrid out of her moment of shock, and she offered Thor a warm smile as well.

Hiccup and Ilweran, on the other hand, locked eyes for the briefest of moments. “Golwen is right. Until then though, all you can do is try to be a kinder man than your father was,” Hiccup supplied now. Looking away from Ilweran to smile at Thor as well. “Something that you already excel at. That you recognize his mistakes means that you will at least be less likely to repeat them,” he added with a shrug.

Thor simply arched a brow at him in response to that. “It is not so different from myself and my father man,” Hiccup continued blandly. “My father was just not powerful enough to destroy an entire world, but he probably would have if he could. I mean, he did almost kill off his entire tribe in a pointless and poorly executed siege on the nest of a dragon queen. Purely for the sake of revenge...” he pointed out. Trailing off with an eye roll.

Thor barked out a laugh at that. “True enough H. Point well made,” he replied with a grin. “Thanks you guys. I’m sorry for being such a downer. I’ll snap myself out of it now.”

“Thank the gods! I was worried you were going to ruin all of my fun with your mopey mood,” Hiccup joked. “Now come on. I would like to be back on Alfheim before Yule preferably. That means we only have a few days at most to sneak onto an estate, assassinate a target, sneak back out, and possibly defeat a small army or gods know what else somewhere along the way.”

“Sounds simple when you put it like that,” Sif stated with an eye roll. All of them laughing in agreement to that before heading off towards the southeast. Faint stars just beginning to bloom to life in the eastern sky as the sun sank into the sands.

As far as Astrid could tell, there was nothing in this direction aside from miles and miles of endless desert. She was therefore astonished to see the curiously water-like shimmer of a large city with high walls glistening against the gradually darkening horizon. As the dragons drew nearer to it, the green tops of strange trees even becoming visible amongst the buildings of sandstone and marble encased within the boarder. Their broad leaves looking almost like many strangely deformed hands splaying out the tops of slender arms.

The bright city looked vibrant and bustling. Sitting in the convergence of two wide rivers. Controlling access to both the fresh water, and the wide delta where the rivers drained into a sparkling ocean. Massive ports lining the accessible stretches of shoreline with hundreds of ships waiting at the docks.

Although some of the Vanir seemed intrigued by the arriving Riders, most just carried on with their evening. Almost as if Riders were just a common sight here. In truth, they likely were. Astrid reminding herself firmly that they were still in the upper tier, despite the harsh and seemingly desolate nature of this land. Still, the elegant details decorating the elaborate buildings below them clearly displayed that what appeared dead at first glance, was not only surviving, but actually thriving.

Even as Astrid watched, one of the huge vessels was making its way out into open water. Its heavy load of cargo making it sit low in the water. Once it reached a certain spot out beyond the waves, it stopped. The oars were all retracted back through the hull before the whole think simply disappeared in a flash of rainbows. Leaving little more than a few tiny waves behind. It was an extremely unexpected sight in the middle of a world that seemed parched and bled dry. The roads in and out of the metropolis seeming to blend seamlessly into the sand. As if the whole place had simply been set there by the gods.

As the dragons soared over the city walls, some of the people in the streets glanced up in interest. Astrid peering back down at them with equal interest. Noting that those she saw had skin tones ranging all the way from a lovely shade of ebony to a pale white that would not be out of place in the archipelago. The features of some with more golden toned skin reminding Astrid strongly of Amenmeit. There were even some that Astrid was sure had to be dwarves, though she had only heard about or read descriptions of such beings. So many different people in one place. Was this what Rome had been like?

Thor and Golwen were leading the group towards a huge structure perched between the bank of the largest river and open cliffs overlooking the sea. Sitting just inside the eastern end of the city and looking like a fortress of stone and iron. Soldiers in gleaming armour were patrolling the walls, and there were two massive beasts of some sort guarding either side of the vast main gate. A large fountain splashing softly in the centre of the wide courtyard beyond, while more of those odd trees rimmed the inside of a tall perimeter fence. Providing shade to what would be an otherwise stifling and unbearable space.

“Welcome to the Palace of the Sun and Sea,” Thor called out to her as he gestured to the huge building. “Home of Njord and Skadi. Njord, of course, is the father of Freyja and Freyr,” he clarified.

“Is Skadi not their mother,” Astrid couldn’t help asking. Confused at how Thor had worded it.

“No,” Thor answered with a casual shrug. “Njord’s mistress Nerthus is.” Astrid mouth formed an ‘O’ of understanding at that, and Thor just chuckled in response. “Eternity is a long time and immortals tend to get bored,” he offered. Not looking abashed in the slightest as he spoke of infidelity like it was an everyday thing here. _Then again, it probably was..._ That errant thought making Astrid grimace guiltily at Hiccup and Ilweran for a moment. Both of whom simply chuckled and rolled their eyes in return.

Touching down beside the fountain, Astrid gazed up in surprise at a building that looked exactly like she had always envisioned a palace should. Standing incredibly tall and made from smooth blocks of carved sandstone. The red colouring of it making it almost look like it had simply grown up from the sands. Just the architecture itself was immaculate and imposing. Nothing like the naturally flowing beauty of Turion Telepta. This structure was designed with every detail intended to intimidate and impress. Flaunting the owner’s wealth at the same time as it struck a certain measure of both awe and fear into the hearts of those beholding it.

Balconies, spires, domes, and statues were everywhere. Along with elaborate carvings on the walls. Many of them depicting strange scenes or creatures that were almost as unfamiliar to Astrid as the world itself. Having only seen drawings or read descriptions of them in books she had borrowed from Hiccup’s library. White marble decorations covering every available surface in between. It was as if the walls were telling a story that she might just be able to decipher, if only she could study them for long enough.

The Riders and Sif all dismounted then. Astrid couldn’t help noticing that the people milling around outside were all extremely well dressed. Their breezy and flowing wrap-style garments bearing rich colours and embellishments of gold thread or glistening jewels. Their blonde, brunette, black, or red hair styled in elaborate braids and draped with more of the bright fabric. In all actuality, they really didn’t seem that different from humans. Their outfits even strangely reminiscent of Trader Johan’s curious attire.

These completely normal looking people, clearly from the upper class, waved pleasantly at the Riders. Though even these wealthy courtiers shied away at the sight of Hiccup and Ilweran. Glancing at them warily and keeping a wide berth as they passed. “They really are all afraid of you two, aren’t they,” Astrid asked Hiccup and Ilweran in surprise. “I kind of thought that it was just a joke, but it’s not.”

Ilweran just smiled blandly at her. “Without our cloaks, we are the most desirable men in the realms. With them, we are terrifying monsters of the darkest kind. Hiccup much more so than myself. You just learn to get used to it. To relish in it, even.”

“And relish it I do,” Hiccup offered with a slight smirk. The expression rather feral and much darker than expected. “The people certainly are afraid princess, and they have very good reason to be.” As Astrid felt her eyes widen, Hiccup’s smirk grew. “You do not get the highest body count by being gentle, kind, and honourable. Something that I had to remind our little friend Stormheart about as well. You will soon learn that fear is a far better weapon than any blade.”

Before she could think up anything to say to that, Thor and Sif moved over to them. “Fear as a weapon? Now that is one lesson that Hiccup can teach you better than anyone. Including my father,” Thor offered sardonically. “I’ve never been able to accomplish it. It’s annoying. I’ve won thousands of fights and no one even bats an eye in my presence...” He trailed off with a dramatic sigh.

“Yeah, but you are just doing it wrong,” Ilweran countered from Astrid’s other side. “Only the bad guys fear heroes, man. Impale a few dwarves though, and before you know it, everyone will be running away screaming.” Hiccup barked out a laugh at that before the two of them grinned at each other.

“Umm... What?!” Astrid spouted then. Gaping at her lover in shocked horror. Hiccup had impaled a dwarf? When?! How?!

“Though highly entertaining, I am afraid that is a story for another time. We need to head for the Temple if we want to meet Ve tonight,” Hiccup replied smoothly. “I do not know about the rest of you, but I do not much care to drag this out any longer than I absolutely have to.”

“Valid point H,” Thor laughed before turning towards Astrid again. “The dragons can wait for us in the stables here. It’s not very far to the Temple, and we will draw slightly less attention if we walk.”

Still somewhat lost for words, Astrid simply nodded in understanding. Reaching up to scratch Stormfly’s warm scales as the nadder nuzzled her with her snout. _“You will do just fine little one,”_ Stormfly reassured her. _“Just hold your temper and trust in your mate.”_ Chuckling and rolling her eyes at her battle sister, Astrid gave her one more scratch before stepping away. All of them waving their dragons off then. Watching them head towards the massive stable complex before turning and heading for the gate instead.

At the sight of the Riders, the Methril clad soldiers guarding the entrance simply opened the gates without question. Merely bowing them out before quickly shutting the ornately decorated panels of iron behind them. The two huge beasts that she had spotted from the sky turned their great shaggy heads to peer at the Riders then. Pulling their whiskered lips up to display large fangs of a gleaming white. They almost seemed like enormous cats. Their intelligent yellow eyes even narrowing slightly as their tails flicked. Though instead of furry tails, the almost insectile appendages had sharply barbed ends that curved up over their backs.

Following her gaze, Hiccup saw she was staring at the beasts. “They are manticores,” he informed her as they passed by. “A mixture of lion and scorpion,” Hiccup clarified at her look of confusion. “They are ancient and powerfully magical beasts that also happen to be incredibly intelligent. As such, they cannot be tamed. Rather, they willingly guard the palace in exchange for all the meat they can eat, a safe home for their mates and offspring, and a considerably more comfortable life than they would lead in the desert. Not so unlike dragons, really.”

“They’re incredible,” Astrid marvelled as she glanced back at the manticores again. Standing at least eight or nine feet at the shoulder, and with paws bigger than a man’s head, they were certainly intimidating. There was also something strikingly beautiful about them. Their catlike faces surrounded by plush manes of thick red hair that seemed so much softer than the manes of wild lions she had seen illustrated in books. The well groomed strands blending perfectly into smooth fur that gleamed like spun gold in the fading light of evening, and she had a surprising urge to reach out and pet one. Deciding against it, Astrid simply followed the group out into the city.

Beyond the palace walls, the narrow streets were illuminated by tall lamps containing magic orbs. Their blue-white light casting a surreal bluish hue over everything that was oddly soothing when mixed with the last hints of rosy gold from the setting sun. “So, why are we meeting Odin’s brother in the Temple,” Astrid asked interestedly. Making sure to keep her voice down so that those they were passing on the street would not be able to hear her easily. It seemed strange to leave a private and guarded palace in order to have a top secret conversation at a public temple instead.

Golwen was the one that answered, as the wise enchantress moved to walk closer to Astrid now. “Most meetings are held in the Temple of Freyja,” she stated simply. “Due to the very nature of them, the Temples are actually some of the most heavily guarded and warded locations in either Vanaheim or Asgard. Discretion is the whole purpose of the design. The combined magic of millennia’s worth of casters making it very difficult to infiltrate the place or eavesdrop within its walls.”

“Oh,” Astrid uttered in surprise. “I guess that makes sense actually. So, that would make the Temple in Yngvilia act like the Vanaheim version of Order Headquarters,” she added thoughtfully. Receiving a nod of confirmation and a proud smile from Golwen at that.

“The main Temple at least,” Ilweran supplied. “There are others that are less heavily fortified scattered throughout both the city and the provinces. However, the one that we are heading to is the oldest and largest of them all.”

“It’s also the one Amee works at,” Astrid couldn’t help stating quietly. Biting back a scowl at the thought. At least it wasn’t just her and Amee this time, but that was also kind of worse. Astrid wasn’t sure she would be able to keep her temper contained if Amee tried to touch either of the boys. Hopefully the priestess remembered the warning that Astrid had given her on Alfheim.

“Yes. It is,” Hiccup replied softly. An apologetic gleam in his luminous green eyes, and he twined his fingers through Astrid’s then. Giving her hand a fleeting squeeze, but breaking the contact again before anyone could see. Trying to distract herself, Astrid gazed around at their surroundings instead.

Colourful stalls along the way were closing up for the night, as other businesses were seeming to come alive. The sounds of laughter and smells of delicious food or smoke wafting out into the street through their open doors and windows. The heavy scent of rich spices permeating everything. Even the ‘commoners’ wandering the lane still dressed in brightly coloured fabrics in the same flowing wrap style. Although Astrid supposed this was a more upscale district.

“Vanaheim does seem to be doing well, doesn’t it,” Astrid couldn’t help pointing out. Marvelling in wonder at all the wealth and finery on display all around them. “All things considered...”

Ilweran chuckled softly at that. “Do not let the landscape fool you my dear,” he replied smoothly. “Though it looks desolate, Vanaheim is truly rich in trade items. Some of the most desirable spices and herbs only grow on this world, and there are animals here that are widely sought after for either their hides, their abilities, or both. The Vanir charge quite a steep price to ship such things between realms, but the other races willingly pay it. If only for the prestige of ridiculous excess,” he added with an eye roll.

Before long, they arrived at a beautiful white and red building with a domed golden roof. Balconies decorating each level. All of them large enough to accommodate bonded dragons. Astrid was only mildly surprised to see a steady flow of people moving in and out of the wide front doors. Armed guards inspecting each person that approached, and even confiscating some weapons before permitting entry to the Temple. With a deep breath to steady herself, Astrid started up the steps between Hiccup and Ilweran as Thor, Golwen, and Sif led the way. The guards simply nodding to the group of them before waving them through the entrance.

Once they were inside, Astrid couldn’t help gasping in astonishment. The place was huge! Lavishly decorated with white and gold, there were potted trees and trailing vines everywhere. A fountain containing a large statue gently splashing in the centre of the foyer, and contributing to the lush oasis feel of the space. Looking closer, Astrid realized that the statue was of three stunningly beautiful and extremely nude women pouring water over each other from clay jugs. Laughs frozen on their exquisitely delicate faces.

“Huldra’s nymphs,” Golwen suddenly offered from beside her. Clearly noting the direction of Astrid’s stare. When Astrid turned to gape at her in wonder instead, Golwen simply shrugged. “The nymphs have long been a symbol of women’s empowerment and fertility. It is only natural that they would have a statue of them here.”

“I see,” was all Astrid could manage. Tearing her eyes from the sculpture and biting back on the other questions that she now longed to ask Golwen about her nymph mother. Deciding that this was really not the time or place.

There were wide couches and comfortable looking chairs scattered around the space. Clutches of men or women already seated in them. Chatting idly to each other, or merely staring at the fountain and twiddling their thumbs impatiently. As if waiting for something. As Astrid watched, a lovely and curvy woman with bright red hair, and wearing a white wrap-style dress and golden sandals, came out from one of the side hallways. Walking over to a man waiting in a chair and taking him by the hand with a sultry smile before leading him away.

At that moment Astrid realized that this was a waiting room of sorts. If an extravagant one. “Do we have to take a seat and wait for someone to come get us too,” she asked quietly. Trying not to seem like a complete idiot as she gaped around at everything. She could feel many eyes on her and it was all she could do not to try and find the source. If she was going to be a Rider, she would just need to get used to being stared at though.

“No,” Thor replied. “We aren’t here for an appointment, princess. Though I am sure many of these men wouldn’t mind going off to a private room with you,” he added. Chuckling at her blush. “As Riders, we tend to just head straight through anyways. Even if we are here for the ladies. Priority customers and all that.” With a grin and a shrug, he and Sif started leading the way towards a wide staircase with curving golden banisters. Everyone else following along behind as people in front of them cleared a path. Casting nervous glances at the group of dangerous warriors.

After taking one more flight of stairs, they came to a stop outside of an immaculately carved white door bearing more images of Huldra’s nymphs. With a last glance and apologetic grimace at Astrid, Hiccup reached out to rap his knuckles on the wood. There was the faint sound of footsteps beyond the door, and then it suddenly opened to reveal Amenmeit. Dressed in an off-one-shoulder wrap dress in a gleaming gold this time and flat golden sandals.

“Hey everyone! Long time no see,” she started jokingly. Her long black braids jangling as the golden beads now woven into them knocked together softly. The others all muttered greetings in return. Astrid noticed that Amee’s dark eyes seemed unable to keep from looking Hiccup and Ilweran over longingly, but it didn’t bother her as much as she thought it would. Probably because every woman did that, and also because Hiccup completely ignored Amee’s attention this time around.

“Wish it had been longer,” Astrid still couldn’t help grumbling under her breath. Feeling Amee’s gaze skate over her. Almost as if she wasn’t even there.

Clearly Ilweran heard Astrid, because he suddenly huffed a quiet chuckle beside her. Alerted by the sound, Amee turned to glance at the two of them again. Taking a closer look at Ilweran and the armour clad woman beside him. This time Amee’s face broke into a bright smile at the sight of her. “Astrid! Is that you?! My goodness, you look absolutely incredible,” she exclaimed. “I didn’t even recognize you at first. I thought you were just one of the other boring Riders that the Order sometimes sends. Pretty, but no fun to talk to.”

Glancing briefly at herself in surprise, Astrid met the priestess’ dark eyes with a lopsided smirk. “Yeah. The armour is a bit of a change for me too,” she offered wryly. Amenmeit gave a sultry laugh at that before moving to loop her arm through Astrid’s. Pulling her ahead of the group and leading the way into her rooms without another word to the others. Chatting animatedly to Astrid instead, just as if they were old friends, as they made their way through what appeared to be a sitting/waiting room of sorts. Astrid noticing that without the high heels, Amee was much closer to her height than she had seemed before.

“So, you’re going on your first real mission,” Amee asked then. “That must be exciting. I mean, I would be absolutely terrified if it were me, but you’re a much stronger spell caster than I have ever been.” Astrid was still slightly stunned, but couldn’t help laughing at Amee’s enthusiasm.

Allowing that with a shrug, she offered Amee a grin. “I may be a strong spell caster, but I’m still nervous,” Astrid admitted. “I’m not really sure what to expect, but Odin did mention that this mission may not be an easy one.”

Amee’s full lips twisted into a grimace at that. “No, I don’t expect it is,” she sighed. “Still, I don’t think you have anything to worry about. I doubt Ilweran and Hiccup would allow anything to happen to you; and Thor, Sif, and Golwen are all going to be there too.” There was no denying that, and Astrid smiled again in thanks just as they emerged into a large room lit by glowing orbs of soft yellow light. This one definitely a much more private and intimate sitting room with large windows that overlooked one of the rivers. The others all filing into the room behind her and Amee.

Awaiting them here was a tall man that bore a striking resemblance to Odin, though he seemed somewhat younger. Also, rather than the stormy grey-blue she had come to associate with Odin, this man’s laughing eyes were of a bright blue that reminded Astrid of Thor. “I need to speak with you after the mission,” Amee murmured softly. When Astrid glanced at her in confusion, Amee simply offered one more discrete smile of encouragement before moving away to join the Aesir. Leaving Astrid to stare after the priestess in stunned silence.

Thor and Sif greeting Thor’s uncle pulled Astrid out of her daze then. Just as Hiccup and Ilweran moved to stand on either side of her like towering sentinels again. After a few more greetings, Ve simply launched straight into a description of the target with barely a ‘how do you do’ for anyone. Surprising Astrid with how quickly this was all happening. Didn’t anyone in this business take time for friendly conversation?

Astrid sighed as another tremor of nerves ran through her. Of course no one else wanted to stall or put this off. They just wanted to kill who they needed to kill, and then get back home for the party. Gods, would she ever truly get used to this strange new life. With another sigh of resignation, Astrid focused her attention on Ve’s tale now. Instead of her inner turmoil.

Apparently, the young lord they were after owned a small plot of land in one of the outlying provinces. After getting a bit carried away with the wine one night, he had let spill during a drunken romp with a priestess that he had decided to switch sides. Now he needed to be eliminated before he could recruit others. At that, Astrid felt her gaze wander to Amenmeit. Seeing the priestess glance back at her with a barely discernible nod. Well, at least that explained why they were in Amee’s room.

“You all know the drill,” Ve said brightly. Much too brightly for the situation, in Astrid’s opinion. Conjuring a couple of pieces of parchment from thin air with a wave of his hand, before his bright blue eyes landed on Astrid. “Well, most of you know the drill,” Ve backtracked with a warm chuckle.

“You must be Miss Hofferson,” he said then. Stepping forward and holding a hand out to Astrid in greeting. “I must say, you are somehow even more lovely than they all claimed you to be,” Ve added with a wink. Letting his gaze wander over her, and Astrid felt her cheeks heat as she was once again reminded of Thor. So this is where the thunder god had gotten his charms from. Certainly not his father...

“I’ve heard nothing but great things about you from both Elder Noldo and Odin,” Ve said then. “It’s always nice to have fresh meat to throw at the enemy. Welcome to the war zone, beautiful lady.” There was the definite gleam of humour in his eyes, but Astrid still couldn’t tell if he was kidding or not. Then she heard the others all laugh around her, and she released the breath she had been holding. Continuing to stare at him in mute shock for another moment at the idea that Odin had said anything nice about her at all.

Then she snapped herself out of it and moved to return his handshake with a smile, and he brought her hand to his lips instead. Despite the casual way he spoke of murder, Astrid just couldn’t help liking this man. He was just too much like Thor. “Thanks for that,” she laughed. “I can see where Thor gets both his sense of humour and his devilish charms. If you were trying to make me even more nervous though, it’s working.”

“Being nervous just makes you more careful. We would hate to lose such a beautiful and promising young warrior to something as foolish as overconfidence,” Ve supplied with another wink. Then he handed Hiccup and Thor each one of the pieces of parchment. Hiccup holding his so that Astrid and Ilweran could see it as Golwen moved closer to Thor and Sif.

“As you can see, we have both access and alternate escape routes mapped out for you. Also, Aleixo has certainly increased his guard, but not exponentially so,” Ve added with a glance at Hiccup and Ilweran. “It should not be anything like Nidavellir, at least.”

“Thank goodness for that,” Ilweran muttered as Hiccup chuckled his agreement. “Is there anything else,” Ilweran asked then after sharing a look with Hiccup. “We would like to do our own scouting mission before we formulate a plan for tomorrow, and some of our group do still need to sleep.” Though judging by their expressions, they just wanted to get Astrid out of Amee’s rooms before she could have another outburst. Which was probably a good idea, in all fairness...

“Not anything that immediately comes to mind, your highness,” Ve replied with a shrug. “The map contains the positions of the highest concentrations of guards, as well as the rotation. That should hopefully be enough to get you in and out without too much incident. If my men come across anything new before you set out however, I will get Amee the message and she can deliver it. After all, Riders frequenting the temple is unlikely to draw attention. Everyone knows that you filthy savages just can’t seem to stay away from Freyja’s favourite girl,” he added with a grin.

Amee shrugged in surprisingly modest acknowledgement. “Indeed. Though I doubt it is really any of my doing,” she stated blandly. “It’s only because my rooms have the most strategic view along with the heaviest warding.” There was a round of laughs at that. Astrid even startling herself by laughing along with them, and Amee offered her a discreet wink. With a grin of her own in return, Astrid joined the others as they all began moving back towards the doorway then. Astrid’s head spinning with how fast this was all happening.

They had barely arrived and now they were off to plot out murder. It was impossible to reconcile in her jumbled mind. “I’ll meet you back at the palace,” Ve called out to them before they could make it out the door. Shaking her from her thoughts.

“Damn rights you will,” Thor shouted back. “Drinks are on you, after all.” They all laughed again, and then they were heading back down through the foyer and out past the guards at the doors. Astrid barely seeing anything around her and completely lost in her thoughts. They were actually back to the palace before Astrid felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Making her look around in surprise at the curious faces of the manticores, along with the imposing iron gates that were currently swinging open in front of her.

Glancing up at Hiccup now, Astrid could read the worry in his lovely green eyes. “I’m alright,” she reassured him. “It’s just... a lot to take in all at once.”

His slender brows furrowed into a slight frown as he studied her face for a moment. He and Ilweran then meeting eyes over her head again. Apparently silently communicating in that way they always did, and Astrid was struck again at how much they seemed like twins. “How about a flight,” Hiccup asked then. “Ilweran and I always do our own reconnaissance before a mission. Come with us.”

“Alright,” Astrid replied promptly. Not really wanting to be without Hiccup and Ilweran right now anyways.

“I will join you as well,” Golwen added softly. Coming over beside them and meeting Hiccup’s questioning gaze with a pointed look of her own. With a nod of agreement, the four of them called for their dragons.

“We will be back shortly,” Hiccup called to Thor as he leapt onto Toothless. “Try not to get drunk without us.”

“No promises,” Thor shot back with a laugh. He and Sif waving them off before heading up the wide steps into the palace.

Once she was back in the air, Astrid felt some of the tension beginning to leave her. The freedom of flight combined with the soothing presence of Stormfly working their magic. Settling her nerves. As they left the soft glow of the city behind, Astrid couldn’t help gasping in wonder. The sun had fully receded below the horizon now, and the sky was a positive eruption of stars. Even the half full moon couldn’t dim their shine. It was absolutely breathtaking.

The air was cooling quickly, and Astrid muttered a quick shield spell to protect herself from most of the chill. Along with a minor sight spell to improve her night vision, though it wasn’t overly necessary. The moon reflecting off the vast swaths of sand made everything seem so bright already. With the sight spell though, she could now see the shapes of animals moving across the sands below, and she couldn’t help being stunned by just how much life there was. Everything from tiny little mice to desert foxes with their bat-like tufted ears.

They flew for a while without speaking. No real sense of direction or purpose. By the time Hiccup banked Toothless around to head towards the estate, Astrid’s nerves were almost completely settled. Everything just seemed to peaceful under the moonlight’s glow. Still, she couldn’t help being a little confused when they didn’t actually fly to the target area. Simply landing on a large dune in apparently the middle of nowhere instead.

Leaping down from Stormfly, Astrid gazed at Hiccup in confusion. “The dragons draw too much attention,” he stated simply. Answering the question in her eyes. “Toothless and Thornshade may be able to disappear in the night, but the other two cannot. They also cannot get us very close, or they risk being spotted. The guards here are trained to watch for dragons, and they have sight spells of their own.”

“Oh, so how do we get closer,” Astrid asked. “Are we walking to the estate?”

“Normally Ilweran and I would sneak in, but that is not an option for you. Do not even try and argue. As such, I am going to go scout the estate,” Hiccup replied bluntly. “You are going to stay here with Ilweran and Golwen.”

“Not a chance, Aldanil. I am coming with you,” Golwen stated firmly. Glaring at him with her arms crossed, as if daring him to argue. With a sigh of resignation, Hiccup acquiesced. Removing his swords, cloak, bracers, and weapons belt, he then handed the bundle to Astrid.

Taking them with an arched brow, Astrid had barely a moment to wonder why before a shimmer of green magic began to dance over Hiccup’s body. Then he began to shrink. Making her fight back the urge to scrub at her eyes in disbelief. The edges of her lover were blurring and distorting in weird ways, and she wondered briefly if Hiccup was using the veil. Until she remembered that he normally needed the shadows to cross over, that is. This was something entirely different, and completely unexpected.

He just kept on shrinking, until a large black bat with impossibly green eyes was all that stood in the place where Hiccup had been. “You can shapeshift,” Astrid gasped loudly in her shock. Ilweran grumbling under his breath beside her as he stared at the bat too. For gods’ sake, was there anything that Hiccup couldn’t do! Bat-Hiccup just gave a tremulous squeak and raised his leathery wings and fuzzy shoulders in an unmistakeable shrug. Toothless rasping a laugh in response to Astrid’s mystified expression, and nudging her with his snout.

“You are just full of surprises Aldanil,” Golwen chuckled. Removing her own weapons and cloak, she passed them to Ilweran as a shimmer of violet started dancing over her body. The enchantress easily shrinking into an identical, if slightly smaller, black bat with violet eyes.

Astrid stood in stunned silence as she looked over the two creatures. Their little fox-like faces were incredibly adorable, and kind of made her want to squeal like a little girl. To reach out and stroke the plush fur covering Hiccup’s little body. Just to see if it was as soft as it looked. With a few quick flaps and a small swirl of sand, Hiccup flew up to rest on her arm, which was still outstretched and holding his stuff. Golwen coming to join him, as their minuscule claws sank into the soft leather of Hiccup’s cloak.

Feeling the emerald caress of Hiccup across her mind then, Astrid snapped herself out of it enough to let him in. _“We will be back as soon as we can,”_ he told her gently. _“Look after her,”_ he added sternly with a menacing glare over at Ilweran. Bright green eyes glinting in the moonlight as he flashed his sharp little fangs at the prince, and Astrid realized he must be speaking to both of them at once.

With a mute nod from both her and Ilweran, the two bats spread their wide wings and took off into the night. The weight of their takeoff pushing Astrid’s arm down slightly. She could almost still feel them perching there, even as their sleek black bodies quickly disappeared against the starry sky. Astrid left still staring into the darkness long after they had both faded from her sight.

“Just another one of the perks of being a god, I guess,” Ilweran suddenly said from beside her.

“Did you know he could do that,” she asked. Turning to glare at Ilweran accusingly now, and he shook his head in response.

“Nope,” he said blandly. “Then again, there are a lot of things that I did not know about Hiccup until very recently, so...” Ilweran trailed off with a shrug as he gazed off towards the horizon. As if lost in thought now. After several moments of silence, he glanced back at her. “We might as well get comfortable,” he offered with a sigh. “They could be a while.”

With that, Ilweran promptly sat down on the sand and set Golwen’s gear down. Tintallë coming over to curl up behind him as he rested back against her gleaming scales. With a huff of her own, Astrid sat down beside him as Stormfly came to curl up with Tintallë. Toothless and Thornshade following suit. Despite her shielding spell, Astrid could still feel the chill of the night beginning to seep through her armour and she tried to hide a shiver. At least the sand still held a measure of heat, and the dragons were warm.

Glancing over at her once, Ilweran laughed softly before holding his arm out for her with a flourish. “The Lord of the Flames is at your service my lady,” he joked. Choking out a laugh even as she gave him an apologetic grimace, Astrid moved to lean against his side. Feeling slightly bad for making things harder for him and attempting to hold herself away from him, but she just couldn’t completely resist. Her body instinctively snuggling into the impressive warmth that was radiating off of him, and Ilweran chuckled lightly in response.

“You are not making it difficult for me Astrid,” Ilweran stated gently. Making her lean away and gaze up at him in surprise as she checked that her mental shields were still firmly in place. Seeing her confusion, Ilweran smirked at her. “I do not always need to see into your mind to know your thoughts my dear. Your face is usually pretty easy to read,” he pointed out with another chuckle. “You are worried that you are making it difficult for me by sitting this close, but you are not. Tell me,” he added as he draped a casual arm around her shoulders. “Does this feel romantic to you?”

“Well, not really. I mean I still love you of course, but...” Astrid started, but Ilweran cut across her.

“It does not for me either,” Ilweran told her firmly. “Honestly, since you stopped unintentionally dazzling me it is getting easier every single day to separate friendly gestures from romantic ones with you. Do not get me wrong,” he added quickly. “I still care about you greatly, but it is just in a much less confusing way now. My priorities are well and properly sorted again. Thank goodness.”

It was at that exact moment that Astrid had a sudden dawning realization. Something so simple, yet so glaringly obvious that she couldn’t believe she hadn’t thought of it until now. Yet it would explain everything. The strange tingle of his touch. The magnetic pull of him that was much stronger than anything the rest of the elves could achieve, even when he wasn’t trying to project it. The oddly possessive and misplaced jealousy she felt for him. The way his presence muddled her thoughts and mixed up her emotions in a way that no one other than Hiccup ever had or could...

Was Ilweran unintentionally dazzling her?! Was that where all of this drama had stemmed from? Not just from the leftover traces of planted memories (though that was definitely partially to blame), but actually from Ilweran himself. Hasn’t every single woman in the realms desired Ilweran just as much as they desire Hiccup? If Hiccup and Astrid had both projected their allure before unlocking their full powers, would it not be the same for Ilweran? It only made sense that he would, but he had no way of knowing that. Not without also knowing that he was destined to be the Light God.

No wonder Hiccup had been so godsdamn lenient about it! All this time, he had to have known exactly why it was happening, but he couldn’t tell either of them. Astrid just hadn’t really noticed Ilweran’s natural magic as much on Berk because she had spent so little time with only Ilweran. Though his allure had still been noticeable to her dull human senses, which should have tipped her off long ago. Even now, though she had no desire to follow it, she could still feel that slight tug in her gut that called her towards the blonde prince.

“That, and the way you and Hiccup are together. Seeing how happy you make each other. It just feels right,” Ilweran said then. His voice snapping Astrid out of her world-altering moment and back to the present.

Glancing over at him with entirely new eyes, Astrid took in Ilweran’s handsome face, perfect body, and easy smile and knew that she had to be right. Almost wanting to laugh out loud at her own stupidity, and incredibly thankful for what it meant. She had never doubted her relationship with Hiccup. Not really. She had simply been an unwitting victim of unintentional magic. Something so ancient and powerful that only her immense love for Hiccup was strong enough to smother it most of the time.

Any woman with eyes would be attracted to the sunshine prince, but it had never been about his looks for her. It had always been something more that Astrid couldn’t quite place or understand. Now that she had though, she couldn’t help feeling relieved. Of course she still couldn’t shield against him any more than he could shield himself against her. It also may be far too late to change things between them now, but Astrid still felt better all the same.

The warrior in her firmly believed that the known was always better than the unknown when it came to dangerous things. Ilweran Lerinasson was certainly dangerous. Even more so than he knew. Worse yet, the magic was only going to get stronger when he received his mark. Knowing that, Astrid felt the sudden urge to apologize to Ilweran again for all the time she had spent making him feel this way without knowing it. Too bad she couldn’t properly apologize without giving too much away too soon. At least, not yet.

“Why are you looking at me like that,” Ilweran suddenly asked. One slender brow arched in confusion as his amber eyes scanned her face.

“Because I’m having an epiphany,” Astrid answered in a tone that was much too cheerful for the situation. Only serving to confuse Ilweran even more.

“Umm, okay... Care to fill me in,” he prodded.

“Nope,” Astrid replied with a shrug. Then her face twisted into something between a grimace and a smile. “I’m sorry for being inappropriate last night and today, by the way. You do know that I don’t actually mind if you are seeing other women. I’ll admit it was a bit weird to think about you and Golwen together last night, but only because you’re both my friends. I’d never really get mad about it, and I don’t have any reason to either. You don’t have to lie to me about it, I guess is what I’m trying to say...”

“I know princess,” Ilweran chuckled. Cutting off her rambling, and clearly seeing her distraction tactics for what they were but opting to let it be. “As for the inappropriateness, that is just the way Hiccup and I communicate. You are one of us and it is about time you started speaking our language. Now stop making things weird,” he teased. With a laugh of her own now, Astrid leant in towards Ilweran’s warmth again as his arm tightened around her shoulders. The two of them gazing off into the starry sky and waiting for their friends to return as Stormfly and Tintallë glanced at each other. Their scaly lips lifting in distinctly humorous grins.

***

Hiccup had been reluctant to phase in front of Golwen at first. Had been planning to run far enough away to be hidden before shifting form, but she insisted on coming. She was a shapeshifter too, so it wasn’t like it should be that big of a deal. Unsurprisingly, she had simply laughed at the sight of him as a bat. Now they were riding the fading thermals rising from the sand as they glided silently towards their target. Rolling and dancing around each other a few times, just for fun.

There was something extremely cathartic about flying under your own power. The steady pump of muscles forcing the stubborn air downwards. The gentle tug of the breeze against the fleshy membranes of his wings. Sharp eyes and echoing squeaks picking out the tiny and nearly invisible sand trails of small creatures foraging for food. Watching as the little mice glanced up at the black shapes passing overhead before scampering back to their hidey-holes. Seeking protection in the dark spaces beneath the ground. Spaces where ambush predators such as sandbusters and sand wraiths built their own nests as well.

The unexpected serenity of the moment allowed Hiccup’s mind to wander. In all the chaos of the day, Hiccup hadn’t yet gotten the chance to ask Ilweran how his talk with Golwen went last night. How much had Ilweran told her? What was her response?

He was tempted to ask her now, but they had a job to do first. The estate had just come into view. Torches lit on the gate and towers of the fence, as the dark shapes of armed guards paced the perimeter. The dark shapes of mud huts and scattered palm trees silhouetted against the night sky just beyond the fence. The sharp manure scent of livestock stinging his sensitive nostrils. The close proximity of the tiny village meaning that he and Ilweran would need to be extra careful that whatever fighting there was did not spill over.

Making several passes over, they remained far enough above to keep mostly out of sight while still getting a good view of the activity. None of the soldiers paying much attention to bats flying around at night anyways. _“It looks as if Ve’s scouts were correct at least,”_ came Golwen’s voice through the established link as they made their final pass. _“I certainly do not see an army of guards, and I am not sure where he could hide them if he did have one. Though there are still more than I would like to see.”_

 _“I would have to agree,”_ Hiccup acknowledged with a sigh. Feeling the curiously fluttering whistle as the air huffed through his fuzzy snout. There were a fair few guards patrolling, and quite a few more within the walls, but not anywhere near as many as Volgar had. Not even as many as he and Minden had taken down in Rome, although those ones had been non-magical humans. Still, Hiccup wasn’t satisfied with a simple fly over.

Call it his suspicious nature, but if he knew that he was marked for death, he would certainly have a second line of defence stashed somewhere out of sight of Odin’s scouts. _“I want to check the access points at least,”_ Hiccup added then. _“Just to make sure. Not that I do not trust Odin, but...”_

He heard Golwen’s tinkling chuckle through the bond. _“I would expect nothing less from Cuithanna’s top lieutenant,”_ she replied softly. _“I must ask though. Is Aleixo destined to die by Odin’s order, or Loki’s?”_ At that, Hiccup’s wings faltered in their rhythm and he nearly fell out of the sky. Glancing at her sharply, and then wondering why he bothered. It was impossible to read emotions on the face of a bat.

 _“Why would you say that,”_ he asked. Allowing a chill of warning to creep into his tone.

Golwen turned her head towards him to meet his gaze. Violet eyes sparking in the reflected torchlight from below as her large ears quivered slightly. _“Because Ilweran told me,”_ she replied simply. _“I must say, I am not overly surprised. I have never much cared for Odin myself, and I have despised pretending to follow his rules all of these years. Chafing at the restrictions, but unwilling to turn against my people or my goddess because of it.”_

 _“Are you not a sworn member then,”_ Hiccup spouted in surprise.

 _“Oh, I certainly am,”_ she laughed. _“Let us just say that I altered the oath to suit my ideals. I only pledged to uphold it as long as it was what was best for the realms.”_ Her voice dropped into a startling growl then that caught Hiccup off guard. _“I have never felt that the Allfather’s rule was what was best for the realms. It is only what is best for him. From what Ilweran revealed, clearly you and he feel the same way and Cuithanna must as well. She would never allow her consort to side with the Trickster if it was not the right thing to do. Therefore, I would like to help you. If you will let me.”_

 _“And you said I was full of surprises,”_ Hiccup teased. Golwen allowed that with a chuckle, and Hiccup chirped a laugh at her. _“As for Aleixo, you should know that his fate ultimately lies in his own hands. If he is willing to keep his silence about what he knows, then I will spare his life. No matter how many others would prefer him eliminated.”_

 _“Unexpected, but fair,”_ Golwen said thoughtfully. _“I will make sure to help spare his life then, if I am able. Us half-breeds really are not much for following anyone blindly, are we,”_ she added with another chuckle. Hiccup agreeing with a laugh of his own, and they fell back into a comfortable silence. Hiccup’s head still spinning as he tried to wrap it around how much his world had changed in such a short time.

He had gone from facing this destiny alone, to having some of the most powerful players in all the worlds standing beside him. Still, Hiccup had been careful to neither confirm nor deny his allegiance with the Trickster to Golwen. Something that the wise enchantress had clearly noticed and understood perfectly. At least, if her final comment was anything to go by. No wonder he, Ilweran, and Golwen had always gotten along so well. They were so often of the same mindset that it was almost unnatural.

Fluttering down into the shadows beside the large back gate, they crept their way along the wall. Sharp little claws sinking into the fibrous wooden timbers. Dropping upside down to hang by his toes, Hiccup peered in through the thick iron lattice. The bars too close together to easily squeeze through. Golwen swinging down beside him, as both of them sent out a few chirps. Large ears twitching to catch the reverberated echoes. Trying to pick up any shapes that might be hiding within the oppressive darkness within.

Hiccup could tell that there was a wide stairway leading downwards, but the bottom was blocked by a ward of some sort. That didn’t bode overly well, but it may just be a defensive barrier. Either way they would need to be mindful of it. _“You getting anything besides the ward at the bottom,”_ Hiccup asked Golwen as she chirped again beside him. Her little fox-like face scrunched up in adorable frustration.

 _“No. Not a thing,”_ she finally replied with a grumbled sigh. One of the multiple downsides of shapeshifting was that magic was off limits in animal form. They would need to phase back and risk giving themselves away if they wanted a closer look, and another downside was that they now had no weapons and somewhat depleted essence reserves. _“At least we now know this is here. We can be a little more prepared for what lies beyond it, if anything.”_

Nodding in agreement, the two of them took off to check the side entrance now. Finding a few extra guards stationed there, but far less than any other entrance. Nothing more than a wide swath of sand separating it from the surrounding desert on this side. Though the sight of a boardwalk type structure leading to the gate and reedy plants growing out of the sand did hint at the possibility that this was more of a quicksand pit than an easy access route.

With a glance at each other, Hiccup and Golwen swooped down to land on some of the reeds near the edge. Hoping to take a closer look and figure out if that suspicion was right. There were too many guards around for them too phase back here, so Hiccup used a dry stick he found on the ground instead. Picking it up in his mouth and prodding at the sand he could reach. The consistency certainly felt off, and that was good enough for him. Still, this could work to their advantage, as this gate seemed the most easily defendable and least likely position for a sneak attack. Most attackers would choose to use the village as cover, rather than coming through the wide open dunes.

Having obtained as much knowledge as they could without storming the gates, or Hiccup resorting to using the veil in front of Golwen, they took off back towards the dune where Astrid and Ilweran were waiting with the dragons. Finding Astrid snuggled up against Ilweran’s side to stave off the cold, Hiccup swooped down to land between them on Ilweran’s shoulder. Giving his friend an indignant squeak, and Ilweran glanced at him with a laugh. Deliberately leaving his arm draped around Astrid.

“Calm down bat-boy. I was just keeping her from getting frostbite while you were off eating moths or whatever,” he grinned. Hiccup slapped him in the cheek with a leathery wing and squeaked again. Ilweran scowled at him now. “You are mighty small to be testing your luck like that,” he pretended to grumble, and Hiccup slapped him again.

With a growl Ilweran made to grab Hiccup, but he had already flapped away. Ilweran sprang to his feet in a blur then, but even in bat form Hiccup was too quick. Sticking out his little pink tongue and wiggling his furry backside at Ilweran now. Hovering just beyond his reach as the prince flipped his middle finger up.

At that, Astrid broke down into a fit of giggles. “Oh my gods,” she spluttered. “The sight of a seven foot tall and fully armed man arguing with a tiny and sassy little bat might just be the most ridiculously cute thing I have ever seen in my entire life! I’m not one to girl-out over anything really, but this is just... Too much!”

“I would have to second that. I can even feel my own mind wanting to ‘girl-out’ now too,” came Golwen’s wind chime voice. The enchantress having already phased back as she stood beside Astrid with her arms crossed. Laughing at the two boys as well. Hiccup and Ilweran glanced at each other, before they both started laughing too. Well, Ilweran was laughing. Hiccup making oddly chirpy squeaks that only became rasping laughs once he had fully phased back to himself.

The moment he was solid elf again however, Ilweran pounced on him. Catching him off guard and knocking him on his ass. Then they were rolling and wrestling as they tumbled down the sand hill in a tangle of limbs. Coming to rest at the bottom, they both just started laughing again. Flopping onto their backs beside each other for a moment as trickles of warm sand continued to flow down around them.

“You know, even as a cute little bat you are still an asshole,” Ilweran pointed out blandly.

“You were holding my woman,” Hiccup countered. “What did you expect?”

“Exactly what I got,” Ilweran replied with an eye roll. “I still cannot believe you actually had the nerve to wing-slap me though. Who does that?!”

“Oh, you love it when I get rough with you Moon Pie,” Hiccup teased. Clambering to his feet and pulling Ilweran up with him, they both shook the sand from their hair before struggling back up the loose dune. The sand slipping away beneath their feet and making every step forward tun into a half-step at best. Some even turning into a step back. The ladies laughing at the two of them the entire time.

“Anyways, Vi was mostly right about the estate,” Hiccup started again. “There is a relatively safe way in, but it is on the other side of a sand trap. There are also quite a few guards patrolling the grounds and some sort of warded barrier blocking one of the mapped escape routes.”

“So what is our plan of attack,” Ilweran said then as they finally managed to reach the top again. “Run in with dragons blazing as we storm the front gates,” he added teasingly.

Hiccup just glanced over at his brother with an arched brow as he started putting his weapons and cloak back on. “The village is nestled extremely close on three sides and the homes are all mud and straw brother. We will need to be very careful. That means no fire,” he stated grimly. Seeing complete understanding in Ilweran’s eyes at that. Ilweran was still the only person in Hiccup’s entire world that knew much of what had happened in Judea, after all. It wasn’t that Hiccup didn’t want to tell Astrid about it though. He just didn’t know how to start...

“The dragons can stay out of the way until we need them then, so as to not give up the game too soon,” Ilweran started again. His tone slightly more serious now.

“Stormfly has her spines and her aim is excellent,” Astrid offered proudly. The blue nadder gargling in happy agreement. “She will be able to help us without harming the villagers.”

“Fair enough. And if I am honest, I prefer not to use my elemental magic around the Æsir if I can help it. That will limit the fire risk,” Ilweran supplied then. “You and I can get the other four and ourselves into the estate through the side access at rotation time. That way, there should be less guards to start with as well.”

“That should work. At least it will limit the chance of civilians getting caught in the crossfire if we come by way of the desert. Unfortunately, you and I will still have to sneak around to the front to cause a solid diversion if the others are to get back out without a fight,” Hiccup grumbled. “I will also need to find some way to get in there and smuggle Aleixo out without Thor and Sif noticing me, or getting caught by guards along the way.”

“I believe that I can be of some assistance there,” Golwen chimed in with a grin. “I may not be quite as skilled as you Aldanil, but I can manage enough of an illusion for this. If Aleixo is willing to hold his tongue, Astrid or I can get him out while the other two are thoroughly distracted by the chaos. I can even provide the necessary decoy if required. It will not be perfect mind you, but it should still be good enough to fool Thor and Sif if they do not look too closely.”

At her words, Hiccup felt as if another great weight was lifted from his shoulders. _For the first time in years, he might not have to be everywhere at once..._ “You’re on our side now,” Astrid asked Golwen in surprise. The sound of her voice shaking Hiccup from his thoughts. “Since when?!”

“Since last night,” Golwen replied with a dainty lift of shoulders. “While you were thinking that we were fornicating, Ilweran and I were actually having a rather long talk about loyalties and Odin Allfather instead. Not nearly as exciting in my books, but I suppose it still came with a certain level of benefits.”

Ilweran just chuckled at Astrid’s blush. “Told you,” he smirked at her. Receiving a solid punch to the shoulder in return.

“That’s for tricking me,” Astrid grumbled. Crossing her arms and scowling as she fought back a smile. Then she turned and decked Hiccup in the shoulder too. Putting even more force into it this time. “And that’s for lying to me,” she growled. All of them laughed at that.

“I did not lie,” Hiccup countered with a chuckle. “I told you that Ilweran was propositioning Golwen. You just jumped to conclusions on what that meant.” Astrid scowled at him, and Hiccup pulled her towards him and planted a kiss between her furrowed brows. “Creative truth telling,” he reminded her with a shrug before glancing back at Ilweran.

“Anyways, you and I will make some sort of dramatic entrance into the courtyard. Taking on the guards and whatever is behind that barrier. Providing the others with a handy distraction and a clear way out. At Golwen’s signal, we will retreat ourselves so that I can properly assess Aleixo’s trustworthiness. Then you and I will either kill him then or discreetly escort him to safety. Easy peasy,” he added brightly. Smirking at Ilweran’s arched brow.

Ilweran crossed his arms with a scowl. “Sounds lovely,” he drawled back. “You know, if I did not know better, I would think you did not like me.”

Hiccup just grinned at him. “It is what we do best bro,” he offered simply. Ilweran allowing that with a chuckle as they reached out to bump fists.

“Don’t think for a second that you two are risking death and dismemberment without me,” Astrid suddenly growled. When Hiccup opened his mouth to argue, she actually pressed her hand over his lips to shut him up as she met his eyes. A deeply determined expression buried within her lovely blue orbs and her other hand on her hip. “Hiccup Haddock, we are a mated pair. If you think I am going to let you out of my sight during a battle, then you don’t know me very well at all.”

“I know you too well mi’lady,” Hiccup grumbled past her fingers. “I was merely hoping that you would willingly escape with the others when all Helheim breaks loose. I was not really holding my breath that you would go without a fuss.”

“Good,” Astrid grinned. “So that’s settled then. I’m staying to help you two.”

“You test my patience woman,” Hiccup scowled at her.

“I know, and you love me for it,” Astrid replied brightly. “My delicious dark prince,” she purred in a much more sultry tone. Moving her hand now so that she could press her lips to his with a smirk instead. Just like that, he was putty in her hands. As usual.

“Fine,” Hiccup growled. “You can come with us, but no unnecessary risk taking! If it gets too messy or dangerous, you WILL leave with Golwen without argument. For the sake of my sanity and your safety. Is that understood?”

“Deal,” Astrid agreed with a chuckle. “Thanks babe,” she added as she leant up on her toes to kiss him again. His arms snaking around her to pull her closer.

Breaking away with a sigh, Hiccup gazed down into the deceptively delicate face of the woman that was his entire world. Not wanting to put her in danger, but knowing that she would never agree to sit on the sidelines. Astrid was a warrior. Always had been, always would be. Really, would he want her any other way? Not a chance! There was no real way to warn her about what she was getting herself into, because he couldn’t even be sure himself. Still, when the nightmares came, Hiccup would make damn sure that he was there to hold her and love her through each and every one.

Glancing over at Ilweran and Golwen now, Hiccup sighed resignedly. “We should probably get back to Yngvilia and tell the others the plan I guess,” he drawled. “Or, at least most of it. Astrid also needs to get some sleep if she is going to be in top form tomorrow night.”

Astrid rolled her eyes at that, but then accepted it with a laugh. All of them leaping back onto their dragons and taking off to the palace to meet up with Thor, Sif, and Vi. Apparently off to raise a glass to the loss of Astrid’s precious innocence. Something that no one ever appreciated the beauty of, until it was already much too late.

**______**

**I'm sure you can all guess by where we left off here, but the next one contains pure, unadulterated violence. Get ready :P**


	32. Blood on my Hands

**YES! Finally! I've been stoked to post this for a while now. I swear it will be well worth the suspenseful torment you endured while waiting for it! Happy Saturday all. Stay healthy, stay safe, and enjoy :D**

**Title for this chapter comes from 'Blood On My Hands by Through Fire'. One of my faves, and a very fitting song for Astrid's first foray into this world of murder... I think...**

**______**

Astrid was only slightly surprised to find that they were all given rooms in the palace itself during their stay here. The Riders really were an elite class all their own, it seems. As welcome in the courts as any noble. In fact, the others all apparently had typical rooms that they usually used while on Vanaheim. Using the palace as their base, even if they weren’t here for a mission. Hiccup’s and Ilweran’s rooms even placed conveniently side-by-side with a connecting balcony between them.

The blatant lack of ‘privacy’ once again made it abundantly clear that neither of the boys had spent the last five years entertaining ladies in their rooms, at least. As Golwen and Sif had both said, Hiccup and Ilweran simply did not bring women home with them. Only visiting the temples infrequently at best. Something which Astrid and Golwen both knew was only for appearance purposes.

The spaces that were provided here were certainly lavish. With waterfall fountains in each room that doubled as decor and bathing area, cleansing soaps and oils that smelled absolutely divine, and massive beds made of carved red wood that must have been shipped in from distant lands or other realms even. Unfortunately, Astrid already had a sneaking suspicion that she was not going to get to enjoy any of it.

This hunch turned out to be incredibly dead-on. Heading back downstairs, they met up with the others. Hiccup and Ilweran both opting to sit on the stone floor instead of in one of the comfortable chairs as they relayed as much as they were able to Thor and Sif. Astrid’s confusion at their actions was squashed a moment later when a bundle of fuzzy manticore cubs came scrabbling across the floor towards the two boys. Climbing onto their laps and batting at them with feather soft paws as the mothers came sauntering into the room behind them. With a very undignified squeal of delight, Astrid clasped her hands over her mouth at the sight of the adorable bundles of cuteness.

Laughing at her expression, Hiccup patted the floor between he and Ilweran. The cubs started crawling around her and sniffing her too the moment she sat down. As she carded her fingers through it, Astrid was pleased to find that their fur was exactly as soft as it had looked. Now they each had a snoozing bundle of furry love curled up on their laps while sitting around and enjoying a glass of Vanir liquor. According to Thor, it was made from a blend of berries called phalasa and the fruit of the sugar palm. Not quite as good as elven wine in Astrid’s opinion, but still more delicious than anything she had tasted in Midgard.

After a few more drinks with Ve and Njord, an ancient and soft spoken immortal with beautiful brown skin and hair as black as ink, they decided to call it a night. Astrid sadly saying goodbye to the little fluff balls as her and the boys placed them gently by their mothers. By the time they got upstairs though, Astrid was so tired she passed out almost immediately after laying down. She wasn’t even sure if Hiccup laid down with her, or if Ilweran stayed in the room or not. Waking up still in a daze and donning her armour and weapons again before her, Hiccup, and Ilweran joined the others on a tour around the sweltering city.

It was strange just how many people stared at them as they passed, though they were certainly not the only Riders in Yngvilia. Although it was probably mostly because of Hiccup and Ilweran. Not to mention that Thor and Golwen were pretty well known as well. As they passed through what Hiccup referred to as the pleasure district, many of the ladies came out to flirt with the men. Astrid noting that most of these incredibly lovely ladies were bearing a fair amount of midriff and cleavage, but Hiccup and Ilweran paid them little attention anyways. Politely dismissing them before moving on without a backward glance.

Completing their tour with a quick meal of spicy and unfamiliar grain dishes that were remarkably delicious, they made their way back to the palace just as the sun was reaching its zenith. The temperature of the city becoming almost unbearable, as both Astrid’s and Sif’s hair became plastered to their necks with sweat and their faces became red with heat fatigue. The elves and Thor, of course, all still looked as flawless and immaculate as they always did.

After a quick wash under the waterfall, Astrid braided her hair before laying down for a nap. Feeling like her head had barely hit the pillow before Hiccup was gently shaking her awake again. “It is time to go mi’lady,” he told her softly. Looking past him, Astrid realized that outside it was already darkening. It was difficult to tell how late it actually was though. There was a strange haze lying over everything. Distorting the colours and blocking the view of the sky as if there was red smoke in the air.

Clambering off the bed to strap on her weapons, Astrid noticed that Hiccup and Ilweran were already geared up and ready to go. “You may want to put on your mask as well,” Ilweran told her as she was finishing strapping her axe on. “A dust storm has kicked up outside. It actually helps serve our purpose, but it can make it rather difficult to breath,” he added with a shrug.

“Oh, okay,” Astrid muttered. Heading over to Stormfly out on the balcony to grab the small half-mask from the saddlebag. Noticing once she was out there that Ilweran was right. She could feel the crunchy grit of the sand flecks between her teeth now as she fought against the sudden urge to cough. The air seeming unnaturally thick with each inhaled breath. The uncomfortable churning of nerves started swirling in Astrid’s stomach again, and Stormfly gave her an affectionate nuzzle as Astrid put on the mask before climbing into the saddle. Ilweran and Hiccup springing up onto Tintallë and Toothless a moment later.

After donning their own masks, both the boys met her eyes once more. Their concern painfully obvious. Astrid was only mildly surprised to discover that Ilweran’s mask sported a snarling mouth as well. This one full of dagger sharp golden teeth. Much like Hiccup’s, it looked incredibly menacing at first glance. Or at every glance to everyone aside from her, more like...

She gave them her best attempt at a smile then before remembering that they wouldn’t be able to see it with the mask covering her mouth. “I’m fine guys,” she assured them. Her voice coming out oddly muffled and distorted. Making it sound deeper than usual. “Just nervous is all,” Astrid admitted then. Knowing that it would do her no good to lie to them right now.

“Understandable,” Hiccup replied. His voice through the snarling mask bearing the dagger-like white teeth reminding her of her time sneaking around with Scáth Rothaí back on Berk, and she had the sudden but not entirely unexpected urge to jump him instead. Biting back on the hysterical giggle that threatened to consume her now. “Just stick with Golwen, follow her lead, conserve your magic, and leave most of the guards to us,” Hiccup reminded her. “No one expects you to run in there with blades drawn and strike down an entire army on your own.”

“I know,” Astrid pointed out cheekily. Slinging her bow over her back and looping her quiver onto the saddle. “After all, strolling in with blades drawn and facing down an army is what you two are supposed to do. Isn’t that why we’re bringing you along?” Hiccup and Ilweran both chuckled at that. Hiccup acknowledging the truth of it with a shrug as Ilweran shook his head at her affectionately. All three of them casting shielding spells over their dragons’ faces before lifting off to meet up with the others in the courtyard.

When they landed, it was to find the rest of the group all ready to go and waiting by their saddled dragons. Astrid noticing vaguely that none of the others had decorated masks. Must be a mercenary thing, she realized. Even though the majority of the Order Riders didn’t know there were mercenaries within the ranks, it was just one more thing to make the two boys stand out as different and dangerous. Not that they really need any more ways to make people uncomfortable around them...

Shaking herself out of her distractions, Astrid was surprised to see that even Ve was standing outside with them. A piece of red and gold cloth shielding his mouth and a warm smile in his blue eyes when they came to rest on Astrid. Only serving to confirm Astrid’s belief that he was far better than his brother. “Good luck young lady,” Ve offered. Giving her a respectful bow of his head, and she thanked him with a bow of her own.

“You don’t need luck when you have skill,” Thor joked then. “By the way, could you book us a spot at the bathhouse Uncle? I think Hiccup and Ilweran are going to need it, at least.” Shooting a cheeky wink at the light and dark Riders, who rolled their eyes in return.

“After seeing how much gore was on them in Nidavellir, I made sure to reserve Nerthus’ entire bathhouse for you lot this time around. You should have heard the dwarven ladies complaining about the mess they left at Madame Legna’s,” Ve shot back with a laugh that the rest of them shared. The Riders and Sif all clasping forearms in the Rider salute before mounting their dragons again. Astrid left completely speechless at how nonchalant they all were and how quickly this was all happening. Barely a moment ago she had been asleep, and now she was spurring Stormfly into the oddly hazy sky as night began to engulf them.

The whole group of them headed off towards the estate in the east. Flying high enough to avoid being spotted. The clouds of sand blocking out the gleaming desert starlight, and making Astrid resort to a sight spell instead just so that she could see. The other five were all chatting pleasantly with each other. Clearly unburdened by the multitude of butterflies that were currently swarming in Astrid’s belly. Making her kind of want to throw up.

It wasn’t until they actually landed on the backside of a vast dune near the estate that the high of adrenaline started to take over. Astrid looping her quiver to her belt and slinging her bow over her shoulder. Just in case. Bidding their dragons a hasty goodbye, the five of them began creeping over the sand. The sight of patrolling soldiers bearing swords and torches making her body seem hyperaware and amped up for a fight. As if her very essence knew that she was going into battle.

As she looked over the visible stretch of courtyard, Astrid also started to realize just how many armed guards there actually were. Even though they had timed it so that they would arrive during the rotation, there were still quite a lot of armed men wandering around. There would be even more by the time they went to leave. They were honestly going to fight their way through all of them?! Three against hundreds. It seemed absolutely impossible. Especially since Thor and Golwen’s oaths to the Order kept them and their dragons from partaking in that particular aspect of the raid.

To eliminate a dangerous enemy of the realms and a necessary few of his or her guards was one thing. To kill multiple people who had not committed any crimes was simply not allowed. The Order did not get involved in petty warfare, and it never had. Odin had his army for such things. Most of the members simply believing that Hiccup and Ilweran just loved killing so much that they had somehow convinced the Order to modify their oaths. Something that no other Rider would even consider.

For most people it seemed, the less death they caused, the better they felt about it. Convincing themselves that they weren’t monsters if they only killed those that deserved it. Even Sif was uncomfortable taking the lives of soldiers that may not even be aware of why they were really here in the first place. The Æsir woman opting to stay with Thor instead, and Astrid couldn’t fault Sif in the slightest. Astrid herself was feeling a fair amount of unease at the concept of taking innocent lives. Still, she would do it if she had to.

“Once you lot are inside, Hiccup and I will head around to scout out the main entrance,” Ilweran said then. “That is where the heaviest concentration of guards will be, though it is also uncomfortably close to that warded cellar. Just remember to be quick about it,” he added blandly. “I seriously doubt that all five of us will be able to go unnoticed for long. When the alarm is raised, we will draw the soldiers away from the side gate to hopefully clear your escape route.”

Though Astrid knew that they had talked it over and agreed to this plan, she still didn’t like it. The fact that Hiccup and Ilweran were the only ones that could conceal themselves well enough to creep around a swarming courtyard without dangerously draining their magic was irrefutable. Still, that didn’t mean that Astrid was comfortable with being separated from Hiccup for even a short stint. Hiccup didn’t want Astrid’s human mind to be distracted by a partial mental link, but that just made her more uncomfortable. If only she had thought to give the boys their enchanted pendants before leaving Alfheim!

Clearly recognizing the look in her eyes, Hiccup pulled her close for a moment. Wrapping his arms around her tightly as she nuzzled her forehead against his armoured chest. Feeling the sharp bite of the cold buckles on his sword straps against her skin. “I don’t like this. How will I know if you’re in trouble,” Astrid grumbled against him. Knowing he would hear her even though her voice was muffled.

“Do not worry about us. We will be fine mi’lady. Just focus on keeping yourself safe,” Hiccup murmured against her hair. “If I did not trust in Golwen to protect you, I would never let you out of my sight.” Then he dropped his voice even lower as he added, “the magic in your axe will let me know if you need me, and I will be there before you can blink.”

“I know,” Astrid sighed back. “I just don’t want to leave you alone. I love you.”

“As I love you,” Hiccup replied grimly. Pulling his mask up for a moment to press a kiss to her hair before stepping away and covering his mouth again. “No matter what happens, or what you see, just remember that.” Then he moved to walk beside Ilweran before Astrid could ask what he meant.

 _“I will not be far either,”_ came Stormfly’s maternal voice in her head then. The reassuring sound of her battle sister helping to ease some of her nerves for a brief moment. Thanking Stormfly, Astrid started making her way silently down the slippery sand as well. Keeping her eyes peeled for any signs of danger. Watching her two boys at the same time.

The tall and dangerous duo just seemed to draw the eyes of everyone around them. No matter where they were or what they were doing. This was the first time Astrid had actually seen Hiccup and Ilweran on the hunt, and their stalking and predatory gates were admittedly sexy. No matter what Hiccup tried to say to the contrary. As they approached the much less fortified side gate however, reality rose up to slap her awake.

As promised, there was a wide section of what seemed like nothing more than sand dividing them from the gate. In actuality, judging by the reedy plants it was a veritable mote of quicksand. A narrow and clearly visible boardwalk the only access across the dangerous pit. Currently there were two guards on the ground near the gate and two more pacing atop the towers on either side. Their expressions bored and their lower faces covered with cloth to protect against the sandstorm as their methril helmets and armour gleamed brightly in the torchlight behind them. Making them ridiculously easy targets, in Astrid’s mind.

Using the dust and darkness to help remain hidden, they all crouched down low to the sand to watch. Hiccup and Ilweran hunching down before springing across the pit instead. Clearing a distance greater than even the elves should be able to achieve, thanks to their unique added abilities. Their leaps perfectly timed and perfectly in sync. Landing lightly and silently on the other side and straightening out of their crouches with a sinuously serpentine ease.

Every one of their movements were nearly identical. Like twins. Or mirror image copies. Light and dark versions of the same man. No wonder everyone is so terrified of them, Astrid thought in surprise. Of course she had noticed the similarities before, but it had never been quite as prominent as this.

“It’s a bit creepy isn’t it. Watching them work together,” Sif was muttering by her shoulder. Obviously reading Astrid’s expression for what it was. “Sexy, but creepy.” Astrid nodded in agreement as she continued to watch the boys. Not wanting to miss anything.

Sif was right. It was a wee bit creepy, but still sexy. They really were the perfect team. So completely in tune with each other. It actually made her feel like a bumbling child once again for a brief moment, before she shook herself out of it. Just because she wasn’t at their level quite yet didn’t mean that she wasn’t an able bodied warrior, and terrifying in her own way. Once the truth came out, the realms would fear her just as much as they already feared her boys.

The two of them darted towards the men at the gate then. Without even a glance or a nod at each other. Seeing them like this, it was almost as if they were one mind in two bodies. Unnaturally skilled and fast, even for elves. How no one suspected Hiccup for what he was, or Ilweran for what he would soon be, was beyond Astrid. The two of them were little more than matching blurs of white and black as they ran, even with Astrid’s enhanced eyesight.

Astrid saw the point when the guards on the ground spotted the Riders. Could see the flickering torchlight reflected off their widened eyes as they realized that the estate was under attack. It was much too late though. Hiccup and Ilweran did not allow them the chance to alert the rest of the guards. They had already grabbed the men and spun them around. The guards’ backs to their fronts as they pulled them into the shadows between the torches. Astrid wouldn’t even have been able to see them now, if it wasn’t for her sight spell.

Squinting her eyes and peering through the darkness, Astrid couldn’t help noticing that it looked like the two men were trying to hug the guards from behind. Hiccup’s arms looped under his opponent’s and his fisted hands held out to either side of the guard’s neck. Ilweran holding his guard in much the same way. Almost seeming to simply cradle the men by the armpits. Leaving their entire arms free to flail, which seemed silly. Though the odd hold kept their arms awkwardly raised, it didn’t actually stop the guards from grabbing a weapon or striking out with their legs.

Even more confusing, was the curious way the guards were silently thrashing around while remaining in place, despite the relatively loose holds that Ilweran and Hiccup seemed to have on them. All the while grabbing frantically at their necks. Their faces flushing red as if they were struggling to breath. Astrid couldn’t help but wonder why the guards weren’t simply using magic instead of trying to fight off elves by physical force alone. Better yet, why weren’t they twisting away, shouting out for help, or even trying to run?

A moment later, she understood why. It would be pretty tough to focus your magic or your mind while you were suffocating. One of the men strained his head to the side desperately as the veins in his neck bulged out enough to be visible even from a distance. Hiccup shifting slightly in response, and Astrid caught the flash of a slender strip of brightest silver against the rich brown skin of the man’s neck. A garrotting wire...

No wonder they weren’t able to think, speak, or fight off their attackers. They were too busy dying. The startlingly gruesome affair remaining completely discreet and silent in a way that other weapons would never be able to achieve. No telling flashes of magic to light the night and give away their position to the men on the wall. No echoing clangs of clashing metal, scrapes of blade or stone on armour, or gasps of death to split the silence. No chance for the men to deflect the blow or break away and signal for help. That fact didn’t make it any easier to stomach though.

Hiccup gently shushed the man he held then, like one would a fussing infant, as the guard’s flailing began to slow. Ilweran glancing at Hiccup with a chuckle that Astrid couldn’t actually hear through the still night air. His gently shaking shoulders were the only real hint of his laughter. Both of the men finally going limp, and Hiccup and Ilweran slowly lowered them to the ground and removed the wire. Then they were stepping away from the corpses of their first victims and making for the wall behind them instead.

Astrid felt a shiver actually tingle down her spine now as she studied their actions. The way they moved. Both of them climbing quickly and silently up the smooth stone wall. Finding impossible foot and hand holds like oversized spiders. Reaching the top walkway where the other guards had been continuing their rounds just as the guards were looping back. Still completely oblivious to the struggles of their friends on the ground.

Making short work of these guards as well, they each slung a body over their shoulders and dropped back to the ground. Apparently completely unhindered by the dead weight of the armoured soldiers. Placing these two bodies with the first two. Only then did Ilweran turn his attention to Thor. Gesturing with his head for the others to move.

At that, Thor and Sif snuck quietly across the bridge with Astrid and Golwen right behind them. Thor and Golwen heading straight to the gate and waving it open in a swirl of purple and blue. Astrid was torn between studying her mentor, and looking over the men by the wall instead. The slender garrotting wires having left no other sign of death aside from a thin strip of red remaining on their skin. The four guards all lying there as if they had simply gone to sleep at their post.

Chancing a look at their faces though, Astrid struggled against the bile that suddenly burned at the back of her throat. The men’s eyes were wide open, staring, and blood shot. The whites thoroughly stained with ruby, as if every vessel in them had ruptured during their struggle for life. A soft burble of foam and blood leaking from the corners of their slack mouths. Hiccup and Ilweran though, didn’t even seem to care about how gross this was. The garrotting wires looped back through their belts again as if nothing had even happened.

Still, even now, there was a small part of Astrid that had enjoyed watching it. Not the death itself of course, but rather the wonderfully predatory gleam in Hiccup’s eyes. The steadiness of his hands as he committed brutal murder. The sensual flex of muscles as he held a thrashing man as still as possible while slowly choking the life out of him. _Dear gods, she really must be crazy..._

“All clear,” Thor suddenly whispered. Waving the group towards the gate and shaking Astrid out of her morbid thoughts. Making her cringe at the unexpectedly horrifying direction her mind had gone in, even as she shuddered in disgust at the corpses by her feet. The sight of them making her nausea rise to the forefront again.

Sif came over then and placed a gentle hand on Astrid’s shoulder. “We have to get to the door while the way is clear,” she said quietly. Astrid turning to glance at her, and knowing that her eyes would betray her feelings. She was supposed to be a fearless warrior! She had trained for this for months. Had even witnessed a man die before in a much more gruesome way. Astrid felt that she should not be so affected by this. It felt like she was letting everyone down by getting emotional.

Surprisingly, there was nothing but understanding in Sif’s blue eyes. “I know it’s unpleasant,” she offered. “It’s only normal to be affected by it at first, but it does get easier with time,” she added with a shrug as Astrid continued to stare at her. “Though that in itself is a rather unpleasant thought as well. Still, we do what we must to keep the peace. Most jobs don’t typically involve a small army,” she finished. A grimace in her voice.

“That, and we Riders usually try to keep the deaths to a minimum anyways,” Thor suddenly intoned from the open gateway.

“Speak for yourself,” Hiccup drawled blandly as Ilweran chuckled and reached out to fist bump him. Startling Astrid once again with their nonchalance.

“Yeah, well you two are just savages,” Sif drawled back. “MOST of us like to keep the deaths to a minimum,” she added with a chuckle. Rolling her eyes at Astrid.

“Eh, what can we say. The ladies seem to love our brutal nature,” Ilweran joked lightly. Glancing sideways at Hiccup.

“That they do bro,” Hiccup shot at Ilweran with a definite grin in his voice. Then he turned his attention back to Sif. “Speaking of which, we will deal with the bodies while you guys find Aleixo. Then we will meet you back at the dragons when the thing is done.” Ilweran’s amber eyes were back on the Æsir as well now, and she nodded at them in return.

Hiccup’s tone was professional and uncomfortably cold, and Astrid couldn’t help but notice that he and Ilweran were continuing to maintain a careful distance from her now. Almost as if they were scared to frighten her off. Finally meeting Astrid’s mildly confused gaze, Hiccup gave a half-hearted shrug. “Sorry if I repulse you mi’lady, but I did warn you that I was a monster,” he stated bluntly.

His lovely eyes above his snarling mask belied his true concern though. Concern, not for the men he had killed, but for the way Astrid would react to it. To him. This vicious creature that may be her gentle and kind lover behind closed doors, but was also the Dark Rider. A brutal and violent man feared throughout all nine of the realms, and for very good reason. Just as he had said.

Something about that duality made Astrid smile behind her mask now instead. “Oh I always knew you were a twisted sicko babe,” she quipped as she stepped closer to trail a hand down over his chest. “You’re MY twisted sicko though, and I love it. Guess we’re both crazy,” she added. Shrugging cheekily as she poked him in the stomach.

Winking at him now and hearing his muffled chuckle, Astrid took off through the gate with Sif. Thor and Golwen making straight for the shadows by the side door as the other two fell in behind them. Nodding once to his wife and Astrid, Thor then pushed the heavy wooden door open. Letting the four of them into the dark passage beyond before pushing the door back closed with a gentle thud. Locking it with a soft flash of blue and sealing them in. Guess the only way to go now was forward.

***

Hiccup watched from the gate as Astrid disappeared through the side door with the others. A sense of unease growing in his belly at being separated from his mate. Even though he knew that between her axe and Golwen, Astrid was perfectly well protected. “It was the only plan that made sense bro,” came Ilweran’s calm voice from beside him then.

Hiccup turned at the sound to glance at his brother. “I know,” he sighed. “That does not mean that I like it. What if she gets hurt?”

“Do you lack faith in her abilities? Or Golwen’s,” Ilweran asked as he crossed his arms. “Better not let either of them know that.”

“Of course I do not doubt them,” Hiccup grumbled back. “It is just that I should be with them. With her. After all, it is my fault that this mission is more complicated than it should be...”

“Nonsense,” Ilweran cut across him. “We are all in this together now, and we all knew the risks when we signed up.” Then his tone softened as a smile crinkled the corners of his eyes above his own snarling half-mask. “You do not have to do this alone anymore brother. Remember? Have a little faith in us; as we have always had faith in you.”

Hiccup couldn’t help chuckling softly at that. “You are such an adorable romantic Moon Pie,” Hiccup teased. “Where would I be without you,” he added with a grin of his own.

“Probably still wallowing in self pity somewhere in Midgard,” Ilweran replied with a shrug. “Drunk, disgusting, and with very little purpose or direction. Wasting your gifts while slumming it up in a filthy tavern somewhere with a dirty wench by your side. Still angrily plotting your revenge against Rome and doubting your worth, while Astrid was unceremoniously married off to your idiot cousin like a prized yak.”

“That was both incredibly specific and uncomfortably accurate,” Hiccup allowed. Arching a brow at Ilweran with a snort of laughter. “When did you become such an honest asshole?”

“When I started hanging out with you Sweet Cheeks,” Ilweran joked flippantly. “Now how about we get these bodies set up so that the new rotation will find them. It is time to get this party started before the others get to Aleixo and the new guards get here. We have a reputation to uphold.” With another laugh of agreement, the two of them started stacking up the fallen guards in the shadows between the nearby torches.

Any new guards that arrived to cover the post now would not see anything from the gate. They would certainly discover the corpses on their first patrol though. Immediately setting off the alarm, and setting the distracting chaos in motion at the same time. Satisfied with their work, Hiccup and Ilweran concealed themselves before heading through the gate. Hiccup opting to still use his illusion magic so as not to risk anyone seeing the shadows or feeling the biting cold surrounding him.

Heading around to the courtyard now, the two Riders stayed out of the way so as to avoid touching anyone by accident. Leaning against a far wall and watching from the shadows for when the new group of guards started wandering out to relieve their fellows for the evening. Apparently no one was in a very big rush tonight. At least not yet. Clearly, the others were not running into any issues inside then, since the alarm had not been sounded.

It would be soon enough though. Hiccup could only hope that Astrid and Golwen got to the target before that happened, or they would be facing a substantially bigger challenge. Even with Hiccup and Ilweran providing chaos in the courtyard, the guards knew to never leave their employer completely undefended. There would certainly be skilled soldiers already stationed outside Aleixo’s chambers, but at the first sign of danger more would flood there.

Still, though it killed Hiccup to do it, he forced himself to give Astrid the chance. This was her moment to prove herself. She would never forgive him if he barged in there and took over for her. Astrid was nothing if not stubborn. It was one of the things that he happened to love most about her, even if it drove him to distraction.

He and Ilweran shared one more glance then. Only Ilweran’s golden eyes were somewhat visible to Hiccup’s draconic eyesight. Though the guards would never be able to see it, as Ilweran’s body blended in with the shadowy stone and mud brick wall behind him. The slightly wavering outline of him only discernible because Hiccup already knew where to look.

As they met his gaze, Hiccup easily read a similar look of worried frustration in his brother’s unusually somber amber orbs. Reaching out, he placed a reassuring hand on Ilweran’s concealed shoulder. The action feeling strange, as neither his hand nor Ilweran’s arm were actually visible, though they could touch. Like two phantoms made solid. _“She will be fine bro,”_ he offered gently thought their partial mental link.

Hiccup felt a silent laugh shake his friend’s shoulders then. _“I know,”_ Ilweran chuckled. _“After all, I was the one that told you that,”_ he tossed back. _“I am actually more worried about what she is going to see afterwards,”_ Ilweran added with a sigh. His tone changing abruptly.

 _“We both saw the disgust in her eyes when she watched us kill those guards,”_ Ilweran reminded Hiccup now. _“That was only four men and not very messy, as far as death goes. Though she tries to play it off as nothing, we both know that Astrid is not going to be able to look at either of us the same after this. The nightmares will come, as swiftly and surely as the north wind in winter, and we will be the shadowy things that caused them.”_ He shook his head dejectedly and shrugged then. _“Even though she is only my friend, I still do not want her to be afraid of me or sickened by me.”_

 _“Try being her mate and feeling this same way every godsdamn day,”_ Hiccup said with a sigh of his own. _“I do not want to hide from her though,”_ he added truthfully. _“I am who I am and I cannot change now, just as you are who you are. Some of us already have our path laid out before us, and we are rarely able to stray from it for long. Even if we may like to sometimes. She will manage. I mean, Astrid is as much a part of this world as you or I, and she is a fighter.”_

 _“That worries me even more,”_ Ilweran replied blandly. _“If she becomes anywhere near as dangerous and bullheaded as you, it might be the death of me. Looking out for just one of you is already exhausting enough.”_

Hiccup found himself laughing now instead. _“You are such an adorably caring big brother. Although you should already know that no one is as dangerous and bullheaded as me,”_ he quipped back.

 _“True,”_ Ilweran chuckled. Giving Hiccup a pat on the back now as they settled into silence again. Waiting for either Golwen’s signal, or the alarm to sound.

***

The way through the estate had been remarkably uneventful. The four of them only encountering one lone guard that Thor had dispatched quickly with a well placed hammer blow. Now though, they had come to a dead end. The final hurdle. Though his essence was blocked by magic, there could be no doubt that their target lay beyond a door at the end of this hall. However, though they had searched, there was no other way in but this one.

Trouble was, there were six guards and a massive ward blocking the doorway. That meant that the moment they showed themselves, the alarm would be raised. They would need to be quick if they were to get in and out before the reinforcements came. Astrid and Golwen would need to be even quicker if they were to try and save Aleixo. Astrid was honestly starting to hope that he would push them to kill him. At least that would make it somewhat easier.

Lurking around a corner at the far end of the hall, the group conversed in muffled whispers. “Sif and I will charge in first,” Thor said quietly. “That will hopefully draw most of their attention to us. Once you get a clear shot, you two bring down the barrier and get into that room.”

“That works for me,” Golwen replied. “We will get through and deal with Aleixo as quick as we can. Then I will return to help you two get out. Astrid can make her way to the courtyard to help the other two instead. I am still a little nervous as to what is behind that ward below the east wing,” she added with a glance at Astrid.

Mustering her courage, Astrid nodded her understanding. Golwen’s words could not be clearer. Get this dealt with quickly so that they could help the boys if need be. Likely Golwen would even find a way to go against her oath if it was absolutely required of her. Though Astrid seriously hoped that it wouldn’t be, since that would mean things had gotten very bad indeed.

All of them clasped forearms in the Rider salute again. “Don’t worry princess,” Thor added with a chuckle as he met Astrid’s gaze. “This is actually the fun part.” Sif laughed softly and nodded in agreement. Thor shot Astrid a cheeky wink before he and his wife stepped out into the corridor.

“Evening boys,” Sif said brightly. Her voice slightly muffled by her own mask. Next moment, there was the sound of shouts and ring of metal on metal as flashes of blue and brown light lit the hallway. Glancing around the corner, Astrid and Golwen could see that the two Æsir were now locked in combat with the Vanir guards. The scene lit brightly by the magic bouncing off the walls. All six of the guards having focused their full attention on the intruders.

As they watched, Mjölnir suddenly connected with one of the guards’ gauntlets. The massive hammer crushing in the thin metal and the guard backed away slightly with a hoarse shout. At the same moment, Sif parried a sword strike from one guard as she dropped into a crouch. Bringing her other hand up between another man’s shield and body as she drove a long dagger into his abdomen. Sinking it between the tiny gap in his shining armour.

The man crumbled with an agonized scream as Sif withdrew the blade to parry another blow. Thor’s lightening affinity on full display as the dangerous bolts of white spread out from Mjölnir. Bouncing chaotically off armour, shields, and walls. One unfortunate man got struck in the face. His oddly rigid body dropping to the ground as the sickly smell of cooking flesh and burning hair filled the space.

That was two guards down. Four to go. The remaining guards even more distracted now as the disemboweled one moaned and thrashed on the ground. Clutching at his stomach as if he thought he could seal the wound with his hands. They were also fighting even harder now that two of their rank had already fallen. The ensuing madness giving Astrid and Golwen the best chance they would likely have.

Sneaking into the corridor almost unseen, they could hear the rumbling sound of more guards beginning to move through the estate. Obviously alerted by the chaos upstairs. That likely meant that more men would be flooding into the courtyard as well. Any soldiers that had left their post for the night would be returning as quickly as they could now that there was real danger. Hopefully Hiccup and Ilweran were ready for it.

With that thought, Astrid focused her mind as her and Golwen neared the barrier ward. Recalling what Golwen had taught her about wards and their weaknesses, Astrid picked the most destructive breaching spell she could think of and projected it at the wavering curtain of air before her. Her blue magic blending with Golwen’s violet light as the two spells crashed into the barrier with the force of a stampeding herd of gronkles.

There was a brief moment of absolute silence where Astrid grew concerned that it might not have worked. Then the world exploded with the sound of a rock slide. The air in front of her cracking as fissures of blue and purple light shot through the ward before it literally shattered to splinters. The wisps and pieces of magical essence used to construct it simply drifting away like smoke.

Seeing that their master was in even worse danger, the guards started towards Astrid and Golwen now instead. Before they could get close, Thor and Sif were darting around them and driving them back again. “GO! NOW,” Thor shouted as he used Mjölnir to relieve another guard of his shield. Without a backward glance, Astrid and Golwen sprinted down the last of the corridor and broke through the door at the end.

***

They had just been considering attempting to check out the warded cellar despite all the soldiers when all Helheim suddenly broke loose in the yard. The first thing that happened was the sound of a horn from the side gate. A warning that the new guards had just found the bodies. _“That was quicker than I thought it would be,”_ Hiccup said quietly as he pushed away from the wall. Watching as some of the men glanced towards the direction the sound.

 _“That is was,”_ Ilweran agreed. Stepping forward as well. _“I hope they have located Aleixo at least,”_ he added with a glance at the still-dark windows of the sprawling house. Hiccup knew from previous visits here that they were currently on the same side as Aleixo’s bedroom. An elaborate stained glass window on the third floor marking the position like a beacon. Located at the convenient mid-point between the front gate and the side entrance that their friends would need to escape through.

Some of the soldiers had just begun to make their way towards the side gate, when a loud explosion cut through the relative silence of the night. The sound of a massive ward shattering apart. The soldiers in the yard all froze, before leaping into action. Many grabbing up their weapons and taking off towards the main entrance while shouts filled the air. A loud bell began to clang in one of the lookouts beside the main gate. Signalling that more soldiers were required at the posts.

As Hiccup watched, a wavering glow of violet and blue light suddenly illuminated the stained glass window. Burning brightly for a few moments, before slowly fizzling out. This raid was going surprisingly well so far. Hopefully it stayed that way. “They are in,” Hiccup stated brightly as he glanced over at Ilweran. Opting to speak at full volume now instead. “Show time brother.”

Ilweran chuckled as he and Hiccup embraced forearms again. Both of them dashing to the opposite side of the courtyard before casting off their concealment charms. It was time to make an entrance. Just as they reached the main gate, the clanging of the bell suddenly cut off. They looked up to see the two guards in the tower slumped over the side wall as blood trickled down over the stones. Large blue and yellow nadder spines sticking out from the tiny armour gap that exposed their throats.

“Man, Astrid was not kidding. Stormfly really does have excellent aim,” Ilweran marvelled. Clearly impressed.

“What do you expect,” Hiccup answered with a grin. His voice dripping with obvious pride. “She is Astrid’s dragon, after all.”

“Very true,” Ilweran agreed. Then he raised his voice as he called out, “good evening boys!” The sound in the now eerily silent courtyard drawing the attention of every soldier towards the two of them instead. Almost every eye in the group going wide with shock at just who was apparently attacking the estate. “Lovely night for a raid, is it not,” he added cheekily. With a brief glance at each other, the two men each selected a set of gleaming daggers from their belts just as the soldiers began to charge them from all sides.

***

Astrid and Golwen had barely crossed the threshold and shut the door behind them when they were attacked. Before she could even get a good look around, Astrid caught the flash of movement from behind her. Ducking and rolling out of the way just as a scythe-like methril sword came slicing towards her. Acting on a mixture of survival instincts and battle training, Astrid rolled to her knees and struck out with the long dagger she held in her right hand. Catching him by surprise, her dagger managed to pass between his methril shield and his armoured body. The blade cutting right through the skin and sinew of the man’s arm.

His severed forearm, still looped through his shield, dropped to the floor beside her with a sickeningly wet thump. Hot blood splattering onto her face from the remaining limb, but Astrid didn’t allow her mind the chance to dwell on it. Before he could recover his senses, she had cast a binding spell at him while he was distracted by the pain. Watching as his legs twisted around each other before bringing him toppling to the ground.

He struck out at her again with an angry yell. Deflecting the blow with her bracer, Astrid then brought her leg around in a high kick. Feeling her foot connect solidly with his other hand. Sending his sword flying before using a solid burst of enhancement magic to drive her dagger through his now undefended chest plate. With a gasp, the man went limp. Arms dropping to the floor and body going still as his sightless eyes stared vacantly into her face. Blood still flowing from his mangled arm.

Trying to ignore the sight of what she had just done, Astrid glanced around in time to see Golwen dispatch another guard with a sai to his neck. The man clutching at his gaping throat even as he dropped to the ground. The gargling sounds of his death lost to the commotion in the corridor. Standing now, Astrid looked around for Aleixo. He had to be here, since both men they had just killed wore the decorated armour of what must be his personal guard.

A burst of brown magic came flying at her then, and Astrid was barely able to throw up a small shield spell. The light glancing off it as she twisted out of the way. Feeling the heat of it graze past her face, and knowing that whatever it was had not been purely defensive. At the same moment, Golwen retaliated with her own burst of purple magic.

Remembering to limit her magic, Astrid simply cast another binding spell towards the direction of the attacker as well. The blue and purple light crashing together before striking the final guard in the chest. Much of it glanced off his enchanted methril armour, but the force still knocked him off his feet and tossed him against the far wall. His body slumping to the ground like a cloth doll. Stunned and unconscious, but likely not dead.

The man that had been hiding behind the guard was now frozen in place like a deer in a hunter’s sights. Wide brown eyes staring at Astrid and Golwen with obvious fear as a bead of moisture ran down over the smooth brown skin of his neck. The silky fabric of his richly coloured green and silver outfit already stained with sweat. “Don’t come any closer,” he warned nervously. Speaking in a halting and curiously accented Norse.

Ignoring him, Astrid took a step forward anyways. Moving into the patch of light coming in the window from the torches outside. At that moment, Aleixo’s eyes widened even more as they wandered over her body once with obvious appreciation. Seemingly unable to resist the pull of her magic, despite her toning it down and his looming demise.

“Ugh... seriously?! Is this really the time to be checking someone out,” Astrid exclaimed as Golwen tinkled a soft laugh from beside her. Suddenly Astrid found herself wishing that she had a cloak too, if only to use as a cover-up. Mysteriously intriguing had to be better than blatantly sexy. No wonder Golwen didn’t mind wearing the long garment... Rolling her eyes in exasperation at the foolish man, Astrid took another step closer to him while almost laughing out loud at how shockingly right Ilweran had been with his joking comments.

Stumbling back now, Aleixo began to fumble around by the fallen guard. Taking the man’s sword and holding it out before him awkwardly; as if to fend them off. His grip much too sloppy to be effective and his footing ridiculously unsteady. Clearly Aleixo was not overly skilled in either combat or the arcane. Though she couldn’t help being somewhat impressed with the strength of the mental shield that he was managing to project. “I said, stay back! I don’t want to have to hurt a lady,” Aleixo said with forced bravado.

 _Noblemen,_ Astrid grumbled to herself in disgust. _And why would he bother becoming skilled in combat when he could simply pay lesser men to die for him..._ “As if you could. Now put that down before you hurt yourself with it,” she drawled at him. Reminding herself strongly of Hiccup, and biting back on the sudden urge to laugh again. Her obvious lack of accent likely making her sound like an Æsir. “We’re here to help you. Not kill you.”

“Yeah right,” Aleixo shot back with a sneer. “Beautiful or not, you’re still Riders of the Order.” Astrid was still mildly impressed that the Vanir man could both understand and speak Norse fluently. Although, as a nobleman, he likely would have been required to learn multiple languages. If nothing else...

“We certainly are members of the Order,” Golwen acquiesced. Switching to a musical Norse now as well. “We are also close friends of the Dark Rider and as such, are no great friends of Odin. We are hoping to get you out alive, if we are able.” Then she glanced towards the doorway for a second as the sounds of violent fighting beyond it drew closer, before gazing back at Aleixo. Slender brow arched above deadly serious violet eyes. “If you drag this foolishness out too long though, we will be unable to do much aside from killing you right here and now. The guards beyond the door will not hold Thor Odinson for long.”

“What?! You would do that,” Aleixo said in surprise. The sword in his hand dropping to the floor with a clang as a mixture of confusion and hope flickered over his face now. “You would disobey the Order and Odin Allfather? For me,” he added in disbelief.

“Not for you,” Astrid clarified. Her tone extremely blunt, and caring more than a hint of disdain. “For Hiccup. Despite your recent drunken blunder, he has seen fit to offer you a possible boon anyways. Think of it as a reward for your continued loyalty,” she deadpanned with a lift of one shoulder.

He eyed her up warily for a moment. “Hiccup is neither that forgiving nor that merciful,” he scoffed. “How can you expect me to trust you at all when you say shit like that?” His words neither confirmed or denied her statement, and Astrid was grudgingly proud of him for managing to keep his wits in the face of freedom or death.

“You don’t have to trust me. Hiccup does,” Astrid replied blandly. “The way I see it, you have very little chance of surviving this night either way. Might as well try your luck with us. Unless you think you can defeat Thor without your guards,” she added vaguely. Slipping her dagger back into its sheath, she flicked her wrist to release a throwing blade from her bracer. Using it to fuss at her nails for a moment. Looking as bored as she was able, given the circumstances.

Aleixo swallowed nervously at that. Astrid noting with pleasure that he was now gaping in shock at her bracers and the blade she held; as if stunned that Hiccup considered her a close enough friend to bear his signature weapons. “I will not betray Hiccup. Not even to you. Whether that costs me my life or spares it,” he proclaimed. Somewhat grandly now.

Astrid narrowed her eyes at him. Twirling the elven blade in her hand once before levelling it and her gaze back on Aleixo. “We will let the Dark Rider decide whether that spares your life or not,” Astrid informed him. Unable to keep the hint of snugness from her voice as she saw how just Hiccup’s signature on her weaponry was enough to instil fear. _Just wait until the realms find out that I’m his lover,_ she thought as her grin widened.

“I hope for your sake that you are telling the truth. I promise that Hiccup will not be kind to you if you are lying to me,” Astrid added dangerously. “You will wish that you had stayed here and allowed Thor to end you, for the Dark Rider will have you begging for death long before he finally kills you.” Watching in satisfaction as Aleixo blanched and nodded in understanding of her words.

“Very well then. Get over here,” Astrid sighed. Wishing even more that they could just kill him instead. No wonder Hiccup had little patience for the nobility of other realms. With another sigh, Astrid returned the elven blade to its concealed sheath.

Once the knife was gone, Aleixo started towards them now as Golwen replaced her sai on her belt. Gulping in fear at the look in Astrid’s eyes, he tried to skirt around the angry blonde and make straight for Golwen instead. Clearly, people really were already learning to fear her. If only because of her ties to Hiccup. Unable to hold back another eye roll, Astrid moved around to where the unconscious guard was still slumped against the wall.

Grasping the man under his arms, she heaved him over to where Golwen was now working on concealing Aleixo. Her violet magic dancing over him as his body gradually blended into the background. Only the wavering edges of him visible in the same way the ward beyond the door had been. “It is only temporary, and you will still be solid,” Golwen warned Aleixo as he looked over himself in astonishment. “It will hide you well enough to get you out of here and to the waiting dragons though.”

“Just try not to touch anyone,” the enchantress added with a chuckle. “Also, if you try to run away from me, the spell will break and reveal you. Then Thor will surely kill you if I do not beat him to it.”

“Understood,” Aleixo mumbled. “I will not run. Thank you two for this. So much. I will be forever in your debt,” he added sincerely.

“Whatever,” Astrid growled through her teeth. Her protective nature rearing its head at the realization that, for some reason, she had agreed to entrust Hiccup’s safety to this useless idiot that couldn’t even hold a sword right. “Just stick with Golwen and don’t let anyone see, hear, or touch you. If you’re the reason Hiccup is caught, I’ll put a blade through your throat and laugh as you slowly drown in your own blood.” Aleixo made a garbled choking sound at those words, but Astrid ignored him.

Dropping the soldier on the ground, Astrid muttered a quick spell over the man to keep him asleep. Then she began to pull off his helmet and most of his armour. Working as quickly as her hands would let her, and leaving only the light underclothes that he wore beneath it. As she finished Golwen came over. Kneeling beside the sleeping man as she began to cast more illusion magic over him. Altering his clothes and features to match Aleixo’s as closely as possible. When Golwen was done, Astrid knew there were still differences, but she would probably have to study the two men side-by-side to spot them.

Rising to her feet, Golwen brushed off her hands before glancing at Astrid. “I cannot do much more I am afraid,” she said softly in elvish. “Illusion magic drains my reserves quite quickly and I still need my magic to maintain the concealment charm and get us back out.” Just as Astrid opened her mouth to respond, the door to the room suddenly burst open. Thor and Sif tumbling in amidst more bursts of light.

Without pausing to think about it, Astrid reached back, grabbed her axe, and ran the disguised guard through the neck with it. Blood splattered her boots and gushed out onto the floor as the head rolled grotesquely to the side. Bumping against her toe as the eyes opened up to gaze blankly at her. Making her wonder for a brief moment if the man was somehow still alive, before quickly shaking that thought away.

Astrid struggled to hold herself together even as bile flooded her throat again. Sure, she had already killed a man, but that had been in self defence. This murder was up close, personal, and was committed while the man had been completely unable to defend himself against it. All of which just made it seem that much worse. With a disgusted grimace, she used her foot to push the revolting thing away from herself. Trying not to look at it too much. The sound of her repulsed gag drawing the attention of Thor and Sif.

The Æsir both took in the well dressed and beheaded corpse by Astrid’s feet along with the axe still clutched in her hands. “Is it done then,” Thor asked in surprise. All Astrid could do was nod mutely at him as she resisted the urge to shudder. Moving closer now to inspect the body, Thor used his foot to roll the head enough that he could see its face. “Yep, that’s him alright.”

Then Thor glanced back up at Astrid’s face and she knew she must be pale as a ghost above her mask. “Gross, right?! Congrats on not throwing up,” he teased. Clearly trying to lighten the mood a bit now for her sake. “Few Riders have the stomach for a full-on beheading on their first go.”

“Guess I’m not like most Riders,” Astrid replied. Using the most nonchalant tone that she could muster.

“You certainly aren’t. Unlike them, you were trained by the best,” Sif chimed in with a wink of her own. “We can gloat about my success later though. More guards are on their way. We need to get out of here while we still can,” she added pointedly.

“Right,” Astrid said. Remembering abruptly that her work here wasn’t even close to over yet. “I’ll go help the boys. You guys get out,” she added as she made for the nearest window. Opting not to look at the sacrificial decoy on the floor again.

She would see more than enough death before this night was over. No need to lose her head over this one. At the same time, the others started towards the doorway. Golwen falling back behind Thor and Sif as she discreetly signalled to Aleixo. Astrid watching as the slightly shimmering patch of air fell into step behind the enchantress. Hugging close on her heels.

Busting out the decorative stained glass with her axe, Astrid peered down at the drop into the yard. At almost thirty feet, it was much farther than a normal human would be able to make unscathed. Astrid was not a mere human though. She was so very much more. Even if this was the first time she had truly tested her abilities with no one there to save her.

She could hear some sort of commotion going on outside and see flashes of light in the darkness, but her view was blocked by the wall. Hiccup and Ilweran must have drawn the soldiers towards a different area of the estate. Just as they had said they would. With one last glance at Golwen, Astrid muttered “good luck.” Then she took a steadying breath to muster her courage and leapt out the window.

**______**

**And so it begins...**

**How do you all think Astrid is doing so far? Pretty good for a first timer, I'd say. Also, 'put a knife in his throat and laugh while he slowly chokes on his own blood' eh?! Wonder where she got that idea from... ;)**

**Can I just say how much I love Astrid's constantly simmering temper, protective nature, and 'no-nonsense' attitude? Her and Hiccup are such a perfect match, I'm not sure how everyone else hasn't figured them out already! Lol**


	33. Kill or Be Killed

**Hey all! Happy Saturday! Here's a new update for you all. Hope you enjoy it :)**

**Title for this chapter is from 'Kill or Be Killed' by Rocky Gray. It may be an instrumental, but it's creepy and intense as all frigg. If ever there was a song that set the mood for blood and mayhem... Also heavily inspired by 'Drum Therapy' by TOR, which is definitely worth a listen. I can just see Astrid standing there, trying to take it all in, during the first opening notes. So good.**

**BTW: I realized while proof-reading this chapter that my word program has been auto-correcting every 'Ve' to 'Vi'. Very annoying! *sighs in frustration* I went back and fixed it in a bunch of previous chapters, but if you see any that I missed, please let me know. Thanks**

**______**

The fall from the window was surprisingly quick. Astrid had barely enough time to mutter a quick protection spell and brace herself before her boots were hitting the ground. Her body immediately dropping into a crouch and somersaulting to disperse the force of the impact the rest of the way. Allowing her roll to carry her back to her feet, Astrid straightened up and clutched her axe tighter. Taking one last moment to adjust her bow and check that her dark magic was still locked away safely in her mind. Then, feeling a startlingly feral grin twist her lips, she took off towards the sounds of battle at a full sprint.

Coming around the corner, she was met by the sight of what seemed like utter chaos. Shouts and screams sounding like an incoherent wave of noise crashing over her. It was not really so different from how the dragon raids used to be back on Berk, except that there were no fires. Hiccup and Ilweran were obviously holding firm to that plan. Still, there were enough flashes of light that it didn’t matter that nothing was actually burning.

There were the bodies of soldiers lying across the ground or draped over the surrounding wall. Some looked as if they had simply fallen down and gone to sleep, while others bore the telltale signs of a brutal death. Blood and entrails leaking from horrific injuries made by blades wielded with elven strength. Bright white shards of broken bones protruding though bloody ribbons of torn flesh. Yet others had very recognizable nadder spines sticking out from various parts of their body, and Astrid couldn’t help feeling a burst of pride at her battle sister.

Still, not all of the injured men were dead, and there were far fewer than she had imagined there would be by now. Clearly the mercenaries were out to distract instead of decimate. Ilweran, and much more so Hiccup, could likely flatten this entire battalion and level the estate if they so chose, yet they were opting to spare as many lives as they could instead. A fact which Astrid actually found oddly endearing, even if it meant they were taking more risks than was strictly necessary.

More soldiers were simply incapacitated or knocked unconscious than were actually dead. Though some had been mortally wounded and left to die as they screamed their agony to the heavens. Pleading for aid that would never come in time. Still others were choking on blood as they fought for each breath. Clutching at their chests, but with no visible injuries to speak of. Thanks to magic, they would probably still recover with proper care after it was all over.

Forcing herself to look away from the carnage, Astrid sought out her boys now instead. Finally spotting them on the far side of the yard by the northern gate. Both of them using a combination of throwing knives and long daggers instead of their swords, which seemed crazy to her. Although they were obviously having no trouble holding their own with the considerably smaller weapons. Bursts of green and gold light filling the space around them as they blocked spells before returning their own lesser ones in retaliation.

Astrid started sneaking her way nearer then as she drank in the sight of them. Inspecting their movements closely and gladly noting that they appeared to be alright. Their cloaks were certainly splattered with gore, and they were surrounded by a small gaggle of armed soldiers, but somehow none of the blood on them appeared to be theirs. Even more surprising, was that Astrid could hear the sounds of their joking laughter and sarcastic banter. As if they were getting far too much enjoyment out of this whole messy affair.

Shaking her head in exasperated fondness at her two favourite sadists, Astrid glanced around once more. That was when she spotted the new wave of guards pouring out from the front entrance. Looking back towards Hiccup and Ilweran, she also caught sight of a methril clad soldier with a dagger sneaking up behind Hiccup. About to strike. There was no time to think about it or dwell. This was her moment to rise to the challenge, or else watch her whole world fall because she had hesitated to take another life.

It wasn’t really a debate. Feeling only a sense of cold determination, Astrid quickly switched her axe for her bow. Cocking an arrow, she took careful aim at the soldier and let fly. Caught by surprise for a moment at just how much strength she needed to draw the beautiful bow. The immense force sending the sleek blue projectile soaring right past Hiccup’s face in a blue blur. His eyes actually widened slightly at the sight of it before it sunk itself right through the eye socket of the soldier behind him. The man dropping to the ground like a stone.

Hiccup glanced over at the dead man interestedly before turning and catching sight of Astrid. “Your timing is impeccable mi’lady,” he laughed. Without missing a beat, Astrid cocked another two arrows in quick succession. Taking out a couple of the guards behind Ilweran before they could even notice that she was there. Adding three more lives to her kill count in a matter of seconds.

“Hey! Welcome to the party, Beautiful,” Ilweran chimed in as he watched his challengers drop. Distinct blue arrows protruding from their bodies for a moment, before disappearing to return to her quiver. Then Ilweran cast a quick shield spell to ward off a burst of brown light while stabbing a soldier through the chest plate with his other hand. His dagger sinking all the way to the hilt before he removed it. The man clutching fruitlessly at the prince’s arm as he crumpled to the ground. Only to be replaced by yet another soldier.

At the same time, Hiccup sliced a man’s shield arm in half as the soldier tried to take advantage of the Dark Rider’s momentary distraction. Scarlet poured down from the wound onto Hiccup’s armour, but Hiccup didn’t even seem to care. Simply stealing the screaming man’s spear from his other hand and kicking him away before turning and throwing the stolen weapon right through the shoulder of another soldier. The point driving through his chest just below his clavicle, only to emerge out the other side as it shattered his shoulder blade. Knocking him back and pinning him to the ground.

Astrid switched back to her axe now before diving into the fray. Surprised to find that fighting the Vanir soldiers was not nearly as easy as Hiccup and Ilweran were making it look. Though not all of them were skilled in the arcane, many were, and they were all skilled in combat. Quick, well armed, and sporting enchanted methril armour and shields that deflected much of her magic. Their strength and speed easily exceeding that of a human, as flashes of light surrounded and disoriented her. Making her eyes burn as they overwhelmed her vision spell.

Nearly blinded by it all, Astrid was forced to tone down her sight spell now. The sheer mass of bodies pushing them back towards the walls of the home instead as she shouted a retort at Ilweran. “I think we have different ideas of what constitutes a party.” Hearing both the boys laugh again in response.

“I am sure we do. As such, you will be pleased to know that we only need to hold them at bay until we see Golwen’s signal,” Hiccup offered with another chuckle. His luminous green eyes bright with humour despite the copious amounts of blood splattering his face. “We are not really trying to kill all of them, even if it looks that way.”

Astrid couldn’t help rolling her eyes at him, even as she parried a heavy blow aimed at her ribs. “Actually, I had noticed that. How very chivalrous of you,” she countered with a chuckle. Tossing her opponent away from her with a powerful blast of blue that knocked him off his feet. Reflecting off his gleaming shield and into the men on either side of him, who both yelped and retreated slightly as painful boils started erupting on their hands and faces. More soldiers moving in to fill the gap and pushing the three Riders back even farther around the eastern side of the estate.

Before Hiccup could make a snarky comment back, there was a loud rumble followed by several low crashes from the direction of the building. Glancing over, Astrid realized that they were now on the same side as the gated entrance Hiccup and Golwen had warned them about. A cloud of dust now swirling out of the large passageway beyond. Yet more soldiers emerging from the darkness. Scrambling and shoving their way out past the still rising latticework of iron. All of them moving as fast as their armour-clad bodies could go as their shouts of fear rang out over the din. Speaking a language that Astrid didn’t recognize.

At that moment, everything seemed to freeze. The three Riders and all of their attackers turning to stare at the dark gateway. Many of their weapons held comically aloft as loud thumps and what could only be taken as a mixture of grunts and growls could be heard drawing nearer. The ground beneath their feet trembling ominously. “What is it...” Astrid started uneasily. Shifting her eyes sideways to glance at Hiccup as the iron gate was released. Slamming back into place with a loud clang.

“I am not entirely sure,” he answered brightly. Much too brightly in her opinion. “Something big, though. Things are about to get very interesting...”

***

This was not what Hiccup wanted for Astrid’s first mission. Or anyone’s for that matter. The Vanir soldiers were certainly skilled, and their methril armour deflected all but the most powerful or precisely aimed spells. Still, Astrid was holding her own exceptionally well. Despite that, all Hiccup wanted to do was get her out of here. Unfortunately, that looked like it might soon be easier said than done. Whatever was in that passage was unlikely to be held back by a simple gate.

The sounds from the warded cellar were drawing closer, and his draconic eyesight allowed him to finally see the awful being stumping up the stairs towards the smell of blood. It huge body hunched over in order to fit up the already large passageway. Swinging one of its overly long arms around to feel its way in the dark as the other dragged something solid and heavy behind it. Dull brown eyes looking unnaturally small in a head that more closely resembled a boulder than anything else. Flabby lips hanging open over massive and brick-like yellow teeth as it tasted the flavour of death on the air.

The smell of the thing was horrendous. A mixture of rotting meat and overfull pit toilet. The sharply acidic scent burning Hiccup’s sensitive nose, and he grimaced and sneezed. Shaking his head back and forth in a ridiculous attempt to clear the irritating odour from around his face where his mask almost seemed to trap and hold it. His draconic instincts rearing their head for a brief moment and making him take an involuntary step back as he began to shy away from the pain the putrid beast was causing.

With a frustrated growl, Hiccup got himself back under control. Glancing sideways to see Ilweran and Astrid both staring at him in confusion now. “Sorry,” Hiccup muttered as he forcefully resisted the urge to start rubbing his aching nose against something. “Animal instincts. Turns out Aleixo has a guard troll.”

He and Ilweran locked eyes over Astrid’s head for a long moment before they both glanced down at her. “I think this is the part where you skedaddle mi’lady,” Hiccup added quietly. Glad that Aleixo’s forces were equally as distracted by the troll, though they wouldn’t be for long. Still, this brief reprieve in the fighting was the perfect opportunity for Astrid to escape.

Of course, he had somehow forgotten to account for her stubbornness. Again. “Not a chance! I’m staying with you,” Astrid whispered back. A resolved glare in the blue eyes above the black mask as she stared back at him now and he knew her lips would be pursed adorably.

She could obviously see the argument forming in his eyes, because she huffed and put a hand on her hip. “You only made me promise to leave if things got too dangerous. You didn’t specify who got to decide when that was,” Astrid pointed out. “See, no glowing runes. Apparently my axe doesn’t think I need to leave either,” she added cheekily. Waving the weapon at him vaguely as a definite hint of smugness coloured her voice. Easily discernible, even through the mask.

“As much as I hate to admit it, she makes a valid point,” Ilweran offered with a shrug. The unexpected agreement making Hiccup glare at his friend in disbelief. “Do not look at me like that,” Ilweran grumbled as he met Hiccup’s angry gaze. “I do not like it either! Maybe you should have been more specific with your wording.”

Reaching the top of the steps, the troll glared at the iron bars blocking its path. Then it stretched out its arms and simply pushed the whole gate right out of the wall. The heavy ironwork falling over onto the ground like a drawbridge. Emerging into the yard now, it straightened up and peered around stupidly for a moment. All eighteen feet of it towering over them as it clutched a huge wooden club in one of its enormous hands. The deep red colour of its skin looking sinister in the flickering torchlight.

“Is it just me, or is that thing burnt,” Astrid suddenly asked in surprise. “Have they been torturing it?”

“No. It is just red,” Hiccup replied blandly. “It is a fire troll, Astrid. Much like the giants but smaller and less powerful. Ice trolls are, of course, blue. They would never survive here though. Vanaheim is way too hot.”

Astrid’s eyes widened even more at that. “So not only are trolls real, but you’re saying there’s more than one kind?!”

“One day, princess, you are going to stop being surprised by the unbelievable,” Ilweran drawled. Putting his daggers back through his belt and grabbing his sword instead as his amber eyes wandered over the enormous beast.

Looking over it himself, Hiccup noted that there was a heavy leather collar around its tree trunk thick throat. Multiple iron chains dangling from it like leashes. Clearly the guards had foolishly been hoping to control the thing. To lead it around and set it loose on only their enemies like a trained animal. The idiots. Trolls weren’t dogs...

With one last glance around, the troll let out a roar of anger. Swinging out almost blindly with its club and taking out a part of the building beside it. The whole top floor on the south eastern corner crumbling away in a cloud of dust as the soldiers on the ground nearest it finally started to move. Snapping out of their terrified trances and trying to get clear instead. The troll roared in rage again as some of the rubble struck it, before it started stumping towards the large group where the Riders were.

One brave, and very stupid, soldier ran forward with his sword raised. Yelling out and swiping at the troll’s ankle. His sword was barely even able to break the skin. The troll simply peered down at him with a disgruntled scowl. Then it leant over and reached out one giant hand for him. The soldier, realizing his mistake, tried to turn and run, but it was much too late for that.

All of them watched in disgust as the troll seized the foolish man. Lifting him off the ground while he screamed and struggled to escape. Then it simply stuffed the soldier’s entire flailing body into its gaping mouth like a pre-meal appetizer. Armour and all. The screams cutting off as soon as the troll bit down.

As it chewed, blood and guts overflowed its mouth and trickled out of the corners of its lips to fall in great splats on the ground. “Alright wise-ass,” Hiccup shot at Ilweran now as they all started to back away. “If she will not go willingly, then you take her and get out of here.”

“And what? Leave you here on your own against an army and a troll,” Ilweran scoffed in disbelief. “Yeah, that is definitely not going to happen bro.” Then an unmistakeable grin crinkled the corners of his amber eyes. “Besides, it is a fire troll. If anyone should be running away it is you, my frigid little Ice Princess.”

Astrid snorted a laugh at that and Ilweran winked at her. The soldiers around them finally coming to their senses and turning back to resume their defence of the estate. Even as the troll started its own rampage of the grounds. Crushing and grabbing at soldiers as they struggled to either escape or defend themselves. Hacking and slashing pointlessly at its ankles, feet, or hand as those with bows began to fire on the beast with arrows that barely even penetrated.

“Funny,” Hiccup grumbled. Opting to throw his daggers through the chest plates of two approaching soldiers before drawing his twin swords. Scowling at his friend now, he used Cala to knock aside a sword swipe aimed at his leg. Bringing Mordo around with his other hand, he sliced the softly glowing sabre across the man’s undefended side.

Not interested in sparring or playing anymore, and no longer caring to spare lives, Hiccup simply allowed the tendrils of rot to seep out from the blade and into the man’s flesh instead. Then he casually stepped away and moved onto the next opponent without a backward glance. Leaving the dark magic to do the work for him. Hiccup knew that it was a risk, for word might get back to Odin. Although no known spell of either light or dark was able to poison life quite like this. Only the Dark God himself had such power, so there was all likelihood that the tales would not be looked on as entirely truthful.

Hiccup dispatched three more men in quick succession while the others were all distracted. Still, he couldn’t help watching out of the side of his eyes when Astrid blanched beneath the blood on her face as the soldier fell back with piercing screams of agony. Despite the relatively small flesh wound he had received. Ilweran may have been worried that he would play a role in Astrid’s nightmares, but Hiccup knew that he would surely be the cause of even more of them now. It was a shame really. She had only recently stopped fearing him, but it couldn’t be helped.

Dropping to his knees, the man clutched desperately at the sickly shadows now crawling beneath his skin. Their trails of darkness venturing all the way up into his throat and lower face. Looking like black snakes feasting their way up towards his brain. Another soldier approached to try and help his friend, but the moment he touched the man, tongues of darkness started to spread into his hand as well. Travelling quickly up his arm and neck like some sort of immensely contagious disease as everyone else now began to frantically back away from the doomed souls.

Festering pustules were forming and bursting over the mens’ skin while a viscous black fluid began to erupt from their open mouths. Drowning out their screams as they both fell back onto the dirt. Limbs convulsing violently and heads beginning to cave in on themselves. Eyes falling through the sockets, noses collapsing, and lips pulling back from grinning teeth as bodies shrivelled within armour. Flesh melting away from bone as the jewel in Mordo’s hilt glowed brighter.

Many of the other soldiers actually shouted in startled horror at the sight. All of them backing even farther away from the Dark Rider and his allies for a moment as they watched two men fester and decompose before their very eyes. “Very gross bro,” Ilweran intoned. Pretending to shudder as he gazed at the still disintegrating remains of the gooey corpses. “Still hot though,” he added teasingly as he looked back at Hiccup with a grin in his eyes. “Keep that up and I may yet change my mind about wanting to jump into bed with you, handsome.”

Hiccup couldn’t keep from barking out a laugh now as he shook his head at Ilweran. “Careful what you wish for Moon Pie. You know I like it rough,” Hiccup shot back with a grin of his own. Deep down, Hiccup knew that he should feel bad for showing Astrid that little trick of Mordo’s, but he didn’t. She was fully aware that she spent every night with the godsdamn embodiment of death and decay, after all. What did she think that meant?!

“So do I Sweet Cheeks,” Ilweran countered. Wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Their banter finally pulling Astrid out of her moment of disgust as she broke down into a fit of giggles now.

“Are you absolutely sure that you two aren’t gay,” she finally managed.

“I think I am getting less sure every single day,” Ilweran replied cheekily.

“You know, I really hate you sometimes,” Hiccup drawled sardonically as he shoved Ilweran, who laughed in response. The soldiers apparently regaining their nerve after the repulsive scene and raising their weapons again as they swarmed towards the Riders. Though Hiccup couldn’t help noticing that he had now become something of a focal point for their attack, which was exactly what he had been hoping for with that little display.

“Nope. You love me,” Ilweran shot back. Then Riders and guards alike all dived out of the way as the troll swung its knobbly club at the whole lot of them. The gleam of white scales, an extremely recognizable screech, and a barrage of nadder spikes launched at both troll and soldiers announcing the arrival of their dragons.

***

Feeling the brush of wind as the club soared past her, Astrid quickly rolled back to her feet and readjusted her bow and quiver. Looking around and finding herself now standing beside only Ilweran. She couldn’t see Hiccup, but the grounds had erupted into complete chaos. Blocking her view of anything beyond her immediate circle as a group of guards charged at her and the prince. The ground shaking and unbalancing everyone slightly with every step of the troll’s huge feet or strike of its heavy club. It didn’t appear to have the greatest vision, thank goodness, but that actually just made it more dangerous as the blurry shapes confused and irritated it.

Another group was attempting to subdue the troll and get it back under their control now. Their spells and blades virtually useless against its massive size and tough hide. It’s own ancient magic protecting it. Yet others running up to the towers to man the catapults and ballista. Some aiming for the dragons, while others struggled to swivel the heavy war machines around to face inwards. The commotion beginning to stretch to the village beyond now and Astrid could even hear what sounded like the screams of women and children mixed with the terrified baying of animals. Families whose entire lives would be either uprooted or brought crashing to the ground after this night.

Still, the thought that she was partially to blame did not bother her as much as she thought it would. As it turns out, Ilweran had been right all those months ago after all. When he told her that the chaotic nature of battle made the death seem less personal, she hadn’t really believed him at the time. Now she knew better. This didn’t feel like murder. Not really. This was kill or be killed. Pure, simple, and wonderfully straightforward.

The only thing that really worried her were the stray ballista bolts hitting the village, or even worse, one of their dragons. Just as she thought this, she heard the tell-tale screech of Toothless. This was followed by a bright ball of perfectly aimed blue-purple fire and one of the ballista exploded. Tintallë swooping in and taking out the other one with a snap from her massive jaws. Both of the dragons barely managing to get clear again as a volley of arrows soared towards them, before falling in a dangerous scatter around the courtyard instead. Stormfly looping around in response and using her long tail to knock a few archers off the wall while the rest ducked out of the way.

The tower above Astrid and Ilweran finally managed to turn and load their massive catapult. As the first heavy projectile struck the troll in the chest, it stumbled back. Roaring in anger and swinging its club around haphazardly as it tried to regain its bearings. “What are they doing?! They’re just making it even angrier,” Astrid shouted at Ilweran in disbelief. Slicing through a soldier’s leg with one hand as she blocked a jet of brown light with her other. Her and Ilweran nearly pressed back to back now.

Chancing a glance at the troll as well, Ilweran simply shrugged as he beheaded a man with a single stroke of his gleaming white and gold sword. A faint amber glow shining out of the elvish script and down the length of the blade now. Clearly, he was no longer overly worried about sparing lives either. “At least they are distracting it,” he offered blandly. “For now...”

Astrid really didn’t like the way he said that, and she watched as one of the guards stabbed his spear into the troll’s foot. The guard may as well have poked it with a bone needle for all the good it did. The troll just kicked out with a grunt, as if it was shunting away a stray dog. Sending a few soldiers flying across the yard to smash against the far wall. Sliding down it, they simply lay crumpled at the bottom. No longer moving.

The huge creature made for Astrid and Ilweran then. The dragons using fire, claws, and spines to try and distract it, but it wasn’t working. The troll was on a mission now and it simply waved them away like flies. Almost catching Tintallë’s wing with the heavy club as she twisted to get clear. Ilweran sucking in a sharp breath at the sight that Astrid only heard amidst the raucous because she felt the exact same way. Her eyes seeking out her blue dragon now, just to make sure Stormfly was still okay.

Instead of lashing out at the Riders though, the monster reached out with filthy fingers to grab a soldier right off the tower above them. The man’s cries for help cut off abruptly as the troll squeezed him to a pulp within its meaty fist. Bringing its hand towards its mouth again as the rest of the guards on the wall fired arrow after arrow at it. Trying to chase it away as another stone was released from the catapult. This one striking the troll in the forehead.

Somehow, it didn’t kill the thing. It barely even stunned it. Dropping the unrecognizable remains it held, the troll shook its ugly head once as its lips lifted in a grimace of rage. Almost seeming more angry that its meal had been interrupted than it was about the boulder to the face. Then it slammed its fists onto the tower instead. Smashing the siege machine to pieces as the tower crumbled apart beneath the force of the blow. Methril clad soldiers either falling with it, or diving off in the hopes of escaping the still clutching hand of the monster.

Fragments of mud brick and shrapnel started raining down towards Astrid and Ilweran then. The runes in her axe just starting to glow. Astrid knew she needed to get clear before the extremely telling green magic could burst from her blade, but did she have time? Before she could make a move though, Ilweran had already turned and pulled her against him. Wrapping one arm around her as he held Menelmacil above their heads with the other. A glimmering golden dome of light suddenly erupting from the sword to fan out around the two of them.

Massive chunks of rubble were hitting the outside of the dome. The loud booms of each impact causing the light of the barrier to waver erratically. Distorting her view of what was happening beyond their tiny space of safety. Astrid’s heart was pounding in her throat from a mixture of adrenaline and nerves as she felt every hit on the super shield rattle her teeth. Making her cling tight to Ilweran as the jewel in his sword’s hilt flared brightly.

As the chaos finally settled, Ilweran lowered his sword and released her. Muttering her thanks to him in return, Astrid’s eyes fell on a soldier that had been mere steps from her barely a moment before. He had now been impaled right through the chest and back with a huge shard of wood. His body hanging limp and lifeless above the ground as scarlet soaked the dirt near his feet. Another man that she had been fighting was now lying a few feet away with his legs crushed beneath a vast chunk of the wall that had just come down.

Ilweran had likely just saved her life, but there was no way that Hiccup hadn’t also sensed that she had been in serious danger. Panicking slightly, Astrid began frantically looking around for Hiccup. Needing to make sure that he hadn’t been hurt while trying to get to her. There was just so much carnage. It was hard to tell what was what now. Who was who beneath the dust and rubble as the troll continued to wreak havoc. Not satisfied with simply wrecking the tower now that it was really mad.

Finally spotting Hiccup on the opposite side of the angry troll, Astrid was stunned to see that he was completely surrounded by guards. Far more of them than any one man should ever be able to defend against. Clearly he had been trying to get to her, but they had blocked his path. Now he was twirling between his many opponents like a graceful dancer as his beautiful night-black blades flashed through the air. Glowing with strangely hypnotic waves of alternating emerald and blue-purple light. Leaving no quarter for any man foolish enough to get close to him.

His fury was evident in every tense line of his glorious body. In the luminous glow of his over-bright eyes through the hazy air. Just the hint of black shadows swirling around the outer rims of the green discs, proving that Astrid was right that he was pissed. Yet he was somehow still managing to restrict his powers. Using little more than minor spells, throwing blades, and his swords to hold the horde of soldiers at bay. His enhanced strength the only thing on full display as he picked men up by their armour as if they weighed little more than children, before sending them flying into their fellow guards with enough force to shatter bodies.

Astrid knew that she should be afraid of him. Any sane person would be. She just couldn’t find it though. That fear she should feel. Admittedly, the rotting corpses had been a little gross and certainly unexpectedly cruel, but he still just seemed even more beautiful and perfect to her anyways. Lifting her hand above her head now, Astrid tried to catch his attention. Desperate to let him know that she was okay.

Before he could get the chance to see her though, Astrid was forced to abandon her attempts. Gripping her axe in both hands in order to stop a heavy sword blow that was suddenly aiming for her head. Catching the sharp blade with the handle of her axe, Astrid and the soldier locked eyes past their raised weapons. “I wish I didn’t have to kill you, lovely lady,” the man said quietly in a stilted Norse. Leering at her now as he let his eyes wander over her.

Astrid was about to say something rude in reply, when she caught sight of a faint glow beginning to shine in the runes on her axe again. “Wish granted,” she spouted instead. Disengaging, Astrid threw herself to the side then. Clutching her bow to her and rolling out of the way as the troll’s huge club struck right where she had just been. The soldier, on the other hand, was not so lucky.

Almost in slow motion, his body seemed to fold and crumple down upon itself as the club connected with his helmet. Continuing its path to the ground as if he wasn’t even there. Much like a bug beneath a boot, his skin split like a water bladder with poorly stitched seams. Blood, organs, and gods know what else exploding out of him in every direction. Much of it coating Astrid where she knelt. Soaking into her hair and dripping down into her face as the ground below her feet shook violently with the force of the impact. Almost tipping her over out of her crouch.

Scraping the filth away from her eyes with a grimace, Astrid felt a pair of warm hands grab her by the arms and pull her up. The action catching her so by surprise that she actually dropped her axe. She was just about to lash out with the first blade she could grab when she realized who it was. Then she cried out in relief instead. Her arms wrapping around Hiccup and hugging him tightly as he held her close for a moment.

“Do not scare me like that ever again,” Hiccup told her sternly. Releasing her just as Ilweran arrived beside them and quickly hugged her as well. Looking over, Astrid saw the horde of soldiers that had been around Hiccup scrambling back to their feet. Clearly caught off guard and knocked to the ground en mass by some powerful spell that Hiccup knew and she didn’t. She couldn’t resist her snort of laughter at their struggles, and Hiccup grinned at her.

“Ice spell,” Hiccup informed her. “Just a little one. Barely even noticeable. Metal footwear and slippery ground are just not a great combination...” He trailed off with a wink and Astrid laughed again as she grinned back at him. Then she summoned her axe back to her and the three of them huddled together just as the soldiers rushed them again. “Where is Aleixo,” Hiccup asked quietly as he blocked a heavy battle axe with one blade while striking out with the other. A loud clang reverberating around them as the man brought his shield up in time to block it.

“With Golwen,” Astrid muttered back. Knocking the soldier fighting Hiccup back with a burst of blue light as she shattered another man’s shield with her axe and an added boost of enhancement magic. “Though I almost killed him on the spot when he started checking me out earlier. Turns out Ilweran was right,” she joked as she glanced at the blonde prince briefly. Receiving a chuckle in return. “Anyways, a disguised guard is currently beheaded on the floor in his bedroom.”

Hiccup and Ilweran shared a brief look at that. “Tintallë will take care of it,” Ilweran said cryptically and Hiccup nodded. “We just need to find a way to deal with the troll without any of us using dark, godlike, or serious elemental magic to do it,” Ilweran added. “Also without killing every single one of these men in the process or damaging the village.”

“Okay, but how in Helheim do you even kill a troll in the first place,” Astrid asked.

“Not easily,” Ilweran answered grimly. “Unless we can get it onto the ground, there is very little we can do to harm it. Its hide is just too thick and it has its own magical defences even though it cannot cast spells. The dragons might have a chance, but I have no wish to put Tintallë in that kind of danger. They are much larger targets than we are, and therefore more easily picked out by both the troll and the archers on the walls...”

As he spoke, Astrid found herself gazing around in frustration even as she continued to parry blows. How in Helheim were they supposed to kill a massive troll while still being attacked by an army and not using their most powerful magic? That was when her eyes fell on the remains of the catapult laying around them. Lengths of thick rope from the many pulleys blowing in the slight breeze and a stone still cupped in the iron bucket. Maybe they could still use their dragons. And the army...

An idea was taking shape in her mind. A completely crazy idea. A very Hiccup-esque idea. “What if we just bring it to the ground and let the soldiers do the rest,” she started vaguely. Still gazing at the gently swinging lines as she reached out with her mind. Relaying her plan to both of the boys when they let her in.

“That could work...” Hiccup answered slowly when she was done. Obviously nervous about her putting herself within range of the troll’s club again. “It will certainly serve to keep them busy while we escape. Why does it have to be you on the ground though?”

Astrid just huffed at him. “Because you two can get onto the tower faster than I can,” she pointed out with an eye roll. “Not to mention that you two are strong enough to man the catapult together without needing to deplete your magic reserves.”

“Well I love this plan,” Ilweran offered brightly. “It is simple, quick, and dirty. Coincidentally, three of my favourite traits in a women too.”

“Oh my gods! You’re terrible,” Astrid laughed. Shoving Ilweran with her shoulder and he winked at her. Then Astrid holstered her axe and took up her bow again. Falling in behind the boys now as they began to work their way closer to the broken remains of the siege machine. The dragons swooping in again as Toothless aimed careful blasts at the ground to drive the soldiers back. Stormfly using her spines to create a sort of blockade.

Tintallë took off towards the estate instead. “Removing evidence,” Ilweran said with a shrug when Astrid arched a brow at him. “She will be ready by the time we need her.” Then he darted forward to untie the rope from the catapult as Hiccup blocked the two of them. The soldiers made to rush him again and Astrid cocked an arrow. Ready to strike down the first man that got too close.

She didn’t get the chance though. Ilweran suddenly glanced up before grasping his legendary blade in one hand. After muttering an unfamiliar word, he drove Menelmacil into the ground beside Hiccup. Then he simply went back to work on the ropes as his sword wreaked havoc for him. A curious wave of red beginning to spread out from Menelmacil and creep over the yard towards the men.

Before Astrid’s very eyes, the group of about twenty soldiers began to sink. Their screams piercing the night as their feet disappeared into a bed of what almost looked to be water, but was actually liquid sand. The jewel in Menelmacil’s hilt glowing brightly as it literally melted a wide swath of the desert surface. Astrid could even feel the searing heat against her face like a hot wind. The mens’ panicked struggles and heavy armour pulling them into the depths at an alarming rate.

The sand solidified over the corpses in smooth ridges and eerie ripples when Ilweran removed his sword from the earth again. Looking like a pond of oddly opaque glass. Motionless hands, the tips of swords or spears, and even bits of armour all sticking out from the surface in a haphazard shamble. “Creative murder! My favourite kind! And you said I was hot, my sexy little Fire Goddess,” Hiccup teased. Making Ilweran choke out a laugh in response even as he flipped his middle finger up at his friend. The guards around the crystallized area holding back now as they eyed up the light and dark Riders with distinct unease. Likely wondering what other horrors these dangerous men might have hidden in their arsenal.

The troll, on the other hand, had turned its attention on the dragons now. Even as soldiers continued to slice at its feet. Toothless in particular, as he was much larger than Stormfly. The remaining catapult was still launching heavy stones at the troll, and Astrid began to worry that Toothless might get hit before they could put their plan into motion, but the huge black dragon just rolled and twisted past the projectiles. Dodging the stones, archers arrows, and troll’s club with just as much grace as his Rider. Using more blasts to help draw the fire away from Stormfly, and Astrid couldn’t stop from chuckling a bit at that. Of course Toothless was as chivalrous as his Rider.

Finally getting the tangle of rope unwound from the shattered remains, Ilweran tossed it into the air just as Stormfly swooped by to grab it. With a last glance at Astrid, Hiccup and Ilweran took off towards the other tower with the remaining catapult. Wasting no time with sparring or sparing lives as they simply used their speed and strength to dart around soldiers, or knock them out of the way. Astrid grabbed an arrow and took aim at the troll instead. Striking it in its great flabby cheek and sinking deeper than any of the Vanir arrows had. Sure the arrow still didn’t really hurt the troll, but it certainly got its attention.

“Down here you great ugly beast,” Astrid yelled at it. Firing another arrow at its face, and it roared angrily. Its small and watery brown eyes turning to focus blearily on her as it swung its club. Diving to the side to avoid getting crushed, Astrid rolled back to her knees and let another arrow fly. This one struck the troll right in the eye.

It screamed and flailed its arms. Rubbing at its face in its agony as blood streamed down from the wound, and Astrid knew that she had its full attention now. “Hurts, doesn’t it,” she yelled as the thing turned to peer furiously at her with its remaining eye. Blood-stained lips pulled back from mossy yellow teeth in an angry snarl. “Well then, come and get me,” she added. Holding her bow at the ready and backing away quickly as the troll took a step towards her. The soldiers thankfully keeping a clear distance from Astrid now that she was deliberately inciting the wrath of the monster.

The troll grabbed at her, but she just fired another arrow into its nose this time. With an animalistic howl, the thing took another step towards her. Astrid backing away until she was almost pressed against the wall of the house now. Bringing the troll into a perfect line for the remaining catapult just as she watched Tintallë fly past carrying the largest boulder she could likely find.

Barely a moment later, she heard Hiccup’s voice in her mind. _“We are ready mi’lady. Get clear.”_

 _“I’m clear enough,”_ Astrid replied. _“Just do it!”_ At that, she heard the sound of the spring mechanism release. The catapult squealing and grinding in protest. Pushed to its limits and nearly tearing itself apart as it launched the great boulder. The huge stone striking the troll right in the head again.

This time, its head snapped back grotesquely with the force of the impact. Its one remaining eyes looking dazed as its body began to lean backwards. _“NOW,”_ Astrid yelled to her battle sister as the thing went to take a step and right itself. Before it could, Toothless and Stormfly swooped in holding the rope between them. Catching the troll around its raised leg, they landed on either side of Astrid and sunk their claws into the dirt. Pulling the monster’s foot forward even as it struggled to get free.

The troll was flailing its club and arm wildly as it tried to stay upright. Fighting against the two dragons that were trying to bring it down with the make-shift trip wire as Astrid used her bow to strike down any soldier foolish enough to get close to Stormfly or Toothless. The creature too dazed and off-balance from the stone strike to really fight back. Still, it managed to swing its club around in a wide arc that brought it straight in line with Toothless.

Astrid glanced around frantically for a way to block it. Her eyes straying to the wall beside her, before meeting Stormfly’s wide yellow gaze. _“Going up,”_ the wise nadder asked. Astrid grinned widely behind her mask as Stormfly brought her whip-like tail around. Launching a row of spines that stuck into the wall of the house like a ladder.

Without a moments hesitation, Astrid ran at the estate. Springing her way up the widely spaced spines with the easy grace of a goddess. Reaching the top, she launched herself off the wall with a huge burst of enhancement magic. Flipping around, she soared right beneath the troll’s outstretched arm. Her boots coming to land flat on its broad chest. The force of the impact jarring up her legs painfully, but she ignored the discomfort as the troll began to topple. It’s club straying off course as it flailed to try and save itself.

Just before it hit the ground, Astrid shot out its other eye. Stormfly suddenly appeared above her then and Astrid reached up a hand to grab the saddle and swing herself onto it. The two of them soaring away amidst a hailstorm of arrows aimed mostly at the troll. The beast bellowed and tried to roll back to its feet, but the soldiers were already on it. Laughing and congratulating each other, Stormfly and Astrid banked around to meet up with the others. Her eyes catching sight of a faint orange glow of fire from Aleixo’s bedroom on the third floor, and Astrid had a sneaking suspicion that the sacrificial decoy was now receiving a Viking send-off.

As Stormfly came in to land, Astrid was glad to see that Golwen, Thor, and Sif had managed to get clear of the estate as well. Though Sif did seem to be sporting a slight limp, and Thor’s methril bracer was definitely crushed onto his right arm. All three of them looking surprisingly exhausted, including Golwen. Thornshade licking at a large cut on her hind leg that looked as if it had been bad, though it was not bleeding any longer.

“Are you guys alright,” Astrid spouted as Toothless and Tintallë landed quietly behind her. The heavy weight of tiredness in the powerful enchantress’ violet eyes giving Astrid a surge of concern for her friend. The rest of Golwen still looked perfect and completely unscathed at least; thank goodness. Leaping down and jogging over to Golwen now, Astrid removed her mask for the moment so that she cold speak easier. Despite the dust still hovering in the air. Though she did notice it wasn’t quite as bad as it had been earlier.

“Yeah, we’re fine,” Thor replied with a grimace. Pushing his own mask off his face now, he struggled to drag his twisted bracer off before flexing his right hand. “There was just a pretty good ambush of guards waiting for us on the second floor, and we had to find a new way out through the western side and then sneak back around to the south gate. It wasn’t pretty. Sif’s leg got broken and a guard nearly took off my arm. We only just got out.”

 _Well, that would explain why we never got the signal or help,_ Astrid mused. Out loud she asked, “you guys only just got out?! That must have been one heck of an ambush.”

Golwen just arched a slender brow at her for a moment. “It was certainly a decent group of skilled soldiers, but not the worst we have faced. You lot were not in the courtyard for very long at all, my dear,” she pointed out. Golwen, Hiccup, and Ilweran all chuckling at the stunned look on Astrid’s face. “Time just seems to pass more slowly during a battle, but the actual fighting often tends to happen quite quickly. Especially if you are not out for victory or surrender, and only looking to distract instead,” she finished with a grin.

“Yep. We actually got out pretty quickly ourselves, considering that it was about thirty against three in very confined quarters,” Sif grumbled next. “My broken leg held us up for a bit, but I was able to mostly heal it. A proper healer will be able to fix it the rest of the way once we get back to the city. For right now I just want a bath and a nap.”

Astrid was just about to comment that maybe Ilweran or Hiccup could fix it for her, but then she stopped herself. Looking back and locking eyes with Hiccup for a moment, she could clearly see that he was thinking the exact same thing. If Thor and Sif saw palace healers instead, it would buy Astrid and the boys a little extra time alone. Without having to evade their friends that is...

“At least the asshole that broke my leg got gutted like a wild pig in return. My new axe really came in handy tonight,” Sif added savagely. Pulling Astrid from her thoughts, and she couldn’t help but laugh at that. Sif grinning at her in return as she pulled off her mask too. “Normally we try not to actually kill anyone after the target is dealt with, but I made an exception for this one.”

“Understandable,” Golwen chuckled. Her mask already removed. “I admittedly killed a couple myself, but only because I had to. Though the one that harmed Thornshade met a particularly unpleasant demise in return, and I relished every moment of it.” The large iridescent lizard nuzzled against her Rider at that. Giving a raspy chuckle as she turned fond green eyes on Golwen as the enchantress scratched under the dragon’s chin affectionately.

“So what did you guys get to deal with in the courtyard,” Thor asked now. Astrid glanced over towards the tattered estate in confusion, and realized that she couldn’t actually see the fallen body of the troll from this position. Only the carnage and rubble left by it.

“We could hear a whole lot of noise and chaos, and we could feel the booms of something big, but we couldn’t see from inside the estate. Joltalon and Thornshade snuck down to the side entrance to help get us out, so they couldn’t really see much either. We were all on the wrong side of the building,” Thor explained. “Or the right side,” he added cheekily. “I take it Aleixo had something behind that barrier after all...”

“Yep. He had a guard troll,” came Hiccup’s drawling reply. He and Ilweran leaping gracefully to the ground and pulling their masks off too as they moved to stand either side of Astrid again.

“A big one at that,” Ilweran added blandly as Thor and Sif both blanched, and Golwen’s eyes widened noticeably. “It killed a fair few people and destroyed a bunch of stuff, but we managed to keep it contained to the courtyard. Then Astrid figured out a way to bring it down, and we got out of there and left the soldiers to finish it off. Astrid had already blinded it, so it was not about to go anywhere anyways.”

“Gross,” Sif stated with a shudder. “I hate trolls. No wonder you three smell worse than death.”

“Yep. Nerthus’ girls are going to be pissed when we walk through the door like this,” Hiccup started with a chuckle. Gesturing to his filthy cloak.

“They’ll be less angry if you boys let them strip you down and bathe you for once,” Sif teased back. “They’re always offering services ‘on the house’ to you two...”

“Not going to happen,” Ilweran grouched as he cut across her. “The last thing I need right now is overly zealous and grabbing hands trying to scrub me down while I am naked and unarmed.” Crossing his arms, he glared at Sif while Astrid, Thor, and Golwen all laughed at his grumpy expression.

“You seemed to enjoy it in Nidavellir,” Hiccup offered innocently.

“No, I didn’t,” Ilweran replied flatly. “I still hate you for that, by the way.”

“Nope. You love me,” Hiccup grinned back before turning his gaze towards Thor and Sif again. “Speaking of baths though, you guys might as well head back. Give Ve the good news and get fixed up properly. I need to have a quick chat with someone who may know where the troll came from first, but us three will meet you at Nerthus’ place as soon as we can.”

Thor and Sif looked like they were about to start asking questions, but Golwen just met Hiccup’s eyes with a slight nod. A knowing look in her tired violet orbs. “I think that sounds like a good plan,” she replied with a wink. “Everyone’s magic is likely nearly exhausted by now. I know mine is,” she added grudgingly. Glancing towards Sif and Thor, and receiving two nods in return.

Astrid checked her own reserves at those words. Surprised to find that though she had certainly used a fair amount of magic, she did not feel nearly as exhausted as she likely should. “It is the high of battle making the fatigue less noticeable,” Golwen said then. Clearly reading the slightly smug look on Astrid’s face for what it was, and Astrid blushed in mild embarrassment. “Trust me, it will catch up with you soon enough.” Then she looked over at the Æsir again. “I would like to make sure Thornshade’s wound is properly seen to as well, and you two need to see a palace healer before we go to the bathhouse.”

“You won’t catch me arguing with that logic. My leg really is aching something fierce,” Sif admitted with a grimace. Then she started climbing stiffly back onto Joltalon as Thor helped her up. Thor climbing up behind her this time as he held onto the saddle with only his left hand. Golwen meeting Hiccup’s eyes with another nod before leaping onto Thornshade. All of them sliding their masks back on before taking off with a brief wave.

They had barely faded into the dark sky when Hiccup suddenly turned and grabbed at the patch of empty air off to his right. His hand seeming to clench around something and nothing all at once. Astrid had a brief flash of confusion before she heard a strained gasp. Then she was simply thoroughly impressed at her lover. She hadn’t even been able to see the oddly distorted patch of air, and she had almost forgotten about their little friend anyways amidst all the chaos and death. So that’s the ‘someone’ that Hiccup wanted to have a ‘quick chat’ with.

Crossing her arms now, Astrid glared at Aleixo accusingly as the concealment charm on him began to slowly disappear. Flowing away as if it had merely been painted on and someone had thrown a pail of water over his head. Revealing that Hiccup’s hand was now wrapped around Aleixo’s throat. Holding him just tight enough to make breathing difficult, but not impossible. The man’s feet held slightly off the ground and his eyes round with fear as he kicked and flailed against the Dark Rider’s grip. Trying to choke out excuses as he grabbed at Hiccup’s wrist, but only managing to look like a floundering fish.

“Now what am I going to do with you,” Hiccup growled dangerously. “I should pull your heart out through your throat for endangering the lives of countless villagers with your stupidity.” That sounded both incredibly awful and incredibly sexy to Astrid right now. Finding herself almost wishing that Hiccup would do it. Perhaps because she felt pretty much the exact same way after nearly dying multiple times tonight.

Aleixo’s eyes somehow got even wider in response to that threat as he struggled to speak. “I swear... I didn’t... know... about the troll...” Aleixo finally managed to choke out. “My general... just said he had a plan...”

Ilweran scoffed loudly at that. Crossing his arms over his chest now too. “His back-up plan was to use a troll like a guard dog,” he asked. Arching a slender brow at the man. “Was he hoping to kill everyone rather than surrender?”

At Aleixo’s continued protestations, Hiccup’s lip lifted in a feral snarl as he growled low in his throat. Luminous and angry green eyes fixed intently on Aleixo’s face. Then, though Hiccup didn’t move or change his grip in the slightest, Aleixo was suddenly screaming and thrashing in pain.

Confused, Astrid glanced at Ilweran. “He is checking Aleixo’s mind, and not gently either by the looks of it,” Ilweran informed her with a careless shrug. “It really is the easiest way to find out if someone is lying. Though I will freely admit that it is also rather uncomfortable for the victim, even at the best of times. Downright torturous at the worst.”

“Oh! Cool,” Astrid spouted. Even more impressed with Hiccup, as she herself had felt the strength of Aleixo’s mental shield. Although it wasn’t that overly surprising that Hiccup was able to smash through it without effort. After all, he had broken through the Red Death’s shield easily enough. There was also something indescribably sexy about watching her lover torture a man with simply his mind alone. The sight making her want to jump him again, despite all the gore on both of them, and the completely unromantic setting. _Yep, she really must be crazy..._

After a long moment, Hiccup finally released the suffocating man and dropped him on the ground. Aleixo moaning piteously as he collapsed to his knees. Gasping in great gulps of air while wincing and clutching at his aching skull. “He is telling the truth,” Hiccup sighed in barely concealed frustration as he locked eyes with Ilweran. “He didn’t know about the troll.”

“Well lucky him,” Astrid grumbled. Pulling everyone’s attention to her, and she watched as Aleixo’s eyes wandered over her again. Much more slowly this time. His gaze a mixture of surprise that she was still here, and lusty desire for her. “Seriously,” she spouted in exasperation, even as she reigned in her allure magic again. Having dropped some of her own shields slightly during all the madness, and silently cursing herself for not noticing.

Hiccup and Ilweran had both moved closer to her at the sight of Aleixo’s lustful gaze. Now a threatening growl was issuing from Hiccup’s throat as his lips lifted in a feral snarl at the startled man. The dangerous gleam of ownership in his green eyes impossible to miss. “You see what I mean?! Hiccup, please kill him,” Astrid added. Aleixo’s eyes widening even more as he gaped between her and the Dark Rider. The fear in his gaze nearly palpable.

Glancing over at her, Hiccup chuckled darkly at her disgruntled expression. “You know that I would gladly dispose of anyone for you mi’lady,” he offered. His voice a low purr that sent a shiver down her spine and made her long to reach out and close the short distance between them. Even with Aleixo watching. “However, I think simply scaring him has done the trick this time. If I start killing every single man that looks at you with lust in his eyes, I am afraid there will be very few men left in all nine realms,” Hiccup added with a smirk.

“I could live with that. Besides, Loki thinks we should kill him too,” Astrid grouched back. Crossing her arms tighter over her chest, and Hiccup and Ilweran both burst out laughing. “Ugh, fine! If we’re letting him live, then can we just drop him off somewhere and get back to the palace,” she asked now. Rolling her eyes at her boys. “I really need a bath, and so do you two.”

“I second that,” Ilweran grinned now. “I may refuse Nerthus’ girls, but I am definitely looking forward to the scrub down that you offered me darling,” he joked. Shooting a wink at her before stepping forward and grasping Aleixo by the back of his tunic. Lifting him bodily from the sand as Hiccup laughed harder and Astrid felt her cheeks heat despite the giggle that bubbled out of her.

“Actually, I’m pretty sure it was Hiccup that offered you the scrub down,” Astrid countered cheekily. Giving Ilweran a sly smirk as Hiccup grinned at his friend. Wiggling his eyebrows and his fingers suggestively.

Ilweran glanced at Hiccup for a moment. “Any port in a storm I guess,” he shrugged. Smirking at Astrid’s unladylike snort of laughter as he started casting over Aleixo. A wave of gold fronting the new concealment charm that was beginning to waver down the man’s body.

Still hanging by his shirt, Aleixo looked at himself in surprise before glancing at Ilweran. “But you’re... And now you’re...” He was stammering now, as if completely lost for words.

“One of the good guys, and now I have clearly turned traitor,” Ilweran drawled as he arched a brow at Aleixo. When Aleixo simply nodded mutely, Ilweran cracked a startlingly feral grin at him. “How do you know I was ever really one of the good guys to begin with,” he asked. Astrid and Hiccup both started laughing again as Ilweran then slung the nearly completely concealed and speechless man over his gore covered shoulder like a sack of grain before leaping onto Tintallë. Aleixo squealing in alarm, but clearly too afraid of both Ilweran and falling to risk moving from the likely uncomfortable position.

Still laughing, Hiccup and Astrid leapt onto their own dragons. Taking off amidst a swirl of sand. As they soared away from the estate, Astrid turned around in the saddle to take once last glance at the carnage she had helped cause. Feeling the first twinges of disgust starting to creep in at just how bad it all looked from up here. All that blood and death. Some small part of her mind even sure that it could still hear children crying. Looking away again, Astrid tried to swallow the unsettling wave of emotions back down. Suddenly wanting nothing more than to wash the blood off of her hands, even if she knew full well that they would never truly come clean.

**______**

**What did you all think of that? Pretty bloody huh? Seriously, there might actually be something wrong with me, but I legitimately LOVED writing this chapter. It's just so gross and gory. And TROLLS! I don't think these trolls are going to be stealing anyone's socks. Left or right... :P**

**I also really wanted to include Astrid climbing Stormfly's spikes from D:RoB/DoB and RTTE, since it just seems so... Astrid :)**


	34. Dreams of Gods and Devils

**Another Saturday, another update. Although this one is actually happening on a Saturday (unlike Upside...oops). I honestly really love this one because I just think it's beautiful. Not to mention that ya'll deserve some good feels after those last couple of chapters :P Stay safe, stay healthy, enjoy :)**

**______**

They took Aleixo straight to a dark little tavern on the outskirts of Yngvilia. Hiccup talking to the barkeep in hushed tones at the door as the other two waited behind him in the empty alley. The shabbily dressed man gazed over at Astrid and Ilweran suspiciously for a moment, and Astrid was shocked to note that his olive skin and angular features were both incredibly beautiful and oddly familiar. Then, at another word from Hiccup, the man finally waved them in. Glancing around and carefully closing the door behind them before leading them through the bar to a back room containing a pallet bed, wash basin, and spindly looking chair.

Once inside, Ilweran dropped Aleixo unceremoniously onto the bed as he dispelled the illusion in a flash of gold. The olive skinned man staring at the reappearing form of Aleixo in surprise. Then he gave a deep bow of obeisance. A shock of close cropped and inky black hair sticking out from under his ragged hood as he said something to the young lord in an unfamiliar language. Likely the local Vanir dialect.

“Do not be too good to him Nofre,” Ilweran told the barkeep with a scowl. Opting to speak in a musical Norse instead. Likely so that Astrid could understand. Clearly the prince knew this curiously familiar man as well. “Nobleman or not, he still had a pet troll in the keep. He deserves to suffer some discomfort for the great risk under which he placed his people.”

“Certainly your highness,” the barkeep replied. Bowing deeply again and switching to a heavily accented Norse as well now, as he glanced back at Ilweran again. A mixture of confusion and curiosity burning within eyes that were nearly black. The tiny flecks of gold around the inner rim the only defining line between pupil and iris. “Am I to assume that you and your lovely lady have decided to join with Loki now,” he asked politely. Those black eyes of his completely unreadable as Aleixo looked between Astrid and Ilweran with dawning understanding now at why she was still here.

“We are as allied with the Trickster as Hiccup is,” Ilweran replied with a shrug. Leaving his answer deliberately vague and allowing Nofre and Aleixo to interpret it as they will. Aleixo obviously took it as a solid affirmative and smiled at Ilweran and Astrid. Nofre, on the other hand, studied Ilweran’s face closely for another moment, before tilting his head in respectful acknowledgement.

“Astrid and Ilweran are my most trusted friends. You will look to them just as you look to me,” Hiccup supplied. Gazing between the two Vanir men pointedly. “Now, if there is nothing else you require Nofre, we must be on our way before we are missed,” he stated smoothly. Receiving a head shake from the barkeep.

“As for you,” Hiccup added quietly as he glared at Aleixo now. “Do not confuse my mercy with forgiveness. You are alive only because I greatly respect your father. Do not make me change my mind and come back for you, for there will be nowhere that you can hide from me and your end will be neither quick nor pleasant.” Aleixo gulped and nodded at Hiccup. His normally rich brown skin looking sickly with his fear of the Dark Rider.

Without another word, Hiccup turned and strolled out of the room. “I will send word to Sophos straight away,” Nofre informed Hiccup quietly as they made their way back through the bar. Hurrying to keep up to the Dark Rider’s significantly longer strides, despite being nearly six foot tall himself. “And I will make sure that he stays out of sight until he can be retrieved,” he added.

“Excellent. Thank you Nofre,” Hiccup returned with a tilt of his head. “When Sophos arrives, please inform him that Loki would like him to take over as Midgard contact. Also, please ask him to see if he is able to identify the hooded man who has been rather poorly concealed within Aleixo’s memory.”

Astrid coughed in surprise at that now as Ilweran arched a brow at Hiccup. His green eyes flicked to them for the briefest moment with a clear warning to keep their silence though. At least for right now. “Certainly sir,” Nofre replied. “Can we not just ask him, though...”

“It is imperative that this knowledge remains a secret. Even Aleixo himself cannot know,” Hiccup cut across him sternly. “I trust you will remember to hold your tongue about this too, lest I am forced to remove it.” Hiccup’s surprisingly militant tone and cold mannerisms actually threw Astrid for a moment. It was like Hiccup was a high ranking commander in an army, and the rest of these men were just soldiers at his disposal. Perhaps they were...

“Of course,” Nofre stated. Offering his deepest bow yet as Hiccup gazed down at him dispassionately for a long moment. Hands folded behind his back. Clearly Nofre was not shocked in the slightest by Hiccup’s threat. At that, Astrid suddenly realized that this was the Hiccup that everyone else knew. The Hiccup that she had only heard tales of up until now. The Dark Rider of her nightmares. He certainly had not become one of the most feared men in all nine realms by being gentle and kind. Just as he had warned her.

Not that the truth actually bothered her in the slightest. If anything, the fact that the terrifying Shadow Demon was HER lover just made her have to bite back on a smug grin now. As Astrid watched, Hiccup’s eyes softened slightly as he reached out to place a gentle hand on the barkeep’s shoulder. “Take care of yourself Nofre,” Hiccup offered kindly. “There are not nearly enough good men left around these parts.” Then he opened the door and signalled for Ilweran and Astrid to leave ahead of him.

Once they were beyond earshot, Astrid glanced over at Hiccup. “Who is that man,” she asked now as they snuck back down the empty streets towards their dragons. Speaking in hushed whispers to avoid being overheard. “More importantly though, who’s side is he on?”

“Nofre is Amenmeit’s eldest brother,” Ilweran supplied from her other side. Astrid’s mouth forming an ‘O’ of understanding now. That explained why he had looked so familiar.

“Yes, and he is on my side,” Hiccup informed them. “Just as Senator Sophos is. They have been helping me spare the lives of decent men and women wanted by either side for the last five years.”

“I thought you said Sophos was Loki’s,” Ilweran spouted in a tone of quiet surprise.

“I only said that he was not Odin’s,” Hiccup replied with a smirk as they arrived by the west wall of the city where their dragons waited in the shadows. “I never said that he was Loki’s.”

“You sneaky son of a bitch,” Ilweran chuckled with a shake of his head. Then he levelled his gaze on Hiccup again. “So Aleixo has had a visit from our mysterious hooded man as well,” he asked bluntly. Getting straight to the point.

Hiccup’s lips pursed into a frown then as his brows furrowed. “He has had a visit from a hooded man, but it was not the same one from Midgard. Their body shapes beneath the cloaks were different. This one was much broader. He also had an Æsirian ring on his hand, which means he is a member of either the council, court, or guard.” Then Hiccup shrugged as he added, “I am almost certain that they are working together though. If the Midgard one has a contact within the Æsir, it would certainly explain how he was able to get hold of such an ancient and powerful amulet.”

“Oh goody. There are two mayhem causing strangers instead of just one. You know, I think I am really starting to miss my blissful oblivion of a few weeks ago,” Ilweran grumbled. Leaping up onto Tintallë as Astrid and Hiccup mounted their own dragons with a laugh.

Taking off into the still dark sky, they made a wide circle to approach the city centre from the east instead. Astrid’s brain trying to mull over everything she had just heard and coming up completely blank. She didn’t know nearly enough of the Æsirian council or guards to be of any help in figuring out who it was. That seemed like an awful lot of possible traitors, though. Still, at least they had a clue. Hopefully Hel and Vali would be able to narrow it down for them after studying the amulet Hiccup had left in Helheim.

All this worrying and puzzle solving was just serving to make her confused and frustrated. Instead of pointlessly fretting, Astrid cast the thoughts aside as they reached the palace. Seeing the dragons off to the stables before heading to the bathhouse where the other three were already waiting for them. Astrid only mildly surprised to discover that the bathhouses were all located in the ‘pleasure district’. That is, she was surprised until she saw the inside.

Walking through the front doors of the elegant red sandstone building, the Riders were greeted by an extremely beautiful women with pale skin and a long mane of gently waving hair the golden tone of ripe wheat. Her eyes a curious greenish-blue that reminded Astrid of the ocean beyond the walls. The woman’s features looking very similar to portrayals of Freyja and Freyr, and Astrid knew this woman just had to be their mother. “Together or separate,” Nerthus asked politely.

Astrid was confused at first by what she meant by that, until she felt Hiccup tense slightly beside her. Looking up, she saw his eyes flicking between her and Thor with a small scowl. Ilweran glanced at Hiccup quickly too before meeting Nerthus’ inquiring gaze with a smile. “I think separate would be safer,” he stated with a chuckle. Making Astrid snort a laugh as well, as she realized that Nerthus had been asking whether they wanted to bathe separately or as a group.

“Certainly your highness,” Nerthus replied with a laugh before waving a hand behind her. At the casual gesture, a couple of scantily clad and very lovely looking women that could be twins stepped forward with a bow. Their oddly exposed breast bindings and loose pants both coloured in a bright sky blue that was striking against their dark skin. The two of them escorting the Riders to separate changing areas with barely a word.

The changing room turned out to be one long room with a narrow bench running down the length of it. No obvious storage compartments for their gear. “They will clean and mend our clothing for us while we bathe,” Golwen informed Astrid with a chuckle. The young lady with them nodding and smiling kindly in agreement. Waiting patiently to take their filthy armour as they stripped it off. Then she bowed to the three women before exiting back the way they had come.

Still unsure what exactly she was supposed to do, Astrid simply followed the other two towards another doorway at the back of the long room. On the other side was a small room made of beautifully carved red sandstone. A large drain hole in the centre of the floor was covered with decorative grating, and a wide waterfall splashed down out of an opening near the ceiling. Astrid reached out a tentative hand towards the crystal clear stream. Finding the water surprisingly warm, she stepped beneath it now. Her, Sif, and Golwen all rinsing off as much gore and filth as they possibly could before heading through into the actual bathing room.

The entire bathing area was decorated with lovely mosaics made from chips of coloured stones and precious gems. Blues and greens forming waving patterns like water over the floor and partway up the walls. The reds, pinks, and oranges of bright sunset sky flowing smoothly into a night sky full of glittering stars. The shapes of fish and aquatic dragons amongst the waves sparkling in the candlelight that illuminated everything with a soft golden glow.

Astrid had been expecting a shared pool, but instead large marble tubs were spread around the floor. Three of them already prepared and awaiting the ladies. As Astrid sank down into the steaming water, she finally started to feel the aches and pains of battle. The heat helping to soothe the now throbbing muscles of her legs and shoulders. The heady scent of the floating flower petals, combined with something woodsy and oddly sweet, seeping into her body and numbing her mind. She barely even noticed as a trio of handsome men in loose silken trousers sauntered in carrying trays of oils and towels.

Their chiseled upper bodies were left completely bare for her viewing pleasure, but Astrid couldn’t be bothered with them. Her boys were much sexier anyways. The men each moved to one of the three tubs, and Astrid had the sudden urge to cover herself. Then she realized that the mineral rich water was far too cloudy for the man to be able to see much through it anyways. That, and he was apparently both too professional and too used to naked women to stare.

He simply placed down his tray on a little table that she hadn’t noticed, before taking up a seat on a small stool behind her head. Before she could ask, he started to rub cleansing oils through her filthy hair. His long, dexterous fingers needing the oils into her scalp and making her head tingle. Then he left the concoction to work on the grime as he massaged a soothing ointment into her aching neck and shoulders instead.

The feeling was positively divine, and Astrid felt herself melting deeper into the hot water. Her mind vaguely wondering if similarly attractive and nearly nude women were now in the men’s bathing area as well. Then she realized that she honestly couldn’t care right now. Especially since it was extremely unlikely that Hiccup would allow another woman to give him more than a neck massage. Without a word, the Vanir man simply rinsed Astrid’s hair clean with a jug of scented water before picking up his tray. Then he placed a steaming mug of sweet tea on the table for her and made his way back out of the room with the other two.

By the time she had finally climbed out and dried off, Astrid’s armour had been cleaned and folded for her. Slipping back into it, she replaced her weapons and braided her hair before leaving the changing room with Sif and Golwen to meet up with the guys. Finding everyone else equally as squeaky-clean and presentable again. Thor’s mangled bracer had even been mended. Then Hiccup surprised Astrid by pulling her towards him and wrapping her in his embrace as he pressed a kiss to her hair. Despite the fact that Nerthus was still watching them from behind the desk.

“You smell much less like troll mi’lady,” Hiccup joked as he leant back to look into her face. Astrid laughing and smiling up at him in return before glancing over towards Nerthus. Finding nothing more than a shine of humour in the gorgeous Madame’s eyes. “Do not worry. Nerthus is as discreet as she is beautiful,” Hiccup added softly as he tilted his head to the woman respectfully.

“That I am,” Nerthus chuckled. Bowing her head to Hiccup in return before meeting Astrid’s eyes again. “As are all of my staff, my dear. My bathhouse is something of a safe haven for the upper classes,” she supplied with a shrug. “What happens here stays here. It is the nature of the beast if you want to survive in this business.” Then a warm smile lit up her face. “You are a very lucky woman, Miss Hofferson.”

“I know I am,” Astrid grinned back at Nerthus. Unable to keep the hint of smugness out of her voice as she stretched up on her toes to beg for a kiss.

“No mi’lady. I am the lucky one,” Hiccup muttered before leaning down to meet her. His lips warm and comforting on hers as delicious tingles spread all the way from her hair to her toes. Then he stepped away and pulled his hood on before they headed out into the street. As they made their slow way back through the crowd, Astrid really started to notice both the mental and physical exhaustion creeping up on her. Her body feeling drained in every possible way.

The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon as the six of them stumped their way back up the front steps of the palace. The night guards sparing them barely a glance. Sif and Astrid both trying and failing to stifle yawns as the group located Ve in one of the private sittings rooms just off the throne room. Astrid gratefully taking a seat on a wide cushion between Hiccup and Ilweran. Feeling her body sinking into the plush fabric, and she had to fight to keep her eyes open. Trying to focus as the others relayed more of the nights happenings to Ve and Njord.

Then Astrid was suddenly tipping sideways. Her body turning to mush and her head falling against a warm shoulder, as the smell of sunshine, leather, and honey swirled through her cloudy brain. What was left of her conscious mind realizing vaguely that she must have slumped onto Ilweran. The last thing she remembered was hearing Ilweran’s soft voice speaking to Ve as he shifted slightly on the cushion. Then a pair of strong arms were picking her up like a princess. One of her hands coming up to rest over a solid chest as she nuzzled her head sleepily into the comfortable groove formed between pectoral and bicep. Drifting the rest of the way off before her and the man had even left the room.

***

Hiccup watched with the others as Ilweran carried a sleeping Astrid out of the room. Finding himself still staring at the doorway as the others returned to their previous conversation. He just couldn’t keep from worrying about her. The battle high would have held the reality at bay, but now that it was over the nightmares could strike at any moment. He had promised himself that he would be there when they did...

Only the mention of Astrid’s name was enough to cut through Hiccup’s distracted thoughts. His brain tuning in just in time to hear Ve ask, “you said she held her own against a fully grown fire troll,” in a tone of surprise.

“Yeah,” Thor answered slowly after a glance at Hiccup. As if wondering why Hiccup wasn’t speaking up. “It just about knocked down the entire estate. Apparently Astrid was the one who actually brought the thing down before it could get out and destroy the village though.”

“That’s certainly impressive. Especially for such a newly bonded Rider,” Njord offered in his surprisingly gentle baritone. Reaching up to stroke his narrow black beard thoughtfully. “No wonder she is so exhausted. Though she must be very skilled to have lasted at all. It would seem that young Prince Ilweran has finally found a woman that is his perfect match.”

“Yes. He is a lucky man indeed,” Ve added kindly.

“Heh... Yeah. His perfect match. Lucky him...” Hiccup muttered drily. Then he was shaken from his thoughts again as a heavy silence settled over the room. Turning his head back towards the group, Hiccup found both Ve and Njord staring at him with deeply confused looks on their faces. Thor’s raised eyebrows making Hiccup now realize that he likely sounded like either a jealous asshole or a jilted gay lover. Or both.

Hiccup knew he should be playing his part better, but he just couldn’t be bothered. He should be with Astrid right now. Not sitting down here and pretending that he didn’t care. “I need to speak with Ilweran,” Hiccup stated suddenly as he pushed to his feet. “I will see you all later this evening.”

“Oh! Really? Must you? Are you sure it can’t wait,” Ve asked is surprise. Clearly trying to give Ilweran and Astrid some alone time. “He just left with his lady asleep in his arms,” he added. As if shocked that Hiccup would dare barge in on his friends during a possible intimate moment.

Hiccup replaced his hood over his hair as he gave Ve a mildly arrogant smirk. Barely resisting the urge to laugh out loud. “Exactly. The lady was asleep. Trust me when I say that it would not be in Ilweran’s best interest to wake her up simply for the sake of fornicating. That is something only I would do,” he pointed out cheekily. Thoroughly enjoying the fact that Ve and Njord had no idea yet just how true those words were.

Thor snorted loudly at that as Sif put a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles. Ve and Njord looking completely lost for words as they gaped between Thor and Hiccup in startled confusion. “Now that is all settled, please excuse my hasty leave,” Hiccup grinned. “Some things just cannot wait, I am afraid,” he added with a shrug. Giving Ve and Njord a respectful tilt of his head, before winking at a still quietly giggling Sif. Then he took off towards the door as his black cloak billowed out around him.

Pausing just outside the doorway, Hiccup glanced around to ensure the hall was empty as he heard Thor speak up again. His voice slightly shaky from holding back his laughter. “Actually, I think we are going to head up as well Uncle. This was a rather challenging raid and Sif is exhausted. We can go over everything after her and Astrid have had a well deserved rest.”

Knowing that the Æsir would be coming this way at any moment, Hiccup quickly summoned the darkness and stepped through the veil. Fading out of sight before anyone could see him vanish. He emerged back into the realm of the living just as Ilweran was lowering Astrid onto the bed in hers and Hiccup’s room. The prince being extra careful not to jostle her awake as he carefully removed her boots, weapons belt, and bracers. Not even permitting his hands to linger over her, though the prince’s expression as he drank in her sleeping face was enough to tear a hole straight through Hiccup’s chest.

Clearly Ilweran didn’t realize he and Astrid now had company. Yet he did nothing more than remove her weapons after laying her down. Gently taking her axe from her last of all, just before tenderly pulling the blankets over her curled form. One of Ilweran’s hands stretching out towards Astrid’s face as if to brush her bangs back, almost like one would to a child. Then he clearly decided against it a moment later, as his hand dropped to his side.

Hiccup didn’t need to break through his brother’s shields to understand his thoughts. The look on his face was telling enough. “I have often wondered what others see while I am looking at her. I suppose now I know,” Hiccup said quietly as Ilweran stepped back from the bed. Making Ilweran jump slightly and reach for one of his blades in his surprise.

“Hel’s hound! You scared the shit out of me,” Ilweran growled softly. Lowering his hand from his weapons belt now that he had realized just who was behind him. Turning around, he locked eyes with Hiccup for a long moment, before glancing back at Astrid with a sigh. “I am sure the emotions you feel for her run much deeper, brother. It is just... Rarely do I get to see her like this,” he offered with an apologetic shrug. “I guess my heart could not entirely resist savouring the moment a little, but I swear that my mind contained no ill intentions.”

Hiccup continued to gaze at his friend for another moment before looking away and lowering his hood. “I know, and I am not angry in the slightest. You are a far better man than you give yourself credit for you know,” he couldn’t help stating as he shut the curtains over the balcony doorway with a wave of his hand. Plunging the room into near darkness and blocking out the heat of the day before pulling his swords and cloak off. Laying them on a chair and starting to remove his bracers as he finally let his eyes meet Ilweran’s again. “You do not have to leave if you do not want to,” Hiccup added softly.

A spark of humour lit in Ilweran’s golden gaze then. “Of course I do,” he replied blandly. “You would kill me if I touched her,” Ilweran pointed out with an eye roll. “We both know that.”

“I will not even bother to deny it,” Hiccup smirked. Chuckling softly as he tossed his bracers and weapons belt on the chair with his swords and cloak. “I certainly would not hesitate to end you if you were to touch her without her permission. No matter how close of friends we have become these past five years. I am not offering her body to you though,” he drawled sardonically. “She is in no shape for that, regardless, but it is actually her mind that concerns me most right now.”

Ilweran arched a slender brow in confusion, and Hiccup lifted his shoulder in a half shrug. “There is no way that Astrid will be able to escape reliving what she has just faced,” he reminded the prince mildly. Kicking off his boots as he spoke. “We both know that the nightmares are coming. You even said so yourself. I have come to notice, however, that she is more at peace when both of us are present. Surely I am not the only one.”

“But... she chose you bro. She does not need me to comfort her,” Ilweran insisted. Almost seeming to shy away from the idea that Astrid may still care for him. Or want him. It would be so much easier once Ilweran received his mark. Then he would finally understand the twisting fates that bound them all together. Bound he and Hiccup together. For now, he would just need to trust that Hiccup was not setting him up for failure.

Golden eyes met green again. Time almost seeming to stand still around them as Ilweran appeared to be weighing the pros and cons of this unexpected and incredibly heavy moment. After all, Hiccup was pretty much offering to share Astrid with his brother. Emotionally, if not physically. “Yes, she did choose me,” Hiccup finally agreed. “And yes, most of the time I am enough. Right now, though, I strongly suspect that she will need both of us.”

“Why would you think that,” Ilweran asked quietly. The tiniest tremor of nerves buried deep within his musical voice as he tried to figure out just what Hiccup was saying.

“Because I know what I am; and I know her,” Hiccup stated blandly. “I will do whatever it takes to protect my mate. Body, mind, and soul,” Hiccup informed the startled man. “You may do as you wish.” With that, Hiccup pulled off his tunic and tossed it on the chair with everything else before climbing into bed and easing himself closer to Astrid. Without waking, she reached out to grasp his hand. Using it to wrap his arm around her as she rolled over to snuggle up with her back against his front.

Ilweran stood motionless. Halfway between the bed and the balcony doorway. Hiccup resisted the urge to look at him. He had said his piece. Now it was up to Ilweran to decide on the next move.

After what felt like an eternity, Hiccup heard the soft whispers of Ilweran’s booted feet moving back into the room. Followed by the gentle swishes and quiet scrape of leather over leather as he removed his own cloak and weapons. Then there was the near soundless padding of bare feet on stone nearing the other side of the bed. Hiccup looking past Astrid’s hair just as Ilweran was sliding under the blankets.

“Please do not murder me for this,” Ilweran whispered quietly as he met Hiccup’s bright green gaze with a grimace. “I still have so much life that I want to live.” Hiccup huffed a soft laugh at that as Ilweran slowly eased his way closer to Astrid as well. Predictably, the moment he got near enough to her, she seemed to sense him. Reaching out her free hand in search of him as a slight frown twisted her lips.

Ilweran glanced at her in confusion for a moment. Bringing one of his hands up to meet hers, and her fingers immediately laced through his. Pulling their now interlocked hands towards her chest where she was already clutching Hiccup’s. Her face smoothing back into a mask of calm and a soft sigh of contentment escaping her perfect lips as Ilweran shimmied himself the rest of the way over. Leaving a cautious gap between them still, and soon one of her legs was stretching out until her bare foot was just touching Ilweran’s leg. Hiccup couldn’t even find it in himself to feel jealous, as the shock on the prince’s face was just too perfectly real.

Ilweran’s eyes scanned Astrid’s face for any sign that she might be awake before flicking back up to Hiccup’s in surprise, and Hiccup just lifted his shoulder in a minute shrug. “Told you,” he muttered quietly. Rolling his eyes for good measure when Ilweran choked out a laugh. “It may not always make sense right away brother, but you should know by now that I would never fool you just to hurt you. Astrid really does need you sometimes,” Hiccup added gently. “You truly are the calm to my storm, and for what it is worth, I am glad you are choosing to stay.”

“The calm to your storm,” Ilweran grumbled. “I do not feel very calm right now. Extremely on edge is more like. How is it I just keep finding myself in bed with you Sweet Cheeks,” he suddenly asked with a shake of his head. His amber eyes shining with humour once again. “Or better yet, why can I not say no to you, even when I probably should.”

“Beats me Moon Pie,” Hiccup shrugged. “Maybe we really are gay and just have not figured it out yet. I am sure Ve and Njord now think we were lovers. Likely thanks, in large part, to my oddly jealous behaviour right after you left with Astrid.” Hiccup and Ilweran locked eyes for a long moment at that. Then they both buried their faces in the pillows to stifle their somewhat hysterical laughter before they could wake Astrid up.

Finally settling into comfortable silence, Hiccup lay with his arm wrapped around Astrid and watched her sleeping form. The gentle, even breaths lifting her shoulders, and the small smile twisting her lips. The silken strands of her hair by his face filling his nose with the delicious scent of Astrid, overlaid with jasmine, sandalwood, and myrrh from her bath. Her dreams peaceful for the moment, but that surely could not last.

He had just started to let his own mind wander to thoughts of the mysterious hooded men, when Astrid whimpered and clutched his hand harder. Glancing at her face, Hiccup saw the corners of her mouth pulling tight as her brows scrunched. Her eyes flicking quickly beneath her closed lids. Looking over her, he met Ilweran’s amber gaze and saw the same worry that he felt mirrored there.

Hiccup tried to gently wake her, but she stiffened noticeably and began moaning and muttering incoherently at the gesture. Seemingly trapped in the torturous world of crushing regret. Bringing his other hand up, Hiccup gently brushed her hair back from her clammy face as he reached out with his mind to try and soothe some of the pain for her. At the touch of his magic, Astrid settled for the briefest of moments, before whimpering in fear and shying slightly away from him instead. Though he was pleased to note that she didn’t let go of his hand or struggle to escape his embrace this time.

“What...” Ilweran started in confusion. Shifting slightly closer to the thrashing Astrid now as she clutched him to her tighter as well.

“It is not the first time. Last time she had nightmares like this, she nearly attacked me,” Hiccup informed his friend with an eye roll. “I do not dare actually break into her mind to speak to her though, for she might panic and lash out again. During our waking dreams the primitive mind takes over, and it often sees that which the conscious mind chooses to ignore. It is only natural to fear death, and I am Death. It is not her fault.”

“So that is what you meant when said that you know what you are,” Ilweran murmured after a long moment of silence. “You knew that she would shy away from you simply because you are the Dark God.”

Hiccup nodded as his lips twisted into a slight grimace. “I would never tell her, because she would feel terrible for it,” he sighed. “she already beats herself up for so many things that are beyond her control. She does not need one more thing to add to that list.”

Ilweran’s amber eyes were sad when they met his, but it actually did not bother Hiccup as much as it had before. He was smart enough to know that Astrid was not really shying away from him. Only from what he represented. All living things fear death on an instinctual level, and he really was Death. That was just part of the package deal.

Both of them just sighed again as Astrid started to mumble, “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry,” over and over again. Tearing her hands roughly from both of theirs so that she could clutch them to her head as she hunched in on herself. As if she was being attacked by something and trying to shield herself. Then she started screaming. The sound cutting through Hiccup with the sting of a cursed blade as he tightened his arm around her.

Feeling her pain like it was his own, Hiccup did all he could for her. Reaching up and taking one of her hands in his again, he gently pulled it away from her head. Letting his calming emerald magic dance across the edges of her dream scape, and hoping that she would let him in. If only just a little. The moment she did, he could sense the sudden unease combined with the relief. Astrid’s subconscious responding instinctually to the unexpected presence, and Hiccup knew full well that his sudden appearance was just as likely to add to her nightmares as it was to soothe them.

Still, he knew that if he tried to fully break into her mind right now instead, she really would attack him. Ilweran forgoing all caution now too as he moved the rest of the way over to carefully embrace the thrashing Astrid. Ilweran’s forearm actually resting against Hiccup’s stomach, and Hiccup couldn’t help noticing that Ilweran had removed his tunic as well. Their legs were even nearly touching as they sandwiched Astrid between them.

A strange heat was beginning to radiate off of Ilweran’s skin now. The prince’s golden magic gently melding with Hiccup’s at the edge of Astrid’s consciousness. The heat was unexpectedly soothing as it danced across Hiccup’s skin and over the edges of his shield. Now Hiccup couldn’t help wondering why he had never noticed that Ilweran was this warm before. Then again, he and Ilweran had never actually been this close to snuggling before this point. Emotionally or physically. It was admittedly both oddly pleasant and incredibly weird in equal measure.

Their combined presence seemed to finally settle her though, just as Hiccup had known it would. As they embraced her, Astrid gradually began to calm down. When Ilweran grasped her other hand in his and carefully eased it away from her head, a choked sob escaped her lips. She pushed back tighter against Hiccup then as she clutched Ilweran closer. Her furrowed brows smoothing back out as she slowly stilled again. Hopefully falling into a pleasant, or at least dreamless, sleep now.

“That worked far better than I ever thought it would,” Ilweran murmured as he looked over Astrid’s sleeping face again. His amber eyes following the track of a single tear as it slid over her cheek. “Wish my crushing regrets had been chased away that easily.”

“Maybe they would have been. Did you actually try sleeping between two half naked men after your first murder,” Hiccup asked blandly. Some of his humour returning now that the worst seemed to be over, and Ilweran scowled at him. “I think this is the closest we have ever come to naked cuddling Moon Pie,” Hiccup added teasingly with a smirk at his brother. “I think I actually kind of like it. Just please tell me that you still have pants on.”

“Of course I have pants on,” Ilweran grumbled. “Now just shut up and stop making me think about it. Your magic is sending uncomfortably erotic tingles through me and I am trying really hard to ignore it, since apparently I cannot block it. It is just like when I shared your magic in Helheim. Somehow it is also about a hundred times worse too,” he added with a grimace.

Hiccup choked out a slightly startled laugh at that. He honestly hadn’t considered what this type of direct contact with his magic would do to Ilweran, and the reality was a little hilarious. “Please do not talk about erotic magic and hard things while you are lying in bed with me bro,” Hiccup joked. The two men locking eyes for another moment before they both broke down into another round of silent laughter. Ilweran shaking his head at Hiccup in fond exasperation now as he muttered something about Hiccup being ‘the absolute worst’.

***

Astrid had been having the most wonderful dream. In it, her and Hiccup were running through the bright forests of Alfheim together. Careless, wild, and free. Emerging though the close packed trees into a wide clearing, Hiccup growled playfully before springing at her. The two of them laughing as they tumbled across the grass. As they came to rest beside a cheerfully bubbling stream, Hiccup was gazing at her with more love in his emerald eyes than any woman could possibly deserve. Then he leant down to press a tingling kiss to her lips. Feeling him smirk as he grasped her hands and pulled them up to tenderly, but firmly, pin them above her head.

That was the moment that everything changed. Hiccup’s lips on hers switched abruptly from sensual and warm to cold and unfamiliar. The light pressure on her hips and chest becoming painfully heavy and suffocating. Breaking away, Astrid noticed that the edges of the dappled forest ferns above her had suddenly turned grey and wilted as the sky began to darken. She glanced at Hiccup in surprise, only to find that Hiccup was no longer here.

Kneeling above her was now the nameless soldier that she had sacrificed in Aleixo’s place. The hands that had been gentle and welcome now only rough and angry as they gripped her arms violently and pressed her into the ground. Astrid tried to struggle out from underneath the man, but she couldn’t manage to break free. Then the man’s head fell off his neck to land beside her with a sickening thump. Rolling to face her so that the gaping eyes were staring straight into hers, and Astrid screamed as the heavy body collapsed onto her.

Fighting out from underneath the dead weight, she looked around frantically to see that the forest was gone. Instead, she was surrounded by sand and fire as clammy hands came reaching out of the shadows to clutch at her hair and armour. The gruesomely mangled bodies attached to them emerging into the light. A few even sporting distinct blue arrows sticking out of them as they stumped towards her. Groaning incoherently as blood ran down to the ground in torrents that flowed over her boots like water.

She started to run from them. Sloshing her way out of the thick scarlet liquid and back to dry land before it could sweep her away. Her panicked steps leading her straight into the heart of a small village coloured in dreary greys and browns. Clearly this village was not a wealthy one either. Shabby little one room shacks lined the narrow street she was in, as scrawny chickens pecked away at the dirt. Searching for any minuscule scrap of seed or insect to sustain their mean existence for one more day. The sky overheard blocked by the eerie reddish haze of dust in the air.

The bodies of those she had murdered finally faded out behind her now. Only to be replaced by the sobbing forms of women and children crying for husbands, sons, and brothers that would never come home. Feeling a tug at her trousers, Astrid peered down fearfully to see a small girl of about three standing by her feet. Her face and clothes were stained with dust, and her hair had the dishevelled look of a child left to its own devices. A worn cloth doll clutched tightly in her small hands as she gazed up into Astrid’s face imploringly.

“Escoose me miss. Have you seen my daddy,” she inquired in her little girl soprano. “I can’t find him anywhere. Mommy said he was going to guard the big house last night, but he never came home.”

Astrid felt a lump well up in her throat, and she whimpered as she tried to fight back the tears. Wanting to comfort the child, but not knowing how. A sudden wave of emerald magic began to invade her senses then, and it almost served to rouse her, until the girl suddenly started to grow and swell. Morphing into a monstrous creature complete with sickly grey skin and snarling teeth.

“You killed them. You killed them all,” she began chanting as a viscous black fluid started to erupt from her gaping mouth and coat her chest. Boils erupting over the monster’s skin as twisted and clawed hands clutched at Astrid.

“No, I mean yes, but I didn’t have a choice,” Astrid pleaded. Feeling tears spring to her eyes as she tried to back away. Reaching down to her belt, only to find that she was completely weaponless and at the mercy of this hideous thing. “They would have killed me.” Holding her arms out in front of her to ward off the monster, she saw that her hands were gloved in bright scarlet. She tried to wipe them off on her trousers, but no matter what she did, she just could not seem to get the blood off her skin.

“Now we are all going to die. You’ve doomed us all. Our blood will stain your hands forever,” the child-turned demon cried. Her voice sounding oddly piercing and distinctly inhuman. Like the sharp screeching protest of a rusty hinge. Cutting painfully into Astrid’s ears and making a chill of absolute and inescapable fear race down her spine and numb her brain. The overwhelming feeling of panic seeming to block out all sense of reason.

More of the creatures were emerging now as the homes all around her began to crumble to dust. The impossibly thin bodies of the monsters looking gangling and repulsive as they scuttled towards her on all fours. Their overly long limbs oddly jointed. She tried to run again, but her feet wouldn’t respond. Before she could even cry out, they were dragging her to the ground as they hissed at her. Grabbing at her hands.

Curling into a ball to protect herself, Astrid tore her hands away from the monsters in the hopes of at least protecting her face. Clutching them to her head as she muttered desperately, “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” Not even sure who she was apologizing to.

Suddenly a sharp pain cut through her side as one of the creatures claws managed to slice right through skin and armour. The sensation creeping up her side and Astrid cried out as she looked down to see tendrils of darkness spreading out from the wound. Crawling like snakes beneath her skin. Screaming in agonized horror, she tried to cast off the dark magic, but she knew that it was no use. Feeling the fingers of decay seeping through her veins like an unstoppable wave of death. “Please help me,” she muttered towards the sky as she felt an odd wave of warmth begin to surround her.

Just as she was certain that she had imagined the calming sensation, she heard a soft voice speaking from just beyond the horde. The sound echoing and distorted, yet still oddly familiar. Just like that, the pain halted in its tracks. The tendrils of death receding as the demons all scurried away from her. Stumbling in their haste and bowing deeply. Apparently parting to allow a shadowy and sinister figure in a long black cloak to approach the spot where she lay huddled on the ground.

Astrid had thought for sure that this creature would be much worse than the others. It looked like every terrifying tale of her youth brought to form. Surely it was a real life draugr. The angry soul of one of her victims returned to walk amongst the living. Instead of hurting her though, this new being simply bent down beside her. Holding out a partially solid hand to help her to her feet.

She gazed hesitantly up at it, but its face was completely covered by its wide black hood. “You are safe now,” came that same eerily echoing voice from before. “I am here to help you. Though you should know that these monsters are your own creation. They cannot hurt you unless you allow them to.”

His words comforted her somewhat, as she finally started to realize that she must be dreaming. That meant the monsters here must only exist in her mind. If that was the case though, then where had this person come from? Finally reaching out to take his proffered hand now, Astrid allowed the man (she could only assume that it was a man) to pull her up from the dirt. Noting that his skin was almost painfully cold against hers. It was as if she had just plunged her hand into icy water, and she felt a new flicker of unease. Still, he had saved her...

“Thank you,” Astrid murmured. Making to pull her hand back, but the man held onto it. She glanced back up at him in confusion, and he finally tilted his head back enough that she could see him. Her breath catching in her throat at the same moment as all her panic flooded back in. There was no face beneath the hood. Just a mass of swirling black shadows surrounding brightly glowing green eyes. A roiling darkness dancing within the sinister orbs that made her insides lurch in instinctual fear.

The creature opened it mouth to speak again, and its sharp white fangs stood out starkly against the blackness. “Do you truly not recognize me mi’lady,” the demon asked quietly. Its terrifying eyes looking unexpectedly sad. “I would never hurt you Astrid. I love you and I cannot stand to see you like this. Please come back to me,” it almost seemed to beg. “I know it is difficult right now, but please just try to look past the fear.”

As she studied the shadowy being more carefully, a faint spark of recognition began to light in her stressed, emotionally fatigued, and battle weary mind. A part of her desperately wanted to trust this strange creature. To believe the beautiful words and run into its embrace, in fact. Some base instinct telling her that she would be safe in his arms, despite his appearance and the way he obviously held dominion over the repulsive monsters around them. The pull on her body actually startling her with its intensity. The other part of her still wanted to start running for the hills instead.

Before she could decide to act on the latter, another stranger suddenly appeared in the village. This one glowing a bright gold. The glorious light emanating from him blocking her view of his face, though she could tell by his shape that he too wore a cloak. He began to approach her as well. Bright green grasses and spring flowers blossoming around his feet with every step. The hideous monsters simply melting away before him as his warmth seemed to fill every corner of this dreary place.

Coming to a stop before her, this new creature raised its head to look at her. Its amber eyes in its indiscernible face shining as brightly as small suns, and she had to look away as she blinked back tears. “Please come back to us Astrid,” a similarly familiar voice pleaded. This one slightly softer than the other’s, though it still carried the same unnatural echo layered within the musical tones. “It will do you no good to dwell in this place of regret, and we are right here to help you. You do not have to do this alone.”

Looking back up in surprise, Astrid saw that the two strange beings now bore the faces of her boys. Hiccup’s hand, which had been cold and terrifying, was now warm and comforting once more. The roiling black shadows gone from his lovely eyes. As Ilweran reached out to grasp her other hand, Astrid broke down in tears. Pulling her boys to her in relief.

They embraced her from both sides then. The three of them sinking to the ground in a huddle as Hiccup and Ilweran held her between them. Her exhausted mind finally fading into an empty and blissful oblivion as she passed out in their arms. Though a very small part of her could still feel her boys holding her. She had no idea how they were both here, but she was so incredibly grateful for it. Just their presence alone somehow managing to keep the horrible nightmares at bay.

**______**

**I know many of you probably thought that there was going to be some playful flirting or maybe more during the bath. Do we really think Hiccup would let Thor communal bath with Astrid though. Not a flippin' chance! Lol**

**Instead, you all got some intrigue, some gory night terrors, and a heavy helping of feels. Astrid is the luckiest girl in the whole world. And I agree with Ilweran. Hiccup is 'the absolute worst'. Always ready to take what is simply an uncomfortable situation and turn it all the way up to awkward as frigg. Love that boy! :P**


	35. Good Friends and Dragon Eggs

**I was hoping to get this up before I went to work this morning, but no such luck. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it’s hell-a late. I know that I really like it. Stay safe, stay healthy, stay home! Love you all :)**

**Also, a side note, I accidentally posted Ch 34 with the wrong title. It is corrected now, but the previous one was something of a spoiler. Hopefully it didn't confuse you all too much... :S**

**______**

When Astrid awoke much later, it actually took a while for her mind to catch up with her body. Her thoughts straying back to the awful dreams for a moment as she tried to figure out why she felt so oddly heavy and warm. It was not in a bad way though right now. The feeling reminding her more of when her two favourite boys had somehow appeared and saved her. A warmth spreading through her chest at the memory, though she couldn’t help feeling a little bad that she hadn’t recognized Hiccup right away. Then again, he was Death. Having Death show up in your dreamscape was bound to send anyone’s subconscious reeling in fear.

The darkness of the room made it impossible to tell what time it was. Was it still the same day, or had she slept straight through the night? Not that she overly cared about the time. Not while her forehead and cheek were resting against a bare chest as she snuggled the gloriously perfect man in front of her. One of her arms laying across Hiccup’s ribs as she clutched at his muscular back. Pulling him tighter to her and humming softly as his deliciously woodsy scent filled her nose. His arm wrapped around her shoulder and back as his fingers traced gentle patterns over the bare skin of her neck that made her scalp tingle.

Astrid noticed distractedly that she could also smell leather and honey from somewhere close by. That might just be a lingering remnant from her crazy dreams though. Admittedly one of the best lingering remnants that she could hope for after all that horror. The nightmares of battle had honestly been far worse than the real thing. Groggy and disoriented, Astrid shifted a little to free her braid from beneath her shoulder as she tried to get her bearings now. That was when she finally clued in to what felt so odd.

There was a solid body pressed against her back as well. A pleasantly warm arm draped over her waist and her legs entangled with what felt like one pair of limbs too many. Moving her face slightly to glance up, Astrid met Hiccup’s laughing green gaze in front of her. “Good evening mi’lady,” he chuckled. Taking in her startled expression with a grin. “I hope the rest of your dreams were somewhat more pleasant than that first one.”

“I think I’m actually still dreaming,” Astrid confessed. Her free hand coming down between her and Hiccup to tentatively trail over Ilweran’s arm now. Finding that his skin was wonderfully bare as well. Turning her head to glance behind her, Astrid found the prince’s golden eyes shining with humour as they gazed back at her.

“Unfortunately princess, this particular nightmare is horribly real,” Ilweran drawled with an eye roll. “Though I must say, I did enjoy the point when you rolled over,” he joked. “Do you always wiggle your ass like that while you sleep?”

“Oh shut up,” Astrid grumbled as she awkwardly twisted her arm back to elbow him in the ribs. “Don’t spoil this for me,” she added with a grin. Twining her fingers through Ilweran’s now as she pulled he and Hiccup closer to her. “I think I might have died and gone to Valhalla.”

“I really hope the ratio of men to women in Valhalla is a little more balanced than this. Then the Golden Boy can find his own godsdamn woman to snuggle with,” Hiccup offered with a laugh.

“Hey! This was your idea,” Ilweran scoffed at Hiccup. “I was going to go back to my own room alone and be quite happy there too, but no! Now I am in a bed with you two yet again, and the only other half naked one here is a man...” He trailed off into incoherent muttering then, and Hiccup chuckled quietly as he cracked a grin at Ilweran.

Astrid glanced back up at Hiccup in surprise again at this revelation. “He is telling the truth. I did ask him to stay. Unfortunately it was a necessary evil at the time,” Hiccup offered with a shrug. His comment making her wonder if he somehow knew what would happen if he was to show up during her nightmares. Then again, he probably did. That thought making her grimace guiltily at him now.

“Do not feel bad mi’lady. It was to be expected, given the circumstances,” Hiccup reassured her. Bending his head down to press a soft kiss to her forehead. “Now, I know you would not mind staying like this forever, but I would kind of like to go home,” he joked lightly before dropping his voice. “How are you feeling,” he asked now. His tone much more serious as he looked over her face.

“A little tired still. Those first nightmares really took a lot out of me,” Astrid admitted quietly. “Although I did actually sleep pretty well after two very sexy men helped cuddle the monsters away,” she added with a smirk. Making them both chuckle. “I just need to stop by the Temple before we leave. Apparently Amee has something she needs to talk to me about.”

Hiccup arched a brow at that and Ilweran coughed in surprise, but they both left it alone. Instead, Hiccup simply pressed a quick kiss to her lips before he and Ilweran rolled out of the bed. Their wonderfully naked torsos on full display, and Astrid muttered a quick sight spell so that she could appreciate them better. Recalling with a hint of smugness that she had just woken up snuggled between these two gods, and feeling like the luckiest girl in all the realms.

“You know, you two are simply too perfect for words,” she grinned at them as she stretched out her stiff limbs. The emptiness of the bed around her making her long to have them back beside her again. If only for a little bit longer. “Maybe you both could just leave your clothes off until we get home. Or perhaps forever,” she added jokingly. “I mean, it is Yule and that would be a lovely gift. For me and every other woman.”

Hiccup barked out a laugh at that as Ilweran shook his head at her fondly instead. “You are just as terrible as him,” Ilweran muttered. Gesturing to a grinning Hiccup as he reached for his pile of discarded armour. “Unfortunately, Hiccup and I walking downstairs nearly nude while you are still fully dressed would raise more questions than I care to answer. Especially since Ve and Njord now think that Hiccup and I are lovers.”

“Not exactly. Ve and Njord now think that we WERE lovers,” Hiccup clarified as Astrid burst out laughing. “Now I am just the jealous and jilted plaything that you cast aside because something more interesting came along. Sadly, I just cannot seem to let you go though Moon Pie,” he added with a dramatic sigh. “So much so that I insisted on barging in on you and your lady before you could forget about me.”

“Understandable,” Ilweran deadpanned before pulling his tunic over his head. “I mean, I am pretty hot. I would want me back too.” That comment made Astrid start snorting unattractively now, and she tried to cover her mouth to stifle the embarrassing sounds. Hiccup and Ilweran just glanced at each other for a moment, before they both broke down into a fit of hysterics as well.

They were all still laughing about the ridiculousness of it as they made their way back downstairs. Finding the others sitting in the dining room waiting for them. Already halfway through dinner. Ve and Njord looking up from their plates in surprise as the boisterous trio sauntered into the room together. In response, Hiccup threw a casual arm over Ilweran’s shoulder and pulled him close. The look on the two Æsir’s faces just making Astrid laugh even harder as Ilweran chuckled before gently shoving Hiccup away.

As the spicy scent of the food struck her, Astrid finally realized just how hungry she was. Diving into her meal with relish as she opted to let the others do the talking. Finding that hearing retellings of her deeds was not nearly as pleasant as one might think. Before they left the palace, Ve handed each of the Riders a pouch full of jewels. Astrid staring at it in shock as she weighed it in her hand. Did the Riders not already receive enough payment for their services?! Just what in Helheim was she going to do with so much when she already had everything she needed and more to spare?

That question was answered when her, Hiccup, and Ilweran arrived at the Temple a short while later. Hiccup politely asking one of the girls in the entry foyer if Amee was available. The young woman assured him that Amee was indeed in as she let her eyes trail over him. The longing in her gaze plainly visible. “Unless you would like someone else to attend to you for a change,” she added coyly.

“Thanks, but no,” Hiccup answered blandly. “If I was here to be serviced, do you not think that I would have come alone,” he added. Gesturing pointedly behind him to where Astrid and Ilweran were standing together. Then he turned away before the girl could say anything else, and Astrid had to fight back a laugh at the huffy look on the girl’s pretty face. Without a word to anyone else, Hiccup started up the curving staircase. Ilweran and Astrid falling into step beside him, and Hiccup met her eyes briefly with a smirk.

Arriving at the elaborate door to Amee’s rooms, Hiccup glanced at Astrid again before reaching out to rap his knuckles against it. A moment later, it opened up. A wide smile blooming on Amee’s face when she found Hiccup standing before her. Clearly not yet noticing that Astrid and Ilweran were just off to the side as she only had eyes for the Dark Rider. “Hiccup! I was hoping you would come to see me while you were here,” she stated brightly.

Her tone immediately set Astrid’s teeth on edge. The muscles in her jaw clenching as her hand came up to grasp one of the blades on her belt. Then Astrid felt the caress of Hiccup’s magic briefly touch her mind. Gently reassuring her as he met Amee’s gaze with an arched brow.

“Whatever gave you the idea that I was here for sex,” Hiccup asked. Falling back into his typical sardonic drawl as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Was it the way you helped Odin try to entrap me by hurting Astrid? Or perhaps the fact that I have not spoken a word to you since?” Amee blanched slightly and cast her eyes down at that. Finally spotting Ilweran and Astrid at the same moment.

Seeing Astrid’s hand still resting on the dagger’s hilt, Amee grimaced guiltily now. “My apologies Miss Hofferson. I didn’t realize that you were here as well.”

“It shouldn’t matter whether I’m here or not,” Astrid countered bluntly. “I warned you not to touch either of them ever again. That wasn’t a conditional threat. You’re just lucky that I’m fresh out of murderous rage right at the moment,” she added. Letting her hand fall away from the dagger with a half-shrug. Hiccup actually barking out a startled laugh at that as Ilweran smirked down at her proudly.

Gulping nervously and nodding in understanding, Amee gestured for them all to enter. “Actually, Hiccup and I were only escorting Astrid here and dropping off these,” Ilweran added smoothly. Both he and Hiccup pulling the little sacks of jewels out of their cloak pockets and passing them to Amee. “Thor and Sif are waiting for us back at the palace. We were hoping to return to Alfheim before the Yule festivities officially start, and Odin will still want to meet with Astrid first.”

“Oh, alright,” Amee said in surprise. Taking the leather pouches before turning her gaze to Astrid again. “Well then, come on in,” she said as she stepped back from the doorway to let Astrid pass. “This shouldn’t take more than a moment.”

“We will be right here if you need us,” Hiccup offered. Astrid glancing up at her boys with a nod at that, before following Amee into her rooms. Finding that she wasn’t overly worried about being alone with the priestess, since Astrid was currently carrying enough blades to outfit a small battalion. That, and her boys would be by her side in less than a heartbeat if she needed them.

As Amee closed the door behind them, Astrid turned back to face her. “Why did they give you those,” she couldn’t help asking in interest. Amee looked down in surprise at the two little bags she held. Then she looked back up with a shrug.

“Probably because they are both better men than the realms give them credit for,” Amee offered. “Though for some reason neither of them want anyone to know it so they use me as a go-between,” she added with an eye roll. At Astrid’s continued confusion, she explained, “we run a program through the Temple that provides food, shelter, and supplies to the poor. Three things that are in exceptionally high demand during the winter months. Most of us came from nothing, so it is our way of giving something back.”

Astrid couldn’t help being shocked by that. Amee may be ruthless, but apparently she did have a heart beneath all that bitch. Not that such knowledge made Astrid suddenly want to be best friends with her or anything, but it did make her respect the priestess a teensy bit more. “That is actually very kind of you,” Astrid said truthfully. Removing her own little sack of jewels from her belt and passing it to Amee as well. The priestess accepting it with a grateful smile. “Now what was it you needed to tell me,” Astrid inquired.

“Well, when I went to Asgard to report Aleixo to Odin, I overheard the Allfather speaking to one of his council,” Amee started slowly. Fidgeting her hands nervously now. “I wasn’t sure if it would mean anything to you or not, but it just seemed important, and Hiccup usually wants to hear the gossip. Maybe you could tell him, since he won’t talk to me and you won’t let me near him. I mean, I can understand why, but...”

“Tell him what,” Astrid spouted. Cutting Amee off in her nervous ramblings. Intrigued now, but also wanting to get this over with and get home. After all, they still had to stop in Asgard for the dreaded meeting with the Order so that they could decide if Astrid was ready to become a full fledged Rider or not.

“It seems that something has been stolen from the Allfather’s private vault. Something important,” Amee said quietly. Looking around as if worried someone might be listening in. Astrid wondered for a moment if Amee was about to tell her that a powerful amulet had gone missing. Of course they already knew about the amulet, but could it really have come from Odin’s personal collection.

Before she could ask though, Amee dropped her voice even lower as she added, “apparently an egg has gone missing. A dragon egg...”

Astrid felt her eyes widen at that. Odin had dragon eggs kept in his private vault? Those must be some important eggs. And now one was missing? Where had it gone? Who could’ve taken it? What would you even do with a random dragon egg anyways? There were so many questions swirling in her head now that it was honestly difficult to make sense of it all, and she was still too tired from the raid to want to bother anyways. This was a puzzle for later.

“Did you happen to hear what type of egg it was,” Astrid decided to ask. Just in case. Amee just shook her head no, and Astrid sighed softly before managing a smile. “That’s alright. Thank you so much for telling me,” she offered kindly. “I will make sure that Hiccup knows about it.” Then she allowed a slight smirk to twist her lips. “I think I might actually be glad that I didn’t kill you just now,” she joked.

“I know, right. I would have deserved it, but it’s always good to have a man on the inside,” Amee grinned in return. “Or I guess more accurately, a woman. Have you noticed that men tend to be less guarded around beautiful ladies? It’s as if they don’t think we have any brains.”

“I actually had noticed that,” Astrid replied with a chuckle. Both of them started laughing now as they headed back towards the door. Astrid opening it to find Hiccup and Ilweran leaning against the wall on the other side of the hall. The boys each giving Amee a small nod of farewell before following Astrid back downstairs. Seeing the questioning look on her boys’ faces, Astrid murmured, “I’ll tell you later.” Not wanting to chance someone overhearing them in the crowded foyer.

“You and Amenmeit seem to be getting along surprisingly well,” Hiccup offered as they emerged into the packed street outside. The glowing orbs in the lanterns casting their odd blue light over everything now that night had well and truly fallen. “Well, aside from that first moment where I was sure you were going to put a knife through her,” he added with a grimace.

Astrid just smirked up at him. “She was asking for it. Still, we do seem to get along rather well, don’t we,” she stated loftily. “It’s weird. Now that you are no longer having sex with her, I feel somewhat less inclined to hate her.”

“What if I start having sex with her,” Ilweran asked in a tone of mock innocence from her other side.

Astrid turned to glance at him, and found his amber eyes shining with laughter. “I would have to murder you of course,” she informed him with an eye roll. “When I gave you permission to sleep with other women, I meant ones that I haven’t already tried to kill at least twice.”

They all broke down laughing at that. Astrid feeling surprisingly lighthearted despite the horrors that she had just experienced. Although, thinking back to last night, she was suddenly reminded of something that had been nagging at her since the end of the raid. A thought that had started as the spark of an idea, and then grown into a full blown suspicion over time. “Hey,” she started again to get their attention. “Did you guys really need my help? Or did you just let me defeat that troll last night?”

She hadn’t thought anything of it at the time, but the fact that the runes on her axe were not triggered by the appearance of the troll had to mean that she was right. If it was truly as dangerous as they had let her believe, her axe would have been glowing like a green beacon the entire time. Just like on Dragon Island. Her tone was unmistakably accusatory now, and she watched as both of them grimaced slightly in response.

Finally Hiccup answered her. “Of course we let you defeat the troll,” he said with a sigh. “It was your mission.”

“I knew it,” Astrid sneered back. Stopping in the street and putting her hands on her hips as she glared up at him. “Why would you do that?! Telling me how difficult it is to kill a troll. That was probably bullshit too, wasn’t it? Do you think that I need you to play pretend just to make me feel better about myself or something,” she growled. Her tempering flaring as she immediately went from feeling like an able bodied warrior to feeling like an impetuous and coddled child being humoured by the adults around her.

Hiccup and Ilweran both stopped to face her at that. A tiny spark of what could almost be anger even buried in the green depths of Hiccup’s eyes. As if she had struck a somewhat sensitive nerve. Honestly she probably had. After all, she had ultimately just accused him of deliberately putting her in danger just to ‘test’ her. As if this was all just some sort of game to him.

“I only said that it was not easy to kill a troll, which is true. People are easy to kill. Monsters comparatively less so,” Ilweran offered gently. “Of all the beasts we could have faced though, a troll was the best for a first timer to practice on. They are stupid, slow, and relatively simple to exterminate with a little ingenuity. I just wanted you to think outside the box, rather than charging right in there with your axe swinging. Although that technique certainly would have worked in this case, it is not really a good habit to get into.”

“Would you rather Ilweran and I had just taken it out instead,” Hiccup asked blandly. Making Astrid gape up at him in surprise now. “Perhaps by slicing the tendons in its heels to bring it down before slitting its throat wide open. Then I could have cut out its innards while the dragons tore it apart with their teeth for me. Stringing the stinking remains of its mutilated carcass up by the intestines before we left. Leaving it as a warning to any others that think they can use monsters to fight their battles for them.”

“It would not be the first time I have done that,” Hiccup informed her icily, as Astrid felt her eyes widen in shock. “Toothless and I have impaled, butchered, bludgeoned, crushed, drowned, burned, and frozen a fair few trolls over the years,” he continued coldly. Clearly laying it all out for her now, as her outburst prodded his own hot temper to the surface. “Your axe alone would have been able to cut much deeper than the substantially less powerful hand-me-down weapons of moderately trained militia soldiers. Not to mention that Cala, Mordo, and Menelmacil are all certainly able to destroy a troll,” he added with a shrug. “They would not even need to bring it down first.”

Astrid could feel her face blanching more and more. Both at Hiccup’s surprising bout of attitude, as well as the horrible imagery each one of those scenarios brought to mind. A small shudder escaping her as she looked back up at Ilweran’s bleak face now. “There are a lot of ways to defeat a troll Astrid,” Ilweran pointed out. Somewhat apologetically. “Only limited by your imagination, really. It just depends on how creative or messy you want to get and how much damage you want to do in the process. Your way was the cleanest, so we went with it,” he stated with a shrug.

“Just because a creature’s hide is resistant to magic does not mean that you cannot still use the arcane against it,” Hiccup reminded her. “Properly equipped soldiers of the Æsir would have been able to bring it down without too much fuss either. Not that we actually had to kill the monster ourselves though. As Riders, our dragons could have just dealt with it for us. Toothless wouldn’t even need to get close like Tintallë or Stormfly would. He could have just used a massive plasma burst to explode it into a million fragments that littered the village and still brought down half the wall on you two.”

“Ooh, or even better, we could have just disappeared into the night the moment it got out of the cellar,” Hiccup added. His tone growing more sarcastic with each passing moment. “Leave it for the militia soldiers to deal with. Granted it likely would have flattened at least part of the village before they managed to subdue it, but they would have eventually succeeded. Really though, those idiots were the ones that brought the bloody thing to Vanaheim in the first place. It should have been their problem to deal with.”

“You would do that,” Astrid whispered in disbelief. Horrified at the very thought of leaving a defenceless village to the devices of a troll while the able Riders used the distraction to escape into the night. How would you live with yourself after something like that?!

“Of course I would never do that,” Hiccup stated. Throwing his hands into the air in mild exasperation. “Risking innocent bystanders is a bit of a sore issue for me, if you have not noticed. You deserved the chance to take the lead though. All we did was give you subtle nudges in the right direction. You know full well that allowing you to place yourself in harm’s way goes against every part of my being, but I did it anyway.”

“You needed to see what you could do. Not what we can do,” he added as he crossed his arms over his chest. Arching one of his brows at her. “If Ilweran and I did not believe you to be completely capable, we never would have stood aside like we did. I would appreciate it if you did not throw that back in my face now.” Astrid felt her temper flare again at his words, and she was about to snap back. Then she bit back on her angry retort instead. Though she hated to admit it, she was maybe being a little petulant at the moment.

“I hadn’t thought of it like that,” Astrid muttered now. Casting her eyes down to the dusty street. “I guess I just felt like you guys tricked me into believing that I was holding my own alongside you. It never occurred to me that you were trying to help me gain confidence instead. I’m sorry for yelling at you...” Before she could finish apologizing though, she suddenly felt a gentle finger under her chin. Surprised to find that it was Hiccup. Pulling her face carefully back up to meet his eyes, despite all the people still milling around the shops.

“No, I am sorry for snapping at you,” he said with a sigh. “Being accused of deliberately putting you in danger leaves me understandably on edge, but that is no excuse. It was never our intention to make you feel like a less able soldier. We both had to start exactly where you are, and we got it wrong just as many times as we got it right during those first raids. If anything, you should be congratulating yourself for your success Astrid,” Hiccup told her quietly. “Not cutting yourself down because you think we could have done it quicker.”

His tone had become much more gentle now. The anger in his eyes vanishing just as quickly as it had appeared. Reminding her that, deep down, the temperamental and moody Scáth Rothaí still lurked within her deceptively calm lover. “I guess that’s true,” Astrid finally assented. Offering Hiccup a soft smile as she reached up to clasp his hand for a moment. “I mean, at least I can say that I’ve held my own against a troll now. How many apprentice Riders can claim that?”

“Exactly,” Ilweran chuckled as he met her gaze too. “The Order has no reason not to sign you off after this,” he teased. Nudging her with his elbow as they started walking again, and Astrid couldn’t help laughing now instead. Hiccup made a valid point, after all. She should feel proud. She had taken down the ‘target’, held her own against a small garrison of militia soldiers, and brought down a troll without hurting anyone in the process. Even Odin would have to be at least a little impressed.

“I do have one more question though,” Astrid started again. Hiccup glancing sideways at her as he hummed for her to continue. “How were you two able to insert yourselves into my dreams like that,” she asked in interest. “Don’t get me wrong, I am super thankful for it. After all, it’s probably the only reason that I still have my sanity right now. I just know that my mind certainly didn’t create that part all on its own though.”

“You are not wrong mi’lady,” Hiccup agreed with a smirk. “We did indeed enter your dreamscape with you. You see, a mind is somewhat less guarded during sleep. If you are very careful, you can unobtrusively hover on the very edges of a shield while still exercising some influence over the thoughts within. The subconscious still needs to let you in, of course, but it is quite a handy little trick nonetheless. Bríghid taught me how to do it ages ago. Then I taught it to Ilweran once I decided that he was more or less trustworthy.”

“Yep,” Ilweran chimed in with a grin. “It is useful if you want to gently coerce someone’s thoughts in a certain direction without actually breaking into their mind and altering their memory. It only works when the subject is already asleep and dreaming though, since you cannot really force dreams on someone. That would just wake them up,” he added with a shrug.

“It is also rather risky,” Hiccup pointed out. “Last time, you tried to attack me. This time, you were ready to run away instead. It is impossible to control what form a person’s subconscious will give you once it lets you in. As you probably noticed,” he added, and Astrid felt her cheeks heat with a telling pink flush. Hiccup just chuckled though. “I will teach you how to do it too, but only after you get signed off by the Order. You need some incentive to reign in that blasted temper of yours around Odin.”

Astrid couldn’t help laughing in agreement now. “Fair enough. I’ll hold you to that,” she quipped. Finally even starting to feel ready for whatever the next step was now that she had completed her first mission. Sure, the Council would have questions that she would need to find her own answers to, but that didn’t feel like quite as big a deal anymore. Not nearly as scary as what she had just faced, at least. No matter what was waiting in Asgard for her, Astrid knew that this time she would conquer it with her head held high and her temper firmly in check. For once.

***

Arriving back in Asgard after the mission, Astrid was not surprised in the slightest to find Odin Allfather already awaiting them at headquarters. She had known that he would be, despite the late hour. Had suspected that he would want to question her himself before accepting the Council’s decision. Only this time, he seemed to have brought a protection detail with him as well. Clearly having Hiccup openly challenge him last go round had made Odin at least a little nervous. Obviously not really wanting to be on his own around the Dark Rider now.

As they came to a stop outside the meeting room, Golwen and Odin followed Noldo in first while the others stood in the hallway with the Allfather’s guards. Then the door opened up, and Noldo called for Thor. Sif accompanying her husband into the room as well. Astrid growing increasingly nervous now as she felt the impending questioning like a weight on her chest. Finally Elder Noldo called her in. Astrid nodding as she swallowed against the lump that had formed in her throat.

“You will do just fine,” Ilweran offered gently. Clasping her hand and bringing it to his lips once before releasing her again, and Astrid smiled at him gratefully. Her eyes then seeking out Hiccup, who gave her a small smile and nod of reassurance. His green eyes carefully guarded, even as the soft caress of his magic flitted across her mind. Feeling just as comforting as Ilweran’s kiss had.

“You will wait out here this time,” Odin informed Hiccup and Ilweran. Glaring at them as if daring them to argue. “Do not let those two out of your sight,” he added quietly to his guards then, as he shot a pointed glance at the light and dark Riders. Hiccup scoffed loudly and Odin glowered at him. “Just what is so amusing young man,” he asked coldly.

“Oh, nothing,” Hiccup chuckled. Turning his green eyes on the two guards as a wicked smirk grew on his face. Allowing his gaze to wander over their sweaty foreheads and the nervous tremor of hands that clutched swords like lifelines. “At ease soldiers,” he added cheekily as the guards both quaked under his scrutiny. “I already got my fill of blood in Vanaheim.”

Ilweran choked out a laugh at that. Reaching out to fist bump Hiccup before both of them settled back against the wall. Crossing their arms and ankles casually and once again looking like twins as they both cracked evil grins at Odin. The sight making Astrid struggle to fight back her own laughter now. With a scowl at them, Odin gestured for Astrid to enter the meeting room before shutting the door with a thump.

As Astrid looked around, the other Council members shot her discreetly reassuring smiles from the long table at the far side. Thor and Sif, likely seeing her unease, just grinned and winked at her. Without preamble, Elder Noldo started straight into it. He and the Council requesting permission to access her thoughts before asking Astrid to go over the events from Vanaheim. This was followed by a quick assessment of her basic offensive and defensive spell casting abilities, along with a series of questions regarding when she would use which and what her actions would be during a whole plethora of imagined scenarios. Checking her mind during each step to ensure that she was answering truthfully.

At the end of it all, Astrid was just starting to think that she could really go for another nap. Her brain feeling like mush after keeping up carefully constructed shields for so long. Allowing only what was required to get through, while keeping the rest concealed. At least she had managed to keep any incriminating thoughts or memories hidden without making it obvious that she was. Golwen even giving her a discreet thumbs up. A gesture which made Astrid smile despite her aching head.

Thankfully, Odin had kept his silence during her evaluation, though his lips had twisted into a thoughtful scowl during a few points. His mind hovering on the edges of the rest of the group as he ‘listened in’. Now, he finally stepped forward to address her himself. “Miss Hofferson,” he started quietly. “I admit myself impressed at the way you have conducted yourself over this mission. You have far exceeded all expectations for such a newly bonded Rider.”

“Thank you Allfather,” Astrid replied politely.

“You are very welcome,” he offered with a respectful tilt of his head. “However, I would like to confirm your statements once more, if I may. Just for my own peace of mind. You see, I have noticed that your thoughts have remained strategically guarded. Pair that with the blatant hostility you and your friends have towards me, and it does tend to make one somewhat suspicious. It could mean that either your intentions or your allegiances are not quite as pure as they seem.”

His tone was pleasant, but Astrid’s hackles were instantly raised. Golwen locking eyes with her for the briefest moment as well as a shine of warning sparked in her violet gaze. “Blatant hostility? I wonder where that stems from,” Astrid countered blandly as she allowed her gaze to settle back on Odin. “Perhaps it’s because the last time I allowed you into my mind, you twisted my desires and humiliated me. So no, I will not permit you entry again.”

She could feel his mind still gently probing the edges of her shield, and she promptly fortified her defences. Every part of her knowing that if Odin gained access to her mind now, all of them would be imprisoned and awaiting execution. Golwen included. “Might I remind you that I have been trained by the best sir,” Astrid added with an arched brow. “You can keep trying all you wish, but you are never going to get in. Certainly not without a fight.”

“So you wish to be just as insolent as the other two humans. Is the rest of your race so intolerable,” Odin asked rudely. Obviously infuriated by the fact that she was not only willing, but able to hold her own against him. Both mentally and verbally. His stormy grey-blue eye narrowing as he met her gaze. The barely contained anger in his voice causing the rest of the elves to turn away from their deliberating in order to watch this unfold. Noldo interestedly studying Astrid to see how she would react.

“Humans are known to be rather stubborn, yes,” Astrid offered simply. “It is a particular gift of ours.”

“What you call stubborn, others would see as foolish. I could have you thrown in a cell for such behaviour,” Odin stated. The threat in his words unmistakable, though his tone was mild. “You have already been warned once that refusal to submit to questioning is tantamount to an admission of guilt Miss Hofferson. If you truly have nothing to hide, then what is the purpose of your defensiveness,” he asked now. Trying to twist it back around on her.

Astrid could feel her dark magic trying to escape its confines now, even as her hands itched to reach for her blades, but she ignored both desires. Determined to prove to Hiccup that she could do this without him here to shield her. “You may call it whatever you wish, but it will not change the fact that I do not like to be backed into a corner. Fool me once and all that,” Astrid drawled with an arrogant smirk as she folded her hands behind her back. Seeing the smallest twist of humour grace Noldo’s perfect lips now.

“Clearly I have nothing to hide as I have already submitted to questioning today,” Astrid reminded Odin with an exasperated eye roll. “If, however, you feel that a refusal to answer the same questions twice is worth a cell in Nagrind... Well then, so be it,” she added with a shrug. Realizing a moment later that the combination of words and casual stance were stolen straight out of Hiccup’s playbook, and she almost started laughing.

If Odin had thought that she would be a pushover without the boys to protect her, he was sorely mistaken. Instead, Astrid simply watched in mild amusement as Odin’s eye widened in surprise. Golwen actually rising halfway out of her chair now. Clearly readying herself to jump in the middle if Astrid snapped or Odin tried anything. Just like she had when Odin had pushed Hiccup. That thought making Astrid have to bite back even harder on her laughter.

“Can’t you just leave it alone Father,” Thor suddenly groaned. His tone surprising Astrid, and she turned her head to glance at him, but he was staring at his father now. A determined light in his blue eyes. “You’ve heard the statements and seen her abilities first hand. Most apprentices do not go through even half the scrutiny that you have subjected Miss Hofferson to, and for what purpose? It’s not like you have any real authority over the Riders anyways. You need to give this petty foolishness up before you do something else to endanger the realms.”

There were sharp intakes of breath all around the room at that. No one moving or speaking as they gaped between Thor and Odin in astonishment. “You are treading on very dangerous ground young man,” Odin growled at his son.

“No Dad, you are. How long do you think your guards will actually be able to hold Ilweran and Hiccup at bay if you were to hurt her again? Even unintentionally. How about if you locked her up? Do you think they would still continue to serve you,” Thor asked. A tone of authority in his voice that Astrid had never heard before.

“Just because someone refuses to lay down before you does not instantly make them a traitor,” Thor stated firmly. “I will not stand by and let you manipulate someone that has done nothing to earn your distrust.” Then he softened his voice somewhat as Odin’s face turned a startling shade of red in his fury. “I am not doing this to shield them. They do not really need my help anyways. No, I am doing this to protect you from yourself, Dad. You have grown obsessed and it is not healthy.”

Odin scowled at his son for a long moment as Thor stared back at him. His expression neither openly challenging or obedient. The true leader beneath the boyish persona coming out into the open for once, and Odin looked just as surprised as the rest of them were. Well, all of them aside from Sif. She was just gazing up at her husband with a mixture of love and pride in her wide blue eyes.

“Well, I think that settles it. I vote that we sign the paperwork before this can get any more awkward,” Saelind suddenly chimed in. Breaking the uncomfortable silence that had settled over the room. “All in favour.” There was a chorus of ‘Aye’s’ from every single elf on the Council, and Astrid felt a wave of relief flood through her.

“That makes the vote unanimous,” Elder Noldo practically seemed to sigh in relief. “Congratulations Miss Hofferson. You are not taking the oath, so I will keep this short. It is our opinion that you have proven you are a more than capable Rider, and that you can be trusted to uphold the ideals of the Order. May you continue to grow and improve your skills as you carry on your journey, and willingly share your knowledge with those that follow in future.”

Astrid nodded to show she understood. Then the Council members all placed quill to parchment before Saelind waved Astrid closer. The moment she had signed her name to the contract, Saelind vanished it with a wave of her softly glowing hand. Giving Astrid a cheeky wink at the same time, and Astrid smiled gratefully back at her. Acutely aware that without Thor’s intervention and Saelind’s quick thinking, things may have gotten very ugly.

Odin was still scowling at his son and Noldo, and Astrid couldn’t help noticing that Noldo’s brown eyes were dancing with humour. “It is quite remarkable, my dear. You seem to have completed your apprenticeship in record time,” Noldo offered with a barely concealed smirk as he got up to move around the long table. “The first ever to achieve Rider status in under a year, in fact. Welcome to the Noble Order of Dragon Riders. Here is your official cloak and mask,” he added. Waving a softly glowing hand and producing the neatly stacked sky blue garments. “You have earned them.”

Noldo came to a stop in front of her, and Astrid grinned up at him as she took the bundle. “Why thank you Elder Noldo,” she returned politely. “And thank you to all of you,” she added. Looking around at the seated Council and allowing her eyes to linger on Golwen and Saelind, then Thor and Sif, before finally resting her gaze on Odin again. “I would have never made it here without all of the love and support that I have received during my time on Alfheim. Not to mention the absolute faith in me that Odin Allfather must hold, to have sent me on such a mission despite his misgivings. I will be forever grateful for it.”

Thor actually choked on a laugh then. Sif’s hand clamping over her mouth to conceal her own grin and her blue eyes sparkling with humour when Astrid chanced a glance at the two of them. The look they shared saying more than any words could. In such a short time, Thor and Sif had both proven that they were as good of friends to her and Hiccup as any of the elves. For that, Astrid was so incredibly thankful to both of them as well. That Thor was willing to face his father’s anger just to protect his friends said a lot about his strength of character, after all. He would make a far better ruler than his father.

Odin scowled at the exchange for a moment. He obviously knew that Astrid was bating him, but there was nothing that he could do about it. The paperwork was signed. Her status approved. She was free. A trained assassin and a fully-fledged mercenary soldier. An outlier within the Order, and just another of the banes of Odin’s existence. Free to learn on her own, go where she pleased, and do as she wished without having anyone report on her.

At long last, Odin offered her a respectful tilt of his head. It looked painful. Astrid bowing back as deeply as she could force herself to muster. Then, with a small chuckle, she turned back to Elder Noldo. “Is that it then? Are we free to go,” she asked brightly.

“Certainly,” Noldo replied with a grin. “I will see you all back on Alfheim. We do not want to be late for the party, after all,” he joked.

Laughing out loud now, Astrid stepped forward and hugged Elder Noldo around the middle again. His strong arms returning the embrace without pause. Astrid smirking widely when she heard Odin’s muffled grumble. Then she winked at Thor as she headed towards the doorway. “Come on handsome,” she teased. “There’s a barrel full of elven wine with your name on it, and I’m in the mood to celebrate.”

“Excellent! I could use a new set of antlers,” Thor grinned back. Throwing his arm around his wife as Sif started laughing. Shooting a mildly apologetic look at his father, Thor then pulled the door open to let Astrid and Sif through. Odin glared at his son for a moment longer, before storming out of the room through the opposite doorway. Golwen and Saelind watching him go with tinkling laughs as they got to their feet to join Hiccup and Ilweran out in the main hall.

Peering out the door, Astrid saw that the boys were still leaning against the opposite wall. Odin’s guards eyeing them up nervously as Hiccup casually flipped a dagger around in his hand. Upon spotting Astrid however, Hiccup and Ilweran both straightened up as Hiccup slid his dagger back into its sheath. “Gentlemen, your services are no longer required,” Thor informed the guards with a smirk. The two of them giving him a deep bow of thanks before scurrying off down the corridor like they couldn’t escape fast enough.

Astrid chuckled at their retreating forms as she held up her cloak with a cheek-splitting smile on her face. “We did it,” she informed the boys in a distinctly smug tone now that they were mostly alone again. “You are looking at the only apprentice to ever become an official Rider in under a year since the Order was established.”

“Well done mi’lady,” Hiccup offered with a smile. “I expected nothing less from the moment you bonded with Stormfly.” Then he held his arms out for her. Without a moment’s hesitation now, Astrid darted across the hall and threw herself into Hiccup’s embrace. Both of them laughing as he spun her around. Not even caring if someone might be watching. They certainly weren’t about to shout it in the square of course, but at least they didn’t have to actively hide their love anymore either.

Setting Astrid down, Hiccup then released her so that the others could all hug her as well. Even Saelind, and Noldo again. Both Ilweran and Thor also lifting her right off her feet. “Well, I might as well go and calm my father down before I head back to Alfheim,” Thor grumbled as he set Astrid back down. Rolling his eyes and huffing a dramatic sigh that made her giggle. “Or, at least I’ll try to calm him down. See you all in a couple hours,” he teased with a glance at Hiccup and Ilweran. “I expect a very large and very strong drink to be waiting for me when I get there. I think I’m going to need it.”

They all started laughing at that. Saluting Thor and waving to Sif before watching them stroll away towards the foyer to find Odin. With an affectionate head shake, Golwen came over to hug Astrid now, and Astrid actually felt tears prick her eyes. The enchantress had become so much more than an amazing mentor. She had become one of Astrid’s best friends. What would happen now that Astrid was no longer an apprentice? Did that mean that Golwen would have to move back to Asgard?

Seeming to read the worry in her eyes, Golwen offered her a gentle smile before pulling her in for another embrace. “I am coming back to Alfheim for the Yule festivities,” she reminded Astrid. “It is not goodbye right now, but then yes, I will have to move back to headquarters afterwards. Still, I will visit often and I am never very far away.” Stifling a sob, Astrid clutched Golwen tighter for a moment before letting her go. Wiping at her eyes as she smiled back at the enchantress.

“You are the most incredible student that I have ever had the pleasure of teaching,” Golwen told her with another smile. “Now go ahead and start celebrating. I will see you back on Alfheim very soon.” Then she pulled Astrid in closer and whispered quietly in her ear. “You still have to give the boys those pendants. What better time than now, while everyone else is distracted?” Then she stepped back with a wink and waved them off. Astrid grinning at her and waving back as the three of them headed outside to the snowy square where their dragons were patiently waiting.

As they headed back out of Asgard, Astrid relayed the events of the meeting to Hiccup and Ilweran. All of them laughing boisterously at the way Astrid had dealt with Odin. “You know, if you are not careful, Odin will dislike you just as much as he dislikes me,” Hiccup told her with a smirk.

“I could live with that,” Astrid returned with a grin and they all started laughing again. Once they had left the boundary dome, Astrid figured she might as well tell them what Amee had said now as well. They were both very intrigued, but had no more ideas than she did. Though Hiccup did agree that the dragon egg had to be a rare one, if Odin had felt the need to keep it on lock down.

“I will get a message to Sophos to see if he has any idea what type of dragon it might be,” Hiccup suggested with a sigh. “Though that may be a long shot, as I doubt Odin passes that information out freely. What do you want to bet that the mysterious cargo Viggo and his men transported was actually that stolen egg,” he asked Ilweran blandly.

“I think you just might be right little bro,” Ilweran grumbled back. “Too bad we have no idea who picked it up, or where they were taking it.”

“Great. So we now have to either find one of two men that we don’t know, or locate an unknown dragon egg somewhere in all of Midgard,” Astrid summed up. “And here I thought the stressful part was going to be over the moment I finished my apprenticeship.”

“To be fair, we do know that Viggo and Ryker sailed west from the Northern Markets,” Ilweran supplied sarcastically. “That only leaves about half of Midgard to search.”

“I actually had my suspicions that the cargo might have gone even further north and that the initial westward heading was just a red herring,” Hiccup added thoughtfully. “It is why I was not overly concerned about it, but now I am not so sure. Why would someone send Drago an egg? Especially when he already has hunters supplying him with fully grown dragons. Unless...” He trailed off with a faraway look in his green eyes now as he rubbed a hand distractedly over his chin.

“Unless what,” Ilweran asked blandly. “And who exactly is Drago and what does he do for us?”

“Unless it is an alpha species, like the Red Death or the Bewilderbeast,” Hiccup replied simply. “Drago Bludvist commands one of Loki’s largest armies in Midgard. Viggo’s men have been paid to supply healthy dragons to his army for years, but baby dragons make terrible soldiers at the best of times. Not to mention that Drago would need to find some way to hatch a dormant egg, and even an alpha species would need time to grow and mature before they were much use...”

“Wait! Did you say he has a dragon army,” Astrid interrupted in shock. Gaping at Hiccup in complete disbelief that he would even allow that to happen on his watch.

“Yep,” Hiccup grumbled with an eye roll. “If you want to conquer the world, you need more than just human soldiers. Believe me, I do not like it either, but there is little I can do at the moment without blatantly turning against Loki. He does not love Bludvist either, but there is no denying that he is an excellent commander for the troops. As long as Drago is not actually hurting the dragons...”

“So we wait for him to make a wrong move instead Astrid,” Ilweran offered quietly. He and Hiccup seeming as completely in tune as they always were. “Power like that has a tendency to go to one’s head. If Drago is consorting with one or both of the hooded men, then there is every chance that he has now decided to play by his own rules.”

“You are not wrong, brother. I think we will have to pay a visit to Drago to know for sure,” Hiccup replied with a grimace. “Albeit a discreet one. A recon mission, you could say. His troops are based in the far north of Midgard, and they are protected by rather strong wards to keep Odin from finding them. The quickest and least traceable way to him is through Jotunheim. An unpleasant prospect even during non-winter months.”

“Maybe we could convince Snotlout to talk to Drago for us instead,” Ilweran offered with a sly grin. “I mean, he is already in Midgard. Not to mention that he is the bestest and most terrifying dragon rider of us all. Just ask him.” They all locked eyes for a long moment before they finally broke down laughing now.

“You just want to get rid of Snotlout because he’s dating your daughter,” Astrid accused Ilweran. Wiping the tears of humour from under her eyes.

“How could you accuse me of such callousness? I would never stoop to such levels,” Ilweran spouted in mock offence. “Besides, I had completely forgotten about Snotlout putting his grubby hands on my innocent little girl until you reminded me just now.”

“Innocent, my ass,” Hiccup countered with an eye roll. All of them bursting out laughing again as Ilweran shrugged at the truth of that. Minden was many things after all, but innocent certainly wasn’t one of them.

Despite the lightness of the moment, Astrid couldn’t help the sense of foreboding that was starting to creep in. Like something big was about to happen. It just felt like too many coincidences to ignore. Too many things happening all at once. Between finding out that there were now two men working to cause chaos behind the scenes, and now this mysterious dragon egg.

If you wanted dragons for your growing army, where better to go than a whole island full of trained ones? How long would it take for word to spread to these hunters, and then eventually to Drago himself, that there was a whole archipelago just waiting to be poached for soldiers? Both dragon and human. There was no reason for Drago to stay away from such a bountiful supply. Unless he knew who the Dark Rider really was and where he came from, which Astrid seriously doubted.

When she voiced these concerns, Hiccup’s expression became startlingly grim. “That is just the thing I am worried of,” he replied with a sigh. “Drago is smart, brutal, and absolutely ruthless. He fears no one and nothing. What he cannot do himself, he hires others to do for him. There is never a shortage of power hungry savages willing to join the cause. Thanks to this, Drago has a plethora of powerful mages in his army. More powerful than any you have faced thus far Astrid.”

“Surely not more powerful than you,” Astrid asked in surprise. Hiccup was a god! No mortal mage should be able to stand a chance against him.

Hiccup just arched a brow at her. “The mages that work for him are part Jotun, Astrid. I may seem completely infallible, but even I have my limits,” he admitted blandly. “It is part of why I have not stormed in there, confronted him myself, and then blasted his ships to pieces. Well, that and Loki would not easily forgive me destroying his best forces in Midgard without a very, very good reason.”

“Drago attacking Berk would be a very good reason,” Ilweran offered pointedly. Hiccup chuckling slightly in agreement.

“Can’t we at least warn them,” Astrid exclaimed. “I mean, we can’t just leave them defenceless if there’s a possible army waiting to attack them!”

“Warn them of what,” Hiccup replied simply. “As far as everyone else is concerned, we do not know who Drago is or what he is up to. We do not even know that there is a hooded man or two and a missing dragon egg. We are mercenary assassins that are paid to kill, not think.” Seeing that Astrid was about to start arguing, Hiccup shrugged. “Welcome to my world,” he added blandly. “I do not love it either, but we have to be patient.”

“But...”

“Do you honestly think that I would ever let Drago and his army actually take Berk,” Hiccup asked. Shooting her that signature lopsided smirk that never failed to melt her heart. “Especially now that I have Fearless Astrid Hofferson at my side.”

That made a blush rise in Astrid’s cheeks, but Ilweran just scoffed dramatically. “Umm, what am I now? Chopped yak liver?”

“I would take Astrid over you any day bro,” Hiccup returned flippantly. “She is a way better cuddler.”

“You do not know that,” Ilweran shrugged. “I mean, you have never actually cuddled with all this,” he added as he gestured to himself. “Not without Astrid in the middle, at least.”

“Fair point,” Hiccup acquiesced thoughtfully. “You are pretty warm. Maybe next time...” The two of them locked eyes again, before they both broke down into another round of hysterical laughter. Astrid just shaking her head fondly at her two favourite boys. Gods, they were ridiculously adorable.

Though patience had never been her strong point, Astrid had to admit that Hiccup was right. They couldn’t reasonably warn Berk about something that may or may not happen. Not without also giving up the fact that they had inside knowledge of Loki’s troops. They would just have to watch and wait. Just like Hiccup had done with her before the Red Death. He had shown up in time to save Berk then too. The three of them together could handle anything the realms threw at them!

No, Astrid refused to get wound up about this all right now. There was time for worrying after Yule. She was a proper Rider now, and Odin held no may sway over her. That was certainly something to celebrate. That, and she really did need to give the boys their gifts. Those pendants may just come in handy even sooner than she had ever imagined. Hopefully they would at least have time to enjoy this brief moment of peace before all Helheim broke loose again.

 _“Don’t we ever get a break,”_ she asked Stormfly with a sigh. _“Why can’t we just have a quiet life for once.”_

The nadder croaked out a laugh in return as she turned her head to rest one wise yellow eye on her Rider. _“Where would the fun be in that, little one? Who really wants to spend eternity drowning in varying degrees of boredom,”_ she teased. Making Astrid laugh in mild agreement even as she muttered the incantation to help call up Bifröst. Feeling very, very ready to be back on Alfheim.

**______**

**So, what did you all think of that. A lot of stuff happened in this chapter. I'd love to hear your thoughts on it. Do you think Astrid is right to worry about Berk? How would Drago even hear about Berk and it's dragons, without Astrid and the others getting captured and giving up the goods (as they do in HTTYD2).**

**BTW, Astrid's dumb-blonde moment where she outs her entire village and her betrothed to Drago definitely made me face-palm for her. I mean, come on! Astrid would never be that dumb! Snotlout or the twins maybe, but certainly not Astrid!**

**On that note though, I can't have been the only one that spent more than one sleepless night fretting over just where the 'F' Drago got his Bewilderbeast for HTTYD 2. Okay, maybe just me then...lol. Well, now you know where it came from ;P**


	36. Yuletide Tidings

**Another long chapter, and I seriously love, love, love this one. So. Many. Feels. I can't even! Although, it is the Xmas chapter before all hell breaks loose, so it only seems right. Hope you all enjoy it as much as I do. BTW, a HUGE thanks to Now Account from FF.Net for helping me with this one. He really helped kick my brain back into gear when it stalled out :P**

**______**

When they arrived through the gateway, it was to find a completely different Alfheim than they had left three days ago. There was now a soft blanket of white covering everything as fat, fluffy flakes drifted down from a clear night sky. Looking like floating wads of brushed wool. Obviously created with magic, since the air was still remarkably warm and there wasn’t a cloud in sight. As they soared over the forest, Astrid saw glowing sparks of multicoloured light glistening in many of the snow covered cedar trees. When she looked closer, she realized that they were actually tiny fairies flitting around through the frosted boughs.

It was incredibly beautiful, and Astrid found that for the first time ever, she couldn’t wait to get to the party. First though, she needed to give the boys their gifts. As Hiccup waved away the wards over the treehouse, Astrid felt the first flutter of predictable ‘gift-giving’ nerves. What if the boys didn’t like the pendants? After all, she was as good as tattooing her name on each of them by marking them with her magic. Even worse, what if they didn’t work? Astrid hadn’t actually tested the pendants after making them. What if she had done something wrong?

When the dragons set down on the balcony outside the two bedrooms, Astrid grabbed her bow and quiver before jumping down. Her brand new Order cloak draped over her shoulder. She didn’t even notice the look that Hiccup and Ilweran shared before Ilweran headed off in the direction of his bedroom. Too lost in her own thoughts as she walked over to the clothes chest and pressed the latch for the concealed armoury. Barely paying attention to Hiccup removing his cloak and swords as she placed all of her borrowed blades carefully back in their allocated spots.

After removing all her weapons, Astrid went back out to the bedroom to change out of her armour. Before she could do more than take her boots off though, Hiccup’s voice finally broke through her stupor. “Mi’lady,” he said softly from behind her, and Astrid turned around to gaze back at him interestedly. “I happen to have one more Yule gift for you, but this one was a little too personal to give you before we left. I thought you would prefer waiting until we were alone to open it.”

Without pausing for her to respond, he passed her a much smaller silk bundle. He must have grabbed it from somewhere while she was too distracted to notice. “Be careful with that one. It is a little heavy,” he stated simply at her surprised expression. Glancing down at the emerald silk, Astrid felt her chest tighten with emotion. Understanding the hidden meaning of his words immediately, since the gift itself weighed very little.

Carefully peeling the silk back, Astrid found an array of daggers and throwing knives inside. There were five in total, and they were easily the most beautiful that she had ever seen. Designed in almost the same fashion as the sleek stiletto blades that Hiccup and Ilweran always carried, but these blades were ever so slightly wider and heavier. Meaning that they would still pierce through the slots in armour while also packing the same amount of punch when thrown by a smaller person.

They were clearly made of the same bright silver elven steel that would repel blood and time too. The only difference was that these knives were completely covered with intricate designs, rather than just scattered lines of blessing. Both sides of them looking like etched tapestries. Each one containing impossibly small and incredibly detailed images that had to have been made with magic. Picking up the top ones, which were a matching pair of mid-length daggers, she realized that they were engraved with scenes from her childhood. Precious moments spent with Hiccup in a time before life became complicated and she had begun to shun him too because everyone else was.

It was if the memories had somehow been transferred from her mind and right onto the steel. The two of them were perfectly captured in utterly lifelike detail. So much so that Astrid almost swore she could hear the childish laughter as they played together. Him with his untidy mop of auburn hair and her with her blonde pigtails. Arms around each other’s shoulders as they played skipping games in the square.

There was an image of Gothi sneaking the two of them honeyed berries when the other children weren’t looking. Another of the two of them enjoying a moment together in a grassy clearing just beyond the village. Laying close enough that their shoulders were touching as Gothi tried to teach them to read the future in the clouds. Astrid’s face turned upwards in search of animal shapes. Hiccup’s face turned towards her instead.

Then they were sitting close together by the hearth in the chief’s house with the dragon manual open on their laps. Young Astrid reading intently as young Hiccup gazed at her in enraptured wonder. They were moments that she had thought were lost forever. Moments that she was sure he had forgotten. That she had almost forgotten.

Sinking down on the edge of the bed now, she set the daggers carefully aside. Beginning to examine the smaller throwing blades instead. All three of them seeming to be laid out in order of timeline. At least, judging by the ages of the characters at a glance that is.

The first one started with an image of her putting out fires during one of many dragon raids. Looking like a goddess framed by the dancing flames behind her. A familiar mop of auburn watching her wistfully from the forge window. From there, the scenes switched seamlessly to ones from dragon training. Astrid looking like a fierce Valkyrie with her axe held at the ready as a small and scrawny Hiccup clutched a too-big shield. The young boy staring at her with obvious admiration on his face.

Then it skipped forward to that first flight on Toothless. Somehow cutting out all of those painful years between childhood and first love that Astrid still regretted with all her heart. Wiping them away like waves over beach sand. The two of them soaring through the night sky together as if they had never parted ways. Astrid’s arms wrapped around a teenage Hiccup’s waist and her chin on his shoulder as a small smile graced his lips. As if all of his dreams were finally coming true.

The next one held scenes that were entirely new to her. Hiccup as a young man. Sitting at a workbench in front of a window. Beyond the opening was a sprawling cityscape that reminded her of his drawings of Rome. His handsome face was screwed up in concentration and there was an athame in his left hand.

On the desk in front of this grown-up Hiccup was a beautiful pendant and an assortment of parchment scrolls decorated with both demonic and ancient elvish script. An achingly familiar axe propped against the table leg beside him. On the backside of the blade was a vicious and tangled war scene bathed in blood. The carnage feeling real enough to make bile rise in her throat. A battle weary Hiccup was sitting amidst a camp of wounded. Wearing the same armour he had been sporting when he delivered her axe.

His beautiful eyes looked ancient beyond their years now, and Astrid could see a letter topped with her name balanced on his lap. A charcoal pencil clutched in his left hand and a sketch of some other place lay off to the side. The shape of Sharpshot perching beside it; waiting patiently for Hiccup to finish the letter. Astrid suddenly wondered if the sketch was perhaps one that had hung above her bed in Midgard. Had he drawn it for her during a break between skirmishes then? Her heart aching at the thought of what he must have been going through.

The final blade had an older Hiccup and Astrid sitting together on Toothless’ saddle. Hiccup still wearing the leather armour from Rome as Astrid held herself against him. Her chin resting on his shoulder again, and that same soft smile of five years before gracing his now handsome and grown-up face. On the backside though, was the most perfect image of all. A carefully intimate silhouette of two lovers beside a pond. The whole scene framed by moonlight, and it honestly looked just as beautiful as her memory of it.

Once again, the woman was gazing off in another direction. This time it was towards the moon’s reflection on the still surface of the water as the man’s gaze was locked on her. As if she was the only thing that mattered in the whole world. There were even words engraved in Norse runes below this final image. The meticulous hand still intimately familiar to her. No matter how much time had passed since she had received every single one of those letters. ‘ _You have always been my goddess, and I have always been your fool.’_

Astrid wasn’t sure exactly when the tears had broken free and begun to run down her face. All she knew was that the beautiful green silk spread over her lap was stained with dark water spots. Speechless and trying to remember how to breathe, Astrid simply sat there and let the tears flow. Not even bothering to try and stop them as she allowed her gaze to wander over the indescribably lovely blades. The images feeling like the telling of an epic love story that she had not even known she was a part of at the time.

Gazing up at him through the tears, she couldn’t even find words to express her feelings. “Now you know,” Hiccup said softly as he met her eyes. “Much like myself, they will always return to you as well. No matter how far you try to throw them,” he added with a chuckle. Astrid was just about to clamber up and wrap her arms around him when he leant over and counted the blades she held. Then he suddenly smacked a palm to his forehead. “How stupid of me, I forgot one. What good are five knives,” he muttered distractedly.

He started searching his pockets now as if he had lost something and Astrid simply gaped at him in confusion. “Now where is that other one. I know I left it somewhere around here... Aha, here it is,” he said suddenly. Waving his hand and making another blade appear in a flash of green before holding it out to her.

Taking this final blade from Hiccup and looking at it, Astrid felt her heart stutter almost painfully. On one side were scenes from after Hiccup and Ilweran’s arrival in the village. The two of them lounging shirtless by the pond with Eret as Hiccup held Astrid on his lap. His lips pressed tenderly against her neck. Ilweran picking up Astrid and spinning her around on the day she had bonded with Stormfly. A glimmer of happy excitement shining in his eyes.

Flipping it over now, Astrid’s tears suddenly started falling faster and she choked on a sob as one of her hands flew up to clutch at her mouth. This scene was instantly recognizable, and yet not. This one also had colour. In it, a woman stood in the centre of a crowd. Her long blonde hair half braided back, and a look wonder lighting up her face. All around her were the forms of elves bowed respectfully. Three instantly recognizable dragons even hovering in the background, but that was not the part that tugged at Astrid’s heartstrings. Kneeling reverently at the woman’s feet was not just one, but two gorgeous men that she would know anywhere.

One of these painfully beautiful half-elven creatures had Hiccup’s tousled mop of hair and glinting green eyes. The other had Ilweran’s silky shoulder length locks and bright amber eyes. The strikingly lovely woman in between them holding their hands in each of hers as she gazed up at the moon above with softly sparkling blue eyes. A waning purple crescent was shining upon her brow, as both of the men gazed up at her in enraptured wonder. Beneath the indescribably perfect image was a line of flowing elvish script. ‘ _Our love is our strength.’_

Sobbing uncontrollably and blinded by her tears, Astrid set the blades aside as she awkwardly clambered to her feet. Stumbling towards Hiccup through a haze of happy hysterics. Before she could make it more than a couple steps, a pair of solid arms wrapped around her. Pulling her close against a warm body as the comforting scent of Hiccup washed over her, and she buried her face into his chest and cried. This beautiful and perfect and wonderful man that was all hers.

Gasping and wheezing for breath, Astrid tried desperately to get ahold of herself. All the while knowing that she must sound like a distressed rabbit. She could feel Hiccup’s soft chuckle rumbling through his chest at that, but she just couldn’t seem to stop. She may actually have died from heart failure and just not know it yet. Was it possible to die from being loved too much?!

Without her really knowing how it had happened, they had managed to make it over to the edge of the bed. Hiccup holding Astrid like a princess on his lap as she clung to him for dear life. Her face now nestled into the crook of his neck. His cheek resting on her hair as she blubbered all over his armour.

“I am seriously starting to think that she does not like them bro,” Ilweran suddenly intoned from the doorway. “It is a bit of a shame really. You worked so hard on those knives, but if they make her this sad...” He trailed off with an exaggerated sigh that had her finally giving a small and garbled laugh in between wracking sobs.

“I know what you mean. I have not seen her cry this hard in a long time,” Hiccup teased lightly. Tightening his grip around her ever so carefully, as if afraid she might just break like spun glass. “You know Astrid, if you do not like them, just say it. I can always melt them down and make new ones. Less fancy and more... Serviceable.”

“Try to take them from me Haddock and I will tear you limb from limb,” Astrid choked out. Still clutching at the back of Hiccup’s tunic like she was afraid he might disappear if she let him go.

“Hey, there she is,” Ilweran laughed lightly as he came over to sit on the bed near them. “That is more like the Astrid we know and love.”

“Thank goodness,” Hiccup agreed. “Her lack of violence was really starting to worry me.” Giggling now, Astrid finally sat back on Hiccup’s lap and met their eyes. Finding both pairs shining with bright humour. “Welcome back beautiful,” Hiccup chuckled as he placed a tender kiss on the end of her nose.

Wiping the tears from her face now, she mumbled, “beautiful? There is no way that you can possibly call me beautiful right now. Gods, I probably look like such a mess,” she half-laughed, half-moaned as she continued to wipe at her eyes and sniffle. Knowing that her nose was probably red as a summer strawberry.

“You are always beautiful,” Ilweran replied easily. Offering her a half shrug when she turned to look at him. “You still have one more present to open though before we go to the party.” Astrid felt one of her brows lift as she gaped at him in confusion. She had armour, daggers, a bow with full quiver, and throwing knives. What more could she possibly need?!

Ilweran simply chuckled and held out another gift. This one much smaller than the bow had been. “You guys spoil me way too much,” she teased with a laugh. “Seriously.” Leaning over, she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before taking the package and peeling the silk off excitedly.

Inside was an immaculately carved wooden box with twisting designs of vines on it. Their gilt golden leaves glistening a near silver in the glow from the sister moons. It was stunning, and quite obviously ridiculously expensive, and Astrid looked up at him in surprise now. “Thank you,” she told him honestly. Running careful hands over the designs on the lid in wonder.

He simply rolled his eyes at her. “Do you seriously think that I would get you a box for Yule, princess,” he drawled. “What kind of man do you take me for? The real present is inside.”

“Oh,” Astrid squeaked in surprise. This ornate box must have already cost a fortune. More than her family could ever hope to afford after an entire year’s worth of hard labour. The bow he had made her would likely cost more than their house. Or multiple houses even.

Lifting the lid slowly, she peered inside. Then she nearly dropped it as tears sprang to her eyes again, and she clutched a hand to her mouth. Glancing up at Ilweran through hazy eyes about to overflow, she stammered out, “you’re giving me your grandfather’s axes? Why?!”

“Well, you seemed to like them. They are much too fancy for someone like me anyways,” Ilweran answered with a shrug and a smirk. “Besides, the realms should know that you are still under my protection. Even after your relationship with Hiccup is revealed,” he added nonchalantly. As if it was no big deal that he had just gifted her five thousand year old royal family heirlooms likely worth more than all the gold on Berk. “Like your new knives, they have been enchanted to always return to you as well. That way you can never forget about me,” he teased.

“Well played bro,” Hiccup chuckled quietly, and Ilweran grinned and winked at him. Gazing back down at the incredible throwing axes nestled in a bed of golden silk, Astrid felt like her heart might burst. How could one woman possibly deserve to be loved this much? By not one, but two incredible men. Choking on her tears, she brought a hand up to trace her fingers tenderly over the intricate lines and glistening jewels that decorated the axes. Vividly remembering how she had nearly swooned over them when she had first spotted them in Ilweran’s weapons chest.

“For the love of... Will you two ever stop being so godsdamn perfect,” Astrid wailed as she bit back a new wave of sobs. Placing the ornate box down carefully so that she could wrap her arms around Ilweran’s shoulders in an awkward sideways hug. Pressing a lingering kiss to his cheek before leaning back against Hiccup’s chest again. Tilting her head up and blinking frantically as if she thought she could somehow drain the stupid salty signs of weakness back into her leaking eyes.

“I thought Yule was going to be a carefree party to celebrate my Rider status, but no! Instead you two just had to turn me into a blubbering mess of girly emotions by giving me two more absolutely perfect gifts,” she moaned. Giving up with a sigh and just letting the tears stream down her cheeks again. It wasn’t as if it mattered anyways. She already likely looked like she was in mourning for something. All red rimmed eyes and unattractive sniffles.

“Two? I count three. Do not forget that we actually snuggled shirtless with each other this afternoon. That is something neither of us would have ever done if not for you,” Ilweran grumbled at her. Making Astrid choke out a laugh now instead as the wonderful memory swam vividly back into view in her mind. “And I did not even hate it, which makes it worse,” he added with a shudder.

“For what it’s worth, I loved it,” Astrid smirked. Boop-ing Ilweran on the nose cheekily and he scowled at her. “On that note though, I have something for you both,” she quipped. Grinning at the identical looks of confusion on her boys’ faces as she sprung up from Hiccup’s lap. “Stay right there,” she added before darting over to the clothes chest. Wiping the last of the tear trails from her face as she went and feeling slightly less nervous now about their reactions. At least she was pretty certain they wouldn’t hate wearing the pendants.

Astrid rifled through the drawer until she located the little wrapped bundles. Then she carefully slid them out before hiding them behind her back as she turned around to face them again. “Since you have both clearly staked a claim on me now, I think it is only fair that I get to do the same. They’re not exactly weapons, but you two are already dangerous enough as is,” she teased. Coming to a stop right in front of them before holding the little bundles out. Offering the green one to Hiccup and the gold one to Ilweran.

With a last questioning look, the boys took the gifts and peeled the silk back. “A wolf and a panther,” Ilweran chuckled. “How very fitting.”

“They do seem to capture our personalities quite well too. I look ready to fight the whole world while you just look ready to sit around and cry your heart out to the moon instead,” Hiccup joked. Receiving a solid punch in the shoulder from Ilweran in return as he muttered about giving Hiccup something to cry about. “This really is beautiful Astrid, but I know you didn’t forge it,” Hiccup offered Astrid with a laugh now. Holding the tiny necklace carefully in his big hand as he looked over the intricate panther with an artist’s practiced eye.

“Well no,” Astrid assented with a grin. “I had Thor forge them while you two were in Midgard, and Golwen helped me with the magic.” Then she put her hands on her hips with a mock scowl. “Stop judging the workmanship and just put the damn things on already,” she sighed with an eye roll. As soon as they both had them on and under their tunics, she pressed a hand to her own pendant. _“Is it working,”_ she asked in mild concern. Making sure to direct her thoughts to both of them.

“What the...” Ilweran suddenly spouted. Amber eyes wide as he gaped at her. A matching look of almost comical surprise on Hiccup’s face.

“I take it they work,” Astrid grinned. “They are communication devices. You just press them to your skin and think of which of us three you want to talk to. They should even work across realms if I got the spell right.” Hiccup opened his mouth to ask how that was even possible, but Astrid cut him off with a shrug. “Golwen and I created the spell with a lot of help from your impressive library. Then Thor forged the pendants to my design. They are actually all tied to me, which is what keeps them connected. Your individual magic only temporarily powers the runes when you touch the pendant.”

“Holy shit...” Hiccup muttered now as he fingered at his new necklace through his thin armour. “I leave you two alone for a week and you start diving head first into experimental magic?” Astrid almost thought that he was angry for a moment, until he met her eyes again. His luminous green orbs sparkling with bright humour as he grinned at her. _“That’s my girl,”_ he added through the link. All of them broke down laughing now as both the boys stood up to embrace her tightly.

“I guess this means we are all tied together now too,” Ilweran added cheekily as he released her. _Even more so than you know,_ Astrid thought as she chuckled in agreement. Feeling like her heart might actually burst as she gazed up at her wonderful boys again. Wanting to drag them back to the bed and curl up between them forever. Wrapping her arms around them and never letting them go.

Ilweran chuckled lightly as he took in her expression. “Stop looking at me like that princess, or you are going to get me in trouble. In fact, I suggest that we head to the party instead. Before you can coerce us back into a cuddle fest just in time for Thor to barge in on us.”

“I could not agree more,” Hiccup offered with a laugh. “I think I draw the limit at one topless cuddle per mission mi’lady. Pushing the night fury too far is just asking for tragedy to strike. Do you really want Ilweran to die during Yule? This is supposed to be a happy time.”

“Ugh, fine,” Astrid grumbled jokingly. Stretching up on her toes to plant one more kiss of thanks on Ilweran’s cheek. “You know, I really think I might just love you. My handsome golden prince,” she teased.

“Love you too princess,” he grinned back. Pressing tingling lips to her cheek briefly as well before heading off back to his room to change.

As soon as he was gone, Astrid turned and wrapped her arms around Hiccup again. “And I especially love you babe,” she quipped as she gazed up at him. “Just so godsdamn much.”

“I know,” he chuckled back. Leaning down to kiss her as the fluffy flakes of enchanted snow continued to drift down outside. When he broke away, Astrid smiled up at him as she trailed a hand over his jaw. Hiccup brought his hand up to twine his fingers through hers in response. Gazing into her eyes for a long moment. “I love you too mi’lady. So godsdamn much,” he teased. “Now how about we finally change out of this armour?”

“That would be lovely,” Astrid grinned as she stepped away. Gladly removing the form fitting material after spending three days in it. Selecting a much more festive outfit in the looser silken fabrics she had grown to love instead. Opting for a long sleeved silk tunic coloured the rich emerald of fresh pine needles. Almost the precise colour of Hiccup’s eyes, in fact. Designs of stars shimmering across the bodice, sleeves, and hem. Embroidered from the brightest silver thread. Black leggings, pale grey leather boots, and a delicate silver belt tying the look together.

Unsurprisingly, her and Hiccup were perfectly colour coordinated again. His tunic a somewhat darker green than hers, and sporting far less embroidery. Still noticeably similar though. Especially when paired with black trousers and a pale grey leather belt. The colours all looking striking with his luminous eyes and subtly backlit skin. He seemed to always make a point to match his clothing to hers, which Astrid couldn’t help finding absolutely adorable. Although she was also quite certain that he made the outfit look much better than she did.

She was just running a comb through her lightly curling hair when Ilweran knocked gently on the wall outside the wide balcony doorway. Astrid yelling for him to come on in. Then she smirked at him. “Aww, we all match,” she teased. “You know, if you two would stop dressing like twins, maybe the ladies would stop fantasizing about you both.” Her eyes trailing pointedly over his green silk tunic, black trousers and grey belt. The green tunic a couple of shades lighter than Hiccup’s, but the rest of the outfit otherwise ridiculously similar.

“Highly unlikely. Especially since we only dress like this at festivals, Princess,” Ilweran countered with an eye roll. “Now can we please head to the palace before you have the chance to make this weird relationship any more awkward?”

“The palace,” Astrid asked in surprise. “Does that mean the party has already started? Did we miss it? Don’t we normally gather in the clearing to greet Cuithanna? Or is she already here?”

“The party has certainly been going since early today, but Cuithanna does not actually arrive until tomorrow. During the solstice. Right as this year ends and the new one begins,” Hiccup informed her. “Now come on. The dragons have already left to go hunting.”

Moving closer again, he laced his fingers through hers as he pulled her gently towards the balcony. “Uh, the stairs are that way,” Astrid told him blandly. Pointing back towards the main doorway to the bedroom.

“Yeah, but this way is faster,” Ilweran grinned. “Come on Night Goddess. After everything you just accomplished in Vanaheim, do not try and tell me that you are suddenly afraid of heights now.” Then he leapt off the balcony. Performing a graceful twisting backflip before landing lightly in the snow. Hiccup grinning at her and kissing the back of her hand before launching himself over the railing as well.

With a laugh and a shrug, Astrid jumped. Putting a burst of enhancement magic into her push-off to give her some extra height. Tucking in tight, she performed a beautifully executed double front flip. Coming to land right between the boys and feeling the fluffy flakes compact with a satisfying crunch beneath her boots. Then she smirked up at them proudly. Sure her landing had been a little heavier than theirs, but she was still a human after all.

“Just like a graceful swan,” Ilweran teased. Giving her a cheeky wink that made her blush.

“Yeah, and this graceful swan is mine. Remember? You can just find one of your own this festival,” Hiccup growled at Ilweran. Then he threw a snowball at him.

Scrubbing the snow off his face, Ilweran glared at Hiccup. “Oh, it is so on,” he purred dangerously. A wicked gleam in his amber eyes as he leant down to grab a fistful of snow. With a laugh, Hiccup started to dance backwards towards the forest. Ilweran taking off after him.

As she watched them disappear across the yard, Astrid knelt down to pick up a handful of the magical snow. Finding that though the white fluff felt vaguely familiar, it was also unnaturally warm in her hands. The crystalline flakes not even melting in her grasp. Lifting it to her mouth, Astrid tentatively pressed her tongue against it. Then she laughed again when she found that it tasted slightly sweet. Almost like honey. “I love magic,” she muttered to herself.

Compressing the snow into a rough ball now, Astrid sprinted into the trees after her boys. The ensuing snowball fight was by far the most enjoyable Astrid could ever remember. She knew her cheeks would be flushed pink from the mild exertion, but she wasn’t cold and her clothes weren’t even damp. The trio arriving at the palace to find a packed venue and the party in full swing. The rest of the elves already well into the Yule spirits. The smell of something rich and spicy permeating the air. Something that Hiccup called cinnamon.

Astrid almost couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw what was awaiting them here. Instead of mere orbs of light, the silvery bridge was now lined with tall lanterns of golds, reds, and greens. Everything covered in a thick frosting of magical snow. The courtyard beyond the gate seeming completely transformed and nearly hidden. Huge evergreen trees had apparently sprouted up overnight all around the outer perimeter. Stretching towards the night sky as they towered over the surroundings.

Their snow laden branches were creating a sort of natural roof high above. The ice crystals coating their interwoven needles glittering in the glow of the magical orbs floating between them and the crowd below. Many more jewel bright ferries darting around. Looking like multicoloured dancing flames buried within the protective boughs as the elves twirled and danced below. Trailing vines of holly twining around everything from the tree trunks to the fountain. Their deep green leaves and glossy red berries shining in the diffused light.

Astrid, Hiccup, and Ilweran were already part way through their first goblet of what Ilweran referred to as ‘mulled wine’ by the time Thor and Sif arrived. The two of them dressed in casual clothes once more. Clearly having ditched their armour as soon as they could as well. Their long tunics, heavy woollen trousers and leggings, and fur lined boots reminding Astrid of Berk. A sudden wave of homesickness flooding her chest.

Golwen, Noldo, and the rest of the Council arrived shortly after Thor and Sif. Along with them came the news of Astrid’s acceptance into the Order. All of the elves making a point to come over and congratulate her personally. Bowing respectfully to her and offering kind words. Hiccup and Ilweran did make a point to claim her first two dances before allowing Thor to approach her though.

As she twirled with the thunder god under the fairy lights, Astrid couldn’t help being slightly surprised that Thor was so light on his feet. Especially since he was just so... burly. Then again, he was partially elf now too. Looking up into his laughing blue eyes, she offered him a bright smile. “Thank you so much for what you did,” she told him honestly. “I never got to say it in Asgard, but I wanted to. I know that can’t have been easy for you.”

“Anything for a friend,” Thor grinned back. “My father will get over it. Someday. I’ve learned to just let the drama roll off of me, since even my shoulders are not quite broad enough to carry it all.”

“They look mighty broad enough to me, Mr. Thunder God,” Astrid teased. Giving a joking squeeze to the bulging bicep beneath her hand.

“I’ll take that as a compliment darling,” Thor smirked. Winking at her before lifting her up into a graceful spin. The rest of the night passing by in a happy blur of friendship and fun. Every moment seeming to lift another small measure of weight from Astrid’s shoulders, until she truly felt like herself again. All the overwhelming guilt she had felt this afternoon fading into a dull background hum now. Of course she would never forget about it, but with such good friends, she could get through anything.

They returned home a few hours before dawn so that Astrid could take a quick nap. Finding that while they had been gone, Lint and Ana had arrived with letters for all of them. Astrid had plopped herself down on the bed as she opened the first scroll. Recognizing her mothers delicate script and feeling another stab of homesickness lance through her. The casual words describing day-to-day activities feeling like beautiful little morsels of memory. Flashes of the simple and sheltered little world that Astrid had grown up in.

After she had read through the letters from her family, Ruff, Minden, and Heather, Astrid rolled them all carefully back up. Getting up to place them tenderly in the clothes chest next to all the letters and sketches from Hiccup. Then she went and laid down next to Hiccup, who was waiting for her on the bed. Not realizing how tired she still was, as she grumbled that she would never be able to fall asleep now. The moment Hiccup’s warm arms were cradling her though, Astrid nestled her head on his chest and was out. Coming-to groggily a couple hours later as Hiccup gently kissed her awake.

Opening her eyes and blinking to gain her bearings, Astrid saw Hiccup’s perfect face smirking back at her. “I thought you said you were not tired,” he teased lightly.

“Oh shut up and just kiss me again,” Astrid grumbled at him. Stretching up towards his lips, and he obliged with a chuckle. “Is it time to go meet Cuithanna,” Astrid asked now. Scrubbing at her eyes as he broke away.

“Yes mi’lady. It is,” Hiccup replied simply. Rolling off the bed and pulling her up with him. Stretching and yawning, Astrid glanced out at the still dark sky. A faint hint of pinkish-orange barely beginning to show near the horizon. She tried to run a comb through her dishevelled locks, before giving up with a sigh and just braiding it again. Glancing in the reflective glass on the wall as she fussed at her clothes.

As she glanced over at Hiccup for a moment, Astrid took in the glorious lines of his body once again. The combination of broad shoulders, narrow waist, and ridges of lean muscle all accentuated by dark evergreen silk. Emerald eyes above high cheekbones gleaming as bright as the fairies in the trees outside. That perfectly rugged jawline of his that any many would envy and those perfect lips she could never get enough of. That effortlessly sexy mop of auburn he wore so well.

As her eyes trailed over her lover, Astrid felt a tiny swarm of butterflies take flight in her belly again. Trying not to imagine what she would look like standing next to Hiccup, Ilweran, and Cuithanna now. They were all so painfully gorgeous. Of course Astrid knew she was part goddess, and of course she knew she was pretty. Hiccup and Ilweran had told her enough times by now that she had to believe it. Still, whatever else she may be, Astrid was also mostly an imperfect human that was simply trying to stay afloat amidst a sea of unnatural beauty.

“Are you two just about ready? The year is going to end before we even get to the tree,” came Ilweran’s musical voice from out on the balcony. Astrid turning in surprise to see the prince leaning casually against the railing. His arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

His silky blonde locks were flowing free to brush over his shoulders now. Two small braids above his ears keeping it back from his face. The silvery strands looking so wonderfully soft in the gently fading glow of moonlight that Astrid kind of wanted to run her fingers through it again; just once. Though she also couldn’t help feeling like that would probably just creep Ilweran out. Although, on second thought, he might not actually mind that much really...

Ilweran looked as perfectly scrumptious as she feared he would too. With the thin silk of his spring-grass-green tunic stretching over the toned muscles of his chest and arms. Those surreal amber eyes smouldering just enough to make her head spin slightly without completely dazzling her. He also looked perfectly bored. As if he had been standing there the entire time waiting. She knew for a fact that he hadn’t been though. She may be a little groggy, but not that much so.

“Nearly, Mr. Impatient. Gods, you are almost as bad as Toothless,” Hiccup drawled back with an eye roll. “You look absolutely beautiful Astrid,” he offered quietly then. Coming over behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist as he leant down to press a tender kiss to her neck. “We do need to get going though. We have to be at the sacred ash before the sun crests the horizon.”

“Alright,” Astrid muttered. Checking herself once more and nodding in resignation before taking Hiccup’s hand and running with him towards the balcony. Astrid leaping over the railing without a moment’s hesitation this time. The three of them heading off into the trees as the snow crunched pleasantly beneath their feet. The small flutterings of life slowly beginning to awaken around them. As if the forest itself knew that Cuithanna was coming, and it probably did.

The sacred ash on Alfheim turned out to be much like the one on Svartalfheim. A huge old white ash tree with a wide trunk covered in knot-holes. The twisting branches stretching out like the many legs of a massive sea serpent. Each of them fluttering with multicoloured prayer ribbons that danced in the slight breeze. The very air around the tree practically vibrating with power.

They had barely arrived before the sun was cresting the mountain tops. The golden rays of light seeming to coalesce before the three of them. Creating a point so bright that Astrid had to look away. With one last flash of gold, the light suddenly dimmed back to normal. Turning back to the tree, Astrid now saw the form of Cuithanna standing there in front of the tree. Gloriously perfect, very pregnant, and completely naked.

Cuithanna grinned at Astrid’s mildly embarrassed blush, and Hiccup and Ilweran both chuckled softly. Cuithanna winking cheekily at them as she waved a gently glowing hand over herself. A swirl of rainbow magic encasing her completely and kicking up the snow by her feet. The fluffy flakes dancing through the air before drifting slowly back to the ground to reveal the goddess again. Now clad in a stunning white gown that sparkled with millions of crystalline flecks. A small bow tying it closed on one shoulder and the bodice fitting snuggly, as the rest of it draped elegantly over her swollen abdomen. The silhouette remarkably flattering.

With another grin, Cuithanna held her arms out to Astrid. Dashing forward, Astrid embraced her tightly. Being careful not to press on her rounded belly too much. “It is so good to see you darling,” Cuithanna muttered in her lovely bell voice. Her rainbow eyes dancing as she smiled down into Astrid’s face. Delicate fingers trailing affectionately through the loose strands of Astrid’s hair. Some of it having broken free from her braid as she ran.

“It’s good to see you too,” Astrid grinned back. “You look absolutely radiant,” she added truthfully.

“Well thank you my dear,” Cuithanna replied with a tinkling laugh. Astrid stepping away now so that Hiccup and Ilweran could hug Cuithanna as well. The rest of the morning spent wandering through the snowy evergreens together. Cuithanna walking next to Astrid and holding her hand, while congratulating her warmly on her acceptance into the Order. She also made a point to commend the way Astrid had managed to hold her temper with Odin this time.

“It had to happen once,” Astrid offered with a shrug, and they all started laughing.

Heading to the clearing now to meet the other elves, Astrid couldn’t help noticing that Cuithanna was moving somewhat slower than she normally did. She was still more graceful than most other beings of course, but her walk seemed oddly laboured now. Although that wasn’t surprising if you considered just how big her belly was. She looked like she may just pop at any moment. Then Astrid remembered that was because Cuithanna WAS going to give birth to the new year today. It wasn’t a matter of if; it was a matter of when.

Astrid tightened her grip on Cuithanna’s hand then. Quietly lending support to the pregnant woman, and Cuithanna smiled at her in thanks. Hiccup giving Astrid a reassuring kiss on the temple before he moved around to Cuithanna’s other side. Holding his arm out for her, and she took it. Leaning into him gratefully as they neared the glade where they could hear the gathered elves celebrating.

Astrid went to release Cuithanna and back away, but the goddess held her firm. “You are my niece. My blood,” Cuithanna said simply. “You should enter with me. It is only fitting.”

“Oh... Okay,” Astrid muttered self-consciously. Smoothing her tunic down nervously again.

Ilweran came around to stand on Astrid’s other side now. Holding his arm out towards her with a smirk. “May I have the honour, Swan Princess,” he asked cheekily. Amber eyes dancing with laughter.

“Of course you can, you charming bastard,” Astrid teased back. Grinning up at him as she twined her arm through his and he nudged her gently with his elbow. The two men now enclosing Cuithanna and Astrid between them like protective sentinels. With a last deep breath, and an encouraging smile from all three, Astrid stepped forward through the natural archway.

As one, the elves all turned towards them as they emerged from the forest. The whole gathered crowd bowing deeply. Then Queen Lerina and Elder Noldo stepped forward to greet Cuithanna. Thor and Sif meeting Astrid’s eyes across the clearing, and both of them offered her a thumbs up. Just like that, the tension was broken. Everything sliding back into the easy flow of every other festival. Although Astrid, Hiccup, and Ilweran all hovered close to Cuithanna this time around. Her pregnant state clearly at the forefront of all of their minds.

When night came again, they returned to the palace courtyard. Astrid was surprised to note that the small dais where the two thrones normal sat was gone. In its place was a white marble pedestal that resembled a large altar. About seven feet long and standing about four feet high. The base of it was covered in twining vines of holly and ivy. Red and green candles on tall pillars marking out each of the compass points around it, as a deep red cloth of silk draped over the flat top.

Astrid was busy staring at the alter as Hiccup and Cuithanna moved to dance. Then Ilweran’s musical voice cut through her thoughts and she turned to see him grinning at her before holding his hand out. “Come on Night Goddess. You should not be waiting on the sidelines,” he teased. Winking at her as he pulled her onto the dance floor and spun her around playfully. He and Hiccup sharing a glance before leading her and Cuithanna in perfectly synchronized dances. At the end of which, all the gathered elves started to cheer as Hiccup and Ilweran bowed to the two ladies.

“Alright, you have had your fun. Now hand over my woman before things get ugly,” Hiccup growled jokingly at Ilweran. Making Astrid and Cuithanna laugh. The prince just smirked at Hiccup before leaning in and pressing a lingering kiss to Astrid’s cheek. Then he pulled back with another wink as he took Cuithanna’s hand from Hiccup. Allowing Hiccup to take Astrid’s hand and tug her tight against him now as the next song started up. The rest of the elves beginning to dance as well.

The rest of the night flew by in a blur of music, drinks, and friends. Astrid was now standing with Hiccup and Ilweran near one of the beverage fountains. Golwen, Thor, and Sif standing with them. Astrid was just starting to wonder how close it was to midnight, when the elves suddenly parted around them to let Cuithanna and Elder Noldo through. Hiccup turned towards her, but she gestured for him to wait. Her rainbow eyes settling on Ilweran now, and Hiccup’s lips twisted into a knowing smirk.

“Before it is too late, I have something for you Meldanyo,” Cuithanna said softly. A small smile lifting the corners of her mouth as she stepped away from Noldo and closer to Ilweran. “A Yule gift of sorts. I have waited long enough to present it, and you have certainly earned it.”

“Earned what,” Ilweran asked. His brows furrowing in confusion. Then his eyes flicked quickly between Cuithanna’s smile and Hiccup’s lopsided smirk. “Ah shit,” he suddenly swore. “Really?!” His tone likely confusing and startling everyone within earshot, aside from Hiccup and Astrid of course.

“Denial is not a good look for you, Meldanyo. Can you honestly tell me that you never saw this coming,” Cuithanna teased. Those mesmerizing eyes of hers dancing just like Bifröst.

“Well, I had hoped that maybe I was wrong,” Ilweran grumbled back. Tinkling a laugh at that, Cuithanna reached out one slender hand towards him. Ilweran barely had time to glower at Hiccup before Cuithanna’s finger was making contact with his forehead. Whenever Astrid had imagined this moment, it had been one of ceremony and fanfare. Maybe with an announcement or ritual of some sort. There was none of that.

The moment Cuithanna’s skin met Ilweran’s, a bright white light flashed like a spark between them. Ilweran’s eyes snapping closed in response. A moment later, a shape began to bloom between Ilweran’s brows. Rising from his skin as if it had always been there. Laying dormant beneath the surface and merely waiting for the moment when the goddess called it forth. Expanding out from the point Cuithanna’s fingertip touched like an unfurling flower bud. It looked exactly like the rainbow symbol of the goddess, but Astrid now knew that was only an illusion. The real mark that was spreading over Ilweran’s skin would be a light version of Hiccup’s horned moon.

When Cuithanna pulled her hand back, Ilweran slowly opened his eyes. The rainbow mark now shimmering brightly on his forehead. Though Astrid was surprised to note that Ilweran’s did not bear the same sort of interwoven vines around it that Hiccup’s did and she idly wondered if that was significant. Then Ilweran started talking and she smirked at the prince’s grumpy expression instead. “Someone I know quite well huh,” Ilweran growled at Hiccup over the heavy silence that had settled through the courtyard. “You know, I really hate you sometimes.”

“Nope, you love me,” Hiccup quipped. Winking cheekily at Ilweran as Astrid and Cuithanna both started laughing. Then Cuithanna suddenly sucked in a sharp breath and clamped a hand to her belly. Her face looking pained as she doubled over from the contractions. Before Astrid could say or do anything to help her, however, Hiccup was there. Lifting Cuithanna into his arms before carrying her straight towards the marble altar. The stunned elves all just standing around looking completely thrown for a loop.

“Come on Princess,” Ilweran muttered quietly. Taking a startled Astrid’s hand and pulling her along behind Hiccup and Cuithanna. Queen Lerina, Elder Noldo, and the rest of the Council Members finally starting to move as they fell in behind. The four quarter candles suddenly igniting as Hiccup placed Cuithanna tenderly on the silk cloth. Releasing her, but continuing to hold her hand as he pushed her hair back from her face. Looking just like an anxious and expectant father.

It was at this exact moment that it hit Astrid like a gronkle tail to the face. This child, or whatever form the new year took, would be Hiccup’s. He was acting like an expectant father, because he was. She honestly wasn’t sure how she felt about that. Ilweran must have sensed her unease, for he released her hand to wrap his arm around her shoulders instead. Pulling her tight to his warm side, and she leant her head against him with a sigh.

Before she could dwell too much though, Cuithanna turned to look at Astrid and Ilweran. Her other hand reaching out towards them. “Please come closer,” she murmured. Her voice was unexpectedly scratchy, yet still more beautiful than any other voice could be. Without hesitation, Astrid was moving to Cuithanna’s side. Ilweran coming to a stop just behind her. The prince and now Light God placing a comforting hand on Astrid’s shoulder as she took Cuithanna's outstretched hand.

It all seemed to be happening so fast. Yet it still somehow felt like it was moving in slow motion. Cuithanna’s slightly laboured breathing cutting against Astrid’s ears as the rest of the elves all closed in around the pedestal. Forming two large circles, with the Council Members, Queen Lerina, and even little Ilmara forming the innermost one. Astrid sparing a moment to wonder if Ilweran would normally be standing with them, but then all of them suddenly began to chant words from the ancient language in their lovely voices. A beautiful song of rebirth and eternity, life and death, of summer fading into winter.

Astrid felt tears prick her eyes as she let the melody wash over her. Feeling Cuithanna squeeze her hand tighter for a moment and looking down to meet the goddess’ lovely eyes. “Do not cry darling,” Cuithanna murmured softly. “We are one. Connected by both blood and magic. I am never too far away if you have need of me.”

Astrid choked out a half sob at that and leant forward to press her forehead to Cuithanna’s. Her own mark springing to life on her brow as soon as they touched, and a tingling warmth flowing through her from the goddess. At the same moment, Hiccup reached over and took Astrid’s other hand in his. His fingers winding through hers. Ilweran using his free hand to brush back Cuithanna’s bangs now. The four of them creating their own intimate little huddle as the ceremony carried on around them.

For the first time ever, all of the true gods were here to see off the old year and bring in the new. Astrid taking the place of her grandmother, Hecate. The elves had no idea how incredible this moment was of course, but Astrid did. Lifting her head back up, she smiled at Cuithanna and the goddess smiled back as best she could through a small grimace of pain. At the same moment, a light suddenly sprang up from Cuithanna’s distended belly. A bright burst of rainbow essence that flowed like rippling water to encase her body, but though it flickered like flame, it did not burn.

Astrid watched in amazement as this essence continued to rise from the goddess. Swirling and morphing into the shape of a large bird. Its glimmering wings spread wide. As the bird grew, Cuithanna began to fade. Her body becoming see-through beneath the dancing rainbow fire. The hand Astrid was clutching suddenly feeling as insubstantial as smoke. A peculiar wave of birdsong and rustling leaves filling Astrid’s ears now. Seeming to come from the bird itself as the scent of spring rain wafted across the courtyard.

This was followed by the sweet scent of summer berries and the warm notes of sunshine on grasses. Astrid gaping up at the bird in confusion now as she caught the crisp autumn fragrance of crushed leaves and tilled soil. Reminding her of harvest time back home. Last came the biting cold smell of a winters snow. Making her nose tingle and giving her the urge to sneeze as a gust of chilly wind swirled around her. The elves song rising to its crescendo right as the last wisps of Cuithanna disappeared. Almost as if she had given her very life to bring this strange bird to form.

The shape rose high above the pedestal then. Soaring over the courtyard until it was hovering just below the evergreen boughs. Then, with the resonating sound of a ringing bell, it suddenly burst apart. Rainbow glimmers falling like snowflakes as they drifted back down over everything. Many landing on Astrid’s upturned face. Feeling like warm kisses against her cheeks. One particularly large ball of rainbow light began floating directly down towards her then, and she held her hand out to catch it.

The moment it touched her palm, the light began to change. Astrid could feel a flood of warmth through her skin, followed by an unexpected weight. Though considerably slight, it was still definitely more than just a ball of essence in her hand now. As the glow faded, she was stunned to see that she now held a tiny little ash sapling in her palm. In utter shock, Astrid's eyes sought out Hiccup's as she cradled the little tree tenderly to her chest. A single tear trickling down her cheek.

“The new is reborn as the old fades,” Hiccup offered gently. Coming to her side of the pedestal to put his arm around her as he gently brushed her tear away with his thumb. “It is the way of life, but she is not really gone. Only her earthly form has returned to essence, but she will receive a new one in the new year. Apparently she decided to leave you a little something to remember her by, though,” he chuckled. Pointing to the tree Astrid held. “Cuithanna has never left me a tree before. I am actually a little jealous,” he added with a wink.

“She probably just likes me more,” Astrid grinned back at him. Feeling the first hints of smug pride starting to creep in now. Cuithanna, the mother goddess of all life, had chosen to leave Astrid a gift. A tiny piece of herself, in fact.

Ilweran barked a laugh at that. “She likely does, and can you blame her,” he asked blandly. Reaching out deftly at a flash of silver and catching Little Flower just as she was throwing herself into his arms. All three of them laughing as the adorable little beast gripped her brothers face in her tiny hands and peered at his forehead interestedly. Studying his shimmering rainbow crescent.

“Pretty,” Ilmara said simply as she released his cheeks. Reaching up to brush tiny fingers over the mark instead. “You all have sparkly moons now,” she added brightly.

“That we do Little Flower,” Ilweran answered back lightly. Leaning forward to press a kiss to her dainty little nose and making her giggle. Then he glared at Hiccup again as he shifted Ilmara to free up one of his hands. “You could have warned me, by the way,” he grumbled. Pointing to the still glowing mark on his forehead with a scowl.

“I wasn’t allowed to, but I did drop hints at every possible opportunity,” Hiccup replied with a shrug. “It is not my fault that you were too simple minded to pick up on them,” he added teasingly. Ilweran’s eyes narrowing dangerously in response to the jibe.

“Hold this,” Ilweran growled. Passing a giggling Ilmara to Astrid as his amber eyes stayed locked on Hiccup. Then Hiccup was darting across the courtyard with a rasping chuckle as Ilweran took off after him. Swearing in colourful Norse and waving his fist threateningly. Both of them nearly blurring out of sight with their enhanced speed, as Astrid stood laughing along with everyone else. Shaking her head fondly as her boys disappeared over the bridge.

“Can I see,” came Ilmara’s tinkling voice in her ear then. Astrid turning her head to glance at the princess with interest for a moment, before realizing Ilmara was pointing towards the ash sapling. “Please,” Ilmara added as an afterthought. Making Astrid chuckle again.

“With manners like that, how can you refuse,” Golwen offered with a grin. Coming over to stand near the now-empty altar with Astrid and Little Flower.

“I know, right,” Astrid answered back with a laugh. Placing the tender sapling into the little girl’s outstretched hand. Watching as Ilmara held it like a precious and fragile ornament. Bringing it close to her face and tentatively touching one of the bright green leaves. The sight making Astrid smile as she shifted the little girl’s impressively sturdy weight to rest on her hip. Thor and Sif coming over to stand with her as well, and Ilmara promptly held the sapling out for them to see too. Everything feeling perfectly easy and peaceful, if only just for this one brief moment in time.

**______**

**Don't mind me while I go and pick up all the shattered pieces of my icy heart before they melt completely...**

**PS: Oh, that tricky Gothi. It seems like she's just always there, doesn't it... Shipping Hiccstrid since day one... ;)**


	37. Epilogue 1

**I'm back!!! Oh boy, it's been a while. I never meant for the hiatus to be quite this long, but life kind of got in the way (as it often does). I know the fact that this chapter is an epilogue will likely come as a surprise to a fair few of you too, but I will save those explanations for the end so that you can get on with reading the chapter. You've waited long enough for it, after all :P Anywho, enjoy!**

**______**

Alfheim felt oddly quiet these days. The realm eerily peaceful and subdued. _Probably just because they has the treehouse to themselves again,_ Ilweran thought idly as he stood out on the balcony. Leaning on the railing and looking over the surrounding clearing without really seeing much. A scroll of parchment clutched in one hand and Tintallë curled up beside him as she preened her shining white scales. The deep green grass below waving like water in the gentle night breeze. The enchanted snow having disappeared as quickly as it had arrived.

They had spent the whole day after Yule saying their goodbyes to Thor, Sif, and Golwen. A very teary-eyed goodbye on Astrid and Sif’s part. Ilweran supposed he could have gone back to the palace. Astrid was a sworn Rider of the Order now. Thor and Sif had returned to Asgard. There was no reason for Ilweran to remain at the treehouse, but he just couldn’t seem to find the motivation to leave.

Though Ilweran did miss his mother and Ilmara some days, he couldn’t pretend that he actually missed the palace. Wandering his vast wing of empty rooms every day like some sort of wraith. The ghosts of his past haunting his every step and following him like shadows, even in the dark. As much as he loved his family, Ilweran loved the freedom this life offered. There was no one to make an appearance for, or uphold an image for. There were no real secrets here anymore; not between he, Astrid, and Hiccup.

It was especially nice to have the privacy now that he had received his stupid seal. Ever since Cuithanna had marked him the elves had been treating him differently. Asking questions that he didn’t have answers to. Particularly his mother. Ilweran now appreciated just how difficult it had been for Hiccup to lie to everyone. Thank goodness for their human heritage or they’d never manage it.

The elves had always treated Ilweran somewhat differently. He was both half human and had been born into a life of royalty, after all. It was just something that you got used to. Now though, Ilweran was no longer simply a prince in their eyes. He was one of the goddess’ chosen ones. Akin to Hiccup and Astrid. Though somehow Hiccup was still seen as ‘Aldanil’ or Cuithanna’s consort. Hiccup’s mark being the only one to carry the symbolic marriage knot. Probably because he had received his at Samhain.

Gazing up at the winking of distant stars, Ilweran found his mind venturing back to the time before Berk, when life was comparatively simple. Astrid’s bonding with Stormfly and the destruction of the Red Death felt like barely a moon ago. The last five months seeming to have flown past at the speed of Toothless. Learning Hiccup was the Dark God for real, becoming a traitor to his race, the fiasco that was Samhain - all were merely blips of memory now. The stress and worry of getting Astrid sworn in could now be cast off. Although, it felt less like accomplishment, and more like a lull between skirmishes at wartime.

Now that Astrid’s official training was complete, the days had fallen into something of a bland monotony. No more ever watchful eyes, no more reports, no more impending missions wrought with peril. Sparring practice merely serving to pass the time. The hours drifting by as slowly as sap in winter. The brief spell of peace was undoubtedly a blessing, but it was tough to see it that way sometimes. After so much crazy, it felt odd to just sit idly by as trouble brewed around them. They were gods. Shouldn’t they be out there fixing things? Apparently not yet...

Ilweran had been sure that he would feel different now that he was a god. It had therefore surprised him to find that he still felt more or less like himself. Of course there was the new power flowing through his body. That ever present hum of immense magic pulsing just below the surface. Like his fire magic, but much more potent. Always waiting to burst out of him and kept carefully contained by sheer force of will. Not to mention the overwhelming allure of the true gods that he needed to keep reigned in now, unless he wanted to dazzle everyone around him.

His essence reserves, already significant for an elven Rider, had increased exponentially just from the seal. Yet, despite all the new power, Ilweran was not entirely Hiccup’s equal. Not yet, at least, but hopefully the blood-binding would remedy things like eyesight and speed. Unfortunately Hiccup’s level of mastery in both ice and illusion magic remained beyond his abilities. Although the illusion magic likely had more to do with a lack of practice than any real deficiency on Ilweran’s part.

Ice magic was another story. Though Ilweran could certainly use ice magic, it drained him quickly. Limiting him to relatively simple spells or short durations. Then again, Hiccup was much the same when it came to fire magic. Likely signifying that those particular affinities were merely tied to their roles, rather than their skills. Fire was volatile and destructive, but it was alive. Fire belonged to the land of the living. Ice and cold had always been closely associated with the world of death and shadows in the minds and hearts of men. Stand near enough to Hiccup when he summoned the veil, and you knew it was true.

They had experimented with other magics. Trying to see just what the Light God could do. If Hiccup had the power to cross the veil, and give or take life with a word or gesture, it should stand to reason that Ilweran could too. So far, they hadn’t had overly much success. Although it had only been a month. Hiccup had taken years to discover and hone his abilities, and he wasn’t even sure he had found them all yet either. Like everything else, it was going to take time and patience. Two things that Ilweran, unlike Hiccup, had always possessed in spades.

With a sigh, Ilweran glanced down at the scroll clutched in his hand. Sharpshot had brought him the rolled up parchment shortly after everyone had left. Hiccup advising Ilweran to read it as many times as he needed to, but not to show it to anyone. For nearly four hundred years Ilweran had walked these realms, and never once did he suspect that he was an integral part of a prophecy made long before he had been born. Carefully unrolling the scroll, he perused through the words once more, though he already had them memorized.

_A time of Great War approaches. The scorned and broken, at last released from their prison, will set upon the realms with the vengeance of a thousand years and more. Unleashing their spawn as armies begin to spread across the lands. Swallowing up worlds with the force of anger and greed, as tainted hearts strike traitorous bargains._

_Foundations of gleaming stone will crumble to sand as kin sets upon kin. The realms will collide and the worlds will shake. The Wells will overflow, as the lands and waters of Midgard become as blood and ice. Gripped in the fist of a winter that shall last for three years. The borders built between realms beginning to crack and fall beneath the weight of desperation._

_The giants, long feared and forsaken, come now to storm the gates. Freezing the world and all who challenge them as the children of Iron Wood come to join the fray. The grounds of Midgard quaking with the rage of the world serpent as the great wolf-sons of Fenrir emerge to swallow the Sun and Moon. Casting the realms into darkness before the sons of Muspell finally cross the boundary. Tearing apart the sky itself as the Father comes to raze the Tree._

_Through the chaos, salvation will come on swift wings. Destined to end the bloodshed, and restore order to the lands of The Mother. Strong enough to decide the fate of all. With the hearts of man, and the souls of dragons, these warriors will possess the might of gods. Marked by the crescent moon and blessed by the Goddess._

_One of golden light will carry within the gift of life and renewal. Another of darkness and shadow shall wield the magic of the veil; carrying on his shoulders the weight of mortality. Equals that are opposite. Incomplete without the other. Both bearing powers the likes of which have never been seen._

_The heavy weight born by one, shall be split by two. Twin threads intertwined, long concealed and nurtured by fate. Through Urd’s deadly embrace, Death’s Dark Lady will at last step forth from the shadows. Taking up her rightful place amidst her kin as she cloaks herself in white._

_The final sign of the end will come as the fires begin to close in on the lands. From the ashes of these first battles, the red Phoenix will rise. Carrying the storm on its wings and pain in its heart. Thirsting for the scarlet trails of sweet revenge. Striking fear into the hearts of man and beast alike._

_Each side will lose, and each side will win. Sacrifice for victory. The Destroyer finally vanquished when darkness falls. Bringing the bloody war to an end at last. Allowing life to restore the mother as dawn breaks across the sky. The lands, torn and broken, will begin to heal. The new sprouting from the ashes of the old in a cycle older than time itself._

_The boundaries between realms will shift and fade. The Mother’s children at last walking together, as they have always been meant to. Yet for souls torn asunder, the devastation of hearts seems irreparable. The beauty of renewal dulled and faded against the bleakness and pain, but there remains a glimmer of hope in the grey. One of the blood will strive to bring back what was taken, for only death can truly concur death. The balance must be restored._

Blood, fire, ice, and death - blah, blah, blah. If he had been hoping that the cryptic words would suddenly reveal some hidden truth to him, Ilweran was sorely disappointed. It was as convoluted and obscure as ever. Clearly it spoke of Ragnarok, but honestly, what prophecy worth its salt didn’t around these parts? Just once, couldn’t a prophecy keep it simple. This is what’s going to happen, when it’s going to happen, and this is what you need to do to stop it. Why in Hel’s realm was everything always left to riddles and chance?! Was saving the world not already hard enough without ‘puzzle time’ first?!

The feeling of Hiccup approaching finally shook Ilweran from his musings. That was something that had changed. He and Hiccup had always been unnaturally in tune with each other before. Now he could actually feel his brother as if Hiccup was just an extension of himself. His new magic thrumming to life as it sensed the presence of its counterpart - its other half. It was as if they really were twins now. Two halves of the same whole. With the addition of Astrid’s impressive pendants, they might as well be blood-brothers. The fact that Ilweran and Hiccup had to intentionally block each other out now rather than let each other in was an admittedly odd thing, and one that was certainly taking some getting used to.

“Astrid sleeping,” Ilweran asked casually. Vanishing the scroll in a flash of gold as Hiccup came over to lean on the railing beside him. Ilweran knew full well that his brother would never leave his mate’s side if she was still conscious. In fact, Hiccup rarely left the bed after Astrid was asleep either. Now that Ilweran could feel it for himself, the pull between Hiccup and Astrid was nearly suffocating from Hiccup’s perspective. How he had ever managed to ignore it during those years Astrid remained in Midgard was beyond comprehension.

“Nope; she is currently getting out of bed to join us. Apparently she is too worried about you and cannot sleep,” he replied with an eye roll. His fondly exasperated expression making Ilweran smile now. The sound of Astrid’s bare feet softly whispering over the wood floor reached Ilweran’s ears then as she rolled out of bed. The gentle sound creating a stark contrast to his brother’s footsteps, which always remained as silent and unnerving as a stalking panther even without trying.

A part of Ilweran couldn’t help wondering if he would become something like Hiccup once he bonded with Tintallë. Monstrous nightmares didn’t mate for life of course. They were, however, fiercely loyal to their family groups, alpha predators, and overly protective and aggressive during mating season. Either way, it should be interesting. At least he could be comfortably confident that even the most headstrong monstrous nightmare wasn’t suicidal enough to try and fight a night fury over a mate. Even other dragons tended to fear night furies. Although, having only met Toothless, Ilweran couldn’t really understand why. Though intimidatingly powerful and intelligent, Toothless was also a rather playful dragon. More like an oversized cat than anything else.

“Are you sure you’re ready for this,” Astrid inquired as she emerged from the bedroom too. Those impossibly blue eyes of hers seeming to peer straight through Ilweran as they studied his face. Hiccup and Ilweran had talked it over and decided that tomorrow was as good a time as any for the blood-binding ritual. All of the Order members had returned to Asgard, so they were as alone as they could hope to be. Of course, once they had told Astrid the plan she had stormed and raged at them for keeping secrets, but only for a short while. Now her mood tended to hover somewhere between excited and anxious instead.

Ilweran sighed and looked out towards the forest again as Astrid came to stand between the two men. “I will not pretend that I am not nervous,” he offered truthfully. “Still, I am not foolish enough to believe that waiting longer will make the thing easier. Besides, I told you before that Hiccup would never let me die,” he added teasingly for her benefit.

Hiccup placed a hand on Ilweran’s shoulder for a moment. A soft smile gracing his face when Ilweran peered over at him. “Never brother,” he joked. “Cuithanna and I do not really have time to replace you.” Ilweran snorted a laugh at that as Astrid reached out to rest a reassuring hand on his arm. The rest of her body turned to lean back against Hiccup as the auburn haired man wrapped his free arm around her waist. Keeping contact in that way they always seemed to, likely without even realizing it. The two of them really were disgustingly adorable.

They fell into an easy silence then. Standing together on the balcony and watching the sky slowly begin to lighten in the east; if only by minute amounts. The velvety black of night melting into rich purples and dark blues like waves lapping the horizon. Tintallë was now snoozing behind them. Toothless and Stormfly cuddled in a pile on the grass below, and it felt inexplicably peaceful and right. Like this was the way they were meant to be, and who knows, maybe it was. Fate was a tricky mistress.

After a while, Hiccup cleared his throat. “You know, since we are all awake, do you want to just get it over with now,” he asked simply. “We already have everything ready.”

This much was true. Hiccup and Ilweran had spent the last few days gathering all the necessary offerings. Teaching Astrid about them along the way. “Sure, why not,” Ilweran grinned at his brother. Calling out to Tintallë at the same time to get her to wake up.

As they grabbed the supplies from the workshop, Ilweran kept his cool facade carefully in place. Breathing deeply to centre his mind as he carefully laid out the alter on a flat slab of stone by the edge of the clearing. Kneeling on the ground with Tintallë beside him and focusing on the ritual maybe a little more than he needed to. Astrid hovering close by and watching every action with keen interest. The fact that Hiccup was simply leaning against a tree and nodding in approval though did help to ease Ilweran’s nerves. Hiccup looked calm as could be, and that could only mean that he was at least doing this part right.

Once everything was ready, Ilweran passed Astrid the vial of blessed water. He and Hiccup had already agreed that she should be allowed to do that part, since she would be the most stressed out. She took the crystal container in shaking hands. Her eyes worried, and Ilweran offered her a reassuring smile. “It will be alright Astrid. I swear that I am not that delicate.”

She huffed a tremulous laugh as she sat back on her heels. Outside his immediate circle, but near enough to easily reach the altar. With a last glance at Hiccup, Ilweran lit the black candles with a wave of his hand. Picking up the athame and passing it through one of the orange flames three times to cleanse it. This part was familiar at least. All rituals, both light and dark, followed the same general method. It was everything else afterwards that was new.

Taking another deep breath to steady himself, Ilweran felt Tintallë nudge his shoulder with her snout. _“Whatever happens, at least we are here together,”_ she offered. Flashing him the toothy dragon equivalent of a smile and making him chuckle as he pressed a hand to her warm scales. Then Ilweran grasped her paw and carved the runes Hiccup had taught him into her flesh, along with a gash on what would be her palm. Feeling extremely guilty and grimacing apologetically at her as he watched the blood well up out of the fresh wounds.

The large white dragon shook her head and blew a puff of smoke from her nostrils as she felt the pain of the dark magic take hold. Quickly drawing the athame over his own hand, Ilweran hissed as he felt the icy cold spread beneath his skin as well. His heart pounding in his chest as he and Tintallë both dripped their blood over the offerings on the altar. As the tendrils of darkness started to crawl up his arm, it was all Ilweran could do to keep from blocking it. The shields around his mind longing to expand as fear threatened to consume him.

His eyes snapped closed as his body and mind both ached from the strain. Muscles going rigged as he let the magic flow freely through his body. Every sensible part of him telling him that this was stupid and wrong, and just plain unnatural. He was disobeying the order of things by crossing lines that were never meant to be crossed. He was not as strong as Hiccup. He should never have done this. Surely the ice probing at the edges of his mind was going to devour everything good about him. Leaving him as nothing more than a vicious monster and a slave to the darkness.

Pushing those thoughts back, Ilweran cracked his eyes open in time to see the candle flames flare black. Then he lost consciousness. Slumping back onto the grass in a heap, he could sense more than feel it as Astrid doused the candle flames with the blessed water. The cleansing and wonderful warmth as the light smothered the gloom. Halting the ritual before the dark magic could completely destroy both him and Tintallë.

The thought of his dragon was what brought Ilweran back to himself. His concern for her wellbeing overriding everything else. Opening his eyes, the first thing he saw was Astrid hovering near him. A concerned look on her face as her warm hands flitted gently over him. “Oh thank god,” she sighed when she realized he was awake. “Are you alright?!”

The concern in her tone was a bit worrying. “Who, me? I feel great. How’s Tintallë?” The words came out more sarcastically than he had intended, but he was too worried about Tintallë. Still, he offered Astrid a quiet apology as he looked around frantically. Sitting up abruptly when he couldn’t immediately see his dragon, and then clutching a hand to his spinning head as he closed his eyes to block out the swaying world. At least he was still alive, and he still felt mostly like himself, even if he wasn’t typically used to feeling dizzy.

“Tintallë is just fine,” Astrid replied quickly. Seeing his worry and understanding. “She’s right behind you. She blacked out for a moment too, but she woke up before you did.”

At the same moment, Tintallë huffed near him. _“I feel strange,”_ she grumbled accusingly. Turning around, Ilweran quickly looked over his dragon for any injuries. The cuts on her paw had disappeared of course, just as his had from his hand. All things considered, she looked perfectly fine, if a little tired. She also looked bigger...

That made Ilweran really look at her again. “Uh... What happened to you,” he muttered in shock. Clambering to his feet and moving closer to Tintallë to make sure that he wasn’t just imagining it. Taking in his dragons new size, along with the distinctly unfamiliar gleam of mostly golden scales. It was as if her colours had reversed themselves with the magic. The now relatively sparse patches of contrasting white looking almost silver in the fading moonlight. His dragon had changed colour? But that must mean...

“Unless I am mistaken, I would say that Tintallë has become a titan wing,” Hiccup chuckled as Ilweran glanced back at him. Seemingly voicing Ilweran’s exact thoughts. “It is admittedly curious. When I did it, Toothless was mostly unaffected by the magic. Perhaps night furies do not have a titan wing form,” he speculated vaguely. Then he grinned wickedly at Ilweran. “She is not the only one that changed though,” he added pointedly. “We might have to make you a fancy ring too before we let you out in public.”

Ilweran arched one brow in confusion before glancing down at himself. Everything seemed normal enough though. No scales, no tail, no wings. _“He is just goading you,”_ Tintallë cut in with a disgruntled huff. _“Sure, your skin and eyes are glowing like an elf, but you still look much the same as you always did. For now at least...”_ She trailed off thoughtfully as an image of Hiccup with his slit pupils and fangs popped into both of their minds.

 _“Yeah, for now,”_ Ilweran returned blandly. Reaching up tentative hands to his ears and feeling distinctly pointed tips sticking out through his hair. _“Ugh... I’m a glowing, pointy-eared elf man. Little Flower is going to be over the moon when she sees this. Please tell me I at least still have my ruggedly human jawline,”_ he mused with a grimace. Receiving a rasping chuckle and a smirk from Tintallë.

 _“Don’t worry Illy. You actually look even more handsome than before. I cannot wait until the ladies see you with fangs”_ she offered cheekily. Her tone distinctly amused, and Ilweran rolled his eyes at her. Moving his fingers to his mouth now with slightly more unease, just to check. Then he sighed with obvious relief when he didn’t feel the prick of overly sharp teeth there.

“Oh, just you wait,” Hiccup laughed. Clearly recognizing the gesture for what it was. “My fangs did not show up right away either. I am sure you will be just as freakish and terrifying as me in no time. I cannot wait to see how ridiculously awkward your’s look, by the way. If we are lucky, you will not even be able to talk around them.”

“Oh very funny,” Ilweran drawled back with another eye roll as Astrid started giggling and shoved her lover affectionately. Scolding him to ‘stop being such a jerk’ in that adorably mothering tone of hers. The dragons all starting to chuckle as well when Hiccup feigned injury before grabbing his mate and pulling her close. Playful growls rumbling from his throat as he pinned her arms down and pretended to bite at her neck while she squealed and wriggled in response.

Watching the soulmates with an easy smile, Ilweran couldn’t help wondering if Hiccup was right though. After all, night furies had retractable teeth, but monstrous nightmares didn’t. Unfortunately, what was done was done, and there was no stopping it now. Ilweran could only hope that his fangs stayed at least proportional to his body size. Only time would tell, but either way he had no regrets.

The future looked awfully blurry and twisting from where Ilweran now stood. Filled with far too many unknowns. Too many things yet to be done. They needed to figure out who the hooded men were and what they wanted. They needed to speak to this Drago character. They also needed to hopefully find out what kind of egg had been stolen from Odin before they did.

So much had happened over these last few months. Very little actually left unchanged. Their lives, their relationships, their allegiances, even Ilweran’s very biology now. Nothing was going to be the same from here. Yet, as he laughed with the others, Ilweran couldn’t help feeling inexplicably at ease. Sure, there was still so much to be done, but it could all wait. They had today, and today was good.

A time of war was approaching, just as the prophecy promised. Perhaps mounting quietly in the distance for now, but eventually the storm would hit. Like a hurricane forming over deceptively calm seas, the winds of change were stirring. There was simply too much betrayal, too much greed, for any other course. For the first time though, Ilweran felt ready. He was now a part-dragon god and a chosen warrior of Cuithanna and Hecate, and he would face whatever challenges lay ahead the same way that he always did these days. With his blades at the ready and his friends at his side.

**______**

**Well, there it is. Ilweran is finally blood bonded with Tintallë. How do you think he is going to end up? Something like Hiccup maybe, since they are supposed to be equals. At least according to the prophecy, that is. Although I'm sure Hiccup will forever be faster than Ilweran, since none can match Toothless. It only makes sense.**

**As for why this is an epilogue, well, it is because this is frankly the natural spot for Book 2 to end. This whole story has been Astrid's arc. The massive development of her character as we introduce both you and her to this strange new world of magic and betrayal beyond Midgard. Now that her initiation is complete, her individual arc is over. It is time to transition to the group arc for the final book. The story has actually been sneakily winding down since chapters 34 and 35. The ending of 35 (if you re-read it) kind of already feels like it would have been the official cut-off for the main story - because it was. Yule was originally just an epilogue as well, until it ended up being such a huge chapter... That, and it was simply way too cute to not deserve it's own chapter status :P**

**I know that all of you want to know exactly what's going to happen with our trio. That's the point. I've dropped so many hints along the way, but they were hints towards the events of the 3rd instalment. Some foreshadowing to kickstart your brains and build suspense. It was supposed to feel like they would end by fighting Drago, but honestly, his Bewilderbeast is not going to be old enough or big enough to win any wars yet. As Ilweran said, it has only been five months. Even if it feels like longer. The Riders are certainly going to return to Midgard and fight Drago, but it will not be a *Boss Level* battle (though I can promise that it will still be a gooder, and well worth the wait). It will be more of a means to an end, as a way to reincorporate our Berkian friends, and reveal some uncomfortable truths to them along the way.**

**At least I left you a blood-bond and a prophecy to mull over while you wait ;) There will also be one more epilogue after this one too, so it’s not completely over just yet.**


	38. Epilogue: Part 2

**Well all, here it is. The very last chapter of Book 2. Stay safe, stay healthy, and enjoy :D**

**Firstly though, I just wanted to offer a huge thank you to all of you readers. Those that have stuck it out with me since the beginning of this adventure, and all those that have stumbled across my work somewhere along the way. Both now and in future. You guys are the reason that I have now finished not one, but two books in this world. At half a million words already, this series has become more than I ever imagined it would be, and that is all because of you. That being said, you are also the reason that I will continue to write. See you all in the next one!**

**______**

The past half year had gone by remarkably fast. It felt like only yesterday that Minden was hiding out at the Sanctuary with Valka. Helping to raid dragon hunter ships and rescue injured dragons - at the same time wondering exactly where her life was headed. Living alone in a dragon nest might suit Valka, but it wasn’t Minden’s idea of forever. Minden craved crowds and excitement, and gods willing, possibly even love. A small part of her continually seeking that warm spark of community and family that had disappeared with her mother’s final breath. That same part starting to truly worry that she may never find that kind of happiness again.

When she had first touched down on Berk, Minden had been shocked to realize that Hiccup had grown up in this tiny and godsforsaken place. He just seemed so worldly. Although the years that he had spent with Toothless were likely to blame for that. Apart from surprised, she had also been wary. Having heard from Hiccup some of the tales of his past, Minden had expected to spend her time here biting her tongue and barely tolerating the barbarians. Remaining ever prepared to put the brutes firmly in their place if they so much as looked at her wrong. After all, it certainly wouldn’t be the first time.

Fully expecting to stand out because of her appearance, Minden had been relieved to find this wasn’t exactly the case. Her white blonde hair, and amber eyes were obviously unique. As the only part elf among a realm of humans it was just something that one got used to. Thankfully Heather and Camicazi were nearly as beautiful as Minden. Astrid and her mother even more so. Brenna Hofferson even sporting honey-toned skin only a few shades lighter than Minden’s own. The older woman’s delicate features reminding Minden strongly of the people of the Mediterranean, and making her wonder where exactly Brenna had come from. Clearly she was not from the barbaric archipelago.

It wasn’t just the women that had been more than expected. Minden soon realized that most of the Vikings were actually a rather agreeable lot. The men never even batting an eye at the idea of fighting alongside a woman, which was a welcome change from the patriarchal societies of the south. In fact they were not so different from those she, herself, had grown up with. Of course there were always some exceptions.

The most notable of those undesirables, of course, had been Stormheart. A repulsive man that Hiccup had dispatched so beautifully that the villagers still spoke of it. The gory scene soon joining many of the other eddas told more for entertainment than for memory. As beloved and frequently requested as the violent tale of Beowulf. Even now, the people could be found gathered around the communal hearth in the Mead Hall in excited expectation of a show. The village storytellers standing before the group - draped in hooded cloaks of blackest cloth - as they acted out the events.

The epic had become a somewhat embellished, but mostly accurate retelling of Stormheart’s deplorable past and subsequent gruesome murder. Told in dramatically hushed voices, as the bards worked to coerce a shudder or scream from their frightened and enraptured audience. The characters morphing over time until they were more like gods and monsters than men. Hiccup’s dark and sarcastic nature taking centre stage, as he used devious cunning rather than ‘honourable’ battle to slay the beast and save the fair maiden. Minden couldn’t help wondering if the people even noticed the distinctly Loki-ish qualities that they had bestowed upon their hero.

The once-runty and bullied son of the chief was now sharing a place with both the Trickster God and the monstrous draugrs of myth. His name alone now evoked to remind children of what can happen if they misbehave. Leaving Minden to field questions about Hiccup that she didn’t really care to answer. If he hadn’t seen fit to tell them about himself, then she certainly wasn’t going to either. Let the people speculate instead. Besides, their portrayal of Hiccup and Ilweran as Æsirian warriors never ceased to amuse her. If only the people knew the truth...

Now that the Red Death was destroyed though, the only real issue these days was Mildew. A cantankerous and smelly old man with crazy hair, missing teeth, and a seriously unnatural love of sheep. He was always lurking around the village and going out of his way to make trouble. Turning up at the worst possible time and blaming the poor beasts for just doing what came naturally. The assortment of aged yellow teeth and claws hanging from his walking staff clattering together as he shook it around. Trying to work the people into a frenzy so that they would send the dragons away; usually to no avail. Thankfully the villagers liked the dragons more than they liked Mildew.

Minden had never had the patience to deal with losers like Mildew. Still, the companionship she had found here made the small irritation he caused feel easier to ignore. For the first time since her mother had passed, Minden had a family. Or as close to one as she could. Fishlegs and Ruffnut had welcomed her into their lodge as if they had known her forever. Heather and Eret moving in as well, and Cami returning to visit regularly as the trip from Bog was much shorter on dragon-back. The decently sized Second Ingerman House overflowing with laughter, light, and love.

Much like the rest of the village, Snotlout had proven to be more than he first appeared as well. What had initially annoyed her had now become endearing. Over time, Minden had come to realize that his arrogance was more of a front than an actual part of his being. A way to guard himself against his overly critical father. Admittedly, it couldn’t have been easy to grow up in the shadow of Stoick the Vast, and now his son Hiccup the Brave; Hiccup the Heroic.

Stoick the Vast was another enigma. Minden wasn’t entirely sure what she had expected of Hiccup’s father, but it wasn’t what she had found. A massive mountain of a man that was nearly as tall as her own father, but much broader. His red hair and stubborn disposition being the only things about him that had really reminded her of Hiccup. Just like his village though, Stoick the Vast had more to offer if one was able to peer deep enough beneath the armour.

During her first months here, Minden had started to understand why Hiccup and Valka had both opted to leave this place. Though Stoick was a wise and caring chief, he was also terribly traditional. Inflexible was an excellent word for him. The man was like an oak tree - solid and steadfast. Holding firm with his roots deeply embedded in the past, even as the winds of change battered at his branches. He can’t have been an easy man to live with. Pushing his family to the highest of standards and expecting them to fit into his carefully ordered world, despite the fact that neither of them ever could. That a man like Stoick would fall in love with a wild child like Valka was astounding.

As the armour was slowly chipped away, Minden finally caught glimpses of the man within the mountain. What she saw was a father and husband who was simply lost and afraid. Left on his own to care for a small child when his wife was taken. Any headway in the war that Valka might have made with her protestations had been shattered that night. Instead of seeking peace, Stoick had begun to fight the dragons harder than ever. Hoping to keep his only son from suffering the same fate.

Unfortunately for them both, Hiccup’s penchant for exploration, invention, and trouble made life difficult. Keeping the adventuresome boy safe had to have been a trying task for a man that was already struggling to run a village. Concealing his own grief from everyone for the sake of the tribe’s future, while alienating his only son in the process. Hiccup’s distinctly unviking-like way of thinking leaving Stoick floundering in the waters at his wits end. Longing to communicate with the boy, but neither of them knowing how to begin. Where do you start to set down a foundation when you have no common ground to stand on?

Nowadays, Stoick spoke of his son often, and with immense pride. His green eyes twinkling with humour above his bushy red beard. Carrying hints of Hiccup in their shape, as well as the light they held when he laughed. His nose, his hands, his mannerisms were all so reminiscent of Hiccup that it was almost comical. The way they both gesticulated when they spoke, wore their quiet and reserved strength like infallible battle armour, and seemed to have a near tireless sense of discipline and purpose. Looking at him now, it was easy to imagine Stoick being much like Hiccup in his younger years - before life wore him down and responsibility took hold of the reigns that is.

Despite all the changes, the seasons still carried on in their relentless march. The island village of Berk slowly becoming draped in heaps of snow as winter truly took hold. The houses now looking like little cozy caves nestled within the glittering drifts. Orange light shining through cracks on shuttered windows and promising warmth and shelter within. The still night air occasionally broken by the squeaks and garbled roars of baby dragons. Those little bundles of scaly love rolling and tumbling through the frosty piles without a care in the world. Their parents watching over them with sleepy interest. Safe at last from the clutches of the vile queen dragon, they no longer feared for the future of their offspring.

As the Norse version of Yule had drawn nearer, so too had the dragons’ mating season. Minden had warned the villagers about the possibility that the dragons would leave. Informing them that many preferred to return to their place of birth to nest. Fishlegs had prepared himself for days to make sure he was ready to say farewell to his beloved Meatlug, much to Snotlout’s amusement, but it had turned out to not be necessary. Clearly the dragons had decided that Berk was more than suitable for nesting. Most of them, especially those that had become part of households, had simply stayed and laid their eggs on the island.

This however, led to a whole different problem. Realizing what was about to happen, Minden had rallied everyone up to gather all the eggs and move them to safe locations far away from the village. No one really understood why, but they bundled up in their winter furs and got to it anyways. After all, no one really argued with her when it came to matters of dragon behaviour. When a stray gronkle egg, missed because it was well hidden in a disused shed, hatched with the force of a zippleback explosion, it became instantly apparent why she had made such a fuss.

Norse Yule was an interesting time as well, even if one discounted the new addition of dragons. The nights filled with loud music, ungainly dancing, and heavy meat dishes washed down with overly sweet mead. The latter two of which Minden still wasn’t a fan of. Unlike Hiccup and her father, she was human enough to require sustenance. Thanks to both her father and her elven heritage though, she had just never acquired a liking for meat. The vikings, on the other hand, revelled in the rich food and drink as well as in the opportunity to share it with friends.

Many nights the villagers were to be found braving the weather to gather in the Mead Hall. Sharing stories and drink around the main hearth in daily feasts. The children waking up early on Snoggletog morning - anxious to see what small trinkets and treats Odin had left in their helmets. The overwhelming amount of laughter and joy in the air nearly making one forget about the abysmal weather; if only for a short time. Now that the festivities were over though, the storms were all that remained.

Minden and her dragon were not used to this climate. Neither of them overly enjoying it much either. Never in a million years would Minden have imagined that she would willingly choose to settle in a place like Berk. During her childhood years, she had resided in a small village much like this one. The people themselves nearly as hardy and immovable as the stone beneath their feet, no matter what the world chose to send their way. The winters had certainly been dreary, but not like this.

Instead of sleet and snow, there had been rain. Torrential rains that lasted for nearly a whole season. Soaking the soil until it overflowed as rivers burst their banks. Flooding both the villages and the farmers’ fields; providing the water needed for the growing season. The warmth of the returning sun in spring causing the air to grow humid - as if the rains continued to linger even though the clouds had departed.

After her mother’s death, Minden had found Borealis. Knowing she needed to leave or be married off to the lecherous old nobleman that owned the village, Minden had been faced with a tough decision. Travel to a place she knew, but had not seen in many years, or go on an adventure into places unknown. The two of them could have gone west towards the lands of her birth, but they had selected the latter option and tried their luck with flying south instead. Upon discovering the bustling cities and consistently warm climate, they never looked back.

She had never thought it possible, but after the third blizzard in a row, Minden was seriously starting to wish for rain. Her nervous eyes continually turning upwards to check the rafters for any signs of stress fractures under their heavy burden. After all, the relatively breathable wood and thatch houses of her youth, though excellent at keeping the rain out, could never have withstood storms like these. They would have collapsed in a pile of splinters before you could say ‘look out’. Apparently the Hooligan’s timber homes were built as solidly as the people that resided in them.

Now her and Bori could count themselves among these hardy barbarians. Who would’ve thought that two heat-loving creatures would come to dwell in the unforgiving land of the midnight sun. It was not an easy transition, but Minden loved a challenge. Her days spent working with both the dragons and the villagers as a way to keep busy. Finding new and inventive ways to add some harmony to this sudden and unexpected friendship between man and beast.

When she wasn’t doing that, she was helping keep the riders in top form. Teaching them aerial battle tactics used for fighting humans instead of dragons. Something that Hiccup had tasked her with, even though he hadn’t explained why. Although it only made sense that they prepare for an attack of some sort. It was only a matter of time before word reached the dragon traders that there was a whole archipelago flocking with partially tamed beasts. Who could possibly resist a bounty like that?

Minden wasn’t overly worried about the hunters though. The shipping lanes would still be frozen over for another few months at least. Thanks to winter, word would spread much more slowly between traders. No, today she was happy. Her and Bori twirling and gliding through the chilly blue skies; Minden bundled up in beautiful white and black furs provided for her by Astrid’s mom. Watching from above as the small group of dragons and riders darted around a wooden vessel anchored just within the icy harbour. Taking advantage of one of the rare storm free days to get some practice in with the gang, and letting them lead the charge for a change.

She had to admit, they were doing quite well for having never fought humans before - on land or in the skies. Of course, all of the training that Hiccup and her dad had put them through certainly helped, but there was no getting around the fact that these young people had no experience with warfare. The allied tribes had enjoyed peace for many years now, after all, and fighting dragons was nothing like fighting humans. To remedy the fortunate lack of enemies, Stoick had requested simple ships be built for their use instead. Gobber, Spitelout, Eret, and Astrid’s dad and brothers all helping out. Acting as a stand-in army while launching fake bolas and arrows at the riders.

There was no doubt that Heather was a natural. Her green nadder Windshear diving effortlessly between the bolas as the raven-haired warrior raised her bow. Taking out Spitelout on the launcher with a perfect hit that left a splatter of reddish paint across his chest - an undeniable kill shot. The big man shouting “aww, come on,” and shaking his fist at Heather in good humour as she laughed and soared past. Snotlout, seeing Gobber about to hit Windshear from beneath, used a clever trick shot that Minden couldn’t help smile at. Snot had also improved in leaps and bounds since the fight with the Red Death. Unfortunately Ruffnut and Tuffnut still got hit often, and Fishlegs still had a tendency to scream and fly away, but they were definitely getting better too.

Deciding to call it a day, Minden signalled for everyone to head back to the village. The riders convening back at the arena as the villagers trudged across the ice to warm up at the Mead Hall where food and drink would be waiting for them. “That was well done you guys,” Minden congratulated her team as they all dismounted. “Heather, that was an incredible shot. Just don’t let yourself get distracted next time. Gobber would have gotten you if Snotlout hadn’t been watching your back.”

Heather blushed and nodded before thanking Snotlout who shrugged and grinned back. “The same goes for all of you,” Minden added to the whole group. “Humans are not like dragons. They will not back down or run away simply because you bring down one or two of them. That is why you need your teammates. Look after yourselves and each other.” Then she smiled at them. “Now let’s get to the Mead Hall for lunch before we all freeze to death.”

The others started laughing as they removed the saddles from their dragons. Hanging them up in the pens and tossing their dragons some fish before meandering out the gate. Snotlout lingering behind instead - obviously hoping to spend a few moments alone with his girlfriend. “You know babe, white looks almost as good on you as it does on your brother,” he teased with a grin. Making Minden snort and flip her middle finger up at him. With a wink and a laugh, he moved closer. “Seriously though, you look beautiful. Just like a goddess of winter,” he muttered. His warm hands settling on her hips and making her melt towards him for a moment, before she quickly stepped away.

A look of hurt confusion flitted across his face before he abruptly stifled it. The poor boy just couldn’t understand why she was so guarded around him. Sharing only chaste kisses and brief touches, even though Minden was certainly not a maiden. Not that Snotlout really knew that, but she was sure that he suspected it. Unfortunately, this was all new for Minden too.

Though there weren’t many of them to speak of, Minden had never actually let herself care for any of the other lovers in her past. Had never been worried what would happen if her father found out about them. So what if he killed them for touching her? It was one of the reasons that she had hoped to find love with Hiccup in the beginning. Surely her father would be slightly more lenient if the man was his trusted friend?

Snotlout, on the other hand, didn’t know just how powerful and deadly Ilweran really was. Couldn’t possibly know the type of danger that he was in every time he tried to romance her into bed. After all, Snotlout thought that Ilweran was Minden’s big brother. A little overbearing perhaps, but too far away to pose a real health risk at the current moment. What would he think if he learned that Ilweran was, in fact, Minden’s rather overprotective and very scary father? A father that could use magic to scry her and find out exactly what she was up to at any given moment. Would Snot still want her, or would he run away screaming?

Recovering quickly, Snotlout closed the gap between them again. Pressing himself close to her, and her back hit the stone wall of the arena. Minden cursing inwardly because she hadn’t even noticed that she had backed herself into a corner. His hands on her waist were not forceful or rough though. Rather, they were gentle and soothing. His eyes pleading quietly as he leant up towards her. “I won’t hurt you,” he murmured quietly. Obviously thinking that Minden was shying away because she had been hurt by a man before.

It wasn’t exactly true, but it was as good an excuse as any she supposed. “I know that, I just...” she started, but he didn’t let her finish. Bringing one hand up to twist his fingers carefully through her hair, Snotlout pulled her lips down to meet his. Without even stopping to think about it, Minden let herself melt into the kiss. Her arms coming around to circle his broad shoulders and pull him closer. The mixture of desire and nerves melding together and making her head spin.

Eventually breaking away to catch his breath, Snotlout rested his forehead against hers. Gazing into her eyes with a soft smile. “I wish I could take you back to my bed,” he moaned. “Just this once.” His tone was only half teasing as his lust-darkened blue eyes drank in her face.

“You’ll do nothin’ of tha sort if ya value your life,” came a bland voice from the entryway. With a squeak of surprise, Minden scampered away from Snotlout. Looking around to see Gobber and Gothi standing below the iron gate. The stocky old smith chuckling at the stunned look on Snotlout’s face as he glanced over at them too. “The chief wants you,” Gobber added with a grin at Snotlout. “Silent Sven’s sheep got out of the pen again. Stoick says you and yer friends need ta round ‘em up before they wreck the village, while he an’ Spitelout help fix the fence.”

“Ugh, fine,” Snot grumbled back. “But if he doesn’t keep them in the pen this time, I’m turning them into a feast of mutton and forcing Sven to serve it in the Hall.” The he gave Minden one more quick kiss before following Gobber out of the doorway. Leaving Minden alone with the wizened old healer.

Minden waited until she knew that Snot and Gobber would be out of earshot before settling her amber eyes on Gothi. One slender brow arched in accusation. “Let me guess,” Minden drawled blandly as she crossed her arms. “This wasn’t just a coincidence. You two came here to interrupt, didn’t you?” She wasn’t really expecting an answer. Gothi knew full well that Minden couldn’t yet decipher the elder’s scrawls, and Gobber wasn’t here to translate.

“Of course I did,” the elder replied flippantly. “Your father asked me to keep an eye on you for him, and as he is the prince of the elves, I could hardly refuse.” Minden’s eye went wide in response. Both to the fact that Gothi knew who Ilweran really was and his true relationship to Minden, but also because she had never heard the mute elder speak before. “You should be more careful with him, you know,” Gothi added. “The boy does not realize the precarious position that he is in.”

Minden couldn’t help rolling her eyes at that. “I wasn’t going to jump into bed with him, and Dad wouldn’t kill him just for kissing me. I mean, not after he kissed Cami at the end of August. It just wouldn’t be fair.” She sounded petulant and she knew it, but Minden just couldn’t seem to care. Wasn’t it bad enough that her dad could scry her whenever he wanted to? Did he really have to get the village healer to babysit her too? For gods sake, she was a grown woman!

“I am not so sure that ‘fair play’ is in your father’s vocabulary anymore child,” Gothi offered. “Perhaps it would be best to let him get accustomed to his new outlook before you push him too far.”

“What’s that supposed to mean,” Minden scoffed. “His new outlook... Are you telling me he has suddenly changed his mind about Snotlout? I mean, he was fine with it when he left, but who knows. Maybe you two are pen pals now,” she couldn’t help adding with a disbelieving snort. There was no way that her father would come here and talk to this old woman without stopping to visit Minden too. Of that, Minden was absolutely sure. Although, perhaps he could’ve written Gothi a letter...

Gothi simply gave a toothy smirk in response. “No, but I do not need to speak to him to know what he has become. Fate is a nearly inescapable web my dear, and Ilweran Lerinasson’s story was written long ago. As was yours, child,” she added cryptically. Then she cackled wickedly at the look on Minden’s face before making her way back out of the arena. Stooped, wizened, and mysterious as she leant heavily on her staff. Leaving Minden to stare after her in stunned silence.

“Ugh, seers are the absolute worst,” Minden finally grumbled under her breath. Now completely understanding how Gothi knew so much about her and the others. Was it possible that Gothi knew that Valka was still alive too? Just how many secrets was the ancient healer concealing beneath that deceptively frail exterior? No wonder she pretended to be a mute! Huffing in confused frustration, Minden scratched Bori under her scaly chin before making her slow way back to the village.

**______**

**That's it, that's all folks. For now at least. I will post a page following this chapter that will be used to reply to any comments though. I will also upload sneak peek snippets from the 3rd book (eventually), just like last time. Unfortunately I don't even have a vague timeframe for when that might happen, so maybe just keep a lookout. If you haven't already, I'd suggest you subscribe to the story instead though so that you don't have to keep checking back and then suffer crushing disappointment ;)**

**I was originally going to end this one with a hefty dose of moral ambiguity, but I figured there is going to be enough of that in the 3rd book anyways. Besides, I just couldn't resist taking a quick trip back to Berk to visit the gang. From Minden's perspective too, for once. I know I missed them, and I was willing to bet that you did too. I promise that we will see a lot more of them in the 3rd instalment.**

**Also, Gothi coming in for the win! Definitely my MVP in this whole world, for sho. Like Hansel and Gretel, she just be dropping breadcrumbs wherever she goes. Love that crazy old woman :P lol**


End file.
